Famille de sorciers
by princessMimiko
Summary: On ne joue pas avec la Magie Ancienne, elle est capricieuse et elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Ça commence donc avec Harry et Drago qui font n'importe quoi, pour changer, puis la vie qui suit son cours : devenir adulte, se reconstruire, reconstruire la société sorcière, penser aux enfants… Une vision du monde sorcier à travers les nobles familles [HPDM] et autres couples...
1. 1 : Quand la Magie trouve les

**Familles de Sorciers**

 _Note de l'auteur :_ _Petit blabla de commencement, navré. J'avais cette histoire qui trottait dans ma tête, un machin plutôt long malheureusement, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire des petits chapitres afin de m'assurer de pouvoir vous en fournir un chaque semaine sans faute (voire 2 si j'ai de la réserve). En tout cas, 5 chapitres sont déjà écrits._

 _Concernant les couples, comme indiqué plus haut, le couple « principal » est un HPDM, mais il faut vous attendre à en voir beaucoup d'autres. Je le précise afin que vous ne soyez pas surpris parce que les premiers chapitres peuvent vous faire croire autre chose et que tout le monde n'est pas encore à l'aise avec les relations homosexuelles… Même si venant de moi vous n'aurez jamais de description ultra graphique et détaillée… Qu'on se le dise._

 _J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez du plaisir à me lire (Malgré les fautes d'orthographes qui m'échapperont)._

 **PREMIERE PARTIE**

Chapitre 1 : Quand la Magie trouve les protagonistes vraiment trop récalcitrants

Harry croqua un morceau de tarte à la mélasse. Calme, satisfait, se gorgeant d'une presque familiarité qui l'aidait à croire que tout était normal.

Bon, certaines choses ne l'étaient pas. Par exemple, il y avait beaucoup de nouvelles têtes le long de la table des professeurs. Et beaucoup d'absents. Le docteur Melody Flint, qui se tenait actuellement près de la directrice, lui assurait souvent lors de leurs entrevues qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ne pas vouloir penser aux morts.

Il avait rendez-vous tous les mercredis à 13 H avec la psychomage, qui s'était révélée, malgré ses appréhensions, d'un commerce très agréable. Et si ça l'agaçait un peu que lui et une autre petite brochette d'élèves doivent encore profiter de ses soins quand d'autres en avaient été libérés, il devait avouer les attendre avec impatience.

Il devrait plutôt être reconnaissant au professeur McGonagall d'avoir eu cette idée qui ne serait même pas venue un instant à l'esprit de Dumbledore. Reconnaissant aussi qu'elle ait appelé leur promotion à venir passer ou repasser leur dernière année et ainsi avoir la chance d'obtenir leurs ASPICS dans les meilleures conditions.

Alors que le mois de janvier débutait avec ses habituelles gelées et tempêtes de neige, ils avaient tous à présent 18 ans, majeurs et pour certains pleins de projets en tête. Harry avait assez peu changé par rapport à l'année précédente, bien qu'évidemment il se trouvait en bien meilleure forme. Ses cheveux avaient un peu repoussé et finalement il se tentait à les laisser descendre jusqu'à ses épaules pour perdre un peu de cet air trop propre sur lui qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait d'ailleurs accepté d'abandonner ses lunettes pour se refaire faire la vue… C'était fou toutes les choses que l'on pouvait faire pendant un été lorsque l'on était pas consigné chez les Dursleys ou traqués par un Mage Noir cinglé ! Il s'était tout naturellement installé au 12 Square Grimmaurd puisque le bâtiment faisait partie de l'héritage que lui avait laissé son parrain. Ca, en plus du reste… Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas faire face à ça. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de se reconstruire et de pouvoir profiter de quelques instants d'insouciance même si la dernière année ne s'y prêtait pas du tout.

Entre guérir ses traumatismes de guerre, les ASPICS et les entretiens d'orientation que Harry s'était mis à haïr et redouter après avoir décidé de ne finalement pas devenir Auror… Il semblait que chaque moment de détente ressemble à un miracle !

Il savoura son dessert préféré en bannissant toute pensée négative de sa tête pour les remplacer par des meilleures. « Il ne s'agit pas d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, mais d'aller de l'avant. » dixit le Dr Flint, ce à quoi il avait ironiquement répondu un « _Hakuna Matata_ » qui l'avait légèrement perturbée et Harry de lui expliquer que cela venait d'un dessin animé moldu.

Pour la grande sœur de cet abruti de Marcus Flint et une ancienne serpentarde, elle réagissait vraiment favorablement aux ajouts de sa culture moldue. Mais le fait d'avoir quitté sa maison et d'être fiancée à un sang mêlé devait l'y aider.

Cela étant dit, il se força à penser positivement et son regard tomba sur les yeux bruns et brillant de sa petite amie, ce qui lui arracha un sourire un peu bête qui fit ricaner Ron. Ginny n'y fit pas le moins du monde attention et vint récupérer quelques miettes de gâteaux au coin de ses lèvres avant de les porter à sa bouche d'un air malicieux.

-Oh c'est vraiment plus que ce que je peux en supporter ! Gémit théâtralement son meilleur ami avant de se retourner vers sa propre petite amie.

Malheureusement pour lui il se retrouva en butte avec une épaisse couverture de livre ne laissant apparaitre que quelques boucles de cheveux auburn. Hermione avait découvert que teindre ses cheveux de façon moldue les rendait moins épais, donc depuis la rentrée, elle arborait de nombreuses couleurs différentes, bien qu'elle semblait éviter le blond avec un soin particulier.

Elle jeta un petit regard sombre à Harry avant de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

Le brun savait qu'elle pensait qu'il fuyait la réalité en s'accrochant à Ginny, ce qu'il trouvait très injuste de sa part et la soupçonnait de projeter ses propres désirs sur lui. Il n'était pas si aveugle que ça, contrairement à son rouquin d'ami, et il voyait bien qu'Hermione gardait ses distances avec lui.

Ron avait gobé tout cru ses explications concernant les révisions d'ASPICS et tout le tralala hermionen… Il était comme ça, il avait quand même parfois ces réactions naïves, mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'ils l'aimaient.

-Ca me désespère de voir Ronnie la fixer avec ces yeux de cocker… Commenta Ginny quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux après être sorti de table.

Ils avaient pris un peu d'avance sur ses amis et rejoignait tranquillement la salle commune des gryffondors.

-Je crois que ça la désespère également ! Lui confia Harry avec un sourire complice.

La rousse lui jeta alors un de ses fameux regards incendiaires mais il ne fit aucun signe de recul. C'était une chose qu'il aimait chez Ginny : son fort caractère, et il avait toujours aimé jouer avec le feu !

-Je sais que c'est aussi ton amie…

-Ma meilleure amie, la reprit-il mais cela lui valut un geste négligent de la main.

-… Mais Ron est ton meilleur ami, tu devrais le soutenir, LUI, après tout, c'est elle qui se comporte comme… Comme une mégère.

Harry se stoppa. Il trouvait l'insulte un peu rude et bien qu'il comprenne le fait qu'elle ne faisait que soutenir un membre de sa famille, il lui avait semblé que les deux filles s'entendaient bien habituellement.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il faille se mêler de leurs affaires de couples. C'est entre eux et ça n'apporterait aucun bien que je prenne le parti de l'un ou de l'autre.

-Vraiment ? Parce qu'on dirait que tu as déjà pris son partie, à elle.

Et voilà, ce qui ne concernait originellement que Ron et Hermione était en train de retomber sur eux ! Harry en aurait gémit de frustration. Les filles pouvaient être si…

-Gin', s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi ! Se plaignit-il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

-Ah ? Parce qu'on se dispute maintenant ?! Réagit-elle d'une voix indignée en s'écartant de lui.

-Maintenant… Oui…

Il était consternant de remarquer que lorsque le visage des Weasley devenait tout rouge, on avait atteint le point de non-retour. Il fallait laisser la vapeur s'échapper et donc il laissa Ginny lui hurler dessus, dans un état second, ne récupérant que quelques mots ici et là comme « idiot », « lâche », « sans-cœur », « biscornu » (hein ?) et ne revint dans la réalité que pour lancer un regard bovin à la jeune fille qui semblait attendre une réaction, quelle qu'elle soit.

Devant son manque de « quoi que ce soit », elle tourna les talons dans un reniflement colérique et l'abandonna au beau milieu du couloir.

Il y était habitué, il irait ramper à ses pieds dans quelques heures pour qu'elle lui pardonne.

-Potter ! 10 points de moins à Gryffondor pour tapage dans les couloirs ! Siffla une voix qui lui fit grincer les dents.

Le professeur Rogue passa sans s'arrêter ni même le regarder à côté de lui avec son habituelle démarche de chauve-souris affairée.

Harry ne chercha même pas à le contredire, acceptant avec fatalité la perte de points.

S'il y en avait un qui n'avait pas le MOINS DU MONDE changé, c'était Severus Rogue. Il avait pourtant cru que sa presque mort et le partage de ses souvenirs aurait représenté un tournant dans leur relation, mais il n'en était rien. Dès sa dernière fiole de sécrétion de mangouste avalée, ce qui, comme tout le monde le sait, est un anti venin plus qu'efficace, comme le lui avait jeté à la figure l'ancien Maître de Potion, il semblait avoir choisi de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, reléguant le méa culpa du garçon aux calendes grecs.

Mais Harry était trop « heureux » que lui au moins ne soit pas mort pour s'en offusquer. Oui il préférait les connards vivants que morts.

Et ça valait aussi pour les petits connards blonds plus ingrats qu'un troupeau de Dudley. Et comme s'il ne suffisait que de penser à lui, ce dernier se ramenait avec sa clique, n'ayant apparemment pas perdu une miette de ce qui venait de se passer.

Jusqu'au bout, Harry y avait cru. Il avait cru que Drago Malefoy et lui entretiendraient de nouveaux rapports plus sains, même s'ils devaient être basés sur le fait de s'ignorer réciproquement.

Quel vœu pieux.

Harry habité par les meilleurs sentiments du monde, s'était retrouvé face à un visage blafard et figé par la haine.

Harry n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il avait fui la queue entre les jambes.

Mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas son comportement : après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Malefoy avait ce que les sorciers appelaient une « dette de vie ». C'était, à ce qu'il avait compris, une chose assez importante et qui ne pouvait être ignorée, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela impliquait. Harry était pareillement lié à la famille Weasley après avoir sauvé Ginny en seconde année et Mr Weasley qui s'était fait mordre par Nagini, le serpent visqueux de Voldemort.

Bon, de son côté, Harry en avait contracté une auprès de Narcissa Malefoy. Est-ce que les dettes de vies pouvaient s'annuler mutuellement ?

Harry se retrouvait souvent perdu par les lois et les coutumes de sa nouvelle communauté.

Il chassa ces réflexions pour se concentrer sur les serpentards qui se trouvaient à présent face à lui. Avec un certain soulagement, Harry aperçut derrière eux Ron et Hermione qui venaient dans leur direction. Il ne serait pas seul très longtemps.

-Eh bien voilà qui est inouï, lâcha Drago d'un ton cassant, le tueur de Mage Noir qui se couche comme une carpette devant une Belette dingo !

-Quelle horreur, ricana Pansy, ça ne ferait pas d'eux un couple de fous ? Potter le cinglé et la Belette Dingo !

Milicent Bulstrode émit un gloussement plutôt étrange derrière elle qui fut étouffé par un coup de coude de sa camarade.

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Vous avez rien d'autre de plus intelligent à faire ? Je sais pas ? Lire « Comment améliorer mon caractère de merde en 6 leçons », par exemple ?

\- Et toi « Comment rester un minable envers et contre tous » ? Répliqua Drago avec une moue de dégout, tournant légèrement autour de lui. Honnêtement, après six années à te répéter les choses, on ne sait plus quoi faire de toi !

-Ha ha, comme si vous faisiez ça pour moi…

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais, il commençait à s'énerver et ne voulait pas perdre son précieux temps avec ces serpents. En plus ça l'agaçait de toujours sentir comme un espèce de complexe d'infériorité face aux cheveux blonds qui retombaient parfaitement sur ses tempes, face à ses vêtements de qualité qui seyaient toujours aussi bien sur sa silhouette et face à ce qu'il dégageait sans, semblait-il, aucun effort : puissance, contrôle et confiance.

Sa magie s'écoula autour de lui sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, formant de délicates arabesques d'un rouge flamboyant, veiné d'or. Les serpentards qui la voyait bien, eux, reculèrent légèrement et sortirent leur baguette par réflexe.

-Tu nous menace Potter ? Demanda d'une voix un peu tremblante d'indignation et de colère Drago.

-Non, nous jouons une passionnante partie de domino ! Ironisa Harry d'un air mauvais. Je constate néanmoins que trois petits serpents sont en train de reculer de peur face à un seul lion… ? Enfin, plus pour très longtemps…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione qui étaient à portée de voix et le blond suivit son regard avant de renifler, furieux, et d'oublier toute prudence. Sa propre magie jaillit, nuées brumeuses argentées et étincelantes et il leva sa baguette dans sa direction, les premiers mots à la bouche.

Par réflexe, Harry fit jaillir la sienne, un sort de protection prêt à être lancé.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de lancer un sort que leurs deux magies se rencontrèrent en faisant des étincelles, tantôt dorées, tantôt argentées et que le tout explose brutalement, envoyant toutes les personnes présentes voler sur plusieurs mètres.

Harry se prit un mur violemment, cognant sa tête et lui arrachant une série d'injures.

-Bordel, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

Il ne pouvait rien voir car une épaisse fumée couvrait les lieux mais commençait heureusement à se disperser. Cependant avant même que l'on y voit à nouveau quelque chose, un sanglot éclata et perça le silence perplexe qui s'était installé.

*Quelqu'un était blessé ?*

Le cri déchirant continua, ne ressemblant en rien à ce que pouvait émettre un adolescent de leurs âges et s'approchant, avec Hermione qu'il senti à ses côtés, il découvrit au milieu du couloir une petite chose nue et gesticulante.

Un bébé !

-Oh putain… Lâcha Harry, vite reprit par le reste des spectateurs sauf Hermione qui lui donna un coup dans la hanche avant de se précipiter vers l'enfant.

Elle fut stoppée au passage par Rogue qui remontait le couloir, l'air furieux, sans doute prévenu par l'explosion :

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE….

Il se stoppa à son tour non loin d'Harry, pétrifié et livide, apercevant le bébé au milieu des deux groupes.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT ?!

 _A suivre…_

 _Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Vous aimez ? Pas du tout ? N'hésitez pas à vous manifester, vous aurez sans doute la suite plus rapidement. A part ça… Je suis sûre que vous voyez où je veux en venir avec ce rebondissement ô combien…déjà utilisé. Mais promis, je suis persuadée que j'arriverais à vous surprendre un peu.  
Le prochain chapitre… « Tout ne se résous malheureusement pas avec un thé ou un bonbon au citron »_


	2. 2 Tout ne se résous malheureusement

_Note de l'auteur :_ _Ey ! Voila, comme ça avance bien et qu'en plus vous avez été adorables, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retour et de suivis pour un début, merciiiii ! Vous avez droit à un autre chapitre cette semaine, avec quelques débuts d'explications._

Chapitre 2 : Tout ne se résous malheureusement pas avec un thé ou un bonbon au citron

Hermione avait enveloppé la petite fille dans sa robe de sorcière et la tenait fermement contre elle, ce qui avait eu pour excellent effet de chasser ses pleurs.

Merlin seul savait pourquoi, Harry et elle avaient été attrapés tout deux par Rogue et poussés sans ménagement devant lui, jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Pourquoi juste eux deux alors que Malefoy était tout aussi coupable de ce qui venait de se passer ? Mais argumenter sur ce sujet avec le trop partial directeur de serpentard n'aurait mené à rien du tout.

Une fois dans le bureau, assis sur deux chaises qui faisaient face au professeur McGonagall, Rogue fit son rapport très succinct car il n'avait assisté pour ainsi dire à rien de l'échauffourée, constatant juste les dégâts et l'apparition du bébé. Harry fut ainsi prié d'une tape derrière la tête de raconter ce qui s'était passé, aidé d'Hermione.

A la fin de leur exposé, la vieille dame avait les yeux qui semblaient lui sortir de la tête tellement elle était furieuse.

-Mr Potter ! S'écria t'elle d'un ton indigné, comment pouvez-vous jouer ainsi avec les dettes de vies que vous avez l'une envers l'autre famille ?!

-Euuuh…

Honnêtement, il ne voyait vraiment pas le problème.

-C'est lié ? Demanda-t-il le plus innocemment possible.

-Evidemment que c'est lié ! Tout est lié ! Vous êtes lié aux Malefoy par une magie très ancienne, pour ne pas dire La Magie avec un grand M, ce qui fait que vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vous pouvoirs l'un contre l'autre ! Merlin, je comprends que vous ne soyez pas très au fait de ce genre de choses, mais Mr Malefoy devrait en être tout à fait conscient ! Sans ajouter que vous n'avez plus 10 ans tous les deux ! Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous comportiez comme des adultes raisonnables !

Harry se retint de soupirer bruyamment devant le sermon. Actuellement il avait tout sauf envie d'être un adulte raisonnable et en plus tout cela était injustifié étant donné qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait provoqué la dispute. Il n'avait même pas lancé de sorts !

Il avait juste perdu un peu le contrôle de sa magie !

-Et résultat, vous avez… fait apparaitre ou transplaner un bébé ! Continua la vieille femme en fixant à présent l'enfant dans les bras d'Hermione avec un petit air navré et tourmenté. Imaginez un peu l'angoisse de ses parents en ce moment !

* « Votre enfant a été momentanément emprunté par Harry Potter. »* Pensa alors un peu bêtement Harry en imaginant un mot laissé dans un berceau. *Presque sûr que les parents en seront fier après coup…*

Comme s'il savait qu'il pensait à des choses stupides (ce qui n'était pas SI impossible que ça pour un legilimens) , Rogue le frappa à nouveau derrière la tête.

-Comment allons-nous savoir qui sont les parents de cet enfant ? S'inquiéta alors Hermione sans se préoccuper de l'exclamation de mécontentement et de douleur de son camarade.

-Il existe heureusement une potion permettant de révéler les liens de filiation Mlle Granger, grogna Severus Rogue. Je suis surpris que vous, qui mettez tant d'ardeur à tout savoir, ignorez une chose aussi basique…

Les joues de la jeune femme virèrent aussitôt au rouge soutenu. Harry savait que dès qu'elle serait libérée de l'enfant, elle se précipiterait à la bibliothèque pour apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les potions de ce genre.

-Severus, pouvons-nous espérer que vous en ayez une dans votre bureau ? Demanda la directrice.

-Par hasard c'est le cas. Elle ne se trouve cependant pas à Poudlard, mais dans mon laboratoire personnel. Si vous me laissez utiliser votre cheminée, ça ne me prendra qu'une poignée de minutes pour faire l'aller-retour.

-Bien sûr Severus, mais s'il vous plait, hâtez-vous, je n'ose imaginer l'angoisse des parents.

L'homme eut un hochement de tête sec avant de se diriger de sa démarche raide vers la cheminée et de disparaitre dans une flamme verte. L'enfant se mit alors à nouveau à pleurer et cette fois-ci, rien de ce que pouvait faire Hermione ne semblait la calmer.

-Je vais faire venir Mme Pomfresh, annonça la directrice en appelant un elfe de maison, lui recommandant bien de mettre en courant l'infirmière de la présence du bébé.

La directrice se retourna alors vers ses deux élèves, l'une ajustant le bébé toujours en pleurs dans ses bras, l'autre triturant une mèche de cheveux d'un air peu concerné. Elle poussa un petit soupir, dépitée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'infirmière apparut dans le bureau avec l'elfe et récupéra le bébé pour faire voler sa baguette au-dessus de lui, utilisant sans doute un sort de diagnostic.

-Merlin, cet enfant vient juste de naître ! Elle a un poids correct et semble juste affamée. Je ne détecte heureusement aucune maladie ou blessure particulière.

Ceci dit, elle fit apparaitre un biberon rempli de lait qu'elle fit léviter jusqu'au bébé qui attrapa goulument la tétine dans sa bouche et se calma aussitôt.

-Qui est-elle ? S'enquit alors la vieille femme.

-Severus est parti chercher une potion de filiation. Nous le serons bientôt.

-Je ne peux pas laisser très longtemps l'infirmerie sans surveillance, j'ai deux élèves qui viennent d'arriver en mauvais état après un entrainement de Quidditch…

-Vous n'avez qu'à me la redonner, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Je m'occuperais de lui donner le biberon.

La directrice tenta de retenir son sourire en voyant son élève si maternelle d'un coup. Cela manquait même de lui arracher une larme. Ces enfants qu'elle avait connue si petits devenaient déjà de merveilleux adultes… Enfin, pour la plupart.

-Harry ? Reprit-elle d'un ton plus doux. Peut-être voudriez-vous des éclaircissements au sujet des dettes de vies pendant que nous attendons le professeur Rogue ?

-Ce serait le bienvenu professeur, j'aimerai si possible éviter d'autres incidents de ce genre… Et il se trouve que je suis aussi lié à la famille Weasley…

Harry fronça les sourcils, prit soudain d'un doute :

-Est-ce que les dettes de vies peuvent influencer nos sentiments ?

-Oh non, bien sûr que non, le rassura-t-elle. Si vous pensez à Mlle Weasley, ses sentiments ne sont pas la conséquence d'un acte magique, sinon, vous vous rendez bien compte que Mr Malefoy et Mr Weasley devraient éprouver des sentiments semblables !

Harry grimaça à cette idée, puis réalisa qu'il aurait dû lui-même y penser.

-Non, la Magie considère juste que vous êtes liés et que Mr Malfoy vous doit une vie. Elle ne le laissera donc pas vous menacer ou vous causer du tort… Jusqu'à ce qu'il vous ait remboursé.

-En me sauvant la vie.

-Oui, principalement. Et c'est du moins la seule façon aujourd'hui de rembourser ce genre de dettes, appuya la vieille femme.

Comprenant qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

-Autrefois il arrivait que les sorciers remboursent ce genre de dettes en offrant un de leur enfant, mais comme c'est affreusement barbare comme pratique, c'est aujourd'hui interdit !

-Oh, je pensais que vous alliez me parler de magie noire…

-Non, même la magie noire ne peut rien faire contre une dette de vie. Tout comme le sort de protection d'amour dont vous avait gratifié votre mère, c'est de la très vieille magie, sans couleur, si je puis dire.

-Donc, si je vous suis bien, je ne serais pas débarrassé de ma dette envers les Malefoy tant que je n'aurais pas sauvé Narcissa Malefoy d'une mort certaine?

-Je suis navré de devoir vous le dire, mais oui.

-Mais pourquoi cette dette de vie m'empêche de faire quoique ce soit à Drago ? Je ne lui dois rien à lui !

-C'est un peu compliqué… La famille est la cellule de base du monde sorcier, le devoir et la fidélité, d'un sorcier se doit d'abord à sa famille, ce qui explique qu'elle est considéré comme l'unité de base lors de toutes sortes de transactions, qu'elles soient magiques ou non. Le chef de famille engage ainsi la responsabilité de tous les membres de sa famille.

-La famille est importante dans le monde sorcier, résuma Hermione qui écoutait avec autant d'attention le discours de sa directrice. C'est vrai que j'ai été impressionné en entrant à Poudlard par la façon dont les sorciers se jugeaient par leurs familles, y étaient attachées et semblaient vivre constamment en fonction d'elle et avec elle… Les alliances de la famille, les inimitiés transmises de génération en génération, la façon dont les membres qui ne sont pas d'accord se retrouve expulsés et alors presque en marge de la société…

-Ouais, approuva Harry. On a vu ça chez les Weasley, les Black et les Malefoy… Ça semble concerner particulièrement les sorciers dits « de sang-pur ».

-C'est parce qu'il y a là-dessous, encore, de l'Ancienne Magie, répondit le professeur McGonagall. Chacune de ces familles, de ces ensembles de membres reliés par le sang et le mariage, sont les dépositaires d'une magie qui les rend plus fort et les protège de toutes sortes de façon… C'est parce qu'il s'agit du même type de magie que celle à l'œuvre dans la dette de vie, que Mr Malefoy est protégé de vous.

-Est-ce que c'est une raison… Enfin je veux dire, l'un des arguments politiques de la cause Mangemort ? Les histoires de sangs qui s'affaiblissent avec la venue des moldus, cela a un impact sur cette « magie de famille » ?

La directrice eut soudain l'air plus vieille et regarda le bébé un instant avant de répondre :

-Certains, comme les Black avec leur devise « Toujours purs », le croyaient. Mais c'est d'une stupidité sans nom. La Magie n'a que faire que le sang soit pur ou non, tout ce qui lui importe c'est le lien. Le problème c'est que les liens de mariages sorciers nécessitent d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de potentiel magique… Ce dont ne sont pas pourvus tous les moldus… Alors oui, cela peut provoquer des brèches ou des irrégularités dans la magie de famille… Mais le fait d'avoir si peur de s'affaiblir vient d'une époque désormais lointaine où les familles étaient plus des Clans et où le Ministère n'existait pas. En l'absence d'autorité supérieur, il était fréquent pour les Clans de s'affronter…

-Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a jamais parlé de ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de choses n'est jamais enseigné à Poudlard ? Enchérit Hermione, élevant la voix avant de se rappeler du bébé qui ne parut cependant pas perturbé, continuant à boire doucement son lait. Bon sang, il n'y a rien du tout sur l'Ancienne Magie, même à la bibliothèque ! Comment pouvons-nous avoir toutes les clefs de notre réussite dans cette société si plus de la moitié des connaissances nous est cachée ?

-La peur, Mlle Granger. Vous êtes assez fine pour réaliser que le savoir c'est le pouvoir, or les vieilles familles tiennent à le garder, et donc cachent jalousement leurs connaissances.

Elles furent interrompues dans cette discussion par le retour de Severus Rogue.

Il posa sur le bureau une petite fiole et la directrice tendit un parchemin vierge qu'elle avait préparé. Avec attention, le maître des potions versa plusieurs gouttes sur le papier de façon à l'imbiber, puis se tourna vers l'enfant avec une aiguille.

-Approchez-la Mlle Granger, j'ai besoin de lui prélever une goutte de sang.

Hermione fit la moue, peu désireuse de laisser qui que ce soit blesser ce petit ange, mais se leva quand même et se tint près du bureau. Harry se pencha sur sa chaise pour pouvoir observer le professeur qui attrapait avec une douceur dont il ne l'aurait pas cru capable le petit bras du nourrisson, avant de le piquer à l'index et de le presser à l'envers pour qu'une goutte de sang se forme et tombe sur le parchemin.

Occupé par sa boisson, le bébé n'émit aucune protestation.

-C'est bien ma chérie, la félicita Hermione en retournant s'asseoir, tu as été courageuse.

Harry la regardait d'un air narquois :

-Hey Herm', tu vas réussir à rendre le bébé à ses parents ? Parce que de là où je suis, ça n'a pas l'air évident !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Harry, évidemment que je le rendrais. Un enfant a besoin de ses parents et rien ne peut vraiment les remplacer, tu le sais mieux que personne.

-Oui…

La directrice avait récupéré le parchemin et semblait le secouer pour qu'il sèche, les empêchant de voir ce qui était en train de s'inscrire en délicates arabesques carmines. Celle-ci cessa brusquement tout mouvement, se figeant de façon un peu comique de l'avis des deux élèves.

Elle tenta alors de dire quelque chose mais son souffle sembla coincé dans sa gorge et son visage prit une très inquiétante teinte blanche.

-Professeur ! S'exclama Hermione, les bras malheureusement encombré.

Le professeur Rogue fut rapidement près de la directrice et lui retira le papier des mains, ayant ainsi l'occasion de voir ce qui était écrit et prit lui aussi une carnation livide, les yeux exorbité et se trouva dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit de plus d'une syllabe pendant plusieurs secondes.

Puis, brutalement, il leva les yeux sur Harry, le regardant avec une espèce de lueur de folie dans les yeux. Avant de revenir au papier. Puis à nouveau à Harry.

Ce dernier n'osait pas bouger, mais essaya d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione avant de lui souffler :

-Dis, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on devrait s'enfuir en courant ?

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, trop perturbée par ce qui se passait.

-Impossible, finit par lâcher Rogue. Il y a du y avoir une erreur ou une contamination de l'échantillon…

-Il y a un moyen très simple de le savoir, reprit la directrice après une grande inspiration, semblant revenir au monde des vivants.

Levant sa baguette, elle la tendit vers le bébé :

- _Revelatio filius_ !

Deux épais fils dorés et étincelants s'échappèrent du bébé, l'un d'eux frappant directement Harry, s'accrochant à lui, tandis que l'autre disparaissait derrière la porte du bureau.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'ouvrir grand la bouche et de changer de couleur.

-Oh j'ai besoin d'une tasse de thé, se lamenta Minerva en se laissant retomber sur son siège, faisant apparaitre deux tasses alors que les liens dorés disparaissaient.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! S'exclama Harry qui semblait être le seul à ne pas avoir encore compris ce qu'il fallait comprendre.

Et ce n'était pas la directrice et son thé, ni Rogue qui s'était purement détourné qui allaient l'aider.

-Ha… Ha… Harry ! Fit Hermione de façon très éloquente, semblant incapable de contrôler les mouvements de sa mâchoire. Ce que ça veut dire… C'est que… Le bébé… Tu es son père !

Harry cligna des yeux.

-Hein ?

L'information mit un temps fou à remonter à son cerveau et sans doute par considération pour son intellect lent, personne ne pipa mot avant qu'il n'ouvre à son tour grand la bouche, baissant le regard sur la petite fille et se mette à faire de grands signes de négation de la tête.

-Une tasse de thé Mr Potter ? Proposa alors charitablement la directrice.

 _A suivre…_

 _Hihihi, oui je sais, je suis sadique de couper là. J'aime beaucoup Rogue, vous l'avez remarqué ? Je l'ai sauvé de la mort juste pour pouvoir le faire intervenir – d'ailleurs mon passage préféré de tous les films réunis, c'est lorsque Rogue remonte ses manches pour plaquer les têtes de Harry et Ron durant l'heure d'étude. Je ne m'en lasse jamais ! Du coup Rogue continue à retirer des neurones à ce pauvre Harry en le tapant régulièrement derrière la tête… Mais c'est affectueux, voyez-vous !_

 _J'espère que tout cela vous plait toujours et les reviews sont toujours autant appréciées ^^_

 _Mercredi, prochain chapitre : « Utiliser l'un pour cogner l'autre ». Devinez qui vient se rajouter à l'équation ?_


	3. Utiliser l'un pour cogner l'autre

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Je suis inspirée du coup j'avance vite en ce moment (mais le fait que les chapitres sont petits aide), j'ai déjà fini le chapitre 10, du coup j'ai décidé de vous mettre celui-ci en avance car je peux comprendre la frustration, surtout que l'histoire n'avance pas très vite au début.  
Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissées des reviews (à l_ _adydragonfly_ _à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement : merciii pour tes deux reviews, ça me fait hyper plaisir que tu aimes !), ça met du baume au cœur et à ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire.  
Pour vous tous, je vais faire de mon mieux ! _

Chapitre 3 : Utiliser l'un pour cogner l'autre

-IMPOSSIBLE ! Tonna Harry sans se préoccuper un instant du bébé censé être sa fille qui, perturbé dans sa digestion, éclata en sanglot.

Hermione se leva alors pour faire des allers-retours en tapotant l'enfant contre son épaule.

-La magie…

-LA MAGIE A TORT ! Enfin, vous croyez que je le saurais pas si j'avais mis une fille enceinte ? Les seules filles avec lesquelles je suis sortie sont à Poudlard ! En plus, comme on est en janvier, ça ferait remonter au printemps dernier… Et qu'est-ce que je faisais au printemps dernier ? JE ME BATTAIS CONTRE VOLDEMORT !

Et il n'allait pas le dire à voix haute, il n'avait eu de relations sexuelles qu'avec une seule personne : Ginny, et ils s'étaient toujours protégés. De toute façon ça ne collait pas !

-Mr Potter, cessez de crier comme un coq de bassecour, siffla Severus Rogue en le fusillant du regard. La potion de filiation et le sortilège Revelatio sont tous les deux formels.

-Pas possible, répéta Harry d'un ton buté en se rencognant dans sa chaise.

-Je crains, malheureusement, que si, fit la directrice. Mais vous avez aussi raison… Et cela change toute la donne.

-Professeur, comment est-ce que je pourrais avoir tort et raison en même temps ?

-Je pense que vous n'avez pas fait transplaner cet enfant, d'ailleurs c'est impossible à l'intérieur de Poudlard , ce qui est tout de même un soulagement car je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu expliquer cela. Non, vous n'avez pas fait venir cet enfant, je crains par contre, que vous, ou la Magie Ancienne d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'avait créé.

-… Créé ? Répéta Harry d'un ton dubitatif. On peut créer les bébés par magie maintenant ?

-Non ! Répliqua sèchement Rogue. Qu'avez-vous fait de vos heures de cours pendant sept ans ? Même par procédé alchimique, il est impossible de créer un être humain.

-Je ne fais que répéter les propos de notre directrice ! Se défendit Harry.

-La Magie Ancienne a de toute évidence fait ÇA. Quand vous et mon imbécile de filleul avaient décidé d'ignorer votre dette de vie pour vous jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des malpropres…

-On ne s'est pas jeté dessus, on n'en a même pas eu le temps… Attendez, si c'est un « truc » magique, le bébé va disparaitre, non ?

-HARRY ! S'indigna Hermione en stoppant ses allers et venues.

-Quoi ?! C'est vrai, non ?

Furieuse, elle se dirigea à grand pas vers lui et lui déposa la petite sur les cuisses.

-Oh non… Herm' ne fait pas ça !

Confronté à deux yeux entrouverts d'un bleu légèrement métallique, Harry sentit quelque chose en lui fondre comme un chocolat laissé au soleil.

-Ah c'est moins facile de dire des choses pareilles maintenant ! Fit Hermione, victorieuse.

-Fausse sœur, grinça Harry en soulevant délicatement le bébé pour le tenir debout, l'observant avec plus d'attention comme pour chercher des points de ressemblances.

Il avait un peu d'expérience puisqu'il avait à l'occasion fait du baby-sitting avec son filleul Teddy, le fils des regrettés Rémus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks.

La fillette était plutôt jolie pour un nouveau-né, elle avait la peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, de longs cils noirs qui entouraient de grands yeux en amande, un petit nez en trompette et une petite bouche bien tracée. Une vraie poupée.

Exténuée, elle s'endormit vite lorsqu'il la plaça contre lui. Et en sentant cette chaleur qui rayonnait contre son torse, le mouvement de son petit corps soulevé par sa respiration, il était déchirant d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait disparaitre comme si de rien n'était.

*… Ma fille….*

Cela commençait peu à peu à faire son chemin dans sa tête.

-Eh bien, répondit la directrice, mal à l'aise, en consultant sa montre à gousset, je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir…

-Comment ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Si elle est réelle, vous allez recevoir une lettre du service de référencement sorcier. En attendant… Severus, voudriez-vous aller chercher l'AUTRE protagoniste ?

Le professeur ne semblait pas très heureux de cette mission, mais il s'exécuta en se retournant dans son habituel mouvement de robe qui rendait chacun envieux.

-Pardon professeur, mais… Quel autre protagoniste ?

Minerva eut un petit hoquet nerveux en avalant une gorgée de thé. Elle reposa sa tasse en lui lançant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui le rendit au contraire mal à l'aise.

-Je pense qu'elle est vrai, lâcha brutalement Hermione qui était penchée dans sa direction, ne lâchant pas du regard la petite fille. Tu réalises ce que ça veut dire Harry ?

-En quelque sorte…

Il massa sans y penser le dos de l'enfant tout en se concentrant sur sa chaleur.

-Comme tu l'as dit toi-même Hermione, je suis mieux placé que quiconque ici pour savoir que puisque je suis sa famille, je dois la garder près de moi et m'occuper d'elle. Je ne laisserais aucun enfant sous ma responsabilité subir un sort comparable au mien avec les Dursleys…

-C'est une décision très importante à prendre, Mr Potter, et avec de nombreuses conséquences pour votre avenir, annonça la directrice.

-C'est tout vu, répliqua t'il en redonnant à Hermione la petite comme elle en faisait la demande. J'espère juste que vous me laisserez… Continuer mes études… Jusqu'à ce que je passe mes ASPICS ?

Il lui lança un regard plein d'espoir et la vieille femme n'eut pas le cœur à le décourager.

-En élevant un nouveau-né ? Cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir…

-Je l'aiderais, naturellement, assura sa meilleure amie. Et je suis sure que tout le monde à Gryffondor aura cœur à l'aider aussi !

Minerva sourit. Cela faisait plaisir de voir son ancienne maison aussi unie et volontaire. A ce moment-là, deux hiboux fauve tapèrent à la vitre et elle ouvrit celle-ci d'un mouvement de baguette. Deux enveloppes d'un joli bleu atterrirent sur son bureau. Elle les détailla, avant de tendre celle à son nom au garçon.

Harry sourit face au :

« _Mr. Harry Potter Black, chef des maisons Potter et Black,_

 _Bureau de la directrice de Poudlard._

 _Ecole de Magie Poudlard – Ecosse._ »

Cette façon que les lettres avaient de toujours savoir où vous vous trouviez… Au dos se tenait le cachet du Département de l'Enfance Magique qu'il brisa pour ouvrir la missive. On lui donnait rendez-vous au ministère pour, non pas le week-end prochain, mais l'autre, en compagnie de l'autre parent, de l'enfant et des parrains de l'enfant, muni de toutes les informations et pièces nécessaires détaillées dans une liste ci-jointe.

-Les informations nécessaires ? Releva Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la directrice.

-Eh bien, il va peut-être falloir penser à nommer ce petit ange et il vous faut effectivement désigner qui seront ses parrains. C'est très important.

-Oh et puis ils parlent de l'autre parent, mais il n'y a pas…

Harry fut coupé dans sa phrase par la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer Rogue… Et Drago Malefoy.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là LUI ? Râla Harry alors que le blond les regardait d'un air méfiant, ses yeux passant de la directrice, à lui, puis à Hermione qui tenait le bébé.

-Taisez-vous Mr Potter, aboya Rogue en conjurant une chaise de l'autre côté d'Hermione avant de se tourner vers son filleul : Mr Malefoy, assis !

Le blond regarda son parrain d'un air agacé, et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise en prenant tout son temps, fusillant au passage les gryffondors du regard.

-Je dois dire que, tout comme Potter, je ne comprends pas la raison de ma venue… Lança-t-il.

La directrice leva un sourcil désabusé.

-Une explosion dans un couloir, un bébé qui apparait, vous qui allez contre votre dette de vie ?

-Je peux vous donner ma baguette pour vous prouver que je n'ai lancé aucun sort…

-Nous n'allons pas à nouveau avoir cette discussion, soupira la directrice. Mr Potter, vous vous faisiez du souci au sujet de l'autre parent…

-Euh… oui…

Elle brandit à nouveau sa baguette sur le bébé mais s'immobilisa, fixant ses yeux sur le serpentard :

-Mr Malefoy, vous connaissez l'utilisation du sort Revelatio filius ?

-Evidemment, crâna Drago avec un sourire arrogant. Il permet de révéler les liens familiaux. Un lien doré implique une filiation directe. Ce sort est utilisé à chaque naissance d'enfant dans ma famille… Afin d'éviter les bâtards.

Harry roula des yeux. Quel idiot !

-Bien, vous en avez donc une bonne connaissance et ne ferez donc pas d'histoire… _Revelatio filius_ !

Sans qu'Harry comprenne immédiatement pourquoi, au contraire d'Hermione qui, un peu blanche, avait tout compris dès que Drago Malefoy était entré, la directrice relança le sort sur le bébé.

Comme pour la première fois, le vif lien scintillant s'accrocha à Harry, mais l'autre, au lieu de partir vers la porte, s'accrocha au blond qui ouvrait à présent des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Leurs deux regards finirent inévitablement par se croiser au-dessus de l'enfant. Celui de Drago, bien plus vif quoiqu'en en dise, comprenant immédiatement les aboutissants de ce qu'il voyait, était horrifié. Harry lui, était juste perdu, avant d'avoir la révélation. Fermant les yeux en maudissant son karma, il se frappa le front de la main.

-Bien évidemment, c'est le contact de nos deux magies qui… Oh BORDEL !

-POTTER LANGAGE !

Drago, lui, se laissa retomber mollement sur sa chaise, ignorant la directrice qui lui présentait un peu de thé.

-Merlin… Mes parents vont me tuer… Oh noon… Ca va apparaitre sur la tapisserie… Ah… Argh ! Mon NOM va être associé à celui de POTTER sur notre tapisserie !

*Si seulement ses parents pouvaient VRAIMENT le tuer…* Songea pour sa part Harry en le fusillant du regard.

Drago se secoua et se pencha avec espoir vers la directrice :

-Mais il y a surement un moyen d'arranger ça… N'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, c'est pas normal, il doit y avoir un moyen d'annuler ce sort… cette malédiction…

Alors qu'il parlait, Hermione resserra son emprise sur l'enfant et Harry se leva, furieux :

-IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU TOUCHE A UN CHEVEU DE MA FILLE MALEFOY !

-TA FILLE ?! Hurla-t-il en réponse, perdant tout calme. CETTE MONSTRUOSITE N'EST PAS NORMAL E ! DEUX HOMMES NE PEUVENT PAS METTRE AU MONDE UN ENFANT ! ET UN MALEFOY ET UN POTTER ENCORE MOINS ! C'EST UNE ERREUR DE LA NATURE ! ET…

Ils furent tous les deux coupés, Drago dans sa diatribe, Harry dans son intention de l'étrangler, par Rogue qui les attrapa et les cogna l'un contre l'autre avant de les laisser se choir les fesses par terre.

-VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER ÇA IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT DE LUI FAIRE UN PETIT FRERE OU UNE PETITE SŒUR ! Vous n'avez PAS compris que c'est parce que vous vous êtes disputés que cette enfant est née BOUGRES D'ÂNES ?!

-Allons Severus…

-Pas de « Allons Severus » Minerva ! Ces deux-là me causent beaucoup trop de soucis ! Mais j'ai au moins réalisé le fantasme d'en utiliser un pour taper l'autre ! J'en rêve depuis des années !

Les garçons, trop sonnés, ne réagirent même pas alors qu'Hermione était partagée entre éclater hystériquement de rire ou hurler hystériquement sur ce beau monde. Vraiment, ils la rendaient folle… Et ce pauvre bout de chou qui devait subir ça… Avoir un Potter et un Malefoy comme pères…

-Ma pauvre chérie, tu n'es pas rendue…

 _A suivre…_

 _Bon bon bon, ça c'est fait. Eh oui, sans trop de surprise j'imagine, nous connaissons l'autre père, notre adorable petit Drago en panique. Je sais que dans pas mal de fanfics il est possible pour deux hommes de concevoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas ici. Ce qui explique sa réaction un peu mouvementée._

 _Sinon j'espère que ça vous plait toujours, que vous avez éprouvé une grande satisfaction en imaginant Rogue exploser le crâne d'Harry sur celui de Drago (bon je l'avoue, c'était un de mes fantasmes personnels, des fois ils sont tellement agaçants…), que vous reviendrais pour lire la suite que je mettrais en ligne… Euh… Disons jeudi._

 _Du coup prochain chapitre : « Des étoiles, des fleurs, des anges et encore plus de disputes » Une dernière inspiration et on quitte enfin le bureau de la directrice !_


	4. Des étoiles, des fleurs, des anges

_Note de l'auteur : __Encore une fois merci pour vos retours, ça me motive à écrire (et à torturer mes personnages niark niark). Merci aux nouvelles personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en favori et à ceux qui ont décidé de la suivre !_

Chapitre 4 : Des étoiles, des fleurs, des anges et encore plus de disputes

Lorsque chacun eut repris place sur sa chaise, la directrice pût tendre sa lettre à Drago Malefoy qui la regarda comme si c'était un chien enragé.

-Ne me dites pas que le Ministère est déjà au courant…

Il semblait littéralement déprimé à présent.

-Le Ministère est au courant, annonça sans pitié Hermione.

-Tss… Siffla-t-il en montrant les dents, mécontent qu'elle ait rappelé sa présence.

-Oh Malefoy, ce n'est pas si terrible ! Tu as la chance d'avoir une fille ! (Harry se racla violemment la gorge avant de marmonner « pas la sienne » mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention ) Une fille adorable, et c'est d'autant plus bizarre qu'elle est à moitié de toi… Alors cesse de faire cette tête de… De client qui vient de découvrir un rat dans sa soupe !

-Oh oui bien sûr, excuse-moi, en tant que futur Weasley, tu te réjouis sans doute d'avance de mettre au monde une flopée de petits roux, mais les enfants, et les enfants d'Harry Potter en particulier, ce n'est pas pour moi !

-On est d'accord Malefoy, approuva Harry. Nous nous passerons donc de tes services. Tu peux rentrer à ton dortoir, oublier cette lettre, oublier ma fille et continuer ta vie de riche crétin.

Il se détourna de lui comme s'il n'était déjà plus là, ce qui eut le don d'agacer excessivement le blond.

-Si ça pouvait se passer comme ça Potter, lâcha-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, provoquant un long soupir de la part du brun. Mais voilà, c'est une Malefoy. Et notre famille ne laisse aucun Malefoy trainer dans la nature…

-Je me fiche de ce que fait ou non ta famille… C'est ma fille et il faudra me passer dessus pour que je laisse l'un de vous me la prendre. D'ailleurs, devant le Ministère, je doute que toi ou tes parents aient une quelconque chance de gagner contre moi.

-Cessez ces échanges de courtoisies… Serina Rogue en se plaçant entre eux deux, soit derrière Hermione, ce qui ne la réjouit pas beaucoup. Cette enfant est de vous deux. Vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer pour lui trouver un prénom.

-C'est évident, comme moi, et les Black, elle aura un nom d'étoile ou de constellation, répondit Drago.

-Hors de question, répliqua Harry. La plupart des noms de la famille Black craignent. TON nom craint.

-Parce que « Harry » peut-être, ça craint pas ?

-Peut-être, mais que dire de « Cygnus » ? « Bellatrix » ? « Regulus » ? Je crois même que j'ai vu une « Cassiopéa » ou un truc dans le genre quelque part !

-Et tu allais la nommer comment, toi ?

Harry fit la moue en fixant le bébé endormi.

-Lily.

Il tenta d'ignorer le petit frémissement qui agita son professeur de DCFM, il aurait préféré ne pas être en sa présence et ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il en pensait… Ah ! Qu'il était curieux d'avoir peur de blesser un type qu'on aurait voué aux gémonies deux ans plus tôt… Heureusement la remarque sarcastique du grand blond coupa toute sorte de réactions gênantes pour les deux bruns :

-Oh oui c'est original… Lily… Appeler son enfant comme sa mère…

-Ca va arrêtes de prendre cette tête et cette voix de con…

-POTTER ! LANGAGE !

La tape punitive lui fit grincer des dents.

-Le professeur Rogue a raison, le sermonna Hermione, il y a une enfant dans la pièce !

-Oui, bon, ok.

Il fronça son nez à Drago qui le fixait avec un rictus moqueur.

-Nos deux mères ont des noms de fleurs, on pourrait lui en trouver un, proposa le brun, montrant à quel point il était de bonne volonté.

-Un prénom de fleur ? La plupart sont niais : Pâquerette ! … Camélia ! …Hortense ! (1)

-Rose c'est joli, intervint timidement Hermione.

-Pour une moldue, certainement, répliqua Drago d'un ton méprisant.

-Bon alors… Continua Harry en se creusant la tête. Le prénom de ton père est tiré d'un ange, non ?

-J'aurais plutôt dit un démon, marmonna Hermione.

-Le prénom de mon père vient de « lumière », réfuta Drago qui semblait se sentir insulté. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi vous pensez à un ange… Ou à un démon.

-Ah je pensais que ça venait de « Lucifer », répondit évasivement Harry. Mais on pourrait lui trouver un nom d'ange vu qu'elle est belle comme un ange…

-Hum c'est vrai, répondit Hermione.

Et tous deux se sourirent d'un air gaga qui fit tirer la langue de dégout au blond.

-… Eh bien, on a qu'à l'appeler Angel ! C'est joli « Angel » ! S'exclama Harry avant de tester la sonorité : Angel Potter Black…

-…Malefoy, termina Drago en le fusillant du regard.

-Ouais, Malefoy, lâcha Harry avec dégout avant de reprendre : Ce nom convient-il aux standards malefoyen ou il faut en trouver un autre de peur que papi Lucius ne vienne nous taper dessus avec sa canne ?

Cette fois-ci Hermione dût retenir son éclat de rire de sa main et elle n'était pas la seule puisque la directrice faillit s'étouffer dans l'énième tasse de thé où elle noyait son désespoir.

-Excusez-moi, fit Hermione en se levant précipitamment, remettant le bébé dans les bras d'Harry pour aller exploser de rire derrière la porte du bureau.

Ce qui ne coupait pas vraiment le son, mais bon…

-Tu es vraiment téméraire, lâcha entre ses dents Drago, le transperçant de ses yeux d'acier, excédé.

-Alors ?

-C'est trop simple. Mais partons sur ça, puisqu'il le faut… Je vais fournir à ce prénom de basse extraction un peu de prestance… Hum Angel… Angélique… Non… Angel… Angeline… EVANGELINE ! Voilà ! Evangeline.

Harry aurait aimé critiquer son choix, mais il trouvait que c'était un joli prénom et il était plus mature de ne pas provoquer une autre dispute inutile.

-OK. Evangeline Potter Black… Malefoy… Même si je suis pas sûr de l'ordre.

Il caressa doucement la tête à peine couverte d'un duvet légèrement foncé.

-C'est un très joli prénom, approuva la directrice en poussant un soupir de soulagement, remerciant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait qu'ils se soient accordés si vite.

Puis alors qu'Hermione revenait dans la salle, calmée, elle reprit la parole :

-Maintenant il leur faut un parrain et une marraine.

-Hermione sera tout naturellement la marraine, lâcha Harry car à son sens, c'était évident, et le sourire de sa meilleure amie valait vraiment ça.

Drago, bien évidemment, râla :

-QUOI ? Granger en marraine ? Est-ce que tu connais au moins l'utilité des parrains ?

-Mieux que toi sans doute, répliqua Harry en essayant de ne pas être agressif. Je te rappelle que je suis orphelin. Hermione est intelligente et brillante et son avenir sera à la mesure du reste, ça ne fait aucun doute. Si jamais il m'arrivait quoique ce soit… Et à toi aussi (ajouta-t-il avec réticence), elle sera en mesure d'offrir tout ce dont Evangeline aura besoin !

-Oh Harry, c'est si gentil…

-Une sang de… Une née moldue, se reprit vite Drago, qui en plus va devenir une Weasley, ne peut pas élever une Malefoy !

-Alors primo Malefoy, on ne sait pas si Hermione va épouser un Weasley (Hermione lui lança un regard reconnaissant), et deuxio ne confonds pas moldu et né moldu. Hermione est juste une sorcière et ça suffit largement à élever une Potter… Oh bon sang… j'arrive pas à croire que je discute de ça avec toi comme si on était…

Il ne le dit pas, mais tout le monde le pensa très fort : « Un couple ». Surtout pour un legilimens comme Rogue. Avec ses talents d'observateur, il vit une expression passer fugitivement sur le visage de son filleul, mais il était impossible de dire à quoi il pensait… Après être passé entre les mains de Bellatrix, Drago était devenu un occlumens chevronné. Et depuis, c'était comme s'il refoulait absolument tous ses vrais sentiments, ne laissant qu'une surface plane et lisse de lui. Le parfait Malefoy.

Et c'est un parfait Malefoy qui reprit le contrôle de la discussion :

-Très bien, dans ce cas je choisis le parrain… (puis après quelques minutes de réflexion), je choisis Blaise Zabini.

-Zabini ?!

Harry, comme Hermione firent la grimace.

-Quoi, ça devrait vous aller. C'est un sang-pur et il n'a pas trainé dans les affaires de Vous Savez Qui. Il est clean…

-Et froid… Lâcha Hermione.

-Et méprisant… Fit de même Harry.

-Et opportuniste…

-Et arrogant…

-Et sa mère c'est pas cette femme qui semble avoir assassiné tous ses époux ?

-Ca n'a jamais été prouvé… Et si vous avez l'intention de citer tous les attributs des serpentards… Ne vous privez pas. Lâcha Drago pour les empêcher de continuer, regardant ses ongles d'un air ennuyé.

-On voulait juste s'assurer qu'on parlait de la même personne…

-C'est mon meilleur ami.

-Voilà qui explique de nombreuses choses, chuchota Harry à Hermione qui eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Bon, ceci étant fait, aviez-vous d'autres raisons de me convoquer Mme la Directrice ? Lâcha Malefoy en se levant de sa chaise.

Celle-ci eu l'air un peu perdue.

-Autres que l'enfant ? Et la convocation du Ministère ? Non…

-Bien, dans ce cas je vais rentrer à ma salle commune. J'ai des devoirs de Préfets en Chef. D'ailleurs j'en profiterais pour rappeler à ma … « consœur » présente de cesser de fermer les yeux sur les couples rouge et or qui trainent pendant sa ronde.

Il tourna dignement des talons en se faisant assassiner du regard par Hermione.

-Mais Mr Malefoy, vous ne vous préoccupez pas du devenir de votre fille ?

-Non, Potter semble décidé à s'en occuper… Et jusqu'à ce que mes parents apprennent cette catastrophe, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec tout ça.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui sous les regards éberlué de tous les occupants du bureau. Oui, même Rogue qui se reprit et se pinça l'arête du nez en maugréant que ces garçons allaient le tuer et que Dumbledore avait bien calculé son coup pour partir… Sale lâcheur ! Il devait bien rire de là où il se trouvait !

Une fois suffisamment éloigné dans les escaliers en colimaçon, Drago se laissa tomber contre le mur, portant ses mains à sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait d'arriver ! C'était complètement fou et il allait se faire tuer par son père !

Il laissa ses émotions déborder un instant, afin de mieux les renfermer par la suite. S'ébrouant, il se recomposa un masque de calme et dévala les marches restantes. Il devait absolument se rendre à la salle commune pour tout raconter à Pansy et Blaise !

Lorsque la directrice avait finalement accepté de les relâcher, Harry et Hermione s'étaient précipités à l'infirmerie, mais ça n'avait pas suffi à éviter que le bébé ne fasse pipi sur la robe de Hermione et sur celle de Harry qui le tenait. Cela avait été heureusement nettoyé d'un coup de baguette magique et ils en étaient ressortis avec quelques couches en tissus et de quoi la nourrir, même si ça restait un minimum vital et qu'il leur faudrait faire vite des courses.

Ils avaient beau être en soirée, tous deux ne passèrent pas inaperçus avec Evangeline dans les bras, s'attirant de nombreux regards interloqués alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers menant à la salle commune des gryffondors. Et une fois dans cette dernière, ils durent affronter un long silence perplexe.

Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean et Ginny les avaient attendus, mais étaient aussi présentes Parvati qui s'arrêta en pleine discussion avec Demelza – et Harry trouvait toujours curieux de ne pas voir Lavande à ses côtés, mais la jeune fille était la seule gryffondor à ne pas être pas revenue passer cette dernière année… On disait que les blessures que lui avait infligées Greyback étaient plus sérieuses qu'on ne l'avait d'abord imaginé. Dans un autre coin de la salle se tenaient Dennis, avec toujours son air un peu triste, Nigel avec toujours son air un peu trop enthousiaste et Euan pour qui Harry n'avait strictement rien à dire.

Ron se leva de son siège et s'approcha d'eux en se frottant nerveusement les cheveux :

-Hey, vous voilà enfin ! J'ai essayé de vous suivre, mais Rogue vous a embarqué et…

-C'est pas grave Ron, tu ne nous aurais été… D'aucune aide dans la situation, finit Harry avec amusement en jetant un regard complice à Hermione.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, complétement largué, puis remarqua le bébé dans les bras de son meilleur ami :

-Euh… Mon pote, c'est quoi que tu portes là… ?

-A ton avis Ron, à quoi ça ressemble ? S'exaspéra Hermione.

-Euh… A un bébé ? Mais qu'est-ce que Harry fait avec un bébé ? …Attends, alors on avait bien entendu, ces cris lors de l'explosion… ?

Harry dépassa le couple avec un soupir et vint retrouver sa petite amie qui le regardait avec une moue indécise :

-Harry, tu as oublié qu'on devait réviser le DCFM ce soir… ?

-Gin… Ma chérie… S'il te plait, je viens d'avoir la piiire et la meilleure journée de ma vie, gémit-il en s'agenouillant à ses pieds, enfonçant son visage dans les plis de sa jupe.

Il sentit alors les doigts agiles de la jeune femme passer dans ses cheveux et en ronronna presque de bonheur.

-Comment ça pourrait être la pire et la meilleure en même temps ? Demanda-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette adorable petite chose que tu tiens ?

Relevant la tête vers elle, il lui adressa un grand sourire fier :

-Evangeline…

-…SON ENFANT ?! Hurla alors Ron, retournant toute l'attention des personnes présentes sur lui, puis sur Harry et le bébé.

-L'enfant de qui ? Lança Nigel en relevant la tête de son livre de botanique.

-Le mien, répondit simplement Harry. Ma fille, qui vient juste de naitre. Evangeline.

Les mouvements dans ses cheveux cessèrent alors que Ginny se figeait, la bouche grande ouverte et Merlin seul savait comment, Harry se retrouva brusquement entouré d'une Parvati et d'une Demelza piaillant d'excitation et d'admiration.

D'ailleurs toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient rapprochées de leur canapé, sauf Nigel qui était allé prévenir tout le monde dans les dortoirs, parce que c'était le genre de choses un peu agaçantes qu'il faisait.

Ron était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et de la vapeur aurait pu sortir de ses oreilles :

-Harry ! Après TOUT ce qui est arrivé ! TOUT ce que je t'ai dit ! Comment as-tu osé tromper ma sœur… !

Il n'eut même pas à répondre parce qu'Hermione le tapa avec l'un de ses livres à plusieurs reprises tout en parlant, comme pour enfoncer les mots dans son crâne :

-Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Si tu me laissais finir avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux, tu saurais que ce bébé est un pur produit de la magie et que Harry n'a trompé personne !

Ron reprit aussitôt une teinte plus normale, ainsi qu'un air confus et penaud.

-Oh… Désolé Harry…

-C'est rien…

Les caresses reprirent légèrement dans ses cheveux alors qu'Hermione fit brusquement demi-tour et quitta la salle commune comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Harry et Ron connaissaient bien cet air : c'était celui qui signifiait « Bibliothèque » !

-Mais comment c'est possible ? Finit par lancer Dean, qui cachait mal son choc. Un bébé ça ne peut pas naitre de la magie… ? Je me trompe ?

-Ron vous a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir avec les serpentards ? Demanda Harry.

-Ouais, il nous a dit que c'était eux qui avaient commencés…

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé, déclara à ce sujet Ginny alors qu'il se dégageait des deux autres filles pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre autant en colère…

-C'est rien. D'ailleurs tes sorts font tellement peur aux serpentards qu'ils ont attendu que tu sois parti pour m'attaquer !

Ginny répondit d'un grand sourire moqueur, mais aussi rempli d'amour et elle lui attrapa le bras pour se serrer contre lui un moment, comme toujours heureuse qu'il reconnaisse son mérite. Sortir avec un homme considéré comme un héros pouvait faire peur, mais il ne la laissait jamais dans l'ombre, il ne faisait pas d'elle une pauvre petite princesse attendant toute la journée son prince.

-Tu veux la prendre ? Lui proposa t'il et elle hocha timidement de la tête bien qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment se sentir vis-à-vis de ce nouveau… rebondissement.

Une fois Evangeline en sa possession, Harry reprit les explications pour son auditoire impatient. Il leur parla de la dette de vie et de la magie ancienne. A la fin de son discours, non seulement la salle commune s'était remplie de tous les autres élèves, mais chacun montrait une expression allant de la perplexité au dégoût, car naturellement, il n'avait pas pût passer sous silence le fait qu'Evangeline était à moitié Malefoy.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? Lâcha Ron. Je veux dire… Moitié MALEFOY quand même !

Ginny semblait elle aussi plutôt perturbée, mais elle tenait toujours le bébé contre elle en le fixant, comme si elle essayait de lire à l'intérieur de ses yeux verts.

-Ca n'a aucune importance, asséna Harry. Drago Malefoy semble ne vouloir rien avoir à faire avec Evangeline, alors que moi j'ai bien l'intention de m'en occuper.

-Oui… Fit Ginny qui semblait le comprendre. Après tout c'est ton bébé… Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner…

-Parfaitement.

C'était un véritable soulagement de voir qu'elle l'acceptait, et avec Evy' dans ses bras, comme si elle en était la mère, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et curieusement, d'être bien plus confiant en l'avenir.

Mais il aurait dû savoir que c'était un sentiment tout simplement ridicule pour quelqu'un portant le nom d'Harry Potter…

 _A suivre…_

(1) Pas d'offense, ceci n'est que l'avis de Drago, je trouve au contraire les prénoms de fleurs très jolis, ma mère, à l'instar de celle de Harry et Drago, a aussi un prénom de fleur.

 _La présentation entre Evangeline et les gryffons est faites ! Même s'ils vont avoir l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance, en particulier avec une petite caractéristique des enfants de cet âge. Comment ça les bébés c'est pas juste des trucs (soit disant) mignons à câliner ? Sinon j'espère que le prénom que j'ai choisi pour la pitchoune vous plait, je voulais un nom sorcier qui sonne français (une ministre de la magie avait le même prénom), même si au final quasiment tout le monde l'appellera Evy (ce qui me plait beaucoup parce qu'il ressemble au prénom de l'héroïne de « V pour Vendetta » l'un de mes films préféré, même si vous vous en fichez certainement !)._

 _J'espère que tout cela vous plait toujours, que vous aurez donc beaucoup ou pas beaucoup de choses à me dire, même si c'est pour râler sur Ginny ou sur Drago et son magnifique courage (ah le petit malin !)._

 _Prochain chapitre (certainement dimanche soir) : « Les drôles de choses qui se passent dans le dortoir des gryffondors la nuit » ( et les « drôles », pas les « perverses » choses, je vous vois venir !)_


	5. Les drôles de choses qui se passent

_Note de l'auteur : __Bonjour ! Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre ! Et comme d'habitude vous avez été géniaux dans vos retours. Comme je le pensais, Ginny a ennuyé quelques personnes ! Mais promis plus que quelques chapitres et cela sera réglé ! Fait amusant aussi, la simple mention de Blaise a suffi à le voir en futur couple avec plusieurs personnes ! (désolé, je ne pourrais pas tous vous faire plaisir !). Pour ses fans Blaise n'est pas présent dans ce chapitre, mais il apparait au suivant ! (Et n'écoutez pas tout ce que les stupides gryffondors racontent sur lui !) Je salue au passage aussi les nouvelles personnes qui ont décidés de suivre cette histoire ! Merci ! Merci !_

Chapitre 5 : Les drôles de choses qui se passent dans le dortoir des gryffondors la nuit

Evidemment, les choses n'étaient jamais simples pour Harry Potter.

-Mais euh… Tu vas la garder ici… Et continuer à aller en cours… ?

Ron semblait positivement ahuri. Harry en arrivait à se demander si son meilleur ami allait s'en remettre.

-Oui Ron, c'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire…

Hermione choisit ce moment pour refaire apparition, grognant et pestant :

-Des manuels de cours et de magie en veux-tu en voilà, par contre ils ne sont pas fichus de nous proposer un seul bouquin de puériculture ! Il faut impérativement qu'on se rende demain à la librairie de Pré Au Lard !

Comme toujours lorsque la bibliothèque lui faisait défaut, elle semblait le prendre comme une insulte personnelle.

-Avec toi pour faire les courses, c'était prévu…

-Vous allez à Pré Au Lard demain soir ? S'étonna Ginny.

-Oui, pour acheter du matériel pour Evy'…

-Oh oui ! Allons-y tous les deux ! S'anima la rousse.

Son mouvement un peu brusque réveilla alors Evangeline qui réagit comme à son habitude : en se transformant en fontaine de larmes. Ce n'était d'ailleurs qu'une vague impression qu'il eut, mais il sembla à Harry que sa fille semblait comme indignée du traitement.

Bizarrement, ou pas, tous les spectateurs s'éclipsèrent comme par enchantement, même la plupart de ses amis, à part Ron qui savait qu'il ne pourrait pas disparaitre aussi simplement… Embêtée, Ginny tenta de bercer la petite pour la calmer.

-Désolé Gin, mais j'ai besoin de Herm' sur ce coup-là…

-Et pourquoi Hermione spécifiquement ?

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit un peu rudement à côté de Ron qui l'attrapa par la taille, sans pour autant lâcher Harry et Ginny des yeux. Il ne semblait pas réaliser que sa petite sœur était froide avec elle… Mais bon, Hermione s'y était faite et cela l'indifférait totalement. Si la façon dont elle était avec Ron suffisait à briser leur amitié, c'était que la rousse n'était pas une vraie amie. Point à la ligne.

-Parce qu'elle est la marraine de Evy' et qu'elle a promis de m'aider à m'en occuper… En plus, je crois que tu ne t'y connais pas trop en enfant…

-A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas avoir affaire à eux avant un petit moment, répliqua-t-elle un peu froidement alors qu'Evangeline continuait à pleurer. Rho, et puisqu'elle est plus douée…

Se levant, elle refila la petite fille à Hermione avant de rajuster ses vêtements.

-… Par contre tu peux demander des conseils à Maman, je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie de t'aider ! Continua-t-elle.

-C'est une super idée Gin' ! Approuva Harry en lui tendant la main.

Elle sembla avoir du mal à lui rendre son sourire, mais se laissa tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Un simple baiser aérien qu'elle écourta rapidement, perturbant légèrement le brun.

Se redressant, elle coula une œillade inquiète vers le bébé dont les pleurs semblaient peu à peu s'étouffer. Elle se reprit cependant bien vite et lorsqu'elle leur fit face, elle était de nouveau la Ginny confiante et forte qu'ils connaissaient tous.

-Bon, et si ça ne vous dérange pas, maintenant je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Harry... Bonne nuit Ron ! Pareil Neville ! … Bonne nuit Hermione…

Ils lui répondirent plus ou moins mollement et les regards se tournèrent sur Neville qui n'avait pas disparu avec les autres.

-Bein quoi ? Fit-il derrière le divan où il s'appuyait. J'aime bien les bébés moi. Et puis j'attends 11h, j'ai rendez-vous avec Hannah devant les cuisines…

-A ce sujet, intervint Hermione d'un air un peu gêné alors qu'Evangeline se calmait, Malefoy m'a fait une réflexion tout à l'heure, alors essayez d'être discrets…

-Oups… OK, j'en prends bonne note.

-La fouine t'a dit quelque chose de désagréable ? S'inquiéta Ron en lui massant le dos, prêt cependant à sauter sur ses jambes pour venger son honneur.

-Non, rien qui ne fut pas justifié, malheureusement…

-Je suis sur du contraire… Maugréa pour lui-même Ron.

-Bah, on est jeune, ils ne peuvent pas nous en vouloir d'en profiter ! Approuva Harry en étirant ses bras. Si les serpents sont coincés, c'est leur problème !

-Au fait Harry, pourquoi Hermione est la marraine et moi pas le parrain ? D'ailleurs c'est qui le parrain ?

-Jaloux ?

Ron vint se lever pour se laisser tomber à moitié sur Harry et lui prendre la tête en étau sous le bras pour lui ôter cet abominable sourire satisfait de ses lèvres. Sérieusement, le brun semblait trop content de la situation !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas croire ?!

-Aïe ! Aïe ! Promis je vous aime tous les deux de la même façon !

-Non tu m'aime plus, roucoula Hermione pour les taquiner.

-Et moi alors ? S'indigna Neville.

-Toi t'es notre Neville, notre pourfendeur de serpent géant, t'es hors catégorie ! Lança Ron en acceptant de lâcher son meilleur ami.

-Ouais bein en tout cas, j'avais pas le choix, se défendit Harry. C'est Malefoy qui a choisi le parrain… Et il a choisi Zabini !

-Zabini ?! S'étonnèrent les deux autres garçons.

-… Ouais en gros, tout ça pour dire qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il s'occupe jamais d'Evangeline !

-C'est clair qu'il ne semble pas être du type « papa gâteau »… Approuva Neville.

-Allez, ça aurait pu être pire, intervint Ron avec un sourire mauvais : il aurait pu choisir Goyle !

-Pas faux, lâcha Harry.

Et pendant un instant, il eut l'abominable vision de l'homme-gorille qu'il était, en train de secouer sa fille comme un bananier. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu une grande estime de Goyle était un euphémisme. Et si Malefoy avait eu le mauvais gout de le choisir comme parrain, Harry aurait tout fait pour être seul le jour de la cérémonie de référencement. Bon, pour ça, bien sûr, il lui aurait fallu tuer le blond… mais c'était une chose qui pouvait s'arranger…

-Oh arrêtez ! Goyle est à Azkaban, il n'allait quand même pas choisir un détenu ! Intervint Hermione avec logique pendant qu'Harry élaborait des assassinats dans sa tête. Maintenant, il va être l'heure de ma ronde, alors si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire d'intelligent, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher tous les deux !

Sous-entendu : « puisque je sais que vous ne ferez jamais vos devoirs si je ne suis pas là pour vous donner un coup de pied au derrière. »

-Oui maman ! Anonnèrent Harry et Ron en essayant (lamentablement) d'avoir l'air coupables et repentants.

Hermione les regarda d'un air qui était effectivement plus maternel qu'autre chose et déposa Evangeline dans les bras de son père avant d'embrasser Ron et de partir avec Neville.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent donc et rejoignirent leur dortoir.

Harry créa un petit nid douillet sur son lit pour sa fille, la plaçant de sorte à pouvoir la regarder en étant installé dans ses draps. Il était un peu inquiet de ne pas faire les bonnes choses… Il avait certes eu la garde de Teddy à certains moments, mais l'enfant était plus âgé et Andromeda était toujours non loin à savoir quoi faire. Harry se sentait pour sa part un peu démuni : et si elle avait peur ? Et s'il lui faisait mal ? Et si elle tombait malade ?

-Tu vas aller bien, hein ma Evy' ? Parce qu'on est juste tous les deux… Juste deux dans cette famille. Tous les autres sont partis… Et même s'ils veillent sur nous, c'est pas pareil… Lui chuchota-t-il tout doucement alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle puisse l'entendre car elle semblait s'être rendormie.

-Je vais veiller sur toi… Et même si plus tôt je paraissais en colère, je suis en réalité plutôt content que tu sois là. Je m'en fiche que tu sois à moitié Malefoy. J'en remercierais presque cet idiot, mais ne le dis à personne, c'est notre secret !

Délicatement, il passa deux doigts sous le petit bras potelé qu'elle avait ramené devant son visage et caressa la peau toute douce sans cesser de la regarder. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il ne se réveilla même pas lorsque Neville rentra de son rendez-vous, sur la pointe des pieds, et accompagné si on s'en référait aux gloussements féminins que l'on entendait cependant à peine en dessous des ronflements de Ron et de Seamus.

-Attends, je veux la voir ! Fit Hannah en se laissant guider par le clair de lune qui filtrait par une des fenêtres.

-Pas trop près ! Connaissant Harry, il a dû truffer les environs de sa fille de protections !

Hannah Abbot se retourna pour hocher de la tête, retenant derrière sa main ses éclats de rire nerveux, ceux qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose d'aussi interdit que de découcher dans un dortoir de garçon qui n'était même pas dans sa maison. Grande et longue, elle avait assez l'air d'une tige de roseau, ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir embrasser Neville sans avoir à lever la tête. Blonde aux longs cheveux légèrement ondulés (vous savez, quand vous avez le malheur de ne pas les avoir VRAIMENT raide ?), yeux bleus et peau claire, elle avait son petit succès auprès des garçons dits « normaux ». Elle ne se serait pas tentée à aller draguer un Harry Potter, ça c'était sûr… Même si elle avait eu sa période de béguin « Cédric Diggory », mais honnêtement, quelle fille de Poufsouffle ne l'avait pas eu ?

Neville… Neville c'était la surprise de cette année, dans le sens où il avait bien changé depuis le petit garçon rondouillard de 1ere année, physiquement, on le qualifierait maintenant de « bien bâti » avec ses larges épaules rassurantes et son air d'ours en peluche, question caractère, il était d'un calme assez remarquable. Toujours posé. Mais il avait heureusement gardé sa gentillesse et sa modestie qui lui avait valu ses amis toutes ces années.

Il avait attiré son attention alors que comme d'habitude elle stressait comme pas possible à l'idée des ASPICS. Tout le monde y était habitué, tout le monde le savait : Hannah avant chaque contrôle se transformait en pudding de gelée anglaise, celui qu'on démoule, qui a des couleurs extravagantes et qui tremblote de façon cocasse quand vous lui donnez un petit coup.

Donc plus personne n'y faisait attention.

Personne sauf Neville qui l'abordait avec ses tasses de tisanes aux plantes qui avaient la vertu de calmer le stress. C'était tellement gentil de sa part qu'elle avait cherché à lui parler autant que possible… Et de fil en aiguille… On disait désormais que l'héritier Londubat était tombé dans les filets de la blonde Abbot… Même s'il n'y avait rien de plus faux. Du moins, elle se sentait comme si c'était le contraire.

-Oh elle est touuuute petite… S'extasia-t-elle alors qu'elle était penchée vers le lit d'Harry.

Comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici, elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder le sauveur sorcier en train de dormir, ni les autres, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas au début… Bein quoi ? Ils dormaient presque tous torse nu ! Et les griffondors de leur promotion étaient loiinnnn d'être les plus moches !

Elle revint à pas de loup vers le lit de Neville qui plaçait déjà plusieurs sortilèges afin d'avoir la paix et se laissa tomber sur le matelas lourdement, se couchant en appréciant la chaleur qui régnait dans la tour. Si elle avait toujours adoré l'ambiance lumineuse et familiale de Poufsouffle, il y avait chez les griffons un côté cocooning et camp de vacances qu'elle appréciait tout autant.

Neville ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et ils tirèrent tous les rideaux du baldaquin afin de s'assurer d'avoir une intimité parfaite.

Ça, et grâce au sort de silence judicieusement placé par le jeune homme, ils furent les seuls à ne pas être jeté hors de leurs rêves quand un cri strident retenti dans la tour.

-Rhaaa… HARRRYYYYY ! Gémirent Ron, Seamus et Dean.

-POOOTTTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRR ! Firent les hurlements de plusieurs garçons dans les dortoirs des autres années.

-Ouais ouais… Marmonna Harry, complètement dans le pâté, attrapant Evangeline qui était la responsable des hurlements.

-Vas ailleurs ! Eloigne là ! Grogna Ron en enfouissant sa tête sous son coussin.

-Oui oui, bon…

Il attrapa le sac qui contenait tout le matériel du bébé et descendit avec elle dans la salle commune déserte.

-POTTTERRRR BORDEL ! Continuaient à brailler les autres.

-OUI BON ! UN PEU DE COMMISERATION POUR CELUI QUI A SAUVÉ VOS FESSES ! Répondit Harry en hurlant dans l'escalier, ulcéré.

Non mais c'est vrai, quoi, tous des ingrats !

Il s'adoucit en revenant à sa fille et la berça tout en s'approchant de la cheminée.

-Chuuut Evy'… Chuut ma petite, qu'est ce qui va pas ? Tu as faim ?

-Potter ! Fit soudain une voix masculine, et Harry fit un grand saut de surprise avant de se retourner pour dévisager son nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, furieux.

Mr Puckett était devenu le nouveau directeur de maison de Gryffondor et il était assez différent du professeur McGonagall, au point où ils en venaient à la regretter alors qu'elle avait sa réputation d'être sévère. Lui semblait adorer assez les enfants pour monter un club avec Rogue et Rusard…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe… ? Qu'est ce qui fait un tel tintamarre qui m'empêche de dormir ?!

-C'est Evangeline, Monsieur. Vous savez : ma fille. La directrice vous en a parlé…

L'homme la regarda comme si c'était un rat galleux.

-Oui… Bein… Faites la taire immédiatement ! Vous empêchez tout le monde de dormir et c'est inadmissible !

L'homme repartit aussi sec et Harry ne put retenir un reniflement moqueur devant sa chemise de nuit rayée et son bonnet de nuit à pompon.

Il prépara aussitôt son biberon à coups de baguette magique et s'installa sur un fauteuil pour la faire boire. Puis au bout d'un moment, il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et aperçut Ginny qui s'approchait, l'air complètement groggy :

-Harry ? Cha va ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder sa tête dressée.

-Oui, enfin… Pressé de retourner sous mes draps… Merci de t'inquiéter. Ton frère m'a jeté hors du dortoir comme un malpropre.

Elle eut un petit rire devant l'image mentale.

-Bon alors… Je remonte… Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Gin', répondit-il avec amusement alors qu'elle semblait s'être rendormie debout et marchait comme une somnambule vers sa chambre.

Quand Evangeline eut finit son biberon et qu'il l'eut bercé comme le lui avait montré l'infirmière pour qu'elle fasse son rot, elle se rendormit aussitôt et il pût retrouver le bien être de son matelas.

Ce n'était malheureusement que le premier des quatre réveils qu'elle infligea aux gryffondors cette nuit…

 _A suivre…_

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Un épisode très lion puisque cantonné aux quartiers des gryffondors (promis, on retrouve du serpentard dans le chapitre suivant). Avec l'apparition de mon OC préféré… TADAM Mr Puckett ! (oui bon vous vous en fichez sûrement un peu de lui mais il est assez marrant à écrire !) Apparition d'Hannah aussi, qui aura sa petite place dans cette histoire._

 _Chapitre suivant (mardi) : « Du réveil difficile des lions » Des informations sauvages seront cachés dans ce chapitre, saurez-vous les découvrir ?_


	6. Du réveil difficile des lions

_Mot de l'auteur_ _: Me revoilà cette semaine pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'en suis actuellement à 12 chapitres donc devant mon avance, je continue mon rythme de parution de 3 chapitres par semaine. Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et votre intérêt qui me booste, cela va sans dire !_

Chapitre 6 : Du réveil difficile des lions

La première chose que fit Harry le lendemain, réveillé à une heure purement indue, et ayant profité d'à peine trois heures de vrai sommeil, fut d'utiliser la cheminée de la salle commune pour appeler le Terrier.

La tête bringuebalant sur son épaule, il héla Arthur et Molly Weasley qu'il savait déjà levés. Le privilège d'avoir élevé sept enfants, il imaginait. Quand la tête de Molly apparut dans les flammes, elle lui lança un regard catastrophé :

-Harry mon chéri ! Mais tu as une mine affreuse !

Assurément, les flammes ne devaient rien arranger…

-Bonjour Molly, je manque juste de sommeil…

-Oh… Ne me dis pas que tu as toujours ces cauchemars….

-Non, j'ai « ça » maintenant !

Il souleva Evangeline afin qu'elle apparaisse au milieu des flammes. La rousse émit de nombreuses petites exclamations avant qu'il ne ramène sa fille à lui.

\- Mais qui est ce bébé ? Et pourquoi porte-t-il une robe de sorcier qui semble appartenir à un étudiant ?

-Molly… Il s'est passé quelque chose hier. Un truc dément avec la Magie Ancienne, j'adorerais vous raconter tout mais honnêtement je tombe de sommeil. Tout ce qu'i savoir pour le moment c'est qu'Evangeline est ma fille… Ce bébé est le mien.

-Oooh… Harry… Mon cœur… Félicitation ! Mais… Qui est l'autre parent ?

*La question à mille galions* Songea ironiquement Harry en esquissant une grimace.

-Je vous le dis si vous me promettez de ne pas réagir excessivement et de garder en tête que c'est un truc avec la Magie Ancienne…

-Oh, ce n'est pas Ginny alors…

Elle semblait presque déçue.

-Non. C'est Drago Malefoy.

Cela sonnait toujours aussi bizarre et dans les méandres de sa fatigue, il se demanda si finalement il n'avait pas cauchemardé toute cette partie… Non, impossible, il avait une vision que trop nette du serpentard assis roidement sur sa chaise, arborant plus que jamais son air de Prince des glaces.

-Pardon ?! Fit la mère de son meilleur ami et de sa petite amie.

-Ne m'obligez pas à le répéter parce que de toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance !

Molly eut un air réservé et le considéra avec inquiétude :

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre mon chéri… Mais sache que quoi qu'il se passe, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. Tu sais que je te considère comme mon propre fils ? Et ça, que tu ais ou non une relation avec Ginny ?

Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de préciser une chose pareille ?

-Ginny et moi allons très bien et oui je sais Molly. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'aimerais vous demander une faveur.

-Quoi donc ?

-Vous avez élevé plusieurs enfants, vous savez donc tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur eux et ce dont ils ont besoin… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aller acheter tout ce que je ne peux pas trouver à Pré-Au-Lard pour un bébé… Un lit j'imagine, peut-être des vêtements… Enfin vous savez ces choses-là mieux que moi…

-Vous n'allez pas trouver grand-chose dans un village comme Pré-Au-Lard…

-C'est ce que je crains, en effet. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ? Je vais vous écrire une lettre de procuration valable auprès des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Ça vous permettra d'assurer toutes les dépenses.

Aussitôt dit, il attrapa un morceau de parchemin et tenta de se concentrer pour arriver à écrire sans faire trop de tâches, ce qui ne faisait pas très sérieux, avant d'apposer sa signature magique sur le document.

-Je vais m'y rendre dès aujourd'hui afin qu'ils puissent te livrer le plus vite possible, lui assura Molly alors qu'il lançait le parchemin dans les flammes vertes et qu'elle le récupérait.

Serrant le papier contre son opulente poitrine, elle le regarda avec affection un instant.

-J'espère avoir rapidement le privilège de rencontrer Miss Potter…

-Bien sur Molly, je serais ravi de venir boire le thé dès que j'aurais un week-end libre.

-Deal mon petit ! Allez, maintenant, essaie de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil ! Tu risques d'en avoir besoin !

Il n'eut aucun mal à lui obéir en se rendormant sur le canapé et c'est ainsi que le trouva Hermione, une heure plus tard, la tête pendant de l'assise, la bouche grande ouverte avec de la bave dégoulinant sur sa joue.

Elle le secoua pour le réveiller, ce qui lui provoqua un sursaut et le fit se redresser brusquement, son regard cherchant aussitôt sa fille des yeux. Si la jeune femme se trouvait fatiguée, elle relativisa en voyant les énormes cernes sous les yeux de son ami.

-Harry, va te doucher et change de vêtements. Je m'occupe d'Evy' pendant ce temps.

-Euh… OK… J'ai appelé Molly ce matin. Elle va s'occu…

Hermione lui posa une main sur la bouche avant de lui prendre d'autorité le bébé des bras :

-Douche. Vêtements. Calme. Tu en fais beaucoup trop.

Harry hocha mécaniquement de la tête, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et se dirigea vers la salle de bain des garçons, non sans cogner violemment son pied contre une chaise, puis alors qu'il piaillait de douleur, se prendre le mur. Il réussit finalement à escalader les marches de l'escalier sans se casser la figure, ce qui ne semblait pas gagné d'avance.

-Si Voldemort n'a pas réussi à nous le tuer, ma chérie, je crois que toi, tu es sur la bonne voie, constata Hermione avant de se rendre à son tour dans le dortoir des garçons, où elle assista à un spectacle de désolation.

Se dirigeant au pied du lit de son petit ami elle jeta un regard désolé au jeune homme qui dormait le ventre à l'air dans une position tout sauf digne, la bouche grande ouverte, ronflant comme un bienheureux.

-Leçon numéro 1 Evy' , les garçons perturbent le cerveau des filles, c'est la seule explication que j'ai pour justifier le fait que je sorte avec « ÇA »… Alors ton papa te le répètera sans doute, mais les garçons sont des loups. Il vaut mieux ne pas s'en approcher…

Résignée, elle coinça la petite sur un bras pour avoir accès à sa baguette et faire léviter le matelas du lit, avec Ron toujours endormi dessus, pour le retourner brusquement, l'envoyant choir sans douceur par terre.

-AAAAAAIEUUUUUHHHH ! MIIIIOOOOONNNEEEEUUUUUHHHH !

Ce brame de Wapiti égorgé eut pour effet positif de réveiller les deux autres.

-Oh…. Hermione, je sais que je devrais en avoir l'habitude, mais c'est assez perturbant de te voir ici à notre réveil… Râla Dean qui tentait de sortir de son lit avant de continuer à se plaindre : Je veux dire, les garçons peuvent pas aller dans le dortoir des filles, alors pourquoi les filles ont le droit de venir nous voir alors qu'on n'est pas décents… ?

-Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Harry et Neville sont déjà levés alors bougez-vous !

Seamus marmonna à moitié un truc comme quoi c'était à cause d'Harry s'ils étaient tous dans cet état là mais Hermione fit la sourde oreille.

-Leçon numéro 2 Evy' : les garçons sont des bébés !

* * *

Ce matin-là, la Grande Salle était un peu plus bruyante que d'habitude, et pourtant ! Une des grandes tables était quasiment vide ! En fait elle était juste occupée par Neville Londubat qui prenait stoïquement son petit déjeuner sans se préoccuper des regards assoiffés de potins braqués sur lui.

A la table des Vert et Argent, on était tout aussi perplexes, et frustrés, parce que les serpentards s'arrangeaient toujours pour savoir avant tout le monde ce qui se passait dans l'établissement. Et que là, personne ne savait RIEN de la défection des gryffondors.

Drago tapotait nerveusement sa cuillère du poing, menaçant de l'éjecter à tout moment d'un mouvement trop fort.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ils ont tous décidés de faire grève aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi personne ne va faire cracher le morceau à Londubat ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il a pris 10 kilos de muscles l'année dernière, hasarda Pansy en tartinant de façon méthodique son toast. En tout cas, je sais qu'il était avec Abbot hier soir…

-Oui mais tout le monde s'en fiche, la coupa sèchement Drago.

La brune lui lança un petit regard mécontent et se reconcentra sur son toast, décidée à l'ignorer.

-Laisse tomber Drago, fit Blaise à côté de lui. Ils font leurs intéressants, comme d'habitude. La seule chose à faire c'est de les ignorer.

Le black versa un peu de lait dans son café, profitant de ses dix centimètres de plus pour regarder de haut l'héritier Malefoy, lui faisant comprendre d'un haussement du sourcil qu'il devait montrer plus de pondération.

Peu de personne pouvaient se targuer de connaitre vraiment Blaise Zabini, car en public, il adoptait une façade froide et distante avec un brin de mépris, dévoilant rarement le fond de sa pensée et faisant sien le crédo « le silence est d'or ». Mais dans l'intimité, il se révélait bien plus bavard, dispensateurs de bons (et mauvais) conseils, qu'on les désire ou non… Et en fait à y réfléchir, le plus souvent quand on ne les voulait pas, et pourvu d'un assez bon sens de l'humour.

Drago et lui s'étaient rapprochés en cinquième année, dans la brigade inquisitoriale, se découvrant plus d'atomes crochus qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Ou en tout cas, quelqu'un avec qui plaisanter vraiment. Et puis tout comme lui, Blaise avait revu sa copie concernant ses idées de pureté du sang après la Guerre, ce que Pansy avait encore beaucoup de mal à faire.

Le blond fut coupé dans ses pensées par les grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent, laissant passer un véritable cortège de gryffondors gémissant, les paupières à moitié fermées, des maquillages fait en urgence avec une tonne d'anticerne, des vêtements enfilés de façon parfois aléatoire , qui s'effondrèrent sur leur table, certains décidés à continuer de dormir assis, d'autres à avaler un litre de café noir quand ils ne versaient pas du jus de citrouille dans leur bol à la place.

-Alors ça…. C'est pas quelque chose qu'on voit tous les jours, fit Blaise qui en lâcha sa brioche dans son bol, s'aspergeant légèrement du contenu.

-Ils ont fait la fête toute la nuit ou quoi ? Par le nez de Morgane, Patil a dû confondre son fard à paupière et son fond de teint… Se moqua Pansy.

Les yeux de la salle se tournèrent alors vers la fin de la file, occupée par le trio d'or et les mâchoires se fracassèrent par terre en apercevant Harry Potter porter dans ses bras un bébé tout en étant retenu à moitié par ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Alors le voilà, fit Blaise en se tournant vers Drago. Le fameux bébé… Ta fille.

-Humf… Oui…

Drago avait aussitôt détourné le regard du spectacle des gryffondors, comme s'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire et tenta de terminer le plus rapidement possible ce qu'il avait mis dans son assiette sans pour autant avoir l'air d'un goinfre ou d'un malpropre. C'était un exercice plus difficile qu'on ne le pensait !

Et Blaise qui n'était absolument pas dupe, ne retint pas son sourire en coin.

-Bon, nous allons peut être savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, affirma quant à elle la brune en voyant que l'information remontait de table en table jusqu'à eux, de chuchotement en chuchotement, agrémentés de gloussements.

Elle attrapa impatiemment la chemise de Daphnée lorsque celle-ci appris la nouvelle par sa petite sœur, et s'attira un regard furieux.

-Alors ?!

Daphnée choisit pour se venger de prendre tout son temps, se versant du jus de fruit avant de lui répondre :

-Harry Potter a un bébé !

Pansy poussa un soupir qui sonnait à la fois méprisant et exaspéré :

-Oui, ça on le savait déjà, tu ne nous apprends rien. La suite ?

La blonde eut l'air vexée.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant et pas moi ?

-Détail chérie. Si ça peut te consoler, Milicent ne le savait pas non plus.

Daphnée coula un regard vers la très impressionnante, d'un point de vue stature bien sûr, fille Bulstrode, ne se sentant pas particulièrement consolée d'être comparée à elle.

-Pas savoir quoi ? Fit celle-ci entre deux bouchées de bacon.

-Rien d'important pour toi, la rassura Pansy avant de revenir vers Daphnée en levant un sourcil autoritaire.

-Oh, eh bien la raison à leurs airs de morts vivants vient que le bébé n'a pas arrêté de pleurer pendant la nuit. Je crois savoir qu'ils sont tous très agacés contre Potter !

-Oh, c'est trop bon ! Gloussa Pansy. Tu entends ça Drago ? Voilà de quoi dégonfler les prétentions de Potter !

Le Drago en question avait toujours la tête dans son assiette, se contentant d'approuver par de vagues sons de gorge qui ne l'engageaient à rien. Et de temps en temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever les yeux vers, de l'autre côté de la salle, sa némésis qui malgré ce que venait de dire sa consœur, restait bien entourée. Ses yeux se plissèrent méchamment en voyant la belette rousse qui servait de petite amie à Potter poser ses mains de pauvresse sur celle qui était à moitié de ses gènes.

Sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à réduire en morceaux ses œufs aux plats.

A côté, Blaise s'amusait beaucoup, même s'il gardait un air imperturbable.

-Dommage qu'ils soient si loin, lança Pansy. On ne voit pas le bébé… Bon c'est un moitié Potter, je suis sûre qu'il doit être horriblement laid !

-C'est une Malfoy, elle est forcément très belle, maugréa Drago sans cesser de charcuter le contenu de son assiette.

-Oh, je ne voulais pas t'insulter, s'excusa Pansy d'un ton penaud.

En fait, il n'en savait rien, c'était à peine s'il y avait jeté un coup d'œil, adoptant cette attitude si salutaire du « si je ne le vois pas, alors ça n'existe pas ! ». Les bébés ce n'était vraiment pas son truc, ça émet toute sorte de rejets dégoutants, comme de la bave ou de la morve, c'est inutilement bruyant et ça ne faisait rien d'intéressant à part mâchouiller des trucs. Cela manquait clairement de dignité... Mais Potter et Granger n'avaient pas arrêté de dire qu'Evangeline était jolie donc c'est qu'elle devait l'être au moins un peu.

-Bon, je ne veux plus entendre parler de tout ça pour la journée, statua Drago en se levant, jetant furieusement la sangle de son sac sur son épaule pour se diriger vers la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal.

-On va avoir du mal, je te rappelle que notre premier cours est en commun avec les Gryffis ! Lança le black derrière lui en avalant rapidement son café pour courir le rattraper.

-Ah, les garçons… Emit pour sa part Pansy, absolument pas décidée à les suivre et à rompre avec sa lente routine du matin, reposant sa tasse de thé qu'elle sirotait à petite gorgée.

 _A suivre…_

 _Et voilà que nous faisons plus ample connaissance avec l'entourage serpentard de Drago. Pour ceux qui se le demandent, comme je respecte les livres –à part pour Rogue, mais Rogue EST spécial- Vincent Crabbe est mort dans la salle sur demande, Gregory Goyle est en prison comme je l'ai dit au chap précédent et Théodore Nott est bien présent et je parlerais de lui plus tard. Nous avons aussi en prime, un aperçu des pensées de notre blondinet. Donc, oui, vous vous en doutez, il va avoir vraiment du mal à réaliser sa paternité.  
Sinon les personnes capables de lire entre les lignes peuvent déjà voir qu'une autre tempête arrive au loin… _

_Prochain chapitre (jeudi) : « Merveilleuse Molly » Un petit détour chez les Weasley avant d'avoir le bilan de la première journée de cours post-Evangeline._


	7. Merveilleuse Molly

_Note de l'auteur :_ _En ces vacances scolaires (puisqu'il parait qu'on y est –la fille totalement décalée depuis qu'elle a fini ses études-) voici le chapitre suivant ! Comme d'habitude je remercie ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des messages ou de mettre cette histoire en favori et salut chaleureusement les nouvelles personnes qui suivent cette histoire !_

Chapitre 7 : Merveilleuse Molly

Molly Weasley marchait à petits pas sûr le long des boutiques encore toute décorées de noël, saluant de la tête et d'un sourire ses nombreuses connaissances. Elle portait sa plus jolie robe de sorcière noire, une longue et énorme écharpe rayée jusqu'au nez et un bonnet descendant aux oreilles, de fait elle trouvait curieux qu'on la reconnaisse aussi facilement… Sans savoir qu'elle était trahie par sa chevelure du roux Prewett caractéristique, plus foncé que celui des Weasley, ses bonnes pommettes rouges à cause du froid et ses yeux marron et brillants de vie.

Les Weasley, qui avaient toujours été estimés par la plus grande partie de leurs confrères sorciers, bénéficiaient désormais d'une réputation grandie depuis la guerre, et plus particulièrement Molly Weasley à qui on devait la mort de la redoutable criminelle Bellatrix Lestrange.

Et cette reconnaissance était un soutien pour le clan qui avait perdu l'un des sien.

Mais aujourd'hui elle jouait juste la grand-mère avide de gâter sa nouvelle petite fille, se surprenant à rêver que ses autres enfants s'y mettent aussi alors qu'elle comparait d'adorables habits enchantés (« pourvu d'un sortilège de chaleur », « portoloin d'urgence intégré », « brille dans le noir », «couche autonettoyante ! ») , ou passait le long d'étals de hochets musicaux (« connait 30 symphonies différentes ! »).

Elle avait déjà fait la plus grande partie des magasins vendant des produits de puériculture, ne regardant pas à la dépense, sachant qu'Harry ne voudrait que ce qu'il y avait de mieux, quand elle tomba devant la façade de « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux », désespérément sombre.

Retenant le coup au cœur qu'elle avait toujours en pensant à Fred, son pauvre enfant, elle contourna le bâtiment jusqu'à une petite porte discrète perdue entre deux affichages. Au moment de frapper au loquet, la porte s'ouvrit et elle faillit assommer la jeune femme qui en sortait.

-Oh désolé… S'excusa-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

-Il n'y a pas de mal Mrs Weasley.

\- Vous êtes ?

Molly la détailla avec intérêt, la jeune fille, noire de peau, grande et très joliment formée de muscles et de courbes, lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

-Angelina Johnson, j'étais à Poudlard avec… vos fils.

-Oh oui Angelina, je me souviens maintenant ! Vous êtes venue voir George j'imagine ? C'est si gentil à vous !

-En fait, Lee et moi essayons de passer le plus souvent possible…

Elle se décala pour laisser passer la sorcière, décidant apparemment de la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison qu'occupaient autrefois Fred et George. Originellement c'était un charmant endroit que Molly avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à emménager. Quoiqu'étroit il y avait trois étages et une cave où les jumeaux avaient installés leur laboratoire.

Elle les voyait encore, si pimpants et satisfaits d'eux même… Et comme elle était fière de ses fils même si sa part raisonnable l'empêcha de leur en faire part sans réserve. Aujourd'hui, elle donnerait presque tout pour pouvoir revoir ces deux sourires en miroir.

-Faites attention… La prévint Angelina alors qu'elle allait poser le pied sur des morceaux tranchants de ce qui semblait être du verre.

-Mais… Que…

Molly avait déjà sorti sa baguette pour réparer, mais la jeune fille l'en empêcha en attrapant son bras :

-C'est ce qu'on faisait au début, mais il n'arrête pas de les recasser alors comme on a peur qu'il se fasse du mal, on a arrêté…

Elle semblait à bout de nerf, partagée entre la tristesse et la colère et Molly la calma d'un sourire en posant sa main sur son bras, faisant disparaitre en même temps les bris de verre d'un « _evanesco_ ».

-Je pensais qu'il allait mieux… Déclara-t-elle en observant la salle à manger et la cuisine qui étaient quasiment à l'abandon.

-Pas vraiment… Et ça me tue de le voir comme ça… Je voulais juste vous prévenir, il faut que je retourne au travail.

-Bien sûr. Merci encore… Et remerciez Lee si vous le voyez avant moi. Vous êtes tous deux de si bons amis…

La jeune femme baissa les paupières, tentant de cacher l'éclat de chagrin qui y brilla furtivement, et la sorcière se rappela : plus qu'une amie. Il était difficile d'extorquer la moindre information vraie de la part de ses trublions de fils, jamais sérieux, toujours dans la plaisanterie, mais il lui avait semblé comprendre par Ron, que Fred avait une relation avec une fille.

Pauvres enfants… Tant de destins contrariés à cause d'un seul être maléfique.

Angelina s'éclipsa rapidement et Molly grimpa les escaliers pentus en s'agrippant à la rambarde. Là où se trouvaient autrefois des portraits de familles se tenaient des pans de murs vides, des morceaux de tapisseries en croisillons arrachés par endroits. Elle passa le salon vide pour se diriger à l'étage supérieur où se trouvaient les chambres.

Celle de Fred était porte close, George l'avait semble-t-il fermé à clef. Ginny le lui avait vertement reproché, trouvant cela glauque et Charlie avait approuvé, l'accusant de vouloir garder le fantôme de leur frère à l'intérieur. Et surtout pour lui tout seul. C'était évidemment une métaphore, mais Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser aussi, comme s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose du jumeau qui était resté à l'intérieur et qu'elle devait absolument ouvrir cette porte… Mais c'était à George de le faire, prouvant qu'il avait enfin décidé de laisser partir son autre moitié.

Cette décision avait exaspéré le reste de la famille, et même si elle comprenait leur agacement, résumé en un mot de Ron pour George lors de l'enterrement : « Arrêtes de faire comme si t'étais le seul touché, le seul à avoir le droit d'être malheureux, il ne t'appartient pas, Fred était aussi NOTRE frère ! », George restait le plus fragile, le seul qui ne se soit pas encore relevé.

Se retournant vers la porte de ce dernier, elle la trouva entrouverte et la poussa légèrement. Elle eut un petit cri de frayeur et fit un saut en arrière, une main sur sa poitrine, l'autre sur sa baguette.

Devant elle se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux noirs sales qui lui tombait sur le visage, l'autre partie cachée par une barbe, il portait une robe de sorcier entièrement noire et un instant elle eut presque l'impression de revoir Sirius à sa sortie d'Azkaban.

Craignant d'avoir à faire à un des mangemorts qui avaient réussi à fuir la bataille sans se faire capturer, elle chercha frénétiquement des yeux son enfant, craignant à tout instant de voir son cadavre.

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous… Et qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils ?!

L'homme assis contre le mur leva le regard vers elle et passa frénétiquement son bras sur son visage.

-Ma… Man ?

La rousse eut un choc en comprenant que la triste chose-là était en réalité George. Elle rangea sa baguette et vint s'accroupir à ses côtés :

-Mon bébé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?!

-Je… Je supportais plus… Je supportais plus de le voir partout… Dans mon reflet… Sanglota George en passant à nouveau son bras frénétiquement sur son visage.

A présent près de lui, elle pouvait voir les nombreuses marques, sans doute des griffures, qu'il s'était apparemment infligé. Elle le prit aussitôt contre elle et se mit à le bercer comme s'il avait encore cinq ans, retenant ses propres larmes alors qu'il se laissait faire.

-Oh mon chéri… Ne t'en fait pas, maman est là. Maman va t'aider, elle ne te laissera jamais tomber…

Elle refusait de se retrouver au pied du mur, à devoir l'interner à St Mangouste. Elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait s'en sortir… Non, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait épousé Arthur était que les belettes étaient des bestioles solides.

* * *

-Mr Potter !

Harry se réveilla aussitôt avec l'air d'un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Il entendait des rires autour de lui mais sur le moment, il ne remettait pas son environnement. Il était déjà difficile de garder ses yeux ouverts, alors faire marcher son cerveau…

Tournant la tête, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le gros ventre du professeur Puckett, qui portait ses horribles pantalons à bretelles et à carreaux et cela l'éclaira légèrement.

Ah. Oui. Cours de Métamorphose.

Cependant il n'arrivait plus à remettre le doigt sur la métamorphose qu'ils étaient censés étudier.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur Hermione qui avait accepté de s'occuper d'Evangeline pendant ces deux heures. Il fallait dire que le cours du matin : défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Rogue, avait été folklorique. Entre l'état léthargique général (hormis Neville qui semblait avoir miraculeusement passé une nuit complète) et les deux fois où Evangeline s'était réveillée…. Et donc mise à pleurer, l'obligeant à quitter précipitamment la salle pour la calmer dans le couloir, Harry avait les notes de cours les plus morcelées de toute son histoire de sauveur sorcier.

Il avait d'ores et déjà décidé que lorsqu'elle pleurait Evangeline était une Malefoy et qu'il avait le droit de pester contre ce dernier, ce qui avait fait lever les yeux au ciel à Hermione et ricaner Ron.

Rogue avait cependant été, à sa mesure bien sûr, éminemment compréhensif. C'est-à-dire qu'à chaque fois que la petite poussait un cri et le coupait dans sa leçon, il émettait un grognement réprobateur et laissait Harry aller et venir sans le virer purement et simplement de son cours.

Harry avait par contre complétement zappé la présence des serpentards, comme le reste des gryffondors endormis, ne prêtant pas attention à leurs habituels chuchotements moqueurs et totalement inconscient d'avoir fait l'objet d'un pari alors qu'il s'était endormi assis et que sa tête tombante menaçait de secondes en secondes de se fracasser sur le bureau.

Ce qui était évidemment arrivé, permettant à Blaise de gagner 2 galions.

Durant le repas, Hermione avait eu pitié de lui et avait accepté de s'occuper d'Evangeline à condition qu'il lui prenne un cours complet et lisible… Hélas, il craignait qu'elle ne doive se rabattre plutôt sur Ginny ou Neville.

-Mon cours est donc si ennuyeux ? S'indigna Mr Puckett.

-Non monsieur, c'est juste que…

-Ah non, ne me parlez pas encore de votre gnome de jardin hurleur, ceci est une école, fait pour étudier ! Je serais dans l'immense regret de devoir retirer des points à ma propre maison si vous m'obligez à vous réveiller de nouveau ! Maintenant : montrez-nous comment vous vous métamorphosez en gros mobilier !

Par pur esprit de vengeance, Harry se transforma en lit simple, qui aurait presque était parfait si les pieds de ce dernier ne reprenaient pas la forme des siens et de ses mains.

-Mouaif… Marmonna l'homme, peu convaincu, et le lit-Harry poussa un soupir qui fit voleter les draps.

Si Harry s'était inquiété de la réaction des gens en sa présence après avoir tué Voldemort, craint qu'on le place sur un piédestal, il n'avait pu qu'être détrompé par cet individu. Rien ne l'impressionnait et c'était presque s'il ne les avait pas regardé avec des yeux de hiboux quand on lui avait parlé de la Guerre. Il ne savait pas dans quel trou paumé vivait la famille Puckett, mais il était sûr qu'on devait y accueillir les étrangers à coup de carabine. Comment ce sinistre personnage avait bien pu atterrir à Gryffondor ?

Comme d'habitude, le brun eut plus de mal à revenir à son apparence originale qu'à se transformer, crachant pendant un petit moment des plumes et éprouvant quelques raideurs aux jambes. Mais sa démonstration était quand même meilleure que celle de Seamus qui se fondit en la plus hideuse commode qu'il ait jamais vu… Peut-être parce qu'elle avait des cheveux, des tâches de rousseurs et des oreilles frétillantes à la place des anses.

A la fin de la journée, ils étaient tous exténués pourtant Harry devait encore écrire une lettre à Andromeda Tonks, joindre Molly et se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard.

Il se laissa tomber sur un divan de la salle commune, désespéré :

-Evy' a à peine deux jours et elle est déjà sur le point de me tuer…

-Tu veux qu'on reparle de ma théorie du complot Malefoy ? Celui où ils te refilent un bébé à moitié eux et le regardent te tuer lentement mais surement tout en riant machiavéliquement lorsqu'elle te vomit son lait dessus ?

Ron évita de justesse un coussin.

-Ron ! Arrêtes, c'est pas drôle !

-Oh que si, et tu le sais ! Je suis certain qu'il s'agit du plan de secours au cas où Tu-sais-qui se ferait descendre ! Tu en pense quoi Mione ?

La brune-auburn ne répondit pas car elle était en train de négocier le cours de Neville pendant que Luna, qui s'était invitée toute seule, portait Evangeline et discutait avec elle du contenu de la dernière édition du Chicaneur comme si cela pouvait vraiment intéresser un bébé...

C'est alors qu'un ensemble d'hibou frappa à la plus grande fenêtre et pénétra en déposant tout un tas de paquets qui s'agrandissaient automatiquement une fois qu'ils étaient lâchés. Plusieurs élèves durent se pousser rapidement pour ne pas être ensevelis. Parvati jeta un petit coup d'œil aux étiquettes, bien qu'ils se doutaient tous du destinataire :

-Harry, c'est pour toi !

-Génial… Rajouter à ma liste de choses à faire : ranger les courses…

Il avait envie de pleurer tellement il était fatigué. Il voulait faire un caprice de gamin de quatre ans pour que quelqu'un d'autre fasse tout à sa place… Mais bon, les Dursleys ne l'avaient pas vraiment habitué à avoir ce genre de comportement, alors il se força et se redressa péniblement.

-Ne t'en fait pas, on va t'aider Harry ! Se proposèrent Parvati et Demelza, leurs yeux brillant d'avance devant les paquets à défaire.

-Allez-y les filles, faites-vous plaisir !

Sans attendre plus, il y eut du papier kraft qui vola dans tous les sens, suivis de « kyaaaa trop mignon ! » et de « rhoooo trop chouuuuuupi ! ». Hermione était tentée d'écrire une thèse sur la régression intellectuelle que provoquaient les bébés chez certaines filles quand elle se mit à pousser à son tour des hurlements quasi hystériques lorsque des livres furent dégagés de la masse de jouets et de vêtements.

Au nom de la survie de leur santé mentale, Harry et Ron décidèrent en un regard effaré d'ignorer ce qui se passait derrière eux.

Une nouvelle chouette fit son entrée par la fenêtre toujours ouverte et laissa tomber une lettre sur les cuisses d'Harry. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Molly et l'ouvrit. Ron s'assit à ses côté et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle te raconte ? Qu'elle a vidé entièrement tout ton coffre ?

-Que je l'adore, répondit Harry en se sentant soudain beaucoup mieux. Elle s'est arrangée pour prendre tout ce qu'il fallait afin que nous puissions nous reposer ce soir ! Oh Ron, ta mère est la meilleure meilleure meilleure femme au monde !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je le sais, c'est ma mère !

Autrefois il aurait peut-être râlé sur les horribles pulls violets qu'elle tenait à lui faire porter ou sur sa manie de les surprotéger… Mais quand votre propre mère se bat sur un champ de bataille et boute l'un des pires Mangemorts que la Terre est connu, on ferme sa grande bouche et on la vénère telle une déesse vengeresse.

C'était à cause d'elle que Ron avait décidé d'entrer chez les Aurors après Poudlard, histoire que la tradition des Weasley combattants se perpétue. A cause d'elle donc que Ron harcelait Harry pour qu'il change d'avis et s'inscrive avec lui à la formation de septembre prochain.

-Hum… Fit le roux en continuant sa lecture, elle est inquiète parce qu'elle a été obligée de donner ton nom à tous les boutiquiers et a peur que dès demain la Gazette soit au courant pour ta nouvelle paternité…

-J'y ai pensé aussi, soupira Harry, mais de toute façon, même sans ça, la Gazette aurait sorti son torchon demain. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment c'est l'effervescence là-bas et qu'ils ont même réussi à trouver une photo horrible de moi à moitié endormi avec Evy'... Et comme j'ai un chakra pourri en ce moment, il se pourrait même qu'on m'ait pris alors qu'elle me vomissait dessus ce midi…

Ron étouffa difficilement son envie de rire et le brun attrapa le deuxième coussin pour le taper avec.

-C'est juste que t'as l'air tellement déprimé !

-LES GARCONS ! Les coupèrent Hermione, rayonnante, tenant dans ses bras un tas de livres. Molly a acheté tous ces merveilleux livres sur l'éducation et la croissance des enfants ! Harry tu seras peut être soulagé d'apprendre que la plupart des bébés font leur nuit à 3 mois.

-Je vois pas en quoi c'est un soulagement, lâcha Ron qui était devenu un peu blanc. Trois mois c'est énorme ! On va tous mourir de fatigue !

-Evy' va peu à peu dormir de plus en plus longtemps la nuit, il se peut que dans une semaine, elle ne réveille Harry que trois ou deux fois par nuit ! (Harry laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en préférant éviter de penser à ça) et pour vous, il faudra juste que vous vous habituiez à lever des sorts de silence avant d'aller vous coucher ! D'ailleurs les préfets sont réquisitionnés par ordre du professeur Puckett pour placer des sorts de silence sur les dortoirs des 1eres aux 3emes années !

-Youhou ! Lâcha sans aucun enthousiasme Ron qui était concerné.

Il fit un saut qui l'envoya cogner contre le dossier du canapé lorsqu'il se retrouva avec Evangeline sous le nez, habillée d'une criarde grenouillère à capuche hyppogriffe.

-Regardez, elle est mignonne comme ça, lança innocemment Luna. Ça fait partie des vêtements qu'a achetés Mrs Weasley. Même si j'aurais préféré un costume de ronflak cornu… Tu crois que je pourrais en trouver un à ma taille ?

Les propos de Luna, comme d'habitude, reçurent un « sans commentaires » mental.

-Whoah, elle a toujours aussi mauvais goûts ! S'exclama à la place Ron en plaignant presque le bébé.

-Mais non, Ron, tu ne comprends pas ? Fit Harry qui gloussait un peu hystériquement en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Quoi ?

Harry eut un sourire sadique :

-C'est un anti Malefoy !

La bouche de Ron fit un parfait O, avant de s'ourler à son tour d'un sourire sadique.

-J'adore ma mère !

Il n'y avait que Molly pour se rappeler que Drago Malefoy avait une peur panique des hippogriffes !

 _A suivre…_

 _Comment vous dire qu'à un moment ou un autre, il y aura aussi un pyjama fouine qui pourrait faire son apparition ? Voilà un passage que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire (enfin, à part tout ce qui concerne George bien sûr… *calin à George*). Le rythme de l'histoire est un peu lent pour le moment (je crois que les courts chapitres n'arrangent rien), mais les choses commencent à bouger à la fin du chapitre suivant (parce que… parce que ma maman de l'univers HP préférée va faire son apparition… !).  
Ah, et aussi, comme la prochaine fois que je vais mettre en ligne un chapitre, on sera le samedi 31 octobre, pour fêter Halloween, je vais vous mettre en plus un petit extra ^^_

 _Donc chapitre suivant (samedi) : « Baby blues » Fallait bien que ça arrive…  
Extra : « Le vrai monstre de Poudlard » 2 loups garou, un chien et… un monstre ? _

_En espérant que tout cela vous agrée toujours !_


	8. Baby Blues

_Note de l'auteur :_ _Ca y est, nous sommes le jour d'Halloween, triste jour où Harry a perdu ses parents et qui n'est pour ainsi dire plus fêté en France (c'est dommage, moi j'aimais bien ça quand j'étais petite). Enfin bon, moi je vous mets deux chapitres pour fêter ça, la suite directe… Et un « hors-série » si je puis dire (que vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire). Je remercie comme d'habitude toutes ces adorables personnes qui me laissent des commentaires et ceux qui ont choisis de lire et de suivre cette modeste histoire._

Chapitre 8 : Baby blues

Le lendemain matin la photo d'Harry et d'Evangeline s'étalait en grand sur la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Et c'était bien celle où sa fille lui vomissait dessus.

La tête dans ses mains, le brun tentait de faire face à sa mortification, ainsi qu'à son envie de piquer du nez dans son café, alors que Ron s'esclaffait bruyamment en postillonnant des morceaux de biscottes autour de lui.

Ginny tentait tant bien que mal de le consoler en foudroyant du regard son frère, tandis qu'Hermione lisait l'article les sourcils froncés comme une paire d'ailes d'oiseau en vol.

-Encore un article pour ne rien dire ! Ils ne connaissent ni les circonstances, ni le nom de « la mère » et font tout un tas d'hypothèse…

-Ah, c'est pour ça toutes ces lettres rageuses qui s'empilent dans mon assiette, fit Ginny d'un ton blasé.

Depuis qu'elle sortait officiellement avec Harry, elle était devenue la proie de toutes les fanatiques foldingues persuadées d'être le seul véritable amour du Sauveur, ou des groupies qui pensaient avoir le chapitre quant à qui était digne ou non de devenir la prochaine Mrs Potter. Régulièrement, quand elle trouvait leurs adresses, Ginny leur envoyait des lettres piégées de farces made in Weasley.

Pour sa propre sécurité, la directrice avait décidé de mettre en place un filtre anti-beuglante sur son courrier, le jour où cinq de ces lettres rouges étaient arrivées en même temps et avaient explosé en chaine, cramant tout un pan de table Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

-Oui, d'après la gazette, reprit Parvati, des personnes pensent que tu aurais utilisé un sort de dissimulation pour cacher ta grossesse et que tu aurais en fait eu des triplés, que pour leur sécurité tu aurais séparés, envoyant les deux autres, qui sont des garçons, dans un endroit tenu secret car une prophétie raconte que l'un d'eux sera le nouveau sauveur…

-Hein ?! Fit Ron.

Harry se tapa la tête sur la table. Plusieurs fois.

-C'est n'importe quoi, commenta Hermione en relevant la tête du brun, trouvant sa conduite digne d'elfes de maison masochistes un peu inquiétante.

Ginny récupéra l'exemplaire de Seamus (qui était penché sur celui de Dean, s'amusant tous deux à voir et à revoir Evangeline vomir sur Harry en ricanant comme deux hyènes), les lèvres serrées d'agacement.

-Au sinon… Oh ! Bien… Harry, tu as eu une relation interdite avec Bellatrix la nuit avant la grande bataille… Le fait qu'elle soit morte, et donc incapable de mettre au monde un enfant, ne semble pas les déranger… Ou… Parfait, tu me trompe avec Luna et…

Au même moment une beuglante explosa à la table des serdaigles.

-J'ai pas tout compris… Emit lentement Luna, la pointe de ses boucles blondes carbonisée.

-… Mais comment ça se fait que personne ne soit au courant du « moitié Malefoy » ? S'énerva Ginny. Tous les gryffondors sont au courant pourtant ! Et tout le monde en prend dans la gueule sauf le principal concerné, ce petit connard de Drago Malefoy !

Tous les regards se posèrent vers le serpentard qui cette fois-ci leur tournait le dos comme pour leur dire qu'il se lavait les mains de toute cette histoire.

-Oui mais aucun gryffondor n'avouerait de son plein grès que la fille d'Harry Potter est à moitié de père serpentard, surtout quand il s'agit de Drago Malefoy, raisonna Neville qui avait ce matin la charge d'Evangeline.

Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs encore plus petite que d'habitude, perdue dans les bras de son imposante carrure.

-Je veux et je vais mourrrirrrr… Gémit quant à lui Harry.

-Mais non Harry, tu es juste en proie à un petit épisode de baby blues du 3eme jour, tout à fait normal, dû à ton extrême fatigue, ça va te passer… Récita Hermione qui avait de toute évidence commencé à avaler par cœur ses livres sur les bébés.

Ron eut une mine dégoutée et décida qu'il était pressé que les choses reviennent à la normale.

Malheureusement pour lui, les jours qui suivirent furent dans la même tendance, si ce n'est qu'Harry paraissait encore plus fatigué en contraste à ses amis qui dormaient sous sortilège de silence. Réveill fois dans la nuit, le jeune homme tenait à peine debout, dormait en classe, affichait un taux de réactivité et d'attention digne d'un veracrasse.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il enchainait les maladresses, faisant exploser des chaudrons en cours de potion, trébuchant dans les escaliers et couloirs sur des objets aussi divers et variés que des balais, des sceaux d'eaux, des chocogrenouilles ou du mucus de limace géante… Sans compter les deux portes qui l'avait assommé en s'ouvrant brusquement, l'armure qui lui était tombé dessus et les sorts qu'il avait reçu par erreur en cours de sortilèges…

Les professeurs avaient fini par l'ignorer, soit par sympathie, soit par agacement et Hermione usait de toutes ses heures libres, non occupées par la révision de ses ASPICS, pour lui faire des doubles de ses cours. Du coup elle avait encore moins de temps qu'avant pour Ron qui grognait comme un fauve en cage, se trouvant abandonnés par eux deux.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper d'Evy' pour donner un peu de temps libre à Harry ! Avait répliqué sa petite amie de son meilleur air surbooké, les cheveux encore plus broussailleux que d'habitude, un monticule de parchemins et de livres ouverts devant elle.

-Pffff… Souffla le rouquin avec une moue-grimace fleurant bon l'enthousiasme débordant avant de prendre la petite à Harry qui dormait à moitié, avachi sur Ginny.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en fixant avec mécontentement la Moitié Malefoy, comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler, avec une étrange envie d'enfoncer son poing dans un museau de fouine.

-Je crois que je fais un baby blues moi aussi… Gémit-il.

Hermione n'était pas loin de penser la même chose que lui et Ginny semblait comme éteinte.

-Dites, je veux pas vous mettre la pression, lâcha soudainement Demelza en dansant sur ses talons, mais vous vous souvenez qu'on a le match contre Serdaigle dans deux semaines ?

La jeune fille serra les dents, gênée, quand Harry, Ron et Ginny eurent l'air de vouloir fondre en larmes.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Vendredi, Harry ne se présenta tout simplement pas en cours. Les deux premières heures de potions se passèrent sans commentaires de Slughorn qui aurait de toute façon laissé Harry venir avec un dragon en laisse si cela avait été son souhait, trop heureux de compter le Sauveur parmi ses étudiants.

Rogue, au début des deux heures suivantes, fut moins généreux :

-Bien…. Lança-t-il d'une voix sépulcrale. Quelqu'un pourrait avoir l'obligeance de vérifier l'état du Survivant ? S'assurer qu'il n'est finalement pas mort ?

Hermione et Ron se levèrent aussitôt de leur chaise, suivit quelques secondes plus tard de Ginny qui fut coupée dans son élan :

-Miss Weasley, il me semble que quatre yeux suffisent largement à la mission… A moins que vous ne puissiez vous passer de la vision de l'Elu plus de 4 heures ? Non ? Alors rasseyez-vous !

Rougeoyante, Ginny se laissa retomber sur sa chaise sous les rires goguenards des serpentards et le sourire particulièrement satisfait d'un certain Drago Malefoy.

Dans les couloirs, Ron et Hermione courraient vers la tour de Gryffondor.

-Tu l'as réveillé pourtant !

-Il a dû se rendormir après le petit déjeuner ! Pesta Hermione.

Dévalant les escaliers, ils se précipitèrent jusqu'au dortoir où ils trouvèrent effectivement le jeune homme, étendu en étoile sur son lit, un début de barbe noire mangeant ses joues, un léger ronflement sortant de sa bouche ouverte.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent le cœur à le réveiller. Ron l'arrangea même dans le lit, retirant ses chaussures, puis le couvrant de sa couverture, tandis qu'Hermione se penchait sur le tout neuf berceau qui jouxtait le baldaquin, s'assurant qu'Evangeline n'avait besoin de rien.

Refermant doucement la porte derrière eux, ils se résignèrent à rejoindre rapidement la salle de classe, sachant d'avance que Rogue leur retirerait des points pour « lenteur caractérisée des gryffondors ».

-Pfiouuu, j'espère tout de même que tu seras pas comme ça quand nous aurons des enfants !

Hermione bloqua net sur place, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ron, surpris de ne plus la voir à ses côtés, s'arrêta à son tour, et se tourna vers elle :

-Bein quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh… Ron… Commença t'elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

-Hey, quoi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis se dégonfla aussitôt, se donnant d'avance des baffes mentales.

-Non… Rien.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Harry, probablement, n'était pas le seul à ne pas dormir alors que toutes les pendules indiquaient trois heures du matin. Hermione faisait des va et vient dans sa chambre de préfète en chef, essayant de ne pas arracher ses cheveux au passage.

Elle désespérait d'arriver à faire le tri dans ses sentiments

*Mais qu'est ce qui te prend sombre idiote, tu n'as aucune raison d'être malheureuse ! Ron est gentil. Ron est beau garçon. Ron est courageux. Ron est fidèle. Ron est rassurant. Ron est marrant aussi… Enfin parfois… Ron a toujours été là pour toi. Ron t'AIME. Ron a une famille géniale. Ron est ce que tu voulais depuis la quatrième année !*

Elle refit un tour de sa chambre, manquant d'écraser Pattenrond au passage, qu'elle attrapa dans ses bras pour le caresser nerveusement, lui ébouriffant le pelage, au grand déplaisir de l'animal.

*Ron était merveilleux l'année dernière !*

Oui, mais c'était là tout le problème : Ron était merveilleux en situation de crise… Le reste du temps, malheureusement…

Il était routinier, il aimait sa petite vie, il se comportait parfois comme un rustre, sans le vouloir, il manquait cruellement d'à-propos romantique et il était vraiment trop impulsif, semblant refuser de se servir de son cerveau.

Le problème c'était que si elle vivait avec lui, sans même parler de se marier, il y aurait plus de ce « reste du temps » que de « situation de crise ». Et elle ne se souhaitait plus de situations de crises pour le reste de son existence ! Elle ne voulait pas finir avec des séances de psy à vie qui bouffait un temps terrible sur ses plannings de révisions ! De plus elle n'était pas sûre d'assumer tout à fait de devenir l'une des nombreuses Mrs Weasley… Cette famille était si connue et possédait qu'on le veuille ou non une réputation un peu irritante. Et se dire qu'il ne s'agissait que de propos venimeux de stupides sang-pur ne la consolait pas.

Cela pouvait paraitre superficiel, mais les paroles du professeur McGonagall lui avait donné à réfléchir au sujet de l'importante du nom. Pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une famille sorcière n'était apparemment pas si anodin que ça, on ne se contentait pas d'épouser quelqu'un, mais un mode de vie, une forme de pensée, des amitiés et des haines. Bien sûr il semblait toujours possible de lutter contre tout cela et de faire une « fugue » en amoureux, n'était-ce pas ce qu'avait fait la mère de Rogue ? Mais en faisant cela, on s'excluait et sortait de la protection de la Magie de Famille… En quelque sorte avec l'Ancienne Magie, c'était tout ou rien ! Et elle doutait que Ron puisse un jour se détacher des membres de sa famille…

Elle le voyait, à part Percy lorsqu'il s'était dissocié des Weasley pour prendre le partie du Ministère, devenant un véritable étranger pour sa maison d'enfance, aucun des enfants de Molly n'avaient réellement quittés le nid… A part peut être Charlie. Et encore, Molly continuait à lui envoyer des pâtés et des gâteaux par hibou au moins deux fois par mois…

Et Fleur lui avait confié qu'elle avait envie d'étrangler Bill quand il lui parlait de sa mère. « Maman fait ceci », « Maman fait cela »… Et à chaque fois qu'elle devait prendre le thé avec sa belle-mère, celle-ci l'inondait de conseils visant sans doute à faire d'elle son clone.

Hermione pourrait-elle supporter cela ? Même avec tout le respect qu'elle avait pour elle, il n'était absolument pas dans ses projets de devenir une nouvelle Molly Weasley. Elle avait des attentes bien plus grandes pour son avenir !

Elle aimait Ron, mais sa raison lui criait qu'elle filait droit dans un mur et qu'elle insultait sa propre intelligence en écoutant son cœur.

Exaspérée, elle lâcha Pattenrond sur son lit et quitta sa chambre pour faire quelques pas dans la salle commune. Celle-ci, en grande partie plongée dans l'obscurité n'était éclairée que par les braises mourantes de la cheminée, et alors qu'elle décidait de ranimer les flammes, elle entendit un sanglot étouffé.

Par le genre de pleurs dont ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude à Gryffondor et, inquiète, elle s'approcha du sofa qui faisait face à la cheminée pour découvrir son meilleur ami roulé en boule, les épaules secouées de tremblements.

Elle resta un instant tétanisée : quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Harry pleurer ?

Même si en y réfléchissant bien, il avait dû pleurer plus souvent qu'elle ne le pensait, quand personne ne pouvait le voir… Les garçons avaient grandis, ils étaient pour ainsi dire des hommes et ils semblaient si forts et barricadés qu'on en oubliait souvent qu'ils pouvaient, eux aussi, émettre des larmes.

S'asseyant à ses côtés, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et se mit à le bercer doucement.

-Harry… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'y arriverais jamais Herm'… Emit-il d'une voix cassée.

-A quoi ?

-A tout. Je n'arriverais jamais à élever correctement Evy'… Je suis pas prêt, je suis nul… Et à ce rythme je n'arriverais pas à avoir mes ASPICS non plus… Et je ne sais même pas comment je vais gérer mon poste de capitaine de l'équipe… Tout ça c'est… Je peux pas gérer tout ça…

-La… La… Tu dis ça parce que tu es fatigué. Tu n'es pas nul, c'est juste que la plupart du temps, les jeunes parents ont droit à des congés parentaux… Et qu'ils sont deux pour assurer les nuits…

-Je ferais mieux d'arrêter Poudlard alors…

-Oh Harry ! Tu n'y pense tout de même pas sérieusement !?

-Je sais qu'on s'était dit qu'on aurait nos ASPICS ensemble mais… Je suis trop conscient des problèmes que je cause à tout le monde.

-Des problèmes ? Quels problèmes ? S'indigna-t-elle à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire des reproches.

Harry daigna se déplier, dévoilant son visage humide et ses yeux verts qui ressortaient encore plus à cause de ses cernes. Il n'avait toujours pas rasé sa barbe et la jeune femme pouvait comprendre que c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il pointa en silence un journal posé sur un guéridon et en s'en emparant, Hermione reconnut la Gazette d'aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas la page le concernant, du moins pas directement, puisque évidemment, son histoire avec Evangeline avait continué de faire la Une avec des photos un peu plus flatteuses, non, c'était la page suivante avec son petit article en bas qui avait fait grincer des dents Hermione. En gros, certains parents s'inquiétaient de l'effet d'un Harry Potter père qu'on autorisait à rester à Poudlard et de la baisse de moralité que cela pourrait entrainer pour les jeunes enfants influençables.

*Article signé de qui, je vous le demande ? Rita Skeeter ! * Pesta Hermione avec l'envie d'écraser la journaliste sous la semelle de sa chaussure.

-Honnêtement Harry, c'est n'importe quoi, je dirais même que tu as réussis à dégouter tout le monde d'avoir un bébé dans l'immédiat… Tu crois que tu offres un beau tableau ? Tu ressembles à un zombie qu'on aurait déterré depuis trois mois…

-Trop sympa Herm' !

-A ton service ! Non, Harry, sérieusement. Ne quitte pas Poudlard. Je te jure sur tous mes livres que tu auras tes ASPICS ! Là c'est juste une mauvaise passe ! Dans 3 mois Evy' fera ses nuits et sera plus facile à surveiller, à ce moment-là on commencera une session de révision de la mort, car de toute façon, Ron n'aura rien fait avant, et tu le sais !

Un sourire vint enfin s'accrocher à ses lèvres, mais retomba aussi vite et elle posa une main sur son dos.

-Ecoute… Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Je vais jouer le rôle de l'autre parent et on va s'alterner. Je la prends avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure, je m'occupe d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme et je la pose dans son berceau près de ton lit…. Et toi tu fais pareil, tu me la pose dans son couffin dans ma chambre… En faisant ça, tu pourras dormir plus longtemps.

Devant son regard, elle eut l'impression de lui offrir la pierre philosophale. Il la tira brusquement à lui en enserrant ses deux bras autour de ses épaules, sa tête logée dans son cou.

-Oh Herm'… Tu es… Bon sang je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une amie aussi merveilleuse que toi. Tu es toujours là, tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber !

Elle sourit et referma ses bras à son tour autour de sa taille, se serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Son ami. Son sauveur. Son frère. Et tout simplement celui qui avait eu le cœur assez gros pour accepter une petite fille à la tignasse de fauve qui voulait faire de son mieux, mais qui était laissée de côté, toute seule.

-Et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Harry…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Elle regardait les lettres ouvertes, posées sur la table, perplexe, ne sachant quoi en penser ou quoi en faire. Finalement elle se rallia à sa coutume habituelle en de pareilles occasions. Celle consistant à crier un tonitruant :

-LUCIIIIUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS !

Ce n'était pas très élégant, mais ça calmait les nerfs.

Elle attendit un peu, se redressant sur la causeuse, lissant les plis de sa robe sur ses cuisses, puis son époux se décida enfin à faire son apparition par la porte qui menait au vestibule. Depuis quelques jours, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son expression tourmentée, due à une affaire qui tournait plutôt mal avec des sommes importantes d'argent en jeu. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas besoin de perdre un peu plus leur fortune avec les énormes sommes qu'ils avaient été obligés de verser en dédommagement au Ministère pour leur implication dans les affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Sans compter le prix des restaurations du Manoir Malefoy qui commençait peu à peu à retrouver son lustre d'antan.

Et il ne s'agissait que de pierres, car rien ne semblait pouvoir réparer les dégâts invisibles infligés au cœur même de la famille : Le mental des Malefoy au plus bas après des mois et des mois de torture psychologique, de mortifications et d'humiliations au sein même de leur demeure.

Et ils avaient laissé faire ça. Lucius avait laissé faire ça en invitant le diable dans leur intimité, ne réalisant pas qu'à cause de la marque des ténèbres, il tenait grand ouverte les portes du Manoir à tous les autres mangemorts, vile racaille méprisable, puante et dégoutante.

Narcissa ne lui faisait néanmoins aucun reproches, car il était assez grand et responsable pour s'en faire lui-même, et de fait, il y avait quelque chose de brisé en lui. A partir de quand était-ce arrivé ? Etait-ce Azkaban ? Etait-ce lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris sa baguette ? Etait-ce lorsque celle-ci s'était cassée ? Il avait tout fait pour garder un semblant de grandeur, mais il n'avait trompé personne.

Et à la fin, il n'avait plus eu qu'à cœur de sauver sa famille.

Maintenant que tout était fini, qu'ils étaient en sécurité, chez eux, il semblait perdu et désorienté.

-Narcissa, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas hurler comme ça. Nous avons encore des elfes de maisons que je sache, si tu désires me joindre…

Elle balaya de sa main la remarque et lui désigna les lettres :

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ta famille nous envoie des félicitations de naissance ?

Lucius haussa des sourcils puis fit le tour de la table basse pour s'emparer d'une des missives et la parcourir. Il semblait tout aussi dubitatif qu'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire… ?

Il s'en saisit d'une autre, mais le contenu était tout aussi vague et insatisfaisant. S'il n'avait s'agit que d'une ou deux cartes, il aurait pu conclure à une simple erreur, mais il y en avait bien une douzaine étalée là, face à eux, et il saluait la retenue de Narcissa qui avait tout ouvert et lu avant de le faire mander un peu cavalièrement.

Il laissa tomber la lettre et fut pris d'une sourde inquiétude. Ce qui se passait en ce moment au manoir… Et ça…. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Narcissa sembla lire dans ses yeux le déroulement de ses pensées car elle eut une expression un peu choquée.

Et même si ce n'était pas très élégants, tous deux se précipitèrent vers le salon des Illustres, là où se trouvait la tapisserie familiale des Malefoy.

Il y eut comme un cri d'horreur (masculin, qu'on se le dise) et l'Elfe particulier de Lucius, qui s'était attendu à tout moment à ce que cela arrive depuis trois jours, poussa un soupir en sortant les deux bouteilles de gin qu'il avait mis de côté.

 _A suivre…_

 _Ah que je suis heureuse d'avoir finalement introduit Lucius et Narcissa. Deux personnages que je n'aimais pas particulièrement dans les livres (bien que le dernier m'ait réconcilié avec Narcissa), mais l'acteur qui joue Lucius est juste divin, il tient le rôle à merveille (en VO c'est encore mieux *bave*). Mais euh bref, ce chapitre clôt les débuts en tant que père de Harry pour se diriger vers la suite, une suite plein de Malefoy, ce qui j'espère n'est pas pour vous déplaire.  
Comment fêtez-vous Halloween ? Si vous le fêtez ! Moi je vais probablement me faire un marathon films Harry Potter tout en me goinfrant de bonbons… Ouais, c'est un bon plan ! _

_Prochain chapitre mardi (autre que celui posté de suite après, qui je le rappelle, est un hors-série !) : « Balancé par une tapisserie » oh oh, on dirait que les Malefoy sont à Poudlard…_


	9. -HS- Le vrai monstre de Poudlard

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Ceci est un petit hors-série que j'ai écrit pour coller un peu plus avec Halloween. Il se passe 12 ans après les évènements du chapitre 8, le 31 octobre 2010. Vous pouvez ne pas le lire, ça ne perturbera pas votre lecture des chapitres normaux. Vous pouvez le lire, ça vous apprendra peut être quelques petites choses en avance (si peu !)._

Hors-Série – Le vrai monstre de Poudlard

Ce qui se déroulait en ce moment, dans un parc balayé par de froides bourrasques de vent, à l'orée d'une sombre forêt alors que la nuit régnait en Maître, à peine troublée par les chaudes lumières provenant du château adjacent et les cris des hiboux…

Une voix geignarde coupa le passage de la narratrice, parce que, oh eh, elle n'allait quand même pas attendre qu'elle ait fini !

-Sérieusement, je suis vraiment une amie exceptionnelle pour être là à me cailler alors que je devrais être, notez bien ce mot clef : AU CHAUD, au banquet, à me goinfrer de bonbons avec les autres…

La jeune fille sautilla légèrement sur place, emmitouflée dans sa cape, ses gants, son écharpe enroulée jusqu'au nez. A cause de l'humidité ambiante, ses cheveux, comme d'habitude, lui avaient totalement échappés et rebiquaient ici et là dans la plus grande tradition evangelinesque.

Son cousin lui lança alors son meilleur air de chien battu, Victoire sa petite moue aux lèvres tremblotantes, prémices de ses trop célèbres larmes de crocodile et Brutus à côté d'elle grogna.

-C'est pas un peu fini de faire ta princesse au petit pois ?

Evangeline darda son regard d'argent sur lui, mais à cause de son accoutrement, cela n'eut pas l'effet désiré. Le grand brun lui répondit d'un sourire sarcastique, et même un peu carnassier, et la sorcière de deuxième année, une crevette à côté de lui, abattit violemment le talon de sa chaussure sur son pied.

Brutus poussa un cri étranglé et Teddy Lupin leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait VRAIMENT envie de voir autre chose que les rituels amoureux de son ainé d'un an, visiblement masochiste, car il ne voyait que cela pour oser jeter son dévolu sur Miss Black Potter Malefoy.

A la place de cela, il se retourna sur la trop jolie Victoire Weasley qui fixait de son petit nez droit couvert d'un léger voile de tâche de rousseur son imbécile de cousin. Elle cachait comme elle pouvait son appréhension même s'il ne s'agissait pas de sa première pleine lune à Poudlard. Lui-même le savait, ce n'était JAMAIS agréable, même avec la potion Tue Loup qu'ils avaient pris ce matin.

Ils étaient tous nerveux, sinon Brutus ne chercherait pas sans raison Evy' et cette dernière ne serait pas aussi imbuvable. La transformation était presque aussi déplaisante pour les loups garou que pour les spectateurs, mais il était reconnaissant de leurs présences. Brutus avait été un soutien inestimable en première année car il aurait très certainement déprimé de devoir se trainer tout seul dehors, dans la nuit, alors qu'il avait été habitué à la présence de la meute Weasley ou de celle de son parrain et même à l'occasion de celle de tante Hermione.

Il tortilla nerveusement le bas de son t-shirt informe, prêt à faire son deuil, ainsi que celui de son pantalon bas de gamme, frissonnant dans l'air froid et envieux de Brutus et Evy' dans leurs uniformes scolaires. Victoire portait une simple robe noire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds, un dépouillement qui lui seyait parfaitement. De toute façon, comme aimait à le répéter Evy' d'un ton agacé, même un sac poubelle la ferait passer pour la reine du bal.

Oh, il ne fallait pas croire qu'Evangeline avait quoique ce soit contre la première année. Bien au contraire, elles étaient meilleures amies, quasiment indécrochables, « un véritable duo de peste » d'après Brutus. Leur façon de montrer leurs affections était parfois juste… Un peu vache.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où la gouvernante avait dû les séparer alors qu'elles se battaient comme des chiffonnières avant de s'accuser mutuellement l'une de l'autre.

Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Evangeline de piquer sa crise pour que Victoire et elle soient dans le même dortoir à Poudlard. Elle était allée jusqu'à pleurnicher auprès du professeur Rogue et bien évidemment ce dernier avait cédé.

Bizarrement il ne cédait jamais quand il s'agissait de Teddy. Ce qui était horriblement injuste parce qu'il était bien meilleur qu'elle en potion et en DCFM !

En même temps il n'était pas difficile d'être meilleur en potion qu'Evangeline, qui, comme l'affirmait Severus Rogue, ne subissait que l'influence de l'héritage génétique défectueux des Potter… Vous parlez d'une excuse !

-Bon c'est mignon tout ça mais ça vient ou pas vos manteaux de fourrures, qu'on puisse vous regarder partir gaiement dans cette horrible forêt et rentrer…

-… Pour aller s'en mettre plein la panse, termina Brutus.

-Tu arrives encore à avoir faim après « ÇA » ?! S'horrifia Evangeline.

-Bein quoi ? Je suis un garçon en pleine croissance moi, faut que je mange !

-Brutus est un ventre sur pattes, commenta Victoire en claquant des dents.

-C'est même pas vrai, c'est juste que j'y suis à habitué à ce truc, ça me fait plus rien.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir avec nous ce soir ? Retenta Teddy.

-Ouais, non, désolé mon pote. Faut quelqu'un pour raccompagner la princesse !

Evangeline se fendit d'un raclement de gorge dubitatif. Elle s'estimait parfaitement capable de traverser le parc en sens inverse sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Particulièrement celle d'un animagus précoce qui avait le mauvais gout de se transformer en dogue allemand.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de développer sa pensée que sa meilleure amie se crispa sur elle-même en poussant un cri strident. Teddy la rejoignit quasiment aussitôt, se laissant tomber à terre, le corps animé de spasmes incontrôlables. Il ne criait pas, se contentant de grognements rauques, mais la douleur était visible sur son visage.

Malgré ce qu'elle venait de penser, et par mesure de sécurité, Evangeline se rapprocha de Brutus et celui-ci se plaça aussitôt entre elle et les deux loups garou, son bras tendu entre eux, l'air attentif. Brutus était un garçon massif, tout en muscle et en épaules. Il était aussi l'un des plus grand quatrièmes années, ce qui faisait de lui une parfaite muraille contre tous monstres… Evangeline eut un petit sourire en coin à cette pensée.

Victoire était à présent à terre, se tordant dans tous les sens en pleurant et appelant désespérément son père, puis le premier craquement retentit, perçant, glauque, et la plia dans un mouvement impossible, d'autres suivirent alors que leurs anatomies se modifiaient. Les habits se déchirèrent en partie et des poils poussaient sur tout leur corps.

Evangeline grimaçait, les dents serrées. Ce spectacle la laissait toujours avec le ventre au bout des lèvres. Et par un curieux phénomène temporel, les quelques minutes que duraient la transformation semblaient interminables.

Heureusement pour elle, ce fut vite deux loups qui se relevèrent sur leurs quatre pattes, s'ébrouant pour faire passer les sensations du changement. Teddy était un loup au pelage noisette (ce détail en particulier pouvait changer puisque Evangeline savait qu'il aimait prendre une couleur rousse quand il courrait avec oncle Bill), plutôt fin mais joliment proportionné, à l'image de son lui humain. Victoire était plus petite, presque encore louveteau, avec des pattes immenses qui lui donnait l'air un peu maladroite, le pelage clair, presque argenté.

Brutus se crispa, ses doigts si serrés sur sa baguette que ses jointures étaient blanches. Evangeline avait sorti de même la sienne, même si elle ne voyait pas trop quoi en faire. Ils avaient tout juste commencé à travailler le sort de désarmement en classe… Baaah son père lui avait toujours dit qu'un bon « expelliarmus » valait tous les sorts du monde… Mais son autre père avait toujours l'air tellement sceptique dans ces moments-là…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de démêler ce dilemme puisque les deux loups montrèrent pattes blanches, montrant qu'ils étaient parfaitement conscient et qu'ils n'allaient pas sauter sur eux pour les mordre.

-Ey Teddy ! Lança Brutus en se détendant légèrement. N'en profite pas pour faire des trucs bizarres avec Vicky, hein ? Tu sais qu'oncle Bill te transformerait en descente de lit en moins de deux !

Le plus gros loup claqua des mâchoires, agacé, avant de prendre une couleur de pelage qui ne pouvait tromper personne. Un blond platine Malefoy.

-Oui je sais ce que Lord Black ferait si je touche à Evy', t'en fait pas. Je suis pas tout à fait fou.

Cette fois-ci les deux loups haletèrent en montrant leurs babines, ce qui se rapprochaient le plus d'un rire. Evangeline se mit à bouder ostensiblement, levant son petit nez pointu vers le ciel.

-De toute façon, je pars défavorisé… Termina Brutus en lui jetant un petit regard en coin.

Elle eut l'air de trouver cela ridicule et il se détourna, faisant quelques signes de la main aux deux loups qui bondissaient vers les arbres, déjà tout à leurs nouveau sens canin. Il resta ainsi immobile jusqu'à ce que les deux silhouettes s'évaporent dans l'obscurité avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille.

-On rentre rejoindre les autres ? Avec un peu de chance, le banquet d'Halloween n'est pas encore terminé !

-De quels « autres » tu parles ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix un peu trainante et l'air lointain. Tu ne traînes qu'avec Teddy… Et à l'occasion ses amis.

Marchant à ses côtés, le garçon se mit à frotter inconsciemment son avant-bras dans un geste qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, après avoir vu son père le faire une centaine de fois. Il finit par hausser des épaules, l'air fataliste, comme s'il était normal qu'il soit ostracisé au sein de sa propre maison.

-La nourriture, elle est pour tout le monde.

Elle préféra ne pas commenter tellement c'était stupide.

-Non pas que j'y apporte un quelconque intérêt, après tout, tout le monde sait que la fille des Lords Black mérite mieux qu'un chien miteux, mais c'est à « ÇA » que tu pensais quand tu disais que tu étais défavorisé ?

-En fait, je pensais plutôt au côté Weasley, grinça Brutus en faisant la grimace.

Il essayait désespérément de ne pas être touché, de se rappeler à qui il parlait et à l'exercice mental nécessaire pour interpréter correctement les paroles de quelqu'un élevé en majorité par une bande de serpents manipulateurs… Mais il n'était pas comme ça lui, et il avait juste envie de pleurer.

Evangeline jouait avec le bout de sa manche comme si la discussion l'ennuyait. Ils arrivèrent alors aux marches du château et s'empressèrent de rentrer au chaud. La brune déroula alors son écharpe, donnant l'étrange impression qu'il s'agissait d'un python plutôt qu'un vêtement.

-Bien, je suppose qu'en tant que femme du monde je dois te remercier de m'avoir raccompagné.

Brutus se contenta de la regarder les bras ballants, se balançant sur ses talons. Il n'avait pas très envie de la quitter pour juste la croiser ici et là dans les couloirs… Jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Ou sur le terrain de Quidditch puisque le prochain match opposant leurs deux maisons était le premier de la saison. Il aurait préféré être dans les gradins pour acclamer ses débuts d'attrapeuse (histoire de se faire lyncher un peu plus par sa maison), mais à la place de ça, il allait devoir faire semblant de lui envoyer des cognards.

Il la regarda venir vers lui d'un pas assuré, se demandant vaguement ce qu'elle allait encore lui lancer à la figure. Mais à la place de cela, elle l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier, le tirant à elle et vint poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

-Vraiment, tu es un idiot… Lui murmura-t-elle alors avant de le lâcher et de s'éloigner sans qu'il n'ait pût faire quoique ce soit pour l'attraper ou la retenir, aussi leste qu'un papillon.

Il bugga un instant alors qu'elle s'en allait vers sa salle commune d'un pas un peu trop dansant pour être honnête.

-Alors… A la prochaine pleine lune ? Tenta-t-il, l'air encore un peu ahuri.

Elle se retourna, et même à cette distance il pouvait imaginer ses yeux d'argent indéchiffrable le sonder, avant qu'un sourire légèrement sournois les pare d'étincelles de malice :

-A la prochaine pleine lune.

Et elle se détourna, tout à fait satisfaite. « Bon chien » raisonna un instant dans sa tête et elle songea qu'après d'autres petites pleines lunes, elle pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose de ce garçon.

Tout observateur à cet instant n'aurait pu être qu'en accord avec Théodore Nott lorsqu'il affirmait qu'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy avaient créé un monstre…

 _A suivre dans le futur ?_

 _Lalalala… Petit passage que je me suis amusée à écrire. Mine de rien, je les aime bien ces petits. Allez, je vous dis à mardi pour la « vraie » suite !_


	10. Balancé par une tapisserie

_Note de l'auteur :_ _Comme d'habitude je remercie mes gentils reviewveurs et toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire. Je me demandais : Est-ce vraiment utile que je fasse un « disclaimer » en début de chapitres ? On est sur un site de fanfics, mais bon, au cas où ça aurait besoin d'être précisé : tout l'univers d'Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, pas à moi-même si je le bidouille à ma sauce. Voilà ! Je vous souhaite un joyeux chapitre !_

Chapitre 9 : Balancé par une tapisserie

Parce qu'il avait eu une semaine des plus épuisantes, Harry avait demandé à reporter son rendez-vous de séance psychiatrique au week-end. Et c'est avec un plaisir évident qu'il se laissa tomber sur le lit-canapé de la salle qu'occupait le Dr Flint.

Normalement un psychomage utilisait la magie sur l'esprit de ses patients pour revisiter avec lui certaines scènes de sa vie et engager une discussion, créer des scénarios parallèles ou d'autres opérations visant à clarifier et accepter la situation. Cependant, comme Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient eu accès à des informations sensibles, non seulement le professeur Rogue avait posé des verrous sur leur mémoire, afin d'empêcher quiconque d'extraire les souvenirs, mais le Dr Flint était obligée de travailler avec eux à la façon moldu, ce qui les faisait avancer moins vite que les autres.

-Dure semaine Harry, commenta cette dernière en ouvrant son dossier.

-Vous n'avez pas idée !

-Qui garde Evangeline pendant ta séance ?

-Neville et Luna… J'avais quelques scrupules au sujet de Luna mais j'ai toute confiance en Neville alors… Et puis j'ai ensorcelé son vieux rapeltout pour qu'il se mette à vibrer si jamais il y a le moindre problème, déclara t'il en le sortant de sa poche.

Melody Flint eut l'air impressionnée.

-Tu as meilleure mine qu'avant-hier. Je crois savoir que les serpentards se cotisaient pour t'offrir un cercueil…

-Ha ha ha… Toujours aussi hilarants ces serpents… Commenta Harry d'une voix sombre. Oui, ça va mieux, grâce à Hermione qui veut partager mon fardeau même si je me sens un peu coupable vis-à-vis d'elle… Si jamais elle n'a pas des Optimals partout à ses ASPICS, ce sera ma faute…

-Je doute qu'un bébé réussisse un tel exploit, Mlle Granger est un peu effrayante quand il s'agit des études… Bon, de quoi veux-tu parler aujourd'hui ?

-Je sais pas trop… Hésita-t-il en jouant avec le rapeltout.

-Hum… Moi je sais, lâcha la jeune femme avec un grand sourire, soulevant une lourde boucle brune qui lui tombaient sur l'œil. Parlons un peu de ce qui s'est passé avec Drago Malefoy au début de la semaine !

Elle semblait si joyeuse et enthousiaste que ça lui faisait peur. C'était toujours cet air là qu'elle avait quand ils allaient avoir une séance difficile.

-Euh… Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à en dire… C'est comme toujours. Il m'a provoqué sans raison, j'ai répondu et puis BOUM ! Evy' était là.

Il tenta VRAIMENT d'ignorer le grand sourire du Dr Flint et ses yeux pétillants.

-Pourquoi as-tu répondu ?

-Bein je vais quand même pas le laisser m'insulter, moi et ma petite amie, sans réagir ? Je suis un mec quand même, j'ai mon honneur, et puis j'ai déjà essayé, ne pas réagir semble au contraire les encourager et leur faire plaisir ! Je vous ai dit au début de l'année que je voulais plus me disputer avec lui ! Mais il vient me chercher !

-Tu aimerais être son ami ?

Harry souffla. Passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-J'en sais rien. Je sais juste que… Juste que j'étais content qu'il soit venu à Poudlard. C'est que… Poudlard sans Malefoy, c'est pas vraiment Poudlard. Il aurait manqué quelque chose. Après… Je sais pas. C'est compliqué.

-Essaie quand même de m'expliquer.

-Pff… Malefoy, bizarrement, il est comme Ron et Hermione pour moi. J'en suis proche, plus proche que je le serais avec par exemple Seamus ou Dean, mais c'est différent. Même si c'est pour s'envoyer des insultes ou se faire des crasses, on a passé 7 ans à se côtoyer. Pourtant je sais assez peu de choses de lui par rapport à, pour reprendre l'exemple, à Seamus et à Dean. Si on peut dire, c'est un peu mon « meilleur ennemi ». Le genre que tu peux pas zapper comme ça.

Il hésita un peu, puis finit par sortir sa baguette de sa poche, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Pas la baguette de houx, non, celle d'aubépine, avec un crin de licorne. L'ancienne baguette de Drago Malefoy.

-Vous savez, j'ai réparé ma première baguette et j'étais parti pour m'en resservir… Mais elle est devenue plutôt instable, sans que je comprenne d'abord pourquoi, et puis comme parfois je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec elle pour des choses simples et qu'en plus… Rhaah soyons franc, j'avais parfois une putain d'envie de me servir de l'autre parce que… Eh bien c'est l'ancienne baguette de Malefoy… Du coup je m'en servais et le fait est qu'elle me va plutôt bien, elle est stable et plutôt efficace. Le truc, c'est que… Ça parait bizarre, mais comme j'alternais entre les deux pendant cet été, celle d'Aubepine a commençait à… Ouais c'est bizarre… Mais comment dire, on aurait dit qu'elle était triste et jalouse et elle était moins puissante, alors que celle de Houx manquait souvent de m'exploser à la figure. Donc j'ai fini par comprendre que ma première baguette était compatible avec l'Ancien Harry Potter, celui qui se battait contre Voldemort, et pas le nouveau. Du coup je l'ai rangée et j'ai commencé à me servir exclusivement de celle d'Aubepine et depuis ça va mieux…

Il s'arrêta un instant de parler, fronçant les sourcils, puis conclut :

-Je crois que ça saoule Malefoy.

-Vraiment ?

-Vous êtes mieux placée que moi pour le savoir, il a dû vous en parler pendant ses séances…

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien dire, je suis tenue au secret professionnel.

Harry se sentit frustré parce qu'à son étincelle dans les yeux, il pouvait voir qu'elle savait visiblement quelque chose. Qu'avait bien pu lui dire Malefoy ? Rahh, voilà qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir s'empêcher d'y penser !

-Ouais bein en tout cas je le vois bien, il a ces regards en coin sur moi dès que je sors ma baguette… Je suis sûr qu'il supporte pas que ce soit moi qui l'ait et qu'il aimerait la brûler sans doute parce je l'ai souillée de mes mains de sang-mêlé…

-Ca m'étonnerait, répliqua le Dr Flint. La première baguette est toujours spéciale pour un sorcier. Elle reste l'une des meilleures et puis… Comme il me semble que tu es particulièrement doué pour sentir la magie, tu as sans doute réalisé que le sorcier y laisse sa trace et sa marque.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, devant le regard perçant de la psychomage, il se mit à rougir et cessa brusquement de manipuler sa baguette, comme un gamin prit en faute la main dans un bocal à bonbons.

Evidemment qu'il le savait. Tout comme Hermione avait détesté tenir la baguette de Bellatrix parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir un morceau d'elle dans les mains, Harry n'avait pût s'empêcher de passer et repasser ses doigts sur celle de Drago, intrigué, jusqu'à en apprivoiser la sensation.

Etait-il heureux de s'être emparé d'une possession du serpentard ? Ou que sa baguette se soit soumise à lui alors que son ancien propriétaire continuait à résister sauvagement à toutes ses approches ? Ou était-ce une simple preuve de sa victoire sur lui ? Il n'en savait rien et éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à démêler tout ça, surtout que certaines réponses risquaient de le mener sur une pente raide qu'il ne se sentait pas d'emprunter.

-Arrêtons de parler de tout cela, ce n'est vraiment pas intéressant !

-Tu es conscient que Drago Malefoy reviendra, que tu le veuille ou non, dans nos discussions ?

Harry souffla, mais Melody n'insista pas, préférant s'enquérir de la façon dont il gérait son nouveau statut de père et la façon dont ses proches y réagissaient. De ce côté-là, heureusement, il n'y avait aucun problème, à part Ron qui regimbait un peu, mais ce n'était pas très étonnant : il avait toujours été jaloux et n'appréciait pas d'entrer en rivalité avec quelqu'un pour le temps et l'affection d'Harry et d'Hermione. Le brun ne pouvait donc décemment pas lui en vouloir.

Après sa séance, il remonta directement au dortoir où l'attendaient ses amis, et plus particulièrement les membres de son équipe, car ils avaient prévu de s'entrainer après manger. Ou plutôt eux s'entraineraient, et Harry leur aboierait des ordres des gradins. Il était encore trop faible pour risquer de voler sur un balai.

C'était le plan. Ce dernier fut totalement oublié lorsque Nigel pénétra en courant dans la salle commune, le souffle haletant d'avoir monté plusieurs volées d'escaliers en trombe :

-22 LES GARS ! Annonça-t-il. LES MALEFOY SONT A POUDLARD !

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Drago fit rapidement défiler dans sa tête les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. La plus extrême consistait à partir s'exiler en Alaska pour finir sa vie en tant que pêcheur sur glace. D'aucun se seraient amusé de constater qu'il considérait que mourir était moins pire que ça, puisque la mort n'apparaissait qu'en 2eme position, et que cela lui faisait un point en commun avec Hermione Granger qui préférait le trépas à son exclusion de Poudlard.

-C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, lui marmonna rapidement Blaise.

Rogue était apparu brusquement dans la salle commune, l'avait scanné de son regard perçant, avant de se fixer sur le blond avec un funeste :

-Mr Malefoy, avec moi, vos parents sont là.

Drago pouvait se réjouir d'être naturellement blanc de peau, parce qu'il avait senti son sang quitter son visage et s'était levé lentement de son fauteuil habituel comme s'il avait peur que ses longues jambes ne le portent pas. Puis, silencieux comme jamais, il avait rejoint leur professeur sous les regards inquiets de Pansy et Blaise, qui eux seuls étaient au courant pour les liens l'unissant à Evangeline.

Ce qui effrayait le plus Drago, c'était d'être incapable de prévoir la réaction de ses parents. Evidemment, devant témoin, ils n'en laisseront rien paraitre, mais une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient à trois… Le niveau sonore pourrait bien grimper.

Il était quasi certain de la fureur de son père. Il ne pardonnerait jamais que ce soit Potter, celui qui était en partie responsable de tous ses malheurs… Et cela le minait vraiment parce que son père était suffisamment abattu depuis la fin de la guerre, et lui causer une nouvelle souffrance… Une nouvelle déception… Drago se sentait juste horriblement mal et un peu nauséeux.

Pénétrant dans le bureau de la directrice, il eut l'intelligence de se faire petit et de ne rien faire pour se faire remarquer. Aptitude qui était le triste héritage du passage du Seigneur des Ténèbres chez lui.

-Quand comptais-tu nous le dire ? Attaqua sa mère après l'avoir fixé sans expression pendant quelques secondes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui restait tourné vers la directrice, l'ignorant ostensiblement.

-Je savais que vous le découvririez assez tôt… Lâcha-t-il en cachant du mieux qu'il le pouvait son chagrin avant de reprendre : Sachez qu'il n'était nullement dans mon intention de vous faire souffrir… Si j'avais su…

-Oh Drago… J'ai l'impression parfois que nous ne t'avons rien appris…

-Je sais, avec une dette de vie, j'aurais DU me tenir loin de Potter !

Alors qu'il avait complètement oublié sa présence, son parrain prit soudainement sa défense en posant une main sur son épaule :

-En fait, Mr Malefoy, cela aurait été difficile et vos parents le savent. En vous fréquentant régulièrement, il vous est laborieux, à Mr Potter, comme à vous, de vous ignorer. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai été dans la même situation délicate avec Potter senior… Un lien magique « travaille » si je puis dire…

-Il est néanmoins regrettable, continua la directrice, que vos rapports soient aussi agressifs... J'ai d'ores et déjà raconté tout ce qui s'est passé à vos parents et leur ai expliqué le caractère permanent de ce qui en a résulté…

-« Evangeline », si je ne m'abuse ? S'enquit Narcissa en dressant un élégant sourcil inquisiteur.

-Je n'ai pas eu trop de choix, il a fallu faire avec Potter… S'expliqua-t-il, sachant que le prénom n'était pas très traditionnel.

-Il est… Convenable, fit-elle avant de se tourner vers la vieille femme derrière son bureau : Et puis-je m'enquérir du lieu où se trouve ma petite fille ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait venir avec mon fils ?

-Mr Potter a décidé de s'en occuper, et comme votre fils n'a montré aucun intérêt de se lier à l'enfant, elle est restée avec lui durant toute cette semaine, ce que vous, qui avez élevé un enfant, pourrez admettre comme un geste courageux venant d'un jeune homme de 18 ans encore scolarisé.

Narcissa lui offrit un sourire contraint, avant de se tourner légèrement vers son fils en plissant des yeux. De toute évidence, elle jugeait son comportement vis-à-vis du bébé peu judicieux. S'il n'avait pas été aussi honteux, il lui aurait rendu ce regard. Bon sang, lui Drago Lucius Malefoy s'occupant d'un nouveau-né ? C'était totalement incongru. Et vu l'état de Mort Vivant de Potter, il s'en félicitait.

-Peut être devrions-nous applaudir Mr Potter pour cela ? Siffla Lucius, venimeux.

McGonagall ouvrit la bouche, prête à défendre son poulain, mais fut coupée par Narcissa qui posa une main légère sur le bras de son époux :

-Allons Lucius… Ce n'est pas important, nous avions de toute façon l'intention de nous entretenir avec le jeune Lord Potter Black. Pourriez-vous le convoquer avec notre petite fille ?

-Bien sûr.

La directrice envoya un elfe de maison les chercher tandis que mal à l'aise, Drago eut du mal à rester immobile. Il craignait la confrontation entre sa famille et Potter. Chacune de leurs rencontres avait été synonyme d'affrontement et la dernière au Manoir Malefoy était la pire de toute. Il avait fini aux cachots tandis qu'ils torturaient Granger…

C'était aussi ce jour-là que Potter lui avait pris sa baguette…

Comme si elle devinait ses angoisses, sa mère qui n'avait pas lâché son père lui jeta un regard réconfortant et assuré :

-Tout se passera bien.

Il se demanda d'où lui venait cet étonnant pressentiment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait l'intention de faire ses parents, même s'il savait qu'ils ne resteraient pas sans faire valoir leurs droits sur un de leur descendant, et Potter allait sûrement hurler et tempêter comme la dernière fois… A moins qu'il n'en ait finalement marre de s'occuper de l'enfant, ce qui expliquerait son absence d'hier.

Et contrairement à ce que pensait Blaise, il n'était pas le moins du monde inquiet ou curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ! Cela devait être une histoire ridicule et sans intérêt ! En plus de nombreuses personnes l'avaient vu ce matin au petit déjeuner… Et il n'avait pas menacé un première année de serdaigle pour savoir ça ! Bon, si, un peu… Mais cela ne prouvait rien.

L'elfe revint dans un craquement, les oreilles plaquées par ses petites mains contre ses joues, l'expression torturée :

-Flow est horriblement navré Madame. Flow n'a pas pu faire ce que Madame la directrice lui a demandé.

-Et pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Minerva McGonagall.

-Madame. Flow est désolé. Flow est un mauvais elfe… Mr Potter refuse de venir ! Et Flow aurait dû insister ! Mais Flow ne pouvait pas. Pas Harry Potter. Madame peut le punir, mais Flow ne peut pas forcer Harry Potter. Pas Harry Potter qui a creusé une tombe pour le si indigne Dobby…

Drago retint un soupir alors que la misérable créature se tortillait d'inconfort sous les regards stupéfaits des sorciers en se répandant en litanie d'excuses.

Bien. Voilà qui était parlant… Et pas vraiment encourageant pour la suite.

 _A suivre…_

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Petite dédicace sauvage à mon ancien psy et à ses sourires à la limite du sadisme dont je me suis inspiré pour Melody. Sinon, que préparent les gryffondors ? Drago va-t-il survivre à cette confrontation ? Que va faire McGo ? Les elfes de maisons font-ils les meilleurs baba au rhum du monde ? … Euh…  
La relation de Harry et Drago est si complexe ! Un enchevêtrement de sentiments, de symboles… Est-ce que JK Rowling a fait cela consciemment ? C'est une question que je me pose parfois. Concernant cette histoire de baguette, j'ai trouvé insensé qu'Harry répare la sienne à la fin. Dans la description faite par l'auteur des baguettes, il est spécifiquement écrit que le houx se marrie très rarement aux plumes de phénix, et que le houx choisit souvent des sorciers voué à des quêtes périlleuses. Partant de là, vu qu'Harry a terminé sa propre quête, je pense que sa baguette ne lui est plus adaptée. Mais tout ça n'est que mon avis bien sûr ! (les descriptions des bois de baguettes sont vraiment intéressantes à lire, sur Pottermore j'avais hérité d'une baguette en bois de Sycomore avec ventricule de cœur de dragon, légèrement élastique)._

 _Prochain chapitre (disons vendredi) : « Terrible Narcissa » Attention on ne rigole plus !_


	11. Terrible Narcissa

_Note de l'auteur :_ _Nous voilà déjà au chapitre 10, un chapitre important puisqu'il représente un tournant dans la relation Harry/Drago. Je tiens à dire que j'ai aussi dépassé les 100 pages niveau écriture, mais comme je l'ai dit au début, cette histoire risque d'être longue. Comme d'habitude je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit message. Ça fait toujours aussi plaisir (et aussi rire parfois XD ) de vous lire !_

Chapitre 10 : Terrible Narcissa

Les Malefoy, le professeur Rogue et la directrice arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Ce n'était évidemment un secret pour personne à Serpentard que la salle commune des gryffondors se trouvait derrière. Ils avaient souvent eu l'occasion de les espionner et Drago de voir Londubat tourner en rond devant le tableau en gémissant car il ne se souvenait plus du mot de passe.

Les gryffondors étaient aussi discrets qu'une bande de lutins de cornouailles.

Néanmoins Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait entrer et voir l'intérieur ! Aucun serpentard n'avait jamais eu cette opportunité et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique, il en aurait souri d'anticipation. Non content de pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité, car les deux clans ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fantasmer sur la base ennemie, il pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait dire à Pansy qui en crèverait de jalousie et de curiosité jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finie de lui décrire le moindre petit détail de sa virée.

Cependant, ils n'y étaient pas encore et l'horrible bonne femme dans le tableau les regardait comme s'ils étaient un amas de veracrasses.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parlementer avec vous pendant des heures ! S'impatienta la directrice. Ouvrez donc le passage !

-Non, vraiment… Cela ne me dit rien de les laisser entrer…

-C'est un monde ça ! Je suis la directrice de Poudlard et l'ancienne directrice de la maison Gryffondor ! Je sais ce que je fais !

-Bon… S'il le faut vraiment, capitula la Grosse Dame d'un air réticent avant de se tourner vers le paysage derrière elle : Attention les enfants, ils arrivent !

Et elle daigna enfin déverrouiller l'ouverture. Minerva était impressionnée qu'Harry ait réussi à se mettre dans la poche la Grosse Dame, même si elle se doutait que cette dernière ne devait pas être insensible au charme du bébé… Comme une partie des professeurs et à son grande damne, d'elle-même…

Elle prit la tête de la troupe, pénétrant en terrain connu, contrairement aux parents Malefoy qui la suivait, cachant néanmoins toute trace d'émotion derrière un masque d'intérêt poli, et de Drago qui voulait ouvrir ses yeux au maximum de peur de rater quelque chose.

La première impression fut celle de beaucoup de rouge (mais il s'y attendait), de pierre et de lumière, puisque de longues fenêtres donnaient sur les alentours de l'école.

La deuxième impression, qui le cloua comme le reste des nouveaux venus, fut celle de : beaucoup de gryffondors qui les regardaient avec aménité.

Ils semblaient tous là, des premières années aux dernières, formant comme une barrière entre eux et… Son regard fila au-dessus de la foule pour découvrir qu'à l'opposée, près d'une ouverture qui menait sur des escaliers en colimaçons se tenait, assis à une petite table, Potter entouré de Granger qui tenait le bébé et de la belette femelle.

A côté d'eux se trouvaient Weasley et Londubat, les bras croisés d'un air féroce, et juste devant la directrice, Rogue et ses parents, c'était Finnigan et Thomas qui jouaient les gros bras, jouant négligemment avec leurs baguettes.

Ce qui était plutôt gonflé et… typiquement griffondoresque.

-Désolé Madame la directrice, mais on ne les laissera pas faire un seul pas de plus dans notre salle commune, annonça Seamus. Les Malefoy ne sont pas les bienvenus ici…

Le blond affronta avec courage le regard assassin de Drago et de son père, quand, alors que la directrice devenait toute raide d'indignation, Narcissa poussa un petit soupir avant d'élever sa voix claire de façon à être entendue jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle, son regard plongé dans celui du Sauveur.

-Lord Potter Black, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

Il y eut des expressions narquoises, mais elles tombèrent toutes lorsqu'après un instant d'hésitation, et avec une certaine réticence, Harry donna son autorisation. Les gryffondors semblaient un peu décontenancés, mais Dean et Seamus s'écartèrent pour la laisser avancer, avant de se replacer pour empêcher Lucius et Drago de la suivre.

Le Lord Malefoy était furieux :

-Poussez-vous de là !

-Hin hin, il a dit : « laissez LA passer », pas « LES », donc vous restez ici ! Le reprit Dean en se faisant épauler par d'autres garçons.

-Si vous pensez un instant que je vais laisser ma femme seule au milieu de…

L'aristocrate saisit la tête de sa canne en vue d'en sortir sa baguette, mais le professeur Rogue immobilisa sa main en lui adressant un regard d'avertissement.

-Suffit Lucius ! L'interrompit avec agacement Narcissa. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine et ce n'est pas quelques enfants qui me font peur !

Avec dignité, elle se rendit jusqu'à Harry qui la fixait avec méfiance et curiosité. La lady n'avait pas changée. Comme la plupart des sorciers, le temps ne semblait avoir aucune prise sur elle et bien qu'elle devait s'approcher de la cinquantaine, elle n'en faisait pas plus de trente-cinq. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement arrangés sur le haut de sa tête, sa tenue sorcière était strictement assortie et les pans de sa robe voletaient souplement autour de ses jambes. Elle lui rappelait avec agacement son fils tiré à quatre épingle, jusqu'à l'expression pincée de son visage.

Techniquement, c'était un beau visage. Mais là aussi, comme son fils, ses expressions l'enlaidissaient.

Il s'était levé et vint à elle pour la saluer en inclinant la tête :

-Lady Malefoy.

-Lord Potter Black.

-Votre fils vous a finalement tout avoué ou…

-Nous l'avons découvert grâce à la parenté de mon époux et notre tapisserie familiale, lui apprit-elle avant de se tourner vers Hermione qui tenait Evangeline.

-Alors la voici…

-Oui, approuva brièvement Harry, avant de préciser : Evangeline. MA fille.

-Et celle de mon fils, ajouta-t-elle sans un regard avant de toiser Hermione froidement : Permettez ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui ne semblait pas très enthousiaste mais qui approuva d'un geste de la tête. Que pouvait-il faire après tout ? Interdire à Mrs Malefoy de tenir sa propre petite fille dans ses bras ?

Avec répugnance, la jeune femme passa le bébé de ses bras à ceux de Narcissa qui, elle, ne lui adressa plus un regard, trop occupée à dévorer des yeux la petite chose qui dormait à poing fermée.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez l'intention de faire, commença Harry, mais il est hors de question que je me sépare d'elle. Je vous préviens, peu importe ce que je vous dois, elle est ma fille et je ne reculerais devant rien pour pouvoir l'élever.

La lady se retourna vers lui et le considéra un instant en silence, berçant légèrement le bébé. Puis elle ouvrit le bras vers la foule qui se gorgeait de leurs interactions, n'émettant plus aucun bruit et ne faisant plus le moindre mouvement comme ayant peur que cela leur fasse rater un moment croustillant.

-Je présume que nous pourrions avoir une discussion en privé ?

-Bien sûr, approuva sans réserve Harry en se rendant compte du comportement de ses condisciples.

Il l'invita à le suivre dans les escaliers, demandant à Ron et à Hermione de s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas interrompus, et la conduisit jusqu'à son dortoir. Sur le moment cela avait semblé une bonne idée, mais devant le désordre il se sentit un peu rougir. Au moins les lits étaient faits, merci aux elfes ! Il lui désigna son matelas pour qu'elle s'asseye tandis qu'il prenait place sur celui de Ron, en face.

Nerveux, il s'empara d'une des peluches d'Evangeline, un gros vif d'or, et se mit à le triturer comme un anti stress. Il devait absolument garder son sang-froid et se conduire un minimum en adulte car d'instinct, il savait que cette femme était trop maline pour être impressionnée par ses éclats de colère. D'autant plus qu'il lui devait la vie.

-Je vais de suite éclairer ce qui semble être un point d'inquiétude. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous retirer Evangeline, attaqua la blonde.

-Vraiment ? Euh… Je veux dire, c'est bien. Surprenant… Mais bien.

Elle haussa un sourcil pour l'encourager à en dire plus.

-Je pensais que vous ne seriez pas particulièrement ravis de ce qui est arrivé…

-« Pas particulièrement ravis » ?! Ha ! C'est un euphémisme ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton ironique. A cause de vous deux, mon époux a failli faire une crise cardiaque !

*Que « failli », zut !* Regretta Harry, ayant toujours quelques difficultés à accepter qu'il s'en soit aussi bien sorti après avoir dansé presque de joie à l'idée de pouvoir le remettre à Voldemort quand il avait été capturé par Greyback et les rafleurs.

-Mais nous les Black n'aimons pas nous lamenter des tracas que nous offrent la vie et nous concentrons à les transformer en opportunités…

Oh voilà un mot qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup : opportunité. Cela avait l'odeur et le parfum des problèmes. Il savait qu'il allait détester le reste de la discussion.

-De quoi vous voulez parler ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Nous allons parler de deux choses, qui vous le verrez, mèneront à une seule conclusion que vous ne pourrez décemment pas refuser.

-Vous me faites très peur Lady Malefoy…

Elle lui adressa un gracieux sourire avant de caresser distraitement la tête d'Evangeline.

-Elle ressemble beaucoup à Drago quand il est né vous savez… Le même petit nez, la même forme de menton… Et je pense que lorsque ses yeux prendront leur véritable couleur, ils seront gris… Mais pour le reste… Je crois qu'elle fera une parfaite petite Black aux cheveux sombres… Lança t'elle, émerveillée avant de revenir sur lui : Au vue des rapports que nous allons échanger grâce à cette petite demoiselle, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'appeliez Narcissa. Me permettez-vous de vous appeler Harry ?

-Euh… Oui, si vous y tenez…

-Parfait, alors Harry, comme vous le savez, nous représentons à nous deux trois nobles familles dont deux sont au bord de l'extinction. Les Potter, les Black et les Malefoy sont pourtant comme des institutions du monde sorcier, par leur ancienneté et par leurs implications dans la société. Malheureusement, un certain Lord auto-titré nous a conduit à cette terrible situation, tuant de nombreux d'entre nous… Je pense que c'était en partie calculé et vraiment, je me désespère de l'aveuglement dont on fait montre les nôtres.

-Vous n'étiez vraiment pas pro-Voldemort, réalisa Harry.

Elle fit la grimace et il ne put dire si c'était à cause du nom ou d'autre chose.

-Les épouses n'ont pas vraiment leur mot à dire en ces matières et c'est assez regrettable. Sachez néanmoins que ce qui me dérangeait était moins les idées prônées que l'individu qui, certes, avait un charisme incontestable, mais sortait de nulle part et n'était qu'une parodie de noble. Pour un œil exercé, on voyait qu'il ne faisait qu'imiter nos manières et il y avait trop de faits qu'il ignorait. Des connaissances qu'il ne pouvait obtenir par lui-même, ce qui l'obligeait à fréquenter des familles comme les nôtres et à piller certaines bibliothèques… La façon dont il a particulièrement exploité notre famille, les Black, nous qui étions la dynastie la plus respectée de Grande Bretagne, m'est odieuse !

Harry repensa pendant un bref moment à Sirius et à son frère, Regulus. Il était plutôt d'accord avec Narcissa même s'il savait que les membres de cette famille n'étaient pas vraiment des rigolos. Suffisait de voir le portrait de Walburga Black, toujours magiquement fixé à l'entrée de Grimmaurd.

-Bref, je m'inquiète du devenir de la famille Black, affirma Narcissa. Concernant les Malefoy, le problème est autre. Ce n'est pas un fait connu, mais que Drago soit fils unique n'est pas un choix… Le porter et le mettre au monde a été compliqué… Et depuis…Je ne peux plus mettre au monde d'enfant. Alors à moins que Lucius me répudie, ce qu'il aurait du mal à faire, pour se remarier, Drago est le seul à pouvoir perpétuer la lignée ainée de la famille Malfoy…

-C'est là où je suis censé m'inquiéter ? Demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir même si c'était assez divertissant d'entendre des potins sur la famille de son rival. Je veux dire, Male… Enfin votre fils aura la possibilité de se marier et d'avoir d'autres enfants qu'Evangeline, qui pourront porter votre nom et continuer la lignée Malefoy. D'autant plus qu'Evy' est une fille, elle ne peut donc pas être votre héritière.

-Harry, que connaissez-vous de la magie entourant les familles de sorciers ?

-Euh… La directrice m'en a rapidement parlé lorsqu'elle a développé pour moi le sujet des dettes de vie. C'est de la Magie Ancienne, et c'est ce qui protège Mal… votre fils de moi, ce qui fait que je n'aurais pas dû riposter à son attaque…

-Vous n'en savez pas grand-chose donc. Cela explique votre incompréhension. C'est un très vaste domaine à étudier, ainsi je ferais court en allant à l'essentiel. Lorsqu'un enfant nait, son sang le relie directement à deux familles différentes. Si nous prenons le cas d'Evangeline, elle est reliée à trois familles, puisque Sirius a fait de vous le maître de la maison Black : elle est donc liée aux maisons Potter, Black et Malefoy. La Magie Ancienne est comme un filet, elle doit réunir chaque entité. Le problème, c'est que la famille Potter n'est pas reliée à la famille Malefoy. Pourquoi à votre avis ?

-Euh… Bein si, par Evy'….

-Non…Essayez d'imaginer un organigramme et vous verrez qu'il manque une connexion. Un lien direct est juste un trait que l'on peut tirer entre deux familles.

Harry voulut réfléchir, vraiment, mais il était encore sacrément fatigué :

-S'il vous plait Lady Ma… Narcissa, je ne dors pas très bien depuis quelques jours, vous m'en demandez trop là…

-Bien, je voulais parler d'un lien de mariage, naturellement. C'est la seule chose avec un lien de parrainage qui peut relier deux maisons différentes. Comme ce dernier n'existe pas, il y a comme… Comment pourrais-je l'expliquer simplement ? Une coupure ? Non, disons un trou dans le maillage de la Magie Ancienne. Et elle n'aime pas ça du tout. Les sorciers non plus, n'aiment pas ça du tout parce que cela perturbe leur magie, leurs protections mais en plus de cela, cela provoque ce que l'on appelle « Le Mauvais Œil ».

-Le Mauvais Œil ?

-Oui, ou la malchance si vous préférez, vous avez sans doute commencé à la sentir. Ça commence généralement par des petites choses anodines : se faire réprimander par un professeur, se cogner le pied quelque part, être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… puis cela empire de façon graduelle. C'est à cause de cela qu'aucun enfant sang-pur ne nait hors mariage… Ou du moins pas sans d'horribles conséquences qui peuvent mener jusqu'à la disparition d'une lignée entière.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé ces cinq derniers jours, n'avait-il pas dit lui-même qu'il avait « un karma pourri » en ce moment ? Ses chutes à répétitions ? Ces choses qui lui tombaient dessus ? Sa magie qui se révélait parfois incontrôlable ? Il avait mis tout ça sur le compte de sa fatigue et de son inattention, mais tout allait bien avant cette affaire avec Malefoy, et depuis, tout semblait aller mal…

La réalisation fut brutale.

-QUOI?! S'exclama t'il en sautant du lit de Ron pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Tout ça c'est à cause de la Magie Ancienne ? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je pensais que la magie était quelque chose dont on se servait, pas quelque chose qui nous oblige à faire des trucs comme si on était à son service… Pour… Pour la contenter !

-Ha ! Comme tous ces sorciers sang-mêlé ou issus de moldus vous pensez que vous pouvez vous servir impunément de la magie, qu'elle vous est simplement offerte ? Et ce, sans rien donner en retour ? Bienvenue dans le cercle des sorciers assez puissants pour être initiés aux réalités de la Magie et ayant le privilège de la subir, répondit Narcissa pince sans rire. Toujours est-il que la famille Malefoy est aussi impactée et menacée de ruine puisque le Mauvais Œil semble décidé à s'occuper de nos investissements financiers. De plus les protections du Manoir fluctuent de façon quelque peu inquiétante et nos elfes de maisons pourraient à tout moment être libérés de force…

Harry cessa ses mouvements d'humeurs pour retourner s'asseoir et passer ses nerfs sur la peluche vif d'or.

-Mais comme je l'ai affirmé tout à l'heure, j'ai bien décidé de profiter de cette situation, continua Narcissa d'un air tout à fait détendu.

Et il le lui enviait. Lui commençait tout juste à s'habituer au fait d'être père et à devoir faire le deuil d'un certain nombre de ses désirs… Il n'avait pas la tête, pas envie, de voir la situation se compliquer d'avantage. Par Godric, on lui avait refusé toute enfance et toute adolescence, n'avait-il pas le droit d'être un peu insouciant ? Et surtout de CHOISIR enfin la vie qu'il voulait mener ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait profiter de ça, affirma Harry. Devons-nous faire une incantation ? Il y a-t-il un sortilège pour régler ce type de situation ?

-Oh, il n'existe qu'une seule façon de régler ce problème. Et au vue de cela, voyez-vous, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé que si nous devions sauver au moins une de familles, c'était la famille Black ! J'admets que le fait que je sois une Black de naissance joue un peu sur ma décision, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je me suis laissé entendre dire que vous aviez l'intention d'accueillir ma grande sœur et le fils de ma nièce dès que vous en auriez la possibilité ?

-C'est exact. J'ai dit à Andromeda Tonks que je m'occuperais d'elle et de Teddy, qui est mon filleul, ce qui implique que ses parents voulaient que je l'élève s'il leur arrivait quelque chose… Et que je le ferais dès que j'aurais un travail.

-C'est tout à fait admirable de votre part, surtout quand on sait ce qu'il a la malchance d'être… Mais en même temps, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose à partir du moment où Meda a choisi d'épouser un sang de… Un né-moldu… Je crains que cela explique que leur fille ait ensuite eu assez peu de jugeote pour épouser un…

Harry la coupa brusquement d'un mouvement de la main. Ce n'était pas très poli mais c'était la réaction la plus… douce, qu'il avait pu effectuer compte tenu de la colère qui lui rongeait la cage thoracique. Il dût se faire violence pour contrôler le volume et l'intonation de sa voix qui sonna néanmoins un peu sifflante, comme à moitié fourchelangue.

-Narcissa, si vous voulez que nous puissions discuter calmement, je vous demanderais de cesser sur le champ d'insulter de nobles et courageuses personnes qui m'étaient chères et qui sont mortes à cause de Voldemort et de ses idées, que croyez-moi, j'ai bien compris, vous partagez en partie. Mon filleul est effectivement un loup-garou, mais ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Son père en était un et il était l'un des hommes les plus doux que j'ai connu. Bill Weasley en est un et c'est un homme admirable. Je pense que je peux assumer ça !

La sorcière le fixa sans expression et ne reprit pas immédiatement la parole, posant sur lui un regard plus appréciateur. De toute évidence, il avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait plût.

-Je suis désolé. Nous n'en parlerons plus. Toujours est-il, que du côté de ma sœur, il est un Black. Vous allez donc réunir dans votre maison les derniers membres de notre famille. La branche majeur des Black s'est éteinte sans aucun héritier, si ce n'est vous, reconnu par lien de parrainage... Je sais que pour certain c'est un lien aussi valable qu'un autre, mais il est tout de même regrettable que la branche ainée deviennent une « fausse » branche Black, car vous n'avez pas de lien de sang avec notre famille… Et malheureusement, bien qu'il soit heureux qu'il soit reconnu comme tel grâce à vous, le petit fils de ma sœur est un Lupin et… Tout ce que nous savons… Mais il y a un moyen que le sang Black se retrouve à nouveau à la tête de la maison… Savez qui d'autres sont des descendants Black ?

-Vous semblez mourir d'envie de me le dire même si je ne vois toujours pas où voulez en venir ni comment ça va détruire le Mauvais Œil.

-Mon fils Drago est un Black, votre fille aussi donc.

Elle semblait attendre une réaction, mais il était complètement perdu. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'est qu'il était comme maudit, les Malefoy aussi, que leurs familles étaient en péril et qu'elle voulait remonter la famille Black au détriment apparemment de la famille Malefoy… Et la famille Potter, même s'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il venait faire là.

En fait, il avait vaguement l'impression qu'elle noyait le poisson.

-Narcissa, je ne suis qu'un bête Gryffondor, je l'admets, alors pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait, me dire SIMPLEMENT ce que vous attendez de moi ?

La blonde lui sourit, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son anxiété, et elle se leva, tenant toujours sa fille dans ses bras, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien et d'énoncer calmement sa bombe :

-Je veux que vous épousiez mon fils.

 _A suivre…_

 _Hihi. J'AIME Narcissa. Tellement agréable à écrire malgré son venin. Si vous n'avez pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle a dit, ce n'est pas grave, ce sera expliqué plus clairement par la suite. Seule la dernière phrase est importante… Je sais que vous allez encore m'en vouloir de couper à un moment aussi fatal, mais les cliffhangers font juste des fins de chapitres géniales.  
Vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'ai outrepassé ce que je considère un peu comme la pusillanimité Rowlingesque et fait de Teddy et Bill de vrais loups-garous (mais je l'avais déjà évoqué dans le Hors-Série d'Halloween).  
J'ai adoré écrire le chapitre suivant, il n'est pas censé être drôle mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'amuser.  
Prochain chapitre (lundi) : Casser Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il y a de l'orage dans l'air… _


	12. Casser Harry, Ron et Hermione

Note de l'auteur : _Voici le chapitre suivant, avec les diverses réactions. Avec un chaleureux merci à toutes les personnes qui pensent à me laisser un message, c'est bon pour la motivation !_

Chapitre 11 : Casser Harry, Ron et Hermione

Cela faisait maintenant une poignée de minutes que sa mère et Potter étaient montés dans la tour. Drago n'était pas vraiment tranquille et surtout s'agaçait d'être obligés de faire le piquet, les bras-ballants, à l'entrée de la salle commune. Non pas qu'il aurait apprécié de s'asseoir sur leurs horribles canapés défoncés, mais bon… Ces gryffondors faisaient des hôtes déplorables.

Et heureusement que son parrain était là pour calmer son père, discutant d'il ne savait quoi à voix basses comme des comploteurs. La directrice, quant à elle, réprimandait ses élèves en compagnie de leur professeur de métamorphose, un type plutôt capable bien que revêche, qui bombait son ventre en essayant de se donner un air important.

Soudain, sans préavis, toutes les lampes à huiles se mirent à exploser, provoquant les cris d'effrois des gryffondors qui se poussèrent hors de portée des morceaux de verres, les coussins disséminés ici et là se mirent à gonfler les uns après les autres et éclater en nuages de plumes. Puis plus impressionnant, les grandes fenêtres se brisèrent ensemble dans un grand fracas en un millier de fragments les menaçant, avant de sembler se déplacer au ralenti et faire marche arrière, comme si quelqu'un remontait le temps. Les vitres se reconstituèrent d'elles même dans le plus grand silence.

Celui-ci dura quelques secondes, chacun s'assurant que c'était bel et bien terminé, le souffle halletant, avant que son père pousse un cri d'ours blessé :

-NARCISSA !

Drago réalisa alors à son tour que tout cela devait être l'œuvre de la magie de Potter. Paniqué, il se joignit à son père pour tenter de jeter ces idiots de griffons hors de leur passage. Les plus jeunes n'insistèrent pas, mais ils se retrouvèrent vite arrêtés par les septièmes années.

-SORTEZ DE MON PASSAGE VILE VERMINE ! Vociférait son père, avant d'être en partie attrapé par Rogue qui tenta de le ramener à la raison en lui parlant d'une voix calme et sûre.

-Allons Lucius, vous savez très bien qu'il ne peut pas faire de mal à votre femme…

Drago fronça les sourcils en entendant cet aparté. Pourquoi donc Potter ne pouvait pas faire de mal à sa mère ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi en premier lieu avait-il accepté de lui parler, à elle ? Etaient-ils en relation sans qu'il le sache ?

*Impossible, ma mère et Potter n'ont rien en communs…*

Mais il était évident qu'on lui cachait des choses… Encore.

Comme pour finir de rassurer son pauvre père, Narcissa descendit aristocratiquement les escaliers, l'air tout à fait satisfaite, ce qui ne semblait pas particulièrement le cas du brun qui la suivait, Evangeline dans les bras. Oh, il ne faisait pas la gueule, mais il avait replacé son masque de survivant, sombre, neutre, professionnel, ce qui semblait en soi révélateur de son état émotionnel…. En plus évidemment de la crise magique dont ils avaient été témoin.

-Eh bien Lucius, que se passe-t-il ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Parfaitement.

-Mère, tu as une plume dans les cheveux, commenta sobrement Drago quand elle passa devant lui.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, juste quelques coussins qui ont explosé, déclara t'elle comme s'il s'agissait une peccadille.

Elle se retourna vers Harry Potter, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Nous nous revoyons donc demain pour l'heure du thé. Un de nos domestiques viendra vous chercher aux grilles du château. Je compte sur vous pour que vous preniez vos… « dispositions » d'ici là.

Les yeux d'Harry s'étrécirent en deux fentes devant le terme. Ces dispositions ne semblaient pas très réjouissantes.

-Ce sera fait, lança t'il laconiquement sans que cela semble entamer la bonne humeur de la blonde.

-Parfait ! Bien évidemment vous viendrez avec Evangeline… Oh et n'oubliez surtout pas de passer à Gringotts.

*Gringotts ? * S'interrogea Drago, de plus en plus perdu.

Sa mère avait-elle demandé des compensations financières contre la garde de l'enfant ? Mais ce genre de transaction pouvait se faire à la banque, ne nécessitant en aucun cas que Potter aille boire le thé avec sa mère… Non décidemment, il y avait anguille sous roche.

Il suivit ses parents quand ils quittèrent la salle commune des gryffondors à grands pas, furibonds pour son père, légers pour sa mère. S'il avait espéré être mis au courant une fois éloigné de toutes oreilles indésirables, il ne put qu'être déçu. Ils se retrouvèrent vite dans le grand hall où sa mère l'embrassa sur les deux joues, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux :

-Drago, je veux que tu fasses l'effort de te lier à Evangeline parce qu'à ce train-là, la sang de bourbe aura plus de chance de se faire appeler « maman » par elle que toi !

-Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que qui que ce soit m'appelle « maman », railla t'il.

-Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. C'est ta fille, elle doit savoir que tu es son père.

-… Je vais essayer, marmonna t'il à contre cœur, baissant les yeux.

Il salua son père d'un mouvement de tête et celui-ci, après un moment où il sembla tenté de partir en fureur en le laissant planté là, le lui rendit, le regard plus doux. Drago regarda leur silhouette disparaitre dans la brume glaciale depuis les marches de l'entrée, sentant à peine le froid qui passait sans problème à travers sa robe de sorcier.

Bon, s'ils ne lui avaient rien dit, c'est que cela ne devait pas le concerner et qu'il pouvait continuer de vivre comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire sans se préoccuper de rien.

…

N'est ce pas ?

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Dans la salle commune des rouge et or, Harry dû affronter les regards inquisiteurs de ses compatriotes. Il poussa un soupir avant de descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier. Il remercia tout le monde de les avoir protégés avant de se tourner plus spécifiquement vers ses amis :

-Allons d'abord manger. J'ai des trucs à vous demander, et après… Après je vous expliquerais.

Ils prirent donc la direction de la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi, descendant sagement les escaliers en discutant de choses légères qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qui venait de se passer. Ron et Hermione qui marchaient derrière Dean et Seamus, en fin de file, se jetèrent un regard entendu. Pour qu'Harry ait eu ce regard, LE regard du guerrier, alors qu'il ne l'avait plus eu depuis fin juillet, c'est que Narcissa l'avait apparemment acculé. Très certainement lui avait-elle même fait du chantage.

-C'est pour ça qu'on déteste les Malefoy dans la famille, grommela Ron, furieux. Il commençait à nouveau à aller très bien et voilà qu'elle se pointe le nez en l'air et qu'elle nous le casse à nouveau !

-Pour une fois, je dois admettre te rejoindre sur ce sujet… Approuva Hermione. Autant je ne peux pas me prononcer sur Drago Malefoy, autant son père a l'air…

-D'une loque, ricana le rouquin avant de se faire légèrement taper sur le bras. Eh !

-…Autant sa mère n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé d'un cheveu ! Ce regard qu'elle m'a lancé quand elle a voulu que je lui passe Evy' ! Je pense que si elle n'avait pas été entourée de gryffondor, elle aurait presque pu poursuivre l'insulte en essuyant les endroits que j'ai touchés sur sa petite fille ! Raah ! J'espère qu'Evy' verra cette horrible bonne femme le moins de fois possible et profitera plutôt de l'influence bénéfique de Molly !

-Je sais même pas comment ils ont réussi à éviter Azkaban ces trois-là ! C'est encore une preuve que notre système est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. C'est moi qui te le dis !

Arrivé dans la salle des repas déjà en grande partie occupée, ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et Ron se réconforta devant les viandes fumantes qui étaient proposées. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ait pût s'emparer des couverts et se servir, la directrice qui ne semblait attendre que ça, tapa de sa fourchette sur son verre, réclamant le silence.

-Votre attention pendant quelques minutes. J'aimerais annoncer aux gryffondors que malgré un comportement en accord avec leurs valeurs et une très impressionnante preuve de solidarité et de soutien, je suis au regret de leur retirer 150 points en rappelant que malmener des invités et faire la loi dans leur salle commune est tout à fait inacceptable. A bon entendeur. Je vous laisse reprendre votre repas.

-C'était prévisible, se lamenta Hermione quand la sorcière se rassit.

-Bah, tu nous les rattraperas, lui lança Ron en remplissant enfin son assiette. Bon, Harry, de quoi tu voulais nous parler ?

Le brun qui donnait son biberon à Evangeline (à cause du bruit régnant dans la grande salle, elle se réveillait systématiquement aux repas, ce qui d'après Hermione n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.) releva la tête vers eux et sembla chercher un moment comment lancer la discussion.

-Euh… Dites les gars… Qu'est ce qui se passerait si vous mettiez une fille enceinte ?

Ses amis furent surpris par cette entrée en matière et cessèrent de mâcher ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche.

-Il vaudrait mieux pas… Je serais obligé de l'épouser, se lança Neville.

-Moi aussi, enchaina de suite Ron. Et mon père me ferait un sermon monstre.

-Moi c'est ma mère qui me tuerait, ajouta Seamus.

Dean , lui, les regarda étonné :

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est horriblement rétrograde ! Moi ma mère serait furieuse si c'était pas sérieux, mais elle m'obligerait certainement pas à me marier avec quelqu'un juste pour ça !

-Pauvre fou, gémit Ron. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du Mauvais Œil ?!

Harry gémit.

-Du quoi ?! Glapit Hermione.

-Le Mauvais Œil ! Répéta Ron.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à une obscure croyance divinatoire ?

-C'est pas obscur du tout ! On a une grande tante qui est tombé enceinte d'un type immonde, du genre moche de chez moche (Hermione leva les yeux au ciel) elle ne voulait pas l'épouser, alors toute sorte de choses ont commencé à arriver…

-Ah oui, se rappela Ginny avec amusement, Maman m'a raconté l'histoire, elle s'est retrouvée sans raisons avec des pustules horribles sur le visage ! Je crois me souvenir que toutes ses poules sont mortes d'un coup et que des rats se sont mis à envahir la maison !

-Ouais eh bien elle a fini par épouser l'affreux et tout s'est arrêté ! Affirma Ron.

Hermione ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue, pour elle ça ressemblait aux genres de contes que racontent les parents pour décourager leurs enfants d'avoir des relations sexuelles sans protections, Dean ne savait pas quoi penser et Harry était dépité de voir les propos de Narcissa lui être confirmé par son meilleur ami.

-Chez les sorciers, et c'est encore plus vrais dans les vieilles dynasties, il est bien connu qu'avoir un enfant hors mariage provoque des perturbations dans tous les sorts liés à la protection des familles et de leur demeure et ça n'a rien à voir avec la divination Hermione, tu confonds avec le « troisième œil » , ajouta plus sérieusement Neville.

-Tu veux parler de l'Ancienne Magie Neville ? Demanda la jeune femme tout en jetant des regards appuyés à Harry.

-Euh… Je suis pas très au fait de tout ça. Je le serais probablement plus quand je retournerais à Long Garden cet été puisque je devrais prendre mon titre de chef de famille.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de vraiment l'enthousiasmer.

Hermione se tourna alors vers le brun, les yeux pleins d'empathie et de pitié :

-Oh mais alors Harry…

Bien évidemment, étant Hermione, elle avait tout compris. Harry hocha de la tête d'un air résigné. Il avait voulu s'assurer que la Lady ne lui ait pas fait avaler n'importe quoi sous prétexte qu'il ne connaissait pas bien le monde sorcier… Mais il semblerait qu'elle ait fait preuve d'honnêteté.

Il était néanmoins surprenant de constater qu'aucun autres n'avaient fait la connexion avec sa propre situation. Et à y regarder bien, du côté des serpentards, bien qu'aussi austère que d'habitude, Malefoy ne semblait pas très inquiet ou perturbé. Harry eut une petite exclamation de dépit. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête !

-Mais pourquoi tu nous demande ça ? L'interrogea Ron en reprenant son repas.

-Plus tard. Après mangé, dans la salle commune… Hermione, je peux te confier Evy' ?

-Oui… Bien sûr… Mais Harry…

Elle était inquiète pour lui à présent. Lui passant le porte-bébé, il lui fit le visage le plus rassurant qu'il avait en réserve avant de se tourner vers Ginny qui mangeait à côté de lui :

-Ginny ? Désolé de te demander ça en plein repas, mais est-ce que je peux te parler en privé s'il te plait ?

-Euh… OK… Fit la jeune fille, indécise et étonnée car cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait plus appelé par son prénom « entier ».

Les deux se levèrent, leur manège suivi par quelques autres élèves curieux.

-Ey n'oublie pas l'entrainement de Quidditch ! Lui rappela Ron avec de grands gestes du bras alors qu'ils disparaissaient par les grandes portes.

-Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire d'hurler ? S'enquit Hermione après avoir failli se faire éborgner par l'un des bras. Et fais attention, je tiens Evy' !

-Oh ça va, la Moitié Malfoy ne craint rien ! Mais je me demande à quoi rimait ses questions et pourquoi avait-il besoin de parler à Ginny sans même finir son repas !

-C'est évident, répliqua Hermione en essayant de couper sa viande avec un seul bras, l'autre étant occupé. Il va rompre avec elle.

Ron qui était malheureusement en train de boire à ce moment-là recracha son jus de citrouille. Ce fut heureux qu'Harry ait quitté sa place en face de lui.

-QUOI ?! PAR LES COUILLES DE GODRIC POURQUOI TU DIS CA ?!

-RON ! Il y a un bébé ! De jeunes élèves ! Et tout le monde te regarde ! Même les professeurs !

-Peu importe ! Explique-toi !

Neville, Dean et Seamus semblaient très curieux d'avoir eux aussi des explications. Agacée d'avoir à faire ça devant les professeurs et espérant que personne ne s'en rendrait compte, elle posa un sort de silence sur le périmètre de leur groupe afin que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils allaient dire.

-Oh enfin c'est évident ! S'exaspéra Hermione en se penchant vers eux pour que toute la salle n'ait pas à en profiter. Réfléchissez à ce que vous a demandé Harry et à ce que vous lui avez répondu !

Puis devant leurs silences contemplatifs de pré-digestion habituellement réservé à Mr Binns :

-Harry doit se marier avec Malefoy !

Elle devait parler une langue étrangère parce qu'ils la regardèrent avec le regard vide pendant un moment.

-Harry va se marier avec Malefoy ! Répéta-t-elle et cette fois-ci, comme si les garçons avaient tout d'abord cru à une hallucination auditive, l'information pénétra leur cerveau et ils devinrent livides.

Ron émit alors un gémissement horriblement aigu qui les fit tous reculer.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Impossible ! Tu délire !

-Ron…

-Non, il peut pas. C'est LES MALEFOY ! En plus ce sont deux hommes ! Deux hommes ne peuvent pas se marier ! ET PUIS C'EST LES MALEFOY !

-Et pourquoi diable deux hommes ne pourraient pas se marier ?!

Ron ne sembla pas trouver d'explications ou de raisons alors il ré-enchaina avec son principal argument :

-Je sais pas mais c'est LES MALEFOY !

-Hermione a cassé Ron je crois, commenta Dean.

-Oui je sais, ce n'est pas très réjouissant, mais tu crois qu'il ferait ça s'il avait le choix ?

-Non mais on s'en fout, il peut pas ! Harry il est avec nous, les Weasley, et c'est tout ! On ne va pas laisser ces sales fouines lui mettre la main dessus ! Tu réalises que ce sont les ennemis de notre famille ?!

-Oh tu n'exagère pas un peu ?

-LES MALEFOY Mione ! DES MANGEMORTS ! CEUX QUI T'ONT REGARDÉ TE FAIRE TORTURER SANS LEVER LE MOINDRE DOIGT ! JE LES HAIS ! JE LES ABHORRE ! ON DEVRAIT TOUS LES ENFERMER A AZKABAN !

Hermione poussa un petit soupir. Elle savait à quel point cet épisode avait traumatisé Ron, étrangement bien plus qu'elle-même qui avait subi les doloris de Bellatrix. Quand ils dormaient ensemble au Terrier cet été, il revenait sans cesse dans ses cauchemars et le réveillait en larmes, l'obligeant à le serrer contre elle pour le rassurer sur sa santé. Au début de l'année scolaire, il lui avait été difficile de se trouver en présence de Malefoy et bien qu'il se soit calmé, préférant ignorer le plus possible les vert et argent, il n'avait toujours pas pardonné.

-Et quoi ? Tu voudrais qu'Harry soit malheureux toute sa vie ? Poursuivi par la malchance ?

-Il le sera nécessairement s'il épouse un Malefoy ! Rappelle-toi, même toi tu disais il y a quelques minutes que cette famille était épouvantable ! Contra Ron. Harry n'a pas à foutre sa vie en l'air juste comme ça, à cause de… A CAUSE DE CETTE CHOSE !

Il donna un bref mouvement vers Evangeline qui fit froncer des sourcils Hermione.

-Harry donnerait sa vie pour Evy' ! Et si tu étais moins obtus tu réaliserais qu'Harry fait aussi ça pour toi, pour Ginny et pour ta famille qu'il aime beaucoup ! Parce que si Harry se liait avec ta famille, le Mauvais Œil vous toucherait aussi !

-Non mais TOUT, il pourrait faire ça avec n'importe quelle famille, mais TOUT SAUF LES MALEFOY !

-Raaah Ron ! Il se trouve que c'est avec eux et c'est comme ça !

-Mais pourquoi tu insistes autant ? Ça te plait tant que ça qu'il se marie avec la FOUINE ?! Après tout ce qu'il a subit, tu crois pas qu'il mérite mieux ?! COMMENT TU PEUX SUPPORTER CA ?!

-Rhoo mais ce n'est qu'un mariage ! Il n'est pas obligé de lui faire des câlins ! Peut-être même qu'ils pourront divorcer par la suite ! Craqua la jeune femme.

-Euh… Hermione, intervint Neville d'une voix douce. Sans parler du fait qu'il s'agit surtout d'une alliance de famille qui est effectivement assez malheureuse pour les Weasley, le divorce n'existe pas chez les sorciers.

Là ce fut Hermione qui resta un moment silencieuse, bouche bée, perdant ses couleurs et souhaitant ardemment être victime d'une hallucination auditive.

Par sécurité, elle allait peut-être même se jeter un sort d'oubliette…

-QUOOOI ?! Glapit-elle finalement d'un son un peu étranglé. Mais mais… Comment font les couples qui ont des problèmes et qui ne s'entendent plus ?

Neville et Seamus eurent l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron, quand à Ron, il écumait de rage devant son assiette, furieux, la mâchoire tellement crispée qu'il préférait ne plus parler et ne le pouvait d'ailleurs pas.

Finalement l'héritier Londubat accepta de risquer les foudres d'Hermione :

-L'époux peut choisir de répudier son épouse si elle a commis une faute grave…

Devant les yeux papillonnant horriblement vite d'Hermione, apparemment effarée, il continua rapidement :

-Mais la famille de l'épouse peut choisir de contredire l'époux et alors l'affaire est traitée devant le Magenmagot… Euh… Hermione ? Hermione tu respire encore ?

-Allez, et maintenant on a cassé Hermione…

(Toujours Dean)

-A présent que j'y réfléchis, lâcha brusquement Hermione tout en gardant l'immobilité qui avait tant inquiété son ami, je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'un sorcier était divorcé…

-C'est à cause des liens magiques qui sont créés, expliqua Seamus, à ce que j'ai compris c'est pas des trucs qu'on peut modifier comme on veut.

-… Et je ne m'étonne plus que certaines femmes, comme la mère de Zabini, doivent tuer leurs époux pour en être débarrassées…. Continua Hermione comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Seamus, la voix toujours aussi affreusement lointaine.

-Ouais enfin, c'est un peu extrême… Marmonna l'irlandais avant de sursauter lorsqu'Hermione sembla reprendre vie.

-HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME MARIE ! Scanda-t-elle. Hors de question d'être prisonnière d'un mariage ! Si je dois le faire, je le ferais à la moldu et c'est tout !

-Mais ça ne suffira pas si tu as des enfants, intervint Seamus. Mes parents ont dû se remarier, à la façon sorcière cette fois-ci, quand ma mère est tombée enceinte.

-Eh bien je n'aurais pas d'enfants !

-PARFAIT ! Grinça alors Ron, retrouvant apparemment l'usage de la parole, provoquant cette fois-ci le sursaut de tous. TOUT SIMPLEMENT PARFAIT ! ALORS EN PLUS DE CAUTIONNER LE MARIAGE DE NOTRE MEILLEUR AMI AVEC UN CONNARD DE PREMIERE, TU DECIDE QUE TOI, TU NE TE MARIERAS PAS A LA SORCIERE ?! EH BIEN PARFAIT ! RESTE DONC VIEILLE FILLE A VIE COMME CETTE VIEILLE PEAU DE MCGONAGALL !

Indignée au plus haut point, Hermione resta muette, dévisageant son visage livide et dur comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Il se leva brusquement, renversa le contenu de son verre sur la table, mais personne ne s'en soucia vraiment.

-Au fait, au cas hypothétique où tu n'aurais pas compris, bien que tu comprennes tout, hein ? T'es tellement intelligente ! Toi et moi c'est fini ! Maintenant je vais essayer de faire retrouver la raison à notre ami commun !

Il partit d'un pas vif, furibond, alors qu'Hermione n'avait toujours pas réussi à retrouver sa voix, ni son cerveau d'ailleurs, son cœur blessé et hurlant prenant toute la place.

A la table des professeurs, Severus Rogue leva un sourcil, dépité :

-Est-ce qu'ils croient sincèrement que personne ne s'est rendu compte qu'ils ont lancé un sort de silence ?

Voir Ronald Weasley hurler sans qu'aucun bruit ne sorte de sa bouche avait fasciné à peu près toute la Grande Salle qui avait rapidement compris qu'une dispute majeure était en train d'éclater entre les amis intimes du Sauveur.

Il était partagé avec l'idée de leur retirer des points pour utilisation de magie hors des salles de cours et de toute évidence langage inadapté, mais Granger n'avait pas l'air très réceptive et franchement, retirer des points sans que les élèves ne le sachent et lui jettent leur habituel regard indigné comme si ces sales gosses étaient aussi purs et innocents que des licornes nouveaux née… Où était l'amusement ?

-Je maintiens que nous, les sorciers, n'avons pas besoin de télé, nous avons les meilleurs soaps opéra du monde rien qu'à Poudlard, clama Melody Flint qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui s'était passé.

-Vous savez quelque chose Severus ? S'enquit Pomona Chourave qui se trémoussait de frustration.

Elle aurait aimé avoir une télécommande pour remettre le son.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait dire que je sais quelque chose, je me désintéresse totalement des affaires de ces morveux grommela t'il en se servant un grand verre de vin.

Le quatrième depuis le début du repas. Cette fois-ci il ne trompait personne : il savait PARFAITEMENT ce qu'il se passait.

Le docteur Flint émit un son désapprobateur.

-Professeur, vous viendrez me voir une heure de plus cette semaine ! Lundi matin par exemple.

-Parce que vous n'avez Hermione Granger que mardi soir, vous n'êtes qu'une vilaine fouineuse Docteur Flint !

La jeune femme ne s'en cacha même pas, lui lançant un grand sourire provocateur : Connaitre tous les vicieux petits secrets des habitants de Poudlard était son pêché mignon.

Son feuilleton télévisé personnel.

 _A suivre…_

 _Bon voilà, il y a une rupture, c'est triste, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dédramatiser à la fin… Zut… Bon bein, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Rupture légitime ou pas ? Bon, le chapitre suivant n'est pas marrant lui, mais il y a tout de même ce que certains attendaient avec impatience…_

 _Donc chapitre suivant (jeudi) : Etre un adulte responsable, ça craint_


	13. Etre un adulte responsable, ça craint

Note de l'auteur : _Bonjour ! J'ai eu l'impression que le chapitre précédent vous a plût, non ? En tout cas je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un message. Merci ! Merci ! Voici comme promis le chapitre suivant._

Chapitre 12 : Etre un adulte responsable, ça craint

 _Hey Brother !  
There's an endless road to rediscover  
Hey Sister!  
Know the water 's sweet but blood is thicker_

 _Oooh if the sky comes falling down  
for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do(1)_

-Ici c'est très bien, l'arrêta Harry alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au Lac.

Le parc recouvert d'une pellicule de glace était désert, tous les élèves étant normalement en train de manger à cette heure-là. Le brun regretta presque l'allure féérique du paysage, semblant figé dans le temps, mais il devait le faire le plus rapidement possible. C'était le plus honnête pour elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? C'est à cause de ce que t'as dit cette femme odieuse?

Il hocha la tête, cherchant un point d'accroche qui était tout sauf son regard. Il devait être fou de jeter à la poubelle tout ce qu'il avait construit jusqu'ici concernant son futur. Il ne s'était jamais vu autre part que près des Weasley durant les moments importants de sa vie, pourtant il allait se lier avec un Malefoy et à la place du chaleureux salon du Terrier, plein de joie et de rire, il allait avoir la sombre et froide salle à manger du Manoir Malefoy, hantée des cris de torture d'Hermione.

Inspirant profondément un air si froid qu'il le fit frissonner, il s'obligea à penser à Evangeline, à ses touts petits doigts qu'il aimait déplier, à ses yeux bleus pleins d'innocence et d'incompréhension. Il pouvait le faire. Il suffisait juste de ne pas réfléchir et d'agir. Il était réputé pour être un homme d'action après tout !

-Narcissa Malefoy m'a éclairé sur un point de magie dont j'étais totalement ignorant.

Devant son regard plein d'incompréhension il continua :

-Le Mauvais Œil Ginny. Il est sur moi et sur les Malefoy parce qu'Evangeline est apparue… Et qu'elle est de nos deux sangs.

La jeune fille ouvrit légèrement la bouche, ses yeux s'agrandissant. Ca y est, elle avait compris. Et ce malgré sa tête qui bougeait légèrement en dénégation.

*Pauvre Ginny, si j'avais su ce qu'il allait arriver, je n'aurais rien fait pour relancer notre relation au début de l'année… *

Courageuse Ginny qui comme toujours retenait ses larmes.

-J'aimerais n'en faire qu'à ma tête et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je me ficherais de cette malédiction, mais j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour ta famille, pour Ron, pour toi, et le mot semble faible. Je vous adore, je vous aime, et jamais je ne vous mettrais volontairement en danger. C'est pourquoi je vais épouser Drago Malefoy comme sa mère me l'a demandé.

-Non ! Lâcha-t-elle alors en venant s'agripper à lui d'une pulsion désespérée.

-Si…

-Non ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Il n'a rien fait pour mériter de t'avoir ! Moi… Moi je t'ai attendu tout ce temps ! Moi j'ai combattu à tes côtés et gardé tes secrets ! Moi j'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude et de rage certaines nuits quand tu es parti ! Moi j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter lorsque je t'ai vu, mort, dans les bras d'Hagrid ! Lui… Lui il n'a rien fait pour toi, jamais ! Il est la dernière personne au monde qui pourrait te mériter ! La Magie est injuste !

-Ginny…

-Il doit y avoir un moyen de rompre ça ! Tu ne peux pas prendre une telle décision tant qu'on a pas tout tenté !

-Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver avec des furoncles partout sur le visage… Et puis je ne veux rien faire qui puisse risquer la vie d'Evangeline…

-Et ta vie à toi, tu y pense ? Tout ce que tu as voulu, tout ce que tu as pu enfin avoir et que tu as amplement mérité, tu es prêt à le sacrifier ?

Harry détourna les yeux. Il aurait préféré qu'elle accepte plus simplement ou qu'elle lui hurle dessus. Pas qu'elle essaie de se montrer raisonnable, car quoiqu'elle en pense, toute la vie d'Harry ne se limitait pas aux Weasley. Encore heureux. Même en épousant Malefoy, il pourrait encore réaliser nombre de ses projets.

Il devrait par contre tirer un trait sur sa vie amoureuse, ça c'était sûr, et se satisfaire des quelques mois que la vie lui avait offert auprès de Ginny. Mais pour sa fille, il pourrait le faire.

-Ginny… Ça n'a rien avoir avec mon ancienne situation… Je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir…

Elle se recula brutalement, les yeux brillants, son visage désespéré se lissant en un masque lointain.

-Peut être que pour moi, si, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de poing dans l'estomac et sa gorge se noua. Il ne pût pas réagir car elle continua d'une voix un peu sifflante :

-Et moi, est ce que tu penses à ce que je peux ressentir ? Tu viens, tu repars, à chaque fois c'est jamais ta faute, à chaque fois tu oses dire que tu le fais pour moi. « Pour me protéger ». Ne me demande pas de le prendre bien cette fois-ci, ne me demande pas de ne pas LE détester encore plus, LUI, ne me demande pas de ne pas en vouloir non plus à celle qui est responsable de tout ça.

Devant le geste inconscient de Harry, protecteur, ses bras montant devant son torse comme pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras alors qu'il savait bien qu'elle était avec Hermione, Ginny eut un sourire cynique :

-Dès le début je l'ai su, dès le début j'avais perdu face à elle. Tu la connaissais que depuis quelques minutes, tu l'aimais déjà plus que moi… Et voilà… C'est elle que tu as choisie. Une chose bizarre et magique née de la haine. Tu te rends compte un peu de ce que ça dit sur toi ?

Elle baissa la tête, défaite, et le vent les balaya tous les deux, soulevant de longues mèches de cheveux de feu. Harry détourna la tête, projetant son regard au-delà du lac, vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il aurait pu dire de nombreuses choses : qu'elle avait malheureusement raison, depuis qu'il avait compris qui elle était, il plaçait Evy' au-dessus de tout, même lui, mais que jamais il ne considèrerait qu'elle était le fruit de la haine. Ce qu'il y avait entre Malefoy et lui était tout à fait différent, ils l'avaient à la fois dépassé, contourné, flirtés avec ses limites, mais ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour Voldemort ou son oncle Vernon ou même Dolores Ombrage…

Tous les deux… Depuis huit ans, ils dansaient ensemble sur une musique qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre.

Mais dire tout ça à Ginny ne servirait à rien. Au mieux elle ne le comprendrait pas, au pire il la blesserait encore plus.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

-Alors ne dis rien. Tu n'as jamais été doué pour ça.

Récupérant les mèches fuyantes pour les emprisonner de ses doigts, elle se détourna sans un mot et reparti vers le collège à grands pas. Si elle pensait que le vent couvrait les sanglots qu'elle versait à présent, il n'en était rien, bien au contraire, il les emmenait jusqu'à Harry qui serra les poings pour ne pas craquer à son tour.

C'était comme si Pattenrond était en train de faire ses griffes sur son cœur. Exactement ça. Et savoir qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait n'aidait pas. PAS DU TOUT. Il avait envie d'hurler, demander à cette putain de Magie Ancienne si elle était contente d'elle.

Ah ça pour fournir une protection d'amour aux bambins lorsque leur mère se faisaient assassiner devant leur berceau, il y avait du monde ! Ah ! L'amour ! Une force puissante que disait Dumbledore ! Tu parles ! La Magie Ancienne avait l'air d'en avoir une drôle de conception ! Pas étonnant que Voldemort l'ait bannie de ses plans démoniaques !

Il resta encore quelques minutes à sa place, balayé par un vent de plus en plus fort, puis une fois qu'il se sentit suffisamment calmé pour ne pas tout faire exploser autour de lui, il rentra avant d'attraper une pneumonie.

Il y avait encore tant à faire…

Malheureusement pour Harry, il ne put mettre en action la suite qu'il avait prévue car lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune, il rentra presque dans Ron qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Et alors, à son expression, il sut qu'il n'en avait pas fini de s'expliquer.

Autre chose à savoir chez les rouquins : teint rouge, c'était encore jouable, par contre cette teinte-là, si livide que même ses tâches de rousseurs semblaient s'être fait la malle, c'était juste l'apocalypse.

Harry ne voulait pas l'apocalypse, il était fatigué, il venait juste de déchirer son cœur en deux de ses propres mains et il avait des préparatifs de mariage à la con à faire !

-Ron… Gémit-il.

-Fait pas ça.

C'était court, sec, net. Un ordre pur et dur qu'il aurait adoré suivre… S'il l'avait pu !

-Pas toi aussi Ron, je t'en supplie… Si t'es pas là j'y arriverais pas…

-Alors fait pas ça.

Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris. Etait-ce son amitié que Ron venait de mettre sur la balance là ? Il se sentit tout d'un coup un peu malade. Et il réalisa soudain que s'il pouvait perdre Ginny et s'en sortir, il n'était pas persuadé qu'il s'en sorte intact concernant son frère.

Sans y avoir été invité, Pattenrond revint faire ses griffes.

-Ron, il faut que tu comprennes, je fais ça pour nous tous…

-Que je comprenne ? Que JE COMPRENNE ?! QUE JE COMPRENNE QUE TU VAS TE MARIER AVEC UN PUTAIN DE MALEFOY ?!

-On s'en fiche de qui…

-NON ! NON ON S'EN FICHE PAS ! CETTE FAMILLE C'EST TOUS DES POURRIS, DES ASSASSINS ET DES MANGEMORTS ! ET ILS NOUS MEPRISENT, NOUS CONSIDERENT COMME DE LA MERDE… TU AS OUBLIÉ ?! TU AS OUBLIÉ TOUTES LES VACHERIES QU'ILS NOUS ONT FAITES ?!

-Non, mais…

-ET PUIS C'EST PAS COMME CA QUE ÇA DEVAIT SE PASSER ! TU DEVAIS DEVENIR MON VRAI FRERE ! TU DEVAIS ENTRER DANS LA FAMILLE ! TOUS LES DEUX ON AURAIT EMMENAGE A GRIMMAURD PENDANT NOTRE FORMATION D'AURORS ET ON AURAIT INVITÉ LES AUTRES, FAIT LA FETE, AVANT DE DEVENIR CO-ÉQUIPIERS ET PARTIR A LA CHASSE AUX MANGEMORTS ! ET ON SERAIT DEVENUS VRAIMENT BONS POUR CA ET CELEBRES ! TOUS LES DEUX !

Harry cligna légèrement des yeux devant le programme. Ron semblait s'être fait une idée toute faite de leur futur proche.

-ET DANS TOUT CA… Continua le rouquin en prenant une inspiration, IL N'Y A PAS DE STUPIDES BEBES ET SURTOUT PAS DE MALEFOY !

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?! Finit par lancer Harry, excédé. Je fais disparaitre Evy' d'un coup de baguette magique ?

Il se voulait ironique mais devant le manque de réponse de son meilleur ami, il crut s'étrangler sur place.

-MERLIN ! MAIS C'EST QU'UN BEBE INNOCENT RON !

Il chercha des yeux sa fille dans la salle commune, même si c'était un peu insultant pour Ron, mais il avait besoin d'être rassuré. C'était le deuxième Weasley qui la menaçait en moins d'une heure. Et… BON SANG où était Hermione ?!

-TOUT ÇA… Reprit Ron en serrant les poings, regardant à présent le parquet plus que son vis à vis. C'est à cause de cette enflure de Malefoy… Cette sale petite fouine malveillante… Je le hais… S'il n'était pas là, rien ne serait arrivé… POURQUOI TU L'AS SAUVE ? TU AURAIS DÛ LE LAISSER CREVER !

Harry resta soufflé. Pour dire une chose pareille… Ron se rendait-il compte ? Bien sûr qu'il se rendait compte, il avait été à ses côtés lors de la guerre… Il avait vu tous ces corps, ces morts… Il avait marché au milieu d'eux, dans cette impression irréelle, s'attendant à ce qu'ils se relèvent… Puis s'était fâché parce qu'ils ne le faisaient pas, qu'ils ne faisaient aucun effort… On ne veut pas penser qu'ils ne bougeront pas. Plus jamais. Et on se retrouve seul avec son désespoir.

-Jamais… Répondit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait calme.

-Pardon ?!

-Que ça te plaise ou non Ron, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé mourir. Même avec tout ce qui me tombe dessus, je ne le regrette absolument pas.

Ron recula comme s'il venait de le frapper.

-Harry… Tu défends cette ordure… Il porte la marque… Il était content de devenir un joli mangemort comme son père… Il a sûrement fait tes trucs horribles… Il a essayé de nous tuer… Et tu préfères être de son côté plutôt que du notre ?

En cet instant, Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir plus parlé de Malefoy, de tout ce qu'il avait vu de lui que ses amis ignoraient. Mais il avait préféré garder ça pour lui, et il réalisait qu'au final, dès qu'il le pouvait, il avait toujours gardé ses amis hors de ses affaires avec le blond.

Se disant que c'était juste entre eux.

Mais c'était une erreur, peut-être qu'alors Ron aurait eu une meilleure impression du blond…

-Ce n'est pas une question de préférence, encore une fois JE LE FAIS POUR VOUS ! Si tu ne veux pas le comprendre, alors cette discussion ne mène à rien…

-Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu es un traitre.

-UN TRAITRE ?! C'est nouveau ça ! Je ne fais pas ce que veut Ronald Weasley, alors je suis un traitre ?!

Alors là c'en était trop, malgré Pattenrond et ses griffes, l'amitié sur la balance et tout… Il avait ses limites et s'il pouvait supporter le reste, il refusait qu'on insulte sa fidélité !

-OUI UN TRAITRE ! TU NOUS TRAHIS TOUS… MES PARENTS QUI T'ONT ACCEUILLIS A BRAS OUVERTS ! MOI ! GINNY ! BILL ! FRED ! ET HERMIONE !

-JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER EN MON NOM RONALD ! Hurla soudain Hermione en pénétrant dans la salle commune avec Neville.

Elle passa à côté d'Harry comme une bourrasque et poussa fermement Ron en arrière. Le brun fut quant à lui agrippé par Neville qui lui fit un pauvre sourire avant de lui montrer qu'il avait hérité du porte-bébé et d'Evangeline. Harry se sentit d'un coup bien mieux et lui lança un regard de reconnaissance avant de se retourner vers ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il avait la curieuse impression de revivre le retour de Ron dans la forêt, quand ils cherchaient les Horcruxes.

-Harry ne sera JAMAIS un traitre pour moi ! Et tu es horrible de lui jeter le nom de ton frère à la figure !

-Horrible ? C'EST MOI QUI SUIS HORRIBLE ?! QUI A BALANCE DEVANT TOUS NOS AMIS QUE TU TE MARIERAIS JAMAIS ! QUE TU, je cite à peu près : « ne serais pas une PRISONNIERE » ?!

-Oh, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça !

-SI ÇA L'EST ! POUR MOI ! Car c'était moi ton petit ami à ce moment-là ! Tu sais, il n'y a pas qu'une union de familles de sorciers dans un mariage, ce que vous semblez tous refuser de voir avec cette histoire avec Malfoy ! C'est aussi une preuve de confiance ! C'est dire à l'autre « je m'occuperais de toi jusqu'à notre fin » ! Mais toi tu as utilisé ce mot : « prisonnière » ! C'est comme si tu criais que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi !

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, à présent consciente de sa bévue. Cela avait été un cri du cœur, elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

-Et moi j'ai pas envie d'une prisonnière ! Je veux une femme ! Et je veux des enfants ! ET JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS SERIEZ LA AVEC MOI ! Hurla-t-il d'un ton accusateur, les toisant chacun du regard avant de reprendre avec amertume : … Mais apparemment je me suis trompé…

Une larme solitaire glissa de l'œil du jeune homme, laissant une trainée brillante, puis Ron se sécha la joue d'un rude mouvement du bras, contourna Hermione avant de bousculer de l'épaule Harry pour avoir accès à la sortie, disparaissant sans un regard pour eux.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle habituellement chaleureuse, puis Hermione renifla un peu bruyamment avant de se laisser tomber à terre, éclatant en sanglot. Harry fut aussitôt à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras, la laissant fourrer sa tête dans sa chemise qui rapidement devint humide.

-Dire que j'ai juste fait ce qui était le plus honnête à faire… Fit Harry avec un petit rire d'autodérision cassé.

-Il va falloir lui laisser du temps, répondit doucement Neville. Il comprendra assez vite que les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le désire…

Et c'était peut-être la seule réalité dans le monde étrange qu'était le leur.

 _Hey Brother !  
Do you still believe in one another ?  
Hey Sister!  
Do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

 _Oooh! If the sky comes falling down,  
for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_ (1)

A suivre…

(1) « Hey Brother » de Avicii, pour moi, cette chanson traduit parfaitement les sentiments d'Harry pour Ron et Hermione et comme j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec en fond sonore. Je tenais à le mettre.

 _Bon bein voila le chapitre pas amusant du tout (quoique je soupçonne quelques sadiques d'apprécier le début XD). J'espère que le discours de Ginny aura éclairé les personnes qui s'étonnaient qu'elle accepte le bébé aussi « facilement ». J'ai écrit ce chapitre sans vouloir prendre position, considérant que chacun avait ses fautes et j'espère que cela s'y retrouve._

 _Chapitre suivant (dimanche) : Se méfier du serpent qui dort, quelques explications sur la suite du programme._


	14. Se méfier du serpent qui dort

_Note de l'auteur :_ _Merci pour tous vos retours ! Reviews, favoris et follows ! Ça me va droit au cœur! J'espère continuer à vous divertir avec cette histoire, et ce, surtout en ces temps tristes et sombres. Je souhaite qu'aucun de mes lecteurs n'ait subit de pertes ce vendredi, mais si c'est le cas, mes pensées sont avec vous._

Chapitre 13 : Se méfier du serpent qui dort

« _L'on dit que le sang prime sur tout, qu'il nous façonne, nous enchaine, nous maudit. A certains le sang offre une vie d'opulence et de privilèges. A d'autres, une vie de servitude. »_

(Premières minutes du film Dark Shadows de Tim Burton)

Ron s'était jeté hors de Poudlard, sans même s'équiper d'un manteau, se retrouvant en proie à la neige qui avait commencé à tomber. Sans perdre de temps, il se lança à toute allure sur le chemin à peine visible qui reliait le bâtiment au portail. Il avait besoin de courir, de dépenser son énergie pour ne plus penser aux évènements de ces derniers jours.

Il n'avait même pas fallut une semaine pour que tout bascule et que le monde semble marcher sur la tête. Une poignée d'heure pour que les êtres qu'il abhorrait le plus détruisent tout ce qu'il considérait comme acquis et lui prennent les deux personnes qui étaient les plus importantes dans son existence.

Hermione et Harry.

Arrivé au portail, il se jeta sur les grilles pour les ouvrir et aussitôt traversées, il transplana.

Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard au milieu d'un champ, sous un climat beaucoup plus clément bien que le ciel était chargé de lourds nuages orageux et que le tonnerre résonnait au loin. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers la tour biscornue qui dépassait des hautes herbes. C'est avec un soulagement manifeste qu'il passa le petit portillon du Terrier, sentant la magie le reconnaitre, l'entourer et l'accueillir, joyeuse, rassurante.

Elle n'était jamais plus satisfaite que lorsque tous ses petits Weasley étaient entre ses mains, à l'abri.

Il devina presque aussitôt l'aiguille le représentant sur l'horloge murale glisser jusqu'à être à la verticale, sous l'indication « A la maison ». Pénétrant dans le salon, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur les lieux qui n'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais changés depuis qu'il était né. C'est vrai que l'endroit était petit, qu'un grand bazar y régnait et que tout était vieux et abimé, qu'une horrible goule habitait son ancienne chambre (on ne la lui avait jamais reprise à cause de l'odeur), mais il y faisait toujours chaud et on y était accueilli la plupart du temps avec bonheur, à part quand on volait la voiture volante de son père. Cependant ça ne suffisait apparemment pas à Hermione et Harry.

Flint (la psy, pas Marcus) l'avait tanné pour qu'il accepte le fait qu'il avait un complexe d'infériorité, et que c'était en grande partie cela qui était à l'origine de sa haine de Malefoy. Ce type avait tout : la richesse, la popularité (au sein de sa seule maison, mais c'était déjà ça), la confiance en lui, d'excellentes notes, un certain talent au Quidditch… Alors Ron avait besoin que ce soit un crevard de mangemort qui n'ait pas un seul vrai ami !

Sauf qu'il venait de lui prendre le sien.

Il se laissa tomber sans douceur sur le canapé, écrasant un peu plus les coussins avachis qui le composait, le regard fixant le vide devant lui. Il se rendit à peine compte que sa mère venait d'apparaitre dans une flambée verte, sortant de la cheminée.

Molly retira son bonnet et le posa sur la table avant de notifier la présence de son fils cadet :

-Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être à l'é…

Elle s'arrêta en découvrant l'allure du roux.

-Ho, non, pas toi aussi… Est-ce qu'au moins un de mes fils ne me fait pas une dépression en ce moment ?

Elle revenait de chez George. Depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert brun, elle passait le voir tous les matins, ne serait-ce que pour le forcer à avaler quelque chose. Mais à part pour son poids, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'amélioration.

-Percy, cracha Ron. Charlie. Et sûrement Bill.

-Pleine lune dans quatre jours, lui rappela sa mère.

-Ouais, donc pas Bill.

Retirant son manteau elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, recoiffant de la main ses cheveux encore humide de la neige d'Ecosse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Les Malefoy sont passé à Poudlard.

Cela ne sembla pas la surprendre même si elle prit un air plus sérieux.

-Je m'y attendais. C'était ce qui devait arriver… J'espère que notre pauvre Harry n'est pas trop bouleversé.

Ron s'écarta vivement de sa mère, la regardant comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

-Harry va épouser Drago Malefoy et il y a rien qui te choque dans tout ça ?! Outre le fait que j'ai croisé Ginny en larmes qui montaient s'enfermer dans son dortoir et que les Malefoy sont des ennemis de la famille ?

Parlons-en de Ginny, il avait essayé de la retenir pour la consoler, et tout, ce que font les grand-frères généralement, mais elle l'avait poussé hors de son chemin sans aucune douceur. Quelle ingrate vraiment…

Molly secoua légèrement la tête, l'air triste pour lui, avant de l'attirer à nouveau contre elle, lui broyant légèrement le bras au passage. Il laissa reposer sa tête sur la sienne, réalisant alors comme il avait grandi puisqu'avant il se retrouvait toujours écrasé contre sa poitrine, à la limite de l'étouffement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Harry va se marier hors de la famille que tu vas le perdre.

-Je m'étais enfin fait à l'idée tu sais… Harry et Ginny… Et je sais pas, je supporte pas ça. Ya un truc. Normalement Harry aurait dû prendre ça super mal, mais il était là, presque à le défendre, comme si en fait, ils se voyaient quand j'étais pas avec lui et qu'il allait se marier avec son grand pote plutôt qu'avec un mangemort qui a échappé à la prison pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison que je suppose fortement d'être des pots de vins !

-Arthur sors de ce corps ! Plaisanta Molly, puis devant le regard interrogateur de Ron, elle soupira : c'est la phrase préféré de ton père en ce moment concernant Lucius Malefoy…. Moi je lui trouve le teint un peu pâlichon, sa femme ne doit pas bien le nourrir…

Il eut un rapide sourire sans pouvoir le tenir longtemps.

-J'aime pas cette situation et à chaque fois que je pense à la fouine, j'ai l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce… Oh, et au fait, j'ai rompu avec Hermione…

-Ca, par contre, c'est tout à fait regrettable ! S'exclama Molly en se redressant, prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains avant de reprendre : Et je ne parle pas de toi, mais pour elle. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd !

Ron ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes, à la fois de tristesse, mais aussi de reconnaissance, qui venaient s'y amasser. Oui, il avait vraiment bien fait de rentrer à la maison.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Harry, Neville et Hermione s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre particulière de cette dernière et après avoir séchée ses dernières larmes et placée Evangeline dans son couffin, elle leur proposa de s'asseoir à une petite table ronde. Ils se firent livrer en thé, chocolat chaud et gâteau de la part des elfes de maisons et grignotèrent un peu pour se remettre de leurs émotions même si d'un commun accord, ils choisirent de ne parler ni de Ron, ni de Ginny.

Harry s'était recomposé peu à peu un visage plus neutre, jetant à intervalles constante des coups d'œil sur sa fille qui dormait, et une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de calme et évacué dans un coin la tempête qui faisait rage dans sa tête, il se tourna vers Neville pour passer aux choses sérieuses :

-J'ai peu de temps car je dois revoir Narcissa Malefoy demain après-midi pour parler entre autre des détails du mariage. Bien qu'ayant assisté au mariage de Bill et Fleur Weasley, je n'y connais absolument rien et j'ai peur qu'elle en profite pour me faire accepter n'importe quoi…

-Ce qui est une réaction tout à fait prudente, approuva Hermione qui reprenait elle aussi contenance.

-Oui, je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance. Je sais à quel point les Malefoy sont des pros de la manipulation.

-Et donc tu… ? Demanda Neville en piochant un nouveau gâteau.

-En tant qu'héritier de la famille Londubat j'espérais que tu pourrais m'éclairer sur le déroulement habituel de ce genre de cérémonie.

-Je ne sais que le principal, ce sont habituellement les femmes qui s'occupent de ce genre de chose… N'y voit rien de dégradant Hermione, c'est au contraire une charge imminente car un mariage sorcier est une chose très importante, chaque détail est examiné avec attention, la famille, la puissance magique, les alliances et surtout le patrimoine. D'un mariage peut résulter le meilleur comme le pire… Je devrais t'arranger un rendez-vous avec ma Grand-Mère, elle connait le sujet sur le bout des doigts et elle fait office d'autorité en la matière. Ta Narcissa Malefoy ne fera pas le poids.

-J'y penserais, mais dans l'immédiat, tes informations seront plus que suffisantes… Le remercia Harry, vraiment rassuré de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'informé.

Il savait qu'affronter ça tout seul serait quasi suicidaire et malheureusement sa principale source d'information sorcière, Hermione, était ici aussi dépassée que lui… Oh il ne doutait pas que dès qu'un instant se présenterait, elle irait fouiller les fin fonds de cette bonne vieille bibliothèque pour en extirper tout le savoir disponible sur les alliances sorcières.

\- Hermione, pourrais-tu me prêter un morceau de parchemin et une plume ? Je pense qu'il faut mieux que je prenne des notes.

Hermione sauta aussitôt de sa chaise pour lui fournir tout ce dont il avait besoin, et se procurer la même chose et devant leurs regards surpris :

-Quoi ? C'est pas parce que je ne veux pas me marier que ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Je suis sûr que le sujet est passionnant !

-Attention Professeur Londubat, voici votre premier cours ! Lança Harry avec un brin d'humour, allégeant un peu plus l'ambiance de la pièce.

-Très bien, fit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête, cherchant par où commencer : comme je l'ai dit, ce sont généralement les femmes qui s'occupent de ce genre d'affaire, alors quand un garçon ou une fille a des… euh… intentions, c'est ça « intentions » envers une autre personne, ils en font part à leur mère ou leur tutrice, qui elles même font remonter ça à la Maitresse de famille. Les femmes font alors des réunions, c'est très flippant, ça glousse dans tous les sens et ça ricane, bref moi j'ai toujours trouvé ça flippant quand j'étais petit… Et c'est là qu'elles s'assurent que la famille concernée par le mariage est compatible et intéressante. Pour cela elles s'intéressent donc à la réputation, la composition de la famille, leur place dans la société, leurs habilités magiques, leur fortune, leur patrimoine et très important, s'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas liés avec une famille de la liste noire, car cela pourrait être problématique…

-Je ne veux pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, l'interrompit Hermione en lançant des regards inquiets vers Harry, mais lorsqu'on a parlé de ça au repas et que Ron répétait en boucle des « Malefoy » « Malefoy », tu as dis que ça n'arrangeait pas les Weasley…

-Ca m'avance un peu dans le déroulement des évènements, mais il faut comprendre que lorsqu'on parle d'Alliance, ce n'est pas un vain mot. Harry va devoir prêter trois serments magiques : il va jurer protection et soutien à la famille Malefoy, ce qui signifie que s'ils ont des problèmes, qu'ils soient attaqués ou poursuivi en justice ou menacé de ruine ou même endetté, Harry sera obligé de les aider. C'est en partie pourquoi les alliances sont regardées avec beaucoup de précaution. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, il va aussi jurer loyauté, ce qui signifie qu'il sera aussi dans l'obligation de soutenir les Malefoy… Et qui sont les principaux opposants des Malefoy ?

-Les Weasley, répondit Harry avec l'impression d'avoir de la cendre dans la gorge.

-Oui, tu seras obligé de prendre le parti des Malefoy contre les Weasley… De devenir toi aussi leur ennemi. C'est pour ça que Ron était aussi furieux…

-Il aurait pu nous expliquer tout ça plus clairement, lâcha Hermione. Il parle toujours comme si on avait comme lui grandi au milieu de la culture sorcière.

-Même en sachant ça, rien n'aurait changé, coupa sèchement le brun.

Il ne voulait pas penser au comportement de Ron pour le moment. Expliqué ou pas, il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin.

-D'un autre côté, lança Neville pour leur remonter un peu le moral, Malefoy va faire lui aussi ces serments et sa famille te devra la même chose Harry. De plus, tu ne seras pas contraint par la magie à insulter Ron ou sa famille, tu peux rester aussi sobre que possible… Par contre je crains qu'une fois fiancé, tu ne puisses plus pénétrer aussi facilement dans les propriétés des Weasley car leur magie te catégorisera comme « ennemi ».

Ne plus pouvoir rentrer au Terrier ? Une boule se logea dans sa gorge à cette pensée. Il avait toujours adoré cette maison…

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Hermione. Je pensais que c'était les sorciers qui plaçaient les sorts de protections…

-Ce sont des sorciers qui l'ont placé, mais c'est de la magie très complexe qu'on trouve chez les vieilles familles. Plus puissant que la plupart des sorts utilisés, même le _Fidelitas,_ et bien plus difficile à détruire. Et elle réagit aux alliances sorcières… Tu n'as jamais remarqué que la magie de Ron se faisait plus violente et forte lorsqu'il doit l'utiliser contre Malefoy ? C'est parce que sa magie le reconnait comme ennemi.

-Je me souviens juste avoir trouvé que le sort de crache limace qui lui avait rebondit dessus à cause de sa baguette cassée était particulièrement durable et pénible… Mais autant je vois très bien comment ça peut se passer au niveau des alliances, autant je ne comprends pas comme la magie peut savoir qui est un « ennemi ». Est-ce le chef de famille qui décide ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège comme celui intégré au Choixpeau et qui peut lire à l'intérieur des personnes ? Ou est-ce automatique au bout de plusieurs générations d'inimités ?

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant où elle voulait en venir :

-Est-ce que Mr Weasley ne pourrait pas « retirer » les Malefoy de ses ennemis ?

Neville fit la moue et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir très révélateur de ce qui allait suivre.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la Magie Ancienne. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ça marche, je connais juste le résultat. Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, mais la grande majorité des sorciers ont une propension à penser que les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'y réfléchir ou de vouloir les changer. Du coup, très souvent, rien ne nous est expliqué !

Il s'interrompit lorsque Pattenrond sauta sur ses cuisses pour martyriser son pantalon de ses griffes. Bêtement, la vue du gros chat roux noua la gorge de Harry.

-Mais tout ça, ces histoires de sélection de prétendant, ça ne te concerne pas vraiment Harry, puisque la condition sine qua non de ce mariage c'est toi et Malefoy. Ce qui vient ensuite a généralement lieu entre les matriarches des deux clans, mais comme il n'y en a pas dans ta famille, c'est toi qui va devoir t'en occuper avec Mrs Malefoy : il s'agit d'établir les contrats prénuptiaux. On parle là d'établir la liste des biens qui seront placé en compte commun et ceux qui seront séparés. C'est le seul moyen que tu auras pour protéger une partie de ton patrimoine et je peux t'assurer que les Malefoy vont être particulièrement attentif au leur.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, par ailleurs, il me semble que s'ils doivent tenter quelque chose pour avoir l'ascendant sur moi, ils le feront à travers ces contrats… Finalement je vais accepter ton invitation à voir ta grand-mère. Pourras-tu lui envoyer une lettre de ma part ? J'aimerais qu'elle jette un coup d'œil à ces contrats.

-Bien sûr, je pense vraiment que tu dois le faire… Les magouilles administratives c'est après tout la spécialité des Malefoy. J'écrirais cette lettre dès que possible… D'autant plus que ces contrats peuvent contenir des clauses qui ne concernent pas uniquement les finances… Des choses plus en rapport avec les mœurs.

Harry pencha la tête d'un air méfiant, pas sûr de comprendre.

-Des obligations de comportement tu veux dire ? S'indigna Hermione. Ils pourraient par exemple… Vouloir qu'il ne fréquente plus de nés moldus ? Ils pourraient l'interdire de me voir ?

-Ils pourraient oui, mais je doute qu'Harry signe un tel contrat. S'il est présent à cette rédaction c'est aussi pour donner son avis et pour faire valoir ses propres exigences. Ils devront faire des concessions des deux côtés.

Harry sentait déjà que la lutte serait dure… Il ne connaissait absolument rien en gestion de biens et laissait sa fortune tranquillement dormir dans les voûtes Potter et Black. En fait, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il possédait vraiment. Quand il avait signé les papiers de successions, il était dans un état second, perturbé à l'idée d'hériter des titres de, non seulement son père, mais aussi de son parrain. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner deux énormes vases dont il ne savait que faire. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il avait aussi hérité, comme dans un mauvais cauchemar, du coffre personnel de Bellatrix Lestrange ( et malgré les explications du gobelin, il n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi) et le contrôle du coffre des Lupin jusqu'à la majorité de Teddy.

Il aurait probablement dû faire quelque chose, prendre des décisions, mais il était resté les bras ballants à regarder le gobelin qui le fixait de son air de fouine malveillante, avant de le remercier comme un idiot et de détaler comme un lapin.

-OK… Et donc, que se passe-t-il après ça ?

-Les fiançailles à proprement dit… Viens d'abord l'Echange des cadeaux. Lorsque tu auras en ta possession les deux sceaux des parents, preuve de leur accord, il faudra que tu choisisses ou fasse fabriquer un cadeau de fiançailles que tu devras offrir à Malefoy lors d'un échange formel, en présence d'un témoin issu de la noblesse et d'un public.

-Un public ? Releva Hermione.

-C'est un moyen de pression plus qu'autre chose, affirma Neville. Malefoy EST tenu d'accepter le cadeau et en l'acceptant, il accepte les fiançailles. Lui-même devra te donner quelque chose en échange.

-Et moi qui avait espéré qu'on pourrait faire ça de façon discrète… Marmonna Harry, agacé de se retrouver à nouveau sous les projecteurs.

Il aurait aimé faire ce soit disant « mariage » en catimini et cacher tout cela à la presse, mais il sentait de plus en plus que cela n'allait pas être possible.

-De façon discrète ?! S'exclama Neville qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris que tout ce que font les nobles est destiné à être vu ? Tu peux être sûr que Mrs Malefoy va organiser la plus grosse fête de l'année pour votre mariage et que tout le gratin de la société sera là. D'ailleurs il est obligatoire de faire publier les bans alors tu n'aurais jamais pû faire ça sans que le Ministère ou la presse n'en soit informés.

Harry se laissa retomber contre son dossier, désespéré. Si « épouser » Drago Malefoy ne lui posait pas plus de problème que ça, que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre aient le nez tourné vers eux à ce moment-là était juste cauchemardesque. Il y allait forcement y avoir des commentaires, d'horribles articles diffamatoires et Evangeline ne serait pas épargnée. Ne risquait-on pas d'ailleurs de la lui enlever ? Après tout, elle était unique en son genre, née de la magie…

Il se sentait à nouveau traqué, comme l'année dernière. Son souffle s'accéléra et sa magie lui picotait la peau, avide de se manifester et d'envoyer au diable quiconque le menacerait lui, ou sa fille.

Et celle-ci, comme si elle avait sentie l'angoisse s'emparant de son père, se réveilla et poussa des cris d'appels. Il se leva aussitôt, devançant Hermione, et récupéra la petite demoiselle pour la serrer contre lui et la bercer. Sans doute commençait-elle à connaitre son odeur car presque aussitôt elle redevint silencieuse, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux encore innocents et lourds de sommeils.

-Très bien, j'imagine que j'aurais dû le savoir, maugréa t'il. Cela va demander sans doute d'autres arrangements… (il poussa un soupir) j'ai l'impression que les mois à venir ne vont pas être de tous repos. Il y a-t-il autre chose Neville ? Entre les fiançailles et le mariage ?

-En fait, pour que les fiançailles soient définitives il vous faudra tous les deux signer les contrats de mariage à Gringotts. Après… Après il y a la préparation du mariage, avec tout ce que ça implique : essayage des costumes, liste des invités, envoi des invitations, plan de table, répétition du mariage… Non, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ! Heureusement pour toi, Mrs Malefoy s'occupera sûrement de la plus grande partie de ces choses.

-Et le mariage en lui-même ? Celui de Bill et Fleur ne semblait pas très éloigné de celui que réalisent les moldus, fit Hermione en tapotant la pointe de sa plume sur un buvard.

-Il n'est pas si différent, si ce n'est les serments magiques qui sont très proche du serment inviolable. Sauf que contrairement à ce dernier, toute défection à ton devoir ne provoquera pas ta mort, mais beaucoup d'ennuis à ta famille… Un peu comme ce qui est arrivé avec vos dettes de vies…

-« Protection, soutien et loyauté », répéta pensivement Harry.

-Pas amour ? S'étonna Hermione.

Harry faillit lâcher Evangeline sur le choc. Par sécurité, il préféra s'asseoir à nouveau. C'était stupide, bien sûr, mais il était là, à tenter d'imaginer la cérémonie, de la rationaliser comme une formalité comme une autre, à se projeter dans la scène, imaginant Malefoy à ses côtés… Comment ? Furieux ? Encore plus haineux qu'avant ? Froid, sans aucun doute, ce qui l'attristait un peu parce qu'il se sentait de lui assurer protection, soutien et loyauté sans même avoir à se forcer. A lui, parce qu'il lui avait montré qu'il en était digne, même s'il avait recommencé à jouer les petits cons… Mais « amour », c'était un peu trop ! A ses yeux ce « mariage » était tout au plus un ennuyeux arrangement qu'il était obligé de faire avec la famille Malefoy. Puis voilà qu'Hermione parlait d'amour ! Pouvait-il l'aimer aussi ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Son estomac se noua désagréablement à cette idée et de nombreuses choses se mélangèrent dans sa tête.

La sensation de la baguette d'Aubépine dans sa main, des yeux d'un gris changeant au gré des émotions qu'il ne pouvait quitter du regard, un petit garçon en train d'essayer son uniforme qui lui parlait comme à un égal, un dos vouté sur des lavabos, un avant-bras et un poignet délicat caressés par l'ombre d'un arbre, une silhouette furtive et solitaire dans le ciel, les horribles doigts de Parkinson se perdant dans des mèches d'un blond si clair qu'il semblait né de la lumière, une main tendue vers lui… Un regard plein d'espoir qui le cherchait vainement, dernier souvenir de lui lors de cette guerre absurde.

Il déglutit difficilement. Il se sentait un peu… bizarre d'un coup, comme si on l'avait assommé. Au fond de lui montait une vague dévastatrice qui semblait vouloir tout balayer sur son passage, dont lui-même, et il avait beau chercher à la retenir, à la cacher dans un coin, il savait qu'elle était là.

Et qu'elle criait : « À moi ! ».

Ce à quoi il répondait : « Oh merde… ».

OK, finalement il avait un GROS problème avec Malefoy. Où était le docteur Flint quand on avait besoin d'elle ?

Sans se rendre compte de son trouble, Hermione répondit elle-même à sa question :

-Ah non, on ne peut pas faire un serment magique d'amour…

-Et pou…pourquoi ça ? Bégaya un peu Harry, cherchant à reprendre possession de lui-même, chassant le blond de ses pensées.

-L'amour est une des exceptions de la loi de Gamp. On ne peut pas le provoquer, si ce n'est inspirer une attirance pendant un court temps.

Neville hocha sobrement la tête en caressant Pattenrond qui avait fini par s'installer sur lui.

-Je sais que c'est une perspective effrayante, continua Hermione en baissant les yeux, mais parfois je me dis que les choses seraient plus simples si on pouvait d'une formule aimer et être aimé sans avoir à se poser de questions…

Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient curieusement d'accord avec elle.

Harry se força aussitôt à se reprendre. Drago Malefoy était un problème mineur pour l'instant, et c'était à ses parents qu'il allait avoir à faire dans l'immédiat. Face à eux, il ne devait montrer aucune hésitation et encore moins de faiblesses. Ils n'attendraient que ça pour le bouffer tout cru.

-En tout cas, déclara Harry en se laissant aller contre le dossier de la chaise, grâce à toi Neville je suis préparé à ce qui va se passer demain… Et j'ai bien l'intention de montrer aux Malefoy que je ne vais pas me laisser faire…

Oui… Un petit sourire s'accrocha aux lèvres du brun alors qu'il caressait distraitement la tête de sa fille. Narcissa Malefoy ne s'attendrait certainement pas à ce qu'il se soit renseigné et préparé… Il allait leur montrer qu'à l'occasion le lion pouvait faire place au serpent.

17 années à partager la tête de Voldemort allaient peut être finalement servir à quelque chose… Ne serait-ce que pour survivre au sein de la famille Malefoy.

 _A suivre…_

 _Le programme pour une partie des chapitres suivants est dévoilé ! Personnellement je trépigne d'impatience d'écrire la partie sur l'échange des cadeaux... En attendant le prochain chapitre est réservé aux serpentards (probablement le plus long jusqu'ici)._

 _Prochain chapitre (mercredi) : Sifflements en provenance des cachots. Que peuvent bien raconter les serpents ?_


	15. Sifflements en provenance des cachots

_Mot de l'auteur : __Merci ! Merci *fais la danse des mercis* pour tous vos gentils commentaires qui me mettent du baume au cœur et me rassure sur le fait que je n'écris pas un truc trop ennuyeux !  
Je vais aussi profiter de ce petit aparté pour rappeler qui sait quoi dans l'histoire, au cas où :_

 _Ceux qui savent que Evangeline est l'enfant de Harry et Drago :_

 _-Harry  
-Drago  
-Les gryffondors au grand complet (mis au courant par Harry)  
-Blaise et Pansy (mis au courant par Drago)  
-Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue  
-Molly et Arthur Weasley (mis au courant par Harry)  
-Andromeda Tonks (mis au courant par Harry)  
-Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, ainsi que la branche Malefoy française (même si je ne l'ai pas explicité, au courant grâce à leurs tapisseries familiale)_

 _Ceux qui savent que Harry et Drago vont se marier :_

 _-Harry (mis au courant par Narcissa)  
-Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy (les instigateurs, enfin, surtout Narcissa *tend une bouteille de gin à Lucius*)  
-Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus ( Hermione l'a deviné puis a prévenu les autres)  
-Ginny (mis au courant par Harry)  
-Molly et Arthur Weasley (mis au courant par Ron)  
-Andromeda Tonks (mis au courant par Harry) _

_(et c'est tout ! Drago ne sait donc rien de ce mariage !)_

 **Chapitre 14 : Sifflements en provenance des cachots**

Très concentré, Drago grattait de sa plume le parchemin face à lui, le remplissant de sa belle écriture toute en boucle. De temps en temps il retournait à son livre d'Arithmancie, lisait quelques lignes, puis continuait sa dissertation.

La même ambiance studieuse régnait autour de lui, faite de bruits de pages tournées et de plumes trempées dans l'encre. C'était pourtant un samedi soir, mais les serpentards n'avaient plus le cœur à faire la fête. Et ce même dans l'intimité de leur maison. A présent seul importait leur réussite scolaire, seule elle les sauverait en partie de leur déchéance.

Et encore… A cause de l'horrible marque tâchant son bras, Drago ne pourrait jamais prétendre à un poste au Ministère ou à toute autre organisme officiel. En fait, on lui interdisait toute activité pouvant lui apporter une importance ou une quelconque influence dans la politique sorcière. Autrement dit, tout ce pourquoi il avait été formé et promis.

Evidemment il était furieux, mais le problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui méritait exactement sa rage. Son père qui lui avait promis tout un tas de choses depuis sa naissance et qui avait tout sabordé en suivant un psychopathe ? Le Ministère à l'origine de la sentence ? Sauf qu'il ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à son père et que le Ministère s'était montré étrangement clément.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas parié une seconde sur leur libération. Au contraire, il se voyait déjà rejoindre Gregory à Azkaban.

Du coup, il se sentait surtout résigné. Et c'était ce qui résumait sa vie en ce moment : « résignation ». Quel horrible mot…

Il fut coupé de ses habituelles pensées moroses lorsque Pansy débarqua en trombe dans la salle, bousculant sans même le regarder Théodore Nott (mais personne ne faisait attention à Nott de toute façon), avant de se planter au milieu de la pièce, les joues écarlates d'excitation :

-GRANDE NOUVELLE ! Annonça-t-elle comme une prédicatrice s'apprêtant à annoncer la venue d'un sauveur.

Sauf que le Sauveur était déjà là, mais qu'il ne les sauverait pas, eux.

-Sérieusement, cette fille est bonne à finir rédactrice dans un torchon people, râla Blaise parce que son éclat de voix lui avait fait faire une grosse tâche sur son devoir de potions.

-Vous savez tous qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au déjeuner ! Continua la jeune femme.

Drago et Blaise se jetèrent un regard amusé. Ça, pour avoir vu, ils avaient vu. Un Ronald Weasley livide et rugissant… De silence. Cela avait été à la fois hilarant et frustrant, parce qu'ils auraient bien aimé connaitre la teneur de la dispute. Et la tête de Granger ! Complétement bloquée pendant plusieurs minutes ! Drago s'était fait une belle banque d'image mémorielle de ce moment, juste pour pouvoir se les ressortir quand la belette ou la miss-je-sais-tout le feraient chier !

-…Eh bien j'ai, non pas une, non pas DEUX ! Mais TROIS bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer !

-C'est le jour des promos ou quoi ? Badina Blaise en appliquant son buvard sur son travail pour tenter de le sauver.

-Tais-toi Blaise, tu ruines mon effet ! Claqua Pansy avant de se perdre dans un silence de suspens visant à tous les exaspérer.

-Allez, crache ton morceau, grogna Harper qui n'avait aucune patience.

Le brun juste âgé d'un an de moins qu'eux et partageant donc désormais leurs cours était installé à côté de Blaise. A la droite de Drago se trouvait l'un des nouveaux élèves de première année, un garçon aux courts cheveux châtains répondant au nom de Gabriel Sommertime.

Pansy semblait n'attendre que ce genre de réaction, trépignant comme si les mots voulaient sortir tous seuls de sa bouche.

-WEASLEY MALE A ROMPU AVEC GRANGER !

Drago haussa des sourcils alors que quelques exclamations saluaient la nouvelle. Quoi le couple tellement évident que ça en devenait ennuyeux avait éclaté ? Who, ça devait faire désordre chez les rouge et or, et plus particulièrement dans le trio d'or. Revenant à sa rédaction, il se demanda alors qui soutenait Potter, ou s'il se retrouvait déchiré entre les deux.

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS TOUT ! Parce que ce qui vient est encore plus EXCEPTIONNEL !

Blaise roula des yeux, clairement moqueur de la conduite de leur amie. Il est vrai que Pansy pouvait se conduire parfois sans la moindre tenue. Néanmoins, alors qu'il n'écoutait ces « fabuleuses » nouvelles que d'une oreille, il fut littéralement estomaqué par ce qui suivit.

-… POTTER A ROMPU AVEC WEASLEY FEMELLE !

Sa plume s'arrêta à mi-parcours, suintant de grosses gouttes d'encre dont il ne se préoccupait absolument pas. Il releva doucement la tête vers Blaise qui le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts et pleins d'interrogations à son égard.

-Pas un mot, le prévint-il d'un sifflement menaçant.

-Mais…

-Chut !

Ça paraissait impossible. Potter et l'irritante belette femelle formaient à eux deux un couple légendaire dans leur niaiserie et tout le monde les voyait déjà mariés, trois enfants et un gros chien. Quoique leur… le bé… Evangeline avait légèrement changé la donne.

D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être la raison de leur rupture… Et si c'était le cas, il se sentait d'un coup prêt à essayer d'approcher cette gamine rien que pour la remercier !

… En espérant qu'elle ne lui bavera pas dessus.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Faisait Blaise à Pansy pendant qu'il était à moitié perdu dans ses pensées.

Bien que les gloussements de deux gourdes de cinquième année, Ella Wilkins et Heather Thatcham, qui semblaient faire des plans sur la comète au sujet du nouveau célibat du Survivant, le ramena vite à la réalité.

-Tu douterais de mes sources ?! S'indigna la brune.

-Est-ce que tu sais AU MOINS pourquoi ils ont rompu ? S'enquit Astoria Greengrass.

-Apparemment, pour les deux couples, il s'agirait d'une histoire de mariage, mais personne ne sait précisément.

-Et tu n'avais pas une troisième nouvelle à nous annoncer ? Lui rappela Milicent en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Ah, oui, merci Millie ! Au moins une qui suit !

La jeune femme lança un sourire plein de suffisance à Daphnée et Astoria qui prirent un air blasé à souhait. Milicent était tellement influençable…

-On peut supposer que c'est à cause de ces deux ruptures… Que notre survivant national et sa belette de meilleur ami se sont disputés et sont désormais en froid ! Vous vous en rendez compte ? Le trio d'or a explosé ! Enfin… presque vu que Granger reste aux côté de Potter, mais ça nous laisse la voie libre ! Nous pouvons dès à présent reprendre de l'influence au sein des classes… Nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher dans les coins sombres et à faire comme si nous n'existions pas !

Drago se redressa à nouveau, observant avec un certain mépris les regards brillants des serpentards présents. Ils étaient tous des idiots à rêver d'une époque révolue où le seul fait d'être né dans une famille de sang-pur leur valait le respect. Lui, il avait finalement compris qu'il n'y avait rien de digne à être juste né au bon endroit.

Il ne voulait pas se raccrocher aux apparences.

Nerveusement, il frotta sa marque qui le lançait d'une de ces fameuses « douleurs fantôme ». Le Dr Flint le lui avait dit : c'était juste dans sa tête, mais comme tous les autres, il était tellement habitué à ce qu'elle lui fasse mal que cela semblait anormal de ne pas souffrir.

-Vous avez tous de la cervelle de veracrasses dans le crâne ma parole ! Intervint Blaise en se levant, ses yeux sombre lançant des éclairs. Est-ce que vous avez tous oublié ce qui s'est passé au début de l'année ? Vous voulez qu'on en revienne à ça ? Je sais que ça vous défrise, mais c'est uniquement grâce à Potter et Granger que nous avons échappé à un lynchage en règle !

Pansy renifla, mécontente d'être ainsi rabrouée. Surtout si c'était pour leur rappeler une telle humiliation. Les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement passées comme le souhaitaient les serpentards en revenant à l'école. Ils voulaient que tout redevienne comme avant, malheureusement, les autres maisons n'avaient pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. Pour eux , les serpentards avaient collaborés au régime de terreur avec joie et enthousiasme, ce qui était vraiment digne de leurs esprits étroits parce que Blaise avait juste passé la pire année de son existence. Il savait que c'était aussi le cas de Drago, de Daphnée et de sa petite sœur, ainsi que pour de nombreux autres élèves. Il avait aussi trouvé une fois Milicent en pleurs, ce qui était un spectacle assez pathétique pour souhaiter ne plus jamais revoir ça.

Tout le monde n'était pas fait pour être bourreau et tueur. Eux ils ne l'étaient clairement pas.

OK, aucun élève serpentard n'avait participé à la résistance et à la défense de Poudlard, mais tout le monde n'était pas fait pour être des héros NON PLUS.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient pour autant mérités de se faire huer… parfaitement : HUER, lors de la cérémonie de début d'année par les autres maisons réunies ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient mérités le silence pesant dont avait été gratifié les deux seuls élèves qui avaient été répartis chez les Verts et Argent ? Puis leurs sourires moqueurs devant ce constat pitoyable ?

Weasley avait particulièrement perdu la boule en apercevant Drago. Il était prêt à foncer sur lui la baguette brandie si Potter et Granger ne l'avaient pas retenu.

C'était donc défaits et pleins d'amertumes qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur salle commune, et même tous les mots de réconfort du professeur Rogue n'avaient pas suffi à leur remonter le moral. Ils s'étaient trainés comme des rats durant les premières semaines, évitant les autres élèves, se contentant dans un mutisme résolu. Ne pas faire de vague, se faire oublier.

Jusqu'à ce que Drago et Potter reprennent leurs petits jeux habituels. Blaise savait ce qui avait été le déclencheur, ce qui avait fait craquer le blond, mais pour les autres, malgré la marque des ténèbres et sa grande implication aux côtés des Mangemorts, c'était un acte de courage qui avait replacé l'héritier Malefoy à la tête de leur maison.

Et depuis, grâce à une absence totale de rancune de la part de Potter et Granger, ils avaient repris leur place, leurs petites disputes et les Serpentards avaient récupérés un peu de leur dignité. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant que le trio d'or était divisé ?

-Il a raison Pansy, commenta alors calmement Drago en se remettant à écrire comme si ça clôturait l'affaire.

Et effectivement la sorcière n'avait pas assez de poids pour le contredire, ainsi les autres élèves retournèrent à leurs activités, un peu douchés. La brune décida pour sa part d'aller bouder dans son dortoir et Blaise se rassit devant l'héritier Malefoy qui faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, ayant apparemment la plus grande difficulté à revenir à son travail.

-Tu sais, commença son ami d'une voix faussement nonchalante, tu as le droit d'être content, personne ne te reprochera rien.

Le blond cessa tout mouvement avant de le regarder d'un air inexpressif et de ranger brusquement ses affaires.

-Drago !

Il lui échappait une fois encore et Blaise dût se précipiter derrière lui pour arriver à lui attraper le bras à deux pas de sa chambre personnelle.

-DRAGO ! Bon sang ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de tuer chacune de tes émotions ?! Tu sais quand c'était la dernière fois que tu as esquissé un sourire? Tu-sais-qui a disparu ! C'est terminé ! Tout est terminé !

Le jeune homme fit céder sa poigne avant de le pousser dans un renfoncement proche.

-Tu as raison, c'est terminé, et toute cette histoire m'a appris une seule chose : ne pas me faire de faux espoirs ! Répliqua-t-il avec lenteur, les yeux remplis d'orages contenus. PLUS. JAMAIS.

Il le toisa quelques secondes pour être sûr que le message s'imprime avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

On disait que la nuit portait conseil, pourtant l'obscurité n'avait jamais rien raconté à Drago. Se tournant sans cesse dans ses draps, le sommeil lui échappait. Son inconscient, ce traitre, lui imposait des images, des idées, tantôt extrêmement noires, en provenance directe de ses souvenirs ou bien encore de ses peurs, tantôt ridiculement optimiste, ne servant qu'à le décevoir.

Et il y avait cette requête de sa mère, incompréhensible : se rapprocher de l'enfant.

Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas en entendre parler ! Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle n'existe pas d'abord ! Un dieu devait forcement lui en vouloir en le liant de façon si définitive avec Potter.

Exaspéré, il se jeta hors de son lit, attrapant sa baguette pour s'éclairer. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué à elle et avait toujours un moment de flottaison lorsqu'il touchait le pommeau à la sculpture différente. Sa nouvelle baguette était en bois de noisetier, avec une fois encore un crin de licorne. Il avait presque foudroyé Ollivander du regard lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit que celle-ci se révélerait extrêmement fidèle et qu'il ne risquait pas de la voir être utilisée par quelqu'un d'autre.

Il enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et des pantoufles avant de quitter le dortoir réservé au préfet en chef pour toquer à celui qui lui faisait face. Il attendit un petit moment dans le couloir glacial qui séparait le passage secret et la salle commune avant que le professeur Rogue ne lui ouvre.

-Malefoy ? Pourquoi venez-vous me déranger à une heure pareille ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas là pour parler à mon professeur, mais à mon parrain…

Le grand brun le dévisagea, les yeux légèrement plissés, puis lui fit signe d'entrer dans ses appartements. D'un mouvement de baguette il ralluma un feu dans la cheminée et deux grosses buches lévitèrent jusqu'à elle.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui préoccupe mon filleul au point de risquer mes foudres et mon caractère exécrable quand je suis tiré du lit à deux heures du matin ? Demanda le sorcier en se carrant dans un grand fauteuil qui faisait face à l'âtre.

Drago resta debout et raide, se contentant d'approcher pour se trouver à son tour dans la lumière changeante des flammes. Il s'abima pendant quelques secondes dans la contemplation de l'âtre avant de se lancer :

-Mère veut que je me lie avec… L'enfant.

Severus haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'il n'était même pas capable d'admettre une quelconque proximité oralement. En partant de cela, ce que désirait Narcissa allait se révéler compliqué… D'autant plus que…

-Et se rapprocher de « l'enfant » implique de vous approcher de Potter puisque c'est lui qui s'en occupe.

Drago hocha doucement de la tête.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire… Je ne sais pas comment me comporter… Comment faire pour être un « père » ?

-Et vous me posez la question ?! Aurais-je des bébés cachés dans mes manches ?! Lâcha Severus, déconcerté.

-Mais vous êtes mon parrain ! Vous vous êtes occupé de moi quand j'étais petit… Un peu ?

-Salazar tout puissant ! Si je suis seulement parrain c'est justement pour ne pas avoir à assumer la charge d'un enfant ! J'en ai suffisamment durant l'année scolaire qui font n'importe quoi. Ajouté à cela vous et Potter, et j'ai plus que largement ma dose. C'est une question à poser à votre père.

-Certainement pas… Malgré tout le respect que je lui dois, si je dois devenir un père, ce ne sera surement pas sur son modèle.

-Allons, vous n'avez pas été un enfant malheureux que je sache… Railla la maitre des potions.

Comparé à sa propre enfance, c'était risible. Drago avait été chéri et gâté comme peu de petits garçons avaient pu l'être.

-Peut-être pas durant mon enfance, mais les illusions dont il m'a bercé ont fait de moi un adulte malheureux. Et je ne souhaite ça à personne…

-Vous ne souhaitez pas ça à votre fille, le reprit le brun.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit…

-Non, si vous voulez commencer par quelque part, cessez d'être aussi vague dans vos appellations, appelez un chat un chat, nous parlons de votre fille, de votre bébé ou d'Evangeline, peu importe. Puisqu'on vous a plus appris à prendre qu'à donner, si vous avez du mal à accepter d'être sien, dites-vous d'abord qu'elle est votre.

-« Mienne », vous dites ?

-Parfaitement, et donc vous avez tout à fait le droit de la réclamer à Potter. Ensuite… Ma foi, cela dépendra de vous. Et par pitié, secouez-vous un peu, Mr Malefoy ! Rien ne vous oblige à plonger dans le pathos ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être un « adulte malheureux », vous n'êtes même pas encore un adulte ! Et si vous continuez sur cette voie, vous serez incapable de voir que vous avez la chance de pouvoir écrire votre propre destin. Pas celui que Lucius avait tracé pour vous, mais celui que vous forgerez de vos propres mains et ça commence en ce moment même, avec Evangeline.

Drago détourna le regard. Il voulait tellement y croire, mais à chaque fois qu'il sentait une étincelle d'espoir naître en lui, elle était aussitôt soufflée par le souffle glacial de la désillusion. Espérer était trop douloureux, il était bien plus facile de cacher tous les souhaits qui naissaient au fil des jours au fond d'une boite et de la fermer à double tour.

C'était ce que lui avait appris sa tante : à cacher tout ce qui n'était pas souhaitable dans des boites, à les verrouiller et à jeter la clef afin de ne jamais être tenté par l'envie ou le besoin de les ouvrir. Et c'était probablement ce qui l'avait sauvé l'année dernière, quand chaque jour il s'asseyait à cette table et sentait la pression de l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur lui.

Sa faculté à aimer était quelque part dans l'un de ces coffres, il savait lequel, parce qu'il était trop étroit pour tout contenir, qu'il menaçait toujours d'exploser et qu'il pulsait d'une énergie vive, sauvage et impérieuse. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir, même pour… sa fille.

-… C'est perdu d'avance, lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire d'autodérision.

-Non, l'arrêta Severus et il lui jeta une œillade intriguée.

-Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas que de vous, Potter fait partie de l'équation et avec lui, si les choses ne sont jamais simple, elles ne sont aussi jamais perdues d'avance.

-Ouah, c'est assez étrange de vous entendre dire ça…

L'homme eut un sourire en coin et Drago ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre, s'apercevant à ce moment les bienfaits qu'avait eu la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur lui. S'ils avaient l'air tous plus cassés et abimés par la guerre, Severus Rogue, au contraire, semblait avoir réparé la plus grande partie de ses fêlures.

Il en était à la fois heureux pour lui et irrité.

Et concernant Evangeline, il n'avait aucune illusion : comme d'habitude il ferait de son mieux… Et comme d'habitude il échouerait.

C'était le triste résumé de son existence.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Harry n'était pas tout à fait préparé à faire face à Malefoy après… Après quoi ? La curieuse révélation venue du plus profond de son inconscient qui le plaçait comme un… Un quoi ? Un espèce d'obsessionnel ?

 _« A moi »…_

Bref, il cacha comme il pût qu'il était en train de s'étouffer dans son jus de citrouille lorsque le blond se planta à côté de lui. Par Godric et Salazar réunis ! Drago Malefoy se trouvait à côté de la table des gryffondor, chose impensable jusqu'ici. C'était comme pour leur salle commune, un pacte tacite, chaque table se trouvant aux opposés de la salle, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils trainent en territoire ennemi.

En plus le brun ne pût s'empêcher de le détailler, divagant de ses longues jambes en partie cachées par les pans de sa robe, à l'étroitesse de ses hanches, à ses épaules bien marquée et ce cou d'albâtre élégant. Zut, ce type avait un de ces ports de cou, et une silhouette de mannequin, c'était proprement injuste… Il eut le malheur de remonter vers son visage, jusqu'à ses yeux qui se plissèrent d'une expression à cheval entre la colère et l'incompréhension et Harry détourna vite le regard, se sentant rougir.

Pouvait-on se noyer dans un verre de jus de citrouille ? Il envisageait de plus en plus cette alternative parce que, diable, il venait de MATER Malefoy ! Et ce dernier l'avait remarqué !

Drago se racla la gorge, cherchant sans doute à attirer à nouveau son attention et cette fois-ci, résigné à devoir faire face à son destin, il assura sa prise sur le porte bébé porté en travers de son torse et passa une jambe au-dessus du banc pour se placer à califourchon et leur faire face.

Leur, oui, car bien sûr le serpentard ne se déplaçait jamais seul. Ce matin il se trouvait avec Zabini, et, ce qui arracha un rictus de dégout à Harry, Parkinson. S'il n'en avait rien à faire du black, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'animosité et une espèce de répulsion vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il entendait comme en écho sa voix résonnant dans la grande salle, le fameux jour :

« _Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !_ »

Et il se fichait comme d'une guigne qu'elle ait pu être terrifiée ou autre, pour lui ce n'était qu'une sale trouillarde égoïste qui ne s'était jamais mouillée et qui était capable de sacrifier sans remords un être vivant du moment que ça garantissait sa propre survie.

A ses yeux, elle faisait même insulte aux serpentards.

-Eh bien Malefoy ? Tu t'es perdu en chemin ?

-Si c'était le cas j'en aurais vite été informé en voyant le nid d'oiseau qui te sert de cheveux ou bien cette horrible abondance de roux… Bien qu'ils semblent bien loin de toi ce matin ? Aurais-tu finalement compris que trainer avec eux ne t'apporterais que leurs puces et leurs tiques ?

Trainant son regard sur la table presque vide des Gryffondor, il croisa le regard purement glacial de Ginny Weasley qui, à peine quelques sièges plus loin, fixait leur entrevue en serrant si fort son verre qu'on ne pouvait que se féliciter qu'il soit en métal.

Son grand frère, quant à lui, le regardait avec un savant mélange de dégout et de fureur.

-Tu ferais mieux de dégager Malefoy… Cracha-t-il.

Drago haussa des sourcils, s'avouant ne pas s'attendre à une réaction aussi vive de la part des Weasley, et surtout au manque total de répartie de la part de Potter qui semblait pourtant en mourir d'envie, fixant Granger assise devant lui, la mâchoire crispée.

-Comme je ne suis pas là pour toi Weasley, mais pour ton copain le balafré, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… Attends… Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'est plus ton copain… ! Donc ce que je fais ne te regarde pas… Mais je me demande bien ce que va devenir la famille Weasley maintenant qu'elle n'a plus son Sauveur pour la mettre en avant ? Parce qu'au fond, tu le sais, non ? Que tu n'es qu'un piètre lot de consolation ?

Ron se jeta sur ses pieds, ses deux mains posées fermement sur la table et le corps penché dans sa direction, ses cheveux roux agités par un vent invisible alors qu'il retenait avec difficulté sa propre magie.

-Tu vas voir Malefoy, une fois que je serais Auror… Je traquerais toute la vermine rampante laissée par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et je peux t'assurer que tu seras, toi et ta famille, TOUJOURS, dans mon viseur…

-MALEFOY ! Coupa brusquement Harry en évitant de regarder Ron, ou même Ginny, ou même trop son vis-à-vis. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, qu'on en finisse ?

Toute cette tension était insupportable, entre ses efforts pour ne pas défendre sa famille de cœur et cette impression de se faire aussi menacer par son ancien meilleur ami, il allait craquer avant même d'arriver aux fiançailles et n'aurait plus qu'à se laisser détruire par le Mauvais Œil qui à terme pourrait lui faire tomber le Calamar Géant sur la tête.

-Hem… Eh bien…

 _Woh ! Oh !_ _Malefoy qui cherche ses mots ? Sérieusement ?_ Harry s'attendait presque au pire, reculant légèrement sur son banc.

Le blond se racla à nouveau la gorge avant de montrer son soi-disant meilleur ami derrière lui :

-Comme tu le sais, Blaise est le parrain de… de m… d'Evangeline. Il aimerait la voir. Il a le DROIT de la voir.

Harry le considéra quelques secondes en battant des cils. Nonobstant le fait qu'ils avaient une discussion à peu près civile, le blond semblait si mal à l'aise qu'il avait envie d'éclater de rire. Tout cela était complétement irréel et ridicule et tout ce qui pouvait passer dans sa tête était des « Sérieux ? » à répétition.

Ah et aussi que s'il avait su qu'avoir un bébé tourmenterait autant Malefoy, il lui en aurait fait un bien plus tôt !

…

C'était de l'IRONIE bien sûr.

Mais finalement, tout ça était assez amusant et un immense sourire mi moqueur, mi sadique, naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, ok, pas de soucis !

Et défaisant une des attaches, il retira une Evangeline un peu groggy du porte bébé pour la coller dans les bras de Malefoy qui recula brusquement d'abord, se cognant contre Pansy, avant d'essayer d'orienter Potter vers Blaise sans grande réussite puisqu'aucun mot intelligible n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche.

Quel beau spectacle pour toute la Grande Salle…

Résultat, Drago se retrouva avec un bébé à bout de bras sous le regard hautement sarcastique du brun et celui plutôt inquiet de Granger.

-Sa têêêête… Gémissait-elle et effectivement, très rapidement, Potter, Granger et Blaise furent sur lui et il ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé parce qu'il s'empressa de refourguer le bébé à son meilleur ami qui n'hésita pas à le prendre contre lui comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Tss, était-il la seule personne sur cette planète à ne pas savoir quoi faire d'un bébé ?

Et pendant ce temps-là, il se faisait passer un sermon monstre par la Miss J'avale Des Livres au petit déjeuner :

-Malefoy, les bébés ont les muscles du cou trop peu développé pour tenir leurs têtes ! Alors quand tu prends Evy' tu dois ABSOLUMENT tenir sa tête !

-« Evy' » ? Nota-t-il seulement, refusant d'écouter des explications provenant d'une sang de bourbe, à fortiori lorsqu'il s'agissait de Granger.

-Diminutif d'Evangeline, je présume ? Proposa Pansy qui était penchée sur la petite malgré le regard assassin d'Harry.

Drago fit la moue :

-Je ne me suis pas cassé la tête à lui trouver un prénom avec un minimum de classe pour qu'il soit réduit à quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire… On dirait le pseudo d'une danseuse de revue !

-Personne ne t'oblige à l'appeler comme ça, grogna Harry.

Drago fusilla du regard le brun qui détourna bizarrement le regard. Le serpentard ne savait pas s'il devait s'en vexer ou s'en féliciter et se tourna vers Blaise qui semblait se retenir difficilement de faire des grimaces au bébé… Eh bien, après tout, ils étaient toujours dans la Grande Salle et même si en ce dimanche matin la plupart des élèves étaient encore au lit, ils devaient former un spectacle passionnant pour la petite minorité encore en train de petit-déjeuner.

-Comment ça se fait que tu saches porter un bébé ? Demanda Drago d'un ton un peu accusateur.

-J'ai 6 infernales cousines mariées en âge d'enfanter, répondit Blaise. Les réunions de familles ressemblent à des nurseries en ce moment.

-Splendide…

Il préféra regarder ailleurs, dégouté que ce soit aussi facile pour certains, attrapant au passage le regard surpris et intéressé de Granger sur son meilleur ami. Un sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres en repensant à leur scepticisme lorsqu'il avait choisi Blaise comme parrain.

Il récupéra ainsi un peu de sa superbe avec plaisir. Il détestait ne pas contrôler la situation.

Malheureusement il ne la contrôla pas longtemps car un liquide orange et poisseux l'aspergea de côté, du haut de ses tempes jusqu'à la taille. Il y eut soudain un silence de mort dans la Grande salle alors qu'il restait figé comme une statue de marbre.

Il pouvait voir de là où il se trouvait Pansy ouvrir la bouche d'un air scandalisé qu'il devina plus pour ses vêtements que pour lui. Avec lenteur, il tourna sa tête et son regard glacial vers la table des gryffondors, là d'où venait l'attaque.

Qui donc avait osé ?

Il eut rapidement sa réponse en découvrant Ginevra Weasley, debout derrière le meuble, son verre encore à la main, et le regard empli d'une rage quasi équivalente à la sienne. Son frère se plaça presque aussitôt derrière elle, comme pour la soutenir, sa baguette sortie et cela fut suffisant pour que Blaise repasse rapidement Evangeline à Granger et se place derrière lui.

Drago lâcha un souffle, halluciné. C'était lui qui venait de recevoir du jus de citrouille et c'était cette minable petite belette qui se comportait comme s'il avait insulté sa vertu !

-Weasley, aurais-tu perdu les quelques neurones qui habitaient encore ta petite tête rousse ?

La main de la jeune femme se crispa un peu plus mais elle se contenta juste de continuer de le regarder avec violence. Si le frère et la sœur étaient en ce moment même l'incarnation même du feu, le blond était celui des neiges éternelles, tout plein de mépris pour ces fous qui l'agressaient sans raisons.

Lui aurait eu des raisons de faire souffrir cette garce. Mais il ne lui avait rien fait, il s'était efforcé de l'ignorer, alors pourquoi la regardait-elle à présent ainsi ?

Il sentit soudain de la magie le toucher et sursauta légèrement en reconnaissant le pouvoir caractéristique de Potter. Certains pourraient penser que comme il était à Gryffondor, sa magie semblerait aussi faite de feu, surtout avec la couleur rouge qu'elle prenait quand elle se matérialisait à l'œil nu, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ça ressemblait plutôt à une bourrasque d'air, assez semblable à celle qui vous frappe sur un balai. Drago avait suffisamment eu d'occasion de la tester, se faisant figer, projeter dans les airs ou bien déchiqueter par celle-ci.

Pendant quelques secondes il craignit que le brun se soit réveillé et rappelé qu'il était censé défendre ses amis miséreux, mais en fait, la bourrasque se contenta de le caresser et le liquide poisseux disparu. Potter lui avait lancé un sort de nettoyage. Décontenancé, et pas tout seul à l'être puisque Pansy et Blaise avaient la bouche pendante, il vit le gryffondor se porter à ses côtés, lançant des regards sévères et douloureux aux deux roux qui leur faisaient face de l'autre côté de la table.

Un langage silencieux semblait s'être lancé, que Potter gagna puisque la fratrie Weasley se détourna pour quitter la Grande Salle, non sans foudroyer une dernière fois du regard Drago.

*Bein dis donc, les relations entre nos deux familles ne sont pas prêtes de s'améliorer…* Songea t'il distraitement.

Pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire.

Là, il avait plutôt affaire à un Potter TRÉS étrange. Il baissa la tête vers lui en espérant que le brun capterait son regard.

-Hum ? Lui lança-t-il ses yeux verts brillants de candeur.

-« Hum ? » ? L'imita t'il. Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui devrait te chiffonner là le balafré ? Sans parler du fait que tu t'es indubitablement trompé de côté, ais-je l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin qu'on le défende ?

Le brun se rembrunit et évita de nouveau son regard, provoquant comme une pique de douleur dans la poitrine du blond.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à tes petits jeux Malefoy. J'ai des choses à faire avant d'aller voir ta mère tout à l'heure. Hermione a accepté de garder Evangeline jusqu'à mon retour alors si Blaise veut encore la voir, il n'a qu'à s'adresser à elle.

Il se tourna vers Granger qui hocha la tête et désigna son poignet, comme pour montrer une montre.

-Vas-y Harry, file. Les Gobelins ne sont pas très patients.

-Je sais. A tout' alors.

Et il attrapa un croissant dans une panière avant de prendre congé sans un regard pour les serpentards. Drago suivit sa silhouette sans rien dire, tout aux pensées que le gryffondor avait fait ressurgir en parlant du rendez-vous avec sa mère.

Et puis lui revint brusquement les paroles de son parrain hier soir, ou plutôt très tôt ce matin :

« _Potter fait partie de l'équation_ »

Oui, eh bien, il n'était pas près de retrouver le contrôle de quoique ce soit si le Survivant décidait de continuer à se montrer aussi imprévisible que ce matin !

 _A suivre…_

 _Et c'est parti, le match Drago/Ginny est lancé. Peut-on considérer que c'est u pour l'instant ? J'espère que vous avez aimé de passer du côté où l'on ne sait pas grand-chose et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les serpentards et le début de l'année scolaire ?_

 _Bon le chapitre suivant est juste « ultra » long (bon il y a plus long, hein, c'est une affirmation comparée à mes premiers chapitres), en fait mes chapitres s'allongent sans que je le veuille, du coup ça me prend plus de temps pour les rédiger. Du coup, je suis désolé, mais à moins que j'arrive à finir le chapitre 17, je vais écarter un peu plus mes publications._

 _Chapitre suivant (lundi) :_ _Un thé chez les Malefoy,_ _menace à l'horizon pour l'ancienne et noble famille…_


	16. Un thé chez les Malefoy

Mot de l'auteur : HA ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, pas vrai ? Je publie en avance ! Eh oui, vos petites reviews m'ont fait mettre les bouchées double sur mon chapitre 17. Qu'on ne dise pas que les reviews ne servent à rien ! (Mais les follows et les favs sont aussi très appréciés ! ).

 **Chapitre 15 : Un thé chez les Malefoy**

Perceval Ignatius Weasley avait une routine bien établie. Tous les matins il prenait un copieux petit déjeuner préparé par sa mère afin de se réveiller correctement, puis seulement après il se douchait et se préparait pour se rendre au travail. Comme il était à la tête d'un département entier, il prenait soin de partir légèrement avant son père qui ne s'occupait que d'une division et voyageait par le réseau de cheminée. Ce n'était généralement qu'à ce moment-là, alors qu'il traversait l'atrium vers les ascenseurs qu'il achetait la Gazette du Sorcier.

C'était un geste machinal et il ne regardait même pas la couverture avant de l'avoir en main. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception bien qu'il sentait de nombreux regards insistants sur lui.

Se redressant, carrant des épaules, il fit sortir toute sa respectabilité, de son costume impeccable, repassé et amidonné par ses bons soins, à ses lunettes en écailles et ses cheveux roux soigneusement coupés et rabattu en arrière.

Et d'un geste machinal, répété un nombre incalculable de fois, il ouvrit son journal lié en deux, tombant de fait droit sur le visage de sa sœur qui essayait désespérément de se cacher derrière son bras ou ses longues mèches de cheveux alors que des flashs de photographes éclataient autour d'elle. Et en gros : « _La_ _ **FIN**_ _du couple_ _ **HARRY POTTER**_ _/_ _ **G**_ _inevra_ _ **W**_ _easley :_ _ **Scandale**_ _sous fond de naissance ?_ »

Les mains de Percy se crispèrent sur le journal tandis que son souffle se coinça entre sa gorge et ses poumons. Il suffoqua un long instant, voyant danser sous ses yeux les mots surlignés en gras tels que « rupture », « mensonge », « inconnu », « liaison ». Finalement il réussit à prendre un souffle salvateur, et, se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu de l'atrium où il régalait ses contemporains de ses mimiques horrifiées, il traça tout droit vers les ascenseurs avec l'intention immédiate d'attendre son père à son bureau. Durant le trajet il pût absorber quelques bribes de l'article, s'étouffant d'indignation.

« _**A**_ _lors que les pronostics allaient de bons trains au sujet de l'identité de la mère de l'enfant de notre héros national, des sources provenant de l'école de sorcellerie_ _ **P**_ _oudlard où nos deux protagonistes sont étudiants nous affirment que la favorite,_ _ **G**_ _inevra Molly_ _ **W**_ _easley, n'est plus dans la course. Pour mémoire, la plus jeune fille de la famille_ _ **W**_ _easley était en relation avec le_ _ **L**_ _ord_ _ **H**_ _arry James_ _ **P**_ _otter-_ _ **B**_ _lack depuis deux ans…_

… _que penser de cette_ _ **Rupture**_ _? Alors que la guerre n'avait réussi à les séparer, il semblerait que l'arrivée inopinée du_ _ **Premier Né**_ _ **P**_ _otter-_ _ **B**_ _lack (voir notre article de l'édition n°64562) ait changé la donne. Cela nous permet cependant d'exclure Miss_ _ **W**_ _easley de la liste des potentielles mères et dévoile un côté peu reluisant du Sauveur : celui que l'on considérait si droit et pur aurait-eu une_ _ **Liaison**_ _…_

… _Plus d'informations seront connus dans_ _ **une semaine**_ _précisément, puisque_ _ **L**_ _ord_ _ **P**_ _otter-_ _ **B**_ _lack viendra inscrire son enfant en compagnie de la chanceuse_ _ **FUTURE**_ _ **L**_ _ady_ _ **P**_ _otter-_ _ **B**_ _lack au bureau de référencement des sorciers britanniques. Une procédure qui vise, rappelons-le à…_

… _répercussions puisque notre même source nous affirme que les deux héros de guerre Mr_ _ **R**_ _onald_ _ **B**_ _ilius_ _ **W**_ _easley et Miss_ _ **H**_ _ermione_ _ **J**_ _ane_ _ **G**_ _ranger ont eux aussi décidés de mettre fin à leurs relations…_

… _Désormais les soupçons se tournent sur sa prétendue meilleure amie Miss_ _ **G**_ _ranger qui était à ses côtés durant toute la guerre, il y aurait-il de la_ _ **trahison**_ _dans l'air ? Mr_ _ **R**_ _._ _ **B**_ _._ _ **W**_ _easley a refusé toute…_

… _Réussis à récolter des témoignages aux portes de l'Ecole. Ainsi une charmante et jeune élève de leur classe nous disait hier soir : « Je SAVAIS qu'elle n'était pas la mère ! Elle ne l'avait jamais dans ses bras ! C'est toujours Potter ou Granger qui s'en occupent. Entre nous, il y a anguille sous roche ! »_ »

Le regard de Percy s'égara sur les petites photos en bas de l'article alors que l'ascenseur l'entraînait dans les méandres du Ministère. L'une d'elle représentait son petit frère, l'air plutôt hargneux, l'autre Hermione Granger qui à l'instar de Ginny essayait de se cacher derrière un livre.

Il entendit à peine la voix désincarnée annoncer l'étage du département de la justice magique qu'il fonça dans le couloir, bousculant un apprenti Auror qui était en fait Cormac McLaggen, et fit irruption dans le petit service des détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu. Évidemment, son père n'était pas encore arrivé. Par zèle, parce qu'il faisait toujours tout avec zèle, Percy s'assura d'écrire une note de service pour prévenir de son absence, se rongeant les sangs en imaginant que sans une personne aussi importante que lui à son poste, le fonctionnement du monde sorcier allait se détraquer.

Il cacha mal son impatience en faisant la moue devant les objets ridicules amassés dans le bureau de son père. Il y avait là un tourne-disque crachant du feu, un lot de petites cuillères sauteuses et un croup empaillé. Il était en train de tâter du bout du doigt sa queue fourchue quand son père fit enfin irruption dans son bureau :

-PERCY ! Que me vaut cette visite matinale alors que l'on s'est quitté il y a moins d'une heure ?

Le patriarche relevait le derrière de sa robe de sorcier pour s'asseoir à son bureau quand son fils laissa tomber son journal sur la surface en grande partie encombrée.

-Ah… Oui, fit Arthur, gêné, renonçant à s'asseoir et fixant la photo de sa cadette qui se trémoussait à présent d'embarras.

-Tu as des explications à me donner à ce sujet ? Parce que je te signale que cet article jette l'embarras sur notre nom !

C'était dans ces moments-là que l'on pouvait se demander qui était le père de qui. Percy avait toujours été ainsi. Molly disait souvent qu'à sa naissance il avait déjà 30 ans, tandis que son époux avait constamment dix-huit ans, et perdait dix ans de plus lorsqu'il se trouvait devant un nouvel objet moldu…

-Eh bien… Bien… Je suppose que cela tombe bien que tu sois là. Le Ministre doit s'attendre à me voir…

Et comme pour l'approuver, un avion en papier fusa dans le bureau, et avec l'adresse de l'habitude, le patriarche Weasley l'attrapa en vol et le déplia.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Direction le bureau du Ministre !

Quelques minutes plus tard et les deux rouquins étaient introduits auprès du Ministre Shacklebolt. Le grand black les accueillit avec des embrassades avant de les réunir près de la cheminée, là où se trouvaient trois divans d'aspect confortable. Un elfe vint leur déposer des tasses de thé tandis qu'ils s'installaient. C'est là qu'ils découvrirent qu'un individu avait déjà pris place. Robert Winters était le nouveau directeur du département de la Justice Magique. La petite cinquantaine, les cheveux poivre et sel coiffés vers l'arrière, Arthur ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant sa nomination, ainsi il ne savait pas si l'expression renfrognée et toujours tendue était d'origine ou une conséquence, à l'instar de la balafre qui courait au milieu de son visage et lui avait emporté le nez au passage, de sa rencontre avec les mangemorts l'année dernière.

Winters était un né-moldu et il ne le cachait pas, portant un costume trois pièces des plus modernes, un luxueux stylo accroché à sa poche de poitrine. D'après les rumeurs, on ne l'avait jamais vu porter une robe de sorcier.

Rien que pour ça Arthur l'aimait bien.

-Mr le Directeur, le salua t'il.

-Mr Winters, fit Percy en tentant de ne pas regarder trop fixement la crevasse nasale sans vraiment de succès.

-Weasley… et… Weasley… J'espère que vous avez des explications. Désastreuse publicité pour le Ministère que tout ça !

-J'ai pris la liberté d'instruire Mr Winters de l'affaire, leur annonça Kingsley.

-Mais cela concerne notre famille, répliqua Percy, qu'est-ce que le Ministère a à voir dans…

-Le Ministère EST la Lumière depuis que l'Ordre du Phénix a gagné et que l'un de ses plus influents membre en est le Ministre, répondit sèchement Winters. Et la Lumière EST Potter. Donc le Ministère EST Potter. C'est du moins dans l'inconscient collectif. A chaque fois qu'un article négatif sur l'Elu est publié, le Ministère perd quelques points de confiance.

-C'est exact, approuva le Ministre. C'est pourquoi ce dossier nécessite toute notre attention… Bien, maintenant que nous connaissons les enjeux, Arthur, que signifient ces nouvelles ?

-Les Malefoy ont bougé (Winters eut un rictus de dégoût au nom). Je l'ai appris de Molly après la visite de Ron au Terrier. Il était bouleversé.

Percy plissa des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que la si controversée famille d'anciens mangemorts venaient faire dans cette histoire. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas des autres sorciers présents.

-Ils ont eu accès à Harry ? S'enquit Kingsley en cachant son sentiment sur l'affaire.

-Évidemment. Minerva ne pouvait pas le leur refuser…

-Quelles étaient leurs réactions ?

Arthur regarda à droite puis à gauche, l'air perplexe.

-Des « réactions » ? Les Malefoy ? Kings' enfin ! Depuis quand les Malefoy ont des « réactions » ? C'est comme dire qu'ils auraient des « émotions », mais je veux bien taper sur Lucius avec des livres de potions pour lui en tirer une si ça peut te faire plaisir !

-DONC ils ont gardé une attitude glaciale et soigneusement neutre, traduisit le black.

-Charlie dirait « leur balai dans le cul », mais oui, c'est exact… Approuva joyeusement Arthur en croisant les jambes, le dos voûté, l'air obstiné.

-Père… Grogna Percy qui n'y comprenait rien mais ne voulait pas le montrer, droit sur son canapé comme s'il voulait préserver son propre balai à sa place.

-Et qu'ont-ils réclamé à Harry ?

Arthur perdit sa bonhomie d'un coup pour prendre un air plus soucieux, poussant un soupir de tristesse.

-Le mariage. Évidemment.

Winters fit un bruit de gorge désagréable et le ministre se fendit d'une petite grimace avant de se lever pour faire les cent pas devant la cheminée.

-Mr le Ministre, si ce mariage a lieu, ce ne sont pas QUELQUES points que va perdre le Ministère et j'irais jusqu'à dire que cela risque fort de vous coûter votre réélection, grogna le directeur de la justice magique. Nous ne POUVONS PAS laisser les Malefoy obtenir une telle situation et une telle influence ! (puis plus bas, d'une voix presque chuchotante) Nous aurions dû enterrer définitivement toute cette famille après la guerre…

Arthur fronça les sourcils, légèrement perturbé par cette assertion. Il détestait certes les Malefoy, mais pas au point de les exécuter sans sommation ou jugement.

-Drago est juste un enfant…

-Plus maintenant. Majeur depuis deux ans, marqué… Cessez de trouver des excuses. J'étais pour leur condamnation à un procès public qui aurait démontré notre force ! A la place de ça, ils ont eu une tape sur les doigts à la suite d'un petit interrogatoire en huis-clos…

-Robert, vous avez lu le témoignage d'Harry, répliqua Kingsley en s'arrêtant un instant.

-« Juste un enfant », répéta Winters avec une exclamation moqueuse.

-Harry n'a jamais eu le droit d'être un enfant. Et c'est un être sincère et pur. Je le crois et ça me suffit… Quoiqu'il en soit je vous accorde que côté publicité, cela va être un désastre… L'Elu de la Lumière qui épouse un ancien mangemort et entre dans une famille de mages noirs…

-Peu importe la façon dont cela sera présenté, ce sera interprété comme un mauvais signe, une faiblesse... A l'heure où nous devrions au contraire être forts ! Reprit le né-moldu.

Percy ouvrit de grands yeux alors que peu à peu la situation se dévoilait. Il coula un regard mi-inquiet, mi-interrogateur sur son père qui lui murmura silencieusement « dette de vie » et « Magie Ancienne ». Il fronça les sourcils, espérant plus d'explication plus tard. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que leur famille et leur respectabilité étaient pris dans la tourmente.

-Mais comment sauver les meubles ? Demanda Arthur. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous pouvons faire…

-Nous devons empêcher les Malefoy de nuire. Peu importe ce qu'ils prévoient, ils se serviront de l'Elu. C'est certain ! Alors, nous pourrions soit essayer de mettre cette famille à sa véritable place : Azkaban… Soit nous nous débarrassons d'un des éléments nuisibles.

-Mr le directeur ! S'exclama Arthur, choqué.

Personne dans la pièce n'ignorait ce qu'il proposait à demi-mot : sans Evangeline, plus besoin de mariage, ou alors, sans autre géniteur, plus besoin de mariage non plus… Et ils savaient tous où allait la préférence du directeur.

-Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement Robert… Fit quant à lui Kingsley. Je sais ce que vous avez vécu mais cela ne justifie pas…

-Drago Malefoy n'est PAS un innocent ! Éructa le directeur en sautant brusquement sur ses pieds et jetant sa tasse à moitié pleine dans l'âtre.

Elle se brisa en plusieurs morceaux au milieu des flammes.

-Robert, calmez-vous…

-Qu'allez-vous faire Mr le Ministre ? Demanda quant à lui calmement Percy en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Une décision devait être prise, parce qu'il ne laisserait pas plus longtemps cette affaire porter l'opprobre sur leur nom. Il fixa un regard sur son père avec un peu d'agacement. C'était lui le chef de famille, mais il était si silencieux, si indécis, si mollasson et si vague. Avec cette attitude, il n'était pas étonnant que personne ne l'écoute ou ne le suive. Le jeune homme poussa un léger grognement : il aurait dû naître Prewett.

-Je refuse de prendre une décision hâtive…

-Et pourtant il le faudra, vous hâter, lâcha Percy tout en gardant le ton le plus courtois possible pour ne pas paraître insultant. Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, mais le référencement de l'enfant aura lieu dans une semaine. A ce moment-là, tout le monde _saura_.

Après un silence lourd de sombres promesses, les hommes finirent par se séparer, ou du moins, c'est ce que firent la plupart puisqu'au moment où Percy rejoignait son propre ascenseur pour le département des transports magiques, Robert Winters lui agrippa le bras :

-Vous m'avez l'air d'être une personne intéressante Weasley. Soyez sûr que j'aurais plaisir à discuter dans un cadre plus privé avec vous.

Et avant qu'il ait pût dire quoique ce soit, l'homme défiguré s'éclipsa d'un pas sacrément leste.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Depuis leur effraction et évasion spectaculaire de la banque des sorciers Gringotts, Harry était dans ses petits souliers dès qu'il y mettait les pieds. Il traversa le grand hall dans une longue robe noire neutre, le visage caché en partie par une capuche, cela étant surtout pour ne pas être reconnu des autres sorciers présents, parce que les gobelins n'étaient pas le genre de créature à être perturbés par ce genre d'artifices.

Se dirigeant vers l'accueil tout au fond, il glissa silencieusement la lettre de convocation sur le comptoir, tentant d'ignorer les petits yeux cruels et humides qui le transperçaient.

-Hum… Lord Potter Black… Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Le gobelin sauta de son perchoir pour se tortiller de sa démarche dandinante devant lui, le conduisant dans le même bureau qui l'avait accueilli lors de la lecture des testaments de James Potter et Sirius Back.

-Bien, j'ai rédigé pour vous l'inventaire complet de vos possessions… Ici le patrimoine Potter, biens meubles et biens immeubles, et investissements…

Harry récupéra les trois parchemins et les compara un instant à l'énorme tas qui formaient le patrimoine Black. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas photo, les Potter étaient bien moins fortunés que la plus grande famille sorcière de Grande Bretagne avant la Chute de Voldemort, et une partie de leur biens avaient disparus dans l'incendie du cottage de Godric's Hollow.

Il n'en restait pas moins que de ce côté il possédait une maison paumée dans la campagne et un appartement londonien actuellement loué à un membre du Ministère. Et bien sûr la demeure de ses parents. Il avait effleuré pendant un moment l'idée de la reconstruire, mais le problème était que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre connaissaient son emplacement, c'était presque devenu un lieu de pèlerinage. Y vivre serait tout simplement infernal, et puis il n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir la statue de ses parents à chaque fois qu'il sortirait dehors.

Côtés biens matériels se trouvaient évidemment sa cape d'invisibilité, quelques manuscrits remarquables, quelques peintures d'artistes sans réelles valeurs, du gros mobilier, de l'argenterie et du linge aux écussons de la famille, de vieux balais et quelques bijoux.

Déroulant le troisième rouleau de parchemin dont il ignorait l'existence, il hoqueta de surprises à sa lecture. Bon sang ! La surprise venait dans le fait que la famille Potter était en possession d'un tas de brevets pour des potions de soins utilisés couramment dans toute la Grande Bretagne. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un de ses ancêtres avait inventé la Pimentine ! Ou même cette horrible potion qu'était le Poussos ! Et dire qu'il galérait pour le moindre philtre !

Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit que les Potter étaient doués en potions ?! Il savait que sa mère l'avait été, mais c'était un choc d'apprendre que c'était aussi le cas de sa famille paternelle.

*Je suis la honte de la famille !*

Il chassa ces pensées et continua à parcourir le document, découvrant qu'il avait des actions placés dans diverses entreprises qui fabriquaient des potions et qu'il possédait une part de Saint Mangouste. Un document attaché lui appris que les Potter avaient apportés une partie des fonds pour sa construction.

Il se nota mentalement, quelque part, quand il aurait enfin un peu de temps libre, à tenter de s'améliorer en potion, tout en maudissant Rogue qu'il considérait comme l'unique responsable de sa nullité en la matière.

A tous les coups il avait maudit James Potter sur 7 générations, ce qui leur ferait 7 générations de médiocrité en commençant par lui.

Côté Black, il y avait le grand appartement privé de Grimmaurd Place, qui avait été la demeure principale des Black pendant 4 générations, lorsque le patriarche avait décidé de se rapprocher de la société londonienne, mais il y avait un certain nombre d'autres propriétés dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler, certaines étaient identifiée par de simples adresses, d'autres par des noms sibyllins.

Les Black étant principalement des politiciens et des membres du Ministère, ils ne possédaient aucuns brevets, mais avaient quelques actions dans divers commerces, dont certains semblaient malheureusement plutôt louches et versés dans les arts illégaux… Il eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux en songeant qu'il allait devoir faire un peu de nettoyage dans tout ça.

Côté monétaire, il apprit que Voldemort, par l'entreprise de Bellatrix, s'était bien servi, ainsi qu'en objets magiques et ouvrages. Heureusement, une partie de tout cela avait juste été déplacé dans le coffre personnel de sa fidèle servante… Bon pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais c'était toujours ça.

Harry pensa pendant un bref instant au coffre Jedusor. Il devait forcement exister et devait regorger de merveilles… Le Ministère se l'était-il accaparé à la mort de Voldemort ? Comme il s'était accaparé de toutes les richesses non réclamables des mangemorts qui n'avaient plus de familles proche ou lointaine ?

Il tentait là de ne pas y voir des corbeaux festoyant sur les restes du combat, mais il ne pouvait empêcher une certaine amertume en pensant à ce Ministère inutile qui avait été absent lors de toutes les batailles.

S'ôtant toutes ces pensées de la tête, il roula les parchemins et suivit le gobelin jusqu'aux voûtes Potter. L'endroit était beaucoup plus grand que son coffre personnel, bien qu'il n'y ait pas une seule mornille en vue, tout lui ayant été légué à la mort de ses parents. Il y avait cependant tout le reste.

Harry trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et caressa révérencieusement la robe de sorcier officielle de son père. Noire, brodée de rouge et de mauve et ornée du blason des Potter, elle était traditionnellement portée lors des séances du Magenmagot ou bien durant les cérémonies officielles. Et surtout, elle était transmise de père en fils.

Enfouissant son visage dans le tissu épais, il inhala puissamment, cherchant l'odeur de ses ancêtres. Il y avait une vague odeur de sève de pin, mais surtout de poussière. Riant de lui-même, il éloigna son nez du vêtement et le miniaturisa pour le glisser dans sa poche. Il avait l'intention de le confier à un restaurateur pour pouvoir le porter à sa première cérémonie officielle… Qui ne serait autre que ses fiançailles ! Si on lui avait dit ça cet été ! Il s'en serait gaussé !

Pourtant, trois heures plus tard, sa fille endormie dans son couffin spécial transplanage avec sort d'allègement intégré, il suivait un petit elfe de maison à l'air revêche le long de l'allée qui menait au Manoir Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de profiter réellement des lieux, mais en plein après-midi, le domaine semblait moins sinistre que dans ses souvenirs.

Il décida de prendre cela pour un signe encourageant.

Il fut introduit dans le hall d'entrée qui semblait aussi servir de salon d'arrivée et d'attente puisqu'une grande cheminée trônait sur le mur du fond, entourée de chaque côté par un escalier à l'impérial des plus pompeux.

Faisant quelques pas qui résonnèrent un peu trop dans l'immensité vide, il s'approcha du blason qui surmontait l'encadrement de cheminée. Noir et vert, doté d'un gigantesque M argenté au centre, il était encadré par deux créatures entre le dragon et le serpent et portait une devise apparemment latine :

-Sancti…monia vincet semper ?

-« La pureté l'emporte toujours ».

Harry se retourna vivement vers Narcissa qui descendait à sa droite. Il prit le temps de la détailler, constatant que dans l'intimité, la sorcière ne s'embarrassait pas des robes de sorciers et portait ce qu'à une époque on aurait appelé un « négligé », qui n'était pas vraiment négligé puisque cela semblait fait de tissus très coûteux et de dentelles mais laissait la gorge dans sa plus vaste appellation et ses épaules découvertes. Afin de remédier à ce détail, une cape ivoirine était attachée par un ruban à son cou de cygne.

*Le même cou que son fils…* Songea t'il vaguement avant de se morigéner pour reprendre ses esprits.

Bon sang de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais fait de fixette sur le cou de qui que ce soit ! Un cou ce n'était vraiment pas… Beau ou sexy, non ?

…

Bordel si, le leur l'était. Complètement. Que quelqu'un l'euthanasie sur le champ !

-Lady Malefoy, la salua t'il en cachant toutes les émotions et les idioties qui peuplaient sa tête.

-Oh allons, Harry, je croyais que nous avions convenu de nous appeler par nos prénoms, fit-elle en quittant l'escalier pour se placer face à lui.

-Oui, c'est vrai… Narcissa.

-Et voilà mon adorable petite fille ! S'exclama-t-elle et Harry lui tendit le panier pour lui permettre de prendre le nourrisson dans ses bras.

Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas, elle vint l'embrasser sur la joue, posant une main douce et délicate sur son bras et envoyant une bouffée de parfum floral dans sa direction. Il se figea aussitôt, complètement choqué.

Elle s'éloigna en le sentant se raidir, plissant les yeux d'inquiétude.

-Harry ?

Il se reprit difficilement et ne sut pas du tout comment se comporter, regardant les lieux d'un air complètement perdu.

-Euh… Oui ?

-Je suis désolée si je vous ai surprise… Et pour mes manières… françaises. Vous ne semblez pas avoir l'habitude, mais au sein des familles Black et Malefoy, on a coutume de s'embrasser sur la joue quand on se retrouve.

Eh bien, voilà qui était très différent des saluts auxquels Molly l'avait habitué… L'étouffant dans ses bras comme une mère ours. Et elle n'avait pas cette odeur féminine troublante… Mais à y repenser, ce n'était pas la première fois, il se rappelait que Fleur l'avait pareillement embrassé quand il avait ramené sa sœur lors de la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers… Donc c'était bien une tradition de français.

Bizarre ces français…

-Ah ! Oh… Je ne savais pas. Sirius était plus adepte des accolades viriles…

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, fit Narcissa en l'invitant d'un mouvement du bras à la suivre vers les doubles portes à droite. De plus mon cousin a toujours tout fait pour enrager ma tante et il ne semble s'être calmé qu'auprès de feu votre grand-mère, Euphemia.

Harry qui était soulagé de découvrir qu'il se rendait dans la direction opposé de l'horrible salle à manger, tourna brusquement la tête lorsque la sorcière fit allusion à sa grand-mère. Dire qu'il avait fallu d'une entrevue chez les Malefoy pour qu'il apprenne son prénom !

-Vous connaissiez ma grand-mère ?

-Pas tellement, mais elle était toujours gentille avec moi avant que Sirius fugue… Parce qu'une fois qu'il a quitté la maison, ma tante Walburga ne voulait plus entendre parler des Potter, ne les invitait plus et ne leur parlait plus. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de lui obéir…

Ils traversèrent un salon luxueux avant de s'arrêter dans une pièce plus petite, plus lumineuse, qui semblait servir de salon de musique puisqu'un grand piano ornait un coin de la pièce, jouxté par une harpe dorée. Une table ronde où trônaient un service à thé et des petits gâteaux les attendait et ils s'assirent face à face.

-Et mon grand-père ? Ne pût s'empêcher de demander Harry en se penchant vers elle. Vous l'avez connu lui aussi ?

-Fleamont Potter, je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Les Potter ont toujours été une famille discrète et leur fils était… Un trublion. Ainsi, aux yeux de ma mère, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce que je lie des liens avec eux… Harry, vos coudes sur la table, ce n'est pas convenable.

-Oh… Pardon, se reprit Harry en se rasseyant correctement au fond de sa chaise.

-Ce n'est rien. Lait ou citron ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry fixa la théière comme s'il en voyait une pour la première fois. Il songea pendant un instant que les tasses lui faisait penser à Ombrage et qu'il lui semblait se rappeler qu'elle noyait son thé dans du lait, donnant à la boisson une allure douceâtre écœurante.

-En fait je n'ai jamais rien mis dans mon thé, lâcha t'il. Et à y penser, je bois assez rarement du thé. A part chez Hagrid et il nous propose juste des biscuits avec.

*Dur comme de la pierre* Se retint-il d'ajouter déjà qu'un tressaillement des lèvres de sa vis-à-vis au nom d'Hagrid n'était pas passé inaperçu.

-C'est un thé Assam, je vous recommande une rondelle d'orange, fit-elle comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Il hocha la tête et se retint de lui demander ce qu'était un thé Assam alors que le même elfe de maison que tout à l'heure le servait. Pour se donner bonne mesure, il fit tournoyer le liquide du bout de sa petite cuillère pendant qu'elle regardait avec tendresse Evangeline tout en lui touchant le bout du nez. Harry se retrouva néanmoins embêté lorsqu'il voulut retirer sa cuillère et dû la tapoter contre les parois de la tasse, ce qui fit plus de bruit qu'il l'avait pensé.

Merlin, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un balourd dans cette pièce !

Penaud il la reposa sur la soucoupe et rangea ses bras contre son corps.

-Bien… Euh… Nous devions discuter du mariage…

-Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre que vous vous étiez employé à votre devoir avec succès…

Elle parlait bien évidemment de sa rupture avec Ginny même si la façon dont c'était dit rendait le tout horriblement vil. Harry se retint de grogner, même si son regard parla pour lui.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Narcissa lui répéta en grande partie ce que lui avait appris Neville, lui assurant qu'elle s'occuperait de la plus grande partie des préparatifs. Harry tenta d'en arriver à un élément qui à son avis, avait une grande importance :

-Votre fils est-il au courant ?

-Ah ! Si vous me demandez si Lucius ou moi lui en avons parlé, la réponse est : non. Mais s'il réfléchit deux minutes, il devrait le comprendre par lui-même, à moins que…

Narcissa poussa un soupir avant de prendre un air plus doux tout en approchant sa chaise d'Harry, attrapant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne pour le regarder dans les yeux :

-Harry, Drago est encore immature. J'ai conscience que ce fait est entièrement de ma faute. Je l'ai beaucoup trop aimé et sachant qu'il s'agissait du seul enfant que je n'aurais jamais, je l'ai surprotégé de tout. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre, maintenant que vous êtes père, ce que je ressens ?

Les yeux d'Harry volèrent jusqu'à sa fille, douillettement endormie au milieu des châles de Mrs Malefoy et très certainement de son parfum délicat.

-Oui…

-Je sais que ce mariage n'est certainement pas ce que vous auriez voulu, mais sachez que notre famille ne vous embêtera pas avec des demandes qui pourraient vous paraître farfelues. Le plus important pour moi, c'est avant tout que vous promettiez d'assurer le bien-être de mon fils. Protégez-le. Offrez-lui le meilleur. Qu'il ne manque de rien, qu'il vive dans l'aisance et l'insouciance… Et si cela vous est possible, aimez-le un peu…

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa, attendant avidement sa réponse.

-Vous voulez que je maintienne sa cage dorée, conclut Harry en revenant fixer les prunelles céruléenne de Narcissa.

-Oui.

Le ton était ferme, Harry ne pût qu'accepter sans savoir si c'était vraiment la bonne chose à faire pour Malefoy.

Lorsque la table fut débarrassée du thé, ils commencèrent la rédaction des contrats, penchés sur des rouleaux interminables d'inventaires de biens Malefoy et Black. Harry n'eut pas à trop se prendre la tête, il avait choisi de garder les biens Potter hors du mariage et de partager la fortune Black avec Drago. Cela paraissait assez juste. La tâche était plus complexe pour Narcissa, qui s'était apparemment déjà entretenue avec son époux à ce sujet, pour donner une part de la fortune Malefoy à leur fils et son futur compagnon. On pouvait deviner la patte de Lucius avec un côté assez radin qui ne paraissait pas très « noble » aux yeux d'Harry. Finalement les apports étaient assez déséquilibrés et Harry songea qu'une visite à Long Garden, chez la grand-mère de Neville, ne serait pas un luxe.

Narcissa avait quelques demandes en plus de celle concernant le bien être de son fils : l'une concernait leur nom de famille. Considérant que les deux jeunes hommes ne pourraient jamais se mettre d'accord, elle voulait qu'ils prennent le nom de Black et qu'il y accolent chacun leur nom de naissance. Harry n'était pas contre, son nom lui pesant bien trop souvent, mais il ne savait pas comment aller le prendre Malefoy.

La deuxième concernait leur future demeure principale, Narcissa tenait à ce qu'Harry la choisisse dans le patrimoine Black, ce qui annonçait de longues visites de bâtisses parce qu'il avait comme intuition qu'après avoir vécu dans un château, Grimmaurd ne serait sûrement pas aux standards de sa majesté Drago.

Harry fit alors valoir ses propres conditions : l'assurance que la famille Malefoy se tiendrait éloignée de tout Mage Noir, leur promesse de ne plus user des sorts impardonnables et de ne plus commettre de crimes.

Étonnement, ces mesures semblèrent passer comme une lettre à la poste, ce qui le rassura sur les ambitions de sa belle-famille, seule la totale indépendance de Drago vis-à-vis de ses parents, et particulièrement son père, sembla soulever un problème. Narcissa était persuadée que son mari refuserait de signer si cette clause était présente, mais Harry pouvait voir une lueur d'approbation et d'intérêt dans son regard, comme si elle s'étonnait qu'il pense au bien-être de son fils.

En réalité, il pensait surtout au sien, il n'avait pas envie d'être embêté à vie par les manigances de Lucius par l'entremise de Malefoy.

Ils durent aussi se mettre d'accord sur les dates. Vu l'échéance du référencement d'Evangeline, Harry et Drago devaient être fiancés avant, afin de faire passer cela moins comme une opération de dernière minute en vue de sauver la face, que comme un arrangement réfléchi.

Le mariage lui, aurait lieu pendant les vacances d'avril, ce qui laissait à chacun le temps de se retourner. Et à Narcissa le délai nécessaire pour organiser ce qui d'après elle, devrait être la plus grande fête de la décennie !

Finalement c'est un raclement de gorge qui les interrompit. Le temps avait filé plus vite que prévu parce qu'un coup d'œil vers les hautes fenêtres lambrissées suffit à Harry pour voir que la nuit était tombée et qu'il avait raté le dîner. Entre temps, silencieux et efficace, les elfes de maisons avaient allumés tous les chandeliers et lustres.

Et c'était Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy qui se tenaient à l'entrée du salon, tous les deux drapés de leur dignité.

Harry se leva pour les saluer, un peu surpris de la présence de son professeur.

-Oh Severus ! Quelle surprise, s'exclama Narcissa en repassant Evangeline à Harry. Cela fait plaisir d'avoir autant de visite… Vous restez pour le dîner ?

-Merci Narcissa, mais c'est déjà fait, répondit l'homme en noir d'un ton sombre. Je suis juste venu raccompagner Mr Potter à Poudlard.

-Oh, mais il n'a pas mangé…

Harry commençait à avoir faim, c'est vrai, mais toute idée d'un repas avec Lucius Malefoy en face de lui suffisait à lui couper l'appétit. Le paternel devait penser pareil puisqu'il le fixait avec condescendance, un rictus accroché à ses lèvres.

-C'est très gentil à vous Narcissa, mais je ne vais pas faire attendre le professeur Rogue, lança Harry en déposant sa fille dans son moyen de transport.

Il miniaturisa tous les parchemins et contrats avant de les faire voler jusqu'à sa poche, désireux effectivement de ne pas abuser de la patience inexistante de son professeur de Défense.

Mais avant ça, il dût d'abord passer par Narcissa qui, sans qu'il ait rien demandé, arrangea les plis de sa robe de sorcier et tenta bizarrement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux – sans succès évidemment – avant de l'embrasser à nouveau sur la joue, provoquant une nouvelle crispation.

Et avant qu'il y ait d'autres choses du genre, Harry fuit dans les robes de Rogue dont les lèvres se relevèrent pendant une microseconde, apparemment très amusé.

Il reprit cependant vite son masque impassible en poussant le jeune homme d'une main dans le dos, provoquant à nouveau la raideur de l'Elu qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout d'un coup autant de personnes techniquement hostile, se mettaient à être tactile avec lui.

Il passa donc devant Lucius en lui lançant un regard méfiant, d'ici que le blond lui bondisse dessus pour lui faire un câlin, mais c'est tout autre chose qui vint de lui. Une menace.

-Faites bien attention Lord Potter. Ce mariage n'est certainement pas au goût de tout le monde et si notre sang m'empêche de faire quoique ce soit, certains n'auront aucuns scrupules.

Le sorcier se glissa ensuite dans le salon pour rejoindre sa femme, sans un regard en arrière.

-Il a raison, approuva sobrement Rogue.

Harry retourna son attention sur lui, le contemplant quelques secondes pour sonder, vainement, son état d'esprit.

-Vous savez pour le mariage.

-Bien évidemment. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai vu votre nom accolé à celui de mon filleul sur ce maudit bout de parchemin… Il semblerait, Mr Potter, que nous soyons destiné à nous fréquenter et ce, même une fois que vous aurez obtenu votre diplôme…

Cela ne déprimait pas le moins du monde Harry qui lui offrit un grand sourire plein de malice :

-Et je m'en réjouis professeur.

-Vraiment ?

-D'autant plus qu'à ce moment-là vous n'aurez plus la possibilité d'enlever des points à Gryffondor !

-Ah ! Quelle perte ! Ironisa l'homme alors qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée.

Tous deux sortirent alors dans la vive fraîcheur, entouré par la nuit silencieuse qui rendait chacun de leur pas sur le gravier bruyant. Tournant la tête, Harry pût constater que le bâtiment était éclairé à toutes les fenêtres, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas lorsque Voldemort y résidait. Et pour la première fois il réalisait tout ce qu'avaient perdu les Malefoy au retour du mage noir : leur foyer en première ligne.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous méfier de Narcissa, affirma Severus sans le regarder, continuant son chemin sur la longue allée menant au portail.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-On vous a dit qu'une personne contractant une dette de vie devait un certain comportement vis-à-vis de son sauveur… Mais les liens magiques sont rarement à sens unique. Certaines civilisations considèrent que lorsqu'on sauve une vie, la vie de l'autre personne nous appartient. On contrarie le destin prévu par la Mort, on devient donc _responsable_ de cette vie. Curieux n'est-ce pas ? Que sauver une vie ne soit pas une chose à faire à la légère alors que c'est une décision qui doit souvent être prise en une fraction de seconde ?

-Narcissa se sent responsable de moi ?

-Elle ne vous causera jamais de tort. Comme vous ne pourrez jamais laisser qui que ce soit attenter à la vie de Drago, ou lui nuire… Vous n'auriez jamais pût vous ignorer.

Harry ne répondit rien, tombant dans ses réflexions. Ces dettes de vies semblaient être comme des chaînes qui les maintenaient tous fermement prisonniers. A quel point influençaient-elles leurs sentiments ? Était-ce à cause de ça qu'il ne se sentait pas aussi en colère qu'il aurait dû à l'idée de passer le reste de sa vie marié à Malefoy ? A cause de ça qu'il en venait même à apprécier la compagnie de Narcissa ? Il chercha au fond de lui, mais la colère était aux abonnés absents. Il était troublé, mais bizarrement résolu, sans doute à cause d'Evy', et un peu perdu. Anxieux mais aussi curieux et excité -merci les hormones- et triste. Triste à cause des Weasley. Surtout Ron.

Ron qui l'ignorait depuis hier.

-James avait lui aussi changé de comportement, lâcha brusquement Rogue en s'arrêtant devant le portail.

-Qui ? Fit Harry un peu perdu. Oh ! Mon père ? A propos de ?

In petto, Harry se fit la réflexion que Rogue n'avait JAMAIS appelé son père par son prénom avant et qu'il sonnait étrangement doux dans sa bouche en comparaison des « Potter » qu'il semblait presque cracher.

-Après m'avoir sauvé de Lupin.

Et c'est tout ce que Harry pût apprendre car le maître des potions ne desserra pas la mâchoire du reste du voyage.

 _A suivre…_

 _Au cas où vous vous poserez la question : l'emblème et la devise des Malefoy n'est pas de mon invention, elles sont officielles. Tout comme les informations concernant la famille Potter. Voilà la seconde rencontre de Harry et Narcissa. Lucius reste encore en retrait, je sais vous êtes déçu ! Mais il n'est pas voué à devenir une pseudo figure paternelle pour Harry, je pense que vous avez peut être compris à qui je destine, par contre, ce rôle ? Eh oui, il n'y a pas que Drago qui apprend un nouveau rôle !_  
 _Winters est destiné à hanter toute cette fic, alors j'espère que cette première rencontre n'était pas trop déplaisante._  
 _Et pour ceux qui ont trouvé que ça manquait de Poudlard, vous en aurez tout plein au prochain chapitre avec supplément hormones d'adolescents et d'engrais de bouses de dragons. (Je me moque, mais, et ce n'est pas pour vous faire saliver, noooon, mais j'en adore la fin !)._

 _Prochain chapitre (mercredi) :_ _Jalousie et Fascination_ _, un nouveau round pour Drago VS Ginny._


	17. Jalousie et Fascination

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'ai eu pleins de messages au chapitre précédent, je suis conteeeennnte, vous êtes des amours ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Après un long week-end de ruptures et de Narcissa, un peu de quotidien scolaire pour changer un peu !_

 **Chapitre 16 : Jalousie et Fascination**

Une nouvelle semaine de cours reprit au grand désespoir des élèves.

En s'asseyant à la table des gryffondors pour petit-déjeuner, Harry se mordit les joues en voyant Hermione frotter ses yeux de sommeil. Il dormait plus longtemps depuis qu'elle avait acceptée de l'aider à s'occuper d'Evy' la nuit, mais en échange, ils se traînaient à présent tous les deux des yeux de panda.

-Bonjouuaarr ! Fit-elle en baillant.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire tout en attrapant divers mets pour les empiler dans son assiette, tout en surveillant d'un œil le réveil de sa fille dans son couffin. Il commençait à prendre le plis tandis qu'Evangeline commençait à prendre des habitudes. Le biberon était déjà prêt, tenu à bonne température par un sort de stase.

Tartinant l'un de ses toasts de marmelade, Harry fronça les sourcils en apercevant Ron à l'autre bout de la table, avec Dean et Seamus. Ils riaient d'un truc apparemment stupide, se donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos ou les épaules comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde depuis leur naissance.

-Harry, arrête de le regarder comme ça, on dirait un chien abandonné sur un bord de route, commenta Hermione en sirotant son thé.

-Mais c'est exactement comme ça que je me sens… Et qu'est-ce que font Dean et Seamus avec lui… ?

-Eh bien, ils ont passé tout l'après-midi d'hier ensemble, déclara Neville qui venait d'arriver.

Il s'installa à côté d'Harry, lui coupant légèrement la vision de son traître d'ancien-presque-frère.

-Seamus te comprend tu sais, mais Dean… Dean a été élevé par sa mère moldue et puis il est indigné que tu ais cassé avec Ginny. Alors du coup…

-Mais EN QUOI ça regarde Dean ?! S'exclama Harry en se penchant pour foudroyer le black du regard.

-Dean est toujours amoureux de Ginny, lui expliqua Hermione sentencieuse, il imagine sans doute qu'en prenant son partie il pourra reprendre leur relation.

-Stupide… Grommela Harry qui se sentait soudain nerveux et agité.

La jalousie lui fouaillait les entrailles alors qu'il regardait Dean tenter de s'approprier ce qui avait été à lui : l'amitié de Ron et l'amour de Ginny. Si à ce moment quelqu'un lui demandait qui était son pire ennemi, il ne répondrait ni Rogue, ni Malefoy, mais direct : Dean Thomas !

Hermione et Neville le regardaient d'un air inquiet mais heureusement la distribution du courrier vint leur changer les idées. La jeune femme récupéra la Gazette, soupirant d'avance en voyant qu'ils avaient ressorti la vieille photo de quatrième année où elle sautait dans les bras d'Harry, Neville, lui, fut gratifié d'une lettre, tandis qu'Harry dût s'occuper d'Evangeline qui était toujours effrayée par le bruit des ailes des hiboux.

-La Gazette est toujours sur le fait que je suis probablement la mère d'Evy', leur résuma Hermione. Et donc une horrible femme adultère… Skeeter s'en donne à cœur joie dis-donc…

Elle essayait de le prendre à la légère, mais au fond elle était surtout soulagée que tout le courrier non officiel la concernant soit détourné à Grimmaurd. Toutes les lettres injurieuses et beuglantes devaient attendre là-bas, à condition que Kreattur n'ait pas déjà tout fichu à la poubelle.

Le professeur McGonagall avait pris cette décision pour elle, Harry et Ron afin qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur leurs études car durant tout l'été, ils avaient été presque envahi de courriers : des félicitations et des remerciements pour la plupart, mais d'autres étaient beaucoup moins anodines. On réclamait un peu partout leur présence pour soutenir diverses causes ou personnalités. Tout d'un coup, ils s'étaient découvert des tas d'amis et Ron avait vu des arrières arrières petits cousins éloignés reprendre brusquement contact alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés !

Sans compter les déclarations d'amour et les demandes en mariage, les friandises au filtre d'amour ou les cadeaux coûteux ensorcelés.

-Ah ! S'exclama Neville à la fin de sa lecture, attirant leur attention : c'est la réponse de ma grand-mère. Elle vous invite à dîner demain soir. Elle en profitera pour jeter un coup d'œil à tes contrats Harry.

-C'est parfait ! Merci Neville, t'assure !

Le grand châtain eut l'air intimidé, se frottant l'arrière de la tête :

-Bein je peux pas te laisser, hein, après tout tu m'as toujours écouté quand j'en avais besoin…. Et même si je suis pas Ron…

-Pas besoin d'être Ron, répliqua Hermione d'un ton doux. De toute évidence, un Ron ne nous est pas d'un grand secours dans la situation.

-Elle a raison, approuva Harry en tapotant légèrement son bras avant de retourner toute son attention sur Evy' qui rejetait la tétine du biberon de sa bouche, ayant apparemment assez bu.

C'est donc avec, un peu, de meilleur humeur qu'Harry dirigea son nouveau trio vers la salle de leur premier cours de la semaine. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de foudroyer Dean du regard quand il arriva en compagnie de Ginny et tout à sa colère contre son compatriote, il ne remarqua même pas les haussements de sourcils perplexes des serpentards qui étaient eux aussi arrivés… Mais dans la plus grande indifférence totale, ce à quoi ils n'étaient VRAIMENT pas habitué.

Où étaient les regards pleins de haine que les gryffis leur lançaient habituellement ? L'occupation du territoire de chaque côté de la porte, à se regarder en chien de faïence ?

Blaise se gratta la tête, désorienté, avant de se pencher vers Drago :

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe du côté des lions…

-Comme si je savais ce qui pouvait se passer dans leurs têtes… Soupira le blond en essayant de prendre un ton désespéré et désintéressé qui était bien loiiin de la vérité.

Il crevait aussi d'envie de comprendre. Lui, pourtant si fort pour décrypter les jeux sociaux, se retrouvait dans le brouillard, conscient qu'il leur manquait UNE donnée qui pourrait tout expliquer.

Il ne pût aller plus loin dans ses pensées car le professeur Rogue ouvrit leur salle et ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, découvrant que tous leurs pupitres avaient été rangés le long des murs afin de laisser de l'espace au centre. Quelques murmures enthousiastes se firent entendre car chacun savait ce que cela signifiait : exercices pratiques.

-Ne restez pas amassés comme un troupeau de gnou, grogna Rogue avant d'ordonner : Allez ! Le long des murs ! Et Mr Potter, derrière moi !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un mouvement vif de la main du professeur, accompagné d'un regard noir et intransigeant le fit traîner des pieds avec Evy' jusque derrière le bureau du professeur.

-Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit, à vous ou au bébé. Donc contentez-vous d'observer !

Harry répondit en grommelant.

-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Cela vous apprendra à parler intelligiblement Mr Potter ! Pour les autres, nous allons continuer notre cours sur l'utilisation des magies alternatives en combat. Après avoir vu la semaine dernière la théorie, nous allons passer à la pratique. Je vais néanmoins faire un petit rappel comme je suis persuadé que certains d'entre vous aurons jugé opportuns de ne pas relire leurs notes… Souvenez-vous, le plus souvent, lors d'un duel, les opposants utilisent des sortilèges, mais comme indiqué durant la première partie de la leçon que j'ai consacré à un petit historique, traditionnellement, les premiers duels de sorcellerie étaient des affrontements de métamorphoses… Miss Granger inutile de trépigner sur place, je SAIS que vous avez appris mon cours par cœur, je ne vais pas vous demander de le recracher!

La jeune femme fit la moue en se forçant à l'immobilité.

-Vous allez donc aujourd'hui vous affronter en duel en utilisant UNIQUEMENT la métamorphose. Quelqu'un peut-il rappeler les conseils élémentaires que je vous ai donnés ?

Évidemment la main d'Hermione fusa vers le ciel, mais encore plus évidemment, il l'ignora, interrogeant à la place Roy Harper (1).

-Il est plus facile de se métamorphoser que de métamorphoser quelqu'un d'autre. En duel, il vaut donc mieux se concentrer sur des métamorphoses partielles de son adversaire.

-Bien Mr Harper, 15 points pour Serpentard. La métamorphose en combat est un art difficile et dangereux car il demande minutie et imagination. Je doute que même la moitié d'entre vous y arrive correctement, mais puisque vous avez choisi ce cours avancé, il vous faut assumer.

Neville déglutit bruyamment avant de lever timidement de la main :

-Monsieur ? Je ne suis pas les cours de métamorphoses avancés… Alors je n'ai jamais vu la métamorphose humaine…

Rogue poussa un profond soupir avant de le regarder avec condescendance :

-Allez donc rejoindre Mr Potter derrière le bureau.

Neville s'exécuta en vitesse, trop heureux de ne pas simplement servir de cobaye.

-Bon il y a-t-il d'autres personnes atteintes d'un handicap invalidant ? Non ? Bien, nous allons commencer par… Mr Malefoy contre… Tiens, Miss Weasley !

Harry était estomaqué et tourna vivement la tête vers leur professeur en se demandant s'il le faisait exprès. Sans doute…. Il devait prendre son pied en opposant son futur époux à son ex copine…

En attendant, lui, il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni qui soutenir…

*Saletés de dettes de vies à la con….*

-Allez vas-y Ginny, massacre-le ! Fit Ron en serrant l'épaule de sa sœur tandis que Malefoy se portait au milieu de la salle, un sourire plus que satisfait aux lèvres.

Le blond n'aurait su rêver meilleur affrontement.

-Saluez-vous ! Ordonna Rogue.

Ils firent les manœuvres d'usage en cherchant à se tuer simultanément du regard.

-Malefoy.

-Weasley.

Leurs deux baguettes étincelaient déjà de magie, comme si elles savaient à qui elles allaient faire face et brûlaient d'en découdre, ce qui était probablement le cas. Harry et Hermione étaient fascinés par le phénomène qu'ils n'avaient pas pu vraiment observer jusqu'ici puisqu'Harry avait été le plus souvent en première ligne contre le blond.

Dix pas plus tard le duel commença, Ginny, excessivement rapide, lança le premier sort, touchant les pieds de Drago qui se mirent à glisser comme du savon mouillé, abîmant son équilibre et sa faculté à se déplacer. C'était très malin et vicieux. Du pur Ginny. Revanchard, le serpentard lança presque aussitôt la riposte, faisant disparaître presque tous ses vêtements.

La rousse poussa un cri aigu en se retrouvant en petite culotte et soutien-gorge sous les regards affamés et vicieux des garçons.

-PROFESSEUR ! S'exclamèrent de concert Ron, Ginny et Dean, furieux et indignés, mais Rogue semblait s'en ficher comme de l'an 40.

-Malefoy n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Rugit Ron alors que le blond faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, l'air goguenard.

Harry s'étonna à se trouver fasciné par le jeune sorcier plutôt que par la rousse presque nue à côté. Il s'ébroua, tournant son regard vers la deuxième, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage complètement rouge de mortification, mais rien à faire, ses yeux étaient irrésistiblement attiré par Malefoy et son allure presque prédatrice. Il ne savait pas trop comment c'était arrivé, mais la peau blanche piquetée de tâche de rousseur de son ex petite amie n'arrivait plus à l'émouvoir ou à l'exciter comme avant et il se sentait juste désolé pour Ginny.

-Oui c'est une atteinte à la pudeur ! Ajouta Dean en foudroyant les autres garçons du regard.

-Un Mage Noir ne se préoccupera pas de votre pudeur Mr Thomas, riposta Rogue d'une voix sifflante avant de se tourner vers les opposants : Continuez !

Prenant sur elle malgré la honte que lui imposait l'horrible professeur, Ginny se redressa, tentant d'ignorer les sifflements déplacés des serpentards et métamorphosa son propre bras en une épée pour foncer sur Drago qui était coincé par le premier sort et qui ne pouvait pas esquiver sans risquer de se vautrer lamentablement.

La jeune fille semblait bien partie pour le couper en deux, enragée par son mauvais coup, mais elle ne remarqua pas sa baguette qui s'agitait silencieusement, oubliant que le blond était excellent en termes de sortilèges informulés.

Son coup d'épée trancha le vide, le jeune homme ayant brusquement disparu de sa vue. Prise dans son mouvement, elle ne put esquisser de geste de recul et fut brutalement projetée à terre par une masse puissante.

Le souffle coupé par le choc, elle resta sans voix face au magnifique tigre blanc qui lui exhala son haleine chaude dans la figure, ses pattes maintenant fermement ses bras, l'empêchant de faire un seul mouvement pour se défendre.

-Bravo Mr Malefoy ! Le félicita Rogue. 30 points de plus pour cette brillante métamorphose complète animale. Je pense que Mr Puckett doit être fier de vous avoir dans sa classe.

Le tigre ne répondit rien, se contentant de lâcher la rousse après un grognement méprisant et de s'ébrouer, reprenant peu à peu son apparence humaine. Les serpentards applaudissaient et Harry se surprit à vouloir en faire autant. Tout d'un coup il trouvait dommage de ne pas avoir métamorphose avec les verts et argents parce que Malefoy semblait vraiment doué. Ils étaient peu de gryffondor à avoir réussi une telle prouesse. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il béait d'admiration depuis plusieurs minutes, il se força à refermer la bouche avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire en quoi le dernier mouvement de Mr Malefoy était avisé ?

Hermione sautilla sur place, le doigt levé, toujours trop pleine d'espoir, mais c'est Harry qui fut interrogé. Un peu perturbé et perdu, Harry bégaya en fouillant ses souvenirs sous le regard exaspéré de son professeur, avant que cela lui revienne :

-Une transformation complète annule les effets d'une transformation partielle, même lancée par quelqu'un d'autre !

-ENFIN ! J'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais. Heureux de savoir que vous avez quand même rattrapé les cours de la semaine dernière.

Et évidemment, malgré sa bonne réponse il ne lui accorda aucun point, comme si ça coulait de source. A la place de ça, il passa près de Ginny avec sa baguette :

-Finite Incantatem.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard furieux alors qu'elle retrouvait ses vêtements et rejoignit sa place les épaules tremblantes de colère tout en refusant d'adresser le moindre regard aux serpentards.

Le reste du cours s'écoula au rythme des différents duels, la plupart se révélant de moins bonne qualité sans que l'on sache dire si c'était à cause des duellistes ou de leurs talents. Hermione dû s'incliner face à Roy, acceptant le fait qu'elle était trop académique pour un tel exercice. Fay et Pansy furent celles qui s'opposèrent le plus longtemps, enchaînant coup mesquin sur coup mesquin jusqu'à ce que Rogue perde patience et les envoie toutes les deux à l'infirmerie se faire détransformer le nez et les oreilles.

Quand vint l'heure du repas ils étaient tous passé et le professeur leur donna comme devoir une dissertation sur les difficultés de l'utilisation de la métamorphose en situation de combat.

-Nous reprendrons les duels vendredi, les prévint-il. D'ici là je compte sur vous pour réfléchir à différentes stratégies. Cela vaut aussi pour Mr Potter et Mr Londubat qui me feront en plus une rédaction de simulation de combat.

-Oh mais professeur, il y a déjà la dissertat…

-Vous voulez en plus venir me voir en retenu ? Le coupa Rogue d'une voix tranchante sans même le regarder. Non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, alors sortez !

Les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent alors Hermione dans le couloir, plutôt mécontents.

-Déjà qu'il m'empêche de participer à la pratique alors que c'est ce que je préfère, il faut en plus que je me tape des devoirs supplémentaires… Herm… Herm ?

Il se rendit compte que la sorcière ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde, mordillant nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce.

-Il y a de la concurrence cette année, marmonna-t-elle. Malefoy s'est sacrément amélioré. Cette métamorphose était…

*Magnifique* Répondit mentalement Harry en se repassant la scène avant de réaliser qu'il était encore en train de rêvasser.

-Ne t'en fait pas Herm', il ne fait aucun doute que tu seras la major de promotion…

-Je commence à douter. Zabini s'en est aussi sacrément bien sorti, transformer les bras de Ron en pierre c'était brillant. Il l'a mis hors-jeu en quelques secondes. Je suis jalouse, j'aurais voulu y penser moi-même.

-Eh bien Herm' ? Distinguerais-je comme une lueur d'approbation dans ton regard au sujet de Mr Bloc-de-marbre-Zabini ?

Elle roula des yeux devant le sous-entendu, riant presque à cette idée :

-Non pas comme ça Harry, mais pendant que toi tu comptais fleurette aux gobelins… (Harry poussa une exclamation d'indignation en la poussant d'un coup de hanche), j'ai profité de mon dimanche matin pour terminer mes devoirs à la bibliothèque. Oui, avec Evy', t'en fait pas, Mme Pince est gaga d'elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de passer et de repasser rien que pour la regarder. Eh bien devine qui sont venu s'asseoir à ma table ? Zabini et Malefoy !

Harry s'arrêta sur le choc et Hermione dû faire demi-tour pour l'agripper et le forcer à avancer.

-Oui, je sais ! C'est pas croyable ! Ses majestés des Serpentards s'asseyant avec la née-moldue de meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ! Bon je les soupçonne de s'être installés pour essayer de me cuisiner au sujet de ton rendez-vous avec Mrs Malefoy. T'inquiète, j'ai rien dit, mais ils ont fini par rester pour faire leurs devoirs… Et leur compagnie n'était pas désagréable. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont calmes à côté de vous ! Bref, à un moment Evy' s'est réveillée et a commencée à pleurer. Je n'ai même pas pû faire un geste que Zabini s'en occupait ! Sans dégoût ni rien, il connaissait le sort pour nettoyer les couches, je n'ai rien eu à faire !

Puis devant le regard un peu accusateur de son meilleur ami, elle perdit un peu de son enthousiasme.

-Oh Harry ! Zabini est son parrain, ce n'était pas un inconnu ! Évidemment que je ne laisserais pas un inconnu toucher à ta fille !

-Tu es sacrément protecteur, commenta Neville alors qu'ils pénétraient enfin dans la grande salle déjà à moitié occupé.

Comme Ron et son groupe allèrent s'asseoir à leur place habituelle, ils durent s'installer au milieu des quatrième et cinquième années, dérangeant les habitudes de tout le monde. Cela ne semblait néanmoins pas déranger la jeune Laura Woodwill qui était assise à côté d'Harry et qui le couvait des yeux en battant des cils.

-C'est à cause d'un truc que m'a dit Lucius, expliqua ce dernier en se penchant sur la table.

-Lucius Malefoy ?! Depuis quand écoutes-tu…

-Depuis qu'il me met en garde sur _des menaces_.

-Des menaces ? Releva Neville. Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Il ne l'a pas explicité. Il a dit que mon mariage ne plairait pas à tout le monde.

-Ça c'est sûr, fit Hermione, acide, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Ron.

-Des menaces… Comme les mangemorts ?

Harry hocha vivement la tête, il ne voyait que cela. Il savait bien qu'ils étaient encore nombreux à traîner en attendant leur vengeance, leurs portraits placardés sur les murs du Chemin de Traverse ou du Ministère.

-Greyback, Rabastan Lestrange, Goyle senior, Mulciber et Selwyn… Enuméra Neville avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Oh vous deux, rien ne nous permet d'affirmer cela ! J'espère que vous ne pensez même pas à partir à leur poursuite juste parce que Lucius Malefoy lance des remarques sibyllines ? Les questionna Hermione le regard plein de menace.

-Ais-je dis cela ? S'agaça Harry. Non, je te l'ai dit, c'est fini pour moi la chasse aux mages noirs, surtout depuis que j'ai Evy'. C'est juste qu'il nous faut être prudent. Comme aimait à le dire Maugrey…

-VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Lui répondirent aussitôt Hermione et Neville, faisant sursauter tous les gryffondors qui n'avaient jamais eu l'Auror comme professeur et provoquant leur éclat de rire.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

A quelques chaises de là, un rouquin les regardait avec un pincement de cœur, mais sentant presque aussitôt le regard de Dean et Seamus il fit une grimace en levant les yeux au ciel, tâchant de sauver la face :

-Sont cinglés…

Prétendant les trouver ridicule, il grommela sur le fait que la nourriture se faisait attendre, mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment. Dean dévorait du regard une Ginny qui fulminait et n'attendait que la fin du repas pour sauter sur la directrice et dénoncer ce que l'avait obligé à faire Rogue et Seamus terminait d'écrire en urgence son devoir de métamorphose.

Il soupira en voyant sa vie tomber en miettes autour de lui. Non content d'avoir perdu ses plus proches amis, il devait subir les regards de pitié ou de moquerie que lui lançaient les élèves qui n'étaient pas au courant du drame Potter/Malefoy. Tout le monde était persuadé qu'Harry et Hermione sortaient en fait secrètement ensemble et que la Moitié Malefoy était leur enfant. Et cela le rendait fou. Fou parce que tout le monde le croyait cocu par son meilleur ami et qu'il n'avait jamais supporté l'image de Harry et Hermione ensemble, même s'il savait que c'était faux.

Finalement Ginny leva la tête, de douloureuses promesses pleins les yeux :

-Les gars, vous devez m'aider à me venger de Malefoy !

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Harry roula son parchemin, plutôt content de lui. Il avait passé une grande partie de ses deux heures de libres après le cours de métamorphose à rédiger le devoir supplémentaire de Rogue. En imaginant ce dernier comme ennemi, il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer des déconvenues, même si ce n'était pas aussi amusant que s'il avait pût pratiquer en vrai.

Hermione l'avait rejoint après la botanique, et le brun ne pouvait que lever les yeux au ciel devant tous les cours que la jeune femme avait gardé après les BUSEs. En fait elle n'avait abandonné que le soin aux créatures et l'étude des moldus. Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule ! D'après ce qu'il avait entendu il y avait un autre fou du genre : Nott des Serpentards. Mais ce dernier était si discret que si Rogue ne les faisait pas passer un à un dans sa classe, il n'aurait même pas remarqué sa présence !

Alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur sa chaise, il nota que la moitié de ses cheveux s'étaient échappés de sa coiffure et qu'elle refoulait fortement le fumier de dragon. Elle donnait tout à fait l'impression de s'être battu avec une plante.

-Laisse-moi deviner : des lianes ? Ricana Harry.

-Une dizaine, Acquiesça-t-elle, essoufflée, et des VENTOUSES.

-Empoisonnées j'imagine, continua-t-il d'un ton mondain comme s'ils étaient en train de prendre le thé.

-Evidemment, répondit-elle de la même façon, quoiqu'avec une once de sarcasme avant de reprendre son sérieux : Si je ne savais pas que cette plante entre dans la composition de trois potions différentes, je me demanderais pourquoi on laisse une telle chose exister…

Et c'est avec un air purement dégoûté qu'elle regarda Neville s'asseoir avec eux, l'apparence aussi impeccable qu'en pénétrant dans la serre.

-Hermione, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait juste chatouiller son pédoncule pour qu'elle te laisse l'arroser !

Il eut droit à un ricanement cassé.

-« Juste » hein ?

Harry lui lança un regard navré bien qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir laissé tomber la botanique.

-Evy' a été sage ? Demanda Hermione en se levant pour se pencher sur le couffin.

-Ouaip, un réveil uniquement et parce qu'elle voulait un câlin… Enfin je suppose puisque sa couche était propre et qu'elle n'avait pas faim… Hum par contre si tu ne veux pas la réveiller, tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner d'elle et d'aller prendre une douche. Conseil d'ami.

-Je sens si mauvais que ça ? Couina-t-elle d'un ton désespéré.

-Honnêtement… Oui.

-Je voulais juste qu'on parle d'un truc avant, ça m'est revenu alors que j'étais pendu la tête en bas, mais ce n'est pas parce que Ron n'est plus là qu'il faut laisser tomber… (elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à Neville avant de se rapprocher de Harry et lui murmurer d'un ton plein d'insinuation) _tu-sais-quoi_.

- _Je-sais-q_ … ? Oh ! … Oui je sais, mais avec Evy' et tout ce qui me tombe dessus… Ça va être dur, en plus j'avance moins vite que toi.

-C'est vrai, mais c'était toujours mieux que ce que faisait Ron.

Puis d'un ton plus doux :

-Tu as raison, Nous verrons ça plus tard j'imagine.

Par chance le sujet semblait bouclé pour le moment puisqu'elle n'y fit pas référence lorsqu'ils allèrent dîner, ni avant qu'elle ne le laisse avec Neville et Hannah pour faire sa ronde.

Tous les trois assis devant le foyer de la cheminée, la blonde les tenait au courant des rumeurs qui couraient dans les autres maisons. Comme il le pensait, lui et Evangeline était le principal sujet de discussions et Zacharias Smith s'était improvisé bookmaker pour prendre les paris sur la « future Mrs Potter ». Actuellement Hermione avait la meilleure côte.

-Pff ridicule… Mais j'imagine que ce genre d'occupation puérile prouve que les élèves se sentent assez bien pour ça.

-Oui, peu à peu, la guerre se fait plus lointaine, approuva la sorcière. Penser à ce genre de sujet superficiel peut être une bonne chose pour éloigner les mauvais souvenirs. Après tout, tout le monde aime les mariages !

Elle jeta un regard brûlant à Neville qui cligna des yeux, perplexe, tandis qu'Harry ricanait devant le message subliminal absolument pas subliminal. Il s'éloigna un petit peu alors que le couple se rapprochait pour se faire des câlins, et en profita pour lire la dernière missive d'Andromeda.

La pleine lune était pour mercredi soir et comme d'habitude il passerait la nuit chez elle. Il était à la fois pressé de revoir Teddy qui poussait comme un champignon et qui allait bientôt fêter ses un an, et à la fois pas du tout, car il savait que ce serait un douloureux moment.

Il plia la lettre alors qu'Evangeline commençait à pleurer, poussant ses cris stridents qui résonnaient dans toute la salle commune.

-Eh bien chérie, tu as eu ton bibe' il y a même pas une heure ! Lui fit-il remarquer comme si elle pouvait comprendre.

La tirant du couffin, il l'ausculta, mais il ne voyait rien de particulier et il ne put rien faire d'autre que la bercer en espérant que cela l'apaiserait. Généralement au bout de dix minutes ça marchait, mais là, rien à faire.

-Elle est peut être malade, lâcha Hannah, s'attirant un regard affolé d'Harry.

-Malade ?!

Elle ne pût répondre car la voix de Ron claqua, agacée, alors qu'il se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle en train de jouer aux échecs avec Seamus :

-HARRY ! La Moitié Malefoy nous empêche tous de nous concentrer ! Alors fais la taire ou dégage !

Le brun plissa les yeux, observant le groupe qui le toisait avec hostilité.

-Elle s'appelle Evangeline ! Répliqua Harry en le foudroyant du regard. Et ne t'en fais pas, je « dégage » !

-Tu parles elle s'appelle plutôt « Je-fous-en-l'air-la-vie-des-gens » ! Lâcha Dean qui crayonnait sur un carnet, tout en lançant une œillade à une Ginny qui ne répondit pas, regardant vaguement dans sa direction d'un air morose.

Agacé, Harry fit venir des affaires chaudes pour lui et Evangeline et enveloppa sa petite fille dans un épais petit manteau doublé de laine et la coiffa d'un bonnet à pompon.

-Tu veux qu'on…. Commença Neville prêt à se lever pour l'accompagner, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un mouvement.

-Non c'est bon, vous dérangez pas pour moi.

Il traversa alors la salle commune d'un pas lourd, non sans lâcher un « Pauvres cons ! » à Ron et sa bande lorsqu'il passa près d'eux.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Drago allait commettre un meurtre. Il l'organisait déjà dans sa tête alors que lui parvenait au loin le verbiage exaspérant qui l'entourait. Et blablabla et blablabla… Où était le bouton pour l'arrêter ?

Finalement, malgré sa résolution de l'ignorer, il craqua :

-STOP Granger ! J'aimerais savoir dans quelle dimension tu te trouves pour penser que j'écouterais des conseils venant de quelqu'un comme toi ?

Comme il l'interrompait en pleine phrase, elle garda un instant la bouche ouverte sur sa dernière syllabe avant de la fermer d'un mouvement sec. Cela ne dura malheureusement pas.

-La dimension où tu as un enfant avec Harry Potter, répliqua t'elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ils revenaient tous les deux d'une réunion de préfets avec la directrice, cette dernière en ayant d'ailleurs profité pour faire la morale à Drago au sujet de contrôler ses hormones d'adolescents, ne se rappelant pas lui avoir appris les sorts de disparition pour qu'il joue les voyeurs avec les filles.

Il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas hurler de rire tellement ces allégations étaient grotesques. Il neigera en enfer avant qu'il éprouve la moindre attirance pour une roussette squelettique à la peau grêlée de taches de rousseur ! Avant qu'il éprouve de l'attirance pour une femme tout court même.

-J'essaie juste de t'informer sur les bases au sujet des bébés, Evangeline étant ma filleule, il est normal que je me préoccupe de savoir si elle sera bien traitée. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre d'enfants qui meurent du syndrome du bébé secoué ! Continua la gryffondor comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Elle le regardait gravement, essayant apparemment de déchiffrer son expression.

*Bonne chance.* Pensa-t-il , grinçant.

Vaincue, elle continua son monologue et il ralentit pour la laisser passer devant lui. Aussitôt, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers elle :

- _Silentio !_

Aussitôt, bonheur, le calme revint dans ce couloir et même les personnages des tableaux semblaient l'en féliciter. La sorcière se retourna en fureur vers lui, hurlant dans le vide avant de montrer sa gorge d'un air buté.

-Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? C'est tellement mieux ainsi ! Se moqua t'il.

Il s'inquiéta un peu quand les lèvres de sa vis-à-vis s'étirèrent en un sourire suggestif et qu'elle croisa les bras d'un air confiant. Théâtralement elle claqua des doigts et la robe de sorcier de Drago disparut.

Mordred, son statut de sang de bourbe lui faisait parfois oublier qu'elle était capable non seulement de faire de la magie informulée, mais aussi sans baguette. Sale petite sorcière, ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi suffisante !

Voyant où elle voulait en venir alors qu'elle levait à nouveau la main et ne voulant pas se trouver à poil dans le couloir, il roula des yeux et rendit les armes :

-OK OK !

Il lui rendit sa voix, elle lui rendit sa robe. Ils se foudroyèrent du regard.

-Très bien Malefoy, reste dans ton ignorance crasse !

Lui tournant magistralement le dos, elle partit à petit pas rapide vers sa salle commune et il pût à nouveau profiter de la quiétude tranquille des couloirs plongés dans la pénombre.

Il haussa des épaules. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, surtout pas ! Il n'avait besoin de personne…

Et personne n'avait besoin de lui.

Il marcha un instant sans but, se satisfaisant juste du bruit de ses pas résonnant sur la pierre. Parfois, un bout de couloir, une fenêtre ou une arcade faisaient naître des souvenirs d'une époque insouciante. Des jeux, des rires, des secrets et des bêtises, loin de la pression, loin des conventions, juste des enfants vivant dans le même internat.

Un bruit, une voix, des pleurs, vinrent cependant le couper de ses réflexions et c'est en silence qu'il descendit une volée de marches pour s'approcher de la cour de métamorphose. Se cachant derrière un pilier, il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'étrange couple qui se tenait sous les flocons.

Harry Potter faisait des allers retours en berçant Evangeline qui pleurait, traçant un chemin dans la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait la terre battue. Il parlait, ou chantonnait plutôt, sa voix grave émettant un son rassurant qui n'était pas désagréable à l'oreille. Tout autour d'eux flottaient une dizaine de petites orbes de lumières qui, telles des lucioles, voletaient ici et là.

Drago s'étonna de le trouver seul, ici, plutôt que bien au chaud dans sa chaleureuse salle commune aux canapés défoncés. Et surtout il admirait sa patience parce que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était là mais les pleurs de la petite le saoulaient déjà.

Puis alors que le brun tournait sur lui-même, les cris perdirent en ampleur jusqu'à s'arrêter. Un rire chaud et horriblement sexy répondit à cette amélioration, semblant expulser le cœur de Drago en dehors de sa poitrine. Incapable de les quitter du regard mais totalement cloué à sa place, fasciné, il vit le gryffondor se tourner dans sa direction, continuant, comme à danser sur place, ce qui aurait dû être ridicule, il lui semblait, mais ne l'était pas du tout.

Parce que le visage du brun, ses yeux, penchés sur son enfant, ils rayonnaient de bonheur et… D'amour.

Drago se retourna brusquement, s'arrachant du spectacle et se laissa tomber contre le poteau en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses sentiments tournoyant en lui de façon anarchique.

Vite, les enfermer dans une boite. Oublier… Oublier… Une boite ! Tout mettre dans la boite ! Fermer la boite ! Jeter la clef !

Mais il n'y arrivait pas, pas le moins du monde, la voix de sa tante étant occulté par celle de l'homme qui riait derrière, qui appelait tendrement son bébé « sa princesse », qui parlait de l'inviter danser. Il ne contrôlait rien !

Il glissa le long de la pierre, se recroquevillant par terre, contemplant sa défaite en haletant sourdement.

Ce n'est que bien après que l'homme de la cour soit parti qu'il bougea à nouveau, se relevant sans la moindre énergie pour aller se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Merlin qu'il détestait sa vie !

 _A suivre…_

(1) Son prénom n'est pas connu en vrai mais j'ai décidé d'un commun accord avec moi-même qu'il s'appellerait Roy, comme le personnage de la série Arrow.

 _Ah ah, qui a dit qu'éprouver des émotions était facile ? Admirez Drago perdre petit à petit son contrôle. Il a néanmoins remporté cette manche contre Ginny, mais une contre-attaque est à prévoir !_

 _Pour le prochain chapitre, on s'éloigne à nouveau de Poudlard, je vous invite à Long Garden où nous nous intéresserons un peu plus à Neville._

 _Prochain chapitre (dimanche) :_ _Long Garden_ _, un îlot de solitude…_


	18. Long Garden

_Note de l'auteur :_ _*prend un ton lugubre* Bonjour ou bonsoir en cette date maudite qu'est celle de mon anniversaire. J'ai beau dire au cosmos que je n'ai pas besoin d'un an en plus, le cosmos s'en moque. En Plus de ça le cosmos décide que mon chat me ferait aller aux urgences vétérinaires, ce qui explique de 1 : que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews (mais je les ai toutes lu ! promis ! Et je vous aime très fort !) et de 2 : que je publie plus tard dans la journée que d'habitude. Pour ceux que ça inquièterait, mon chat va bien pour l'instant et il a de la chance d'être adorablement mignon parce qu'une put*** de griffure à l'œil qui dégénère qui me vaut 200€ j'ai juste la haine. Alors voilà je vais manger une part de gâteau, me venger sur Drago (hé j'en suis à écrire le passage où monsieur apprends tout !) et vous remercier pour vos commentaires toujours très appréciés, et pour les nouvelles personnes qui décident de suivre cette histoire et pour ceux qui l'ont placée en favori._

Chapitre 17 : Long Garden

Harry et Neville attendaient.

Ils étaient déjà prêts, Harry avait enfilé la tenue qu'Hermione lui avait imposée d'un commun accord avec elle-même, et qui lui semblait beaucoup trop habillée pour se rendre chez un ami. Il avait même – inutilement- passé un peigne dans ses cheveux. Son miroir avait ricané en réponse.

Evangeline portait sa plus belle barboteuse, son manteau, son bonnet et deux adorables petites moufles qu'elle semblait détester puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de les enlever en frottant ses mains sur son visage. Il regardait ses tentatives avec adoration et méfiance, plissant les yeux en songeant que si à moins de deux semaines elle commençait à se rebeller, il allait en baver pour les dix-huit prochaines années.

Finalement Hermione descendit en trombe les escaliers des dortoirs, portant un sage fourreau violet au col arrondi, une cape à capuche bordée de fourrure blanche nouée à son cou. Comme souvent dans ces occasions, afin de discipliner son épaisse chevelure, elle avait tout attaché en chignon et était occupée à attacher ses boucles d'oreilles. Harry sourit en voyant son sac à perles se balancer sous son bras.

-Désolé les garçons, c'était la course. La prof m'a gardé à la fin du cours de rune pour me parler d'un livre, et c'est entièrement de ma faute, c'est MOI qui le lui avait demandé la semaine dernière ! Puis je suis arrivée en retard à mon rendez-vous avec la psy qui ne m'a pas loupée… Je sais que tu l'aimes bien Harry, mais moi je trouve qu'elle a bien mérité son assignation à serpentard, c'est une vraie fouine ! Et, oh bon sang, c'est Lady Londubat que nous allons voir ! Tu te rends compte de l'honneur Harry ? Cette femme ne reçoit pas n'importe qui, c'est une sommité du monde sorcier ! On ne pouvait pas y aller habillés comme des sacs… Harry, tu aurais pu faire un effort avec tes cheveux ! Enfin, il est sans doute trop tard pour ça…

Les deux hommes étaient ébahis du bagout d'Hermione qui continuait à se préparer en même temps, telle une véritable tornade. Et tout ce qu'Harry pouvait penser au sujet de Lady Londubat, c'était Rogue portant ses vêtements et son chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé. Cela le fit sourire bêtement.

Quand elle fut enfin prête, ils quittèrent la salle commune pour se diriger vers le portail. Dehors le temps ne s'était pas amélioré. Il faisait déjà nuit et le vent leur fouettait de la neige au visage. Ça n'empêchait cependant pas Hermione de parler, les joues rouges d'excitation :

-Est-ce que tu sais Harry qu'on ignore où se trouve la résidence principale des Londubat ? Il parait qu'elle est très bien cachée et que ses protections sont si puissantes qu'une fois à l'intérieur on est comme dans un bunker ! C'est comme ça que la grand-mère de Neville a pu échapper aux mangemorts !

Harry écoutait à peine, plus occupé à protéger le couffin spécial transplanage de sa fille du temps. Il se fichait bien de l'endroit où se trouvait la maison de Neville, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la météo ne pouvait pas être pire là-bas.

Dépassant le portail, ils prirent chacun un bras de Neville et se laissèrent transplaner sans la moindre idée de leur destination.

Quand ils réapparurent, il n'y avait plus de vent, plus de neige, ils faisaient toujours nuit mais ils étaient à côté d'une église, du moins entre un de ses contreforts et une petite échoppe de café. Ils sortirent de cet abri, découvrant une rue d'apparence rustique, mais trop peuplé pour qu'il s'agisse d'un village. Un écriteau sur une des façades indiquait « Cornmarket St » et Neville les entraîna sans traîner plus au milieu des passants. Ils prirent une rue transversale, bordée de bâtiments pouvant être qualifié de monuments, et au bout d'un moment, Hermione ouvrit la bouche dans une révélation. Elle attrapa la manche d'Harry et la tirailla :

-Je sais où nous sommes ! Nous sommes à Oxford !

-C'est exact approuva Neville avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Et par n'importe où, c'est le _campus_ de l'Université ! J'y suis déjà allé avec mes parents !

-Dire que si tu n'avais pas été une sorcière tu serais probablement étudiante ici, la taquina Harry, l'air de rien, observant la noble architecture des bâtiments qui avaient un rien de Poudlard.

-Rhooo, Oxford c'est l'excellence, je n'aurais jamais…

Elle préféra se taire, comme pour rêvasser à l'idée d'avoir pu fréquenter ces lieux de savoir.

Harry lui, en prenait plein les yeux, c'était étonnant comment tout dans cette ville avait l'air sorcier alors qu'elle appartenait aux moldus. Les Londubats devaient s'y sentir « comme chez eux ».

Finalement Neville les fit entrer dans un bâtiment, la porte voutée n'était pas verrouillée, et déambula dans des couloirs sans se préoccuper des occupants, qui eux même ne leur adressèrent qu'un vague regard. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un couloir, devant un grand tableau représentant un château aux pierres sombres précédé d'une grande pelouse immaculée et en premier plan d'une grille.

Sortant sa baguette, Neville tapota trois fois la toile en murmurant « Sang de mon sang je requiers l'ouverture », puis il enjamba le cadre et pénétra à l'intérieur du tableau sous l'expression ébahie de ses amis. Il disparut presque aussitôt du paysage peint.

Hermione haussa des épaules, fataliste, et s'avança pour entrer elle aussi à l'intérieur de la peinture. Harry passa en dernier, découvrant que la toile ne représentait pas plus de résistance que le passage de la voie 9 ¾. De l'autre côté, il découvrit le château tel qu'il avait été peint, bien que la pelouse souffrait des frimas de l'hiver. Le terrain était immense, se prolongeant vers l'arrière en ce qui semblait être un bois. Le bâtiment lui-même semblait presque plus grand que le Manoir Malefoy, plus décrépi aussi, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu assez d'argent pour le restaurer. Les bordures de toits étaient par endroit ornées de gargouilles et aucune lumière ne filtrait des nombreuses fenêtres aux vitres grisâtres.

A y réfléchir, cet endroit aurait pu aussi bien être un tombeau que l'on n'aurait pas vu la différence.

Neville se retourna vers eux avec une petite grimace :

-Bienvenue à Long Garden.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Quand il y fut invité, Percy entra dans le bureau du directeur de la Justice Magique. Un bref instant sa paupière tressauta nerveusement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la pièce faisait presque le double de son propre bureau et possédait indéniablement un meilleur panorama.

-Ah, Mr Weasley junior ! Fit Mr Winters en se levant de son siège pour lui serrer la main. Je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu à mon invitation.

-Mr Weasley tout court suffira, grommela t'il en se saisissant fermement de sa main.

-Navré, je sais que plusieurs personnes autrefois haut placée ont écorchés votre nom à plusieurs reprises. Je vous proposerais bien de vous asseoir, mais avant ça je veux m'assurer que tout ce qui se dira dans cette pièce restera entre ces murs… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Il retenait sa poigne et tira même le roux légèrement vers lui. Percy était des plus perplexes alors que l'homme tirait sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa veste. Celle-ci était d'un bois très sombre, probablement de l'ébène, le manche gravé de lierres. Il la posa sur leurs deux mains jointes et alors qu'il commençait à parler, le jeune homme comprenait qu'il lui demandait un serment inviolable.

-Perceval Weasley, jurez-vous de taire tout ce qui sera évoqué dans cette pièce et en ma présence ?

Légèrement affolé, ses yeux volèrent vers ceux de Winters, noirs, inébranlable, semblant le tester, juger à quel point il pouvait être un homme. Malgré son apparence déplaisante, Percy se sentit alors irrémédiablement attiré par son charisme, il avait enfin l'impression qu'on lui donnait une chance de prouver son potentiel, qu'on ne le considérait pas avec la condescendance habituelle des autres grands pontes du Ministère.

-Je le jure, répondit-il sans le quitter du regard.

Il sentit la magie, tel un poison, s'imprégner dans sa chair, brûlante et exigeante.

-Parfait, répondit Winters en lui offrant ce qui devait être un de ses rares sourires, puis s'éloignant de lui, il lui désigna le coin détente : Installez-vous. Thé ? Café ? Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus fort ?

L'homme se détourna, retournant vers un massif bureau en chêne où il repositionna un des nombreux cadres qui s'y trouvait avec douceur et minutie.

-Whisky ? Proposa Percy quand il se fut assis sur une causeuse en cuir.

Et aussitôt une bouteille de whisky pur feu apparut sur la table basse avec deux verres qui se remplirent tous seuls. Winters vint alors vers lui en lui tendant une boite :

-Un cigare ? Petit vice moldu personnel, expliqua t'il devant l'air étonné de son vis-à-vis avant de continuer en coupant le bout du cylindre de feuilles roulées : Mon père en fumait et quand j'étais petit, je trouvais que ça lui donnait une sacrée allure. Étonnement ça n'a jamais percé chez les sorciers qui préfèrent la pipe. Une fois, quand j'étais étudiant à Poudlard, j'avais ramené en cachette une boite qu'on a fumée avec mes compagnons de dortoir… On a tous fini en toussant comme des tuberculeux et les rideaux des baldaquins ont senti pendant deux mois, la directrice de maison était furieuse !

Ceci dit, il alluma le cigare et le coinça dans sa bouche, de la fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres quand il tira dessus.

-Vous étiez dans quelle maison ? Sans mauvaise curiosité, bien sûr…

Il le rassura d'un geste de la main.

-Je n'étais pas chez les « braves » comme vous, mais j'ai eu l'honneur de fréquenter la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle.

-Oh « les braves », c'est vite dit… Mes parents ne m'ont jamais racontés d'anecdote pareille du temps de leur scolarité. Je crois qu'ils étaient plutôt ennuyeux.

Percy fit tinter ses glaçons dans son verre, un peu morose à ces pensées, inconscient du regard pesant et calculateur posé sur lui.

-Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe Mr Weasley, mais vous avez deux grand frère, n'est-ce pas ? William et… Charles, c'est ça ?

-Oui…

-Traditionnellement, William est l'héritier, mais je crois savoir qu'il a été malheureusement victime d'un loup-garou. Vraiment tragique. Et vu l'état des lois concernant les hybrides, il ne peut plus prétendre à ses droits.

-C'est… Exact…

-Donc, le rôle d'héritier devrait revenir à votre ainé Charles, mais il vit en Roumanie où il travaille avec les dragons. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait l'intention de revenir en Angleterre de sitôt. En ce cas, nous pouvons être en droit de dire que vous êtes le prochain chef de la maison Weasley. Il vous incombe donc de veiller à sa pérennité et sa respectabilité… Là aussi je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire comprendre à mon père ! Mais il est si obtus. Maintenant que la guerre est terminée, tout ce qui compte à ses yeux sont ses fichus engins moldus… Sans offense, ajouta t'il rapidement en se rappelant que l'homme en face de lui était né-moldu.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Il est persuadé que tout va aller mieux dans le meilleur des mondes sans rien faire !

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-C'est ce que je dis ! Approuva Percy en bondissant légèrement de son canapé, heureux d'être enfin compris par quelqu'un.

Il voulut cependant disparaître au milieu des coussins en cuir lorsque son aîné jeta un magazine, puis un autre, et un troisième, ayant tous en commun de présenter Ginny en gros titre. Sa sœur-photographique semblait avoir désormais pris le parti de foudroyer tous les lecteurs du regard, le genre d'air qu'elle avait avant de jeter un sort particulièrement douloureux et vicieux. Puis la gazette du jour couvrit les magazines à scandale, présentant cette fois-ci la photo d'un Harry qui donnait le biberon à un bébé tout en discutant avec ses camarades à table, n'ayant pas le moindre intérêt pour l'attention qu'on lui portait.

Le journal titrait : « _La petite princesse d'Harry Potter_ ».

Le fait est que la plupart du lectorat, les ménagères de 30-40 ans, craquaient littéralement devant un Elu pouponnant et qu'à côté, le fait qu'il ait pu potentiellement tromper Ginny ne faisait pas du tout le poids. La jeune fille ne bénéficiait d'un quota sympathie que très limité et on se gaussait plus de sa déconvenue que l'on la plaignait. Percy déglutit bruyamment.

-Rien n'ira tant que des mangemorts se promènent librement dans la nature et usent de manipulation pour récupérer un peu de pouvoir. Voyez ce qu'ils ont fait ? Pensez à ce que votre famille aurait obtenu comme importance si votre petite sœur s'était mariée avec le Sauveur… Comme cela se serait passé si…

Winters passa une main sur le journal comme pour effacer l'image du bébé.

-Mais ce n'est pas trop tard. Vous pouvez encore sauver cet avenir glorieux pour le nom Weasley.

-Comment ? Demanda Perçy, troublé.

Plutôt que de répondre directement, le directeur de la justice magique fit mine d'observer la photo.

-Vous la trouvez… « humaine », vous ? A vrai dire, vu qu'elle est apparue par magie, ce terme me parait incorrect. Peut-on dire qu'elle vit ? Peut-on dire qu'elle ressent vraiment ? Je me suis renseigné, c'est vraiment une première dans le monde sorcier, alors est-ce vraiment une conséquence des dettes de vies ? Personne ne peut le dire… Ne peut-on pas plutôt penser qu'il s'agit du résultat d'un rituel noir ?

-Euh… Je… J'imagine que c'est possible… A quoi pensez-vous ?

-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas les Malefoy en personne qui ont créé cet enfant afin de retrouver leur influence et se mettre à l'abri de toutes enquêtes ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Tout cela est très compliqué, nous devons étudier toutes les données de cette histoire et mener des investigations…

-Oui, probablement. Mais tout ceci prend du temps, et du temps, comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer, nous n'en avons pas. A vous surtout de réfléchir à ce que vous voulez… Et de voir jusqu'où vous êtes capables d'aller pour satisfaire vos ambitions.

Winters se leva, aspirant une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare et glissa jusque derrière le divan de Percy avec l'aisance d'un fauve. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et se pencha sur lui comme pour lui dire un secret.

-De vous à moi, Perceval, je pense que vous pouvez faire de grandes choses. Et je suis même prêt à vous y aider.

Percy ferma les yeux, son corps tremblait légèrement comme il était divisé entre une crainte instinctive qui grondait dans les méandres les plus lointains de son être et le plaisir et la joie qui naissaient dans sa poitrine comme des feux d'artifices. La présence de Winters tout près de lui était écrasante, faite de quelque chose d'imperceptible qui devait être sa magie, d'une eau de Cologne puissante et de tabac. L'odeur d'un homme digne d'être admiré. L'odeur du pouvoir.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il le lâchait et revenait s'asseoir.

C'était étrange, il ne faisait même plus attention au visage éventré qui lui faisait face, ignorant la crevasse pour le regard inflexible, ses pommettes saillantes et sa mâchoire solide.

-Pour l'instant, rien. Réfléchissez un peu, et revenez me voir.

Percy était déjà tout à ses pensées, tellement qu'il partit sans même finir son whisky. Robert Winters le finit à sa place avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur le journal toujours étalé sur la table.

Harry serrait à présent sa fille contre son visage, l'air typiquement d'un imbécile heureux. Winters dégagea son cigare pour poser la partie incandescente sur le papier : l'image du bébé se consuma, ne laissant qu'un trou aux bords racornis et charbonneux.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Long Garden était… Un endroit particulier.

L'entrée de la maison donnait sur un gigantesque hall carrelé comme un échiquier de blanc et de noir, trois marches descendaient vers ce qui semblait être un espace de réception, avec ce qui, à une époque, était sans doute un magnifique lustre et à gauche, la désormais trop habituelle cheminée d'arrivée. Un truc immense pouvant abriter un homme de deux mètres sans qu'il ait eu à se baisser. Au-dessus se tenait, dans le cas des familles de la noblesse en tout cas, les armoiries de la famille. Celle des Londubat semblait être une tour dans un écu, barrée de deux baguettes croisées.

L'impression générale était celle d'un lieu passablement délabré, aux couleurs sombres comme si le moindre rouge ou le moindre bleu avaient été mélangé à du noir.

*Grosse impression d'être dans un film de Tim Burton…* Songea distraitement Hermione alors qu'Harry regardait avec de grands yeux un fantôme se diriger dans leur direction.

C'était un homme de la soixantaine voûté, en costume de majordome, doté de l'une des expressions les plus mornes qu'ils avaient jamais vu.

-Je peux prendre vos manteaux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui semblait abriter les eaux du fleuve Léthé, ainsi que l'ennui le plus profond.

-Euh… Fit Harry, perplexe devant ce bonhomme, fixant le bras opalin qu'il lui tendait.

Ôtant sa cape, il la lui tendit, mais comme de juste, elle traversa le fantôme pour tomber par terre en soulevant un peu de poussière. Cela ne sembla cependant pas troubler le majordome qui fit de même avec celles de Neville et Hermione et se dirigea vers une patère pour pendre des manteaux invisible.

Neville secoua la tête d'un air indulgent avant de récupérer leurs capes d'un mouvement de baguette magique et les suspendre.

-Pardonnez Winston. Comme vous le voyez, il n'a jamais quitté son poste de majordome de Long Garden… (puis plus bas) Il s'est entiché de ma grand-mère vous savez, et je crois qu'il restera là tant qu'elle sera en vie…

-Ouah… Et il avait l'air aussi joyeux de son vivant ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Non, pas vraiment…

Le fantôme revint, flottant aussi vite que s'il avait été obligé de marcher avec un déambulateur.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Lady Londubat vous attend dans le salon d'hiver.

Et sans les attendre réellement, il reprit sa lente progression vers le mur de gauche (1).

-Suivez-moi, il en a pour des heures, les prévint Neville. En plus il va encore passer par les murs. Il oublie toujours que les invités ne peuvent pas les traverser.

-C'est… Un très grand château, fit Hermione faute de compliments plus adaptés.

-Trop pour deux personnes. L'aile nord a été condamnée. Plus personne ne s'y rend à part ce pauvre Winston.

Harry et Hermione suivaient leur ami vers le mur de pierre à gauche. Un instant ils avaient pensé qu'il allait découvrir un passage sous une des deux immenses tapisseries qui le recouvraient, mais il semblait bel et bien qu'il se dirigeait au contraire vers la partie nue, juste ornée d'un relief représentant l'emblème des Londubat.

-Euh Nev'… Commença Harry car ce dernier avait la tête tourné vers eux, tout à sa visite guidée et n'allait pas tarder à se prendre le mur en pleine face.

C'est là qu'au dernier moment le mur s'ouvrit, comme une bouche, libérant un passage vers un couloir.

-Oui ?

-Non… Rien… Ouah… Est-ce que c'est… Je veux dire, ça c'est ouvert d'un coup…

-Ah oui… Désolé, je n'y fais plus attention. La maison répond aux besoins de sa famille… La seule porte que vous verrez est celle que vous avez franchie en rentrant.

Avec prudence, les deux invités pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du couloir, craignant être dévorés par les murs à tout moment.

-C'est la « spécialité » des Londubat, même si ça c'est plutôt perdu. Je veux dire : enchanter les murs. Le passage du Chaudron Baveur, c'est un de mes ancêtres qui l'a mis au point. C'est impressionnant de se dire qu'il a enchanté chaque brique, une par une et que le sort tient toujours. Je ne pense pas être capable de faire ça…

-Tu peux faire bien d'autres choses, répliqua Hermione qui n'aimait pas le voir se dévaloriser.

Ils marchaient à présent dans un couloir bordé d'un côté par une rangée de fenêtres, de l'autre par des portraits d'hommes et de femmes engoncés dans des tenues peu seyante. Harry les détaillait en se faisant la réflexion que les fraises, ces collerettes de dentelles, faisaient ressortir les doubles mentons et la maigreur de certains cous.

Et comme le leur avait appris Neville, il n'y avait pas une seule porte à l'horizon, mais ici et là se trouvaient des reliefs représentant des motifs variés et ils devinaient que chacun devait s'ouvrir sur une autre pièce.

-J'aimerais que vous évitiez de parler de ça devant ma grand-mère. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas ravie que je ne passe pas la métamorphose en ASPIC, j'aimerais éviter le discours sur mon futur… Elle voudrait que je trouve un emploi au Ministère, mais dès que je lui parle de mon désir d'enseigner, elle me regarde comme si je lui racontais une histoire drôle… Je crois que je préférais presque lorsqu'elle me prenait pour un bon à rien !

-Ne t'en fais pas, on parlera pas de ça ! Le rassura Harry qui compatissait grandement.

Lui aussi avait eu droit au discours. Pire, lors de la première fête du club de Slughorn, celle avant les vacances de noël, il avait été pris d'assaut par le nouveau directeur du bureau des Auror, puis par plusieurs capitaines d'équipes de Quidditch. Tous lui assuraient avoir une place pour lui avec les meilleurs arguments de salaires et de privilèges qu'ils pouvaient lui trouver. Harry en avait maudit son professeur de potion qui lui avait préparé cette « petite surprise » comme il disait.

Neville arriva au bout du couloir, crispant à nouveau ses camarades en marchant nonchalamment dans le mur. Évidemment, comme précédemment, le mur s'ouvrit en arcade avant que l'héritier ne s'y cogne le nez.

-C'est quand même stressant ce truc… Marmonna Hermione.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un salon de taille moyenne, et même si ce dernier s'ouvrait sur de vastes fenêtres donnant sur le sud, la pièce était aussi lugubre et déprimante que le reste du château. Tout semblait vieux, mais pas dans le genre luxueux, juste dans le genre passé de mode depuis deux générations, des lampes aux abats jours à pompons jusqu'aux dessus de canapés en macramés.

Devant un tel constat, Harry se dit que finalement il n'avait pas été si malheureux que ça chez les Dursley… Qui donc pensait à ce pauvre Neville, obligé de passer toutes ses vacances d'été dans cette ode à la dépression ? Au moins la famille d'Harry avait été un sujet d'hilarité sans fin.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Long Garden !

Ils tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix, apercevant la grand-mère de Neville entrer par un autre passage. A l'intérieur elle ne portait pas de chapeau, mais son étole de renard pendait sur ses épaules, au-dessus d'une sévère robe vert bouteille.

-Bonsoir Lady Londubat, firent Harry et Hermione.

-Oh, allons, pas de ça les enfants, appelez-moi Mrs Londubat.

Elle vint serrer leurs mains dans les siennes, petites et ridée, mais encore vigoureuse et pleines de forces, avant de partir enlacer sa montagne de petit fils et le rabrouer :

-Je vois que tu ne m'as toujours pas amené la petite Hannah Nevy !

-Grand-mère, ça ne fait qu'à peine trois mois !

-Je ne vois pas le rapport !

-C'est très gentil de nous inviter chez vous, intervint Hermione, s'attirant un regard de gratitude de son ami.

-Oh, ce n'est rien vraiment. Mais dites-moi, ma chère, vous vous embellissez avec l'âge !

-Oh, c'est très gentil…

-Et quel est donc le chanceux garçon à avoir capturé toutes ces grâces ?

-Euuuuh…

Harry ricana dans son poing alors que Neville se trouvait brutalement fasciné par les fenêtres. Elle venait de sauver ce dernier pour tomber à son tour dans les filets de la vieille dame.

-Vous ne lisez pas la gazette ?

-Oh non ! J'ai horreur de ce torchon ! Pas UNE SEULE information correcte, répliqua Augusta avant de se tourner vers Harry, faisant soupirer de soulagement Hermione. Et voilà le futur marié !

-Eh oui, c'est moi…

-Quelle surprise j'ai eu en lisant le courrier de Nevy ! Imaginer un instant que vous allez vous marier avec Drago Malefoy ! Oh, mon garçon, ne rougissez pas ainsi, c'est un très bel homme !

Harry tapa discrètement Neville et Hermione qui tiraient la langue de dégoût.

La vieille femme, elle, se pencha alors sur le couffin d'Evangeline, regardant avec un grand sourire la petite fille gigoter légèrement, frottant ses poings contre son visage.

-Oh quel adorable petit trésor !

Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver, arborant lui-même un air stupide comme si l'enfant était la huitième merveille du monde.

-Harry, tu as ton visage de papa gaga, le prévint Hermione.

-Rien à faire !

Lui et Augusta se jetèrent un regard complice avant qu'elle ne se redresse et reprenne un air plus sévère.

-J'imagine que Narcissa Malefoy vous a déjà bien renseigné sur les étapes d'un mariage, commença t'elle en allant s'asseoir sur un canapé, les invitant à faire de même tout en chaussant de petites lunettes sur son nez.

-Oui, approuva Harry en sortant une copie des contrats de sa poche. Il déplia le papier et le lissa avant de le poser sur la table basse qui leur faisait face.

Il s'assit, le couffin sur ses cuisses, tandis que la matrone récupérait les papiers, les détaillant d'un air concentré, le nez crispé comme si elle retenait un éternuement.

-Les mariages sont une chose importante, il ne faut pas prendre cette affaire à la légère !

-C'est parce que je ne prends pas ça à la légère que je fais appel à vous, approuva Harry en fronçant à son tour les sourcils. Neville m'a assuré que vous étiez la meilleure concernant les mariages.

Un petit sourire mystérieux souleva les lèvres de la vieille femme, lui faisant un peu penser à l'air qu'avait eu une fois Narcissa en sa compagnie. Il y avait en tout cas la même étincelle dans les yeux, faite d'approbation et de ce qui ressemblait à de l'excitation.

-Vous avez bien grandi Mr Potter. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi à l'intérieur. Dumbledore avait raison de vous faire confiance et je suis sûre que vous irez loin. Je dois m'avouer ravi que mon petit-fils profite de votre influence.

-Oh… C'est gentil mais je ne suis pas vraiment…

-C'est naturel chez vous. Un mélange de candeur, d'intelligence, d'empathie, et sans doute d'une bonne dose d'intuition.

-Je ne deviendrais pas Auror, la prévint-il, mais cela ne sembla pas la perturber, bien au contraire.

-Merlin merci ! Ce serait un véritable gâchis !

Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais il était heureux qu'un adulte ne critique pas son choix pour une fois.

-Bien bien, allez donc faire un tour dans la chambre de Nevy pendant que j'étudie ces documents. Winston viendra vous chercher quand le dîner sera prêt.

Ils la saluèrent avant de suivre Neville qui prenait la poudre d'escampette. Il fut néanmoins rattrapé par un « La prochaine fois, amène moi la petite Hannah ! » avant que le mur se referme derrière eux. Il s'épongea le front, soulagé d'avoir survécu à l'entrevue, et conduisit ses amis dans les méandres du château, faisant apparaître ici une ouverture, là un escalier qui naissait sous leurs pieds.

Harry le suivait mécaniquement, perdu dans ses pensées, avant qu'Hermione ne se place à sa droite et lui prenne le bras.

-Alors comme ça « ton mari est un bel homme » ? Lui lança t'elle avec un grand sourire taquin.

-Oh ça va arrêtes ! Fit-il en la bousculant légèrement. On ne peut pas dire qu'il est moche quand même !

-Mais « un bel homme » !

-Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça, hein ?

-Non, pas tant que tu rougiras de cette façon !

Et effectivement, Harry réalisa qu'il rougissait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher dès qu'on lui parlait de « mari », et encore plus quand on y associait le nom de Drago Malefoy. Bon sang, il allait avoir un mari !

-Je crois que je suis petit à petit en train de réaliser VRAIMENT ce que je suis sur le point de faire.

Hermione lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, compatissante.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un mur que Neville tapota de sa baguette, comme il l'avait déjà fait sur le tableau dans la maison d'Oxford.

Une nouvelle arche apparut et ils entrèrent dans une pièce très différente du reste de la maison. Après tant de teintes ternes, leurs yeux clignèrent devant les vives couleurs, globalement vertes, des plantes qui envahissaient les lieux, semblant le transformer en petit jungle.

-Ma chambre, fit Neville. Aussi appelé ma « serre » par ma grand-mère… Vous êtes les premiers amis que j'invite ici.

Hermione fit aussitôt la moue, catastrophée. Elle réalisait sans doute qu'elle aurait pu penser à Neville pendant les vacances plutôt que de passer la plus grande partie de son temps au Terrier ou à l'appartement de Square Grimmaurd.

-Crois-moi, si j'avais pu, j'aurais préféré passer toutes mes vacances avec toi, gémit Harry. Après tout cet endroit m'aurait sûrement apporté 10 fois plus de protection que tout le sang qu'on aurait pu tirer du corps de ma tante et de mon cousin…

Son ami lui sourit, avant de penser à quelque chose et plonger sous un amas de végétation, découvrant ce qui ressemblait à des étagères basses, d'où il extirpa un vieux cahier.

-Oh, mais c'est tout comme ! Quand j'étais petit, je m'étais imaginé tout un tas d'histoire avec Harry Potter !

Il lui tendit l'objet et Harry découvrit sur la couverture le titre de « Les aventures de Neville et d'Harry », accompagné d'un dessin représentant deux personnages (il imaginait) dont l'un avait un immense éclair rouge sur le front et les cheveux blonds. Feuilletant l'ouvrage, il découvrit sur plusieurs feuilles une écriture énorme et encore peu assuré, s'améliorant néanmoins au fil des pages, ainsi que quelques dessins.

Le brun se sentait curieusement ému.

-Ah, je crois qu'Harry Potter a été l'ami invisible de beaucoup d'enfants sorciers, marmonna Neville, à présent très gêné. Encore plus probablement pour notre promotion parce qu'on savait qu'on avait le même âge et qu'on se retrouverait à Poudlard. Honnêtement, c'était déjà exceptionnel de partager la même chambre !

Harry aurait aimé penser à Neville, mais en cet instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette main tendue par un petit garçon blond et de se sentir mortifié. Bon, il n'était qu'à moitié responsable, après tout Malefoy avait tenu des propos infects, mais en ce moment il se sentait comme s'il avait détruit les rêves d'un enfant.

Malefoy avait-il joué avec un Harry invisible ?

Il était très perturbant de se dire que plusieurs enfants avaient joué avec des vous qui n'étaient pas vraiment vous, pendant que vous-même creviez d'envie de jouer avec quelqu'un du fond de votre placard sous l'escalier.

-Tu n'avais pas d'amis étant enfant ? S'étonna Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil aux étagères.

-Non, pas vraiment. Répondit Neville, heureux de changer de sujet. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit où les enfants sorciers peuvent se retrouver. Évidemment, on s'aperçoit de loin quand on accompagne un adulte dans les lieux sorciers. A un moment j'ai eu une amie, Betty Wilson, que j'ai rencontrée à Ste Mangouste parce que son père était interné à côté de mes parents… Mais ce dernier s'est suicidé et Betty et sa mère ont déménagé en Norvège.

Harry déglutit. La vie de Neville n'était vraiment pas rigolote, ça semblait totalement injuste quand on savait à quel point il était généreux et agréable.

-Mais à part ça, vous n'avez aucun contact avec les autres enfants sorciers ?

-Pour un enfant né sorciers le monde se résume à sa famille et aux contacts de cette dernière. C'est tout. Et comme je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur, ni cousins et que ma grand-mère ne reçoit que des vieilles personnes, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant de mon âge avec moi. C'est pour ça que j'avais si hâte de Poudlard… Et si peur aussi.

-Oui, ça doit faire un choc de passer du désert relationnel à l'abondance, réfléchit Hermione.

-Ça aurait pu être pire. Gryffondor est une bonne maison et tu m'as aidé dès le début Hermione. Ce qui est le plus choquant, c'est de passer d'un univers familial, où tu es le seul enfant et un peu le centre du monde, à Poudlard où tu ne deviens qu'une minuscule chose au milieu de nombreuses personnalités.

-L'école primaire nous prépare à ça, fit Harry.

-C'est l'inconvénient de l'enseignement à domicile, approuva Hermione. Quoique cela fasse débat. Certains prétendent qu'il est plus sain pour les enfants de ne pas subir un environnement aussi stressant et normalisé qui restreint les potentiels, et sans doute ont-ils raison. Néanmoins cela ne tient pas lorsqu'on a l'ambition d'inscrire par la suite son enfant dans un collège. Je ne comprends pas qu'il n'y ait pas d'école pour enfant sorcier. Ils peuvent prétendre ce qu'ils veulent au ministère, mais il y a une différence de niveau notoire entre les élèves de première année selon la capacité qu'a eu leur famille de leur apporter une éducation. Ron, par exemple, avait de nombreuses lacunes en orthographe et ne devait ses connaissances en histoire qu'aux cartes de chocogrenouilles ! Encore que ces cartes ne parlent que du monde sorcier et pas vraiment de l'histoire d'Angleterre !

-C'est ma grand-mère qui me faisait classe, leur apprit Neville. Deux heures par jour, c'était une véritable torture. Elle était sévère et exigeante et je passais beaucoup de temps au coin avec des oreilles d'âne. Je devais les garder toute la journée et cela faisait rire mes grand-oncles.

-C'est odieux ! S'indigna Hermione en ouvrant un cahier au hasard.

Elle poussa une exclamation de ravissement lorsqu'apparut une fleur au milieu d'un tube de lumière. Tournant la page, une nouvelle plante occupa l'espace.

-C'est un de mes herbiers. L'un de mes passes temps quand j'étais petit, lui apprit Neville. Je partais sur les terres de Long Garden et je ramassais tout ce que je trouvais de nouveau.

Hermione lisait les indications inscrites par Neville, accompagnant chaque végétal conservé magiquement dans son état de cueillette.

-J'ai moi aussi fait des herbiers quand j'étais petite, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux ni aussi remplis, et puis les moldus sont obligés de sécher les plantes pour pouvoir les garder, ça a aussi son charme… Et toi Harry, tu as déjà fait des herbiers ?

Le brun depuis le pouf où il s'était installé fit un signe de dénégation de la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de choses quand il était petit, il avait sans cesse des trucs à faire pour son oncle et sa tante. Et puis ses seuls contacts avec la nature se limitaient à d'ennuyantes corvées dans le jardin. Arroser, désherber, pailler, planter, bêcher… Tous ces trucs-là.

-Sinon… Fit Harry en espérant lancer une discussion plus joyeuse : quand comptes tu amener Hannah ici ?

Le visage du châtain se referma, prenant un air distant.

-Je sais pas… J'y pense pas pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione. Je sais qu'il est encore un peu tôt, mais tu ne penses pas à l'avenir de temps en temps ?

-Si… Mais… Si ça continue… Je suppose que je vais l'épouser.

-Tu « supposes » ? Releva Harry, surpris par la formulation.

-Tu y pensais toi, avec Ginny ?

Le brun fit la grimace, peu heureux qu'on lui rappelle les projets qu'il aurait pu avoir avant Evangeline.

-Ouais… Ça n'aurait pas été pour tout de suite, mais Molly nous aurait mis la pression et on aurait fini par craquer juste pour lui faire plaisir.

-Tu te serais marié juste pour faire plaisir à Molly ?! S'insurgea Hermione.

-Ose dire que tu n'aurais pas fini par craquer toi aussi si tu étais restée avec Ron !

La sorcière leva haut son petit menton, l'air de dire qu'elle aurait résisté.

-En tout cas, avec Hannah ça reste prématuré de parler de mariage, affirma Neville avant de rougir un peu et de se mettre à bégayer : vous savez… On a même pas encore… Enfin vous savez quoi…

-QUOI ?! S'exclama Harry, réveillant par mégarde Evangeline qui se mit à pleurer. Mais tout le monde au dortoir est persuadé que… Enfin… Elle dort avec toi !

Hermione alla récupérer le bébé tandis que les garçons continuaient à se fixer d'un air gêné et à balbutier.

-Bein oui, enfin non, c'est tout ce qu'on fait : Dormir !

-Mais alors Seamus me doit quatre galions !

-Vous avez parié sur ÇA ?!

Neville ne pouvait pas vraiment paraître menaçant mais Harry préféra ne pas répondre, prétendant trouver tout d'un coup passionnante la plante à côté de lui. Celle-ci essaya de le mordre et il retira rapidement sa main.

-Vous êtes vraiment pas possible !

Cela n'empêcha pas le grand gryffondor de s'approcher d'Harry jusqu'à être sous son nez :

-Dis… Toi et Ginny , comment ça s'est fait la première fois ?

-Ah… Euh… J'imagine que c'était dans l'ambiance… On se faisait des câlins et puis… Et une chose en entraînant l'autre…Voilà quoi.

Neville avait l'air perplexe et Hermione qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entendre poussa un grognement.

-Ce qui est important Neville, c'est que tu lui montres que tu l'aimes ! Et puis ça demande aussi une ambiance, un minimum de romantisme et de passion pour la première fois. Pas sur un canapé entre deux shoot de vodka par exemple…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, une grandiose idée de Ron qui avait eu aussi du mal à sauter le pas.

Leur ami eut l'air encore plus perdu.

-« L'amour », hein ? Fit-il d'une voix rêveuse. Le problème c'est que je sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, l'amour…

-Tu n'aimes pas Hannah ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Est-ce très différent de l'amitié ? Est-ce qu'on est « amoureux » simplement lorsqu'on apprécie une personne et qu'on éprouve du désir pour elle ? Si c'est le cas, il y a de nombreuses personnes dont je peux être amoureux… Et je n'ai pas l'impression que ça devrait être ça « l'amour ».

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent. Dire qu'ils étaient surpris était un euphémisme. Concernant le brun, il n'avait jamais franchement réfléchit à ça, mais il pouvait appréhender la différence :

-Je crois que c'est plutôt quand une personne devient « unique ». Qu'on se dit, comme une évidence : c'est elle et pas une autre.

-Ginny était comme ça pour toi ?

-Oui. Ça s'est imposé comme ça, du jour au lendemain, comme si…

*Comme si j'avais reçu un coup sur la tête…* Pensa t'il en devenant d'un coup tout blanc, réalisant qu'il avait de nouveau eu cette impression pas plus tard que le week-end dernier.

Concernant un certain blond.

Non. Impossible.

-Harry, ça va ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

-Oui, c'est rien, juste une pensée absurde.

-Dans ce cas là… Je ne crois pas que j'aime Hannah… Conclut Neville d'un air un peu défait.

Ils ne purent aller plus loin dans cette discussion car le fantôme de Winston traversa le mur pour leur annoncer que le repas était prêt, et Harry s'avoua heureux de laisser derrière lui toute considération liée à l'amour.

 _A suivre…_

(1) Pour ceux qui ont un jour joué à Tomb Raider II sur PC (s'il y a des personnes aussi vieilles que moi par ici… bouhouhou…) Winston est la copie conforme du majordome dans la Maison de Lara, celui qui nous suit à une allure de tortue et qu'on s'amusait ma sœur et moi à enfermer dans le congélateur !

 _Dooonc… Voilà.  
Sinon de façon triviale, Long Garden est un croisement entre Rosings Park (du roman Orgueil et Préjugés) parce que malgré moi, je vois toujours Mrs Londubat comme une espèce de Lady Catherine De Bourgh du moins du côté « je ne souffre aucune contradiction de mes propos » et du Manoir de Misselthwait du film « Le Jardin Secret » (film que j'adore avec notre chère Prof McGo en gouvernante) . Même si au final l'entrevue avec la grand-mère de Neville est assez courte parce que mon intérêt était surtout sur le petit fils. Je pourrais faire une longue diatribe à ce sujet mais ces notes d'auteur sont déjà assez longue._

 _Du coup, chapitre suivant si mon changement d'âge ne nous ait pas tué moi ou mon chat (mercredi) :_ _Ce que sont les ténèbres_ _, grooos chapitre de mise au point pour Harry avant celui des fiançailles._


	19. Ce que sont les ténèbres

_Note de l'auteur : __Hoho cette fic a dépassé le cap des 100 reviews ! Merci Merci tout le monde ! Pour l'occasion je vous offre un nouveau chapitre « hors-série » en plus de la suite de l'histoire ! Je pense que je ferais ça s'il y a d'autres « cap » passés ! Cadeau pour vous, et pour moi aussi !_

 **Chapitre 18 : Ce que sont les ténèbres**

Blaise observait les hiboux avec attention. Ce matin déjà, ce midi encore…

Après huit années, le black était capable de reconnaître le hibou grand-duc des Malefoy, à vrai dire, il était difficile de le confondre avec tout autre étant donné que seule cette famille était assez pompeuse pour se munir d'un oiseau à l'air aussi méprisant.

Sérieusement, quand on lui donnait une friandise ce piaf avait l'air de vous dire : « je vais te chier mes fientes à la gueule ». Le pire c'est quand il était mécontent, la bestiole se mettait à gonfler, toutes plumes déployées et se transformait alors en machine de guerre. Il exagérait à peine.

En tout cas, ce qui était inhabituel c'est que la dite machine de guerre dépose son courrier dans l'assiette de Potter (et vu la tronche que tirait le brun, il avait l'air d'être plutôt d'accord avec Blaise concernant le hibou). D'une façon ou d'une autre, il y avait une intense correspondance entre les parents de Drago et le Sauveur.

Il y avait carrément anguille sous roche. Des choses se préparaient et en tant que meilleur ami, il se devait de comprendre, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de protéger le mieux possible son insupportable et buté frère d'arme… Mais quoi ?

Qu'est ce qui pouvait être en rapport avec Evangeline… ?

… !

-OH PUTAIN ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter tous ses camarades et provoquant par la même occasion des envolées de nourritures dans les airs.

-BON SANG BLAISE ! Hurla Daphnée qui venait de recevoir la purée de Pansy sur son chemisier. Qu'est ce qui te prend d'un coup ?

Drago grogna son accord en faisant disparaître les petit pois qu'il s'était renversé dessus.

-Tais-toi, je viens d'avoir la révélation de l'année ! Putain si j'ai raison… Si c'est vrai… Bon sang ça va être la bombe de l'année… Non des dix prochaines années…

Le serpentard avait l'impression de ventiler comme une pauvre groupie à un concert des Bizarr' Sisters tellement il était choqué par ce qui venait de passer par son esprit.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Drago agacé de le voir aussi survolté.

-Non, je préfère rien te dire… Au cas où je me ferais des films… Mais si… Ouah…

-Tu es très agaçant là, déclara Pansy pour tout le monde avec un sourire si faux qu'il avait le même effet qu'un doloris.

\- Oubliez-moi et laissez-moi dans mon illumination !

-Ca y est, Blaise a perdu un boulon, il s'est transformé en Pansy, ricana Roy Harper avant d'être foudroyé du regard par Drago, Blaise et Pansy.

-Veux-tu mourir prématurément Harper ? Susurra Drago.

-Ta mort sera lente, prévint Blaise en faisant craquer les jointures de ses poings.

-Et ton corps jamais retrouvé, créant ainsi le plus grand mystère du début du 21eme siècle… Ajouta Pansy d'un air lointain comme si elle pouvait voir l'avenir.

-NON MERCI !

-Je traduis : FERME LA HARPER ! Fit prosaïquement Daphnée.

-Qui allons-nous tuer ? Demanda avec un temps de réaction Milicent, très intéressée.

-Vous êtes flippant vous savez, marmonna Astoria en récupérant un Harper tout blanc dans son giron.

Le trio d'argent se contenta de se regarder d'un air entendu avant de reprendre leur repas comme si de rien n'était. Blaise ne put cependant s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à Drago d'un air satisfait.

S'il avait raison, alors… Un monde nouveau s'ouvrirait à eux.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Ils profitaient de leur trou d'emploi du temps dans la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci couchée sur le ventre avec Hannah sur le lit, feuilletant des livres. Evangeline dormant comme un ange dans son couffin, veillée par Pattenrond qui s'était roulé en boule juste à côté. Harry quant à lui campait avec Neville près du poêle, leurs chaises métamorphosées en fauteuil. Si Neville s'occupait avec un énorme livre sur les plantes qui avait l'air ennuyeux au possible, Harry décortiquait la gazette en fronçant des sourcils.

Ce fichu journal était exaspérant de subjectivité. Tout ce qui semblait les intéresser était de faire pousser des cris indignés aux ménagères et il n'y avait bien que les résultats du Quidditch qui n'étaient pas déformés, enjolivés et retournés contre les principaux intéressés…

-Dites, lança t'il en refermant brusquement son exemplaire, je commence à m'inquiéter sur ce que l'on va dire de mes fiançailles…

-Ce sera considéré comme le plus triste et désastreux évènement depuis l'invention du beurre de cacahouète, répondit distraitement Hannah (« pourquoi le beurre de cacahouète ? » Emit Hermione, perplexe) avant de lever le nez sur l'air dubitatif du brun : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il y a encore une foultitude de femmes dehors qui gardent l'espoir d'épouser le Sauveur !

-Elle n'a pas tort, fit à son tour Hermione. Retourner à Poudlard cette année nous a protégés de tous les intéressés et profiteurs que compte ce monde… Je te rappelle que tu dois te préparer à la montagne de lettres qui t'attends chez toi… Il doit sans doute y avoir des demandes en mariage dans le lot…

-En fait j'avais un peu l'intention de tout brûler… Pas vous ?

Neville émit un petit ricanement et Hermione roula des yeux.

-Sinon, à part ces nombreuses « malheureuses » que je vais faire, rien d'autre ?

-Eh bien, tu es conscient que le fait que tu vas épouser un ancien Mangemort va faire couler de l'encre ? Fit Neville.

-Oui, la populace va sûrement vouloir qu'on te soumette à tout un tas de contre sorts et d'antidotes pour s'assurer que tu n'as pas été ensorcelé… Raisonna quant à elle Hermione.

Harry s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait « la populace »… Il avait toujours cette impression de ne pas s'appartenir et de lui devoir des comptes ! Merde ! Il avait vaincu Voldemort, il ne servait plus à rien, on devrait le laisser tranquille maintenant, mais non !

Finalement il commençait à apprécier le fait de prendre le nom de Black : avec un peu de chance, il attirerait moins l'attention.

-Oui, et puis, il y a quand même le côté « mariage entre deux hommes », ajouta Hannah en roulant sur elle-même pour se redresser et s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Hermione fronça des sourcils :

-C'est un problème ?

-L'homosexualité est tolérée mais pas encouragée, répondit Neville avec un coup d'œil vers Harry qui semblait attendre lui aussi une réponse. Vous savez, le Ministère se plaint suffisamment de la démographie en chute des sorciers, parce qu'en moyenne un couple a « un enfant et demi ».

-« Un enfant et demi », releva Hannah avec amusement, je n'ai pourtant pas vu de moitié de sorciers se promener sur le chemin de Traverse !

-C'est une moyenne Ann', réalisée à partir du nombre important de sorciers qui n'auront jamais d'enfants, de la grande majorité des couples qui n'en ont qu'un ou à la limite deux et les exceptions comme les Weasley qui ont en plus de 3, mais pour revenir à ton cas Harry, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes puisque vous avez Evangeline… C'est tout ce qui importe pour un mariage.

-Ainsi, bien qu'ils le puissent, les sorciers gays ne se marient pas ? S'étonna Hermione.

Hannah haussa des épaules :

-A quoi ça leur servirait ?

-A quoi sert un mariage en général ?! Répliqua-t-elle. Quoique j'ai bien l'impression que les motivations sorcières sont un peu différente des moldues. Je suis peut être naïve, mais mes parents m'ont appris que l'on se mariait par amour, afin de rester aux côtés de la personne aimée…

-On peut s'aimer sans se marier, affirma Neville. Le mariage n'est qu'une formalité visant à protéger une lignée… Et vous savez, en général on n'étale pas ses sentiments en public alors le plus souvent on n'a pas la moindre idée des orientations sexuelles des personnes qu'on fréquente. Poudlard est un peu particulier, parce que l'école réuni des adolescents et que c'est généralement là qu'on prépare les futures alliances, mais une fois sorti de cet environnement, nous devrons nous montrer irréprochables et garder les marques d'affection à l'intérieur du foyer sous peine d'être regardé de travers… Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, mais notre société est très puritaine…

Harry et Hermione hochèrent du chef. Oui, ils l'avaient remarqué. Hermione se souviendrait toujours de la fois où Ron lui avait dit que la Gazette essayait de la faire passer pour une… Quel était le terme déjà ? Ah oui : « Gourgandine » ! Un qualificatif qui n'était plus utilisé depuis des siècles chez les moldus ! Et puis que dire de l'introduction du bal de noël faite par le professeur Mc Gonagall…

-C'est assez étrange d'ailleurs, commenta Hermione. Dans les sociétés moldues, ce… cette importance des conventions vient d'un héritage religieux judéo-chrétien, mais les sorciers n'ont pas ce genre de croyance.

Neville eut l'air un peu embêté, fixant ses pieds. Harry le regarda avec curiosité tandis qu'Hermione se levait de son lit, les fixant de ses yeux noisette inquisiteurs.

-C'est pourtant le même héritage, affirma Hannah. Enfin… C'est juste quelque chose que j'ai entendu chez moi, parce que je ne crois pas que ce soit dans les livres d'histoire… Mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. C'était une question posée par ma mère… Avant qu'elle soit tuée…

Face à son désarroi, Hermione qui était la plus proche vint passer un bras en travers de ses épaules.

-Moi je sais pourquoi, marmonna Neville. Je sais pas trop si je dois vous en parler, parce que c'est un truc qui sonne vraiment « sang-pur »… Et je voudrais pas que vous croyez que…

Harry le coupa dans ses bégaiements en lui tapotant l'avant-bras :

-Hey Nev', t'inquiète, on t'accusera jamais d'être extrémiste.

Rassuré, leur ami leur fit un petit sourire confus avant de se racler la gorge nerveusement.

-C'est une discussion que j'ai entendue entre deux de mes oncles une fois. Ils étaient parti dans un grand débat sans se douter que j'écoutais parce qu'à l'époque, ils pensaient que j'étais un peu bête…

-Tes oncles sont vraiment adorables, Neville, commenta Harry en fronçant le nez, se souvenant encore que l'un d'entre eux avait pendu son neveu par la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas cracmol.

Neville fit un geste négligeant de la main en levant les yeux au ciel, semblant dire qu'il y était habitué.

-Ouais enfin, grâce à ça j'ai appris que notre communauté avait commencé à vraiment changer au Moyen-Age, quand a commencé l'épisode de la Chasse aux sorcières. On a vu en cours d'histoire que les sorciers se moquaient assez d'être brûlé puisqu'ils se lançaient des sorts pour se protéger des flammes, mais la pression des moldus était à force difficile à gérer. Les sorciers n'aiment pas changer de demeure par exemple, pourtant une fois qu'ils étaient censé être morts brûlés, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de déménager… C'est à ce moment-là que les choses ont commencé à bouger. Le Ministère a été créé avec pour principal but de protéger le Secret… Et alors a été mis en place un comité chargé d'évaluer ce qui pouvait ou ne pouvait pas être fait selon la morale moldue. Il n'y avait aucune interdiction formelle à l'époque… Mais l'appellation qui fut utilisé était toute droite sortie du vocabulaire moldu : « magie noire ». Avant cela, on ne séparait pas la magie en couleur. Il fut classifié dans cette catégorie toute magie qui intégrait des sacrifices, qu'il s'agisse d'un simple poulet égorgé à son propre sang versé et… Euh… (Neville prit alors une teinte de rouge soutenue) Tout ce qui intégrait des activités sexuelles… On ne le sait pas, mais il y a une tonne de rituels qui nécessite… Ce genre d'activités… A l'époque c'était apparemment naturel… les orgies, tout ça… Ca ne choquait que les moldus…

-Whoo… Eh bien, ce serait assez bizarre si on voyait ça en cours… Ricana Harry devant l'air horriblement gêné de son camarade. Vous imaginez ? Mc Gonagall en train de nous parler de sexe ?!

-Rogue en train de nous parler de sexe, enchérit Neville.

L'image mentale qui fleurit dans sa tête fit grimacer le brun. Rien que d'imaginer leur très austère chauve-souris des cachots adorée en train de prononcer le mot lui donnait envie de se verser de l'acide dans les oreilles et de se rouler par terre, mort de rire.

-Aaaghh ! Neville ! Un sortilège d'oubliette ! Vite !

-Harry ! Neville ! S'exclama Hermione dont les joues étaient légèrement rouge. Un peu de sérieux !

-Oui, désolé Hermione, acquiesça ce dernier alors qu'elle soupirait de concert avec Hannah.

Il reprit alors ses explications :

-Bref, à l'époque ce n'était pas interdit, juste contrôlé par le Ministère parce que très souvent les rituels se faisaient en plein air, nécessitant des éléments naturels comme la lune ou de la terre… Et qu'on ne devait plus laisser les moldus voir tout ça. Je pense que la plupart des sorts repousses-moldus ont été inventés à cette époque. Sauf qu'avec le temps, on a un peu oublié les raisons originales et de plus en plus de né moldus ont commencés à avoir des places importantes dans notre société… Et avec l'éducation qu'ils avaient reçue jusqu'ici, certaines choses passaient mal…

-Le sexe, continua Harry d'un air innocent, se faisant alors agresser par Hermione avec un livre.

Neville choisit de l'ignorer bien qu'il lui fit un clin d'œil montrant qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

-Et un jour la liste fut entre les mains de quelqu'un qui considéra que ces sorts et rituels devaient être tout simplement interdits, après tout, pourquoi avait-on réuni ça si ce n'était pas pour ça ? Qui plus est catégorisé sous le nom de « magie noire » ? Attention, je ne veux pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de sorts répréhensibles dans le lot, parce qu'après tout, les impardonnables en font partie, mais je comprends que certains sorciers râlent parce que certains rituels étaient vraiment utile et efficaces dans des domaines aussi variés que la guérison ou la protection… D'ailleurs, Harry, ce que ta mère a fait pour te protéger… C'est aujourd'hui considéré comme de la magie noire… Parce qu'après tout… Cette protection ne nécessite ni plus ni moins qu'un sacrifice humain. Consentant, certes, mais ça n'en reste pas moins le plus terrible prix à payer.

-Je croyais que c'était de la Magie Ancienne…

-Je te l'ai dit, cette histoire de couleur a été introduite par les moldus. Ça n'a aucune véritable valeur aux yeux d'une grande partie des vieilles familles sorcières. Mais par « Magie Ancienne » ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, c'est une magie très puissante qui a été abandonnée parce qu'elle exigeait certaines actions des sorciers… Des actions considérées le plus souvent comme des sacrifices. Ce qui la place d'après les critères moldus comme de la magie noire.

-Ils aiment se servir de la magie, mais n'aiment pas que la Magie se serve d'eux, lâcha Harry, étonnant Neville.

-Très justement analysé… Je suis surpris.

-Ce n'est pas de moi, c'est Narcissa Malefoy qui m'a dit ça, quand je me suis justement agacé de découvrir qu'il allait falloir que je me plie au bon vouloir de la Magie Ancienne et épouser Malefoy.

-Donc si je te suis Neville, ce sont les né moldus qui ont introduit ce côté puritain, fit Hermione d'une voix prudente.

-Oh, ça ne s'est pas fait en une génération et les sang-purs n'ont certainement pas fait beaucoup d'histoire parce que notre étiquette est honteusement pompée sur celle des moldus. Il faut croire qu'il y avait des côtés plaisants à avoir constamment l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul !

-En tout cas ça ne change pas le fait que dès que les fiançailles seront connues je vais subir une déferlante d'articles déplaisant… Je vois déjà les titres : « Harry Potter dépravé et désaxé notoire épouse un mangemort ! », j'entends déjà hurler d'indignation les douairières devant leur tasse de thé au lait !

-Tu n'es pas dépravé ni désaxé, râla Hermione. Tu n'es même pas homosexuel ! Tu épouse Malefoy parce que tu le dois.

-Parce que tu crois une seconde que la gazette va présenter ça comme ça ?

-Non, répondirent d'une seule voix Neville et Hannah, coupant les propos idéalistes de la jeune femme.

-Roooh, laissez-moi avec un peu d'espoir pour l'humanité sorcière ! Grommela-t-elle en réunissant ses affaires.

Pattenrond s'étira voluptueusement et sauta d'un mouvement sur la tapisserie qui ornait le coin du mur, grimpant à celle-ci tel un chat ninja pour rejoindre le haut de l'armoire.

-Herm'… Ton chat…

-Oh, n'y faites pas attention, c'est à cause du cadeau de noël d'Harry…

Le brun qui ne voyait pas le rapport jeta un coup d'œil au réveil enchanté qui n'allait pas tarder à sonner 14h, le temps pour eux d'aller rejoindre la salle de classe de Sortilège. Il comprit un peu mieux quand une petite mésange apparut au-dessus du réveil pour siffloter joyeusement (il y avait un oiseau différent à chaque heure). Un instant ils admiraient le piaf, l'autre une masse rousse tomba brusquement sur la table de chevet et la pièce se retrouva envahi de piaillements indignés et d'un missile à griffes jusqu'à ce que la mésange retourne à l'abri dans le réveil.

Dépité le chat fit ses griffes sur les rideaux du baldaquin pendant qu'Hermione, plus stoïque que jamais, était déjà prête à partir.

Harry, quant à lui, récupéra sa fille en pleurant intérieurement sur sa vie qui ne ressemblait plus à rien.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

La concentration ne fut pas au rendez-vous pendant le cours. Pourtant le sujet était intéressant : ils avaient terminés les charmes météorologiques et étaient passé aux enchantements multiples sur objet. Ce n'était cependant pas aujourd'hui qu'Harry ferait faire des claquettes à un sucrier (c'était plus compliqué qu'on ne pouvait le penser : il fallait lier un charme d'animation à un charme de danse car les objets n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de danser par eux même et Harry pouvait les comprendre !) car il ne cessait de penser à son programme de fin d'après-midi.

Tout d'abord il avait prévu d'aller faire un saut au Terrier. Il tenait absolument à y aller une dernière fois avant ses fiançailles. Ignorant le sucrier qui lui frappait les doigts avec sa cuillère, il se demanda quel serait l'accueil de Molly. Elle comptait beaucoup pour lui, pas vraiment comme une mère, mais c'était tout à fait la tutrice qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Etre fâché avec elle lui crèverait le cœur.

Il passerait ensuite la nuit chez Andromeda. Une nuit blanche malheureusement, mais il avait obtenu du professeur McGonagall une dispense de cours pour le lendemain, afin qu'il puisse se préparer correctement à ce qui arriverait durant le repas du soir.

Cette pensée le rendit encore plus nerveux et il sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier froissé où se trouvait écrit les formules d'usages. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il essayait de se les rentrer dans le crâne, mais il finissait toujours par oublier la moitié. Il les récita à nouveau à voix basse en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à Flitwick, faisant semblant de travailler quand il passait près de lui. Seamus fit exploser sa tabatière, Hermione épata tout le monde en faisant danser la polka à deux chandeliers *frimeuse* et le sucrier d'Harry avait décidé de l'embêter en versant du sucre sur son discours.

-Rah mais arrêtes, tu veux VRAIMENT te retrouver à te dandiner de façon ridicule ?! Grommela-t-il, l'attrapant pour le déposer loin de lui.

-Moi aussi je parle de temps en temps aux objets… Souffla Luna à côté de lui comme s'ils venaient de partager un secret. Savais-tu que lorsqu'on anime un objet on lui transmet aussi les émotions que l'on ressent au même moment ?

-Non, je ne savais pas… Et où est donc passée ta tirelire Luna ?

La blonde tourna la tête, semblant fixer un point très loin du château, pensive, avant de répondre de sa voix éthérée :

-Je crois qu'elle est partie faire le tour du monde…

Finalement les 4 heures de cours prirent fin et comme s'il était équipé de fusée à réaction, Harry décolla de son siège avec un rapide « j'y vais, à demain ! ». Il n'entendit pas leurs réponses, s'harnachant de tout le matériel nécessaire pour Evy' avant de quitter Poudlard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'arrêtait juste devant un portillon, la main posée sur le bois ridé de celui-ci. Il admirait cette maison si étrange et fantastique, comme avec ses yeux de pré-adolescent de 12 ans, quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Le Terrier semblait faire un pied de nez à toute notion de physique, mais aussi de convenance et d'esthétisme… Il adorait ça. Il l'aimait aussi parce que c'était à son humble avis tout ce que devait être un foyer aimant, tout ce qu'il avait souhaité construire quand il avait à de rares occasions pensé à son avenir.

Détournant les yeux de la bâtisse, il les baissa sur Evy' confortablement nichée dans son couffin :

-Regarde ma chérie,c'est génial, non ? C'est le Terrier. Bon je suppose que ton crétin d'autre père n'en voudra pas une comme ça, mais je vais essayer de me rapprocher de l'esprit.

Evangeline semblait profondément s'en ficher, boudeuse comme après chaque transplanage. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il pensait. Hermione le trouvait stupide d'attribuer des sentiments aussi complexes à un enfant de moins d'un mois. Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle ne ressentait pas les sentiments d'Evy' comme lui.

A ce moment-là Molly surgit de la maison comme elle seule savait le faire, les bras levés en poussant un long cri qui se terminait en embrassade d'ours. Ouep, c'était clairement autre chose que Narcissa.

-OH HARRY CHERI ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Mais viens ! Ne reste pas dehors !

Il se mit à sourire béatement en entrant dans la maison, réalisant à quel point il avait été stupide de douter de Molly.

-Allez ! Allez ! Ne me fait pas languir ! Montre-moi cette petite ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en lui faisant signe de lui donner le couffin.

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil tandis que la sorcière se transformait en mamie gaga, respirant profondément l'odeur des lieux, un mélange de linge propre et d'herbe aromatiques séchée. Il se gavait de chaque détail, tentant d'engranger le maximum de souvenir qui le rendait un peu nostalgique.

-Eh bien mon chéri, que se passe-t-il, tu as l'air tristounet d'un coup ? S'enquit Molly en s'installant face à lui, la petite dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai qu'après mes fiançailles je ne pourrais plus venir ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh, bien sûr que non. Tant qu'Arthur te laisse l'accès au Terrier, tu peux venir quand tu veux… Mais ce sera un peu différent…

-Comment ?

-Tu ne pourras pas rester longtemps. La magie t'empêchera de te sentir bien et confortable car ce n'est pas dans son intérêt que tu t'attardes. D'ailleurs Evangeline doit le ressentir en ce moment même. Regarde comme elle se tortille.

-Oui, c'est une Malefoy après tout… J'imagine que ça ne doit pas vous êtres très agréable…

-Allons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est ton enfant avant tout. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser des Malefoy, et en fait je crois que je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir car je me mettrais à chercher des coupables partout, jusqu'à me laisser aveugler par la haine… Il faut être très prudent tu sais, si nous ne voulons pas déclencher à nouveau une guerre.

-Je sais. Mais après tout… j'ai fait du mal à Ginny… Et probablement aussi à Ron…

-Tu n'y pouvais rien… Il faudra que Ginny s'en remette, ce sera dur, c'est certain, après tout elle a eu le béguin pour toi pendant presque la moitié de son existence… Mais si l'humain a si peu de mémoire c'est justement pour se remettre de ce genre de déception. Le temps fera sa magie, il guérit tout. Pour Ron… Eh bien il est très « Weasley »…

Harry soupira en sachant ce que cela signifiait. Ce n'était pas pour rien que tous les Weasley atterrissaient à Gryffondor. Il adorait sa maison, mais il était assez honnête pour savoir qu'elle rassemblait un ramassis de mules butées qui réfléchissaient avec leurs tripes plutôt qu'avec leurs cerveaux, ce qui leur permettait, effectivement, d'être courageux.

Du coup quand une dispute éclatait entre deux gryffondors, il fallait que le sang gicle avant qu'il puisse y avoir réconciliation. Et là, Harry réalisait qu'il allait gicler longtemps avant que Ron ne considère l'affront réparé.

-Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? Que ce mariage allait arriver ? C'est pour ça que vous sembliez penser que Ginny et moi allions nous séparer.

-Oui. Nous les grandes personnes réalisons ce genre de choses plus rapidement que les enfants qui croient qu'on les menace juste pour les faire filer droit… Mais jusqu'ici tu m'as parlé de Ginny, de Ron, mais pas de toi. C'est pourtant toi le plus impacté par ce qui arrive. Comment vas-tu ?

Harry haussa des épaules, il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de lui et heureusement fut sauvé de cette corvée par Percy qui sortit de la cheminée dans une flambée verte.

Ce dernier marqua un arrêt en voyant Harry et son visage jusqu'alors las se ferma en un masque inexpressif.

-Harry.

-Bonsoir Percy, fit le brun comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la froideur de son ainé. Bonne journée au Ministère ?

-Une journée tranquille. Mais pas pour Papa, ajouta-t-il pour sa mère. Il rentrera tard, il fait une perquisition chez un brocanteur moldu avalé par une horloge grand-mère…

Il aurait sans doute ajouté quelque chose mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur le bébé que portait sa mère. Il prit une inspiration un peu sifflante et s'approcha sans la quitter du regard. Harry se tendit, un peu mal à l'aise face à la réaction de celui qui aurait pu être un de ses beaux-frères.

-OK chéri. Regarde un peu qui nous a amené Harry ? C'est Evangeline Potter.

-« Black » en fait, rectifia le père. Je vais changer de nom à l'issu du… et « Black » c'est neutre.

-Oui, je suppose. Percy est au courant pour le mariage.

-Oh. OK…

Percy n'avait pas bougé, observant la petite fille qui, mal à l'aise, n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Les yeux bleus de cette dernière se tournèrent vers lui et il eut l'impression qu'elle le regardait à son tour.

Ce qui était complètement faux car les nouveaux nés avait un champ de vision réduit à à peine quelques mètres devant eux.

Molly crut que cet intérêt brutal était de la curiosité et vint proposer à son fils de prendre l'enfant. Harry voulut rouspéter mais Evy' était déjà transvasée dans les bras du roux. Aussitôt, comme en accord avec ses sentiments, elle donna un mouvement de bras, comme un rejet et éclata en pleurs.

C'était comme avec Ginny.

Il se demanda si les bébés n'étaient pas un peu empathe, compensant leur incapacité à s'exprimer par une sensibilité aux sentiments. Ginny n'avait jamais voulu d'Evy', la voyant comme une espèce de rivale, et maintenant la moue de Percy l'éclairait tout autant.

*Mais elle ne pleurait pas dans les bras de Malefoy et ceux de Zabini… Pas plus que dans ceux de Ron, Neville ou Hannah…*

Les pensées de Percy étaient bien différentes de celles d'Harry, fixant le bébé pleurant, le nez coulant sur sa peau trop pâle. Il songeait à ce que lui avait dit Winters… Et il lui suffirait de couvrir ce visage grimaçant et mouillé d'un tissu pour l'étouffer… Ou bien le laisser tomber… Pour qu'il n'y ait plus ni bébé, ni articles honteux, mais pleines de bonnes retombées pour sa famille, le mariage de l'Elu avec sa petite sœur, une augmentation de popularité pour lui, une immense fortune…

Avant qu'il ait pu prendre une quelconque décision, l'Elu en question était devant lui et lui arracha le bébé des bras.

-Je la reprends, faisait-il d'un air peu avenant. Je crois qu'on est restés trop longtemps ici.

Même le fait d'être contre lui n'arriva pas à calmer Evy' et Harry s'empressa de la remettre dans son couffin pour se diriger vers la cheminée, plus agréable et moins dangereux pour un bébé que le transplanage.

Molly semblait confuse alors que son fils disparaissait sans un mot dans les escaliers.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris… Je pensais que la porter pourrait faire naitre quelques idées… Mais on dirait qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à être père.

-Ce n'est rien Molly, je dois de toute façon rejoindre Andromeda.

La sorcière pour toute réponse jeta un regard vers un calendrier accroché au mur, fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude face au rond blanc à côté de la date qu'elle avait entouré de bleu.

La pleine lune.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

-Oh c'est mon filleul adoré ! Mon gros louloup à moi !

Andromeda sourit en regardant les deux gros bébés présents qui se faisaient des câlins dans le salon, Harry frottant ses joues contre celles de Teddy tout en ponctuant ses mots de baiser sur le nez. L'enfant en était ravi puisqu'il s'agrippait à son uniforme comme un petit singe, ses cheveux étant passé au noir et ses yeux au vert dès qu'il avait entendu la voix de son parrain résonner dans la petite maison cossue qui était la demeure des Tonks-Lupin.

Harry avait cessé de se précipiter quand il sortait des foyers, parce que ça avait tendance à le faire trébucher. Déjà qu'être couvert de suie n'était pas fantastique quand on était invité quelque part, autant éviter de lui dégueulasser le tapis en tombant à la renverse dessus.

Comme à chaque fois il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup à l'estomac en découvrant Andromeda qui s'occupait en mettant la table. On n'avait pas idée de ressembler autant à sa grande sœur ! S'habituerait-il un jour ? Il l'espérait parce qu'il ne voulait pas vivre avec le sosie de Bellatrix sous les yeux.

Qui sait ? Avec le temps l'image de la mère de Tonks remplacerait celle de la mangemort et il en arriverait à dire que Bellatrix lui ressemblait plutôt que le contraire.

Il y avait néanmoins des différences puisque lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, la sorcière lui lança un regard doux que n'aurait jamais pu reproduire sa sœur, même avec trente années d'essai. Et puis ses cheveux étaient plus clairs.

Et puis JAMAIS Bellatrix ne porterait de tablier de ménagère. (Haha ! Imaginer Bellatrix en tablier à froufrou rose !)

Comme Evangeline pleurait toujours depuis le Terrier, ils s'étaient échangés les enfants et depuis il n'y avait plus moyen d'arrêter Teddy Lupin qui babillait gaiement comme s'il lui racontait sa journée, tout en lui montrant des choses et d'autres du bras, émettant approximativement leurs noms.

Il ne sembla cependant pas très intéressé par sa nouvelle petite cousine et continua à réclamer la seule attention du garçon. Comme il était très bon pour la marche à quatre pattes, Harry dû courir derrière lui dans toute la maison. Il finit par l'attraper dans la buanderie pour le ramener dans le salon et le bébé gloussait, apparemment content de sa petit bêtise.

Le gryffondor était lui-même à moitié mort de rire, comme s'il essayait de décompresser le plus possible.

-Cela fait du bien d'entendre des rires et des cavalcades dans cette maison, affirma Andromeda qui donnait le biberon à Evangeline.

-Il a beaucoup trop d'énergie pour un vieux comme moi ! Se désola Harry en tentant de maintenir le petit diable dans ses bras.

Il ferait 1 an dans trois mois, un anniversaire qu'ils devraient fêter malgré leur manque d'envie. Car Rémus et Nymphadora AURAIENT dû être là. C'est eux qui auraient dû jouer avec ce bout de chou génial...

Mais en leur absence c'était lui qui allait rester toute la nuit réveillé, anxieux et déchiré.

A propos de personne anxieuse, il réalisa au beau milieu du repas, alors qu'il décrivait les légers changements du contrat que lui avait conseillé Mrs Londubat, que la veuve était plus sombre qu'à son habitude.

-Un problème Andromeda ?

-Eh bien… Je me demandais si ton mariage… N'allait pas reconsidérer la généreuse offre que tu nous avais faite à Teddy et à moi ?

Elle devait parler de leur emménagement chez Harry.

-Pourquoi cela serait-il incompatible ?

-Tu as désormais ton propre enfant à élever et puis ton époux ne voudra peut être pas de…

-Andromeda, tu es sa TANTE, je me serais vraiment trompé sur le compte de Malefoy s'il se révélait être un petit con capable de refuser son aide à un membre de sa famille !

-Mais vous êtes un jeune couple…

-Sur le papier uniquement. Merlin Merci, railla le brun en ayant une image mentale affreuse de lui et Malefoy en « jeune couple » énamouré.

Étrangement, un état « énamouré » ne semblait aller ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. C'était juste effrayant.

-… Et puis Teddy est…

\- … Son adorable petit cousin qu'il a grand intérêt à chérir et aimer. Honnêtement Andromeda, vous êtes au même niveau que Malefoy. Vu les termes du contrat avec Narcissa, j'ai plus l'impression de le prendre comme pupille que comme époux, c'est dire…

-Oh, une fois que tu auras fait tes serments de mariage, tu verras que c'est beaucoup plus contraignant qu'avec un simple pupille…

La jeune femme caressa son poignet droit comme si elle pensait à quelque chose qui aurait dû s'y trouver.

-Vraiment ?

-Les serments sont là pour t'aider à vivre harmonieusement avec ton époux. Grâce à ça, un couple sorcier est généralement très heureux en ménage.

-Les serments vont m'aider ? Honnêtement je pensais que c'était juste un sort pour lier les familles et les protéger.

-Pas uniquement, grâce à ces sorts, tu sauras lorsque tu as fait quelque chose de mal ou lorsque ton conjoint à fait de même. Tu pourras ainsi rectifier le tir. Très souvent lors des mariages arrangés, les époux ne se connaissent pas et à cause des serments, ils passent les premières années à s'excuser jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à respecter leur compagnon de vie.

-Ouhla… Mais tu sais que Malefoy et moi on n'arrête pas de se chercher ?! Et qu'est ce qui est considéré comme « quelque chose de mal » ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Oh eh bien, ça peut être de nombreuses choses : négligence, méchanceté, violence… Un jour j'ai été rappelé à l'ordre en riant juste d'une moquerie adressée à mon mari. Il l'avait vraiment mal pris. Heureusement ça c'est réparé plutôt vite…

« Un rappel à l'ordre » ?, « Réparé » ? Harry était perplexe et aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais c'est le moment que choisi Teddy pour pousser un petit cri de douleur.

Androméda haleta, reculant brusquement sa chaise quand Harry délaissa ses pommes de terre pour foncer sur Teddy, lui caressant les cheveux avant de le serrer contre lui, comme pour étouffer les sanglots qui agitait désormais son petit corps.

-Je suis désolé, lui murmura t'il comme chaque mois, avant de le déposer au centre d'une cage aux barreaux épais, sur un coussin confortable.

C'était Bill et Fleur qui l'avait aidé à construire cette cage, les rapprochant beaucoup à cette occasion, tous les trois conscients qu'ils auraient des louveteaux à éduquer. La potion tue-loup n'était malheureusement pas dosée pour les enfants, encore moins pour les bébés, ils ne pouvaient que les enfermer durant cette période, même si cela leur arrachait le cœur.

Andromeda ne supportait pas cela. Elle était déjà en larmes, une main sur la bouche, alors que son petit-fils se tortillait en pleurant et émettant quelques « Mam' ! » qui lui était adressé ou des « Pa' !» qui étaient pour Harry.

-Montez Andromeda, l'encouragea Harry. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous infliger ça, je m'occupe des enfants.

Il avait isolé Evangeline dans une bulle de silence, surveillant du coin de l'œil son sommeil et le reste du temps son filleul dont les os craquaient à présents et se réorganisaient sous sa peau. Un poil noir vint cacher en partie le côté le plus impressionnant de la transformation et en moins de dix minutes, il y eut un louveteau grondant au centre de la cage.

Transformé, Teddy ne reconnaissait plus personne. Chaque humain était une menace et il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : mordre.

Ses crocs, plus puissants que ceux d'un loup normal eurent tôt faire de mettre d'abord le coussin en pièce, envoyant des plumes partout dans la pièce, puis il s'attaqua aux barreaux, fixant Harry de ses yeux verts et haineux.

Lui restait assis non loin sur une chaise, une bassine remplis de viande crue à côté de lui. Il en jetterait quelques morceaux dans la cage au fil de la nuit afin de l'occuper. Le louveteau était vorace : à lui tout seul il avalait l'équivalent d'un agneau entier en une nuit. Et il n'avait même pas un an. Harry n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait dans quelques années.

Il lui faudrait peut-être accepter l'offre de Bill et le laisser sous sa garde durant les pleines lunes… Mais Andromeda et lui se sentaient si anxieux de le laisser courir en pleine nature, même sous le contrôle d'un loup-garou adulte sous potion…

Les inquiétudes concernant son filleul ne tinrent malheureusement pas son esprit occupé toute la nuit, car quand Teddy fut occupé à rogner un os pour en ingérer la moelle, Harry se mit à penser au lendemain et se retrouva à nouveau excessivement nerveux.

Il sortit le papier avec son discours, déglutit difficilement, tira ses cheveux en arrière et se jeta si violemment en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise qu'il tomba à la renverse avec elle.

Il resta dans cette drôle de position un moment. De un parce qu'il avait cogné sa tête, de deux parce qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de quoique ce soit d'autre que d'aller se terrer sous ses couettes durant les 10 prochaines années.

-Bon sang… Je vais me fiancer à Drago Malefoy…

Faites qu'il ne le regarde pas avec cet horrible regard glacial.

Faites qu'il n'ait pas cette crispation de dégoût au-dessus de son nez retroussé.

Faites qu'il n'ait pas ce rictus de mépris au coin des lèvres.

Harry ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait de Drago Malefoy, mais s'il faisait tout ça, eh bien, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir cette fichue cérémonie d'échange des cadeaux sans s'enfuir comme une pauvre groupie timide. Et ce serait EXCESSIVEMENT humiliant.

 _Merde, pourquoi faut que ça m'arrive à moi ?! Ce genre de conneries aurait pas pu, pour UNE fois, tomber sur Ron ou Hermione ?_

 _Attends… Tu aurais laissé Malefoy à Ron ou à Hermione ?_

…

Le jeune homme se cacha le visage en gémissant, comme pour cacher la voix de la partie de lui qui répondait :

 _A moi._

Dans sa cage un louveteau inclina la tête d'une mimique trop mignonne, l'air de se dire que les humains avaient parfois l'air bien « bêtes » !

 _A suivre…_

 _Dernier chapitre avant les dites fiançailles. 18 chapitres courant sur une semaine et trois jours (donc l'âge d'Evangeline). C'était long, mais il fallait planter le décor, après les fiançailles, le temps passera plus vite._

 _Prochain chapitre (dimanche) :_ _Avoir des notes est correct dans certaines situations_ _, la vérité est dévoilée aux yeux de tous !_


	20. -HS- (-)Benzene (part 1)

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Comme annoncé dans le chapitre de l'histoire principale, voici un chapitre « Hors-série » comme celui que j'avais écrit pour Halloween. A quelques différences près : il ne se passe pas dans le futur, mais dans le passé ! Et il est en plusieurs parties. Et puis c'est une song-fic… J'ai eu envie d'écrire cette histoire après avoir lu le doujinshin (c'est l'équivalant manga d'une fanfic) « The World » de Mayu qui met en scène James Potter et un Sirius Rogue tellement adorable. Honnêtement avant ça, je me disais que ce couple était juste tellement improbable, comme quoi… Pour l'accompagner j'ai donc choisie une chanson japonaise et là aussi c'est particulier puisque c'est une chanson chantée originellement par un logiciel et non une vraie personne (le logiciel s'appelle vocaloid si ça vous dit quelque chose et le chanteur virtuel s'appelle Kagamine Len.) mais je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails. Dans les faits c'est une chanson programmée par OwataP et donc le petit Len virtuel prête sa voix à James car cette histoire suit le point de vue du papa d'Harry. Les paroles de la chanson représentent les sentiments du James que j'ai imaginé. J'espere que cela vous plaira._

 _Oh etj'avertis au cas où mais scène un peu chaude à la fin ( si peu !), mais bon, hein, il y a un joli petit rating M sur cette fic, ce n'est pas pour rien._

 **Hors-série : Paradichlorobenzene (Partie 1)**

Boku wan nan no tame ni utau ?  
 _Pourquoi suis-je en train de chanter ?_

 _Paradichlorobenzene_

Tada imi mo rikai sezu ni utau  
 _Je me contente de chanter sans rien comprendre_

 _Paradichlorobenzene_

Sou kotaemotome hashiridashita  
 _Alors j'ai couru à la recherche de réponses_

 _Paradichlorobenzene_

Sono saki ni tadoritsuite nanimo nai to shitta kedo  
 _Même si je savais que de là où j'étais je ne pouvais rien trouver_

Saa !  
 _C'est parti !_

 _ **Mai 1981**_

-Tu es sûr que tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul ?

Le ton honnêtement inquiet de la voix l'indigna. James tourna violemment la tête vers Lily, faisant par là même légèrement glisser ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Harry est mon fils ! Je peux quand même m'en occuper pendant quelques minutes ! Je ne m'appelle pas encore Peter que je sache !

Son épouse lui fit LE regard et il chercha aussitôt un point loin de cette direction. Il faisait bien d'éviter ses yeux car les éclats de jade promettant milles morts toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres étaient désormais sous son nez :

-Alors c'était quoi, ça, la dernière fois avec Sirius ?

-Eh ! On voulait juste vérifier ce que racontait un bouquin au sujet des réflexes physiques des bébés ! Harry a très bien tenu droit tout seul comme un grand !

-Sur les mains de Sirius, à plusieurs mètres du sol ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

-J'étais là pour le rattraper au cas où…

-Non ! Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Plus d'expériences !

James avait tout d'un coup l'air d'un chien à qui on venait de retirer son os.

-Bon… D'accord, marmonna-t-il, penaud.

-Plus JAMAIS !

-Oui, oui, j'ai compris…

Il attendit que la porte claque derrière sa femme pour se plaindre devant le berceau de son fils qu'il était un homme martyrisé. Harry ne sembla pas comprendre le problème de son père et continua à mâchouiller son loup en peluche.

James finit par le prendre dans ses bras et le laissa jouer avec ses cheveux un peu trop longs tout en se dirigeant vers le jardin. Il faisait un temps splendide dehors, un ciel bleu et dégagé comme il était rare d'en voir et il trouvait que son enfant devait en profiter.

Il l'entraina ainsi à marcher pendant plusieurs minutes, appréciant de le voir esquisser quelques pas maladroits, les bras tenus par son père. De temps en temps Harry tombait, ou plutôt James le laissait s'asseoir, et le petit garçon riait aux éclats comme s'ils avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu.

Soudain, averti par son instinct, James attira son fils contre lui et tourna la tête. Il s'était senti observé et tomba soudain sur une vision invraisemblable. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il refusa d'y croire, se demandant s'il s'agissait en fait d'un rêve. Il en avait tellement fait de ce genre…

Mais non, il semblait bien là. Séparé par une haie d'hortensia en fleurs, tranchant au milieu des vives et gaies couleurs du printemps.

Severus Rogue. Ses cheveux plus longs, tombant comme un rideau de chaque côté de son visage, sa peau pâle, ses yeux comme deux charbons enfoncés dans leurs orbites et soulignés de cernes. Il semblait en plus mauvais état que jamais, les épaules voutés et le corps complétement couvert de robes noirs qui semblaient peser comme une côte de maille.

Ainsi, l'homme semblait se rendre à son propre enterrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lâcha James en essayant de contrôler sa voix, serrant son fils un peu plus fortement. Tu crois que je ne sais pas _QUI_ tu sers ?

-James… Commença l'homme et son regard de détresse noua l'estomac de l'auror. Toi… Lily… L'enfant… Vous devez partir. Vous êtes en danger.

-Qu'est ce… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Vous vous êtes dressé trop de fois devant lui et c'est une chose qu'il n'admet pas…

-C'est notre devoir. Peu importe à quel point cela agace ton maître !

-Potter… Ne sois pas contrariant pour une fois et fait ce que je te dis !

S'emparant de Harry et le soulevant dans ses bras alors qu'il se redressait, James ne put s'empêcher de vouloir approcher la sombre silhouette, ne le lâchant pas un instant du regard. Si proche… Et pourtant si lointain. Quand il fit mine de reculer, James s'arrêta, trop conscient des 4 mètres maudits qui les séparaient.

-Je ne peux pas. Et encore moins tant que tu restes à ses côtés. Sev…

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu m'as déjà dit tout ça, mais… Rien n'a changé ! Je n'en ai… Rien à faire !

-Severus… Je t'aime.

L'homme le regarda avec une expression que James reconnut comme de la frustration.

-Et moi je te déteste.

Utaimashou odorimashou  
 _Chantons tous ensemble, dansons tous ensemble_

 _Paradichlorobenzene_

Saa wamekimashou sakebimashou  
 _Allez, hurlons tous ensemble, crions tous ensemble_

 _Paradichlorobenzene_

Inu mo neko mo ushi mo buta mo mina  
 _chien, chat, vache, cochon, tout le monde_

 _Paradichlorobenzene_

Saa kuruimashou nemurimashou kuchihateru made  
 _Allez, devenons fous et dormons jusqu'à pourrir_

Saa !  
 _C'est parti !_

 _ **1976 - Milieu 6eme année -**_

Il ne savait pas exactement quand il s'était réellement attaché à cet être. Il savait par contre quand il l'avait REALISE.

Une infirmerie blanche, des draps blancs, des rideaux doucement soulevé par le vent. Lui, le garçon, le teint blanc et ses cheveux noirs qui tranchaient sur le coussin, des bandages parcourant son corps et sa figure. Et lui, qui pleurait lamentablement devant cette vision.

Seul Remus l'avait vu, Remus qui partageait sa peine, mais pas vraiment pour les même raisons, et il n'avait rien dit. Il avait respecté cela. Sirius n'aurait pas compris, jamais, il semblait n'avoir jamais grandi dans sa tête, quant à Peter qui l'adulait, il aurait simplement effacé ce moment de sa mémoire pour ne garder que ce qui lui plaisait.

Vous pensez bien, le grand, l'adulé James Potter pleurnichant au chevet du plus lamentable mec de Poudlard. Franchement, là, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il voulait qu'on le laisse dans son plus parfait auto-apitoiement de lui-même.

-Des regrets Potter ?

Il releva la tête de ses mains croisées, remontant le long des plis et bosses des draps blancs jusqu'à l'unique œil non bandé, d'un noir si profond que parfois l'on n'apercevait même pas la pupille. Impossible d'y lire quoique ce soit, le serpentard restait soigneusement indéchiffrable, quoique la façon dont tombait ses épaules faisaient penser à de la résignation.

-Vous avez voulu me tuer, continua t'il, et cette fois-ci il y avait un rien de choc dans sa voix.

Choqué qu'ils en soient arrivés jusque-là.

-NON ! Hurla brusquement James, détestant viscéralement cette idée.

-Mon existence vous est-elle SI pénible ?

Oh Merlin, ce que contenaient ces quelques mots… James se haïssait, et sans se contrôler il grimpa sur le lit pour suivre des doigts la courbe d'un avant-bras d'une blancheur crayeuse, puis le creux d'une joue et le renflement d'une pommette, tout en répétant inlassablement des « Non ! » désespérés. Comme s'il voulait les infuser dans cet épiderme et les planter au plus profond de la chair. Il finit avec ses yeux plantés dans les siens, transmettant tout ce qu'il pouvait d'honnêteté.

-Non.

Il ne le laisserait jamais croire quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Rogue était figé sous ses mains, sous son front qu'il laissa retomber contre le sien.

-Bordel, non…

-Par Salazar Potter, c'est d'avoir manqué devenir un meurtrier qui te fout le cerveau à l'envers ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Tu es des plus proches du « lamentable, sale et graisseux Servilus ».

James s'étouffa sur un début de rire.

Ça lui allait. Rogue pouvait être aussi acerbe qu'il le voulait. Il ne voulait ni de la sympathie de Remus, ni de l'adoration de Peter, ni de l'impunité outrageuse de celui qui était comme son frère. Pourtant pour être honnête, c'était lui qui était le responsable de tout ça.

Entièrement responsable.

Ruuru ga boku wa iya de  
 _Je déteste les règles_

Tada shibararetaku nakute  
 _Je n'ai aucune envie d'être dominé_

Dakara boku wa nigedashite  
 _Alors je me suis échappé_

Atosaki no koto wa wasure  
 _Sans penser aux conséquences_

 _ **1971 -1ere année-**_

-Heeey je m'ennuie, gémit James, couché en travers de son lit, la tête pendante dans le vide.

Il fixait son voisin direct, un garçon aux boucles noires et à l'air espiègle. Sirius Black. Ils s'étaient de suite entendus, bien que reconnus d'abord pour avoir vagabondé aux quelques même fêtes dans leur enfance, sans pour autant s'approcher. Leur famille ne faisant pas vraiment parti du même cercle.

Mais bon rien que le fait que le gamin ait provoqué un scandale avec la mine la plus insolente qui soit en se faisant répartir à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serpentard, comme tous les membres de sa famille, lui avait immanquablement plût.

Ce genre de convention n'existait pas chez les Potter, mais si cela avait été le cas, il aurait sûrement fait pareil.

Si Sirius était des plus intéressant et prometteurs, il ne savait trop que penser des deux autres. Remus Lupin était des plus discrets et secrets, se contentant d'interaction des plus superficielles et collant son nez dans les bouquins dès qu'il le pouvait. Il semblait avoir raté sa vie chez les Serdaigles. Peter Pettigrow était d'une timidité maladive, petit, plutôt rondouillard, il semblait avoir peur de chaque chose qui sortait de sa bouche et se contentait de dire « Amen » à tout ce qu'il disait.

James était quant à lui, un « petit effronté » de 11 ans, avec la capacité de patience d'un chat à l'heure de sa pâté. Interprétez comme « aucune ».

-Eh bien dors, lança Remus du côté qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

-Veux pas. J'ai pas sommeil. Diiis Sirius, on va faire un tour ?

Sirius abaissa son livre sur le Quidditch, le regardant avec une expectative excitation. L'air de se demander s'il proposait bien ce qu'il proposait. Un rictus taquin déchira les lèvres de James et il fit onduler ses sourcils deux fois, lui donnant l'air tout à fait ridicule d'un gamin en pleine tentative de drague, ce qui tordit de rire son camarade. Ouais il était un clown, il assumait !

-Mais le couvre-feu est passé… Répondit prudemment Peter depuis ses couverture, attendant néanmoins avec impatience ce qu'il allait faire.

James savait qu'il suffirait de le pousser un petit peu ce Peter avant qu'il ne plonge avec lui dans le vice et le mal.

-Oh, qui se préoccupe du règlement ?! Moi je dis que les règles sont juste faite pour être brisées !

-Ca, ça pourrait être un projet, ajouta Sirius en sautant de son lit. On pourrait faire en sorte de violer toutes les lois du règlement de Poudlard avant d'être diplômés !

James se redressa aussitôt, les yeux brillant d'excitation :

-OUI ! Quelle idée parfaite camarade !

Il alla rejoindre l'autre garçon, l'attirant dans une étreinte visant apparemment à écraser sa tête contre son torse :

-Je savais qu'on était fait pour être ensemble ! Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie et c'est le destin qui nous a réuni mon frère !

Sirius tenta vainement de se dégager, arguant qu'il allait finir par tuer son nouveau frère, avant de finir par lui chatouiller les hanches, ce qui eut plus de succès.

Du côté de Remus, on entendit un ricanement sournois.

-Quoi ?! Grognèrent les deux bruns.

-« Article n° 233, alinéa B : il est interdit de marcher à l'envers dans les couloirs avec une cuillère dans la bouche et un œuf dessus. »… Et il y en a encore des bonnes comme celle-là…

Malheureusement cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car une lueur diabolique s'alluma dans les yeux des deux garçons.

-Bon ok, je vous laisse entre cinglés…

James et Sirius étaient déjà à fomenter un plan pour obtenir des œufs. En même temps, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune et le jeune Potter tourna un instant la tête vers son coffre, se demandant s'il devait ou non parler de la cape d'invisibilité à Sirius. Puis finalement il renonça. Cela serait plus amusant ainsi.

Cette nuit ils firent les fous dans les couloirs sans vraiment tenter d'être discrets et engagèrent de véritables courses poursuites avec les préfets, professeurs et le concierge. Ils se fichaient d'être pris car jamais avant ils n'avaient été aussi libre.

Se réfugiant dans un placard à balai, ils discutèrent un long moment avant que James arrive à persuader Sirius de faire un serment du sang avec lui, ce qui était aussi bien interdit à Poudlard que dans le monde sorcier en général. Se tranchant chacun la paume de la main avec le canif de Sirius, ils échangèrent leur sang en se promettant d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

N'y étant pas allé de main morte, les deux garçons finirent leur première escapade coincés sur des lits de l'infirmerie avec leur directrice de maison leur hurlant dessus qu'ils avaient eu de la chance que l'une des préfètes de Poufsouffle pense à ouvrir ce placard et les trouve en train de se vider de leurs sangs.

Sirius reçut sa deuxième beuglante de l'année et James s'amusa à parodier la voix de sa mère durant la semaine qui suivit.

Le lundi de la nouvelle semaine, Remus se frappa le front, désespéré, alors que les deux garçons remontaient les couloirs à l'envers, une cuillère avec un œuf dans la bouche. James avait tellement envie de sourire et de rire qu'il avait un mal de chien à tenir sa cuillère entre ses lèvres, mais jamais lui ou Sirius n'auraient pu rêver de mieux en devenant le centre de l'attention de tous les élèves.

Il savait bientôt que de la 1ere à la dernière année, tout le monde saurait qui étaient Potter et Black et qu'ils attendraient tous avec impatience leur prochaine facétie !

Même les infâmes serpentards qui se croyaient mieux que tout le monde et qui se moquaient de son meilleur ami et frère.

C'est parce qu'il marchait à l'envers qu'il LES remarqua pour la première fois. La petite rousse aux adorables fossettes rieuses et le garçon au teint cireux, aux yeux étranges tellement ils étaient noirs. Cela fit buguer un instant James parce que si Lily Evans ne lui était pas totalement inconnu car elle était dans sa classe, il ne remettait pas du tout le garçon. Puis alors il avisa son uniforme : le vert et argent le frappant comme une gifle. Ah, il aurait dû le deviner à cet air fuyant qu'il observait derrière les mèches brunes qui entouraient son visage, il s'agissait d'un serpent…

Maintenant restait à savoir pourquoi un misérable serpent discutait si joyeusement avec une lionne. Un mauvais sourire ourla les lèvres de James alors qu'il entendait à présent les hurlements scandalisés de McGonagall précédant comme toujours les punitions. Vu ce que les serpentards faisaient subir à Sirius, il était hors de question qu'un seul serpent s'approche d'eux, et celui-là allait vite le comprendre…

Son regard croisa alors celui de son meilleur ami, s'offrant deux sourires jumeaux alors qu'ils lâchaient leur cuillère et que les œufs s'explosaient à terre, salissant le bas de leur robe, mais aussi celles des malheureux aux alentours. Au milieu des cris, les deux garçons partirent en courant et James s'assura de bousculer le serpentard au passage, même si tout ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était le rire de Sirius.

Et leurs mains solitaires qui se cherchaient.

Sashizu saseru no ga iya de  
 _Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise quoi faire_

Sukoshi waru ni naritakute  
 _Je veux être un petit diable_

Shin'ya ie wo nukedashite  
 _J'ai fugué de chez moi en pleine nuit_

Yoru no machi wo hashirinuke  
 _Pour courir dans les rues sombres de la ville_

 _ **1970**_

-Nous t'adorons James chéri, tu le sais ?

-Oui maman, répondit docilement le petit garçon de dix ans en se trémoussant sur place.

Les mains d'Euphemia Potter tenaient son visage en coupe et elle baisa son front.

-Tu es tellement précieux, tu comprends pourquoi maman et papa ne veulent pas que tu sortes de la maison ?

L'enfant, frustré, hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Non, il ne comprenait rien, mais ce n'était pas comme si on attendait vraiment son avis.

-Tiens, boit ta potion calmante.

James retint de justesse une grimace. Il détestait cette mixture que ses parents l'obligeaient à avaler matin et soir. Fléamont et Euphemia Potter avaient échoué pendant si longtemps à avoir des enfants, mais ils n'avaient jamais renoncé. Le souci c'était qu'ils n'étaient plus de toute première jeunesse, loin de là, les rides marquaient bien les yeux doux et aimables d'Euphemia, la calvitie aurait menacé Fléamont s'il n'avait pas été un inventeur de potion de génie, mais cela revenait au même : il était plus évident de penser qu'ils étaient les grands-parents de James que ses parents.

Et James avait un léger, tout petit, problème : dans le monde moldu on lui aurait aussitôt diagnostiqué un TDAH ou « Trouble de déficit de l'attention avec hyperactivité ». Sauf que dans le monde sorcier, on donnait juste des potions calmantes, parce que droguer les enfants étaient tellement plus rapide et simple.

James grimpa sur sa chaise, faisant face au verre remplit d'une substance laiteuse. Il se mit aussitôt à se balancer sur l'assise avec l'impression qu'il allait exploser de l'intérieur s'il ne laissait pas sortir son énergie. A chaque mouvement de balance, la chaise grinçait comme un instrument de musique dont il avait le contrôle.

-James. S'il te plait. Ton père est fatigué…

Toujours fatigué. Le petit garçon se sentait totalement en décalage. Parfois il se disait que ses parents auraient dû adopter un animal plutôt que de l'avoir lui, parce que tout ce qu'ils semblaient vouloir, c'était quelque chose à câliner et à aimer… Mais un enfant avait bien d'autres désirs.

Il était assoiffé et les caresses et les mots doux n'étaient que de douces couvertures qui l'étouffaient.

-Je m'ennuie maman… Je suis tout le temps tout seul dans cette maison ou le jardin.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas tout seul, nous sommes là.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, marmonna t'il.

-Pardon ? Le questionna la vieille dame qui n'avait pas entendue.

*Votre amour m'étouffe, encore et encore.* Aurait-il voulu lui dire, mais à la place de cela il choisit un sujet moins pénible :

-Ne puis-je voir d'autres enfants ? Nous vivons dans un village sorcier après tout.

-Mais nous voyons du monde et nous échangeons avec pas moins de sept familles de Godric's Hollow…

-MAIS ILS N'ONT PAS D'ENFANTS ! Hurla James, exaspéré de voir que ses parents semblaient sourds à ses véritables désirs.

Tous vieux, tous avec des enfants déjà adultes et installés ailleurs ou pas d'enfants du tout. Pourquoi les sorciers semblaient tous SI vieux ?

-JAMES ! TA POTION ! Intervint son père avant de revenir à une voix plus douce : tu t'énerves parce que tu ne l'as pas prise.

-JE VEUX PAS LA PRENDRE CETTE POTION STUPIDE !

Il se jeta hors de sa chaise et se mit à crier, hystérique. La magie répondit aussitôt à l'appel et le verre et son contenu douceâtre explosa en plusieurs morceaux, arrachant des cris de surprises et de peur à ses parents.

-JAMES !

Mais l'enfant n'avait cure des appels de ses parents, il continua à crier, se plaçant toujours hors de portée. Il en avait assez des gentillesses, il en avait assez de la solitude, il ne supportait plus cette prison dorée et les chaînes hypocrites de l'amour.

Ses parents l'aimaient trop, il était trop important à leurs yeux et aveuglés ils étaient incapable de répondre à ses besoins. Besoin d'ouverture, mais aussi de limites. Jamais il n'avait été puni, on cédait à presque tous ses caprices, on le couvrait de cadeaux pour le calmer. Stupide. Vraiment stupide.

Sans réfléchir plus, sa magie brisa toutes les vitres des fenêtres, creusant le plus de trous possible dans la muraille, désirant sentir le vent s'y engouffrer et tout balayer. Quand les portes fenêtres cédèrent à leurs tours, il se sentit aspiré par celles-ci et sauta par-dessus le châssis, atterrissant sur la terrasse avant de courir sur le gazon et de passer le portail.

Aussitôt il eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau normalement. Aspirant une large goulée d'air, insensible aux cris derrière lui, il utilisa ses petites jambes excitée pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la maison. Il ne réfléchit même pas au fait de se perdre, il se gorgeait de sa liberté.

Il finit par s'arrêter quelque part. De la buée s'échappant de sa bouche. Il n'avait pourtant pas froid. Pas encore. Son regard s'égara un instant sur la rue plongée dans l'obscurité, juste éclairée par un unique réverbère qui attirait les insectes. Il plongea instinctivement dans sa lumière et s'assit sur le trottoir.

C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il était calme comme ça. Pas de ce calme artificiel qui l'enserrait d'un étau de coton et l'empêchait de réfléchir, mais bien d'une vraie impression de sérénité née d'une bonne fatigue et de son cœur qui ralentissait lentement pour reprendre un rythme normal.

Regardant ses mains, il avait enfin l'impression d'être vivant, avec une personnalité et un futur, pas juste une jolie poupée posée là pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Cela l'inquiéta cependant un peu, parce que plus il regardait ses mains, plus il se demandait ce qu'il était censé en faire…

« Nan no tame ni ikiru noka »  
 _« Pourquoi suis-je en vie ? »_

Boku wa noraneko ni hanashikaketa  
 _J'ai demandé à un chat errant_

Neko wa nanimo kotaezu ni  
 _Il ne m'a rien répondu_

Tada mikudashita hitomi de boku wo mita  
 _il m'a juste regardé avec des yeux méprisants_

 _ **-1977- 7eme année**_

Il ouvrit les yeux, troublé par de vieux cauchemars… Qui étaient en réalité plutôt de vieux souvenirs. Inspirant lentement, il prit un moment pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque correct. C'est alors qu'il comprit ce qui l'avait arraché à son sommeil.

-Encore sur ces fichus bouquins, grommela James.

Il venait d'être réveillé par le bruit caractéristique des vieilles pages tournées et jugeait avoir le droit de s'en plaindre. Severus lui jeta à peine un regard plein de dédain avant de reprendre sa lecture.

James roula dans le lit, pour se placer à moitié sur le dos du jeune homme, et ainsi pouvoir taquiner de ses lèvres et de sa langue la peau nue de sa nuque.

-Potter… Râla Severus qui n'arrivait plus de ce fait à se concentrer.

-Huhuum ? Quoi donc Severus ? Fit James avec un immense sourire dans la voix.

-Tout à l'heure ne t'a donc pas suffit ?

-Allons, un grand garçon comme moi (il fit glisser son doigt le long de la colonne vertébrale du serpentard, lui arrachant un immense frisson) avec dans son lit une créature aussi charmante que toi.

-Merci pour le « créature », répondit Severus d'un ton sardonique qui n'allait absolument pas avec l'expression troublée de son visage qui aux yeux de James aurait pût tout aussi bien dire « Attache moi à un poteau et fais-moi l'amour violemment ! ».

Le tenant déconcentré, le gryffondor tenta d'éloigner le livre maudit des mains de son amant, le retournant sur le dos pour pouvoir plonger sur ses lèvres et les martyriser de ses dents. Il fut celui qui perdit vite sa concentration lorsque le serpentard se mit à gémir de satisfaction dans sa bouche, son corps se soulevant pour mieux se lover au sien.

On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, pour James, Severus était la créature la plus sensuelle qui avait jamais partagé ses draps. Tant de potentiel caché sous un uniforme, bien que s'il avait fait un peu l'effort de nettoyer ses lunettes et d'aller au-delà de l'idée toute faites qu'il s'en était fait, il aurait vu la délicatesse de ses gestes, la finesse de son corps plutôt semblable à celle dont on aurait imaginé les elfes pourvues, la noblesse de sa posture malgré tout ce que lui et ses amis lui avait fait subir.

Severus ne le croyait jamais quand il lui disait pardon, alors James faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se pardonner en lui donnant le plus de plaisir possible. Même s'il sentait toujours qu'après avoir passé presque 6 années à lui faire détester son corps, le fait que James l'accepte et le désire ne suffirait pas à lui rendre son amour propre.

Peu importe, il finirait par le lui faire accepter, ainsi que ses sentiments, léchant et suçant la fragile peau blanche de son cou, embrassant ses clavicules et le dos de ses mains, aspirant ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir, et surtout se régalant de ses soupirs, de la façon dont son corps, honnête, se tordait pour recevoir plus et mieux et ses doigts griffant son dos.

Puis pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, il le pénétra, toujours avec douceur et précaution, cherchant à chasser la détestable idée qu'avait cet homme d'être utilisé pour son propre plaisir ou pour le lui faire payer plus tard.

La confiance du serpentard était plus dure à obtenir qu'un optimal en divination. Mais il relevait le défi, et en attendant, il devait se satisfaire que la chair était faible et plus qu'enthousiaste de ses attentions.

Et ça commençait par le fait que James le faisait toujours jouir avant de se le permettre lui-même. Que cet idiot borné n'aille pas dire qu'il n'était pas un amant exceptionnel… Ou un dieu du sexe, ça aussi il acceptait.

Retombant sur la poitrine de Severus, satisfait comme un chat devant un bol de crème, il se mit à faire voyager ses doigts le long de l'intérieur du bras de son amant, suivant le tracé de quelques veines bleutés.

Maintenant qu'il avait éloigné ce dernier de tout fichu livre de magie noire, il repensa à son rêve et se perdit dans cette impression de vide et de peur qui l'avait envahi.

-Dis Severus… Pourquoi sommes-nous sur Terre ? Lâcha-t-il sans cesser de le caresser.

L'autre bras du serpentard bougea et une main aux longs doigts vint se poser sur le haut de son dos. Dans une optique sans doute plus réconfortante que charnelle, mais ça convenait à James. Si Severus réagissait bien aux avances sexuelles, il n'était jamais celui qui les réalisait.

-Oh de la métaphysique après le sexe Potter ? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça !

James bougonna, boudant contre sa peau et rougissant légèrement.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça t'arrivait, répondit Severus, faussement confus.

-Navré de te décevoir, si, ça m'arrive assez souvent, surtout avec toi dans les parages. TU es celui qui n'est jamais sérieux.

-Peut-être parce que je ne considère rien de tout cela sérieux.

-C'est un problème.

-Le tien peut être, répliqua sèchement Severus en ôtant sa main de son dos.

En réponse James se releva sur ses coudes afin d'affronter son regard. Ça ressemblait toujours à cette soirée à l'infirmerie, après que Severus ait été à moitié estropié par Remus-mode-loup-garou. James tentant désespérément de convaincre les orbes noir de nuit à croire en sa franchise.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes de croire que tout ça est une blague de mauvais gout ou une façon particulièrement criminelle de te martyriser ? Parce que vraiment, c'est presque humiliant pour moi… Quand tu tiens un tel discours j'ai presque l'impression de te violer…

-Je… Je suis consentant… Je crois, l'arrêta t'il aussitôt même s'il n'avait l'air pas très sûr de ce qu'il disait. Je ne suis pas un idiot et ce serait bête de cracher sur ce que tu m'offres, sachant que tu es probablement, pour une raison qui m'échappe, le fantasme sexuel de plus de la moitié de l'école…

James prit aussitôt une moue indignée : comment ça une raison qui lui échappait ? Qui avait gémit de plaisir il n'y a même pas cinq minutes ? En réponse Severus plissa les yeux, mais pas d'une façon menaçante. De temps en temps il avait cet air amusé affreusement choquant et complétement bandant.

-C'est « la raison qui m'échappe » ou « que la moitié de l'école » qui t'offusque ainsi ?

-Tss l'autre moitié est pour Sirius, marmonna James avant de se gifler mentalement en sentant son amant se tendre.

Ca y est, le nom maudit avait été prononcé et Severus redevint tout de froideur et de colère revêtu.

-Je pourrais te croire le jour où, par exemple, tu parleras de notre relation à ceux que tu appelles tes « amis » ! Asséna t'il d'un ton glacial.

-On en a déjà parlé, gémit de frustration James en se laissant retomber, le front contre les clavicules blanches et parfaites.

-Ah ça, pour en avoir déjà parlé, en convint Severus, mais je me fiche de tes excuses. Je me fiche de la déception de cette larve de Pettigrow, je me fiche de la stupide compréhension et compassion de Lupin et plus que tout je me fiche de votre future dispute à Black et à toi !

-Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas et qu'ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour ça, mais…

-Vu comme ça je peux dire que je ne t'aime pas non plus Potter.

-Merde Rogue, ne dis pas ça d'un type couché nu contre toi !

-L'amour et le sexe sont deux choses qui n'ont pas forcement de rapport.

-Donc si je te comprends, toi et moi c'est juste du sexe ? Tu crois que je vais vraiment gober que TOI tu serais capable de te donner à ce point juste pour du plaisir que tu pourrais te procurer avec ta main droite ?

-Oh j'ose penser que tu te sais meilleur que ma main droite, répondit Severus avec nonchalance. Mais je ne veux pas gonfler un peu plus ton orgueil surdimensionné.

-Mon orgueil t'emmerde…. Et puisque c'est comme ça, c'est assez pour cette nuit, j'me casse.

James roula pour s'échapper du lit du préfet et se mit aussitôt à la recherche de son boxer. Severus ne le retiendrais pas. Il ne le faisait jamais, se contentant de le regarder avec colère et parfois, de façon tellement furtive qu'il croyait le rêver, un rien de vulnérabilité.

Il sautillait pour enfiler son pantalon lorsqu'à son étonnement Severus revint à l'attaque.

-Je me demande pourquoi on n'en parle jamais…

-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-De la raison principale pour laquelle je ne te crois pas.

James se retourna vers lui, méfiant, la braguette encore ouverte et le reste de ses vêtements ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras.

-Qui est à ton avis ? Fit-il avec méfiance, prévenant avec son expression que le serpentard ferait mieux de peser soigneusement ses paroles.

-Evans.

Tout d'un coup, ce fut comme si toute chaleur avait déserté la pièce. James carra de la mâchoire, un tic dont son fils hériterait même s'il ne le savait pas. Et pour paraphraser Drago Malefoy des années plus tard : c'était loin d'être leur expression la plus sexy.

La colère était toujours non loin. L'impulsivité Potter dans toute sa splendeur.

Il marcha à grand pas vers la porte avec l'intention de disparaitre sans un mot, mais ce fut plus fort que lui, une fois dans l'embrasure, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu te sens si mal Rogue ? Pourquoi t'es là à pas assumer ? C'est parce que je suis la seule putain de personne qui veut faire l'amour avec toi ! Et parfois j'en viens moi-même à me demander pourquoi je fais ça !

Il détourna le regard aussitôt, refusant de voir la nouvelle plaie que sa langue de vipère avait infligé… Mais il se devait de se protéger lui aussi.

Et on ne parlait pas de Lily !

 _A suivre…_

 _C'est peut-être un peu bizarre…. J'espère que les sauts dans le temps ne vous ont pas trop perturbés. Avant de vouloir écrire cette histoire je ne me serais jamais intéressé à James qui est à mes yeux le genre de personne que je déteste le plus. Je me sens beaucoup plus de connexion avec Rogue. Mais j'ai trouvé un compromis et j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Concernant le titre, « Paradichlorobenzene » est une substance chimique hautement toxique et cancérogène : faite la relation avec le couple James/Severus et vous aurez compris ! J'espère néanmoins que ce petit morceau de leur histoire vous aura plût. Vous aurez la suite à une autre occasion, promis !_


	21. Avoir des notes est correct

_Note de l'auteur-même-si-elle-n'a-pas-grand-chose-à-dire : Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici donc un chapitre plutôt attendu je pense ! Je remercie comme toujours les adorables personnes qui me laissent des commentaires, les nouveaux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire(vous êtes plutôt nombreux maintenant) et les invisibles qui sont quand même là, par hasard, curiosité ou autres ! Tous amusez-vous bien !_

 **Chapitre 19 : Avoir des notes est correct dans certaines situations**

Harry retourna le médaillon dans ses mains. Il était simplement parfait et encore une fois il ne regretta pas un instant d'avoir fait appel à cet artisan renommé. Bon il fallait presque vendre un rein pour s'offrir ses services, mais le résultat était à la hauteur des galions déboursés.

Il le reposa dans son emplacement, au milieu d'un étui dont l'intérieur était tapissé de velours noir. L'objet était à présent entouré des sceaux de la famille Malefoy, donné par Lucius, et de la famille Black, donné par Narcissa.

Et avec ça, il avait enfin tout.

C'était sans doute pourquoi il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant.

-Il est magnifique, je suis certaine que Drago va l'apprécier, annonça Andromeda en caressant le bijou de ses doigts. Mais, qu'as-tu mis à l'intérieur tout à l'heure ?

-Une mèche de cheveu d'Evy', fit Harry en faisant la moue, cela lui ayant déchiré le cœur de couper quelques-unes des boucles si douces de l'enfant.

Celle-ci se trouvait confortablement lovée contre son torse, dans le porte bébé, dormant toujours mieux quand elle pouvait être en contact avec son père. Le souci c'était que Teddy regardait tout cela d'un air mécontent, vivement jaloux dans son landau. Le concept de « cousine » ou de « fille de son parrain » ne semblait pas s'imprimer dans sa tête, surtout que le jour suivant la pleine lune, il se montrait souvent grincheux et capricieux.

Néanmoins, étant un bébé, il n'avait pas le droit au chapitre et il continua à bouder tout le reste de la ballade sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry n'y avait plus rien à faire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retarder le moment de rentrer à Poudlard.

-C'est ennuyeux, j'espère que Teddy va finir par accepter Evy'… Après tout, ils vont être élevés ensemble, presque comme frère et sœur… S'inquiéta Harry en fixant l'enfant allongé et apathique qui contrastait avec le Teddy qui adorait ces balades et se tenait agrippé et penché au bord du landau pour ne rien rater, provoquant des frayeurs à ses deux tuteurs.

-Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas, ça arrive souvent à la naissance d'un nouvel enfant, le premier a peur de perdre l'amour que ses parents ont pour lui. C'est la preuve que tu comptes beaucoup pour Ted.

Le brun était touché par cette idée et détourna le visage pour cacher son expression. Parfois ça l'agaçait vraiment que tout ce qu'il ressente s'inscrive en lettres majuscules sur sa figure.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être plus présent…

-Ho non, ne le sois pas, c'est très bien que tu puisses repasser cette année. Et il ne reste après tout que quelques mois avant tes examens…

-Argh oui, avec toute cette histoire d'Evy' et de mariage, j'en viens presque à les oublier ceux-là… Et puis il y a les matchs de Quidditch et la coupe des Quatre Maisons…

-Ah, être à nouveau jeune et débordé… Chantonna Andromeda.

Elle s'attira un « Bon sang tu es encore jeune ! » exaspéré.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Drago s'était éveillé avec une mauvaise impression, comme un frisson glacial qui avait traversé ses membres. Par curiosité, il consulta donc son calendrier d'arithmancie durant le petit déjeuner, mais les chiffres du jour étaient tout à fait bénéfiques, propices aux évènements positifs.

Cela le laissait doucement songeur.

Blaise avait louché au-dessus de son épaule puis fait la grimace en voyant les colonnes de chiffres et de calculs. Lui-même n'avait pas pris Arithmancie, qu'il considérait casse couille, et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver comme sa mère à consulter son horoscope pour la moindre action. Une fois, à l'un de ses anniversaires, elle avait refusé de sortir faire la balade à dos de poney promise parce que « les chiffres n'étaient pas bon ». Ca l'avait dégouté à vie de toute forme de divination.

-Tu avais arithmancie hier, qu'est ce qui te travaille ?

-Rien, je vérifiais juste un truc.

-Mais encore ?

-Rien je te dis ! J'ai juste l'impression que quelque chose va me tomber dessus à tout instant… Mais la distribution du courrier a déjà eu lieu, alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais arriver…

Le jeudi était habituellement une journée tranquille : Seules les filles avaient gardés l'histoire de la magie ainsi, habituellement, Drago et Blaise profitaient de la matinée pour discuter tranquillement ou jouer aux échecs. Puis durant tout l'après-midi ils avaient métamorphose.

-On pourrait peut-être jeter un coup d'œil à Evy' ce matin, lâcha Blaise, l'air de pas y toucher en zyeutant vers la table des gryffondors.

-Oh non ! Pas toi aussi ! Gémit Drago. Répète après moi : EVE-ANGE-ET-LINE ! Ce n'est pas si difficile !

Mais Blaise ne faisait même pas semblant de l'écouter.

-Tiens, bizarre, Granger et Londubat sont tous seuls… Et ta fille n'a pas l'air d'être avec eux.

Le blond décida de le snober de la même façon, sirotant son thé d'un air désintéressé.

-A y repenser, Potter n'était pas au repas hier soir… Comme avant-hier soir… Et dimanche. Tu crois qu'il a mangé chez tes parents ?

L'image aberrante de Potter à la table de ses parents lui arracha un magnifique levé d'yeux au ciel.

-Tu sembles très intéressé par son assiduité dans la Grande Salle Blaise !

-En fait c'est plus l'assiduité de MA filleule qui m'intéresse, mais puisqu'on en parle, ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas que quelque chose se prépare ! Ces absences, ces échanges de hiboux…

Drago haussa des épaules, il avait sa réponse toute prête, celle qu'il s'était enfoncé de force dans le crane pour cesser de psychoter bêtement :

-Le baptême est ce week-end. Il doit sans doute le préparer.

-Et qu'est-ce que ta mère à avoir là-dedans ? Les grands parents ne sont pas conviés à l'enregistrement.

Réponse toute prête numéro 2 :

-Tu connais ma mère, elle va sans doute vouloir en faire un évènement spécial avec une fête.

-Et tu n'es pas au courant, parce que… ?

Réponse absolument pas prête numéro lambda :

-… C'est une surprise ?

Même lui ne semblait pas convaincu, mais, eh, quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire, il décida de camper sur cette position. Blaise puait le scepticisme à plein nez et Drago qui essayait de se cacher en plongeant son museau dans sa tasse de thé ne le trompait pas le moins du monde.

Le black se leva soudain, l'air déterminé, faisant trembler sur ses fondations le flegme anglais de son camarade en même temps que sa tasse de thé.

-Que… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Aller directement à la source et demander à Granger où se trouve Potter !

Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce que le blond avait toujours su : Blaise était un putain de Gryffondor déguisé d'une mue de serpent. Avant même d'avoir pu émettre la moindre protestation, Drago se retrouva à marcher rapidement pour rattraper Blaise, le maudissant de nombreux noms d'oiseaux.

Par sécurité, il se tint à l'écart de la table, se tenant près des poufsouffles, ne tenant pas à renouveler l'expérience du jus de citrouille sur sa robe. Trouillard ? Lui ? Nooooonnnnn, juste intelligent et prudent, NUANCE.

Par sécurité, il jeta un petit coup d'œil aux Weasley, mais si le frère l'avait repéré et avait tout l'air d'un félin guettant sa proie, sa jeune sœur, en revanche, ne lui porta aucune attention.

Il en était presque déçu.

-Harry ? Fit soudain la voix de Granger. Il est parti passer la nuit chez son filleul. Il a naturellement pris Evy' avec lui. Je suis désolé Zabini mais tu ne pourras pas la voir ce matin.

Blaise semblait déçu, à la fois pour sa filleule, mais aussi pour sa théorie du complot, et Drago lui lança un regard entendu. Son ami lui répondit en lui envoyant un regard venimeux.

Le blond était pour partir maintenant, après tout plus loin ils étaient de cette table et de ses occupants, mieux il se portait, mais Blaise semblait avoir développé une étrange capacité à supporter Granger et il continua à discuter comme si de rien n'était.

-Je ne savais pas que Potter avait un filleul, lança Blaise comme s'il jugeait que cela pouvait être une couverture pour autre chose.

-Si, Tedd… Edward Lupin.

-Pourquoi cette hésitation ?

-Oh, tout le monde l'appelle Ted, comme son grand-père, ou « Teddy », mais je me suis dit que son vrai prénom parlerait plus à Malefoy.

Le blond fut surpris d'être tout d'un coup intégré dans la discussion, alors qu'il était tranquillement à sa place à perturber les pauvres petits Poufsouffles de secondes années par sa seule présence.

-Et pourquoi ça devrait me parler ? Demanda-t-il hautainement. Hormis le fait qu'il porte le nom de notre ancien prof de défense loup-garou ?

Granger leva un sourcil, puis prit son air insupportable de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout prête à balancer ses infos et à récolter 50 points pour sa maison.

-Parce que ce garçon, en plus d'être le fils de notre « ancien prof de défense loup-garou » comme tu le dis (Blaise ricana doucement à l'idée que cette loque ait réussi à se trouver une femme) , est aussi ton petit cousin.

Là Blaise retint toute réaction inopportune, Drago semblait peu ravi de la nouvelle, encore que, cette tête méprisante pouvait simplement être de l'incrédulité. Et c'était ce que c'était.

-Jamais vu sur notre généalogie, se contenta t'il de dire.

-Parce que la stupide matriarche des Black a renié Andromeda, ta tante au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, parce qu'elle avait épousé un né-moldu. Edward Tonks. Ils ont eu un enfant, qui donc était ta cousine, Nymphadora. Une fille vraiment géniale, c'est affreusement dommage que tu ne puisses pas la connaitre …

-Et pourquoi ça ?

C'était dit avec défi. Une fois encore Drago trouvait que la jeune femme se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais la tristesse qui se lit sur ses traits lui fit regretter d'avoir relancé la discussion.

-Elle est morte. Pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

Ah. Forcement. Mais qu'est-ce que sa « cousine » pouvait bien faire là-bas…

-Elle faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout comme son époux, le professeur Lupin. Les découvrir mort a été un choc pour Harry…

-Le professeur Lupin est mort lui aussi ?! S'exclama Blaise, apparemment choqué.

En même temps il était encore en train de se moquer de lui il y avait même pas une minute…

Granger hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Edward Tonks est décédé également quelques mois avant, tué par les Raffleurs. Il ne reste que Andromeda et Harry pour s'occuper de Teddy, c'est pourquoi il passe une nuit par mois chez eux, finit d'expliquer Granger avec un sourire confus.

-Hum… C'est tout de même bizarre que Potter ait fini parrain de cet enfant, persiffla Drago qui refusait de se lamenter pour des personnes mortes qu'il n'avait même pas connu.

-Un jour, fit brusquement Granger en se levant pour aller en cours, un jour Harry te racontera peut être l'histoire des Maraudeurs. Mais en attendant ce jour-là, je crains que la vie privée d'Harry Potter ne te regarde pas !

Elle lui fit un sourire sarcastique puis leur lança un étrange « A ce soir ! », avant de partir la tête haute avec Neville, plantant là les deux serpentards perplexes.

-Pourquoi ?! Se contenta de s'exclamer Drago, incluant là toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables sur cette putain de discussion sortie de nulle part.

Il jeta un regard noir à Blaise, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui en voulait personnellement pour l'état actuel de son pauvre cerveau. Ce dernier haussa des épaules, l'air de dire qu'il n'y pouvait rien, mais il gardait au coin des lèvres une esquisse de sourire tordu. Comme s'il avait réussi à extraire de ce bordel une information valable.

-Crache le morceau, lui fit-il alors qu'ils partaient à leurs tours vers leur salle commune.

-Tatata, pas tant que je n'en sois pas certain, répliqua Blaise.

-Oh, encore ton « illumination », réalisa Drago avec mépris.

Blaise n'était pas ravi de son attitude et lui répondit d'abord avec un son de gorge dédaigneux, avant de reprendre :

-Ca se confirme.

-Je me demande bien quoi. J'ai juste appris qu'une branche reniée de mon arbre généalogique avait produit des pousses… avec un loup garou qui plus est… Berk !

-Disons… Commença Blaise incertain, que l'on semble te donner des informations sur la vie de Potter que tu n'aurais jamais obtenu auparavant…

-Eh bien, on doit se partager un gosse…

-…Que l'on insinue que tu pourrais avoir une plus proche proximité avec lui dans le futur…

-QUOI ?! Où ça ?

-Ah ça…

Blaise fut coupé dans sa phrase au beau milieu du hall d'entrée par un poufsouffle qui débarqua de dehors en annonçant :

-LE VENT EST TOMBÉ ! BATAILLE DE BOULE DE NEIGE DEHORS !

Et dans la bousculade qui suivit, Drago, en tant que préfet en chef, dû renoncer à en savoir plus pour patauger dans la neige et récupérer les élèves qui avaient cours ce matin et qui semblaient l'avoir oublié à la seule évocation du mot « boule de neige ».

Il allait sans dire que quand il descendit dans sa salle commune, mouillé et refroidi, il n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Blaise préféra remettre la discussion à plus tard et plongea à l'abri derrière son magazine de mode.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Rapidement le soleil tomba sur la plaine de neige piétinée par de nombreuses chaussures et bonhomme de neige animés, et la nuit prit sa place.

D'un accord commun, il sembla que ce fut Poufsouffle qui gagna la bataille de boule de neige générale et tout à leurs envie de revanche, les élèves fixaient le plafond magique de la Grande Salle dans l'espoir de voir des flocons tomber pendant que chacun s'installait.

Trois élèves étaient néanmoins loin de tout ça, réunis dans le dortoir des garçons de dernière année de la tour Gryffondor.

Harry se tournait et se retournait devant le miroir, se fixant sur toutes ses coutures d'un œil critique. Dire qu'il était nerveux était très loin de la réalité, il était si tendu et rempli d'énergie retenue qu'il rêvait de se lancer dans un triathlon sur le champ. Ça lui rappelait un peu son premier match de Quidditch et il avait passé ses heures de sommeil à rêver qu'il avait réussi à créer un clone pour qu'il y aille à sa place. Evidemment, au réveil, nul clone et plus aucun souvenir de la formule miracle pour le créer… Le polynectar était de même exclu, il était beaucoup trop long à préparer et il n'était pas sûr qu'un de ses amis aurait accepté de tenter l'expérience à sa place…

Bref, il était condamné à y trainer sa propre carcasse.

-Je l'ai mis comme il faut ? Finit-il par demander en se tournant vers Neville.

Ce dernier se retourna, dévoilant sa propre tenue. Tout comme Harry il était habillé ce soir-là d'une robe de cérémonie aux écussons de sa famille. Ses liserés et motifs étaient de couleurs marrons et blanc cassé et comme elle était taillée sur mesure, plutôt que de pendre lâchement sans souligner la silhouette, elle moulait parfaitement taille et hanche, en partie retenue par une large ceinture de tissu et des attaches de bronze . Sous celle-ci, tous deux portaient une tunique à col montant et épaulettes, tout aussi noire, mais pouvant être entièrement brodée, comme c'était le cas pour Neville. La tunique tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et Harry avait grimacé quand son ami lui avait affirmé qu'il était de bon ton de porter en dessous, ce qu'on appelait des « culottes » et qui étaient des espèces de leggings moulants désagréables– surtout quand vous avez grandis avec des jeans trois fois trop larges pour vos jambes de faon.

Heureusement, on les voyait assez peu grâce aux pans de la robe. Merlin merci, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'assumer la façon dont cela dessinait ses cuisses et ses mollets.

Finalement le costume se terminait pour tous deux de brillantes bottes en cuir de dragon (« brillantes uniquement grave aux elfes » avait commenté froidement Hermione.).

-Attends, la ceinture a l'air un peu lâche, reprit Neville en la défaisant pour la serrer plus, lui coupant un moment le souffle.

-Argh… Suis-je censé pouvoir parler durant cette cérémonie ? Demanda t'il ironique.

-C'est ton intestin là, pas tes poumons, répliqua Neville qui, lui, était très amusé de la situation.

On voyait que c'était pas lui qui se fiançait à un gars qui le détestait.

-Ohlala ! S'exclama une voix féminine dans le fond et tous deux se tournèrent pour observer Hermione qui s'était de même joliment habillée pour l'occasion.

Rien ne l'y obligeait… Rien ne l'obligeait même à être présente, mais elle avait deviné qu'Harry avait besoin d'elle en tant que soutien psychologique. Et afin de ne pas trancher trop avec ses compagnons, elle portait sa plus belle robe de sorcière, noire avec deux phénix rouges et oranges brodés sur les pans, au-dessus d'une chemise et d'une longue jupe rouge pâle. L'effet voulu était sans doute quelque chose de formel et respectueux. Pour l'occasion elle avait même réussi à retenir sa masse de cheveux en une courte tresse. Harry décida que ça la rajeunissait et qu'il aimait ça. Habituellement elle faisait tout pour se rajouter 5 à 10 ans de plus.

-Il y a pas à dire, le costume fait l'homme, admira-t-elle. Vous venez de prendre 50 points de charisme d'un coup !

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry, se retournant vers le miroir, détaillant sa robe brodée de rouge et de pourpre.

Les motifs étaient indéniablement celtiques, fait de nœuds, d'entrelacs, de graphes et de ce qui devait être des runes. Probablement pouvait-il demander à Hermione ou Neville de les lui traduire, mais ils étaient suffisamment en retard comme ça.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il essayait de les retarder…

D'accord c'était TOTALEMENT parce qu'il faisait ça.

Il s'apprêtait ainsi à poser sa question alors qu'Hermione arrangeait quelques plis en lui assurant qu'il faisait plus sorcier qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, quand elle tomba sur ses larges manches et fronça les sourcils.

*Ooouups…* Songea t'il alors qu'il essayait de mettre son bras hors d'atteinte.

-Harry ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Par malheur sa taille de nain le desservit (bon il ne fallait pas exagérer il était quand même un chouilla plus grand qu'Hermione) et la jeune femme finit par attraper son poignet et le tirer vers elle en lui tordant à moitié le bras.

-Aïe aïe aïe ! Herm' !

-Mais j'hallucine ! S'indigna-t-elle en voyant la moitié du discours d'Harry recopiée à l'intérieur de son avant-bras. Tu ne pouvais même pas retenir un aussi petit texte ?!

-Et si je l'oublie en cours de route ? Je fais quoi moi ? J'aurai l'air d'un con ! Et j'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air d'un con devant Malefoy !

Elle lui lâcha le bras, passant une main sur son front, exaspérée, pendant qu'il essayait de ramener un peu de sang jusqu'à ses doigts.

-Parfois tu es vraiment violente Herm' ! Gémit Harry.

Elle eut un geste désespéré en prononçant vaguement les mots « garçons » et « bébés » avant de se retourner et de les fixer d'un profond regard sévère qui faisait étrangement penser à celui du professeur McGonagall :

-Suffit les pleurnicheries ! Harry ! Tu prends ton courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et tu le portes jusqu'à la Grande Salle ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que Malefoy te fais plus peur que Voldemort ?

Le regard de chiot que lui adressa le brun exsudait de « Si ! » silencieux.

-Ah et ça s'appelle le Sauveur Sorcier ! Soupira Hermione en sortant Evangeline de son berceau.

Elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Hermione était tout à fait consciente qu'il pouvait le faire tout seul, mais se faire réprimander comme un enfant semblait lui faire plaisir. Sans doute tirait-il le plus longtemps sur ce qu'il lui restait d'insouciance et d'enfance.

Elle pouvait faire ça pour lui.

Câlinant sa filleule, elle suivit les deux jeunes hommes, quelques pas derrière eux, alors qu'ils sortaient des appartements des Gryffondors. Neville avait une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et semblait chercher à le rassurer, ce à quoi le brun répondait périodiquement par des rires un peu cassés.

Elle n'était pas non plus inquiète, car le brun semblait juste nerveux. Depuis l'affaire de la coupe de feu et le retour de Voldemort, Harry était presque tout le temps en colère et plein de haine, prompt à sauter sur tous ses ennemis comme un chien enragé. Presque lunatique dans sa façon brutale de passer de la joie à l'agacement… Mais il était beaucoup plus calme depuis cet été. Plus triste aussi… Mais Evangeline avait ramené de la légèreté dans leur quotidien.

Finalement, elle était horriblement fière de ce qu'il était devenu, car l'ancien Harry aurait réagi juste super mal à toute cette histoire de mariage et aurait freiné des quatre fers en y mettant toute la mauvaise volonté du monde (Tiens, un peu comme Ron, la preuve qu'il devait encore grandir…).

Une fois devant les grandes portes, il virent Rusard dans son horrible costume maronnasse leur faire de grand signe avant d'ouvrir les portes de façon à pouvoir juste passer et disparaitre derrière.

Harry se plaça devant l'embrasure lumineuse, fixant un bout de la table des serdaigles et au-delà de l'allée, un bout de table des poufsouffles. Tous semblaient attendre leur repas, perplexes.

Le brun leva la tête au plafond avec un soupir stressé, ravageant une nouvelle fois ses mèches noires de ses doigts avant de s'obliger à regarder devant lui, se grandissant, carrant des épaules, respirant profondément.

-Tout va bien se passer, s'affirma t'il à lui-même.

Et des deux mains sur les portes, il repoussa en grand les battants, disparaissant un instant dans la lumières des centaines de bougies flottantes.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

-Pfiuuu 4 heures de métamorphoses… 4 heures pour entendre dire que Milicent faisait la meilleure armoire qu'il n'avait jamais vu… Comme si on ne le savait pas déjà… Marmonna Pansy en s'installant sur le banc, déposant son sac près d'elle. Qui voudrait se transformer en gros mobilier, c'est si… Inesthétique !

-Tu faisais une belle lampe de chevet, tu aurais pas pût le rester ? Maugréa à son tour Drago qui se sentait un peu migraineux, et donc n'était pas d'humeur à écouter sa meilleure amie pleurnicher.

-Tu as l'air un peu pale Dragonounet…

Assise à ses côtés, elle se mit à essayer de le tripoter, ce qui finit de l'agacer complétement. Si autrefois il avait apprécié ses attentions, aujourd'hui il voulait juste que tout le monde tienne ses sales pattes loin de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit au sujet des surnoms débiles ?

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'on avait dit au sujet des surnoms débiles Pansynouchette ? Reprit Blaise avec le sourire « je-me-fous-pas-du-tout-de-ta-gueule-mais-à-un-point ! ».

-Je m'excuse, ça m'a échappé Drago, fit la brune sans même jeter un coup d'œil sur le black qui s'installait à son tour face à eux. Mais je suis vraiment inquiète pour toi…

-Ca va, ça passera, et si jamais j'irais à l'infirmerie, contente ? C'est sans doute juste ces maudits gamins et la neige ce matin…

-C'était sans doute ça ton mauvais pressentiment de ce matin. Tu vas te taper ta crève de l'année ! Réalisa Blaise, un brin moqueur, parce que le blond finissait toujours malade en hiver – c'était presque symptomatique.

Drago aurait bien aimé lui cracher quelque chose au visage mais il était trop bien placé pour savoir qu'effectivement, la maladie l'attaquait. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça, les microbes… Dégoutant… Affaiblissant… Ruinant à zéro tout le charisme et le glamour que pouvait posséder une personne… C'était pire que tout.

Non, le pire était sans doute qu'il sentait que le danger de son « mauvais pressentiment » n'était pas écarté. Bien au contraire. Cela avait semblé empirer en même temps que sa migraine.

Alors quand Rusard fit son apparition grotesque en costume, courant comme un pingouin jusqu'à la directrice il poussa un long gémissement.

Parfois il détestait avoir raison.

La directrice se leva en attirant l'attention des élèves qui attendaient le début du repas.

-Haannn… Je le savais…

-Tu savais quoi ? Demanda Pansy d'un air perdu.

-Des problèmes…

L'empêchant de développer plus, Minerva McGonagall prit alors la parole :

-Bonsoir chers élèves ! Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi le diner n'a pas encore commencé ? En réalité nous avons le privilège ce soir d'être les témoins de l'un des cérémonials qui ponctuent la vie des sorciers…

Elle semblait totalement enthousiaste, n'aurait-elle pas été à une haute fonction, on l'aurait facilement imaginée en train de sautiller d'excitation, ce qui était un peu effrayant pour son âge. Et comme tout cela venait un peu de nulle part, il y eut quelques minutes de regards interrogateurs et de murmures avant que les grandes portes s'ouvrent sur Harry Potter, Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger portant Evangeline. Tous trois en habits d'apparat.

Eh bien ça en jetait.

Potter qui ouvrait la marche était tout simplement sublime, la robe de cérémonie le vieillissant légèrement et lui donnait la puissance et le respect que manquait son allure habituelle négligée. Il devenait tout simplement un homme, non, mieux : un sorcier avec un rien de sauvage qui indiquait que tout individu se mettant en travers de son chemin aurait à le regretter.

Mais la surprise venait aussi de Londubat. Oh, peu osait encore se moquer de lui avec sa carrure plus que conséquente, mais il gardait toujours son air un peu bêtasson que d'aucun appellerait « aimable » ou à l'occasion « rêveur », cependant ce soir, il leur envoyait dans la tronche toute la puissance des Londubat. Ses vêtements hurlaient littéralement : ok on est peut-être pas riche et influents, mais nous, on est des purs Bretons, on a résisté à l'invasion romaine, aux Angles, aux Saxons et aux Normands alors respect !

Peu pouvaient se targuer d'un tel enracinement, si ce n'était peut-être les Weasley… D'après la légende familial, le premier ancêtre « Malefoy » à avoir foulé l'Angleterre (ou Brittania comme on l'appelait à l'époque) était arrivé avec les romains : Lucius Artorius Castus. Envoyé par la suite se battre en France, il se serait installé en Armorique où se trouve toujours une partie de leur famille (pas la meilleure !).

Les Black étaient arrivés plus tard avec l'entourage de Guillaume le Conquérant, quant aux Zabini ils étaient de très récents immigrés italiens. Les grands parents de Blaise avaient fui la seconde guerre Mondiale et avaient fort judicieusement choisi d'investir leurs maigres économies dans des sociétés moldues automobiles, leur valant la désastreuse qualification de « nouveaux riches » et le dégout de l'aristocratie sorcière.

Bref, cela laissait un peu humble. Un peu. Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui valait un tel étalage de puissance.

Zabini quant à lui tapa du poing sur la table en chuchotant presque un : « J'avais raison ! Je sais que c'est ça ! » et Le blond allait le questionner à ce sujet quand un nouveau mouvement attira son attention : les Weasley venaient de se lever brusquement de leurs places. La fille, le teint blanc semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, quant au frère, il était rouge de colère et foudroyait du regard les arrivants.

-Nous invoquons le droit de nous retirer ! Lança-t-il à la table des professeurs, suivi par l'un des gryffondors qui le collait en ce moment : DeanThomas.

La directrice hocha la tête et ils partirent vers la sortie. Les deux groupes en se croisant préférèrent s'ignorer, les uns fixant la porte, les autres la table des professeurs. La tension était à son comble et même si les élèves subodoraient la suite, personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre réellement. Une chose était cependant sûre : les Weasley SAVAIENT.

Harry Potter s'avança alors légèrement dans l'allée centrale et s'inclina devant la directrice. Elle lui rendit la salutation.

C'était curieusement solennel et il n'était pas facile de savoir ce que pensait le jeune homme car seule la détermination se lisait sur les traits de son visage. La même expression que lorsqu'il se livrait à un duel, concentré et dangereux comme un ouragan.

C'est alors que Drago vit la troupe se tourner dans leur direction, Londubat cette fois-ci en avant. Potter derrière et Granger qui semblait juste servir de porte bébé en retrait. Son mauvais pressentiment hurlait désormais silencieusement comme une alerte à la bombe. Son regard croisa celui de Londubat et il crispa des dents, le foudroyant des yeux pour le décourager de seulement penser à quoi que ce soit le concernant. Cela n'eut malheureusement aucun effet.

-Moi, Neville Londubat, héritier de la maison Londubat, détentrice d'un titre de Lord temporel héréditaire, me présente devant vous en qualité de témoin du Lord Harry James Potter-Black et convoque Drago Lucius Malefoy, héritier de la maison Malefoy, détentrice d'un titre de Lord temporel héréditaire, à se présenter devant nous.

Drago se figea à cet énoncé, toutes les formes y étaient, et il ne pouvait pas s'esquiver sans perdre son titre d'héritier. C'était donc très maladroitement, et bénéficiant de l'aide appréciable de Blaise qu'il réussit à s'extirper du banc pour s'approcher du groupe sans trop savoir encore ce qui l'attendait. Bien que ça devait VRAIMENT être gros et donc plus que certainement une désagréable nouvelle pour lui. Il ne chercha même pas à réfléchir, son cerveau était totalement déconnecté alors que Potter se portait à sa rencontre, se plaçant face à lui.

Impossible de ne pas plonger dans ses yeux trop vert qui ce soir étaient des plus mystérieux, ne laissant échapper aucune colère, aucun embarras ou aucune autre émotion plus positive qu'il ne saurait lui inspirer.

-Moi, Harry James Potter-Black me présente devant vous avec l'approbation des Lord et Lady Malefoy. Que soit attesté par vous tous présent, élèves, professeurs et directrice de l'Ecole de sorcellerie Poudlard, et ce devant mon témoin Neville de la noble maison Londubat, la suivante déclaration… Selon la loi sorcière, j'annonce mon intention de faire ma Cour à Drago Lucius Malefoy…

Il y eut une véritable clameur dans la salle, dont l'apogée fut le cri d'horreur de Pansy qui fit presque aussitôt un malaise, s'évanouissant d'un air cependant un peu trop théâtral pour qu'il ne soit pas feint et obligeant le professeur Rogue à s'occuper d'elle. Blaise la regardait d'un air dépité, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle ait pu encore caresser l'espoir de devenir la futur Lady Malefoy…

Mais tout ça Drago le remarqua à peine.

Il n'avait même plus vraiment conscience des personnes l'entourant. Excepté Potter, évidemment. Et encore… C'était plus une présence chaude et brûlante, une odeur de forêt… De pin… Et la pression de son regard déterminé.

Il était tellement raide qu'il lui semblait que ses membres allaient claquer comme des élastiques trop étirés et de peur de ce que l'on pourrait y lire, toute émotion était bannie de son visage, véritable statue de marbre. Il refusait même de voir la personne en face de lui, ses yeux gris semblaient sur le brun, mais en réalité son regard traversait les choses sans jamais butter, retranché comme il l'était dans son esprit.

Au fond de lui, il riait hystériquement de sa propre bêtise, de son propre aveuglement. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ? Il connaissait pourtant parfaitement les coutumes de son peuple. Pas de descendance sans mariage et forcement, ses parents avaient tout manigancé dans son dos, sans même faire mine de le prévenir.

Mais d'un coup tout s'expliquait ! Le comportement bizarre de Potter, la rupture avec l'insupportable rouquine et sa réaction à elle. Oh oui, elle devait être furieuse, il venait ni plus ni moins que de la priver du meilleur mariage qu'elle aurait pu faire et qui aurait redoré toute la famille Weasley. Mais non, à la place de cela, Potter allait redorer le blason des Malefoy avec plus d'efficacité que n'aurait pu le faire même la fille la plus fortunée d'Europe. Ses parents devaient sûrement danser de joie quelque part dans leur manoir… Hurgh… Singulière image.

Drago, lui, allait se faire un plaisir d'aller danser sur leurs tombes lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec cette mascarade qu'on appelait charitablement « cérémonie ».

Tout à ses pensées furieuses, il avait manqué tout un bout du discours de Potter, ainsi qu'un pas si discret que ça remontage de manche pour jeter un coup d'œil à certaines notes.

-Élégant, s'était moqué à mi-voix Blaise qui tenait toujours Drago de peur que ce dernier ne fasse lui aussi un malaise.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance puisque Drago savait très bien ce qu'ils devaient faire et justement, Potter sortit une petite boite qu'il ouvrit, exhibant les sceaux de ses deux parents sans lesquels tout ceci serait impossible. Ils étaient les gages de l'acceptation de sa famille et surtout un ordre pour Drago : il ne pouvait rien refuser.

Normalement le blond aurait dû être celui présentant sceaux et cadeau, mais voilà qu'il était placé par sa famille dans le rôle de la jouvencelle. Ce n'était PAS DU TOUT humiliant. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa robe pour garder son visage inexpressif le plus longtemps possible.

Quel idiot…

Quel sombre idiot…

Ainsi donc, voici une nouvelle chose qu'il ne choisirait pas.

-… Et pour preuve de mes intentions je vous offre ce présent, termina Potter et Drago se força à se concentrer un peu pour revenir vers la boite.

Au milieu des deux sceaux se trouvait un médaillon d'un diamètre de 5 cm, un très bel ouvrage alliant l'or jaune et l'or blanc, avec des motifs en relief : un dragon et un phénix dont l'un était orné de minuscules diamants, l'autre d'émeraudes. Tout ce symbolisme indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une commande, un objet unique d'une grande valeur et doté de magie. Drago pouvait reconnaitre un certain nombre de rune de protection.

C'était vraiment un très beau cadeau.

Et s'il l'acceptait… Non, en l'acceptant, car il n'avait pas le choix, il indiquerait qu'il agréait sa « Cour » bien que ce mot était dépourvu de tous sens, ainsi que leur futur mariage. En prenant cet objet il se préparait à être lié pour le reste de son existence à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il aurait sans doute dû le regarder, réfléchir à cette possibilité… Et à tout ce que cela impliquait, mais il voulait juste en finir, ainsi il s'efforça de bouger son bras endolori par sa raideur pour sortir le médaillon et sa chaine.

Il fit passer cette dernière autour de son cou et laissa retomber l'objet sur sa poitrine. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il pèse une tonne, poids des attentes de ses parents, mais bien au contraire, il sembla trouver sa place tout seul dans le creux de ses pectoraux et le dragon bailla avant de s'installer confortablement contre le phénix.

A tête reposée il pourrait sans doute chercher à sentir la magie supplémentaire qui l'entourait grâce à ce présent, mais dans l'immédiat, il devait juste en terminer.

En terminer vite pour laisser ses sentiments jaillir.

-Moi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, héritier de la maison Malefoy, détentrice d'un titre de Lord temporel, accueille ce présent avec reconnaissance. Acceptez de même en échange la preuve de mon engagement…

Et alors Drago dû réfléchir vite et bien à ce qu'il avait sur lui qu'il pourrait offrir. Il n'était pas obligatoire que les deux cadeaux se valent, il n'était pas rare qu'une femme réponde à ce genre de demande par une fleur cueillie ou une mèche de cheveux. Mais que Drago soit damné s'il devait toucher à un seul fil de sa chevelure, et il était tout à fait conscient de l'importance du choix. Comme tout ce qui régissait la vie d'un sorcier, il y avait de la magie derrière cet acte d'apparence anodine. Les intentions étaient aussi importantes que l'écriture ou les mots, et toutes trois permettaient de faire de la sorcellerie.

Par son cadeau, Potter lui avait en réalité offert la protection, c'était évident, et tout ce qu'il ferait désormais dans cette optique lui sera facilité.

Une fleur indiquait qu'on offrait sa beauté, fut-elle aussi éphémère que le pauvre végétal coupé, une mèche de cheveux était synonyme de loyauté et fidélité, car on offrait un bout de soi, une bague simple (à savoir sans runes magiques) on offrait une vie sans soucis financier, un fruit l'assurance d'une progéniture… Et le graal pour certain : le ruban qui signifiait un attachement émotionnel puissant, ce que d'idiots romantiques appelleraient leur « amour éternel ». .

Drago avaient certaines de ces choses sur lui, mais c'est finalement presque sans regret qu'il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une montre à gousset ancienne. Elle était en argent massif, décorée d'un cygne sur un lac, surmonté d'un croissant de lune. Cela lui faisait un peu mal de se priver de cet héritage, puisqu'avant lui, cette montre avait appartenu à son grand-père maternel, Cygnus IIIème du nom. Mais c'était à ses yeux ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il pouvait offrir : son passé et son futur.

Alors qu'il était en train de lui tendre l'objet, la main de Potter le recouvrit et pendant un bref instant Drago fut troublé par le contact et la vision de cette main large et masculine, plutôt halée, tellement différente de la sienne, fine et plus lisse, et surtout d'une blancheur neigeuse.

Et ses doigts étaient horriblement froids tandis que ceux du brun étaient chauds, paraissant même brûlant en comparaison.

Puis la montre changea de main et Potter s'inclina respectueusement devant lui. Traditionnellement c'était le moment où le fiancé laissait éclater son bonheur, mais ils allaient sans doute devoir s'en passer.

*Vite…*

Il sentait sa magie autour de lui tourbillonner, encore invisible heureusement, mais il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à la contenir encore longtemps.

Heureusement la voix de Londubat résonna, annonçant la fin de tout cela.

-Silence ! Fit celle-ci, puisqu'apparemment il y avait un sacré charivari dans la grande salle.

Evidemment… Drago laissa son poids reposer un peu plus sur Blaise et il ferma les yeux en attendant.

-Moi Neville Londubat, atteste que la cérémonie de l'échange des cadeaux s'est réalisée dans les formes et témoignera de sa validité à quiconque la contestera. Puisqu'il le faut, je tiens à rappeler que cette cérémonie est acte d'engagement et que toute personne ayant des gestes ou des paroles déplacées, affectivement ou sentimentalement parlant, envers l'un des deux fiancés pourra être attaquée en justice par l'une ou l'autre des familles concernées. Je vous remercie de votre attention.

Les voilà, les mots qu'il attendait. Tandis que le volume sonore montait à nouveau dans la salle, Drago s'échappa du soutien de son ami et s'enfuit en courant de la grande salle.

-DRAGO ! Hurla Blaise derrière lui.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

 _A suivre…_

… _Hein ? Quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que Drago tombe dans les bras d'Harry ? Hahaha… *lance un protego pour contrer les tomates et tout ce qui lui est jeté à la figure* Blague à part, ça y est, ils sont officiellement fiancés… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire (j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite tradition de l'échange des cadeaux, ça remplace la bague de fiançaille). Ne vous en faites pas, Narcissa sera là au chapitre suivant pour ramasser Drago à la petite cuillère en argent, recoller ses morceaux et le tourner dans la bonne direction._

 _Bon après, le sujet qui fâche. Originellement mes chapitres devaient être courts, mais voilà, je n'arrive plus à couper mes chapitres de telles sortes (et je doute que vous aimeriez avoir un chapitre ne contenant que Percy et Winters en train de faire on-ne-sait-quoi…). DOooonc comme je suis arrivé au bout de ma réserve et que le chapitre suivant n'est pas terminé, je ne le mettrais en ligne que dimanche prochain. Du coup je vous laisse rager en imaginant ce que va bien pouvoir dire Blaise quand il aura rattrapé Drago !_

 _Chapitre suivant (dimanche donc) :_ _Evangeline_ _, où la malédiction annuelle de Drago frappe._


	22. Evangeline

_Note de l'auteur :_ _Toujours pas pris beaucoup d'avance, j'en suis navrée, c'est ce qui arrive quand on passe des heures dans les centres commerciaux pour trouver ses cadeaux de noël… On piétine… On lutte contre la foule, on risque l'étouffement dans la minuscule boutique de LUSH… Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour le plaisir d'offrir ! Pour ce même plaisir, je suis encore debout à une heure indécente pour vous offrir ce chapitre que j'aime beaucoup parce qu'il déborde de sentiments… Comme toujours je remercie les personnes qui laissent des commentaires, cela joue sur la motivation, et ceux qui follow, et ceux qui fav !_

Chapitre 20 : Evangeline

Harry regarda sans bouger son très récent fiancé se faire la malle sans un mot et son meilleur ami lui courir après.

Bien… Si cela pouvait signifier quelque chose… *Ne sois pas vexé Harry… Ne le sois pas…*Se chantonna t'il intérieurement en se tournant vers ses amis. Quel dommage que Ron ne lui ait pas offert à ses 17 ans « Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorciers » plutôt que les « sorcières », parce que ses talents en la matière semblaient être quelque peu dépassés.

-Je l'ai pas senti très enthousiaste, commenta ironiquement Seamus qui s'était approché d'eux.

-Tu m'en voix extrêmement navré, maugréa Harry qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui jette de telles évidences à la tête. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas parti avec Dean tout à l'heure ?

-Ey ! C'est moi qui suis indigné maintenant ! Répliqua l'irlandais. J'en ai rien à battre de ton mariage avec Malefoy, mais Dean est mon meilleur ami. Ça ne m'empêche pas cependant de vouloir être le premier à te féliciter !

-Vil profiteur va ! Railla Neville en croisant les bras.

Seamus eut la réaction suprêmement mature de lui tirer la langue avant d'enserrer les épaules d'Harry, faisant fi de son air perdu.

-Bonheur et chance au premier à féliciter, expliqua Neville.

-Oh je vois… Je suis ton félix félicis humain.

-C'est ça ! Répondit joyeusement Seamus. Toutes mes félicitations pour ces fiançailles Harry ! Comme je ne serais certainement pas invité à ton mariage parce que je suis un foutu irlandais, t'as intérêt à faire une fête avant ou après !

-Euh… OK… Tu veux être invité à mon mariage ?

-Oh non ! Ça va pas ? Fête mondaine remplie de gens important. Ce sera chiant à s'ennuyer comme un rat crevé ! Non, fais-moi plaisir, oublie moi carrément du plan de table… Bon et maintenant je vais voir si Pansy Parkinson a retrouvé ses esprits…

-OK… C'était genre pas du tout bizarre… Commenta Neville avant d'éclater de rire.

-Dis-moi ce qui dans cette situation n'est pas bizarre ? Tenta d'ironiser Harry avec un sourire tordu, essayant de ne pas regarder les grandes portes de façon obsessionnelle.

Essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ET au sujet de Malefoy. Il serrait néanmoins toujours la montre dans sa main. Un très bel objet qui avait manqué de le faire rougir un instant. C'était tellement adéquat… Depuis quelques temps, Harry s'était mis à comparer Narcissa et son fils à l'animal qui ornait le couvercle. Et ce cygne solitaire sur ce lac… C'était tellement Malefoy. Plus que n'importe quelle fouine ou serpent. Une beauté délicate et fragile, mais si triste.

-Une montre de plus, commenta Hermione en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule, soulevant aussi Evangeline pour que son père puisse l'embrasser.

-On n'a jamais trop de montres, répliqua t'il. Allez… Fini de procrastiner, allons affronter la foule d'élèves et trouver un peu de temps pour avaler quelque chose…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Dans les cachots, on se cachait derrière tout élément solide pour sauver sa vie.

-NON ! MAIS… ! ARGH PAS LA STATUE DE SALAZAR !... NON… Oh quel gâchis... SUFFIT ! CESSES DE FAIRE LEVITER CETTE HORLOGE ! … Et voila… NOOOON ! … En fait si tu peux, c'est l'horrible chat de Mili… MAIS… ARRETES UN PEU DRAGO !

Blaise évita de peu le livre qui manqua de l'assommer et retourna se cacher derrière son canapé, vite rejoint par l'horrible chat persan de Milicent, tout en menaçant son ami de sa baguette.

Le souci c'est que l'ami en question n'avait même pas sorti la sienne, sa magie tourbillonnait autour de lui, visible et s'exprimait de la façon la plus anarchique qu'il soit. Ici une explosion, ici un sort de répulsion, ici une inondation… Leur salle commune ressemblait ni plus ni moins à un champ de bataille et tous les êtres aquatiques avaient désertés les environs de leurs fenêtres.

Blaise tenta à nouveau une approche, se traitant de gryffondor stupide et jurant que si Drago abimait d'une quelconque façon son visage, il le paierait très cher. Tourments amoureux ou non.

-ARRETES DRAGO ! JE COMPRENDS PLUS RIEN ! Hurla-t-il en gardant sa baguette devant lui, prêt à se lancer un sort de protection. JE PENSAIS QUE CETTE HISTOIRE TE FERAIT PLAISIR ?!

-Plaisir ! PLAISIR ?! Répéta le jeune homme en tournant finalement son visage vers lui, cessant pendant un instant d'haleter comme un asthmatique.

Les pupilles dilatées, les joues humides –merde il avait pleuré-, son front était marqué de profondes rides d'expressions, et elles semblaient changer de seconde en seconde, colère, sarcasme, horreur, mépris… sans que l'on puisse donner une étiquette à ses sentiments autre que « hystérie ».

Salazar, tout ceci était ridicule. Il allait falloir un jour que quelqu'un dise à cet idiot qu'être mélodramatique était tout sauf productif.

-HO HE ! NE M'ATTAQUE PAS ! J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN DANS TOUT CA ! J'ESSAIE JUSTE, Merlin seul sait pourquoi… DE T'AIDER !

Un fauteuil près de lui explosa soudainement, envoyant des morceaux de cuir et de mousse en l'air. Blaise voulut couvrir son ami d'injure pour ça, mais ce dernier avait son bras jeté sur ses yeux.

-Tu comprends pas Blaise… Pas comme ça ! PAS COMME ÇA !

-Quoi « pas comme ça » ? Tout a été fait dans les formes…

-CERTES ! BIEN ! JE DEVRAIS SANS DOUTE ME REJOUIR DE CA ! Ironisa Drago en rejetant ses bras dans un mouvement grandiloquent, offrant sur son visage humide une expression aussi narquoise qu'exaspérée… Et c'était sans compter les papillonnements de ses paupières dues aux larmes qui continuaient à couler.

Une partie de la salle gela brusquement comme si un détraqueur leur rendait une petite visite.

-Dra… Tenta Blaise, mais il fut aussitôt coupé, le prince des serpentards n'avait pas fini de parler :

-PEU IMPORTE QU'IL AIT FAIT ÇA PARCE QU'IL Y ETAIT OBLIGÉ ! PEU IMPORTE QU'IL N'AIT FAIT QUE SON DEVOIR ! PEU IMPORTE QU'IL DOIVE ME DETESTER POUR ÇA ! PEU IMPORTE QU'APRES ÇA… IL SERAIT VAIN D'ESPERER QUOIQUE CE SOIT ! TOUT EST FOUTU ! Oh… Je veux mourir…

Arf… Qu'est-ce qu'il disait : Mélodramatique…

-Oh Drago, tu es SI intelligent, c'est vrai, mais tu manques cruellement d'esprit pratique, s'exaspéra Blaise en se massant l'arête du nez.

-J'AI l'esprit pratique !

-Oh non… Je pourrais citer un certain nombre d'exemple le prouvant, mais c'est plutôt heureux parce que si tu l'avais, tu serais juste encore plus effrayant que le seigneur des ténèbres. Avec un côté drama queen en plus… Et un nez…

Blaise poussa un soupir silencieux en voyant la magie de Drago pâlir jusqu'à disparaitre et continua d'un ton prudent mais ferme :

-Ecoutes moi un instant avant de nous faire une nouvelle crise. Nous avons convenu tous les deux avant noël que tu étais… Non ne m'arrêtes pas, tu es ATTIRÉ par Potter, tu vas pas me refaire ton déni de « je suis juste reconnaissant » parce que ça contredirait ce qui vient juste de se passer et diable, tu nous as fait des crises de jalousies pas possible avec la belette femelle. OK ça c'est le topo. Je te défends de me contredire. Maintenant tu devrais être reconnaissant à cette « obligation » du nom d'Evangeline parce que je peux t'assurer que ton Potter c'est un putain de toutou fidèle qui aurait jamais, tu entends, JAMAIS eu la bon sang d'idée qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux ailleurs. Sans tout ça, il serait resté avec la Weasley et tu n'aurais eu aucune chance, surtout avec les « incroyables » efforts que tu y mettais et une drague digne d'un gamin de primaire « je tire les cheveux de la fille qui me plait ».

Sa tirade eut le mérite de lisser définitivement l'expression de son ami en un masque de mécontentement qui aurait eu plus d'effet si ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges et gonflés à cause de ses pleurs.

-C'est bon, tu as fini ? Grommela-t-il lorsque Blaise ne l'empêcha plus d'en placer une. Tu oublis un détail, je passe là de « je suis simplement attiré physiquement par Potter » ET reconnaissant à « je vais l'épouser et devoir vivre avec lui ». Je ne le connais pas assez pour ça et le peu que je crois connaitre est catastrophique… Et le pire c'est que nous sommes deux hommes, nous ne pouvons pas légalement nous répudier l'un ou l'autre… Alors si nous n'arrivons pas à nous entendre et que nous brisons nos serments… Tu sais ce qui va arriver…

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu flippes à mort.

-Bon sang Blaise tes conseils tu peux te les foutres là où je le pense !

Le blond se retourna dans un grand battement de bras agacé, avant de les croiser devant lui tout en plongeant son regard dans les profondeurs saumâtres du lac.

-Ahah ! Oui, tu flippes ! C'est ça la raison, depuis le début ! Si t'es pas sérieux c'est parce que t'as les chocottes de ce qui pourrait arriver si ça marchait avec Potter !

Blaise dû se jeter à l'autre bout du canapé car celui où il était caché explosa brusquement. Cette fois-ci il ne retint aucune insanité et ne se tu que parce que le professeur Rogue venait d'entrer dans la salle commune… Ou plutôt s'était vautré de tout son long en glissant sur la glace encore présente.

Le black posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifié. Jetant un petit coup d'œil à son stupide ami, il le trouva dans le même état, tétanisé. S'il était vrai que leur directeur de maison avait tendance à les favoriser hors de ces murs, à l'intérieur il avait su se faire respecter de ses serpents et leur inculquer toute la crainte de ses colères.

-Pro… Professeur… Lâcha Drago alors que l'homme en noir se relevait péniblement, constatant la couche glaciale, puis le reste de la salle commune qui n'était plus que débris et mousse de canapé éparpillée.

Ensuite son regard noir tomba sur les deux jeunes hommes… L'un caché en embuscade derrière les restes d'un sofa, la baguette à la main, et l'autre, planté au milieu du désastre avec l'air le plus misérable qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Mr Malefoy… Explications.

Il faudrait un jour que leur professeur leur explique comment il arrivait à faire sonner un seul mot comme une menace de mort imminente…

-J'ai… Hum…. Un tant soit peu perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs…

-« Un tant soit peu »… ? Vous pouvez remercier votre sang Malefoy pour vous avoir donné l'art de manier l'euphémisme… Railla Severus d'une voix absolument glaciale. En attendant, vous vous êtes laissé aller et je ne m'attendais pas à une telle chose de vous. A Potter, oui, sans aucune doute, mais même lui a su faire preuve de plus de retenue lorsque votre mère lui a parlé du mariage.

-Vous étiez là ?!

-Vous aussi. Salle commune de Gryffondor, ça ne vous dit rien ?

-Si…

L'image de grandes vitres se brisant au ralenti flotta dans sa mémoire. Actuellement Drago donnerait le tiers de ce qu'il possédait pour pouvoir remonter le temps et se transformer en petite souris pour écouter la discussion qu'avait eu sa mère et Potter dans la Tour. Ou même les nombreuses discussions qu'ils avaient eues…. Bon sang, cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils parlaient mariage sans lui ! Et bien que ce ne soit pas une affaire d'homme, il aurait été quelque peu consolé si Potter avait été lui aussi laissé dans l'ignorance, mais non, comme il était le dernier de sa famille, c'était lui qui menait les négociations ! Il avait une longueur d'avance sur lui, indubitablement.

Comme en contrecoup à l'énergie qu'il venait d'utiliser, son mal de tête se rappela à son bon souvenir et il se sentit glisser à terre, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Trop de choses à assumer au même moment, sentiments, obligations, un peu de trahison aussi… Mince avec tout ça il était quasi sûr qu'il allait finir les deux jours suivants au lit.

Blaise sembla vouloir le rejoindre mais leur professeur fut plus rapide, accrochant l'épaule de Drago et coupant le black dans son mouvement :

-Mr Zabini, Mlle Parkinson doit s'être remise de ses émotions à l'infirmerie, je suis certain qu'elle aimerait vous avoir à ses côtés.

Blaise leva un sourcil avec scepticisme, il n'était définitivement pas la personne que Pansy voudrait voir, mais il devait obéir à l'ordre, car oui les suggestions de leur directeur n'en étaient pas vraiment.

-Crois bien que nous continuerons cette discussion Drago, le prévint-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie tout en évitant autant que possible les plaques de verglas.

*Pas dans ma salle commune en tout cas…* Maugréa Severus en regardant une dernière fois le désastre avant de relever le jeune homme.

-Que voulez-vous ? Me faire la morale vous aussi ? Cracha Drago en se redressant.

-Non, je pensais juste que vous aimeriez pouvoir rentrer au Manoir avant la curée ? J'ai réussi à obtenir votre vendredi et ce n'est que justice puisque Potter a eu tout aujourd'hui pour se préparer. Et vous serez peut être heureux d'apprendre que votre fiancé a prévu le coup et demandé à ce que votre courrier soit dès à présent filtré et contrôlé.

Le blond renifla d'un air dégouté, avant de laisser échapper un rire railleur.

-… Il en a, comme qui dirait, l'expérience…

Il rajusta ensuite ses robes avant de suivre l'homme vers la sortie.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier d'être aussi accommodant, continua-t-il, ou bien vous détester. Vous étiez au courant.

Rogue prit cette fois-ci bien attention à la glace, réalisant au fond de lui que parfois, surgir de nulle part comme un fantôme n'était VRAIMENT PAS une bonne idée pour son dos.

-Vous auriez été au courant vous aussi si vous aviez réfléchit un peu à toute cette affaire. J'aime à croire que c'est à cause de votre paternité parce que vous êtes habituellement plus circonspect.

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Evangeline ! Répondit Severus en s'arrêtant brusquement pour lui faire face dans une envolée de cape, peut-être un peu moins souple que d'habitude parce qu'il s'était apparemment froissé un muscle en tombant.

-Quoi Evangeline ?

-N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cette histoire ? Je veux dire : pourquoi Evangeline ? Pourquoi un BÉBÉ ?

-Personne ne le sait, c'est juste comme vous l'avez dit : la Magie Ancienne s'est servie de nos deux magies pour la créer lorsque je suis passé outre ma dette de vie.

-Pas UNIQUEMENT vos deux magies. J'ai une théorie là-dessus qui pourrait expliquer le côté unique de l'affaire, mais passons, toujours est-il que « pourquoi un bébé ? ». La Magie a un certain degré de conscience, mais tout ce qu'elle fait sert des buts et elle répond à l'objet de son utilisation. Dans le cas présent, il fallait vous empêcher de vous battre l'un contre l'autre, c'était ça son but, sa réponse aux dettes de vies. Vous devez une vie à Potter, vous ne pouvez donc menacer la sienne. Alors… Pourquoi un bébé ? En quoi un bébé de vous deux résoudrait le problème ?

-J'ai l'impression que cela en cause bien plus au contraire… Ironisa Drago alors qu'ils se remettaient à marcher dans les couloirs, cette fois-ci côte à côte, puis sans réponse directe de son parrain, il réalisa : Oh ! C'est donc là où vous voulez en venir ? Evangeline est juste apparue pour que nous obliger à nous marier ?!

-La magie a ses limites, elle ne peut manipuler sur une longue durée les sentiments, elle ne peut non plus imposer des liens, du moins pas directement…

-Mais indirectement si… Mais quand même, créer une vie, ça ne parait pas être le plus simple.

-Si mon hypothèse s'avère exacte, il se pourrait que ce soit pourtant le cas. C'est vrai que la Magie Ancienne aurait pu vous imposer autre chose, mais à ce moment et surtout à CET ENDROIT…

L'homme désigna le couloir qui les entourait d'un large mouvement du bras.

-Poudlard ?

-Le château est actuellement traversé par d'immenses vagues de magies parce qu'il est encore…

-… En reconstruction, acheva pour lui Drago. C'est brillant. Des vagues de magies créationnistes tout autour de nous, créant des pierres pour boucher les trous, du bois pour les portes et même du verre pour les vitres. Ça pourrait effectivement expliquer la création d'un enfant.

-Cela reste une hypothèse, le reprit Rogue, modeste. Toujours est-il que le mystère de l'apparition d'Evangeline ne pouvait qu'être lié à vos dettes de vies, à partir de là, il n'était pas difficile de conclure que le vrai objectif était de vous marier. La solution de la Magie Ancienne afin de vous garder tranquille… Ridicule à mon avis, mais qui sommes-nous pour contredire cette vieille Dame ?

Rien ne pouvait être dit à cela. C'était un contrat silencieux entre tout sorcier et qui leur donnait le Don, cette chose qui les séparait des misérables moldus ou cracmols et faisaient d'eux des êtres supérieurs et exceptionnels. S'opposer à la volonté de celle-ci était s'exposer au risque de perdre tout pouvoir et Drago préfèrerait encore mourir.

Alors ils obéiraient tous. Lui, le grand Harry Potter qui résistait pourtant au sort de Mort, et un être innocent qui n'avait rien demandé et n'aurait jamais dû exister. Evangeline.

Quel genre de famille étrange était-ce là ?

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment vers le portail, Drago s'arrêta un instant pour prendre son nouveau pendentif en main. Le dragon dormait, roulé en boule comme un chat, alors que le phénix regardait autour de lui, attentif. Il déverrouilla le fermoir et ouvrit en deux le bijou, tombant sur une petite mèche de cheveux sombres noués d'un ruban, ainsi que de l'inscription : « Evangeline Black Potter Malefoy, née le 5 janvier 1999 ».

Il le referma sèchement.

C'était comme si Potter lui-même lui disait que la seule chose qu'il y avait entre eux, était, est, et ne sera jamais que la petite chose qui portait le nom d'Evangeline.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

-Bonjouuur ! Allez ! On se réveille ! Clama une voix bien trop joyeuse en ouvrant en grand les rideaux opaques, laissant entrer à flot la lumière pale et froide de l'hiver dans la chambre.

-Mèèèèèèreeeeeeuuuh… Gémit Drago, excédé, en rabattant la couette sur sa tête d'un geste sec, se roulant en boule dans le cocon agréable que formaient ses draps de flanelles.

-Allez hop ! hop ! Continua Narcissa en se dirigeant vers les autres fenêtres jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit aussi lumineuse que possible.

Elle se tourna ensuite pour apercevoir l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau rempli de victuailles et de flacons.

-Parfait, posez donc ça sur le bord du lit.

Et ce fut l'odeur alléchante des toasts grillés et du bacon qui réussirent à faire sortir le jeune homme de sous son amas de couvertures. L'air de rien, sans même saluer sa mère qui continuait à déambuler dans sa chambre sans raison, il attira à lui le plateau et s'installa confortablement contre un tas de coussin pour avaler une gorgée de thé brûlante.

Il grimaça un peu quand le liquide passa par sa gorge avant de prendre la parole :

-Mère cesse ainsi de t'activer autour de moi, tu me fatigue et m'ennuie. Je te rappelle que je suis à l'agonie, c'est comme si un millier d'épines étaient venues se réfugier dans ma gorge… Ma tête est lourde comme un chaudron et je sens que je vais bientôt ne plus pouvoir me séparer de mes mouchoirs… Je ne suis décemment pas visitable pour aujourd'hui, ni dans les jours à venir… Il faudrait d'ailleurs que tu demandes à Père de m'obtenir une dispense pour le rendez-vous d'après-demain au Ministère.

-Je suis navré chéri, mais ton père n'est plus particulièrement en odeur de sainteté auprès du Ministère, répliqua la sorcière en s'asseyant près de lui pour lui caresser la joue. Mais tu seras sans doute soulagé d'apprendre que le médicomage va passer en fin de matinée ?

-Ho… Merlin merci…

-En attendant je t'ai réuni quelques potions, la posologie est marquée sur le flacon, prends soin de toutes les prendre.

Drago fronça du nez, peu convaincu, tournant un des flacons entre ses mains avant de le reposer.

-Bien… Qu'est ce qui me vaut d'être tiré du sommeil à… (il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui trônait sur sa commode) sept heure et demi ?

-Hier tu étais si fatigué que nous avons préféré t'envoyer aussitôt dans ta chambre avec un souper. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter et puisque je t'ai sous la main j'aimerais que tu vois avec moi cette liste d'invité pour ton maria…

-Stop. Mère. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir discuter de cela avec toi… En fait j'en suis même certain. Je veux JUSTE qu'on me laisse crever dans mon coin…

Malgré lui les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur les fameux parchemins.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas inviter ce sac à vin de Blackspoon à MON mariage ?! S'indigna-t-il.

-« TON » mariage ? Répondit ironiquement Narcissa. Il y a moins d'une seconde tu semblais ne pas vouloir parler de ça ? Et si l'on n'invite pas Blackspoon, je ne vois pas qui pourrait être le voisin de table de Lady Kingsdale, personne ne veut s'asseoir à côté d'elle ! Elle a un caractère exécrable !

-Eh bien n'invite pas non plus Lady Kingsdale, elle a beau être la veuve la plus vieille et la plus riche d'Angleterre, ce n'est pas comme si elle nous offrirait un jour la moindre mornille ! Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? TU m'as fait jouer le rôle de la fille ! Et après quoi ? Toi et père me ferez suivre pas un chaperon jusqu'au mariage ?!

\- Non mais quelle idée ridicule chéri ! Un chaperon !

-Dans un monde normal j'aurais dû être celui qui ferait ma déclaration à une fille de bonne famille.

-C'est donc cela ? Une question d'orgueil ? Et parce que tu n'avais pas compris ce qui se passait ?

-Comment par l'enfer aurais-je pu deviner que j'allais devoir me marier avec Potter ?! Les hommes ne se marient pas entre eux. Jamais. Et habituellement lorsqu'il y a un problème de naissance, on a affaire à une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, pas à un bébé déjà… euh… « sorti » ! Et puis… Bon sang, il s'agit d'un homme Mère !

Narcissa roula des yeux avant de lui tapoter affectivement le bras.

-Allons chéri, ne fais pas semblant avec moi. Je sais que quelque part, cela t'arrange. Tu n'aurais pas été totalement satisfait si tu avais dû épouser une femme.

Drago s'étouffa avec ses œufs brouillés.

-Mère, qu'insinues-tu ?

-Que tu préfères les hommes. Ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu penses sérieusement que tu peux cacher des choses à ta mère ? Particulièrement quand…

Narcissa passa sa main sous une partie sous le matelas sans que Drago qui pourtant tenta de bondir dans cette direction, ne puisse l'en empêcher, et sortit plusieurs magazines érotiques gay sous son regard mortifié.

-… Ceci est aussi mal caché ? Termina la sorcière avec un petit sourire navré. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te jette pas la pierre, je suis bien placée pour te comprendre, moi aussi j'aime les…

-Mère pitié…

Eh bien voilà une nouvelle chose humiliante dans le genre. Discuter avec sa mère autour d'un magazine dont la couverture mettait en scène un jeune homme entièrement dévêtu, un regard des moins équivoques, les jambes grandes ouvertes avec écrit en légende « Viens jouer avec ma baguette ! »… Avec un peu de chance, sa maladie n'était pas un simple rhume mais la tuberculose et il serait mort dans une poignée de jour.

…Parce qu'aussi non il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre.

-… Et Harry est plutôt un bel homme dans son genre… Continua sa mère sans faire preuve d'une seule once de gêne. Je suis sûre qu'avec les bons arguments tu pourras avoir une vie sex…

-MERE ! Par Morgane, nous n'allons PAS avoir CETTE discussion ! Je m'y refuse ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Ni demain. JAMAIS !

-Bien bien… Inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux… Sans mauvais jeux de mots évidemment ! Je veux dire… « Chevaux » : « étalons », et montez sur… Enfin, tu vois j'imagine.

-… Nous allons faire un serment tous les deux : nous allons oublier les dix dernières minutes passée. Elles n'ont jamais eu lieu et on n'en reparlera jamais, statua Drago d'une voix solennelle.

-Si ça te fait te sentir mieux.

-Oui. Définitivement.

-DONC il ne s'est rien passé.

-RIEN DU TOUT. Donc ce mariage est une catastrophe. Une idée horrible et désastreuse.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Lucius et toi aimez dire que les Malefoy méritent le meilleur. Or, le meilleur, sur le marché du mariage, est indubitablement Potter ! Il est unique, puissant, riche, issu à moitié d'une lignée de sang-pur et d'un autre côté par une née moldue dite « incroyablement brillante », ce qui lui donne ce côté « politiquement correct »… Sans compter qu'il a résisté à deux sorts de la Mort, été choisi par une prophétie, été appelé l'Elu, puis ensuite le « Sauveur » lorsqu'il a vaincu à 17 ANS un terrible Mage Noir. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?!

\- On n'était pas dans le même camp… On se déteste depuis nos 11 ANS ! Rétorqua son fils d'un grand mouvement qui faillit envoyer son petit déjeuné par terre.

-TU ne le déteste pas depuis tes 11 ans ! Tu as eu une horrible peine de cœur à tes 11 ans. Tes lettres après son refus d'être ton ami et la crise que tu nous as faite aux vacances de noël étaient des plus révélatrices…

-C'est ridicule… J'étais encore un gamin…

-Oui, et un gamin qui rêvait depuis qu'il a lu pour la première fois le nom Harry Potter et son histoire de devenir son meilleur ami. Il n'y a rien de honteux à cela même si ton père a tenté de te le faire penser. Tu n'as fait que te protéger de ta déception et de ce que tu considérais comme une trahison et réagis à son refus comme un affront. Tu en avais tout à fait le droit.

-A quoi bon parler de tout ça, rien ne peut changer…

-Il m'a promis de prendre soin de toi, lança brusquement Narcissa en prenant son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder. Cela marchera parce qu'il fera en sorte que cela marche.

Drago avait cessé un instant de respirer.

« _Il m'a promis de prendre soin de toi_ », ces mots semblaient avoir d'un coup refermé une plaie dont il ignorait jusqu'ici l'existence. « _Cela marchera parce qu'il fera en sorte que cela marche_ ». C'était presque irréel et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Potter avait vraiment promis, dit tout ça ? Il s'engageait vraiment à ce que tout ce… « Bricolage » autour d'Evangeline fonctionne ?

Il serait « gentil » avec lui ?

Mais à bien y réfléchir, Potter n'avait pas spécialement agit de façon agressive ou cruelle envers lui depuis la rentrée. C'était toujours lui qui l'attaquait, et il répondait sans pitié… Mais plus depuis une semaine. Depuis une semaine il avait ignoré ses piques ou répondu de façon légère, comme un jeu plutôt qu'un affrontement.

Il s'était même tenu à côté de lui, l'avait aidé contre sa propre maison…

Drago se laissa retomber contre ses coussins, tentant d'ignorer la percée d'espoir qui irradiait ses poumons pour agir avec prudence. Il était trop tôt pour souffler de soulagement, il observerait le comportement de Potter avant de lui accorder le moindre morceau de confiance. Mais malgré tout, grâce à ces mots, à sa mère, il se sentait plus léger et presque capable d'esquisser un début de sourire sincère.

-Dooonc, reprit-il en allongeant son sourire d'un rictus narquois. Je ne vois nulle part sur cette liste les Malefoy et les De Sancy ?

Sa mère prit son air le plus innocent :

-Si ton père te le demande, le hibou transportant leur invitation s'est certainement perdu au-dessus de la Manche… Vraiment, on ne peut même plus faire confiance en notre système de distribution aérien… Quelle pitié…

-Ca sonne comme une excellente chose.

Il y avait des personnes pour penser que Drago était le portrait caché de son père, mais en les observant en cet instant, leurs deux regards remplis de complicité et d'amour, ils ne pourraient pas avoir plus faux.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Dimanche était le jour prévu pour le baptême civil d'Evangeline. Par chance, l'heure avait été tenue secrète. Par malchance les journalistes avaient planté leurs tentes dans l'atrium du Ministère.

L'arrivée de Harry, Evangeline et Hermione depuis une des cheminées provoqua donc un mouvement de foule auxquels ils ne s'étaient pas attendus. Les flashs crépitèrent tout autour d'eux, émettant de nauséabondes fumées et hommes et femmes se bousculèrent autour d'eux avec leur parchemin et leur plume, leur aboyant des questions qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à discerner dans ce tintamarre. Au milieu de tous ces journalistes, Rita Skeeter fut à moitié écrasée quand une journaliste de Sorcière Hebdo, complètement fan de l'Elu, lui fit un croche patte pour l'empêcher d'approcher la famille.

A mi-parcours le groupe de Poudlard fut heureusement sauvé par plusieurs agents de sécurité qui vinrent les guider jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Harry et Hermione poussèrent un soupir commun de soulagement lorsque la cage s'ébranla pour les éloigner de cette cohue.

Le département de l'Enfance Magique était vraiment une chose minuscule à l'étage du département de la Justice Magique. En fait cela méritait sans doute plus le nom de « placard de l'Enfance Magique ».

C'est dans un couloir mal éclairé aux tapisseries vieillottes et quelque peu attaquée par la moisissure qu'ils retrouvèrent Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier attaqua aussitôt :

-Je vous interdis de dire quoique ce soit !

Aussi net et tranchant que pût être sa voix normalement, le son rauque et étouffé qui leur parvint depuis un gros tas d'écharpes donnait juste envie de se tordre de rire contre un des murs du Ministère. Seul le regard sombre et furieux de Drago empêcha Harry de bouger, parce que bon, après tout, ce ne serait sûrement pas commencer leurs fiançailles sous les meilleurs auspices…

Hermione ne fit cependant pas cet effort.

-BOUHAHAHAHA ! Éclata-t-elle en se laissant tomber contre le mur.

Parce qu'après tout, le prince de Serpentard les avait tout sauf habitué à ça. Il semblait toujours si soucieux de son apparence, le teint parfait, tiré à quatre épingles, parfumé… Rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient devant eux.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'inquiéta Harry en essayant d'ignorer son amie.

L'ensemble manteau/écharpes/bonnet d'où dépassaient un délicat nez rouge et les yeux gris de l'enfer se tordit en deux sous une quinte de toux.

-A TON AVIS ?! Fit furieusement Drago une fois redressé avant de se moucher.

-Il a la crève Potter, répondit à sa place Blaise. Comme chaque année… Sauf qu'habituellement il ne quitte pas la chambre de son Manoir quand ça arrive…

*On comprend pourquoi…*

-BOUHAHAHAHA !

-Il n'a pas pris de pimentine ?

-Je crois qu'avec le temps, il est immunisé contre elle.

-Bah mince…

-BOUHAHAHAHA !

-Tu pourrais pas dire à ta copine de se la fermer avant que je l'avadakedavrise sur place ?! Tenta d'hurler Drago, mais sans beaucoup de succès parce que déjà sa voix ressemblait à rien, mais en plus il eut une nouvelle poussée de toux qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité d'Hermione.

-Techniquement, un rire ne peut pas entrer dans la définition de « dire quoi que ce soit », argumenta Harry.

Quand il eut terminé de tousser, le blond envoya un regard furieux au gryffondor :

-Toi ! Crois pas que… Oh… Non, laissez tomber… Je suis pas en état pour ça… Plus vite on sera sorti de ce bureau, plus vite je pourrais retourner agoniser en paix chez moi !

-Toujours aussi dramatique, soupira Harry et un regard à Blaise lui fit comprendre que lui aussi trouvait son comportement exagéré.

Etonnant, ce type finirait presque par devenir sympathique...

-Comme si ça ne t'arrivait pas… Cracha Drago.

-Eh bien, en fait, intervint Hermione qui se calmait doucement en séchant ses larmes, Harry est plutôt du genre super-immunisé aux maladies. Je l'ai jamais vu attraper quoique ce soit.

Drago s'arrêta et le fixa d'un air incrédule avant de soupirer :

-J'aurais dû le deviner. Super Potter. Trop injuuuste.

Il se retourna ensuite, boudeur, pour toquer à la porte du « placard », pendant que les autres continuaient à discuter.

-Pas eu le choix que de développer de super anticorps, se justifia Harry qui détestait toute chose anormale chez lui.

-Je sais. T'en fais pas, je t'envie pas, le rassura Hermione.

-Eh bien t'en auras besoin, intervint Blaise bien qu'il était quelques peu perplexes de leur réponses à tous les deux (il y avait une putain d'histoire là-dessous, c'est sûr !). Je veux dire : si tu dois vivre avec Drago qui a zéro résistance aux microbes… En plus tu vois dans quel état ça le met : ça le transforme en diva pleurnicheuse.

-JE PEUX T'ENTENDRE ! KOF ! KOF !

-Mais oui chérie, force pas ta voix !

Les gryffondors levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher sur Evangeline qui dormait calmement dans son couffin. Merlin merci pour les sorts de silence. Hermione caressa la joue toute douce de la petite fille avant de prévenir Harry de ne pas l'approcher de Malefoy.

-Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ait hérité de la malédiction de son autre père et qu'elle attrape la bronchiolite…

Harry soupira en songeant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de pédiatre avec Hermione qui compulsait tous les ouvrages qu'elle trouvait sur les bébés.

Ils se redressèrent quand on les invita à entrer dans le bureau. C'était une pièce moyenne avec 4 chaises d'allure inconfortable et une espèce de pupitre devant un bureau. Le bureaucrate responsable du service était un très vieux sorcier aux yeux à moitié caché par des sourcils épais et broussailleux. C'était cependant les seuls poils de sa tête puisqu'il était complètement chauve et dépourvu de toute barbe.

-Je suis Mr Jenkins, annonça-t-il d'une voix lente qui leur rappela terriblement Mr Binns et à part Hermione, les trois garçons poussèrent des soupirs plus ou moins discrets, réalisant que ce rendez-vous aller durer une plombe.

-Nous sommes donc réunis pour…

Le vieil homme se mit à fouiller dans ses papiers pendant au moins cinq minutes avant que Drago le coupe d'un reniflement des plus énervés :

-La fille d'Harry Potter et de Drago Malefoy ! Combien diable pensez-vous avoir de cas comme le nôtre pour ne pas vous en souvenir ?!

Cela ne semblait faire ni froid ni chaud à l'homme qui leva un instant la tête vers l'héritier malade, avant de replonger dans ses papiers. Drago retomba sur sa chaise avec une injure se terminant en crise d'éternuement tandis qu'Harry se satisfaisait de ne pas être tombé sur quelqu'un qui les aurait regardés comme des curiosités ou des monstres…

Blaise, lui, fixait la couche de poussière sur les meubles d'un air dégouté.

-Dire qu'on a tous été baptisé ici… J'ai le sentiment que le ménage n'a pas été fait depuis…

-Ah ! S'exclama soudain le sorcier en exhumant une feuille de sous son tas. Naissance du premier né de Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy et de Lord Harry James Potter Black. Le 5 janvier 1999. A Poudlard. Sexe féminin… L'enfant est-il encore vivant et viable après ses deux premières semaines ?

-Non, on l'a jeté dans un puits, pour quelle autre raison serions-nous ici ?! Railla Drago, exaspéré par la question.

Le bureaucrate semblait cependant hermétique à la dérision puisqu'il plongea sa plume dans l'encre pour commencer à écrire. Il fut heureusement arrêté par Hermione et Harry.

-Il plaisantait Monsieur !

-Oui ! D'ailleurs la voilà ! Ajouta Harry en posant le couffin sur le pupitre. Plus de deux semaines et en bonne santé !

Tous deux jetèrent ensuite un regard mauvais à Drago pour l'inciter à réduire ses remarques acerbes.

-Bien…Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés, quel sera à l'issu du mariage le nom de famille de l'enfant ?

-Black Potter Malefoy, répondit Harry. Nom usuel Black.

-Prénoms?

-Evangeline. Pas d'autres prénoms.

-Des signes distinctifs particuliers ?

-Vous voulez dire comme des marques ? Rien pour l'instant, pas même un grain de beauté. Non pas que Malefoy ou moi n'en ayons. Enfin… Je suppose… ?

Harry se tourna vers Drago qui sembla hausser des épaules, c'était un peu difficile à voir sous les accumulations de vêtements.

-Elle est aussi normale que possible, ajouta Harry, s'attirant un ricanement sceptique de Blaise.

-Hmm… Bien… bien… Je vais désormais collecter un peu d'énergie magique sur l'enfant. Ce n'est pas douloureux. Puis poser la Trace sur elle. Comme vous le savez, la Trace nous préviendra à chaque fois qu'elle utilisera son pouvoir magique à un certain niveau de puissance. Les jeunes enfants ont parfois quelques accidents, ils sont excusés car incontrôlable, mais nous devons rester prêt à agir pour protéger le Secret.

Ils approuvèrent nerveusement de la tête comme si ça pouvait le faire aller plus vite dans son explication. Evy' fut ensuite extraite de son couffin et portée par Harry pour que l'officiant puisse faire son œuvre. La petite ne sembla pas des masses ravies d'être devenue le centre d'intérêt de cette chose toute ridée qui pointait sa baguette sur elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, son quota de patience en somme, elle décida de tenter de crever les tympans du bonhomme pour qu'il la laisse faire son somme.

Il paraissait qu'extraire la magie n'était pas douloureux, mais là aussi elle ne sembla pas d'accord et son père pouvait la câliner autant qu'il voulait, elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. C'était des plus intrusifs, comme si une main glacée plongeait dans votre corps pour ramasser une poignée de vous. Mais le vieux grigou n'en eut même pas finit avec ça, il fallut en plus qu'il lui pose ce qui ressemblait à une chaine magique. Un lien malvenu, contrairement à celui qui l'unissait naturellement à son père adoré qui sentait la forêt et était aussi chaud et rassurant qu'une cabane avec un grand feu de cheminée, ou à l'autre être qui se tenait presque toujours à l'écart, qui était comme l'air frais et piquant de l'extérieur en hiver lorsqu'on va se promener, et qui sentait si bon la menthe.

Evangeline aimait bien sa présence. Elle préférait même quand il était là, quand elle avait les deux présences, elle se sentait alors totalement en sécurité. Parfois elle voulait le voir, alors elle criait, mais ni son père, ni la gentille femme ne semblaient comprendre. C'était tout à fait frustrant.

-Bien, nous allons maintenant nous occuper des liens de parrainages. Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien rester au centre… Que le parrain et la marraine se lèvent et se placent devant… Bien, maintenant, en levant votre baguette vers la mienne, énoncez vos noms et prénoms parrain !

-Zabini, Blaise.

Un rayon de magie frappa la baguette du black, la liant à celle de l'officiant.

-Acceptez-vous la charge de parrain pour Evangeline Black Potter Malefoy, sachant que si ses parents venaient à ne plus pouvoir assurer sa subsistance et son bien-être, de toutes les façons possibles, incluant leur décès, vous aurez le devoir de vous substituer à eux ?

-J'accepte.

Le faisceau dévia alors de sa baguette à Evangeline, calmant en un instant ses pleurs.

-Marraine ! Levez votre baguette vers la mienne, énoncez vos noms et prénoms !

-Granger, Hermione, fit celle-ci avec nervosité, essayant d'observer avec le plus de détail possible le sort utilisé par le sorcier quand il rejoint sa baguette.

Un sort de serment… on revenait toujours à cela. Le seul véritable moyen de créer des liens artificiels, s'opposant là aux dettes de vies par exemples.

-Acceptez-vous la charge de marraine pour Evangeline Black Potter Malefoy, sachant que si ses parents venaient à ne plus pouvoir assurer sa subsistance et son bien-être, de toutes les façons possibles, incluant leur décès, vous aurez le devoir de vous substituer à eux ?

-J'accepte.

Tout comme Blaise, elle n'hésita pas une seconde, sa propre magie guidée par celle du sorcier vint s'accrocher à Evy', semblant rendre visible pendant un bref instant le lien qui l'unissait à présent avec la petite demoiselle. Quelques larmes vinrent s'amasser dans ses yeux lorsque le sorcier leur annonça que toutes les formalités étaient terminées.

-Je suis si heureuse, annonça-t-elle à Harry. C'est maintenant officiel !

-Oui… Tout est désormais officiel, ajouta le brun avec soulagement. Plus de secrets à cacher, plus de quiproquo embarrassant…

Il passa Evangeline à Hermione avant de se diriger vers Drago en sortant et dépliant une page de la gazette d'avant-hier de sa poche.

-Tu pourras dire à ta mère que je suis désolé au sujet de cela ?

Les fiançailles avaient évidemment fait les gros titres de ces derniers jours. Comme prévu, tout ce que lui avait dit Neville, Hermione et Hannah s'y étaient retrouvés… Larmoiements des jeunes femmes rêvant de se marier… Grosses lettres grasses horrifiées sur le statut de mangemort de Malefoy et de sa famille… Encadrés s'interrogeant sur son homosexualité… Témoignages expliquant de A jusqu'à Z comment il avait dû être enchanté par quelques maléfices… Et remise en doute de la légitimité d'Evangeline. Il s'était néanmoins senti mal pour Narcissa lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que l'hypothèse la plus suivie était que son mariage avec Drago devait cacher qu'Evangeline était en réalité l'enfant illégitime de Narcissa…

L'imaginer lui avec Narcissa… Les gens étaient fous. Enfin, à partir d'aujourd'hui ils ne pourraient plus faire l'autruche.

-Oh Potter… Fit Drago d'un air ironiquement peiné pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir, la première chose que devront t'apprendre les Malefoy apparemment, c'est qu'il existe des choses comme « les procès pour diffamation » Ma famille va se faire un beau paquet d'argent sur la Gazette. Cela leur apprendra à parler à tords et à travers !

Cela eut pour mérite de couper toute culpabilité au Sauveur, qui referma de même la bouche.

-Maintenant si tu le permets, pourrais-tu partir afin d'emporter avec toi la horde de journaliste qui doivent faire le piquet devant l'ascenseur, que je puisse rentrer me reposer ?

-Oh… Très bien…

Harry invita Hermione à le suivre et ayant replacé Evangeline dans son couffin, ils prirent le chemin du retour à travers le couloir sombre. Néanmoins, au bout de dix pas, il ne pût se retenir et se tourna vers les deux garçons qui discutaient devant la porte :

-MALEFOY !

Le blond se retourna vers lui, semblant surpris.

-Dis… Les choses… Je… Peut-être que je les ai fait mal… Mais…

Harry se maudit en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à organiser ses pensées. Il avait juste trop de choses à dire au jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

-Tu vas revenir à Poudlard dès que tu iras mieux ?

-Evidemment crétin, tout ceci ne vas pas me faire changer d'avis au sujet de passer mes ASPICs !

-On… On pourra parler ?

-Si tu arrives à aligner deux mots pour former quelque chose ayant un sens, alors oui, nous « parlerons ». Peut-être… Si j'ai le temps…

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de sourire car c'était largement suffisant. Tout air condescendant disparut alors des traits du serpentard pour être remplacé par la surprise et le brun se demanda alors si c'était la première fois qu'il souriait vraiment à Drago. Au vue de la réaction, c'était sans doute le cas. Et, de façon totalement idiote, cela le rendit encore plus joyeux.

-Guéris- toi bien alors ! Lança-t-il comme pour achever son fiancé.

Il se retint de rire en entendant un son d'étranglement suivi d'une quinte de toux. Hermione, elle, ne s'en priva pas.

Oui… Son fiancé. Désormais il allait devoir penser différemment.

 _A suivre…_

 _Et voilà notre Evy est inscrite comme une sorcière à part entière. C'est une petite capricorne, née d'un signe de feu (lion) et d'un signe de l'air (gémeaux), ce qui promet bien des caprices et des prises de têtes pour les parents. Ouais, je crois en l'astrologie, pas au niveau des prédictions stupides mais sur l'influence qu'ont les planètes sur nos caractères et sur nos compatibilités d'entente._

 _Le chapitre qui vient est du style léger, très poudlarien et met de côté les formalités pour un moment pour faire la part belle aux sentiments._

 _Chapitre suivant (dimanche prochain à part si je suis très inspiré) :_ _Le roux est mauvais pour la santé_ _, si je vous dis St Valentin ?_


	23. Le roux est mauvais pour la santé

_Note de l'auteur : __Oh ! Surprise ! Un chapitre sauvage apparait ! Eh oui, comme j'ai dû faire la garde malade mardi, j'ai fini ce chapitre et je me suis dit que j'allais vous le poster ! C'est le plus long chapitre pour le moment ! Sinon, avez-vous vu la bande d'annonce des « Animaux Fantastiques » ? J'ai tellement hâte même s'il ne sort que l'hiver prochain ! Pouvoir replonger dans l'univers des sorciers et découvrir de nouvelles choses ! Tout ça avec un petit contexte historique, j'adore ! Sinon merci encore pour vos messages et tout ! Vous êtes des lecteurs adorables !_

Chapitre 21: Le roux est mauvais pour la santé

-Harry Potter ?

La petite fille releva son visage, déplaçant les deux nattes qu'elle portait devant ses épaules. Elle posa un doigt sur le livre, cachant en partie le dessin d'un petit enfant dans un lit à barreau.

-C'est lui qui a vaincu le très méchant Mage Noir. Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom, répondit sa mère.

-Celui qui a tué Oncle Fabian et Oncle Gidéon ?

Sa mère eut soudain l'air très triste et la petite fille ouvrit grand les bras :

-Papa dit qu'ils étaient des héros ! Et puisqu'il a battu le méchant, Harry Potter c'est aussi un héros !

-Oui, c'est vrai ma puce.

-Mais c'est un bébé…

-En fait, il est un peu plus âgé que toi maintenant. Il a le même âge que ton frère Ron.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Mais alors, où est-il ?

-Il vit avec sa famille, comme toi tu vis avec nous. Mais si tout se passe bien, tu le verras à Poudlard ma petite puce.

-Vrai ? Je suis trop pressée !

Elle referma le livre dans un même mouvement alors qu'elle sautillait d'excitation et de joie. Sa mère la prit alors dans une embrassade avant de coller ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête. Se collant un peu plus contre elle, Ginny profita de ce moment rien qu'à elle, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand bruit ne les sépare.

-Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont encore fait ces deux-là ?! BILL ! CHARLIE ! Hurla Molly tout en partant à grands pas furieux vers les escaliers du Terrier.

La petit fille ne resta cependant pas seule très longtemps. Comment l'aurait-elle pût avec six grand-frère ?

-Eh ! C'est mon livre ! S'exclama Ron, indigné, en tentant de le tirer à lui, mais elle s'y accrocha férocement. Tu n'en as rien à faire, tu ne sais même pas lire !

-Maman était en train de me le lire !

-Et Maman l'utilise pour M'apprendre à lire !

-Je veux aussi ! Répliqua t'elle en serrant l'ouvrage contre son torse, telle une mère dragon couverait son œuf.

-Gin Tin Ginny Tinny ! Tu es trop petite pour ça ! Fit alors Fred, sortant de nulle part, et tirant sur l'une de ses nattes, provoquant un cri d'indignation et de douleur.

Elle sauta aussitôt de sa place, arrachant de ce mouvement sa tresse rousse des mains de son ainé de 3 ans.

-MAMAAANNN ! FRED ET RON FONT RIEN QUE M'EMBETTER !

-RON ! FRED ! Fit la voix de Molly alors qu'elle descendait, tirant par l'oreille un Charlie de 14 ans qui avait enfermé Percy dans une armoire.

Ginny profita que ses ainés se faisaient disputer pour disparaitre dans sa chambre, le précieux livre toujours serré contre sa poitrine. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement sur le lit en se mordillant la lèvre inferieur, retrouvant la page parlant du conte du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Seule fille de la fratrie, à se faire tous les jours, encore et encore, embêtée par ses frères, elle trouvait un réconfort dans le fait qu'il existait réellement, quelque part, un petit garçon qui était un vrai héros.

-Harry Potter… Mon héros.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

 _-5 ans plus tard-_

-C'est trop calme, grommela Ginny en recopiant le passage d'un livre de recette comme entrainement à l'écriture.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ma puce ? Il y a trois jours, tu te réjouissais de voir Ron partir lui aussi pour Poudlard. Tu, je te cite, « étais contente d'avoir enfin la paix » !

Molly surveillait d'un seul œil la préparation de son ragout, donnant de temps en temps de petits moulinets de baguettes pour faire tourner le contenu du chaudron, tout en lisant la lettre que venait de lui envoyer justement son plus jeune garçon.

-J'aurais préféré plus encore partir avec lui…

Un coude sur la table, le menton dans la main, elle abandonna son écriture pour soupirer en pensant à Poudlard, ce monde merveilleux dont l'abreuvait de récits tous ses frères.

-Oh ! Chérie ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! S'exclama soudain sa mère en prenant à deux main la missive. Le tout petit garçon que nous avons vu à la Gare. Tu sais, le tout poli ! Harry Potter !

Ginny se redressa, attentive. Elle n'avait plus repensé à ce nom depuis des lustres, avant que les jumeaux ne lui apprennent que le garçon qu'ils avaient aidé à la gare était le fameux Survivant… Elle avait même presque oublié qu'elle était censée le voir à Poudlard. Le rouge lui monta aux joues en songeant qu'elle avait dû passer pour une petite chose effacée et sans intérêt !

Merlin ! Les gens comme lui ne devraient pas sortir sans un écriteau « Je suis Harry Potter », histoire de prévenir les gens pour qu'ils soient à leur avantage !

-Alors ? Harry Potter, il a quoi ?

-Il est à Gryffondor avec ton frère ! Oh je suis si contente pour Ron ! Je suis sure qu'ils vont devenir de très bons amis !

Gryffondor ! Ce n'était après tout pas étonnant ! Quelle maison aurait mieux convenue à un héros que celle des rouges et ors ? Cela signifiait ce qu'elle avait toujours pressenti. Harry était un garçon extraordinaire.

Le passage au sujet de Ron lui passa au-dessus de la tête. Elle espérait juste qu'il aurait de nombreuses choses à lui raconter et qu'il ne dirait rien de ridicule sur elle… Mordillant le bout de sa plume, elle se mit alors à espérer qu'il l'aimerait.

Oui, il fallait qu'il l'aime.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

 _\- Environ un mois après l'enregistrement officiel d'Evangeline Black Potter Malefoy- Février 1999 -_

La jeune fille s'observait dans la glace de la salle de bain des filles tout en brossant ses longs cheveux d'un roux semblable aux champs embrasé par le soleil couchant. Elle n'avait jamais fait particulièrement d'effort, acceptant simplement sa beauté naturelle pour ce qu'elle était. Rien de très particulier, mais ses cheveux étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus beau.

Déposant sa brosse, elle se mit à les lisser distraitement du plat de la main.

Elle se devait d'être reconnaissante de tout cela, particulièrement après avoir assisté au spectacle d'Hermione tentant désespérément de s'améliorer à coup de laque et de maquillage.

Elle avait toujours été honnête, avec ce qu'elle était, avec les gens qui l'entouraient, avec ce qu'elle pensait. Il lui semblait être juste… Elle s'était battue contre le fort et avait aidé le faible. Jamais elle n'avait frappé un ennemi à terre, fut-il le plus terrible des assassins…

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle faisait le bien, qu'elle était digne de se tenir dans la lumière et que cela lui vaudrait une vie merveilleuse, telle une récompense bien méritée.

Mais apparemment tout cela n'était qu'un océan de bêtise.

La figure dans le miroir se crispa et d'un large geste du bras, Ginny envoya toutes ses affaires de toilettes sur le sol.

Rien qu'un océan de bêtise.

Parce que la Magie, qu'elle avait naïvement crue juste, bonne, s'était révélée être sans aucune notion du Bien et du Mal.

Elle se reprit rapidement lorsque Parvati pénétra dans la pièce pour se préparer et fit voltiger ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique pour les ranger soigneusement dans sa trousse de toilette.

-Bonjour Ginny, comment vas-tu ? La salua l'indienne en sortant sa brosse à dents.

-A merveille Parvati. Mentit Ginny avant de continuer : Je te remercie de le demander. Et toi ?

-Aussi bien que peut l'être un vendredi matin. J'ai hâte de la sortie demain.

-Ah c'est vrai, toi tu n'as pas cours. Pas de Slughorn pour flagorner, pas de Rogue pour te crucifier en place public…

-Oh j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé le mois dernier, quand Malefoy t'as…

-S'il te plait, n'en parlons pas. Tu aurais vu mon frère et ses amis par hasard ?

-Je pense qu'ils t'attendent dans la salle commune, fit Parvati après un instant de réflexion.

-OK, merci !

Elle descendit trois par trois les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, profitant du calme relatif de la matinée.

Le monde aurait été parfait s'il pouvait n'y avoir que ce calme, mais il y avait aussi les incessants cris du bébé, des shrapnels plantés directement dans son cœur – Merlin qu'elle détestait ce bébé – et il y avait Harry. Harry dans sa salle commune, Harry dans la Grande Salle, Harry dans la même classe de cours. Qui aurait pu penser un jour qu'elle trouverait oppressant d'être dans la même maison que le Sauveur ? Elle qui sautillait de joie en Septembre à l'idée de partager les même cours que son bien aimé !

Elle savait qu'il n'en était pas conscient, mais Harry était Harry, et dès qu'il arrivait quelque part, il avait cette présence magnétique et chaude qui faisait tourner les regards dans sa direction. Toujours aussi beau, aussi gentil, aussi enclin aux plaisanteries, mais devenu inaccessible.

Et cruellement insensible aussi. Ginny trainait sa détresse et son chagrin derrière elle tous les matins, lui ne semblait ABSOLUMENT pas perturbé par leur rupture et discutait et riait avec Hermione et Neville comme si rien ne s'était passé !

Et il y avait Malefoy. Malefoy dans la Grande Salle, Malefoy dans les cours. Son sourire à la fois suffisant et mauvais comme si elle n'était que de la crotte de caniche, ses remarques mesquines qui touchaient toujours là où ça faisait mal, sa putain de marque des ténèbres que tout le monde semblait oublier.

Malefoy qui lui avait volé SA demande de fiançailles.

Mais finalement elle avait trouvé sa vengeance parfaite. Cela ne lui aura pris qu'un mois.

Il y avait juste un petit problème…

-Bien ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a compris pourquoi les sorts qu'on lui lance ne marchent pas ? Attaqua-t-elle en se laissant tomber entre Ron et Dean sur un canapé.

-Ça semble rebondir, comme sur un bouclier, commença Dean en cessant sa relecture de son devoir de Défense.

-Je crois qu'il a une protection, grommela quant à lui Ron qui ne se contentait pas de relire son devoir, puisqu'il ne l'avait même pas fini et écrivait le plus vite possible en faisant des tâches partout, ce que Ginny savait exaspérer Rogue.

Le professeur barrerait sans doute tout son parchemin sans même prendre la peine de le lire en lui mettant un T avec la mention : « copie de Troll des cavernes ».

-Alors il va falloir l'en débarrasser… Si seulement on savait ce que c'était…

-Ca peut être n'importe quoi, lui rappela Ron.

-C'est sûrement le médaillon que lui a offert Harry lors de leurs fiançailles, intervint brusquement Seamus comme un cheveu dans la soupe.

Les trois autres lui sautèrent alors dessus :

-QUOI ?!

-Bein vous étiez partis, vous avez rien vu, mais Harry lui a offert un médaillon et le connaissant, il la surement fait enchanter avec des protections.

-Arf tu as sans doute raison, grommela Ron en secouant son devoir pour faire sécher l'encre avant de le rouler négligemment et l'attacher avec un morceau de ruban. Ce serait tout à fait dans le genre d'Harry. Mais si c'est le cas, alors on ne pourra pas le lui enlever. Lui le pourrait de son propre grès… Ce que bizarrement je doute qu'il fasse pour nos beaux yeux…

-Il doit bien l'enlever de temps en temps, répliqua Ginny. Il nous faut juste trouver ce moment…

Jetant un coup d'œil à leurs montres, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient intérêt à décoller s'ils voulaient pouvoir manger avant de s'enfermer dans les cachots.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

-La Saint Valentin ? Qui a le temps de se préoccuper de ça ?!

*Moi, de toute évidence…* songea Hannah en écartant une pile de livre qui l'empêchait de voir Hermione correctement.

Celle-ci avait désormais les cheveux noirs, aujourd'hui attaché en demi-couette, et attablée à son programme de révision, elle n'était qu'à moitié attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaire de cœur. Ces derniers temps les choses étaient devenus plus gérable : à savoir que le mariage d'Harry était encore loin et que Evy', à un mois et demi, ne se réveillait plus qu'une fois toutes les nuits, ce qui était une véritable bénédiction. Du coup Hermione avait repris un rythme intensif de révision de ses ASPICS, tentant d'entrainer derrière elle ses amis moins réceptifs qui se trouvaient toujours de bonnes raisons pour ne pas la suivre à la bibliothèque.

En cette fin de cours, elle n'avait réussi qu'à se faire accompagner d'Hannah, Harry marmonnant qu'il avait réservé le terrain pour l'entrainement de quidditch et Neville s'étant aussitôt proposé garde-bébé même si elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'incompatible entre Evangeline et la bibliothèque…

-Neville ne m'a toujours pas parlé de la sortie prévu à Pré-Au-Lard… A ton avis c'est parce qu'il part du fait que comme on est ensemble, ça tombe sous le sens qu'on y aille, ou parce qu'il a oublié ? Ou pire parce qu'il ne VEUT PAS y aller ?

-Neville est plus cérébral que la moyenne des gryffondors, ce qui le rend difficile à comprendre, marmonna distraitement Hermione en réponse.

-Tu trouves aussi ?

-Bien sûr, à côté de lui Harry, Ron et Seamus sont des simplets horriblement facile à déchiffrer. Tu peux me passer le dictionnaire des runes anciennes commenté 3eme édition ?

-Et s'il avait tout simplement oublié la Saint Valentin ? Gémit Hannah sans lui passer quoique ce soit.

Hermione poussa un long soupir.

-Comment ignorer l'augmentation d'œstrogène qui sature l'atmosphère depuis que l'annonce officielle de sortie a été affichée ? Les filles se sont remises à glousser pour un rien, les messes basses dans les couloirs sont de mises et les lettres d'amour rose bonbon volètent dans la grande salle…

-La lettre papillon de Parvati pour Michael était vraiment magnifique…

-… Et puis Nev' a été requis à de nombreuses reprises par des mecs pour les aider à composer des bouquets.

-Oui, tu as raison. Il ne peut pas ignorer que la Saint Valentin c'est demain.

-Enfin techniquement c'est lundi prochain le 14, rectifia Hermione. Mais oui, ce n'est pas « LA sortie de Pré Au Lard de la Saint Valentin ».

Les derniers mots furent dits avec des mouvements des mains comme si elle mimait une hystérique.

-On dirait que tu prends tout ça de bien haut, lui reprocha Hannah en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ecoutes Hannah, cette sortie ne va pas forger notre futur, CECI, fit-elle en montrant ses livres de révision aux ASPICS, par contre le fera ! Il est plus important de s'assurer une bonne place dans notre société que de se prendre la tête sur des relations amoureuses.

-Tu as l'air bien sure de toi, mais c'est là que tu te trompes ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais c'est maintenant que se font les futurs alliances pour les sorciers de notre âge. Si tu ne t'assure pas un homme avant la fin de l'année, tu auras le plus grand mal à en trouver par la suite. Tous les intéressants seront fiancés !

-Enfin tu t'entends ? « T'assurer » un homme ? Mais c'est horrible ! C'est ce que tu fais avec Neville ?

-Il me plait, je me sens amoureuse, eh bien oui, j'espère qu'il va lancer les procédures de fiançailles d'ici peu. En fait, j'espérais qu'il m'en parle demain…

Affirmer qu'elle était éberluée était peu dire. Hermione se demandait si en clignant des paupières elle n'allait pas brusquement se retrouver en robe qui ressemblait à l'union malheureuse d'une chemise de nuit et de rideaux, comme les affectionnaient les demoiselles de l'époque de la Régence, et se mettre à parler de rubans et de bals.

Si « Orgueil et Préjugés » (1) était un de ses romans préférés et qu'elle se figurait très bien en Elisabeth Bennett, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle prisait les intérêts de l'époque.

-Et vraiment, je suis sérieuse Hermione, tu devrais t'inquiéter un peu, parce que, excuse-moi de parler aussi franchement, mais personne ne veut d'une vieille fille carriériste et née moldue. De plus à ne pas être mariée, tu risques de ne pas être prise au sérieux par tes futurs employeurs.

-Que… Quoi ?! D'où tu sors ça ?

-C'est ce que tout le monde dit à Susan, à Poufsouffle. Elle est un peu comme toi tu sais et ils se font tous du souci pour elle.

Ho, c'était d'un ridicule ! Hermione secoua la tête comme pour s'en ôter ces remarques grotesques et se replongea dans son livre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle s'inquiétait, elle ne finirait pas seule. Il y avait Ron, et aussi fâché qu'il soit, il ne la laisserait pas vraiment finir seule…

Après tout, entre eux il y avait eu de vrais sentiments, pas comme ce qu'il y avait entre Neville et Hannah !

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Ron passa un doigt dans le col de sa tenue de quidditch afin de pouvoir mieux tourner la tête. La nuit était quasiment tombée et dans quelques minutes, ils n'y verraient pas à plus d'un mètre devant eux. Il était vraiment désagréable de jouer au quidditch sous la lueur des quelques lumières qu'il pouvait faire appel avec son déluminateur. Regardant le reste de l'équipe, ils avaient tous l'air comme lui de vouloir rentrer au château, mais leur grand boss arrivait avec la malle flottant derrière lui.

-Oui, je sais, fit leur capitaine. Je sais ce que vous vous dites : « Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour un entrainement ! », mais à cause du match de dimanche, les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles se sont arrachés tous les bons créneaux disponibles.

Harry fit tomber la malle entre eux d'un geste qui semblait révéler sa propre exaspération.

-Et au sujet de demain matin ? Demanda Ginny. On aurait pu s'entrainer avant la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard !

-Réservés aussi. Les deux créneaux. Par Serpentard, répondit distraitement le brun en ouvrant la malle pour prendre le souaffle en main.

Dans la caisse les deux cognards remuèrent nerveusement en tirant sur leurs chaines.

-Bon à savoir, répondit alors bizarrement Ginny en tournant son regard vers Ron.

Il lui rendit une grimace d'incompréhension, mais elle lui sourit en articulant silencieusement « J'ai une idée ». Il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'idées de la part la plus incontrôlable de sa famille : les jumeaux et sa sœur ! Ginny pouvait se révéler très imaginative, surtout lorsqu'il était question d'en faire baver à quelqu'un.

Combien de fois en avait-il était la victime… ?

Il fut coupé dans des souvenirs désagréables par une main légère et fine posée sur son bras. Il tourna alors la tête pour tomber face à deux grands yeux clairs aux longs cils sombres. Des yeux de biche. Il s'étonna un peu parce que Fay Dunbar, bien que de son année, ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. Elle était une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe, formant un magnifique trio avec Demelza et Ginny.

-Fay ?

-Harry est en train de parler…

Il s'aperçut que c'était effectivement le cas et retourna son attention sur son capitaine et ex meilleur ami, mettant pour l'instant de côté les machinations de sa sœur.

-… Je sais qu'on s'est fait avoir au dernier match. Ou plutôt JE me suis fait avoir par Cho, qui m'a obligé à attraper le Vif d'Or beaucoup trop tôt. Il nous fallait 100 points de plus, et je n'ai rien à reprocher à nos merveilleuses poursuiveuses qui sont bien meilleures que les lavettes qu'ils ont chez les aigles… D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que c'est arrivé, ils ont joué stratégie, ON savait qu'ils le pouvaient et que c'est ce qu'ils font habituellement. Résultat, on a gagné le match, mais on est toujours troisième dans le classement derrière Serdaigle et Serpentard !

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Capitaine, répliqua Demelza. Si tu n'avais pas attrapé le Vif d'Or, ELLE l'aurait fait et là on aurait tout perdu !

Ron fit la moue. Leur dernier match contre Serdaigle n'avait pas vraiment été du grand spectacle. Les aigles étaient trop conscients de leur dangerosité et avait tout fait pour leur couper les ailes le plus vite possible afin de garder une chance de gagner la Coupe. Ce qui à ses yeux était totalement de l'anti-jeu, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait attendre quoique ce soit d'une bande d'intellos…

-C'est gentil Demelza, mais le fait est que nous n'étions pas assez entrainé et que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme à ce moment-là. Et ça, c'est tout de même de ma faute.

-La faute à Evy', fit gentiment Fay.

Vrai, si la Moitié Malefoy n'avait pas été là, ils l'auraient sûrement gagné avec pleins de points ce fichu match. Son apparition avait perturbé toute leur maison qui s'en remettait à peine. Et certains avec plus de facilité que d'autres. Même pour lui c'était presque devenu naturel de tomber le soir sur Harry en train de donner son bain à un bébé pleurnicheur et devenu assez énergique pour commencer à envoyer de l'eau partout autour de lui. Devenu naturel d'éviter les jouets et peluches que la Moitié Malefoy avait laissé tomber par terre. Devenu naturel le groupe de fille complètement gaga qui racontait des histoires au bébé au coin de la cheminée…

-Je VEUX cette coupe, reprit Harry. C'est ma dernière année, comme à beaucoup d'entre vous ici aussi, dont certains avec des ambitions, comme Ginny, alors nous allons nous entrainer pour arracher cette première place même si ça semble impossible ! A supposer que Serdaigle perde son dernier match contre Serpentard, nous pouvons leur prendre la deuxième place avec environ 300 points. Quant à la première place, je vous conseille de prier très fort pour que Poufsouffle batte Serpentard dimanche, même si…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, leur offrant à la place une grimace. Ils savaient tous que c'était des plus improbables. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un Cédric-bis pour faire d'eux des gagnants.

-Il faudrait une intervention divine… Résuma pour tout le monde Ron.

-Leur attrapeur n'est vraiment pas bon, approuva Harry, surtout comparé à Malefoy…

Ritchie Coote, l'un des batteurs, retint à peine un ricanement sarcastique.

-Captain, vous n'êtes pas vraiment bien placé pour être objectif vis-à-vis de Malefoy ! C'est votre futur époux !

-Et celui que j'affronte lorsqu'on se bat contre Serpentard. Je sais ce qu'il vaut… Et ce n'est pas pour me faire mousser, mais je sais aussi qu'il est moins bon que moi !

Ron rit à la toquade, comme les autres, mais il était aussi soulagé de voir que ses fiançailles ne l'avait pas complétement transformé au point de tenir un autel à la gloire de Drago Malefoy.

-Et si c'est Harper qu'ils choisissent comme Attrapeur ? Demanda Demelza. C'est bien lui son remplaçant, non ?

-Impossible, fit Ron. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué, mais il est à l'infirmerie… Incident de potion. Vraiment pas beau à voir.

Il cligna ensuite des yeux, tentant d'ignorer les appels peu discrets que lui faisait sa sœur. Celle-ci semblait totalement enthousiasmée mais il n'avait pas envie d'être déconcentré par ses histoires. Le quidditch c'était sacré, et là, Ron voulait juste profiter d'une bonne discussion tactique et de la communion qui naissait alors entre les membres de leur équipe. Il n'y avait alors plus de mésententes, de magies familiales ou autres, juste une seule entité s'engageant vers le chemin de la victoire !

-Donc, si Poufsouffle gagne, on peut s'en sortir avec 550-600 points, je dirais. Je sais, ce sera déjà dur. Mais s'ils perdent… NOUS devrons battre Poufsouffle avec pas moins de 1000 points. A part si Serdaigle gagne contre Serpentard, là on s'en sortirait avec 800 points, approximativement.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse 850 points ?! S'exclama Demelza, mais ça revient à 85 buts !

-Dans le pire des cas, précisa Harry. Remerciez les Serdaigles !

-Je vais ensorceler la plume de Chang pour qu'elle lui crache de l'encre à la figure, grommela la fille aux cheveux auburn.

-Ne t'en fait pas 'Elza, intervint Ginny étrangement confiante, je pense que nous n'aurons pas besoin de faire autant de buts. Je pense au contraire que tout semble s'arranger pour que Serpentard perde dimanche…

L'équipe la regarda avec perplexité, mais elle se contenta de les regarder en souriant, imperturbable.

-Dooonc, et si nous commencions avant que l'on n'y voit absolument plus rien ?

Ainsi dit, les balles furent lâchées et les joueurs rejoignirent les airs. Ron alla se placer d'un côté du terrain, tandis que son remplaçant, un troisième année du nom de Matthew Murdock (2) prenait l'autre.

L'entrainement fut plus amusant qu'autre chose, entre les joueurs qui se percutaient faute de visibilité et qui passaient plus de temps à surveiller les cognards qu'à faire leur job. A plusieurs reprise, sans qu'il sût pourquoi, Fay traina du côté de ses buts et lui lançait des regards en coin. Dès qu'il tentait d'aller vers elle pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait, Fay s'échappait et aller retrouver l'amas des poursuiveurs.

Vraiment étrange.

-Je devrais arrêter l'entrainement là, non ? Fit soudain la voix de Harry et il le remarqua un peu au-dessus du cerceau central.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? C'est toi le Capitaine ! Répliqua Ron en essayant de prendre un air bougon.

La situation n'était pas facile à vivre pour lui. Il en voulait à Harry, mais tous deux vivaient dans le même dortoir et faisaient partie de la même équipe… Sans compter qu'ils étaient trop âgés pour bouder comme des gamins, s'ignorer ou prétendre s'appeler par leurs noms de famille pour mettre de la distance.

Ron avait toujours appelé Harry par son prénom et il trouverait ridicule de l'appeler soudain « Potter » comme une version rousse de Drago Malefoy.

-Oh allez Ron ! Je sais que tu es fâché contre moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas écouter tes avis ! Je les ai toujours pris en compte et on a toujours pu parler sur ce terrain !

Raah, il se sentait déjà mollir. Harry savait vraiment comment le prendre… Une pincée de compliments et une grosse dose de sentiments fraternels bien dégoulinants avec option coucher de soleil derrière…

-Eh bien… Ils sont plus en train de faire n'importe quoi qu'autre chose ! 'Semble effectivement l'heure de battre le rappel des troupes.

Harry lui sourit avant de prendre son sifflet pour s'élancer vers le centre du terrain.

Ron traina un instant, voltigeant ici et là, près de ses buts, attendant que tout le monde ait déserté le terrain pour se poser au sol. Il sortait son déluminateur de sa poche, l'artefact que lui avait légué Albus Dumbledore et qui ne le quittait jamais, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une sorcière se tenait près de lui. Il sursauta un peu car il n'avait pas vu Fay l'approcher et s'appuya légèrement sur son balai, espérant qu'elle allait ENFIN lui dire ce qu'elle lui voulait.

C'était une fille grande, plutôt osseuse, aux longs cheveux châtains qui lui tombait de chaque côté d'un visage pâle et allongé. Elle était plutôt jolie, en particulier grâce à une belle bouche rouge et surtout de grands yeux bleus, mais elle était trop effacée pour que cela ressorte.

-Tu veux me dire un truc Fay ?

-Eh bien… Oui ! Lâcha-t-elle, semblant se jeter à l'eau dans le plus pur sens de l'expression.

Ron ne voyait pas pourquoi elle semblait si effrayée. Il n'allait pas la dévorer ! Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il était plutôt cool avec les gens en général, pas du genre intimidant ou glauque, quoiqu'avec un peu de chance son statut d'héros de guerre ait pu lui donner un rien de « ténébreux » qui lui manquait.

C'était classe d'être ténébreux, mais c'était horriblement difficile quand on était roux et couvert de tâche de rousseur.

-Je me demandais… Continua Fay en le coupant dans ses réflexions stupides, SI-TU-VOULAIS-BIEN-M'ACCOMPAGNER-A-PRE-AU-LARD-DEMAIN-RON !

Il resta comme deux ronds de flan, interdit, avant de redémarrer son cerveau.

-Euh… Bein… Oui, pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il faussement nonchalant, haussant des épaules comme s'il mangeait ce genre de déclaration à chaque petit-déjeuner.

Dans sa tête, c'était plutôt la grande apocalypse : « Quoi ?! Mais depuis quand une fille comme Fay s'intéresse à moi ?! Il y en a d'autres des comme ça ? Peut-être que je vais me retrouver harcelé de toutes part dès que je rentrerais au château ?! Peut-être même que je vais devenir la nouvelle coqueluche de l'école maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'Harry et Malefoy sont fiancés ?! Je vais à Pré-Au-Lard avec une fille ! Mais c'est génial ! J'ai même pas eu à demander ! Avec Hermione j'aurais dû marchander pendant des heures et faires tous mes devoirs à l'avance… »

Bref, le genre d'idioties qui passent dans le cerveau bourré de testostérone des jeunes hommes normalement constitués et dotés d'un peu trop d'imagination pour leur bien.

Fay, elle, était ravie et semblait hésiter entre le toucher et partir en courant.

-Oh ! Je suis trop contente ! On se retrouve demain, en début d'après-midi, dans la salle commune ? J'aurais un cadeau pour toi !

-Ha oui ? Super, répondit Ron, encore un peu perdu dans sa mégalomanie personnelle.

Et finalement Fay décida de s'enfuir, le laissant seul sur le terrain avec l'air un peu béat.

-Tu as un air très bête collé sur la figure, lança brutalement Ginny à côté de lui.

Il sursauta à nouveau, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition de son rencard de demain. Cette fois-ci il actionna le déluminateur pour aspirer toutes les boules de lumières, les laissant à la seule lumière de la lune décroissante.

-Fay vient de m'inviter à l'accompagner demain, à Pré-Au-Lard, lui répondit-il. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Fay ? Elle qui est si timide ! Tu dois lui avoir tapé dans l'œil… Malgré…

-Malgré ? Releva-t-il indigné.

-Ça ! Fit Ginny d'un air navré avec un grand geste du bras.

-Tu viens de me montrer en entier…

Ginny lui envoya un regard rieur avant d'enchainer :

-Mais ce n'est pas pour te taquiner que je te cherchais. Je SAIS quand nous aurons l'opportunité de faire notre petit tour à Malefoy et surtout, nous allons faire d'une pierre deux coups !

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea t'il en lui emboitant le pas vers le château.

-Nous devons nous assurer de le garder sous notre emprise pendant tout le week-end ! Parce que si le capitaine et seul attrapeur valide de Serpentard n'est pas là pour le match…

-Serpentard sera obligé de déclarer forfait !

-Et pas de points pour Serpentard ! Conclut Ginny.

Ron était enchanté par l'idée, mais soudain la petite voix de la prudence, qui curieusement avait le même timbre qu'Hermione, lui ravit son sourire.

-Il faudra VRAIMENT, mais VRAIMENT, faire en sorte que personne ne nous découvre, parce qu'au sinon… On risque même l'expulsion. Lancer un sort sur un élève nous vaudra juste une punition, mais le garder prisonnier… C'est une autre histoire. Et je te rappelle que je veux devenir Auror, ça ferait une énorme tâche sur mon dossier.

-Ne t'en fait pas Ron, si jamais il arrive quoique ce soit, je m'assurerais de prendre tout pour vous. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de mes ASPICS pour faire ce que je veux, contrairement à toi.

-Ce ne serait pas juste…

-Ne t'en fait pas Ron, c'est MA revanche, MON duel avec Malefoy. Cela ne concerne au final que lui et moi.

Il le savait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir inquiet pour sa petite sœur. Car s'il connaissait ses limites, il n'en était rien de celles de Malefoy. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'apprécierait VRAIMENT PAS ce qui allait lui arriver… Et alors…

Le retour de bâton pourrait être terrible.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Y avait-il quelque chose de plus ridicule que la Saint-Valentin ?

Hermione s'agaçait de voir ses condisciples se transformer pour la durée d'une ou deux semaines en concentré de mièvrerie, tout cela pour une fête au nom d'un Saint chrétien dont ils n'avaient strictement rien à faire.

-C'est purement commercial ! S'indigna-t-elle à table en secouant de haut en bas le biberon d'Evangeline pour souligner ses propos, inconsciente du tourment qu'elle causait à la petite fille qui voyait son bon lait rester inaccessible et la narguer pourtant.

-Comme noël, répondit distraitement Harry. Veux-tu cesser de torturer ma fille ? Je croyais que tu voulais la nourrir ?

-Oh, désolé… Fit-elle en laissant finalement Evy' avoir sa pitance du soir.

-Pas un de vous deux ne me demande comment s'est passé mon entrainement de quidditch ? Demanda Harry en fixant alternativement Hermione et Neville.

-Je m'en fiche éperdument, répondit franchement Hermione.

-Euuh… Fit Neville en levant le nez de son plat de pâtes. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Non, tu te fiche complétement de la réponse toi aussi ! Ah, c'est dans ces moments-là que Ron me manque le plus… Alors, quel est ton problème Neville ?

-Hannah. Elle est très bizarre depuis plusieurs jours. On dirait qu'elle est fâché, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…. En fait il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'échappent avec elle… Avec les filles en général. Je devrais peut être faire comme toi Harry et me mettre aux mecs…

-Si tu crois UNE SECONDE que je sais ce qui se passe dans la tête de Malefoy, laisse-moi te détromper !

Hermione poussa un énorme soupir.

-Suis-je en train de râler dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure ? Non, ne me répondez pas ! Je connais la réponse.

-Comme toujours, lâcha rapidement Harry à Neville en tentant de réprimer son sourire taquin.

-Yeh, comme toujours, approuva Hermione bonne joueuse. Neville, je me lamente sur le fait que les couples aient décidés qu'il devait y avoir un jour de l'année où ils devaient célébrer leur amour alors qu'ils devraient le faire chaque jour de leur vie ! Un jour de l'année où les hommes devaient faire un effort et être romantique ! Alors que là aussi ça devrait être toujours le cas ! Offrir des fleurs dans ce cadre vient plus de l'obligation que du désir de faire réellement plaisir et d'apporter du bonheur à sa bien-aimée !

-Mais je suis bien d'accord avec toi Hermione, répondit Neville.

-Sauf qu'Hannah a décidé d'être des plus conformistes.

Neville plissa des yeux, laissé dans la perplexité. Il tenta un regard vers Harry qui haussa des épaules l'air de dire « La Plus Mauvaise Personne pour conseil amoureux of the world ».

-Il semble qu'elle ait besoin d'être rassurée au sujet de tes sentiments, tenta à nouveau Hermione.

-J'avais prévu de toute façon de lui offrir un bouquet demain…

-Elle veut que tu l'invite à Pré-Au-Lard, craqua t'elle finalement. Il est même possible qu'elle veuille s'attendre au restaurant et tutti quanti, avec la bague de fiançailles dans le verre de champagne…

-HEIN ?! La bague ? Le champagne ?

-Oh c'est des stéréotypes moldus. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, sa mère était moldue après tout.

-Tu penses qu'elle veut que je la demande en mariage DEMAIN ?! C'est ridicule !

-Surtout ne lui dis pas ça.

Neville se laissa retomber en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'air totalement dépassé.

-Je me sens bien avec elle et j'aimerais juste en profiter ! Pourquoi ne se contente-t-elle pas de ça elle aussi ? Pourquoi toujours penser au futur sans se satisfaire du présent ?!

Hermione émit un son songeur tout en fixant Evangeline qui baillait avant de sembler hésiter entre reprendre sa tétine ou plutôt s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait.

Elle ne pouvait pas décemment révéler le contenu de leur discussion au sujet de « s'assurer un époux ». Neville s'enfuirait sûrement en courant s'il entendait une chose pareille…

-Elle est sans doute amoureuse. L'amour rend ambitieux et exigeant… Finit-elle par annoncer évasivement tout en rendant son sourire à la petite fille dans ses bras.

Elle posa le biberon puis la souleva contre son épaule pour l'aider à faire son rot.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, commença Harry en finissant son assiette, l'amour transforme la fille la plus normale du monde en un spectre de la mort… Non, sérieusement Hermione, vous êtes justes effrayantes avec vos crises d'hystéries lorsque vous obtenez pas ce que vous voulez… Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu un gars crier parce que sa copine n'écoute pas ce qu'il vient de lui dire ? Non ! Jamais ! Pour une fille c'est comme si tout d'un coup on ne l'aimait plus, comme si on était un sans cœur, comme si…

-Toutes les filles ne sont pas comme ça Harry ! Se défendit Hermione.

-Ginny l'est, Hannah l'est. Cho l'est. TU l'es !

-C'est faux ! Je ne le suis pas !

-Hélas si, combien de fois tu t'es mise à hurler sur Ron parce qu'il ne t'écoutait pas, ou préférait aller faire un tour en balai plutôt que de réviser, ou…

-Ne confonds pas hystérie et souci du bien-être et du futur de l'homme que j'aime !

Neville s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau et se mit à tousser. Curieusement son toussotement ressembla énormément à un « Mauvais foi ! ».

-Et si les filles sont SI agaçantes, POURQUOI vous vous entêtez avec nous ? Souligna Hermione en soulevant un sourcil de l'air de celui qui sait avoir gagné la bataille.

-On est des masochistes dans l'âme ? S'interrogea Neville.

-On serait perdu sans vous ? Proposa pour sa part Harry devant l'air des plus réprobateurs de sa meilleure amie.

-10 points à Harry !

-Seulement 10 points ?! Tu ferais un professeur terrible…

Hermione eut un petit sourire narquois alors que les plats disparaissaient pour laisser place au dessert. Elle attrapa une orange dans une corbeille et commença à l'éplucher tandis qu'Harry et Neville discutait encore de son problème Hannah. Pour sa part elle s'interrogeait :

Avait-elle été une petite amie SI terrible pour Ron ? Hystérique et tyrannique comme le décrivait Harry ? Elle avait pourtant tout fait par sollicitude pour lui… Parce qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait être brillant quand il faisait des efforts.

Elle avait voulu qu'il ait tout ce qu'il désirait et l'avait poussé pour ça… D'ailleurs maintenant qu'ils étaient fâchés, qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs ? Se rappellerait-il qu'il devait commencer ses révisions pour les ASPICs ? Qui rentrait sa chemise dans son pantalon ? Qui lui nettoyait d'un mouchoir les miettes qu'il se collait sur la figure ?

Elle continua d'y penser en marchant le long des couloirs, observant à la dérobée le roux pris dans un grand discours, sûrement du quidditch, avec Seamus. Ils marchaient à plusieurs mètres devant eux, mais elle pouvait voir ce fichu morceau de chemise qui dépassait de son pull dans son dos et semblait la narguer, comme la langue tirée d'un lutin farceur.

Mais tout ça n'était-il pas plus des préoccupations de mère ? Mais n'était-ce pas d'ailleurs ce que recherchaient certains garçons ? Une deuxième mère ?

Elle avait pourtant déjà admis qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir une Molly bis…

Ces pensées la préoccupèrent toute la soirée, jusqu'au moment du coucher. Un rituel qu'en tant que préfète-En-Chef elle ne ratait jamais. Elle aimait particulièrement inspecter la chambre des premières années qui étaient encore tout calmes et sagement couchées dans leurs lits, les cheveux tressés de nattes ou ondulant librement sur les coussins de ces toutes jeunes fillettes.

Les deuxièmes années étaient déjà une autre affaire…

-Allez les filles, cessez vos gloussements au sujet des garçons et allez vous coucher. Et que je ne vous prenne pas à vouloir vous rendre à Pré Au Lard en cachette demain. Comme vous le savez, vous n'y avez pas le droit avant l'année prochaine !

Hermione ferma derrière elle la porte du dortoir en levant les yeux au ciel quand quelques rires retentirent encore au-delà du mur en pierre, mais elle laissa faire. Par expérience personnelle, après avoir partagé son dortoir pendant six ans avec Parvati et Lavande, il était impossible de faire taire des filles qui n'avaient pas épuisés leur quota de commérage.

Elle visita ensuite les autres années pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, discuta un peu avec les autres préfètes, avant de quitter l'aile des filles pour retrouver sa propre chambre. C'était une nuit sans Evy', elle pourrait donc dormir tout son saoul.

Heureuse de cette opportunité, elle prit un pas plus dansant, avant de manquer de renverser Fay dans la salle commune.

-Oups, désolée.

-Hermione ! Ça tombe bien, je te cherchais !

-J'étais en train de faire mon tour habituel. Tu as besoin d'aide pour ton devoir de potions ?

Elles n'étaient pas pour ainsi dire amies, parce qu'Hermione s'était rapidement mise à trainer exclusivement avec Harry et Ron, mais Fay lui avait souvent demandé de l'aide pour ses devoirs et la brune la trouvait bien plus fréquentable que ses autres condisciples.

-Non, c'est gentil, mais non. En fait… Je me disais que je devais t'en parler… J'ai invité Ron à venir à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi demain. Et il a accepté. J'espère que c'est OK pour toi ?

Hermione dû faire un effort monstre pour garder son visage en place et ne pas avoir l'air trop défaite. Aurait-elle été le personnage d'un dessin animé, elle se serait laissé fondre en une flaque de dépit.

Ron tournait la page.

Déjà.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me causerait un problème. On n'est plus ensemble tous les deux…

Parce que Ron l'avait quitté.

-Oh ça me rassure alors, parce que ça me faisait me sentir vraiment mal vue qu'on est dans la même classe… Vraiment… Bon, je te laisse aller te coucher ! Bonne nuit !

Et la jeune femme partit vers les dortoirs d'un air gai, laissant Hermione plantée à sa place, se battant entre son chagrin et sa colère. Se retournant finalement pour aller à sa chambre, c'est l'indignation qui gagna et chacun des mots de Fay lui sembla d'un égoïsme monstre.

Elle avait calmé ses propres peurs d'être mal vue ou rejetée par Hermione en l'obligeant à se montrer courtoise. Quel genre de fille serait ravie qu'une fille sorte avec son ex ?! Mais en se mettant dans la position de la gentille demandant son avis, Hermione serait passée pour la harpie si elle lui avait reproché quoique ce soit.

Et puis, Ron allait-il passer par toutes les filles de son ancien dortoir ?!

Tout cela cachait cependant mal son désappointement et elle repensa à sa discussion avec Hannah bien plus tôt. Elle s'était permise de la prendre de haut, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle était persuadée que Ron reviendrait vers elle… Mais, à présent, elle en venait à se demander s'il le ferait jamais.

Allait-elle, comme il le lui avait prédit, finir sa vie toute seule, en seule compagnie de son chat et de ses livres ? Ou bien serait-elle obligée de renoncer en partie à sa vie de sorcière en épousant un moldu ? Tout en étant obligée de lui mentir sur sa nature et sur une partie de son passé ?

Tout d'un coup, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit, elle réalisa qu'elle n'allait finalement pas si bien dormir que ça…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

L'équipe de quidditch des Serpentard s'était levée très tôt en ce samedi de sortie. Plus motivée que jamais par leur première place actuelle dans la compétition et leur grande chance de remporter la coupe cette année, ils n'économisaient pas leurs efforts.

Et même si un match contre Poufsouffle semblait gagné d'avance, leur capitaine refusait de les laisser se reposer sur leurs acquis.

-Serdaigle est quasiment sûr de gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année, je refuse de ne pas ramener au moins une récompense pour ma dernière année ! Annonça Drago en marchant le long de sa ligne de joueurs fatigués et affamés. Et pour cela nous devons écraser les blaireaux pour se donner le plus de marge possible pour notre match final ! C'est pour ça que je n'admettrais aucun joueur ayant le moindre reste de grammes d'alcool dans le sang et ceux n'ayant pas assez dormi de la nuit ! Je ne peux donc que vous inciter à la modération pour cet après-midi… Cela vaut aussi pour les chocolats de Zonko, Rodney !

Un garçon de quatrième année bien en chair eut la décence de rentrer son ventre alors que ses camarades ricanaient autour de lui.

-C'est donc tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve dans notre salle commune demain matin pour un dernier briefing !

Les plus jeunes furent ravis d'être lâchés tandis que les plus âgés trainèrent encore un peu sur le terrain, se poursuivant et se frappant à coups de battes pour certains, d'autres profitant de leur balai et du beau temps.

Hugo Vaisey et Finn Urqhart, deux des poursuiveurs, respectivement en 6eme et en 7eme année, restèrent près de Drago qui attiraient toutes les balles à lui pour les ranger. Urqhart n'était pas particulièrement fan de lui, c'était plutôt le contraire depuis qu'il lui avait volé sa place de capitaine au début de l'année. Alors toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour se venger discrètement.

-Hey Malefoy, tu comptes te rendre à Pré-Au-Lard cet après-midi avec ton fiancé ? Potter ? Ce serait trop… Comment dire ?

-Romantique ? Proposa Vaisey en plissant les lèvres.

-… Dégoutant ! Termina plutôt l'autre poursuiveur en tirant la langue comme s'il avait avalé une dragée à la crotte de nez.

Le blond roula des yeux tout en jetant bien plus fermement qu'il n'était nécessaire un cognard dans son emplacement, rêvant qu'il s'agissait de la vilaine face de rat de cet irlandais.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule. J'y vais avec Pansy. Vous vous souvenez ? Brune ? Cheveux courts ? Qui vous coupera les couilles si vous êtes la cause de mon retard ?

Urqhart qui avait déjà eu démêlé avec la serpentarde sembla tout d'un coup se souvenir d'un rendez-vous important. Vaisey qui n'avait pas de raison d'être inquiété continua sa route à ses côtés. Contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades, c'était un joueur doué et Drago pensait lui laisser le poste de capitaine l'année prochaine.

-Marrant, j'aurais plutôt parié sur Zabini, fit-il alors qu'ils rangeaient la malle à son emplacement dans le bureau de Bibine.

-Merlin seul sait comment, il a réussi à faire en sorte que Daphnée l'accompagne. Et j'en suis bien content parce qu'il était encore à me sermonner pour qu'on se fasse une espèce de sortie de groupe avec Potter et Granger pour qu'il puisse voir sa filleule.

-Je crois que je le comprends, ta fille est devenue la mascotte des gryffondors, c'est un peu injuste qu'on ne puisse pas l'avoir un peu à Serpentard…

Drago le regarda avec de grands yeux ébahis :

-Et qu'est-ce que vous en feriez hein ? Vous jouerez à la poupée avec elle sur le tapis ? Vous vous pencherez sur elle en émettant des onomatopées dépourvus de sens ? Oh pitié ! Nous sommes des Serpentards ! L'avenir de ce pays ! Pas une bande d'idiots gazouillant… Evangeline est très bien là où elle est pour le moment.

Oui, Potter semblait s'en occuper parfaitement. Ce n'était pas du tout la vision qu'il avait d'un père, mais ce qu'il avait vu sous la neige, cette nuit-là… Et qu'il continuait de voir régulièrement au même endroit, chaque fois que la petite pleurait trop longtemps et que Potter la sortait dehors… Cela lui plaisait indéniablement.

Curieusement, Evangeline semblait toujours se taire quelques minutes après son arrivée.

-En tout cas Blaise a trop de chance. J'ai demandé à Astoria. Elle me plait depuis la quatrième année, mais elle a refusé. Elle semble préférer ce bellâtre idiot de Harper. Tein vivement qu'il se casse à la fin de l'année.

-Je te préviens Vaisey, les sœur Greengrass on ne sort pas avec elle « comme ça », juste pour s'amuser, leur famille ont un grand poids politique, d'autant plus qu'ils ont eu l'intelligence de rester neutre concernant Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix. Si tu la veux, il te faudra l'épouser. Et surtout il te faudra être très riche parce qu'à ce qu'on raconte, la Matriarche Greengrass aime terriblement l'argent. Elle le place au-dessus de toute notion de réputation ou de capacité magique, et presque aussi de lignage, alors bonne chance !

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit Malefoy : A cœur amoureux, rien d'impossible ! Lui lança le poursuiveur alors qu'ils se séparaient dans le grand hall, l'un descendant dans les cachots, l'autre montant vers les étages.

-Ça sonne à mes oreilles comme une niaiserie de poufsouffle ! Lui répondit-il en criant pour être sûr qu'il l'entende, se faisant s'indigner deux ou trois blaireaux qui étaient dans les environs.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle montre, notant le temps qu'il lui restait avant que le repas de midi soit servi et partit en direction de la salle de bain des préfets se débarrasser de toute cette sueur collée à lui et de son uniforme de quidditch. C'était l'un de ses petits plaisirs : trente minutes de solitude et de détente dans un grand bassin rempli de bulle. Et ce, après s'être assuré de poser un sort de repousse-fantôme afin que Mimi Geignarde ne vienne pas se rincer l'œil.

Arrivé dans la grande salle de bain, face à la sirène du vitrail, il posa ses vêtements propres dans un coin, soigneusement pliés, avant de se débarrasser des hardes puantes qui le recouvrait et de les balancer dans un coin pour les elfes de maisons.

Puis il retira son médaillon pour le poser délicatement par la chaine sur son tas de change.

De façon curieuse, il commençait à se sentir encore plus nu lorsqu'il l'enlevait, sans la couche habituelle de protection qu'il lui donnait. Le phénix et le dragon battirent de leurs ailes, affolés, comme pour l'enjoindre de le remettre, mais il avait trop peur de l'abimer dans l'eau.

Il ne réalisa qu'après coup la bêtise qu'il y avait à se sentir en sécurité dans une salle de bain de préfet où TOUT LE MONDE savait qu'il se rendait après être monté sur un balai. Particulièrement lorsque l'un de ses ennemis était AUSSI préfet et avait donc le mot de passe.

-On vient faire une piscine party ? Ironisa t'il en voyant entrer les Weasley et leurs deux nouveaux stupides pots de colles : Thomas et Finnigan.

Aussitôt il tenta de foncer sur sa baguette posée au bord du bassin, mais le roux fut plus rapide que lui :

-Accio baguette de Malefoy !

Drago s'immobilisa alors, poussant un soupir ironique, alors que sa baguette allait se jeter dans la main libre de la belette. Il la pointa alors vers lui.

-Tu crois sérieusement Weasel que ma baguette va t'obéir ?

-L'ancienne l'a bien fait.

-Pour Potter, crois bien que tu t'y serais essayé, elle t'aurait mordue le nez.

-Oh Ferme là Malefoy ! Intervint la sœur en se plaçant devant son frère, l'air conquérante. Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais t'en sortir après m'avoir ridiculisée devant nos deux maisons ?!

-Hum… Attends ? Cela ressemble à ma réplique : tu croyais t'en sortir après m'avoir ridiculisé dans la Grande Salle ? Oh ? voyons la roussette, tout le monde sait qu'un serpentard ça se venge… Lui répondit-il de son meilleur ton condescendant.

-En attendant c'est toi qui es dans une mauvaise situation.

-Je suis complétement ébahie devant le courage légendaire des lions. Regardez mon visage : complétement ébahi. A quatre contre une seule personne… Désarmée et surtout…

Pendant qu'il parlait, il se mit à s'avancer, ignorant la menace de la baguette de Ronald Weasley, jusqu'à se hisser hors du bassin et se lever devant leurs visages qui soit perdait de la couleur, soit en prenait une tout à fait flashante.

-… Complétement nu. Termina t'il en exhibant sans la moindre honte son corps, pas totalement parfait, parce qu'il y avait bien ces cicatrices dû au maléfice que lui avait jeté Potter en 6eme année…

Mais il pensait que le reste était plutôt pas mal.

Weasley mâle détourna aussitôt le regard, tout comme Thomas. Finnigan le regardait avec un intérêt presque scientifique et Ginevra Weasley, d'un rouge presque lumineux comme le nez du renne Rudolph, avait décidé de se concentrer sur son visage, bannissant toute expression du sien.

-Hum hum, pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il à moitié pour les provoquer et de l'autre moitié pour les narguer.

-J'ai vu mieux, répondit la rouquine avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Oh sûr que t'en as vu, et selon les dires de certain, beaucoup…

Drago venait tout d'un coup de répondre à une de ses questions : pouvait-on dépasser la nuance écarlate du nez de Rudolph ? Expérience affirmative. La belette femelle semblait à deux doigts de s'embraser par combustion spontanée, aussitôt suivie par son grand dadais de frère.

-Serais-tu en train de traiter ma sœur de… De fille de mauvaise vie ?! Hurla ce dernier en s'avançant furieusement vers lui avant d'être repoussé à nouveau par derrière par une Ginevra bizarrement silencieuse.

-Oh trop mignon Weasley « une fille de mauvaise vie » ! J'ai dit « selon les dires de certain », il faudrait te déboucher un peu les oreilles. Mais en substance c'est effectivement ce que je disais. Sauf que moi j'aurais utilisé le mot « pute ».

-Sale petit connard ! Ragea Dean Thomas derrière.

A cause de sa couleur de peau il ne pouvait pas être rouge, c'était bien dommage. Mais il était amusant de le voir à la fois si gêné, incapable de le regarder à cause de sa nudité et furieux par ses propos. Un parfait galant gryffondor volant au secours de l'honneur de sa Dame ! C'était plutôt pathétique.

-Tiens en voilà un d'ailleurs. Alors Ginevra ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien comme un serpent charmant sa proie. Qu'en penses-tu ? Le corps de Thomas est-il mieux que le mien ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur les « dimensions » des black ? Pas petite n'est-ce pas ? Ou est-ce un mythe ? Et Harry ? Est-il meilleur ? Quoique cela je risque de le découvrir par moi-même…

-NE . L'APPELLE . PAS . PAR . SON . PRENOM ! Articula-t-elle finalement et Drago fut ravi de voir que son petit piège avait marché.

-Surtout si c'est pour le souiller ainsi ! Continua-t-elle plus normalement, et plus passionnément aussi, ce qui lui déplut par contre complétement.

Mais il ne le montra pas, continuant à maintenir un sourire confiant et torve sur ses lèvres en rêvant intérieurement de coincer la fille dans une tapette à souris taille belette.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant, il essaie de gagner du temps en nous perturbant, grogna Ron. Faisons lui juste payer ce pourquoi on est là !

Mais il fut de nouveau repoussé en arrière par sa petite sœur.

-Ron, Dean, Seamus, sortez juste cinq petites minutes…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vous le demande et que c'est MA vengeance !

-Mais si il essaie de t'attaquer ou de t'agresser ? S'inquiéta le grand frère et la sœur lui répondit en lui donnant un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac, le faisant se plier en deux de douleur.

*Belette femelle 1 –Belette mâle 0… Aucun instinct de survie* songea le blond en baillant d'ennui.

Peut-être qu'il commençait à avoir un peu froid aussi.

-Cela répond à ta question ?

-Mais il est à poil ! Il pourrait juste… Tu sais…

-Oh pitié Weasley… Cette seule idée me donne envie de vomir, répondit Drago avec une mine dégoutée.

Le gryffondor lui jeta un regard venimeux avant de trainer Thomas hors de la pièce. Drago les regarda partir avant de retourner son attention sur la jeune femme. Il s'apprêtait à la taquiner encore un peu quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait retrouvé son calme. Ou du moins une forme de calme.

-Je sais Malefoy, attaqua-t-elle en marchant vers lui jusqu'à se trouver presque nez à nez. Ce dont tu n'as peut être même pas conscience. Pourquoi ma seule vue t'insupporte.

-Tu es une Weasley, ça suffit largement…

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Je ressens presque de la pitié pour toi à te regarder te fourvoyer… Mon frère t'agace, mais il t'amuse aussi, mes autres frères ne t'ont jamais intéressés. Mais moi… Ahah… Lorsque tu me regarde, tu sais ce que j'y lis ? Ton désir de me faire disparaitre de la surface de ton monde… Et tu sais quoi ? Je ressens la même chose à ton égard ! Je suis ta rivale en amour. En cet instant même nous nous battons pour le même homme et à la fin, il ne pourra n'y avoir qu'un seul d'entre nous.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter… Je suis son rival !

-Crois-le si ça te fais plaisir. Mais c'est juste parce que c'était la seule place qui te restait près de lui. Tu as voulu devenir son ami, il a préféré Ron… Et pourtant tu supportes Ron… Parce que ce n'est plus de sa place que tu veux et tu sais que vous pouvez cohabiter. Non c'est la mienne que tu veux. La place dans son cœur. CQFD comme on dit.

-Et même si c'était le cas, JE vais me marier avec lui, alors il n'y a pas de bataille, tu as déjà perdu !

Ginny exhala un soupir amusé avant de se rapprocher de lui pour pouvoir lui souffler à l'oreille d'une voix douce et raisonnable :

-Je n'ai pas perdu. Ce mariage, tu sais qu'il ne l'a jamais voulu. S'il n'y avait pas eu Evangeline, s'il avait eu le choix, pas un instant il ne t'aurait choisi, il serait resté avec moi. Il ne t'aimera jamais, il sera là, mais il ne sera jamais à toi, ses pensées s'échapperont loin de toi et si jamais tu en venais à une intimité telle que celle dont tu parlais… Eh bien… Ce ne sera certainement pas ton prénom qu'il criera… En fait… C'est toi qui a perdu, et ce, depuis le début.

Elle s'éloigna en entendant les hommes de Gryffondor rentrer à nouveau dans la pièce, lui souriant presque avec sympathie alors que lui ne souhaitait que lui tordre le cou. Livide, il tentait de ne rien en laisser paraitre, de retenir sa magie qui n'en avait pas moins refroidie l'eau au fur et à mesure des paroles de la rousse, comme si du poison s'infiltrait dans ses veines. Il détestait ça mais tout ce qu'elle avait dit avait réussi à le toucher, parce que c'était le reflet de ses propres peurs. Tout ce qu'il s'était dit après les fiançailles, mais en pire, sans qu'il sache pourquoi ou ce qui avait changé.

Il se sentait vaincu et n'avait plus la moindre énergie pour se défendre.

Une partie de l'eau du bain avait gelée et il entendait le bruit de bloc de glace se percuter tandis que son souffle se matérialisait en buée.

-Whoa qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! Ça caille ! S'exclama Finnigan.

-Aucune importance. Tu as la cage Dean ?

-Affirmatif.

Drago fronça des sourcils en voyant les quatre gryffondors pointer leurs baguettes sur lui et un sursaut d'orgueil et de révolte tenta de percer son état catatonique.

-Puisque tu as l'air d'aimer la métamorphose « Drago », commença la jeune femme en faisant rouler son prénom sur sa langue avec un plaisir presque cruel, nous allons t'exaucer !

Il n'entendit pas vraiment la formule alors qu'il tentait en vain d'échapper aux rayons de magies. Trois sur quatre le touchèrent cependant et brusquement une immense douleur le traversa alors qu'on forçait son corps à se transformer.

Le monde sembla soudain grandir sous ses yeux et les gryffondors se transformer en géants. L'impuissance déchira ses entrailles alors qu'une main énorme se dirigeait vers lui…

 _A suivre…_

(1) De l'auteur Jane Austen, of course, et si vous ne l'avez jamais lu, je vous conseillerais ardemment de fermer cet ordinateur et de vous le procurer immédiatement ! (« Emma » est bon aussi).

(2) Inventer des noms c'est pas ma tasse de thé alors j'ai encore décidé d'en récupérer un de super héros. Daredevil en l'occurrence.

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que des gens vont vouloir me tuer… Je sens que les Weasley vont en baver aussi. Mais mettez-vous un peu à leur place avant de les condamner ! Personnellement si j'étais à la place de Ginny, et bien que je sois plus une Hermione qu'une Ginny, et que j'avais une baguette magique, je m'en servirais aussi contre le connard qui m'a pris mon petit copain et m'a fichu à moitié à poil devant mes camarades de classe (en fait me concernant, je crois que la honte aurait été telle qu'il aurait fallu que je change carrément d'école…). Drago peut être horrible quand il veut._

 _Après j'admets trouver le couple Harry/Ginny totalement incompréhensible. De la part d'Harry son attirance sort de nulle part un jour, au beau milieu du 6eme tome – de toute façon les expériences amoureuses d'Harry dans les livres sont juste très bizarres – mais Ginny est effectivement une fan de la pire espèce. Et rien que l'affaire du poème au crapaud en seconde année (curieusement non montré dans le film) aurait dû suffire à vacciner Harry de toute idée amoureuse la concernant. Je veux bien qu'elle se soit calmée après, mais bon… Il aurait été plus cohérent qu'elle prenne le rôle de la petite sœur. Mais j'imagine que ça devait aller avec la « parfaite » fin d'Harry Potter décrite par l'Epilogue-de-la-Mort, avec Harry devenue part entière de la famille Weasley – tout comme Hermione…_

 _Mais comme vous lisez cette fanfic et que je m'évertue à défiler toute cette tapisserie fil par fil, vous vous doutez bien de mon avis sur ce sujet._

 _Bah de toute façon vous êtes libres de crier votre dépit sur les commentaires, c'est fait pour ça. Yep. Je suis prête ! (Mais n'oubliez pas, j'ai été mignonne, je vous ai posté ce chapitre en avance !)_

 _Ah oui et au cas où : Fay existe ! C'est un personnage qui fait quelques apparitions dans le décor des films et dont le nom est officialisé par l'un des jeux vidéos. Elle est de la même année que notre trio et partage le dortoir d'Hermione, Lavande, Parvati et une autre fille non identifiée. Je trouve son très léger background bien plus intéressant que celui de Parvati, mais comme on n'a pas grand-chose d'elle, j'ai inventé son caractère._

 _Sinon, prochain chapitre (Du coup jeudi prochain –oh tiens, pour Noël- à part si… ) :_ _Le pire ou le meilleur,_ _où finalement Drago aura droit à sa sortie familiale à Pré-Au-Lard, qu'il le veuille ou non…_


	24. Le pire ou le meilleur

_Note de l'auteur : Rien à dire sinon remercier comme toujours mes lecteurs, les visibles et les invisibles, ET qui ne m'ont pas tué au chapitre précédent XD. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 **Chapitre 22 : Le pire ou le meilleur**

Il ne savait pas quand il s'était mis à l'attendre.

Au milieu de journées sans sens, deux femmes avaient tentées de reprendre le contrôle des aiguilles du Temps. Lui qui ne se contentait alors QUE d'attendre que le temps passe et que la Dernière Personne viennent lui rendre visite, inconsciemment, il s'était mis à S'attendre à elles.

Et à cause de cela, finalement, il en était venu à LES attendre.

Sortant sa montre de sa poche, il regarda la trotteuse avancer, inlassablement. Tic Tac Tic Tac.

Mais pourquoi alors n'était-elle pas là ?

George se laissa retomber sur son lit et se continua à attendre.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

C'était une sorte de cave, un endroit déjà sordide au naturel. Ajouté à cela l'odeur de renfermé et d'urine rance, ainsi que l'humidité suintant des murs comme une suée froide de terreur et on avait là un tableau des plus charmant. Parfait lieu de villégiature.

Et puis L'acoustique était tellement bonne…

L'ironie était l'apanage des serpentards dépités.

Elle renifla de mépris.

Melody Flint se disait cependant qu'après ce qu'elle voyait ET entendait, c'était elle qui aurait besoin d'une thérapie.

A travers le plafond on entendait les cris d'agonie d'une jeune femme, encore et encore, tandis qu'un homme, près de la porte, hurlait lui aussi, mais d'impuissance et de désespoir. La psychomage se tourna alors vers la sorcière qui se tenait sagement assise par terre, clignant de ses grands yeux bleus délavés.

-Suffit ! Clama Melody en levant sa baguette, et soudain tous les cris cessèrent et toutes les autres personnes de la pièce se figèrent dans leur mouvement.

C'était comme si le temps s'était figé et seules Melody et Luna restait animées et sonores.

-Je veux bien que te faire enlever par des mangemorts ne t'ait pas tellement perturbée… MAIS ÇA, c'était traumatisant quand même ?! S'exclama la brune. Cela a forcément été dur à vivre ? Revenir hanter tes nuits ?

En tout cas, elle, elle allait avoir du mal à oublier ces cris. Et elle ne se priverait pas, à l'occasion, d'affirmer à Lord Malefoy que son manoir ne méritait qu'un 2/20 en hospitalité et en qualité de service…

Devant de telles pensées elle fronça des sourcils en maudissant son petit ami qui lui avait fait connaître de stupides émissions moldues américaines et se concentra de nouveau sur la jeune femme qui ressemblait plus à une jeune fille, faisant presque deux ans de moins que son âge véritable.

-Pas vraiment, répondit candidement celle-ci à ses questions, haussant des épaules.

-Mais enfin, une amie à toi est en train de se faire torturer et personne ne peut l'aider ! Elle va peut-être mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

Luna haussa à nouveau des épaules.

-Je n'étais pas inquiète vous savez. Je savais que tout allait bien se finir.

Et voilà, LA phrase que lui ressortait à chaque fois cette fille ! Ce bon sang de bonsoir de « Tout allait bien se finir ». Il était hors de croyance de la psychomage que quelqu'un puisse croire assez fort pour ne pas être perturbé par la situation, mais Luna Lovegood était sa pire patiente. L'épine dans son pied.

Si elle ne l'avait pas vérifié, elle jurerait que cette fille était sous champignon magique 24H/24. Mais dans les faits, il lui était impossible d'émettre un véritable diagnostique. A première vue l'enfant semblait folle, mais il y avait quelque chose de confondant dans son regard, ses divagations pouvant se révéler pleine d'un fond de sagesse qui lui donnait l'impression d'être considérée par des yeux de vieille femme de 120 ans.

Cependant la folie n'excluait pas l'intelligence, bien au contraire.

Ils en avaient l'exemple tout trouvé en la personne du Mage Noir. Un être des plus brillants, mais ayant perdu tout sens des réalités sociales. Toutefois, il était à noter que si ce dernier était tout plein d'une énergie mortifère, Luna Lovegood était toute de lumière et de pureté, à se demander si une seule tâche d'ombre pouvait seulement la souiller.

A l'origine de tout cela se trouvait la mort de sa mère, mais l'étudiante refusait en bloc d'étudier cette partie de son passé avec la psychomage. Et lorsqu'elle essayait, elle se heurtait à des barrières qu'elle ne pouvait franchir toute seule.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Melody était complètement perdue face à cette patiente, ne sachant par quel bout la prendre, ni quoi travailler à son sujet… Il fallait déjà qu'elle lui fasse admettre qu'elle n'avait pas pût traverser toutes ces épreuves comme une simple balade en forêt !

-Mais enfin tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tout allait bien se finir ! La situation était catastrophique, regarde ! Le Sauveur est coincé dans la cave avec toi ! Fit-elle en lui désignant le Harry Potter figé auprès de l'homme qui tapait sur la porte.

-Je le savais. C'est tout, répliqua Luna en penchant la tête, regardant son camarade comme s'il était un espèce d'insecte inconnu qu'elle rêverait de disséquer.

Melody poussa un geignement en prenant à témoin le plafond, puis alors c'est elle que Luna regarda comme une créature absconse.

-Est-ce que vous avez comme des petites mouches qui volettent dans votre tête ? S'enquit l'étudiante, réellement curieuse de la réponse.

-Oh s'en est trop ! S'exclama Melody en tapant du pied le sol.

D'un grand mouvement de baguette, elle fit disparaître la scène et Luna ouvrit les yeux allongée sur le canapé où elle s'était endormie. A côté d'elle la brune aux longs cheveux bouclés se massaient l'arête du nez, complètement exaspérée.

L'étudiante se plaça en position assise, respectant le silence de son aînée un moment, avant de décider de le briser d'une voix claire :

-Je vous le jure. Je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de revoir tout ça. Je n'ai aucun regret au sujet de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière…

Elle aurait sûrement continué si une forme blanche n'avait pas brusquement surgit d'une grille d'aération pour tomber entre elles dans un couinement de douleur. Les deux jeunes femmes fixèrent pendant quelques secondes l'animal avant que la psychomage ne pousse un cri d'horreur :

-AAAH UN RAAAAAT !

Elle sauta à deux pieds sur sa chaise pour se mettre à l'abri avant de commencer à jeter des stupéfix sur la bestiole qui tentait de les éviter en zigzagant.

Luna l'attrapa alors qu'elle passait près de ses pieds et serra le corps longiligne entre ses mains. L'animal tentait de lui échapper, se tortillant entre ses doigts, et grognait de mécontentement, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise.

-Mais non Docteur Flint, ce n'est pas un rat, c'est Drago Malefoy, annonça-t-elle avant de le porter devant ses yeux : Drago Malefoy, pourquoi es-tu une _Mustela Erminea_ ?

L'animal sembla trouver sa question stupide car il s'arrêta un instant de gigoter pour la fixer du regard, les paupières à demi fermée.

-OK. Compris. Je vais t'amener en sécurité, continua t'elle en hochant la tête. Docteur Flint, je crains que notre entrevue ne doive s'arrêter là. Je vous reverrais samedi prochain.

Et la serdaigle quitta la pièce avec son mustélidé dans les mains. La psychomage descendit de sa chaise, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche béante :

-Bon ok, j'ai vraiment besoin de vacances moi…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

-Comment as-tu pu le laisser t'échapper ?!

Ron s'arrêta de courir et se tourna vers sa sœur pour la foudroyer du regard tout en tenant sa pauvre main qui portait encore la marque d'un demi-cercle de petites dents tranchantes.

-T'es marrante toi ! Si tu ne voulais pas qu'une chose comme ça arrive, tu aurais dû décider de le changer en quelque chose de plus gros comme, je sais pas, un cochon ?

-Ou une tortue, approuva Seamus en soulevant le coin d'une tapisserie, se récupérant ainsi un siècle de poussière dans la tronche.

Les quatre gryffondors s'étaient trouvés désemparés lorsqu'après avoir mordu Ron, Malefoy s'était échappé à toutes pattes, zigzagant adroitement entre leurs jambes avant de s'échapper par la porte entrouverte.

Aussitôt, voyant leur méfait et futur punition sur pattes leur échapper, paniqués, ils s'étaient précipités derrière lui de façon plutôt désordonnée et l'avait perdu dans les couloirs sinueux et remplis de cachettes du château.

Leur principale crainte était que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Malefoy arrive à faire comprendre à quelqu'un sa véritable identité et que le sort soit levé, permettant à l'odieux serpentard de tout balancer et de les faire punir à vie, sinon plus.

Mais bientôt ils réalisèrent que ce qui n'était qu'une blague d'étudiant, certes un lynchage peu marrant pour la victime, mais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus communs entre leurs deux maisons, pourrait encore plus mal tourner…

-Merlin ! Et si Miss Teigne l'avait mangé ? Songea brusquement Seamus à haute voix, cachant mal sa panique à cette idée.

Car jamais, ô grand JAMAIS, il n'avait fait partie du plan une quelconque mise en danger d'autrui, car ils n'étaient plus en guerre, il n'était plus question de défendre sa vie ou de venger des morts. Et tout cela aurait dû être très simple : humilier Malefoy en le transformant en animal et en le maintenant en cage comme un animal de compagnie pendant deux jours, permettant ainsi aux serpentards de perdre le match de quidditch, avant de lancer un petit sort d'oubliette au blond pour qu'il oublie toute leur implication dans l'histoire…

Malheureusement le prince des serpents avait décidé de tout faire capoter et il était peut être en cet instant mort, dévoré par un chat !

-On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! S'exclama Ron, paniqué, en s'arrachant les cheveux. Je SAVAIS que c'était une mauvaise idée !

-Absolument pas, tu la trouvais brillante, répliqua Ginny, toute aussi affolée.

-Parce que tu t'es mise à parler d'élimination de l'équipe de Serpentard, TU SAIS que je perds toute notion des réalités lorsqu'il s'agit du quidditch !

Dean soupira en les regardant tourner en rond de façon erratique.

-Arrêtez un peu de vous lamenter et calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous le trouverons !

-Oh… Si seulement on avait un sort de traçage ou un truc du genre…

Ron sursauta brusquement avant de frapper son poing dans sa main.

-MAIS BIEN SUR ! Quel idiot je suis ! SEAMUS TU ES UN GENIE !

-Ah ? Ah bon ?

L'irlandais ne pût apprendre pourquoi car Ron partit aussitôt en courant en sens inverse, vers les Grands Escaliers. Le gryffondor grimpa en trombe les marches le séparant du tableau de la Grosse Dame et une fois dans la salle commune, fit fi de ses camarades qui partaient tous manger pour filer dans son dortoir et presque arracher le tiroir de la commode d'Harry. Comme il le pensait, son ami… Enfin son ancien BFF… Ne l'avait pas retiré des protections, lui laissant ainsi, intentionnellement, il n'en avait aucun doute -Harry était un peu parano – l'accès à la Carte du Maraudeur.

Ils l'avaient peu utilisée depuis le début de l'année, n'ayant pas vraiment de raison pour puisque majeurs, ils n'avaient plus de couvre-feu et étaient libres de leur déplacement. Ron sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir tandis qu'il tenait le morceau de parchemin, comme foudroyé par des années et des années de sentiments euphoriques provenant de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les Maraudeurs d'abord, puis ses frères, d'ailleurs il se sentit joyeux de penser qu'un morceau de Fred se trouvait encore là, puis finalement eux, Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Leur secret.

-Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, annonça t'il sans perdre de temps.

Et immédiatement les traits d'encres se mirent à courir sur le papier et le jeune homme chercha frénétiquement le nom tant détesté de « Drago Malefoy » au-dessus des petites traces de pas qui parcouraient les pièces et couloirs.

Quand il le trouva il se sentit à nouveau respirer normalement. Viviane en soit loué, ce connard ne s'était pas fait bouffer. Néanmoins Ron perdit le peu de satisfaction que cette nouvelle avait amené quand il découvrit les trois étiquettes qui jouxtait celle de la fouine :

« Hermione Granger », « Harry Potter » et « Evangeline Black ».

-Bon OK, c'est la merde…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Drago avait enfin cru être sauvé, puis il s'était retrouvé entre les mains de cette gourdasse de Loufoca. Il devait cependant admettre une chose : elle l'avait, seule elle savait comment, reconnu, mais il n'avait pas une traître idée de l'endroit où elle le trimballait.

A ce qu'il en savait, elle pourrait tout aussi bien le jeter dans une marmite pour il ne savait quelle cérémonie bizarre. Une des raisons pour laquelle il détestait cette fille était qu'elle était totalement imprévisible.

Et effectivement, à la place de l'amener au professeur Rogue comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel élève censé, la blonde se dirigea droit vers deux élèves. Drago poussa un immense soupir à cause de la tournure que prenait les événements.

-Oh, salut Luna ! Fit Potter en lui faisant un signe de la main, vite imité par Granger.

Le pire était que ces imbéciles semblaient contents de la voir.

-Bonjour Harry. Bonjour Hermione. Bonjour Evangeline, termina-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir le visage du bébé collé contre le torse de son père par le porte bébé.

Pff… Comme si ça servait à quelque chose de saluer quelqu'un ne comprenant pas un seul mot de langage…

-Tu… Commença Potter.

-Tiens Harry. Cadeau.

Et sans qu'ils puissent y faire quoique ce soit, Drago fut fourré dans les mains de son fiancé par la blonde qui fit aussitôt marche arrière comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

-Hein ? Cadeau ?

Le brun semblait complètement dérouté et le tenait un peu trop fort. Drago voulut le mordre pour lui apprendre à le traiter si mal mais aussitôt que son museau fut près de sa peau, son odorat fut envahi par la forêt et il se trouva plus à avoir envie de se frotter contre ou même de la lécher.

Il y avait aussi une autre odeur… De pluie…Non de forêt après la pluie… Et de lait. Ah oui : Evangeline.

-Pourquoi Luna m'offre t'elle un… Un furet ?

*Oh non Potter, sérieusement… Je suis une fouine ! UNE FOUINE ! Allez fait la connexion toi qui aimais m'appeler comme ça !*

Mais pourquoi la Loufoca s'était barrée sans lui dire qui il était ? Pire : pourquoi la Loufoca l'avait-elle présenté comme un cadeau ?

-Non, en fait, c'est une hermine, rectifia Granger en brisant tous ses espoirs.

*Parce qu'en plus la bande de crétin n'ont même pas été fichu de me transformer en le BON animal… Parfait… Tout simplement parfait… Bon je me casse…*

-Comment tu fais la différence ?

-Bein avec mon prénom… Au primaire les garçons aimaient se moquer de moi en m'appelant « l'hermine ». Je vois pas trop en quoi ça devait me vexer puisque c'est plutôt mignon comme animal.

Potter fronça des sourcils.

-Pourquoi tous les gens qui m'entourent sont liés d'une façon ou d'une autre à un rongeur ?

-Les hermines ne sont pas des rongeurs, pas plus que les belettes ou les fouines, assura Granger alors qu'il se tortillait pour s'échapper.

Il réussit finalement à s'extirper par le dessus mais au moment même où il comptait sauter à terre pour se carapater, il aperçut Weasley fille et Thomas qui couraient dans leur direction. Ils se figèrent tous les trois, la même lueur de panique traversant les yeux des humains et de l'animal avant que Drago trouve qu'il n'était finalement pas si mal sur son perchoir.

Escaladant Potter, faisant fi de son exclamation de surprise, il vint se percher sur ses épaules, accrochant ses petites griffes dans l'uniforme. Et à cet endroit, le jeune homme sentait encore plus bon. Probablement son shampooing, d'ailleurs quelques mèches rebelles venaient se reposer sur son poil immaculé, bien plus souples qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Une fois redevenu humain, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen pour toucher ces cheveux, faire glisser quelques mèches dans ses doigts, plonger son visage dans cet amas décoiffé. Inconsciemment son petit museau s'y colla, frôlant une oreille, provoquant un frisson le long de l'échine du brun.

*Oh voilà qui était intéressant, j'ai trouvé malgré moi un point sensible…*

Des mains tentèrent de le déloger de sa place mais il grogna d'avertissement en s'agrippant encore plus. Hors de question de quitter cette position stratégique !

De là où il était il pouvait voir ses agresseurs toujours figés d'effroi.

-Je me demande pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça… Fit Granger, car Potter et elle était à présent tourné vers les deux autres, ayant remarqué qu'ils étaient, pensaient-ils, l'objet de leur attention.

Potter se rembrunit.

-Je sais pas, je m'en fiche, grommela-t-il avant d'ajouter : Dean me sort par les yeux en ce moment.

-Comme je te comprends… Enfin bon, et si on reprenait notre route ? Je croyais que tu avais faim ? Et si il faut il y aura quelqu'un pour reconnaître son animal de compagnie…

-Alors tu penses bien que c'est un animal domestiqué ?

-Vu comme il se tient calmement sur tes épaules, ça parait évident.

Drago s'accrocha plus fermement lorsque les deux gryffondors reprirent leur marche et il fut des plus heureux de mettre de la distance entre la Weasley et lui. Oh, celle-ci le paierait, foi de Malefoy, mais pour l'instant il était une hermine et il effectuait une retraite stratégique.

-Connaissant Luna, je la crois totalement capable de partir à la chasse à l'hermine dans la forêt interdite, répondit Potter.

Le serpentard l'écoutait vaguement, tournant sa tête pour observer la Weasley qui le foudroyait à présent du regard, et comme il ne pouvait pas lui tirer la langue sous cette forme (ce dont actuellement il avait follement envie) , il se frotta ostensiblement contre la mâchoire d'Harry, le marquant comme sien.

Totalement et définitivement SIEN.

Cela fit rire Potter qu'il avait apparemment chatouillé au passage et une main vint caresser avec précaution son arrière train. Drago en aurait bien rit machiavéliquement, parce qu'il pourrait tellement taquiner le brun avec ce geste si audacieux, mais son cerveau fut court-circuité car la sensation était putain de bonne et qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de soulever ce fichu arrière train pour se coller plus fortement contre la paume de la main qui lui provoquait ça.

Il fut tout dépité lorsque la caresse cessa.

*OK, c'est décidé, je veux être réincarné en hermine.*

Heureusement que ces animaux ne savaient pas ronronner parce que là, cela aurait été l'humiliation ultime.

Tout perturbé, il ne suivit pas la discussion des deux humains jusqu'à la Grande Salle, tombant néanmoins sur le visage d'Evangeline tourné dans sa direction. Dans son porte bébé elle était juste pressée contre la poitrine de Potter, couverte d'une épaisse doudoune vert eau qui la triplait de volume.

Il tenta de hausser ses sourcils, du moins, il le fit mentalement, parce que la gamine le fixait de ses yeux bleus.

*Quoi ? Cela te défrise de me voir me frotter contre ton père ? Comment tu crois que t'es venu au monde ? Il y avait Potter, mais il y avait aussi moi. Bon ok, je suis une bestiole en ce moment, mais je suis aussi ton père, et je sens que je vais faire un tri dans ta garde-robe parce que notre brun en commun a des goûts vestimentaires des plus discutables, tu ressembles à rien là…*

Et là, bien qu'il fut persuadé d'avoir parlé dans le vide, les lèvres de la petite s'élargirent en un grand sourire édenté.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait. Cela fit fondre tout sarcasme de son être, toute vilenie ou trace d'ombre. Devant tant de joie, une joie qu'il semblait avoir provoqué, il avait juste l'impression d'être la meilleure personne au monde et que tout ce qui comptait était la préservation de ce sourire.

Ses petites griffes se refermèrent un peu plus dans la robe de sorcier de Potter quand il réalisa ce que signifiait finalement les mots de son parrain au sujet de l'enfant, parce qu'enfin, il pouvait le dire : il voulait ce bébé. Il la voulait à lui. Et il voulait aussi Potter.

Il les voulait tous les deux et ils seraient sien. Peu importe leurs sentiments à ce sujet, que Potter ne l'aime pas… Eh bien il le forcerait à l'aimer ! Et la Weasley pourrait s'étouffer avec ça ! Car quoiqu'elle en dise, ils seront son époux et sa fille.

C'était fini de se terrer dans les cachots, de faire mine que rien ne s'était passé, il allait falloir qu'il surveille plus attentivement ses possessions. Il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux, pleine de prétentions déplacées.

Alors que Potter et Granger s'installaient à la table des gryffondors, Drago pouvait observer en toute impunité les interactions des lions et il faillit mordre de nombreuses mains s'aventurant à se balader sur le corps de son fiancé. Heureusement il ne s'agissait souvent que de tapes dans le dos ou ordinairement sur l'épaule, aujourd'hui occupée par une créature d'une blancheur éclatante, impossible à louper aux milieux des cheveux et de la robe de sorciers, tous deux noirs.

Il l'avait un peu remarqué durant les longues périodes où il l'observait : Potter n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de tactile. Il gardait souvent une distance physique respectable entre lui et autrui, et ce, même avec son EX (ah qu'il était plaisant de penser à la Weasley sous ce terme), donnant un air guindé et coincé à son couple.

Mais bon Potter pouvait rêver s'il imaginait pouvoir le tenir, lui, à distance. Parce que Drago avait été élevé dans une famille où le contact était omniprésent. D'ailleurs si le brun avait rencontré sa mère, il avait déjà dû s'en rendre compte. En privé, Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher les gens auxquels elle tenait et naturellement Drago avait pris cela d'elle.

Il aimait tellement sa mère.

Même quand elle régentait sa vie et organisait son mariage avec son soi-disant rival.

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand une main lui présenta un morceau de viande sous le nez. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait lui aussi très faim après sa séance de quidditch et attrapa le morceau de viande juteux entre ses mâchoires avant de le gober en penchant sa tête en arrière. Il frotta sa patte contre les clavicules de son fiancé pour en avoir plus et se laissa ainsi nourrir, guère différent d'Evangeline qui quelques minutes plus tôt avait eu droit à son biberon.

-Je devrais peut être accepter un nouvel animal de compagnie, songea à voix haute Potter. Je sais que je m'étais dit que rien ne pourrait jamais remplacer Hedwige, mais…

-C'est normal que tu ne puisses pas prendre une nouvelle chouette, fit bizarrement Granger. Mais tu pourrais effectivement essayer avec un autre animal bien qu'ils ne soient pas aussi utiles.

Drago ne voyait pas vraiment le problème avec les chouettes, bien qu'il réalisa effectivement qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis cette rentrée la chouette lapone de Potter, si reconnaissable à son plumage blanc. Elle avait dû mourir même si les hiboux et chouettes postaux vivaient habituellement plus longtemps que ceux de leur espèce non modifiées, soit environ une vingtaine d'année.

Mais bon la mort d'un hibou n'était pas un drame. C'était une chose des plus communes.

Une Pansy très agacée fit alors son apparition de l'autre côté de la table, accompagnée d'un Blaise des plus indéchiffrable. Drago l'aurait applaudit des deux mains s'il ne savait que c'était révélateur de l'inquiétude de son meilleur ami.

-Potter ! Fit Pansy en affrontant le regard froid et hostile qui se posa sur elle. Est-ce que tu sais où est Drago ?

*JE SUIS LA !* S'égosilla Drago en émettant de petits cris tout à fait ridicule avant que la main de Potter se repose sur lui, pensant sans doute qu'il était effrayé, et l'envoie au nirvana d'une simple caresse appuyée.

*Non en fait je suis pas là… Je suis divinement pas là…*

-Non, pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas entraînement de quidditch ce matin ? Lança-t-il d'un ton négligeant comme s'il se fichait de ce dont il parlait.

-Si mais il est terminé depuis presque une heure ! Il avait promis de me retrouver à la salle commune il y a de cela vingt minutes ! On devait aller à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble !

Drago pesta alors que la main de son brun quittait sa fourrure et que son corps se crispait nettement sous ses petites pattes.

-Oh… Eh bien je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas le gardien de Malefoy que je sache.

Pansy ne sembla guère apprécier sa réponse car elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches. Ahh Pansy, parfaite guerrière prête à le protéger !

-Non mais tu es son fiancé ! Tu m'as privé de la possibilité de devenir une aristocrate alors tu as intérêt à assumer ton rôle! C'est indécent un désintérêt pareil pour ton futur époux !

La respiration de Potter se fit plus vibrante et Drago attendit, curieux d'une réponse qu'il ne devrait normalement pas entendre.

-En matière de désintérêt, ton ami est bien plus doué que moi, cracha finalement le brun.

-Que… ?

-Tout le monde sait qu'il a l'habitude de se rendre à la salle de bain des préfets après les entraînements ou les matchs… Intervint Granger en se tournant vers les serpentards, coupant Pansy et cherchant apparemment à détourner leur attention de Potter.

-Évidemment c'est le premier endroit où nous nous sommes rendus ! La coupa Pansy. Pas besoin de ton super cerveau pour ça Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

Granger plissa le nez, dégoûtée de se voir rejeter aussi rudement et détourna la tête avec une exclamation de dépit. Devant le désastre de cette discussion, Blaise poussa un soupir et posa une main sur le bras de son amie pour lui dire qu'il prenait la suite.

-Potter, nous sommes plutôt inquiet en fait parce que son médaillon se trouvait par terre… Se trouve toujours d'ailleurs par terre parce que seul toi ou Drago pouvaient le toucher.

Et ses vêtements ? Pensa Drago. Pourquoi Blaise ne parlait-il que de son médaillon ? Les belettes avaient-elles osées toucher ses vêtements ?! Les prendre ?!

Bon, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à les reprendre et les brûler. Quel dommage, il adorait pourtant cette chemise…

-D'accord, ça c'est bizarre… Admit Potter, pensif avant de redresser la tête vers Blaise. Je vais déjà récupérer le médaillon alors, puis Hermione et moi ouvrirons l'œil.

*Puh, « ouvrir l'œil »… Tellement grand que vous ne remarquez pas l'éléphant dans la pièce…* Pensa sarcastiquement Drago tout en reposant sa tête entre ses pattes, éprouvant tout d'un coup l'irrésistible envie de faire une sieste. Il était bien là, contre la chaleur de Potter, près de sa magie. C'était comme s'il portait à nouveau son médaillon. Il était protégé.

Happé par le sommeil, il entendit à peine la dernière phrase de Blaise.

-Merci Potter. Nous allons de notre côté continuer à le chercher… Et si nous ne le trouvons pas d'ici ce soir nous préviendrons le professeur Rogue…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Ron hésita un instant entre deux manteaux, avant de prendre le plus beau, même s'il était moins chaud. Jetant celui qu'il avait dénigré sur le lit, il daigna répondre à sa sœur et ses amis qui se trouvaient dans le dortoir.

-Écoutes, fais ce que tu veux Ginny, moi je m'en lave les mains. C'était une mauvaise idée depuis le début, on a tout foiré, arrêtons là les frais. Je ne veux pas me mettre Harry à dos et en plus j'ai un rencard cet après-midi. Avec FAY. Je te le rappelle.

-Oui, ça on le sait, merci, tu nous as bassiné avec toute la soirée, maugréa Dean.

-Alors c'est tout ? Tu en restes là ? Voulut s'assurer Ginny en se levant du lit d'Harry pour s'interposer entre le miroir et Ron.

Celui-ci qui prenait des allures en arrangeant ses cheveux grommela.

-Oui, désolé. Et tant pis pour le quidditch… Quoique rien ne dise que Malefoy soit libéré de sa métamorphose avant…

Il chercha à l'écarter pour pouvoir à nouveau se mirer dans la glace et celle-ci se laissa pousser, l'air confuse.

-Mon frère qui devient plus sage que moi, voilà une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir…

-Je te rappelle qu'on a un an de différence ! S'indigna Ron.

-Oui mais j'ai toujours été plus futée et raisonnable que toi… Lui rappela-t-elle avant de s'asseoir cette fois sur son lit. Dis-moi ô grand frère dispensateur de sagesse, suis-je dans l'erreur ?

Ron la dévisagea un moment, surpris de la voir aussi perdue. Il rajusta son manteau sur ses épaules et vint s'asseoir un moment à côté d'elle en lui offrant un sourire un peu tordu, maladroit :

-Non, transformer Malefoy en fouine était DEFINITIVEMENT la chose à faire ! Un sacré bon souvenir à raconter à chaque réunion de famille ! Mais on a peut-être été un peu ambitieux avec l'histoire de le garder captif… Ça, je crois que c'est MAL. Et bon, c'est pas glorieux de faire ça, presque de la torture…

-Mais il y a des jours où j'en ai marre de devoir toujours bien agir… Quand on voit comment on est payé en retour ! La magie se fiche que tu fasses du bien ou du mal, elle n'obéit pas à ce genre de loi… Et j'ai si mal là…

Elle appuya son poing à l'emplacement de sa poitrine, serrant la mâchoire pour cacher un peu les trémolos dans sa voix. Elle était à deux doigts de faire une grosse montée de larmes avec cris bien pitoyables. Elle renifla bruyamment comme pour maintenir tout ça à l'intérieur d'elle.

-Je sais, mais même si tu souffres, tu ne dois pas. C'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait pour la magie Ginny, mais pour soi-même. On sera récompensé par personne d'autre, mais on pourra continuer à se regarder dans le miroir, fit-il en lui désignant la psyché qui reflétait la fratrie.

La Ginny du miroir lui rendit un sourire timide.

-Oui, j'imagine que Vous Savez Qui avait du mal à regarder sa sale face dans un miroir, lâcha Seamus, couché sur son lit, les mains croisé derrière sa tête.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un rendez-vous ! S'anima Ron en claquant des mains avant de bondir du lit pour se poser au milieu de la chambre : Vous me trouvez comment ?

-Affreusement irritant, répondit Seamus.

-Ouais dégage et va donc retrouver ta Fay d'amour, enchérit Dean.

-Gnagnagna, jaloux !

Et c'est sur ces paroles si pleines de sagesse et de maturité que le roux dévala les escaliers, les laissant avec leur problème fouinesque.

-Je sais qu'il a raison, lança Ginny. Mais je ne me sens pas tranquille à ce sujet…

Si Seamus ne connaissait pas aussi bien son meilleur ami, il aurait juré qu'il sautait sur l'occasion qui lui était offerte. Mais en fait il semblait plus qu'il ait attendu toute la semaine de telles paroles.

-Si tu veux on peut continuer à les surveiller ensemble, proposa t'il en se rapprochant d'elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de jeter un regard sévère à Seamus sur son lit : _tous les deux_ , parce que je crois que Seamus est un peu fatigué !

Le blond qui avait compris le message leva un bras pour se manifester :

-Ouais je crois que je vais larver cet après-midi. Avec tous ces _couples_ à Pré-Au-Lard, je devrais avoir la paix !

Dean lui renvoya un sourire avant de se tourner vers la fille qui avait ensorcelé son cœur. Elle était toujours tournée vers le miroir, le regard dans le vague, semblant à des kilomètres de lui. Il sembla même que ce soit un miracle qu'elle l'ait entendu.

-Ah ? Oui, bonne idée Dean.

Son manque d'enthousiasme l'attrista, puis il se rappela son expression lorsqu'elle discutait avec Ron. « _J'ai si mal là…_ ». Il se mordilla la lèvre, dépité et embêté, réalisant qu'elle pensait encore à Harry.

Pire, malgré qu'il l'ait abandonné, elle était encore amoureuse de lui. Il avait encore un long chemin à faire avant de pouvoir ôter cet opportun de ses pensées, mais il était un gryffondor, alors il n'abandonnerait pas à la ligne de départ.

Attrapant sa main, il l'invita à se relever et força un grand sourire :

-Alors allons à Pré-Au-Lard !

Il y avait plus romantique que d'aller espionner un ex et sa fouine de compagnie, mais pour l'heure, il s'en contenterait.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

La journée avait follement bien commencée pour Hannah Abott.

Il y avait d'abord eu la vingtaine de belles roses blanches éparpillées partout sur son couvre-lit à son réveil, puis la carte déposée par un grand hibou au plumage moucheté. Toutes les filles de sa promotion l'enviaient pour sa chance, quant à elle, son cœur était rassuré par l'invitation.

Elle avait retrouvé Neville près de la fontaine de l'entrée, regardant le ciel bleu ponctués de quelques nuages gris d'un air songeur. Il faisait encore très froid, effet accentué lorsque la pluie et la neige étaient aux abonnées absents et même les rayons du soleil se révélaient trop faibles pour empêcher la condensation de leurs souffles.

Hannah avait ainsi enfilé ses jolis gants en cuir de chèvres, troqué son habituelle cape noire pour un élégant et lourd chaperon blanc bordé d'une fourrure toute aussi immaculée. Avant de l'aborder, elle avait glissé une main dans sa poche pour y retrouver la dernière lettre de son grand-père et la froisser légèrement dans sa poigne.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où tout se jouait.

Elle força un sourire sur ses lèvres, tournant une des roses à longues tiges de ce matin entre ses doigts, essayant de lui envoyer toute la force de ses sentiments et de ses attentes en un regard.

*S'il te plait...* disait-il.

Pendant un bref instant l'image d'un jeune homme blond à l'air arrogant s'imposa devant ses yeux, mais elle la chassa en clignant des yeux, parce que c'était Neville qu'elle voulait voir.

Attrapant sa main qu'il avait tendu, elle se laissa entraîner par son petit-ami qui lui souriait gentiment et se pressa contre lui un instant.

-Les fleurs t'ont plût ? Demanda t'il presque innocemment.

Hannah amena la rose jusque sous son nez, humant son délicat parfum :

-J'ai adoré… Mais comment tu as fait ?

-Aaah… J'ai mes secrets !

-Ces secrets ne s'appellent t'ils pas Hermione Granger ?

-Tu es maligne.

-Je ne vois qu'elle pour pouvoir entrer dans un dortoir de fille de Poufsouffle ! Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as convaincue elle qui est SI réfractaire à l'idée de la Saint Valentin, reprit-elle alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche vers le village, Hannah toujours lovée contre son épaule.

-Je crois qu'elle voulait t'aider. Tu sais elle n'est pas démonstrative et plutôt moralisatrice… Sévère est je crois le terme, mais elle a bon fond. Tu es actuellement son unique amie fille et comme tu as pu le constater, elle n'en a pas trop l'expérience.

-Oui… Toutes les filles la trouvaient bizarre à rester qu'avec Harry et Ron… Puis beaucoup se sont mise à la détester avec le temps à cause de ça, l'accusant de les monopoliser et de les garder que pour elle, et aussi parce qu'on a toujours l'impression qu'elle nous méprise. Qu'elle croit que nous sommes inférieures à elle... Brown était particulièrement horrible avec elle derrière son dos, rivalisant facilement avec Parkinson.

Neville poussa un soupir.

-Mais si tu dis qu'Hermione a voulu m'aider et qu'elle ne pense pas à mal, alors je te crois, affirma t'elle avant de marmonner plus bas : même si elle devrait faire plus d'effort pour le montrer…

Ils arpentèrent le chemin désert, la sortie officielle ne commençant que l'après-midi et furent donc les premiers à pouvoir admirer le village de Pré Au Lard décoré pour l'occasion de guirlandes de fleurs et de ballons roses et blancs en formes de cœur. Le village vivait en grande partie de l'argent des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard, ainsi les commerçants ne lésinaient pas leurs efforts pour les sorties, cherchant à attirer les visiteurs à l'intérieur de leur boutique.

Mais le couple ne fit qu'un peu de lèche vitrine, admirant plus les décorations que les produits, avant de se diriger vers les Trois Balais, le seul bâtiment à offrir de quoi se restaurer sur place.

Hannah se détendit un peu quand Neville demanda une table à l'écart et l'enjoignit à commander ce qu'elle désirait. Serrant plus fort sa rose, elle s'assit près d'une fenêtre, admirant au loin les montagnes encore enneigées, décidant de croire en cette journée parfaite.

Néanmoins le repas fila et le sujet de conversation qu'elle attendait ne montra pas le bout de son nez et l'inquiétude se mit à ronger de nouveau son cœur.

-Dis 'Ann, tu comptes faire quoi après Poudlard ? Demanda Neville d'un ton doux alors qu'ils attendaient le dessert et elle se ragaillardie en songeant qu'il s'agissait là de la perche parfaite.

-Tu sais, ma famille n'est pas très riche mais elle a tout de même une position sociale importante… Mon père étant l'aîné et n'ayant que moi comme enfant… J'ai… Certaines responsabilités. Mais tu connais ça, pas vrai ?

-Ah ça… Je vais être obligé d'endosser mon titre de Lord pendant les vacances. Ce qui sera juste ridicule avec ce que je veux faire, mais je suis le seul descendant, alors ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Parfois je déteste mes grands oncles d'être restés célibataires…

-Tu veux toujours devenir professeur ? Il y a de nombreux autres métiers qui nécessitent des connaissances poussées en herbologie. Rien qu'à Ste Mangouste… Tu pourrais devenir un grand médicomage…

-Tu oublies qu'il faut un ASPIC en potion pour cela, or notre très cher et adoré ex Maître des Potions a tout fait pour que je ne dépasse pas mes BUSEs dans cette matière. De toute façon l'herbologie n'est qu'une des facettes du métier de professeur de Botanique et ce serait dommage de renoncer maintenant que Mrs Chourave a commencé à me former. J'ai de plus l'approbation enthousiaste de la directrice. Tout ce qu'il me manque c'est l'appui de ma grand-mère, mais je crois que j'en demande trop là !

-Ta grand-mère est SI terrible ? Demanda t'elle un peu craintivement.

Il émit un petit gloussement qui ne la fit pas se sentir plus à l'aise.

-Comme une femme de 84 ans, lui répondit-il finalement.

-Elle me fait un peu peur… Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir quand je la verrai…

-Quand tu la verras ?

Elle s'apprêtait à remercier le serveur qui venait de lui amener sa tarte au pommes lorsqu'il répéta sa phrase. Elle tourna vivement son visage vers le sien, observant avec douleur l'air complètement interdit de son vis à vis.

-Quand tu me présenteras ta grand-mère… Précisa t'elle avant d'ajouter malgré elle devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon : Parce que tu vas me présenter à elle, n'est ce pas ?

Neville eut soudain l'air dans ses petits souliers, évitant son regard et elle sentit toute sa confiance en elle s'échouer lamentablement à ses pieds, en même temps que s'amassaient au coin des yeux un peu d'eau salée.

-Ann', commença t'il en passant une main sur sa nuque. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour parler de tout ça ? Et puis tu as sûrement des désirs concernant ton futur…

Elle se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser sa chaise au passage, ne supportant plus d'écouter les excuses désolées qu'on lui servait :

-NON IL N'EST PAS TROP TOT ! Lui asséna t'elle. Il est presque TROP TARD ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis une femme !

-Si, je t'assure que je l'avais remarqué…

-Je ne fais pas comme toi ce que je veux ! Tu es un crétin ! Un imbécile ! Un imbécile heureux !

Elle aurait continuée sa litanie d'insulte s'il ne l'avait pas coupé, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Mais Ann' enfin ! Que se passe t'il ?!

-IL SE PASSE QUE PENDANT LES VACANCES DE NOEL UNE FAMILLE EST VENUE VOIR MES GRANDS-PARENTS ! Craqua t'elle en sentant la lettre dans sa poche comme si elle pesait des tonnes. TU ME DEMANDE CE QUE JE DESIRE : EH BIEN JE DESIRE EPOUSER UN HOMME DOUX ET GENTIL ET ZACHARIAS SMITH NE FAIT PAS PARTIE DE CETTE CATEGORIE !

-Quoi… ? Zacha… Smith ?!

Neville avait à présent l'air d'un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture et devant ce constat, elle était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglot… Non, plus que ça, alors avant de se ridiculiser plus, elle partit en courant hors du restaurant afin d'aller se cacher quelque part pour laisser éclater son chagrin.

Finalement, Neville ne la sauverait pas.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Il avait presque pensé qu'elle ne serait pas là, et pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, elle se tenait assise sur un fauteuil près de l'entrée, froissant nerveusement sa robe en laine entre ses doigts. Cela le fit sourire, attendri, parce qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu : grande et maladroite, l'air de pas savoir quoi faire de son corps.

Ron s'approcha d'elle et il pût ainsi voir le visage de Fay passer d'une douce inquiétude au soulagement. Se levant aussitôt, elle se dirigea vers lui avec un paquet dans les mains. Et c'est ainsi qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre, leurs présents respectifs se croisèrent, en même temps.

Ils rirent un peu d'embarras, réalisant qu'ils avaient eu la même réaction, puis Ron agrippa la boite rectangulaire empaquetée d'un papier cadeau et fermé d'un ruban doré, l'encourageant de se saisir de la rose qu'il lui tendait.

Elle lâcha son paquet et prit délicatement la fleur dans ses mains, rougissante en passant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

-Merci, elle est très belle.

-De rien, et merci à toi, même si c'est habituellement aux garçons d'offrir quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin.

-Eh bien, habituellement ce ne sont pas aux filles d'inviter les garçons… Mais puisque je l'ai fait…

-Et j'en suis très heureux, l'assura Ron. En fait je crois que c'est EXACTEMENT ce qu'il me fallait.

Il ne répondit pas à son regard interrogateur, préférant se taire avant de la blesser. A la place, il consacra son énergie à déchirer le papier cadeau.

Mais il fallait dire que l'invitation de Fay tombait à point nommé pour lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à sa rupture avec Hermione et le bordel dans lequel s'était fourré Harry. Et comme aucun de ces sujets ne semblaient vouloir s'améliorer, il fallait qu'il pense à lui, et surtout à avancer. Il avait tout un futur à repenser à cause d'un fichu bébé.

Une fois le papier déchiré il découvrit une boite de chocolat, cela le fit rire un peu jaune et il dût s'expliquer :

-Rassure-moi, tu n'as rien mis de particulier dans ces chocolats ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'en ai mangé, j'ai failli mourir empoisonné !

-Oui, je connais l'histoire, gloussa à son tour Fay. Mais non, tu le vois bien en cours de potion, je ne suis pas très douée. Je n'ai jamais pût faire une seule potion d'amortentia correcte ! Je ne dois ma présence dans ce cours qu'à la gentillesse du professeur Slughorn.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama Ron, ravi.

Il était heureux de leur trouver plein de points en commun. Il fallait dire que même si avec Hermione… Il avait été bien avec elle... Il s'était aussi senti très souvent comme n'étant pas à la hauteur. Une pierre de plus jetée sur son orgueil.

Ron envoya son paquet de chocolats dans sa chambre en tapotant dessus avec sa baguette, puis il offrit son bras à Fay pour qu'ils se joignent au cortège d'élèves quittant le château.

-Les potions c'est difficile, continua t'il. Plus les années passent et plus je me sens dépassé, même avec Slughorn comme prof. Parce qu'avec Rogue… Bein j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, tu as tout vu en direct !

-Moi le plus souvent il m'ignorait. Il continue à le faire en Défense. Il a ses chouchous en préférés, comme en tête de turcs !

-Ouais, Harry, Neville, Ginny et moi… Se lamenta le roux.

-Hum… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment le cas pour Harry…

-Attends, tu rêves ! Il le surdéteste ! S'il ne devait haïr qu'un seul d'entre nous, ce serait lui !

-Ces derniers temps je le trouve plutôt… bizarrement protecteur avec lui, le contredit Fay.

Elle sourit un peu timidement en voyant qu'il la regardait en clignant des yeux.

-C'est comme ça lorsque personne ne fait attention à toi, tu peux les observer sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ! J'aime à croire que ça me servira dans mon métier plus tard ! Expliqua t'elle avec de grands mouvements des mains trahissant un peu sa nervosité.

-C'est quoi que tu veux faire plus tard ?

-Auror.

-NON SANS BLAGUE ?!

-Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux aussi.

-Comment ?

-Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Harry un soir. J'avais bien envie de me mêler à votre discussion mais… Enfin bon… J'ai une grande admiration pour Nymphadora Tonks. J'aimerai devenir comme elle ! Malgré sa maladresse elle était l'une des recrues les plus prometteuse de l'agence.

-Tu la connaissais ? S'étonna Ron alors que les toits du village se dessinaient à l'horizon.

-Je l'ai rencontrée en sixième année alors qu'elle venait de trébucher sur une pierre du couloir, tu sais celle près de la tapisserie de Gwendolyn la Fantasque, à part les premières années, tout le monde l'évite sans y penser alors j'ai été surprise de voir une Auror me tomber dessus. On s'est mise à discuter un peu lorsqu'on se croisait par la suite… J'ai pleuré lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle était morte… Oh désolé… Comment plomber l'ambiance en deux seconde, je suis désolée !

Ron lui adressa un petit sourire tolérant avant de poser la main sur sa tête.

-C'est rien. On ne peut rien y faire, on en aura encore des moments comme cela… Allez ! Pour changer de sujet : parlons de quidditch !

Et rien ne pouvait ravir plus Ron que de pouvoir parler avec une fille aussi enthousiaste que lui à ce sujet. Pour une fois, il ne vit pas le temps passer et pas un moment il ne cessa de sourire.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que cela n'arrive pas, Drago se retrouvait embarqué dans une sortie familiale à Pré-Au-Lard. Les rues étaient bondées de monde, majoritairement des couples bien que cela n'avait pas arrêté quelques groupes d'amis en quête de bonbons et de farces et attrapes. Lui aussi aurait bien eu des boutiques à visiter, mais il était toujours une hermine accrochée à Potter. Cela aurait pû sembler malheureux mais la situation n'était pas si désagréable que ça. A son poste il pouvait se régaler des expressions de son fiancé, car il y avait des attitudes qu'il ne prenait jamais en sa présence et puis il apprenait ici et là de petites choses, car là aussi, en sa présence, il ne faisait que répondre à ses piques de façon pas toujours très honnêtes.

Là, persuadé que Drago était son adorable nouvel animal de compagnie, il n'avait personne à impressionner.

Et puis il y avait aussi Evangeline dans son landau.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était persuadé que sa fille savait qui il était. En tout cas elle lui faisait un sacré numéro de charme, mâchouillant sa couverture, bavant dessus au passage, tout en lui souriant, ses yeux pétillant de malice, trémoussant jambes et bras.

Potter ne semblait pas en revenir.

-C'est hallucinant, elle est super calme depuis ce midi. Dire que ce matin elle m'a envoyé un coup de poing dans l'œil en piquant une crise alors que je l'habillais…

*En même temps Potter, cette doudoune...* Soupira Drago en balançant la tête d'un air navré.

-Et là, regarde, elle n'arrête pas de me sourire ! Termina le brun d'un air extasié.

-Ça fait une semaine qu'elle a appris à sourire, tu crois que tu ne devrais pas finir par admettre qu'elle le fera le reste de son existence ? Répondit Granger à ses côtés d'une voix distraite.

Car effectivement elle ne quittait pas du regard l'un des couples qui marchait un peu devant eux. Et à la couleur de cheveux, Drago pouvait parier qu'il s'agissait de Weasley. Il semblait n'avoir pas mis longtemps à se trouver une nouvelle victime sur laquelle baver.

*Bah Granger, tu perds rien… Vraiment !*

-Hermione… J'ai vaguement le souvenir de quelqu'un me disant de ne pas regarder Ron comme un chien abandonné sur le bord d'une route… C'est ce que tu fais en ce moment.

La jeune femme tressaillit, puis sembla s'arracher difficilement à la scène pour se tourner vers Potter, l'air piteux.

-Mais c'est si difficile Harry… Les voir tous les deux, déjà l'air si complice… Par Merlin, je déteste cette sensation d'être laissée en arrière… Je… Je sais que je devrais arrêter d'y penser mais… Je l'aime encore. Ma tête et mon cœur sont constamment en conflit et je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ça…

*Roooh, passez moi un mouchoir...* Bailla Drago, sardonique.

-Je sais pas quoi te dire Herm'…

*Et le césar de la pire parole de réconfort revient à… Harry Potter ! Note à moi même : bien que fait improbable, se rappeler de ne jamais venir pleurer sur son épaule, il ne sert à rien !*

-C'est rien… Juste… L'impression de mourir à petit feu. Mais ça va passer. J'imagine.

-Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu es comme ma sœur… Et c'est encore plus vrai maintenant que tes cheveux sont de cette couleur…

Il inclina la tête, obligeant Drago à se rabattre dans sa nuque, pour poser ses tempes contre celle de la sorcière, comme pour comparer leurs deux chevelures aux reflets presque bleutés. Du noir corbeau pour tous les deux. Le serpentard trouvait pour sa part étrange la relation entre ces deux là. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, ils semblaient plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et cela avait d'ailleurs apporté de l'eau au moulin des partisans du « Granger est la mère de l'enfant de Potter », jusqu'à ce que bien sûr cela devienne, il y a un mois, un « Malefoy est le géniteur de l'enfant de Potter ».

Ah ! Quel scandale en y repensant…

-Je sais… Merci Harry… Mais je me demande comment tu fais, toi, pour supporter ta séparation avec Ginny. A chaque fois que tu dois la voir…

Drago foudroya la gryffondor d'avoir mis cela sur le tapis. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre son fiancé se lamenter à ce sujet.

Mais à leur grand étonnement à tous les deux, cela ne sembla pas le perturber. Au contraire, il se remit droit, rajusta Drago sur ses épaules en le caressant au passage. Le serpentard était cependant trop figé en attente de sa réponse pour en profiter.

-En fait, je crois que mes sentiments amoureux pour elle ont disparut… Lança t'il en levant la tête vers le ciel.

-Mais… Comment… ?

-Je sais pas. Comme ça. On m'a habitué à m'adapter vite à des situations que je n'ai pas choisi, ajouta t'il avec un rien de reproche dans la voix. Je vais me marier avec Malefoy alors mes sentiments pour Ginny n'ont plus de raison d'être…

Il ne put continuer car tout à son contentement face à un tel discours, Drago ne put s'en empêcher et vint lécher l'espace juste au coin des lèvres du brun. Ce dernier émit une exclamation surprise et Drago se mit à tournoyer follement autour de son cou, le marquant allègrement au passage.

La Weasley pouvait lui dire toutes les paroles méchantes qu'elle voulait, maintenant il savait que Potter ne l'aimait plus ! Que ce ne serait jamais à elle qu'il penserait quand il serait avec lui, qu'il ne crierai jamais son prénom à elle !

Et le comble c'est que si elle ne l'avait pas changé en hermine, il n'aurait jamais su cela, aurait toujours eu un doute ! Que tout ça était grâce à elle !

L'arroseur arrosé, comme on disait, et pour cette joie, Drago en aimait encore plus Potter !

Attendez… Aimer ?!

Nooooon, il voulut juste parler d'appréciation. Il dût cesser finalement de faire le fou quand l'objet de ses pensées l'attrapa par le cou.

-Eh bien ? Qu'est ce que tu as toi ? Lui demanda t'il en le tenant juste devant son visage.

Et Drago ne put résister à nouveau, il lui donna un coup de langue droit sur le nez.

-On dirait que ton nouvel ami t'aime beaucoup Harry ! Ricana Granger.

Potter haussa des épaules avant de le replacer sur ses épaules.

-Je devrais lui trouver un nom, non ?

*Oïe… J'ai peur...*

-Hum… Il faudrait déjà savoir si c'est un mâle ou une femelle, répondu Hermione. Mais vu comme elle te tourne autour, je jurerais que c'est une femelle !

Les deux sorciers tournèrent la tête vers lui et il se mit à grogner pour les décourager d'avoir juste l'idée d'essayer de reluquer ses parties intimes. Bandes de pervers !

-Blanchette ? Proposa Potter et Drago voulut se taper la tête contre un meuble. Blanchette, viens là ma belle ?

Sa tentative se résulta par Drago essayant de mordre la main qui l'approchait.

-Bon d'accord, pas Blanchette alors…

Un florilège d'autres petits noms stupides passèrent alors la bouche de Potter sans qu'aucun ne reçoive sa bénédiction. En même temps, il n'était pas une femelle, alors ses « Princesse » et ses « Bijou » il pouvait se les foutre bien profond là où il le pensait.

Granger avait de meilleures idées, mais Drago les rejetait par principe. Agacé, il finit d'ailleurs par quitter les épaules de Potter pour s'installer à côté d'Evangeline dans le landau.

Pour leur promenade, et sans doute pour que Granger cesse de voir son Weasley d'amour au bras d'une autre, ils avaient bifurqué sur des chemins moins fréquentés car ne possédant que quelques boutiques de moindres importances. Le voyage en landau était agréable et la petite fille finit par s'endormir, une touffe de ses poils entre ses petits poings fermés. Drago lui aussi se laissait bercer, la tête appuyé au rebord, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la discussion des deux sorciers portant à présent sur un devoir à rendre.

Puis alors qu'ils prévoyaient de rentrer à Poudlard, ils entendirent soudainement un bruit étrange. Avec son ouïe affinée, Drago pût même affirmer que quelqu'un sanglotait dans un coin.

Un serpentard n'en aurait eu rien à faire…

Deux gryffondors par contre…

Avant même d'avoir dit « quidditch » les deux sorciers changèrent leur direction, Granger qui ne poussait pas le landau se porta en avant, sortant sa baguette au cas où. Harry se plaça en protection devant lui et Evangeline et le serpentard eut ainsi la preuve que les lions aimaient chercher les ennuis.

Heureusement, Granger se détendit presque aussitôt et rangea sa baguette.

-C'est Hannah, fit-elle à voix très basse, articulant exagérément comme si Potter savait lire sur les lèvres…

Oh ce serait presque probable. En tout cas ça n'étonnerait pas Drago.

Et alors que Potter s'avançait à son tour en poussant le landau, il put découvrir la jeune femme blonde qui était assise dans un renfoncement, les genoux remontés vers sa poitrine, ses mains agrippant les pans de sa magnifique cape blanche. Il finit par la reconnaître malgré le rimmel qui avait coulé sous ses yeux : la Abott. Poufsouffle de son état sortant avec le grand dadais qu'était Londubat. Une personne donc inintéressante au possible dotée d'un mauvais goût caractérisé. Parfait !

Alors qu'il ruminait à cause de cette escale malvenue, elle dévisagea les deux sorciers avant que ses lèvres ne se mettent à trembler et qu'arrive ce qui devait arriver : elle fondit en sanglot devant eux.

*Oh Salazar… Où est ton basilic lorsqu'on en a le plus besoin ?*

Et au milieu des reniflements et des borborygmes indéchiffrable vint alors quelques mots compréhensibles, jeté au ciel comme une supplique ou un appel à la miséricorde.

-JE VEUX PAS EPOUSER ZACHARIAS !

Ou un cri d'agonie qui résonnait profondément au sein des trois sorciers présents, dont l'un était transformé en hermine.

La Magie, inconsciente des désirs et des conventions, continuaient de tresser ses liens invisibles...

 _A suivre…_

 _Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas été trop « saint valentesque » (ouais, le 24 décembre, je fais rien comme tout le monde). Même si toute une partie concerne les autres, le couple Drago/Harry avance aussi puisque notre serpentard prend quelques résolutions et profite de sa situation pour jouer les espions. Promis je lui rends sa forme humaine au prochain chapitre… Mais d'ici là il y a tellement de choses intéressantes à faire pour une petite hermine…_

 _Prochain chapitre : Un jour de Gryffondor, où Drago peut observer de près les mœurs des lions._

 _En attendant je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_


	25. Un jour de Gryffondor 1

_Note de l'auteur :_ _Tout d'abord Bonne Année à tous mes lecteurs ! Ce chapitre commençait à devenir un monstre, je l'ai donc scindé en deux, j'en suis navrée. Comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué, je n'ai pas publié la semaine dernière, j'ai préféré prendre un petit break pour les fêtes et en plus je suis tombée malade, alors même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu !_

 _Oh et encore merci pour les commentaires, les favoris, les follows, bref, heureuse de vous voir toujours au rendez-vous ! J'espère continuer à vous divertir cette année, à vous faire rire, grogner, me haïr et tout ! Et tout !_

Chapitre 23 : Un jour de Gryffondor – partie 1

 _Un mois et demi plus tôt… Vacances de noël 1998._

-Besoin d'aide ?

Hannah passa la tête à travers la porte de la cuisine, surprenant sa grand-mère en pleine préparation de biscuits de noël. Elle aimait se caller dans la cuisine et observer la vielle femme manier avec adresse le batteur électrique ou virevolter du four au frigo comme dans une chorégraphie bien maitrisée.

Cela la rendait aussi un peu nostalgique, étant posée là, comme sa mère qui année après année, s'était accoudée à la table avec un petit sourire lointain avant de mettre elle aussi la main à la pâte. En devenant sorcière, et surtout en épousant son père, il y avait beaucoup de choses auquel Jane Abbot, née Carriger, avait dû renoncer. Faire la cuisine manuellement en était une.

Le micro-onde en était une autre.

Hannah évitait de s'approcher de l'appareil, comme de tout autre appareil contenant un peu trop d'électronique. La magie et les circuits imprimés ne faisaient malheureusement pas bon ménage. Contrairement à sa mère, la jeune femme n'avait pas été habituée au luxe que représentaient ces machines, aussi ne lui manquaient-elles pas, ce qui ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas admirer leur fonctionnement à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait chez ses grands-parents maternels, des moldus.

Les Carriger vivaient dans une douillette maison dans la banlieue de Birmingham, au 43 de la rue Broomfield, non loin de cette ville appelée « Dudley », et par de nombreux aspects, ils n'étaient originellement pas très différents des Dursley. Mr Carriger était le gérant d'une chaine de magasin de prêt-à-porter, Mrs Carriger y avait un temps travaillé (c'était du reste là où ils s'étaient rencontré) avant de se marier et d'embrasser la carrière de femme au foyer lorsqu'était née leur unique fille, Jane Carriger. Depuis ses passe-temps consistaient en la cuisine et l'association de quartier où elle occupait le poste de vice-présidente.

Poste qui se résumait bien souvent à boire le thé avec les autres épouses désœuvrées et aller enquiquiner les voisins parce que leur haie était mal coupée-ou leur nouveau nain de jardin une offense à la vue.

Et Jane Carriger n'avait rien eu de différent des autres petites filles, même si parfois elle prétendait voir des choses étranges, ce que ses parents avaient mis sur le compte d'une imagination débridée… Jusqu'au jour où une femme avait frappé à la porte et s'était présentée comme professeur d'une école de sorcellerie.

Les Carriger avaient dû alors accepter que leur fille deviendrait une sorcière et que sa descendance le serait probablement aussi. Néanmoins ils ne s'étaient certainement pas attendus à ce qu'elle décède il y a trois ans, tuée par des Mangemorts.

-Tu veux venir rouler la pâte ? L'invita sa grand-mère en lui tendant le rouleau à pâtisserie.

Hannah rejeta sa tresse en arrière et releva ses manches avant de s'emparer de l'objet. Elle l'abattit sans pitié sur la boule de patte sablé qui se tenait sur le plan de travail et commença à l'aplatir. Mrs Carriger profita de la présence de sa nouvelle commis pour s'asseoir sur une chaise et souffler. Il n'avait beau s'agir que d'un repas pour quatre personne : son mari, elle, son gendre et sa petite fille, elle tenait toujours à ce que noël soit parfait.

-Alors tu as des choses à me raconter qu'entre fille, ma poussinette ? Du nouveau depuis cette rentrée ?

Hannah rougit en continuant d'abaisser la pâte :

-Il se pourrait que oui, répondit-elle en voulant faire durer le suspense.

-Tu ne sortais pas avec ce garçon de ta classe… Justin ?

-Oh non ! Justin et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps !

-Tu disais qu'il te faisait rire… Et qu'il avait la tête sur les épaules !

-Wayne a la tête sur les épaules, la reprit Hannah. J'étais stupide en 4eme année… Justin est parfois un peu bizarre. Et puis il est complètement maniaque. Il ne veut même pas s'asseoir sur de l'herbe parce que, je cite : « par terre c'est sale ! ».

-Alors qui est ce ? Euh… Tu as parlé d'un Ernie une fois…

-Ernie est juste mon ami. En plus je ne me vois pas sortir avec un garçon plus petit que moi. Et tu ne peux pas le connaitre Mamie, je n'ai jamais parlé de lui. Il est d'une autre Maison… Enfin d'un autre dortoir si tu préfères. Il s'appelle Neville. Et je l'adore, il est trop gentil et attentionné. Et puis c'est un véritable héros. Tu aurais dû le voir tenir tête à Tu-Sais-Qui quand on croyait qu'Harry Potter était mort ! C'était incroyable !

Mrs Carriger observa les yeux de sa petite fille se mettre à briller d'excitation tandis qu'elle balançait de haut en bas le rouleau devant elle et lui rendit un sourire, soulagée de voir que malgré tout le malheur qui était tombé sur leur famille, elle se relèverait.

C'était un peu étrange pour elle de savoir que l'Angleterre avait été la proie d'un psychopathe sorcier alors que tout son entourage normal continuait leur vie, ignorant de ce qui avait failli leur arriver. A tous, lorsqu'on le lui demandait, elle disait qu'un vagabond avait tué leur fille qui l'avait surpris alors qu'il cambriolait leur maison. Ce mensonge lui laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche.

-En tout cas je peux voir qu'il te plait beaucoup.

-Oui ! Et en plus je sais qu'il peut y avoir un futur puisqu'il fait aussi partie de la noblesse !

-Oh ! Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où ton père, un jeune Lord, s'est planté devant ton grand-père, sa famille derrière lui, pour nous annoncer qu'il voulait épouser notre Jane. Il était si nerveux comme s'il s'attendait à devoir livrer une bataille… Nous, nous étions complètement bouleversé d'avoir plusieurs Lords et Ladies sous notre toit. On ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire, comment nous comporter…

La mère de son gendre qui, elle l'apprit plus tard, était pourtant une sorcière d'origine normale ( Mr et Mrs Carriger n'avaient jamais pu accepter dans leur langage un mot comme « moldu ») ne l'avait pas vraiment aidée à se sentir à l'aise, toute engoncée dans l'éducation qu'elle avait eu après son mariage. C'était la matriarche, feu l'arrière-grand-mère d'Hannah, une petite femme voutée au sourire bienveillant qui les avait rassurés et aidés durant tous les préparatifs.

-Ta mère était si radieuse le jour de son mariage… Soupira la vieille dame avec nostalgie. Et dire que bientôt se sera ton tour ma petite chérie. Le temps passe si vite…

-J'ai encore le temps, répliqua Hannah en revenant à sa pâte sablée. Prière de ne pas me voir déjà mariée avec des enfants !

Elles gloussèrent toutes les deux jusqu'à ce que Mr Carriger fasse irruption dans la cuisine.

-Eh bien chéri, que se passe-t-il ? On dirait que tu as un loup aux trousses !

-Presque. Hannah, les Abbot viennent de débarquer. Enfin Lord et Lady Abbot, fit-il pour se référer plus exactement aux parents de son gendre avec de l'agacement plein la voix. Ils voulaient parler en privé avec ton père… Et ils voulaient que je t'envoie aussi dans mon bureau.

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils, intriguée.

-Ils t'ont jeté hors de TON bureau ? S'indigna quant à elle Mrs Carriger.

-Ce n'est sans doute pas grand-chose, les rassura ET se rassura Hannah en rajustant sa tenue. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

-Je leur souhaite surtout de s'étouffer avec leur salive, répliqua sa grand-mère.

Hannah roula des yeux, mais quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau face à ses grands-parents sorciers, elle s'avoua le souhaiter aussi.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

 _Le présent, février 1999…_

-Et c'est là que j'ai appris que les Smith avaient jugés que notre famille était digne de s'allier à la leur… En fait, ce serait surtout tout à leur avantage, car cela leur permettrait de mettre la main sur le titre des Abbot. Et mes grands-parents jugent que j'ai l'âge et en absence d'autres propositions… Eh bien… Pour reprendre leurs mots, « Zacharias Smith est tout à fait éligible ».

Drago, toujours sous la forme d'une hermine confortablement lovée autour du cou de son fiancé, renifla légèrement, condescendant. Abbot faisait partie d'une famille d'aristocrate, elle aurait DÛ savoir qu'on arrangerait son mariage et qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment le choix. Lui-même s'y était préparé depuis l'âge de quinze ans, se résignant à devoir vivre aux côtés d'une femme qui pourrait être aussi laide qu'un pou ou aussi stupide qu'un troll. De toute façon il était facile de se résigner quand vous savez qu'au final, ça ne pourrait pas être un homme.

Enfin… A quelques exceptions près dont le karma de Potter raffolait. Pas qu'il s'en plaindrait, hein !

Néanmoins il aurait pu se passer d'écouter les lamentations de la blonde dans cet affreux salon de thé _ allons-y, c'est le seul endroit où nous pourrons avoir un peu de discrétion_ avait dit Granger en poussant la porte, faisant fi des regards horrifiés de Potter lui indiquant pour une obscure raison que cet endroit était maudit et à éviter.

-Objectivement, il est plutôt beau garçon, commenta pensivement celle-ci provoquant ainsi un rictus de dégout sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

-Smith ?! Fit-il pour s'en assurer.

-Oh ça va, pas la peine de prendre une tête écœurée. Je disais : « objectivement », parce que je sais que c'est…

-Un trou du cul puissance 3 qui a dû soudoyer le Choixpeau pour qu'il le mette à Poufsouffle, je vois que ça !

-Oh Harry ! Ce n'est pas possible !

-Bien sûr que si, j'ai bien pleurniché mentalement sur le Choixpeau pour qu'il abandonne cette stupide idée de me mettre à Serpentard, je vois pas pourquoi… Aïeuh ! S'exclama Potter quand Drago referma ses griffes sur son épaules, d'abord de surprise, puis de colère.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles d'hermine : Comment ça Potter aurait dû être à Serpentard ?! Pourquoi donc ce stupide chapeau s'était laissé attendrir et l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor ?

Sans raison le serpentard se sentait spolié de ce qui aurait dû être son camarade de classe, mais d'un autre côté, si c'était arrivé, ils ne seraient certainement pas sur le point de se marier et c'était une information qui valait son poids en or et qu'il comptait bien capitaliser d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Ah désolé Hannah, se reprit Potter en éloignant de deux doigts dans le poitrail les griffes de Drago de sa peau. Faut pas croire qu'il n'y a qu'avec Malefoy que les choses coincent, Smith et moi, ce n'est pas DU TOUT une histoire d'amour. Et pour te dire à quel point, j'aurais préféré supporter une vie de malheur plutôt que de devoir l'épouser.

Drago frotta sa joue contre les doigts, très satisfait par cette réponse.

-Mais il n'y a pas un moyen d'empêcher cela ? S'enquit Granger. On ne peut tout de même pas te marier sans ton consentement ! Nous sommes tout de même au 20eme siècle !

-J'ai réussi à stopper un temps la machine en leur déballant tout au sujet de ma relation avec Neville. Les Londubat sont un parti plus intéressant que les Smith… Mais mon grand-père m'avait donné une date limite… La Saint Valentin.

-Oh c'est pour cela que tu faisais toutes ces allusions peu discrètes !

-Ils veulent me voir établie cette année…

-Tu ne pourrais pas juste… Refuser tout ça ? Je veux dire, si les choses se passent comme pour Harry et Malefoy, il y a l'échange des présents. Tu pourrais refuser son cadeau !

-Et apporter la honte à ma famille ? Si Zacharias se présente à moi avec le sceau de mon père, je n'ai pas le droit de refuser. Ma famille me renierait !

Devant l'air désespéré de la jeune femme, Granger pesta, marmonnant des trucs au sujet de traditions idiotes et archaïques. Cette réaction n'étonna pas Drago car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une Sang De Bourbe comprenne quoique ce soit dans l'art délicat des alliances magiques. Abbot avait tort de vouloir se rebeller contre les décisions de ses ainés. Elle n'aurait qu'à serrer les dents, dire oui et accepter sa nouvelle situation.

Un Smith semblait être tout ce qui convenait à ces nobles traitres à leur sang qu'étaient les Abbot.

-Mais qu'en pense Smith dans tout ça ? Il n'a pas son mot à dire lui aussi ? Intervint Miss Je Sais Tout, bien décidée apparemment à trouver une solution.

En quelques secondes, l'air de la blonde, si c'était possible, devint encore plus sombre et elle appuya son front contre ses mains.

-Eh bien…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

 _Janvier 1999 – Rentrée des vacances de noël._

Les soirs de rentrées avaient l'inconvénient de présenter un plus long diner où traditionnellement le directeur présentait ses vœux aux élèves s'il s'agissait de celle des vacances de noël, ou ses encouragements pour les examens de fin d'année s'il s'agissait de celles d'avril. Mais avec Mrs McGonagall, on ne voyait pas très bien la différence entre les deux puisque contrairement à son facétieux prédécesseur, elle ne jurait que par la réussite scolaire.

Ce qui devait sûrement obtenir des hochements de tête approbateurs d'Hermione Granger, qu'Hannah ne pouvait que deviner, et c'était d'ailleurs son problème puisqu'elle ne pouvait voir que le dos de Neville à la table des gryffondors.

Elle aurait aimé lui parler en tête à tête… Mais peut-être était-ce un peu prématuré. Plongeant le regard sur son dessert, une part de cheese cake, elle tenta à tout prix d'éviter la vision de Zacharias à quelques places d'elle, même si elle pouvait entendre le son de sa voix. Un baryton irritant par la prétention qui y était toujours contenue.

-Hannah, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Megan à côté d'elle, posant sa main sur la sienne.

Megan était sa meilleure amie, sa principale confidente même si depuis quelques temps elle se mettait à parler avec Hermione Granger pour des raisons très pragmatiques tenant en un prénom : Neville. Elle s'entendait aussi assez bien avec les deux « Sally », bien que l'histoire avec son cousin risquait de refroidir ses relations avec Sally Smith. Quant à Susan, elles se parlaient à peine, trop différentes. De timorée la rousse était progressivement passée à renfermé et asociale. Celle-ci se tenait d'ailleurs en tout bout de table, avec Stephen qui était le seul qui continuait à avoir des rapports à peu près normaux avec elle.

Megan insista en la secouant un peu depuis sa prise, mais Hannah restait silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé parce qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas la comprendre ! Les Jones étaient une vieille famille, mais ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'aristocratie. De plus ils étaient plutôt modernes et ne pratiquaient plus les mariages arrangés. De son groupe d'ami, seul Ernie pourrait avoir une vague idée de ce qu'elle vivait.

Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça à posséder des titres. On pouvait même les compter sur les doigts des deux mains : Malfoy, Nott et Greengrass pour les serpentards, MacDougal pour Serdaigle, Londubat et Potter pour Gryffondor et elle et Erny pour Poufsouffle. Elle eut un reniflement ironique car pouvoir être l'héritier d'un Lord ne voulait pas dire pour autant que vous étiez des sangs-purs ou riches. Elle était d'ailleurs l'exemple parfait du contraire : sang-mêlée et probablement en dessous du niveau de vie des ¾ des serpentards.

Peut-être était-ce pourquoi, naïvement, elle avait cru que personne ne s'intéresserait à elle, mais elle avait oublié que le prestige d'un titre était comme une petite musique tentatrice aux oreilles de certains.

Comme les Smith qui devaient baver d'envie à l'idée de récupérer un titre qu'ils avaient perdus lorsque le dernier Poufsouffle avait rendu l'âme en ne laissant que des filles derrière lui et un grand nombre de dettes, non pas de jeu, mais le résultat d'une très mauvaise gestion financière et d'un cœur sur la main.

En tout cas Zacharias aimait bien à répéter à qui le supportait encore qu'il était le descendant d'Helga Poufsouffle, ce qui justifiait apparemment l'usufruit du meilleur fauteuil de la salle commune.

C'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle le trouva, accompagné de son inévitable âme damnée nommée Wayne Hopkins, un type très calme, presque lymphatique, brun avec de petites lunettes perchée sur un nez droit. Megan était folle de lui, ce qu'Hannah ne comprenait pas vraiment, le trouvant beaucoup trop sérieux, mais pas « sérieux dans le genre agaçant » comme Ernie, non, plutôt « sérieux dans le genre ennuyant ».

Elle le salua d'un bref hochement de tête froid, ce qu'il lui rendit avec un petit sourire en coin, comme s'il savait pourquoi elle était là et qu'il trouvait cela tout à fait hilarant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le Seigneur et Maître dans son fauteuil :

-J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? Le questionna t'elle d'une voix glaciale, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

-J'en ai une vague idée, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire insupportable, la tête appuyée contre son poing.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses alors ?

Il se remit droit et haussa des épaules :

-Pas grand-chose. Ce sont les matriarches qui ont eu l'idée de ce mariage, ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait vraiment consulté… Mais, hé… Je ne vais pas vraiment me plaindre. Tu es loin d'être la fille la plus jolie de l'école, mais tu es assez convenable et puis je crois que tu peux être assez agréable quand tu le veux.

Hannah ouvrit un instant la bouche comme un poisson en manque d'oxygène, choquée au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu un jour entendre, puis les mots du blond faisant leur chemin dans son esprit, elle se trouva assez furieuse pour s'approcher et lui asséner une baffe.

Ce dernier ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir apparemment car ce fut à lui de la regarder d'un air choqué, une main sur sa joue tuméfiée.

-NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS ! Hurla Hannah avant de déguerpir vers le dortoir des filles.

-Non, attends ! Hannah… ! Furent les dernières paroles, curieusement paniquée, qu'elle entendit de lui avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Depuis ce jour, elle l'évitait très soigneusement, passant autant de temps que possible chez les gryffondors.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

 _Retour au présent…_

Hé, mais c'est qu'il s'en passait des choses finalement chez les blaireaux ! Drago ricana intérieurement, bien qu'agacé d'avoir dû subir deux flash-back concernant quelqu'un dont il n'avait rien à faire. Ah ces gryffondors : toujours à mettre leurs museaux là où ils n'avaient rien à faire !

-Ce type est affreux ! Couina Granger. J'en avais eu un petit aperçu, mais là… Je pensais qu'il avait un peu changé depuis l'AD, parce qu'après tout, il nous a bien aidés à la Bataille de Poudlard, mais il n'en est rien !

-Allons, n'exagérons rien, son seul pêché est d'être horriblement arrogant, répliqua Potter en arrachant un gros morceau à sa banofee pie pour l'avaler, se tartinant honteusement la lèvre supérieure de chantilly.

Drago le regarda de travers, se demandant s'il savait à quel point c'était provocateur. Malheureusement avant qu'il ne puisse décider quoique ce soit, une langue rosée s'empressa de récupérer la crème. Zut.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire à présent, se lamenta Hannah. Zacharias n'a pas la moindre intention de renoncer à ce mariage et il m'envoie de temps en temps des lettres que je m'empresse de brûler !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? S'enquit Granger, curieuse.

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne les lis pas ! Mais vu le niveau de sa prose verbale, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il peut écrire ! Quelque chose du genre « Tu devrais être satisfaite de pouvoir épouser quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que moi » !

-Hmm… Marmonna l'autre fille, se plongeant dans ses réflexions.

C'était un peu l'air qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle travaillait sur un devoir à rendre, mâchouillant l'ongle de son pouce droit.

-Mais si je t'assure ! C'est ce genre de gars ! En troisième on avait découvert qu'il avait fait un classement des filles de notre année !

Potter s'étrangla brusquement avec la part de gâteau qu'il venait juste d'avaler, puis se mit à rougir quand les regards des deux filles se posèrent sur lui.

-OSEZ dire que vous faites pas pareil avec nous ! Grogna-t-il.

-Non, Harry, tu n'as pas participé à ça tout de même ?

-Tous les gars l'ont fait ! Même certains serpentards ! C'est un truc qu'on fait quand on est jeune et stupide !

*Pas moi…* Marmonna Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bien qu'il avait largement commenté les résultats.

-Et si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis battu pour toi Herm' ! Avec mes arguments j'ai réussi à te faire monter de deux places ! Continua à se défendre le brun.

-J'étais dernière n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton lugubre.

-Non, c'était Milicent.

-Ah oui, prévisible. En tout cas, nous ne pouvons pas juger Smith uniquement sur ce qu'il nous montre, ajouta Granger d'un ton raisonnable. Nous projetons tous une image qui n'est qu'une parcelle de nous. JE ne passe pas ma vie dans les livres, Harry n'est pas QU'UN gentil petit sauveur et toi tu n'es pas qu'une fille évaporée…

-Hein, comment ça « évaporée » ?!

-… Et Smith ne peut donc pas être qu'un crétin arrogant. Tiens, parles à Harry, il pourrait t'en parler des blonds arrogants !

-Ferais-tu allusion à Malefoy ?

-De toute évidence… Je te laisse compléter parce que moi je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as vu de lui qui mérite ton respect.

-… Il est courageux à sa façon, commença Potter en regardant le plafond, surprenant Drago qui n'aurait certainement pas mis le courage dans son CV. Il est intelligent, en tout cas je pense qu'il analyse les choses mieux que moi. Et réfléchi, on pourrait appeler ça une forme de sagesse ? Je pense que peu importe la situation dans laquelle il est, il trouvera toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. Et pour finir il n'est pas le moins du monde manipulable, ce que je trouve très bien.

-Ca ressemble à une façon plus flatteuse de dire qu'il est rusé, fourbe et hypocrite, remarqua Granger, détruisant l'état de contentement de Drago.

Il était dommage qu'elle fut si loin car il ne se serait pas privé de lui refaire le visage.

-Tu n'es pas très sincère. Tu es jalouse de son intelligence Herm', tu l'as même avouée la dernière fois. Mais sinon tu as raison. Smith doit bien d'une façon ou d'une autre être fréquentable, en tout cas, il ne fait aucun effort avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en ferais avec lui !

-Moi non plus ! Ajouta Hannah. Peu importe qu'il puisse être intelligent – ce qu'il n'est pas soit dit en passant- c'est Neville que j'aime et c'est avec lui que je veux me marier !

-Tu lui as parlé de tout ça ? Demanda Granger.

-Oui, il s'est figé comme s'il avait vu un basilic… Oh pardon Hermione, malheureuse comparaison.

-Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas agréable du tout de se faire pétrifier !

-Il a sûrement besoin d'y réfléchir, affirma Potter. Tout le monde, heureusement, n'a pas à prendre de décision en une fraction de seconde comme j'ai eu à le faire. Avec toutes vos cérémonies et liens, le mariage n'a pas l'air de quelque chose d'anodin… Ou disons que ça à l'air encore moins anodin qu'un mariage moldu.

-Tu as jusqu'au 14 février pour donner une réponse à ta famille, non ? Cela vous laisse encore deux jours.

-Je ne pense pas que cela change quoique ce soit… Neville était…

-Je vais aller le trouver, la coupa Potter avant de se lever, adressant un sourire encourageant à la jeune fille : nous trouverons une solution.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Le contrôle de son visage était comme à son habitude parfait. Malgré la froideur hivernale qui obligeait chacun à s'emmitoufler sous plusieurs couches, elle arrivait à garder son élégance et sa silhouette menue. Sur l'avenue principale de Pré Au Lard, elle pouvait sentir les regards admirateurs et envoutés des garçons quand elle faisait passer ses belles mèches blondes derrière son épaule…

Tout laissait à penser qu'elle passait une journée parfaite.

Tout sauf l'homme à ses côtés qui ne lui accordait presque aucune attention.

-Daphnée, chérie, cesse de subjuguer la gente masculine et aide moi à le chercher ! Grommela Blaise.

Il arborait à présent sa meilleure expression renfrognée qui faisait fuir les plus jeunes et s'écarter les plus âgés. Et tout ça à cause de Drago.

Ce n'était pas que Daphnée ne l'aimait pas, mais ils n'étaient pas spécialement proche, surtout depuis que son père avait pris officiellement le partie de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom. La jeune femme s'était alors éloignée de bien des amis, se retrouvant seule avec Milicent, et malheureusement il avait été difficile d'avoir d'aussi stimulantes conversations avec elle qu'elle en avait eu avec Pansy.

Mais Pansy avait carrément perdu la tête les deux dernières années, se noyant dans des rêves de grandeur qu'elle cultivait à travers son meilleur ami, persuadé qu'elle allait l'épouser et entrer dans la famille Malefoy.

Daphnée n'avait essayé qu'une seule fois de la détromper, mieux placée par son lignage pour savoir que le blond ne serait apparié qu'avec le meilleur, pas forcément anglais d'ailleurs… Et qu'une Parkinson ne représenterait jamais un parti correct aux yeux de Lord et Lady Malefoy.

Elle-même ne se faisait aucun espoir. Elle aimait susciter l'admiration, mais se gardait bien de mettre son cœur en jeu, sachant qu'elle aussi ne choisirait pas. Et si elle sortait aujourd'hui avec Blaise, c'était en toute amitié, même si au fond d'elle, oui, elle trouvait la cour du métis italien très agréable.

Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Soupirant un peu, elle alla interroger un groupe de garçon serdaigle en tortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, s'amusant de les voir presque baver d'ahurissement. Ils lui auraient offert la lune s'ils l'avaient pu, mais ils n'avaient pas vu Drago Malefoy de la journée.

-Palsambleu et sang de gorgone ! A ce rythme-là on aura interrogé tous les élèves de Poudlard en vain ! S'énerva Blaise en la rejoignant.

-Du calme très cher, je crois que nous pouvons dire qu'il n'est pas descendu à Pré-Au-Lard, alors pourquoi ne pas aller nous détendre un peu, comme je te sens tendu, et aller boire une tasse de thé.

Elle traina le jeune homme renfrogné derrière elle en direction du salon de thé. Elle se stoppa néanmoins en tombant sur l'étrange tableau de Ginevra Weasley et un gryffondor lambda en train d'espionner par une des fenêtres de la petite rue de derrière.

Cela lui arrachait les cordes vocales de le dire mais la dernière des Weasley était sa principale rivale en termes de popularité auprès des garçons, ainsi lorsque les occasions lui étaient aussi bien offertes, elle sautait dessus.

-Ou bien nous pouvons aller taquiner du lion… Fit-elle à Blaise avec un clin d'œil avant de s'approcher à pas silencieux et légers vers le couple.

Blaise, toujours un peu morose car incapable de se départir de son inquiétude pour son meilleur ami, la suivit néanmoins pour assurer ses arrières. Il se dressa comme à son habitude en grande ombre toute pleine d'un mépris écrasant.

-Mais que voilà là ? La « grande » Ginny Weasley qui épie à travers une fenêtre !

La rousse et le jeune homme noir sursautèrent avant de se retourner vers eux, l'air à la fois honteux et furieux.

-Dégage miss concours de beauté des serpents, ce que je fais ne te regarde pas !

-Ohlala, de suite les insultes… Enfin cela devait en être une ! On cherche Drago, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

Pendant un bref instant une étincelle brilla dans les yeux bruns de Weasley alors que le type à côté d'elle se renfermait, la fixant d'un regard plus que noir.

-Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cet abominable sorcier, répondit finalement la rousse avec une grimace dégoutée.

Daphnée lui lança un sourire mauvais avant de se pencher vers la vitre pour se rendre compte rapidement de qui était la cible des attentions de la rouquine. Elle exulta en voyant la table où étaient réunis Potter, Granger et Abbot.

-Oh et c'est sans doute pour ça que tu espionne son fiancé, qui est aussi ton ex ? Oh pauvre petite, je ne savais pas que tu étais tombée aussi bas !

-Moi aussi je rirais Greengrass lorsque tes parents te marieront à un type vieux et moche, mais fortuné !

Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça car s'il y avait bien une chose que détestait Daphnée, c'était bien qu'on lui parle de son futur mariage arrangé. Elle ne vivait pas cela aussi sereinement que la plupart.

-Je vois pour ta part que comme d'habitude tu passes d'un garçon à l'autre ! Répondit-elle en pointant son nez vers le gryffondor. Evidemment il ne vaut pas votre leader adoré…

-C'est toi qui fais passer toutes ces rumeurs au sujet de moi ?! S'indigna bien pitoyablement la rouquine en passant au rouge soutenu. Je suis JUSTE sortie avec Michael, Dean et Harry ! Et Neville à la limite, mais c'est tout !

-Et puis Harry n'est pas notre leader ! Ajouta le black dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom. Nous nous sommes tous battu durant cette guerre ! Et j'ai vu et vécu des choses, stupide petite princesse, que tu ne pourrais même jamais appréhender !

-Oh vraiment ? Toi un né-moldu (elle se souvenait de ça par contre) tu te crois si meilleur que moi ?

-Sang-mêlé ! La corrigea t'il. Et oui, je suis bien au-dessus de vous deux, sales petits collabo.

Daphnée s'étouffa mentalement d'indignation, puis elle sentit Blaise bouger derrière elle. Lui qui préférait habituellement se taire, écouter et analyser, semblait avoir atteint ses limites de patience et vint se placer devant elle :

-Thomas, tu ne sais RIEN toi non plus. Alors fermes ta grande gueule.

-EHH ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI !

Blaise recula quand un deuxième Weasley vint se joindre au mouvement, accompagné d'une fille totalement inintéressante.

Le nouveau venu vint se placer entre eux, s'assurant que sa sœur allait bien, ainsi que son ami.

-Allez, il ne manquait plus que lui… Soupira Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? Les attaqua le Weasley.

-Rien, on leur demandait juste s'il savait où était Drago. D'ailleurs la question est valable pour vous deux aussi !

La fille inintéressante fit un signe négatif de la tête tout en semblant vouloir se cacher derrière ses cheveux, quant à Weasley, il se mit à bégayer en rougissant furieusement.

-Je… Je.. POURQUOI ?! Vous nous accusez ?!

-Accuser de quoi Weasley ? Vous pensez être assez pathétiques pour arriver à faire fuir Drago ? Sérieusement !

Le rouquin ouvrit puis referma la bouche avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Cela semblait préférable.

-Je sais vraiment pas comment Harry et Hermione font pour vous supporter. Vous êtes toujours dégueulasse avec tout le monde, cracha Weasley avec une moue dégoutée.

Blaise vint se porter juste sous son nez et le rouquin semblait plutôt désarçonné de ne pas avoir à baisser la tête pour le regarder. Ils étaient peu à être aussi grands, mais le black faisait partie de ces privilégiés.

Daphnée fut surprise de la tension qui se mit à émaner de ses deux-là, pourtant si différent, et assez proche pour respirer chacun le souffle de l'autre. Si Weasley semblait pouvoir avoir l'avantage dans une bagarre, avec ses larges épaules et sa carrure en angle et en muscle, Blaise avait toute l'élégance féline et puissante de la panthère noire.

Même si en réalité c'était très loin d'être un bagarreur, il y avait plus d'intimidation qu'autre chose dans son allure, tel le cobra qui déploie sa collerette colorée. Que de la gueule comme on disait.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant « _Harry et Hermione_ » semblent apprécier de plus en plus notre compagnie… Lança-t-il d'un ton faussement étonné avant de laisser un sourire narquois s'accrocher à ses lèvres quand il vit une ombre passer dans les yeux du roux.

Daphnée remarqua aussitôt que Blaise avait su lancer sa flèche direct dans le point sensible. Pour le coup elle avait presque envie d'en sautiller de joie en tapant dans ses mains.

Weasley émit quelques grognements mais avant qu'il ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, Blaise le coupa en s'approchant encore plus, penchant sa tête dans son cou pour approcher les lèvres de son oreille :

-Mais laisse-moi t'apprendre, en toute amitié Weasley, que lorsqu'on marche sur un serpent, on prend le risque de se faire mordre !

Le Weasley recula si brusquement que cela en fut comique. Daphnée ne put retenir un petit rire alors qu'il tentait de se redrapper dans sa fierté, fusillant le black du regard.

Lion et panthère noire se firent un instant face avant que le carillon de la porte d'entrée ne retentisse, laissant apparaitre Potter qui sortait.

Ainsi, en quelques secondes, ils s'égaillèrent tous dans des directions différentes.

Si cette journée était gâchée pour Daphnée, elle réalisa cependant qu'elle avait réussi à ramener un peu de bonne humeur sur le visage de son ami, et elle s'en félicita vivement.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Ayant laissé Evangeline aux bons soins des deux jeunes filles, Harry remonta tout seul le chemin menant à Poudlard, perdu dans ses pensées, caressant machinalement son hermine toujours sans nom.

Et dire qu'il avait pensé pouvoir passer cette année à profiter de Poudlard, de ses amis et à bosser, aussi, un peu ! Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à devoir jouer les dames marieuses ! Parfois il se maudissait de parler sans réfléchir une seconde, laissant ses instinct chevaleresques s'exprimer à la place de son cerveau.

Tu vois une fille qui pleure ? Eh bien vole à sa rescousse !

*Tss… Tu es un stupide Harry Potter !* Se morigéna t'il en se donnant des coups sur le front à la manière d'un Dobby s'auto-punissant. *Que vas-tu dire à Nev' maintenant ? *

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Evidemment, il voulait qu'Hannah n'ait pas à épouser ce veracrasse de Smith, mais il ne voulait pas forcer la main de Neville non plus. La situation était aussi inextricable que celle de son propre mariage…

… Et même si ce dernier ne lui apparaissait plus aussi terrible que ça, grâce à Evy', mais aussi Narcissa et même, étrangement, à ce bon vieux Rogue… Et aussi… Bon oui… Cette curiosité qu'il éprouvait au sujet de Drago Malefoy… Sujet passionnant en soi… Il n'était pas dit que Neville finirait par tomber amoureux d'Hannah.

Admirant l'architecture sombre et sauvage du château qui se dressait maintenant devant lui, il pensait que le mieux pour tout le monde serait de forcer les grands-parents d'Hannah à abandonner une telle idée… Mais d'après ce qu'elle leur avait raconté, ils ne semblaient pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

-Pourquoi, par Merlin, les sorciers sont-ils aussi compliqués ? Lança-t-il au ciel avant d'entrer dans l'école.

Cette préoccupation pour les mariages lui échappait complétement.

Le premier lieu où il se rendit pour trouver Neville fut naturellement la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais celle-ci était déserte comme quasiment tout le château et dans leur dortoir il ne trouva que Seamus occupé à ériger « la plus fabuleuse cathédrale de cartes à jouer » dixit lui-même. Harry ne le dérangea pas plus même s'il jeta un drôle de regard à son nouvel animal de compagnie qui s'était hérissé à la vue du blond.

Ouvrant le tiroir de sa commode, il chercha sa bonne vieille carte du Maraudeur dans son bazar, se faisant mordre le doigt au passage par sa figurine de Magyar à pointes qui ne semblait pas apprécier son long séjour dans cet antre poussiéreux. Jetant à moitié le dragon miniature sur le dessus du meuble, il retrouva un certain nombre de machin-chose bien nostalgiques, dont des paquets éventrés de bonbons mais nulle trace de sa carte.

-Curieux ça… Ron a dû en avoir besoin… Marmonna-t-il en refermant le tiroir.

Il chassa vite l'idée que Ron était sûrement en train de faire des choses passionnantes sans lui et se résigna à faire comme le commun des mortels : marcher et chercher.

Il se rendit jusqu'aux serres de Botanique, fit un demi-tour du lac avant de le trouver en un lieu où il aurait plutôt découvert une certaine brunette.

S'asseyant à la table de travail, à côté de lui, tournant tous deux le dos aux rayonnages de la bibliothèque, Harry laissa un moment à Neville pour qu'il parle en premier.

Heureusement le jeune homme était lui aussi un gryffondor et il ne tourna pas autour du pot et mit directement les pieds dans le plat.

-Hannah veut que je fasse les démarches pour lui demander sa main. Maintenant.

-Je sais. Elle nous a tout raconté…

Neville prit un air piteux et avec un soupir passa une main nerveuse sur son crâne.

-… C'était horrible ?

-Assez, avoua Harry avec une grimace. Elle s'est mise à pleurer… Et moi les filles qui pleurent…

-Ouais… Moi aussi… Elle a dit aussi pour Smith ?

-Ouais.

-La première chose que j'ai faite après avoir repris mes esprits c'est d'aller le trouver pour qu'on cherche un arrangement, commença Neville avant que sa bouche ne se plisse en un repli dégouté que le brun ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu.

-Et ?

-Cette infâme limace s'est montrée infâme. Et c'était plus fort que moi… Je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure…

-NON ?!

Le brun et son hermine se dressèrent vivement et ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds. Neville était connu pour son pacifisme et sa magnanimité. Harry n'osait imaginer ce qu'avait dit Smith pour se mettre cet ange de patience à dos.

-Je crains que si… Répondit Neville en regardant sa main comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui ai cassé le nez et une partie de la pommette. Evidemment, j'ai fini dans le bureau du professeur Chourave qui était très déçue de mon comportement. J'ai écopé de trois semaines de retenue avec elle. Ah, et j'ai perdu 30 points aussi.

Harry tenta de le consoler un peu en lui tapotant le dos.

-Allons, tu sais très bien que ces retenues vont être une partie de plaisir pour toi, et la Chourave te connait bien, elle sait que tu ne l'aurais pas frappé sans une bonne raison.

-Je souhaite qu'elle le sache.

-Sinon… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hasarda Harry en sachant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la partie épineuse du problème.

Neville poussa un nouveau soupir en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-A ton avis ? Je suis un gryffondor… Et au final on fait toujours ce qu'on doit faire, peu importe ce qu'il doit arriver, non ?

-A qui tu l'dis… Ricana Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Les serpentards ont sacrément raison de nous qualifier de sauveurs idiots, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il sourit lorsque son nouvel animal de compagnie se frotta contre sa joue, apparemment content de squatter ses épaules.

-Oh eh bien, je préfère penser qu'on ne fuit pas nos responsabilités.

-Même celles qui ne sont pas les nôtres, tu veux dire, rectifia Harry.

Car c'était là le fond du problème, ils avaient tous tendance à se sacrifier à la place des autres. Une chambre des secrets ? Bah tiens, personne d'efficace dans le coin, allons-y ! (Harry plaçait l'épisode de la première année comme ne comptant pas dû à son très jeune âge qui expliquait sa stupidité.) Une bonne femme du ministère chtarbée ? Eh bien créons un club au risque de finir vidé de notre sang ! Il faut sauver le monde d'un terrible sorcier ? OK, on s'en occupe ! Il faut mener la résistance au sein de Poudlard ? Pas de soucis, un gryffondor est là pour vous même si toute sa famille risque d'y passer!

On doit sauver Hannah de son futur mariage avec l'abominable Smith ? Neville est là pour vous servir !

Bizarrement si Harry n'avait jamais réfléchit à tout ça avant cette année, cela commençait à lui déplaire. Evidemment, il y avait des moments où il fallait juste se décider à agir, mais s'ils ne voulaient pas gâcher leur vie pour aider les autres, il allait falloir à un moment apprendre à dire « non ».

Ou comme un bon serpentard demander ce qu'ils y gagnaient en retour (en dehors de la paix universelle parce ce que c'est bien joli, mais ça ne nourrit pas son homme).

Neville resta un instant silencieux, digérant et tournant dans tous les sens le fait qu'Hannah soit, ou ne soit pas sa responsabilité comme l'insinuait son ami.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça, finit par abandonner Neville. J'irais parler demain à ma grand-mère pour lancer les procédures. Et je me marierais avec elle.

-Même si tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ?

-Même. De toute façon je ne suis même pas sûr d'arriver à tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit un jour, alors plutôt que de courir après une chimère, je préfère pouvoir partager ma vie avec quelqu'un qui m'est agréable… Mais je serais bien horrible d'aller m'en plaindre devant toi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu peux te plaindre autant que tu veux, cela ne me dérange pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu le faisais souvent.

-Je veux dire que tu n'as pas autant de chance que moi avec ton mariage. Devoir épouser ton rival !

Comme toujours, Harry haussa des épaules et en réaction son hermine lui planta plus profondément les griffes dans la peau comme si elle n'appréciait pas son comportement. Alors qu'il la foudroya du regard, Neville se rendit enfin compte de sa présence.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que cet animal ?

-Ho, c'est Luna qui me l'a donné ce matin, pourquoi ?

-C'est que… Je sais pas, il me fait un peu penser à Malefoy…

Harry se leva brusquement de sa chaise, attrapant l'animal pour le placer devant lui.

-MAIS OUI C'EST CA ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Que… Que quoi ?

L'hermine fixait un regard brûlant sur lui tandis que Neville avait l'air d'un hibou en plein jour. Harry resta silencieux un moment, un grand sourire sur le visage avant de révéler, extrêmement fier de lui :

-Je vais l'appeler Drago !

Et l'hermine lui mordit violemment le bout du nez.

 _A suivre…_

 _Oui, Harry est un peu stupide parfois, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est comme ça que je le voulais : décontracté pas tendu comme un fil d'acier comme dans les livres à constamment être obsédé par des théories du complot.  
Et sinon, ouais, je voulais parler des Poufsouffles. Ces pauvres poufsouffles balayés d'un revers du bras dans la plupart des fanfics et même dans le canon. Alors que Zacharias est juste méga intéressant dans son genre !  
Je me demande ce que vous allez penser de Neville finissant par accepter le mariage avec Hannah. Il me semble que l'un de mes lecteurs était contre (je vais encore me faire détester XD MAIS désolé, je vais continuer à martyriser les personnages pour le moment !).  
Sinon j'ai adoré écrire la scène de Daphnée, parce que son point de vue est assez amusant et que bon, huhu, raah je dis rien mais c'est frustrannnnt._

 _La suite de ce chapitre commencera avec notre bien aimé ex Maître des Potions et là on se concentrera un peu plus sur Harry et Drago. Le jour où je posterais ce chapitre dépendra de la longueur de ce dernier._

 _Court : ce sera mardi, long : ce sera jeudi._


	26. Un jour de Gryffondor 2

_Note de l'auteur : __Alan Rickman est moooorrrrtttt C'EST TROP HORRIBLE ! Il n'avait même pas 70 ans ! C'est comme si ce pauvre Rogue venait de mourir une deuxième fois… Et je ne parle même pas des autres fabuleux rôles qu'il a tenus…_

 _Bref au-delà de ce chagrin je m'excuse du retard d'un jour et remercie comme d'habitude tous les lecteurs qui passent ici ! Et, plus particulièrement ceux dont je connais l'existence grâce à leurs messages toujours aussi appréciés même si c'est un seul mot ou pour me grogner dessus ! Ceci dit je vous laisse avec celui qui restera immortel grâce aux fanfictions !_

 **Chapitre 24 : Un jour de Gryffondor - partie 2**

Les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard était comme des vacances avant l'heure pour Severus.

Evidemment, il savait que les cervelles de scroutts, que les autres professeurs appelaient charitablement des « élèves », seraient trop absorbées par leurs petites vies médiocres pour faire correctement leurs devoirs et que lui, fatalement, devrait redoubler d'imagination pour leur trouver des punitions adaptées.

Depuis qu'il n'était plus professeur de potions il manquait de chaudrons à récurer ou d'ingrédients bien poisseux ou gluants à traiter. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, il avait toujours voulu du job qu'il avait actuellement et le bureau avait une bien meilleure vue et orientation.

Et puis Poudlard ne manquait pas de pièces désaffectées à nettoyer. Et quelques virées dans la Forêt Interdite étaient le meilleur remède pour calmer les ardeurs. Récemment il avait aussi lancé la chasse au Peeve, soit disant pour mettre fin au règne de terreur de l'esprit frappeur, mais en réalité cela avait plus des allures de tortures d'élèves quand on les retrouvés enfermés dans des placards ou pendus à des lustres.

Bref, il se préparait une liste mentale de retenues, en réservant une toute particulière pour Potter s'il avait la stupidité de ne pas lui rendre son devoir, quand on frappa à son bureau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre, constatant à regret que tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et que la nuit était sur le point de tomber. Signifiant évidemment le retour de la vermine bruyante.

-Entrez ! Lança t'il en faisant mine de reprendre ses corrections de copies d'un air sinistre.

Il se détendit néanmoins en découvrant en la personne de ses visiteurs Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Deux des serpents de sa promotion préférée.

Le garçon s'approcha de son bureau l'air grave :

-Professeur, nous avons un problème. Drago a disparu après l'entrainement de quidditch. Nous l'avons cherché partout mais personne ne l'a vu et que je sache, il n'avait pas prévu de se rendre chez ses parents ou tout autre part tellement il était concentré sur le match de demain.

Severus lâcha aussitôt toute façade en même temps que sa plume pour croiser les mains devant lui, songeur.

-Nous sommes très inquiets, ajouta la jeune fille.

-S'il s'était rendu quelque part, il serait certainement rentré maintenant que le repas va être servi en bas… Fit pour lui-même le professeur.

-La dernière trace que nous ayons de lui était dans la salle de bain des préfets où nous avons retrouvé son médaillon, révéla Blaise. Après plus rien... Comme s'il s'était… Volatilisé dans les airs !

-Je ne crois pas que quelque chose ou quelqu'un puisse disparaitre à Poudlard, répliqua Severus. Pas tant que la Pièce Va-et-Vient ne se sera pas réparée. Maintenant réfléchissez, puisqu'il s'agit de la salle de bain des préfets, seul un préfet a pu y entrer et avoir ou non une interaction avec Mr Malefoy. Nous allons devoir interroger tous les préfets.

-Mais ils ne nous diront rien s'ils ont vraiment fait quelque chose !

-Ne vous en faites pas Miss Parkinson, si c'est moi qui les interroge, ils me confieront jusqu'aux moindres petits détails sordides de leurs existences ! Assura-t-il d'un ton doucereux avant de se lever pour quitter le bureau, les deux étudiants le suivant dans son sillage.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

-Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Fit la directrice en se levant de sa chaise. Tous les préfets sont sommés de suivre le professeur Rogue. Vous pourrez reprendre votre repas quand il n'aura plus besoin de vous !

Dans un murmure d'incompréhension les différents préfets des quatre maisons se levèrent pour se diriger vers la grande porte où, après avoir retraversé le hall dans un mouvement sévère, le professeur de Défense les attendait.

Drago regarda tout cela, un peu inquiet. Et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur Pansy qui semblait lutter pour ne pas se ronger les ongles, habitude qu'ils trouvaient tous les deux fort peu élégante mais qui les menaçait dans les périodes d'angoisse. Il aurait pu sauter des épaules de Potter et courir vers elle, sûr que la jeune fille, ELLE, aurait aussitôt fait le rapprochement, mais il voulait rester encore un peu avec son fiancé.

Il voyait et entendait tellement de choses qui lui seraient interdite en tant que Drago Malefoy !

Potter ne riaient jamais aussi librement quand il était dans les parages et il avait rarement l'occasion de le voir inquiet, ou fatigué, ou tout simplement détendu et rêveur.

Les discussions des gryffondors étaient aussi très amusantes : ils se parlaient tous à cœur ouvert, sans crainte de voir leurs propos être utilisés contre eux ou bien répétés et déformés ! Ils ne craignaient pas de se traiter eux même d'idiots, en riaient même ! Ils plaisantaient, oui, mais jamais dans le but de blesser l'autre ou d'asseoir leur supériorité !

Evidemment ce genre de choses pouvait exister aussi chez les serpentards, mais uniquement en cercle intime. Quoique Drago n'ait jamais avoué ouvertement une faiblesse à qui que ce soit.

Il s'étonnait toutefois d'apprécier ce relâchement : c'était agréable de temps en temps de ne pas être sur ses gardes et d'accepter juste une compagnie bienveillante. S'il avait été humain, il se serait sans doute surpris à fermer les yeux, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Potter, serrant son bras contre lui. Juste à se reposer et se gorger de la chaleur environnante comme le serpent qu'il était censé être.

Les serpents étaient ce genre de créature après tout : indolente et cherchant les bons coins pour se dorer au soleil.

Gryffondor était définitivement un bon coin pour ça.

-Je crois que cette convocation a un rapport avec Malefoy, commença Granger en passant Evangeline à son père.

-Oui, il est toujours absent… Je commence moi-même à trouver ça inquiétant. Un joueur de quidditch ne s'éloignerait pas la veille d'un match. Encore moins un capitaine, répondit Potter en fixant la place qu'il occupait habituellement, de l'autre côté de la salle.

Drago, qui se sentait un peu léthargique, sourit mentalement en entendant le souci qui pointait dans la voix de Potter. Il bailla, provoqua le bâillement de sa fille qui, à présent dans les bras de son père, le fixait, et s'agaça de son corps d'hermine qui semblait se fatiguer plus vite que son corps d'humain.

Pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il bougeait beaucoup, alternant petites balades et retour sur les épaules de son protecteur lorsque ce dernier changeait de lieu ou lorsqu'une tête rousse faisait son apparition, qu'elle appartienne à un Weasley ou non, question de prudence.

-Je te tiens au courant, fit Granger en se tournant vers le professeur Rogue. On se voit tout à l'heure !

Potter hocha distraitement de la tête, ses yeux retournant au siège habituel de Drago.

-Ne te fait pas de soucis Harry, fit la Patil de Gryffondor qui était assise à ses côtés. Je suis sûre qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave.

-Qui sait ? Répliqua le brun en fronçant des sourcils. Son père m'avait dit d'être prudent, mais moi j'ai juste pensé à Evy' sans imaginer qu'il pouvait très bien parler de son fils. Tu sais Parvati, il reste encore des mangemorts en fuite, imagine qu'ils veuillent se venger…

-Malefoy n'est pas sans défense, il nous l'a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises, lui rappela l'indienne avec une grimace. Essaie de ne pas penser de suite au pire…

-Oui… Tu as raison. Peut-être qu'il s'est juste enfui en réalisant qu'il allait devoir m'épouser !

*Oh, comme si c'était mon genre…* Soupira Drago, trop fatigué pour avoir le courage de punir Harry de telles idées stupides.

-Oui, ce serait totalement son genre ! Approuva la fille en gloussant comme une pintade, assez rapidement suivie de Potter, bien que son rire à lui semblait un peu jaune.

*Grr je vous déteste !*

-Ouais enfin j'espère que c'est pas ça ! Je ne veux pas être à nouveau maudit par le Mauvais Œil !

Ils se remirent à manger, mais Drago dédaigna les morceaux qu'essayait de lui faire avaler son fiancé, se contentant de poser sa tête entre ses pattes en exhalant un petit soupir.

Contrairement à ce que semblait penser sa mère, il y avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter de leur futur mariage. Premièrement, il était clair qu'ils ne l'appréhendaient pas du tout de la même façon. Potter ne semblait voir que le côté pratique et technique sans réfléchir apparemment à la partie où ils allaient devoir vivre tous les deux sous le même toit, prendre des décisions ensembles et être solidaires l'un de l'autre. Sans parler de tous le côté pulsionnel que Drago se trainait à ses côtés et qui ne semblait pas vraiment être réciproque.

Deuxièmement, il y avait trop d'incompréhensions d'un côté comme de l'autre. Et il ne savait pas vraiment s'ils arriveraient à les surmonter tous les deux. Est-ce que la volonté de Potter suffirait ? Drago ne possédait pas ce genre de détermination même s'il pouvait se montrer régulier dans ses obsessions.

Il fut troublé dans ses pensées déprimantes quand une voix désagréable prononça son nom.

-… Il parait qu'ils ont perdu Malefoy ! C'est excellent pour nous ça ! J'espère que cette sale petite merde restera là où elle se trouve encore un long moment car si Gryffondor continue à être aussi lamentable que la dernière fois, on pourra finir deuxièmes du classement !

Drago se mit à grogner et il sentit de même son perchoir se tendre.

-Joli coquard Smith ! Lâcha Potter à son passage, lui souriant d'un air narquois. Mais tu ne t'es pas fourré le doigt assez profond dans l'œil de toute évidence… Si tu crois que ton équipe de bras cassés va battre Serpentard demain… Et ne parlons même pas de Gryffondor !

Smith pivota aussitôt sur lui-même pour leur faire face, sa jolie figure encadrée de boucles blondes se crispant, accentuant l'angle carré de sa mâchoire.

-Potter… Commença-t-il d'un air froid, cachant une certaine hostilité, avant de lui adresser un sourire totalement hypocrite : Alors, dis-nous, ça fait quoi de se faire enculer par un Malefoy ?

Drago calcula aussitôt le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour traverser la table et… Oh et puis zut ! Alors que Potter se crispait en rougissant violemment, il bondit, sauta au-dessus des plats, puis s'élança jusqu'au visage du poufsouffle, ravageant ce dernier de ses griffes en l'agrippant fermement.

Le blond poussa un cri d'horreur.

-AAAAHHHH ! JE SUIS ATTAQUÉ ! QUE QUELQU'UN M'ENLEVE CE TRUUUUUC !

Pas une personne ne fit un mouvement pour aider le Smith qui gesticulait dans tous les sens en tentant de retirer l'animal de sa tête. Drago commençait cependant à avoir une certaine maitrise de son corps de petit carnivore et lui échappait souplement avant de finalement lui donner un coup de ses pattes postérieures en retournant vers Potter, très satisfait de lui-même.

Il fut récompensé par le « merci » que lui chuchota doucement son fiancé en lui tendant la main pour qu'il y grimpe et Zacharias Smith n'eut plus qu'à faire sa deuxième visite de la journée à l'infirmerie en maudissant Potter et tous les gryffondors.

Cependant, les autres poufsouffles, très gênés par son comportement ne firent aucun reproche au sauveur et au contraire s'excusèrent discrètement.

Drago les regardait avec un début d'admiration, lui, qui avait toujours cru que cette maison ne réunissait que les ratés, devait reconnaitre leur patience et leur endurance face à une telle plaie… Mais, oh ! Voilà qu'il commençait à reconnaitre des valeurs positives à d'autres maisons que Serpentard et Serdaigle ! (quoique, soyons juste, les serdaigles étaient juste agréables par leur discrétion) Il devait certainement s'être fait contaminé à force de rester au contact de Potter !

Il observa et retourna ses pattes avec un air méfiant, comme s'il s'attendait à voir des microbes potterien-tout-le-monde-est-beau-tout-le-monde-est-gentil dessus.

Ce dernier termina finalement son repas et monta rejoindre sa salle commune en compagnie de Patil et Robins, s'extasiant tous les trois sur Evangeline qui s'était assoupie comme pour ne pas les entendre gagatiser sur ses moindres mimiques. Malheureusement pour Drago qui aurait aimé un peu de calme, le brun resta en leur compagnie, attendant le retour de Londubat partit recoller les morceaux avec sa future fiancée.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Drago pensait que le grand béat châtain ne reviendrait probablement pas de la nuit. Il ricana un peu de l'innocence de Potter et heureusement (argh ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait ça !) Granger revint de son interrogatoire.

Ils s'isolèrent alors dans un coin de la salle commune, Potter et Granger penchés l'un vers l'autre pour pouvoir se parler discrètement :

-Comme je le pensais, le professeur nous a interrogés au sujet de Malefoy, commença-t-elle.

-Il ne t'a pas trop embêté ? S'inquiéta Potter.

-Non, je te rassure. Je pense qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde que j'étais coupable de quoique ce soit. Il m'a juste posé quelques questions et m'a laissé partir. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. C'est ce que j'ai remarqué dans la salle où il nous a fait attendre. Je connais Ron mieux que personne, à part peut-être sa mère, et j'ai bien remarqué qu'il était très nerveux. Evidemment quand le professeur l'a appelé, il n'en a rien laissé paraitre, mais tu sais qu'il résiste mal aux attentes et qu'il craque assez facilement. Je ne sais pas de quoi, mais pour moi Ron avait la tête d'un coupable.

*Et 20 points pour Miss Granger !* Marmonna Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

-… Ça n'a peut-être rien à voir… Commença Potter en fronçant des sourcils.

*Oooooh si !*

-…Mais je crois qu'il a utilisé la carte du Maraudeur… En tout cas il est le seul à pouvoir l'avoir… Car ce n'est pas toi ?

-Non. Mais avec la Carte du Maraudeur on pourrait retrouver Malefoy !

-S'il est toujours dans le château.

-Oui, évidemment.

Drago tournait alternativement la tête vers l'un et l'autre, se demandant de quoi ils parlaient depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'était-ce cette «Carte des Maraudeurs » ? Et où avait-il déjà entendu ce nom, « Maraudeur » ?

Drago grogna contre son petit cerveau d'hermine : lui qui avait une si bonne mémoire !

Les deux gryffondors cessèrent de parler et regardèrent vers l'entrée lorsque les deux Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan débarquèrent dans la salle commune. Drago sentit son poil s'hérisser tandis que ses quatre agresseurs le fixaient avec ardeur.

De toute évidence, ils n'appréciaient pas de le voir ici, et il se savait en quelque sorte en danger s'il quittait ne serait-ce qu'un instant Potter.

Hors de question cependant de se laisser intimider ! Il voulait encore en profiter un peu avant d'orienter Potter vers la vérité… En espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

Ils avaient déjà trop de choses à se faire pardonner l'un et l'autre pour en rajouter.

-Sérieusement, je n'en reviens pas, Evy' a juste été un ange aujourd'hui ! Faisait Potter en portant la petite fille devant lui pour embrasser son énorme front. Pas de caprice incompréhensibles, et elle qui est infernale à cette heure-là d'habitude, m'obligeant à aller me cailler dehors, est des plus sage…

*C'est normal, JE suis là.* Répliqua intérieurement Drago en filant le long du bras de son fiancé pour renifler l'enfant qui lâcha un petit sourire lorsque sa figure toute poilue et allongée se retrouva dans son champ de vision.

Il vint s'enrouler autour d'elle, profitant lui aussi de la chaleur des bras du brun.

*Pas vrai Evy' ? Si tu te tais à chaque fois dans la Cour, c'est parce que je suis là ?*

-C'est peut être grâce à ton nouvel animal de compagnie ! Plaisanta Granger.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il est plutôt caractériel, un instant il me fait des câlins, l'autre il me mord !

-Oh pauvre chéri !

Potter fit la moue, boudant. Encore quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait devant lui. Dommage parce que ça donnait envie à Drago de le taquiner encore plus, avant de poser les lèvres sur celles pincées de l'homme et… Oups, où partaient donc ses pensées ?

L'hermine s'ébroua en tachant de décoller son regard des dites lèvres.

-Dis-moi Harry, tu n'étais pas en train de papoter comme une fille avec Parvati et Demelza quand je suis arrivée ? Tu ne devais pas finir ton devoir de métamorphose ce soir ?

La moue du brun fondit brusquement en une rapide grimace vite masquée par le fait qu'il bondissait sur ses deux pieds, regardant un point non identifié au-dessus de la masse de cheveux de Granger :

-Oh c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est l'heure du bain !

-Mais oui, c'est ça, défile toi, grommela la sorcière alors qu'il fuyait vers les dortoirs, récoltant ses propres affaires dans son sac pour sans doute travailler.

Drago regrimpa vite sur les épaules du brun, juste à temps pour remarquer qu'ils étaient suivis. Décidemment, ces gryffondors ne semblaient pas décider à le lâcher ! Il tenta de les foudroyer du regard mais ce n'était pas sous cette allure de mignonne petite bête qu'il allait arriver à une telle prouesse.

Heureusement, il fut conduit loin d'eux, dans la salle de bains des garçons qui n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune différence avec celle de Serpentard. Drago avait immédiatement détesté cet espace commun en le découvrant, tout frais de sa première année. Il aimait avoir son intimité et ce n'était pas avec des blocs de douches fermés de petites portes en bois ne cloisonnant même pas tout l'espace, laissant apercevoir bas des mollets et tête qu'on pouvait se sentir tranquille.

Surtout avec des serpentards aussi stupides que Marcus Flint pour qui l'apanage de la rigolade était de jeter des bombabouses par-dessus la porte.

TRES désagréable, la seule fois où il en avait été victime évidemment, puisqu'après ça il avait dépêché Gregory et Vincent en vigile. Cependant il pouvait difficilement réquisitionner la salle de bain à lui tout seul quand une trentaine de garçons en avaient besoin. C'est pourquoi il aimait autant la salle de bain des préfets.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de belettes viole son intimité chérie et le transforme en hermine…

Sautant sur un lavabo, il observa avec curiosité Potter remplir une petite baignoire d'eau tiède d'un bras, tenant contre lui Evangeline de l'autre. Cela semblait être devenu le coin de sa fille puisqu'il y avait divers produits pour bébé, une petite pile de serviette et un espèce de petit matelas d'une matière plastique avec un motif de poissons souriant animés.

Il remarqua alors que la baignoire semblait toute seule mettre l'eau à la bonne température, changeant de couleur d'un bleu à un doux orange. Posant ses deux pattes sur le rebord de celle-ci, il observa un instant son propre reflet animal dans l'eau, tournant la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, pendant qu'Evangeline était dévêtue à côté.

Il recula brusquement lorsque Potter la plaça dans le bain, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas recevoir plusieurs giclées d'eau, « l'adorable petit ange » se transformant brusquement en harpie en criant et fouettant l'eau de ses bras et de ses jambes.

Il s'ébroua de mécontentement pendant que le gryffondor pestait silencieusement en se débattant avec un gant.

-Chérie… Poussinette… Ange de ma vie… C'est juste un peu d'eau et du savon, ça n'a jamais tué personne…

Drago regardait cela de loin quand Weasley entra dans la pièce avec l'air de quelqu'un cherchant quelque chose. Aussitôt il se précipita vers sa fille et son futur mari même s'il risquait d'être attaqué par de l'eau.

-Ron ? Fit Potter en levant le regard vers le nouveau venu, continuant d'être éclaboussé au passage.

Le rouquin parut embêté avant de faire un sourire de travers en montrant les toilettes.

*Ouais tu parles, s'il cherchait les wc…* Pensa amèrement Drago alors qu'il disparaissait derrière l'une des portes des cabinets.

Rien que pour le faire flipper un peu, il cacha son fin corps derrière la baignoire afin qu'il ne soit pas capable de le voir en sortant. Potter ne faisait plus attention à eux, sortant la petite de l'eau et l'emmitouflant dans une serviette pelucheuse, tandis que lui ricanait d'avance de son sadisme.

Au bout d'un moment il entendit effectivement la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir, un arrêt de pas décontenancé, puis à nouveau des pas et un bruit de robinet que l'on ouvre. Le Weasley ne perdit pas son temps à se laver les mains puisqu'il sortit très rapidement de la pièce en refermant un peu précipitamment la porte.

*Hihihi…* Son poids actuel en galion qu'il était en train de le chercher partout dans les dortoirs !

Drago se redressa en jetant son regard sur la porte de la salle de bain close d'un air tout à fait satisfait, il fut cependant tiré de sa propre autocongratulation et louange de son génie criminel par la voix de Potter, tout aussi content de lui-même :

-Et voilà ! Maintenant vous êtes assortis !

Il tourna la tête vers eux et le visage d'hermine de Drago se décomposa.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Un pyjama de FOUINE !

Sa fille portait un pyjama de FOUINE ! Un truc hideux en plus, en laine, sûrement tricoté par la grosse maman des Weasley !

Drago maudissait Potter, les Weasley et tous les gryffondors en général et pleurait pour sa pauvre fille obligée de porter cette horreur, une horreur de plus devrait-il préciser, alors qu'il bondissait derrière le responsable de cette situation parce que, non, il était fâché et il avait bien l'intention de le lui montrer.

Bon, cette bouderie ne dura pas très longtemps parce qu'il croisa au coin du couloir un énorme chat noir et qu'il songea que sa vie était plus importante qu'un foutu pyjama.

En bas Potter retrouva Granger qui noircissait un parchemin d'une petite écriture serrée, sans doute le devoir de défense parce que leur professeur leur avait bien précisé en regardant particulièrement la née-moldue qu'il ne voulait pas plus de 50 cm de parchemin.

La prochaine fois il précisera sans doute qu'il voulait des caractères d'au moins un centimètre d'hauteur car si l'homme était patient, il aurait sûrement besoin d'une loupe pour lire ça.

Oui mais Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme patient. Restait à savoir comment il allait réagir…

-Bon, je te laisse Evy' pour la nuit, fit Potter en lui tendant sa fille.

-OK, pas de soucis… Et profites-en pour écrire ton devoir !

-Oh… Je le ferais demain.

-Demain il y a le match de Quidditch et comme tu ne raterais ça pour presque rien au monde, cela te bouffera, selon le temps que mettra Malefoy a attraper le vif d'or, toute une partie de l'après-midi, et après, je te connais bien, toi et l'équipe allez vous caser dans un coin de la salle avec des bieraubeurre et vous mettre à parler stratégie… Puis le soir arrivera, et là tu te mettras à gémir que tu es fatigué et déprimé parce que le lendemain c'est lundi et…

-OK OK OK ! J'ai compris ! Je le fais maintenant !

Victorieuse de l'avoir saoulé jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule, Granger hocha tête comme pour lui donner sa bénédiction, et partit d'un pas altier avec son sac et Evangeline vers ce qui devait certainement être les appartements du Préfet–en-chef.

Potter soupira tandis que quelques Gryffondors autour de lui rigolaient en affirmant qu'il s'était bien fait avoir, ce qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver, puis monta dans son propre dortoir où se trouvait tous les ennemis de Drago.

Et effectivement, à leur entrée, Weasley qui était en train de regarder au-dessus de son baldaquin, porté par Thomas, sursauta. Finnigan regardait tout cela d'un air indécis.

-Mais… Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Demanda Potter, perplexe.

-Oh, j'ai cru voir quelque chose au-dessus de mon lit… Expliqua Weasley en se faisant descendre par le black.

-Euh… OK…

Drago ricana comme même Potter les regardait avec l'air de se demander s'ils n'étaient pas un petit peu fou avant de se diriger vers son espace. Il laissa Drago descendre sur sa table de chevet, que l'hermine dût partager avec une figurine de dragonne hargneuse et sortit du parchemin et une plume auto-encreuse de son sac. Il exhuma aussi le manuel de métamorphose qu'il ouvrit sans le moindre enthousiasme au chapitre concerné.

Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué, ce devoir, le blond l'avait fait depuis trois jours au moins. Il aimait la rigueur et le contrôle nécessaire à la discipline, surtout depuis que le professeur McGonagall ne l'enseignait plus, parce qu'elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait : elle l'avait saquée depuis la première année. Néanmoins, il pouvait comprendre que Potter, dont la magie avait toujours été brouillonne, bon pour dire ça plus gentiment : sauvage, galère un peu sur les sorts les plus délicats.

Il avait de la chance que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dépende plus de la puissance que de la minutie, sinon il n'aurait jamais gagné cette guerre.

Il le laissa cependant se dépatouiller avec la mauvaise page du livre. Le chapitre 7 était tellement plus approprié, et puis « Métamorphoses alambiquées » de Mallory Wallace faisait un excellent support, mais c'était Blaise qui l'avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

De toute façon, voir un Potter galérer avait toujours eu un effet euphorisant sur lui.

*Et que je passe une main dans mes cheveux, les rendant encore plus hirsute comme si c'était possible, et que je laisse tomber ma tête sur mon devoir en poussant un immense soupir frustré, imprégnant d'une belle tâche d'encre mon front, sans m'en rendre compte évidemment, sinon ce serait pas drôle, et que je martyrise mon visage de mes doigts, et que je carre cette mâchoire d'agacement. Et ça, généralement, c'est le dernier signe avant le…*

-RAH j'en ai marre, je finirais demain !

Il fourra le pauvre parchemin dans son sac avant de se diriger vers le bas de son lit pour tirer sa malle.

-Le devoir de métamorphose ? Demanda Finnigan en mâchouillant une baguette magique de réglisse tout en trainant à côté du poêle en triant ce qui semblait être des cartes de chocogrenouilles.

-Ouaip. Tu l'as fini ?

-Pas encore. Et en cet instant j'ai une vision ! … Oui… Mon troisième œil capte ! Je vois… Je vois qu'il sera bâclé !

Tous les garçons rirent de cette imitation même pas exagérée de leur ancienne prof de divination, car ils avaient tous arrêtés cette perte de temps évidemment ! Comme quoi, les gryffondors pouvaient de temps en temps avoir de bonnes idées.

-Bon, je vais me doucher, affirma le brun une fois ses affaires de toilettes et un change récupéré.

Les gryffondors hochèrent machinalement de la tête jusqu'à ce que Drago se précipite vers Potter pour reprendre sa place sur ses épaules.

Il n'était pas fou ! Il n'allait certainement pas rester ici avec ces fous furieux prêts à le dépecer pour en faire une étole ! Mais si Potter fut surprit de son comportement, il ne fit rien pour le déloger de sa place.

-Eh… Euh… Tu ne vas tout de même pas amener cette bestiole dans la salle de bain ? S'indigna Thomas en le montrant du doigt.

-Déjà fait, répondit Potter en haussant des épaules. Je sais que t'es un brin maniaque Dean, mais elle n'est pas sale, elle sent même plutôt bon… Le savon, ajouta t'il en plongeant son nez dans les côtes de Drago.

-« Elle » ?!

-L'hermine. Je lui ai pas encore trouvé de nom.

-Parce que tu vas lui donner un nom ?! Hallucina Weasley avec une grimace.

-Beiin oui, c'est plus pratique pour appeler les choses : leur donner un nom Ron !

-Qu'est-ce que cette chose fait d'ailleurs sur tes épaules ? S'enquit Thomas en plissant les yeux.

-C'est Luna qui me l'a offerte…

-Luna ? Qu'est-ce que Luna vient faire dans cette histoire ? Demanda Finnigan, largué.

-Qui s'en préoccupe ! Le coupa Weasley, le plus important Harry, c'est que tu ne peux pas aller te doucher avec cette bestiole !

Le brun les dévisagea à nouveau d'un air halluciné, comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas ce qui lui servait jusqu'ici d'amis.

-Euuuh… Si je peux. Je vais d'ailleurs le faire. Vous êtes trop bizarres ce soir !

Sans perdre plus de temps, il quitta la pièce en secouant la tête, exaspéré.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont bu à Pré Au Lard aujourd'hui, mais ça devait pas être très catholique… Se marmonna-t-il à lui-même en descendant les escaliers.

Une fois de nouveau dans la salle de bain qui avait entretemps subit de nombreux assauts si en en jugeait l'état de certains lavabos et les flaques d'eaux jonchant le sol, Drago s'installa sagement sur le matelas plastique d'Evangeline, laissant Potter se doucher en paix. Non pas qu'il n'était pas un peu tiraillé par l'envie de le voir en tenue d'Adam, mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il allait à un moment ou à un autre reprendre forme humaine, et ça, Potter pourrait ne pas l'apprécier du tout. Tout le monde n'était pas aussi à l'aise avec son corps qu'il l'était lui-même.

Enfin, ça c'était la bonne résolution, parce qu'elle partit en miettes lorsque les gryffondors firent passer discrètement leur têtes et leurs baguettes par la porte de la salle de bain en lui chuchotant furieusement :

-Allez Malefoy ! Cette histoire va trop loin ! Viens-là ou on te change en saucisse à pattes !

*Sérieusement ?* Drago les toisa du haut de ses vingt centimètres plus un lavabo en faïence.

Il évita un stupéfix de justesse en sautant de son piédestal et fila directement par l'espace entre le sol et la porte de la douche (les moitié mollets, vous vous en souvenez ?) tout en se disant qu'ils l'avaient cherchés.

Bien évidemment il fut cueilli par l'eau chaude de la douche dégoulinant sur son poil blanc, ainsi que par l'image arrière d'un sauveur qui lui aurait bien donné envie de siffler s'il en avait été capable.

Le dos, bien que marqué ici et là par des cicatrices était superbe, un peu plus large que celui de Drago, mais cela ne faisait que marquer plus sa taille fine, le taillant en V jusqu'aux fesses. Habituellement, il les préférait moins musclées, mais là il s'y ferait sans doute très vite, et il s'entendit un peu couiner lorsque ses yeux dérivèrent sur cette partie-là, oubliant de fait absolument tout des gryffondors de l'autre côté de l'espace humide. Comme de juste, et malgré toutes les sucreries qu'il avalait, Potter ne semblait pas avoir une once de graisse (injustice !), juste du muscle nerveux adouci par une peau au délicieux ton caramel, caressée de filets d'eau.

Drago s'interdit de regarder au-delà. Cela aurait juste été une torture car actuellement, grâce à une bande d'imbécile, il était juste une petite hermine. Il préférait découvrir le reste sous une forme bien plus pratique et dans de meilleures conditions.

Glissant discrètement dans la cabine de douche à côté, il attendit couché sur le flanc, trempé et frustré, et aussi plein de pensées remplie de points d'interrogations.

Finalement lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le reste du dortoir tout aussi frustré que lui, et le fusillant des yeux, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de prendre place dans le lit du brun. Au début il resta à côté de lui, puis une fois qu'il se fut endormi, il grimpa sur ton torse par-dessous la couverture et se roula en boule sur ses pectoraux, la tête posée à l'emplacement du cœur.

Il avait tenté de le nier tant qu'il le pouvait, mais après cette étrange journée à le fréquenter au plus près, il devait se l'avouer.

Il n'était pas JUSTE attiré par Harry Potter. Ce n'était pas non plus une question de fascination ou de possession. Quand même les défauts d'une personne vous faisaient sourire, c'était que vous étiez franchement atteint et complétement perdu.

Il était amoureux de lui.

Et c'était véritablement tragique pour eux deux.

Heureux que les hermines ne puissent pleurer, il poussa un petit soupir triste avant de fermer les yeux pour tenter, lui aussi, de s'endormir.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, dans l'une des chambres du pub des Trois Balais, un autre jeune homme était de même encore éveillé, l'âme en ébullition.

Légèrement, pensivement, il traçait une forme sur le dos nu de la jeune femme endormie profondément à côté de lui. Une marguerite… dessinant ses pétales comme un enfant les égrènerait en chantant « Je l'aime, un peu, beaucoup… Pas du tout ».

Hannah avait sur son visage un air de profond confort, comme un chat repu d'un bol de crème et Neville regardait cela avec un peu de jalousie car il était loin de ressentir une telle sérénité. Se déplaçant sur le dos, il tourna son visage vers la lune qu'il apercevait à travers la lucarne du toit. Le croissant encore fin éclairait à peine la pièce, faisant office de timide veilleuse.

Pour lui, l'amour était encore une donnée aussi inaccessible que la lune.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Harry s'était éveillé avec l'impression étrange d'un poids sur la poitrine, pourtant lorsqu'il se redressa pour se masser l'emplacement, il n'y avait rien. La lumière traversant faiblement les épais rideaux de velours rouge ne l'éclaira pas plus sur son impression et il balaya pendant un instant l'espace de son lit.

Il était comme le loup de l'histoire des petits chevreaux, celui à qui on avait ouvert le ventre pour laisser sortir les chèvres et les remplacer par des pierres. Rapidement il se repassa la journée d'hier, mais rien de cela ne laissait à penser que quelqu'un l'avait confondu avec un trampoline. Il décida d'oublier la douleur pour songer à Neville et Hannah, mais aussi à Malefoy, car il espérait que Rogue l'ait retrouvé.

Tirant d'un coup sec le rideau, il tomba sur une froide clarté et s'avança vers la fenêtre de l'alcôve pour découvrir qu'une fine pluie tombait dehors. Bon, rien de trop handicapant pour un match, brisant ses espoirs que des torrents de flotte fassent jouer atrocement et les serpentard, et les poufsouffles, pour que sa propre équipe ait un accès plus facile à la victoire.

Il fit une petite prière au dieu de la pluie pour qu'elle empire, puis alla chercher de quoi s'habiller. Autour de lui, Ron dormait encore d'un sommeil profond, tout entortillé dans ses draps et couverture comme s'il s'était battu avec, et Seamus semblait faire de même car ses rideaux étaient encore fermé. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Dean devait déjà être dans la salle commune, ne restant jamais au lit au-delà de neuf heures et Neville avait de toute évidence découché.

Avec un sourire mi figue mi raisin, car il ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser, Harry sortit de sa malle un bas de jogging et un pull à grosse mailles. Il enfilait une paire de basket lorsque son hermine se glissa de dessous ses couvertures, le poil tout dérangé et vint se placer à ses côtés d'un pas paresseux. Puis, comme semblant se rendre compte de son apparence, elle se mit à lisser ses poils en utilisant ses pattes plutôt que sa langue, ce qui était très curieux et plutôt comique.

-Allez beauté, allons chercher le petit ange puis déjeuner !

L'animal sembla hésiter un peu, puis grimpa docilement sur son bras pour se placer sur ses épaules.

Harry dévala les escaliers, enthousiaste à l'idée du match de tout à l'heure, découvrant une salle commune toute aussi enflammée, où les pronostics allaient bon train.

-Quelle côte ? S'enquit Harry à Fay qui lisait à l'écart.

-Eh bien ça a changé du tout au tout depuis que la disparition de Malefoy a été découverte, affirma t'elle d'un air un peu gêné. Poufsouffle est donné gagnant.

-Ils ne l'ont toujours pas retrouvé ?

Elle fit un timide mouvement de négation et l'enthousiasme du match fut vite balayé par l'inquiétude, et aussi un malaise qui prenait place dans sa poitrine, venant alourdir encore plus sa désagréable sensation de ce matin. C'était son manque de confiance en lui qui ressortait tel un lion rugissant à l'idée que Malefoy se soit enfui à cause de lui et de leur mariage forcé.

Ce n'était quand même pas SI terrible de l'épouser ?

… Bon, probablement que si, ce n'était pas comme s'il était, en soi, quand on retirait le côté sauveur du monde sorcier, très intéressant. Il était même quelqu'un de très banal. Pas très intelligent. Il avait quelques doutes sur son humour aussi.

Merlin, mais en fait il était quelqu'un de pas intéressant du tout !

C'était sur cette pensée des plus funestes qu'il tomba sur Hermione qui jouait à cacher son visage derrière ses mains pour faire sourire Evangeline.

-Et où qu'il est…. Il est là !

Elle s'apprêtait à nouveau à se cacher quand Harry se laissa échouer à côté d'elle sur le canapé, l'air d'une serpillère que l'on vient d'essorer.

-Bonjour aux deux femmes de ma vie…

Hermione haussa des sourcils alors qu'il prenait la petite fille dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui et baiser ses joues, puis son petit nez en pointe.

-Par Godric, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ?

-Je viens de me rendre compte de mon insignifiance… Lâcha-t-il.

-Que… « Ton insignifiance » ? Reprit Hermione en levant un sourcil l'air complètement dubitative. Mais dans quelles dimensions ont dérivées tes pensées pour que tu arrive à une telle conclusion, totalement stupide soit dit en passant ?

-Malefoy s'est enfui.

-Oh allons ! Il n'y a aucune preuve de cela ! Et ôte toi cette idiote idée de la tête parce que si TOI tu es insignifiant, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que je suis.

Elle balança sa tête d'un air navré, faisant osciller ses deux pendant de boucles d'oreilles avant de tirer un parchemin de son sac où étaient griffonnée toute une série de notes, certaines barrées de plusieurs traits furieux.

-J'ai essayé de réfléchir au comportement étrange de Ron lors de l'interrogatoire du professeur Rogue. Au mieux il sait quelque chose… Au mieux il est responsable de la disparition de Malefoy.

-Attends… Tu as mis « au mieux » aux deux… Comment…

-Eh bien il est certainement rassurant pour Malefoy que ce soit Ron plutôt que n'importe qui d'autres. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne lui ferait pas grand mal. Juste des blagues digne de ses frères… A-t-on vérifié sur les toits ?

-Qu'est-ce que Malefoy ferait sur les toits ?

Harry battit des paupières, perdu. Néanmoins la confiance d'Hermione et son côté méthodique avait leurs effets calmants sur lui.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais au cas où, on devrait jeter un coup d'œil. On devrait peut être organiser une battue dans la Forêt Interdite ?

-Non, il n'y a plus jamais mis les pieds depuis notre retenue en première année. Je crois que la vision de Voldemort buvant du sang de licorne l'a guéri de toute envie d'excursion de ce genre…

-Oui mais Ron le sait aussi, alors on ne peut pas exclure cette possibilité.

Et ainsi Hermione continua son énumération jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Harry qui n'avait rien mangé le matin n'écoutait plus du tout à la fin, plus concentré sur les gargouillements de son estomac.

Finalement lorsque l'heure fut décente pour descendre, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils y retrouvèrent Parkinson et Zabini qui les y attendaient, l'air assez peu frais ce qui réussit à l'attendrir assez pour saluer la fille de façon à peu près cordiale. Devant leur échec d'hier, Hermione commença à leur déballer son plan de sauvetage, et Harry grogna, peu motivé à subir à nouveau ça sans s'être d'abord sustenté.

Heureusement pour lui, il fut sauvé par Neville qui lui faisait signe à leurs tables et s'excusa pour le rejoindre. Ignorant les regards indignés des deux serpentards, il s'assit à côté de son ami, attrapa un machin à grignoter pour lui, un autre pour son animal, avant de préparer le biberon d'Evy' avec des gestes devenu suffisamment machinaux pour qu'il puisse tenir une discussion en même temps.

-Agnors ? Fit-il parce qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

-On s'est réconcilié… Lui apprit le grand châtain avec un sourire qu'il retenait apparemment.

Oh ce sourire débile, Harry le connaissait.

-Sous la couette, pas vrai ?

-Ouais… Mais chut, ne le dis à personne.

-Félicitation Neville, tu es désormais un grand garçon ! Le taquina Harry, faisant se colorer les pommettes marquée du garçon d'un léger rouge.

-Je savais que tu allais dire ça… Gémit-il.

-Génial, je suis complètement prévisible. A ajouter à ma liste de « qualité ».

L'hermine sur son épaule sembla secouer sa tête d'un air navré mais c'était sans doute une impression.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

-Rien…. En fait… Non… Si… Raah Malefoy ! Fit Harry à toute vitesse, tentant de lutter contre ses émotions et son caractère emporté.

-Quoi Malefoy ?

-Il n'est pas là, voilà ce qui ne va pas !

Neville regarda vers la table des serpentard l'air de penser que ce n'était pas une aussi mauvaise chose que cela.

-Ça nous fait un peu de vacances…

-Non, ça ne fait pas des vacances, c'est bizarre quand il n'est pas là. Il manque quelque chose… Oh je suis encore bon pour des mois de thérapie avec le Dr Flint…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ? Demanda poliment Neville en se servant un morceau de poulet.

-J'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression que ça l'amuse. Elle a ce sourire là…

-Ah oui, je vois totalement.

-Ouais eh bien ce « sourire là » ne fait que m'hérisser et ne m'informe en rien si je suis complètement cinglé ou juste bizarre.

-J'aurais bien une autre suggestion mais elle m'effraie un petit peu, ajouta Neville en faisant la moue, avant que son visage s'éclaire subitement en fixant quelque chose derrière lui. Oh ! Attends, je reviens !

Harry tourna à son tour la tête pour le voir rejoindre Luna qui bizarrement avait l'air de soutenir serpentard puisqu'elle portait deux longues boucles d'oreilles qui ressemblaient à deux serpents crevés pendus par la queue, ce qui, comme d'habitude, n'était pas du meilleur goût.

-Mais serpentard ne gagnera pas sans véritable attrapeur… Marmonna-t-il en revenant à son assiette.

Son hermine sauta alors sur la table et tourna un instant la tête vers lui avant de renverser une saucière, étalant son contenu rougeâtre sur la table.

Harry voulut rattraper l'animal mais il s'arrêta dans son mouvement lorsqu'il le vit tremper l'une de ses pattes dedans et clopinant légèrement à trois pattes, la poser dans son assiette pour tracer une forme. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour deviner la lettre D Le cœur presque battant, il le vit retourner au liquide pour tracer la suite. Un M.

Harry ouvrit alors de grands yeux, un instant tétanisé par l'idée, puis, même si ça lui semblait improbable, il lança tout à trac un :

-Malefoy ?

L'hermine releva la tête vers lui et sembla hocher de la tête.

Bon ok c'était peut être fou mais après tout, ce n'était pas la première hypothèse folle qu'il formulerait. Récupérant Neville qui revenait, il lui fourra d'autorité Evangeline dans les bras avant d'attraper à la place l'animal.

-Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille voir Rogue. Le biberon est là, déjà prêt. Elle ne l'a pas encore bu. Je reviens dès que possible !

Et là il fila jusqu'à la table des professeurs où se trouvait un maitre des potions plutôt renfrogné.

-Tiens… Mr Potter daigne nous honorer de sa présence… On ne vous a pas beaucoup vu hier… Alors que VOTRE fiancé était porté disparu…

-Oui eh bien, justement, j'ai euh… Je crois que… Pourrions-nous parler en privé ? Grommela Harry alors que plusieurs de ses professeurs fixaient son air agité avec inquiétude.

L'homme en noir sembla vouloir refuser, puis finalement se leva avec réticence pour le suivre hors de la grande salle jusqu'à une salle de classe vide.

-J'espère que c'est important, cracha t'il une fois la porte refermé.

-J'espère avoir raison, l'approuva Harry avant de lui tendre l'hermine. J'ai… Euh quelques raisons de croire que cet animal que m'a donné Luna hier EST Malefoy.

Severus cligna des yeux, avant de s'approcher et de prendre le mustélidé dans ses mains.

-Quelles raisons ?

-Il semble plus intelligent, en fait on dirait qu'il me comprend. Il a attaqué Smith lorsqu'il disait du mal de Malefoy et moi… Et puis il y a cinq minutes, il a tracé un D et un M dans mon assiette avec de la sauce tomate.

Severus attrapa la patte fautive, constatant sa coloration rouge, puis posant l'animal par terre avec douceur, ils purent constater alors qu'il n'essayait même pas de filer, les regardant l'un et l'autre avec un semblant d'impuissance.

L'homme passa sa baguette un instant sur lui avant de lancer un finite incantatem. Il grogna lorsque rien ne changea.

-Je me suis trompé ? L'interrogea Harry en se mordant la lèvre inferieur.

-Non, je sens un peu de magie, mais elle est bien cachée. Cela m'agace fortement de l'avouer mais les sorciers qui ont fait cela sont plutôt doués, ils voulaient absolument cacher leur forfait.

-LES sorciers ?

-Oui, je ne vois que ça, c'est un sort collectif, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour le briser. Mais avec vous en plus, cela devrait marcher.

Harry recula, peu emballé :

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça !

-Vous n'avez pas encore vu cela en sortilège avancé ?

-Non, nous sommes encore aux sortilèges multiples. On ne va pas voir les sortilèges collectifs avant le troisième trimestre, lui apprit-il vivement, très agité alors qu'il fixait l'hermine-Malefoy.

-Fâcheux, mais pas insurmontable, le contredit Severus en venant l'attraper par le bras pour le tirer à côté de lui. Sortez votre baguette.

Peu rassuré, le brun récupéra sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Vous savez que j'ai lu qu'on peut faire exploser quelqu'un en se loupant ? Gémit-il, provoquant le hérissement des poils de son possible fiancé.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le chat échaudé Mr Potter. Je commence et il vous suffira juste d'unir votre magie à la mienne, et nous tenterons de nous harmoniser pour jouer sur la même mesure.

Harry ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait, n'ayant jamais eu de cours de musique, et ne put que s'en remettre à son instinct.

-Si notre volonté est commune, et là il s'agit de retrouver Mr Malefoy, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Sur ce, Severus lança son sort et de sa baguette sortit un jet de magie bleue qui frappa Malefoy sans grand effet, semblant couler sur lui sans l'atteindre. Harry lança alors son propre sort sur ce faisceau de lumière tout en priant toutes les divinités de ne pas tout faire exploser. Il sentit alors l'accroche, les deux magies s'affrontant en jaillissement d'étincelle comme de l'acier chauffé, puis il tenta du mieux qu'il put de se concentrer sur le but : Malefoy, et de modifier sa magie, ayant l'impression de la contraindre pour qu'elle s'adapte à celle de son professeur.

Il sentait que ce dernier faisait de même, la rendant moins rêche, plus douce, et petit à petit elles cessèrent de s'affronter pour s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre, formant finalement un unique faisceau qui frappa l'animal en son cœur.

Harry n'avait jamais réellement tenté de briser le sort d'un autre, ainsi il se laissa guider par Severus. En réalité il s'agissait plus de phagocyter l'empreinte du sort pour la faire sienne que de la détruire. Pour ensuite l'annuler.

Et il ne sût comment, mais Harry reconnut l'empreinte des Weasley et cela l'attrista énormément.

-CONCENTREZ-VOUS ! Grogna Rogue en le sentant lâcher prise.

Rappelé à l'ordre, le brun chassa la colère et la tristesse pour ne penser qu'au serpentard qui avait dû subir tout cela. Au diable Rogue et ses réprimandes, au diable Ron et Ginny et leur possessivité !

Le sort éclata brusquement et surpris, Harry laissa échapper son contrôle sur sa magie, la désynchronisant, et ceci fait, se retrouva à voler à l'autre bout de la pièce pour se fracasser contre une armoire.

Rogue soupira, désespéré, mais Harry n'en eut que faire puisqu'à la place du petit animal à fourrure blanche se tenait désormais un jeune homme blond qui fixait ses mains comme s'il craignait avoir perdu des doigts au passage.

La fumée déclenchée par l'explosion d'Harry s'estompa et alors ce dernier pût remarquer qu'il était complètement nu.

-Aah merde… Lâcha t'il en regardant le mur à côté de lui. Malefoy, je crois qu'on a égaré tes vêtements !

-Hum… Non, je n'en portais pas quand tes chers gryffondors sont venus m'agresser, déclara t'il nonchalamment avec une cadence plus lente qu'à son habitude comme s'il goutait sa voix. Ah ! Comme c'est agréable de pouvoir parler à nouveau !

Severus se défit de sa robe de sorcier pour en draper son élève d'un air inquiet :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, grâce à toi. J'étais plutôt mal barré avec Potter incapable de comprendre qui j'étais…

Le professeur lui jeta un regard perçant qui sembla déstabiliser un instant le blond, et presque, oui, le faire rougir :

-Oui, enfin, quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi n'aurais probablement pas manqué d'occasion de faire connaitre ta présence… Lui chuchota-t-il de façon à ce qu'Harry ne puisse rien entendre.

Drago fit de même et détournant la tête, tira légèrement la langue d'un air un peu enfantin.

Il reprit son sérieux car Harry s'était relevé et approché. Un instant il craignit qu'il ne se fût blessé dans l'explosion, mais le Potter avait la tête dure, bien heureusement, puis il voulut le remercier, mais ce simple mot tout simple se retrouva coincé quelque part dans le fond de sa gorge.

Bon, autant pour sa gratitude…

-Je suis désolé Malefoy, fit Harry qui n'avait pas tant de difficulté, l'air tout dépité.

-Non… Laisse tomber, c'est pas ta faute, marmonna-t-il, tout aussi gêné. Maintenant, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me prêter mon ancienne baguette pour que je récupère la mienne ? Weasley me l'a volée dans la salle de bain des préfets.

-Oui, bien sûr… Réagit Harry en lui tendant l'objet.

Au moment où Drago attrapa l'extrémité de la baguette d'aubépine, un courant d'énergie passa entre les deux jeunes hommes, leur provocant un sursaut. Harry lâcha alors précipitamment le bout qu'il tenait encore.

-Oh… La sensation est différente… Lâcha Drago sans s'en empêcher, alors qu'il redécouvrait son ancienne amie et protectrice.

-Désolé, ne pût s'empêcher de lancer Harry, avec gène, trop conscient d'à quel point ces morceaux de bois pouvait être quelque chose d'intime.

-J'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait Potter, grommela Drago avant de la lever au-dessus de lui et de lancer un accio en pensant à sa nouvelle baguette.

Comme elle n'était pas trop loin, elle ne tarda pas à arriver en tapant contre la porte de la pièce que leur professeur ouvrit d'un mouvement. Elle se précipita alors dans la main de son maitre véritable qui souffla de soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé.

Il s'était senti si nu et inutile sans elle !

Prenant à nouveau conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il avisa Harry qui attendait bizarrement sagement à côté de lui et réalisa qu'il avait toujours sa baguette. Bizarrement il n'avait pas très envie de la lui rendre… Elle émettait vraiment de bonnes ondes et lorsqu'il la porta nonchalamment à son propriétaire, l'instant où leurs mains se touchèrent, elle sembla ronronner comme un chat bienheureux, les plongeant tous les deux dans l'embarras.

-Merci, bredouilla Harry en récupérant son bien.

Et ils restèrent ainsi un moment tous les deux, face à face, comme deux jeunes épouses timides et bégayantes devant leur promis, ce qui fit lever les yeux d'exaspération à leur professeur qui, en semblant avoir le rôle de chaperon, se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de SI mauvais dans sa vie pour subir un truc pareil.

-Oh par l'enfer… Mr Malefoy, n'avez-vous pas un match à gagner par hasard ?

Cela sembla heureusement réveiller les deux garçons.

-Oui, il faut que je retrouve mon équipe… Et Blaise et Pansy…

Drago s'élança vers la porte d'entrée avant d'être coupé par le brun :

-Eh ! Malefoy ! Tu as intérêt à écraser Smith !

Il se retourna alors avec un sourire sadique en coin :

-Il ne tiendra pas plus de dix minutes sur ce terrain, je peux te l'assurer beauté !

Sans s'attarder pour voir le rougissement incontrôlé d'Harry devant l'appellation dont il l'avait gratifié, il disparut en laissant les deux bruns ensemble.

Severus le maudit un instant car il semblait avoir fait complètement buguer le brun qui ne bougeait plus d'un cil.

-Mr Potter, j'aimerais pouvoir manger avant de voir ce match et votre estomac hurle exactement la même chose, pourriez-vous sortir de cet état d'hébétude dégoutant ?

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, l'air effectivement complètement ailleurs :

-Hein ? Ah ! Oui ! Manger !

-Bien, heureux de savoir que votre ventre est à nouveau connecté avec votre cerveau.

Poussé légèrement vers la sortie par ces contacts que Rogue semblait s'amuser à lui donner depuis qu'il savait à quel point cela le mettait mal à l'aise, Harry commença peu à peu à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Monsieur… Qu'allez-vous faire au sujet des personnes qui ont fait ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il car même s'il trouvait que ses amis y étaient allés fort, il ne voulait pas que ces évènements aient des conséquences trop graves.

-Conseil de discipline, certainement. Je verrais cela avec votre directeur de maison, mais ne vous tracassez pas à ce sujet, ce système répugnant au mérite et passe-droit fera que vos amis héros de guerre ne se feront pas expulsés.

Harry se retint de tout commentaire à ce sujet.

-… Je m'assurerais cependant que passer un jour et demi dans la peau d'une hermine soit une balade de santé par rapport à leur punition ! Promit Rogue d'un ton sec en marchant de son pas leste et nerveux.

-Oui, j'imagine…

Il sursauta légèrement quand le professeur se retourna vers lui brusquement :

-Oh et Mr Potter, commença t'il avec un grand sourire mielleux, comme je ne doute pas un instant que vous encouragerez Serpentard tout à l'heure (bizarrement cela ressemblait à une menace), vous êtes invités à mes côtés dans les gradins des professeurs. Je m'en voudrais s'il devait vous arriver un malheur entouré de tous ces gryffondors !

Harry laissa échapper un rire nerveux, ne sachant s'il s'agissait de sa punition à lui ou d'une offre des plus soucieuses et délicates.

-C'est trop d'honneur Monsieur ! Se força-t-il à répondre avec un sourire très faux.

Il aurait alors juré l'avoir vu ricaner, mais avant qu'il puisse le vérifier l'homme avait tourné les talons et était rentré dans la Grande Salle.

Harry voulut l'imiter, mais alors il réalisa VRAIMENT ce qui s'était passé.

Il avait eu MALEFOY sur son EPAULE et pas que là, DURANT PRESQUE DEUX JOURS !

ILS AVAIENT DORMIS DANS LE MÊME LIT !

Il avait dit des trucs, même s'il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment, mais il était sûr d'avoir dit des trucs qu'il n'aurait, ô grand jamais, dit devant le blond !

Il sentit à nouveau son sang monter dans sa tête alors que l'embarras le plus profond l'envahissait.

Oh Merliiinnnnnnn…

…

Malefoy lui avait léché la joue.

Malefoy l'avait LÉCHÉ.

Complètement planté dans ce couloir, il ne fut pas dit qu'Harry arrive finalement à assister à ce match…

Du haut de sa tour, parce qu'elle n'en sortait que rarement, le professeur Trelawney fut soudain pris d'une transe et énonça prophétiquement :

-Mr Poooootter bâclera son devoir de métamorphooooseuuh eurf kof kof…

Elle manqua de s'étouffer avec le thé qu'elle était en train d'avaler.

Quelques petites heures plus tard, Zacharias Smith était pour la troisième fois du week-end admis à l'infirmerie, après réception de deux cognards d'affilés.

On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, les nouveaux batteurs de serpentard étaient BONS.

Et pour finir Luna gagna une jolie fortune en ayant parié sur serpentard, empochant ses gains avec un petit sourire innocent, indiquant qu'elle avait toujours su que le capitaine de l'équipe serait de retour à temps. Et Drago revit alors son opinion sur elle, la passant de folledingue à : terrible calculatrice vénale.

Car c'était bien là la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait fourré dans les mains de Potter plutôt que dans celle du professeur Rogue.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Une semaine, c'était ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne revienne. George qui, sans se l'expliquer, avait perdu espoir à ce sujet, sauta sur ses deux pieds lorsqu'il la vit passer le seuil de sa chambre, la figure pâle et fatiguée.

Il eut l'impression un instant que ses jambes ne le porterait pas, car après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas levé. Pourquoi faire ? De temps en temps il se trainait plus qu'autre chose vers la salle de bain, mais être vraiment à nouveau sur ses pieds, parcourut d'une véritable énergie, ici la colère, ce n'était plus du tout dans ses habitudes.

Angelina eut un mouvement de recul surpris en le voyant foncer sur elle, mais il réussit quand même à l'accrocher par les épaules, la secouant un peu au passage tant il ne contrôlait pas sa force.

-OU ÉTAIS-TU PASSÉE ?!

Il avait la tête basse, trop honteux pour la montrer, avec ses cheveux noirs, sa barbe et son teint cireux et ses joues creusées. L'expression déformée par la rage, l'impuissance et les grosses larmes qui coulaient sans son aval, incontrôlables.

La jeune femme semblait secouée par cette entrée en matière, mais après tout, elle n'était pas venue le voir depuis dix jours ! Elle qui venait auparavant un jour sur deux l'avait du jour au lendemain abandonné et il n'avait pas eu conscience du bien que lui faisait sa présence avant qu'il s'en trouve aussi injustement privé.

-Dé… Désolé George… Mais… Commença-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée. C'était CETTE semaine. La Saint Valentin… Et je ne pouvais pas te voir sans penser à LUI… Et il me MANQUE ! Il me MANQUE horriblement !

Sans même la voir il savait qu'elle pleurait elle aussi, la Angelina qu'on admirait pourtant parce qu'elle semblait aussi forte qu'un roc avec sa confiance en elle aberrante. Combien de fois lui et Fred avaient laissés leurs regards se poser sur elle avec admiration. Mais c'était Fred qui avait eu l'audace du premier pas. C'était toujours Fred le plus entreprenant, le plus imaginatif et le plus… Le plus tout.

Et s'il acceptait cet état de fait lorsque son frère était vivant, à cet instant, il était pris d'une envie de tout casser autour de lui et de se rebeller contre son jumeau, l'image meilleure du miroir.

-Et c'est facile pour toi ! Tu peux passer ta journée à rester avachi dans un coin alors que votre magasin tombe en ruine et en désuétude ! Moi je dois m'occuper de ma famille, travailler pour qu'on puisse vivre ! Continua la jeune femme en passant à la colère, cherchant à se défaire de son emprise, découvrant avec surprise que malgré son état de loque il avait encore pas mal de force.

Il en fallait à un batteur pour renvoyer un cognard filant à toute allure.

-Et si… Lâcha George d'une voix hésitante. Et si je recommence à travailler à la boutique… Est-ce que tu viendras ?

Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait demander et il releva son visage pour affronter les agates sombres et pourtant brillantes d'émotion en cet instant qui lui servaient d'yeux, caressa du regard l'ossature marquée, mais délicate de son visage brun chocolat, ses lèvres pleines avant de remonter vers ses sourcils bien tracés et expressifs.

-… Est-ce que tu m'aimeras ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit un instant de surprise.

-George…

-Parce que moi je t'aime, ajouta t'il rapidement.

Quelques rides de douleurs vinrent se dessiner entre ses yeux.

-George… Même si tu lui ressemble, tu n'es pas Fred…

Il déglutit alors qu'ils en arrivaient au moment fatidique, comme au bout d'un chemin donnant sur un précipice. Se détendant légèrement, il la lâcha et s'éloigna d'un pas sans pour autant cesser de la fixer. Doucement et résolument, il leva le menton :

-Et si j'étais Fred ?

 _A suivre…_

 _Haha… Et dire que je voulais faire tenir ça en un chapitre… Naïve j'étais ! Bon, la partie Drago hermine est terminée, l'un de nos protagonistes s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments, l'autre patauge encore. Tout comme Neville d'ailleurs, et Zacharias n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot (justement, il en dit un peu trop pour son bien ce garçon.).  
Une personne anonyme avait vu le passage de George au chapitre 22 (si je ne me trompe pas) d'un œil très funèbre, mais non, désolé, j'ai déjà lu trop d'histoire déprimante au sujet de ce pauvre George, alors pas de suicide en vue, les deux femmes sont tout bêtement Molly et Angelina. J'ai voulu trouver ma propre réponse au fait que JK Rowling nous ait casé Angie avec George dans le futur… Parce que j'ai trouvé ça SUPER glauque. Je sais pas vous, mais ça donnait l'impression que pour Angelina les jumeaux étaient interchangeable. Allez hop il y en a un de mort, pas grave ! J'ai sa copie parfaite sous le coude ! (une oreille en moins, certes !). _

_Chapitre suivant (vendredi donc) :_ _Définition d'un couple marié_ _, Drago passe à l'attaque et Harry cherche à éviter certains sujets commençant par D et finissant par Y. Et Severus et Lucius se noient dans l'alcool._


	27. Définition d'un couple marié

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Deux jours de retard. Je suis désolée, en plus d'un coup de fatigue je me suis posée des questions sur ce chapitre. Trop d'informations… J'ai vraiment hésité à effacer certains passages puis finalement je me suis dit fuck, c'est une fanfic, pas le futur prix littéraire. Mais je m'excuse néanmoins si vous trouvez ce chapitre trop lourd, j'ai vraiment du mal à juger._

 _Et comme d'habitude je fais des câlins à mes reviewveurs adorés et je jette des bonbons virtuels aux gentilles personnes qui ajoutent cette chose en favori. Je vous aime !_

 **Chapitre 25 : Définition d'un couple marié**

Harry fixa un instant les deux serviettes en tissus qu'il venait de recevoir. Il fronça les sourcils en se forçant à voir un infime détail qui aurait pu les différencier, un peu comme lorsqu'il s'essayait à trouver dans le jeu des sept différences des magazines de Dudley celle qui avait échappé à ce dernier.

Pourtant c'était la même couleur crème, les mêmes initiales brodées : un H et un D emboités qui avait fait glousser interminablement Parvati en le mettant mal à l'aise.

Il s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée que tout ce que trouvait Parvati « romantique » était le summum du niais et du kitch, mais il n'allait certainement pas faire renvoyer ces pauvres serviettes sous l'argument que ça lui faisait honte d'avoir son initiale liée à celle de son futur époux.

-Hm, désolé, je ne vois pas, se rassit Hermione, vaincue. Pour moi ces serviettes sont juste identiques. Elle a dû se tromper en te les envoyant.

-… Sans doute… Admit Harry en laissant tomber à son tour, piochant un toast dans la corbeille pour la tartiner de confiture.

Il mordait dans sa pitance glucosée quand Hermione ouvrit soudain la bouche, laissant échapper un long silence en fixant un point derrière lui, et comme il ne voyait pas pourquoi le mur la ferait réagir ainsi, il éloigna le toast de ses lèvres et chercha à se retourner.

Avant qu'il en ait seulement fait mine deux mains se glissèrent autour de son cou et dénouèrent avec habileté son nœud de cravate.

-Hey ! Fit-il alors que celle-ci lui était enlevée.

Faisant volte-face il découvrit Drago Malefoy qui tenait ce qui lui appartenait et cette vision le fit légèrement rougir alors que revenait des bribes de souvenirs pas si lointains que ça. Une certaine hermine et autres choses impliquant toujours bizarrement la bouche du jeune homme…

Tout à son embarras, il ne fit presque aucune attention à Zabini qui l'accompagnait et qui s'empressa de le saluer avant de se tourner vers Neville, Evangeline dans les bras de ce dernier et Hermione.

-Je garde ça, affirma Malefoy en rangeant le tissu dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier.

Et là encore il ne le laissa pas parler, s'amusant sans doute de ses différentes onomatopées indignées et surprises alors qu'il attachait une nouvelle cravate à son col.

Une cravate qui n'avait cependant rien à faire là puisqu'elle était verte et argent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique Malefoy ?!

Le blond serra fermement le nœud, manquant de l'étouffer au passage, avant de contempler son œuvre d'un air satisfait.

-Quelle question Mr le serpentard refoulé! Je montre à tout le monde que tu es à moi. Et ne cherche même pas ton autre cravate, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un la piquer à la lingerie !

-Qu… Que… Quoi ?!

Le brun était purement abasourdi par ce qui lui tombait dessus de bon matin.

Cela présageait sans doute une assez mauvaise journée…

-Tant d'éloquence, admira Zabini avec un rictus narquois. Quelques difficultés à lancer son cerveau le matin ?

-Si vous êtes juste venus embêter Harry je vous conseille d'aller voir ailleurs si on y est ! Grogna Hermione en pointant le black d'un index accusateur avant de le diriger vers les grandes portes.

Harry, quant à lui, regardait l'arrière de sa « nouvelle » cravate où étaient brodées les initiales de son fiancé, un peu pris de court.

-Je ne « l'embête » pas, je le « taquine », répliqua Zabini en appuyant sur les deux mots. Je vois que les lions n'ont aucun humour le matin.

-Bien sur… Marmonna Hermione qui avait l'air de penser qu'il était trop tôt pour se disputer avec des serpentards.

De fait elle se reporta vers sa tasse de thé en tentant d'ignorer le visage indéchiffrable du black penché sur sa filleule. Elle eut une brève pensée de sympathie en songeant à son meilleur ami qui, lui, pouvait difficilement se débarrasser de son serpentard attitré.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi, râla Harry en essayant de retirer l'ornement et se retrouvant menotté aux poignets par le blond.

\- Tatata, on n'y touche pas. Je t'en ferais livrer une deuxième pour le change, après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais pas une dizaine…

-Je suis un gryffondor, je ne peux pas porter cette cravate ! Et puis de quoi tu veux parler par « être à toi » ? On est fiancé c'est pas comme si…

-Oh Potter n'uses pas ton cerveau prématurément. C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout.

-Et la mienne, de cravate ?

-Je te la rendrais quand tu n'en auras plus besoin… Peut-être…

Le blond eut un petit sourire comme s'il pensait à quelque chose d'amusant, avant de regarder la jeune fille assise à quelque centimètre d'Harry et la foudroyer du regard :

-Eh, toi la petite, bouge-toi un peu de là !

La deuxième année lui rendit son regard avant de se pousser légèrement sur le côté afin que le blond puisse s'asseoir comme s'il était chez lui et absolument pas à la table ennemie.

Harry sentait poindre un mal de tête.

-Et le « s'il te plait », c'est pas en option Malefoy… Fit-il en se massant les tempes, les yeux fermés de fatigue anticipée.

Le blond fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui :

-Es-tu au courant que le rendez-vous à la banque pour signer les contrats est vendredi après-midi ?

-Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre de Gringotts à ce sujet, pourquoi ?

Malefoy récupéra une pomme dans une panière à fruit et se mit à jouer avec en la passant d'une main à l'autre, l'air indécis. Puis le fruit s'immobilisa dans la poigne de ses doigts.

-OK Potter, tu connais le contenu de ce contrat, et pas moi. Ce que je trouve totalement injuste et rien que j'ai pu dire ou faire n'a réussi à convaincre mes parents de m'en parler…

-Et ?

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a dans ce contrat de mariage.

-Oh… Si ça peut te rassurer, rien de particulier. Et tu resteras aussi riche qu'avant, ajouta t'il en pensant qu'il s'inquiétait peut être pour son train de vie.

Mais qui avait vraiment besoin de dix cravates identiques ?

-Ça, je m'en doutais. Dans mon malheur j'ai réussis à devenir le rival et contracteur de dette d'un type riche. Non, ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce qu'ont pu demander mes parents en plus de l'argent…

-C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? C'est marrant, je pensais que tu serais bien plus inquiet de ce que MOI j'ai pu demander…

-Oh allons, je sais que t'es bien trop honnête (et Malefoy réussit à faire sonner ce mot comme s'il disait à la place « stupide ») pour user de tes droits sur ce contrat…

-Pourtant, je l'ai fait, répliqua Harry l'air de ne pas y toucher en se beurrant un nouveau toast.

-… Putain ! S'exclama le jeune homme en lui attrapant brusquement le bras, l'empêchant de continuer son action. T'as pas fait ça ?! Il n'y a pas une loi contre ça dans le codex des gryffondors, code d'honneur ou que sais-je encore? Exemple : on n'attaque pas son ennemi dans son dos ?

Malefoy arborait un air trahi et contrarié tout simplement déplacé. Harry ne savait pas ce qui tournait dans sa tête blonde en ce moment mais il ne pensait pas que ça le toucherait ainsi.

-Eh bien d'abord, désolé de mettre fin à tes illusions, mais il n'y a PAS de codex des gryffondors, pas plus de code d'honneur… Et puis ensuite je ne vois pas pourquoi alors que j'en avais la possibilité, je n'aurais pas fait entendre mes revendications !

-Et c'est quoi ces « revendications » ? Risqua son vis-à-vis d'un ton prudent et d'un œil méfiant.

-Rien d'embêtant pour toi, je te l'ai dis. Ça devrait même nous rendre la vie plus facile.

Bizarrement ça ne sembla pas du tout soulager le serpentard et Harry se retrouva à le fixer de la même façon que ses serviettes quelques minutes plus tôt : comme un mystère à résoudre.

-Je trouve que tu t'avances beaucoup Potter pour juger de ce qui m'embête et m'arrange. De toute façon il y a des limites à ce que tu peux demander, tu le sais ? Les limites des Serments…

-Malefoy, tes parents et les gobelins ont validés le contrat, je ne vois pas ce qui devrait t'affoler, soupira le brun et avant qu'il le contredise, il attrapa les deux serviettes pour les lui pendre sous le nez.

-Ta mère m'a envoyé une lettre pour la préparation du mariage, ainsi que ces deux, je « cite » échantillon. Elle me demande de choisir celui que je préfère, sauf que je ne vois aucune différence entre l'un et l'autre.

Malefoy arqua un sourcil avant de pousser à son tour un soupir en se redressant fièrement.

-Il faut que tu fasses changer tes lentilles Potter ! L'un est écru, l'autre blanc cassé. Choisis ce dernier, l'écru est passé de mode depuis la Garden Party des Knighltey de 1986.

-Je ne porte pas de lentilles, maugréa Harry en reposant les deux serviettes qui, peu importe la façon dont il les regardait, avaient bel et bien la même couleur : un vague beige/gris.

Neville en face de lui haussa les épaules l'air de dire qu'il pensait pareil.

Malefoy allait quitter la table mais il le retint rapidement par un bout de sa robe, heureux finalement de l'avoir sous la main :

-Oh non non attends, ta mère… Dans sa lettre, elle a aussi parlé d'un certain DeVi…machin, de vallée arc-en-ciel … Et de… Attends c'était quoi ?

Si ses amis semblaient se poser quelques questions sur le contenu des correspondances de Narcissa Malefoy, son fils semblait s'impatienter en tapotant du pied.

-Ah… Oui… D'un cheval et d'une vache… J'ai sans doute mal compris. En fait la lettre de ta mère était incompréhensible pour moi, réalisa t'il après coup.

Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose avant de l'obliger à lâcher son vêtement et Zabini eut alors la bonté de l'éclairer un peu :

-DeViTORA est le nom du meilleur tailleur sorcier d'Europe et probablement du monde entier. Il est déjà en train de faire la tenue de cérémonie de Drago (celui-ci lissa sa robe d'un air snob pour retirer tous les plis) et je suppose que Lady Malefoy veut qu'il prenne aussi tes mesures…

-J'ai déjà une robe de céré…

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer, la main de Malefoy s'était lourdement posée sur sa tête.

-Tais-toi crétin, on ne porte pas ce genre de tenue à son mariage, le rabroua le blond comme s'il venait d'énoncer une hérésie. Dans la même veine, « _Rainbowhill_ » est le nom d'un salon de coiffure…

Il trainait négligemment sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry et celui-ci le regarda d'un air encore plus effaré alors qu'Hermione s'étouffait avec un pancake devant une telle aberration, se retrouvant obligée d'essayer de tout recracher le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas mourir étouffée.

-Laissez-moi deviner… Lâcha Zabini en dressant un sourcil : Potter n'a jamais vu un coiffeur de sa vie ?

-Ceci explique cela, constata Malefoy qui avait néanmoins toujours sa main fourrée dans ses cheveux.

Harry était partagé entre son désir de l'envoyer chier parce qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche d'une façon aussi désinvolte, et son désir de s'étaler contre lui parce que la sensation était juste super agréable. Il avouait : il avait toujours adoré qu'on lui touche les cheveux.

Ginny avait rapidement compris que cela le mettait dans d'excellentes dispositions. Enfin… Habituellement.

-Pour finir, il est dans la tradition de la famille Malefoy que chaque promis offre un cheval et une vache au père de son ou sa prétendante…

-Hein ?! QUOI ?! S'exclama Harry, éjecté de la transe provoquée par les caresses dans ses cheveux, et tournant si brusquement la tête dans sa direction qu'il se froissa un muscle au passage.

-Quoi donc ? Il y a un problème Potter ? Demanda le blond, très sérieux.

-Oui ! Où est ce que je vais trouver un cheval et une vache moi ?! Et comment je vais les amener au château ?!

Harry était tout remué par cette nouvelle histoire de bétail lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Zabini était en train de mourir de rire, le plus discrètement possible bien sûr, mais trahi par ses épaules, comme il était avachi sur la table derrière Drago.

-Bordel Malefoy ! Tu déconne !

-Totalement, et t'as pas marché, t'as couru Potter… Sérieusement… Offrir une vache et un cheval ? Mais tu nous prends pour qui ?

Harry souffla de soulagement, se retenant de lui dire le fond de sa pensée au sujet de certaines stupides traditions sorcières.

Malefoy, quant à lui, semblait perversement satisfait d'avoir enfin le contrôle des informations concernant leur mariage et cachait difficilement son plaisir. C'est donc avec un sourire en coin qu'il continua :

-Mais tu devras venir sur le lieu du mariage à cheval, après être allé attacher un ruban bleu à la corne d'une vache.

Harry le regarda, blasé.

-Malefoy, je suis pas SI stupide, arrêtes avec ces histoires de vaches…

Zabini qui s'était légèrement redressé se laissa retomber sur la table sans cacher cette fois-ci son fou rire, tapant même du poing sur la surface. Inutile de décrire le choc pour tout le monde de découvrir Mr face de marbre se rouler presque par terre d'hilarité. Même s'il y avait franchement de quoi, et même Neville censé être solidaire retenait difficilement ses éclats, une main sur la bouche.

-Je suis très sérieux, répliqua le Malefoy avec un air solennel.

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa.

-Non ?

-Si. Et bonne chance d'ailleurs, ça ne m'a pris que trois ans avant d'arriver à nouer ce fichu ruban. Bon, et si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas être en retard à mon nouveau rendez-vous journalier. Je ne voudrais rater pour rien au monde les Weasley en train de nettoyer les toilettes ! Surtout quand je missionne Mimi Geignarde pour leur rendre la tâche aussi désagréable que possible !

Et il le quitta là avec un grand sourire, laissant Harry dans sa solitude la plus profonde, lui qui ne savait même pas monter à cheval.

-Je peux pas le faire en hippogriffe ? Finit-il par lancer à travers la Grande Salle.

La négation qui suivit aussitôt fut des plus ferme et tranchante et Harry voulut l'étouffer avec sa maudite cravate serpentard.

Alors que Zabini se remettait peu à peu de son hilarité, aidé par Neville qui lui offrit charitablement un verre d'eau, Hermione se mit à son tour à ricaner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Herm' ? Grogna Harry en faisant la moue, pas du tout d'humeur à voir les gens se moquer de lui.

-C'est juste que Malefoy et toi… (un petit rire revint résonner dans sa gorge alors qu'elle souriait d'un air taquin) Je ne pensais pas ça possible, mais vous ressemblez de plus en plus à un petit couple marié !

Harry resta interdit par cette assertion, tripotant nerveusement sa nouvelle cravate, tandis que tout autour de lui, on approuvait la remarque d'Hermione.

Ce n'était pourtant pas vraiment son impression.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

-Pfiuu, travaux… D'intérêt… Public… On dirait un mot inventé pour être un synonyme d'elfes de maisons, cracha Ronald Weasley en jetant d'un geste rageur sa serpillère sur le sol inondé au moment où Drago pénétrait dans les toilettes du dernier étage.

-Oh non, pas lui… Gémit Finnigan en semblant le menacer un instant de son énorme pavé de savon noir.

Drago ne retint pas son ricanement en allant se percher assis sur un des lavabos.

-Eh si, MOI, j'avais deux heures à tuer avant mon cours d'arithmancie alors je me suis dit que j'allais voir mes petits lions au travail. Aujourd'hui c'est les toilettes alors ? C'est pas de chance, d'habitude Mimi ne vient pas jusqu'ici…

-Putain, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de toi s'il y a toute cette merde par terre… Réalisa Thomas en passant plus énergiquement l'immonde tissu grisâtre qu'il tenait entre ses mains comme s'il imaginait en barbouiller Drago plutôt que le sol.

Celui-ci ne confirma pas, se contentant de fixer la plus jeune du groupe qui essuyait le sol sans un mot, sans même le regarder, le visage fermé. Elle s'était défendue comme une lionne au conseil de discipline, arguant qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve les impliquant si ce n'était le témoignage de deux personnes qui les détestaient. Lui-même et Rogue qui avait cru reconnaitre l'empreinte magique des Weasley. Ainsi, incapable d'apporter une réelle preuve, Drago avait dû se résoudre à regarder le groupe ne pas être renvoyé, mais devant néanmoins exécuter plusieurs tâches d'intérêt public pendant un mois.

Bref, il comptait bien profiter de sa vengeance autant que possible en écrasant de son dédain la plus jeune des Weasley. Il ne comptait pas relancer le débat avec elle, craignant encore ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, mais continuer à avoir l'air aussi confiant que possible, lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à l'atteindre, était une bonne revanche.

Il tripota de façon ostentatoire son médaillon, qui ne le quittait plus du tout désormais, même pour prendre un bain, avant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait ce matin et de récupérer la cravate de Potter de sa poche. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son nouveau trésor, caressant l'étiquette marquée du nom de son fiancé.

Il avait eu une excellente idée cette nuit. Il fallait dire qu'il avait peu d'autres choses à faire que de réfléchir puisque le brun hantait ses pensées, échauffait son sang et l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Mais là, il avait fait fort.

Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de faire marcher son génie pour approcher doucement son futur époux, comme on le ferait d'un animal sauvage, et l'habituer petit à petit à sa présence et à son contact.

C'était ainsi : il devait être précautionneux à cause de cette histoire de mariage. Sans cela… Eh bien sans cela il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait eu un jour le courage d'essayer d'être autre chose qu'un ennemi ou un rival pour Potter, mais dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas le brusquer, l'acculer, se laisser aller à la partie la plus basse de son être en se disant qu'il tentait le coup et que ça pouvait passer ou casser… Parce que l'obligation du mariage ne permettait aucune cassure. Il devait être patient parce qu'ils étaient obligés de construire quelque chose de durable.

-Mais tu me torture à feu doux Potter… Murmura-t-il, les lèvres sur la cravate.

Le brun semblait si inatteignable, et malgré tous ses sentiments lisibles sur son visage, il en manquait clairement quelques-uns : le désir, la passion… Drago ne se souvenait pas les avoir déjà vu et c'était aussi mystérieux qu'effrayant. L'amour… Les seules fois qu'il l'avait vu, déchirant son cœur, cette expression était réservée à Evangeline.

Une énigme.

Avisant les travailleurs récurant le sol devant lui en pestant, il pesa le pour et le contre avant de s'adresser à eux :

-Dites… Vous fréquentez Potter depuis huit ans. L'avez-vous déjà vu VRAIMENT amoureux ?

Ginny s'étrangla et retourna furieusement la tête vers lui en lui jetant son torchon dessus. Drago l'évita en s'inclinant sur le côté et la masse spongieuse atterrit par terre comme une pauvre chose morte.

-C'est pas pour te prendre la tête Weasley girl, c'est une question plus scientifique qu'autre chose. Sans vouloir te vexer, par des yeux extérieurs, vous n'aviez pas vraiment l'air d'un couple amoureux. Vous étiez empruntés comme si vos fiançailles avaient été arrangées par vos familles.

-Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on voudrait t'en parler, grogna le frère Weasley.

-Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Harry n'est pas exactement ton ami, ajouta Thomas, sarcastique.

-Oh, eh bien, pas le tien non plus, répliqua Drago en rabattant sa frange en arrière d'un mouvement des plus arrogants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais…

-J'ai passé un jour et demi sur son épaule, j'en sais peut être plus que vous actuellement sur ce qu'il pense des gens qui l'entourent…

Il apprécia ce petit moment de supériorité quand le regard de Weasley garçon et de Thomas se posèrent sur lui avec frustration.

-Harry est quelqu'un de pudique, affirma soudain Finnigan. Demande lui comment il va, il te répondra toujours qu'il va bien même si ce n'est clairement pas le cas.

-SEAMUS ! S'indigna le rouquin.

-Ecoute Ron, il va se marier avec lui, il vaut mieux qu'il le sache ! Harry est comme ça, il déteste se faire plaindre, alors il garde tout pour lui question sentiment. Je sais que tu as la bizarre idée que c'est l'inverse, mais il vaut mieux que tu réalises le plus rapidement possible que probablement tout ce que tu crois sur lui est faux.

Drago le fixa, surpris et très intrigué.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

-Parce que j'apprécie Harry et que je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive une merde à cause de toi… Et pour répondre à ta question, il ne s'est jamais confié à personne sur ses amours, nous mettant tous sur le fait accompli à chaque fois, même si je soupçonne les filles d'avoir vu des signes chez lui qui nous ont échappés. Hermione ne semblait jamais bien surprise…

-Concernant Cho, lâcha Weasley girl avec désinvolture en provoquant l'étonnement de tous les garçons présent, il perdait toutes ses capacités à son approche. C'était plutôt pathétique à voir… Je ne pense pas qu'il était amoureux d'elle, ça ressemblait plus à de l'admiration, comme lorsque les garçons bavent sur une célébrité inaccessible… Qui doit rester inaccessible parce qu'en fait, c'est une image faussée qu'ils en ont, et dès qu'Harry a été confronté à la réalité de qui était vraiment Cho, son béguin a disparu aussitôt.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir longuement réfléchi au sujet, commenta Drago en songeant qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvée jolie cette petite chinoise avant de continuer sans s'en empêcher : Expérience personnelle ? Tu sais, au sujet de célébrité inaccessible ?

Il fallait dire qu'elle lui donnait le bâton pour se faire battre !

Elle écarta ces dernières allusions d'un mouvement du bras.

-Ma principale rivale de l'époque ? Evidemment ! J'avais envie de secouer Harry dès qu'il devenait tout gnangnan en sa présence ! Et d'étrangler Cho par la même occasion !

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux avec de faux sourires, leurs yeux plissés étincelants leur faisaient comprendre réciproquement que c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient actuellement l'un envers l'autre.

-Cet échange est plutôt effrayant, grommela le frère Weasley en frissonnant alors que Thomas était des plus renfrognés à présent.

-En tout cas Malefoy, tout ça pour dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Harry est juste discret de nature et je ne pense pas que tu y changeras quoique ce soit.

Elle vint récupérer son torchon en lui lançant une œillade victorieuse, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter, pas cette fois, et lui lança un regard entendu.

*C'est ce que nous verrons…*

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Vendredi matin, deux heures de potion. Harry depuis la découverte de ses talents enfoui au plus profond de son ADN tentait de se montrer des plus appliqués, et ce même avec sa fille qui gigotait dans son couffin à côté, heureusement très silencieuse grâce à sa tétine qu'elle mâchouillait passionnément.

Enfin, à ce sujet, il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre puisque Slughorn était littéralement charmé par la petite, n'hésitant pas à la prendre avec lui sur son bureau lorsque la potion était dangereuse pour jouer les papis gâteux au point de ne même plus s'intéresser à son cours.

Il y avait une certaine solitude qui transparaissait alors chez le vieil homme qui ne semblait pas avoir de famille… Comme la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard, et cela touchait Harry qui ne pouvait dès lors pas refuser son invitation à son prochain dîner.

-Promis, il n'y aura aucune personne extérieure à Poudlard, juste mes plus chers élèves ! L'assura t'il à la fin du cours. Oh, et est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire où se trouve Mr Malefoy ? J'espérais l'inviter lui aussi…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Etonnant comme Malefoy qui avait toujours été ignoré par le vieil homme semblait devenir intéressant maintenant qu'il était son fiancé !

-Désolé, je ne sais pas, il était pourtant au petit déjeuner ce matin, lui apprit Harry. Mais je lui ferais passer le massage si vous voulez. Je suis sûr qu'il en sera ravi !

*…Ou pas…* Songea t'il en se détournant pour rejoindre Hermione à la sortie du cachot.

-Oh ! Au fait ! J'aime beaucoup votre nouvelle cravate ! Lança le professeur avant qu'il ne fasse claquer avec agacement la porte de la salle derrière lui.

-Tu iras toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il alors à Hermione tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de DCFM au rez de chaussée, passant à travers les cours où l'herbe commençait à repousser timidement sous forme de brins d'un vert électrique.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me retrouver assise en face de Ron pour manger. Hier encore je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser Fay dans un fauteuil… Et rien qu'à cause de ça, j'aimerais me joindre à Malefoy pour le regarder détacher des chewing-gums avec ses ongles ou découper en morceau des mandragores !

C'est avec de grands gestes nerveux qu'elle arriva devant le porte de la salle où attendait déjà tout le monde, se présentant bons derniers.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il avait invité Ron cette fois-là… L'apaisa Harry alors que Neville les rejoignait.

-Oh de toute façon ces repas sont une corvée !

-C'est vrai, mais ça lui fait tellement plaisir, songea Harry en pinçant les lèvres, s'accroupissant pour prendre le couffin sur ses cuisses et rajuster la couverture autour de sa fille.

-Etes-vous en train de parler du professeur Slughorn ? Les interrogea Neville.

-Oui, je crois, lâcha Hermione. Mais je ne savais pas que son sort te préoccupait Harry ?

-Eh bien… Je pense à tous nos professeurs, je pense que pour moi, ils sont un peu plus que ça… J'ai du mal à réaliser que je ne les verrais plus l'année prochaine. Ils vont me manquer.

-Oh eh bien, il y en a un qui ne me manquera pas, marmonna Hermione alors que Rogue les faisait entrer.

Dans ce cours aussi, Malefoy brilla par son absence et Harry en apprit la raison lorsque leur ténébreux professeur lui demanda de rester après les cours.

-Il s'est rendu ce matin chez ses parents en vue du rendez-vous avec la banque, lui apprit-il en classant en deux tas les copies que venaient de lui rendre les étudiants.

-Oh… Je pensais qu'on irait ensemble…

-Je le soupçonne de vouloir éviter des retrouvailles avec ses parents en votre présence. Vous savez désormais comment est Narcissa… Dites-vous qu'elle est pire avec son fils. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'âme d'un tueur… Enfin bref, je viendrais vous chercher tout à l'heure en cours de Sortilège et nous irons ensemble à Gringotts.

-Pourquoi ? Je peux m'y rendre tout seul. Je ne suis plus un enfant et vous êtes le parrain de Malefoy, pas le mien. Le mien…

Harry ne continua pas sa phrase, baissant la tête en pensant à Sirius, s'avouant qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés. Il fut surpris lorsqu'une main se posa légèrement sur son épaule et releva le regard vers son professeur qui s'empressa de ranger son bras d'un geste maladroit.

\- Toutes ces démarches juridiques peuvent nécessiter la présence d'une personne avec plus d'expérience que vous n'en avez, lui expliqua t'il avec réticence.

-Et comme je n'ai plus personne, c'est vous qu'on m'envoie…

Les traits du professeur se durcirent encore plus et il fuya le regard de son élève, réorganisant nerveusement sa surface de travail. Harry comprit qu'il l'embêtait sans doute et s'excusa d'un léger signe de la tête pour sortir du bureau. Avant d'être cependant arrivé à la porte, la voix de Rogue retentit à nouveau, basse et légère :

-C'est faux Potter, vous m'avez encore…

Harry se retourna avec curiosité, se demandant ce qu'il insinuait par-là, mais comme s'il avait rêvé ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Rogue était plongé dans la lecture d'un papier.

Le jeune homme oublia donc cette drôle d'entrevue et une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Severus abaissa la feuille, fixant un instant le panneau de bois brut, avant d'ouvrir un tiroir avec un soupir pour en sortir sa bouteille d'alcool personnelle, ainsi qu'un verre pour le remplir plus qu'il ne l'était nécessaire.

-J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous James et Lily ? Grogna-t-il, exaspéré par sa propre conduite, à la photo qui se trouvait aussi au fond du tiroir.

Le couple sur un banc se jeta un regard complice avant de se contenter de lui sourire, apparemment très satisfaits d'eux même.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Quelques heures plus tard, écourtant légèrement son cours de coordination d'enchantement et le sauvant des longues explications incompréhensibles de Luna, sa partenaire de table, Harry accompagné de Severus et d'Evangeline mettait les pieds dans le hall de Gringotts.

Essayant de faire fi des commentaires des sorciers autour d'eux, les deux bruns, tout aussi embêtés l'un que l'autre d'être le centre de l'attention, s'empressèrent de suivre un gobelin loin de l'agitation.

Si Harry avait toujours connu cela, c'était une nouveauté pour l'ex professeur de potion qui avait gagné en popularité quand son rôle d'agent double avait été rendu public. On l'avait jugé héroïque et exemplaire, ce à quoi l'homme avait réagi en tirant une mine de six pieds de long, apparemment dégouté. Depuis il se cachait encore plus de la foule, rampant de sa maison à l'école et vice versa.

L'inverse s'était produit pour les Malefoy qui avaient vu leur nom et leur réputation trainé dans la boue malgré l'absence de condamnation. Comme la vérité sur leur rôle, leurs actes et leurs réactions n'avaient pas été dévoilé, à leur demande, personne ne savait réellement ce qui leur avait valu ce pardon de la part des autorités. Les époux Malefoy apparaissaient désormais peu en public, leurs quelques apparitions provoquant toujours des réactions négatives et des nombreux visiteurs que Narcissa recevait autrefois dans son beau manoir, il ne restait plus que les très proches amis de la famille.

Il savait pour l'avoir entendu le dire que les gens hésitaient aussi à faire des affaires avec eux, leur argent étant jugé sale et de mauvaise réputation pour leur image de marque. Elle avait avoué à mi-voix, presque honteusement lorsqu'ils rédigeaient les présent contrats, que Lucius était obligé de traiter avec des moldus qui, eux, ne crachaient pas sur leurs liquidités.

Est-ce que l'or gardait le gout du sang ? Harry s'était posée cette question dans la nuit, songeant que les deux tiers de sa fortune, le côté Black, s'était sans doute forgé dans le sang et les larmes de victimes innocentes.

Un or blanc ? Un or noir ? Comme pour la magie, comme pour une arme, au final seul l'humain qui l'utilise lui donnait sa véritable couleur. Cet or n'était pas plus sanglant qu'un autre, et il ne le serait pas s'il l'utilisait à faire le bien autour de lui. C'était aussi bête que cela.

Il sourit en apercevant la famille qui attendait dans un salon, assis roidement devant une tasse de thé comme s'ils posaient pour une peinture. Narcissa fut la première à se lever, suivie assez rapidement par les deux autres.

-Harry ! Severus ! Cela commençait à faire un moment ! Oh et ma petite fille préférée aussi !

-Tu n'en as qu'une en même temps… Soupira Drago alors qu'Harry subissait les salutations habituelles, remarquant avec agacement que son professeur ne se faisait pas tripoter comme lui.

-Oh qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandie ! Elle a au moins pris deux centimètres, j'en suis sûre ! S'exclama-t-elle en extirpant Evangeline de son couffin pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser elle aussi sur les joues.

-D'après Pomfresh, 2cm et demi à son premier mois, je pense qu'elle doit faire à peu près 54cm maintenant… Pour 7kg.

-Et bien voilà ! Drago était incapable de me donner ces informations pourtant si basique !

Elle eut un geste désespéré vers son fils qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Entre nous Narcissa, Mal…votre fils ne l'a jamais eu dans ses bras que quelques secondes, je doute donc qu'il aurait pu vous donner le moindre ordre d'idée…

Harry se tourna alors vers Lucius qui s'était avancé vers eux, saluant d'abord Severus, avant de se placer à côté de sa femme, le vrillant du regard un moment avant de lui tendre la main.

-Mr Potter… J'aime beaucoup votre nouvelle cravate.

Derrière, loin, au niveau des canapés, un serpentard ricana tandis qu'Harry retenait son agacement comme il le pouvait.

-N'est-ce pas… ? Un cadeau de votre fils, répondit-il du bout des lèvres alors qu'il empoignait sa main un bref instant, puisque celle de son (argh) futur beau-père s'empressa de lui filer entre les doigts.

Au fil du temps Harry avait pu réaliser à quel point une poignée de main révélait l'humeur et le caractère de son vis-à-vis. Lui-même tentait toujours d'avoir une prise aussi ferme et douce que possible car il détestait ceux qui laissaient mollement leur doigts reposer, comme s'ils étaient des espèces d'invertébrés ou des mollusques. Là, Lucius lui avait fait la prise « fuyante » : je le fais parce que j'y suis obligé mais je n'en ai pas la moindre envie.

-Il a toujours eu très bon gout, répondit d'un ton forcé le blond avec cette élévation légère de la lèvre supérieur, qu'Harry détestait parce qu'elle semblait hurler « je te méprise » ou « je vais m'empresser d'aller me décontaminer de ta présence ».

S'efforçant de l'ignorer, le jeune homme adressa un hochement de tête à Drago toujours debout à côté des canapés, que ce dernier lui rendit machinalement avant d'aller saluer son parrain.

Revenant au couple devant lui, il remarqua alors l'expression captivée de Lucius sur Evangeline, celle-ci bercée par sa femme qui rayonnait de joie. Bizarrement, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu' il se rendit compte qu'elle était aussi la petite fille de cet horrible personnage. Partagé entre le mécontentement personnel que lui causait le fait de savoir qu'une part de Lucius Malefoy était en Evy' et l'expression presque envieuse de ce dernier, il rendit les armes en se traitant lui-même de lavette.

-Vous voulez aussi la prendre dans vos bras ? Lui proposa-t-il.

Oh, l'étonnement de l'homme valait bien tout cet effort mental et Harry lui-même se sentit surpris en réalisant que l'ancien mangemort avait sans doute attendu depuis le départ sa permission. Harry aurait dû savoir qu'il n'était pas si indifférent que ça à la fillette : après tout, ce serait sûrement son unique petite fille, sa seule descendance.

-J'en serais très heureux, lâcha l'homme comme si ce n'était pas important, cherchant encore à sauvegarder ses miettes de fierté.

Narcissa lui passa alors Evangeline tout en adressant un regard attendri à son mari. Elle profita de ses mains libres pour entourer les épaules d'Harry, lui murmurant au passage un léger « merci » à son oreille.

Mais elle ne le lâcha pas, et le brun donna un léger coup de coude à son professeur qui l'air de rien, semblait bien s'amuser. Il se concentra ensuite sur les réactions d'Evy', mais celle-ci ouvrit à peine des yeux ensommeillés avant de se rendormir, bien au chaud contre son grand-père, le poing fermement serré sur le fil en plastique qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre sa sucette. L'ombre d'un sourire qui ne semblait rien avoir de sadique fit pendant un bref instant son apparition sur le visage de Lucius, avant de disparaitre immédiatement.

Sans qu'il ne semble cependant avoir la moindre intention de lâcher sa petite fille.

Il se dirigea alors vers son fils et le reste du groupe lui emboita le pas. Avant de faire mine de s'asseoir, Harry l'entendit dire quelque chose à Drago qui eut lui aussi une brève esquisse de sourire. Mais déjà un gobelin sortait de son bureau pour les appeler.

Le grand groupe se retrouva alors dans un vaste bureau puant la richesse et le faste, Drago et Harry côte à côte sur une chaise, tous les deux entourés de Lucius et Severus.

Les deux « femmes », elles, restèrent sur une banquette à l'arrière.

Le contrat fut alors relu point par point, ce qui se révéla sacrément ennuyeux pour le brun qui se divertit un peu en guettant les réactions de son futur conjoint, notamment concernant ses ajouts : l'assurance que ses parents ne se lieraient plus à un mage noir et qu'ils ne se mêleraient pas des affaires de leur fils.

A sa grande déconvenue, le blond ne laissa rien transpirer de ses pensées, restant imperturbable tout le long de la lecture comme la parfaite réflexion de son père sur un miroir invisible. Tout ce que eu Harry pour distraction c'est Severus lui pinçant la jambe en lui chuchotant d'arrêter de gigoter comme un gamin de 4 ans.

Puis vint le moment de la signature. Ces contrats avaient beau ne prendre effet qu'après la cérémonie de leur mariage, les deux jeunes hommes hésitèrent un instant à prendre les plumes qui leur était tendue, avant de parapher chacun chaque copie du contrat, il y en avait trois, se les échangeant pour les compléter.

Harry fixa pendant quelques secondes leurs deux signatures l'une à côté de l'autre sur son exemplaire, tandis que Lucius en récupérait un autre et que le dernier resterait gardé en sécurité par les gobelins.

-Voilà qui est fait, approuva Severus en dépliant sa longue silhouette engourdie par deux heures de procédure.

-On va pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard, ajouta Harry, innocemment, avant de croiser le regard trop bleu de Narcissa qui semblait lui faire un remake des yeux de chiot battu.

-Oh Harry ! Severus ! Certainement pas ! Voyons, vous êtes invités à diner avec nous !

Harry fut à moitié satisfait de sentir la chauve-souris des cachots se crisper en même temps que lui, tous deux formants le spectacle de deux chats surprit par un bruit étrange, le poil hérissé de terreur.

Inutile de dire qu'Harry voulait éviter autant que possible ce genre de repas familial avec sa belle-famille, mais la sorcière continuait à faire pression, se donnant l'air de quelqu'un qui va fondre en larme.

Il avait clairement un truc avec les filles qui pleurent, ça, ou il subissait l'influence de sa dette de vie car il se retrouva à marmotter un « D'accord » dépité sous le regard très étonné de son ancien rival.

S'il savait seulement dans quoi il s'embarquait…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Harry fixait l'adorable boule de poil ébouriffée, blanche, noir avec des pointes de marrons, la langue pendante, qu'il tenait dans ses mains et devant lui Drago qui tentait de regarder partout sauf dans sa direction.

-C'est… Comme je t'ai privé de ton nouvel animal de compagnie… Fit-il embêté. Considère ça comme un cadeau de mariage en avance !

-Tu m'offres un CHIOT ?

A peine arrivé au Manoir, Drago l'avait tiré par le bras derrière lui, l'amenant jusqu'à une salle qui ne semblait avoir aucune fonction d'un premier coup d'œil, si ce n'était d'abriter les plus énormes et flippants chiens que le brun ait jamais vu.

Phobos et Deimos, les deux lévriers irlandais de Lucius Malefoy. A leur entrée ils avaient bondis sur leurs longues pattes mais d'un ordre sec, l'héritier leur avait fait reposer leur derrière par terre. Il s'était ensuite dirigé vers un panier d'où il avait sorti la peluche.

-Disons que ça rachète le fait que je t'ai privé de ton futur parfait avec trois gosses et un gros chien… Au moins tu auras le chien. C'est un Berger Australien, si t'as besoin de conseil, tu n'auras qu'à demander à mon père, il a bien dressé ces deux-là. Ah par contre si tu l'appelle Drago, Malefoy, Drake ou tout dérivé de mon nom ou prénom, je te tue !

-Tu menace de mort ton futur mari ? (Harry émit un doux rire qui fit tressauter ses épaules). Eh bien, notre mariage s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices !

Drago eut l'air plutôt contrarié, alors Harry s'empressa de lui donner une tape dans l'épaule.

-Eh, fais pas cette tête, je l'adore ton cadeau. C'est la bestiole la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais vu ! Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le droit de la garder avec moi à Poudlard… Et puis ça va être dur de s'en occuper en plus d'Evy '…

Harry dû éloigner le chiot qui s'était mis à lui lécher le visage en couinant légèrement.

-Oh, eh bien, j'ai fait l'effort EXTREME d'aller demander au garde-chasse s'il pouvait s'en occuper, lâcha Drago en caressant la tête de l'un des chiens de son père qui quémandait de toute évidence un peu d'affection.

-TOI, tu es allé voir Hagrid ?! S'exclama Harry, presque choqué avant de lâcher : IMPOSSIBLE !

-Et pourtant ! Il semblait ravi de pouvoir t'aider, j'ajouterais qu'il a presque essayé de me kidnapper au passage pour m'obliger à manger ses infects gâteaux ! Attends ? Peut-on considérer cela comme une tentative d'assassinat ?

Le brun gloussa un peu : il aurait aimé voir ça ! Secouant la tête, il regarda à nouveau l'adorable chiot entre ses mains, trouvant que c'était une bonne idée de la part du jeune homme, bien que les raisons étaient plutôt étranges.

-« 3 gosses et un gros chien » ?! Je me demande où tu es allé chercher cela ! L'idée d'avoir un chien ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit jusqu'ici… Oh ! Je sais ! Je vais l'appeler Patmol II !

-Pat… QUOI ?!

-PatMOL II. Cherche pas, c'est comme ça.

Harry était très fier de son idée, un petit rappel à Sirius, le seul chien qu'il aurait aimé avoir à ses côtés. Drago le regardait avec une moue dégoutée.

-Tu as sérieusement un problème avec les noms Potter…

Ils ne purent pousser plus loin ce débat car Narcissa vint les débusquer de leur cachette :

-Alors les garçons ? On va passer à table. Oh et j'espère que le cadeau de Drago te plait Harry, il m'a obligé à faire une dizaine d'éleveur avant d'être satisfait !

Elle sembla vouloir s'approcher de son fils mais celui-ci lui lança un regard d'avertissement et elle se rabattit sur Harry, attrapant fermement son bras. Dommage, il aurait tellement adoré voir Drago se faire câliner par sa mère !

-Il me plait beaucoup Narcissa.

-Oui, PATMOL II plait beaucoup à Harry, ajouta le blond en insistant sur le nom, mais Harry fit mine de rien.

-Pat… Quoi ?

-En tout cas c'est sûr, les chiens ne font pas des chats… Marmonna Harry alors que la femme le fixait d'un air perplexe.

Il passa devant, posant son adorable fardeau qui se mit à trottiner derrière lui, et tenta d'ignorer les deux blonds derrière qui discutait sur le fait qu'il allait vraiment ou pas appeler son chiot comme cela.

A table se trouvait déjà les deux hommes qui avaient attaqué l'apéritif, voire plus, et Harry s'empressa de se verser lui aussi un verre.

-Vous en êtes sûr Mr Potter ? L'interrogea Severus. Je parie que vous ne savez même pas ce que vous avez mis dans votre verre.

-Je m'en fiche, tant que c'est de l'alcool, je pense que je vais en avoir besoin.

Il avala d'un trait sous l'œil un peu indigné de son futur beau-père.

-Je me demande ce qui peut vous faire penser une chose pareille, s'indigna faussement ce dernier alors qu'Harry grimaçait face au gout assez inhabituel de la boisson.

-Ouaouh c'est légèrement sucré et plutôt doux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du Chouchen. Production Malefoy, miel et venin d'abeille fermenté.

Il essayait sans doute de lui faire peur mais devant le manque de réaction de son ex professeur de potion, Harry dût admettre qu'il était en train de boire de l'hydromel aromatisé au venin d'abeille.

-Oh eh bien je crois que je pourrais devenir accro, relativisa le brun en se resservant.

-Certainement pas, je vous interdis de vider cela comme si c'était de la bièraubeurre, râla le blond en sauvant sa bouteille.

-Ohla les hommes, gardez vos esprits clairs, les prévint Narcissa en s'asseyant à son tour. Nous avons de nombreux sujets à aborder ce soir… Harry, les coudes sur la table…

Le brun se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, l'air penaud.

-De nombreux sujets ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Oui, à propos du mariage, éclaircit-elle alors que les entrées leur étaient servies dans leur assiette.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au plat, une petite salade composée, avant de découvrir que les choses se présentaient plutôt mal :

-Bon, il y a déjà beaucoup trop de couteaux et de fourchettes pour moi ici…

-Parts de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur, lui apprit Drago qui s'était assis à côté de lui, tapotant une fourchette du bout du doigt.

-Oh… Merci. Tiens, d'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle du mariage ! C'est quoi cette histoire de monter à cheval et d'attraper des cornes de vaches ?!

-Ancestrale tradition de la famille Malefoy, affirma Lucius en le regardant de haut.

-Certes, mais je n'ai rien vu de tel au mariage de Bill et Fleur, est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Il y a-t-il un mot que vous ne comprenez pas dans « TRADITION ANCESTRALE des MALEFOY » ? Demanda le chef de famille d'un ton à la fois moqueur et paternel qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

En plus il était persuadé qu'il ne s'adressait JAMAIS à son fils de cette façon, et heureusement ce dernier n'avait jamais pris cette détestable habitude.

-Oh allons Amour, je pense qu'il s'interroge sur la raison de cette tradition, intervint Narcissa en caressant la main crispée de son époux indigné avant de se tourner vers Harry : Il faut que tu comprennes que les Malefoy sont une famille d'origine latine et qu'ils ont gardés certaines traditions de cette époque. Certaines idées d'ordre religieux notamment. Ils sont de tradition des Junistes, c'est-à-dire qu'ils vouent un culte à la déesse Junon, ce qui tombe bien dans notre situation, puisque c'est la déesse du mariage et de l'amour conjugal. Il se trouve que la vache et le paon sont deux de ses attributs, c'est pourquoi ici nous élevons l'un et l'autre. La vache est de même associée à la fertilité, c'est pourquoi l'on considère que nouer un ruban bleu à la corne d'une vache donnera de nombreux enfants au couple.

Harry la regarda silencieusement, attendant apparemment une suite.

-Oh, et pour l'anecdote, nous avons calculé notre coup pour mettre au monde Drago en juin puisque c'est le mois associé à cette déesse.

-Génial… Commenta Drago d'un ton blasé en piquant une feuille de salade avec sa fourchette, ça ne fait genre pas du tout mécanique.

Elle lui lança un sourire indulgent tandis qu'Harry réalisait qu'il n'y avait pas de suite.

-Attendez… C'est la SEULE raison ? La fertilité ? Mais est-ce que vous nous avez bien regardé votre fils et moi ? On n'est pas équipé pour ça, ni lui, ni moi ! Il n'y aura pas « beaucoup » d'enfant, c'est déjà miraculeux qu'il y en ait un !

-Nous le savons Mr Potter… Grogna Severus.

-Et quoi professeur ? Je suis le seul que ça chiffonne une tradition qui ne me sera d'aucune utilité ? Je ne vais pas aller attraper une vache pour avoir de nombreux enfants alors que je vais me marier avec un HOMME !

-Merci de me rappeler ce détail, ce n'était pas ASSEZ visible… Et le principe d'une tradition Potter, c'est qu'elle doit être transmise et respectée, répliqua le chef de famille en tentant de garder son calme et pour cela, il se resservit aussitôt un fond d'hydromel.

-Quel est le problème ? Voulut savoir Narcissa qui semblait bizarrement considérer la capture d'une vache comme une chose tout à fait bénigne.

-Je ne sais même pas monter à cheval !

-Oh, si ce n'est que ça, Drago t'apprendra !

Le blond concerné s'arrêta aussitôt de manger et posa ses couverts d'un air désespéré :

-Mère… Vous n'y pensez pas !

-Si, et il vaudrait mieux que ce soit fait avant les vacances car après cela j'aimerais enchainer avec quelques cours de danses.

-De… De la DANSE ? Glapit Harry avec un petit sursaut. MAIS POURQUOI ?!

-Comme il serait plutôt… maladroit de vous faire danser tous les deux, tu ouvriras le bal d'ouverture avec moi Harry et comme je tiens à mes pieds et que mon fils m'a rapporté à quel point tu étais mauvais danseur, je préfère prendre mes précautions.

Harry voulu s'effondrer quelque part. Dire qu'il pensait en avoir fini avec les préparatifs du mariage avec la signature du contrat ! Mais il était loin d'être sortis de l'auberge car le pire arriva au moment du dessert.

Après avoir parlé habillement, nourriture, décoration, Harry jalousant à chaque passage l'hydromel, puis le vin rouge que se partagèrent les plus vieux pour supporter cette épreuve, le laissant lui, douloureusement sobre, ils arrivèrent aux invités.

-Oh Harry, j'ai reçu la liste au sujet des invités que tu voulais à ton mariage. Je te rassure, Mr William Weasley et son épouse pourront venir… Ainsi que les Lovegood bien que je trouverais étonnant que la jeune demoiselle accepte de revenir ici…

-C'est mon mariage, elle refuserait d'être tout autre part ailleurs, l'assura Harry qui devait se retenir pour ne pas grogner tellement il était excédé et fatigué par la discussion.

Bizarrement Drago était des plus attentifs et enthousiaste, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Narcissa avant de prendre un air soucieux : Mais j'ai été surprise de ne pas voir certains noms… Je veux dire, bien qu'ils soient moldus, il paraitrait tout à fait convenable d'inviter votre dernière famille en vie…

Harry s'étrangla avec le morceau de tarte aux pommes qu'il avait tenté d'avaler et s'empressa de le faire disparaitre dans son gosier le plus vite possible devant l'urgence de la situation :

-NON ! SURTOUT PAS !

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'hurler. La vision de son oncle et de sa tante en contact avec les Malefoy ressemblait à une vision de l'Apocalypse ou du Ragnarok ou toute autre image de dévastation.

Cela sembla réveiller brusquement Lucius et Severus qui somnolaient les yeux ouverts. Ainsi la famille devant lui resta un instant bouche bée, le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou et Harry se força à se calmer et à parler de façon plus modérée :

-Non, vraiment, ce serait bien inutile. Ils refuseraient de toute façon. C'est pas trop leur genre de truc, et pour être honnête, ce sont des moldus un peu vieux jeu et je pense que l'idée de me voir marié avec un homme leur déplairait fortement.

Les Dursley détestaient de toute façon tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, alors il était inutile de dire qu'Harry allaient devenir l'apothéose de tout ce qu'ils abhorraient.

-Si tu le dis… Mais il ne serait pas respectable de ne pas, au moins, leur envoyer un faire-part…

-Non, vraiment, ne vous donnez pas cette peine Narcissa, je les mettrais moi-même au courant…

*Dans 120 ans peut être…* Ajouta t'il en pensée.

Severus le regarda avec un drôle d'air et Harry détourna le regard. L'homme avait eu quelques petits aperçus de sa famille en tentant de lui enseigner l'occlumencie, mais avait-il jamais faire le lien avec Petunia, la petite fille qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il jouait avec Lily ? Probablement pas.

Il s'empressa alors de s'enthousiasmer pour l'invitation de Kingsley et de sa femme afin de faire oublier ce sujet fâcheux.

Plus tard, alors que les époux Malefoy jouaient aux grands parents, Lucius bien aidé par son taux d'alcoolémie débitant des choses sur l'éducation des bébés tout à fait étrange, soutenu par Severus qui pourtant n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, Harry s'isola sur la terrasse, s'asseyant avec son chiot léthargique sur les cuisses, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit qui éclaircissait ses idées.

Il mit un temps à réaliser que Drago s'était assis à côté de lui.

-Tu sais Potter, tu obéis à chaque ordre que ma mère te donne… C'est carrément bizarre.

-Pas vraiment, marmonna t'il en réponse, soulagé de ne plus être obligé de bien se tenir et de bien se comporter.

-Si. Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Du chantage ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, le considérant d'un œil curieux.

-Quoi ? Reprit le blond.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ta mère t'en as jamais parlé ?

-De quoi ?

-Bein ce qui s'est passé… C'est fort ça ! Comment crois-tu que ta famille a pu échapper à la prison durant les procès des Mangemorts ?

Le jeune homme en face de lui fronça les sourcils en détournant vivement la tête, un air buté et douloureux se peignant sur sa figure.

-Je ne sais pas. On m'a dit que tu y étais pour quelque chose… Et je me suis pas posé la question, parce que tu vois, c'est toi ! Saint Potter ! Le Sauveur ! J'ai pensé que tu avais ce genre de pouvoir !

-Absolument pas, j'ai perdu une grande partie du contrôle de la situation quand le Ministère a pointé le bout de son nez. La seule personne qui vous a évité un tel sort, ce n'est pas moi, mais ta mère. Vois-tu, elle a fait quelque chose d'extrêmement courageux… Pour toi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment à moi de t'en parler, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie… Et par extension, la vie d'un nombre incalculable de personne. Et depuis ce jour, j'ai une dette de vie envers elle. C'est pour ça… Mon comportement avec elle.

Harry cessa de parler en remarquant l'effet de ses paroles sur son fiancé, l'ombre de la guerre obscurcissant tout ce qui pouvait être lumineux en lui. Il songea alors in petto qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute jamais parler de ces évènements et que ce gouffre obscur entre eux ne ferait que compliquer leur mariage, mais cela, ils l'avaient réalisés tous les deux à la première entente du mot « union ».

Comment pourrait-il vivre avec une personne qui ne pourrait jamais le comprendre parce qu'il n'oserait jamais lui parler sereinement de Sirius, Remus, Tonks et tous les autres de l'Ordre du Phenix qui étaient tombés ? Ce n'était bien sûr pas la faute de Drago, mais… Un peu, si, quand même.

Et puis de son côté, Drago avait perdu une tante. Une tante cinglée et psychopathe, mais une tante quand même. Et Harry devait avouer qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait aimer une femme pareille.

D'un autre côté il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait décider de son plein gré de suivre un psychopathe qui prône le génocide et l'asservissement, pourtant il avait quatre exemplaires sous les yeux.

Peu à peu, aidé par le silence songeur d'Harry, Drago réussit à se calmer et à redevenir celui qu'il ai… préférait. Le jeune aristo qui veut avoir le contrôle de la situation.

-Alors comme ça ma mère t'a sauvé la vie… Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul en faute finalement, concernant la naissance d'Evangeline !

-Sérieusement Malefoy ! S'indigna Harry. C'est toi qui es venu me chercher ! Comme d'habitude !

-De suite, comme si tu n'aimais pas ça !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Harry se renfrogna, tentant désespérément de ne pas bouder sous le regard narquois du serpent.

-Nos disputes Potter, tu les adores ! Tu t'ennuierais sans elles ! Je le sais bien, t'as les yeux qui pétillent dans ces moments-là !

Puis voyant que le brun avait l'intention de continuer à s'enfoncer dans sa mauvaise foi, Drago changea de sujet :

-Au fait, attention, je n'ai pût m'empêcher de remarquer que ma mère semble t'avoir adopté…

-Ouais, c'est l'effet que je fais à toutes les mères ! L'effet « orphelin » sans doute ! Plaisanta le gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hum… Tu crois peut être qu'on n'a pas remarqué la façon dont tu as esquivé le sujet « famille »… ?

Harry resta silencieux.

-Ho allez, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as honte d'eux ? Ce n'est pas très charitable de ta part !

-Malefoy, je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant au sujet de ma famille. Ce sont des moldus tout ce qu'il y a de plus « normal » et qui d'ailleurs dépensent une énergie et une fortune colossale à avoir l'air le plus normal possible. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne vous comprendraient pas. Et nous, non plus, ils ne pourront pas le comprendre.

Harry se rendait bien compte qu'il gommait au maximum tous les traits indésirables de sa famille, sans pour autant mentir, mais Drago avait raison : il avait horriblement honte d'eux, et honte de la vie qu'il avait mené auprès d'eux. Il mourrait sans doute si jamais le blond apprenait la réalité sur son enfance.

Pour l'instant, comme quasiment tous les sorciers, il baignait dans l'idée qu'il avait grandi aimé de tous et choyé et il comptait bien le laisser dans ce doux mensonge.

-Ouais, j'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre parfois, laissa échapper Drago en se couchant au sol, les bras repliés derrière la tête. Comment tu peux être comme ça… Comment tu acceptes ça… Comment tu ne peux pas me détester ?

Harry fit finalement la moue, haussant des épaules l'air de dire que ce n'était pas grand-chose et pour la première fois Drago réalisa la véracité des propos de Seamus Finnigan. Par curiosité, il tenta le petit test qu'il lui avait proposé :

-Potter, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, tout est OK, il n'y a pas de problème. Tout ça c'est derrière nous. Le passé, pas la peine de s'appesantir là-dessus.

Drago poussa un soupir las.

Pendant un instant tous deux ne dirent rien, écoutant vaguement Lucius et Severus dans le salon qui semblaient désormais fomenter un nouveau complot avec Evangeline en futur Maitresse des Ténèbres. Vraiment trop d'alcool… Ou bien c'était le venin d'abeille qui leur montait au cerveau.

-C'est juste que… Commença Harry avant de s'arrêter, caressant Patmol II d'un air songeur.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien…

-Si, dis !

-… OK… Hermione a dit un truc avant-hier… Elle disait qu'on ressemblait à un couple marié, mais je n'en ai pas l'impression et j'ai du mal à nous imaginer comme ça. Je veux dire… Je ne sais pas dans quel rôle me mettre, pareil pour toi…

Drago fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension :

-Un rôle ? De quoi tu parles ? Quel rapport avec un couple marié ?

-Bein, chaque membre du couple à un rôle, l'un rapporte l'argent, l'autre s'occupe de la maison et des enfants… J'imagine que cela peut varier cependant… C'est une collaboration utile afin de faire prospérer la famille…

Harry se tourna vers le blond toujours allongé au sol et eut la surprise de voir que ce dernier le regardait en battant des paupières, l'air purement catastrophé. Sans raison, le brun se sentit rougir de honte.

-Mais tu as des rouages et des pistons à la place du cœur ou quoi ? Et dire que c'est moi le Malefoy ici ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette description froide et platonique ? Tes parents moldus ne se touchaient jamais ou quoi ?!

Oh Merlin la vision d'horreur ! Harry se retint de faire la grimace à la simple idée de Vernon et Petunia en train de… Argh non… Berk !

-Pas devant moi en tout cas ! Lâcha alors brusquement Harry.

-Pas même un baiser ?

-Non !

-Ah ok je vois le problème… Soupira Drago en se massant le front, fatigué d'avance parce qu'il commençait à peine à voir la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

-Quel problème ?

-Le problème « prude et coincé », le problème « incapable de se voir en couple marié », fit-il trop rapidement pour que le brun puisse répliquer ce qu'il mourrait apparemment de faire, le fixant d'un air à la fois indigné et furieux.

-C'est faux. Tout ça est faux. Je n'ai pas ce genre de problème.

-Si, tu as une vision erronée de ce qu'est un couple et tu n'as jamais eu d'exemple viable sur lequel te baser. Potter, tu peux m'en apprendre des tas sur l'altruisme ou le courage si ça te fais plaisir, mais dans le domaine des relations amoureuses je te bats à plates coutures.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, se borna Harry. Tu confonds tout. On parle de couples mariés et toi tu me parles d'amour.

-C'est complétement lié !

-Pas dans notre cas. C'est un mariage de raison !

Drago se releva car le ton entre eux commençait à monter doucement mais surement. Il voulait cependant garder le contrôle de cette discussion qu'il savait cruciale et les empêcher de se lancer des insultes à la figure, ce qu'il savait ne pas tarder.

-Mes parents ont fait un mariage blanc, ils se connaissaient à peine à l'époque et regardes les maintenant ! Ce qu'il y a entre eux c'est bel et bien de l'amour !

-D'après HERMIONE, il est tout à fait possible pour un couple marié de vivre chacun de leur côté du moment qu'ils respectent leurs serments !

Le blond eut envie d'étrangler le jeune homme en passant à deux doigts d'insulter son amie comme il l'aurait fait habituellement. Qu'il était agaçant d'être contré par un argument de fille née moldue qui ne connaissait du mariage que ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres. Harry devrait cesser de lui faire ça dans le futur.

-Ça ne marchera pas pour nous Potter !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Non.

La condition pour qu'une telle chose marche impliquait un accord coordonné des conjoints et une réelle indifférence réciproque, or Drago, en tombant amoureux de lui, avait rendu cela caduque. Et le blond était bien conscient qu'ils allaient souffrir de cela tous les deux une fois mariés.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-Moi si, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te l'expliquer là parce que tu fais « ta » tête d'obstiné.

-Quelle tête ?

-Tu carre la mâchoire. Tu fais toujours ça quand les choses ne vont pas dans ton sens Potter, particulièrement lorsque tu as affaire au professeur Rogue.

Harry, qui avait effectivement la mâchoire crispée, tenta de se détendre difficilement mais il était très agacé par la direction qu'avait pris la discussion. Il regarda à peine son fiancé se lever et quitter la terrasse sans un mot.

Désespéré le brun laissa retomber son front contre la petite forme poilue sur ses jambes, la réveillant par la même occasion.

Heureusement, le calvaire se terminait puisque Drago revint à la porte fenêtre lui annoncer qu'ils devaient rentrer à Poudlard.

Néanmoins, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est eux qui durent faire du transplanage d'escorte pour leur professeur toujours trop imbibé et qui délirait au sujet de leur future impératrice du Mal.

Tout ce qu'Harry voulut retirer de cette journée, c'est qu'il fallait vraiment se méfier du chouchen production Malefoy.

 _A suivre…_

 _Wop, je fais mon jingle : Attention la consommation d'alcool doit se faire avec modération et jamais à jeun avant les cours !_

 _Bon concernant le chouchen, je n'en suis pas une grande amatrice – en fait je ne suis pas vraiment une grande amatrice d'alcool tout court – et si j'ai l'habitude d'en voir à table c'est à cause d'amis à branches familiales bretonnes, parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de servir ça dans le sud._

 _Après pourquoi le chouchen ? oh bien, je l'ai dit précédemment, la branche Malefoy française est installée en armorique, autrement dit en Bretagne ! Mais j'arrête de parler stupidement d'alcool._

 _Techniquement, s'il y avait une seule chose à retenir de ce chapitre, c'est la fin, évidemment. C'est le premier chapitre où Harry et Drago se parlent seuls à seuls, le hic c'est qu'ils ne sont pas encore sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'il y a encore d'énormes incompréhensions entre eux, alors ça fait un peu langage de sourd. Et surtout, amusant de voir que Drago fait figure de raisonnable et qu'Harry perde son sang-froid dès qu'on commence à aborder le sujet de l'amour. *l'auteur fait la pompom girl pour Drago*_

 _Bon, on va laisser Harry mijoter un peu pendant quelques chapitres et jeter un coup d'œil côté Weasley._

 _Chapitre suivant (théoriquement dimanche, mais vu ma tendance du moment, disons plutôt lundi) :_ _Le département du problème de fourrure_ _, beaucoup de rouquins et une vache dans le campus._


	28. Le département du problème de fourrure

_Note de l'auteur :_ _*regarde à droite, à gauche, plante un panneau avec marqué : « L'AUTEUR EST HORRIBLEMENT DESOLEE DE N'AVOIR PAS TENU SON DELAI ET N'A PAS D'AUTRES EXCUSES QUE LE FAIT QU'IL EST IMPOSSIBLE DE JOUER A LA PLAY ET D'ECRIRE EN MÊME TEMPS »*  
Oui, je suis désolée, je suis faiiiiiible, ma playstation s'est soudainement mis à me faire de l'œil et… Et… Et voilà !  
Enfin à côté de ça je remercie très fortement toutes ces personnes qui me laissent des reviews ! Grace à elles cette histoire a dépassé le cap des 200 ! HOURRAH ! Pour la peine, vous aurez le droit à la suite de l'histoire de James ! _

_Et évidemment je remercie de même toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, dans la lumière ou dans l'ombre !_

 **Chapitre 26 : Le département du problème de fourrure**

L'eau coula le long de son corps, caressant une peau pâle parée d'angles, d'os presque saillants, réchauffant la peau glacée à son passage. Alors qu'une vapeur envahissait l'étroite cabine de douche, le liquide jusqu'ici transparent fut rejoint par des trainées couleur d'encre, qui se diluaient à leurs passages, d'un gris très foncé au gris très clair.

C'était comme si le corps suintait ses propres ténèbres et s'en débarrassait.

Frottant ses paupières fermées pour y retirer toute l'eau qui s'était accumulé sur ses cils, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa pensivement le sol où les ruisseaux brumeux étaient aspirés par le siphon. Il attendit patiemment que l'eau reprenne sa couleur transparente avant de fermer l'eau et s'extraire de la douche dans un nuage de vapeur.

Il tenait toujours la fiole de potion qu'il venait d'utiliser et la jeta à la poubelle avant de s'enrouler dans une grande serviette. Ceci fait, il essuya le miroir couvert de buée du revers de l'avant-bras et découvrit face à lui un vieil ami.

Des cheveux roux beaucoup trop longs qui le faisaient un peu ressembler à son grand-frère, des tâches de rousseurs piquetant ses pommettes, des yeux bruns chaleureux et pleins de malice. Un sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres.

-Bon sang, prend du poids et tu finiras par ressembler à ton père mon pauvre Fred !

Détaillant à présent sa barbe, il commença à préparer son matériel pour s'en débarrasser, c'est ainsi que poil après poil, il finissait par redevenir celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Il coupa de même ses cheveux mais laissa un côté plus longs que l'autre et décida que même s'il avait originellement fait ça pour cacher un manque d'oreille, il aimait plutôt ça.

Puis de façon très naturelle, il se rendit vers sa chambre, la déverrouilla, sans même se demander pourquoi elle était fermée à clef, et s'habilla de façon décontractée : juste un pantalon souple et une chemise. Il râla un peu parce que toutes ses affaires étaient un peu poussiéreuses et qu'une famille d'araignées avait élu domicile dans son placard.

Ayant expropriés les importunes, il sortit de sa chambre et s'arrêta un instant en fixant la porte ouverte de la chambre de George.

Il lui faudrait tout déménager, peut être tout ramener au Terrier, parce qu'après tout… George était mort.

Secouant la tête, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et passa à travers le passage secret qui reliait l'habitation au magasin. Il balaya alors du regard la grande boutique plongéedans la pénombre et le silence avant de se remonter les manches d'un air décidé.

-OK ! Au boulot!

Quelques heures plus tard, l'heure habituelle à vrai dire, Molly Weasley manquait de faire une crise cardiaque.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Le spectacle était des plus inhabituels et les élèves l'observèrent avec amusement et curiosité, risquant d'être en retard en cours pour essayer de le suivre du regard.

Argus Rusard était lui tout sauf amusé et reniflait d'agacement, la mâchoire crispée, alors qu'il tirait à travers Poudlard la longe au bout de laquelle était attachée une vache. Et alors que ses sabots claquaient sur les pavés des couloirs, même les professeurs venaient jeter des petits coups d'œil en dehors de leur salle de classe.

Finalement, après cette désagréable traversée, il réussit à rejoindre le parc où se trouvaient déjà deux chevaux dans un enclos, près de la cabane d'Hagrid, ainsi qu'un chiot excité courant dans tous les sens autour des animaux.

-C'est bien la vache que vous vouliez Mr Malefoy… ? Grogna dans sa barbe le concierge, ne recevant qu'un geste affirmatif de la tête du jeune homme.

-Mettez-la donc avec les autres ! Approuva le demi géant en ouvrant le portail en bois.

-Muf… Très bien… Cracha l'homme en tirant à nouveau la bête derrière lui, tout en continuant de grommeler en passant devant Hagrid : C'est plus une école ici, c'est une bétaillère…

-Misère ! C'est ÇA qu'Harry va devoir attraper ? S'exclama Hermione en montrant l'énorme bestiole tellement poilue que ses yeux en étaient cachés et dont la tête était couronnée d'une énorme paire de corne horizontale dont le bout montait vers le ciel.

Le brun qui se trouvait près d'Hagrid, une selle de cheval plein les bras, ne trouva même pas le courage de se plaindre.

Bah, après tout, il avait connu pire. Qu'est-ce qu'était ce gros tas de poil par rapport à un basilic, hein ?

Ce qu'il appréciait très moyennement par contre c'était d'être l'attraction du jour. En plus d'Hermione se trouvait là Zabini, qui avait l'excuse de s'occuper d'Evy', Parkinson qui se tenait à côté de Malefoy, lui faisant des messes basses à tout bout de champ, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se moquaient de lui, et pour finir Neville, Hannah, Ernie, Megan et Justin.

Ajouter à cela Dennis qui paradait avec un appareil photo flambant neuf, décidé à honorer la mémoire de son frère en immortalisant la première leçon d'équitation d'Harry Potter. Trop génial…

-C'est une Highland… La vache, expliqua Hagrid après avoir récupéré Patmol II qui mordillait férocement le bas du pantalon de Rusard. C'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus des bêtes que possèdent les Malefoy, des White park, si je ne m'abuse ?

Le géant se retourna vers le serpentard qui approuva à nouveau de la tête.

-Oui, ça devrait faire l'affaire…

-Harry, fit Hagrid en se penchant vers le brun : il faut que tu sache que ces deux races sont élevées en liberté, lâchées dans les grands espaces pour entretenir le paysage. Je suppose que les Malefoy les laissent brouter librement dans leur domaine, d'où la difficulté de les approcher. Néanmoins la race qui se trouve chez eux sera plus facile à repérer car elles sont intégralement blanches.

-Ouais, j'aurais dû m'en douter, ils ont un truc avec le blanc… Marmonna Harry, un poil sarcastique.

Ah ! Tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire plutôt que d'être là ! Comme… Rien par exemple ! Ou juste s'allonger sur un divan avec Evy' sur son ventre et essayer de lui faire dire des mots, « papa » en priorité, avec en arrière-plan une Hermione désespérée parce qu'Evangeline était beaucoup trop jeune pour ça.

En tout cas tout semblait plus utile que d'apprendre à monter à cheval.

-Hé ! Le papa gaga, je pense que ton fiancé cherche à attirer ton attention, claqua des doigts Hermione devant ses yeux.

Il se secoua et vit que Malefoy lui faisait effectivement signe d'entrer dans l'enclos avec son bordel. Il tenait l'un des chevaux avec une bride, ne semblant absolument pas dérangé par la créature qui semblait se gratter la tête sur son bras.

-C'est affectueux, lui lança le blond avec un sourire en coin, ayant sans doute capté son étonnement, tu sais, ce que font la plupart des créatures terrestres à l'exception des Potter ?

Harry grommela.

-Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir parlé honnêtement l'autre jour, le prévint-il.

-Oh, mais en plus il est susceptible aujourd'hui…

Ca y est, Harry en avait déjà marre. Rien qu'à voir le blond dans sa parfaite tenue d'équitation de petit bourgeois lui sourire d'un air moqueur et supérieur lui donnait envie de lui jeter la selle à la figure.

Il regrettait VRAIMENT ce qui s'était passé le soir de la signature des contrats, parce que tout ce qui semblait clair et net dans son esprit s'était alors indéniablement embrouillé. Oh, ce n'était pas à cause de cette histoire de cheval et de vache, mais à cause des attentes de Malefoy.

Des _possibles_ attentes de Malefoy… Ou encore de l'étrange train de réflexion de Malefoy…

Pour Harry, ce mariage c'était des papiers à signer, une cérémonie à supporter, des relations beaucoup plus fréquentes avec les Malefoy, vivre dans une nouvelle maison, élever Evangeline et s'assurer que l'énergumène devant lui ne manque de rien.

C'était la liste. Le point embêtant de la liste avait immédiatement parut être Malefoy… Parce que, eh bien… Malefoy le détestait.

LE DETESTAIT.

DEPUIS 8 ANS.

Harry avait presque envie de frapper le jeune homme devant lui parce qu'il ressemblait de moins en moins à un type qui le détestait et qu'il se mettait même à lui parler de choses… Oh Harry n'était pas fou, et pas si crédule que voudrait le penser certaines personnes !

Il s'était dit qu'il leur faudrait pacifier leur relation, arriver à se comporter COURTOISEMENT, comme deux adultes raisonnables ayant le même but. Presque comme deux collègues, et ça semblait plutôt bien dans sa tête. Il le respectait déjà, il lui suffirait juste que Malefoy mette de côté ses rancunes de gamins à son égard.

Et étrangement, après la cérémonie des cadeaux, cette presque utopie avait semblé se réaliser. Ils coopéraient ensemble…Même si le blond n'était pas très présent ce qui bizarrement l'ennuyait à l'époque.

Oh douce époque ! Entretemps il s'était fait métamorphoser en hermine et là il ne savait pas si c'était le sort qui lui avait grillé quelques neurones, ou un truc qu'il avait dit ou fait, mais son comportement avait changé.

Ce n'était plus Harry qui devait courir partout après Malefoy, le blond semblait toujours dans les parages. Lui et Zabini venaient les voir à leur table, en cours, ils s'installaient non loin, allant même jusqu'à partager leur table s'ils le pouvaient, pareil à la bibliothèque. Bon, cela ne l'avait pas alarmé.

Il avait essayé de ne pas être alarmé non plus lorsque les mains du jeune homme s'égaraient de plus en plus souvent sur son corps. Oh ! Que des gestes anodins ! Mais le Malefoy d'avant tout ça aurait préféré se brûler la main plutôt que de le toucher !

Tout ça il avait pu gérer.

Mais cette soirée fatidique, oser mettre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois le mot AMOUR dans le chaudron… Nope, STOP, c'était trop pour lui !

Et alors qu'il avait tout fait pour garder son calme, penser objectivement… Bon oui, ça y est, il freinait des quatre fers.

Il paniquait. Et la panique ça le rendait irritable, incohérent et violent.

Ça lui donnait aussi envie de prendre Evy' et de fuir le plus loin possible pour… Les Philippines tiens ! Sérieusement, être sorcier, c'était vraiment surfait, être un moldu c'est plus dans le coup ! Et au moins on ne se retrouve pas dans de tels traquenards !

-Bon, Potter, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais ce n'est pas en restant immobile à me foudroyer du regard que tu harnacheras ce cheval… A moins que tu tentes une nouvelle technique magique de médiation sorci…

Harry laissa tomber brusquement le tapis de selle sur le dos de l'animal, le coupant dans son discours.

-Ta gueule et apprends-moi plutôt à monter sur ce truc ! Grogna le brun en faisant suivre la selle.

Devant l'agression, Malefoy resta stoïque, puis jeta un petit coup d'œil au cheval.

-C'est à l'envers…

Si Harry avait été un félin, on l'aurait entendu gronder de mécontentement.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Bill. Ou à Arthur… Non, à Bill… Arthur ne pourrait jamais gérer ça, Arthur avait déjà du mal à se gérer tout seul.

Molly courrait presque dans les rues du Londres moldu, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde des regards perplexes et moqueurs qui se posaient sur elle, sa tenue et son chapeau pointu à bout replié.

Dans de pareils moments, elle ne pouvait compter que sur son fils ainé, son très cher William qui avait toujours su se débrouiller et avait fait sa fierté à Poudlard. Bon évidemment, il avait eu sa période de rébellion après, et il avait épousé Fleur…

Fleur qui portait bien son prénom, jolie, très jolie même, demi-sang vélane oblige, sans doute très intelligente, loyale à son compagnon… Un peu moins à sa nouvelle famille… Mais si peu utile !

Elle n'avait jamais vu une femme tenir aussi mal son foyer !

Mais bon, son Bill était heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle s'arrêta devant la façade du magasin cachant l'entrée de Ste Mangouste et demanda au mannequin le laboratoire de recherche des créatures magiques.

C'était une toute nouvelle section créée à la fin de la guerre, en grosse partie à cause de Fenrir Greyback et sa meute, c'est pourquoi on l'appelait aussi « Le Département du Problème de Fourrure ». Elle réunissait un petit nombre de loup-garou volontaire pour faire avancer la recherche sur la lycanthropie et les moyens de lutter contre ce virus, voire de le faire disparaitre. Bill et sa compagne étaient très engagés dans ce combat et il ne manquait pas de s'y rendre pour aider deux fois par semaine.

Molly savait qu'elle y trouverait son fils aujourd'hui.

Et elle ne pouvait compter que sur lui avec Charlie constamment en vadrouille, Percy extrêmement concentré sur son travail ces derniers temps et Ron qui terminait sa dernière année de Poudlard.

Elle finit par le repérer dans un grand hall, occupé à parler avec une jeune femme à la tête basse, portant une chemise d'hôpital, ses boucles blondes lui cachant la moitié du visage.

-Bill !

-Ah maman ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air joyeux en lui faisant signe d'approcher, avant de se retourner vers sa vis-à-vis : Ne t'en fait pas, on se revoit la semaine prochaine Lavande.

Molly arriva près d'eux et pût apercevoir pendant juste un instant, le regard effrayé et hanté que lui lancèrent deux orbes bleus avant que la jeune femme ne s'enfuit vers une porte, gardant la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules.

Bill eut un sourire douloureux en regardant le battant de la porte rebondir.

-Ciel, serait-ce la petite Lavande Brown ? Celle avec qui sortait Ron en 6eme année ? S'enquit Molly en fixant le même point avec pitié. C'était une petite qui semblait si vivante… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Fenrir Greyback, lâcha Bill, faisant rouler ce nom comme s'il irritait sa gorge, les lèvres relevées de dégout sur des canines un peu plus pointues et proéminentes que ne le prévoyait le standard humain. Dire qu'on n'a toujours pas retrouvé ce monstre et qu'il rôde quelque part…

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est… Qu'elle a…

-Comme moi. Un problème de fourrure. Oui. Sans compter le fait qu'il l'a bien plus gravement défigurée que moi. Quelques cicatrices pour un mec, ça passe, mais pour une jeune femme qui devrait être à l'apogée de sa beauté… C'est irréparable.

-Pauvre enfant…

-Mais je suis content de te voir là Maman, il se trouve que j'allais justement t'envoyer une invitation à diner ! Fit le grand roux en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Tout joyeux qu'il était, il rata la petite grimace contrite de sa mère à l'idée de devoir supporter un diner cuisiné par Fleur (bah, elle amènerait un repas fait par ses soins !) et continua en la dirigeant vers un petit salon :

-J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Eh bien moi aussi, même si « grande » ne sembla pas le meilleur mot pour le décrire. « Perturbant » serait plus approprié et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton avis mon fils !

Voyant son expression de détresse, il se rembrunit et la força à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil :

-Dans ce cas à toi l'honneur maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe…. ? C'est encore à cause du mariage d'Harry ?

-Oh non, ça c'est intégré depuis le temps, même Ron semble petit à petit s'y faire. Non, c'est au sujet de ton frère… George.

-Qu'il y a-t-il avec George ? Je croyais qu'il ne sortait quasiment pas de sa chambre ?

-Je… Je crois qu'il est en train de devenir fou ! Lâcha avec un gémissement la sorcière, serrant contre elle son sac à main.

Alarmé, Bill s'accroupit et se pencha sur ce bout de petite femme.

-Pourquoi ? Que… Qu'a-t-il fait ? Il s'est fait du mal ?

-Non… Non… C'est ça le plus étrange. Il est debout… Il a même nettoyé tout le magasin et commence à refaire des stocks…

-MAIS C'EST MERVEILLEUX ! S'exclama Bill en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Enthousiasmé par la nouvelle, il se leva d'un bond et commença à appeler Fleur pour partager la bonne nouvelle avec elle, mais sa mère le tira par la manche, l'ait toujours aussi torturé :

-Attends, ce n'est qu'une partie de l'histoire Bill !Ce qui me fait craindre pour sa santé mental c'est qu'il prétend qu'il s'appelle Fred et que c'est lui, ou plutôt Georges qui est mort à Poudlard !

Le sourire de Bill fondit comme neige au soleil, regardant à présent Molly avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

-Il dit qu'il est Fred ?

-Oui !

C'est ce moment que choisit Fleur pour faire son apparition, semblant comme toujours illuminer la pièce par sa seule présence. Aujourd'hui, étrangement, cela semblait encore plus vrai.

-Oh ! Molly… Quel plaisir, vous venez nous rendre visite ?

Bill, grâce à son audition plus fine ne rata pas la voix cassée de son épouse, preuve qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Ce n'était cependant pas nouveau car Bill était en première ligne quand sa bien-aimée en venait à pester sur sa mère, lui envoyant parfois des objets à la figure pour son manque de soutien…

-Ma mère me faisait part de l'étrange comportement de George… Ou Fred, apparemment…

Fleur fronça des sourcils, semblant se demander s'il s'était mis à faire usage d'une toute nouvelle sorte d'humour abscons. Ou alors c'était encore un truc de britannique.

-Il n'y a pas matière à plaisanter ! Semblait plutôt d'accord Molly en le tapant légèrement avec son sac. C'est sérieux ! Qui sais où ton frère pourrait aller dans son délire !

-Tu dis qu'il est sorti de sa chambre et qu'il semble décider à refaire marcher sa boutique ? Qu'est ce à côté le fait qu'il veuille croire être son frère ? On n'a jamais pût vraiment comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre deux jumeaux, et Fred et Georges étaient fusionnels ! Si ça le soulage de penser que c'est lui qui est mort, alors… Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est qu'un prénom ! Ca n'a pas d'importance !

-Moi je voyais la différence entre eux même s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de me taquiner avec ça… Miaula pathétiquement Molly avant de fondre en larmes dans le pantalon de son fils.

-Oh Maman…

-C'était mon bébé, mon petit Fred, et maintenant c'est comme si mon George mourrait aussi….

Bill tapota maladroitement la tête de sa mère avant de jeter des regards de SOS à Fleur qui le regarda d'un air indigné. Elle n'allait quand même pas réconforter sa belle-mère ! A la place de ça, elle vint se placer près de lui, le soutenant en lui caressant le creux du dos de sa main.

Cela avait toujours un effet apaisant sur lui, comme sa seule présence d'ailleurs : son loup intérieur satisfait de la présence de sa compagne… Et plus encore maintenant. Il lui rendit un regard éminemment protecteur, ramenant sa tête vers lui d'une main pour lui embrasser la tempe.

Sa belle vélane rien qu'à lui.

-Maman, regarde plutôt ça, non pas comme une perte, mais comme une retrouvaille. Tes deux fils en un. Le monde change, et pas forcément en mal… et de nouvelles choses font leurs apparitions aussi… Ajouta-t-il en lançant une nouvelle œillade fière et amoureuse à sa femme.

Molly quitta l'abri du pantalon de son fils pour accepter le mouchoir que Fleur lui tendait. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux en reniflant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Maman… Fleur et moi allons avoir un enfant.

Un silence abasourdi s'abattit sur la pièce, avant que la sorcière n'éclate brusquement en un hurlement hystérique faisant sursauter les époux. Quasiment aussitôt, Bill fut attrapé, serré à s'en étrangler, avant que ce soit le tour de Fleur, tandis que sa mère continuait à crier. Puis elle revint vers lui et continua pendant un moment à user ses cordes vocales en les étreignant.

De ses pleurs ou de sa tristesse, il n'y avait plus de trace. Elle s'affairait à présent sur Fleur, essayant de calculer la taille de sa grossesse, en l'assurant qu'elle avait toujours été sa belle-fille préférée (elle était la seule en même temps…) et qu'elle allait avoir ENFIN son premier petit enfant à elle ! Un nouveau bébé qu'elle pourrait cajoler à l'envie !

Dans le petit film mental qu'il s'était fait pour annoncer l'état de Fleur, Bill s'était vu rappeler à sa mère que cette grossesse était à risque, tous deux étant à moitié créature magique et que l'enfant avait toutes ses chances de naître loup-garou… Mais devant la joie de Molly et son chagrin avant, il jugea qu'il valait mieux encore taire ces détails.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

-Mr le Directeur !

Robert Winters détourna son regard de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face pour poser ses yeux sur Perceval Weasley qui semblait pour le moins paniqué.

Le roux se rendit alors compte qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose, possiblement même une importante réunion vitale pour la survie de leur communauté, même s'il ne connaissait pas le visiteur, et s'empressa aussitôt de s'excuser, remontant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez, en tentant de s'éclipser discrètement.

-Non, c'est bon Mr Weasley, vous pouvez rester, l'arrêta le directeur du département de la Justice Magique.

Percy fit alors un pas en avant et ferma derrière lui. Et comme il était très fier que l'homme le considère plus important que son actuel visiteur, il leva le menton avec confiance en s'avançant vers le bureau.

Le visiteur en question se tourna alors dans sa direction et il se rendit compte que la jeune femme semblait à peine plus âgée que lui, habillée non pas à la sorcière, mais d'un tailleur d'une coupe plutôt moderne. Elle était grande, devant le dépasser de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux châtains clairs coupé court et en dégradé vers l'avant de son visage. Des traits plutôt classiques et une paire de lunettes à monture noire cachant ses yeux noisettes, elle n'était pas des plus remarquables, pas le genre de femme qui fait s'arrêter les hommes dans la rue, mais elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

Elle lui sourit d'une façon neutre après l'avoir tout autant détaillé.

-Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, je voulais vous présenter, fit Winters sans quitter son fauteuil, croisant les mains devant lui. Mr Weasley, voici ma fille, Audrey. Elle revient juste de son voyage aux Etats-Unis où elle étudiait les sciences politiques dans une université moldue.

-Oh… Cela devait être très intéressant… Commenta Percy en s'approchant d'elle pour lui tendre la main. J'ai entendu par mon père que l'université était une sorte d'école ?

Audrey vint prendre sa main doucement.

-Oui, j'imagine que l'on peut dire cela pour simplifier Mr Weasley…

Elle avait une voix plutôt grave pour une femme, comme voilée.

-…J'y ai passé les sept dernières années, reprit-elle. Je regrette ne pas me rappeler de vous à Poudlard, mais je me souviens d'un certain Charlie Weasley. Nous n'étions pas dans la même maison, étant à serdaigle, mais c'était un excellent joueur de Quidditch si je me rappelle bien.

-C'est mon grand-frère.

-Mr Weasley est un précieux collègue. Il est directeur du département des Transports Magiques, déclara Winters à Audrey avant de se retourner vers Percy : Comme elle vous l'a dit, ma fille a été éloignée du monde sorcier durant une longue période. Elle a bien fréquenté quelques communautés magiques outre Atlantique mais leurs coutumes sont légèrement différentes. Pour tout vous dire, cela fait trois jours que j'essaie de lui rappeler de dire « moldu » et non « no-maj »…

-C'est le terme utilisé aux States, éclaira Audrey, et je le trouve bien meilleur, il y a dans « moldu » quelque chose qui fait penser à une insulte…

Comme il s'agissait de la fille de Mr Winters, Percy se retint de tout commentaire désagréable, mais il n'aimait guère voir cette femme remettre en question leur façon de faire d'un air aussi supérieur. Cela faisait des générations et des générations qu'ils appelaient les non sorciers « moldus » et ça n'avait jamais été remis en question !

-Ah ma fille ! Elle voudrait révolutionner le monde ! S'exclama Winters comme pour évacuer le blanc quelque peu hostile qui s'était introduit dans la discussion. Quoiqu'il en soit Mr Weasley, je vous serais infiniment reconnaissant si vous pouviez à l'occasion aider Audrey à se remettre dans le bain ?

-Ah…

Percy fixa devant lui la sorcière qui semblait un peu agacée, tout comme il l'était lui-même.

-Oui… Bien sûr…

Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autres, pas quand Winters le regardait avec cette lueur d'attente dans le regard. Se redressant en inspirant, Percy se dit qu'il allait être un vrai homme et assumer cette tâche comme n'importe quelle autre.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Audrey Winters était déjà à la porte du bureau :

-Bon je vous laisse. Mr Weasley semblait avoir une chose importante à dire en entrant ici… A tout à l'heure papa !

L'homme la gratifia d'un sourire conciliant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir. Percy qui se souvenait brusquement de la raison de sa venue en ces lieux se précipita devant le bureau pour y planter ses mains :

-J'ai une nouvelle d'importance ! J'ai enfin appris la date du mariage…

-… Les vacances d'avril, je suis aussi au courant. J'ai un œil sur tous les membres de l'aristocratie et sais sur quelle ficelle tirer pour avoir une information.

-C'est dans un mois ! S'exclama avec un rien de désespoir Percy qui avait espéré qu'ils prendraient plus de temps, leur laissant ainsi trouver un moyen de l'annuler d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Oui, et c'est pourquoi il va nous falloir agir rapidement… Et à cette fin, nous avons besoin de vous Weasley…. Je dirais même plus que sans le savoir, trompé comme il l'est par les médias et ceux qui ont de l'argent, le monde sorcier a besoin de vous.

Se redressant, il fixa le directeur, à la fois extatique d'entendre une telle chose, mais aussi inquiet du poids des responsabilités qui lui tombait brusquement sur les épaules.

-Mais…. Comment cela ?

-Drago Malefoy et Evangeline Black sont tous les deux protégés à Poudlard… Il est impossible de les approcher là-bas…. Or vous avez deux membres de votre famille qui y étudient encore !

Percy ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en comprenant ce que lui demandait le directeur.

-Sauf votre respect, je refuse de mettre mon frère et ma sœur dans une position délicate, ni de risquer leur avenir d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Comme vous me l'avez-vous-même dit, c'est mon rôle de protéger ma famille !

-Non, évidemment, nous ne pouvons permettre le nom des Weasley de s'entacher, en aucune façon, mais il y a moyen de les utiliser sans qu'ils en soient conscient, et donc, sans vraiment les impliquer…

Alors que Percy se détendait légèrement, curieux, les lèvres du directeur s'allongèrent en un sourire confiant :

-N'oubliez pas Mr Weasley : notre monde a besoin de vous.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Après s'être assuré auprès d'Hagrid que la vache ne présentait aucun danger immédiat pour son meilleur ami, Hermione longea la clôture, observant Harry qui attachait une bombe d'équitation sur sa tête, tout en fixant son fiancé blond d'un air profondément irrité.

-Harry n'a pas l'air d'être de très bonne humeur, constata Hannah en lui proposant des bonbons.

Hermione prit un nougat avant de commenter tout en défaisant l'emballage :

-Il ne le serait peut-être si tu n'avais pas ramené tous tes amis avec toi…

Justin et Ernie, jusque-là en train de mâchouiller des caramels en se racontant des anecdotes sportives, lui jetèrent un regard indigné, mais Megan n'eut pas le moins du monde l'air de quelqu'un qui ne serait pas à sa place, observant les deux jeunes hommes d'un œil avide comme si elle attendait avec impatience qu'ils se battent (ce qui était presque comme un comportement attendu lorsque Harry et Malefoy étaient en contact), ou que l'un d'eux se casse le cou en tombant de cheval. Hermione grommela à cette idée.

De son humble avis, Harry attirant les accidents et les ennuis, il était presque suicidaire de le mettre volontairement en contact avec toute forme de danger. Cela incluait les chevaux et les vaches aux cornes de la taille de son avant-bras.

Et Dennis qui leur tournait autour en flashant dans tous les sens, provoquant à chaque fois une légère explosion qui faisait s'agiter les bêtes d'inquiétude… Alors que Malefoy aidait Harry à se hisser sur le dos de l'immense bête, elle voulut lui attraper son appareil et le lui faire avaler. Elle n'eut cependant pas à intervenir, car c'est Pansy Parkinson qui vint le menacer de façon beaucoup moins élégante, lui promettant milles souffrances s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à « son Drago ».

-Harry est en colère contre Drago, fit soudainement la voix de Zabini.

Se tournant brusquement vers lui, le découvrant en train de border Evangeline dans son landau, Hermione s'approcha avec prudence, notant pour elle l'utilisation du prénom de son ami.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça au juste ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a dîné chez les Malefoy. Je suppose que lui et Drago ont encore dû se disputer, même si je n'en connais pas encore la raison.

-En même temps, ça tenait presque du miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas encore jeté à la gorge l'un de l'autre…

L'image mentale sembla amuser le grand black, mais il ne commenta pas. A la place de ça, il lui tendit la main tout en posant l'autre sur la poignée du landau :

-Voir quelqu'un apprendre à monter à cheval n'est pas très intéressant, et si on allait se balader dans le parc, Hermione ? Mmh ?

La jeune femme fixa d'abord la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une grosse araignée, avant de rougir un peu et de se reprendre aussitôt en se traitant d'idiote.

*Un type t'appelle par ton prénom et te sort le jeu du séducteur et toi tu te précipites à pieds joints dedans ! *

Tout en se continuant à se morigéner intérieurement, elle posa sa main dans la sienne et l'homme en profita alors pour la prendre par le coude, la poussant légèrement devant lui en même temps que la poussette.

Elle tenta d'ignorer les regards surpris de ses amis, ou celui moqueur de Megan, et attendit qu'ils se soient un peu éloigné pour interroger le serpentard sur son comportement.

-« Harry » ? « Hermione » ? En quel honneur ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Blaise si tu veux. Disons que vous m'êtes bien plus sympathiques cette année et que nous allons être amenés à nous voir à quelques occasions… Autant se montrer courtois, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione coula un regard méfiant vers lui, son expérience lui disait de ne pas croire un mot de paix venant de la bouche d'un serpent. Néanmoins il n'avait pas tort : tous deux étant les parrains d'Evy' et les meilleurs amis du futur couple, ils allaient forcement devoir cohabiter.

-Je ne me souviens pas que nous ayons fait quelque chose de… « sympathique », répliqua-t-elle.

-Je suis étonné que tu ne l'ais pas remarqué. On dit pourtant que tu es plutôt observatrice… Quoiqu'il en soit, même s'il n'est pas des plus coopératifs ces derniers jours, je suis très reconnaissant à « Harry » parce que toute cette histoire de mariage, si elle lui déplait, a néanmoins fait sortir Drago de son état de perpétuelle dépression.

-Malefoy ? Déprimé ?

-Evidemment ! Comment voulais-tu qu'il se sente ? Tout ce qu'il croyait, tout ce pour quoi on l'avait formé, a été balayé d'un coup sous le tapis ! (Hermione voulut parler mais il reprit aussitôt) Et ce n'est pas que votre faute. Vous semblez préférer ne pas le savoir, mais les Mangemorts nous ont aussi fait beaucoup de mal, et à Drago peut être encore plus. Son père, sa tante, certains Mangemorts et même Tu-Sais-Qui, ils se sont acharnés à casser tout ce qui leur déplaisait chez lui pour tenter d'en faire le parfait petit sang-pur mangemort. Pour la plupart des choses, ils n'ont pas réussi, pas eut le temps, mais ça laisse des marques malgré tout. Alors je suis heureux parce que depuis les fiançailles, il sourit à nouveau et il plaisante même ! Ce qui est déjà un super progrès par rapport à l'état dans lequel on l'a récupéré !

Ce n'était pas faux, réalisait-elle en évoquant dans ses souvenirs l'image d'un Drago Malefoy livide, les traits tirés et figé comme un masque funéraire. Cette fois, dans le Manoir Malefoy, elle avait rapidement pensé que si c'était ça une tête de vainqueur, alors ça n'en valait vraiment pas le coup.

Voldemort avait juste semblé aspirer la vie autour de lui, s'en nourrir, pour ne laisser que la mort.

Evacuant ces pensées d'un mouvement de tête, appréciant peu de repenser à l'année dernière, elle revint au présent et se rendit compte que la main sur son coude la pressa un peu. Zabini, non : Blaise, la dévisageait, avec toujours cette face impossible à décrypter.

-Bien… Za… Blaise, je te crois, décida t'elle en détournant son regard sur le chemin face à eux. Mais cesse donc de me FIXER comme ça.

-Comme quoi ? S'amusa-t-il avec son discret rictus au coin des lèvres en accédant cependant à sa requête.

*Je n'en sais rien… Mais je commence à comprendre ce qui peut attirer une fille chez lui… Le mystère de ces yeux… Et cette insupportable façade d'homme « mature »…*

-Ôte moi d'un doute, tu n'es pas en train d'essayer me draguer ? Demanda-t-elle à la place, plutôt gênée de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser.

Et puis ça sonnait SI arrogant de demander une chose pareille ! Une confiance qu'Hermione était cependant loin de posséder et elle se mit à tortiller nerveusement une mèche de cheveux de sa main libre lorsque Blaise la toisa du coin de l'œil.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade, cependant la main du sorcier ne bougea pas de son emplacement.

-J'imagine que certains garçons aiment les filles intelligentes et à peine jolies, mais pour ma part, je les prise stupides et bien foutues. D'autres questions ?

-OK, ça c'est fait… Grinça Hermione. Mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses être sérieux. Tu n'épouserais certainement pas une femme stupide !

-Oh si. C'est un critère prioritaire, ensuite, selon mes ambitions, je devrais m'arranger avec ce que je trouverais. Enfin, contrairement à Drago, je n'ai pas à me presser…

-Plus je discute de mariage avec les sorciers, plus je vous trouve froid et calculateurs. On dirait que vous êtes en train de faire vos courses, comparant deux tranches de viandes à la recherche de celle qui vous apportera le plus d'avantages ! N'allez-vous cependant pas passer votre vie à ses côtés ? Devoir vous coucher dans son lit… Avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle !

-Qui dit mariage, dit alliance. Les alliances sont toujours politiques. Cela répond toujours à une notion de besoin. On choisit une sorcière ou un sorcier prometteur, parce que lui ou sa famille apportera une réputation, des connections ou de l'argent. Ou bien une promesse de belle descendance. Toi, par exemple, les seules raisons qui pourraient provoquer un mariage seraient ton intelligence, ou bien tes connexions avec Harry.

Hermione inspira pour gérer sa colère :

-Je te signale à titre d'information que Ron était prêt à m'épouser ! Et ce n'était certainement pas pour l'une de ces raisons !

-Hum… Oui, mais les Weasley sont une honte. Ils n'ont jamais compris les règles du jeu. On aurait pu le croire pourtant lorsque la Weasley girl avait mis le grappin sur Harry, mais son père n'a pas fait grand-chose pour protéger ce qui allait être à lui… Pas étonnant qu'ils soient aussi pauvres au point de vivre dans un « Terrier » !

-Tu en parles comme si c'était un objet…

-Ca l'est. Pour beaucoup c'est presque vu comme une adoption, ou un moyen de s'emparer de ce qu'ils désirent. Il s'agit plus de faire rentrer un élément extérieur à une famille que de satisfaire les pulsions romantiques de sa progéniture. D'ailleurs il n'est pas rare qu'il y ait plus de contact entre un gendre et son beau-père qu'avec son épouse…

Hermione le regarda, n'osant pas croire tout ce que le black lui racontait d'un ton décontracté, comme s'il lui parlait de la météo.

-Et toi, Blaise, est ce que ça te plait ? Lui demanda-t-elle en stoppant la poussette d'une main.

Comme toujours, l'homme était indéchiffrable, pourtant son regard était plongé sur Evangeline qui dormait en mâchouillant son poing, comme si, plutôt que de penser à sa propre situation, il voyait déjà le futur de la petite fille.

-« Je déteste ça »… C'est ce que tu voudrais que je réponde ? Fit-il finalement en inclinant sa tête dans sa direction, la jugeant de ses yeux noirs avant de s'expliciter : C'est un souhait égoïste.

-Comment ça ?

-Aujourd'hui tu dis ça pour toi, mais si un jour tu as des enfants… Ne voudras-tu pas ce qui te parait être le meilleur pour eux ? Ne leur imposeras-tu pas tes vues ? Ta fille se ramène avec un punk désargenté, sous prétexte qu'elle l'aime, le laisseras-tu l'épouser ? Laisseras tu ce déchet pénétrer dans ta famille et risquer de salir ton nom pour de nombreuses générations ? Ta réputation ? Souiller la magie si pure qui coule dans tes veines et que tu as transmise ? Le feras-tu, Hermione Granger, toi qui es si fière de ta puissance et de tes connaissances ?

Il ne laissa même pas une chance à Hermione de tenter d'argumenter et la coupa en levant le doigt.

-Là est l'égoïsme.

Ca y est, il avait réussi à l'embrouiller. Hermione contempla Evangeline en essayant d'être le plus honnête possible avec elle-même… Et réalisa finalement que, oui, elle serait exigeante quant au futur époux de la fillette.

-Blaise… Je crois que je préférais encore quand tu n'ouvrais pas la bouche… Grogna-t-elle d'un air boudeur.

Le concerné lui adressa un sourire carnassier, apparemment vivement amusé :

-C'est ce que disent tous mes amis !

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Poussant la porte, Angelina s'arrêta un instant, admirant la boutique brillamment illuminée par les rayons du soleil. Evidemment « Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux » n'était pas encore ré-ouvert, mais un panneau coloré dans la vitrine annonçait joyeusement la reprise des affaires.

Frôlant du doigt les différents produits qui autrefois avaient été recouverts de draps blancs pour les épargner un peu de la poussière, elle monta les marches vers l'étage, cherchant son rouquin des yeux :

-Fred ?

Une voix tout au fond lui répondit.

-Là Angie !

Elle le découvrit, bien sérieux, attablé devant une pile de journaux, une baguette magique à la réglisse dans la bouche et un mug rempli d'une drôle de mixture épaisse à la main.

Elle vint aussitôt embrasser ses lèvres, récupérant le gout de la réglisse au passage.

-Alors tu as vu ta mère ?

-Oui, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait défaillir d'ailleurs. Plus je lui parlais, plus elle changeait de couleurs ! D'ailleurs, tu sais, ça m'a donné une idée ! Que penses-tu de bonbons qui font changer de couleurs les gens ! Du genre « bleu de peur », « rouge de plaisir » ou « vert de rage » ! Je me demande à quoi ressemble un homme vert, c'est pas une couleur facile à porter !

-Ce serais comme un révélateur de sentiments alors…

-Basique, ouep, j'ai pas envie d'avoir la commission de contrôle aux fesses parce que tel type connu est devenu rouge !

-J'espère néanmoins que ta mère ne va pas faire de problèmes…

-C'est ma mère, elle en fera, mais j'espère que mes grands-frères auront assez de plomb dans la tête pour la calmer. Ne t'en fais pas et dans quelques mois plus personne ne s'en souciera… Mais c'est un monde ça ! Changea de sujet Fred en lui désignant la gazette. Comment j'ai pu louper le fait qu'Harry va épouser DRAGO MALEFOY ?! Putain c'est démentiel ! Il faut que j'aille le voir pour le chambrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! Harry et Drago Malefoy ! Bon sang, ça ressemble à une blague d'alcoolique !

Angelina s'affala légèrement sur ses épaules en prenant la page dans ses mains.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur article : comme d'habitude, il y avait des photos séparés des deux garçons qu'elle avait bien connu et le contenu n'était qu'une ode à la haine qui pouvait se résumer en une phrase : Le Sauveur était devenu fou ou Les Malefoy étaient le Mal avec un grand M et ce mariage ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir lieu.

Elle évitait de lire la Gazette habituellement, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de lire les propos moralisateurs d'une bande de bouffons qui se permettaient de juger tout ce qui avait sujet de près ou de loin à la Guerre alors qu'ils avaient passés l'année dernière cloitrés chez eux sans rien faire.

Non, à la place ils avaient laissés une bande d'adolescents affronter des adultes fous et avides de sang.

Froissant férocement le bout de papier, elle en fit une boulette qu'elle lança à la façon d'un souaffle vers la corbeille.

-BUT ! S'exclama Fred. T'as raison, on en a rien à foutre de ces conneries… Il faut faire de ce mariage un souvenir impérissable… Eh, Harry est une célébrité ! Presque un prince ! Tu crois qu'on devrait éditer des assiettes commémoratives comme pour le mariage de Lady Di [1] ?

La black le fixa un moment éberluée, jusqu'à ce qu'une vision mentale ne se forme et qu'elle éclate bruyamment de rire. Bon sang, il n'y avait qu' _eux_ pour avoir une idée pareille ! Riant toujours, elle referma ses bras autour de son cou, se serrant contre lui avec reconnaissance et chaleur.

Non, elle ne regrettait pas un instant sa décision de rester à ses côtés.

-Harry va détester ça, prophétisa-t-elle.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Finalement ce que Drago avait d'abord assimilé à une corvée ne le serait peut-être pas.

Tenant sa monture à quelques pas derrière celle de Potter, il laissait son regard couler sur le magnifique dos en face de lui, les muscles travaillant sous le T-shirt, reconnaissant de la météo clémente qui lui avait fait nouer sa veste autour de sa taille à mi-parcours. Puis il monta le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque tentatrice balayée de mèches noires. Il rêvait de pouvoir les faire rouler entre ses doigts, avant de souffler à cet emplacement si sensible, pour découvrir la peau si douce et la voir s'hérisser d'un frisson.

Et puis ce qui ne gâchait rien : Potter était finalement un bon élève. Il apprenait vite et avait presque immédiatement choppé la posture à avoir. Le dos bien droit, les épaules basses, les bras et poignets souples. Grace aux balais, il n'avait ni peur des hauteurs et possédaient un très bon équilibre.

Malgré son silence obstiné durant toute la leçon et la balade autour de Poudlard, Drago en venait presque à imaginer qu'il pourrait être une excellente compagnie pour un tour à cheval, comme il le faisait auparavant avec ses parents.

Lors de ces chevauchées, ils poussaient à l'occasion jusqu'à Stonehenge et chassant d'un sort tous ces infâmes moldus touristes qui trainaient dans le coin, ils mettaient pied à terre et se gorgeait un moment de la magie qui pulsait tout autour d'eux.

Ce souvenir le fit sourire : ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis… Depuis l'été de ses 14 ans. Distraitement il se demanda si Potter avait déjà fait ça et si ça lui plairait d'y aller avec lui.

Même si ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite, constata t'il alors que le brun, comme ayant sentit son regard dans sa nuque, se retourna en lui lançant un regard noir.

C'était amusant de voir Potter se débattre dans ses filets… Car seule sa mauvaise foi pouvait expliquer un tel comportement.

-On arrête là ! Lui affirma-t-il en montrant du doigt le machin qui servait de maison au garde-chasse.

Il ne rata pas le regard soulagé du brun qui orienta aussitôt son cheval vers l'enclos où paissait stoïquement la vache.

Une fois à destination, Drago pût le voir quasiment bondir de la selle en grimaçant, confiant les rênes au demi-géant qui les attendait. Puis il porta ses mains à ses fesses pour les masser, faisant se tendre d'un coup le blond dont le regard ne pût s'empêcher de fixer tout le spectacle.

-Bordel, j'aurais pas cru qu'après ça j'aurais aussi mal au cul !

Drago rata un battement de cœur, puis dû à la fois retenir son hilarité, mais aussi la chaleur qui montait en lui, ou bien descendait, aussi, dans un certain endroit de son corps, et cela lui demanda absolument tout son flegme aristocratique.

-Potter…

-Hum ? Fit celui-ci, se tournant vers lui en enlevant ENFIN ses mains de ses fesses, le fixant de ses grands yeux verts définitivement innocents.

-Tu ne devrais certainement pas dire ce genre de choses en public…

-Ce genre de chose… ?

L'étonnement sembla lui faire oublier qu'il devait être en colère contre lui.

-Mais de quoi tu…

Drago ne pût s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement, et surtout de le dévorer des yeux, particulièrement quand il se montrait comme ça, aussi sans défense.

*Oh oui Potter. Je rêve de pouvoir un jour poser mes mains sur ton corps et te faire couiner, hurler, miauler et surtout pouvoir à nouveau infliger ce genre de douleur à ton magnifique arrière train lors d'autres activités communes… *

Et soudain, il dût le comprendre, ou tout du moins comprendre le sous-entendu car il prit une bouffée d'air et son visage s'empourpra brusquement. Les yeux écarquillé, il le regarda comme un hibou aveuglé par la lumière du jour.

Sa bouche se referma et s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, puis il se détourna brusquement.

-Pardon Hagrid, peux-tu t'occuper du cheval ? Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose à faire…

Oui, quelque chose comme s'enfuir… Songea Drago, mi blasé, mi déçu en voyant le brun détaler comme un lapin vers le château.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il songea avec un soupir que cette histoire ne serait pas simple du tout.

-o-O-o-O-

Harry marchait d'abords à grands pas dans les couloirs, tâchant d'oublier les nombreuses courbatures qui contusionnaient son corps, une en particulière…

 _Tu ne devrais certainement pas dire ce genre de choses en public…_

Passant une main sur le bas de son visage comme si ça pouvait suffire à cacher son infâme rougissement, Harry accéléra inconsciemment et se mit à courir.

*Je n'arrive pas à croire que Malefoy m'ait dit un truc pareil ! Ait fait une telle insinuation… !*

Et ce regard, et ce sourire au coin de ces lèvres… Maudit soit-il ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

PAS LE DROIT !

Bouleversé, il ne réfléchit pas un instant lorsqu'il aperçut Ron qui remontait un couloir avec sa nouvelle copine (Fay, c'était Fay), et sauta à son cou pour enfouir son visage dans son torse, bien caché dans les plis de sa robe de sorcier. (avait-il déjà dit que Ron était un géant à côté de lui ?).

-OH PUTAIN ! S'exclama Ron les yeux exorbité, les bras se relevant sans savoir cependant quoi faire. HARRY ?!

Fay fixait de même le brun collé à son petit copain d'un air franchement étonné.

Harry était tout sauf connu pour ses pulsions tactiles. De mémoire de Ron, il n'avait jamais eu son ami dans les bras. Des accolades par-ci par-là, ok, des bourrades viriles, ouep aussi, mais hormis danger de mort, ils n'entraient jamais dans l'espace vitale de l'autre. C'était un pacte tacite qui s'était mis en place dès que Ron avait constaté en première année que le petit brun gardait ses distances. Et ce, même sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils n'étaient JAMAIS collés.

Or là, c'était tout à fait le cas. Il aurait sans doute dû le repousser, mais la façon dont les bras d'Harry s'accrochaient aux pans de sa robe dans son dos… Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas.

Précautionneusement, et même timidement, il enroula ses propres bras autour des épaules devant lui, et voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas, le serra fort contre lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec l'un de ses frères.

Il ne savait pas qu'il faisait exactement ce dont avait besoin Harry qui cherchait plus que jamais un peu de réconfort et de sensation familières, même si ça pouvait paraitre étrange vu qu'il ne serrait jamais personne comme ça, à part peut-être Hermione.

Mais le nez fourré dans la robe de Ron, c'était l'odeur de son meilleur ami, et aussi un peu celle des Weasley, qui avait toujours inspiré à Harry de la joie et l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose, c'était aussi son aura magique, flamboyante, chaleureuse et pure.

-Laisse-moi deviner, grommela Ron sans le lâcher. C'est à cause de Malefoy ?

Harry hocha doucement de la tête contre lui. Le roux poussa un grognement et sa magie s'agita de façon imperceptible pour la plupart des spectateurs, mais pas pour lui, Harry pouvait la sentir et se sentait heureux de voir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, bien au contraire.

-Alors ? J'avais pas raison ? Ce type allait te faire du mal ? C'est pas un connard ?

-Si, c'en est un, approuva t'il doucement, sa voix un peu étouffé par le tissu.

Une enflure qui osait ne pas tenir le statut quo, lui sourire et le… Comme le draguer.

Non, définitivement non ! Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas le draguer. C'était juste… Juste interdit ! Et lui, quel idiot qui réagissait pire qu'un débutant ! Il mériterait de se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie !

-Bon, déclara le rouquin hautement satisfait qu'ils soient à nouveau d'accord sur ce point avant d'avoir l'air vaguement inquiet : J'espère que tu m'as pas sauté dans les bras pour en _discuter_?

-Non, au contraire. J'aimerais ne plus y penser DU TOUT. Je voudrais… Je voudrais juste faire semblant de pouvoir un jour te battre aux échecs sorciers tout en discutant de quidditch… Gémit-il presque.

Fay toujours à côté et qui écoutait jusqu'ici l'échange d'un air fasciné se mit à rire doucement, parce qu'Harry avait presque l'air d'un petit garçon boudeur en train de réclamer l'attention de son père, avant de, sous le regard un peu perdu de son petit ami, se joindre au câlin.

Harry ne la repoussa pas même s'il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper un peu. Mais c'était Fay, il la connaissait depuis leur première année et elle était dans l'équipe. Ron n'avait à son avis pas fait une mauvaise pioche sur ce coup-là et il ne pouvait que l'approuver car tout en possédant un certain dynamisme rafraichissant, la jeune femme était apaisante et ne s'imposait pas, laissant à son petit ami toute la place pour s'exprimer.

-Ça devrait être une chose tout à fait possible, leur confia-t-elle. Montons à la salle commune.

Ils se détachèrent alors tous les trois et Harry leur rendit un sourire reconnaissant, ayant perdu ses rougeurs et réactions corporelles incontrôlées.

Les suivant vers les escaliers, il décida de tout oublier pour l'instant et réussit même, une fois la nuit tombée, à s'endormir sans avoir la vision des lèvres du blond s'incurvant et du regard qui lui brûlât l'échine.

 _A suivre…_

[1] Lady Di' : La princesse Diana, mère des princes actuels de Brande Bretagne. Je précise au cas où. Les anglais ont l'habitude de faire de la vaisselle commémorative des mariages princiers : autrement dit le summum du kitch, des assiettes ou des services en porcelaine avec la photo ou une peinture des époux !

 _RETROPEDALAGE ! Oui, bon, il fallait s'y attendre, Harry réagissait beaucoup trop bien pour l'instant. Les choses vont désormais se corser pour Drago qui va devoir nager en eau troubles, surtout si Ron est de nouveau dans la course… Mais notre blondinet a aussi des amis… Mwouhahaha…_

 _Côté Weasley, j'espère que George/Fred ne vous gêne pas trop… C'est particulier, mais je pense que pour certaines personnes, il est plus facile d'appréhender sa propre mort que celle des êtres chers._

 _Sinon la partie que j'ai préférée écrire, c'est celle de la discussion Hermione/Blaise. Blaise a encore beaucoup à dévoiler de lui… Un garçon bien compliqué… Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que l'élu(-e) de son cœur aura intérêt à s'accrocher._

 _(Bon et je gagatise comme une idiote avec Bill et Fleur. C'est le côté louloup, j'y peux rien.)_

 _J'espère que malgré son contenu varié ce chapitre vous a distrait !_

 _Prochain chapitre (j'ai peur de vous donner des dates maintenant mais disons mercredi de la semaine suivante et je sers fort les dents pour tenir) :_ _Garde partagée_ _, où Drago va devoir faire surgir un peu d'instinct paternel du plus profond de ses gènes._


	29. -HS- (-)Benzene (part 2)

_Note de l'auteur_ _: Voilà, comme j'ai des reviewveurs (ça se dit ?) adorables, que le palier des 200 reviews est passé (KYAAA MERCIII !), voici la suite de (mais pas encore la fin, ce sera pour la prochaine fois) de l'histoire de James, qui est aussi celle de Severus et de Lily. D'ailleurs cette dernière est bien plus présente dans cette partie.  
Techniquement, et vous l'aurez sans doute compris, cet hors-série du passé a pour but d'expliquer le comportement de Severus dans l'histoire principale, et particulièrement sa relation vis-à-vis d'Harry. Comme toujours j'essaie de rester aussi plausible que possible. J'aimerais que vous détestiez James, que vous l'aimiez, puis à nouveau le détestiez et… Ainsi de suite ! C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle l'ordre chronologique est complètement bouleversé. Si c'est le cas je serais la plus heureuse fanficceuse au monde car j'aurais réussis mon objectif ! _

_**AVERTISSEMENT**_ _: Rating M, je rappelle, nous avons là une petite scène entre deux hommes, plus des discussions d'ados en pleine période de puberté._

 **Hors-série : Paradichlorobenzene (Partie 2)**

Nome mo shinai koohii nomihoshite  
J'ai bu du café interdit

Kumorisora wo miagetanda  
et j'ai levé les yeux au ciel nuageux

Ima no boku ni nani ga dekiru ?  
Que puis-je faire maintenant ?

Soresura wakaranai !  
Même pour ça je ne trouve pas de réponses !

 **1973 – 3eme année**

Elle l'avait défiée. C'était la seule raison.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il tentait de s'enfoncer dans le crâne en fixant la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux vibrants yeux verts qui lisait un magazine avec une amie, se faisant de temps en temps quelques commentaires, allant même jusqu'à rire sous cape.

-Jamie, tu LA regarde encore, fit une voix remplie de malice à côté de lui.

-Laisse le tranquille Sirius, maugréa Rémus alors que Peter se tordait le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir l'objet des pensées de James.

Comme il était assis à côté de lui, d'abord pour faire leur devoir, comme Remus l'avait proposé, puis voyant que James avait abandonné cette idée, il avait fait de même, il aurait pensé pouvoir dire de qui il s'agissait mais le brun lui attrapa la tête pour la remettre droite avant d'envoyer un coussin droit sur Sirius.

-Hey !

-C'est mérité ! Argua James avec un grand sourire avant de plisser les yeux en se penchant vers son meilleur ami : et devons-nous parler des yeux de chiots battu que tu fais à chaque fois qu'Ariane Nobble te regarde ?

-JE. NE. .des yeux de chien battu !

-De CHIOT battu, c'est encore pire !

Faisant fi du petit garçon à côté qui les regardait avec de grands yeux plein d'étoile, se trémoussant et ouvrant la bouche comme pour vouloir dire quelque chose sans y arriver. On sentait qu'il aurait aimé ajouter son grain de sel avec une remarque amusante ou spirituelle, mais malheureusement rien de tout cela ne lui venait et il ne pouvait que regarder les deux garçons se battre avec des coussins sans faire le moins du monde attention à lui.

Remus s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, les regardant d'un air protecteur, n'essayant pas pour sa part d'essayer de pénétrer dans la relation privilégiée qui existait entre ces deux-là.

Ce petit instant fut néanmoins brisé lorsque l'étudiante que James observait tout à l'heure se plaça derrière eux, les poings posés furieusement sur ses hanches :

-Potter ! Black ! Serait-ce trop vous demander d'aller faire du chahut ailleurs ?!

James se tourna vers Lily Evans, un sourire mauvais plissant un coin de ses lèvres :

-Eh bien Evans ? Un peu d'amusement et aussitôt tu te défrises ? (« elle est pas frisée » précisa Sirius sous lui avant que James ne revienne l'étouffer avec son coussin) Sais-tu au moins ce que c'est ? Entre nous, si j'étais toi, je ferais attention, on commence partout à t'appeler la rabat-joie, et si ça continue la seule personne qui voudra encore trainer avec toi, c'est cette serpillère de Servilus Roguinouchet !

James s'amusa de voir au fur et à mesure de son monologue le visage de la jeune fille se tirer et une barre rouge, traversant son visage, grossir et grossir… Jusqu'à ce que des embryons de larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux.

Il voulait qu'elles s'écoulent, alors peut-être ce beau minois se tordrait complétement et que peut être même toute à ses pleurs, son nez se mettrait à couler, il attendait perversement ce moment, espérant que cela suffirait à lui faire oublier la gryffondor.

Mais non, elle se rebiffa et ses yeux si verts se mirent à jeter des éclairs :

-MESURE TES PAROLES POTTER ! Severus est mon ami ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! C'est toi et tes stupides copains qui lui cherchaient sans arrêts des noises !

Quoi ? C'était parce qu'il avait fait allusion à la larve des serpentards qu'elle avait soudain reprit du poil de la bête ? C'était incompréhensible ! Et plus incompréhensible encore le fait que ses yeux étaient encore plus fascinant quand elle était en colère.

Ce serpentard était vraiment une plaie.

-Mais si il me fait quelque chose, la seule vue de sa silhouette sordide me donne envie de le voir se vautrer lamentablement et faire le tapis. Je n'y peux rien, sérieusement, c'est incontrôlable ! Ma baguette bouge toute seule ! Lâcha James avec un faux air innocent, un sourire aussi contrit que moqueur sur ses lèvres.

Lily inspira profondément, semblant avoir l'air de vouloir l'étrangler, finalement elle tourna des talons en lui assénant un :

-PAUVRE TYPE !

Et James, Sirius qui s'était dégagé entretemps et Peter s'esclaffèrent de rire. Rémus continua de les regarder d'un air indulgent avant de se replonger dans un livre.

-Oh par les chaussettes de Godric ! Sa têêête ! Gémit Sirius qui se roulait à présent par terre en se tenant le ventre, douloureux de ses rires.

-C'était trop fort James ! Ajouta Peter en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ouais ouais je sais ! Je sais ! Inutile de me lever un autel, je me contenterais de vos offrandes ! Fit James en s'inclinant face à un public invisible.

-T'es trop con ! Ricana Sirius avant d'ajouter : T'es au courant qu'elle est surement en train de pleurer quelque part ?

-C'est pas ma faute si elle se met elle-même dans tous ses états. Elle n'a qu'à rire comme tout le monde de nos conneries et cesser de trainer avec des gringalets graisseux !

Et pour appuyer son argument, James tenta d'imiter le visage long et l'expression torturé de Severus Rogue.

Peter et Sirius repartirent alors dans une crise de fou rire, ce dernier criant pitié parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus, son souffle et ses zygomatiques criant grâce.

-Fais attention James, pour peu, on pourrait croire que tu es amoureux d'Evans ! Le prévint Remus avec un grand sourire.

Et là c'est James qui éclata de rire. Lui ? Amoureux d'Evans ! Quelle bonne blague !

Tout ça, c'était juste parce qu'elle l'avait défiée.

Dakara boku wa utaisakebunda  
Alors je me contente de brailler

Paradichlorobenzene

Sono imi mo rikai sezu ni wameku  
J'hurle sans comprendre pourquoi

Paradichlorobenzene

Kore de kimi wa manzoku dekiru no ?  
Dis-moi, pourras-tu t'en satisfaire ?

Paradichlorobenzene

Okite kisoku yabuttara kimi wa nanika kawaru no?  
Pourras-tu changer quelque chose en brisant les règles?

 **1977 – 7eme année**

James courait dans les couloirs, ignorant son état général, c'est-à-dire toujours habillé de sa tenue de quidditch et couvert de boue de la tête au pied, ce qu'il devait à la glissade sur le terrain qui lui avait valu d'attraper le petit objet qui battait lentement des ailes dans son poing. Derrière les fenêtres la pluie ne cessait de tomber, elle qui avait rendu leur match désagréable au possible et l'avait privé de la présence de la seule personne qui l'intéressait.

Négociant à toute vitesse un couloir, dérapant un peu sur la boue collée sous ses chaussures, il releva une tapisserie et s'enfouit dans un étroit passage secret. Il en sortit par un placard à balais, marcha quelque pas et disparut à nouveau en entrant dans une salle inutilisée. Au milieu du bric à brac entreposé là, il attrapa le cadre d'un tableau et le fit pivoter comme une porte pour découvrir un petit escalier en colimaçon qui montait pile poil à l'endroit où il voulait se rendre.

Dans un sombre et étroit rayonnage de la bibliothèque, toute une étagère se décala pour le laisser passer et il se mit en quête.

Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, assis replié contre une étagère et avec un grand sourire joyeux, se laissa glisser à ses pieds, se collant à ses mollets relevées devant lui.

-Je l'ai attrapé ! On a gagné le match !

Severus Rogue haussa un sourcil perplexe avant de refermer le livre où il griffonnait quand il était arrivé. James eut juste le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait de son manuel de potion avancée avant qu'il ne le cache dans son sac.

-Et alors ? Répondit-il d'un ton sombre.

James fit la moue, affreusement déçu de son manque d'enthousiasme même s'il se demandait comment il avait pu s'imaginer que la réaction serait autre. Tout le monde l'avait toujours félicité, il était considéré comme le meilleur attrapeur de sa génération et il en était fier.

-Tu n'es pas mignon DU TOUT Sev'…

-Tant mieux parce que ce n'est pas dans mes ambitions… Potter tu es horriblement sale, ne te frotte pas contre moi comme ça…

Rien que pour l'enquiquiner plus, James plaqua ses mains sur ses joues pâles et le barbouilla de sa « saleté ».

-Potter… Fit Severus d'une voix menaçante, ressemblant assez à un chat feulant un avertissement.

-J'étais venu t'offrir le vif d'or que j'ai attrapé, le coupa ce dernier en lâchant l'éclat doré pour le rattraper presque aussitôt. Mais je connais un tas de filles dehors plus enthousiaste que toi à l'idée de l'avoir…

Le serpentard ne broncha pas, se contentant de le fixer de son regard d'encre, un peu de terre sur l'une des joues. Finalement, il baissa le regard avant de se lever :

-Alors je t'en prie. Ça ne me serait d'aucune utilité. J'ajouterais même que je déteste ce qu'il représente.

James recula le visage, se sentant comme s'il venait d'être giflé. Il crispa sa main sur le vif d'or, ce petit éclat lumineux, comme une lueur d'espoir, qui vrombissait dans le coin de l'œil des attrapeurs. Il aimait au contraire tout ce qu'il pouvait représenter, même ce côté futile que Severus dédaignait de plus en plus.

Car par bien des aspects James était l'incarnation même de la futilité.

Et il détestait voir le jeune homme échapper à son influence pour s'avancer dans les ténèbres.

Un peu sonné, il se laissa retomber un instant sur les fesses, sans pour autant quitter son amant du regard, l'observant détailler les tranches des livres en y trainant un doigt, toujours gracieux à sa façon.

-Ca ne te dérange pas alors ? Finit par se reprendre James en effaçant toute trace de dépit de son visage, s'efforçant de redevenir le gars cool qu'il avait toujours été.

-De quoi ?

-Que je le donne à une fille.

-Je te l'ai dit Potter, je n'ai pas besoin d'une chose aussi inutile. Si tu veux satisfaire des pauvres filles, vas-y, si tu veux t'amuser, vas donc rejoindre les moutons que tu appelles « amis », mais c'est dans tous les cas une perte de temps. Il y a bien mieux à faire alors que nous sommes en passe de devenir des adultes que de jouer au quidditch…

-C'est pourtant tout ce qui fait la joie d'une journée Severus. Ne laisse pas ce con d'Avery t'endoctriner et te pousser à rejeter tout l'amusement qui n'implique pas de faire souffrir les autres…

-Oh, tu es merveilleusement bien placé pour me parler de ça ! Lui jeta à la figure Severus d'un ton ironique.

-Quand vas-tu cesser de parler du passé et de m'en vouloir ?! Craqua James en bondissant sur ses pieds. Bon sang, j'ai CHANGE ! Je l'admets, j'étais un petit connard suffisant et insensible et j'avais TORD ! Alors ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que moi ! Utilise ton cœur, rappelle-toi que tu as effectivement été une de mes victimes et n'impose pas ça aux autres !

-Les autres n'ont jamais rien fait pour moi. L'Homme est seul Potter ! Toujours seul ! La « famille », les « amis », les « amours », tout ça ce n'est qu'une vaine illusion car au final chacun pense d'abord à lui en premier ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir de la pitié pour qui que ce soit…

Non, James ne voulait pas entendre un tel discours, il ne voulait pas laisser ses propres peurs venir nécroser son âme… ces parents mourants, ces amis avec qui il avait de plus en plus du mal à se connecter, Lily, puis Severus qui le rejetaient. Il ne voulait pas être seul, il avait déjà été trop longtemps seul dans son enfance…

-Tu ne m'as jamais, même pas une seconde, aimé alors ? Lâcha James, tachant de cacher sa déception et son chagrin derrière un sourire triste.

Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, il lui semblait entendre le bruit de son cœur qui se fracturait. Se mordant discrètement la lèvre, il subit la soudaine montée de douleur qui envahit son corps, bien plus puissante qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

Aucun des refus de Lily ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir aussi misérable.

Il avait perdu… Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait avant que son corps se retrouve plaqué en arrière contre un rayonnage, des lèvres se posant rudement sur les siennes. Il n'émit aucune protestation, pour UNE fois ! Pour une fois que le serpentard initiait un contact, il était prêt à lui laisser tout le contrôle.

Et il était rude, dur, ses dents mordillant ses lèvres comme pour le punir, sa langue plongeant dans sa bouche pour capturer et immobiliser la sienne. Il semblait vouloir lui interdire de parler, ses mains serrant contre l'étagère ses poignets, faisant de lui un espèce de prisonnier… son captif.

James gémit, amplement satisfait de ce qui semblait être une punition, bien qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment quelles étaient ses fautes.

En réponse Severus grogna dans sa bouche et planta l'une de ses cuisses entre ses jambes, compressant ainsi son sexe qui durcissait de seconde en seconde.

Ses réflexes lui aurait imposé de bouger, et étant bien plus fort que Severus, il aurait pû agir à son tour, mais il se força à rester dans la prise, tenu immobile et cela ajouta à son désir déjà intense une touche de frustration qui le maintenait au bord du gouffre.

Et Severus ne faisait pourtant que l'embrasser !

Qu'il fasse juste mine de s'intéresser à son entrejambe et James était sûr de jouir à la vitesse de la lumière, ce qui serait affreusement mortifiant. Car c'était ses sentiments, ces putains de sentiments qui le foutait comme ça, gémissant de plaisir et de bonheur dans une bibliothèque où n'importe qui pourrait à passer et les voir dans cette position des moins équivoque.

Oh et puis il s'en foutait ! Poussant des grognements d'approbation purement impudiques, il se perdit dans le baiser, essayant de jouer sur sa faible marge de manœuvre pour s'approcher un peu plus de Severus, sans pour autant y arriver. C'était une horrible et délicieuse tension dans laquelle il le maintenait.

Il l'adorait. Il le détestait. Deux extrêmes à leur image. Et c'était peut-être ça le « plus » qu'il y avait entre eux. Aussi peu sain que ça puisse l'être, cela leur ressemblait bien. Deux garçons tordus en train de se dévorer la bouche.

Le serpentard finit cependant par libérer ses lèvres, sans pour autant le lâcher, détaillant les traits de son visage à l'expression des plus abandonnée d'un air furieux et troublé.

-Pourquoi ? Lança-t-il d'un ton perdu. Tout était si clair avant… Tout ce que je devais faire, ce que je devais être. Mais toi tu es arrivé et… Oh pourquoi t'es-tu approché de moi ? Avant je voulais te voir te tortiller de douleur, te vider de ton sang, t'ouvrir et retirer un à un tous tes organes…

-Euh… Intervint James qui commençait à le trouver sacrément sordide, mais le jeune homme posa son front contre le sien, effectuant ce doux mouvement qui était habituellement celui de James.

-… Pourquoi alors maintenant, dès que je te vois j'ai envie que tu t'approches de moi, que tu ne voies que moi, que tu m'embrasses ? Pourquoi me mets-je à souhaiter que tu resteras à mes côtés après Poudlard au point de même réfléchir à des plans pour te kidnapper et te séquestrer…

-Euh… Intervint à nouveau le gryffondor .

Pas qu'il n'y ait pas lui-même pensé… Dans sa tête son côté pervers sifflota innocemment.

-…James… Tu perturbe tout le fonctionnement de ma tête.

James déglutit en entendant pour la première fois son prénom dans la bouche de Severus, et c'était un son si doux… Si noble… Qu'il aurait aimé l'entendre tout le reste de son existence. Poussant un soupir de joie et de plaisir, il s'efforça de garder sa vilaine bouche close pour éviter de gâcher ce moment, continuant à l'écouter.

-A cause de toi, tout s'emmêle, à cause de toi, tout devient difficile. Tu es comme un cyclone, tu ne laisses derrière toi que des décombres et la dévastation, mais en même temps, c'est si fascinant à observer…

Severus détaillait son visage avec un regard si puissant que peut être pour la première fois de sa vie, James se sentit rougir. C'était comme si ces orbes si sombres étaient capables de voir à l'intérieur de lui et l'impression se conforta lorsqu'il se plongea dans les iris noisettes de James.

S'il voulait lire dans son esprit, il allait être servi, en ce moment, tout son être n'exsudait que d'une chose : ses sentiments pour lui. Cet amour incontrôlable né sur les ruines fumantes d'une bataille.

James le cyclone… C'était peut-être vrai. Après avoir recraché une centaine fois Severus, l'avoir balloté dans ses vents comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, voilà qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir le garder à l'abri en son sein, dans son œil.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, reprit Severus comme pour répondre à ses « je t'aime » mentaux. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'est l'amour. Une part de moi pense encore qu'il ne s'agit pour nous deux que d'autosatisfaction et égocentrisme.

-Et si c'est le cas ? Ça ne pourrait pas être compatible ? Susurra soudain James d'une voix voilée. Qu'il y a-t-il de mal à se sentir mieux au contact d'une personne ? Particulièrement si les deux en profitent ? Si je t'apporte quelque chose, tant mieux !

-Je te l'ai dit, tu m'apportes surtout des maux de têtes à tout compliquer dans mon existence.

-Parce que ce que tu veux n'est pas compatible, mais si tu restes près de moi, tu n'aurais plus à te poser de pareilles questions…

-Ou le contraire. Mais tu as raison sur ce point, je vais devoir prendre une décision et m'y tenir…

Il le lâcha, s'éloignant légèrement de lui et James ressentit la perte de son contact comme une douleur. Il refusa cependant de bouger de sa place, caressant pendant un instant ses lèvres un peu douloureuses de façon rêveuse.

Severus se pencha alors et ramassa le vif d'or qu'il avait laissé tomber dans leur empoignade. Il regarda le serpentard le soupeser du regard avant de le ranger dans une de ses poches. Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

Désormais leur futur était en attente de délibération.

Sou  
C'est ça

Dare demo ii buchimaketai  
Je veux décharger ma peine sur le premier venu

Paradichlorobenzene

Aku wo tataku seigi furikazasu  
J'abats le mal en brandissant ma Justice

Paradichlorobenzene

Seigi tate ni sutoresu kaishou  
avec elle comme bouclier, mon stress s'évanouit

Paradichlorobenzene

Mawaritomeru bokura kizukanai orokana koui  
Rien n'avance autour de nous mais nous ne réalisons pas à quel point nos actes sont ridicules.

 **1975 –5eme année**

Une tête longue et fine, en plus d'être poilue, pointa le bout de son museau hors d'un épais massif bordant la forêt. Dans le parc du château tout était encore silencieux et immobile tandis que le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon. Les naseaux frémirent et il secoua nerveusement sa tête couronnée de bois. S'avançant majestueusement à découvert, il huma un peu plus la douce odeur des matins d'été, profitant de la température encore fraiche.

Bon, ils étaient en Ecosse, ce n'était pas comme si la saison estivale était caniculaires, mais James avait vite trop chaud, ce qui était d'ailleurs une merveilleuse excuse pour se défaire d'une partie de son uniforme et exhiber ses abdos à tout va, tout en nourrissant le secret et insensé espoir que cela lui vaudrait l'admiration béate de Lily.

Eh quoi, il avait 15 ans ! On n'avait pas forcement les idées les plus intelligentes du monde à cet âge !

S'immobilisant, il se campa sur ses sabots, écoutant à travers eux le monde qui se réveillait, chaque vibration se répercutant dans ses os. Là les foulées bondissantes de Sirius, là les petites pattes trottinant de Peter… Et bien plus loin, Remus qui devait se réveiller dans cette vieille et pourtant solide maison, avec l'impression qu'un dragon lui était passé dessus.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant de nouvelles sensations et tourna brusquement sa tête vers le porche menant au château, ses oreilles pointée vers l'avant.

Ils étaient trois… Non, quatre. Quatre étudiants levés au point du jour se faufilant discrètement dehors. James se sentit un peu vexé qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'eux !

-Attends…

L'un d'eux leur fit signe de s'arrêter, repérant l'animal qui se tenait à l'orée de la forêt. Les capuches de leurs robes de sorciers cachaient leur visage, ainsi tout ce que pouvait savoir James sur eux était qu'ils étaient tous de serpentard, grâce à leur écusson.

-C'est juste un cerf, ne perdons pas de temps !

Les trois premiers filèrent vers les serres, mais le dernier resta un instant à le fixer, ou du moins imaginait-il qu'il le fixait. James en fit de même, restant sur ses gardes et immobiles, curieux de ce que lui voulait ce serpent.

Celui-ci dût cependant cesser son manège lorsque l'un de ses compagnons revint en arrière pour le réveiller :

-Eh Rogue, tu as insisté pour venir alors ne reste pas planté là !

*Rogue ?!*

Vivement intéressé, James frotta du sabot contre le sol, comme s'il avait l'intention de lui foncer dessus avec ses bois.

-Désolé, c'est… Rien.

Rogue et l'autre se carapatèrent à leurs tours et comme ils disparaissaient, James en un pas redevint humain. Se cachant derrière un arbre au cas où l'un des serpentards reviendrait, il appela doucement ses compagnons :

-Patmol ! Queudver ! Venez-ici !

Un grand chien noir fut le premier à sortir des fourrées, ses grands yeux bruns le fixant avec étonnement alors qu'il trottinait dans sa direction, la queue battante. Ce n'était que parce que James y été entrainé qu'il repéra le rat qui suivit et l'attrapa dans ses mains.

-J'ai besoin de vous deux. Patmol, suis moi en silence !

Approuvant d'un geste de la tête, Sirius suivit le jeune homme alors qu'il se faufilait discrètement vers les serres. C'est dans celle réservées aux cours avancés qu'il retrouva le groupe des serpentards. Il se tint aussi près que possible derrière la porte, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir entrer car il n'y avait aucune cachette sûre.

-Patmol, fait le guet s'il te plait !

Aussitôt dit, le chien courut se placer à un endroit stratégique d'où il pouvait voir tous les passages possibles.

Puis chuchotant à Peter, il lui demanda de découvrir l'identité des quatre serpentards avant de le faire passer dans un trou. Pendant ce temps-là, il ferait de son mieux pour écouter leurs discussions.

D'après les voix il y avait trois garçons et une fille. La fille semblait plutôt importante mais elle ne semblait pas en être ravie. James n'arrivait pas à remettre sa voix, il supposa donc qu'elle devait être dans une classe supérieure.

Soudain un hibou vint frapper à l'une des vitres et l'étudiante vint lui ouvrir, récupérant dans les bras un gros paquet recouvert de kraft. Déchirant frénétiquement les nombreuses épaisseurs, elle en sortit finalement plusieurs livres, épais et vieux, certaines reliures semblaient même décorées à la feuille d'or. James plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes, mais il espéra que Peter penserait à jeter lui aussi un coup d'œil. Cependant, dans tous les cas, les titres ne semblaient pas anglais. De là où il était, il pouvait même dire que l'un d'eux était en runique.

-Voilà, fit la fille d'un mouvement fébrile. Veillez à ce que personne ne puisse tomber dessus… Car si c'est le cas… Ils ne viennent pas de moi et ma sœur vous fera découvrir une nouvelle vision de l'enfer, croyez-moi.

-Oh ne t'en fait pas, loin de moi l'idée de contrarier la petite chérie du Maître ! Annonça l'un des garçons.

Celui qu'il supposait être Rogue tenait en mains l'un des livres et caressait comme amoureusement sa reliure de ses doigts longs et fins comme des pattes d'araignées, faisant grimacer de dégout James. Ce type était vraiment répugnant et il avait intérêt à tenir loin de SA Lily ses sales mains noueuses.

-Alors Rogue ? Convaincu ?

-Hm… Pour l'instant c'est plutôt intéressant, mais j'attends de voir ce que ton « Maître » peut faire…

-Tu ne devrais pas douter, mon propre père était avec lui à Poudlard et il me dit toujours que là-bas déjà c'était un véritable génie… Et il sent le pouvoir à plein nez, c'est enivrant ! D'un seul regard il peut vous faire baisser le vôtre.

-C'est vrai, approuva l'autre garçon. Impossible de le regarder dans les yeux plus de quelques secondes. Mon père dit aussi qu'il est terriblement intelligent. Ça doit être vrai car il fait tourner en bourrique tous les Aurors !

-Hmf… Les Aurors… Fit l'autre d'un ton méprisant. Des pantins incapables de réfléchir par eux même. La plupart ferme les yeux si tu leur verse de l'argent ou leur offre des places de choix à la coupe du monde de Quidditch… Pff, quelle pitié. Père et moi rions énormément lorsqu'on les voit se pointer avec leurs gosses tout fiers dans les gradins, avec l'impression d'être quelqu'un alors qu'ils ne sont que des vermisseaux de la pire espèce !

-Oui après tout, ils peuvent fermer les yeux, ce ne sont que quelques moldus… Oh et à l'occasion des né-moldus, mais honnêtement, il n'y a pas une grande différence, pas vrai ?

Il partit d'un grand rire, vite suivis de l'autre, et seuls Rogue et la fille restaient silencieux, bien que James pariait qu'un rictus approbateur devait ourler les lèvres de la limace graisseuse.

*Méprisable… Complétement méprisable…*

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait, ce qu'il croyait deviner tellement c'était… Inhumain. Dégueulasse. Ces types, et même cette fille, ils lui donnaient envie de gerber !

Les poings crispés, il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas sauter sur le groupe et les massacrer. C'était… Ils étaient tous impardonnables. Mauvais. Et il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il fallait qu'il prévienne quelqu'un… Mais qui ?

Ses parents inutiles ? Non. Le ministère ? Non, ils ne croiraient pas un adolescent… Le directeur ?

Cela semblait une assez bonne idée. Le professeur Dumbledore était un homme plutôt accessible et à l'écoute de ses élèves. Il avait accepté Remus et l'avait aidé avec sa condition de loup-garou. Et il était férocement intelligent, James le soupçonnait de savoir pour lui et ses amis au sujet de leur forme animagus.

Oui, le directeur semblait la meilleure solution.

C'est à ce moment-là que Peter revint et James s'empressa de le prendre dans ses mains et de s'éloigner vers Sirius.

-On dégage ! Lui annonça t'il d'une voix où perçait sa rage et en moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour dire « oups », James se retrouva entouré de deux adolescents.

-Edgar Avery, Willus Mulciber, Severus Rogue et Narcissa Black, annonça Peter avec un sourire en coin.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe James ? Qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient à l'intérieur de cette serre ? L'interrogea Sirius en fronçant les sourcils au nom de sa cousine.

-Ils tenaient comme une sorte de réunion ! Répondit à la place Peter. C'était plutôt génial, on devrait en faire au…

-Non, c'était tout sauf « génial » ! Cracha James, faisant se recroqueviller Peter qui se renfrogna. Il se passe 'Rius, qu'il se trame des choses bizarres chez les Black. Narcissa a parlé de sa sœur…

-Sans aucun doute Bella'… Songea Sirius. Enfin, Bellatrix. Pas ma cousine préférée, c'est une beauté mais elle a un caractère de merde.

-… Et d'un certain « Maître »… Tu as déjà entendu ça ?

Sirius fit la moue, fronçant les sourcils. Depuis qu'il habitait chez les Potter il semblait vouloir tout faire pour effacer les Black de son existence.

-A bien y repenser, oui, j'ai déjà entendu ce terme, mais dans des conversations que je n'étais pas censé intercepter. Ecoutes, si ça t'inquiètes, je peux toujours essayer de demander à Régulus, même si je ne pense pas qu'il me répondra quelque chose d'utile si ce n'est un regard plein de mépris…

-Mmh… Non. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas alerter prématurément ta famille… En tout cas, c'est une nouvelle preuve d'à quel point Rogue peut être méprisable.

Impossible à pardonner. Et James aller lui mener la vie encore plus dure à lui, mais aussi à ses potes Avery et Mulciber. Il leur ferait ravaler leurs rires et leur cruauté.

Il se le promettait.

Un sourire en coin releva ses lèvres.

Oui, en voilà une bonne raison pour exister.

Kono uta ni imi wa aru no ?  
Cette chanson a-t-elle un sens ?

Kono uta ni imi wa nai yo  
Mes rimes n'ont aucun sens

Kono uta ni tsumi wa aru no ?  
Cette chanson a-t-elle un pêché ?

Kono uta ni tsumi wa nai yo  
Mes rimes n'ont aucun pêché

 **1976 – 6eme année**

-C'est chouette de pouvoir faire nos devoirs ensemble, hein ?

James rayonnait littéralement, comme un petit chien remuant frénétiquement sa queue de bonheur.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je sortirais avec toi, répliqua aussitôt Lily d'un ton blasé, le nez penché sur son parchemin qu'elle remplissait avec application.

-Non, je disais ça… Je disais rien…

Percevant les gloussements d'un groupe de filles près d'eux, il passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer avant de se faire une raison et de se concentrer lui aussi sur son manuel. Il ne fallait pas croire : les Maraudeurs mettaient un point d'honneur à bien travailler en cours et en dehors, même si cela leur valait parfois de courtes nuits. Il y avait deux raisons à cela : Les professeurs leur passaient plus facilement leurs frasques. ET il leur fallait de grandes connaissances pour mettre au point certaines de leurs blagues. Sans compter le projet M –le projet Carte des Maraudeurs- qui leur avait valu des heures et des heures à compulser des manuels de sortilèges de la 4eme à la 5eme année.

Intelligent, brillant et incroyablement modeste, James essayait de faire comprendre à sa fleur d'amour, et ce par tous les moyens possibles, qu'il était son âme sœur. Quel dommage cependant que le professeur Slughorn ne l'ait pas lui aussi intégré à son club, juste parce qu'il avait une querelle de potioniste avec son père. Il enrageait de voir qu'elle allait à son bal « privé » avec cet imbécile d'Henri Higgins, un serdaigle aussi intéressant qu'un crapaud dans un bocal.

Cependant, au bout d'une heure de travail studieux, il commença à s'ennuyer, parce que, bon, patience, TDAH, présence de Lily, tout ça, ça ne fait pas bon ménage. Il poussa dans un coin toutes ses affaires pour se coucher à moitié sur la table, penché vers la jeune fille qui leva ses magnifiques yeux verts vers lui, intriguée.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec moi ? On va super bien ensemble ! Tout le monde trouve qu'on ferait un couple génial !

Il fut satisfait de voir qu'elle rougissait et remettait nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

-L'une des raisons est que tu écoutes beaucoup trop « tout le monde », Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Tu fais beaucoup trop attention à ce que pensent les gens de toi. Tu veux toujours être aimé de tous, mais en faisant ça, tu ne crois pas que tu écrases ta propre personnalité ?

James ne croyait pas que sa propre personnalité était une chose belle et digne d'être protégée comme le faisait certaines personnes, il voyait le regard des autres comme un frein au danger qu'il représentait. Il ne possédait pas de barrière naturelle comme la plupart des gens pour lui dire quand il fallait arrêter, la faute à ses parents qui ne lui avaient placés aucune limite.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ma personnalité te plaise…

-Effectivement, approuva Lily. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne te trouve pas charmant, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit juste de l'image du James Potter qui appartient à tout le monde. Un mensonge. Et même si Severus et moi ne sommes pas en très bon termes en ce moment, je ne peux pas oublier la façon dont toi et tes amis le maltraitent. Ce côté-là de ta personnalité, Potter, même s'il obtient l'approbation de certain, il est juste moche.

Une gifle, c'était exactement l'effet que ça faisait et James se retira, se rasseyant correctement sur sa chaise, le visage fermé.

-Si tu savais ce que ce type fait, tu ne le défendrais pas ainsi.

-C'est un être vivant, pas un de tes jouets. S'il fait quelque chose de mal, tu dois en avertir les professeurs et les laisser agir, pas faire ta propre justice comme la brute que tu es.

-Tss les professeurs n'arriveront pas à le coincer en flagrant délit, il est rusé et fouineur comme un renard. En ce moment il est constamment en train de nous épier, c'est juste insupportable.

-Tu te fais certainement des idées…

-Il me déteste parce que je suis intéressé par toi. Il est jaloux ! Il te voudrait pour lui ! Il faut que tu réalises à quel point il pourrait être dangereux...

-Ecoutes c'est faux. Tu le sais, il me l'a dit, je le dégoute, il ne veut plus être vu avec moi ! Donc ça ne sers à rien de parler de ça. Fous lui la paix, il te laissera tranquille en retour !

Elle semblait désespérée, comme réellement touchée que cette immonde limace ne vienne plus baver à côté d'elle. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce que Rogue pouvait avoir de si bien ! Surtout par rapport à lui !

Il n'était pas beau, il avait un caractère sinistre, il n'était pas du tout sportif, un vrai rat de bibliothèque ! Et en plus il n'était pas si impressionnant que ça en cours, à part peut-être en potion. Il n'était même pas riche, sa famille était des plus inconnues… Et en plus voilà qu'il étudiait en secret la magie noire ! Donc non, vraiment, Rogue n'avait rien pour lui !

-Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, lâcha James en fixant Lily qui baissait les yeux, l'air peinée.

-Je sais, je suis une fille difficile. Chacun ses défauts, hein ! Le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard en pince pour moi et je le rejette. Je vais me faire lapider en place public, mais Potter, vraiment, je préfère les choses vraies, même si elles sont désagréables. Je n'ai pas envie un jour de me réveiller et de découvrir que l'homme à mes côtés est un inconnu. Alors… Tu devrais peut être arrêter de t'accrocher à moi… Ça ne nous fait que du mal.

Rangeant en vitesse ses affaires, elle quitta la bibliothèque en le laissant tout seul à sa table, décontenancé et misérable.

Finalement c'était une journée pourrie aujourd'hui.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux hautes fenêtres en ogives, il se rendit compte qu'il était aussi l'heure pour lui de partir afin de rejoindre ses amis et se préparer à se rendre dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il allait jouer à « qui se fait toucher par le loup-garou », puis en fin de nuit, profiterait de cette superbe pleine lune pour aller courir dans les bois. S'épuiser pour oublier.

Oublier que Lily semblait l'avoir définitivement rejeté en lui renvoyant son masque dans la gueule. Ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas totalement faux, mais il n'empêchait que cela l'avait blessé. Elle aurait pût enrober un peu… Ah, non, pas Lily, pas cette fille à la franchise lumineuse. Trop sérieuse, trop honnête, trop lèche-botte avec les professeurs, et parfois faible… Comme avec Rogue.

Il finissait de ranger ses affaires quand Sirius lui sauta dessus, la carte des Maraudeur dans la main. Son ami était des plus excités, ses yeux brillant de malice et James sût qu'il avait fait un sale coup à quelqu'un.

-Je connais ce regard et laisse-moi te dire d'abord que je me sens trahis que tu te sois amusé sans moi, mon amour !

-Oh mon cher, navré de briser ton petit cœur fragile, mais tu étais trop occupé à essayer de me tromper avec Miss pureté pour ça !

Ils étaient dans leur petit délire perso, c'était le gros problème avec Sirius : quand il était avec lui, il pouvait aller très loin dans l'idiotie.

-Bon eh bien, qu'as-tu donc encore fait ? Lui demanda-t-il en faisant mine d'être indigné.

-Sache que pour une fois j'étais bien tranquille, à draguer Willane, et que je ne pensais pas le moins du monde à mal. J'ai regardé seulement discrètement notre carte pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une classe vide dans le coin pour… Tu vois… Etre plus tranquille.

-Ouais, je vois complétement.

James lui décocha un grand sourire taquin.

-Et voilà pas que je découvre que Servilus était en train de m'espionner depuis le renfoncement d'une fenêtre. Ça m'a vraiment tapé sur les nerfs à ce moment, alors je suis allé lui dire ce que j'en pensais de ses manières !

-Tout seul ? Ce n'était pas très prudent…

-Oh, Jamie, on parle de Servilus, en plus Willane était dans le coin. Si tu veux savoir on s'est même pas lancé de sort, juste de très agréables formules de politesses comme tu peux te l'imaginer (James leva les yeux au ciel), puis j'ai eu une idée pour le guérir complètement de cette manie qu'il a de nous suivre à la trace en ce moment !

-Ah oui ? Je suis curieux de l'entendre.

-Je lui ai juste parlé du passage secret du Saule Cogneur !

Le sourire de James s'effondra immédiatement, regardant son ami avec des yeux exorbités d'incrédulité.

-T'AS FAIT QUOI ?! Ne put-il s'empêcher d'hurler en agrippant ses épaules.

-Oh ça va… Il va juste avoir la trouille de sa…

-Remus va le découper en petits morceaux !

Horrifié, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir devant ses yeux un corps mutilé et ensanglanté, puis les yeux du si doux Remus hanté par la culpabilité et le dégout de lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sirius ait fait une chose aussi stupide !

Lui arrachant la carte des mains, paniqués, il se mit à courir comme un dératé vers le parc, ignorant les cris surpris et décontenancés de son presque frère.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se rendit compte que contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru… James Potter avait bel et bien des limites.

[benzene] ni imi wa aru no ?  
[benzene] a-t-il un sens?

[benzene] ni imi wa nai yo  
[benzene] n'a aucun sens

[benzene] ni tsumi wa aru no ?  
[benzene]a-t-il un pêché ?

Kono uta no imi wa…  
Le sens de cette chanson est…

[benzene]

 **1974 -4eme année**

Cours de potion. Lily Evans encore en train de faire de la lèche au gros Slughorn. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette vision l'exaspérait. L'entendre rire discrètement aux commentaires de ce pervers… Collectionneur de talent qu'il disait ! Pff, pédophile puant oui !

James fit part de sa remarque à Sirius qui coupait des racines et ce dernier se mit à glousser un peu fort.

-Potter ! Black ! Les rappela doucement à l'ordre le professeur alors qu'Evans revenait à sa place, à côté de l'immonde Servilus, tout en leur faisant les gros yeux.

James lui décocha un grand sourire et récolta deux regards noirs avant que les fayots se remettent diligemment à leurs potions. Il les observa un moment, reniflant sarcastiquement en constatant que son petit Servy semblait au septième ciel dès qu'il avait à parler à la jeune fille ou lorsque leurs mains se frôlaient par mégarde.

Les premiers émois amoureux de Mr-cheveux-graisseux. DE-GOU-TANT. Sirius lui donna un coup de coude et jetant lui aussi un regard au couple, se mordit la lèvre avant d'appuyer doucement sur une de leurs cuillères de mesure, imitant ainsi un mouvement grivois que les jeunes garçons de leurs âges comprenaient sans avoir à dire un mot.

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau en ricanement qu'ils ne purent retenir, se penchant l'un sur l'autre pour éviter d'être remarqué, et de fait, leur professeur était trop occupé au dernier rang. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de tout le monde. Remus et Peter derrière eux étaient intrigués, et surtout ils avaient de nouveau attirés l'attention d'Evans et Rogue qui les foudroyaient du regard.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire : lorsque James et Sirius les regardèrent à nouveau, ils replongèrent dans une crise de fou rire, leur faisant bien comprendre que c'était effectivement d'eux qu'ils se moquaient.

Se drapant dans leurs dignités, ils se mirent alors à tenter de les ignorer. Malheureusement pour eux, James n'avait pas envie de lâcher l'affaire. Déchirant un bout de parchemin, il se mit à griffonner dessus avant de le plier et de s'approcher du bord de la table.

-Pssit Evans…

La rousse se retourna vers lui, furieuse, et il lui lança son petit bout de papier sur le bureau tout en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il ne la lâcha pas un instant du regard, et il ne fut pas déçu.

A peine le papier déplié, Lily Evans sembla s'embraser sur place comme une botte de paille. Ses joues se foncèrent d'une forte couleur rouge alors qu'elle froissait le mot dans ses doigts. James fut presque triste de voir son œuvre d'art ainsi traitée ! Enfin ! Il avait dessiné un petit Rogue au nez crochu avec une belle érection suivie de la légende : « Servilus quand Evans le touche ».

Sirius et lui s'effondrèrent sur leurs tables pour étouffer leur fou rire alors que Rogue leur lançait un regard des plus assassins. Evans, mortifiée, n'osait plus regarder ni les garçons, ni son ami, restant les bras bien collés contre son corps, surveillant juste la potion qui bouillonnait gentiment devant elle.

Toutefois James et Sirius ne purent pas en profiter plus car le professeur Slughorn fut très mécontent de voir qu'ils ne travaillaient pas le moins du monde et leur colla une retenue avant de les jeter hors de sa classe.

Enfin libéré des convenances, les deux garçons purent ainsi laisser tout le champ libre à leur hilarité. Remontant les couloirs pour aller se poser quelque part dans le parc, ils refaisaient toute la scène, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur le moment où Servilus avait lui aussi vu le dessin de James, ses yeux semblant sortir de leurs orbites.

-En vrai, tu crois qu'il bande vraiment ? Demanda James alors qu'ils se laissaient tous les deux tomber dans l'herbe, à l'ombre de leur arbre préféré.

-En même temps je préfère pas savoir… Fit Sirius en tirant la langue de dégout. Mais à mon avis son service trois pièces doit pas souvent voir la lumière du jour !

-Ouais, bein ce serait bien si le tien pouvait sortir moins souvent. T'es putain de bruyant quand tu te branle !

-Je contrôle pas quand j'ai envie ! Et c'est toujours dans des moments où j'ai la flemme d'attraper ma baguette pour lancer un sort de silence !

James leva les yeux au ciel.

-… Et puis ça me marre toujours d'entendre Peter couiner en rythme ! Lâcha Sirius avant d'éclater de rire.

-T'es taré ma parole ! Moi entendre Peter ça me couperait la trique aussi sec !

-Je dois être un peu exhibitionniste dans l'âme !

-Franchement !

-En tout cas, toi, t'as une drôle de façon de traiter les filles dont tu es amoureux !

James roula dans sa direction d'un air interdit.

-Je suis amoureux ? Moi ?

Sirius cessa de se marrer devant son air réellement perplexe et le fixa, toujours couché par terre sur l'herbe, ses boucles brunes s'étalant autour de lui.

-Bein… C'est généralement la raison pour laquelle on n'arrête pas de regarder quelqu'un…

James cligna des yeux.

Non, ça n'avait rien à voir… Elle l'avait défiée. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne riait pas de leurs blagues, elle ne le regardait pas lorsqu'il faisait l'intéressant… A chaque fois, elle venait juste pour l'engueuler. Et elle préférait la compagnie douteuse d'une sangsue serpentarde qui semblait se mourir d'amour pour elle. Suffisait de regarder les regards presque suppliants qu'il lui lançait. Genre « Adopte moi, je sais que je suis chétif, plus proche des mollusques que des humains, avec la force d'une crevette anorexique et que j'ai l'air à chaque seconde de vouloir me pendre à une corde, mais je t'aime et je voudrais échanger ma bave avec toi ! »

Berk. Vraiment Berk. Rien qu'à cette idée, il avait envie de noyer Servilus dans le lac pour qu'il éloigne ses sales pattes d'elle.

Cependant, en y pensant, ça n'aurait rien dû lui faire qu'il pose ses sales pattes sur elle, ou qu'il fantasme sur elle… S'il la voyait comme une ennemie ou la méprisait, il aurait dû au contraire s'en réjouir ! Mais non, tout ce qu'il ressentait à la moindre idée des mains de Servilus sur la jeune fille, c'était une sombre colère qui lui donnait envie de dire toutes les horreurs possibles.

Il avait voulu qu'elle soit tellement dégoutée de Servilus qu'elle fuit son contact, et il semblait qu'il avait réussi son coup !

Et à la lumière des affirmations de Sirius, c'était pas juste comme « je peux pas voir ce type en peinture alors je ruine sa vie amoureuse »… Mais… Comme s'il était jaloux !

LUI ! JALOUX ! Ca n'avait aucun sens ! C'était complètement…

-Merde, je suis amoureux d'Evans ! Réalisa brutalement James, l'air complètement perturbé.

-Bein vaut mieux tard que jamais… Commenta Sirius à ses côtés, légèrement blasé.

Soudain le calme chant des oiseaux fut brisé et tous deux sursautèrent, se redressant vivement en position assise. James avait encore quelques brins d'herbes dans sa tignasse brune et il redressa ses lunettes pour voir un missile rouge lui foncer dessus.

-POOOOTTTTEERRRRRRR !

-Tiens et voilà ta chère et tendre…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, James se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas vraiment comment affronter la situation et il déglutit avec la mine misérable d'un chien qui a fait une bêtise.

Quand Evans fut face à eux, il ne put afficher ni sourire moqueur, ni lancer de répliques impertinentes. Rien. Il se contentait de la détailler comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, cela décontenança un peu la jeune fille, qui se reprit cependant assez vite :

-CE… CE QUE TU AS FAIT EN POTION ! C'ETAIT… HORRIBLE ! TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN OBSEDÉ ! Lui hurla-t-elle dessus. SI TU REFAIS CA… JE…. JE LE MONTRERAIS A UN PROFESSEUR !

C'était un peu minable, d'ailleurs Sirius le pensait si fort que ça se voyait sur son visage, mais comme semblant respecter la révélation de son meilleur ami, il resta silencieux. James aussi, durant quelques minutes du moins, avant de répondre alors qu'il avait l'air encore un peu sonné, dans le genre plus brut de décoffrage on ne le faisait pas :

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

Alors là, ça eu pour réaction de laisser tous les spectateurs de l'altercation sur le cul, sauf Sirius qui se frappa violemment le front de la main, désespéré.

-Jamie, faut vraiment que je souligne le mot « subtilité » dans ton dictionnaire… Soupira-t-il.

-Que… Que… QUOI ?! S'exclama Evans avec un geste de recul, sa colère s'évanouissant en un instant pour laisser place à des rougeurs plus appropriées.

Pendant un bref instant, James se désintéressa de l'objet de ses pensées pour observer autour de lui. Ses yeux furent attirés presque sans son contrôle sur Severus Rogue qui au loin le regardait avec fureur, les mains crispé sur un de ses sacs comme s'il s'agissait de son cou. La haine brulante du serpentard le fit tressaillir un moment, avant qu'il ne revienne vers Lily qui semblait reprendre ses esprits.

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi Potter !

Avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour la détromper, elle avait tourné les talons et se précipita presque vers son affreux ami.

James plissa les yeux, observant avec colère l'autre étudiant l'accueillir avec un sourire tordu sur le visage, passant un bras en travers de ses épaules pour sans doute prétendument la consoler.

Si James avait été un loup-garou, il l'aurait aussitôt égorgé et déchiqueté, mais comme il n'était qu'un humain, il força un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres et se laissa plaindre et consoler par les autres élèves.

La rousse pouvait s'enfuir si elle le voulait, il courait plus vite qu'elle. Et au passage… Il s'arrangerait pour piétiner Severus Rogue !

 _A suivre…_

 _J'avoue avoir lu très peu de fics sur le couple James/Lily, généralement ils ne sont pas le couple principal et sont plus comme un espèce de running-gag : James déclare son amour, Lily l'envoi chier… Je devrais peut être en lire une pour une fois (Quelqu'un en aurait une bonne à me proposer ?). Du coup je ne sais pas si la vision que j'en fais est semblable ou non à ce que d'autres ont écrit (mis à part le côté Severus évidemment).Mais j'imagine que c'est habituellement plus romantique ! Désolé, pour moi « fin du collège » et « romantisme » avec un point de vue de mec, nope, désolé, pas compatible !'Fin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ces « Maraudeurs » !_

 _Bon vis-à-vis de la chanson, l'une des théories concernant le mot « Benzene » est qu'il remplace le mot « Jalousie » et c'est comme ça que je l'ai pris. Il ne reste plus qu'une partie à cet « hors-série »où vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire... La relation avec Severus, le mariage avec Lily, et Harry dans tout ça ?_


	30. Garde partagée

_Note de l'auteur :_ _Je suis AFFREUSEMENT désolée pour ce retard, pas de problème de playstation, ce chapitre m'a tout simplement tenu tête – et pour ma défense, il fait presque le double des habituels. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira assez pour me faire pardonner…. De ça et de n'avoir pas répondu aux reviews. Habituellement je le fais avant de mettre en ligne mes chapitres, mais là vu l'heure… Je me suis dit que vous préfèreriez le chapitre à mes réponses. En tout cas je les ais TOUTES lues et elles sont comme toujours vivement appréciées ! Merci ! Merci ! C'est aussi le cas des personnes qui placent cette histoire dans leurs favoris et de voir que vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à suivre les péripéties d'Harry et de Drago ! *Câlin à tous*_

 **Chapitre 27 : Garde partagée**

 _7, Privet Drive – 1983_

Assis dans un coin du salon, près de la lampe halogène, Harry tournait et retournait les petits cubes en bois orné d'un alphabet presque effacé, tout en ramenant ponctuellement à la bouche un morceau de tissu… Un ancien bout de couverture.

SA couverture, celle qu'il avait depuis sa naissance. Ses parents le grondaient toujours lorsqu'il la trainait partout derrière lui, et de mécontentement l'avaient découpée, ne lui en laissant qu'un morceau. Harry avait beaucoup pleuré, et depuis chérissait encore plus ce qu'il lui en restait. C'était son doudou à lui.

Son regard était fixé sur Dudley qui faisait bruyamment rouler des petites voitures sur le tapis, et il était déchiré par l'envie d'aller le rejoindre pour jouer… Mais on l'avait mis dans ce coin… Pas vrai ?

Le petit garçon de trois ans se décida finalement, se relevant maladroitement sur sa stature frêle, contrastant énormément avec les joues bien rondes et roses, les bras et les jambes potelées de santé de Dudley. Il s'approcha timidement et comme le petit garçon ne lui accordait aucune attention, il se pencha pour ramasser l'une des petites voitures délaissées.

Il fut aussitôt poussé, des mains aux doigts collants se posant sur son corps sans se préoccuper de la douleur et de la gêne qu'elles pouvaient occasionner. Le choc fut rude pour les fesses d'Harry.

-C'est MA voiture ! Clama fortement Dudley avant de s'empresser de réunir toutes ses affaires de son côté comme si Harry allait les lui voler.

Des larmes de douleur, de tristesse et de frustration s'amassèrent dans les yeux verts d'Harry.

-Maieuuu… Moi… Je voulais juste jouer avec toi !

Incapable de se retenir, il éclata en pleurs bruyant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Dudley avait des voitures et lui non.

Leur mère arriva alors dans le salon et Dudley, vif comme l'éclair, s'empressa de courir jusqu'à elle, enlaçant ses jambes en enclenchant les larmes de crocodiles.

-MA… MAAAN ! Harry a pris mon jouueeeet !

-Ho, mon Duddlynou adoré, fondit Petunia en se baissant pour l'enlacer et lui faire un câlin. Ne pleurs plus mon bébé, ne t'en fait pas, maman a fait un gros gâteau rien que pour toi !

-Ouaiiiss ! Fit Dudley en s'extirpant des bras de sa mère s'en s'inquiéter de la blesser avec ses petits poings pour se précipiter à toutes jambes dans la cuisine.

Harry qui avait cessé de pleurer à l'arrivée de Petunia la regarda d'un air perdu et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, attrapant les petites voitures au passage, il se leva pour agripper à son tour ses jambes, les serrant de tout son cœur à la recherche lui aussi d'un câlin.

Tout dans son être exsudait des « Aime-moi ! Réconforte-moi ! » alors que ses yeux brillant se levaient dans sa direction. Mais comme il n'obtenait toujours pas de réponses, il tendit sa main vers elle qui restait inaccessible, debout et raide comme un piquet.

-Maman… Commença-t-il à peine, imitant Dudley, mais il fut coupé aussi sec par une voix froide et brutale :

-Je ne suis pas ta mère.

Et emportant avec elle les jouets de Dudley, elle s'arracha à son étreinte, le laissant immobile et seul dans la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard se mirent à résonner les cris de joies de Dudley et la voix soyeuse de la femme, semblant percer à chaque exclamation la poitrine d'Harry d'une douleur sourde et puissante. Dépité, malheureux, abandonné pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il fondit à nouveau en larmes. Hurlant, pleurant, espérant que quelqu'un viendrait peut être pour le consoler.

Il entendit au loin son père… Non apparemment ce n'était pas son père… Sortir des WC et parler avec sa femme. Tout ce qu'il entendit fut la réponse de ce dernier :

-Non, laisse-le pleurer ce mioche, il s'arrêtera bien tout seul quand il en aura marre !

Ainsi, au contraire, ses pleurs redoublèrent quand il comprit que personne ne viendrait. Il ne comprenait rien, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Comme tous les enfants au monde, il était venu au monde pour être aimé, alors si personne ne l'aimait… Pourquoi était-il ici ? Et pourquoi Dudley avait droit à tout et lui à rien ? Il n'avait pas demandé grand-chose pourtant.

Il avait juste demandé une maman et un câlin.

-o-O-o-O-o-

 _Temps présent – Mi-Mars 1999_

Certaines choses devaient FORCEMMENT arriver. C'était une évidence, une fatalité… Tout particulièrement lorsqu'elles impliquaient un brun casse-cou dont le courage s'assimilait essentiellement à de l'inconscience.

Non, sauter sur le dos d'une vache en pleine course n'était PAS DU TOUT dangereux. Du moins, était-ce là le postulat d'Harry Potter, tentative de preuve à l'appui… Et foirage prodigieux au passage. Il avait fallu tous ses nerfs à Drago pour ne pas l'achever lui-même sur place.

Ne serait-ce que pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite.

Et il fulminait toujours, plusieurs minutes après, alors qu'Harry regardait d'un air horrifié leur infirmière scolaire lui affirmer qu'il devrait rester immobilisé pendant cinq jours.

Il était pour ainsi dire presque ligoté à son lit par des bandes de contentions magiques, une de ses jambes plâtrée, un bras en écharpe et la tête entourée d'un bandage, mais non, à part ça, Mr Potter voulait gambader joyeusement dans le château, voir même se remettre à des exercices de tauromachie… Le blond n'en revenait tout simplement pas !

-Mais d'habitude vous me remettez en état en une soirée ! S'indigna Harry en regardant l'infirmière comme si elle venait de trahir tous les fondements existant sur son efficacité avant de continuer : Hop une potion immonde, hop, un coup de baguette et bibidi bobidy bouh ! Je suis d'aplomb !

Mrs Pomfresh eut un rien d'air outré sur le visage et renifla avec scepticisme en déposant deux potions « immondes » sur la table de chevet.

-D'habitude, Mr Potter, vous ne vous faites pas piétiner par des ruminants furieux et vous ne vous brisez pas en plusieurs point la moelle épinière ! Estimez-vous heureux d'être sorcier, un moldu finirait paralysé à vie !

Harry fit la grimace et décida finalement que ne pas bouger était bien pour le moment.

\- « Mais c'est bien connu que t'es qu'un trouillard de toute façon… », « suffit de lui montrer qui est le maître ! » , « C'est pas parce qu'elle a d'énormes cornes qu'il faut la craindre ! » et bla bla bla… Lâcha Drago sans le regarder, faisant mine de rien tout en répétant en partie le discours inconscient que lui avait servi le brun avant de sauter directement de son cheval sur l'animal pour tenter de lui attacher le ruban au passage.

-Oui, bon, ça va… C'était une fausse bonne idée ! Ça arrive !

Drago tourna férocement la tête vers lui, et en quelques pas fut à ses côtés, profitant sans honte que le brun soit complètement immobilisé pour se pencher sur lui. Comme ce dernier détournait le regard, il lui attrapa le menton d'une façon autoritaire pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

-De combien de vies penses-tu être pourvu pour laisser ça arriver une seule fois ? Es-tu un chat ? Combien reste-t-il de tes neuf vies ? Vu tout ce qui t'ai arrivé, je dirais deux grand maximum ! Enfin, pas que ça m'intéresse, si tu meurs je n'aurais plus besoin de me marier avec toi… Mais ma mère s'empresserait de te ressusciter pour pouvoir te tuer elle-même ! Toi et moi on est allé trop loin dans cette histoire pour ça !

Harry le foudroya du regard et c'est comme si les émeraudes qui lui servaient d'iris se paraient brusquement de reflets lumineux. Si Drago ne s'était pas si inquiété, s'il n'était pas lui-même furieux, il aurait pût échapper un sourire satisfait ou même un petit rire, comme lorsque plus jeune, il provoquait uniquement Potter pour admirer ce changement merveilleux.

-Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de cette stupide tradition à la con de ton père que c'est arrivé ! Cracha Harry qui cherchait à échapper à son emprise et à s'éloigner de lui. Sérieusement… Un ruban et une vache… POUR AVOIR PLEINS D'ENFANTS !

-Qui sait ? Si vous continuez à vous disputer comme cela, une telle chose pourrait arriver… Railla Blaise en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie.

Il avait Evangeline contre son torse, maintenue par le porte-bébé, et caressait sans y penser sa petite tête brune.

Drago s'éloigna brusquement d'un saut du lit et tâcha de reprendre un air ennuyé. Il siffla légèrement entre ses dents en remarquant que Blaise n'était pas du tout dupe et qu'il semblait même trouver son comportement puéril.

Note à lui-même : changer de meilleur ami.

Harry pour sa part continuait de grommeler au sujet de famille complètement chtarbée, avant de pousser un grand soupir tout en plongeant de grands yeux implorant vers son infirmière « préférée » qui revenait de son bureau avec de nouvelles potions.

Il battit même des paupières, se disant que faire un peu de charme ne pourrait qu'aider :

-Mrs Pomfresh, comprenez que je ne peux pas rester là, immobile pendant presque une semaine… Hermione et Neville sont partis à ce stu… Si intéressant Salon des Métiers Sorciers, vous savez ? On nous a banalisés ces quatre jours, à nous les dernières années ! Donc je n'ai personne pour m'occuper d'Evangeline pendant ce temps là…

La vieille femme n'eut pas l'air un instant de rentrer dans son jeu, le fixant d'un air sévère qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle le connaissait depuis sa naissance, non pire : qu'elle l'avait même sorti du ventre de sa mère et qu'aucune de ses ruses ne pourraient la tromper.

-Vraiment Mr Potter ? Je vois pourtant son autre père juste là… Apparemment désœuvré pour trainer dans mes pattes. Je suis certaine qu'il fera tout à fait l'affaire !

Le brun la regarda comme si tout d'un coup elle communiquait avec lui en russe, avant que le blond ne percute à son tour qu'on parlait de lui et fasse un bond du lit sur lequel il était élégamment appuyé.

-QUI ? MOI ? Vous n'y pensez pas !

-Oui ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! Reprit Harry, paniqué. Hors de question que ma fille soit gardée par des serpentards ! Je ne serais pas tranquille !

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Résonna une voix sombre pleine de promesses douloureuses qui semblait provenir d'un point de l'infirmerie brusquement sombre et terrifiant.

Evidemment Harry exagérait, il ne s'agissait que de Blaise… Mais un Blaise qui fixait le gryffondor d'un regard si noir que ce dernier déglutit nerveusement.

En même temps, il était littéralement cloué à son lit et pas vraiment en état de se défendre ou de se carapater. Ainsi, se forçant à un peu d'introspection, il chercha ce qui provoquait cette vague de panique à l'idée de son bébé chéri et adoré à la charge des serpentards.

*Parce que ce SONT des serpentards !* Non, il ne voulait plus se laisser influencer par ce genre de boniment. Etre un serpentard ne vous transformait pas automatiquement en mauvaise personne. Et il y avait quelques serpentards sympathiques… Euh… Enfin... Si, sans doute. Harry ne devait connaitre que les emmerdeurs de services.

*Parce que ce sont mes ennemis !* Même pas vrai. Zabini, bien que peu agréable et cachant à peine le fait qu'il le méprisait de toute la hauteur de son grand corps élancé, n'avait jamais été son ennemi. Malefoy avait été son rival, ce qui était TRES différent. Un ennemi on l'élimine, un rival on l'abime et on s'assure après coup qu'il est toujours en état pour un second round. Et il en avait fallut du temps à Harry pour comprendre cette bête petite chose.

Ah si, Pansy Parkinson était son ennemi.

*Parce que je ne leur fais pas DU TOUT confiance* Ouais, pas meilleur. Pas faux, mais pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de tendre un rameau d'olivier. Quoique Zabini se montrait tout à fait capable avec Evy' et qu'étant son parrain, il avait promis de la protéger.

*Parce que je suis simplement un père surprotecteur ?* Mouaif, on en revenait à la confiance…

Harry réfléchit encore, puis réalisa que c'était surtout l'équation Malefoy+Evy' qui le hérissait… Même si c'était un sentiment très ambigu où prônait la peur. Une peur primale, qu'il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir ressenti quand il était petit… Vaguement. Ca remontait à si loin qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre de nom dessus.

En attendant il décida d'adopter une réponse facile et lâche :

-Parce que Malefoy ne sait PAS DU TOUT s'occuper d'un bébé ?

-Parce que toi tu savais au début ? Tu es né avec la science infuse peut être ? Ou serais-tu doté d'un putain d'instinct maternel ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis très curieux de jeter un coup d'œil dans ton caleçon histoire de voir si je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler « Miss Potter » depuis le début ?

Drago compatit presque pour Harry qui subissait le Blaise-power en plein dans la face et qui ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne SURTOUT PAS chercher à argumenter avec le black, parce que c'était peine perdu, parce qu'une fois la prise ferrée, il ne la lâchait pas.

D'un autre côté, l'idée de devoir s'occuper de sa fille pendant quatre jours était complétement folle. Potter avait raison, il ne connaissait strictement rien des bébés.

Alors que son fiancé se faisait démonter verbalement par son meilleur ami, il finit par se retrouver, il ne savait comment, avec Evangeline en travers de ses cuisses.

Cela le figea aussi sec comme une statue.

-Là, tu vois ! Faisait Blaise avec son air supérieur « je sais mieux que tout le monde » et de reprendre : comme le dise les moldus : « Ce n'est pas sorcier ! »

Il cessa aussitôt de se vautrer dans son autosuffisance lorsque le bébé, en bougeant, se mit doucement à glisser sur le côté sans que Drago puisse y faire quoique ce soit…. Parce qu'après tout, Drago était en mode « statue de pierre ». Harry glapit en se battant contre ses bandages pour se relever et finalement ce fut le cri de trois personnes coordonnées qui ramenèrent le blond dans le monde des vivants.

Il rattrapa in extrémis le paquet que formait sa fille avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Et ce fut pour être aussitôt engueulé.

- **SA TÊTE !**

Il passa immédiatement un bras derrière la nuque de la petite fille qui ne souriait pas du tout, mais au contraire plissait ses lèvres d'un air mécontent. Parce que c'était, après tout, une horrible façon de se réveiller de sa sieste !

Et elle n'allait pas tarder à le faire savoir.

Une minute plus tard, elle perçait les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes à l'infirmerie alors que Drago essayait désespérément de la rendre à Blaise qui ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

Mrs Pomfresh était de son côté occupée à maintenir l'autre père sur son lit, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

-JE NE SUIS PAS DU TOUT RASSURÉ ! Hurla le brun en faisant concurrence avec les pleurs de sa fille.

Finalement face à ce cirque, la courageuse infirmière shoota son patient aux somnifères et éjecta hommes, bébé et pleurs hors de son domaine.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Bien loin de tout cela, dans la haute tour des gryffondors, Ron laissa tomber la lettre qu'il lisait jusqu'alors, silencieux, se plongeant dans la contemplation du mur face à lui. Excédée, Ginny lui envoya une taloche sur la tête :

-Merde ! Réagis !

-EY ! S'insurgea le roux en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Pourquoi tu te sens toujours obligée de me frapper ?

-Parce que tu es le premier de mes imbéciles de grand-frère ! Plus sérieusement : dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

-Si je suis « imbécile », pourquoi tu me poses la question, grommela le jeune homme avant de regarder à nouveau la lettre de leur mère : il y a deux choses-là. A laquelle tu veux que je réagisse ? Le fait que je vais être oncle ou le fait que notre frère ait pêté un boulon ?

-Alors toi aussi tu penses que George est en train de devenir fou ?

Il regarda Ginny se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil, apparemment assommée par la nouvelle. Lui, pour sa part, était bien plus réservé, sachant à quel point sa mère pouvait parfois exagérer les choses.

-Non. Je n'en sais rien, je ne pourrais pas le dire tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu de mes propres yeux… Mais j'ai tendance à être d'accord avec les décisions de Bill. Soliloquer sur les décisions bizarres de George ne mène à rien.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

La rousse s'était relevée brusquement, le nez crispé par la colère. Elle lui arracha la lettre de la main et se remit à la lire comme pour mieux s'abrutir des lamentations de leurs mères.

C'était toujours ainsi, comme elle était à peine capable de se faire obéir, Molly Weasley avait toujours pris l'habitude de monter le reste de sa maisonnée contre l'élément perturbateur. Difficile de dire non quand vous avez cinq frères contre vous. A une exception près : sa précieuse petite Ginny.

Parce qu'on ne touchait à la fifille adorée de la famille.

-Tu es vraiment insensible ! Fit celle-ci. On dirait que tu te fiches de Georges !

-Oh… Ecoutes… Oh et puis merde ! Craqua Ron en se levant. Oui je m'en fiche de George ! C'est un grand garçon et je me souviens pas que lui ou Fred aient eu à cœur de nous aider à régler nos problèmes quand on en avait ! Non, ils étaient plutôt du genre à nous y enfoncer un peu plus.

Ron se réjouit d'avoir au moins réussit à faire quelque chose aujourd'hui : faire en sorte que Ginny reste la bouche ouverte pendant plus de deux minutes. Celle-ci se referma et elle le toisa d'un regard accusateur et déçu :

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi ! C'est notre famille !

-Arrêtes Ginny, je vais dire ce que tous nos frères ont un jour pensé sans jamais le dire et désolé d'avance de te choquer mais Fred et Georges étaient deux putains d'égoïstes qui se foutaient pas mal de la famille ! Ils ne pensaient qu'à EUX. A EUX et c'est tout ! Bon, à l'occasion, ils avaient des espèces de toquades pour des gens, comme Angelina, Lee ou Harry, et je veux bien croire qu'ils avaient leur façon bien à eux de nous aimer… Mais bon sang, comment ça se fait qu'ils ne m'aient jamais parlé de la carte du Maraudeur ? Qu'ils l'aient donné à Harry plutôt qu'à moi, leur petit frère ? On avait que deux ans de séparation et merde même s'ils me faisaient chier à me faire de sales farces ou à se moquer sans cesse de moi, ils étaient mes modèles, presque mes idoles … Mais je n'étais que leur Ronnie-cobaye !

-C'est faux Ron ! Ils t'aimaient !

-Ah oui ? Tu as une preuve ?

-Je suis sûre qu'ils t'aimaient. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : qui aime bien châtie bien…

-Oh, dans ce cas-là, ils devaient être follement amoureux de Rusard ! Ironisa-t-il sans sourire. C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas faire une montagne de ça. Penses un peu à Bill qui a vu sa belle annonce gâchée par… Qui ? Encore une fois ? George qui fait son intéressant !

-C'est vrai que c'est mal tombé… Mais on peut régler ce problème en faisant une petite fête une fois que George…

Ron retint à peine un grognement en ignorant le reste. En ce moment sa sœur lui tapait vraiment sur le système. S'il avait compris son omniprésence en début d'année scolaire par le fait qu'ils avaient perdus un frère et que la famille s'était instinctivement rapprochée, et que Harry était son petit ami, maintenant que le temps avait passé, il commençait à s'agacer de la voir toujours venir à lui avec des demandes et des réclamations comme s'il était toujours responsables de tout ou son esclave pour régler ses soucis. Particulièrement familiaux. C'était comme avoir constamment sa mère, en pire, vous suivant comme son ombre.

-Oui, oui, l'interrompit-il sèchement. Régler les problèmes, ceux de Bill, de Charlie, de George, les tiens, par contre quand moi j'en ais, tu t'en fous pas mal ! (Il vit Ginny rougir de colère ou de honte et ouvrir la bouche pour protester) Laisses, j'ai compris qui étaient les préférés dans cette famille ! Percy et moi on vous remercie !

Ron attrapa vivement le blouson qu'il avait auparavant jeté sur le canapé et évita sa sœur pour se diriger vers la sortie de la salle commune.

Celle-ci pesta avant de se retourner vers lui :

-Oh non ! Ron le prends pas comme ça ! Où tu vas ?

-Retrouver Harry ! Au moins lui il m'écoute !

-Depuis quand il te parle à nouveau ?!

-Ça, ça te regarde pas !

Ginny ferma les yeux en serrant les dents quand le tableau d'entrée claqua derrière lui, suivit des protestations outrées de la grosse Dame. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber par terre recroquevillée, la lettre toujours dans sa main.

-o-O-o-O-o-

-Troooop mignonne !

Salle commune de serpentard. Un bébé dans le cosy, un troupeau de fille autour d'elle, mais aucun risque pour la pitchoune : Pansy, Daphnée, Astoria et Milicent formaient une garde rapprochée et seules elles avaient le droit de la toucher.

-Elle est vraiment toute petite, constata Milicent en passant un doigt dans la petite menotte d'Evangeline qui se referma sur elle.

-Normal, répliqua Pansy, tous les bébés sont comme ça au départ.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as vu un bébé ?

-Surement moins éloigné que toi Daphnée !

Blaise éleva un sourcil, balançant nonchalamment de la tête avant de regarder les garçons présents qui faisaient mine de ne pas être intéressés, mais dont le regard coulait fréquemment vers l'attroupement.

-En fait ils voulaient tous l'avoir ici, réalisa t'il. Tu aurais dû faire quelque chose à ce sujet plus tôt Drago… Drago ?

Se retournant, il découvrit son ami en grande panique (cachée évidemment), devant les affaires de la petite fille qui avaient été téléporté dans leur maison. Il y avait de nombreuses choses dont il ignorait tout simplement la fonction et qu'il portait devant lui à deux doigts réticents comme si ça allait brusquement prendre vie et le mordre.

-C'est un mobile, annonça Blaise en se plaçant juste derrière lui et attrapant l'attache de l'objet pour lui en montrer le vrai sens.

Des hiboux et des balais oscillèrent doucement, les oiseaux agitant magiquement leurs ailes d'un air indigné, perdant de fausses plumes qui disparaissaient à quelques centimètres d'eux. Les balais, eux, tournaient en laissant une trainée dorée dans leur sillage. Blaise s'amusa un moment en se disant que l'on reconnaissait le joueur de quidditch. Lui n'aurait certainement pas choisit ce modèle de mobile.

-Mais… A quoi ça sert ? Demanda Drago.

-Ca s'attache au-dessus du berceau et ça… J'imagine que ça distrait les bébés jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment…

-Oh… Et où est le berceau ?

-Certainement dans ta chambre, commenta Blaise d'un ton quelque peu blasé.

-Dans MA chambre ? Mais on ne peut pas lui donner une chambre à elle toute seule ? S'hérissa son ami en lâchant le mobile qui tomba heureusement sur un tas mou de serviette.

Les hiboux s'ébouriffèrent et vexés se figèrent dans cette position.

-Non, il vaut mieux que tu puisses la surveiller, lâcha le black d'une voix qui se voulait raisonnable, tentant de faire passer toute cette histoire comme quelque chose d'anodin et ainsi calmer l'idiot qui faisait à présent les cents pas autour du tas d'affaire.

-Pourquoi ? Elle n'est même pas capable de bouger par elle-même ! Tout ce qu'elle fait c'est remuer ses bras et ses jambes comme si elle voulait donner des coups de pieds !

Drago tourna un regard contrarié vers le groupe des filles.

-On ne pourrait pas la donner à Pansy et Daphnée pour la nuit ?

-Ecoutes Drago, Harry t'as confié votre fille avec toute la réticence du monde. Il pense apparemment que tu n'es pas capable de faire un père correct pour elle, or, si tu veux quoique ce soit du père, je t'assure que tu gagneras des points en te rapprochant d'Evy'.

-Evangeline, le corrigea automatiquement le blond avant de se lancer dans le calcul de ses chances.

Puis il poussa un soupir, fit la grimace, serra les dents, puis finalement, comme s'il se raclait la gorge avec un couteau, il finit par se retourner vers Blaise :

-Mais je ne sais pas DU TOUT m'occuper d'un enfant !

Le black soupira.

Il n'était pas dans la nature des serpentards de demander de l'aide, car cela vous plaçait en position de faiblesse, ou tout du moins, d'obligé vis-à-vis de votre bienfaiteur. Presque une relation de dominant/soumis… Combien de premiers années encore innocents en avait fait l'expérience avant de comprendre que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir une aide était le chantage, les menaces ou la manipulation ?

Cela pouvait paraitre comme une dure école, mais c'était une bonne formation pour ces enfants amenés à évoluer dans les plus hautes sphères où hypocrisie et mensonges étaient affaires courantes.

Drago n'avait jamais commis ce genre de bévue, son père l'ayant formé très tôt à l'art de se faire servir de toutes les façons possibles, mais il devait avouer s'être adouci et quelques peu lassé de ces simagrées, et surtout il ne se sentait pas de jouer à ces petits jeux stupides avec son meilleur ami.

Heureusement celui-ci devait le comprendre car il prit l'initiative avant que le blond ait à demander quoique ce soit.

-C'est pourquoi je suis là Drago, je te rappelle que tu as fait de moi le parrain d'Evangeline, je ne vais certainement pas la laisser entre des mains incompétentes.

-Je me demande comment Potter a réussi à s'en sortir les premiers jours…

Le « merci » étant aussi un mot tabou, comme s'ils avaient constamment affaire à des faes (parce que c'était bien connu, on ne remerciait JAMAIS un fae), ils avaient aussi appris à vite enchainer sur un autre sujet, l'air de rien. Blaise ne fut donc pas surpris ni navré, d'autant plus qu'il savait de par leur amitié que dès qu'il le pourrait, Drago le lui revaudrait.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait fait un peu de babysitting, répondit-il en triant de sa baguette les objets devant lui pour décider lesquels partaient dans la chambre de Drago, lesquels restaient ici ou étaient envoyés vers la salle de bain.

-C'est quoi du babysitting ?

Blaise grogna cette fois-ci en roulant des yeux. Cela allait être plus pénible que prévu. Maudits aristocrates sang-pur vivant dans un autre monde !

Profitant que les filles distrayaient l'enfant, il entraina avec lui le blond pour organiser les différentes affaires tout en lui expliquant les choses de la vie.

-Ça apprend à devenir maître du monde mais ça ne sait même pas un minimum comment élever un enfant…

-Eh ! Honnêtement jusqu'au début de l'année je pensais que mon seul rôle en tant que père consisterais à approuver de la tête le bébé que m'aurait pondu une héritière lambda et de lui tapoter de temps en temps la tête pour le féliciter de ses progrès ! Et NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA !

-Désolé, j'étais simplement dans une dimension parallèle où j'entendais un Drago Malefoy débiter des conneries.

-Ha ha ha, je meurs de rire.

Le blond cessa de faire semblant de rire lorsqu'il croisa le regard furieux que lui lança son ami près du berceau.

-Je pensais juste que… Pff… Qu'on ferait en sorte d'être différent de nos parents, lâcha doucement Blaise en finissant d'accrocher le mobile au-dessus du berceau.

Drago se contenta d'un simple « hum » songeur. L'autre serpentard parlait très rarement de lui, et encore moins de sa famille proche… Et plus particulièrement de sa mère. Tout le monde savait, ou plutôt pressentait, que c'était compliqué.

Il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois à diverses fêtes, bals ou gala de charité. C'était une très belle femme noire, métisse anglaise à en croire les traits de son visage qui ne semblaient n'avoir gardé que le meilleur des deux origines.

On disait que son père était encore plus beau, mais celui-ci était mort lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ainsi Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée d'à quoi il ressemblait, surtout que Blaise avait énormément pris de sa mère et il ne pouvait qu'essayer de deviner grâce à leurs différences.

En tout cas, grâce à ces deux hérédités, le serpentard était un homme magnifique, et entretenait d'ailleurs cette beauté, lui et Drago détenant le record de temps passé à se préparer, et seule sa froideur expliquait qu'il n'était pas constamment harcelé par la gente féminine. Cela en plus du fait qu'il ne leur donnait aucun signe d'encouragement.

Parfois le blond se disait même qu'il détestait les femmes. Quand par hasard ils sortaient ensemble dans un _Pub_ , il traitait les filles qu'il ramenait comme des déchets et heureusement que ces dernières étaient généralement trop bêtes pour le remarquer. La seule pour qui il semblait avoir un semblant de respect était Daphnée et c'était probablement parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne se ferait pas de film, étant destinée à un mariage arrangé.

Il s'était parfois demandé s'il n'était pas gay, mais comme rien n'empêchait le black de sortir du placard et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'est que ce devait être autre chose.

Malgré sa curiosité, ce n'était pas exactement le genre de chose dont ils pouvaient discuter.

A la place Drago ne pouvait que regarder sa chambre se transformer en nurserie et cette vision lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment. Il préféra fuir vers les parties communes. Il fut soudain alerté par les cris qui y résonnaient et découvrit que le troupeau de fille s'était éclairci pour le laisser apercevoir Pansy qui tentait de calmer Evangeline en la berçant, mais semblait complètement dépassée.

*Oh nooon elle pleure ENCORE….* Gémit intérieurement Drago. *Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleure comme ça ?*

Il préféra rester en retrait, espérant ardemment qu'une de ces femmes allait incessamment sous peu régler la situation… Après tout élever des enfants, c'était LEURS rôles ! Le fameux instinct maternel !

Mais les secondes s'égrenaient et aucune des filles ne semblait savoir quoi faire, se jetant des coups d'œil désespérés.

*Femmes en cartons !* Grommela t'il avant de décider qu'il n'était jamais mieux servi que par lui-même.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Leur demanda t'il en fendant le groupe en deux à son passage.

-Rien ! On se contentait juste de lui parler, de lui faire des câlins ! Et brusquement elle s'est mise à pleurer ! C'est à rien n'y comprendre ! Répondit Pansy en lui tendant le bébé.

Arrivé au centre du groupe, Drago la prit dans ses bras en tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il devait faire.

*La tête ! Surtout la tête !*

Et une fois qu'elle fut contre lui, il se trouva tout aussi désemparé que le reste du groupe… Surtout que tous ces regards braqués sur lui l'empêchaient de tenter quoique ce soit qui pourrait nuire à son image, et donc de niais, comme bercer l'enfant ou lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort.

Oh comme il enviait le naturel de Potter !

*Allez s'il te plait… Cesse de pleurer !* La pria t'il mentalement alors que son cœur se serrait à la voir si mal, des larmes débordant de ses yeux et son nez coulant. Il se demanda s'il pouvait la serrer contre lui mais elle avait l'air si fragile qu'il avait peur de lui faire mal. *Allez s'il te plait ! Tu n'es vraiment pas jolie comme ça ! Une Malefoy se doit toujours d'être jolie !*

Rien à faire. Et ce n'était pas avec les filles autour de lui qui y allaient toutes de leurs propositions stupides qu'il allait s'en sortir ! Il tenta de faire de légers mouvements, marchant un peu… Cela semblait si simple quand c'était Potter qui le faisait ! Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas avec lui ?

Tout d'un coup une pensée le frappa et le figea sur place d'horreur.

Peut-être qu'Evangeline ne l'aimait pas en fait !

Peut-être qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas s'être occupé d'elle pendant ces deux mois et demi !

C'était même évident. Il l'avait pressentit : il savait qu'il ferait un père lamentable ! Qu'il devrait se contenter de quelques tapotements sur une tête ! Il rendait Evangeline malheureuse en s'occupant d'elle…

Tout d'un coup l'air lui manqua, il sentit ses larmes s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux et n'arrivait plus à voir ou à entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, tout était flou et ses bras portant Evangeline se mirent à trembler. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer, il essayait désespérément de prendre des bouffées d'air mais il semblait comme sur le coup d'un sort d'étranglement. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver et il voulait bouger, confier d'urgence sa fille à quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait plus à faire un mouvement. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient complétement crispés.

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui, s'enroulant jusqu'à passer des bras sous les siens pour maintenir ses membres tremblants.

Une voix calme et ferme retentit alors à son oreille :

-Calmez-vous, vous êtes en train de faire une crise de panique… Tout va bien.

Il reconnut la voix du professeur Rogue et en pleura presque de soulagement. Profitant de son aide, il se laissa aller et peu à peu pût à nouveau respirer à peu près correctement.

-Et vous, allez donc voir ailleurs si on y est ! Grinça son parrain. Vous ne voyez pas que vous étouffez cette petite comme son père ?!

Sa vision revint juste à temps pour voir les filles qui s'éloignaient d'un air vexé tandis que Blaise s'approchait doucement, l'air inquiet.

-Drago ? Ça va ?

-Mieux… Mais elle pleure toujours…

Effectivement, ce petit épisode de « crise de panique » puisque c'était cela apparemment n'avait nullement calmé le bébé.

-Tu devrais la prendre… Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas trop… Lâcha-t-il la boule au ventre, se retenant de ne pas aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il s'y ferait sans doute…

Non, il ne s'y ferait pas.

-Oh sornettes… Marmonna Rogue derrière lui avant de le tirer en arrière vers un canapé. Asseyez-vous un instant et ne bougez pas. Je vais vous chercher une potion.

Drago se laissa tomber sur l'assise où il fut rejoint par ses deux meilleurs amis. Il essayait de cacher au mieux ses sentiments, cette envie de se joindre aux pleurs de sa fille, mais c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Il supportait déjà la révulsion de Potter ces derniers temps, qui le regardait désormais guère différemment que son à nouveau et ancien ex meilleur ami, c'est-à-dire avec colère et semblant émettre des ondes lui indiquant qu'il ne devait en aucun cas l'approcher de plus d'un mètre. Et là, voilà que leur fille le rejetait aussi.

Mais il aurait dû le savoir… Il ne pouvait pas être aimé.

Sa mortification ne devait cependant pas être assez complète puisqu'alors qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré devant qui que ce soit d'autre que sa mère, et par malchance Potter ce funeste jour de sixième année, ses larmes glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

-Oh Drago ! Gémit Pansy en l'attrapant par le cou.

Il n'avait même pas la force de lui dire de ne pas le toucher et au contraire voulut se laisser aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Mais il ne le put, car ils furent coupés par la voix grinçante et exaspérée de Blaise :

-Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Pansy lâche le ! Et toi Drago, par pitié, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de mélodramatiser ? Et de l'esprit pratique ?

-Mais…

-Evangeline est un BEBE ! Un bébé a un million de raison de pleurer avant que qui que ce soit puisse arriver à un « mon enfant ne m'aime pas ! ». Tu voulais apprendre à t'occuper d'un enfant ? Très bien ! Leçon 1 : Il faut procéder avec la technique de l'élimination !

Drago cligna des yeux, chassant ses dernières larmes tout en s'éloignant du black, mettant par instinct Evangeline hors de sa portée.

-Hein ?! Que comptes-tu faire à ma fille ?!

-Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête Blaise ! On ne tue pas un enfant juste parce qu'il pleure ! Hurla quant à elle Pansy en se levant brusquement.

-Mais non ! L'élimination c'est pour la liste ! Sérieusement ! Se défendit-il en arrivant pas à y croire.

Que Drago soit aussi ignorant : OK, mais que Pansy ne vaille pas mieux, c'était vraiment désespérant !

-Quelle liste ?

-La liste des raisons de pleurer d'un bébé : avec les trois principales et les plus simples : il a faim, sa couche est sale ou il se sent seul ! Vérifie, élimine puis passe au suivant ! Bon, elle ne se sent probablement pas seule, donc ce qu'i faire maintenant est de vérifier sa couche.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Blaise attira une table basse jusqu'à eux, puis le sac contenant le matériel basique du bébé. Il l'ouvrit pour en sortir un tapis à langer qu'il posa devant son ami.

-Bon, c'est tout bête, un moldu pourrait le faire ! Tu déposes Evy' sur ce tapis, jambe vers toi…

-Evangeline !

-Oui, oui !

Drago s'exécuta, la déposant le plus délicatement possible sur le tapis matelassé. Il reniflait encore un peu à cause de ses larmes, mais refusait de se montrer à nouveau aussi faible devant Blaise.

-Maintenant tu la déshabilles. Au moins le bas, t'es pas obligé de retirer le haut… Regarde, c'est juste des boutons à retirer. Tu peux la soulever un peu si tu veux.

Drago se débattit un moment avec les jambes qui lui donnait des coups mais réussit à retirer le bas de la grenouillère, se donnant l'impression, avec la petite qui hurlait toujours, d'être en train de la torturer. En dessous, misère, il y avait une autre couche, même si celle-ci n'englobait pas les jambes. Il la déboutonna de la même façon, tombant finalement sur la couche en tissu.

-Bon, tu vois : la couche est là et ses extrémités sont retenues avec des épingles à nourrices…

Le père hocha de la tête tandis qu'il lui montrait du doigt les deux attaches.

-… Tu as juste à les retirer pour pouvoir ouvrir la couche.

Là, il bloqua deux secondes en se demandant si c'était une blague.

-Mais je vais la voir… Nue !

Il l'avait déjà, vaguement entraperçue nue lorsque Potter lui donnait son bain, mais il avait aussitôt détourné le regard !

-Sans rire ? Lança Blaise.

-C'est une fille ! Ce n'est pas correct que je vois cette partie-là !

Vaincu, Blaise enfourna sa tête entre ses mains pour méditer quelques secondes. Drago voulu prendre à témoin Pansy mais celle-ci semblait perplexe, regardant le lange avec un rien de dégout. Finalement leur ami revint parmi eux, un peu plus zen.

-Drago, commença-t-il d'une voix raisonnable. C'est ta fille. La moitié de tes gènes. Une moitié de toi, et laisse-moi te dire que d'ici sa puberté, tu vas les voir ces petites fesses. De plus, toutes les gamines se ressemblent à cet endroit-là et il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir. Harry, Hermione et même moi on l'a déjà changé plusieurs fois donc je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de secret ! Et ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais violé ta fille !

Drago était effectivement mécontent d'apprendre que Blaise avait vu sa fille nue et il ne le cachait pas.

-Bon sang, Harry la vue aussi !

-Oui mais Potter… Potter ça va. C'est comme… Comme s'il l'avait mise au monde…

-Es-tu en train de suggérer que Potter est la mère ? S'amusa Pansy.

-Quasiment. C'est lui qui s'en occupe depuis le début !

-Oui bon, on s'en fiche, fini les digressions, tu vas ouvrir cette couche et je jure que tes yeux ne se mettront pas à saigner ! Ordonna Blaise.

Drago se mit alors à regarder autour de lui, s'attirant un nouveau soupir.

-Drago… Tout le monde se fiche de voir ta fille nue. Elle n'a même pas un an ! Dans onze ans je dirais plus rien, mais là, franchement… Plus on perd de temps, plus Evangeline se fatigue !

Résigné, Drago commença à retirer les épingles et à défaire le paquet devant lui. Respirant un grand coup, il dénuda la partie cachée et constata qu'effectivement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. La couche avait une légère trace d'humidité et Blaise lui demanda d'utiliser un sort de nettoyage dessus.

Il y eu un nouveau moment de gène de sa part lorsqu'il fut obligée de toucher sa fille là pour la nettoyer et lui passer une espèce de pommade. Ce qu'il fit tout en fusillant Blaise du regard comme s'il était responsable de toutes les mortifications qu'il devait subir. Finalement, il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il referma sa couche et la rhabilla… Même si Evangeline pleurait toujours. Cependant le rythme avait légèrement changé. Parfois elle hoquetait quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses cris d'orfraies.

-Si j'avais cru voir un jour un Malefoy en train de changer une couche… Constata Rogue en les faisant sursauter tous les trois.

Drago tout gêné se retourna en se demandant depuis combien de temps l'homme se tenait silencieusement derrière le canapé.

-Votre potion, fit-il en lui tendant une fiole au liquide transparent.

Histoire de reprendre contenance il l'avala sans râler malgré son gout très fort de menthol. L'effet fut cependant immédiat, il avait soudain les idées un peu plus claire et se sentait plus alerte. L'homme en noir eut un bref rictus moqueur avant de s'éclipser avec un « bonne chance » qui sonnait tout simplement sadique.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry fut très heureux de trouver Ron à son chevet pour son réveil à l'infirmerie. Cela lui permit d'éclipser rapidement le fait qu'Evangeline était en ce moment même aux mains de la maison rivale.

-Je n'en reviens pas que Bill et Fleur aient bientôt un enfant ! C'est génial, il pourrait être proche d'Evy' et de Teddy ! J'espère quand même qu'il échappera à la malédiction parce que ce n'est vraiment pas marrant de voir son enfant se transformer en monstre une fois tous les mois…

-Comment va Teddy ? L'interrogea Ron en décapitant une des chocogrenouilles qu'il avait amené originellement pour le blessé.

-Il pousse comme un champignon… Et puis il parle quasiment. Des mots par-ci par-là. Par contre il n'aime pas du tout Evy', dès qu'on fait mine de s'occuper d'elle plutôt que de lui, il fait exprès des bêtises.

-J'en ai connu des comme ça, maugréa Ron en croquant férocement dans sa pauvre friandise.

Harry inclina la tête, se demandant à quoi cela pouvait bien faire référence.

-La jalousie, avoua le rouquin à mi-voix. Un cauchemar présent là où se trouve toute fratrie. Toujours cette peur et cette colère d'être moins aimé par ses parents ou ses autres frères et sœurs. La peur d'être un jour abandonné. On cherche sa place, on espère être le préféré et on se met en avant à chaque fois qu'on le peut… Ma mère en a beaucoup joué dans notre enfance. C'était sans doute le seul moyen qu'elle avait de contrôler la horde qu'on était.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de jalousie… Affirma Harry. Je pensais que la jalousie ne concernait que les relations amoureuses… Ou bien envier quelqu'un parce qu'il a quelque chose de mieux que nous.

-Oh non, ça, ce que je t'ai décrit, c'est un peu la jalousie primale, la toute première qu'on éprouve, bien que les enfants uniques n'ont jamais eu à s'en inquiéter. Heureusement, elle se calme quand on grandit et qu'on devient un peu plus raisonnable… Ou plutôt que l'on s'attache à d'autres personnes. Qu'on commence à avoir SES amis, puis SON amoureuse… Qu'on cesse enfin de devoir se partager les mêmes personnes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-… Et c'est là que les autres jalousies apparaissent… Au final, on ne cesse jamais d'être jaloux.

Ron haussa des épaules d'un mouvement fataliste.

-Faut croire que l'être humain est inquiet de nature.

Harry hocha la tête, un peu agacé de ne pas pouvoir se relever. Cette discussion remuait pas mal de choses chez lui.

-Tu sais… Je voulais m'excuser Ron… Même si je ne pouvais sincèrement rien y faire, j'aurais dû comprendre ce que tu ressentais au sujet de Malefoy… Parce que te voir discuter avec Dean comme tu le faisais… Ça me cassait vraiment les couilles. Tout est en quelque sorte une question d'appropriation pas vrai ? « SES amis »… Si cela m'agaçait, c'est que je te considérais comme MIEN… Alors je suppose que si tu étais en colère pour mon mariage, c'était que j'étais à TOI… Et que tu ne voulais pas devoir me partager avec Malefoy… Mais Ron, ce qu'il y a avec Malefoy, ça n'a rien à voir avec notre lien… Il ne sera jamais mon meilleur ami ou ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un frère… Parce que tout ça c'est à toi et je ne veux pas que ça appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre.

La pauvre chocogrenouille était réduite à l'état de bouillie dans la main de Ron alors qu'il avait décidé de garder la tête baissé, cachant toute émotion qui aurait pu apparaitre sur son visage en ce moment.

-Ron… ? Tu pleurs ?

-Non ! Fut la réponse immédiate, un peu tremblante et pleine de mauvaise foi qui lui parvint. J'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil !

Une main pleine de chocolat fondu vint s'accrocher alors à la sienne alors qu'il passait son bras sur ses yeux pour s'essuyer.

-Mais… Merci… De t'en inquiéter… Et sache que Dean n'est pas aussi bien que toi. En fait, il est obnubilé par Ginny et c'est très agaçant à force.

Harry émit un petit rire, se sentant brusquement libéré d'un grand poids. Pourtant…

Il y avait autre chose. Les paroles de Ron avaient réveillé quelque chose. « Jalousie primale »… Toute première jalousie… Peur de perdre sa place… Peur d'être moins aimé… Il s'était dit qu'étant orphelin, il ne connaissait pas ça… Mais était-ce tout à fait vrai ? Pourquoi brusquement sentait-il une douleur dans sa poitrine, qui ressemblait énormément à ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu Evangeline dans les bras de Malefoy ?

Vaguement lui revenait ce qu'il avait sciemment oublié.

Une main qui se tend et qui est rejetée… Pas celle de Malefoy en première année, non, c'était une plus petite main, juste un peu plus large que celle d'Evy'. Et la première et la dernière fois qu'il avait appelé quelqu'un « Maman »…

La peur d'être moins aimé… Oui, c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Jusqu'ici Evangeline avait été SA fille, SON bébé, un amour unique et réciproque, mais est-ce que ce serait toujours le cas si Malefoy venait s'insérer entre eux ? Et si Evy' se mettait à le préférer ? Le blond avait, après tout, c'était vrai, plus d'expérience que lui au sujet de l'amour, et l'exemple de sa mère et de sa propre enfance heureuse. Harry n'avait rien de tout cela…

-Ey, vieux, ça va ? T'es tout blanc d'un coup… Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière ? S'inquiéta Ron.

-Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que… Rien. Ça va, promis.

Le rouquin plissa les yeux et Harry se força à lui sourire avant d'ajouter avec malice :

-Juste une poussière dans l'œil !

A ça, Ron ne pouvait rien lui répliquer, ne pouvant que continuer à le regarder avec scepticisme.

-Au fait, je ne voudrais pas te monopoliser, Fay doit surement t'attendre… S'inquiéta Harry en regardant autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à trouver la jeune femme cachée dans un coin.

Ron le rassura aussitôt avec un sourire qui ressemblait beaucoup à une grimace.

-Non, elle a tenu à aller au Salon des Métiers, histoire d'avoir une idée de quoi faire si elle n'est pas acceptée aux formations d'Auror… la seule personne qui m'attend en haut c'est Ginny et je ne suis pas pressé de devoir à nouveau lui faire face…

-o-O-o-O-o-

C'est au bout d'une heure d'expériences, de biberon rejeté, de tétines dédaignées, d'habillages et de déshabillages, qu'Evangeline finit par se taire et s'endormir dans les bras de Drago.

Les trois amis poussèrent un grand « ouf » de soulagement. Ils firent alors silence quelques secondes, écoutant juste les respirations de l'enfant au milieu de la pénombre de la chambre du préfet en chef.

-Finalement on ne saura pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait, maugréa Pansy. S'occuper d'un bébé c'est vraiment moins plaisant que je le pensais !

Drago mit un doigt sur sa bouche en lui jetant un coup d'œil furieux. Maintenant que sa fille était endormie dans ses bras, il n'osait plus bouger de peur de la réveiller, ce qui faisait qu'il était coincé, en tailleur sur son lit, avec Blaise et Pansy installés de la même façon.

-Ça ne fait que confirmer que je n'en aurais pas avant un moment ! Affirma-t-elle plus doucement.

Blaise émit un son de gorge moqueur avant de se coucher sur le flanc sans cesser de fixer Drago et Evangeline. Un sourire finit par agrandir ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait à une idée.

-Bon, maintenant que tu es coincé ici, sans possibilité de t'échapper… Que nous avons temporairement réglé le problème Evy…-angeline… Peut-être pourrions-nous savoir ce que tu as fait pour effrayer ce pauvre Harry ?

Le concerné fit la moue, rageant de s'être fait prendre au piège alors qu'il évitait ses questions pas subtiles du tout depuis deux semaines.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Crois-le ou pas, on a DISCUTÉ… Bon, il y a eu quelques sujets sensibles abordés mais dans l'ensemble on a évité le pire je crois…

-Cela n'explique pas vraiment le revirement de comportement de notre sauveur adoré.

Le blond soupira en passant la main qu'il pouvait libérer dans ses cheveux pour les rabattre en arrière.

-Ecoutes, il est possible… Enfin je crois… Je suis même sûr qu'il s'est mis à paniquer lorsque j'ai commencé à dire qu'un couple marié… Etaient deux personnes réunies par de l'amour… Lâcha-t-il avant d'enchainer aussitôt pour se justifier : C'est qu'il avait des idées si ridicules là-dessus, au sujet de rôles ou je sais plus quoi.

Pansy poussa alors un soupir magistral en posant une main sur son front :

-Par Salazar, tu dois pourtant savoir que lorsque tu sors avec un garçon, il t'est interdit de prononcer le mot « amour » avant d'être certain qu'il te soit attaché émotionnellement ! Je ne sais pas ce que ce mot en particulier a, mais c'est le meilleur moyen pour les faire s'enfuir en courant !

-Totalement d'accord avec Pansy, approuva Blaise. Tu as fait un faux pas là…

-Non, je n'ai pas fait de faux pas ! Il faut bien que je le prépare à l'après-mariage, cette tête vide semblait penser que nous pourrions juste vivre comme des colocataires, or vous savez aussi bien que moi que ça ne va pas être possible !

-Oh il l'aurait tout aussi bien remarqué par lui-même… Commença Pansy, narquoise avec une lueur calculatrice dans le regard.

-Je ne pense pas que l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège le rende plus aimable à mon égard Pansy, je parierais que c'est même plutôt le contraire. Je pressens qu'il pourrait se braquer, raisonna Drago. Et vous savez comme moi à quel point ça peut être obstiné ces petites bêtes !

-Ouais, ce n'est pas un lion qui devrait les représenter sur leurs étendards, mais plutôt une mule… En attendant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au sujet d'Harry ?

Drago haussa des épaules, il commençait à être fatigué de cette impossible journée et apprécierait de pouvoir se fourrer sous sa couette et de tout oublier.

-Je vais attendre qu'il se calme… Que faire d'autre ? Quand il se sera rappelé qu'il a un cerveau, alors je verrais.

-Essaie quand même d'agir plus subtilement, lui conseilla son ami.

-Impossible. On voit que tu n'as jamais essayé de draguer un gryffondor. La subtilité ? Ils ne la voient PAS ! Le seul moyen de leur faire comprendre ce qu'on veut c'est de le leur dire clairement ou de le leur montrer ! Pour que Potter comprenne que je suis attiré par lui, il faudrait que je fasse une pancarte de 6m sur 12 avec marqué en rouge « Je veux sortir avec toi. Signé : Drago » et que je la brandisse sous ses yeux avec un orchestre et des pom pom girls !

-Eh allez… Encore … Un synonyme de Drago Malefoy : l'EXAGERATION.

-Hu hu Blaise, le reprit Pansy. Navré de te contredire mais c'est Drago qui marque un point, là. Toutes les filles le savent : hormis cas exceptionnel, si tu veux sortir avec un gryffy, chope le dans un coin et embrasse le, ou déclare-toi, mais dans tous les cas c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il se rende compte que tu existes. Ils sont si bêtes qu'ils ne remarquent aucune autre approche.

Le blond et la brune échangèrent un regard désolé en secouant leur tête, tandis que Blaise semblait refuser de croire qu'il existait des sorciers mâles de leur âge aussi inconscients de ce qui les entourait. Pas alors que la moitié, pour ne pas dire les ¾ de leurs préoccupations étaient de satisfaire leurs hormones ! Ce qui était des plus compliqués dans un internat où le choix était limité et ce genre d'activités prohibées…

-Ouais bon en tout cas évite les allusions sexuelles, se reprit le black avant de voir le regard de Drago fuir le sien d'un air beaucoup trop neutre pour être vrai. Oh non ! DRAGO ! Par la barbe de Salazar ! Tu veux vraiment que Potter te fuit comme la peste ?!

-C'est pas ma faute, c'est lui ! Gémit Drago. Il passe son temps à me chauffer, le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte !

-Oui mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est complétement HE-TE-RO et je doute qu'il vive bien l'idée d'un homme le touchant intimement. Alors par pitié, contrôle-toi.

Le blond se rembrunit et détourna le regard, apparemment vexé. Blaise se retint de tout commentaire sur sa puérilité car il savait que le blond avait assez mal vécu la découverte de son orientation sexuelle. Et quoi de plus normal quand on était censé devenir un sang-pur parfait qui devait faire le ravissement de sa famille ?

-Oh Drago, je m'en fous que tu préfères les mecs. Lui aussi doit d'en foutre, mais là ça concerne aussi son cul, alors il est normal qu'il vive ça autrement. Mais dis-toi que s'il était complétement homophobe, il n'aurait jamais accepté de se marier avec toi.

-Surtout qu'il n'arrête pas de s'en prendre plein la tronche dans les journaux ou même dans l'école, appuya Pansy. C'est encore pire depuis qu'il se promène partout avec ta cravate au cou ! Pff, il y en a qui aiment à penser que vous êtes déjà amants et ça chuchote sur son passage ou dès qu'on vous voit tous les deux ensemble.

Un léger sourire sournois passa le barrage des lèvres du blond même s'il tentait de le retenir.

Blaise hallucinait : Evidemment, il l'avait fait exprès ! Entendre ce genre de rumeur devait satisfaire son égo et calmer légèrement sa frustration.

-Je ne veux pas penser ça impossible, expliqua t'il. J'ai besoin d'y croire. J'ESSAIE d'être « pratique » comme tu le dis Blaise. J'en ai besoin pour supporter tout ça. Parce qu'au fond, ces stupides sentiments, j'aurais pût les supporter en vivant loin de lui, en me mettant des œillère pour ne pas voir ce qu'il foutait de sa vie, épousant la Weasley, repeuplant le monde sorcier de parfaits petits sorciers brun et roux… Mais là, grâce ou à cause d'Evangeline… Qui est à moitié de ma faute, je l'admets… Je ne pourrais jamais ignorer sa présence et ce sera comme s'il était proche et pourtant lointain… Et j'essaie de me persuader que ça ne va pas me tuer de l'intérieur…

Il se tut, fixant Evangeline toujours endormie dans ses bras, avant de relever le nez pour tomber sur Pansy qui le regardait d'un air dubitatif.

-Je ne vois VRAIMENT PAS ce que tu lui trouve.

-C'est une question de goût, ça s'explique pas, rétorqua Blaise. Est-ce qu'on dit quelque chose sur les blondinets pâlichons que tu mâte ? Honnêtement, je ne vois pas non plus ce qui peut t'intéresser là hormis un lointain fantasme de prince charmant sorti tout droit d'un livre de conte !

-HEY ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres en lui donnant des coups de leurs coudes, se sentant tous les deux insultés, l'une à cause de ses gouts, l'autre à cause de son physique.

Blaise répondit d'un rire, pas du tout perturbé. Drago ne put alors faire semblant d'être fâché plus longtemps :

-Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'on ait lu PLEINS de conte à Potter quand il était enfant !

Ce qui laissa une trop grande marge de manœuvre à son ami pour le chambrer jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce et les jette hors de sa chambre.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Le bureau de la directrice était illuminé de nombreux chandeliers lorsque Severus y entra, provoquant de facto un froncement de sourcil inquiet sur son visage. Ce genre de convocations nocturnes n'annonçait jamais rien de bon pour lui et il avait espéré s'en passer pour le reste de son existence lorsque Voldemort avait disparu corps et morceaux d'âmes.

-Minerva ?

-Ah Severus, je suis contente que tu ais répondu à mon appel...

*Comme si j'avais pût l'ignorer et tranquillement m'enfouir sous une tonne de couverture pour lire tranquillement ma revue de potion…* Grommela t'il intérieurement alors que la vieille femme derrière son bureau déposait une lettre.

-Je suis embêtée, continua-t-elle. Un hibou est arrivé dans la soirée… Un hibou qui aurait dû être là depuis une semaine.

-Il s'est égaré ?

-C'est ce que je devrais croire, affirma-t-elle calmement avant de rouvrir brusquement ses yeux qui se révélèrent aussi tranchant que des shrapnels. Mais l'envoyeur nous prend vraiment pour des abrutis finis. Et plus particulièrement MOI pour me narguer ainsi !

C'était peu dire que Severus s'étonnait de voir sa directrice possédée par une fureur froide qu'il ne lui avait connu qu'en temps de guerre.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Pour toute réponse elle poussa dans sa direction une petite boite. A l'intérieur se trouvait une plaquette à première vue en bois, ayant vaguement une forme d'oiseau aux ailes déployées, la tête de profil. A première vue rien d'étrange, mais en se concentrant, Severus pût remarquer le sort attaché à l'objet.

Il s'amusa un instant de réaliser qu'à force de chercher la magie noire, il était devenu plus simple pour lui de la repérer qu'un simple sort de magie lambda. Sortant sa baguette, il frôla avec précaution le bout de celle-ci sur le morceau de bois, analysant la magie, ou plutôt les restes de magie.

-Un sort d'itinéraire ? Lança-t-il, surpris avant de relever sa baguette en réalisant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : Attendez ? C'était le hibou ?

Le sourire de Minerva se fit carnassier, comme si son animagus apparaissait à travers l'humaine.

-Quand je vous dis que l'on m'a pris pour une abrutie ! M'envoyer un objet métamorphosé en espérant que je ne me rende compte de rien ! A moi qui ait enseigné cet art durant des années et qui ait été l'élève d'Albus Dumbledore !

-Il est impossible d'ensorceler un hibou, réalisa Severus. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ce sont les oiseaux de prédilections des sorciers… Alors comme la personne qui l'a envoyé voulait faire croire qu'il s'était égaré, il a jeté un sort d'itinéraire qui obligerait l'oiseau à arriver en retard sur un objet qu'il a ensuite métamorphosé en hibou… Ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

-Oui, je dois avouer que d'autres auraient pu s'y tromper. Aussi agaçant que ça puisse l'être, c'est de la belle magie.

-De qui vient cette lettre ?

-Du Ministère. Du cabinet de Kingsley plus précisément, révéla la directrice, à présent nerveuse.

-Kingsl… Pourquoi ?

Il repassa sa baguette sur la tablette, mais la magie avait déjà fait son œuvre et ses dernières traces étaient trop diffuses pour lui.

-Vous avez reconnu une empreinte magique en défaisant la métamorphose ?

-Personne que je connais. Ce qui exclut Kingsley… Pour être franche, la réalisation de ce sort ne m'apparaissait pas très académique alors je me demande… Je me demande même si le sorcier ou la sorcière en question est passée par Poudlard.

-Un étranger ? Un disciple particulier ? Ou un autodidacte…

Elle haussa des épaules. Tout cela n'était que conjectures.

-Et que dit cette missive arrivée de façon si horripilante ? Une mauvaise nouvelle à ne pas en douter ? Cracha sauvagement Severus, agacé de se retrouver à nouveau pris dans des complots ou manigances.

-Je le crains. Cela concerne l'Enfant.

Ha ! « L'Enfant » ! Fut un temps où ce terme désignait Potter, maintenant, ce dernier était presque un homme, à sa façon étrange mélangeant James et Lily même s'il n'avait jamais subi leurs influences. Et désormais ce terme revenait à sa fille, Evangeline Black. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'un nouvel enfant à problème allait lui tomber sur les bras.

-Kings… Enfin Mr le Ministre sera présent demain pour que soient réalisés quelques tests sur Miss Black, résuma sombrement la directrice avec une mine un peu dégoutée.

Severus l'imita aussitôt, regardant le morceau de vélin calligraphié comme si c'était la chose la plus répugnante qu'il avait été tenu de voir. Et en tant qu'ex Maître des Potions habitué à manipuler des ingrédients peu ragoutants, ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire.

-Je croyais qu'il y avait des lois interdisant toute expérimentation magique sur les enfants de moins de cinq ans… Renifla-t-il.

-Kings… Enfin Mr le Ministre a réussi à obtenir une dérogation pour ce cas présent, car je cite : « la pression concernant le mariage de Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy est trop forte ». Peu importe la raison, les sorciers ont perdu la tête… Et si j'avais su cela plus tôt… Mais bien évidemment je n'ai pas pu car quelqu'un du Ministère a décidé de saboter très pratiquement cet envoi !

-C'est tout à fait pratique en effet. Si nous l'avions su, nous aurions insisté pour que Mr Potter accompagne le groupe parti pour le Salon des Métiers… Mais j'y pense, cela ne serait-il pas de l'ingérence pure et simple ? Si Lucius avait vent de cette affaire…

-A mon avis, il vaut mieux laisser les Malefoy senior en dehors de tout cela Severus. S'ils insistent pour que cet examen n'ait pas lieu, cela rendra les gens encore plus soupçonneux. Le problème c'est qu'il s'agit effectivement d'ingérence… Malheureusement comme nous en avons eu l'expérience à de nombreuses reprises, tout ce qui concerne Harry de près ou de loin finit toujours par de l'ingérence.

-Cet enf… Ce jeune homme ne se laissera pas faire longtemps Minerva, répliqua Severus. J'ai vu dans ses yeux. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il refuse que qui que ce soit se mêle de ses affaires. Et ce n'est pas en fréquentant Mr Malefoy que cette tendance va s'éteindre, bien au contraire.

-Peut-être mais actuellement il est coincé sur un lit d'infirmerie et c'est Mr Malefoy qui s'occupe d'Evangeline… Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à faire pour empêcher les représentants du ministère de faire ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire demain…

Severus ne commenta pas, incapable de dire ce qui était le pire : la réaction des gryffondors, sans doute excessive et rebelle… Ou bien la navrante réputation des serpentards, avec deux anciens mangemorts relaxés en première ligne. Il se détourna du bureau, pensif, marchant vers la fenêtre qui avait toujours été son refuge lorsque Dumbledore lui confiait ses détestables tâches.

-Qui sera présent ?

-Kings.. Kingsley se déplacera en personne, soit disant pour calmer les tensions qui pourraient naitre… Le pauvre, s'il avait l'intention d'avoir à faire à Harry, il va être bien décontenancé. Il y aura aussi quelques membres de St Mangouste spécialisés en pediatrie, deux aurors, un agent du service des usages abusifs de la magie et un spécialiste en magie noire du bureau du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques… Et (un rictus de dégout releva sa lèvre) un agent de la commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses…

-Croient-ils qu'Evangeline est une espèce de créatures magiques ? S'indigna à son tour Severus en serrant le rebord de la fenêtre de ses mains.

-Apparemment ils envisagent toutes les hypothèses les plus fantaisistes, que je ne relayerais pas… La seule chose qui me rassure c'est que le Chef du département de la Justice Magique, Mr Winters, sera également présent. Il ne laissera jamais personne faire du mal à un enfant… Pas après ce qui lui ait arrivé…

-Winters… Je sais aussi qu'il déteste viscéralement les Mangemorts pour la même raison, grinça Severus qui avait un assez mauvais souvenir de sa rencontre avec l'énergumène. Je ne suis pas certain que sa présence soit véritablement une aubaine… Vraiment… Mr Malefoy n'avait vraiment PAS besoin de ça.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Drago rêvait. Il savait pertinemment que tout ce qui l'entourait n'était pas la réalité, et ce avec mélancolie, mais néanmoins révolte, et il faisait tout pour en profiter.

Il se trouvait dans la salle commune des gryffondors (rien que cela avait réussi à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille !), ce qui était amusant c'est qu'il y a quelques mois, jamais il n'aurait pût rêver avec un tel luxe de détail l'endroit, les tapisseries médiévales étendues aux murs, à prédominance rouge, les coupes et bibelots posés sur le rebord de la cheminée, les tapis recouvrant la pierre… Oui tout ça était véridique.

Ce qui ne l'était peut-être pas était le contact d'un torse contre son dos et les deux bras refermés autour de sa taille en une prise protectrice et possessive, tandis qu'il sentait un souffle chaud caresser une de ses épaules.

Il avait beau ne pas s'être un instant retourné, il savait que c'était Potter, et ce avec la force de conviction que seuls les rêves pouvaient offrir.

Le reste de la salle était vide, ils étaient juste tous les deux lovés par terre contre un canapé, observant les flammes brûlant dans la cheminée, sans un mot, car ils profitaient simplement de leurs présences respectives. Et Drago se perdait dans cette illusion si agréable. Il n'était même pas là question de désir, comme certains autres rêves qu'il avait pu faire, présentant un Harry Potter avec bien moins de vêtement et de retenu… Mais ça, c'était avant, quand il ne s'interessait alors qu'à son corps. Depuis, ses songes étaient plus calmes, mettant en scène son ancienne Némésis pleine de tendresse et d'amour à son égard…

Il préférait néanmoins ses anciens réveils, même s'ils étaient pleins de frustration sexuelle, que ceux qu'il se payait après ce genre de fantasmagorie, car à chaque fois qu'il réalisait qu'il était revenu dans la réalité, il sentait son cœur se déchirer en deux et subissait pendant plus d'une heure une impression de perte dévorante, comme si on lui avait arraché son Harry onirique.

Néanmoins, cela restait préférable aux cauchemars. Ceux où il revoyait Le seigneur des Ténèbres revenir de la forêt, avec le corps inerte du sauveur soutenu par le demi géant… Sauf que dans ces rêves-là, Harry ne se relevait pas. Jamais. Peu importe combien il pouvait regarder son corps être maltraité aux pieds du Mage Noir en se disant que normalement c'était LÀ qu'il se relevait… Il ne le faisait pas. Et il réalisait alors qu'il était mort à cause de lui et de sa famille.

C'était généralement à ce moment-là qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur et le cœur battant la chamade. Et alors dévoré par ses remords, il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre en mourant d'envie de courir jusqu'au dortoir de Potter pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie. Chose qu'il ne pouvait évidemment pas faire. Il ne pouvait que ronger son frein jusqu'à l'heure du petit-déjeuner où l'apercevoir à sa table serait une véritable libération.

Etre amoureux était tout simplement génial…

Alors pour l'instant, il se contentait de rester tranquillement dans les bras de son petit ami onirique, simplement reconnaissant qu'il soit en vie.

Du moins… Tant qu'il le pût car brusquement, venant de nulle part, un vagissement troubla l'harmonie instaurée jusque-là par le couple.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Et brusquement il était debout, tout seul, cet insupportable bruit rugissant tout autour de lui. Sous ses yeux la pièce se dévoila comme si un brouillard épais avait jusqu'ici voilé ses yeux. Les murs, le sol, tout était blanc et cela lui rappela de bien mauvais souvenirs. Frissonnant, il découvrit un berceau au milieu de la pièce, fait majoritairement d'osier, il était recouvert de gaze blanche qui entouraient ou tombaient en vague tout autour.

Le cœur battant il se vit avancer comme s'il n'était qu'un spectateur et que sa conscience se trouvait hors de son corps. Il aurait voulu se retenir, hurler à son corps de ne pas y aller… Qu'une chose horrible ne pouvait que se trouver à l'intérieur du berceau.

Et au moment où le Drago écartait d'une main tremblante les voiles, il se sentit à nouveau absorbé, comme jeté sans pitié à l'avant d'une scène qu'il redoutait.

La peur envahit tout son être et il hurla.

Se figeant brusquement dans son lit, Drago ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité de sa chambre, juste capable pendant quelques instants de sentir le sang qui battait férocement dans ses tempes. Puis il laissa échapper un souffle et se détendit en se traitant d'idiot.

Dans son cauchemar, il n'avait même pas vu ce qu'il y avait dans le berceau.

Un soupir suivit quand il se rendit compte que les hurlements l'avaient suivi dans la réalité… Ou plutôt qu'ils en venaient. Se démêlant des couettes qui s'étaient enroulées dans ses jambes, il tendit la main pour récupérer sa baguette magique et lancer un lumos.

La lumière éclaira les contours des différents meubles de la pièce, qui lui sembla un instant curieusement étrangère avant de se rappeler que c'était à cause du bordel d'Evangeline.

-Merci ma fille, tu m'as juste expulsé d'un super rêve pour un cauchemar de merde… Grogna t'il avant de gémir presque physiquement lorsqu'ouvrant sa montre, il découvrit qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin.

*Pourquoi… ? POURQUOI ? *

Rallumant d'un sort les lampes à huile de la pièce, il se traina jusqu'au bord du berceau, qui heureusement n'avait aucun voile blanc d'aucune sorte et fixa d'un air désespéré la petite forme qui braillait à l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi tu dors pas ? Tous les humains et les animaux diurnes dorment, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été un jour aussi pleurnicheur.

S'emparant de sa robe de chambre pour s'en vêtir, il se força au calme et invoqua ses souvenirs sur la leçon d'hier soir. Procéder par élimination.

Attrapant la petite avec de plus en plus de facilité, il la serra contre lui et se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires pour tenter d'essuyer les larmes, la morve et la bave qui se trouvait sur son visage.

*Et voilà… Moi qui refusais de me retrouver un jour à faire une chose aussi dégoutante… J'y suis jusqu'au cou !*

S'il tentait d'être un peu honnête, c'était moins horrible qu'il ne le pensait. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il se surprit même à sourire alors qu'il nourrissait Evangeline au biberon, son bébé tétant avidement et avec calme, tout en gardant ses yeux rivé sur lui comme s'il était tout simplement la chose la plus fascinante qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit brusquement, mais il ne sut tout simplement pas comment l'exprimer. Ce genre de sentiments avait toujours été lié à ses parents, et assez récemment, de temps en temps, quand il ne faisait pas l'idiot insensible, à Potter, et s'il savait qu'il pouvait enlacer sa mère en privé, sourire à son père (toujours en privé) et tenter de tenir ses mains à leurs places quand il s'agissait de Potter, il n'avait pas une traitre idée de la façon de communiquer ses sentiments à un bébé à l'intelligence primaire.

-Je… Je t'aime Evangeline… Mon Evangeline… Lui murmura t'il en sentant ses muscles se crisper de frustration tant il retenait ses gestes.

Il avait eu brusquement envie d'embrasser son front, ainsi que ses joues et son mignon petit nez, il voulait caresser sa peau d'une douceur veloutée, la serrer contre lui et inspirer profondément l'odeur de son cou… Mais avait-il le droit de faire ça ? Etait-ce… Normal ? Cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce qu'il aurait aimé faire à Potter et c'était déstabilisant…

C'était beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour ses parents… D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais eu envie d'embrasser le nez de son père ou de sa mère ! Les actes d'amour avec eux étaient bien plus raisonnés et calme, alors que ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment étaient de véritables pulsions.

Il aurait aimé parler à Blaise… Mais il se doutait tout à fait de l'accueil que lui réserveraient les habitants du dortoir des dernières années s'il les réveillait à deux heures du matin.

Néanmoins les évènements, trente minutes plus tard, l'obligèrent à encourir leur courroux. Drago avait dévidé la liste, mais la fillette après s'être temporairement calmée après le biberon, pleurait à nouveau toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

Quelle ne fut pas cependant sa surprise en se retrouvant coincé à la porte du dortoir des septièmes années par un champ anti intrusion et un sort de silence !

*Les saligauds !* Jura t'il en réalisant qu'ils, ou du moins Blaise, avaient prévus le coup et refusant de sacrifier leur précieux sommeil, lui renvoyait ni plus ni moins le message « Démerde-toi ! ».

Furieux il remonta en trombe dans la salle commune, leur promettant mentalement mille vengeances pour cet abandon – ah ça pour s'extasier et gagatiser il y avait du monde ! Par contre dès qu'il fallait s'asseoir sur son confort, c'était ground zero !

-Parain de mes deux… Grommelait-il encore en se dirigeant vers sa seule alternative : les appartements de son propre parrain.

Et là… Oh surprise ! Il se trouva en butte au génie stratégique de Severus Rogue, l'agent double à l'intelligence redoutable…. Bref, en dépit de l'éthique de son poste de directeur de maison, à savoir être présent pour aider les élèves hors des périodes de cours, lui aussi s'était barricadé avec pas moins de six sorts à ce que Drago pouvait en voir…. Comme s'il craignait que le jeune homme soit assez désespéré pour les révoquer tous, ce qui lui prendrait facilement cinq à six heures…

Drago inspira et expira lentement, cherchant à occulter les pleurs de sa fille pour retrouver le calme nécessaire à la réflexion. Il n'aurait pas dû être étonné, les serpentards fonctionnaient sur le modèle de « tous pour moi et moi pour personne », autrement dit : ils étaient une bande d'égoïste opportuniste et cela ne servait à rien de s'en cacher.

Et seule sa mauvaise foi, qualité des plus indispensables pour vivre au milieu de tout ça, faisait qu'il n'admettait pas honnêtement qu'il aurait fait la même chose à la place de Blaise… Non pire, il aurait même rajouté un message qui l'aurait fait passer pour un crevard de première ET s'en serait gaussé pendant des semaines.

N'était pas « Prince » des serpentards qui le voulait !

Mais là, actuellement, il lui fallait faire marcher sa précieuse petite tête pour concocter un plan qui le sortirait de cette situation. Qui donc pourrait l'aider à calmer Evangeline… ?

Mais oui, bien sûr !

Aussitôt pensé il fila enfiler des chaussures, attrapa le sac de la petite et quitta les cachots.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il faisait sombre, mais il se savait encore dans cette infernale infirmerie, en partie parce qu'il était toujours immobilisé sur son lit, et tout autour régnait un silence de plomb… Enfin, pour une oreille normale. Lui avait été réveillé par un bruit.

Cela se confirma et très étonné, se débattant machinalement pour se libérer de ses entraves, il entendit des pleurs qui se rapprochaient, résonnant en écho dans le château endormi.

-Evangeline ? Lança-t'il en se débâtant un peu plus, une peur sourde envahissant son cœur et sa magie commença à crépiter autour de lui, s'attaquant aux liens.

Fuck pour sa colonne vertébrale, ce n'était pas normal qu'il entende sa fille pleurer dans les couloirs !

Il s'immobilisa brusquement en voyant les grandes portes de l'infirmerie basculer, laissant apparaitre Drago Malefoy en robe de nuit, portant sa fille dans ses bras.

Le spectacle était troublant, en grande partie parce que le blond n'avait jamais semblé aussi maladroit, aussi mal à l'aise avec son corps. Habituellement il se déplaçait avec une certaine prestance et grâce, étonnante et ambiguë sans l'être, parce qu'il avait pourtant un corps bien masculin. Il était plus grand que lui, d'ailleurs tout semblait plus long chez Malefoy que chez lui : les jambes, le torse, le dos, le cou, les bras. Ce qu'il appelait en le maudissant « la silhouette du mannequin ». Mais rien de féminin, vraiment, il était tout en angle d'ailleurs, des angles qui en ce moment paraissaient désordonnés autour de de la petite forme toute en courbe et en douceur qu'était Evy'.

Et comme s'il avait peur de la faire tomber, il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, semblant marmonner des choses, les sourcils crispés et le front plissé sous la frange lui tombant sur le regard.

Harry se sentait… Mécontent. Il n'avait pas très envie de voir un tel spectacle après avoir réalisé qu'il avait peur de perdre la première place dans le cœur de sa fille et qu'il n'avait pas envie de la partager… Mais le sentiment était au final plus équivoque… Une part de lui grognait de voir sa fille dans les bras d'un autre alors qu'il était là, incapable de bouger… Une autre part voudrait que le jeune homme le regarde LUI, plutôt que sa fille.

Ce qui était complètement paradoxal.

En résumé, s'il se permettait d'essayer de sortir quelque chose de cet imbroglio de sentiments : il ne voulait pas de Malefoy entre Evangeline et lui… Et il ne voulait pas d'Evangeline entre lui et Malefoy…

*Ohlala ma tête… Que Godric me protège… * Se lamenta t'il en essayant de repousser l'abominable petite voix intérieure qui avait ressurgit de nulle part, alors qu'elle s'était tue depuis les fiançailles.

Mais si, vous savez, celle qui scandait que le garçon devant lui était à lui ? Celle qui semblait le transformer en horrible obsessionnel ? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait chez lui.

-Malefoy ?

Ce dernier leva le nez vers lui, brandissant sa baguette illuminée d'un lumos et s'empressa de le rejoindre au pied de son lit.

-Bien, je n'ai pas à te réveiller… Aide-moi ! Cela fait bien une demi-heure qu'elle pleure ! Gémit-il.

Harry le fixa sans expression, puis tenta de lui faire réaliser sa position pourtant plus qu'évidente en tentent d'hausser les épaules… Sans succès.

-Tu vois bien que je ne peux pas faire un mouvement avec ces stupides bandes. Je suis cloué à ce lit ! Alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider ! Fit-il avec frustration en tentant de contenir sa colère et de ne pas élever la voix.

-Tu sais toujours parler, non ? Cette vilaine langue est toujours là à ce que je vois, grogna le serpentard. Tu ne veux pas faire un peu d'effort pour ta propre fille ?

Il le foudroya un instant du regard avant de détourner la tête en tentant vraiment de ne pas bouder comme un gamin. Le calcul était simple : il ne voulait pas que Malefoy se rapproche d'Evy', alors il n'allait certainement pas le brieffer… Si ? Sa foutue nature l'y incitait, hurlant du plus profond de lui « Aide les tous les deux ! », aussi irrésistible qu'une question posée pour Hermione ou un plateau d'échec pour Ron. Mais pour une fois il avait VRAIMENT envie de l'envoyer bouler. Dans tout le bordel de son existence, Evangeline était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'accepter tout le reste : sa jeunesse définitivement terminée avant même d'avoir été vécue, l'abandon de l'idée d'un mariage avec une belle fille dont il aurait été amoureux, la fréquentation d'une famille qu'il aurait fui comme la peste en temps normal…

-Pooootterrrr… Fit Malefoy a côté de lui, plus pressant, et en tournant la tête vers lui, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était assis sur le lit, juste à côté de lui.

-Tu sais que je ne bougerais pas d'ici, continua t'il d'un air buté. Evangeline continuera à pleurer et aucun de nous deux ne dormira et ce sera de ta faute !

Oh ça… Malefoy avait toujours eu un talent particulier pour rejeter ses fautes sur les autres… Pourquoi entre tous, il avait fallu que ce soit lui ? Parfait serpentard, menteur, tricheur, lâche dans la plupart situation… Sérieusement, Harry avait dû être quelqu'un de très très méchant dans une vie précédente pour se payer un karma aussi foireux.

Vaincu, il poussa un long soupir et décida de se concentrer sur leur problème en commun :

-Rassure-moi, avant de venir pleurnicher ici, tu as quand même vérifié que ce n'était pas un problème de couche ou de faim ? (Le regard noir que lui lança le blond lui répondit) Bon, bien…. Tu es trop crispé, détends-toi…

-Comment ça ?

-Elle sent que tu es mal à l'aise, moi-même je le sens pour te dire… Et tant que tu n'auras pas l'air de maitriser la situation, elle ne s'endormira pas. Une fois que j'ai compris ça, j'ai réduit de moitié le temps de ses pleurs.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je me détende alors qu'elle chouine ?

-Parle-lui, chante-lui un truc, berce-là, serre-là contre toi… Je sais pas, fais juste quelque chose !

Harry aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le secouer comme un cocotier à ce moment-là, car tout ce que faisait Malefoy c'était rougir indécemment. Argh. Plutôt choquant.

-Je ne sais pas si je saurais faire…

-Une chose est sûre : c'est pas en restant le cul sur ce lit que tu y arriveras, lâcha, sardonique, le brun en roulant des yeux.

Se relevant comme s'il venait de se brûler, Drago sembla des plus indécis, il marcha un peu, tenta à nouveau de bercer la fillette, mais c'est comme si ses bras étaient paralysés, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil défiants à Harry comme s'il s'attendait à le voir exploser de rire à tout moment.

Mais Harry n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est moi ou t'as l'air encore plus crispé qu'avant ?

En fait, Drago était même à l'agonie.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu n'es qu'un gryffi !

-Ah ça, c'est sûr, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive. Mais alors pas le moins du monde !

-Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de me regarder !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que… Parce que… Par Salazar, c'est vraiment ridicule, non ? Craqua-t-il en détournant son visage.

-Qu'est ce qui est ridicule ? Ton comportement ? Totalement !

-NON ! Moi en train de bercer Evangeline ! Moi en train de bercer un bébé, c'est un spectacle ridicule !

Devant l'éclairage de la pensée du Malefoyis Draconis, Harry ne put penser qu'à trois adjectif : « con », « narcissique » et « trop orgueilleux pour son bien « (bon d'accord le dernier n'était pas juste un mot….). Mais il réalisa que lui lancer ça à la figure ne serait pas très productif, ainsi il décida de laisser parler la meilleure partie de lui.

-Ça veut dire que quand moi je m'occupe d'Evy', je suis ridicule ? Lui demanda-t-il calmement.

-Non, mais comme je disais, t'es un gryffi. Personne n'est choqué de voir quelqu'un comme toi bercer un enfant… Maugréa dans sa barbe Drago qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

-J'ai vu Zabini le faire et ça n'avait pas l'air de le torturer… Ron non plus ne s'est pas liquéfié sur place… Pas plus que Neville… Etonnement Michael n'est pas tombé raide mort après l'avoir fait…

-Ça va, j'ai compris… Qui est Michael ?

-Michael de Serdaigle, dans notre année.

-Certainement…

Harry était sûr qu'il ne voyait même pas de qui il parlait. Foutu serpentard.

-Malefoy, ce n'est pas « ridicule ». En fait je pense que tout être à peu près normal trouverait ce spectacle touchant. En tout cas moi j'ai toujours trouvé ça beau et… S'il te plait si tu utilises ça contre moi un jour je ne te dirais plus rien… J'aime à penser que mon père me berçait et me serrait contre lui de façon similaire quand j'étais bébé…

Drago le fixa un moment puis hocha de la tête comme pour lui donner sa promesse. Mais finalement c'était plus que cela puisqu'il s'assit sur le lit opposé au sien et le regarda avec l'une des expressions les plus sérieuses qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il attendit un peu, et Evangeline, sentant sans doute le changement dans son humeur, commença un peu à baisser en volume, ce qu'il mit aussitôt à profit :

-Le problème Potter c'est qu'à moi, on m'a appris la retenue et le contrôle de mon image. Il y a des choses que je suis autorisé à faire et d'autres pas… Et on m'a toujours dit que je n'aurais pas à m'occuper de mes enfants, que c'était là le domaine des épouses et des gouvernantes. Pour être respecté je dois bannir tout ce qui ferait de moi quelqu'un de faible et surtout ne pas montrer volontairement mes faiblesses. Evangeline est cette faiblesse. Si les gens pensent en me voyant tout mielleux avec elle qu'elle est la prunelle de mes yeux, ils l'utiliseront contre moi et elle sera en danger. C'est une des raisons qui fait que mes parents ne montrent jamais leur affection pour moi en public. Mon père a toujours laissé entendre que je le décevais et que je serais facilement remplaçable… Bon il y avait sans doute des occasions où il ne simulait pas, mais en tout cas, on ne pense pas un instant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait réalisé à quel point il a fait du mal à mes parents lorsqu'il m'a imposé cet insensé assassinat de Dumbledore… S'il l'avait su, il m'aurait sûrement prit pour cible bien plus tôt et ne m'aurait rien épargné pour être sûr d'avoir mon père dans le creux de sa main… (Drago eut un reniflement moqueur) C'est ce qui fait de vous des proies faciles : vous n'hésitez pas à dévoiler vos sentiments à la face du monde sans penser sur le moment que vous ne faites rien d'autres que peindre des cibles rouges sur les personnes que vous aimez…

Harry voulut se défendre de l'accusation, mais il abandonna presque aussitôt cette idée en sachant à quel point son condisciple avait raison. C'était après tout ce pourquoi Sirius était mort… Sa seule faute : l'aimer.

-Je respecte cet avis, annonça-t-il prudemment, s'attirant par la même occasion la surprise de Drago. Et j'apprécie que tu m'ais raconté tout cela.

-C'est malheureusement tout ce que je peux faire pour que tu me fasses un minimum confiance…

-Cela m'aide en tout cas à te comprendre un peu mieux. Parfois… Non : souvent je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi tu penses…

-Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es une véritable énigme pour moi aussi Potter.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, bien que je conçois tes inquiétudes… Là, tu es avec moi. Même si c'est bizarre, on est tous les deux les pères de ce petit ange… Ce qui fait de moi ta sphère privé… Tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'as donc aucune honte ou inquiétude à avoir pour ton image.

Drago releva brusquement la tête vers lui, un air surpris qui fit vite place à son habituel air morose qui cachait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner, calculer, prévoir, anticiper… Merlin que ce type réfléchissait ! A se demander si un seul mot sortait de cette bouche sans être considérablement pesé !

-J'en prends note.

Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose d'autre mais renonça – triste et détestable habitude des serpentard : Narcissa lui faisait très souvent cela, qui mettait la curiosité d'Harry au supplice – et dans ces moment-là, il voulait juste les secouer pour leur dire « MAIS DIS-LEEEE PUTAIN ! CRACHE LE MORCEAU ! ».

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour cela car le blond s'était de nouveau focalisé sur Evangeline et tout en se relevant, l'air un rien plus détendu, se mit à la serrer contre lui avant de jeter un coup d'œil interrogatif à Harry :

-Ca va comme ça ?

-Oui, évidemment.

Quelle drôle de question...

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire d'autre ?

-Euh… Comment ça « ce que tu peux faire d'autre » ?

-Ce que ça veut dire ! S'agaça un peu Drago, frustré de ne pas être compris.

-Je ne pratique pas encore la télépathie, lui fit remarquer Harry. Et encore heureux parce que je crois que le contenu de ta tête me ficherais la migraine…

-Ce que je veux dire c'est : est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire des choses comme… L'embrasser ou la cajoler ou la caresser…

La voix du serpentard perdit en volume au fur et à mesure de l'énumération pour ne plus être qu'un murmure atrocement gêné. Ce qui confirma à Harry qu'il était bien chanceux de ne pas être télépathe.

-En as-tu envie ? Marmonna-t-il, un peu gavé et ne comprenant pas quel genre de cours il était en train de donner là.

En tout cas ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à de la puériculture… Si ?

-Ce n'est pas un chien ou un chat, répliqua Drago. C'est une humaine, et une fille en plus… Et je le sais… Alors pourquoi en ais-je envie ? Bon sang, il n'y a jamais eu d'enfants chez moi, je ne sais vraiment pas comment on est censé se comporter avec eux !

-C'est bizarre que tu coince sur l'affection avec un bébé alors que tu n'as aucune difficulté avec les gens ou les animaux…

-C'est parce que je n'ai pas eu d'exemple, j'attends juste la confirmation sur la normalité de ce que je fais.

-Tu devrais écouter plus souvent ton instinct.

-Ahah, amusant Potter, mon instinct est bien la DERNIERE chose que j'écoute.

-Bon, eh bien, tu n'as qu'à comparer Evy' à un chaton. Les chatons sont mignons, on a naturellement envie de les attraper et de leur faire des câlins…

-…Ou de leur donner des coups de pied… Mais continue, je t'en prie, je suis très intéressé de voir où ta démonstration va aller et nos discussions semblent calmer Evangeline bien mieux que n'importe quelle berceuse.

-Hmf, bref, pour les gens NORMAUX, les chatons sont irrésistibles. C'est la preuve, sans doute, qu'il y a quelque chose dans notre instinct qui nous pousse à faire des câlins, à aimer et à protéger les choses mignonnes. Or Evy' est mignonne, donc on a envie de lui faire des câlins. En partant de là, les chatons aiment bien les caresses… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient marre et là ils griffent, mordent ou se carapatent comme de véritables ingrats…

-Huhum, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire, je n'aime pas vraiment les chats.

-Eh bien tu vois, Evy' est juste comme un chaton : elle aime les câlins, les bisous, les chatouilles… mais quand tu fais quelque chose qui la saoule, elle n'hésite pas à te le faire savoir : soit en te filant un coup de pied ou de poing, soit en geignant pour finir par t'hurler dessus. Crois-moi, Hermione a testé, parfois elle ne sait pas s'arrêter !

-Ba ! Fit alors Evangeline, s'attirant deux regards surpris sur elle.

Non seulement elle avait définitivement cessé ses lamentations, mais en plus elle venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire autre chose que manger, baver, mâchouiller ou hurler.

-On a bien entendu la même chose non ? Demanda Harry, pas certain.

-Je crois oui… C'est la première fois ?

-Oui, confirma le brun, les yeux brillant d'émerveillement et d'émotion. Malefoy, tu peux l'amener près de moi ?

Drago étouffa un bâillement avant de décider qu'il allait faire mieux que ça. Abaissant légèrement la lumière de sa baguette, il retira ses chaussures et sa robe de chambre pour venir s'infiltrer sous la couette du lit qu'occupait Harry.

Celui-ci voulait avoir le réflexe de se reculer mais il était toujours prisonnier des liens magiques et ne put qu'accepter de sentir la présence froide du jeune homme se coller contre lui, avec au milieu d'eux, Evangeline qui lâcha à son tour un bâillement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy ?!

-Quoi ? Il est trois heures du matin, je n'ai pas envie de redescendre dans les cachots auprès de ces damnés lâcheurs…

-Mais… Gémit vaguement Harry en se sentant tout d'un coup très inconfortable, effet qui s'accentua lorsque Drago s'appuya sur son coude, le dominant légèrement.

-… Et puis tu fais partie de ma « Sphère privée », pas vrai ? Railla Drago en le fixant d'un air intense.

Il pouvait sentir sa respiration lui caresser le visage.

-… Et tu sais comment moi et ma mère sommes dans notre sphère privée… Continua-t-il en se rapprochant.

Harry ferma aussitôt les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir celui du jeune homme sans se mettre à rougir de façon pitoyable. Le pire était qu'il n'était pas indifférent, son corps réagissait malgré lui et il devait se fouetter mentalement à coups de « bordel c'est un mec, un HOMME, ne réagis pas ! ».

Mais la vérité c'était que ça n'importait absolument pas à cet instant. Ce qui le faisait réagir, ce n'était pas un morceau de peau, la présence ou l'absence d'attribut… C'était juste parce que c'était Drago Malefoy et toute leur histoire en bagage et bizarrement loin de le refroidir, il sentait l'excitation de leurs confrontations, le feu qui l'animait dans ces moments-là courir dans ses veines.

Quand il décida de rouvrir un instant les yeux, il les referma aussitôt. Leurs visages étaient désormais horriblement près et il sentait l'haleine chaude caresser ses lèvres. Il aurait pu détourner la tête, mais une part de lui semblait ne pas le vouloir.

*Attends… Il ne va tout de même pas m'embrasser ?!*

*Tourne la tête ! Tourne la tête bon sang ! Pourquoi tu ne tournes pas la tête ?!*

Totalement focalisé sur cet endroit, il sentit alors un frôlement qui lui envoya une décharge de foudre dans tout le corps – proche ! Si proche !- Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Malefoy acceptait et était même l'instigateur d'une telle proximité ! Plus que quelques millimètres et…

Et il se força à se reprendre car tout cela n'avait rien d'un combat entre eux, ou si c'en était un et que Malefoy prenait un malin plaisir à le gêner, il fallait lui remettre les idées en place :

-Malefoy… Tu sais… Tu devrais cesser d'agir comme ça… Parce que… Parce que moi je n'arrive plus à interpréter tes signaux…

Il aurait voulu avoir un ton confiant et décidé, mais cela ressembla malheureusement plus à une supplique déboussolée. Cela avait néanmoins suffit à quelque peu éloigner le serpentard de sa bouche et il rejeta loin de lui la petite pique de regret qui naquit au même moment.

Les yeux à nouveau ouvert, il détaillait le blond qui en faisait autant, complétement indéchiffrable. Puis ce dernier vint poser une main sur sa tête et caressa ses cheveux.

-Ne t'en faits pas, là où nous en sommes, je ne ferais rien que tu ne consentiras pas… Affirma-t-il d'une façon qui sembla complétement sibylline à Harry.

Puis il regarda le plafond et sourit légèrement comme s'il riait d'une blague.

-Des signaux ?

-Eh bien… Tu dis et fais… Tu m'as léché quand tu étais une hermine…

-C'est vrai, j'ai fait cela… Vu que le mal est fait je suppose que je pourrais le refaire.

-Hein… ?

Avant d'avoir pût comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le serpentard avait immobilisé son visage et sa langue chaude et humide vint lentement tracer une bande de feu et de picotement le long de sa joue, juste au coin de sa bouche. Le cœur d'Harry rata plusieurs battements avant de se mettre à tambouriner follement.

Puis il fut brusquement relâché et tout contact disparut.

-M… Male… Ma…

-Bonne nuit Potter, fais de beaux rêves ! Sembla le narguer le blond en éteignant la lumière de sa baguette, les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

S'il était furieux de cette sortie, il ne pouvait que remercier la pénombre parce qu'il était certain que ses joues étaient du plus beau rouge. Il pouvait le sentir ricaner en silence à côté de lui, mais il avait totalement gagné parce qu'Harry ne se sentait même pas d'ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre du traitement.

Il était mal. Mais pas mal comme on pouvait l'être habituellement. Il était… Tout tourneboulé. Chamboulé.

Là où la langue de Drago l'avait touché, il avait l'impression d'avoir été brûlé, comme si cet endroit était devenu hypersensible et qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer… Et à sa grande honte et impuissance, être ainsi prisonnier et à la merci de son rival de toujours lui avait suffisamment fait de l'effet… il se tapait un début d'érection. Ajouté à cela que les battements de son cœur semblaient ne pas pouvoir se calmer et son cerveau incapable de faire autre chose que de penser aux dernières minutes et à l'autre corps dans le lit.

Et par le slip de Merlin il était toujours immobilisé sans pouvoir bouger !

…

Il avait vraiment dû être mais alors très très très méchant dans sa précédente existence.

 _A suivre…_

 _Aaaah quel plaisir ces derniers mots ! Comme je l'ai écrit plus haut, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai viré des passages, changé d'autres, râlé, pesté, ouvert mon fichier word avant de soupirer et de le refermer aussi sec. C'est le chapitre le plus long pour le moment et à mes yeux un d'importance et plutôt difficile. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à rendre vraiment ce que je voulais : les premiers pas de Drago en tant que père – les raisons des réticences d'Harry et les prémices de leur couple.  
… Je parie que vous m'avez détesté quand j'ai avorté le baiser *ricanement névrosé de la fille qui s'est battue avec l'écriture de son chapitre*. BAH NON ! C'était pas le moment ! _

_Le chapitre suivant retrouvera Drago dans ses péripéties de père, on laisse Harry à l'infirmerie et on rejoint les serpentards et aussi quelques Weasley._

 _Chapitre suivant (bon sang quelque part durant la semaine prochaine) :_ _La nôtre_ _, Drago VS Winters premier acte._


	31. La notre

Mot de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est LONG, approche de la quarantaine de pages word, mais je ne pouvais pas séparer tous ces événements sans grogner de mécontentement, donc vous avez tout en bloc (ouais je grogne, particulièrement le matin).

Sinon dans un esprit tout à fait différent : Par Godric, Salazar, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle réunis ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire et je vous en remercie. Je vous fais même des câlins virtuels tiens ! Ahlala pression pression, il faut que je vous écrive des trucs biens ! Et je n'oublie pas de saluer toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews que ce soit pour grogner (eux aussi) ou pour réclamer la suite !

 **Chapitre 28 : La notre**

 _Manoir Malefoy – 1986 -Début de La_ _Saison_ [1]

-Tu es conscient de l'importance du moment ? Demanda sa mère en lissant ses cheveux sur sa tête afin qu'ils tombent parfaitement de chaque côté de son visage. Tu as désormais 6 ans, tu peux assister aux réceptions…

-Oui, je sais. Je ferais honneur à Père et à notre famille, répondit pompeusement Drago en levant le menton, fier comme un paon.

-Je n'en ai aucun doute mon adoré.

La jeune femme s'assura une dernière fois qu'il présentait bien, de ses souliers cirés au tombé de sa robe de sorcier cousue sur mesure. Il était si mignon son petit dragon dont les yeux étincelaient d'impatience, un sourire confiant copié à son père sur les lèvres, qu'elle dût se retenir pour ne pas l'attraper dans ses bras et le serrer contre elle.

A la place elle le gratifia d'une petite caresse sur le nez qui les fit glousser. Drago se reprit cependant bien vite, conscient qu'à son âge, un garçon ne devait plus laisser ce genre de bruit sortir de sa gorge. C'était inconvenant.

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur la double porte fermée qui lui faisait face.

Narcissa réalisait bien qu'il s'agissait de son premier bain de foule. Jusqu'ici l'enfant avait été tenu à l'écart du monde extérieur, ne fréquentant que des personnes triées sur le volet pour son éducation, en plus des membres de sa famille.

Il n'avait même jamais été mis en présence d'autres enfants.

-Ecoutes, une fois dans la salle de bal, si tu as peur…

-Un Malefoy ne montre jamais sa peur, répéta Drago en singeant un peu exagérément l'intonation de Lucius.

-Certes, mais dans tous les cas, tu peux rester près de moi.

-Ou de Père ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Evites de rester dans les robes de ton père, il doit parler avec des personnes importantes alors ne le dérange pas. Hormis évidemment s'il t'appelle. Dans ce cas-là, presse-toi dans sa direction. Mais sans courir ! Les garçons de bonne famille ne courent pas. Le mieux est sans doute que tu restes dans son champ de vision pour pouvoir venir à sa rencontre d'un pas assuré sans le faire attendre.

Drago hochait la tête à chaque consigne et fronçait des sourcils, concentrés. Il ne fallait surtout pas déplaire à Père.

-Et surtout n'oublies pas mon fils, tu es privilégié, personne ne peut te dénier cela. Nul n'a le droit de te déprécier sans ton consentement [2]. Tu es Drago Lucius Malefoy, un futur grand sorcier, sang-pur depuis des générations et issu des deux plus excellentes familles de Grande Bretagne.

L'enfant lui rendit un sourire satisfait et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Il papillonna un instant des yeux, aveuglés par les fortes lumières que jetaient les trois lustres de cristal avant de rester ébahi par la foule présente dans la salle de bal. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de sorciers… Jamais il n'avait CRU qu'il existait autant de sorcier !

Finalement plus qu'un peu intimidé, il accrocha instinctivement une main à la robe de sa mère et la suivit au milieu de nombreuses dames en robe de soirée. Il se détendit néanmoins peu à peu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les autres sorcières n'avaient que des compliments pour lui et s'enhardit même à faire la discussion, savourant les regards approbateurs autour de lui.

Puis finalement, un peu lassé d'être traité comme une jolie poupée, il se mit en quête du groupe des hommes et les trouva disséminé dans les coins de la salle, discutant en cercles. C'était sans difficulté qu'il repéra la silhouette altière et les magnifiques cheveux longs de son père et s'immobilisa à un endroit stratégique en attendant impatiemment qu'il lui fasse un signe.

Dérivant son regard sur la salle, il se trouva cependant bien plus fasciné par des personnes qui n'étaient ni des hommes, ni des dames… Mais des enfants ! Comme lui !

Un instant cela le choqua un peu, étonnement il s'était persuadé être l'unique enfant sorcier existant, les autres n'apparaissant que dans les histoires et les mythes, et était décontenancé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il se consola en se disant que LUI était encore plus exceptionnel qu'eux, puis son regard s'arrêta particulièrement sur l'un des petits sorciers. Il était plus étrange que les autres car sa peau, à la place d'arborer des tons beiges et rosés, était d'un marron foncé qui rappelait la couleur du chocolat.

Tout comme lui il était tout seul dans son coin, semblant fixer le paysage à travers les fenêtres, la silhouette droite et fière comme s'il défiait qui que ce soit de lui reprocher quoique ce soit. Par effet de mimétisme, Drago releva lui aussi son menton parce qu'il trouvait que cela donnait une belle allure au garçon.

Il semblait sauvage et indéchiffrable, ce qui l'intrigua hautement… Tout en l'effrayant.

Soudain, une femme à la peau aussi brune, belle comme une reine de conte de fée dans une large robe à la pompadour bleu lagon marcha devant le garçon et avec un rictus, passa une main le long de sa mâchoire en ce qui aurait pu passer pour une caresse si l'enfant n'avait pas eu l'air de fuir ce geste dans un mouvement de répulsion, détournant le visage.

La femme émit un petit rire avant de s'éloigner vers un groupe d'homme comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est à ce moment-là que leurs regards se croisèrent et que Drago fit un geste vers lui, bien décidé à rejeter sa peur pour l'aborder.

Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta dans son mouvement et il découvrit son père qui s'était finalement déplacé vers lui. Drago lui sourit, mais Lucius se contenta de regarder vers le garçon solitaire en fronçant les sourcils avant de revenir vers lui :

-Ce garçon est le jeune Zabini, ce n'est pas une bonne compagnie pour toi.

-Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez pourtant invité…

Lucius eut un rictus de mépris avant de caresser légèrement l'épaule de son fils.

-C'est vrai, je l'ai fait. Parfois nous nous retrouvons obligés d'inviter certaines personnes, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elles sont de bonnes fréquentations. Les Zabini ont du poids politique et financier, mais aucuns titres.

-Ce ne sont pas des nobles ?! S'indigna Drago avec un geste de recul, ayant l'impression d'avoir été trahis sans même avoir pourtant parlé avec l'enfant.

Il se félicitait que son père l'ait arrêté avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose comme respirer le même air ou toucher un garçon du commun.

-Seulement dans leur pays d'origine et uniquement du côté paternel. Le côté maternel est encore pire. Certains membres du Ministère ont laissé entendre que les Ashford descendraient d'esclaves appartenant à des moldus… Je crois que l'on ne peut pas tomber plus bas dans la vicissitude et le déshonneur pour un sorcier. Alors ne te fie pas simplement aux paroles de personnes se prétendant de sang pur… Il te faudra toujours te renseigner pour savoir à qui tu as vraiment à faire Drago.

-Oui, je m'en rends bien compte Père.

Lucius le détourna de l'enfant et lui tapota affectueusement la tête, montrant ainsi son approbation.

-Maintenant je vais te présenter des enfants provenant de la meilleure noblesse, convenant bien mieux comme compagnon de jeu… Ah les voilà ! Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe! Venez tous les deux que je vous présente !

-o-O-o-O-o-

 _Present_

Mrs Pomfresh avait vu des bataillons d'élèves se présenter dans son infirmerie. Après tout, cela ne faisait pas moins de quarante-cinq années de bons et loyaux services, elle avait donc eu toute l'occasion de classer en plusieurs types les élèves.

Tout d'abord, les meilleurs : ceux qu'elle n'avait vu en tout et pour tout qu'une seule fois, lors de la visite médicale obligatoire en première année et qui s'étaient ensuite débrouillés pour rester intact les sept années suivantes, ce qui pour un étudiant en sorcellerie était vraiment un exploit. Suivaient les occasionnels, ceux qui n'avaient, malgré toutes les précautions, pas pu éviter une morsure de plante, une explosion de scroutt, un débordement de chaudron ou un sort maladroit. Et il s'agissait là, malgré tous ses grommellements, de la majorité de Poudlard.

Et là on en venait aux « habitués ». Il y avait les « mensuelles », comme elle les appelait, celles qui n'avaient pas été gâtées par Mère Nature et qui souffraient à chaque menstruation de douleurs handicapantes. Un peu dans le même genre, il y avait les anxieux chroniques, avec une catégorie tout particulière pour les « Roguophobe » avec les pauvres enfants qui piquaient des crises de nerfs avant chaque cours du professeur cité, peu importe la matière qu'il enseignait. Suivaient les maladroits, ceux qui collectionnaient les blessures, dont certains les plus improbables qu'elle ait jamais vue. Neville Londubat avait ainsi était un de ses résidents presque quotidien durant ses premières années.

Et puis il y en avait deux autres. Deux autres qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais voulu voir dans son domaine :

Drago Malefoy, alias le malade très souvent imaginaire, ainsi que l'enfant le plus désagréable à guérir qu'elle connaissait et Harry Potter qui avait la mauvaise habitude de lui revenir en morceaux sans pour autant tenir en place.

Ces deux-là venaient d'ailleurs souvent par paire, mal au point après leurs célèbres disputes qui dégénéraient toujours en bagarre… Et alors elle les plaçait sur deux lits opposés où ils faisaient en sorte de s'ignorer mutuellement en boudant… Habituellement.

C'est pourquoi elle bloqua durant au moins cinq minutes en découvrant les deux jeunes hommes couchés dans le même lit, leur fille entre leurs deux corps. Comme elle savait Harry complétement ligoté, elle ne pouvait se tromper sur le responsable de cette initiative qui, en fait, semblait enroulé autour du brun d'une façon très protectrice, un bras en travers de son torse, l'autre encerclant leurs deux têtes appuyées l'une contre l'autre.

Elle ne réussit pas à retenir le gloussement qu'une telle vision lui inspira. Aussi aberrant que cela était, ça n'en était pas moins adorable et très réconfortant pour la suite de leur relation.

Silencieusement elle effectua ses tâches quotidiennes, avant de se retrouver obligée de réveiller ses deux pensionnaires. Par respect pour l'honneur tatillon de Drago Malefoy, c'est lui qu'elle réveilla en premier en le secouant doucement par l'épaule.

-Mr Malefoy… Réveillez-vous, le petit déjeuner va être servi dans quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils et gémit un peu avant d'ouvrir des yeux qui s'écarquillèrent en découvrant le visage de son vis-à-vis à quelques centimètres du sien. Avec intelligence, l'infirmière l'empêcha de se reculer brusquement en gardant sa place au bord du lit.

-Faites attention, Evangeline est contre votre poitrine, vous risquez de l'attirer avec vous par terre.

Il s'immobilisa alors et sans un mot hocha de la tête tout en ramenant ses bras vers lui, attrapant le bébé pour se redresser et s'asseoir.

-Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je m'endormais, lâcha t'il nonchalamment comme pour lui faire croire que tout ceci n'était qu'une erreur et absolument pas calculé.

Mais ce n'était pas à un singe qu'on apprenait à faire la grimace et Mrs Pomfresh connaissait trop bien les serpentards pour se faire avoir.

-Mais oui, mais oui Mr Malefoy ! Chantonna-t-elle sans en penser un mot tout en faisant le tour du lit pour réveiller son patient.

-Mr Potter… Mr Potter… Il faut vous réveiller, c'est l'heure de votre potion.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil l'autre étudiant remettre ses chaussures, récupérer le sac d'Evangeline et disparaitre comme pour éviter d'avoir à s'expliquer. Cela lui arracha un soupir alors qu'Harry se réveillait difficilement en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

La seule chose contre laquelle ces enfants se battaient désormais, c'était leur orgueil et leur timidité… Toutes les deux maladives !

-o-O-o-O-o-

Lorsque Drago revint à son dortoir, il oublia totalement d'exprimer son indignation et sa colère envers son traitre de meilleur ami, passant devant lui sans le voir pour attraper des vêtements, le cosy d'Evangeline et aussitôt repartir en direction de la salle de bain des préfets.

Son esprit était complètement obnubilé par ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Evangeline, la discussion avec Potter, à cœur presque ouvert…. Bon, ok, à cœur totalement ouvert. Chose normalement inconcevable, mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec le brun, il semblait comme attiré par ce genre de chose, comme si ses yeux verts l'incitaient à se comporter comme un idiot sentimental.

Vraiment sur le moment ça semblait toujours être une excellente idée, mais après, loin de cette navrante influence, il s'en mordait toujours les doigts. Parce que franchement, c'était juste une horrible idée de donner sur un plateau ses faiblesses, ses peurs et ses espoirs ! C'était comme creuser sa propre tombe, donner le bâton pour se faire battre !

« Tiens écoute Potter, je vais te dire exactement tout ce que tu dois savoir pour me blesser ! »

Plongé jusqu'à la poitrine dans l'eau chaude, les bras appuyé au rebord et la tête posée dessus, il fixait Evangeline qui dormait encore dans son couffin, l'air apaisée et innocent.

Même avec ses sentiments, c'était si difficile de jeter derrière lui sept ans et quelques mois de conditionnement fait de prudence et de méfiance envers Potter. Il avait beau savoir qu'il lui avait promis d'être de son côté, et plus, qu'il faisait partie comme il l'avait dit, de sa « sphère privée » - et il frissonna de désir à ces simples mots- il n'arrivait pas à ne pas être inquiet.

Il guettait sans cesse le moment où quelqu'un allait lui dire que ce n'était qu'une farce pour qu'il se prenne le retour de bâton royalement dans la figure.

C'était vraiment plus fort que lui.

Alors qu'il rêvassait, il se permit toutefois un petit sourire en se rappelant pendant une fraction de seconde le visage de son fiancé endormi, si sérieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Etait-il en train de rêver quand l'infirmière les avait réveillés ? A quoi donc pouvait rêver un sauveur sorcier ?

En tout cas, il s'habituerait sans difficulté à ce genre de scène au réveil…

*Dans quelques semaines maintenant, nous serons mariés et nous aurons une semaine en tête à tête avant la reprise des cours… Mon futur n'a jamais été aussi incertain et mystérieux qu'en ce moment…* Songea-t-il un peu exalté en se retournant, regardant sans vraiment les voir les différents vitraux colorés aux décors sous-marin que Poudlard avait créé en remplacement de la sirène.

Ce sacré château avait décidé de ne rien refaire totalement à l'identique, ce qui faisait que parfois Drago se retrouvait à se demander où il était, ne trouvant rien de familier autour de lui… Heureusement il était loin d'être le seul à s'être perdu au début de l'année.

Mais s'il devait faire une comparaison, cette situation était à l'image de toute son existence actuelle : il ne reconnaissait plus rien. Ce qui l'entourait, qui étaient ses amis ou ses ennemis, puis sa propre personne en premier lieu. Pendant 17 ans on l'avait fait marcher sur une route toute tracée, entretenue, bordée de barrière pour qu'il ne dévie pas un instant, puis celle-ci avait été détruite et il avait été obligé de s'installer sur un autre chemin, un truc en terre, avec des cailloux et des mauvaises herbes, et surtout il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il le menait. Chaque jour était une surprise et pour quelqu'un habitué à connaitre sa destination, c'était très inquiétant… Mais aussi libérateur et intriguant.

Finalement il jugea qu'il s'était assez caché, d'autant plus qu'il tenait à prendre un petit déjeuner.

Frais et habillé, il se dirigea vers la grande salle en espérant ne pas s'attirer des regards moqueurs à cause d'Evangeline (même le miroir lui avait lancé qu'il était parfait mais pas crédible pour deux noises) mais fut arrêté net dans l'entrée par Rogue qui le happa au passage, se tenant apparemment là en embuscade.

Son professeur le tira avec lui jusque dans un renfoncement sans prendre en compte ses récriminations.

-Par l'enfer Mr Malefoy, où étiez-vous ? Cela fait presque une demi-heure que je vous attends !

\- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Répliqua Drago sans répondre, considérant que ses interactions avec son futur époux ne le regardaient en rien.

-Nous avons à faire à une machination, je ne puis vous en dire plus pour le moment, mais nous avons appris hier soir qu'un comité du Ministère viendrait en fin d'après-midi pratiquer des tests sur Evangeline.

-QUOI ?! Ne pût s'empêcher d'hurler le blond, provoquant le réveil de sa fille et par voie direct de conséquence, ses pleurs.

Plus agacé par la nouvelle que par la petite, il tenta de la bercer en secouant légèrement le couffin, sachant cependant qu'elle devait plus certainement avoir faim, car il avait dépassé l'heure où il voyait habituellement Potter ou Granger lui donner son biberon du matin.

-Mais c'est pas genre illégal ? Continua-t-il.

-Si, mais et de 1, ces tests ont lieu pour rassurer la population persuadée qu'Evangeline est une créature maléfique produite par les Malefoy, pièce maîtresse dans leur plan visant à marier leur héritier avec le Sauveur Sorcier ou de l'assassiner afin de venger le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de s'emparer de sa fortune…

Drago fut un peu impressionné par tous le mépris et le sarcasme que pouvait contenir la voix de son professeur.

-Sûr que mes parents semblaient totalement extatiques au début…

-J'espère que vous êtes conscient que votre père ne l'est toujours pas ?

-Oui mais je crois qu'il est amoureux d'Evangeline, la dernière fois il ne voulait plus la laisser à Maman, alors ça compense.

Severus eut un bref sourire à ce souvenir. Il était vrai que ce pauvre Lucius, bien aidé par l'alcool, ne voulait plus se séparer de sa petite fille et que la lui arracher pour rentrer à Poudlard avait bien faillit se finir en duel sorcier.

-Hum, bref… De 2 la malchance a voulu que votre futur époux et l'autre père d'Evangeline soit LE Potter, Survivant, Elu, Grandiose Sauveur, ce qui signifie que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre penseront toujours avoir leur mot à dire en ce qui le concerne. Donc aussi illégal que ce soit, il n'y a, je le crains, rien à faire.

Drago n'était pas vraiment de cet avis et fronça des sourcils en calculant combien de temps il lui restait pour concocter un plan ou une alternative convenable.

Il était après tout un Malefoy et il n'était pas dit qu'il obéirait servilement aux ordres du Ministère.

-o-O-o-O-o-

*Merde, je me suis perdu !*

Blaise grommela contre Poudlard et ses escaliers incontrôlables alors qu'il remontait un couloir des plus hors sujet dans une école car il n'offrait aucune porte menant à des salles de cours, mais un alignement de grande poteries et les seules fenêtres présentes donnaient sur des murs, n'offrant qu'une faible luminosité.

A la demande du professeur Rogue il s'était mis à la recherche de son meilleur ami passé en trombe dans son dortoir alors qu'il était encore en tenue de nuit, pour repartir aussi sec. La destination était évidente : la salle de bain des préfets… Sauf que Blaise s'était perdu.

Ce contretemps l'agaçait car il aurait bien aimé taquiner son ami sur le fait qu'il avait évidemment découché… Et parier avec Pansy une certaine somme de galions sur l'identité du lit où il avait atterri.

Quoi ? Chacun avait ses petits plaisirs ! Avoir une vie amoureuse était une prise de tête pas possible, mais chez les autres c'était assez amusant !

Il s'arrêta brusquement en percevant un léger son de pleurs. Curieux, il s'avança le plus discrètement possible vers sa provenance et fut assez surpris de découvrir une jeune femme recroquevillée entre deux pots qui la cachaient.

Surtout qu'à première vue il s'agissait de Ginevra Weasley.

Il se racla la gorge et les épaules de la fille se crispèrent avant qu'elle ne relève lentement son visage d'entre ses bras. Ses yeux larmoyants se firent brusquement accusateurs.

-Et merde, sur 200 élèves, pourquoi il fallait que ce soit un serpentard ? Marmonna-t-elle en décidant apparemment qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir puisqu'elle replongea sa tête dans son giron.

-Euh… Dis-le si je te dérange… Emit Blaise, sarcastique.

-Ecoutes, fous-toi de moi tout ton content et continue ta route, ok ?

Blaise se contenta de regarder autour de lui, mal à l'aise, n'arrivant pas à se décider sur ce qu'il devait faire. D'un côté il s'agissait d'une gryffondor, donc il pouvait très bien passer son chemin… D'un autre, sa curiosité de serpentard l'interdisait de faire l'impasse sur un ragot.

Mais c'était une fille qui pleurait. Et si une fille qui pleurait ça transformait les gryffondors en lavette sans volonté, lui ça lui donnait envie de leur jeter des cailloux.

Agacé, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le laissa pendre devant le tas que formait la Weasley.

-Eh la belette, si tu daignais sortir ton museau ?

-QUOI ?! Fit-elle tout aussi agacée de ne pas avoir sa paix, avant de loucher d'un air surpris sur le présent du black.

-Ceci s'appelle un mouchoir, la définition du dictionnaire dit que c'est un morceau de tissu d'utilité hygiénique visant principalement à recueillir les fluides corpo…

-JE SAIS ce qu'est un mouchoir ! Merci ! S'hérissa t'elle en le lui arrachant vivement des mains pour essuyer son visage.

-La précision semblait utile vu ta vitesse de réaction.

Un regard hargneux et injecté de sang lui répondit. Pas très classe la petite beauté des gryffys en ce moment ! Il n'hésita pas à le lui faire remarquer, ce qui n'améliora définitivement pas son état.

Attention, Blaise avait du tact, n'allez pas croire le contraire, mais souvent il trouvait plus amusant d'en être dépourvu, ce qui l'entrainait à dire les choses sans fioritures.

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Mon monde s'écroule et je suppose que je suis censé sourire, chanter gaiement une balade et donner ma bénédiction ? C'est ce que tout le monde attends ?

Il roula des yeux. C'était donc ça ? La roussette leur faisait une phobie du changement après la perte inattendue de son petit-ami, futur mari et père de ses futurs merveilleux enfants ?

-Faut pas le voir comme ça. Dis-toi plutôt que c'est un nouveau monde qui s'ouvre à toi, avec de nouvelles possibilités, un truc du genre, insère ici un blabla pseudo philosophique à la Dr Melody Flint et évite, s'il te plait, de chanter quoique ce soit…

Son étrange discours la rendit un instant muette, puis elle se reprit en mettant certainement tout cela sur le compte de l'excentricité des serpentards.

-Eh bien je déteste ce nouveau monde ! Répliqua-t-elle avec l'élégance d'un bulldozer.

Avec un ricanement sarcastique il plongea les mains dans ses poches et décida de la laisser là avec sa misère. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il discutait avec elle ou même essayait de l'aider. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait ? Six jours sans cours avec obligation de rester à Poudlard était assez déprimant, mais c'était cela ou bien aller à un salon qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui vu qu'il était assez riche pour vivre le reste de son existence sans travailler ET en s'enfilant des cocktails tous les soirs…

Il prit quand même le soin d'avoir le dernier mot alors qu'il s'éloignait :

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à le changer de façon à ce qu'il te plaise !

Sans même se retourner… Et il aurait peut-être dû car il serait tombé sur le regard de la jeune femme s'illuminant, comme si des nuages s'étaient brusquement écartés du soleil, brillant soudain d'une curiosité et d'un intérêt qui les avaient désertés depuis un moment. Oui, il l'aurait aperçu alors se redresser à quatre pattes et jeter un coup d'œil au-delà de la poterie pour le suivre des yeux jusqu'à un couloir adjacent.

Seulement alors il se serait sans doute un peu inquiété.

A la place de cela, il retrouva finalement Drago et Pansy dans la bibliothèque, le blond fouillant férocement les rayonnages du bout de sa baguette magique en envoyant voler des ouvrages tout autour de lui.

Le plus étrange était que Madame Pince le laissait faire sans rien dire, couinant d'adoration auprès du couffin d'Evangeline.

-Ah Blaise ! Te voilà enfin ! Aide-nous ! Fit péremptoirement Pansy en lui refilant dans les bras un livre semblant sorti tout droit de la section « législation sorcière ».

A savoir que c'était un pavé poussiéreux qui ne semblait pas avoir vu la lumière du jour depuis un moment, si ce n'était pour permettre à un élève de faire une sieste. Il tourna la tête, largué, et dans sa travée, Drago jura en faisant défiler à toute vitesse les pages d'un livre avant de le renvoyer d'un coup de baguette à sa place.

-Hum… J'ai carrément loupé un épisode là… Constata doucement Blaise en allant rejoindre à une table sa camarade qui fronçait ses sourcils sur un chapitre. On cherche quoi au juste ?

-Un argument béton pour empêcher le Ministère de disséquer Evangeline cet après-midi.

Vu comme ça… Blaise cacha son étonnement et son inquiétude pour commencer à tourner les pages de son propre livre.

Mais ce fut la phrase que lâcha ensuite Drago qui lui fit comprendre l'importance du désastre et l'impliquer plus sérieusement :

-Bon sang ! Pourquoi Granger n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle !

-o-O-o-O-o-

-AaaTCHI !

Hermione retira la main qu'elle avait placée devant sa bouche en éternuant avant de s'excuser envers son interlocuteur et d'arranger les différentes plaquettes d'informations qu'elle avait collectée.

-Un rhume ? Fit une jeune femme à grosse lunettes carrée derrière la table.

-Non, pas que je sache… Quelqu'un doit surement parler de moi ! Plaisanta Hermione dans le brouhaha ambiant du hall où se trouvait le Salon des Métiers Sorciers. Mais continuez donc à me parler de votre métier de dresseur de trolls de sécurité. C'est tout à fait passionnant !

-o-O-o-O-o-

Midi arrivait et les trois serpentards n'avaient encore rien trouvé de bien probant. La législation sorcière était comme du gruyère, particulièrement en ce qui concernait les enfants.

-Remarque, ça nous arrange, osa constater Pansy avant de s'expliquer : Vu que c'est la famille qui gère ses descendants, techniquement on ne devrait rien pouvoir faire à Evangeline sans ton consentement…

-« Techniquement », là est le mot clef, grogna Blaise en tournant une page d'un air maussade.

Drago referma vivement l'énorme pavé qu'il avait entre les mains, faisant voleter quelques grains de poussières dans l'atmosphère.

-S'il y avait plusieurs lois pour m'appuyer on pourrait faire passer cette affaire au Magenmagot, mais avec juste mon avis, je ne serais pas pris au sérieux… Juste parce que je m'appelle « Malefoy », finit-il avec douleur.

Ejectant le livre d'un coup de baguette, il attira à lui le couffin d'Evangeline qui était jusqu'alors grandement occupée à regarder ses doigts comme si elle venait juste de les découvrir tout en émettant de temps en temps des borborygmes avec sa bouche. Il laissa sa tête tomber contre le bord, plutôt découragé.

-Pardonne-moi, je t'ai donné le nom de famille le plus pourri de l'univers, marmonna t'il à voix basse sans même tenter d'enrober la chose aristocratiquement. Et à cause de ça les gens trouveront toujours une excuse pour te faire subir les pires horreurs…

Evangeline émit un son qui pouvait presque passer pour un miaulement et Blaise se leva à son tour pour essuyer avec un bavoir le menton mouillé de la petite fille.

-Reprends-toi Drago, il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire, fit quant à elle Pansy. On pourrait… Je ne sais pas… Avertir l'école ? Faire en sorte d'avoir l'appui des élèves ! Si l'opinion est avec nous, les journaux suivront et le Ministère sera bien obligé de…

-Qui nous écouteraient ? On est des serpentards ! C'est un miracle si jusqu'ici on ne s'est pas fait lapider pour ce seul fait ! Et puis on aurait pu tenter une telle action si on avait été mis au courant bien plus tôt ! Il est trop tard pour prévenir les médias…

-Mais c'est aussi l'enfant de Potter ! S'agaça la jeune femme. Le crétin qui les a tous sauvés !

-C'est ça ! Potter ! Fit Blaise en l'attrapant par les épaules. Il ne doit pas être au courant ! Tu devrais aller lui en parler Drago !

-Mais il est immobilisé sur son lit…

-Salazar nous en soit témoin, c'est Harry Potter ! Je suis sûr qu'il peut foutre le souk total même en étant coincé dans un lit !

Le blond retint un soupir. Il aurait aimé gérer cela tout seul pour prouver justement à Potter qu'il était lui aussi capable de faire quelque chose… Mais au final, il était bien aussi nul et inefficace qu'il le pensait.

-On s'occupe de garder Evangeline ! Je vais lui préparer son biberon. Hein qu'elle va avoir son biberon adoré la petite princesse…

Drago s'empressa aussitôt de quitter les lieux pour s'épargner le spectacle de Blaise bêtifiant, ce qu'il faisait de plus en plus avec Evangeline et qui était complétement antinomique au personnage. Mais bon… La dernière fois qu'il avait fait une réflexion à ce sujet, le black le lui avait fait regretter…

Il prit donc le chemin vers l'infirmerie en espérant que Potter aurait bel et bien une solution à leur problème… Même s'il en doutait fortement. Ce serait certainement du n'importe quoi à la gryffondor, à moitié suicidaire et gourmant en perte de points.

Il stoppa cependant net en apercevant deux hommes plantés de chaque côté des doubles portes le séparant de son fiancé. Les robes de sorciers pourpres ne faisaient aucun doute sur leur identité : des Aurors.

Drago recula machinalement, effrayé.

La seule vue de ces costumes faisaient remonter le sentiment d'angoisse qui l'avait happé à la fin du printemps dernier.

La peur de la séparation… De l'humiliation… Et de la mort.

Il ne pouvait pas s'avancer, il ne pouvait pas parler à ces hommes. Il avait trop peur qu'ils soient là pour lui ou qu'ils l'arrêtent tout simplement parce qu'il était… Ce qu'il était. Accrochant son bras marqué comme pour le cacher, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voir Potter.

Reculant encore et encore, il finit par se détourner complétement pour courir vers la salle de DCFM, l'esprit chamboulé.

-PROFESSEUR ROGUE ! Hurla-t-il en entrant sans avoir frappé dans le bureau de son parrain.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, encore tout tremblant et plongea ses yeux d'un gris tempête dans ceux de l'homme qui le fixait d'un air interdit.

-Que se passe-t-il Mr Malefoy ?

-Que font ces… Hommes… Aurors… A l'école ?!

Pourquoi posait-il la question ? Il savait très bien ce qu'ils venaient faire ! Ils étaient là pour lui ! Pour le récupérer, pour le ramener là où aurait dû être sa place…

Rogue se leva précipitamment de son bureau en s'apercevant que tout autour de lui, de la glace était en train d'apparaitre et s'approcha vivement de son filleul qui ne se contrôlait plus.

\- Calmez-vous, fit-il d'une voix aussi apaisante que possible.

-Ils ne devaient pas arriver en fin d'après-midi ? Professeur…. Ne les laissez pas m'emmener !

-Chut… Non, ils ne vous emmèneront pas…Chut… Drago, je te le promets… Il faudrait qu'ils me passent sur le corps pour ça. C'est juste…. _Cet homme_ … Qui est arrivé en avance. Mais la directrice l'occupe en lui faisait faire le tour de Poudlard…

Si Drago avait semblé se calmer, serrant à présent frénétiquement le médaillon qu'il portait au cou comme un chrétien face à un vampire le ferait avec sa croix, il se tendit immédiatement devant l'intonation dégoutée que n'avait pût s'empêcher de prendre Severus à la mention de _l'homme_.

-Qui ?

-Calme-toi…

-QUI ?! Répéta hystériquement le blond en lui broyant presque le bras au passage.

-Le directeur Winters….

S'il n'était pas déjà accolé à la porte, Drago aurait eu un brusque recul.

Ses pupilles semblèrent se dilater tandis qu'il se mettait à trembler de plus belle, cherchant furieusement autour de lui une échappatoire.

-Non ! NON ! Hurla-t-il dans un souffle glacé parce que la pièce avait soudain perdu en chaleur.

La plupart des sorciers faisaient exploser des objets lorsqu'ils étaient furieux ou paniqués, Drago, lui, générait automatiquement de la glace. Rogue avait depuis longtemps émit l'hypothèse que cela était dû à l'éducation qu'il avait reçu de son père. Lucius n'aurait jamais pu admettre un tel manque de contrôle de lui-même, alors afin de cacher ses émotions, il avait adopté une forme moins visible, une forme qu'il pouvait cacher et qui ne laissait pas de trace une fois la crise passée.

-NON ! PAS _LUI_ ! PAS _LUI_ ! Il va m'emporter ! Il va m'emporter ! Il me l'a dit ! Il me l'a promis !

Severus n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le prendre dans ses bras, même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre de chose. Il comprenait cependant ce que ressentait ce pauvre garçon. Winters s'était acharné sur chaque personne coupable qu'il avait pu trouver, et des personnes aussi sensibles que Drago et Narcissa avaient été pour lui du pain béni. Là où il ne pouvait casser l'esprit de personnalité comme lui, il s'était rabattu sur eux.

Il avait cependant été impressionné de voir Drago en aussi bonne forme ( compte tenu des évènements) à la rentrée et s'était dit qu'il avait réussi à surmonter cela… Eh bien… Apparemment non. Winters semblait s'être mué en traumatisme.

-Je te l'ais dit. Il ne t'emportera pas. Tu vas rester ici, à Poudlard, puis dans deux semaines tu rentreras tranquillement chez toi pour les vacances d'avril. Drago… Tu n'es pas seul. Tes parents sont là, JE suis là, tes amis sont là, et… (Severus enserra dans sa main celle du garçon qui tenait son médaillon) tu es promis à Harry Potter, il ne te laissera pas. Tu es aussi père, Drago. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit au sujet du fait qu'Evangeline était d'abord tienne ? Eh bien il est temps pour toi de faire face au fait que TU es SIEN et que tu as le devoir de la protéger. C'est pourquoi tu vas respirer, te détendre, et faire face à Winters comme l'homme qu'il est… Non cet homme n'est pas un dieu, il n'a pas tout pouvoir sur toi… Lui faire face comme un Malefoy et un futur Black devrait le faire ! Pour la fierté ! Et au nom de ta noblesse !

-Je… Je n'y arriverais pas… Je suis FAIBLE professeur ! Un ignoble lâche ! Je ne veux pas être à nouveau enfermé ! Tout sauf ça ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce monde blanc… Totalement blanc ! J'ai failli devenir fou… Je vais devenir fou !

Severus lui attrapa fermement le visage pour le mettre à son niveau et le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es PAS faible, Drago ! C'est une FABLE que tu te racontes ! A 18 ans tu maitrise l'occlumentie aussi bien que moi ! Tu es un excellent brasseur de potion, tu peux effectuer des métamorphoses complètes des plus réussies, tu es un stratège diabolique quand tu as confiance en toi et tu es le seul à oser te battre contre le Survivant, Elu ou tout ce que tu veux et tu arrives à lui tenir tête ! Je crois que tes critères d'excellence sont trop ambitieux. Crois-moi, tu ne vaux pas moins que Winters qui est un sorcier tout ce qu'il y a de plus moyen ! ALORS. TU. N'IRAS. NULLE. PART ! TU AS COMPRIS ?!

Légèrement calmé par le ton vindicatif de son professeur, il hocha la tête et fut ainsi relâché. Il contempla comme un miracle le fait qu'il tenait encore sur ses deux jambes.

-De plus je serais là, ajouta Severus en se détournant pour voir les misères que son filleul avait fait à son bureau. Je voudrais bien le voir lutter contre nous deux. Il n'aurait aucune chance.

Présenté ainsi, Drago se sentit un peu honteux de son emportement et se força à paraitre aussi confiant qu'à son habitude. Il savait cependant que lorsqu'il parlait de « faiblesse » il ne visait pas spécialement ses aptitudes, mais surtout son caractère. Il admirait Rogue qui, lui, possédait cette force et cette noblesse dans l'adversité.

-Je tacherais de prendre exemple sur vous…

Il essayerait aussi de puiser des forces en se rappelant tout ce qu'il avait à perdre : cette future vie mystérieuse auprès de l'homme dont il était amoureux et de l'enfant qu'il avait miraculeusement eu avec lui. Ce serait vraiment pathétique de se voir retirer tout cela sans même avoir pu en profiter… Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-En attendant,… Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi l'infirmerie est gardée par deux aurors ? Lâcha Drago en plaçant tous ses souvenirs de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une grande boite en acier en espérant qu'ils n'en sortiraient pas au pire moment.

-Que ? Comment cela ?! Se retourna brusquement Severus qui ne semblait de toute évidence pas au courant.

Il eut un instant de réflexion… Avant d'avoir sa réponse et de renifler de dégout et de fureur :

-… Oh le CHIEN !

Et il s'élança vers la porte, s'arrêtant quelques secondes près de lui :

-Ecoutes Drago, pour plus de sécurité, toi et tes amis, rentrez dans votre maison, je demanderais à ce que votre repas de midi y soit servis… Et n'en sortez pas sans que je vous en donne la permission ! Je vais m'occuper de cela !

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry regardait le plafond en s'ennuyant comme un rat mort.

Personne n'était venu le voir depuis ce matin et aucun serpentard ne lui avait amené sa fille de la journée, ce qu'il trouvait purement scandaleux ! Que faisait donc Malefoy avec elle !

-Je veux ma fiiiiillllleeee…. Rouspéta t'il comme un enfant de quatre ans parce qu'il savait que personne ne le voyait… Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait car une tête rousse apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision.

-Désolé mais ce n'est que moi ! Fit celle-ci. Bein dis donc, c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un ficelé comme cela à son lit…

-GEORGE ! S'exclama Harry, très surpris de sa présence.

-Fred, rectifia automatiquement ledit Fred.

-George.

-Fred.

-Geo… Oh eh bien, Fred, fais comme tu veux ! Abandonna Harry lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour encore le reprendre.

Ron lui avait vaguement raconté cette histoire.

-On dirait que je tombe à pic, reprit Fred en s'asseyant sur le lit d'à côté pour feuilleter vaguement un magazine de Quidditch qui avait distrait Harry à peine vingt minutes. Tu avais tout l'air d'une personne prête à décéder d'ennui.

-Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce calvaire. Ca fait même pas deux jours et j'en peux déjà plus ! J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser avec le lit !

-Ne t'en fais pas camarade, j'ai le remède à ta situation. Tu vas me raconter dans les moindres détails cette histoire avec ta fille et ton futur mari qui n'est rien d'autre que la fouine en personne !

-Pour que tu te foutes de ma tête ?! Rétorqua Harry sans méchanceté avant de continuer : Non merci ! Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir supporter les deux jumeaux dans le même corps ! Ça semble un peu violent comme combo !

Fred poussa un grand éclat de rire avant de taper le matelas près de la tête d'Harry comme si c'était son dos en morceau.

-Sacré Harry ! Je savais que t'aurais aucun mal à comprendre la situation ! Mais si tu me raconte les mois que j'ai zappé, je promets de ne pas me foutre trop de toi et de te faire rire à ton tour !

Harry était un peu méfiant, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait des trouvailles des jumeaux, mais comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il se mit à lui raconter son histoire de dette de vie.

Quand il eut terminé, Fred n'avait ricané que deux ou trois fois à ses dépens et se remettait tout juste de l'histoire avec la vache qui l'avait clouée à ce lit.

-Merlin en personne n'aurait pas pu faire mieux comme histoire abracadabrante ! Ces trucs là ça n'arrive vraiment qu'à toi Harry ! Conclut le roux avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Approuva le brun, soulagé qu'il ne soit pas contrarié pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ginny.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était vraiment des histoires de gamins…

-Qui aurait pût une seconde imaginer qu'Harry Potter allait épouser Drago Malefoy ?! … A cet instant, tu sais ce que je voudrais le plus ? Demanda Fred avec un air chafouin.

-Euh… Non ?

-Avoir une machine à remonter le temps pour venir vous annoncer cette nouvelle quand vous aviez 13 ans ! Oh bon sang ! La tête que vous feriez !

Harry montra les dents faute de pouvoir le frapper. Ce n'était vraiment pas si marrant. Le Harry de 13 ans ne pouvait pas voir une seconde Malefoy en peinture, surtout après ce qu'il voulait faire subir à Buck ! Et ce n'était qu'un des nombreux autres coups bas que le blond avait perpétré sans réfléchir une seconde au mal qu'il faisait.

Après tout, l'objectif numéro 1 de Malefoy durant leurs cinq premières années de scolarité était de le faire virer lui, Ron et Hermione de Poudlard. Qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il avait réussi ? Retourner vivre à l'année chez les Dursley… Il aurait préféré se pendre quelque part !

Penser à tout ça le faisait se sentir mal… Parce que… Eh bien, en se concentrant sur le point de vue de ce Harry-là, se marier avec Malefoy serait comme l'absoudre de toute cette méchanceté… Or elle avait bien existée. Et il comprenait mieux la réaction violente de Ron… Même si ça ne changeait en rien le fait qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu le tuer ou même le vouloir mort.

Cependant, réfléchir au passé c'était juste se faire du mal pour rien : Drago Malefoy avait changé et ce fait était indéniable. Et cet homme-là avait bien le droit de faire ses preuves, non ?

-Si tu comptais me faire rire avec ça, c'est plutôt raté, maugréa Harry en enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin.

Fred lui lança un sourire rayonnant en faisant un signe de dénégation de la tête.

-Non, pauvre petit Sauveur coincé sur ton lit, je pensais plutôt à cela !

Un Harry interdit le regarda fouiller dans un sac d'où il sortit une assiette beaucoup trop grande pour pouvoir y rentrer.

-TADAAAA ! Fit Fred en la retournant pour qu'il puisse l'admirer.

Les yeux du brun faillirent lui sortir des orbites avant que des marques rouges ne naissent sur ses joues, curieux mélange d'embarras et de crise de fou rire retenu.

Sur cette horrible assiette (oui, Harry décrétait que c'était horrible), se trouvait une peinture animée de lui et de Drago en buste, d'ailleurs ils se regardaient d'un air un peu perplexe, l'air de se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là tous les deux, mais toute l'horreur de la chose ne s'arrêtait pas là, parce que la peinture disparut pour en faire place à une autre.

Sous ses yeux un Albus Dumbledore, en buste lui aussi, levait le pouce en souriant alors que la légende « Dumbledore approuve » apparaissait.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière.

Merlin… C'était… Ridicule !

-Oh Merlin… Gémit Harry, prit par des spasmes d'un rire plus abdominal que vocal. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Oh Seigneur, Fred, tu ne peux PAS commercialiser ça ! Malfoy et ses parents vont me TUER !

-Je vois pas pourquoi, répliqua le rouquin sans se départir de son grand sourire alors que le portrait des deux fiancés revenait. Je suis sûr qu'elles vont s'arracher comme des petits pains ! Et puis vu que tu es mon principal actionnaire et que Drago s'apprête à t'épouser, il devient à son tour bénéficiaire des résultats de la boutique !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Malefoy voit ça comme ça, mais je te laisse le lui expliquer ! De plus, je ne suis pas certain que Dumbledore aurait approuvé une telle union pour moi…

-Tu parles ! Ce vieux romantique ! Lui qui adorait nous placer exprès avec les serpentards en s'imaginant que peut être, un jour, nous finirions par nous comprendre et ne plus nous détester !

-Mouais enfin… J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait un comportement ambigu avec les serpentards… Objecta Harry.

Fred rangea son assiette en la faisant à nouveau entrer dans son sac impossible et se redressa d'un air taquin pour aller s'accouder sur le matelas d'Harry :

-Au sujet de « comportement ambigu », tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu continues à appeler la personne que tu vas épouser dans maintenant trois semaine par son nom de famille ?

Harry resta un moment muet à cette question. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, trop habitué qu'il était à l'appeler par son nom. Drago était pour lui LE Malefoy, car au final lorsqu'il réfléchissait aux autres membres de la famille, ou discutait d'eux avec ses amis, il les appelait par leurs prénoms.

C'était « Narcissa », « Lucius » ou même « Bellatrix ».

-Il continue aussi à m'appeler par mon nom de famille… D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, je déteste ça, car à part à quelques occasions, il continue à le cracher de la même façon et mon nom sonne stupide dans sa bouche. Tu sais, comme il insiste sur le « P »…

-Oui je me rappelle !

Harry se mit à contempler l'idée de commencer à l'appeler par son prénom en espérant que lui aussi prenne cette habitude. Comment pouvait bien rendre un « Harry » prononcé par le blond ? Il n'aurait en tout cas plus de consonne à appuyer vicieusement.

-Au fait, je change totalement de sujet, lança Fred en attirant à nouveau son attention, mais peux-tu me dire pourquoi j'ai dû passer par le passage secret de l'armoire ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas passé par la porte de l'infirmerie ? Demanda Harry, perdu.

-Je n'ai pas pu. Il y a deux aurors qui montent la garde et refoulent tous les élèves qui veulent entrer. « Ordre du Ministère », parait-il…

Il cessa de parler en se rendant compte qu'Harry était devenu livide. Celui-ci fixa la salle autour de lui avec inquiétude puis agacement.

-Harry ?

-OK, Je le sens mal, répondit Harry sans la moindre trace d'amusement ou de légèreté. Je me demandais pourquoi Male… Drago ou Zabini n'étaient pas venu me voir avec Evy', mais ceci explique cela… Et je le sens mal. Personne ne m'a mis au courant, même pas l'infirmière que… En fait je ne l'ai plus vu depuis la fin de la matinée… Il se trame de toute évidence quelque chose et QUELQU'UN veut me tenir à l'écart…

-Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si… Attaché sur ce lit, tu pouvais faire quelque chose ! Et puis c'est le Ministère… Kingsley ne te ferait probablement rien de mal… Relativisa son ami.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ces aurors ? Répliqua Harry quelque peu agressif à cause de son impuissance actuelle. Je crois en Kingsley, mais ma confiance dans le Ministère n'a jamais été très haute. Trop de fois ils ont échoué à nous protéger, et dans leur bêtise, ils nous plongeaient même parfois dans des emmerdes pas possible. Je te rappelle tout de même d'où venait Ombrage et qui nous l'avait imposé !

-Ah, cette veille peau ! Que d'excellents souvenirs !

-Fred, dans mon état, je ne peux pas être auprès d'Evy' pour la protéger et cela m'inquiète énormément. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de glaner des informations… Savoir pourquoi ces gens sont là ?

-Mmm… Tu me missionne pour un peu d'espionnage à Poudlard ? Pas de problème Harry, tu ne pouvais tomber sur la meilleure personne ! Je connais ce château comme le fond de mes poches ! Et même s'il a légèrement changé, la plupart des passages secrets n'ont pas bougés !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry vit le roux disparaitre de son champ de vision et il se retrouva à nouveau seul, condamné à voir les secondes s'égrener lentement dans la plus grande angoisse.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Dans la salle commune des serpentards, on subissait la même épreuve.

Pansy était occupée à relire tous les sorcières hebdo qu'elle possédait sur place, sans arriver pourtant à se concentrer sur un seul article qui ne parlait pas du mariage de Drago ou d'Evangeline. Elle avait beau n'être pas particulièrement attachée à la petite fille, elle s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami, craignant qu'on le lui arrache une deuxième fois pour lui faire subir un sort peu enviable.

Ou qu'il décide de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide, comme en début d'année.

Au passage elle captait Blaise qui faisait les cent pas en réfléchissant, grognant sur tous les élèves qui osaient ne serait-ce que le déconcentrer une seconde en faisant du bruit.

Il était cependant vain d'espérer trouver une solution maintenant qu'ils étaient consignés ici grâce à leur cher directeur de maison.

Finalement elle lâcha ses magazines et s'avança vers la porte de la chambre de Drago, frappant légèrement à celle-ci.

-C'est Pansy, précisa-t-elle avant que la porte ne s'ouvre d'elle-même et l'invite à entrer.

Elle trouva alors son ami devant trois piles de vêtements. De mini-vêtements qui devaient en réalité appartenir à Evangeline.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Du tri. Je vire tout ce qui est moche, affirma t'il en envoyant un petit pullover d'un orange criard dans un des tas. C'est fou ce que Potter a pu acheter comme horreur… Dans le genre je cherche un abominable machin en laine blanche qui ressemble à une fouine, dis-moi si tu le vois… J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne m'a pas tout envoyé !

Il grimaça en découvrant le pyjama hippogriffe et l'envoya rejoindre le pull orange.

Pansy sentait qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces d'avoir le même air et la même intonation que d'habitude, mais ça sonnait faux, il y avait dans sa voix un étranglement que ni la colère, ni la tristesse ne pouvaient reproduire. Silencieuse, elle s'assit gracieusement au fond de son lit et le fixa un instant alors qu'il grattait férocement son bras à l'endroit de sa marque. Quelques minutes plus tard, il refit le même geste et elle décida d'intervenir.

Se glissant à ses côtés, elle s'empara de son bras et le maintint fermement.

-Drago, je comprends que tu cherches à te changer les idées, mais tu as déjà assez charcuté ton bras comme ça.

Le jeune homme resta immobile, l'air profondément ennuyé, et pourtant, au fond de ses yeux, elle voyait deux lacs de désespoirs.

Soulevant sa manche, elle libéra la peau de son ami. Là où se trouvait le tatouage noir imposé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on ne voyait presque plus le motif tellement il était recouvert de cicatrices, dont l'une, plus large et laide, en faisait le contour, des espèces de zébrures foncées s'étendant depuis elle vers le centre… Et c'était sans parler les toutes nouvelles marques de griffures qu'il venait de s'imposer, lignes d'un rouge brillant.

C'était vraiment moche, surtout sur un corps aussi beau. Du moins c'était ainsi que le voyait Pansy.

-Je HAIS cette marque… Cracha-t-il sans pour autant tourner la tête vers elle ou son bras.

-Je sais, mais ça suffit, tu sais ce qu'a dit l'infirmière, elle ne veut plus avoir à devoir te recoller des morceaux de peau. De toute façon, que tu ais ou non cette marque ne va rien changer au déroulement des évènements de tout à l'heure. Tout le monde sait… Qui tu as été.

C'était dit sans méchanceté mais il sembla se tasser sur lui-même, les épaules crispées.

-Cet _homme_ particulièrement….Emit Drago d'une voix basse et sifflante.

-Il est si effrayant que ça ? Ce n'est qu'un Sang de Bourbe après tout… Lui rappela-t-elle avec un rictus méprisant, espérant le décrisper et l'obliger à se reprendre pour sa fierté.

Mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui la fierté soit au chômage technique.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin d'un air peu amène.

-Parce que tu crois peut être que le fait que ce soit un sang de… un né moldu le rende moins puissant ? Laisse-moi te dire que c'est une connerie ! Si la puissance avait un rapport avec le sang, Potter n'aurait jamais été capable de vaincre un Mage Noir et toi tu serais capable de te transformer en autre chose qu'une lampe de chevet ! (elle voulut se défendre mais il l'en empêcha, enchainant immédiatement) Mais puisque tu y tiens : OUI, il est aussi effrayant que ça ! Rien que physiquement, il a une crevasse au beau milieu de la figure ! Attention j'ai pas dit une « balafre », mais bien une « crevasse » ! Et tu sais quoi le mieux ? QUI lui a fait ça ? Je le sais ! J'étais là, au premier rang ! MON PERE ! Il a eu la charmante idée de lui cisailler le visage avec un sort de découpe parce qu'il refusait de nous présenter ses respects, alors laisse-moi te dire, que pour moi, oui, Winters est effrayant !

Pansy se tu alors que le jeune homme retournait à son tri, se murant dans un silence douloureux.

Dire qu'elle était choquée par l'abattement de Drago était un euphémisme. Sa propre éducation l'empêchait de penser que tout cela n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Son père n'avait jamais été un mangemort, mais un « sympathisant » qui approuvait sans réserve les mesures et les actions de ces premiers. Ainsi on avait toujours dit à la jeune femme que leur communauté partait à vau-l'eau, qu'il fallait un esprit fort capable d'assurer à chacun la place qui lui revenait de droit, car c'était lorsque les gagne-petit se mettaient à rêver de sièges de directeur et que les sangs de bourbe s'infiltraient en volant le travail des honnêtes sorciers que le monde arrêtait de tourner rond.

« Ne laisse jamais un sang de bourbe te prendre ce qui te revient de droit » lui disait-il souvent.

Et si elle n'était pas la personne la plus spirituelle qui existait, Pansy était _maline_ , c'est pourquoi elle avait toujours cherché à vérifier ce qu'on lui disait.

Et son père avait raison : ils étaient dirigés par une bande de bouffons.

Alors il semblait qu'après avoir subi leur parodie de politique, quelques punitions pour leur comportements, particulièrement aux sangs de bourbes, semblaient de bon aloi. Histoire de leur rappeler qu'ils leurs restaient inferieur et qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment pas les gouverner, incapable d'appréhender leurs besoins, trop influencé par leur vie de moldus.

Comme on disait : chacun à sa place et les vaches seront bien gardées.

Elle était vraiment désolée que son meilleur ami se mette brusquement à craindre des ersatz de sorciers. Drago avait changé… Ou plutôt il n'avait cessé de changer depuis qu'il avait reçu cette marque sur laquelle il s'acharnait et souvent elle regrettait le fanfaron flamboyant qui avait été son compagnon durant cinq années.

En sixième année, il avait été fuyant et secret, en septième année quasiment absent et cette année il avait d'abord été renfermé et maussade avant que ses fiançailles avec Potter le rende complètement lunatique. Et…

…Faible.

Voilà, c'était posé.

Un mot qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé penser de lui avant, mais désormais, c'était là, et si cela semblait en partie plaire à Zabini, elle n'en était pas particulièrement ravie.

Mais bon, c'était son ami et il avait été un temps plus que cela pour elle, c'est pourquoi se tenait-elle à ses côtés en cet instant.

C'était un peu pitoyable.

Le jeune homme, semblant se rendre compte de son humeur, cessa à nouveau son activité en poussant un petit soupir.

-C'est pas contre toi, finit-il par affirmer. C'est contre moi… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je regrette Pansy. Tu n'étais pas en première ligne toi, tes parents t'ont tenu loin de ce qui se passait et tu t'en plaignais, mais crois-moi, il n'y avait rien de formidable dans ce que l'on faisait. Moi aussi je pensais que j'éprouverais du plaisir à pouvoir dominer les autres, là où étais ma vraie place… Mais tout ce que j'ai vu était juste pathétique… Des deux côtés. J'en venais presque à mépriser mon propre père lorsqu'il défoulait sa frustration due au Maître sur de misérable âmes même pas en état de se défendre. C'était juste mesquin… Pas du tout noble ou quoique ce soit… Et peut-être que j'ai toujours senti que l'on nous rendrait la monnaie de notre pièce un jour… Et là, la monnaie, c'est _cet homme_ , et il veut nous la rendre au centuple.

-Ce n'est pas juste.

-Tein, honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser ! A part évidemment que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cet homme afin de sauver ma peau et celle de ma famille. Bêtement je m'étais dit… Que tout s'était terminé avec la fin du procès. Qu'une fois qu'on leur aurait donné l'argent qu'ils voulaient, le Ministère nous aurait laissé tranquille… Quelle erreur de ma part. On ne nous laissera jamais oublier qu'on était les méchants mangemorts…

-Drago…

Elle tenta un mouvement de réconfort, désirant lui serrer l'épaule ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais cette-fois-ci il arrêta son avant-bras en s'en emparant. La douleur qu'aurait dû lui imposer sa blessure ne le fit même pas sourciller, ayant vécu bien pire sensation sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je… Je ne veux pas mourir Pansy. Si on me met en prison, je sais que je tiendrais pas longtemps… Je me suiciderais.

La prise de Drago, tremblante, se resserra brusquement et un petit cri de douleur passa le barrage des lèvres de Pansy.

-Drago… Tu me fais mal…

Semblant s'en rendre compte, il la lâcha brusquement et se leva pour aller se planter face au berceau d'Evangeline, agrippant ses rebords et fixant son regard sur le petit être qui dormait en son sein. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il ne semblait même plus vouloir la regarder.

-Drago…

-Laisse-moi… S'il te plait. Tu ne peux rien pour moi.

Ramenant à elle tout son amour propre, elle se redressa vivement, redressant le menton avec défi.

-Moi… Je ne les laisserais pas gagner.

Elle se jeta à grands pas hors de la pièce, ayant juste le temps d'entendre un cynique « Facile à dire quand on est planqué ».

-o-O-o-O-o-

Ron laissa sa tête tomber sur son coussin avant de poser son livre de potion sur son visage comme si cela pouvait réellement le cacher.

Sa petite sœur lui faisait encore des misères.

-Tu crois pas que t'abuses un peu là Ginny ? Grommela-t-il. Pour une fois que j'essaie de faire mes devoirs…

Pour de vrais il rêvassait plus qu'il ne faisait sa dissertation sur les principes d'équilibrage par ébullition, mais elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir. Fuyant son regard, elle se tenait au bord de son lit en tenant un mouchoir soigneusement plié en quatre.

-Et pourquoi ça devrait être à moi d'y aller ? C'est à toi qu'on a donné ce truc ! Continua-t-il en se redressant.

Le mouchoir semblait d'excellente facture, et sachant un peu d'où il venait, il s'attendait à y trouver des initiales brodées quelque part.

-Mais enfin Ron… Ca fait trop cliché que j'y aille moi-même ! Non, vraiment ! Et puis TOI au moins, tu sais où se trouve leur maison ! Moi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

-Comment sais-tu que je sais où…

-Harry me l'a dit.

Ron souffla bruyamment. Il aurait dû signer un contrat avec Harry avant qu'il ne sorte avec sa petite sœur et lui faire promettre de ne rien révéler le concernant. Ginny avait le don d'exploiter le moindre détail. A se demander pourquoi le choipeau l'avait réparti à Gryffondor : Elle aurait eu sa place dans n'importe quelle autre maison ! Ce satané couvre-chef avait dû avoir la flemme et comme pour lui s'était dit qu'il n'y avait pas à réfléchir pour un Weasley…

-Mais quand même… C'est Serpentard ! Répliqua Ron en faisant la grimace. Et toi tu veux que je me pointe là-bas avec un putain de mouchoir à rendre à son propriétaire ! Enfin si c'est la honte pour toi, j'te parle même pas de ce que je vais ressentir ! D'ailleurs tu m'as toujours pas dit qui c'était !

Le regard et la voix se firent tout d'un coup timides.

-…Blaise Zabini ?

Ron la fixa un instant sans expression avant de faire un grand sourire et de glousser un peu. Avant de lancer d'un ton joyeux et sans appel :

\- Démerde-toi !

Il s'empressa de s'échapper, conscient cependant qu'elle lui courait après. Non mais et puis encore ! Zabini ! Aurait-elle voulu trouver pire qu'elle n'aurait pas pu ! Même Malefoy était plus abordable que le grand black et Ron faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éviter. Surtout après leur dernière altercation durant la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais pendant un instant… Un bref instant, il avait réussi à faire crasher son cerveau.

L'humiliation était encore vive, mais le souci était qu'il ne voulait pas se venger… Non, ce serait pourtant une réaction normale chez lui… A la place de ce comportement si décent, il préférait s'enfuir comme le dernier des lâches dès qu'il le voyait et il se détestait pour ça.

Zabini l'intimidait. Alors qu'il faisait pourtant deux fois sa carrure !

Il se mit à grommeler des suites d'injures pour lui-même tandis que sa sœur tentait de l'amadouer à coups de supplications et de regards larmoyants de petits chats.

-Roooniiiie, s'il te plait !

-Hors de question !

-… Je ferais tous tes devoirs de potions jusqu'à la fin du trimestre.

Ron s'arrêta brusquement. Là il y avait quelque chose à considérer. Réfléchissant vite, il tenta de calculer ce qui lui serait le plus profitable…. Et en fait plusieurs heures de détente gagnées valaient bien quelques minutes avec le fichu serpentard.

-OK, deal sœurette, céda t'il en tendant sa main qu'elle serra vivement en le remerciant avant de lui passer le mouchoir.

Au contact Ron découvrit que c'était un truc un peu comme de la soie, définitivement rien à voir avec leurs propres mouchoirs en coton.

-Fais-y bien attention, hein ? Le menaça t'elle presque, s'attirant une grimace de sa part.

Après tout ce n'était QU'UN mouchoir de serpentard. Mais il comprenait qu'elle souhaite le lui rendre vite en bon état car connaissant les serpents, ils seraient capables de les accuser de l'avoir volé !

Se persuadant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, il s'empressa jusqu'au mur qui fermait la salle commune des verts et argents, descendant des escaliers déserts à cette heure où tout le monde à part eux était en cours. Il songea alors à faire une visite à Harry après avoir fait sa livraison, espérant ainsi éviter les questions gênantes de Ginny.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle semblait aller bien mieux depuis ce midi. L'histoire avec Georges l'avait bien secouée… Sans doute la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase déjà bien rempli… Cependant, à la table des gryffondors dépeuplée de ses connaissances, il l'avait retrouvée plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers mois.

*Aurait-elle un nouveau petit ami ?* Songea t'il en arrivant devant le mur maudit.

Il espérait presque qu'elle ait réussi à tourner la page, souhaitant la voir à nouveau heureuse et épanouie… Et lui fichant la paix aussi !

Il avait cette dernière donnée bien en tête lorsqu'il toqua sobrement au mur, espérant presque n'obtenir aucune réponse. Malheureusement pour lui, une tête de serpent apparut en gravure et se mit à lui demander d'une voix sifflante ce qu'il faisait là.

-Je désire parler à Zabini, grogna Ron d'un air bougon, semblant presque se contredire par son attitude.

Heureusement la gravure disparut sans commentaire et il se passa trois minutes avant que la porte dans le mur s'ouvre, laissant pendant un instant filtrer des bruits de pleurs bien familiers à Ron, figeant un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Mais Zabini fit aussi son apparition, ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaitre toute trace d'amusement.

Bon sang, il ne s'était pas trompé, le jeune homme le rendait mal à l'aise. Essayant de ne pas rougir bêtement et de ne pas se tortiller, il fuit le visage de son vis-à-vis, devant paraitre bien étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley ? Fit la voix coupante du serpentard.

Ron jeta un rapide regard sur sa figure, n'y découvrant aucune expression si ce n'était la dureté habituelle qui semblait le juger, puis ses yeux glissèrent sans s'en rendre compte sur un bras, une jambe, n'arrivant pas vraiment à se fixer sur quelque chose.

-Euuuh…

Papillonnant des yeux, il eut du mal à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là au juste.

*Bonne question…*

Les belettes mangeaient les serpents. Cette information passa dans son cerveau un moment, avant de se dire que c'était le cas pour les PETITS… Mais que faisaient-elles contre les GROS comme celui qui se trouvait devant lui ?

*Elles se font bouffer tiens !*

Il déglutit en tombant un instant sur le regard noir qui le harponnait.

-Très éloquent Weasley, commenta-t-il, railleur.

Rougissant définitivement, il tendit le mouchoir devant lui, comme en bouclier, avant de débiter rapidement son discours :

-Merci d'avoir consolé ma sœur !

Il avait décidé d'admirer le mur. Très beau mur vraiment… Mais pourquoi ce putain de mouchoir était encore entre ses doigts ? Qu'il le reprenne ! Le gratifie d'une remarque sarcastique et vexante et se casse !

Mais Blaise fixait l'objet d'un air interdit, passant régulièrement sur le roux face à lui, avant qu'un léger sourire soulève ses lèvres et qu'il attrape, en lieu et place du mouchoir, le poignet de Ron pour l'attirer en avant.

-Que ?!

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva déséquilibré, obligé de coller son flanc au serpentard pour se rattraper. Pour la deuxième fois en un mois, il se retrouva momentanément sans réaction, comme intoxiqué par sa présence presque écrasante. Une faible odeur d'un parfum aux notes puissantes taquina son nez avant qu'il ne se jette en arrière, comme brûlé.

Mais Zabini ne lâcha pas sa prise et l'entraina même avec lui à l'intérieur de la maison des serpentards.

-Ça tombe bien que tu sois là Weasley, déclara t'il alors que le mur se refermait derrière eux.

Ron fut accueilli par les pleurs de la Moitié Malefoy, ce qui ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué ces derniers jours. Il se rappela aussi d'arracher son poignet de l'étreinte forcée : il était assez fort pour ça et récupéra sa main… En même temps qu'il s'apercevait qu'il tenait toujours ce foutu mouchoir.

Dans quelques secondes, il se jurait qu'il allait le jetait droit dans la tronche indéchiffrable du black.

Enfin « indéchiffrable »… Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, le serpent se retourna avec un air à la fois satisfait et fourbe, mais celui-ci s'effaça vite devant son manque de réaction.

-Eh bien Weasley ? Tu es dans la salle commune de Serpentard ! Ça ne t'inspire même pas un peu de curiosité ?

Là, ce fut au tour de Ron de sourire d'un air supérieur. Il croisa le regard des serpentards présents qui le fixaient avec surprise et méfiance, puis sans la moindre gène, alla s'asseoir sur un divan face à Parkinson et Malefoy qui portait la petite.

-Déjà venu ! Lâcha-t-il. Je me suis même assis à cet endroit même.

Il savoura les mines déconfites de ses ennemis en tapotant le cuir de ses doigts.

-Impossible, réfuta Parkinson d'une voix incisive alors que Ron se rappelait qu'il devait surveiller Zabini qui commençait à roder et qui comme de juste décida de s'installer juste derrière lui, ses mains se plantant sur le dossier de chaque côté de sa tête rousse.

*Euh, qu'est ce qu'il me fait là ? *Pensa furtivement Ron, à nouveau mal à l'aise mais décidé à le cacher pour profiter de son quart d'heure de gloire.

-Et pourtant ! Répliqua-t-il à miss tête de pékinois. Harry et moi sommes venus ici en seconde année.

-« En seconde année », s'étrangla Zabini derrière lui.

Ca gênait vraiment Ron de ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

-Aucun serpentard ne vous aurait laissé entrer !

-Malefoy l'a fait.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le blond qui était jusque-là trop occupé à essayer de calmer sa fille pour prendre part à la discussion.

-Quoi ?! Non, j'aurais jamais fait ça ! Tu as rêvé la belette !

Ron s'enfonça encore plus dans le canapé, comblé, ou presque *Foutu Zabini*.

-Est-ce que vous saviez qu'Hermione était capable de brasser du polynectar dès sa seconde année ?

Son ton décontracté fut récompensé par deux bouches bées. Malefoy semblait particulièrement dépité de s'être fait abuser par deux gryffondors. Hum, Ron buvait du petit lait.

-MAIS C'EST FOURBE ! S'indigna Parkinson. TOUT A FAIT INDIGNE DE GRYFFONDORS !

-La fin justifie les moyens, commenta simplement Ron. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, pourquoi Zabini m'a trainé ici ?

Ses deux vis-à-vis haussèrent leurs sourcils aristocratiques avant de lever leurs yeux vers leur camarade.

Ron tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit un souffle contre son oreille.

-Peut être que j'ai eu juste envie de kidnapper un gryffondor… ? Susurra la voix derrière lui.

Le gryffondor concerné sauta littéralement du canapé et se retourna furibond vers le black qui, toujours appuyé au dossier, lui souriait d'un air qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Puis il se redressa et leva les mains en signe de paix, reprenant une allure plus neutre :

-Je plaisantais ! Quoiqu'on fasse Evangeline n'arrête pas de pleurer, je me disais que peut être toi tu saurais ce qu'elle a !

Méfiant, Ron hésita à lui montrer à nouveau son dos.

-Malefoy, tes amis ont un sens de l'humour très douteux… Cracha-t-il.

-Mes amis ont un nom Weasley, mais à mon grand regret je dois te donner raison…

Le blond fixait son meilleur ami, semblant pris dans un débat muet qui ne semblait pas vraiment à son gout. Ron ne sut pas qui des deux eut le dessus et cela lui était bien égal, car sans s'en rebndre compte, il rangea le mouchoir qu'il avait toujours en main dans l'une de ses poches et attrapa la Moitié Malefoy pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ouhh tu as grossie depuis la dernière fois, se plaint-il en la soulevant. Alors Moitié Malefoy ? Tu cause du souci aux serpentards ? C'est trèèèès bien, continue comme ça !

-Weasley…

Ron se contenta de sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir, cette fois-ci loin des salles pattes de Zabini.

-Vous avez tout essayé ? Demanda-t-il. Même les massages ?

Malefoy fronça les sourcils avant de regarder à nouveau Zabini qui, se rendit-il compte avec agacement, l'observait encore.

-Quels massages ? Marmonna le blond.

-Okay, vous êtes pas au courant… Harry ne t'a pas dit qu'elle faisait des coliques depuis quelques temps ?

-Des coliques ?

Cette fois-ci c'était Zabini qui avait posé la question. Ron fut étonné de voir qu'il semblait vraiment intéressé par la discussion. Finalement, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le black ne ferait pas un parrain si pourri que ça.

-Elle a mal au ventre, c'est pour ça qu'elle pleure. Ma mère a montré à Harry comment la masser pour la soulager un peu.

Posant la petite sur ses cuisses, il jeta un sort de chaleur sur elle car il faisait vraiment trop froid dans ces cachots, et déboutonna son ensemble pour libérer le ventre. Un peu maladroit, il tenta de reproduire les gestes montrés par sa mère et imités plusieurs fois devant lui par Harry. Il s'agissait d'un mouvement circulaire autour du nombril.

-Comme ça.

Il réalisa alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de donner un cours de massage à des serpentards et voulut se gifler pour cela. Il savait cependant qu'il était mu par le seul besoin de venir en aide au bébé. Après tout la Moitié Malefoy était une enfant innocente et elle ne méritait pas de souffrir à cause de leurs querelles.

Avec une moue, il rendit la petite fille au blond et l'observa un instant pour s'assurer qu'il avait compris le principe du massage. Peu à peu il décrocha de la vision pourtant hilarante d'un Malefoy se démenant avec un bébé pour regarder autour de lui. Il ne savait pas comment était la salle commune habituellement, mais les étudiants, même ceux partageant son année, semblaient trop calmes. Cela n'avait cependant rien de rassurant ou de reposant, c'était plus comme une accalmie avant la tempête.

Il y avait de la tension dans l'air.

Étourdimentt, il s'entendit demander si ça allait.

On le regarda bizarrement. Forcement. Malefoy et Parkinson eurent vite fait de l'oublier aussitôt, mais Zabini s'assit à côté de lui, ses orbes sombres braqués sur lui. Ron se décala légèrement pour éviter d'être pris dans son aura écrasante.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Pour rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

C'était vrai, après tout il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Il constata néanmoins que ce ne devait pas être la réponse qu'attendait Zabini car il ne lui offrit aucune réponse et se désintéressa finalement de lui.

Quand il quitta la salle commune de ses ennemis, sans même avoir effectué sa mission puisque le mouchoir se trouvait encore dans sa poche, Ron n'était toujours pas décidé entre en être déçu ou ravi.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Le temps continua à s'écouler, l'obscurité prenant la place de la lumière et lorsque la cheminée du bureau directorial s'illumina de flammes vertes, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de visiteurs, Fred fila au chevet d'Harry lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait glané ici et là dans les couloirs et salles du château.

Au contraire de son meilleur ami, Harry savait très bien quel était son sentiment.

Il n'était pas heureux, mais alors pas heureux du tout de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-o-O-o-O-o-

En quelques minutes la salle commune qui avait été à de nombreuses reprises leur refuge, l'endroit où ils se sentaient en sécurité, loin des baguettes des gryffondors, de l'intelligence parfois surhumaine des serdaigles et de la bonhomie gerbante des poufsouffles, fut envahie par de nombreux adultes en robes formelles, badges étincelants du Ministère épinglés sur leurs torses et regards durs et froids.

Ils n'étaient pas là pour se pencher sur Evangeline avec de grands sourires, tenter de la chatouiller ou offrir leur doigt pour qu'elle teste sa force de papillon anémique en le serrant dans son poing.

Drago, assis sur son canapé comme un condamné à mort, la serra un peu plus contre lui, d'un instinct qui lui avait jusqu'ici fait défaut. Il aurait aimé la faire disparaitre complètement derrière ses bras et empêcher qui que ce soit de la lui prendre.

Blaise, Pansy et Astoria l'entouraient tous les trois, mais ils étaient seuls. Les serpentards des autres années avaient stratégiquement décidés de ne pas se mettre le Ministère à dos et avaient disparus dans leurs dortoirs. Il en allait de leurs futurs personnels et s'accrocher aux basques de Malefoy n'en valait plus le coup car il n'avait plus rien à leur offrir.

Drago s'en fichait, il ne voulait rien leur donner, mais il regrettait l'absence de Milicent et Daphnée, toutes deux au Salon des Métiers Sorciers.

Au dernier moment le groupe fut rejoint bizarrement par Gabriel Sommertime, le premier année que Drago tutorait à l'occasion. Celui-ci jeta un pur regard de défi au groupe avant de s'installer devant Blaise, les bras croisés, toisant les employés du Ministère avec réprobation.

*Vieille famille les Sommertime* Songea Drago. *Mais pas suffisant.*

Le groupe du Ministère sembla un instant gêné… Tous, sauf un. Drago avait évité son regard jusqu'ici, mais il jugea que retarder ce moment était inutile.

Winters était calmement posté derrière le Ministre de la Magie. Calme…. Trop calme. Cependant ses yeux démentaient quelque peu le discours de son langage corporel, car le blond savait reconnaitre l'avidité quand il la voyait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son père, sa tante, ces pourritures de Mangemorts, tous avaient cet éclat un peu fou dans le fond de l'iris, comme si ces derniers étaient vraiment les fenêtres de l'âme et permettaient de voir la bête tapie au fond d'eux.

Winters avait un plan. Drago sentit son cœur saigner alors que la peur, jusqu'ici jetée et tassée dans un coin de son être, refaisait surface avec force, agitant sa magie qu'il était obligé de contrôler. Comme s'il s'en rendait compte, un micro sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de l'homme.

-Ne te laisse pas intimider, grogna doucement Blaise juste à côté de lui.

Gabriel posa une main sur son avant-bras en guise de soutien et Pansy et Astoria se mirent à fixer le directeur avec un mépris aristocratique.

Cela n'empêchait pas que l'homme avait un plan, et qu'il utiliserait le moindre morceau de preuve pour l'embarquer avec lui et remettre enfin la main sur sa famille et ainsi mettre en œuvre sa vengeance.

Tout à ces pensées morbides, il zappa presque le fait que le Ministre était en train de s'approcher de lui. Drago se leva alors du divan où il se tenait, sa fille toujours serrée contre lui comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors.

Se concentrant sur le grand black qu'il sentait gêné face à lui, il reprit un peu de poil de la bête. Kingsley Shacklebolt ne l'impressionnait pas malgré son passé dans l'Ordre du Phénix et sa puissante carrure, car il y avait chez cet homme une terrible impression de bonté, assez similaire à celle de Potter quand il y pensait… Sauf que Potter était bien moins stable.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir dans de telles conditions Mr Malefoy, commença l'homme, ne semblant pas savoir par quel bout le prendre.

Car si Winters était capable de sentir ses tourments, extérieurement Drago n'arborait aucune expression particulière.

-Evangeline Black est pourtant ma fille, répliqua Drago. Il est surprenant que vous pensiez pouvoir faire quoique ce soit sans passer par moi… Et par son autre père. Dois-je vous rappeler que d'après nos lois, non seulement un enfant ne peut subir d'opération magique avant ses cinq ans, mais qu'en plus un enfant non majeur est sous l'entière autorité de sa famille ? Serions-nous dans des conditions normales, et non à Poudlard, que vous n'auriez même pas le droit de l'approcher…

Il entendit vaguement son parrain grogner contre lui, mais n'y fit pas attention. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sa fille se faire manipuler et subir des sorts qui pourraient potentiellement la blesser ou perturber sa magie infantile au point de faire d'elle une cracmolle.

-Mr Malefoy… Voulut commencer le Ministre d'une voix conciliante avant d'être coupé par son directeur de la Justice Magique.

-Vous avez souligné un point intéressant Mr Malefoy, fit Winters en s'avançant. « Dans des conditions normales », mais rien dans la « conception » de cet enfant n'est normale. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il serait vraiment dans votre intérêt de ne pas contredire le Ministre ?

Drago referma les bras sur Evangeline, luttant pour ne pas reculer d'autant de pas que l'homme en avait fait, ce qui serait une preuve de faiblesse flagrante. Pendant un instant, il regarda la directrice de l'école, puis son parrain, le fixer d'un regard sombre. Eux aussi ils voulaient qu'il cède…

Soudain il sentit Pansy qui appuya une main sur son épaule et les mots qu'elle avait prononcé cet après-midi lui revinrent en tête : « _Moi… Je ne les laisserais pas gagner_. » et cela raffermit sa conviction de leur faire face.

Toute cette opération était injuste depuis le début et il était dans son droit. Evangeline était l'héritière des Black, des Malefoy et des Potter, elle n'avait pas 6 ans, normalement elle n'aurait même pas dû être montrée en public avant cet âge. Ainsi était la règle chez les nobles sorciers car à cause de leur rareté, les enfants étaient sacrés et devaient être protégés… Ces personnes étaient en train de fouler du pied cette coutume !

-Je m'oppose à cet examen ! Annonça-t-il en se redressant. J'en ai le droit, comme tout parent d'enfant sorcier !

-Mr Malefoy, nous ne faisons pas cela pour vous ennuyer, mais pour éviter toute contestation de votre mariage, expliqua calmement le Ministre.

-Mon mariage ne regarde personne d'autre que les familles concernées et ne peut être contesté. Il a été accepté par Lord Potter qui a lui-même fait sa demande. Tout Poudlard en a été témoin.

-Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix…

-Il a ACCEPTÉ, répéta Drago qui n'aimait guère qu'on lui rappelle cela et la colère repoussa un peu plus sa peur aux tréfonds de sa conscience, le laissant plus confiant. Le reste ne regarde que nous, Lord Potter n'a pas à justifier de ses agissements devant le Ministère ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il est majeur et chef de sa propre famille et vous qui venez d'une vieille et honorable famille ne pouvez ignorer que vous faites actuellement preuves d'ingérences déplacées au sein d'une famille de sorciers ?

Le Ministre eut soudain l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. Bien sûr qu'il en était conscient, et il n'aimait pas beaucoup son rôle apparemment.

-Bravo Mr Malefoy, grinça Winters de son côté, vous avez bien appris votre leçon : vous parlez tout à fait comme votre père !

Là ce fut à Drago d'avaler sa part acide et amer. Il n'arrivait pas à décider si être comparé à son père lui plaisait ou non, mais il était clair que cela ne le mettait pas vraiment dans une bonne position vis-à-vis de Winters.

-Et de là, il n'y a qu'un pas à franchir avant de se mettre à prôner la supériorité des Sangs Purs…

Sentant le piège, le blond ne lui fit même pas l'honneur d'une réaction.

*Infâme manipulateur, évidemment que je trouve toujours que les né moldus n'ont rien à faire dans notre monde, mais avant que je le dise il neigera en enfer !*

-Mais passons, le souci c'est que votre demande serait valable si, et je dis bien SI, ce bébé était réel. Or, à la lumière des témoignages, il semblerait qu'elle soit un produit pur de magie. Nous allons justement définir cela sur le champ…

*Pas réelle ?*

Drago pivota son corps pour mettre Evangeline hors de toute portée.

-Mr Malefoy, continua Winters d'un ton terriblement raisonnable. Vous savez que j'ai raison. Ce n'est qu'une manifestation magique, il n'y a pas une goutte de matière en elle. Pas une goutte de votre sang ou de votre ADN… Juste votre magie et celle de Lord Potter…

-Et celle de Poudlard, grogna Severus qui ne savait plus qui foudroyer du regard entre son filleul et le directeur.

-Aucune importance, balaya d'un geste Winters, ce qui lui valut finalement d'être la cible définitive de la colère de l'ancien Maître des Potions.

-Le sort revelatio… Commença Drago qui cherchait désespérément quelque chose à quoi se rattraper.

-Il a juste reconnut vos deux magies. C'est tout.

La magie ne peut pas créer d'humain. C'était ce qui lui criait son esprit, et il était vrai que rien ne semblait raccrocher Evangeline à un être de matière. La magie ne créé que de l'évanescent ou des illusions. N'importe qui de logique comprendrait donc qu'Evangeline n'était pas réelle.

Dans ses bras, il y eut soudain comme un raté. Un instant il sentait le corps chaud et doux de sa fille, l'autre plus que du vide, avant que la seconde suivante, elle réapparaisse. C'était comme un clignement de paupière et l'affolement s'empara de lui en se rendant compte qu'elle avait disparue durant une fraction de seconde.

Est-ce que quelqu'un avait remarqué ça ?

Jetant un regard au groupe, il eut sa réponse.

Evidemment qu'IL l'avait remarqué. Son sourire en coin en était la preuve.

Cela se produisit à nouveau, juste une seconde, mais c'était une seconde de trop. Les battements de son cœur étaient désormais erratiques alors qu'il se posait mille et une questions sur ce qu'il se passait avec sa fille. Son existence, sa réalité, son être en tant que phénomène magique… Il craignait le prochain raté…

Et si elle disparaissait pour de bon ?

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il y avait pire qu'être envoyé en prison : il y avait la possibilité que sa fille, son petit ange, disparaisse complètement.

Il n'osait plus faire un mouvement et n'avait plus quasiment conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il devait cacher cela, il devait protéger Evangeline et la garder.

Cela se reproduisit.

Incapable de savoir quoi faire pour arrêter le phénomène, le désespoir commença à draper son voile sur lui… Avant de disparaitre complètement.

A la place, une chaude lumière l'entoura, un sentiment réconfortant qui chassa tous ses doutes et peurs. En un instant il pût reprendre conscience de son entourage et constata qu'ils le fixaient tous d'un air ébahi… Ou contrarié pour l'un d'entre eux.

Non, ce n'était pas lui qu'ils regardaient. Levant la tête, Drago fut surpris de rencontrer le regard lumineux d'un cerf qui le contemplait calmement.

-Potter ?

Le patronus qui voletait légèrement au-dessus de lui hocha solennellement de la tête avant que la voix de son propriétaire résonne dans la salle commune.

- _Un homme très sage a dit un jour que vous vous apercevrez qu'à Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent._

Le cerf laissa alors tomber devant lui quelque chose qu'il tenait dans sa bouche et Drago fut surpris, tout comme l'assistance, de découvrir le choipeau.

*Pourquoi Potter m'envoie le choipeau ?*

Il regarda à nouveau le cerf, mais celui-ci se contentait de galoper au-dessus de lui d'un air serein et joyeux sans avoir l'air de détenir la moindre réponse.

Winters émit un rire désabusé.

-Tout cela est très amusant Mr Malefoy mais…

Drago l'écouta à peine, les mots de Winters n'avaient plus le même effet quand il baignait dans les effets positifs du patronus de son fiancé. Fixant le choipeau, il remarqua alors que quelque chose dépassait de son intérieur.

Attrapant ce qui semblait être un manche en argent massif, il découvrit un miroir qu'il plaça devant lui, fixant son reflet dans la glace.

-Merlin ! S'exclama McGonnagall en interrompant Winters dans son monologue. C'est un Miroir de Vérité ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait encore !

Le Ministre passa d'elle à lui un moment avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Comme son nom l'indique, c'est un miroir qui montre la vérité… Les choses telles qu'elles sont sans magie. A travers ce miroir, Poudlard apparaitrait plus petit et quasiment vide. Il traverse les glamours, les illusions… Et si Evangeline est réelle, et non pas juste un phénomène magique, elle devrait s'y refléter.

La directrice cessa là son explication et Drago retourna le miroir, découvrant une phrase sculptée dans l'argent.

« La vérité est la plus précieuse des possessions. »

Et en dessous se trouvaient des mots gravés d'une écriture cursive :

 _«Mais si nous DECIDONS qu'une chose est VRAIE, alors elle le sera. Je te remercie Godric de me l'avoir rappelé. S.S. »_

S.S.

Salazar Serpentard. Impossible de se tromper sur cette signature en forme de deux serpents.

Le fondateur de sa Maison venait lui-même à son secours.

-Si nous décidons qu'une chose est vraie… Murmura Drago en relisant l'annotation.

Ces mots faisaient réagir sa mémoire, comme un écho… Une soirée… Il était encore très jeune… Avec son père…

« Drago, la baguette n'est pas la seule chose qui permet à un sorcier de faire de la magie. Ce qui est tout aussi important, c'est la volonté. Dans l'Ancienne Magie, ce ne sont pas deux puissances qui s'affrontent lors des duels, mais deux volontés capables même de modifier l'essence de la réalité. Si tu laisses par exemple une personne te persuader que quelque chose n'existe pas, alors cette chose disparaitra. Qu'elle ait réellement existée ou non, cette chose disparaitra. C'est une Métamorphose du réel, la même chose qui se produit lors d'un sort d'Apparition et de Disparition… »

Cela fit alors sens dans l'esprit de Drago. Ce salaud de Winters ! Merlin seul savait comment lui, un sale sang de bourbe, savait une chose pareille, mais il essayait de faire disparaitre Evangeline selon les principes de l'Ancienne Magie. Celle-là même qui lui avait donné naissance.

Et bêtement, tombant dans son piège, il avait failli le laisser faire.

Il avait oublié que tout n'était pas juste une histoire entre sa magie et celle de Potter. Il y avait aussi les dettes de vies et la Magie avec un grand M. Les légendes ne disaient-elles pas que la Magie elle-même aurait enfanté Merlin ?

Evangeline ETAIT réelle. Parce que lui et Potter le voulaient ! Parce qu'ils l'avaient décidés !

Inspirant profondément, Drago invoqua tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle… La première fois qu'il l'avait eu dans ses bras…. La première fois qu'elle lui avait sourie… La première fois qu'il l'avait bercée…. La première fois qu'il lui avait donné son biberon… Les fois où il avait dû la changer… L'habiller… Son premier bain avec lui… Le premier baiser qu'il avait osé poser sur sa peau si douce, suivis de nombreux autres. Durant tous ces instants, pas une seconde il n'avait douté de sa réalité et ses sentiments étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel.

Relevant sa fille endormie jusqu'à son menton, il baisa ses fins cheveux noirs.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie. Je t'aime, lui chuchota t'il doucement avant de la remettre bien à l'abri dans le giron de son bras et de brandir le miroir vers l'attroupement du Ministère qui ne semblait plus savoir sur quel pied danser.

Levant la tête, il fixa un instant le patronus de Potter qui continuait à le protéger et à le soutenir, comme si le jeune homme aux vibrants yeux verts lui disait : « Tu es dans mes pensées, courage ! » et ce fut à lui d'approuver de la tête.

-Mr le Ministre… Mr Winters… Je vais vous prouver que vous avez tort. Evangeline EST réelle et c'est NOTRE fille !

Chassant toute peur, encrant dans son esprit Potter et Evangeline dansant ensemble sous la neige, il plaça le miroir de façon à ce que son bébé s'y reflète et que chacun puisse profiter du spectacle.

Lui ne voyait pas, ses amis qu'il sentait tendu derrière lui non plus, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Le masque de haine que laissa un instant apparaitre Winters était des plus parlants.

Il savait que l'homme n'abandonnerait pas, mais pour ce soir, il se contentait de cette victoire.

Le miroir passa finalement de mains en mains pour vérifier qu'il fonctionnait, mais les agents du Ministère déçus finissaient tous par accorder ce point. Ce qui était intriguant c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient voir l'annotation de Salazar Serpentard.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas un seul ancien serpentard dans la délégation, répondit Severus comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Et tant mieux, car ils en viendraient à craindre une supercherie.

-Cela pourrait être le cas ?

-Non. Notre Maison accueille de futurs politiciens ou chefs d'entreprise, et au milieu de toutes les tromperies et les manipulations, qu'est ce qui peut être plus précieux que la Vérité ? Serpentard devait se servir de ce miroir pour pouvoir respirer un moment… Par contre je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu se passer avec Gryffondor…

Drago eut un petit sourire. Lui, il savait.

-Un gryffondor est bien mieux qu'un miroir.

L'homme ne répondit rien à cela, le fixant d'un coup d'un air plus sombre :

-Je ne sais pas si je dois vous féliciter ou vous hurler dessus pour n'en avoir fait qu'à votre tête. Pendant un instant j'ai bien cru…

-J'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

Ils ne purent commenter ce fait car l'attention se retourna sur la patronus qui disparaissait, considérant qu'il avait apparemment terminé sa mission.

Mc Gonnagall récupéra finalement le miroir et le choipeau et le Ministre accepta d'annuler l'examen d'Evangeline, apparemment heureux d'avoir une porte de sortie dans cette histoire… D'autant plus que toute cette animation avait fini par réveiller l'enfant qui criait à présent à plein poumons.

-Aucun doute de sa réalité pour moi… Maugréa l'un des agents en s'empressant de quitter la salle, les mains sur ses oreilles.

Le dernier à sortir fut évidemment Winters. Devant son allure si sobre et calme, on avait du mal à croire que l'un de ses plans venait d'échouer et cela ne le rendait que plus redoutable.

-Nous nous reverrons Mr Malefoy… Vous vous souvenez ? C'est _une promesse_ …

Les serpentards le toisèrent avec hostilité tout le temps qu'il mit à disparaitre de chez eux, emportant sa malédiction avec lui.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que tous étaient en train de diner, ils étaient seuls tous les trois, comme si tout Poudlard savait qu'ils avaient à parler.

Harry était toujours allongé sur son lit d'infirmerie, éclairé juste par la lumière d'une chandelle sur la table de chevet. Drago était assis sur le lit d'en face, silencieux depuis son arrivée, Evangeline couchée dans son couffin à côté de lui. Régulièrement, le brun le voyait plonger sa main dedans pour caresser un bras aussi blanc que le sien.

-Elle pourrait disparaitre, finit par affirmer Drago. Et si elle disparaissait, tu n'aurais plus à devoir te marier avec moi. Tu aurais le choix.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où voulait en venir le jeune homme. Il avait espéré qu'il lui raconte en détail ce qu'il s'était passé, mais pas un mot à ce sujet n'était sorti de sa bouche.

-Tu voudrais ne plus avoir à te marier avec moi ? Redemanda Drago.

-Tu veux dire : ne plus avoir à courir après une vache ? Ne pas devoir prendre de cours de danse avec ta mère ? Ah et encore mieux : retrouver un rival qui a un VRAI comportement de rival et qui ne profite pas de tes faiblesses pour te lécher la joue ?

Le blond baissa la tête et Harry se sentit un peu cruel de jouer avec lui. Même s'il se sentait mieux de pouvoir se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait hier. Il s'empressa cependant de révéler le fond de sa pensée :

-… Où serait l'amusement ?

Drago releva brusquement la tête, le fixant avec de grands yeux ronds, s'attirant un nouveau rire.

-Tu sais, ce soir où j'ai diné chez toi, il y avait bien une chose qui était vrai dans ce que tu as dit : je l'avoue, nos confrontations me plaisent. Sans toi Poudlard serait sans doute plutôt ennuyeux… Et sans doute que l'après-Poudlard risquerait de l'être tout autant… Alors si je peux te garder dans le coin, je dis pas non. Attention : je dis rien d'autre que cela… Tes drôles d'avances tu peux te…

Harry ne pût continuer car des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. C'était doux, frais, une très légère pression qui n'insista pas avant de disparaitre.

C'était chaste, pour ainsi dire rien du tout, et pourtant Harry eut l'impression que son cœur venait de faire un looping dans sa poitrine. Il fixa d'un air un peu hébété le visage de Drago au-dessus du sien et même s'il ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause de l'obscurité, il lui semblait… Comme triste. Désolé ? Empreint de douleur ? Harry n'arrivait pas à le définir vraiment.

-Merci, fit simplement le blond avant de se redresser et d'ajouter : Evangeline ne disparaitra pas, peu importe ce que peuvent dire les autres, c'est NOTRE fille.

L'expression bizarre avait disparue, laissant à nouveau place à sa morgue naturelle et comme il semblait attendre une confirmation, Harry se secoua, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire que le serpentard ait à nouveau profité de son immobilité, et acquiesça :

-Oui, c'est NOTRE fille.

 _A suivre…_

[1] « The Season » est un terme plus exact. Il s'agit d'une tradition anglaise de l'aristocratie concernant toute une période (l'été) où avaient lieu des réjouissances (bals majoritairement) afin que la classe dirigeante puisse se retrouver. Traditionnellement, la Saison commence par le Bal des débutantes. Si toute cette tradition s'est perdue du côté moldu, j'ai décidé qu'elle avait perduré du côté sorcier.

[2] « No one can make you feel inferior without your consent" (Eleanor Roosevelt) J'adore cette citation, je m'oblige à me la rappeler quand quelqu'un me blesse verbalement.

Oui, oui… Vous ne rêvez pas, chapitre 28, enfin un baiser ! Des plus chastes j'en conviens, MAIS UN BAISER QUAND MEME !  
Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, il fallait que je traite de l'état particulier d'Evangeline. « Etre ou ne pas être ? Telle est la question ? », on entre dans un domaine philosophique très complexe que je n'ai pas vraiment traité pour éviter de vous abrutir sur ce chapitre déjà long. L'existence d'une chose est une question de perception et de croyance… Particulièrement tout ce qui concerne le « magique » ou le « paranormal ». L'esprit est capable de tellement de choses !  
Je m'étais toujours interrogé sur ce que venaient faire les sorts de disparition et d'apparition en cours de métamorphose. A première vue, ça ressemble plus à quelque chose que l'on devrait enseigner en sortilège ! Alors voilà, j'ai trouvé ma réponse : une métamorphose de la structure même de la réalité.  
Bon maintenant la question à 10 galions c'est : qui est dans son bon droit ? Winters ou les Malefoy ? Pour l'instant je sais que vous avez quasiment tous identifié Winters comme l'ennemi, mais qu'en est-il maintenant que vous savez que Lucius est responsable de son état ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez…

Chapitre suivant (si court : la semaine prochaine, si pas court du tout comme ici, dans 2 semaines) : Il faut sauver Evangeline Black, Drago VS Winters acte II.


	32. Il faut sauver Evangeline

_Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde.J'ai mis beaucoup de temps cette fois-ci, donc vous vous en doutez : c'est un monstrochapitre. Je vais passer sur toutes les difficultés et l'impression d'avoir écrit un scenario de « Amour, gloire et beauté » (d'un côté, ça justifie tellement ma classification « romance ») parce que vous vous en fichez certainement (Aka les déboires de l'écrivain). Je remercie les lecteurs présents pour leur patience et pour toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire, un fav ou ajouter cette histoire en follow. _

_Vous êtes tous trop gentils ! Je vous adore !_

 _Sinon : Moi je suis beaucoup moins adorable *rah vilaine auteur ! méchante auteur ! Je devrais aller me repasser les doigts avec un fer !* mais je suis profondément amusée de vous balader dans tous les sens avec la future potentielle relation de Blaise. J'adore les diverses hypothèses que je peux lire dans les commentaires. Évidemment, vous vous en doutez : je ne pourrais pas faire plaisir à tout le monde !_

 _En tout cas, voilà, comme d'habitude, gros câlin à tous mes adorables lecteurs qui supportent mon sadisme et mes bêtises !_

 **Chapitre 29 : Il faut sauver le soldat… euh non... Evangeline Black**

Pour un œil extérieur, il aurait été difficile de deviner précisément son humeur. Ses collègues ne remarquèrent aucun changement particulier et une fois revenu de Poudlard, Robert Winters resta, comme à son habitude, travailler tard au Ministère.

A l'abri dans son bureau cossu et loin des regards, il tenta d'avancer dans son travail, mais finit par ressortir les dossiers qu'il gardait cachés au fond d'un tiroir verrouillé. Il s'agissait en fait de copies des comptes rendus concernant les derniers Mangemorts en liberté : Greyback, Goyle senior, Lestrange, Mulciber, Selwyn… Tous poursuivis par les Aurors, puis il y avait aussi ceux qui avaient été relaxés : Nott junior, dont il avait bien l'intention de s'occuper, et pour finir les Malefoy père et fils.

Quelle injustice…

Serrant les poings, il les abattit brutalement sur son bureau en retenant un cri de frustration et de colère.

L'un des cadres photos vacilla et tomba avec un bruit sec. Il se calma aussitôt et releva l'objet avec dévotion, caressant un instant la surface vitrée.

Il lui restait un atout dans sa manche avant de devoir en arriver à des extrémités … Moins subtiles. Et le jeune Malefoy devrait comprendre que désormais ce serait lui ou sa parodie de fille, mais dans tous les cas, l'un d'entre eux devait disparaître !

Rompre l'engagement avec Harry Potter était la priorité, mais à terme, cela permettrait de réparer une terrible erreur.

-Cela n'a pas marché, affirma soudain une voix dans l'ombre de son cabinet.

Winters pesta un instant contre les conditions de vies que lui imposait la magie. Parfois il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir l'électricité ici plutôt que ces flammes qui créaient des ombres dansantes sur les murs.

-Non, j'ai pourtant fait comme tu me l'as dit… Malheureusement Potter a réussi à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Je devrais me méfier un peu plus de lui, après tout il a vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom…

La silhouette dans l'ombre émit un son de gorge railleur.

-Et à côté de ça, il est complétement manipulé par les Malefoy, approuva Winters. C'est un véritable gaspillage de talent… En parlant de cela, les as-tu terminés ?

-Bientôt. Encore une journée au moins.

L'homme se cala plus confortablement avec un sourire satisfait. Son plan B était sur la bonne voie.

-Parfait. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un de si doué à mes côtés.

L'ombre ne répondit pas, elle avait déjà disparue.

-o-O-o-O-o-

 _Drague_.  
Définition du dictionnaire: « _outil de pêche utilisé essentiellement pour pêcher des coquillages._ «

*Pas vraiment.*

« _Un synonyme de séduction, flirt, marivaudage. Procédé visant à susciter délibérément une admiration, attirance, voire l'amour d'un ou de plusieurs individus._ »

*huhum… Mais pourquoi ?*

 _« Le but le plus simple de la séduction consiste à obtenir un avantage de la part de la personne séduite, par exemple des rapports sexuels..._ »

*bruit de gorge étranglé*

« ... _des cadeaux ou de l'argent (lorsqu'elle est effectuée de mauvaise foi et pour abuser de quelqu'un, il est question de manipulation physique ou psychologique)._ »

*Plus probable. (Ou souhaitable?) *

« _Mais son but peut être plus complexe et détourné : reconnaissance, estime de soi, narcissisme ou simple satisfaction du désir de vaincre._ »

*Ça lui ressemblerait tellement… Mais ça me foutrait vraiment les boules….*

-Hum… Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de lire ? S'enquit tout d'un coup la voix d'Hermione, sa tête apparaissant de derrière un grand dépliant louant les avantages d'un travail à Ste Mangouste.

Avec un sourire gêné, Harry fit disparaître son dictionnaire d'un coup de baguette.

-Rien, je vérifiais juste une définition !

Et comme pour se faire oublier, il attrapa vite un toast et la confiture de fraise.

C'était leur dernier mardi avant les vacances d'avril. Celles-ci sonnaient la fin du second semestre et pour les dernières années, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue. Ils savaient tous que le dernier semestre s'appellerait : « révision », « révision » et « révision » et étaient partagés entre le fait de profiter du bon temps qu'il leur restait et finir sérieusement leurs derniers devoirs pour ne pas être encore plus en retard. Tout cela était encore plus vrai à la table des gryffondors où s'amoncelait un groupe devenu au fil des mois disparate.

Venait d'abord Neville Londubat qui faisait grise mine car il savait qu'il allait passer ses vacances dans les préparatifs de ses fiançailles avec Hannah Abbot. A côté se trouvait Harry Potter, marié dans un peu moins de deux semaines, une tonne de préparatif à faire et fuyant le regard accusateur de sa meilleure amie qui aurait aimé qu'il réfléchisse ENFIN sérieusement à son futur métier, ce qu'il se refusait à faire pour le moment. A sa droite, Ronald Weasley comatait encore, ce qui lui épargnait divers tourments comme la présence de son ex petite amie en face et le fait qu'Harry rechigne toujours autant à devenir Auror, à ses côtés se trouvait Fay Dunbar, sa petite amie qui, elle, n'avait pas vraiment de soucis si ce n'était un devoir de potion qui lui faisait des misères.

En face d'elle, Seamus Finnigan déprimait devant un grand bol de chocolat au lait parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie. Venait ensuite Ginny Weasley qui avait le regard légèrement rêveur, ce qui inquiétait pas mal Dean Thomas à sa droite qui aurait aimé savoir à qui elle pensait comme ça. Puis finalement Hermione Granger fermait le groupe, essayant d'ignorer sa frustration due au fait de devoir manger avec Ron et sa nouvelle petite amie dans son champ de vision.

Finalement la jeune femme ne pût résister plus longtemps et jeta un regard jaloux à la table des serpentards.

Car une personne manquait à ce petit déjeuner, une personne qu'ils s'étaient habitués à voir depuis maintenant plusieurs mois : Evangeline Black.

Cela avait brisé le cœur de Harry et de Hermione, mais ils avaient dû négocier une garde partagée avec Drago et Blaise. Originellement les serpentards voulaient une semaine sur deux, et les gryffondors voulaient la leur laisser uniquement les week-ends. Après s'être disputés comme du poisson pourri et presque provoqué une guerre des maisons, McGonagall était intervenue et avait tranché pour eux : Deux jours avec l'un, deux jours avec l'autre et c'était non négociable.

Bref son adorable petite filleule était en train de faire le plaisir de toute la table ennemie tandis qu'eux se tapaient une ambiance de merde.

-Seamus, lâcha t'elle brusquement. Il faut qu'on se parle.

Le blondinet sortit de son propre nuage noir pour la fixer d'un air curieux. Il la vit alors lancer des regards appuyés dans la direction de Harry, ce dernier commençant à la regarder avec inquiétude, avant que l'irlandais ne percute et réalise de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Oui, oui ! Approuva-t-il joyeusement en terminant en vitesse son chocolat. Dean, Neville ! On a besoin de vous aussi !

Les deux concernés s'empressèrent de finir eux aussi leurs petit déjeuner sous le regard toujours aussi inquiet de Harry.

-OK… Et moi ? Lança-t-il, l'air de rien. Je pue ou quoi ?!

-Toi tu manges ton toast ! Ordonna Hermione alors que le groupe s'éloignait en se parlant à voix basse comme des comploteurs.

Harry baissa le regard sur son toast, puis avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste, croqua dedans. Il n'avait pas envie de se presser, d'autant plus que le courrier n'était même pas arrivé… Et puisqu'on parlait des hiboux… On en voyait les plumes !

Le défilé quotidien des rapaces fendit l'air dans la grande salle, aussitôt accompagné par les pleurs d'Evangeline à qui cela faisait toujours aussi peur.

Harry se sentit déchiré en l'entendant crier, se retournant pour la fixer de l'autre côté de la table, dans les bras de Male..Drago. Il aurait pu s'y rendre… Il en mourait d'envie… Mais non. Si certains serpentards n'hésitaient plus à s'inviter de leur côté de la salle, pour eux les gryffons… C'était presque une question de dignité. Tant qu'Evy' n'était pas en danger de mort, il supporterait de ne pouvoir que la regarder.

Bon, peut-être qu'il évitait Mal…Drago aussi… Mais comment pouvait-il faire autrement ? Il allait se marier avec lui pas ce samedi, mais l'autre, et leur relation était devenue de telle sorte qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une bombe à deux doigts d'exploser dans les mains ! Le comportement du serpentard n'était presque plus ambigu… Bien sûr il l'était tout de même un peu parce qu'il était horriblement difficile de savoir ce qui tournait à l'intérieur de cette tête blonde… Mais son comportement gestuel avec lui était désespérément éloquent. C'était de la drague pure et dure, éhontée, comme s'il voulait le mettre dans son lit !

D'ailleurs… Voulait-il le mettre dans son lit ? Voilà le genre de pensée qui désormais l'empêchait de s'endormir le soir. Une part de lui levait les yeux au ciel en se traitant d'imbécile : voyons, c'était impossible ! Ma… Drago était-il seulement attiré par les mecs ? Il n'avait jamais rien montré de la sorte jusqu'à récemment… D'un autre côté, il ne s'était jamais exhibé non plus avec des filles, si l'on excluait Parkinson. Mais même s'il pouvait avoir ce genre de préférence, il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour que lui, Harry, soit une proie potentielle. M…Drago n'avait jamais été avare d'insultes physiques à son égard… D'insultes tout court d'ailleurs, prouvant plus qu'il n'était possible qu'il serait l'une des dernières personnes au monde à qui il penserait pour ce genre d'activité.

Cela n'expliquait cependant pas son comportement actuel, à moins qu'il ne soit tout simplement en train de jouer avec lui, ce qui était plutôt cohérent quand on connaissait l'animal… Mais… S'il n'y avait pas tromperie et que Drago était vraiment en train de chercher à le tenter…

Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir à cela.

Évidemment, il était curieux, bien sûr, mais attiré ? Pas certain… Ou du moins pas de façon saine, car il refusait de considérer l'espèce d'excitation morbide et possessive qu'il ressentait à certain moment comme un comportement correct. Et avec l'approche de leur mariage, toute expérimentation de n'importe quelle sorte semblait être la recette d'un désastre. D'où le plan de se tenir le plus possible à l'écart.

Ainsi, pas de tentation suicidaire d'entrer dans le jeu de l'autre, ou bien de lui donner un grand coup de poing sur le nez.

Secouant la tête pour s'ôter cet imbroglio de pensées, il se retourna face à son assiette quand Drago récupéra une lettre et s'autorisa à être content lorsque lui ne reçut rien, sachant que Narcissa l'avait inondé de correspondance ce dernier mois.

Ron et Ginny avaient quant à eux reçus un petit colis, ce qui réveilla le rouquin.

-Ça vient de Percy, expliqua-t-il à Harry. Il a passé quelques jours au Pérou pour l'ouverture du nouveau relais de PGP.

-Pijip… ? Commença Harry avant d'avoir aussitôt la réponse de Ginny qui le connaissait de toute évidence un peu trop bien.

-Portoloin à Grande Portée, c'est ce qui nous permet de voyager d'un pays à l'autre… Mais sérieusement c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est le souvenir le plus laid qu'il ne m'ait jamais offert !

Effectivement, les deux Weasley avaient sortis de leur colis le même petit objet de couleur gris foncé et de forme cubique, des motifs géométriques gravés sur leurs faces, leur donnant quelque peu l'allure d'objets extraterrestres.

-Clair que c'est moche, approuva Ron en cherchant s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque mode d'emploi au fond du colis. Bizarre, ça ne ressemble pas à Percy de nous envoyer juste une babiole souvenir, lui qui est si attaché au côté pratique de toute chose.

-C'est peut-être un presse-papier ? Proposa Fay.

La fratrie ne semblait pas convaincue et ils balancèrent l'objet dans leur sac sans plus y penser.

-Oh tiens, à propos de courrier, lança Harry en tapotant d'un couteau la table pour attirer l'attention de Ron, j'ai reçu une lettre d'Andromeda il y a quelques temps… Tu sais, avant qu'on se remette à se parler vraiment… Au sujet de l'anniversaire de Teddy. C'est dimanche…. Alors je sais pas ce que tu fais ces vacances, si tu comptes rester à Poudlard ou pas, mais j'aimerais bien que tu viennes.

-Je reste pas à Poudlard. Ginny et moi… Notre mère nous a obligés à aller aider George pour la réouverture de son magasin… Tu sais, s'assurer qu'il n'est pas…

Ron roula des yeux en faisant tourner son index au niveau de sa tempe, arrachant un cri d'indignation à sa sœur.

-C'est sérieux Ron ! Clama-t-elle. Arrêtes de prendre cette histoire avec désinvolture !

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

-Quand je l'ai vu, il avait l'air très sain mentalement, intervint Harry, s'attirant un regard condescendant de son ex petite amie qui la faisait terriblement ressembler à Molly.

Il s'empressa alors de continuer :

-Par contre il y a ce fichu ensemble de vaisselles pour le mariage…

-Ah oui, ces trucs… Il m'en a parlé, commenta Ron en faisant la grimace, pas certain de ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Je ne sais même pas comment il espère que ça va se vendre…

-Je sais de source sûre que Lucius en a acheté une cinquantaine et commandé 200 autres… D'après Narcissa, son nouveau hobby consiste à les éclater dans le jardin à coups de _Confringo_.

Les deux roux le regardèrent d'un air affolé, mais Harry fit un mouvement négligent de la main pour les apaiser.

-Je préfère que ce soit de la vaisselle plutôt que ma tête.

-Mais tout de même… Tenta Fay d'un ton soucieux.

-On ne choisit pas sa belle-famille !

-Mouaif… Ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu n'as pas choisis…. Grommela entre ses dents Ron en se tournant vers la table des serpentards, foudroyant Drago Malefoy du regard.

-Ecoutes, si on devait faire la liste des choses que je n'ai pas choisis dans ma vie, il ne me resterait plus grand-chose, philosopha Harry, alors revenons-en s'il te plait à l'anniversaire de Teddy !

Avec réticence, Ron cessa son mitraillage de fiancé inopportun et revint vers son meilleur ami :

-Ouais je viendrais… Qui d'autres sera là ? Neville ?

-Il aurait bien aimé, malheureusement il rencontre sa future belle-famille ce jour-là, ce qui ne l'emballe pas des masses… Comme je le comprends… Et il doit faire bonne impression. Donc non, ce sera juste la fine équipe. Toi, moi… Et Hermione.

Harry guetta la réaction de Ron et ce fut comme il l'avait prévu : sa bouche se tordit en une moue constipée comme le jour où il lui avait dit qu'il n'encouragerait pas les Canons de Chudley à la Coupe de la Ligue.

-J'aimerais et j'apprécierais VRAIMENT que tu fasses un effort avec Hermione, appuya Harry en essayant d'ignorer le petit regard trahis que lui lança alors Fay. Je comprends que tu sois fâchée d'elle en tant que petite amie, mais elle a bien été ton amie à une époque !

-C'est pas aussi simple… J'aimerais te faire plaisir, tu sais que je le voudrais, mais bon sang, il s'agit d'Hermione et tu sais ce qu'elle représentait pour moi… Désolé _Fairy_ , le prends pas mal.

Fay avait l'air pincé mais elle hocha la tête avant de se lever de sa place.

-Vu votre discussion, il vaut sans doute mieux que j'aille vous attendre devant la salle de potions, agréa t'elle en lui prenant la main qu'elle serra fortement comme si elle avait peur de le lâcher.

Ron lui sourit d'un air rassurant en portant leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres, avant de la lâcher pour la laisser partir. Ce qui était agréable avec elle c'est qu'elle n'insista pas et tourna les talons d'une démarche gracieuse, sa longue chevelure rassemblée en épaisse tresse dansant derrière elle.

-Je retournerais pas avec Hermione tu sais, lâcha Ron qui suivait la jeune fille du regard.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends, répliqua Harry bien qu'il savait son amie encore amoureuse de lui.

-Et elle m'a fait du mal.

-Je sais mais… C'était totalement involontaire de sa part. Tu en es conscient ?

Ron mûrit tout cela dans sa tête, l'expression songeuse.

-OK, du moment que la fouine n'est pas invité à la fête, moi ça me va ! Finit-il par déclarer.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis presque certain qu'il ignore même l'existence de Teddy ! Mais s'il te plait, arrêtes d'appeler mon futur mari comme ça, ça craint pour moi !

-La fouine c'est la fouine, contesta Ron d'un ton sans appel. Sérieux Harry, va falloir qu'on discute de lui à un moment ou un autre parce que son comportement… Est juste SUPER BIZARRE. Hier il ne t'a quasiment pas quitté des yeux de tout le cours de Défense ! Et pas pour te foudroyer du regard ! Non ! Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées ! C'était FLIPPANT !

Le brun poussa un profond soupir. Si son ami paniquait pour quelques regards, il valait mieux garder un certain baiser sous silence. Mais quelque part il comprenait : Ron s'inquiétait pour lui.

Harry s'inquiétait aussi pour lui-même, car Merlin seul savait ce que Drago lui réservait.

Il fut heureusement (ou pas) coupé dans ses pensées par Ginny qui jusqu'ici s'était montrée remarquablement silencieuse. Quand ses yeux bruns pétillants se posèrent sur lui, cela le rendit complètement décontenancé. C'était juste le genre de regard qu'elle lui réservait avant, quand ils étaient amoureux. Et là, bein il sentait que ça n'était pas vraiment pour lui.

Il fut étonné de se sentir piqué par l'aiguillon de la jalousie.

-Tu fréquentes pas mal les serpentards Harry.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme un reproche ou même une question, mais il y répondit quand même.

-Euh… Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Blaise Zabini ? Lança alors Ginny.

Les deux garçons qui avaient décidés de finir leur petit déjeuné par un jus de citrouille recrachèrent à moitié leur boisson, s'étouffant sur le coup. La jeune femme attendit patiemment qu'ils s'en remettent.

-Harry ! Regarde ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ! L'accusa alors Ron les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop toussé.

-Je m'en rends compte ! Je suis désolé ! Répondit le brun dans le même état.

-Dites… Vous deux… Vous voulez que je vous noie dans le pichet de jus de citrouille ? Grogna Ginny d'un air faussement amical.

Effrayés, les grands Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley souhaitèrent pouvoir bénéficier d'un sort d'oubliette sur le champ et quitter la table aussi vite que possible.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Trois heures trente plus tard, la salle de classe était uniquement remplie du bruit des chaudrons bouillonnants, des sifflements des becs de gaz, accompagné du craquement des flammes et de façon épisodiques, des coups de couteaux ou des grognements mécontents de quelques Gryffondors.

Ils travaillaient sur une potion commencée trois semaines plus tôt qui, si elle n'était techniquement pas complexe, se révélait ardue dans sa durée de préparation de 48h se découpant en six créneaux où ils devaient ajouter des ingrédients… Et le plus important de tous, le pistil de trèfle à QUATRE FEUILLES, rien que ça Monsieur, devant être intégré une nuit de pleine lune…

Si l'envie de râler était présente, ils savaient tous que le dernier trimestre serait réservé à la concoction de leur projet de potion, celui-là même qu'ils étaient censés (attention mot clef) préparer depuis le début de l'année et sur lequel ils seraient évalués lors de l'oral des ASPICS de potions avancées… Alors même la conception de potions aussi longues et fastidieuses était une partie de plaisir à côté de cela.

Ajoutant ses pattes de caïmans tranchés en petits cubes, Harry s'autorisa à respirer quelques minutes, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis une heure. Cela se révéla néanmoins une assez mauvaise idée, car à l'instar de la plupart de ses condisciples, sa potion prit alors une odeur infecte, mélange de vieille chaussette et d'œufs pourris et il s'éloigna en toussant, cherchant à ventiler un peu d'air plus sain avec sa main. Par chance, Ron à côté de lui avait une étape de retard, même si le rouquin ne semblait pas le voir comme cela, grinçant des dents en comptant chaque tour qu'il imprimait au liquide avec sa louche.

Harry attrapa son livre de potion, tristement blanc dans ses marges et se demanda vaguement ce que Rogue avait pu écrire dans le sien au sujet de leur réalisation du moment, et comment donner à sa potion la couleur bleue turquoise qu'elle aurait dû avoir et que seuls trois élèves (Dont Drago, groumf) avaient réussis à obtenir.

-Tu as tourné trop vite ta potion à l'étape 3 Harry, lui apprit Hermione lorsque la fin de la quatrième heure arriva et que leurs potions furent placées sous sort de stase.

-Mais il y avait marqué qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se mette à faire des bulles ! Ce n'est qu'en tournant vite que l'on y arrive !

-Non, c'est une question d'inclinaison du poignet (elle fit le geste en démonstration) et comme cela tu peux la tourner tout doucement sans que ta potion bouillonne.

Harry finit de ranger ses affaires d'un air ennuyé. De toute façon, il ne ferait probablement plus jamais de potions une fois sorti de Poudlard ! Il se contenterait de les acheter, comme tout un chacun le faisait !

Il leva le nez de sa surface de travail quand Slughorn s'approcha de lui, l'air satisfait d'un chat devant un bol de crème.

-Mon cher Mr Potter… N'oubliez pas que je vous attends demain soir avec votre fiancé pour notre petite soirée !

-Soyez tranquille, je n'ai pas oublié (*Malheureusement*), le rassura t'il en finissant de nettoyer sa place.

-Bien bien… Mlle Weasley sera là, aussi, j'espère que cela ne causera pas de… complications…

Harry fit la moue. Si le professeur lui avait demandé cela hier, il aurait effectivement crié à la catastrophe, mais le comportement de Ginny ce matin laissait à penser qu'elle ne pourrait même pas remarquer la présence du blond… A la faveur d'un certain brun aussi imprévisible que lui-même.

A croire que c'était ce qui plaisait à son ex… La rousse n'allait pas vraiment vers la facilité.

Il songea alors à ce pauvre Dean qui soupirait après elle mais n'arrivait pas à en être désolé… Bien au contraire.

*Allllleeezz, v'la que je vire méchant et mesquin… Les Malefoy sont déjà en train de me contaminer !*

Harry tranquillisa son professeur de potion au sujet de Ginny et courut rattraper le groupe qui l'attendait. Ron et Fay se trouvaient à côté d'une Hermione qui ne semblait pas trop à son aise et il s'empressa de s'intercaler entre l'ancien couple tout en priant pour que cette situation-là s'arrange vite. C'était sans doute égoïste, mais il avait envie d'avoir ses deux meilleurs amis en même temps, d'autant plus que Ron lui avait manqué et qu'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Il ne pouvait cependant pas laisser Hermione seule dans son coin, car si le roux pouvait se scotcher facilement à n'importe quel groupe, comme il l'avait prouvé avec Seamus et Dean, ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme, plus renfermée et solitaire.

Et ce n'était pas comme si, contrairement à lui, Hermione pouvait faire ami-ami avec Fay.

Prenant en considération le courage dont elle faisait preuve pour lui, Harry attrapa sa main alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi.

-Je sens que je vais passer une bonne partie de mes vacances à devoir avancer le projet perso… Annonça Harry avec un soupir.

Son amie lui jeta un regard sévère, mais heureusement Ron s'incrusta à ce moment-là, l'air d'un martyr :

-Toi aussi tu n'as aucune idée ?

-Si… Je voulais faire une potion de protection, vu que ça n'existe pas et que ce sont des sorts que certaines personnes ont des difficultés à lancer… mais après lecture de quelques livres, ça m'a l'air un peu ambitieux… Et je me demande si ce sera seulement réalisable !

Hermione hocha la tête, connaissant déjà son projet vu qu'il lui en avait parlé. Sans commenter ses inquiétudes, elle se fit néanmoins le devoir de clarifier l'exercice pour le groupe :

-Ce n'est pas important que la potion soit viable ou pas, c'est la DEMARCHE de recherche qui sera évaluée. Pourquoi ces ingrédients ? Pourquoi l'ordre, la température, le temps… Que la potion fonctionne est un bonus ! Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Severus Rogue ! Vous savez qu'il est l'un des seuls ces trente dernières années à avoir présenté une potion à son examen qui est aujourd'hui entrée dans le Grand Catalogue? Je n'étonnerais sans doute personne en disant que c'était un poison mortel… D'ailleurs il est presque une tradition chez les serpentards de présenter des poisons… Tout comme les Serdaigles se spécialisent bien souvent en potions de soin.

-Et nous et les poufsouffles ? Osa demander Fay en passant par-dessus l'aura de mécontentement de la jeune femme à son sujet.

Le coin des lèvres de celle-ci se crispa presque imperceptiblement, mais comme ne pouvant résister à une question, elle répondit d'une voix professorale.

-Les poufsouffles en potion avancés sont rares, la faute à Rogue qui n'acceptaient que les optimals en BUSE… Quant aux gryffondors, ils présentent souvent des potions… Euh comment dire… Farfelues ? Inutiles ? Du genre que vend le frère de Ron ? Mais pas toujours, Rémus Lupin par exemple, avait de son temps tenté de créer la potion Tue-Loup… Sans succès malheureusement. Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne tient qu'à nous de choisir des sujets plus sérieux!

Ron se pencha vers l'oreille d'Harry :

-Tu paries combien que sa potion à elle marchera ?

-C'est pas un pari ça ! C'est une évidence ! Répliqua Harry, s'attirant un rire de son camarade.

-Après-manger, on pourrait peut-être bosser sur ça et tu pourrais m'aider à trouver une idée de potion… Tenta l'air de rien Ron puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun cours le mardi après-midi.

-… Ok si tu me laisse m'entraîner sur toi pour la métamorphose. Puckett n'avait pas l'air très enthousiasmé par ma démonstration d'hier…

Ils arrivèrent alors dans la grande salle et Ron prit un instant à part son meilleur ami en enroulant son bras sur ses épaules :

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Ginny ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Parce qu'on doit faire quelque chose ?!

-Doux Godric ! Évidemment ! Il s'agit quand même de Zabini ! On ne peut PAS laisser ma sœur s'enticher d'un type pareil ! Tu vois ZABINI dans le salon du TERRIER ?

Harry fit un effort d'imagination juste pour l'exercice amusant que cela pouvait être, et non, décidément, l'image du racé Zabini, assit les jambes croisées sur les canapés défraîchis à motifs floraux de Molly Weasley, semblait sortie tout droit d'une mauvaise sitcom avec rire préenregistrés.

Il pouffa alors que son ami, agacé de sa réaction, essayait désormais de l'étrangler.

-Ne fais pas comme si ça ne te regardais pas ! Je refuse d'avoir ce sale type comme beau-frère !

-Oh ta famille arrive encore à s'agrandir? A ce rythme-là, dans 100 ans, tous les gryffis seront des Weasley ! Lança une voix derrière eux.

Ron bondit littéralement vers l'avant, puis se retourna comme si on venait de lui mordre le derrière. Harry avait rarement vu son ami aussi vif sans que cela n'implique des araignées ou des impardonnables.

-Arrêtes de te faufiler derrière moi comme ça Zabini !

-Ho, bonjour Zabini, fit pour sa part Harry qui s'interrogeait toujours sur le comportement actuel de son ami.

-Salut Harry, répondit le serpentard comme si de rien n'était.

-ET ARRETEZ DE FAIRE COMME SI LA SITUATION ETAIT NORMALE ! Enragea Ron qui commençait à rougir de colère.

-Mais elle EST normale Weasley.

Le ton était hautain au possible, avant que les lèvres de Blaise se relèvent légèrement sur le coin, prouvant bien qu'il prenait plaisir à le mettre dans cet état. Ron croisa ses bras devant lui en grommelant dans sa barbe.

-Et moi j'ai pas droit à un bonjour ? Grogna à son tour un blond qui rejeta Blaise en arrière.

Drago en fut pour ses frais car Harry fonça sur lui, mais ce fut pour lui prendre sa fille des bras et lui faire des câlins.

-Oh ma petite Evy' adorée, mon bébé, mon amour, tu manques à papa ! Plus que demain et tu reviens vivre avec moi ma chérie…

-Je ne me sens pas du tout ignoré… Cingla Drago en les fusillant du regard.

-Fais comme moi, je ne m'attends même pas à un bonjour, affirma Pansy. La politesse se perd, surtout chez les gryffondors.

-Tu voulais quelque chose Drago ? Demanda Harry sans même le regarder, continuant à faire des papouilles à sa fille qui babillait de ravissement.

-Oui, parler à mon futur époux, s'il daignait seulement ne pas se comporter comme un rustre et m'accorder toute l'attention que je mérite.

-Tu veux dire celle d'un professeur Binns en pleins cours de révolte des Gobelins ? Railla Ron en roulant des yeux.

-Si tu allais gentiment lécher les amygdales de la tapisserie qui te sert de petite amie Weasley ? Les adultes doivent avoir une discussion privée !

-Ron sois gentil avec Drago. Drago sois gentil avec Ron, lança machinalement Harry avant que l'un des deux puissent à nouveau ouvrir la bouche.

Il se reçu pour le coup deux regards furieux mais comme toute l'attention d'Harry était sur sa fille, le rouquin et le blond détournèrent le regard à nouveau pour se toiser avec hostilité, tels deux chats s'affrontant pour un territoire. La balance était cependant quelque peu faussée pour Ron à cause d'une certaine présence serpentarde.

Avec un micro sourire au coin des lèvres, Blaise semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou à observer les réactions divertissante de Ron à son contact proche. Le jeune homme le suivait vraiment des yeux comme un serpent venimeux dont on craint la morsure. C'était assez… Rafraîchissant de voir que pour une personne il semblait plus dangereux ou important que le grand Drago Malefoy… Ce qui devait enrager encore plus ce dernier.

Drago n'avait pas aimé son petit cirque la dernière fois dans la salle commune, considérant qu'il existait comme un fait sacré qu'un Malefoy et un Weasley devaient se mépriser sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Comme le petit garçon capricieux et gâté qu'il était, le blondinet n'aimait pas prêter ses jouets. Dommage pour lui, Blaise n'était pas plus partageur et il avait bien l'intention de s'approprier celui-ci.

Le plus amusant était sans doute la façon dont le rouquin le regardait. Ce n'était pas la haine teintée de dédain qu'il avait pour Drago, mais presque une juste indignation comme s'il avait brisé un quelconque tabou.

Pauvre petite chose si étroite dans sa pensée, pour qui serpentard signifiait petit richard pourri jusqu'à la moelle… Un tel point de vue n'était probablement qu'un savant mélange de jalousie, de peur de l'inconnu et de Magie Ancienne… Et pourtant il avait devant lui l'Un des Trois.

Il était assez facile de l'oublier prit dans la routine de l'année scolaire, comme si l'année dernière n'avait jamais existée et que cela n'était que la juste continuation de leur sixième année. C'était après tout ce qu'avaient voulu Harry et Hermione dans leur bonté et mansuétude habituelles.

De temps en temps pourtant, on pouvait voir les regards perdre de leur voile blasé lorsqu'ils se posaient sur l'un des membres du trio d'Or, se rappelant soudain ce qu'ils avaient fait, subis et accomplis… Des faits que l'on ne pouvait qu'imaginer puisqu'aucun des protagonistes n'avaient parlés à ce sujet. Tout n'était que suppositions même si quelques bribes venant d'un œil extérieur s'ajoutaient de temps en temps.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Ronald Weasley était par ce fait quelqu'un d'incroyable, qu'on l'apprécie ou non. Blaise n'aurait certainement pas tenu deux jours à sa place et aurait pris le premier bateau moldu en direction du continent en envoyant au diable tout devoir envers ses amis ou sa famille.

Ainsi pendant un bref instant, il se permit d'avoir de l'admiration pour ce grand et solide rouquin un peu benêt. Hélas, la lueur qui brilla un instant dans ses yeux bruns, ainsi que la décontraction des traits de son visage furent aussitôt intercepté par le garçon qui ne le quittait pas du coin de l'œil. Fronçant les sourcils, il recula sans probablement même s'en rendre compte et oublia totalement qu'il était censé être en conflit avec Drago.

-Harry, tu me rejoins rapidement ok ? Grommela Ron sans le quitter du regard.

Blaise rigola intérieurement. Il était quoi ? Un serpent à sonnette ? Craignait-il qu'il se jette d'un élan sur lui ? Salazar, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait pour traumatiser cet énorme lion, mais il adorait ça !

-Quel chaperon attentif tu fais Weasley ! Ironisa-t-il, s'attirant un regard noir très combatif.

-Toi, je te préviens : je t'ai à l'œil ! Lâcha Ron avant de partir à grands pas vers la table des rouge et or.

Blaise était des plus dubitatifs, se demandant bien d'où sortait cet avertissement. Il se tourna vers Harry qui tentait d'empêcher Drago de lui reprendre Evangeline.

-Harry ? De quoi il parlait ? Demanda-t-il alors que le brun se voyait vaincu pour cause de petite taille et geignait alors que son fiancé déposait l'enfant dans les bras de Pansy.

-De quoi ? Ah ? Ça ?

Harry resta un instant silencieux, le fixant avec un air sérieux mâtiné de mépris, ce qui était assez nouveau de sa part. Puis finalement il poussa un petit soupir et posa ses mains sur les épaules du black.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est : bonne chance ! Déclara-t-il avec compassion avant de se tourner vers son fiancé. Tu voulais me parler Drago ?

Le sujet était clos, Harry ne parlerait certainement pas de l'intérêt qu'éprouvait à présent son ex pour Zabini. Ron ne le voudrait sûrement pas et malgré tout, Harry ne tenait pas tant que ça à ce que Ginny se retrouve quelqu'un à Poudlard. C'était nul de sa part, très clairement, mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne voulait pas la voir amoureuse, mais la voir partager des choses qu'elle lui avait offert, qui n'appartenait alors qu'à lui, à un autre… Là ça passait moins d'un coup. Et il se sentait toujours un peu protecteur. Le prochain la traitera t'il comme elle le méritait ? Serait-il doux, patient ? Saurait-il garder la fougue de Ginny et sa flamme intacte, la subissant sans pour autant chercher à l'étouffer ? Respectera-t-il ce qu'elle est sans vouloir la faire changer ?

Mais alors que Blaise allait rejoindre Pansy à leur table, le laissant avec Drago qui le tirait hors de la Grande Salle, il se demandait si le black saurait résister à une Ginny partie en chasse ?

Elle pouvait se montrer très téméraire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'arriver à son but. Harry en avait fait l'expérience… Bien qu'un autre dans le genre savait se montrer tout aussi déterminé, songea t'il prestement en se retrouvant coincé entre un mur et le corps de son fiancé.

-On dirait que tu aimes de plus en plus m'appeler par mon prénom, Potter… Ronronna ce dernier penché sur son oreille, son souffle chatouillant son cou.

*Wouuups… Le retour des avances louches…*

Maudissant la brusque _ et toujours aussi déplacée_ envolée de joie et de chaleur qui l'envahissait, il chercha à ramener la situation à un point plus sage et raisonnable.

-Il fallait bien commencer. Ce serait devenu très bizarre lorsqu'on aurait porté le même nom, se défendit-il tout en faisant comme s'ils discutaient tranquillement à distance respectable.

Il _sentit_ Drago sourire dans son cou alors qu'il mettait toute sa force mentale à son service pour s'empêcher d'avoir l'air alangui contre lui. Ce qu'à l'intérieur il était. S'il n'y avait pas eu de très sérieuses objections à cela, il se serait laissé aller contre le mur pour se lancer lui aussi dans un numéro de charme.

Il y a trois mois il se serait traité de fou d'avoir des envies pareilles, mais il y a trois mois, il ne connaissait pas ENCORE le Drago Malefoy séducteur et il s'en félicitait. Comment aurait-il pu se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre que le son qui résonnait à son oreille ? Il avait souvent trouvé sa voix traînante insupportable, sans se douter un instant de l'effet qu'elle pouvait provoquer lorsqu'elle devenait soyeuse. Il avait de même découvert la légère élévation du coin de ses lèvres, pourtant si habituée aux rictus narquois, qui faisait naître une fossette désarmante. Et que dire de ces yeux qu'il avait toujours trouvés froids et sans vie, en cet instant pétillant, semblant vouloir l'hypnotiser en suggérant de nombreuses choses sans doute indécentes ?

Et pendant ces instants, il devenait l'unique centre d'attention du jeune homme, ce qui était plutôt flatteur et… Rassurant. Bien qu'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Mais comme Harry ne savait rien de ses véritables sentiments et intentions, et comme il était encore complètement indécis sur son propre ressenti et des plus ignorants de toute façon sur… la manière dont les choses devaient être menées entre… Eh bien entre hommes, il fut des plus alertes quand Drago enchaîna son mouvement suivant.

-Cela ne me dérange pas que tu m'appelle par mon prénom, par contre, que tu m'ignores est… AÏE !

Drago avait voulu ponctuer sa réprimande en mordillant l'oreille qui était à sa portée, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'une zone très érogène de sa proie. Eh bien, cela n'avait pas raté : Sous l'effet du délicieux frisson qui parcourut Harry tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il avait donné un grand coup de tête au serpentard, s'assommant à moitié au passage.

Cela eut l'exemplaire double effet d'éloigner son « agresseur » et de le dégriser.

-Bon sang Potter ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

Évidemment cela avait aussi rendu son dragon furieux.

-Je t'avais prévenu Drago ! Grogna Harry en se massant le crâne. Je ne suis plus collé sur un lit et incapable de t'empêcher de t'amuser à mes dépends !

Oh le regard que Drago lui lança ! Il suintait de tellement de scepticisme qu'Harry s'en sentit presque honteux.

-J'ai certainement dû mal entendre… « A tes dépends » ?!

Il y avait maintenant le levé de sourcil en appui. Mais Harry était obstiné. Ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il voulait montrer et ce qu'il voulait étaient trois choses différentes. Le blond n'avait pas le droit de décider que parce que ses attouchements étaient plaisants – résultat d'une mécanique corporelle plus ou moins contrôlable –ils en devenaient forcement décents et bienvenus.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, il le toisa de la même façon.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose non ? Du moins j'espère que ce n'était pas un stupide prétexte pour me traîner jusqu'ici et faire… Je ne sais quoi.

Drago s'avança d'un pas, tout plein d'une énergie menaçante, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait identique à ce qu'avait connu Harry ces dernières années. C'était… Probablement plus intime, et Harry ne savait pas si le blond allait se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler ou… Ou bien pour l'embrasser férocement.

Oh… Là était certainement la différence. Il tenta de déglutir discrètement. Bordel, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux et avec son propre corps. Comment pouvait-on craindre et désirer quelque chose en même temps ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par un tel manque de vocabulaire, commença Drago d'une voix volontairement ennuyée bien que son visage et son attitude pointaient toujours dangereusement sur l'indicateur de la colère. J'avais l'impression que nous avions une _agréable_ discussion, mais…

Il émit un son de bouche agacé puis se força à se détendre pour continuer, chassant toute émotion de son visage.

-A l'origine je venais gentiment te prévenir que l'un des plans de ma mère avait échoué.

Décroisant les bras, Harry devint un peu plus attentif :

-Un plan ?

-Oui Potter, ma mère est comme moi, elle fait des plans… Et parfois ça rate (ajouta t'il à mi-voix comme s'il se parlait à lui-même). Ma mère voulait faire croire à mon père que les invitations pour sa famille s'étaient égarées…

-Et en réalité ?

-Evidemment elle n'a rien envoyé, elle n'est pas masochiste et il faudrait l'être pour s'imposer le contact du reste de notre famille. Bizarrement mon père, lui, semble complètement hermétique à leur présence et n'obtenant toujours pas de réponses de leur part, il a jugé bon de renvoyer des invitations. Résultat des courses : il y aura 9 Malefoy de plus au Manoir à partir de mercredi soir.

-Neuf ?! S'exclama Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais quelle bande d'hypocrites ! Quand je pense que vous vous moquez toujours du nombre des Weasley !

-Oh ! Eh ! Faut pas pousser Merlin dans les orties ! Aucun Malefoy n'a jamais fait plus de trois enfants maximum ! Ce chiffre comporte mes grands-parents… En fait ce ne sont pas mes grands-parents, ce sont tous des cousins trèèès éloignés, mais on m'a toujours obligé à les appeler comme ça. Mon oncle et sa famille, contenant le plus horrible des Malefoy que la terre est connue, j'ai nommé mon cousin Ambroise, et ma tante qui s'est mariée à une famille d'aristocrate du centre de la France, les De Sancy.

*Godric ! Il existe vraiment un Malefoy plus horrible que Drago et son père ?* Fut la seule pensée d'Harry à cet exposé.

-Bon… Euh… Et ils parlent anglais au moins ?

-La grande majorité. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, en l'occurrence, c'est plutôt une bénédiction de ne pas les comprendre. Ces gens-là ne savent qu'être insatisfait de tout et râler et encore râler.

-De charmantes personnes en somme. Je me demande finalement ce qui les distingue de vous, le taquina Harry, sournois.

-De « nous » bientôt Potter, de « nous »… Mais si tu tiens à le savoir, les Lords anglais ne font rien d'aussi commun que de « râler ». Nous émettons juste clairement notre réprobation sur un fait sans revenir sans cesse dessus.

Harry avait des souvenirs bien différents d'un Drago ergotant contre Dumbledore, puis Hagrid quand il était devenu professeur. Sans parler de lui-même bien sûr. Il pouvait presque distinguer sa voix geignarde : « Mais Potter n'est qu'un privilégié ! C'est le chouchou des profs, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas été encore renvoyé ! » et gnagnagni et gnagnagna… 5 années à l'entendre ronchonner dans son dos !

*Et bientôt le reste de mon existence… Ô joie. Pourquoi je me marrie moi déjà ? Ah oui, quelques mois, des boucles brunes, une bouille d'ange et une pincée de Magie Ancienne…*

-Si tu le dis, émit-il diplomatiquement. C'était tout ?

-Non, ma mère me fait te redemander de venir passer la première semaine des vacances à la maison…

-Et je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis là-dessus. Surtout depuis que neuf Malefoy doivent se rajouter en court de route !

-Je comprends, mais ce serait tout de même plus simple. Tu vas devoir passer beaucoup de temps chez nous avec les derniers préparatifs.

-C'est à ça que sert la poudre de cheminette !

-Cela va nous imposer un emploi du temps. Mais c'est comme tu veux. Ma mère veut que tu viennes dimanche pour essayer ton costume et faire les retouches…

-Je peux pas, j'ai piscine, le coupa Harry un peu agacé de se voir surbooké.

-Pardon ?

Devant Drago qui clignait des yeux, perdu, Harry retint un ricanement. Il aurait dû deviner que le sorcier devant lui ne comprendrait pas la référence [1].

-J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce jour-là, éclaircit-il.

-Et puis-je te demander ce qui est plus important que la préparation de notre mariage ?

-La fête d'anniversaire de mon filleul, répondit Harry en haussant nonchalamment des épaules. Fête que nous avons prévu sa grand-mère et moi depuis belle lurette.

Cela coupa toutes les récriminations du jeune homme même s'il avait toujours l'air mécontent envers lui. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas digéré le moins du monde son coup de boule.

*Bien fait, il va y réfléchir à deux fois avant de recommencer à me toucher comme si j'étais son putain de petit ami ! J'ai rien signé à ce sujet moi ! *

Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que ce serait d'être le petit ami de Drago Malefoy car ce dernier reprit, décidé apparemment à planifier leur dernière semaine d'hommes libres. Bordel, Harry avait juste envie de se caler sur un canapé de son salon et discuter pendant des heures avec ses meilleurs amis de choses triviales, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux réalise l'heure avancée et essaie de les faire coucher… Comme pendant les vacances de noël. Les meilleures vacances de toute sa vie.

Une fois ils étaient même restés exprès éveillé pour voir le lever de soleil, même si Hermione et Ginny s'étaient finalement endormies dans leurs bras, à Ron et à lui.

Malheureusement il sentait qu'il devait faire le deuil de ce genre de soirée cosy jusqu'à ce que ses vœux soient prononcés.

Ce qu'il ne voulait pas encore réaliser, c'était que ce mariage changerait son existence… Et qu'il avait déjà commencé à bouleverser tout son entourage par effet domino.

-o-O-o-O-o-

L'après-midi passa de façon assez peu studieuse, Harry et Ron profitant de ces moments à eux pour se retrouver. Sans filles, puisqu'elles avaient Histoire de la Magie (ces insensées !) et sans serpentards d'aucune sorte, puisqu'ils étaient en Sortilège.

Comme le soleil perça timidement les nuages, il décidèrent de sortir promener Patmol II autour du lac.

Le petit chiot les accueilli en fanfare lorsqu'ils allèrent le chercher chez Hagrid, et Harry sentit même que Crockdur, le grand chien noir du demi géant, semblait heureux de se débarrasser de la boule de poil hyperactive qui lui sautillait dans les pattes.

-Je dois avouer qu'il est carrément mignon, fit Ron alors que la bestiole s'amusait à fourrer son museau dans un trou de taupe.

-Hum, approuva Harry, nous sommes proche d'un compliment.

-Peuh, Absolument pas ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec mauvaise foi. Ce n'était pas comme si on savait pas que Malefoy peut s'acheter le meilleur ou dans cette situation, le plus mignon, avec tout son fric !

-Oui mais son genre c'est plutôt le classe et le pompeux. Là il m'a acheté en cadeau de mariage quelque chose de MI-GNON ! Et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis, je l'adore !

Effectivement il était difficile de ne pas se sentir fondre devant la petite bouille qui se retourna vers eux, l'air confus, de la terre plein le museau et une oreille pendant sur son front.

Ron jeta un regard à la fois suspicieux et prudent à son meilleur ami.

-OK, puisque nous sommes entre mec, parlons-en.

-Parler de quoi ? Demanda Harry en époussetant le poil de la petite créature avant de l'attraper dans ses bras.

-Eh bien… Je me sens un peu coupable tu sais… Commença Ron, l'air plus que gêné, ce qui était confirmé par ses mains qu'il tripotait nerveusement. Voilà, j'espérais que malgré tout, quelque chose viendrait t'empêcher de te marier avec… Avec l'Autre. Un miracle divin, une erreur, un sort, bref, rien de tout cela n'est arrivé et c'est désormais… Rien ne pourra empêcher cela pas vrai ?

-Je ne pense pas, en effet…

-Ouais eh bien, c'est dans moins de deux semaines et je ne serais même pas là pour t'aider…

-J'aurais voulu mais…

-Ouais écoutes, on n'y peut rien, ni toi ni moi, c'est comme ça. Cependant, on n'en a pas encore parlé et je ne suis pas sûr que malgré tout ce que l'on a pu te raconter, tu sois vraiment conscient de ce qu'un mariage implique. C'est pas à moi de te faire la leçon à ce sujet, je ne suis pas marié, mais je voulais juste te dire que bien que ce soit mal vu par la société, je te soutiendrais si tu décidais d'avoir une aventure avec quelqu'un… Une amante quoi ! Surtout que je suis persuadé que Malefoy ne se gênera pas de son côté !

Harry resta un instant à court de mot, avant d'exploser :

-Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de tromper Drago !

-Harry, vraiment, je pense que tout le monde te comprendras ! Chercha à le rassurer Ron.

-Non, mais moi aussi VRAIMENT ! Je ne veux pas avoir de relation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de m'investir sentimentalement avec quelqu'un avec qui je ne pourrais jamais réellement vivre ma vie. Et puis pense à Evy' ! Quel genre de foyer aura-t-elle avec deux pères constamment ailleurs ? Je ne sais pas ce que compte faire Drago, et c'est pour ça que je dois au moins, moi, rester là pour elle. Elle est la seule qui soit importante !

-D'accord Harry, mais… (Ron regarda aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls) sexuellement ? Comment comptes-tu…

-Comme un célibataire Ron… Maugréa Harry dans sa barbe, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir ce genre de discussion.

Son meilleur ami et lui avaient toujours été assez pudiques à ce sujet.

-Oh mince. Dur vieux… Mais quelque part ça te ressemble. Et ça me rassure…

-Au sujet de quoi ?

Ron obliqua son regard vers le lac pour s'empêcher de croiser son regard.

-Bein… Je me suis dit que tu pourrais être tenté… De faire des trucs avec Malefoy… Ou qu'il pourrait… Tu sais, il te regarde beaucoup en ce moment…

Ah cette question… Harry n'avait pas de réponse, mais ce n'était pas néanmoins quelque chose qu'il pourrait jeter d'un revers de la main avec un « Jamais » et l'avis de Ron à ce sujet l'inquiétait. Seulement, il ne voyait pas bien comment lui expliquer cela. Il décida alors de contourner ce problème, de façon un peu fourbe, il devait se l'avouer :

-A ma place, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais entendre ?

-A ta…

Ron semblait déconcerté.

-Je n'ai jamais envisagé… Je veux dire… Voir les hommes de cette façon-là…

-Mais si ça devait arriver ? Demanda Harry d'un ton doux sans sous-entendu.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, c'est quelque chose auquel je n'ai jamais été confronté. Je ne sais même pas trop comment… Enfin techniquement, j'imagine… (Ron déglutit difficilement en se tordant les mains). Tu sais, ce sont mes frères ainés, Bill et Charlie qui m'ont plus ou moins guidé pour les choses de l'amour ou du sexe… Et ils n'ont jamais été qu'avec des filles, alors… Hum… Pardonne-moi si j'ai du mal à imaginer cela… Mais… Si ça devait arriver… Je pense… Je pense que je voudrais que tu ne me juge pas sévèrement.

Le brun qui écoutait sa réponse désordonnée en regardant le paysage d'un air un peu absent se retourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Ron ne put alors s'empêcher de le lui rendre, même s'il était un peu teinté d'amertume.

Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait voulu pour son meilleur ami. Pas ce qu'il méritait. Et pour l'instant, personne ne lui ôterait de la tête qu'il aurait pu accepter un homme bien pour lui, mais que Malefoy n'entrait certainement pas dans cette catégorie. Et que de toute façon, sans Evangeline, Harry serait encore épris de Ginny.

-Je suis touché par tes inquiétudes Ron, lança Harry en lui tapant dans le dos. Mais adviendra que pourra ! Rien ne peut empêcher ce mariage désormais alors je ferais avec et qui sais ? Peut-être que quelque chose de bien en ressortira !

Passant au-dessus du haussement de sourcil dubitatif de son ami, Harry continua :

-Mes histoires amoureuses sont vraiment déprimantes en ce moment, alors parlons plutôt des tiennes ! Où ça en est avec ta petite fée ?

-« Petite » ? Elle te dépasse de presque une tête !

-Merci de le faire remarquer…

-Ça en est… Là où ça en est. En fait, je suis le premier pour elle, alors j'essaie de pas aller trop vite. Elle n'a pas trop confiance en elle, un peu comme Hermi… Enfin…

-Hermione, oui, tu peux le dire. N'en fais pas un sujet tabou.

-Ouep Hermione. Bon bref, on va à son rythme.

-Ça a l'air de te frustrer, commenta Harry alors qu'ils s'étaient remis à marcher, surveillant les péripéties du chiot sur les berges du lac.

-Il va se faire choper par le calmar géant… Marmonna Ron avant de retourner à leur discussion et de s'expliquer à voix plus haute : Je sais pas. C'est juste que… T'as pas eu déjà envie qu'on t'attrape et qu'on te jette sur un lit avant de t'embrasser fougueusement ? Sans contrôle ? Sans se dire « merde faut que j'y aille doucement, parce que c'est moi qui ai le contrôle » ? Tu sais, pour une fois, avoir une fille audacieuse qui assume son désir, quoi !

Se raclant la gorge, Harry tenta de cacher un peu son embarras.

-Bein… T'sais… Ginny elle est un peu comme ça… C'est ce qui me plaisait chez elle…

-Génial, mon idéal féminin est ma sœur. J'aurais préféré pas le savoir.

-Attends, Fay peut se décoincer dès qu'elle aura pris un peu de confiance !

-Ouais, ce serait cool… Attends… Mais avec ce que tu m'as dit… Ginny va faire qu'une bouchée de Zabini ! S'horrifia le rouquin.

-C'est un peu ce que je crains, effectivement…

Ron voulu répliquer quelque chose mais au même moment l'horloge sonna la fin des cours et Patmol II glissa sur la boue de la berge et fit un gros « PLOUF ! » dans l'eau. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent auprès du chiot pour le sortir de là.

C'est donc avec une boule de poil mouillé qu'ils repartirent vers la cabane d'Hagrid alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière les arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

-Tu sais, faut VRAIMENT qu'on arrête d'avoir des discussions entre mec, ça me perturbe à chaque fois !

-Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! C'est toi qui l'a voulu celle-là !

Un grand éclat de rire fit s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux des arbres environnants.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Les garçons pouvaient être inquiets, car ne faire qu'une bouchée de Blaise Zabini était plus ou moins le but actuel de Ginny.

Un jour était passé et alors que la nuit tombait, elle était actuellement en train de se préparer dans la salle de bain pour le dîner du professeur Slughorn. Sachant précisément que le jeune homme qui l'intriguait tant serait présent, elle mettait grand soin à choisir ses accessoires, hésitant sans cesse sur sa coiffure.

Attaché ? Détaché ? Attaché ?

Avec sa baguette, elle faisait prendre diverses formes à ses cheveux, tantôt chignon, tantôt tresse africaine, tantôt permanente, essayant ici une pique ouvragée, ici des boucles d'oreilles. Elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de choix, et surtout peu d'objets vraiment précieux, plus du toc fantaisie, et sa plus belle parure, un collier et un bracelet, était un cadeau d'Harry. Du coup pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'elle pouvait arborer.

-Eh bien, tu fais beaucoup d'efforts pour un simple repas du professeur Slughorn, commenta soudain Hermione en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, occupant un miroir pour gérer convenablement son sort de maquillage.

Ginny lui jeta un regard torve. Tout comme Harry, elle éprouvait pas mal d'affection pour ce professeur amical qui n'avait pas hésité à protéger Poudlard lors de la dernière bataille. De plus son aînée n'était pas précisément en tenue décontractée non plus puisqu'elle arborait une jolie robe de soie bleue qui bizarrement lui faisait penser à la couleur des yeux de Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne préférerais pas profiter de la Salle de Bain des Préfets ?

La brune la fixa avec étonnement, avant de prendre son air de donneuse-de-leçon.

-Et me retrouver face à face avec Malefoy ? Sans façon ! D'autant plus qu'il est d'une humeur de chien depuis hier.

Ginny se contenta d'un « hum » pensif. C'est vrai que l'insupportable fouine peroxydée serait aussi présente… Oh, et puis elle n'en avait rien à faire !

-En tout cas, tu ne vas certainement pas me dire que tu te fais aussi jolie pour notre prof ! Continua Hermione avant de se figer dans son mouvement d'enfilage de boucles d'oreilles. Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça pour Harry ?!

Sur le coup de la colère, les cheveux de Ginny formèrent un nœud n'importe comment sur sa tête, avec des mèches partant dans tous les sens.

-Bon, Hermione ! J'aimerais autant que tu me lâche la grappe avec ma vie amoureuse ! NON, ce n'est pas pour Harry ! Crois-moi, contrairement à toi, j'ai bien compris que je n'avais plus de chance avec mon ex !

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir de colère, détournant furieusement la tête pour reprendre ses préparatifs, lui jetant néanmoins des petits coups d'œil calculateurs quand elle pensait que Ginny ne pouvait pas la voir. Celle-ci retint avec force un soupir.

La préfète-en-chef ne supportait pas de ne pas tout savoir… Sans doute dans sa tête devait-elle passer en revue tous les garçons invités pour deviner qui était sa proie. Sérieusement, il fallait vraiment qu'Hermione s'achète une vie à elle !

Défaisant le désastre capillaire, elle décida finalement de les laisser retomber en légère ondulation sur ses épaules, sans oublier pour autant de bouffer ses cheveux sur le haut de la tête pour leur donner un peu de volume. Entre-temps Hermione s'était éclipsée et elle la retrouva uniquement devant la porte qui menait au salon de réception du Maître des Potions.

Là se trouvait aussi évidemment Harry, habillé assez simplement mais mieux que d'habitude, se disputant avec un Drago Malefoy en grande forme et très élégamment vêtu, comme s'il se rendait à une réception en son honneur. Tss…

Elle entendit juste « … Avec Parkinson, mais… », « …Parfaitement en sécurité… ! » avant de passer aux autres. Terry et Mandy, les deux têtes de classe en potion de serdaigle discutaient ensemble, Terry assez proche de l'habillement d'Harry, et Mandy qui n'était pas vraiment la plus jolie des filles, en grande partie à cause de sa carrure carrée, avait tentée de camoufler tout ceci avec une robe ballon d'un beau rose vif. Ginny savait qu'elle en pinçait pour son camarade préfet, mais ce dernier semblait aveugle à ses tentatives de séduction. Il était plus sensible à la beauté délicate et exotique de la douce Padma.

Puis finalement, elle s'accorda de laisser son regard tomber sur Blaise Zabini. Pendant un instant, elle resta sous le choc. Diable ! Comment avait-elle fait ces trois dernières années pour ne pas voir à quel point cet homme était magnifique ! Élégant dans une tenue classique mais bien ajustée pour mettre son corps en valeur, Il était fin, mais bien que ne faisant pas partie d'une équipe sportive, il n'était ni squelettique, ni mou. Son pas n'était pas traînant ou dégingandé, mais souple et assuré comme s'il était parfaitement à l'aise et que le monde lui appartenait. Certes son visage reflétait cette morgue si familière aux serpentards, mais ses légers sourires faisaient ressortir l'équilibre de son visage et ses lèvres pleines lui donnait envie de les mordiller. Que dire aussi de ce regard sombre, doté d'une étincelle sauvage qui semblait vous narguer et vous dire : « Vous n'êtes pas assez bien pour moi ! ».

Oui, vraiment, Ginny se demanda ce qui s'était passé avec son radar-à-beaux-mecs.

*Court-circuité par mon amour de jeunesse, tiens !*

En tout cas, cette nouvelle observation proche ne faisait que confirmer son coup de cœur initial. Elle savait d'avance que ce ne serait pas facile, la créature étant un serpentard imbu de lui-même et doté d'une langue de vipère, mais elle savait, ce qu'ignorait probablement bon nombre de personne, qu'il était aussi capable d'empathie et de gentillesse.

Elle hésitait toujours entre sourire d'embarras ou de reconnaissance lorsqu'elle se remémorait l'épisode du mouchoir.

Mais dans l'immédiat, elle avait un souci conséquent : celui que l'homme de ses pensées était en train de discuter et de sourire légèrement à HERMIONE. Celle-ci ne manquait vraiment pas de toupet ! Elle jetait des regards éperdus et blessé à Ron, mais à côté de cela, elle folâtrait joyeusement avec Blaise !

Et le pire c'est qu'après avoir observé le black durant les dernières semaines, elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas aussi… Complaisant avec tout le monde. Ce qui prouvait qu'il appréciait un minimum la préfète-en-chef.

Il l'appelait même par son prénom !

Étonnée d'avoir manqué une chose pareille, Ginny prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers le « couple » d'un pas décidé.

-Hermione ? L'appela-t-elle d'un ton courtois en la coupant dans une explication sur les effets de la Mandragore au contact de l'eau de Léthé (*vive la discussion !*).

-Un problème Ginny ?

*Oui, tu monopolise mon coup de cœur !*

-Tu permets que je t'emprunte Zabini un moment ? J'aimerais lui dire quelques mots en privé !

Ginny ne se départit pas de son sourire aimable, même lorsque la brune commença à la regarder d'un air vraiment soupçonneux. Elle s'excusa cependant auprès de Blaise, prétextant devoir séparer Harry et Malefoy avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'étrangler.

-Weasley girl, la salua Blaise quand elle prit la place d'Hermione près de la porte.

Étonnement, ce sobriquet ne l'ennuyait pas, elle le trouvait même très agréable dans la bouche du brun. Et muum, quelle bouche ! Cessant derechef de fixer les lèvres trop appétissantes face à elle, elle se rappela d'avoir l'air contrite.

-Je voulais te dire que j'étais navrée pour la dernière fois… Un tel spectacle… Et je ne me suis pas montrée très aimable !

Il la fixait sans expression, avant de soudain pousser une brève toux de rire. C'était vraiment cela : une exclamation courte venue du fond de sa gorge.

-Depuis quand t'inquiète-tu d'être aimable avec nous ? Tu ne l'étais pas vraiment quand tu as métamorphosée Drago en hermine !

-Ça n'a pas été prouvé ! Et même si c'était le cas (ajouta t'elle parce qu'il leva les sourcils d'un air dubitatif) on l'a assez payé avec toute les corvées qu'on s'est coltinés ce dernier mois !

-Ah ! Voilà le chaton qui sort ses griffes ! Je me suis demandé si Drago ne t'avais pas jeté un sort en te voyant toute minaudante devant moi !

OK, Ginny était complètement démasquée. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle jouait un jeu : tout le monde changeait un peu de comportement lors de la séduction, mais il paraissait impossible de ne pas être naturelle devant lui. Elle laissa donc tomber son attitude mignonne et se planta fièrement devant lui.

-Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je suis pas comme ça habituellement, mais là avec mon frère qui perd la boule et aussi l'inquiétude au sujet de mon futur neveu ou future nièce, c'était trop, j'ai craqué. Je sais que j'ai déjà envoyé Ron te remercier, mais je voulais aussi te le dire de vive voix parce que même si ce n'était pas grand-chose pour toi, ça m'a beaucoup aidé. Voilà… Et je vais mieux maintenant !

-C'est un soulagement alors, parce que si les gryffondors se mettent tout d'un coup à s'effondrer, où va le monde ?

-Ah oui ? Et aux sujets des serpentards gentils ? Lui renvoya Ginny avec un sourire narquois.

-Justement, c'était pour équilibrer la balance !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire : elle avait oublié à quel point il était vivifiant d'être en compagnie d'un flirt ayant de la répartie. Elle aimait ce genre de duels verbaux qui pouvaient durer des heures, s'arrêter brusquement, puis recommencer le lendemain matin…

Cela lui avait manqué.

Harry pouvait se montrer joueur à l'occasion, mais cela ne durait jamais très longtemps car il avait intrinsèquement besoin de douceur et d'être rassuré. Il différenciait assez mal ce genre d'affrontement verbal léger aux disputes.

Pensant à lui, Ginny laissa son regard couler vers son ex qui arborait un air grincheux à souhait alors qu'Hermione lui faisait la leçon au sujet de bien s'entendre avec son futur époux.

-Pff Hermione est vraiment aveugle, soupira Ginny. Elle n'est même pas capable de différencier la haine à la tension sexuelle explosive qu'il y a entre ces deux idiots !

-Oh ! Fit Blaise d'un air agréablement surpris, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remarqué !

-Que Malefoy était un idiot ? Oh si, je t'assure que plein de monde l'a…

-Haha, très amusant Weasley girl. Ne te défoule pas sur mon meilleur ami, tu as pertinemment compris de quoi je parlais. Je m'attendais cependant à un autre type de réaction de ta part…

-J'en ai assez de lutter contre des moulins à vent, laissa échapper Ginny d'une voix plaintive. J'en suis arrivé au point où Ron me faisait la leçon. Non mais RON quoi !

-Assez mal placé pour cela, évidemment… Approuva le brun d'un ton chaud et presque rieur qui la fit se retourner vers lui.

C'est malheureusement le moment que choisit le professeur Slughorn pour sortir et les inviter à entrer d'un air ravi :

-Bonsoir mes demoiselles et messieurs ! Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine d'entrer, le repas va être servi ! Oh et puis nous ferons ensuite quelques photos ! Je tiens à tous vous avoir pour les rajouter à ma collection !

Alors que le vieil homme pénétrait à la suite d'Harry, comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier s'échappe, Ginny attrapa le bras de Blaise avec le sien :

-Cela te dérange si je m'assois à côté de toi ? Slughorn va chanter les louanges d'Hermione et de Harry, alors j'apprécierais une discussion stimulante !

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle avec un clin d'œil complice :

-Oui, c'est justement pour la même raison que j'allais me placer à côté d'Hermione ! Bonne soirée Weasley !

Et il la laissa plantée là, riant probablement intérieurement de son coup, s'intercalant entre Malefoy et Hermione. D'abord abasourdie, Ginny se reprit bien vite, partagée entre crier sur cet abominable individu et éclater de rire. Mais finalement elle se contenta de secouer la tête, vaincue. Elle savait reconnaître lorsqu'elle se faisait avoir, car plus qu'un râteau, c'était surtout la suite de leur jeu.

Très bien, elle allait se placer en face de lui et lui faire regretter cela.

Voyons combien de temps mettait un iceberg à fondre ?

-o-O-o-O-o-

Evangeline hésitait.

Fixant le haut de son berceau, elle observait les étincelles des petits balais du mobile saupoudrer sa vision d'étoiles. Cependant, pas moyen de s'endormir. Abandonnée dans la pièce de celui qui, elle avait fini par le comprendre, était son autre Papa, elle était toute seule et elle s'ennuyait.

Elle n'aimait pas être seule, et depuis un long moment, elle n'avait plus vu aucun de ses papas, juste la femme aux cheveux courts et bruns qui avait la voix trop aiguë et ne savait pas raconter les histoires comme Marraine.

Elle avait vaguement l'impression de s'être fait arnaquer.

Du coup… Crier ou ne pas crier ? Telle était la question.

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester dans un tel état d'esseulement ? Mais le risque était fort de ne voir arriver que Madame-voix-trop-aigue qui était nulle et essayait à chaque fois de lui enfoncer son biberon dans la bouche comme si c'était la réponse à toutes les questions de l'Univers !

Non, Evangeline n'avait PAS faim. D'ailleurs elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre la dernière fois lorsqu'elle lui avait tout recraché dessus. Hihi… Papa numéro 1 aurait été fier d'elle. Monsieur-tout-roux aussi.

Alors crier ou ne pas… ?

La réflexion d'Evangeline fut stoppée net là quand une étrange créature apparut sur le rebord de son berceau.

Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'était donc que cette bête-là ? Bonjour ? Vous parlez le bébé ?

Une deuxième forme apparut de l'autre côté. Même bestiole de couleur foncé avec de longues pattes pointue qui s'accrochaient au tissu de l'objet.

Eh ! Ils allaient l'abîmer !

Deux paires d'yeux globuleux opalins se mirent à la fixer quand elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de crier au meurtre de SON berceau et elle resta un instant muette de curiosité. Le temps sembla un instant se cristalliser avant que, sans autre préavis que le bruit d'un mécanisme et d'un ressort qui se détend, les deux créatures se mirent à cracher un nuage de petites particules blanches.

Inspirant pour crier, le bébé en avala par la même occasion et se trouva aussitôt atteint de somnolence. Ses yeux la piquèrent tandis que ses paupières se fermaient sur le spectacle des deux créatures qui s'avançaient vers elle.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Quand certains s'apprêtaient à commencer un dîner tardif et très certainement barbant, d'autres se reposaient dans leurs dortoirs le ventre déjà plein.

Dans la chambrée des garçons redoublants de septième année, Neville s'était barricadé dans son lit pour écrire une lettre à Hannah, regardant ses compagnons de temps en temps avec suspicion, après que Seamus lui ait déjà dérobé sa prose une fois pour la chanter à voix haute en courant autour du poêle.

Depuis Dean et Seamus se trouvaient sur le lit de ce dernier, discutant tout en feuilletant des magazines. Ron, quant à lui, semblait en plein milieu d'un épisode de folie…

Non, en fait il était juste entouré de bouquin de cours, de parchemins et surtout arborait un air concentré qui n'était en aucun cas dû au Quidditch, même de loin, ce qui suffisait à faire penser aux spectateurs que :

-Soit il s'agissait en fait de Hermione sous Polynectar (ce qui serait d'assez mauvais goût !)

-Soit Ron avait perdu la tête.

Mais le rouquin était bel et bien concentré sérieusement sur ses cours, grattant de temps en temps son crâne avec le bout de sa plume. Voir Harry inquiet pour son sujet de recherche en potion lui avait fait lui aussi réaliser qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois mois avant leur terrible examen dans cette matière. Il avait beau avoir passé deux heures à se creuser la cervelle pour trouver un sujet, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui venait et revenait… Mais il trouvait cela si stupide.

Récupérant la lettre qu'il avait reçu de son plus grand frère quelques jours plus tôt, Ron lâcha un instant ses manuels pour la relire.

« _Cher Ron, je te remercie pour tes chaleureuses félicitations à moi et à Fleur…_ »

« _… Hélas, nous n'avons aucun moyen de connaître la race de notre futur enfant. Sera-t-il loup-garou ? Vélane ? Humain ? Un peu de tout cela à la fois ? Nous n'en savons rien et pour être honnête, c'est un sujet que Fleur et moi avons bannis. Nous en avons tellement discuté avant de se décider à arrêter les sortilèges de protections…_ »

 _« … La raison est que les rayons de la lune ne peuvent pénétrer le ventre d'une mère. Nous devons juste faire très attention au jour où Fleur accouchera. Nous serons obligés de retirer le bébé en avance s'il y a une seule chance que cela tombe aux alentours de la pleine lune. Nous aurons ensuite la surprise. Mais nous sommes prêts à tout… Même si… Ne le répète en aucun cas à Fleur, mais je me sentirais plus à l'aise avec un bébé loup-garou qu'avec une vélane… Même demi. M'imaginer tous ces horribles ados libidineux qui pourraient baver sur mon fils ou ma fille… J'ai envie de faire un massacre ! … »_

 _«… Je te prierais d'éviter le sujet auprès de Maman et de Ginny. Pour la première, elle passe actuellement suffisamment de temps à s'inquiéter (Papa, George, toi, Harry, Ginny…) pour qu'on lui rajoute cela, j'ai d'ailleurs dû un peu gronder Ginny dans ma dernière lettre. Maman prend tous ses dires pour paroles de Merlin…_ »

 _« …Remercie aussi Harry pour ses deux lettres, de ma part et de celle de Fleur, même si de toute façon on le verra à son mariage. Nous passerons évidemment au Magasin quand toi et Ginny y seraient, histoire de faire un petit coucou. On a beaucoup de travail en ce moment dans les vieilles demeures des Mangemorts alors je ne pourrais pas rester très longtemps. Désolé. Nous resterons néanmoins plusieurs jours chez les Parents pour la fête de Beltaine. J'espère que tu pourras te libérer de Poudlard et de tes révisions pour y assister. Ça a toujours été votre fête préférée à toi et les jumeaux (bien que nous savons très bien pourquoi concernant ces derniers car c'était le seul jour de l'année où ils étaient autorisés à jouer avec leurs feux d'artifices.)…_ »

« _… Ton grand frère qui t'aime. Bill._ »

Redisposant la missive sur son coussin, Ron poussa un soupir en direction de son plafond de lit, essayant de faire tenir en équilibre sa plume d'écriture au dessus de son nez.

Non rien à faire, aussi stupide que ça l'était, il ne pensait qu'à vouloir fabriquer une potion de révélation de race prenatale… Même si certains des meilleurs potionnistes s'adonnaient déjà à ces recherches au sain du « Département du problème de Fourrure » de Ste Mangouste et avaient sans doute bien plus de chance que lui de trouver une formule efficace.

Sa plume tomba de son nez et il se laissa tomber couché sur son lit avec un long râle de martyr.

Il n'en pouvait plus de se creuser les méninges, celles-ci étaient en feu et criaient grâce ! Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de les réquisitionner autant ces pauvres petites ! La recherche c'était vraiment pas pour lui !

Ron jeta un coup d'œil vers le tas quasi commun de magazine qu'ils entretenaient Harry et lui, et chercha quelque chose à lire avant que son regard ne tombe sur la Carte des Maraudeurs qui traînaient sous le bordel de fringues et d'affaires de classes recouvrant le lit de son meilleur ami.

Il fut soudain pris de l'irrésistible besoin de vérifier que Ginny n'était pas trop proche de Zabini.

*Rah ce type, il est… Il est… Je sais pas ce qu'il est MAIS IL M'AGACE !*

Assurant au parchemin que ses intentions étaient mauvaises (et elles l'étaient!), il jeta un coup d'œil sur le plan des cachots et émit un grand sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il notifia que Ginny était à l'opposé du grand black sournois et maléfique.

*Nyahahaha très bien ! Très bien tout ça !*

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la carte lorsque son regard tomba sur l'étiquette indiquant « Evangeline Black » qui remontait un couloir. Il ne sut pas très bien d'abord pourquoi cela fit retentir une alarme en lui, puis il accola presque le parchemin à son visage pour s'en assurer.

Doux Merlin en kilt ! La Moitié Malefoy ne savait PAS marcher !

Sautant à bas de son lit, plongeant les pieds dans ses bottes, il surprit tout son dortoir en courant hors de la chambre sans une explication. Ses petites neurones étaient à nouveau en ébullition, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire là, tout de suite. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la fille d'Harry se promène d'elle-même dans les couloirs sans qu'une magie quelconque soit en œuvre. Il suivait le déplacement à vitesse constante et la direction de celui-ci, se demandant s'il ferait mieux d'aller à sa rencontre ou d'aller d'abord prévenir les parents. Ou les deux à la fois.

Pestant en réalisant qu'il était sorti en bas de pyjama rouge à vif d'or, son torse nu se couvrant de chair de poule, il avait néanmoins eu le reflex de partir avec sa baguette. Il conjura alors un patronus en vitesse tout en dévalant les escaliers et le petit chien argenté vola aussitôt en direction des cachots.

-Vite ! On dirait qu'elle prend la direction des jardins !

Il y avait une limite à la portée de la carte et si l'enfant s'éloignait trop, Ron perdrait définitivement son signalement. Trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait actuellement, comme sauter dans le vide pour attraper un fichu escalier fuyant, il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec son patronus et espérait qu'Harry comprendrait. Ils étaient originellement bien plus proche de la fugueuse que lui qui venait enfin d'atteindre le premier étage et courait vers les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Comme il le craignait, le signal de l'enfant était à présent à l'extérieur du château.

Génial, il n'était tout simplement PAS en tenue pour ça !

Alors même qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait réussir à sortir torse nu dans la nuit écossaise, il aperçut enfin les élèves du Club avec leur professeur et dévala les marches menant au hall d'entrée.

-RON ! L'appela Harry en l'apercevant, accompagné du petit chien argenté qui bondissait frénétiquement autour de lui.

-C'est TA FILLE ! Annonça Ron en brandissant la carte. Dans les jardins ! Allez !

-Euh… Il est en pyjama là, non ? Demanda au loin la voix qui semblait appartenir à Zabini.

Si la situation n'était pas déjà aussi étrange, il aurait remarqué qu'il était effectivement suivi par un ensemble disparate de lions et de serpents. Harry et Hermione vinrent rapidement l'entourer, jetant au rythme de leur course des coups d'œils sur la carte qui affichait l'étiquette d'Evangeline se dirigeant vers les limites blanches du plan.

-Mais comment c'est possible ?! S'angoissa son amie.

-Je croyais qu'elle était avec Parkinson ! Réagit quant à lui Harry avant de tourner la tête pour foudroyer du regard les serpentards qui à côté de Ginny, ne comprenaient pas le moins du monde ce qu'il se passait.

-Salazar ! Vous allez nous expliquer ! Pesta Malefoy.

Au loin le vieux Slughorn essayait de leur courir après de sa démarche pataude, leur hurlant sans doute de revenir au château. Mais Ron l'entendit à peine, tout comme ses amis apparemment car ils savaient qu'ils allaient perdre la petite fille dans quelques secondes.

L'obscurité était telle dehors que malgrès la lueur de leurs baguettes, ils trébuchaient sur la moindre branche et le moindre caillou et ne voyaient pas à plus de trois mètre devant eux. Las, Harry finit par pointer sa baguette vers le ciel :

-LUMOS MAXIMA !

Le sort éclata dans la voûte nocturne comme une mini explosion de lumière et tous purent voir durant le temps que mit la lueur à retomber une étrange forme devant eux, semblant faite de deux « jambes » reliées qui avançaient résolument vers la Forêt Interdite.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?! Lâcha Malefoy en attrapant Harry par sa chemise pour essayer de l'attraper et d'avoir une explication. Et quel rapport ça a avec notre fille ?!

-Ce « truc » Drago a de toute évidence notre fille ! Et ce n'est pas humain !

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Elle est avec Pansy ! Weasley a…

Excédé, Ron tourna la tête pendant un bref instant :

-WEASLEY VOUDRAIT QUE TU TE LA FERME !

C'est à ce moment là qu'à nouveau plongé dans le noir, l'étiquette d'Evangeline disparut de la carte.

-MERDE ! MERDE ! Et voilà ! A cause d'idiots qui discutent on l'a perdue !

Harry ne semblait pourtant pas décidé à laisser tomber la course-poursuite, quitte à se perdre dans la si dangereuse foret qui occupait pourtant les créatures les plus inhospitalières que Ron connaissait : les Acromentules.

-Attends Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en courant derrière lui alors que Ron était attrapé de chaque côté par Malefoy et Zabini qui voulaient sans doute voir ce que depuis tout à l'heure le trio d'or suivait.

Ils poussèrent tous deux une exclamation de surprise en découvrant la carte avec leurs positions affichées. Ron les repoussa vivement en arrière pour rejoindre ses amis.

-Harry Attends ! Criait toujours Hermione.

-HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'ATTENDE SI MA FILLE EST LA DEDANS !

-Mais sans la carte… Commença Ron.

-TANT PIS !

-On n'a pas besoin de la carte ! Ajouta férocement Hermione, s'attirant l'attention de tout le monde. C'est moi qui vais prendre la relève !

Dans un saut, la jeune femme disparut pour laisser place à une créature canine de taille moyenne.

-Hermione ! S'exclama Ron abasourdi.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Cachottière !Tu as réussi ! Lâcha quant à lui Harry en revenant vers le renard qui reniflait le sol avant de se précipiter vers l'avant avec un petit jappement.

Ron suivit le mouvement, très impressionné et un peu jaloux. Cela leur avait prit, une journée de milieu d'été où ils lézardaient au Terrier, ils avaient brusquement décidés de devenir animagi. Comme d'habitude Hermione avait aussitôt su quoi faire et les avait guidés. Il s'était imaginé qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé, ni Harry ni Hermione n'avaient avancés de ce côté là… Mais c'était sous estimer la jeune femme qui arborait désormais l'image d'une créature débrouillarde et maline.

Poursuivant désormais Hermione, les gryffondors pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de la Forêt Interdite, laissant derrière eux les deux autres jeunes hommes qui étaient plus réticent à foncer sans réfléchir dans le danger. Malefoy hurla quelque chose à Harry, mais Ron, tout à sa poursuite, n'y fit pas attention. Et probablement que le brun s'en était tout autant lavé les mains !

La baguette pointée à l'avant pour illuminer son chemin et garder en vue la boule de fourrure qui rasait le sol avec vitesse devant eux, slalomant entre les épais arbres et les arbustes épineux, il avait l'impression qu'ils gagnaient du terrain, mais aussi qu'ils arrivaient à la frontière des protections de Poudlard, là où n'importe qui pouvait se trouver… Et transplaner.

Leurs respirations saccadées et le bruit de leur course les empêcher d'entendre les bruits que pouvaient émettre la chose devant eux, mais les oreilles désormais affûtées d'Hermione semblaient le capter, tressaillant à chaque fois qu'elle levait la tête.

Soudain elle émit un bref grondement menaçant avant de se retransformer, lançant presque aussitôt un sort devant elle :

-IMPEDIMENTA !

Le sort d'entrave fusa en un rayon lumineux et toucha la chose à quelques mètres d'eux. Ralentie, elle semblait avoir quelques difficultés à avancer droit désormais.

-Ce n'est pas vivant, c'est une machine ! Annonça Hermione.

D'abord interdit, Ron, Ginny et Harry fixèrent la chose qui à la lumière de leurs différentes baguettes, prit la forme de deux espèces de créatures métalliques à forme vaguement animal si l'on acceptait que le volume triangulaire orné de deux billes et d'une espèce de petite grille de ventilation était une tête et que les quatre extensions qui sortaient d'un cube relié étaient des pattes pointues surdimensionnées pourvue de deux articulation qui leur donnait des allures d'araignées déformées.

Ce qui suffisait à Ron pour affirmer que ces choses, quelles qu'elles soient, étaient le mal incarné, et leur créateur un gros dingue.

Au dessus des deux fausses araignées se tenait en lévitation le petit corps de la Moitié Malefoy qui semblait inerte.

La vision devait être trop difficile pour Harry qui fonça sur les créatures. Hermione qui venait à son tour de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de deux appareils et non d'un seul, s'assura de lancer aussi un sort d'entrave sur le second, hésitant visiblement, comme tous, à tenter des sorts plus offensifs de peur de blesser au passage le bébé.

Perturbés, les deux mécanismes se mirent à tourner en rond sans se préoccuper d'Harry qui les approchait, probablement même ne se rendaient-ils pas compte de sa présence… Les machines n'avaient après tout pas de conscience… Alors pourquoi…

Ron fronça les sourcils, très inquiets.

Harry leva les bras pour arracher sa fille de l'espèce de magie qui la retenait, mais s'il réussit à passer ses mains dans le sort pour agripper le petit corps, provoquant toute une série de petites étincelles, la magie résistait, semblant tel un élastique ré-attirer Evangeline en son sein. Hermione tournait autour des machines pour chercher ce qu'elle appelait un « inpuritpeur » ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Ron préférait pour sa part ne toucher à rien, ayant le souvenir d'une certaine voiture volante et d'une baguette brisée. A côté de lui, Ginny faisait danser sa baguette devant elle, ne sachant que faire pour les aider, quand soudain un faisceau de magie fusa sur leurs deux amis et les créatures.

-ATTENTION !

Presque aussitôt un autre jet rouge vif se mit à les viser et Ron jeta sa sœur à terre, sentant le sort chatouiller le haut de son crâne au passage. Relevant la tête, il constata qu'un bouclier avait été posé devant Harry et Hermione… Pourtant les deux concernés avaient eu pour premier réflexe de protéger la gamine de leurs corps.

L'explication apparut lorsque Malefoy et Zabini sortirent des buissons, l'air affolés, suivis de près par deux hommes en noirs, le visage caché par leur énorme capuche où était brodée ce qui semblait être un marteau blanc.

Ron décida aussitôt que les méchants étaient les fichus bonhommes aux visages cachés, parce que bon, ça semblait le genre de choses habituelles, et leur envoya un stupefix qui passa (si peu!) près de Zabini.

-WEASLEY !

-Désolé ! Fit-il, pas sincère pour un poil, se vengeant de sa remarque sur son pyjama.

Malheureusement son coup n'avait pas porté et un combat s'engagea entre les élèves et leurs agresseurs. Les sorts de stupefixion furent bientôt remplacés par des formules bien plus dangereuses : explosions, taillades, élémentaires… Sans pour autant qu'un seul Impardonnable fut prononcé.

Et pourtant, leurs deux adversaires se révélaient sinon au même, à un meilleur niveau, que ce à quoi les avaient habitués les Mangemorts.

*En sont-ils ? Non… C'est impossible, ils auraient déjà lancé du Avada à tour de bras… C'est bizarre… TRES bizarre...*

Un jet passa trop prêt de son épaule, brûlant légèrement sa peau. Il se pencha brusquement lorsqu'un autre sort arriva de l'arrière, avant de foudroyer Zabini du regard car il en était le responsable.

-Désolé Weasley !

-C'est ça...

-Je disais ça pour ta jolie peau de rouquin!

Ron cligna des yeux, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre par là, il ôta aussitôt cette réflexion de son esprit pour se concentrer sur le fait que le black venait d'empêcher son opposant de lancer aussitôt un autre sort… Et se retrouva lui même sauvé in-extremis par Ginny. Ron perdit aussitôt la suite des événements en bougeant en vitesse pour éviter un sort d'explosion.

Des mottes de terres volèrent tout autour de lui et pourtant il enchaîna aussitôt, touchant le fichu « capuche » qui s'acharnait sur Malefoy et Harry… En fait plus sur Malefoy que sur Harry. Le sort le fit à peine vaciller et Ron reçut Ginny en plein ventre, les faisant tous les deux basculer par terre.

Godric tout puissant ! Ils étaient six contre deux et ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en sortir !

Plus tard Ron mettrait cette déconvenue sur le fait qu'ils avaient un énorme handicap : La Moitié Malefoy toujours reliée aux machines qui tournaient toujours en rond, obligeant Harry, Hermione et Malefoy a rester à découvert, à se protéger plus qu'attaquer tout en suivant le mouvement infernal imposés par les araignées folles dont l'une commençait à se défaire du maléfice d'entrave.

Ce qui sembla plus qu'excéder Hermione qui décida d'en venir aux grands maux, les grands remèdes : elle fourra la pointe de sa baguette dans la grille de ventilation de l'une des machines et se mit à la détruire consciencieusement et jouissivement à coup de bêtes « Cracbadaboum ». Des engrenages et des ressorts vinrent alors sauter dans tous les sens, l'un d'eux frappant même l'un de leur ennemi qui poussa un juron et révéla aussi sa nature de femme.

Comme la machine tombait à présent en morceau, le champ magique qui retenait le bébé fut brisé et Harry s'empressa de l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Pendant un moment personne ne bougea, chaque camp se regardant en chien de faïence, la baguette nerveusement prête à être utilisée à la moindre reprise des hostilités. Puis d'un coup les deux sorciers à capuches disparurent sans un bruit ou effets dramatiques habituels.

Ce qui décontenança plutôt les jeunes sorciers habitués à un certain décorum maléfique.

C'est pour ça sans doute qu'ils refusèrent d'abord de croire que c'était terminé. Et Ron imita les autres, restant en garde au cas où il s'agirait d'un piège, mais au bout de quelques minutes de hululements de hiboux et de vent sifflant dans les arbres, Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui elle même fonça voir ce qui clochait avec le bébé.

-Herm', qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ? S'angoissa Harry en s'accroupissant pour qu'elle puisse avoir facilement accès à son délicat fardeau.

Palpant l'enfant, puis posant deux doigts dans son cou, Hermione se détendit légèrement :

-Ça va Harry, elle respire. On dirait qu'elle est juste endormie mais il vaut mieux la porter à Mrs Pomfresh au plus vite pour qu'elle l'examine !

Même s'ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, tout le groupe avait retenu sa respiration, inquiet à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose au bébé et Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'Harry serrait avec dévotion la petite contre lui.

Il leva ensuite un regard plein de gratitude vers lui, encore un peu bouleversé.

-Merci Ron, je sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si tu ne nous avais pas prévenu…

Il n'osait l'imaginer lui même, tout ceci était vraiment fou. En tout cas cela lui faisait plaisir de voir que leur bonne vieille équipe était toujours efficace et…

Et c'était ce qu'il allait dire, ouvrant la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt lorsque Malefoy s'avança, sans doute pour réclamer sa fille, d'une façon assurément fort arrogante et désagréable, comme d'habitude. Ron se préparait déjà à l'envoyer bouler.

Il fut néanmoins pris de court, comme apparemment la plupart d'entre eux lorsque le blond, à la place de récupérer sa fille, se laissa brusquement tomber avec eux à terre, les enserrant du même mouvement d'une étreinte, la tête fourrée dans le creux de l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Il semblait murmurer des choses, Harry était plus ou moins dépassé, et Ron pouvait voir les doigts du serpentard agripper férocement le tissu de la chemise, comme pour ne jamais plus les lâcher.

Avait-il eu peur ? Est ce que ce narcissique pétochard se faisait vraiment du soucis pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui ou de son sang… ? Et pire, pour Harry Potter son rival à la vie à la mort ?

Merde, la fin du monde devait être proche.

Et il n'avait pas à être spectateur de cela. En fait Malefoy était gonflé de s'approprier un moment avec son pote qui aurait dû être sien ! Mince, c'était THE moment émotion fraternel je-serais-toujours-là-pour-toi-moi-aussi et pas le pseudo-quart-d'heure-romantico-dramatique ! Agacé, il attrapa l'épaule du blond pour le dé-ventouser et le repousser en arrière.

-Bon, ça va Malefoy, maintenant tu peux le lâcher ! T'es en train de les étouffer!

-Weas…

-Ah non et toi me touche pas ! Réagit aussi sec Ron en se tournant vers Zabini qui essayait de le calmer, accompagné de Ginny qui caressait négligemment le bras du garçon comme pour le consoler, ce qui le hérissa derechef : Et ne touche pas ma sœur non plus !

-Oui enfin c'est pas moi, là…

-EN FAIT PERSONNE NE TOUCHE PERSONNE ! Non mais j'vous jure ! S'exclama le roux en forçant la troupe à avancer vers Poudlard tout en continuant à grommeler dans sa barbe : Et puis après quoi ? On va se faire des pyjama party et échanger nos journaux intimes ?

-Tu as vraiment une vision très mignonne de la vie Weasley…

-LA FERME ZABINI !

Les joues chauffées à rouge par… Oui c'était de l'agacement ! Juste de l'Agacement ! Ron attrapa Ginny par le bras et la tira vivement derrière lui pour devancer le black de plusieurs mètres, tout en faisant fi des protestations de sa sœur.

Qu'il avait hâte la fin de la semaine pour quitter Poudlard et mettre de la distance entre les serpentards et lui. Il en avait marre de devoir sauvegarder Harry des pensées sûrement impures de Malefoy et, plus pitoyable, de devoir protéger la « vertu » de Zabini du charme et des manœuvres de sa cadette ! Bon sang, qu'était devenu le « les gryffondors c'est sale, on y touche pas » que prônaient les serpents ?

Tout à son empressement à rejoindre Hermione qui les avait devancé auprès de l'infirmière, il rata le regard que se jetèrent un brun et un blond en suivant le mouvement, et plus important, le baiser que posa brièvement Harry au coin des lèvres de Drago.

Tout ce qu'il vu fut le sourire gêné que lui lança Harry quand il le rattrapa.

Bien évidemment, il ne comprit pas une seconde pourquoi Malefoy fut joyeux comme un pinson le reste de la semaine (et donc infernal). La seule chose qui sembla logique dans cette histoire, c'est que plus jamais Pansy Parkinson ne fut laissée comme seule baby-sitter d'Evangeline.

 _A suivre..._

[1] Quoi que techniquement un non-français aurait du mal à connaître la référence :) Mea culpa.

 _Je me sens un peu… Nostalgique. La liste de mes chapitres se passant à Poudlard se réduit comme peau de chagrin, alors j'essaie d'en profiter. Eh oui, parce qu'à partir du chapitre suivant… On quitte le château pour les vacances d'Avril… Avec le mariage qui se profile ! Mais d'abord… Anniversaire de Teddy ! Et je continue à traiter un sujet que je connais d'expérience bien personnelle, j'ai nommé… La jalousie ami(-e)/petit(-e) ami(-e). Hahaha (rire jaune), viens-là Ronny, on va grogner tous les deux.  
A part ça, je vous laisse avec quelques mystères ! D'étranges sorciers qui n'ont jamais appris qu'un Grand Méchant ça apparaît et disparaît avec classe et rire psychopathe à l'appui! (Il faut prendre des stages avec Severus et Bella!), Blaise qui… hihi fait le sommet d'un étrange quadrilatère amoureux ou quinqua… Comment on dit déjà une figure géométrique à cinq côtés ? Une étoile ? (Nulllleee en maths!). _

_Chapitre suivant : L'enfant de Salomon, c'est pas facile de partager ! _


	33. L'Enfant de Salomon 1

**Mot de l'auteur ** : Vous savez quoi ? Ce chapitre commençait à être juste immense (34 pages en police 11… Et j'ai pas terminé) SOOOO comme ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté, j'ai décidé de le diviser. Au sujet du temps que j'ai mis… Je suis désolé, j'avais du travail et l'été n'a jamais été une période très productive (j'habite dans le Midi, j'agonise de chaleur en été, surtout devant un ordi… Ah oui, zut, on appelle ça l'Occitanie maintenant -_-) et j'ai peut-être été empêchée un certain temps par un certain livre sorti et pour me remettre de ma gagatisation Scorpiusesque (aux personnes que ça intéresserait, MOI j'ai adoré Harry Potter and the cursed child. YEH les MALEFOY en force !). Mais je n'arrête pas, j'ai des chapitres très amusants devant moi qui m'attendent /grand sourire sadique/. En tout cas je ne saurais trop vous remercier vous tous puisque cette histoire a dépassé le cap des 100 favoris O_O Ohlalala ! Je fais la danse anti-moustique pour vous montrer mon adoration profonde ! Et je ne parle même pas de mes trop adorables reviewveurs que je ne remercie jamais trop !

Résumé des épisodes précédents (parce que je crois qu'on me l'avait demandé, mais sachez que je suis grave nulle en résumé) :  
 _Lors d'une énième dispute entre Harry et Drago, leur magie fait apparaitre un bébé. Celui-ci n'est rien d'autre que leur fille à tous les deux ! Ils apprennent qu'elle est apparue à cause des dettes de vies qu'ont l'un pour l'autre les Malefoy et les Potter, les empêchant de se faire le moindre mal. Après un moment embarrassant pour McGonagall, Rogue (qui est vivant) et Hermione, les deux se mettent d'accord sur un prénom : Evangeline, ainsi que sur son parrain : Blaise Zabini et sa marraine : Hermione Granger.  
Harry est décidée à l'élever, Drago absolument pas. Les deux n'ont cependant pas le choix lorsque Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy apprennent l'affaire : les sorciers ayant des enfants DOIVENT se marier, au risque dans le cas contraire de subir le Mauvais Œil qui détruirait leurs existences.  
Harry ferait tout pour Evangeline, il décide donc de rompre avec Ginny, s'attirant par la même occasion les foudres de Ron car les Weasley et les Malefoy sont ennemis depuis tant de génération que c'est presque inscrit dans leur patrimoine génétique (ou du moins magique). Dans la foulée Ron quitte Hermione suite à des paroles maladroites de sa part au sujet du mariage.  
Drago pour sa part éprouve une attirance marquée pour Harry, qui se change peu à peu en véritable sentiment amoureux. Ginny est attirée par Blaise et Blaise, lui, essaie de se rapprocher d'Hermione tout en s'amusant des réactions de Ron.  
Neville qui sortait avec Hannah accepte de l'épouser pour la sauver d'un mariage arrangé avec Zacharias Smith, même s'il n'est pas certain de ses sentiments.  
Et loin de tout cela, au Ministère, Robert Winters, directeur du département de la Justice Magique refuse le futur mariage d'Harry et Drago, cherche à l'empêcher en se rapprochant et se servant de Percy. Et il n'est peut-être pas le seul car quelques jours avant les vacances d'avril, Evangeline est victime d'une tentative d'enlèvement, heureusement contrée par Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, Blaise et Ginny…_

 **Chapitre 29 : L'enfant de Salomon – partie 1**

*De retour à Londres…*

La nostalgie frappa Harry comme une vague lorsqu'il descendit le marchepied du Poudlard Express, débarquant sur le quai de King's Cross remplis de parents cherchant leurs rejetons dans la foule, pour s'empresser ensuite de rentrer chez eux.

Il fallait dire qu'il pleuvait des cordes, la pluie les ayant suivis tout le long du trajet comme s'ils l'avaient ramenée directement d'Ecosse. Hermione, Patmol II et lui ne s'étaient donc pas attardés, transplanant directement pour Grimmauld Place, laissant derrière eux ce qui était pourtant l'un de leurs derniers voyages dans le célèbre train.

Les jeunes gens furent cependant bien heureux de retrouver la chaleur des cheminées toutes allumées en leur honneur, tout comme de nombreuses bougies et les quelques fastueuses lampes à huile que Kreattur lustraient avec amour et adoration.

Habituellement l'elfe de maison travaillait dans les cuisines de Poudlard, obéissant ainsi aux ordres d'Harry, mais trop attaché à la maison de sa famille, il y faisait de fréquents sauts pour tout nettoyer ou discuter avec le tableau de Walburga Black, qui malheureusement était toujours indécrochablement attaché dans l'entrée.

Lorsque Harry devait rentrer chez lui, Kreattur s'arrangeait pour le précéder de plusieurs heures, s'affairant par la suite dans la plus grande discrétion. C'était à peine si le brun l'avait vu aux vacances de noël. Il n'était pas vraiment fan de ce genre de comportement, ayant l'impression d'être un monstre esclavagiste (autant à Poudlard il arrivait à ne pas y penser, autant là, quand il se levait le matin et voyait son petit déjeuner déjà prêt sur la table, il se sentait vraiment comme un sans-gêne… Comme un Dursley en fait…). Mais l'elfe était vieux et Harry se sentait mal de lui reprocher quoique ce soit.

Après avoir déposé sa malle dans sa chambre –qui n'était pas celle de Sirius car il n'arrivait pas à y toucher pour l'instant- mais la suite parentale, ils dînèrent d'une excellente soupe, puis Harry laissa son chiot découvrir les lieux (tant de nouvelles choses à renifler !) tandis qu'Hermione remontait ranger ses affaires. Il alla pour sa part s'installer avec un plaid sur un canapé du salon, se régalant des crépitements relaxants du feu avec un bon livre entre les mains.

Il plongea ainsi dans le récit des mémoires d'une naturaliste partie étudier les dragons natif d'Afrique, s'arrêtant à chaque fois plusieurs minutes sur les magnifiques croquis qui illustraient le livre.

Malheureusement, à force de lire le mot « dragon », ses pensées s'échappèrent peu à peu sur son propre dragon personnel.

Il espéra d'abord que Drago s'occupait bien de leur fille, toujours inquiet de la tentative de kidnapping dont elle avait été victime, mais il se doutait bien que le Manoir était impénétrable avec Lucius et Narcissa comme châtelains. Oui, s'il pouvait compter sur une chose de la part des Malefoy c'était leur capacité à se mettre hors de danger et à protéger leurs « possessions ».

*Fichue famille de dragons !* Songea-t-il avec amusement, imaginant ces trois-là en reptiles couvant leur tas d'or avec attention, regard hautain et menaçant à l'appui.

Harry gloussa tout seul comme un idiot : Ils n'auraient pu choisir meilleur prénom pour leur fils !

… Leur fils…

Harry oublia totalement son livre, le refermant en marquant la page pour s'abîmer dans ses réflexions préférées du moment.

C'était fou, mais peu à peu, il acceptait de plus en plus l'idée que Drago puisse vraiment être intéressé par lui et que ses avances n'aient pas pour seul but de le blesser, l'humilier ou de le dominer de quelque façon que ce soit.

Et tout cela à cause des évènements de mardi soir.

Bien sûr Drago aurait pu entrer dans la Forêt Interdite juste pour Evangeline… Et rien que cela était à mettre à son crédit vu comme il était habituellement trouillard. Mais son étreinte par la suite, et ces quelques mots chuchotés à son oreille d'un souffle coupé…

« _Ai_ _cru…Plus jamais… Perdre… Plus jamais…_ »

Bon, ça ne voulait rien dire, mais la façon dont Drago s'agrippait à lui, pressait sa joue contre la sienne et la détresse accompagnée du soulagement lisible dans sa voix… Harry avait en quelque sorte compris le message par ses sentiments plutôt que ses paroles. Et ce qu'il en avait sorti était qu'il s'était fait du souci pour lui. Pas que pour Evy'.

Et s'il pouvait éprouver de l'inquiétude à son sujet, c'est qu'Harry devait être plus important qu'il ne le pensait pour l'héritier Malefoy.

En tout cas, certain qu'il l'était plus qu'à l'époque où Drago pariait sur sa mort lors de la Première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

*tss quel petit connard c'était !*

Et lui dans tout cela ? Bon sang il avait sur-adoré se battre aux côtés de Drago et d'Hermione ! C'était dix fois mieux au moins que de l'avoir en ennemi. Ce n'était pas juste ce sentiment brûlant et excitant qui le laissait souvent dans un état encore plus perturbé une fois leurs altercations « terminées », mais plus une douce chaleur qui enflait dans sa poitrine et lui donnait envie de sourire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Bon, il était seulement un peu dommage que Drago, qui pouvait être excellent en cours, perde la plupart de ses moyens en affrontement réel, le stress et la peur court-circuitant apparemment une partie de son cerveau ( mais ça Harry l'avait déjà remarqué pendant la guerre… A son avantage d'ailleurs). Cela était cependant peu important lorsque le blond se trouvait entre lui et Hermione, et que tous deux étaient prêts à lui venir en aide au moindre problème.

Après tout cela, Harry s'était senti si léger et heureux qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de partager ses émotions – foutue impulsivité- en embrassant - vaguement- le serpentard.

Il se demandait parfois s'il avait quitté son petit nuage.

D'ailleurs actuellement il remarqua à peine Hermione qui entra dans la pièce avec un mug fumant dans chaque main.

-A quoi es-tu en train de rêvasser ? S'enquit-elle joyeusement en venant s'installer à côté de lui, tirant un morceau du plaid sur ses jambes.

Elle souffla distraitement sur la fumée s'échappant de sa tasse tout en lui tendant sa propre drogue perso : chocolat au lait chaud avec un morceau de guimauve fondant lentement en son centre. Ginny appelait cela de « l'extrait de sucre à l'état pur » tout en faisant la grimace, ayant pour elle un palais plus délicat. Harry avait sans doute déjà fait dissoudre toutes ses papilles gustatives par saturation de sucre et n'avait donc plus rien à perdre.

-Je pensais à Drago, révéla t'il.

-Oh ! Lâcha-t-elle un peu étonnée. Au mariage… ?

-Non, juste à Drago. Tu as bien vu comment il se comporte avec moi ces derniers temps… ?

-Depuis février en fait. Ca fait presque deux mois qu'il te tourne autour, précisa la jeune femme en détaillant son visage, comme à la recherche de preuves manifestes d'il ne savait quoi.

-Je ne voyais pas ça si long… Tu en es sûre ? Il me semble qu'il a commencé ça il y a juste trois semaines…

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le remarquais pas qu'il ne le faisait pas. Non, je suis formelle, ça a commencé quelques jours après l'affaire de l'hermine.

-Ah bein mince… Tu crois que ça aurait pu lui détraquer le cerveau ?

Hermione posa sa tasse toujours trop chaude sur le guéridon le plus proche et vint s'adosser à l'accoudoir, pliant ses jambes qui vinrent confortablement s'installer contre celles d'Harry dans la même position.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu ce genre de questions ?

Harry poussa un long soupir.

-J'essaie de déterminer si la drague de Drago est honnête ou non. Et pour tout dire, je penche de plus en plus pour cette possibilité, même si je ne comprends pas trop…

-Eh bien j'ai toujours supposé qu'elle l'était. Ce serait VRAIMENT stupide de sa part de provoquer un conflit aussi gênant alors qu'il va se marier avec toi… Après, peut être que je surestime l'intelligence de Malefoy, mais…

-Donc tu penses toi aussi qu'il est sérieux ?

-Sérieux… ? En tout cas intéressé, précisa t'elle nonchalamment ce qui crispa un peu Harry car la nuance lui semblait non seulement absconse, mais aussi rigoureusement importante.

-Intéressé ? Je ne comprends pas ce mot. Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs ce qu'il veut de moi ! Est-ce que c'est juste une affaire hormonale, de physique, genre : malgré le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas se blairer, il me trouve tout d'un coup pas si moche que ça et il veut coucher avec moi ?

-Entre autre, je pense que oui, il le veut sûrement.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

Elle inclina la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le fixant toujours comme un puzzle à résoudre.

-Qu'il te désire ? Non, pas vraiment.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un venait de claquer ses mains devant son nez, Harry recula un peu la tête, en clignant des yeux, assommé. De toutes les réflexions qu'il avait eues, jamais un tel terme ne s'y était introduit. En fait ce mot avait très peu fait partie de sa vie pour dire vrai. Harry était quelqu'un de beaucoup trop raisonnable, se concernant, pour _désirer_.

Non, Harry souhaitait volontiers… Souhaitait un balai de course lorsqu'il avait 11 ans et fixait la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch. Souhaitait que Cho soit sa cavalière au bal. Souhaitait vivre avec Sirius durant toute sa quatrième et cinquième année. Souhaitait devenir auror durant cette dernière. Souhaitait que Ginny l'aime et l'embrasse durant toute sa sixième année… Mais s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, tant pis, il s'en faisait une raison et l'acceptait.

11 ans de conditionnement chez les Dursley pour cela.

Mais désirer, il s'en gardait bien.

Le désir était tellement différent. C'était bien plus féroce et dur, c'était quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait pas balayer d'un discours censé et qui, s'il n'est pas exaucé, s'accompagne inévitablement de regrets et de remords. En fait, cela ressemblait beaucoup à une obsession.

Quant au désir d'un point de vue charnel… Etait-ce juste une autre façon de définir l'excitation sexuelle et ce qu'elle engendrait ? Ou bien quelque chose de bien plus puissant et profond comme Harry l'avait toujours supposé ? Quelque chose qu'il avait volontairement laissé comme un monstre dans l'ombre, considérant qu'il était suffisamment satisfait avec ce qu'il avait.

Parce que d'après son propre raisonnement, Harry n'avait jamais désiré Ginny. Car s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait jamais pu renoncer aussi facilement à elle.

En fait, il aurait probablement pu le faire, parce qu'au final nombreuses étaient les personnes qui ne se contentaient pas de ce qu'elles avaient et sautaient de désir en désir, mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'Harry ait une autre cible. Ce qu'il n'avait pas.

…

N'est-ce pas ?

…

Harry jeta l'étrange doute qui l'accapara quelques secondes pour revenir sur sa seule « partenaire sexuelle », cherchant à travers ses souvenirs quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre.

La première fois qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Ginny… La gêne et la honte avaient grandement prédominé. Inexpérimenté, il s'était senti comme un idiot et même les efforts d'humour de Ginny n'avaient pas réussi à le faire se sentir mieux. Il y avait eu aussi de la curiosité assez naturelle, ayant pour une fois l'occasion de voir ce que les vêtements cachaient habituellement, de toucher, presser, caresser des zones auparavant interdites (et l'interdit et lui, c'était en quelque sorte une grande histoire d'amour !), et il avait apprécié ce qu'il avait vu, mais probablement de la même façon que l'on apprécie un beau paysage ou une peinture. C'était beau, doux, velouté et plutôt inhabituel.

Mais du désir ? Pas la trace.

L'idée de ce qu'il allait faire avait largement suffit à le faire bander et il avait maladroitement réussi à obtenir son plaisir, mais sans franchement parvenir au même résultat pour sa partenaire.

En gros sa première fois avait été assez loin de ce qu'il avait parfois lu dans les romans sentimentaux de sa tante (oui, il était à moitié mort d'ennui pour en arriver à lire ça !), avec le bel héros qui sait forcement quoi faire et qui au premier coup arrive à obtenir un orgasme mutuel avec sa magnifique compagne…

Lui avait été nul, et qu'on se le dise, même avec plus d'expérience, n'était JAMAIS arrivé au fameux orgasme simultané. Merde, il se demandait si Ron, lui, avait déjà réussi…

Jamais il ne pourrait lui poser une question pareille !

Mais pour en revenir au désir, il avait eu un petit souci : Ginny était pour la majorité des cas celle qui était en demande (preuve s'il en était une qu'il s'était amélioré quand même !). Donc il l'exauçait, mais probablement plus parce qu'il appréciait l'acte que parce que la simple vue de son amoureuse l'avait rendu fiévreux.

Pour les autres cas, généralement ils dormaient ensemble et tenir son corps contre lui et caresser sa peau toute douce finissait par lui donner envie de s'enfouir en elle. Mais c'était peut être triste à dire, ce qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-là était plus affectueux que passionnel.

Il n'y avait néanmoins pas de honte à cela. En cours de route la passion s'essoufflait souvent et les couples finissaient par être plus liés par de l'affection… Harry avait juste sauté la première étape.

Donc, il n'avait pas d'expérience du désir.

Ayant certainement remarqué son trouble, Hermione était restée silencieuse, sa tasse récupérée qu'elle sirotait lentement en attente de ses conclusions.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi Drago me désirerait, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Hermione haussa un sourcil puis roula des yeux d'un air blasé.

-Que tu es innocent Harry, je l'oublie toujours. Tu ne vois pas, sans doute, mais ils sont plutôt nombreux dehors à te désirer. Ginny te désirait, il suffisait de voir comment elle te dévorait des yeux, et à ton avis, pourquoi ?

Harry la fixa d'un air complètement perdu, haussant finalement des épaules.

-Oh eh bien cela n'a peut-être rien à voir avec le fait que tu es un beau spécimen de la race humaine, ni peut être que tes yeux sont plutôt rares et attirants, que tu es quelqu'un de doux et de courageux, que tu donnes l'impression qu'on peut compter sur toi et que tu n'es pas bête comme un troll ?

Tous ces compliments détournés le firent rougir et il voulut s'en défendre mais son amie, le connaissant trop bien, ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-Laisse ta modestie au placard Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Malefoy est attiré par toi, il faudrait que tu lui demande. D'ailleurs je m'étonne que tu ne l'ais pas fait plutôt que de cogiter pendant un mois, d'habitude tu prends plutôt le taureau par les cornes !

Sa rougeur s'estompa vite, laissant même une peau plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire alors qu'il se tassait sur lui-même, comme cherchant à s'enterrer dans son plaid.

-Harry ? Insista Hermione.

-… J'ai peur… Décida-t-il de lâcher à contrecœur.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

-De quoi ?

-…

-Allez, quoi, qu'est ce qui peux te faire si peur dans la réponse qu'il pourrait te donner ?

-… J'ai peur de ne pas le croire.

Il poussa un petit soupir et remonta la couverture jusque sur son nez, cherchant à se cacher de sa propre bêtise. Heureusement Hermione ne semblait pas trouver cela si bête et lui jeta même un regard attendri et plein de compassion.

-Oh Harry… On dit qu'en cas de rupture il faut le double de temps passé à être amoureux pour oublier sa peine… Avec un peu de chance, la haine et la méfiance disparaissent plus rapidement.

-J'aimerais tant… Je déteste ne pas pouvoir lui faire confiance, tu peux pas savoir…

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est lui qui l'a cherché depuis la toute première année où il t'a menti avec ce duel pour pouvoir te piéger. C'est normal après tout ça que tu sois sur tes gardes. Sinon, tu sais comment tu vas réagir ? Vis-à-vis de son attirance pour toi ?

-Hum…

-Tu es un peu intéressé aussi ? Suis-je bête ! Si tu ne l'étais pas, tu ne te poserais pas toutes ces questions !

Elle n'avait pas l'air de trouver cette idée dégoutante comme Ron, ce qui le rassura un peu.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Absolument pas. C'est plutôt rassurant. Bon, je ne pense pas à Malefoy en disant cela, parce que bon… Je ne l'aime toujours pas, mais du point de vue de toi, heureux, oui, c'est rassurant. Tu vas te marier avec lui, ce qui signifie, je le crains, que tu ne puisses obtenir un réel bonheur qu'avec lui.

-Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je ressens. Je nage en eaux inconnues là. Je sais juste que… Certaines choses qu'il fait me touchent… Par exemple j'aime quand malgré son emploi du temps chargé, il prend de son temps pour venir me parler et flirter… Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais il est très sérieux et appliqué, quand il n'est pas en cours ou en entrainement de quidditch, il passe tout son temps à réviser et travailler sur ses devoirs…

-Evidemment, tu t'es déjà intéressé à ses notes ? C'est le deuxième de notre promotion ! Il passe presque autant de temps que moi à la bibliothèque et je sais qu'il est très exigeant avec lui-même… Ce qui de ce point-là, en fait ton exact opposé !

-Eh ! C'est faux ça ! Cette année je me suis bien amélioré ! Se défendit Harry, l'air plus qu'indigné.

-Je le reconnais, tu te forces plus que les années précédentes.

-Bien, j'accepte tes excuses informulées pour m'avoir traité de feignasse ! (Hermione ricana) Sinon… J'ai beaucoup aimé quand il s'est montré inquiet pour moi dans la forêt. Ca ne pouvait pas être simulé, alors ça m'a permis d'accepter qu'il pouvait être franc… Et puis il y a aussi cette autre chose…

-Oui ?

-Je pensais pas, mais alors pas du tout… Mais j'ai aimé quand il m'a embrassé.

-Embr… QUOI ?!QUOI ?! Il t'a embrassé, mais QUAND ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?!

Harry se maudit de rougir comme un débutant, mais Hermione était dans les faits la première personne à qui Harry confessait cela… Une chose qu'il avait jusqu'ici cachée comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de MAL.

Oui, être embrassé par Drago Malefoy quand on était Harry Potter semblait vraiment quelque chose à ne pas faire. Est-ce parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes ? Deux anciens rivaux ? Deux figures majeures de deux maisons ennemies ? A eux seuls l'incarnation des opposés que pouvaient être le feu et l'eau, la terre et l'air ?

Et avoir aimé cela semblait encore pire.

Dans sa tête un nain était en train de taper sur son cerveau avec un maillet tout en répétant « PAS BIEN ! PAS BIEN !».

-Bein… En fait…

-OK laisse tomber, en fait je m'en fiche, décida Hermione. Tu sais qu'il était pas obligé de t'embrasser ? Ce n'est pas obligatoire dans les mariages sorciers. J'ai lu ça dans « Traditions et coutumes domestiques de Grande Bretagne » . Soit-dit en passant ce livre est le cauchemar de toute honnête femme du 20eme siècle ! Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être un homme et de te marier à un autre homme parce que je peux t'assurer que d'après la législation sorcière, toute femme mariée perd la jouissance de la plupart de ses droits. C'est une véritable honte ! La toute-puissance de la Famille est affirmée à chaque page, et apparemment les familles de l'aristocratie observent une obéissance des plus strictes à ces règles. J'en étais à plaindre les élèves de Serpentard…

Harry l'écouta parler, perdant au fil de son discours ses rougeurs et son embarras. Sacré Hermione, elle avait adroitement changée de sujet en le voyant gêné et savait comment faire oublier un sujet malvenu en le noyant sous un plaidoyer brûlant pour une de ses nombreuses causes à défendre.

Peu à peu la jeune femme oublia elle-même leur sujet de départ, passionnément prise dans sa harangue et « les-nombreuses-choses-à-changer-au-système » et Harry perdit le fil à son tour quand elle enchaîna avec les elfes de maisons.

Déconnectant, il se demanda comment se portait Evy'… Et bien sûr Drago.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Drago s'arrêta devant les deux grandes portes battantes sculptées donnant sur le bureau de son père, se sentant aussitôt anxieux, sans autre raison que les mauvais souvenirs qui étaient rattachés à cet emplacement durant ces huit dernières années. Scène personnelle de ses échecs d'adolescents lorsqu'il se présentait à chaque début de vacances pour faire son rapport, devant dès lors se défendre des bagarres et des humiliations causées par celui qui était alors dans son cœur comme son ennemi juré, suivi d'une autopsie complète de ses résultats scolaires, excellents, hormis sur quelques points incluant des bêtes magiques et une adolescente irritante qui n'aurait, d'après son père, pas dû se trouver en tête de classe.

Drago renâcla intérieurement à ces souvenirs, songeant qu'il était heureux pour son père qu'il n'ait pas eu une Hermione Granger dans son année, mais ce n'était pas son cas !

Ensuite, ce bureau avait malheureusement servit au Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il résidait à demeure, ce qui avait fait de cette pièce un endroit maudit. C'était ici que Drago avait reçu sa mission, ou plutôt leur punition : réparer une armoire magique et tuer Albus Dumbledore.

Par force d'esprit, ou par vanité, lui avait sa préférence pour cette dernière hypothèse, son père avait récupéré son bureau à la mort de leur Seigneur, quand Drago l'aurait fait condamné ou tout simplement brûlé.

Cette fois-ci, ils avaient néanmoins des choses plus importantes à traiter que ses notes, et ce sentiment lui plaisait énormément, parce que la discussion qui s'apprêtait à avoir lieu ne serait pas entre un père et son fils, mais pour la première fois, entre deux pères, soit entre deux êtres égaux.

Il lui avait fallu se retrouver devant cette porte pour réaliser qu'Evangeline l'avait fait changer. Désormais il n'était plus juste Drago Malefoy, une entité qui n'avait pas d'autres devoirs que sa survie et le respect de ses ancêtres… Il était deux personne à la fois, il le serait toujours désormais, même si Evangeline n'était pas à ses côtés, parce qu'il la représentait et devait veiller à son bien-être.

Et s'il voulait être juste avec lui-même, il était probablement plus 3 que 2… Même si techniquement, Harry n'étant pas une femme, il ne tomberait pas sous sa responsabilité en l'épousant… Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'au fond de lui il ne pensait pas qu'à sa propre survie et à celle de sa fille, il pensait aussi à celle de son fiancé.

Rien d'autre n'aurait pu, du reste, le faire pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit !

Comme il l'avait détesté sur le moment !

Oui, Evangeline était en danger, mais était-ce une raison pour se jeter dans une fosse à serpent ? En voyant disparaitre la lumière de leurs baguettes dans les ténèbres végétales, il avait eu l'impression de les perdre tous les deux et se faisant violence, il avait plongé à son tour.

Comme un véritable gryffondor stupide.

Heureusement que Blaise avait été assez gentil et courageux pour l'accompagner parce que durant tout le trajet pour les rejoindre, il était mort de trouille, s'attendant à tout moment à se faire happer par une créature et dévoré vivant !

Chassant ces pensées, il frappa à la porte et attendit que celle-ci s'ouvre par magie, signe qu'il était invité à rentrer.

Lucius était confortablement enfoncé dans son fauteuil baroque rembourré de velours noirs et enchâssé d'argent, faisant parti, au même ordre que le bureau en face de lui et de la plupart des meubles du château d'une collection spéciale réalisée sur mesure pour sa famille, comme pouvait l'en prouver les initiales et leur écusson présent un peu partout.

Des biens inaliénables que même le Ministère, malgré son désir, n'avait pu leur prendre.

Drago avait béni les Lois de Famille.

-Bonsoir Père.

-Bonsoir Fils. Toi et Evangeline avez fait un bon voyage ?

-Oui, il n'y a rien à déclarer à ce sujet…

Si le visage de Lucius était resté sur ses papiers durant tout le début de la discussion, il leva alors les yeux, l'air faussement neutre que Drago avait fini par repérer et différencier de l'ennui, apparaissant alors qu'il continuait d'une voix aussi douce que prudente :

-Ma petite fille se porte bien ?

Drago réussit à garder son sourire pour lui, ainsi que la joie qu'il ressentait à voir son père accepter si bien sa fille au point d'en devenir presque gâteux.

-Elle se trouve en ce moment même entre les mains de Mère et de Mrs Leonowens… Vous vous souvenez, mon ancienne gouvernante ?

*Mauvaise chose à demander* Réalisa Drago quand son père se redressa, le fixant avec hauteur alors même qu'il se trouvait assis.

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens Drago, n'en parles pas comme si je n'avais pas moi-même assisté aux entretiens et choisi la femme qui élèverait mon unique héritier. Cela fait aussi partit du rôle d'un père, ne l'oublie pas.

Le jeune homme retint de peu son moral de chuter au fond de ses chaussettes en voyant que même sur ce sujet de discussion-ci, son père lui faisait la leçon.

*Bon sang j'ai presque 19 ans Père….*

-Je ferais en sorte de choisir aussi judicieusement que vous…

Lucius renifla de manière peu convaincue et Drago ferma et rouvrit ses poings de façon spasmodiques, laissant ainsi couler sa frustration.

-Je n'en suis pas certain. Afin néanmoins de nous en assurer, je m'attends à ce que tu me fasses part de ton choix quand ce dernier sera fait.

Drago resta muet un moment, interdit par l'ordre que venait de lui donner son père. Lui qui se réjouissait il y a quelques minutes de l'affection de son père envers Evangeline commençait un peu à s'en inquiéter. Soudain mal à l'aise il reprit d'une voix hésitante :

-Cela comme vous venez de le dire ne concerne que le père…

-Drago, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit qu'il était inutile de me répéter comme un perroquet ? C'est la marque des idiots et des enfants. Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non… Père…

*Maydey ! Maydey ! Nous avons perdu le contrôle de la discussion !* Emit la part ironique de son cerveau tandis que le reste soit haletait de rage et d'humiliation, soit couinait de terreur.

Drago DETESTAIT définitivement ce bureau.

Désespérément, il tenta de reprendre les rames de son existence et de conduire son bateau dans la bonne direction :

-Pour en revenir à Evangeline, il y a un sujet préoccupant dont je voudrais vous entretenir.

Et là Drago lui raconta tout ce qui était arrivé mardi dernier, des machines aux mystérieux assaillants.

S'il s'attendait à ce que son père soit offusqué des évènements, il fut littéralement pris de court par la fureur qui le prit. Fureur qui de plus fut tournée contre lui pour ne l'avoir pas prévenu de cette tentative de kidnapping. Drago ne put rien faire d'autre que de prendre sa colère de plein fouet et attendre qu'elle se calme, immobile comme un animal qui fait le mort pour éviter de finir dans l'estomac d'un prédateur.

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes Lucius s'essouffla et prit un air sombre en repensant aux agresseurs en manteau noir portant la marque d'un marteau blanc… En réalité un maillet.

-Quelqu'un vous a envoyé l'Ankou… Résuma t'il en s'appuyant sur son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui.

Drago déglutit légèrement en voyant ses doutes confirmés mais fit en sorte de rester ferme sur ses deux jambes. Ankou ou autres, il ne pouvait désormais plus se permettre de flipper et d'aller se cacher quelque part en espérant que son père règle le problème.

Même si on ne réglait PAS les problèmes avec l'Ankou.

Toutes sociétés organisées avaient sa « guilde » d'assassins. C'était ce qu'était l'Ankou chez les sorciers. On ne savait pas très bien comment elle fonctionnait, chez les serpentards il y avait toujours deux ou trois idiots qui assuraient vouloir en faire partit plus tard, bien que personne ne savait comment les assassins étaient engagés… Il y avait aussi de nombreux jeux stupides à ce sujet. Quel serpentard encore n'avait pas organisé de rituel pour essayer d'invoquer un assassin dans l'idée de se débarrasser d'un rival ?

Utiliser des os de défunts, du sang animal, nouer une corde de pendu dans un cimetière… Drago avait entendu toutes sortes de balivernes censées appeler les fameux assassins.

Bien sûr il y avait bien UN moyen, mais il était farouchement gardé par ses détenteurs qu'il supposait affreusement riches et influents. Son père devait savoir comment faire appel à leurs services.

Tout ce que Drago savait avec certitude, c'est qu'ils étaient un groupe de tueurs à gages. Ils ne travaillaient pas pour le plaisir, ni pour des organisations politiques, mais pour des particuliers en échanges d'espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.

Et apparemment quelqu'un avait payé pour obtenir Evangeline… Quoique cette personne ait pu vouloir en faire par la suite.

On pouvait faire tout un tas d'hypothèses, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, allant de la groupie déçue du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier qui décide de s'emparer de sa descendance, aux détracteurs de sa famille souhaitant plus que tout les voir souffrir afin de se sentir vengés.

Dans tous les cas, toutes personnes voulant le séparer de sa famille, et ça incluait désormais Evangeline et Harry, méritaient à ses yeux la mort.

-Que nous conseillez-vous Père ? Demanda-t-il en sortant ce dernier de ses pensées.

Il supporta tant bien que mal le regard acéré qu'il reçut.

-Etre prudent et sur tes gardes évidemment. Quant à Potter, il fera ce qu'il a l'habitude de faire, c'est-à-dire sauter à pieds joint dans le danger. En attendant je vais faire jouer mes contacts restants au Ministère et auprès des pratiquants de l'Art(1) pour découvrir qui, tout en ayant l'argent nécessaire, pourrait vous en vouloir au point de faire appel à l'Ankou… Malheureusement cette liste ne va pas manquer de noms…

Cela allait sans dire et Drago, malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour son père, jugeait cette mesure inutilement chronophage pour un résultat discutable. Les Potter et les Malefoy réunis s'étaient probablement mis à dos toute la communauté sorcière ces dernières années.

-Enfin, cela ne fait qu'affermir ma décision au sujet d'Evangeline, continua Lucius en revenant sur ses papiers, considérant apparemment que la discussion était terminée.

-Pardon ? Quelle décision ? S'enquit cependant Drago.

Lui considérait pour sa part que tout ce qui se rapportait à sa fille, le concernait aussi.

-Oh ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? S'étonna son père d'une voix qu'il savait purement hypocrite et lui faisait revenir de très mauvais souvenirs.

 _« Oh ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? Je t'ais inscrit au centre de vacances des jeunes sang-pur, tu y seras plus à ta place que dans nos pattes à Tokyo ! »_

 _« Oh ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? J'ai ordonné aux elfes de jeter tous tes jouets, tu es désormais trop âgé pour ça ! »_

 _« Oh ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? Le Maître a décidé de te marquer demain soir ! Alors je te conseille d'éviter de manger demain pour ne pas nous ridiculiser._ »

Oui, cette phrase avait TOUJOURS précédé les pires moments de son existence.

-J'ai décidé qu'Evangeline allait rester au manoir et que ta mère et moi nous nous en occuperons. Il est désormais évident que vous êtes trop jeunes pour le faire correctement.

Un blanc mémorable envahit la tête de Drago.

Dans la nurserie, Narcissa cessa un instant d'embrasser sa petite fille, prise soudain de l'intuition qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à recevoir un ouragan sur la tête.

-La température a brutalement baissée d'un coup, non ?

-o-O-o-O-o-

Ils arrivèrent trois quart d'heures en avance.

Evidemment.

Neville poussa un semblant de soupir tout en faisant disparaitre le plumeau qu'il tenait avant de se fixer dans un vieux miroir présent dans le couloir afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de moutons de poussières accroché à sa robe de sorcier.

Parfois on se demandait qui « faisait une fleur » à l'autre entre les deux familles. Du point de vue des Abbot, il semblait que c'était eux, pourtant sa grand-mère jurait ses grands dieux qu'ils ne faisaient que sauver les apparences.

Notez que sa grand-mère s'en fichait bien, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que Neville épouse « une fille bien et respectable » et qu'il fasse une grande carrière au Ministère. Ha, au moins Neville aura rempli une case sur deux… Mais venir trois quart d'heures en avance, c'était tout de même un luxe d'impolitesse.

Ils ne se trouvaient pas à Long Garden, mais dans le cottage que possédaient les Londubat à Bishopstone, un petit hameau à moitié sorcier près de Newhaven. C'est dans cet endroit que Lady Londubat recevait du monde… Du monde dont elle n'était pas assez confiante pour les accueillir au sein de la demeure familiale d'Oxford.

Peu souvent occupée et ne possédant l'aide que d'un elfe de maison dont la spécialité était plus la cuisine que le ménage, les deux sorciers avaient dû mettre la main à la pâte pour rendre l'endroit présentable.

-Eh bien, c'est plus petit que chez nous, faisait une vieille femme quand il ouvrit la porte.

Ses cheveux frisotés étaient remontés au-dessus de sa tête et une énorme cape en velours violet et à plusieurs rangées de volants l'enveloppait comme l'emballage d'un paquet cadeau.

Au même moment Neville put entendre sa grand-mère pester en jetant des sorts tout autour d'elle : « Trois quart d'heures d'avance ! A-t-on jamais entendu chose pareille ! ».

Hannah, devant ce qui devait être sa propre grand-mère, semblait suprêmement mortifiée. Elle lui lança un petit sourire gêné qui ressemblait au final plus à une grimace.

-Voyons Lady Abbot, ne dit-on pas qu'un sorcier ne devrait jamais juger les choses sur leur aspect extérieur ? Demanda Neville en s'efforçant de ne pas prendre un ton insultant avant de lui rappeler avec un sourire : Vous êtes chez les Londubat !

Effectivement les invités purent entrer dans un vestibule aux proportions des plus respectables. Evidemment, comme ils n'avaient pas amené le soleil avec eux, la pale lumière d'un ciel gris entrait difficilement par les petites fenêtres et donnait au tout un air un peu morose.

-Est-ce que je peux prendre vos capes ? Leur proposa-t-il en se souvenant de ses bonnes manières.

Lady Abbot ne fit pas de chichis et c'est presque si elle ne lui lança pas sa cape dessus. Bon…Il avait quand même dû la vexer.

Lord Abbot, l'ainé, vint d'abord lui serrer la main. Neville encombré de volants tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver ses bras. L'homme était plus vieux que sa femme, le visage rectangulaire marqué avec une longue moustache gominée pour que les bouts rebiquent. Il portait une cape noire qui s'accordait assez bien avec son air globalement sinistre et un chapeau de sorcier qui semblait avoir été écrasé par une brique tombée du ciel.

-Mr Londubat.

-Lord Abbot…

-Heureux de rencontrer un héros de guerre de votre trempe, débita t'il même s'il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux, mais souffrant au contraire d'une maladie de foie.

-Euh… Oui…

Il fallut un moment à Neville pour se rendre compte qu'une cape était venue se rajouter à son chargement.

-Ma grand-mère est dans le salon à votre droite, ajouta t'il en espérant qu'elle ait quand même fini ses derniers préparatifs.

Puis il se retrouva face au père de Hannah.

Merlin merci, il semblait bien plus sympathique et lui, au moins, souriait. D'un blond un peu plus foncé de sa fille, il avait ses yeux bleus, bien qu'ils soient entourés de rides leur donnant un air triste et un peu fatigué.

*La mort de sa femme.* Devina t'il.

Si certaines familles avaient vécu ces pertes comme une blessure qu'il fallait absolument venger, les envoyant sur le chemin du champ de bataille comme Neville, d'autres avaient juste eues peur et s'étaient retranchées chez eux, vivant leur deuil, faisant les autruches. Comme les Abbot.

Il n'avait aucune rancune contre eux, surtout quand il voyait le visage du père d'Hannah se déformer, les coins de ses lèvres se levant puis retombant, globalement bienveillant, mais gêné, comme s'il ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'il voulait.

-Bienvenue Mr Abbot, tenta de le sauver Neville.

-Oui… Mr Londubat…

Mr Abbot se lécha nerveusement la lèvre supérieure comme déjà à court de salive.

-Au… Sujet de… Vous savez… Je suis content…

Il attrapa un peu brusquement Hannah pour la tirer contre lui avant de continuer :

-…Heureux de la savoir avec… Elle sera en sécurité…

Hannah se faisait légèrement balloter par son père et le regardait avec l'air de le trouver dingue.

-Bref… Hum… Saluer votre grand-mère…

L'homme s'éclipsa en laissant les deux futurs fiancés dans le hall.

-Okkaay, fit Hannah, c'était juste pas du tout humiliant. Mon père ne bégaie jamais d'habitude… Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris…

Neville haussa des épaules, toujours encombré de son tas de cape et le regretta parce que Hannah était jolie comme le rayon de soleil qu'il leur manquait. Elle aussi portait une cape à volant, mais loin de l'étouffer comme un gâteau trop décoré, cela lui donnait un air éthéré. Sa grand-mère avait dû la coiffer, ou bien une aide, car ses cheveux blonds qu'elle laissait toujours habituellement lâchés étaient retenus en chignons à l'intérieur d'un chapeau capote de la même couleur que sa robe.

-Je crois que nous allons souffrir aujourd'hui, confirma Neville sans cesser de la fixer alors qu'elle semblait au contraire éviter son regard, regardant autour d'elle en se balançant légèrement.

Elle ressemblait à ces jolies bergères en porcelaine que collectionnaient les vieilles femmes.

-Oui, sans dou…

Elle ne pût continuer et ils sursautèrent tous deux lorsque sa grand-mère poussa un haut cri d'orfraie :

-PAR MELUSINE ! Vous deux ne devaient pas être tous seuls dans la même pièce ! Ce n'est pas CONVENABLE !

-Mais grand-mère… Tenta Neville alors que l'autre douairière approuvait bruyamment, récupérant le bras d'Hannah pour la tirer dans le salon tout en le fusillant du regard comme s'il venait de salir sa réputation.

-Pas de « Mais » Nevy !

-Enfin c'est insensé, on se voit tout le temps à Poudlard !

-Poudlard c'est Poudlard, ici c'est ici, vas donc suspendre ces capes et rejoints nous ! Nous allons commencer les hors-d'œuvre !

Elle repartit dans le salon en faisant voler sa robe de sorcière dramatiquement (mais pas comme Rogue, c'était légèrement différent comme juste les femmes de l'aristocratie savaient le faire. Cela venait peut être de l'épaisseur de leur jupons ?) et il partit ranger les capes dans un placard tout en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas déjà embrassé Hannah, touché tout ce qu'il y avait à toucher et plus si affinités…

Enfin, il y avait quelque chose. La Hannah « d'ici » était en quelque sorte différente. Pas la jeune fille un peu délurée et stressée de Poufsouffle, mais la future lady « machinbidule » (selon la personne qu'elle épouserait). Comme deux personnes distinctes… Et il ne se sentait pas d'approcher cette version là aussi légèrement qu'il ne le faisait jusqu'ici à l'école.

Et s'il avait eu pas mal de doutes, des difficultés à se projeter vers le futur, la Hannah d'ici lui semblait d'un coup bien plus « épousable »… Mais au point qu'il veuille faire d'elle « Lady Londubat » ?

Ca il n'en était pas encore certain.

-o-O-o-O-o-

-Si j'ai une gouvernante ?

Andromeda se pencha un peu plus vers Harry, manquant de faire plonger une de ses boucles châtain dans le contenu de sa tasse de thé.

-Non, je n'en ai pas l'utilité, continua-t-elle. Ne travaillant pas, je peux m'occuper de Teddy moi-même, mais il est certain que vous, vous allez en avoir besoin.

Ils jetèrent tous les deux un regard sur Teddy qui babillait joyeusement entre Ron et Hermione tout en palpant la truffe de Patmol II qui semblait tout aussi curieux de ce mini humain. Harry eut un sourire émut face à l'apparence du petit garçon qui avait une nouvelle fois imité au mieux ses caractéristiques.

-Drago m'a parlé de son ancienne gouvernante… Mrs… Leonowens je crois… (2).

-Oh, je ne doute pas que Narcissa ait trouvé la perle rare pour son unique enfant… Mais j'y pense… Si j'ose… ?

-Oui ? Quoi donc ?

-Il y a cette personne qui cherche du travail… Une amie qui se trouve dans une situation quelque peu difficile. Voyez-vous, son époux est mort à la fin de la guerre… C'était un espion… La laissant enceinte de plusieurs mois.

-Un espion ? S'étonna Harry, fronçant des sourcils dans une tentative de se remémorer s'ils avaient eu d'autres espions que ceux connus dans l'Ordre du Phenix.

-Il ne travaillait pas pour Dumbledore, ni pour tu-sais-qui, mais pour un groupe de particuliers ayant des intérêts à connaitre l'avancement des conflits. Je n'en sais pas plus. Toujours est-il que cette amie a accouché d'un petit garçon qui n'a que quelques mois de plus qu'Evangeline et peine à trouver un travail lui permettant de s'occuper de lui. Elle était professeur avant, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait faire une excellente gouvernante.

Harry hocha machinalement la tête. Il était plutôt séduit à l'idée que sa fille grandisse avec d'autres enfants pour lui tenir compagnie, mais il était tout de même un peu inquiet de laisser son enfant à une totale inconnue, à ajouter son manque d'expérience dans le métier de nourrice et quelque chose qui semblait gêner Andromeda.

-Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ?

-En fait… Georgia Wallace est une moldue.

Ho oui, effectivement, voilà qui allait assez mal passer du côté de Drago …

-Attends… Si tu me propose ça c'est qu'elle connait le secret n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je vais habiter dans une maison sorcière avec un homme sorcier probablement incapable de nouer ses lacets sans faire de la magie ?

-Evidemment ! Georgia connait le secret et elle vit dans notre communauté depuis plus d'un an. Son époux n'a pas vraiment pu le lui cacher, c'était un chevaucheur de vent.

-Un quoi ?

C'était à en devenir fou : 8 ans qu'il faisait partie de ce monde et il y avait ENCORE des mots qu'il ne connaissait pas !

-Un chevaucheur de vent. C'est un don héréditaire très rare, un peu comme le fourchelangue, permettant, à ce qu'il parait, de prendre possession du corps d'un oiseau pour voir et entendre à travers lui. Ils sont aussi capables de les comprendre, même s'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment leur parler. Le souci c'est que ça se voit du premier coup d'œil, ils ont des yeux un peu bizarres… Jaune avec une pupille plus large. Bref elle pourrait très bien retourner chez ses parents, mais le souci c'est que son fils est comme son père…

Elle s'interrompit parce que Teddy venait de les rejoindre, trottinant fiévreusement sur ses quatre pattes en gloussant alors qu'Hermione faisait mine de le pourchasser. Se laissant tomber un peu brusquement sur le derrière il tendit les bras à la sorcière :

-Mami !

Apparemment il arrivait de mieux en mieux à parler, même si Harry n'était toujours que « Pahein », Ron « On » et Hermione « Mone ». Comme beaucoup d'enfant il avait du mal avec les « R ».

Le petit garçon fit un baiser baveux à sa grand-mère, mâchonna son pouce puis voulut faire de même avec Harry, décrétant que sa place était en fait sur ses genoux. Harry jeta alors un regard un peu anxieux à Ron et Hermione laissés entre eux, mais il se détendit vite en voyant que son ami avait une nouvelle part de gâteau dans les mains, empêché donc de parler par sa gourmandise (d'autant plus que Patmol II semblait jauger la pâtisserie avec intérêt, trainant délibérément dans ses jambes), alors que la jeune femme semblait avoir trouvé un sujet de discussion neutre pour eux deux.

-En tout cas, reprit Andromeda tandis qu'il caressait la tête de Teddy blotti contre lui, Georgia a du mal à trouver un poste dans notre monde …

-J'ose à peine imaginer ce que ça doit être de vivre dans un univers où presque tout nécessite la magie… Comment fait-elle pour entrer dans le chemin de Traverse ? Voyager en général ? Ne pas être repoussée par les filtres anti-moldus… ?

-Elle souffre Harry. Elle se sent rejetée et handicapée. Elle a constamment besoin d'assistance et donc de compter sur la pitié qu'elle peut inspirer aux sorciers juste pour faire quelques courses… Alors que son seul tort est d'être tombée amoureuse d'un sorcier. Mais c'est une femme fière et courageuse et elle fait face, et je l'aide dès que je le peux, mais…

Devant son désarroi, Harry capitula. Après tout, il ne perdait rien à aller la voir lui-même.

-Tu n'auras qu'à me donner son adresse, je ne te promets pas qu'elle aura la place mais je vais faire ce que je peux.

-C'est on ne peut plus suffisant, inspira Andromeda, soulagée.

-Et puis, cela te laissera un peu de temps pour toi quand tu auras emménagé avec nous, déclara Harry en s'amusant à ébouriffer les cheveux de Teddy pour en faire des pointes.

-Comment cela ? De quoi tu veux parler ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire un peu effrayant qui la fit se redresser aussi sec.

-Je parle de toi, _Andy_ , ayant d'autres occupations que de t'occuper de ton petit fils.

-Ahla Harry, je suis une vieille mamie à présent, je ne peux pas faire ce que tu entends.

Le brun émit un son moqueur en détaillant Andromeda, songeant que plus d'une grande mère se sentirait jalouse de sa silhouette toute en forme, sa peau toujours souple et belle, sans autres rides que celles d'expressions. Non, elle ne ressemblait définitivement pas à une « vieille mamie ».

-… Et puis, ça ne fait même pas un an… Continua-t-elle en jetant inconsciemment un regard aux photographies posées sur le buffet.

Harry suivit le mouvement, observant une mini Tonks faire des grimaces en serrant le cou de son père. A côté, il croisa le regard doux et timide de Rémus qui le salua avant de poser un baiser sur le front de sa femme, qui elle-même portait un petit Teddy à peine né.

-Je comprends, lui assura Harry en serrant d'une pression la main d'Andromeda avant de se lever, faisant sautiller légèrement le petit garçon contre lui. Mais je continuerais quand même à t'empêcher de te vieillir prématurément !

Comme ayant cherché quelqu'un pour lui servir son discours sur le féminisme, Hermione prit la place d'Harry auprès de la veuve, récupérant de même Teddy et faisant signe au brun toujours présent d'aller voir ailleurs si elles y étaient.

Faisant la moue, Harry échoua près de son meilleur ami qui tentait de tenir le chiot à distance de son assiette.

-Hey Harry ! Je suis content que tu m'ais invité, Andromeda est juste une cuisinière géniale ! Oh et puis je suis content de te voir aussi, ajouta t'il devant l'air indigné de celui-ci.

-Content de savoir que j'ai la deuxième place dans ton cœur, après la nourriture d'Andy !

-Non, la QUATRIEME place, avant ça, il y a la cuisine de ma mère, puis la tienne ! Répliqua Ron d'un air volontairement canaille.

Le brun lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, faussement vexé, puis il regarda sa montre d'un air impressionné :

-Hey ça fait une heure et demie et Hermione et toi n'avez pas monté le ton…

-Evidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Hermione est trop intelligente pour un comportement aussi petit et vulgaire, celui de l'ex revancharde. C'est pas pour rien que je suis sorti avec elle !

-C'est moi où tu es en train de t'envoyer indirectement des fleurs ?

-Ton impression !

-Mouais…

Ron attrapa alors sa montre et la fixa avec un sourire :

-Eh ! C'est la montre que mes parents t'ont offert à tes 17 ans ! Reconnut-il. Je pensais que tu ne t'en servais plus !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Bein il parait que Malefoy t'en a offert une autre…

-C'est vrai, mais comme je savais que j'allais te voir, j'ai pris celle-là. Je te l'ai promis, non ? Pas de Drago aujourd'hui !

Ron le fixa un instant d'un air surpris, suivi d'indécis, puis sembla juger que cela n'en valait pas la peine puisqu'il se remit juste à sourire :

-Tu manques à Maman tu sais ?

-J'aimerais te dire que je passerais la voir, mais j'ai juste un million de choses à faire avant samedi… Non, rectification avant vendredi, puisqu'il faut apparemment que je répète mon mariage ! Comme si c'était un putain de spectacle !

-C'est un peu ça ! Ricana Ron, pas du tout désolé pour son ami.

-Ron, tu es un horrible meilleur ami. Tu pourrais pas me soutenir un peu, non ?

-Hé hé ! A partir du moment où tu as décidé de ne pas m'écouter et de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, moi je n'ai plus rien à te dire ! J'observe juste le « putain de spectacle » avec un paquet de popcorn sauteur !

-Okay, la prochaine fois je ferais en sorte de t'arranger un tête à tête avec Zabini !

Harry fut bien vengé quand Ron avala son morceau de gâteau de travers et se mit à tousser comme un tuberculeux. Le brun n'avait pas la moindre idée du problème qu'il avait avec le grand serpentard cinglant, mais c'était curieusement assez divertissant.

-Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?! Gémit le rouquin quand il put aspirer un peu d'air sans s'étouffer. Et j'avais décidé de ne pas penser à ce sale type de toutes les vacances !

-Ouah, tu prends des décisions très étran…

Harry ne put finir sa phrase car le carillon de la sonnette retentit dans le salon. Les jeunes gens, surpris, fixèrent Andromeda qui était de même interdite.

-Vous attendiez quelqu'un en plus de nous ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, pas que je sache… Harry pourrais-tu ?

-Pas de problème.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, curieux de connaitre l'identité de la ou des personnes derrière la porte. La coquète résidence d'Andromeda possédait tous les filtres habituels anti-moldus et actuellement il lui semblait même que pour un œil extérieur, elle ressemblait à une petite bicoque envahie par une meute de chats avec un jardin ravagé. Ainsi jamais aucun moldu ne venait jusqu'au perron même si la boite aux lettres factice était envahie de réclamation de la part des voisins.

Quant aux sorciers, habituellement ils arrivaient par la cheminée.

Regardant par l'œilleton de la porte, Harry poussa une petite exclamation étonnée avant d'ouvrir l'entrée, toujours aussi surpris.

Et pour cause, sur le perron se trouvait Narcissa et Drago.

-Ah ! Harry ! Quelle joie de te voir ! S'exclama Narcissa sans même lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, l'attrapant aux épaules pour l'attirer à elle et déposer ses désormais habituels baisers sur ses joues.

-Mais…. Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là… ?

Il regarda les deux Malefoy d'un air complètement dépassé, alternant entre l'un et l'autre, se demandant comment diable ils pouvaient se trouver chez Andromeda et avoir l'air de trouver naturel sa présence. Il n'avait pourtant jamais parlé précisément de Teddy !

-Harry, qui est-ce ? Fit Andromeda dans son dos.

Sans même qu'il ait pût trouver quelque chose à dire, il pivota sans y penser vers la sorcière, offrant ainsi la vision de leurs visiteurs impromptus.

Andromeda se figea aussitôt et posa une main contre sa bouche, chamboulée.

-…Cissy…

L'une des mains de Narcissa, toujours sur le bras d'Harry, se crispa un moment alors que Drago papillonnait des yeux, perturbé apparemment de tomber devant le presque clone de sa maléfique tante Bellatrix.

-Med'… Commença finalement la blonde en lâchant son futur gendre pour s'avancer et lever presque timidement les bras.

La suite, Harry ne la suivit pas très bien puisque tout d'un coup il y eut deux sœurs s'enlaçant tout en versant des larmes et des exclamations passionnées digne d'un soap opera. Par sécurité il garda une distance de sécurité, connaissant désormais trop bien les habitudes de tripotage de la famille.

-Alors voilà la fameuse tante désavouée… Marmonna Drago qui s'était avancé jusqu'à être à ses côtés.

Harry lui jeta alors un regard en biais, toujours aussi perdu :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Cache ta joie surtout ! Railla le blond en le fusillant du regard.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Comment savais-tu que je serais chez ta tante ?

-Tu m'as dit qu'on fêtait l'anniversaire de ton filleul, se défendit Drago avec agacement, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa robe.

-OK mais je me souviens pas t'avoir parlé de lui à un seul moment, et même si c'était le cas, le mariage de Tonks et Rémus étant secret, tu n'aurais pas dû faire le rapprochement !

Les yeux du blond face à lui se plissèrent, et un certain nombre d'émotions sembla passer en eux, en faisant des miroirs assez semblables au ciel changeant d'Angleterre. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué ça avant et il s'en voulut un peu de trouver ça beau.

Finalement, Drago l'attrapa par l'épaule et le poussa plus fort que nécessaire contre le mur.

-Hey, que… !

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Le coupa le blond en le maintenant à sa place. On est plus en guerre je te rappelle et je SUIS ton fiancé, je ne vais pas t'assassiner ! Mais pour ta gouverne, c'est Granger qui nous a tout révélé au sujet d'Edward, trop contente de m'apprendre qu'il était mon petit cousin. Alors… Ais-je droit d'assister à l'anniversaire d'un membre de ma famille?

Harry le fixa, un peu hébété de la frustration que son fiancé ressentait. Il n'avait bien sûr pas eu l'intention de le blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais… Andromeda et Teddy faisaient encore partie de ce jardin secret qu'il ne laissait que peu de personnes connaitre. Une facette de lui qui s'approchait trop près de la réalité de son passé, loin de la légende urbaine que chacun aimait se conter sur le Sauveur.

C'était Rémus, c'était Sirius, c'était Dumbledore, c'était cette foutue prophétie, c'était Pettigrow, les horcruxes… C'était lui. C'était une montagne d'ordure.

Et même si Drago avait cru faire partie de son passé, il n'avait jamais découvert que le plus acceptable de son existence, l'étudiant de Poudlard…. Et le Survivant. Il n'avait jamais réellement vu la part sombre…

-Pardon. Je suis désolé. Les habitudes… S'excusa Harry en tentant de l'apaiser, libérant une de ses mains pour la poser sur le bras qui appuyait toujours contre son épaule.

Seulement le blond ne semblait pas d'avis de le lâcher. Et au-delà de la frustration, il sembla un instant que son vis-à-vis était déboussolé.

-Potter… Tu… Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux, je me trompe ?

-Que… ?

Le regard ciel le fuit alors et la prise se relâcha, devenant simple toucher et non entrave.

-Je te prierais quand même de ne pas souffler le chaud et le froid… Si tu as le moindre respect pour moi…

Les derniers mots furent prononcé bas, mais pas assez pour qu'Harry ne les intercepte pas. Il se sentit aussitôt coupable car le jeune homme était arrivé d'humeur plutôt joyeuse, s'il pouvait en juger, et en quelques mots, il lui avait zappé le moral. Le suivant dans le couloir à présent libéré (les émouvantes retrouvailles semblaient avoir migrées dans le salon), il tenta de se rattraper en abordant un sujet qui les rapprochait inévitablement.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas amené Evy' avec toi ? Elle est malade ?

Parce qu'il observait sa nuque (attirante) et le creux (délicieux) de ses épaules que laissait à peine apercevoir la robe de sorcier (tout en essayant de se persuader qu'il n'était pas en train de le mâter… Ce qui était un échec sur toute la ligne), il remarqua la crispation des muscles du haut de son dos en réponse à sa question.

-Elle va bien, répondit-il cependant sans même se tourner vers lui. Mon père pense juste qu'il n'est pas prudent de la sortir des limites du Manoir quand quelqu'un nous veut visiblement du mal.

Harry fronça un instant des sourcils, cherchant ce qui dans la réponse lui déplaisait d'instinct. Ah ! Il avait trouvé, cela devait être le « Mon père pense », Harry se fichait bien de ce que Lucius pouvait penser, même lorsque ce dernier avait raison !

Comment Drago pouvait-il être aussi fils à papa lui échappait totalement. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas le contrarier plus, ainsi il retint la remarque sarcastique qui lui était venu spontanément.

-J'aurais bien aimé la voir, elle me manque, c'est la première fois qu'on est autant séparé…

-Tu la verras demain quand tu viendras.

Sur ce, ils débarquèrent dans le salon où une Narcissa semblait figée, le regard braqué sur le bambin que portait encore Hermione. Drago suivit lui aussi la trajectoire et se raidit à son tour, sans qu'Harry puisse voir quelque chose de particulier à Teddy, si ce n'était qu'il faisait des bulles avec sa bave.

-Potter ?

-Oui ?

-Es-tu certain qu'Evangeline est ton seul enfant ?

-Evidemment ! Pourquoi cette question ? Grogna Harry, toujours autant scandalisé qu'on puisse penser qu'il avait comme ça des enfants cachés ici et là.

-Le gamin dans les bras de Granger te ressemble énormément.

Une exclamation sortit en commun des bouches d'Andromeda, Hermione et lui, comprenant enfin d'où venait le malaise.

-Teddy est un metamorphomage, comme l'était sa mère ! Intervint Andromeda. Il a pris l'habitude d'imiter Harry quand il est présent, mais en réalité il ne lui ressemble pas vraiment, vous devriez le voir endormi, quand il relâche ses pouvoirs, c'est ma petite Nympha avec un rien de Rémus.

Comme pour lui prouver ses dires, la sorcière récupéra Teddy et le plaça dans les bras de sa sœur, celle-ci d'abord un peu réticente. Le garçon sembla cependant la trouver à son gout car il changea la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux pour imiter les nuances parfaites de ces derniers, avant de rétrécir légèrement son nez pour lui donner cette inflexion vers le haut que partageaient les deux Malefoy présents.

Sa performance fut accompagnée d'une exclamation de pur ravissement :

-Oh ! Comme j'aurais aimé avoir un fils comme ça !

-Merci pour moi, lança Drago qui fixait avec agacement sa mère et son petit cousin se faire des câlins.

-Oh ne prends pas la mouche chéri, c'est juste que tu sembles avoir tout pris de ton père et quasiment rien de moi !

-Je suis très bien comme je suis, répondit entre ses dents le serpentard.

Harry approuva mentalement bien que les robes de sorciers ne l'aidaient pas à se rendre bien compte de la chose. C'était décidé, il détestait les robes de sorciers.

Il chassa difficilement l'idée que son fiancé serait certainement divin moulé dans un jeans, essayant de reprendre le court des évènements, tombant par là même sur un regard bleu océanique qui semblait en pleine tempête tropicale.

*Ouuups…*Songea Harry en rejoignant en urgence Ron pour s'expliquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ILS font là ?! Chuchota frénétiquement ce dernier, la mâchoire si crispée qu'on entendait ses dents grincer les unes contre les autres.

-J'te jure, c'était pas prévu !

-Mais tu m'as dit qu'il ne savait même pas qui était Teddy !

-Apparemment Hermione a vendu la mèche, lâcha le brun avant de regretter car ce n'était pas ça qui allait améliorer les relations entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

D'ailleurs le fait que la dite Hermione discutait actuellement sans problème avec Drago n'allait pas non plus jouer en sa faveur…

-Comment peut-elle seulement lui parler comme si rien ne s'était passé ?! Grogna Ron en montrant presque les dents, foudroyant les deux sorciers avec assez d'intensité pour qu'on puisse penser qu'il cherchait à les ensorceler.

Harry ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, passant d'abord par des « mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ? » bien inutile, car il semblait que pour Ron le seul fait d'être né Malefoy pénalise à vie les gens, puis voulut lui proposer de se défouler une bonne fois pour toute afin qu'ils en restent là... Après tout, ça avait bien calmée Hermione de frapper Drago en troisième année et elle n'avait plus jamais eu de pulsion de rage contre lui après ça…

D'un autre côté, la Magie Ancienne n'avait pas fait des Malefoy et des Granger des ennemis héréditaires…

Quoiqu'il en soit Harry était bien embêté. Il devait à présent conjuguer avec les sensibilités des deux jeunes hommes, désirant n'en froisser aucun, ce qui semblait d'avance être une mission impossible.

-Ron…

Il fallait que le rouquin coopère, soit l'allié qu'il avait toujours été pour lui, mais c'était comme s'il n'entendait même pas sa voix. Sa magie jusqu'ici très calme s'agitait à la surface de son corps, provoquant comme des picotements désagréables sur l'épiderme de Harry qui s'éloigna légèrement.

Drago se tourna alors vers eux, comme s'il avait senti lui aussi la légère augmentation de magie dans l'air. Le brun put constater avec un certain vertige que les yeux du jeune homme le cherchèrent d'abord, leur faisant échanger un regard plein… Plein de quelque chose. Puis les iris gris se firent durs et glissèrent sur Ron, devenant pur acier, ne laissant plus rien passer que ce que le reste de son attitude pouvait montrer. Ici la morgue mélangé à un soupçon de dégout.

-Tiens… La Belette… Hum… J'aurais beaucoup à dire, mais là tout de suite, j'aimerais autant ne pas parler à un visage recouvert de matière organique potentiellement prédigérée…

-…Quoi ?!

Harry tapota l'épaule de son ami et se toucha ostensiblement le coin droit de ses lèvres, réalisant que Ron avait étalé une trainée de chocolat lorsqu'il s'était étouffé avec le gâteau. Rougissant brutalement, ce dernier s'essuya vivement le visage avec sa manche, ce qui sembla dégouter encore plus l'aristocrate.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy, t'as pas été invité ! Riposta Ron en s'avançant, se plaçant entre Harry et Drago.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné.

-Dans les faits j'ai plus de légitimité à me trouver ici qu'un Weasley. Je dirais même : BEAUCOUP PLUS.

-Ah ouais ? Si Hermione t'avais rien dit pour Teddy, t'aurais jamais cherché, tu serais même pas là ! Et je te répète que personne ne t'as invité !

-Concernant premièrement cette affaire d'invitation, je suis « navré » de te rappeler, ou peut-être même de t'apprendre, car je ne suis pas certain qu'un roturier dans ton genre ait pris la peine un jour d'apprendre les règles qui régissent les relations entre sorciers, qu'une invitation concernant un tiers comporte aussi fiancé, mari ou femme de ladite personne. Or, c'est notre cas…

Il eut l'air un peu ennuyé en découvrant l'air perplexe des deux gryffondors lui faisant face, qui ne s'étaient évidemment jamais préoccupé de se renseigner sur un sujet pareil.

-Truc d'aristo… Marmonna Ron.

-Deuxièmement W.E.A.S.L.E.Y (bizarrement le nom de Ron semblait une injure encore pire que « belette » dans la bouche de Drago, comme s'il venait d'énoncer une obscénité particulièrement répugnante) je te ferais remarquer qu'Andromeda est à ce jour la seule tante qui me reste, puisque TA mère à assassinée l'autre !

Il y eu un bruit de gorge étranglé, ébahi, choqué, mais Harry ne sut s'il venait de lui, de Ron, de quelqu'un du reste du salon désormais silencieux, ou même de toutes les personnes citées à la fois.

-Ma mère n'est PAS une _assassin_ ! Proclama avec force Ron, les yeux semblant lui sortir des orbites.

-Oh pardon ! Fit Drago d'un ton faussement ingénu. Alors les gens ont dû se tromper lorsqu'ils m'ont raconté ce qui s'était passé. J'étais pourtant persuadé que ta mère avait tué ma tante… Un sort l'a touché et puis… pfiouu… Ma tante raide morte sur le dallage…

-Drago, fit la voix de Narcissa, pleine d'avertissement, mais le blond sembla l'entendre à peine.

Harry prit pour sa part une violente bouffée d'oxygène, ayant peur de voir son self control éclater à la mention du sujet maudit qu'était Bellatrix. L'ancien Harry se serait sans doute aussi énervé que Ron, non pire, lui jetant à la face avec hargne et douleur que cette ordure avait tué Sirius. Mais bizarrement, il eut moins de mal que d'habitude à retenir son éclat. C'était comme si un autre Harry le regardait calmement en lui disant : « Non » d'un ton posé. Alors l'ancien Harry s'asseyait calmement et écoutait.

Entretemps Drago continua :

-C'est amusant, quand c'est les « gentils », les sorts semblent être comme de la poudre de paillette de licorne... Je veux dire : il n'y a pas trente-six milles sorts qui permettent de tuer d'un coup quelqu'un… Et quand je pense au nombre de personnes à Azkaban pour utilisation d'Impardonnables plus « bénin », j'entends par là n'ayant pas entrainé la mort foudroyante de qui que ce soit, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions…

-TA tante était une PUTAIN de PSYCHOPATHE ! Cracha Ron.

-Ca n'en restait pas moins ma tante comme il n'en reste pas moins que les Weasley ont bel et bien tué un membre de la famille Black… La sœur même de notre hôte… Alors qui a le plus de légitimité à se trouver ici ?

-Et les Mangemorts ont tués cinq autres membres de cette famille, mon neveu, intervint aussitôt Andromeda avant que Ron n'explose sur place, tenant dans ses mains la photo où Rémus et Tonks s'enlaçaient, l'un souriant timidement, l'autre rayonnant littéralement de bonheur.

Drago se retourna vers elle et fixa le couple d'un air songeur avant d'hocher la tête, très calme, et presque solennel :

-Je ne le nie pas.

Harry l'observa cependant enfoncer ses ongles dans sa manche, là où il savait se trouver sa marque des ténèbres. Il comprit alors… une partie. S'il aimait probablement sa tante, il ne cautionnait pas ses actes ou du moins les regrettait. Le brun fut désolé alors que Ron ne remarque rien de tout cela et se surprit à vouloir réconforter Drago, même s'il ne voyait pas du tout comment il pouvait faire cela.

Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir prendre toute la douleur et le chagrin dues à la guerre et la faire disparaitre des cœurs de tous ceux qui avaient été obligés d'y participer. Ainsi Drago serait encore le petit con arrogant qu'il avait découvert dans le Poudlard Express et Ron n'aurait pas l'air de vouloir sauter à la gorge des gens qui avaient le malheur d'aborder LE sujet.

-Bref, fit rapidement Harry en voyant que son meilleur ami tentait d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Ce sujet stérile ne devrait même pas être évoqué à l'anniversaire d'un enfant de un an. _Pitié_ , conduisons-nous comme des sorciers civilisés !

-Ou essayons, ajouta Hermione bien à propos en les regardant comme si tous les trois étaient fautifs.

-Mais Harry ! Se plaint Ron en se retournant vers lui, agrippant son bras en le fixant avec ardeur.

Avant qu'il ait pût faire quoi que ce soit Drago tendit la main dans sa direction, l'air à peu près aussi autoritaire :

-Potter !

Ron foudroya le blond du regard. Et Harry s'étrangla intérieurement, quelque peu halluciné par la tournure de la situation : Essayaient-ils de faire de lui l'arbitre de leur dispute ? Faisant de lui un espèce de lot à gagner… Une peluche que se disputeraient deux enfants de quatre ans ?

Pire, vu leur attitude digne des plus gros machos émettant leur testostérone à la ronde : une putain de femelle à conquérir ? Manquerait plus qu'ils se foncent dessus comme deux cerfs pour compléter le tableau !

Et malgré ce qu'on pourrait en penser, ce n'était pas une impression très flatteuse. Qu'on soit un mec ou non.

Il était en droit de leur en vouloir à tous les deux d'agir ainsi, mais, eh, d'un côté il avait promis à Ron cette journée, et de l'autre, il s'apprêtait à promettre sa loyauté.

Il se rendit néanmoins compte qu'une force le poussait en ce moment même vers Drago et reconnut là l'œuvre de la magie Ancienne. Protection, loyauté, soutien… Tout ça il semblait le devoir même en tant que fiancé… Peut-être parce que ça faisait déjà de lui quelqu'un de la famille du serpentard.

Et la preuve qu'il ne faisait définitivement plus partie de celle des Weasley.

Harry aurait pu résister, ça ne semblait pas particulièrement conseillé, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait encore aller contre ce pouvoir… Mais pourquoi faire ? Retarder l'inévitable ? Froisser inutilement son futur mari ? Ron allait devoir comprendre à un moment ou un autre qu'il ne pouvait plus prendre son parti contre Drago.

Il tenta d'afficher son air le plus désolé et repoussa la main de son ami pour le dépasser et attraper machinalement celle de son fiancé qui ne sembla rien d'autre qu'horriblement satisfait et qui ne faisait absolument aucun effort pour le cacher.

-N'en profite pas trop Drago, maugréa Harry à son oreille.

-C'est lui qui en profite, marmonna-t-il en réponse. Sait-il seulement que j'avais le droit de le défier en duel juste pour se tenir entre toi et moi ?

-Oh ne sois pas si mélodramatique !

Harry refusait de regarder derrière lui, il ne voulait pas voir sa trahison affichée en toute lettre sur le visage de Ron. Heureusement il aperçut Hermione foncer dans la direction de ce dernier et pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle arrive à le calmer.

Il ne voulait pas reperdre son amitié !

Merlin, quel sac de nœuds ! Et ces deux idiots qui mêlaient la guerre dans cette histoire !

-C'était cru, lâcha Harry à Drago qui se faisait réprimander par sa mère qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié le spectacle.

Ce dernier haussa des épaules, désinvolte.

-Tu sais que JE suis un assassin ? Se permit de rappeler le brun avec une nonchalance qu'il avait mis au moins quatre mois de séances de psy à obtenir.

Les yeux d'argent se posèrent sur les siens, sans aucunement faillir :

-Je sais. Je n'émettais aucun jugement à ce sujet, c'est Weasley qui est monté sur ses grands chevaux… C'est juste que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à vouloir ignorer l'éléphant dans la pièce.

Narcissa poussa un petit soupir désespéré et Andromeda lui tapota gentiment le bras en guise de soutien.

-En 18 ans d'éducation, impossible de lui faire intégrer la notion de pondération… Se lamenta-t-elle.

-Drago ?! Pondéré ?! S'amusa Harry. C'est… Ah comment appelle-t-on ça déjà ?

-Je pense que le mot que tu cherches, trop compliqué pour ton niveau de vocabulaire habituel, est « Antinomique » Potter, grogna Drago qui lui ne goutait pas la plaisanterie.

Et d'ailleurs il continuait de le regarder d'un air grave comme si Harry devait dire ou faire quelque chose même s'il ne voyait pas quoi. Bizarrement, pendant un instant il eut la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête et la discussion d'hier :

« _Qu'il te désire ? Non, pas vraiment._ »

Détournant vivement la tête, il sentit ses joues le chauffer. Il aurait peut-être dû avoir LA discussion à ce sujet… Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire ça avec Andy et sa future belle-mère à côté !

Alors, à court d'idée, il attrapa une assiette sur la table et força un sourire sur ses lèvres :

-Qui veut du gâteau ?

 _A suivre…_

(1)Par l'Art, Lucius parle des pratiquants de la magie noire. Je déteste particulièrement la traduction qui a été faite de « Défenses contre les forces du mal », c'est tellement manichéen… Un fait qu'on ne retrouve pas dans la version originale puisqu'une traduction plus littérale est « Défense contre les Arts Sombres » (ou Ténébreux-ou des Ténèbres, mais enfin bref, rien avoir avec « les forces du mal » qui semblent sortie tout droit d'un épisode de Charmed ou de Buffy contre les Vampires –et ne riez pas, c'est de mon époque !)

(2)Un bon point pour ceux qui voient la référence. Un de mes films préférés…

 _Ahhh Lucius vient ENFIN foutre le bordel ! Ca annonce bien du bonheur pour les futures relations beau-père/gendre ! Est-ce que Ron finira ENFIN par comprendre ? Sera-t-il jeté saucissonné aux pieds de Blaise comme sacrifice ? (Et non, pas de Blaisou dans ce chapitre, je SAIS que vous en êtes tout chagriné). Drago cessera-t-il un jour de faire sa diva et de piquer le centre de l'attention aux personnes qui fêtent leurs anniversaires ?  
L'auteur écrira-t-elle enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à la fin de ses chapitres ? Hum… Interrogeons donc ce cher professeur Trelawney…  
Trelawney :… Oh me voici connectée aux astres mes chéris… Mais oui bien sûr… Tout est clair… ! La suite de ce chapitre sera pour mercredi prochain!_


	34. L'Enfant de Salomon 2

**Mot de l'auteur : ** *s'incline très humblement* J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon tour pendable au dernier chapitre au sujet du professeur Trelawney… Certains ont devinés que ce n'était pas sérieux, mais sachez que j'ai bien été punie. Vous vous souvenez de l'état de Drago pendant le chapitre du baptême ? Eh bien c'est le mien depuis deux semaines. La fièvre en plus ! Donc s'il y a des morceaux bizarres dans ce chapitre, particulièrement à la fin, mettez-le sur le compte de mon état.

Et comme d'habitude, de gros merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé leurs avis sur le chapitre suivant, ont rajouté en favori ou décidé de suivre cette histoire ! JE VOUS AIME! (Mais de loin, hein, histoire de pas vous refiler mes microbes!)

Résumé rapide du chapitre précédent : Les vacances de Pâques commencent. Harry semble accepter que les avances de Drago soient sincères après qu'il ait risqué sa vie dans la Forêt Interdite (Merlin, ça fait tellement soap opera dit comme ça -_-). Lucius quant à lui décide que les deux garçons sont trop immatures pour élever Evangeline et décide d'un commun accord avec lui-même qu'elle serait désormais sous sa garde et celle de son épouse. Harry quant à lui est encouragé par Andromeda à prendre une gouvernante moldue. Lui, Ron et Hermione sont chez elle pour les 1 an de Teddy auxquels s'invitent d'eux-même Narcissa et Drago (en fait les Malefoy aiment prendre des décisions pour les autres!). Drago est quelque peu déstabilisé par la froideur d'Harry et Ron est mécontent de la présence du serpentard. Cela finit forcement en dispute où Drago accuse la mère de Ron d'avoir tué Bellatrix. Harry se retrouve obligé de prendre parti, et bien que déchiré, rejoint son fiancé. Hermione décide alors de prendre en main les choses…

 **Chapitre 30 : L'enfant de Salomon (partie 2)**

De leur côté de la fête d'anniversaire de Teddy, Hermione traîna Ron jusque dans la bibliothèque qui jouxtait le grand salon. Le rouquin derrière elle était partagé entre le choc et la colère, et échouant à choisir entre l'une et l'autre de ces émotions son teint ne cessait de changer de couleur, passant du beau rouge vermeil au blanc maladif tout en ouvrant la bouche et la refermant aussitôt, désirant hurler, mais se retrouvant à court de mots.

Finalement l'ancien couple se retrouva face à face et la jeune femme lui grilla la priorité, comme toujours.

-JE SAIS ! Avant tout, JE SAIS, IL n'aurait jamais dû dire ça sur ta mère…

Après plusieurs mois de vie amoureuse et sept ans d'amitié, la brunette savait comment désamorcer Ron Weasley. Et cela impliquait avant tout de savoir parler assez vite pour lui couper la parole à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Comme ça Ron avait vécu des « disputes » et des « explications » sans pouvoir dire un seul mot, apparemment tellement prévisible.

-…MAIS tu n'aurais jamais dû rentrer dans son jeu ! Bon sang ! Tu n'es plus un gamin Ron !

Nouvelle ouverture de bouche.

-Parler de la guerre comme ça ! DEVANT Andromeda en plus ! Quelle honte ! Et pour quoi en plus ?! As-tu vraiment besoin de marquer ton territoire comme ça ?!

-Comment ça « marquer mon territoire » ?! S'étouffa Ron alors qu'on lui laissait enfin la possibilité de dire quelque chose.

-Avec Harry ! Devant Malefoy ! SON fiancé ! Eclata Hermione, exaspérée. Et NON ! Ne marmonne pas dans ta barbe ! Il est vraiment temps que tu comprennes que si pour toi Malefoy reste un rival particulièrement agaçant, il ne l'est plus pour Harry, mais quelqu'un avec qui il va partager le reste de son existence et avec qui il aimerait s'entendre un minimum. La situation est suffisamment difficile avec leur passif sans que tu leur mettes en plus des bâtons dans les roues !

-Et quoi alors ? Faudrait que j'accepte de passer toujours après ce connard ? Je suis son MEILLEUR AMI, merde ! Ça compte, non ? Plus qu'un stupide fiancé imposé !

-Et si Malefoy était un peu plus qu'un « stupide fiancé imposé » ?

-Comment ça ? Questionna Ron, même si en fait il ne voulait pas entendre de réponse à ça et sonnait plus comme une menace, pas contre Hermione, mais plus contre la possibilité même que Malefoy devienne un « un peu plus que quoique ce soit ».

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire…

-Non ! … Et je ne veux pas savoir !

-Ron… Ne sois pas si obtus…

-Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !

-Pense à Harry ! Si tu l'aimes vraiment… Commença la sorcière avec douceur.

-… Je le retirerais des griffes de ce serpent de malheur ! Continua à sa façon Ron.

-Les serpents n'ont pas de griffes, crût utile de rectifier Hermione avant de continuer : Ecoutes Ron, tu connais l'histoire du jugement de Salomon ?

-Non, c'était qui, un sorcier ?

-Pas du tout, c'est une histoire tirée de la Bible, et que tu saches ce qu'est la Bible ou non n'a pas d'importance, c'est un conte à visée éducative, comme les Contes de Beedle le Barde. En gros Salomon était un roi que tous jugeaient sage. Un jour deux femmes arrivent avec un bébé et lui demandent audience. Chacune prétend que le bébé est le sien car en fait, l'un des bébés est mort à la naissance et l'une des mères ment. Comment faire pour découvrir qui est la menteuse ?

Ron fit la moue, ne voyant pas ce que cela avait à voir dans leurs problèmes actuels.

-Eh bien… Je sais pas… Il y avait des témoins ou pas ?

-Non.

-En utilisant du veritaserum alors, trancha Ron d'un air peu concerné, faisant sourire la jeune femme.

-Tu as une telle mentalité de sorcier… Non, il y a plus simple. Salomon prend le bébé et propose de le découper en deux morceaux afin que chacune des mères en ait un !

-Aaah berk ! Mais c'est QUOI cette histoire 'Mione ! C'est horrible ! On lit ça aux enfants moldus avant de les coucher ?!

-Certaines familles probablement, mais je n'ai pas fini l'histoire ! Donc Salomon annonce son verdict. Une des femmes décide alors de se rétracter, préférant renoncer à son enfant plutôt que de le voir mourir. C'est ainsi que Salomon reconnu la vraie mère.

-Ah… Ok.

Hermione soupira tandis que le rouquin était toujours aussi peu avancé.

-Du coup, il n'a pas découpé le bébé ?

-Non Ron… Ce n'est qu'une histoire, le plus important c'est ce qu'elle nous apprend. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

-… Il ne faut pas essayer de voler les enfants des autres ? Ou tout du moins mettre les pieds dans un tribunal quand on prétend le faire ?

-NON Ron ! Ce que cela nous apprend c'est que le véritable amour se reconnait dans le sacrifice ! Si nous transférons l'histoire à notre situation, Harry EST le bébé et toi et Malefoy êtes les deux mères !

-Et qui est Salomon ?

-Salomon est TA décision de compliquer la vie de ton meilleur ami, l'obligeant à se déchirer en deux pour vous deux ! Il ne veut pas te faire de mal et garder ton amitié, mais d'un autre côté, il veut… Oh eh bien oui, je suppose qu'il veut contenter son futur époux !

Ron fit la grimace mais Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à tergiverser pendant plusieurs heures pour épargner au rouquin la tâche de faire vraiment face à la réalité, à savoir qu'Harry allait devenir l'époux d'un type qu'il ne supportait pas et que désormais ce dernier trainerait dans le coin et ferait parti aussi de leurs propres existences.

C'était malheureusement comme ça, les amis pouvaient choisir leur moitié parmi des crétins. Fay agaçait bien Hermione, mais elle faisait avec, et un jour, avec beaucoup de chance (s'il vouss plaiiit), Hermione trouverait aussi quelqu'un qui ne trouverait pas forcement grâce aux yeux de Ron et Harry.

Mais comme ils l'aimaient, ils accepteraient, et c'était là tout le sens de cette histoire.

-Bref Ron, veux-tu être la mauvaise mère, forçant Harry à être séparé en deux, ou bien seras-tu celui qui, par fidélité et affection, le laissera vivre sans être sans cesse divisé ?

Le jeune homme la fixa un instant, les sourcils froncés de réflexion. Hermione grimaça en reconnaissant la mine : il allait lui faire un raisonnement. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça.

-Sauf que dans ton histoire, la gentille mère elle récupère le bébé et que moi, là, je devrais juste regarder Malefoy partir avec Harry en leur donnant ma bénédiction, ce qui est, je t'assure, plus que je ne peux le faire !

\- Le souci Ron, c'est que tu n'as pas trop le choix. Evangeline est devenu le centre de la vie de Harry et pour que rien ne lui arrive, il se mariera avec Malefoy et une fois marié n'aura même plus le luxe de se demander qui entre toi et son époux il doit soutenir… Et à ce moment-là, à ne pas jouer la « gentille mère », tu perdras son amitié.

L'air du rouquin était devenu d'un coup bien sombre et il se laissa tomber, las, sur un fauteuil.

-Tu sais, depuis le début je ne comprends pas… S'il voulait à ce point un enfant, il aurait pu en réavoir un avec Ginny… Un « vrai ».

-Mais de quel droit dénies-tu à Evangeline le fait d'exister ? N'es-tu pas cruel avec elle ?

-Une hypothèse de Percy… Marmonna Ron, perdu dans ses propres pensés.

*Une hypothèse de Percy ?* Se nota quant à elle Hermione, curieuse que le nom du grand-frère apparaisse dans leur affaire.

Perceval était très discret depuis la fin de la guerre et elle avait pensé, peut être mal, qu'il ne serait pas intéressé par les péripéties amoureuses de sa fratrie, qu'il jugeait auparavant de « perte de temps ».

Il était néanmoins vrai que la rupture de Harry et Ginny avait fait grand bruit, tout comme cette stupide chasse à la mère d'Evy'. Il aurait été difficile de passer à côté de cela à moins d'être un ermite vivant dans une grotte.

Se concentrant de nouveau sur Ron, elle se sentit un peu découragée en le voyant courbé sur ses mains jointes, l'air de ne pas du tout savoir quoi faire. Quelque part, elle le comprenait : elle aussi était souvent décontenancée par le tour qu'avaient pris les évènements. Ses certitudes avaient été bousculées et elle ne pouvait que voir leur futur partir dans de drôles de directions. Elle qui pensait qu'ils en auraient fini avec les histoires-pas-possibles une fois Voldemort définitivement détruit… Eh bien elle n'aurait pu prédire plus faux !

Preuve encore une fois que la divination n'était PAS DU TOUT sa matière !

-o-O-o-O-o-

Neville s'exerçait actuellement au langage des expressions. Lui et Hannah, de chaque côté de la table basse où trônaient thé et gâteaux, s'ennuyaient comme deux rats morts tandis que les plus âgés parlaient depuis une heure d'argent et d'héritages.

Comme leur présence semblait négligeable, mais qu'ils n'avaient quand même pas le droit de se parler, ils communiquaient leurs impressions par mimiques, grimaçant, levant les yeux au ciel, se faisant rire, puis cachant ce fait avec plus ou moins de succès.

-Mais pour le titre ? S'inquiéta Lord Abbott. Que fait-on pour le titre ?

-Eh bien, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait raison à s'inquiéter dans l'immédiat, je suis sûre que vous avez l'intention de vivre encore très longtemps, commenta mielleusement Lady Londubat pour qui leurs trois quart d'heures d'avance étaient toujours en travers de sa gorge.

-Oui, mais il convient de prévoir la succession. Le futur héritier qui sera conçu (Hannah crispa du nez) héritera-t-il des deux titres ou bien devrons-nous compter sur deux enfants (Hannah fit les gros yeux) pour hériter l'un et l'autre de chacun des titres et domaines ?

-Eh bien, qu'en dit l'Usage ? Interrogea La grand-mère de Neville en faisant mine d'ignorer les grimaces de sa futur belle petite-fille.

-Selon la loi, les biens de l'épouse reviennent à son conjoint… Et comme Hannah est pour l'instant mon unique petite fille, elle héritera du titre et des terres à la mort de son père… Cependant des clauses spéciales existent pour ces situations… Je souhaiterais garder séparé les deux titres…

-Des dispositions devront être prises dans ce sens et apparaitre dans le contenu du contrat de mariage, ajouta Lady Abbot d'un ton qui ne semblait admettre aucun refus.

*Oh gosh… Dire que cette femme va devenir ma grand-mère par alliance… Je suis vernis…* Grommela intérieurement Neville alors que sa propre grand-mère tiqua nerveusement en la fixant comme un vilain gnome à moitié enfoncé dans sa pelouse.

Enfin le plus curieux pour Neville restait que Lady Abbot n'avait rien pour justifier un tel comportement : née moldue et roturière, comme Hermione, plutôt moyenne comme sorcière, pas comme Hermione, elle ne devait son mariage avec Lord Abbot qu'à sa dot bien pourvue, là pour renflouer les créances de la noble famille après qu'une inondation ait détruite la plupart des plantations et terres de pâtures présentes sur leur domaine, incapacitant les fermiers à leur payer le loyer.

Tout le monde connaissait cette histoire, du moins dans leur milieu, car à l'époque leur mariage avait été hautement décrié. C'était après tous ces temps où Voldemort trainait dans les cercles de sangs purs et encourageait le racisme anti moldu…

Mais peut être que l'aigreur de la sorcière venait justement de là… Retournant son attention sur Hannah, il se demanda si elle aussi risquait un jour de changer de caractère et de devenir une femme acariâtre et désagréable.

Une nouvelle fois il se demanda s'il ne commettait pas une énorme bêtise. Il était en train de faire des démarches pour rester auprès d'Hannah jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'eux, ce qui signifiait être son soutien et son oreille attentive à chaque fois qu'elle aurait besoin de lui, dormir dans le même lit, lui faire l'amour de façon possiblement régulière, la mettre enceinte et élever ensemble les enfants qui viendraient à naître !

La fixant attentivement, il chercha désespérément un signe qui lui indiquerait qu'il faisait la bonne chose. Par Merlin, comment reconnaissait-on sa future épouse ?! En cet instant il aurait tellement aimé avoir son père près de lui pour le conseiller !

Etait-il seulement prêt pour la moitié de tout ça ? Certes ses parents s'étaient mariés tôt, certes toutes les générations qui les avaient précédées avaient tendances à se marier tôt ou pas du tout, engendrant par là même ce nombre aberrant de vieilles filles et de vieux garçons (comme ses grand-oncles par exemple…), comme si le fait d'avoir loupé le coche condamnait à une vie entière de célibat !  
Mais malgré ces faits, il ne se sentait pas du tout la maturité nécessaire pour s'occuper d'une famille !

Hannah le fixait d'un regard énamouré, presque émerveillé, tout comme son père d'ailleurs, qui avait l'air de penser que Neville était la nouvelle septième merveille du monde, et là, il se sentait tellement plein de compréhension pour Harry !

Il aurait aimé leur dire qu'ils se trompaient sur la marchandise ! Même s'il avait eu un rôle important dans la chute de Voldemort, il était toujours ce garçon qui manquait de confiance en lui, qui trouvait généralement les humains mauvais et cherchait la paix au milieu des plantes !

Hannah était jolie, oui, on pourrait même aller jusqu'à belle, surtout ainsi apprêtée, elle était globalement calme et discrète, et surtout gentille, c'était ce qui l'avait attiré d'abord chez elle. La gentillesse c'était le plus important. Et câline, et douce, oui, très douce.

Mais il manquait un truc pour que Neville se sente amoureux. Une étincelle.

Et la jeune femme avait aussi ses défauts : elle n'avait pas de discussion et pas de passion particulière. Oh, elle pouvait parler : des cours, de la météo, des relations amoureuses de leurs condisciples, de shopping… Un jour Neville avait essayé d'aborder un sujet plus profond, plus philosophique…

Il n'avait jamais réessayé.

Il se consolait sur le fait qu'elle n'était quand même pas au niveau d'une Lavande ou d'une Romilda… Mais presque.

Comment son père avait-il su que sa mère serait l'épouse idéale pour lui ? Etait-il certain ou constamment inquiet comme lui pendant la préparation des fiançailles ?

Neville poussa un petit soupir discret plein d'amertume : jamais il n'aurait de réponse à ces questions, jamais il ne saurait quel homme était son père, comment il s'occupait de sa femme, comment il la rassurait… Comme il se rassurait lui-même…

Il priait pour qu'en ce moment même Bellatrix Lestrange pourrisse et souffre milles tourments en enfer !

De toute façon, il ne voyait pas ce qui le faisait tant hésiter… Il n'y avait aucune autres filles ou bien… Non, ça ne valait même pas la peine d'y penser, cette personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer ! Donc, non, personne ! Epouser Hannah était raisonnable et intelligent.

Et il se devait d'être raisonnable et intelligent, non ? On l'avait suffisamment traité d'idiot dans son adolescence pour tout le reste de sa vie !

-… Très bien, comme ça nous pourrons mettre fin à la correspondance du jeune Smith, énonça soudain Lord Abbot, ramenant brutalement Neville dans la discussion à la mention de l'ignoble poufsouffle.

-Quelle correspondance ?! Laissa-t-il échapper sans s'en rendre compte, fixant avec suspicion Hannah qui eut soudain l'air très gênée.

-Eh bien… Comme les Smith nous ont fait en premier leur proposition, le jeune Smith a reçu l'autorisation de courtiser notre Hannah, expliqua Lady Abbot avant de siroter une petite gorgée de thé de façon très maniérée.

Neville retint de peu une grimace, avec l'impression que quelque chose d'acide était coincé au fond de sa gorge.

-Je ne les ai pas ouvertes Neville, intervint Hannah. Et je ne lui réponds pas non plus. Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Cela le calma légèrement, bien que l'idée de Smith écrivant à Hannah, malgré le coup de poing qui aurait dû lui remettre les pendules à l'heure, l'interpellait d'une mauvaise façon.

Mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

-o-O-o-O-o-

-…UNE HONTE POUR NOTRE FAMILLE !

Zacharias rentra un peu plus la tête dans ses épaules alors que Mrs Smith faisait les cent pas devant lui, adressant au passage des coups d'œil ulcérés à sa progéniture. Mr Smith quant à lui était assis au bout de la table, essayant sans doute d'avoir l'air sévère et impénétrable, mais réussissait surtout à avoir l'air constipé.

Ah ! Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être Lucius Malefoy !

Plissant sa lèvre supérieure, Zacharias leva un regard boudeur vers sa mère et commença à marmonner :

-C'est pas ma faute, c'est Londubat qui…

Mrs Smith cria simplement et littéralement pour faire taire le jeune homme.

-Tu as sans doute fait quelque chose de mal ! Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué de dire de gentille choses à cette fille ! C'est une POUFSOUFFLE pas une serpentarde ! Elles ne réclament pas la lune !

Il voulut encore insister sur Londubat mais ses marmonnements se perdirent dans les lamentations de la grande blonde aux cheveux permanentés qui en était à se maudire elle-même d'avoir épousé un poufsouffle. Ancienne serpentarde, elle n'avait cependant pas fait cela sans calcul et voyait actuellement tous ses efforts pour être un jour associée à la noblesse du pays être détruit.

-Non mais tu te rends compte que j'avais parlé de ces fiançailles à tout le bureau ! Et même à mon directeur ! Intervint finalement son père, tapant contre la table le verre de whisky pur feu qu'il s'était servi.

-…Et moi vantée à toutes mes amies ! Nous allons être la risée de Londres pour au moins un siècle ! Et c'est UNIQUEMENT DE TA FAUTE !

-Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'en parler partout non plus ! Eclata Zacharias, à présent aussi rouge qu'une brique.

-JE… ! JE… ! TU… ! DANS TA CHAMBRE ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! TU ENTENDS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR TON VISAGE DE TOUTE LA JOURNEE !

Un vase et deux assiettes décoratives éclatèrent sur le passage du poufsouffle qui fila presque ventre à terre hors de la salle à manger pour courir s'abriter dans les escaliers.

-TU ES FOLLE ! TU ENTENDS ! Hurla-t-il. FEMME FOLLE !

Il se précipita au premier étage lorsque deux patères commencèrent à lui jeter leurs contenus dessus. Et si recevoir un chapeau n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, les parapluies et ombrelles étaient plutôt douloureux.

Ce genre de scène n'était pas exceptionnelle au sein du domicile des Smith.

Zacharias pesta arrivé en haut des marches et, prit d'une colère violente au sujet de l'injustice dont il était victime, donna de grands coups dans les meubles pour les casser ou les envoyer à terre.

-PUTAIN ! TOUT CA A CAUSE DE CE BIBENDOM DE LONDUBAT ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL A AU JUSTE DE MIEUX QUE MOI ?!

Défonçant la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied, il la referma violemment derrière lui en la faisant claquer.

-IL EST GROS ! IL EST MOCHE ! IL EST BÊTE ! C'EST UN LOOSER ! UN PLEURNICHARD ! IL NE SAIT MEME PAS TENIR SUR UN BALAI SANS S'ECRASER LAMENTABLEMENT !

Il décida de faire le grand ménage dans sa chambre aussi, éjectant le contenu de son bureau et de ses étagères comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter tous ces objets. Il avait juste envie de tout briser, et en particulier la tronche joufflue d'un Londubat.

Même si d'un point de vue objectif, on ne pouvait certainement plus dire que Neville était gros ou joufflu, mais très bien charpenté avec un crochet du droit très efficace. Mais ça Zacharias ne voulait pas le voir, dans sa tête, il s'agissait toujours du lamentable petit gros de première année qui faisait honte à Gryffondor.

Pff… Gryffondor… Il y serait allé lui aussi, y aurait été bien plus à sa place que ce gros crétin, mais son hérédité le plaçait directement à Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs, s'il y avait été, il serait certainement devenu le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter à la place de cette grande gigue de Weasley.

Et alors… Et alors Hannah l'aurait sûrement aimé.

Se laissant tomber accroupi au milieu du désordre amassé à présent par terre, il ratissa nerveusement ses cheveux de ses mains.

Il entendit alors en bas une voix familière, accompagné de celle de sa harpie de mère.

-Puis-je monter ? Fit la voix masculine.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le mérite…

-Allons Mrs Smith… Amanda…

Zacharias grogna, cachant ainsi la fin de cette phrase et le rire de coquetterie qui suivit. Désormais c'était des pas dans les escaliers, puis la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait.

-Il faut VRAIMENT que tu ARRETES de faire du charme à ma mère pour qu'elle te laisse monter !

Il leva le nez sur son meilleur ami qui lui rendit un sourire serein, quoique le coin de ses lèvres était assez remonté pour exprimer la moquerie. Il fixa ensuite la pièce en désordre, ses yeux bruns pétillants derrière ses lunettes :

-Tu refais la décoration Zach ? J'aime assez le côté déstructuré de la chose, c'est un concept…

-Wayne… Commença-t-il à gémir un peu pitoyablement. _Elle_ ne répondra pas à mes lettres !

Le brun poussa un soupir en s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule, compatissant. Lui, il savait à quel point ces fiançailles avortées avaient été plus qu'un simple arrangement…

Soutenant son ami, il le regarda céder à son chagrin, incapable de l'aider plus.

-Je sais Zach… Je sais.

-o-O-o-O-o-

A presque 18H00 la fête d'anniversaire de Teddy semblait avoir repris un cours plus normal. Harry s'était légèrement mis en retrait, rejoignant Hermione qui était revenue de la bibliothèque, et il tentait de ne pas observer avec trop de fascination la petite famille qui refaisait connaissance doucement.

Andromeda et Drago discutaient calmement d'il ne savait quoi, mais cela devait être passionnant parce que le blond avait le même air d'attention piquée que lorsque Rogue leur expliquait quelque chose. Ils étaient interrompus de temps en temps par Narcissa qui semblait rajouter des anecdotes qui les faisaient sourire.

Teddy était installé à leurs pieds, jouant avec Patmol II et la toupie lumineuse à mouvement infini que lui avait offerte les Malefoy. Le petit chien semblait aussi fasciné que l'enfant par l'objet, donnant de temps en temps des coups de pattes prudents comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas vivant. A chaque fois la toupie changeait de couleur sans pour autant s'arrêter, provoquant un bond en arrière de la part de l'animal et un rire de joie du petit loup-garou.

La famille faisait plaisir à voir et Harry sentait une douce et inhabituelle chaleur monter en lui quand il se disait que ce serait bientôt la sienne. Par la même occasion, ses joues rougissaient d'embarras parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas mériter une chance et un bonheur pareil.

Faire partie d'une famille…

Si pour beaucoup de personnes cela coulait de source, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas cette chance, c'était probablement le plus grand des souhaits. On pourrait lui arguer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il avait ses amis, qu'autrefois il avait aussi la famille Weasley… Oui, c'était vrai, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sentiment de légitimité qu'il voulait ressentir.

Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais approché qu'auprès de Sirius. Et jamais auprès d'Arthur et de Molly Weasley alors même qu'il les adorait.

Tandis que là, une fois ce mariage réglé, il pourrait avoir le droit de dire partout qu'il faisait partie de la famille Black sans que qui que ce soit y ait à redire ! Andromeda deviendrait sa tante, Narcissa sa belle-mère, Drago… son mari (ce qui était aussi bizarre à dire qu'à penser) et Teddy, en plus d'être son filleul, serait son petit cousin ! D'une famille ne comptant qu'un seul et unique membre (il ne comptait pas les Dursley pour des raisons évidentes) , à savoir lui-même, il allait passer à une petite tribu !

Alors Harry était aussi heureux que devant une grande pile de cadeau de noël.

Se forçant à se sortir de cet état d'admiration « trop-beau-pour-être-vrai », il se tourna vers la porte de la bibliothèque, constatant que Ron n'était toujours pas revenu.

-Il voulait réfléchir un peu tout seul, lança Hermione en fixant la même direction. Mais je trouve aussi que ça lui prend du temps…

Harry lui sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant et se leva de la chaise où il était assis.

-Je vais aller le trouver.

En réalité, il n'était pas des plus tranquille à l'idée de se retrouver face à Ron après ce qui s'était passé, mais il se rassurait dans le fait qu'Hermione l'avait apparemment calmé. Ayant foi dans les capacités de son amie, il examina la bibliothèque vide, puis avisa une porte-fenêtre ouverte et se glissa par son ouverture.

Ron se trouvait là, assis sur un tronc d'arbre renversé installé pour faire office de banc au milieu d'un grand arbuste feuillu couvert de fleurs roses et d'un ensemble de petits buissons taillés en boule.

-Oh… Firent-ils ensemble quand ils s'aperçurent l'un l'autre.

Ron grimaça et Harry se tortilla presque d'embarras, debout devant lui.

-Je… Refirent-ils ensemble tout d'un coup, avant de refermer la bouche et d'avoir l'air tous les deux désolés pour les deux stupides camarades Gryffondor qu'ils étaient.

Huit ans qu'ils se connaissaient après tout, dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre, mangeaient de même, étudiaient ou s'amusaient ou se battaient également de la même façon. Parfois il leur était arrivé de se disputer, par entêtement, fierté et refus d'accepter que l'autre ne soit pas capable de comprendre les sentiments en jeu, comme par « l'opération du Saint Esprit » tel que le disait les moldus. Oui, il leur arrivait d'oublier que malgré cette proximité, ils n'étaient pas télépathes et que, souvent, ils n'appréhendaient pas les évènements de la même façon. Qu'ils étaient DIFFERENTS, même si pendant longtemps Harry avait détesté ce mot.

-Tu… Tu rentres pas ? Finit par demander Harry en jouant avec un caillou du bout de ses tennis.

-'Pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, affirma Ron en regardant lui aussi le mouvement du pied d'Harry avant de pousser un soupir en s'étirant, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête pour contempler le ciel.

Le ciel était moche, on était à Londres après-tout, Harry n'avait même pas besoin de lever la tête pour le savoir. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne pleuve pas.

-Pourquoi ? Voulut-il savoir.

Il pensait avoir au moins le droit à une explication.

-J'ai pas ma place là-bas, c'est tout. C'est… TON monde, puisque toi tu arrives à les supporter… A même les aimer. Je sais pas comment. Ça me dépasse, et c'est agaçant… Te voir si calme alors que moi je suis plein de colère. Tu comprends pas mes sentiments, pas vrai ? As-tu jamais haït quelqu'un dans ta vie que tu sais que quoiqu'il se passe, tu le haïras toujours ? Parce que dès que tu le verras ou en entendras parler, tu te sentiras redevenir aussi minable que tu l'étais quand tu te faisais cracher dessus quand tu avais 11 ans ? Tu sais que c'est comme ça que je me sens dès que je vois Malefoy ? Minable, honteux de ce que je suis et de ma propre famille ? Et je veux pas ressentir ça ! Je suis fier de moi, je suis fier de mes parents ! Et de mes frères et de ma sœur ! Et des valeurs de notre famille, même si effectivement ça nous fait vivre dans une maison qui ressemble à rien, avec des chambre minuscules et du bruit, des vêtements de seconde mains et des vieux meubles rafistolés ! Mais ce putain de Malefoy ! Dès que je le vois… Il me fait ressentir tout cela !

Harry le regardait à présent avec empathie, les lèvres serrées, alors que Ron avait les larmes aux yeux. Pas de tristesse, non, mais de rage et d'impuissance.

-Je connais ça mieux que tu le crois Ron, répondit-il. Mais ce n'est pas Drago qui me fait ça.

-Pourtant il a passé presque autant de temps à te dénigrer, te traitant de nabot, de fou, insultant ta mère…

-…Et il a aussi fait tout pour me faire renvoyer, a même tenté de me torturer même si je lui ai fait pire au final et a probablement souhaité me voir mort plusieurs fois, oui Ron je sais, tout ça tourne dans ma tête de façon continuelle depuis l'app… Non, la NAISSANCE d'Evy'. Mais d'une certaine façon, c'était un petit joueur par rapport à d'autres !

-…Tu veux parler de Tu-sais…

-Non. Voldemort était une épine dans mon pied, ou plutôt dans ma tête. Et il a toujours préféré jouer avec mes peurs et mon intégrité morale plutôt que d'user d'humiliation. Par contre, ce que j'ai pû entendre de la part de « Oncle » Vernon ou de « Tante » Marge… Et subir… Crois-moi quand je te dis que Drago est un petit joueur à côté d'eux. Marge en particulier est la cruauté faite femme… Ou plutôt harpie… Ce que je ressens quand je les vois… Est assurément proche de ce que tu dis ressentir.

-Bon, eh bien imagine que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me marier avec la Tante Marge et tu arriveras à comprendre ce que je ressens là.

-Ca ne peut pas être si…

-Si, ça l'est.

Harry poussa un soupir, désespéré, shootant dans le caillou et tournant sur lui-même comme si la solution allait sortir brusquement de derrière un arbre ou une tuile.

-Il doit FORCEMMENT y avoir quelque chose qu'on peut faire !

-Je pense pas. Non.

-Et s'il s'excusait ?

Ron émit un ricanement sinistre.

-Il ne le fera jamais.

-T'en sais rien !

-Si. Tu ne sembles pas réaliser qu'il me déteste autant que je le déteste. Il le cache mieux, c'est tout. C'est un serpentard après tout. Et puis même s'il s'excusait ou arrêtait du jour au lendemain de me considérer comme de la merde sur la semelle de ses chaussures, je ne suis pas sûr que ça changerait quelque chose. Je me rappellerais toujours.

-BORDEL VOUS ETES CHIANTS ! Moi j'essaie de trouver des solutions et vous… Vous… Vous avez pas le droit de me demander de choisir entre mon meilleur ami et… (Harry cherchait désespérément le mot correspondant) … Et ma famille !

-Harry… On peut pas continuer à faire comme si le souaffle n'était pas déjà passé à travers le cerceau, je ne peux PAS le voir se servir de toi contre moi ! Tu me connais, JE connais mon caractère… A force je vais t'en vouloir et alors ce sera pire que tout. Mes ressentiments pour Malefoy n'ont fait qu'augmenter ces dernières semaines et ne feront que grandir puisqu'il m'aura pris mon meilleur ami, mais je préfère ça que d'en arriver à te détester TOI. On n'a pas le choix… Si je ne veux pas être la mauvaise mère… J'ai peur… J'ai peur qu'on doive prendre nos distances tous les deux.

-NON !

C'était un cri du cœur qui fit sursauter Ron, mais Harry n'avait pu s'en empêcher. La seule idée d'une telle chose lui était odieuse et le fit même passer au-delà de sa réserve habituelle, agrippant le rouquin par le tissu de sa chemise pour le tirer à lui.

-Je ne peux pas ! Et je ne VEUX pas !

-Harry… Je…

Ron semblait littéralement torturé et le brun, dans son désespoir, ne songea alors qu'à le presser jusqu'à le faire craquer et abandonner cette stupide résolution. Et s'il ne s'était jamais servi des sentiments des autres à des fins de manipulations jusqu'ici, il savait qu'il _pouvait_ le faire.

Il lui suffisait de laisser parler la part la plus sombre de son être.

-Tu es mon MEILLEUR AMI Ron ! Merde ! JE suis le tiens ! Tu es là pour moi, je suis là pour toi, c'est ce que ça signifie ! Et tu veux m'abandonner au premier obstacle venu ?! Drago ne concerne que moi, il est une partie de ma vie que tu n'es pas obligé de subir si tu ne le veux pas ! Si c'est le seul moyen, on aura qu'à se voir que tous les deux, ou avec nos amis communs qui ne sont pas des amis de serpentard, ce qui n'est pas bien compliqué à trouver ! Et je ne te parlerais jamais de lui ou de quoique ce soit le concernant ! Tu vois ? Pas compliqué ? Problème résolu !

Devant lui les yeux bleus clignaient, cherchaient à s'échapper du regard vert qui le clouait sur place, songeant que si jamais un regard pouvait lancer un imperium, ce serait bien celui-là.

Pour sa part, Harry lisait à la fois la faiblesse et la méfiance sur son vis-à-vis.

Envie de céder… Mais scepticisme. Harry regretta alors qu'Hermione fut passée avant lui pour lui raconter il ne savait quoi… Il adorait sa sœur adoptive, mais il savait très bien que lui et Ron avaient tendance à prendre ses remarques et conseils plus au sérieux que leurs propres réflexions. Et à raison, elle avait durant de longues années était plus sage et raisonnée qu'eux.

Et Ron n'était pas bête.

Contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient prétendre.

Tout comme l'intelligence d'Harry payait son tribut à son impulsivité, celle de Ron était régulièrement contrée par sa susceptibilité et son amie intime : le manque de confiance en lui. Mais au-delà de ce « problème technique », la capacité de réflexion du jeune Weasley marchait assez bien pour battre tous les gryffondors aux échecs.

Et c'était peut-être ce qu'ils faisaient : ils s'affrontaient. Mais pas au même jeu. Harry s'essayait d'une certaine façon au poker, quand Ron était devant son échiquier. Le bluff contre la logique.

-Et je serais quoi ? Ton _vilain petit secret_ ? Ce plan est bancal, mec. Tu sais, quand je te disais de prendre un amant, je pensais pas vraiment à moi ! Tenta d'ironiser Ron avec un sourire un peu tordu.

Harry devait sembler plutôt dépité. Du moins c'était comme ça qu'il se sentait.

-Et si on continue comme ça, ça va finir par ressembler à une de ces histoires tragico-romantique de séparation comme celles que lisaient Ginny quand elle était en quatrième année, ne nous inflige pas ça, ok ?

-Comment tu peux prendre ça à la rigolade… ? Contra Harry, plein d'amertume, lâchant néanmoins son emprise sur la chemise de Ron.

Ce dernier recula sur le côté, comme pour se laisser une issue de secours ou peut-être même s'enfuir en courant si Harry devenait hystérique… Pour ce qu'il en savait ! Le brun se sentait effectivement d'humeur à lui lancer un sort d'entrave et à l'enfermer quelque part.

-Je prends pas ça à la rigolade. Je suis dégouté et à court d'options. Appelle ça de la résignation. Pardon pour la vulgarité, mais je me suis fait baiser ! Par Malefoy ! Et ce connard le sait. En fait, si on veut être honnête, c'est le cas depuis vos fiançailles, et on n'a fait qu'essayer de se dépêtrer de ça sans beaucoup de succès.

Harry fit la grimace, ne savant vraiment pas quoi dire du constat réalisé par Ron.

-Alors tu pars…

-Avant qu'on soit fâché. Oui. Peut-être qu'un jour… Je sais pas. Parfois les alliances peuvent arranger certaines situations, comme c'est le cas pour Bill, alors… Quoiqu'il en soit, tu sais, c'est pas parce que je serais plus à tes côtés que je ne serais pas de ton côté…

Il y eut un blanc un peu gênant avant que Ron ne fasse la moue et donne un coup dans l'épaule du brun :

-Bon sang ! Et voilà ! Regarde les conneries sentimentales que tu me fais sortir !

Le rire qui jaillit de la bouche d'Harry lui fit l'effet d'un crissement d'archet sur les cordes d'un violon. Tout sauf naturel, mais il n'avait décidemment pas le cœur à plaisanter, d'aucune façon.

-Allez, fais pas cette mine, j'ai l'impression de donner un coup de pied à un chiot. Tu as d'autres choses à penser. Et J'ai, Merlin !, d'autres choses à penser moi-même. Ne culpabilise pas, c'est stupide, les jeux sont faits et tu n'étais en aucun cas un des challengers…

-Et c'est probablement ce qui me saoule le plus ! Le coupa Harry. Je suis l'un des principaux concernés et je ne peux rien faire ! As-tu idée à quel point c'est frustrant ! Etre obligé de vous laisser décider de ma destinée sans avoir mon mot à dire… !

-Tu as eu ton mot à dire Harry : tu as accepté la Moitié Malefoy… Et d'une certaine façon tu as toi-même créé ce chemin le jour où tu as décidé de sauver la vie de Malefoy dans la salle sur demande. C'est dégueulasse qu'une bonne action puisse créer une telle malédiction, mais bref… A nous alors de gérer avec cette situation. Je dis pas que je t'en veux, bon, un peu oui, mais… Je veux pas être cruel avec une petite fille.

Harry se demanda si tout ce que venait de dire Ron était la vérité. Avait-il vraiment scellé de lui-même son sort en sauvant Drago la première fois ? C'était pourtant la bonne chose à faire, assurément. Rogue avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet lorsqu'il lui avait parlé des dettes de vies. Quelque chose comme : C'est étonnant qu'un acte aussi déterminant et plein de conséquence pour la suite soit quelque chose à décider en un quart de seconde.

Cependant beaucoup de choses étaient semblables. Choisir de serrer ou non une main prenait le même genre de temps, et dans le cas de la poignée de main à laquelle il pensait, du refus pouvait découler une rivalité longue et profonde… Ainsi qu'une amitié fraternelle et précieuse.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Ron était TOUJOURS revenu vers Harry. Et il devait croire en cela. Ron reviendrait… C'était obligé !

Sous le regard un peu anxieux de Ron, il hocha doucement de la tête en guise d'acceptation, ses doigts se refermant avec force sur la montre à gousset de sa poche droite.

-Eh bien… Alors adieu Harry… Fit Ron avec un salut de la main.

La formule d'au revoir faillit faire paniquer le brun, avant qu'il ne remarque l'air taquin quoique mâtiné de tristesse de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier reprit aussitôt la parole :

-…Et… Je suppose qu'on se voit à Poudlard… Black !

Harry en resta un instant sans voix, une chaleur profonde montant au fond de lui et menaçant d'exploser. La joie, le bonheur. Harry Potter était à cet instant quasiment mort, et tout ce qui allait avec ce nom avec. Tout ce qu'il détestait le plus de lui. A la place naissait Harry Black. Black comme Sirius et son héritage. A aucun moment il ne s'était senti si à sa place et à l'aise avec son existence qu'en ce moment.

Comme un dernier cadeau de Ron à Harry Potter. Comme si à travers ces mots, il lui rendait sa liberté.

C'est le cœur plein de sentiments doux-amers qu'il suivit la silhouette rousse de son compagnon d'arme jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin du bâtiment, figé sur place comme si on l'avait planté là comme un piquet dans la terre.

Et c'est malheureusement alors qu'il se débattait avec ses émotions parfois contradictoires, chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer et la tête pleine de Ron, que Drago décida de faire son apparition par la porte fenêtre.

-Hey, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de disparaitre Potter ? C'est assez impoli de fausser compagnie à son hôte.

-Au cas où tu ne le remarquerais pas, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul là, Drago… Lâcha Harry qui ne se sentait pas de faire de suite face aux personnes dans la maison sans avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

Malheureusement, plutôt que d'obtenir le résultat souhaité, cela sembla décider au contraire le jeune homme à sortir à son tour, l'air plutôt mécontent.

-Potter, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut vraiment qu'on mette les choses au point tous les…

*Pitié… Qu'il s'en aille !* Supplia intérieurement Harry avant de sortir sa montre pour regarder l'heure et le couper dans sa phrase :

-Ecoutes, je vous rejoints dans dix petites minutes, ok ?

Un silence plutôt hostile lui répondit. Levant les yeux, il se maudit rapidement, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il venait de faire pour afficher une telle expression sur le visage de son vis-à-vis… La dernière fois que Drago l'avait regardé comme ça devait bien remonter au funeste épisode des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Il décida d'appeler ce visage « ton futur époux est très très fâché contre toi. Cours pour ta vie ! ».

-J'hallucine… Cracha ce dernier d'une voix horriblement trainante. Comment peux-tu… ! Comment oses-tu… !

L'une de ses mains remonta un instant à son médaillon, avant de retomber contre son corps, crispée en poing tremblant. Et pour le plus grand désarroi d'Harry il semblait si énervé qu'il n'arrivait même pas à finir ses phrases, l'empêchant ainsi de savoir quel impair il avait encore commis !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore…

Il ne put lui-même terminer car Drago était sur lui, arrachant de ses mains sa montre.

-Eh ! Qu'est ce qui te prend !?

-Où est la mienne ? Demanda furieusement le blond sans tenir compte de sa propre question.

-Quoi ? Bordel , de quoi tu parles ?!

-MA montre stupide imbécile crétin de gryffondor ! MA MONTRE !

-Dans ma chambre, répondit Harry complètement perdu.

Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un apparaisse pour lui expliquer pourquoi Drago lui faisait soudain une crise d'hystérie.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait là-bas ?! Pourquoi en utilises-tu une autre… d'où vient-elle d'ailleurs ? Peu importe ! Je veux que tu la jettes !

-QUOI ?! Et pourquoi ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me…

-Enfin c'est évident, tu n'as pas à utiliser une autre montre que la mienne ! Tout le monde sait que c'est mon cadeau de fiançailles ! Et toi tu… Tu t'exhibes avec cette horreur bon marché !

Harry aurait pu demander plus d'explication sur la première partie de son explication, mais la fin lui coupa toute envie d'être raisonnable.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT SUR CETTE MONTRE MALEFOY ! MAINTENANT TU VAS TE CALMER ET ME LA RENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT !

-Non !

-Pardon ? Siffla Harry d'un ton menaçant.

Cela n'intimida même pas le serpentard. Il n'avait du reste jamais tellement pris les menaces d'Harry au sérieux, les considérants pendant des années comme leur seul mode de communication et par ce fait même, les recherchait et les attisait comme il le pouvait.

Mais plutôt que de renchérir, il le fixait, comme cherchant la vérité sur son visage, et soudain ses yeux se plissèrent comme s'il venait de fonder quelques hypothèses insidieuses.

-Morgane ! Ca a un rapport avec les Weasley !

-Qu'est ce qui te…

-A chaque fois qu'on se dispute quand on n'a aucune raison de le faire, c'est à cause des Weasley ! Accusa Drago. Et tu carre encore la mâchoire !

-Laisse ma mâchoire tranquille ! Très bien ! Tu as raison ! Cette montre m'a été offerte par Arthur et Molly Weasley comme c'est la tradition pour les dix-sept ans de chaque sorcier de cette famille ! Tu comprends alors qu'elle soit assez importante pour moi !

*Autant demander à une pierre de pleurer !* Songea presque aussitôt Harry quand l'expression de son vis-à-vis ne fit que se refroidir encore plus.

Comment avait-il seulement put penser que quelqu'un d'aussi autocentré sur lui et égoïste puisse ressentir une quelconque compassion ?

-Alors tu t'exhibes avec une montre des Weasley… De mieux en mieux…

-Je ne m'EXHIBE pas ! Grinça entre ses dents Harry. D'aucune façon !

-Est-ce que tu réalises seulement le message que tu renvois… De façon générale ? Non, bien sûr, tout ça passe au-dessus de la tête du grand Harry Potter ! Les conventions, pourquoi devrait-il s'y conformer ?! Et alors que plus que jamais nous devrions offrir un front uni, tu te montres moins clair que jamais !

Message ? Front uni ? Pas clair ? Drago essayait-il soudain de lui parler en langage codé ? Merlin ! Ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas se calmer et cesser de lui faire une scène pour une stupide montre ?! Non content de pourrir sa relation avec son meilleur ami, fallait-il qu'il vienne lui prendre la tête ? Soudain Harry se souvenait pourquoi ils avaient été incapables de s'entendre pendant six ans…

-Je ne vois pas ce que je fais de mal ! Mince ! C'est toi qui est pas clair ! Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes, ni même ce que tu me reproches !

-Je… ! Je… ! Je… Tu… ! Raaah !

Parfait, ils semblaient désormais tous les deux au comble de l'exaspération. Cependant Drago avait toujours sa montre en main, ses doigts crispés dessus et il la fixa un instant comme si c'était un animal visqueux et répugnant.

-Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer Potter ! Affirma-t-il finalement, le visage crispé par la colère. Je suis mille fois plus jaloux et imprévisible quand il s'agit des Weasley !

Et sans prévenir, il lança violemment la montre à terre. Harry n'aurait techniquement pas eu le temps de tenter quoique ce soit, mais le geste le choqua assez pour le figer alors que le pied du serpentard s'abattait violemment sur l'objet avec un bruit de verre brisé.

La fureur monta à sa tête d'un coup, probablement comme rarement auparavant, et sans réfléchir une seconde, blessé dans son corps et presque dans sa chair par ce geste, considérant ce que représentaient Arthur et Molly pour lui, il se jeta sur Drago pour fracasser son poing sur son visage. Il toucha visiblement un os car il entendit avec satisfaction quelque chose craquer et ses phalanges vibra un moment sous l'impact.

Dans l'élan ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre et l'altercation, loin de s'arrêter, continua de plus belle. Le blond riposta avec un cri de rage, cherchant à écraser sa tête contre la terre, tandis qu'Harry lui donnait des coups de pied pour se dégager. Il fut mordu violemment à la main et reçut un coup de tête en plein dans le front, il réussit pour sa part à lui envoyer un coup de genou mal placé et lui tordit le bras dans le dos.

Il n'était plus du tout question d'essayer de comprendre ou de s'expliquer, mais de rendre coup sur coup tout le mal qu'ils s'infligeaient l'un à l'autre. Plus question d'Evangeline, plus question de mariage ou de sentiments, juste la colère et la douleur, les cris et les insultes.

Forcément le boucan qu'ils faisaient finit par attirer le reste de la maisonnée.

-MERLIN ! S'horrifia Hermione qui sortit la première dans le jardin. HARRY POTTER ! DRAGO MALEFOY ! CESSEZ CELA SUR LE CHAMP !

De façon pas très étonnante, elle aurait tout aussi bien pût souffler dans un violon, les deux garçons étaient trop pris dans leur bagarre pour faire attention à ce qui les entourait. L'exclamation mortifiée de Narcissa qui semblait apparemment ne pas avoir l'habitude de voir son fils chéri rouler dans la poussière en éparpillant son sang autour de lui eut aussi peu d'effet.

Hermione était cependant plus habituée à cela qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et apaisant les deux femmes derrière elle, elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita élégamment dans l'air en prononçant une formule d'un ton des plus exaspéré.

-Je savais que ce sort me servirait un jour, lâcha-t-elle alors que les deux sorciers se retrouvaient séparé de forces, enfermés dans deux champs de forces, haletant, furieux et vexés comme des poux.

Narcissa se dirigea alors vers Drago, les yeux plissés de mécontentement. Celui-ci lui lança un regard presque blessé, avant qu'Hermione ne le libère et qu'il époussette ses vêtements en ignorant ostensiblement Harry.

Les Malefoy ne se disputaient pas à coups de cris tonitruants, non, au contraire, il semblait que plus agacés ils étaient, plus leur voix devenait basse et sifflante. Il était donc impossible pour le reste de l'assemblée de savoir de quoi ils parlaient, mais, Salazar Serpentard seul devait savoir comment, Drago réussit à amadouer sa mère qui le fixa avec compassion et amour.

Harry ne s'en renfrogna que plus.

-Harry… Soupira doucement Hermione qui le maintenait toujours dans son champ de force, indécise à faire cesser son sort. Est-ce que je peux te relâcher maintenant ?

Ses inquiétudes n'étaient pas totalement infondées car le brun se sentait comme capable de foncer à nouveau sur son fiancé pour l'étouffer contre terre. Mais finalement, avec la disparition de ce dernier avec sa mère, comprenant qu'il était plus que temps pour eux de rentrer et l'air attristé d'Andromeda à voir partir les derniers membres vivant de sa famille à l'exception de Teddy, Harry resté dans le jardin avec Hermione sentit sa rage retomber brusquement, le laissant complétement vide et triste.

Ce qui était totalement une nouveauté concernant ses réactions vis-à-vis de Drago.

Libéré par Hermione, il se traina lentement jusqu'à l'endroit où ce dernier avait écrasé sa montre et ramassa avec précaution les différents éléments qui s'étaient cassés, ainsi que les morceaux de verres du cadran.

-Herm'… Tu crois que je pourrais la faire réparer ?

La jeune femme remarqua le désastre et ne put qu'émettre une hypothèse assez juste de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Une montre est un mécanisme délicat… Mais nous sommes des sorciers, et il n'y a rien que des sorciers ne puissent réparer…

Elle se tut un instant, regardant derrière son épaule, comme hantée par quelques pensées personnelles.

-…Enfin… Presque rien, se rectifia-t-elle.

 _A suivre…_

Auteur *chouine* : dans ma tête ça faisait JUSTE quelques pages !  
La réalité roule des yeux en réponse.  
Bon le passage était pas évident à écrire, mais nécessaire ! Qui veut voir Harry ramper maintenant ?  
Et ne vous en faites pas pour Ron, il ne disparait pas de l'histoire ! Il est toujours là et il a son rôle à tenir. C'est néanmoins la dernière fois que je mettrais en avant sa rivalité avec Drago parce qu'à mes yeux l'affaire est bouclée. Je suis pas une grande fan des histoires où un personnage est amoureux de deux personnes à la fois et galère durant je ne sais pas combien de chapitres à en choisir un des deux (ce qui explique que j'ai bien aimé le tome 1 de la saga Twillight et détesté le 2 et 3…).  
Concernant le passage sur le Jugement de Salomon, j'avais hésité entre cette histoire et celle de la Petite Sirène (la vraie, pas celle de Disney !), qui mettent toutes deux en avant le fait que le véritable amour se reconnait dans le sacrifice … Mais bon, la petite sirène finit vraiment MAL (la petite sirène préfère mourir plutôt que tuer le prince et être délivrée du sort de la sorcière) et pour persuader Ron de « faire » comme elle, Hermione aurait eu bien du mal…  
Bref, le dossier étant clos, passons à la suite. Pour votre grand plaisir, Blaise refait son apparition au chapitre suivant… Mais je ne sais pas si ce que vous lirez de lui vous plaira. En tout cas vous allez en apprendre beaucoup sur son histoire…  
Et vous savez quoi ? Le chapitre est presque terminé ! (J'ai quasiment écrit le chapitre 29/30 et le 31 en même temps.) Du coup je peux vous l'annoncer sans tromperie pour mercredi prochain, histoire de me faire un peu pardonner mes retards…

Chapitre suivant : Héritages, _ou « Recherche appartement à vendre »._


	35. Héritages

_Mot de l'auteur : __Chose promise, chose due ! Merci pour les commentaires, toujours très très appréciés ! Et de continuer à me suivre alors que cette histoire a presque un an. J'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire et à titiller votre intérêt ! Place au texte !_

 **Chapitre 31 : Héritages**

Il avait mal dormi, mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Très vaguement, d'une pensée qui effleura à peine son esprit par son inutilité, il se demanda ce qu'il ferait une fois Poudlard derrière lui.

Blaise ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur sa longue silhouette dans le miroir horizontal, posé sur sa commode en chêne. Il avait une petite serviette autour de son cou et quelques gouttes d'humidité subsistaient dans ses cheveux noirs coupés si courts qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas passer la main dedans.

Attrapant un bout du linge de bain, il essuya scrupuleusement chaque partie encore mouillée, nerveux, tendu, tentant sans grand succès d'ignorer l'elfe de maison qui pépiait derrière lui.

*Vile et stupide vermine…* Grogna t'il intérieurement avant de défaire les sorts de protections de ses tiroirs pour s'habiller.

La chose s'approcha de lui en émettant des commentaires sur son habillage possible et Blaise le rembarra d'un puissant regard noir.

-Et si tu allais plutôt te repasser les oreilles avec un fer ? Cracha-t-il en finissant de fermer les boutons de sa chemise.

La créature couina d'horreur et se tortilla sur elle-même en s'accrochant à ses larges oreilles.

-Bata fera cela Monsieur, si cela plait à Monsieur ! Monsieur devrait sans doute mettre une cravate…

Machinalement, Blaise ouvrit son tiroir à cravate.

-… Le bleu irait fort bien…. Suggéra en arrière-plan la voix de l'elfe et le jeune homme parcourut les boucles de tissus satinés avant de repérer un éclat bleu.

Couleur du pastel des teinturiers, à chevrons indigo, marque française. Blaise se tendit aussitôt. _Marque française_. Lui achetait presque tous ses accessoires au magasin Hackett, s'inclinant dans ce domaine face au savoir-faire moldu _LONDONIEN_.

Il fit aussitôt danser sa baguette devant l'objet, plissant les yeux en constatant qu'elle ne possédait pas la légère trace magique qu'il laissait sur tous ses vêtements.

-Machin, commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale à l'intention de l'elfe, ne s'étant jamais fatigué à retenir leurs noms. N'ai-je pas interdit que vous posiez vos vilaines petites pattes sales sur mes affaires ?

-Oh Monsieur ! Si Monsieur !

-Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que cette cravate vient faire dans mon tiroir ?

-Eh bien c'est une des cravates de Monsieur… Il fallait la rang…

Blaise se retournant brusquement vers lui, le visage déformé par le dégout et l'objet du contentieux flottant dans les airs à distance respectable.

-COMMENT OSES-TU ME MENTIR ?! D'où vient-elle ?! REPONDS !

L'elfe était à présent recroquevillé sur lui-même, formant un amas de couleurs crasseuses plutôt répugnant.

-C'est un cadeau de la Maîtresse ! Madame votre mère !

Evidemment Blaise le savait, mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de cette créature traitresse. Inhalant violemment une bouffée d'air pour se calmer, Blaise se laissa quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance. Ce qui l'aida cependant à reprendre son calme fut l'exaltation plutôt morbide de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Se retournant nonchalamment pour enfiler ses boutons de manchettes, il donna L'Ordre :

-Mets cette cravate à ton cou.

Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'un râle de terreur sortit de la bouche de l'être. Jetant un petit coup d'œil, il trouva qu'il avait perdu plusieurs teintes d'ocre et ses yeux étaient si exorbités, comme deux boules de billard, qu'on aurait pu les éjecter hors de son crâne d'un coup derrière la tête.

-Alors, qu'attends-tu ? C'est un ordre !

-Mais… Monsieur… Si vous donnez un vêtement à Bata…

Dans le miroir, Blaise reconnut le rictus sournois qui s'était accroché au coin de ses lèvres.

*Etre libéré ? C'est bien la dernière chose que tu feras !*

Puis presqu'aussitôt il reprit un air intimidant, en rien magnanime.

-METS-LA !

La mort dans l'âme, la créature attrapa la cravate qui voletait presque joyeusement autour de lui et l'attacha autour de son cou. Pendant une minute, rien ne se passa… Puis comme le jeune homme l'avait prévu, la cravate se referma brutalement autour du cou de son possesseur. L'elfe hoqueta en tentant de se débarrasser de l'objet qui l'étranglait tel un python, mais ses mains ne purent desserrer l'emprise. Un brusque craquement d'os retentit dans la chambre et la créature tomba par terre, inerte, la langue pendante.

Blaise n'eut qu'un froncement du nez avant d'enjamber le corps sans un autre regard, enfilant sa robe de sorcier. Ouvrant la porte, il chercha des elfes et en trouva deux en train de faire la poussière non loin. Ces ignobles bestioles semblaient pleurer, sachant probablement ce qui venait de se passer.

-EH ! Vous deux ! Quand vous aurez fini, vous viendrez débarrasser les ordures qui se trouvent dans ma chambre !

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse, sachant que ce serait fait, et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée en maintenant un regard dur et intransigeant.

Raven's Park était sa demeure, mais elle n'avait plus été sa maison depuis la mort de son père. Il souriait toujours d'un air ironique lorsqu'il voyait ses amis si heureux de retourner dans leurs « foyers » pour les vacances, mais en réalité, sa nonchalance et son mépris ne servaient qu'à cacher sa propre amertume.

Un lieu que l'on peut appeler « chez soi », un endroit où l'on voudra toujours revenir et où l'on sera attendu, choyé, protégé… Doux, chaud, lumineux et apaisant… Au fond, lui aussi aspirait à cela.

Arrivé dans le hall de la grande maison de maître, il conjura sa cape et son chapeau, s'apprêtant à errer ici et là au chemin de Traverse, ou bien à trainer aux environs du stade du Parc Victoria et se renseigner sur les prochains matchs de Quidditch de la saison.

Il fut arrêté par une voix mélodieuse venant de la salle à manger :

-Eh bien chéri, tu ne viens pas prendre le petit déjeuner avec ta mère ?

Tournant la tête, il plissa les yeux en découvrant la porte ouverte et la sorcière assise devant un plateau d'argent contenant un set de vaisselle délicate. Elle tartinait l'un de ses toasts avec de petits mouvements gracieux comme s'il existait un quelconque public à impressionner et Blaise ne lui accorda qu'un grognement vaguement moqueur.

Elle posa son ouvrage sur son plateau et tourna vers lui ses grands yeux noirs frangés de longs cils bien redressés. Elle portait une robe d'un rose fanée qui se mariait parfaitement bien avec son teint un ton plus foncé que celui de Blaise, et ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon complexe piqués de fleurs et torsadé d'un collier de fines perles comme c'était actuellement à la mode… Une mode qu'elle lançait souvent à vrai dire, étant considérée comme la pire coquète de Londres, un véritable modèle d'élégance à suivre pour les jeunes filles et un fantasme pour les jeunes hommes impressionnables.

S'ils savaient… Pour Blaise, elle n'était ni modèle, ni fantasme, ni même mère. Elle était la seule fausse note à son existence.

-Tu sais, si tu continues à tuer les elfes de notre maison, nous serons bientôt obligés de laver notre linge nous-même, lança-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à cesser de t'en servir et venir faire le sale boulot toi-même, cracha en réponse Blaise en la foudroyant du regard.

Elle leva sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

-Ohlala, quel vilain enfant. Tu sais très bien que je l'ai déjà fait…

-Et que tu le referas, continua Blaise en fixant avec plus que suspicion la tasse de thé l'attendant de l'autre côté de la table.

-La… La… Tu es si pathétique mon garçon. J'imagine que tu te fais l'illusion d'être un homme dur et cruel, mais c'est facile de tuer un elfe de maison ! Ils se laissent faire et t'apporterais même tout le matériel nécessaire à leur propre trépas… Mais tuer un être humain… C'est autre chose. Une chance, n'est-ce pas, que tu n'aies jamais eu comme tes amis à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres car tous aurait vu ainsi ce que tu es vraiment : Un faible et un couard !

Crispant les poings très fort, Blaise considéra un instant la possibilité d'attraper le petit couteau à tartiner pour le lui enfoncer dans le creux soyeux de la gorge. Mais il se secoua aussitôt mentalement.

Déjà, il ne le pourrait pas, c'était peut être effectivement de la lâcheté et de la faiblesse mais le cran de faire une chose pareille lui manquait complètement, et il avait d'autres raisons bien plus légitime : Blaise trouvait qu'il ressemblait suffisamment à cette femme pour son propre bien, autant ne pas en rajouter.

-Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi, lui lança t'il.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, une chouette chevêche entra par la petite fenêtre ronde du plafond prévu à cet usage et vint quémander le bras du jeune homme comme perchoir. Il reconnut facilement l'oiseau de Daphnée et récupéra la missive pliée en tube attachée à sa patte.

-Qui est-ce ? S'enquérit sa mère.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Je pars.

Sur ces mots il quitta à grands pas décidés la demeure. La lettre ne contenait que quelques mots :

« Besoin de soutien psychologique URGENT ».

-o-O-o-O-o-

Les gobelins avaient fournis une liste de demeure toute associée à leurs portoloins. Une dizaine de maison de la famille Black que Narcissa avait réduit au nombre de six quand Harry lui avait montré le parchemin.

Trouver une maison habitable par le couple pour le lendemain de leur mariage était une tâche dévolue à Harry. Et c'était tout aussi bien, vraiment, lui offrant l'illusion qu'il avait encore un certain contrôle sur sa futur vie, mais aussi lui changeant radicalement les idées après une matinée d'horreur entre les mains d'un sorcier-couturier fou encouragé par sa future belle-mère et l'absence curieusement lourde d'une certaine personne.

Comment quelqu'un qui n'était pas là pouvait prendre autant de place ? C'était une question qu'Harry s'était posé durant toute cette torture d'essayage de costume de mariage. Mais la réponse se trouvait peut être du côté de Narcissa qui n'avait cessé de placer le prénom de son fils à tout va dans la discussion… Subtils reproches de sa part ? Eh bien Harry avait décidé de les ignorer !

Pour leur part, Hermione et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé durant la fête d'anniversaire de Teddy, même si Harry soupçonnait énormément Hermione de penser qu'il aurait dû prendre sur lui, une fois de plus, et agir posément plutôt que comme « un gamin à qui on aurait piqué sa sucette ». Mais où avait-elle vu qu'il était quelqu'un de posé et de sage ?

Mystère…

Evidemment, il se sentait un peu coupable. Pas coupable dans le sens où il aurait dû être tout doux tout miel avec Drago… Et puis quoi encore ?! Ce n'était quand même pas lui qui était responsable de la dispute, mais bel et bien cet enfoiré vindicatif ! Néanmoins il s'en voulait de se l'être mis à dos cinq jours avant son mariage !

C'était stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Cela mériterait d'être la Une de demain de la Gazette : « Harry Potter est stupide ! »

Comment allait-il gérer ce mariage interminable si Drago n'était même pas là pour l'aider ! Et pire, connaissant l'animal, pourrait le mettre dans des situations inconfortables JUSTE pour se venger ?!

Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à se frapper la tête contre son oreiller en se maudissant, mais bizarrement ça n'avait pas changé grand-chose à la situation le lendemain, si ce n'est d'avoir envie de bailler toutes les cinq minutes.

Tout cela faisait qu'il était plutôt content de cette virée dans toute l'Angleterre. Par logique, Hermione et lui avaient d'abord pris le portoloin vers la demeure historique des Black, située près de Falmouth, dans les Cornouailles.

Black Castle s'élevait au bord d'une falaise, d'ailleurs ils n'auraient pas été étonnés de découvrir que la roche fût partie intégrante du château, comme taillée d'un bloc dans la pierre. Tout autour, rayonnant depuis la bâtisse, se trouvaient des prairies rocailleuses battue par les vents marins et de là où ils se trouvaient, le ciel semblait prendre la plus grande partie du paysage.

Au final, il émanait du lieu beaucoup de solitude et de froideur.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, tous les deux quelque peu intimidés, puis s'avancèrent sur le chemin de pierre menant à l'entrée.

La porte était une grande chose de bois massive, piquetée de rivets d'acier et enchâssée dans une monture en pierre sculptés présentant trois corbeaux se tenant perchés sur des crânes humains. Les oiseaux semblaient les fixer d'un mauvais œil et Harry les foudroya inutilement du regard.

Récupérant le trousseau de clef correspondant, il réussit à ouvrit l'un des battants dans un long grincement qui résonna longtemps dans tout le bâtiment.

L'endroit avait cessé d'être habité après la mort de Druella Black, la mère de Narcissa et Andromeda, et la maison avait été simplement fermée en attendant ses nouveaux maîtres. Toutes les fenêtres étaient condamnées, laissant à peine passer quelques rayons d'une lumière pâle, et les meubles restés sur place étaient recouvert de draps blancs qui leur donnaient des allures de fantômes.

Harry et Hermione ouvrirent quelques volets pour se donner une idée des lieux, illuminant les pièces pour mieux découvrir leurs noirceurs. Comme pour beaucoup de châteaux, les salles étaient hautes de plafond, froides et pour peu que le soleil tourne dans la journée, mal éclairées. Les araignées avaient profités de l'absence des humains pour tisser de véritables cathédrales de soie au plafond et un courant d'air venu d'on ne sait où faisaient se lamenter les couloirs.

-Un vrai château hanté, commenta Hermione en un murmure, comme si elle n'osait pas trop élever la voix.

Harry l'approuva pour lui-même, redressant de sur une console non couverte un cadre photo. Retirant du plat de la main la poussière accumulée, il découvrit dessus trois petites filles séparées de quelques années, posant sur une causeuse, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Deux petites brunes et au milieu la petite blondes aux yeux couleur mer du sud.

Le vent souffla plus fort un moment, mugissant comme un animal mourant et entrainant dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient quelques feuilles mortes qui s'échouèrent contre sa botte.

-Je suis d'avis d'aller voir ailleurs si l'on y est, grommela Harry alors qu'un frisson désagréable courait le long de son échine.

-Je te suis, approuva Hermione.

Ils refermèrent vite fait les doubles portes du château sur le fantôme de l'enfance des trois filles Black.

-o-O-o-O-o-

-Alors c'est décidé ? Demanda Blaise en terminant le brunch que lui avait très gracieusement fourni Daphnée.

Ils étaient dans le boudoir de la jeune sorcière, petite pièce joliment décorée dotée d'un ensemble de canapé réunis autour de la cheminée, ainsi que de deux secrétaires et d'une bibliothèque contenant quelques ouvrages que les deux sœurs prisaient. C'était habituellement là que Blaise était reçu lorsqu'il venait la voir : il était très mal vu pour un homme de pénétrer dans la chambre personnelle d'une lady.

En parlant de la Lady, celle-ci faisait des allers retours dans la salle de façon très peu aristocrate, se tordant les mains et le visage.

-Ma mère me l'a annoncé ce matin, entre le thé et les toasts ! Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'on pouvait annoncer comme ça ! Les œufs brouillés me sont restés sur l'estomac !

-Et on t'a dit qui ?

-Evidemment non ! Tu y penses ! Cela ne me concerne pas ! Il s'agit juste de la personne que je vais devoir supporter jusqu'à la fin de son existence, mais à part ça, pourquoi diable voudrais-je savoir ? « Je serais bien au courant assez tôt ! » qu'elle me dit ! Quelle plaisanterie !

-Mais tu sais.

Daphnée se figea brusquement pour se retourner vers lui, les poings sur les hanches, l'air hautain à souhait :

-Cela va sans dire ! Je suis une serpentarde ! Pour nous c'est une question de survie de pouvoir réunir le plus d'information possible en un temps record ! Et par chance tante Adélaïde ne sait pas garder un secret !

Blaise haussa un sourcil en invite et son amie vint s'effondrer avec le plus de classe possible à ses côtés. Comme il savait que se montrer compatissant ou plein de pitié pour elle ne servirait qu'à l'affliger encore plus, il resta aussi ferme que possible en serrant ses petites mains blanches dans les siennes.

-Lord Craven est veuf depuis six ans et il cherche à se remarier. Il est évident que mon père a sauté sur l'occasion…

Blaise ne put retenir un froncement de dégout à l'annonce du nom du futur époux de son amie. Un homme terriblement commun, sans capacité magique particulière et un ermite qui passait plus de temps en voyage que chez lui. Ah, mais il était très riche…

-Craven… Mais il a au moins trois fois ton âge…

-S'il n'y avait que ça, il est déjà père d'un sorcier plus âgé que moi et sa mère qui doit être une vraie momie vit toujours avec lui… Oh Blaise… Je n'aurais aucune place dans cette maison. Je serais juste… Juste un beau bibelot à poser dans un coin !

« Je n'aurais aucune place dans cette maison » : cette phrase eut un écho plus que tout le reste dans l'esprit de Blaise. Il enserra soudainement la jeune femme contre lui, rapprochant son visage du sien pour la regarder avec gravité.

-Daphnée… Un mot de toi et nous fuyons ensemble !

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. Mais les prunelles bleues ciel étaient de nouveau brillantes plutôt que triste et fanées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes grand imbécile ?! Sois un peu sérieux !

-Mais je SUIS sérieux. Partons tous les deux, disparaissons dans les îles ou bien en Extrème Orient ! Loin de cet infernal pays gris où tous les sorciers se connaissent et ne font que nous compliquer la vie !

-Allons Blaise, je n'ai pas l'intention de tout quitter, mon nom, ma famille, mon statut… Je ne suis pas insensée, et tout d'abord je ne suis même pas le genre de fille que tu aimes ! Je fais plutôt parti de celles que tu détestes !

Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, ajustant une mèche blonde tendrement derrière une oreille.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas comme ça, répliqua t'il doucement. Je ne peux pas avoir de relation avec une fille, et encore moins lui offrir de m'épouser… Pas tant que ma mère sera là… Elle refusera de ne pas être la seule maîtresse de maison à Raven's Park… La seule maitresse tout court d'ailleurs…

Il s'éloigna de Daphnée, l'air à présent sombre et torturé, fixant les braises rougeoyantes dans la cheminée.

-Elle a encore essayé de te tuer ?

La voix de Daphnée lui semblait curieusement lointaine, mais fermement posée. Daphnée était la seule à être au courant de ce qu'il se passait chez lui.

-J'ai peur que cela n'empire dans les jours qui viennent, répondit-il simplement.

-Je pensais que c'était réglé…

-Non, mais ma mise à l'essai se termine dans un mois. Dans un mois je deviendrais officiellement le chef de famille de la maison Zabini. Ce qui signifie que JE serais celui qui décidera du montant de sa pension… Celui qui décidera de l'endroit où elle doit vivre… Ou même avec qui elle doit se marier ! Autant te dire qu'elle l'a mal ! Le souci c'est que cela ne change rien ! Une fois chef de famille j'aurais la même cible dans le dos ! Après tout, cela ne l'a pas empêchée d'assassiner mon père… Mais j'ai bien l'intention de lui pourrir la vie autant qu'elle me la pourrit !

Il serra fortement le montant de la cheminée, les yeux brillants des éclats de sa future vengeance.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas cette femme… Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Je veux dire… A une époque elle n'était pas comme ça avec toi… Même si toi tu la détestais à cause de ton père et de tous ces hommes… Puis brusquement elle a fait de toi une cible… Alors qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de sa part de s'attirer tes faveurs ?

Blaise resta silencieux un long moment, se sachant fixé par son amie. Puis, avec un peu de réticence, il s'arracha du cadre de cheminée pour revenir s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Il y a un élément déclencheur. Je n'aime pas trop en parler parce que ce n'est pas une part de moi très reluisante …

-Tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas. Et moi, je sais garder les secrets…. Je garde bien le tien depuis quatre ans.

-Oui… Je sais Daphnée… Vois-tu… C'était pendant ces vacances de pâques de quatrième année… J'ai toujours été agacé par ces hommes constamment à la maison qui formait la petite Cour d'admirateurs et d'amants de ma mère… Eh bien ces vacances-là, disons que j'ai pensé à quelque chose de vraiment machiavélique… Pour la première fois de ma vie. Il y avait ce courtisan auquel ma mère tenait… Un homme plutôt influent qu'elle s'amusait à faire patienter, persuadée qu'il se languirait d'elle le temps qu'elle voudrait… Dommage pour elle j'ai remarqué qu'il avait commencé à me regarder de façon… Eh bien, hé, de façon intéressée.

Daphnée bondit presque sur le canapé d'indignation :

-… Mais Blaise… Tu avais 14 ans !

-Ouais je sais. De toute façon la moitié des types qui trainent autour de ma mère sont de gros dégueulasses. Et puis tu te souviens de comment j'étais quand j'avais 14 ans ? Les gens me prenaient souvent pour une fille…

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux pour cette période où, la puberté tardant à venir, il n'avait pas fait sa poussée de croissance salutaire et n'avait pas un gramme de muscles, le laissant fin, élancé et gracieux comme une jeune fille. Et avec les traits de son visage plutôt délicats… Il n'avait plus compté le nombre de fois où quelqu'un l'avait interpellé à coups de « Mademoiselle », ou bien encore certains professeurs, le regardant à peine, s'adressaient à lui en étant persuadé d'avoir affaire à une élève…

-Oui mais en te regardant bien on voyait quand même que tu étais un garçon ! Répliqua la blonde.

-Oui, et ce type le savait ! Je crois que mon ambiguïté l'excitait encore plus… Et disons que je n'ai rien fait pour le repousser, bien au contraire ! Il était lui-même très persuasif et ses caresses étaient sommes toutes très agréables. Je me suis bien amusé de ce jeu de séduction caché, ses mains qui me caressaient furtivement à son passage… Moi lui faisant du pied sous la table… Les baisers cachés derrière des tentures… Mais bon, je n'en avais pas moins un objectif. Il a été atteint lorsqu'un soir ma mère nous a surpris dans mon lit, dans une position des plus compromettante si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il eut un petit rire de dérision qui n'avait rien d'heureux alors que Daphnée était pendue à ses lèvres, aussi choquée qu'avide de connaitre la suite.

-Et alors ? Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'elle vous découvre ?

-Eh bien vois-tu, c'était mon dernier défi… La dernière chance qu'elle avait de prouver qu'elle pouvait être ma mère. Je veux dire… Dans une telle situation, il serait normal pour une mère de chasser l'homme qui aurait fait une telle chose à son enfant et de le penser entièrement responsable, non ?

-Oui, c'est la réaction la plus sensée… Un enfant de quatorze ans n'est pas encore assez âgé pour savoir ce qu'il fait et l'homme a abusé de la confiance que lui portait le maitre de la maison…

-La réaction la plus sensée… Oui… Tu aurais dû voir le regard que m'a jeté ma mère… Comme si j'étais la pire trainée qu'elle ait jamais vue… Tu vois… Dans son esprit, j'étais celui qui lui avait pris son amant… Son rival… Un danger pour elle… Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai compris que je n'aurais jamais de mère et que, d'une certaine façon, j'avais perdu. Tu connais la suite : le lendemain je me lève pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Tasse de thé empoisonnée. Je passe les dix jours suivant à Ste Mangouste en désintoxication. Heureusement c'était la rentrée à Poudlard, mais elle a quand même trouvé un moyen de m'atteindre…

-Les gants...

Daphnée avait tout appris parce qu'elle était présente lorsque Blaise avait enfilé les tout nouveaux gants qui lui avait été envoyé de chez lui… Innocemment. Un produit avait été imbibé à l'intérieur et il n'avait été sauvé que parce que son amie avait eu le réflexe de le les lui retirer. Sur ses mains, la peau avait commencé à fondre. Cinq jours de bandages et il avait prétendu un accident de potion.

Que pouvait-il dire ? Sa mère était en contact avec la majorité des grands pontes du ministère britannique ! Il ne gagnerait jamais un procès contre elle quand elle pouvait facilement faire chanter les juges et la moitié du Magenmagot…

Plutôt que d'être traité d'affabulateur comme la plupart des proches des malheureux ex-maris de la sorcière, il avait appris à être prudent et à ne faire confiance à personne. Il achetait lui-même tout ce qu'il portait ou utilisait, leur apposant des sorts afin de les reconnaitre et ne mangeait rien dont il ne savait la provenance.

C'était ainsi qu'il était devenu « l'homme de glace ».

-Tu fais une bien étrange Blanche Neige mon ami, finit par annoncer Daphnée.

-Je sais ! C'est pourquoi en attendant, je me garderais bien de tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit. Contrairement à toi, on ne m'obligera jamais à prendre une épouse… Mais d'un autre côté, je pourrais tout aussi bien rester célibataire toute mon existence…

Les deux sorciers se fixèrent, tous deux las et désespérés de voir leur avenir leur être désappropriés.

Décidant qu'il était inutile pour eux d'être deux pour déprimer, il se leva pour prendre congé.

-Néanmoins… J'étais sérieux. Sache que mon offre de m'enfuir avec toi tiens toujours Daphnée, ajouta doucement le black avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-o-O-o-O-o-

C'est en toute fin d'après-midi qu'Harry et Hermione apparurent sur le quatrième terrain de la liste.

Après Black Castle, ils avaient eu droit à un appartement privé situé au centre-ville de Bath, jugé trop petit pour un Malefoy et trop près de la rue pour un Harry qui préfèrerait avoir une distance de sécurité entre tous sorciers et les murs de sa maison. Ils s'étaient ensuite retrouvés dans le Hampshire, face à un petit manoir dans la banlieue de Winchester. Ils avaient longuement discuté du pour ou du contre, Hermione trouvant l'endroit « charmant », Harry ayant néanmoins du mal à se voir vivre entre de la pierre et de la tapisserie.

Ils étaient à présent dans le Derbyshire, au beau milieu du parc national de Peak District. Un silence profond les avait accueillis quand ils étaient apparus, comme lors de leur visite de Black Castle, et ils purent se rendre compte que la demeure qu'ils s'apprêtaient à visiter se trouvait au beau milieu d'une forêt. Seuls quelques chants d'oiseaux résonnaient ici et là alors que le ciel se parait de couleurs chaudes.

Laissant les bois dans leur dos, ils se tournèrent vers la bâtisse, découvrant un manoir en bon état, bien plus petit que l'ancienne résidence principale des Black ou que Long Garden, mais ses proportions à taille plus humaines plaisaient à Harry.

-Hermione, c'est quoi déjà le nom de cet endroit ?

La sorcière sortit la liste et la regarda à nouveau.

-Lost Wood, finit-elle par révéler.

-Ah ! Fit aussitôt Harry, s'attirant un regard étonné de sa camarade et il précisa : Narcissa m'en avait parlé d'un air plutôt blasé, apparemment c'est un ancien pavillon de chasse restauré que la famille utilisait pendant les vacances mais qu'ils ont abandonnés après, je cite « une sombre histoire d'amants maudits ». Mais je crois savoir pourquoi ils l'ont fait…

Harry s'avança et vint toucher les moulures du perron qui menait à une porte d'entrée à double battant.

-Cet endroit émet une agréable magie qui fait très peu « Black »… Sans doute avaient-ils quelques difficultés à suspendre ici les têtes empaillées de leurs anciens elfes de maison !

La jeune femme ne gouta pas vraiment à son humour et le lui fit savoir d'un regard ombrageux. Il poussa un profond soupir en se décidant à aller voir l'intérieur. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant horriblement, prouvant qu'elles avaient besoin d'un bon coup d'huile sur les gonds et ils pénétrèrent dans une entrée poussiéreuse et sombre.

Là aussi, et comme pour leurs précédentes visites, les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées par des volets ou des planches et les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs.

Cependant la première chose que remarqua Harry fut l'absence de la traditionnelle cheminée d'entrée dans le hall. A la place se tenait simplement un grand et élégant escalier en bois à double révolution qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher pour caresser la rampe polie.

Un petit sourire ourla ses lèvres en songeant aux genres de glissades qu'on pouvait faire là-dessus. Une Evangeline bien plus âgée risquait d'adorer cela !

Son regard monta jusqu'à l'entre-étage où l'escalier se divisait en deux, admirant les boiseries qui semblaient d'une belle couleur entre le marron et le miel. De petites appliques devaient fournir de la lumière de chaque côté, éclairant en son centre les armoiries Black.

-C'est plutôt sympathique, commenta Hermione qui, la baguette brillante d'un lumos, visitait déjà l'une des ailes.

-Ouvrons quelques volets, proposa-il en la suivant, découvrant finalement où se trouvait la cheminée principale.

Cette pièce, longue et étroite servait apparemment de hall d'accueil. Passant une porte, ils découvrirent un salon de taille moyenne, probablement la pièce destinée aux réceptions, plus loin se trouvait un salon plus petit, plus cosy et semblant fait pour des discussions plus confidentielles. « Un fumoir » d'après Hermione qui fixait les lourds rideaux de velours. En soulevant un drap, ce qu'Harry avait pris pour une grande table se révéla en fait être un billard qui occupait tout un coin de la pièce.

-A l'époque de la Régence, c'est là que se retrouvaient les hommes après manger pour fumer et discuter politique, expliqua-t-elle. Ils rejoignaient ensuite les femmes dans le salon.

Le salon en question donnait aussi sur l'arrière de la demeure en une grande pièce vide qui devait être une salle de bal. De haute et fine portes fenêtres ouvraient certainement sur le jardin extérieur ou une terrasse. Ils traversèrent l'espace de danse pour se rendre dans la pièce adjacente, toujours à l'arrière, et découvrirent finalement la salle à manger ornée d'une table conséquente qui n'avait cependant rien d'exagéré. Elle devait pouvoir accueillir une douzaine de convives tout au plus. Là aussi des portes fenêtres menaient vers l'extérieur et il devait sûrement être très agréable d'y prendre le petit déjeuner lors des matinées d'été.

Continuant leur tour du rez de chaussée, ils trouvèrent un nouveau salon, plus petit que le premier, un bureau, ainsi qu'un vestibule occupé d'une horloge grand-mère arrêtée et de plusieurs patères pour suspendre capes et manteaux, avant de revenir dans l'entrée.

La demeure respectait ainsi la construction voulant que les pièces publiques soient séparées des pièces privées, l'aile droite semblant tenir ce dernier rôle.

-En tout cas l'endroit me plait bien plus que les précédentes maisons. Au moins je peux me voir vivre, ici ! Annonça Harry en ouvrant l'une des fenêtres du vestibule, faisant scintiller les nombreuses particules de poussière qu'ils avaient délogés.

-Ici aussi la cuisine est introuvable, constata néanmoins Hermione.

-Je te dis, il doit y avoir un entresol et des passages secrets pour y accéder.

Harry laissa Hermione rouspéter sur les conditions de vies des elfes de maisons pour grimper à l'étage. L'obscurité l'accueillit à nouveau et il fit briller sa baguette pour s'éclairer, les deux ailes s'ouvraient chacune sur un couloir orné de différentes portes de chaque côté, et Harry en ouvrit quelques-unes au hasard, tombant sur une chambre, puis sur une salle de bain, pour terminer sur un placard traitre car rien dans l'ouverture ne le différenciait des autres pièces. Ça c'était pour l'avant et les côtés de la maison car l'arrière se trouva fait d'un nouveau salon, et ce qui allait surement rendre Hermione folle : d'une bibliothèque.

Néanmoins Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en parcourant les rayonnages de sa baguette magique. Il pensait trouver des livres de magie noire… Il n'y avait là que des romans ! Des romans MOLDUS de surcroit ! Victor Hugo, Geoffrey Chaucer, Lord Byron, Emile Zola, Jane Austen, Daniel Pennac, Jules Verne, Shakespeare… Il y avait là de quoi refaire son éducation littéraire.

Les Black devaient VRAIMENT s'ennuyer quand ils venaient passer leurs vacances ici !

Il ricana devant le hoquet de surprise de son amie qui l'avait rattrapée dans sa visite et sachant qu'il l'avait perdu pour plusieurs minutes, il poussa son investigation à l'étage au-dessus. Il avait cependant quasiment pris sa décision : il aimait ces couloirs en bois, sans tapisseries pompeuses, les nombreuses fenêtres de tailles variables, les couloirs et les pièces étroites qui plutôt que de les enfermer, donnait l'impression de les protéger de tout.

Le deuxième étage n'était fait que de chambres et salles de bains, sur l'aile droite se trouvait même ce qui semblait bel et bien être une vaste nurserie. L'arrière était occupé par une grande suite parentale faite d'une antichambre, d'un bureau et d'une chambre à coucher dotée de sa propre salle de bain. Ouvrant l'une des portes fenêtres de l'antichambre, il découvrit un balcon qui donnait sur un jardin d'herbes folles car plus entretenu depuis des années.

Une fontaine asséchée se trouvait au milieu, et plus loin Harry remarqua un bâtiment qui pourrait être des écuries… Et peut-être même un chenil. Après tout la famille se rendait ici principalement pour la chasse à courre, il fallait donc pouvoir accueillir des chevaux et une meute de chiens de chasse.

*Ça, ça plaira à Drago.*

Moins à lui, il était déjà assez agacé de devoir monter ce fichu cheval pour son mariage.

-Je sais ! Je vais me lancer dans l'élevage d'hippogriffe ! Marmonna-t-il à lui-même avant de rentrer et de se laisser tomber un instant sur ce qui semblait être un canapé.

Puisqu'il avait dégagé une ouverture, la lumière du soleil couchant embrasait joliment la pièce aux tons neutres d'ocre. Il tenta alors d'imaginer sa petite puce faisant ses premiers pas sur le parquet dont les motifs aux différentes teintes de marrons formaient ici et là des étoiles.

Cet endroit était parfait : confortable, reposant, chaleureux et surtout loin de toute civilisation et totalement incartable ! Aucun risque de trouver des journalistes sur son perron, pas de moldus risquant de le surprendre sur son balai. Ils pourraient vivre ici comme ils le désiraient ! Le terrain était bien plus vaste que la maison, englobant plusieurs kilomètres de forêt, ce qui promettait de nombreuses balades paisibles si lui et Drago se bouffaient le nez.

Satisfait d'avoir pris sa décision, il redescendit pour découvrir qu'Hermione n'avait pas décollé de la bibliothèque, qu'elle avait même ouvert toutes les fenêtres et retirés tous les draps des meubles.

-Je vois que tu as adopté la pièce, plaisanta Harry.

-J'ai vu à ton regard que tu avais déjà pris ta décision, s'expliqua-t-elle. Tu sais qu'il y a des exemplaires extrêmement rares dans ces étagères ? J'ai entre les mains une édition antique de Beowulf ! Et il n'a même pas l'air de tomber en ruine !

-J'en suis ravi Hermione, mais au cas où, j'aimerais voir les deux autres terrains de la liste avant qu'il ne fasse totalement nuit.

Elle fit un peu la moue, désolée d'avoir à laisser un tel trésor derrière elle, et referma les volets d'un mouvement de baguette.

Les deux autres propriétés se révélèrent être une maison située dans l'un des quartiers les plus moches de Bristol avec un vis-à-vis affolant, ainsi qu'une ruine au bord d'une route toute neuve où fonçaient à plus de 90km/h des voitures.

Cela serait donc Lost Wood.

-o-O-o-O-o-

-« Papa est un idiot »… Allez, répète après moi ma chérie… « Papa est un idiot » !

Drago articula exagérément les mots, n'obtenant pour seul résultat qu'une moue quelque peu confuse de la part de sa fille avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses miaulements enthousiastes. Bien que ça n'avait pas toujours l'air de miaulements, mais c'était ainsi que Drago appelait les syllabes sans queue ni tête qu'elle articulait ou gargouillait sans distinction.

Il poussa un petit soupir avant de la ramener à lui, l'obligeant à caler son minuscule dos contre son ventre.

Il devait être malin, assis là par terre dans la nurserie, sa fille assise entre ses jambes et testant sans fin ses membres et sa voix, ses yeux désormais plus gris que bleu filant d'une chose à une autre avant de revenir vers lui, souriant avec la puissance d'un soleil en fusion comme si elle venait d'inventer la paix dans le monde.

Et rien que comme ça, elle lui remontait le moral.

Moral entamé par un beau brun aux yeux verts des plus cruels. Oui : cruel ! Glacial ! Impitoyable sans cœur ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cet homme qui semblait se jouer de ses sentiments. Un coup je t'embrasse, l'autre je t'ignore puis je te cogne et je fais allégeance aux rouquins de services…

Regardant sa main droite qui tenait délicatement les petites menottes d'Evangeline, il songea qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à attraper Potter, ce dernier lui échappait immanquablement.

Tantôt ouvert, passionné et spontané… L'instant d'après fuyant, sombre et intolérant.

Qu'est ce qui l'avait pris de tomber amoureux d'un tel animal sauvage?! Y avait-il seulement une chance pour qu'il s'ouvre un jour à lui ? De préférence évidemment sans que Drago ait à le faire lui-même… ! Il y avait eu deux ou trois fois durant leur dispute de dimanche où il avait eu envie de lui jeter à la figure tout ce qu'il ressentait, mais Merlin soit loué, il avait réussi à se retenir. Si son fiancé venait à savoir à quel point il se languissait de lui, à quel point un seul mot ou une simple attitude de sa part pouvait le toucher… Et à quel point il le désirait aussi… Probablement qu'il le mépriserait ou pire l'utiliserait à son avantage.

Ce faux gryffondor… Ah ! Il pensait pouvoir jouer avec lui, hein ?! Eh bien Drago allait lui apprendre ! Il lui montrerait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à un serpentard non refoulé et l'obligerait à ramper pour obtenir son pardon !

Il allait lui apprendre à préférer son lui amoureux et entreprenant… Quand il verrait à quel point il peut se montrer froid et insensible ! Oh oui, il allait le dresser ce Potter, lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il lui mange dans la main !

Evangeline fixa d'un air intéressé son père alors qu'une myriade de machinations naissait dans l'esprit de ce dernier et qu'il éclatait d'un grand rire de méchant machiavélique.

Les autres habitants de la maison arrêtèrent un instant leurs activités, avant de secouer la tête, préférant ne rien savoir.

-o-O-o-O-o-

La question des elfes de maison se posa bien vite lorsque le lendemain Harry retourna à Lost Wood tout seul pour commencer à arranger les lieux. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'ensorceler deux balais pour qu'ils s'attaquent à la poussière tandis qu'il ouvrait et aérait les pièces. Celles-ci après avoir été privées de lumière pendant plus de 100 ans sentaient pas mal la vieille cave.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cave, il trouva finalement un des passages secrets menant à la cuisine : une porte cachée dans les boiseries. Celle-ci menait aussi à une laverie et à de petites niches creusée dans le mur, qui au grand effroi d'Harry, devaient sans doute servir de lits aux elfes. Un escalier donnait sur une grande trappe à deux battants s'ouvrant sur l'extérieur et à force de recherche, Harry trouva la vraie cave, là où ne se trouvaient plus que les réserves de gaz alimentant toutes les lampes de la maison.

Toutes ces recherches et remue-ménages lui prirent plus que la matinée, mais la maison était plus saine et ils avaient de l'eau et de la lumière. Kreattur fit son apparition vers dix heures avec du linge et fit Merlin savait quoi en grommelant sur un travail titanesque et pas assez de mains pour tout faire.

Bref, Harry en était aux elfes de maisons. Cependant il n'avait pas la moindre petite idée d'où ces petits êtres se trouvaient quand ils n'appartenaient pas déjà à une famille.

Son reflexe premier aurait été de s'adresser à Hermione, mais sans compter le fait que la jeune femme avait des affaires à mener sans lui aujourd'hui (Elle avait essayé de lui faire croire qu'elle allait passer la journée avec Seamus à la Grande Bibliothèque magique de Londres, mais cela avait tout l'air d'un vieil alibi… Enfin ! Seamus dans une bibliothèque ?! Et pourquoi pas Rogue à une exposition de chatons tant qu'on y est ?!), il était certain qu'elle allait complexifier encore plus la chose avec ses revendications de la SALE.

Interrogé, Kreattur le fixa comme s'il venait d'insulter tous les membres de la famille Black et Harry se sentit obligé de disparaitre de la maison le plus silencieusement possible.

Par élimination, il décida de se rendre au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques…

Haha… Erreur fatale.

Pour comprendre ce qui tomba sur Harry lorsqu'il mit les pieds hors de l'une des cheminées de l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie, il fallait savoir que sa dernière apparition publique datait de 3 mois (le baptême civil d'Evangeline), lors de laquelle il n'avait pas dit un mot et s'était contenté de s'enfuir hors d'atteinte…

….Ce qu'il faisait en fait depuis la défaite du camp de Voldemort.

Il avait bien été obligé de faire quelques déclarations, de se laisser prendre en photo encore tout couturé de cicatrices de la bataille, mais dès qu'il l'avait pût, Harry avait attrapé ses amis et il s'était enfuit ventre à terre pour s'enfermer à Grimmauld Place.

Ce qui pour une raison qui lui échappait quelque peu avait frustré les trois quarts de la société britannique sorcière et cette frustration n'avait fait que grandir suite aux derniers évènements… En fait avant de se retrouver en proie à une foule de sorciers l'interpelant, le palpant, tendant leur baguette dans sa direction sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, Harry n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce que la naissance de sa fille et son mariage prochain avec Drago avait provoqué.

Il était trop choqué pour réagir ou pour même entendre ce qui se disait, ne percevant qu'une série de visages grimaçants, rouges et une cacophonie sans sens en arrière-plan. Il avait à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se faisait interpeller par quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il oubliait déjà ce qu'il voulait répondre.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je suis juste un sorcier comme un autre ! » Avait-il envie de crier, mais heureusement, plusieurs sorciers en tenue officielles pourpre le dégagèrent de l'attroupement et commencèrent à disperser les récalcitrants à couts d'aguamenti.

-Mr Potter ! Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas prévenu de votre visite ? Fit l'un des hommes qui l'avait attrapé.

*Parce que maintenant il faut que je prévienne avant de venir ?!*

Harry essaya de faire passer sur son visage son état intérieur des plus déconcerté mais l'auror qui lui faisait face ne semblait pas très perceptif.

-Dois-je envoyer un courrier par chouette recommandé avec objet et durée de mon passage ?! Clarifia Harry d'une fausse voix innocente alors qu'il se faisait presque trainer jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

-Il faut que vous preniez conscience que vous n'êtes plus n'importe qui, Mr Potter, répliqua l'homme en levant à peine un sourcil au sarcasme.

Puis il commença à lui faire la morale, ce qu'Harry accueilli avec un roulement d'yeux exaspéré:

-Vous êtes le Sauveur, Celui qui a vaincu, et cela vous place à la même position que de nombreuses autres célébrités. Pensez-vous que l'illustre Albus Dumbledore pénétrait sans prévenir dans l'atrium ? Ou peut-être les très célèbres Bizarr'Sisters ? Ou même des joueurs de Quidditch aussi célèbres que Alec Knightley ou Victor Krum ? Non, chaque apparition de leur part dans des lieux publics provoque aussitôt des mouvements de foules… Qui peuvent se révéler très dangereux pour eux. Il est aisé pour un fou furieux de se cacher dans la foule et de lancer un sort ou une potion. Vous avez eu de la chance aujourd'hui compte tenu de votre popularité en dents de scie actuelle. Vous devez quand même savoir que votre alliance avec la famille Malefoy est mal vue par de nombreuses personnes !

-Cela fait deux mois que j'évite de lire tout journal qui n'est pas une revue de Quidditch spécialisé, grommela Harry avec une moue d'enfant boudeur.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous ne vous en doutiez pas ?

-J'ai subi tous les tests et contre sorts des médicomages envoyés par le Ministère, ajouta Harry d'un ton buté.

-Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de très coopératif, n'est-ce pas ? Finit par soupirer l'auror.

-Non, pas vraiment. Mon fiancé actuel en fait actuellement les frais.

-C'est bien. Tenez lui la dragée haute Mr Potter, vous êtes plus qu'il n'aurait jamais mérité d'avoir.

Harry se contenta de répondre d'un grognement qui pouvait dire tout et n'importe quoi alors que les hommes le guidait jusqu'à l'étage qui l'intéressait. Aussi agacé qu'il puisse être de Drago, il concevait une certaine irritation à entendre parler de lui en mal, surtout lorsque cela lui paraissait aussi injuste. Que savait cet auror de Drago ? Avait-il seulement parlé avec lui un jour ? Connaissait-il son histoire ? Et à sa place, s'en serait-il sorti aussi bien ?

Les sorciers devraient juste arrêter de cancaner et se remettre eux-mêmes en question.

Mais malheureusement Harry n'en avait pas fini avec les sorciers désagréables puisque quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait devant un visage qui lui était en quelque sorte familier.

Fronçant les yeux, il détailla l'homme aux cheveux noirs gominés qui se tenait derrière le bureau du contrôle des elfes de maison. Les raies dans sa chevelure étaient si profondes et régulières que l'on aurait dit un champ tout juste labouré. Mais ce qui le faisait le plus tiquer, c'était les pommettes très hautes qui soutenaient deux petits yeux foncés et mécontents.

Au terme d'une recherche discrète alors que l'homme lui faisait carrément un historique sur la façon dont les elfes de maisons furent amenés à fréquenter les sorciers de vieilles familles, il tomba sur un badge qui indiquait le nom de l'individu et grogna de dépit.

Georges Parkinson. Forcément, il fallait que ce soit le père de Pansy qui tienne le poste des elfes de maison ! Et d'après ce qu'il lui apprenait, cela ressemblait grandement à une planque où il était bien payé à rien faire…

Et semblait décidé à tenir cette ligne de conduite puisqu'il s'assurait de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider le moins du monde. Hélas pour l'homme, son aventure dans l'atrium avait rendu le jeune sorcier plutôt intolérant.

-Oh ! Alors vous avez l'intention de vous mettre la famille Malefoy à dos ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire qui était si faux qu'il lui demandait des efforts insoutenables à tenir. Je me demande ce que pensera Drago quand il sera obligé de préparer lui-même son petit déjeuner ? En plus on ne peut pas dire que j'ai une très bonne impression de votre fille…Vraiment pas. Mais elle aurait beaucoup à perdre et vous aussi, non ? Si elle perdait l'amitié de mon fiancé…

Il laissa la menace à peine voilée planer dans la pièce, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais assez d'influence pour empêcher Drago et Pansy de se fréquenter… Et d'ailleurs ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, peu importe à quelle point la brune l'insupportait.

Cela avait néanmoins son effet sur Mr Parkinson qui semblait être le genre de personne à croire à la « toute puissance » du Sauveur.

-Eh bien… Il y a ces elfes qui encombrent le Ministère en ce moment… Ils ont été récupérés en même temps que les biens des familles de Mangemorts... Mais je crains qu'ils ne soient encore considérés comme des pièces à conviction dans l'enquête. Il vous faudrait une autorisation du directeur de la Justice Magique… Mr Winters.

-Oh… Si ce n'est que ça.

Harry ne prit la peine de saluer l'homme que parce qu'il était poli et retrouva sans trop de difficulté « son » auror qui avait décidé apparemment qu'il était son garde du corps pour la durée du séjour.

-Je dois voir Mr Winters, lui annonça t'il sans cérémonie.

-Je crains que ce ne soit difficile, répondit l'auror en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'est pas au Ministère aujourd'hui. Il est en perquisition…

-Où ça ?

-Eh bien… A Nott Hall.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Le Victoria Park de Londres était bien connu des londoniens pour être le rendez-vous des joueurs de cricket, sans savoir que, juste à côté d'eux, dans ces espaces magiquement agrandis qu'affectionnaient les sorciers, se trouvait le plus grand stade de Quidditch de la capitale, celui où avaient lieu quasiment tous les matchs de la Ligue, mais aussi le côté entièrement sorcier de cet espace de végétation.

Victoria Lane était ainsi la grande allée qui traversait le parc sorcier, offrant une étrange vision de ce qu'aurait pût être la version moldue à l'époque victorienne. Certes, ici et là des balais volaient, les gens promenaient des chiens hargneux munies de queues fourchues, des perchoirs à hiboux postaux fleurissaient et les marchands ambulants proposaient des pintes de bierraubeurres et des pommes d'amour qui vous faisaient léviter de quelques mètres comme si vous étiez vraiment amoureux, mais à cette heure-ci, les allées piétonnières étaient aussi envahies de nourrices en noir poussant d'austères landaus, de quelques rares enfants qui jouaient aux cerceaux ou faisaient reproduire à leurs soldats de plombs animés d'anciennes batailles sous l'œil bienveillants de leurs parents, et de vieilles sorcières au jupon gonflé par une tournure ou même une crinoline, armés de leurs ombrelles si petite qu'elles étaient plus un accessoire de mode que d'une quelconque utilité. De temps en temps un cavalier ou deux faisaient leurs apparitions, quelques rares nobles vivant à Londres et ne possédant pas de terrain pour monter, bien que la noblesse sorcière préférait fréquenter Richmond Park, Victoria étant plus réservés aux gens du communs, malgré la présence du stade.

Ainsi Blaise était là en toute connaissance de cause, priant pour ne rencontrer PERSONNE de son entourage. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul ce jour-là à avoir décidé d'acheter des tickets et de se renseigner sur la côte des équipes.

-Oh ! Par Salazar ! Blaise ! Cela fait au moins dix minutes que j'essaie d'attirer ton attention ! S'insurgea Pansy en lui tapant l'épaule.

Il se retourna avec réticence, grognant en découvrant les trois sorcières face à lui. Toutes dans des robes de sorcières dite « de sortie en ville », l'une étant parme, l'autre vert turquoise et la dernière bleu myosotis, chacune ornées d'énormes rubans et de volants inutiles, lui donnant un peu l'impression de se tenir devant un bosquet de fleurs.

Pansy, Catherine, sa petite sœur de dix ans, et Milicent.

*Parfait, un trio de commères…* Songea t'il avant de faire le deuil de son tranquille après-midi.

-…Et tu ne t'es pas dit que si je ne te répondais pas, c'était que je n'avais pas envie de vous parler ? L'interrogea-t-il en lançant un regard noir sur la petite Catherine qui fronçait du nez à sa réponse.

-Cathy, tu vois, voici l'exemple parfait du sorcier non-gentleman, commenta calmement Pansy en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur qui s'était caché le visage dans ses jupes.

-Allons, Blaise, ne sois pas si grognon ! Ajouta quant à elle Milicent en l'attrapant par un bras d'une poigne beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il puisse s'en dégager. Allons boire un thé au Kings Roadhouse.

-Pourquoi ça sonne dans mon oreille comme « invite-nous et dépense ton argent » ? Vous n'êtes pas venus avec vos parents ?

-Blaise… Comment quelqu'un d'aussi riche que toi peut-il être aussi pingre ? Lui fit remarquer Pansy en faisant claquer les gants qu'elle avait retirés. Et où donc est passé ta galanterie ? On dirait parfois que tu as été élevé par un troll des cavernes.

-Oui, même Vincent faisait mieux, ajouta Milicent avant de soupirer avec tristesse : Ah… Vincent…

-Rooh très bien. Partons avant que l'une d'entre vous se mette à pleurnicher !

Il savait pertinemment que même si à une époque Milicent avait eu un coup de cœur pour Vincent, elle ne se mettrait certainement pas à en pleurer en public, même si leur camarade était mort prématurément. C'était tout juste de la manipulation primaire.

Il se hâta alors à grands pas vers le petit restaurant qui servait aussi de salon de thé, une sorcière à chaque bras, la plus jeune tenant la main de Pansy.

Situé à l'entrée du parc, le Kings Roadhouse était confortable, avec une décoration très quidditchesque étant donné qu'elle était le rendez-vous d'après-match de tous les passionnés. Au moins six balais offerts par des joueurs célèbres étaient accrochés en haut des murs, joyeusement entourés des étendards de chaque équipe officielle. Sur toute autre surface verticale libre se tenait des photos et des portraits signés.

Leur « joyeux » groupe atterrit juste à côté de Tom Perry des Haileybury Hammers et leur table fut rapidement couverte de quatre tasses de thé, deux tartes aux pommes, une assiette de scones et celle de Blaise faites de trois tranches de pain d'épice.

-Alors ? Fit soudain Pansy en le fixant avec avidité.

-Alors quoi ?

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Je répète ô femme dure d'oreille, quoi donc ?

Cette patience qu'il lui fallait pour supporter la brunette… Elle n'était pas stupide ou méchante (enfin… Pas plus méchante que la plupart des femmes), mais il y avait chez elle un côté autoritaire doublé d'un sans gêne à la limite du voyeurisme qui savait ôter toute délicatesse à son caractère.

Drago étant un peu comme ça lui aussi, Pansy et lui s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de médire sur quelqu'un ou de le mettre dans une situation délicate, mais Blaise avait pour sa part une entente juste de façade avec la jeune femme.

-Le mariage de Daphnée et Lord Craven ? Lâcha celle-ci.

Elle exultait apparemment. Daphnée avait toujours plus été une rivale qu'une amie pour elle, mais comme il n'y avait pas grand monde dans leur dortoir à qui parler… Blonde et brune avaient dû prendre chacune sur elles pour se contenter de ce qu'elles avaient. Il n'empêchait que celle que les garçons avaient toujours préférée, c'était Daphnée.

C'était probablement grâce à sa pudeur toute féminine, bien aidé d'une beauté naturelle et d'une patience très stratégique. La blonde savait quand elle devait ouvrir la bouche, mais aussi quand elle devait la tenir fermée… Ce que Pansy avait encore besoin d'apprendre !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais au courant de ça, commenta-t-il simplement en émiettant un morceau de pain d'épice.

-Allons, tout le monde sait que tu es le meilleur ami de Daphnée ! S'exclama Milicent en devançant son amie.

-Même si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas entendu parler de cérémonie de fiançailles ayant eu lieu récemment… Si l'on omet celles de Drago et Harry. Alors comment Daphnée pourrait connaitre le nom de son promis ? Je vous le demande ?

-Oh voyons ! Par simple logique !

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel d'un air théâtral.

-… Et de bonnes informatrices, ajouta Milicent l'air de rien, cassant tout le mystère qu'aurait pu vouloir instaurer son amie.

Celle-ci s'empressa d'ailleurs de la foudroyer du regard avant de continuer :

-Tout le monde sait qu'avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres c'était les Malefoy qui étaient sur les rangs… Puis suite à l'incarcération du père du Drago quand on était en sixième année, c'était devenu hors de question pour les Greengrass. Que reste-t-il alors sur les rangs ? Les Macmillan et les MacDougal ? Des écossais ! Les Londubat ? Ils sont presque pauvres ! Les Potter ? Avant de récupérer l'héritage Black, Potter n'avait pas grand-chose, et maintenant il est promis aux Malefoy ! Bref, des jeunes, il n'y avait quasiment pas de possibilités ! Ne restaient que les vieux garçons et les veufs ! Des nobles aux héritages intéressants et âgés, il n'y en a pas non plus des masses ! D'où Craven !

-Cela pourrait être un roturier… Proposa Blaise d'une voix nonchalante.

-Pour l'héritière de Greenfield ? Impossible ! Astoria aura peut-être cette possibilité, mais Daphnée sait très bien qu'elle épousera un noble ! Et elle savait tout aussi bien qu'une fois Drago perdu, le choix ne serait pas vaste…

Elle se tut un instant parce que Catherine la tirait par la manche :

-Dis dis Pansy, c'est vrai que Lord Craven est vieux, moche et chauve ?

Blaise ne pût s'empêcher de fusiller une fois de plus la péronnelle du regard. Celle-ci s'effaroucha de nouveau et tenta de se cacher en mangeant sa tarte.

-Vous ne devriez pas être si moqueuse sachant que cela pourrait tout aussi bien vous arriver, les menaça t'il calmement bien qu'il revoyait encore le visage défait de son amie quand elle lui avait appris la nouvelle.

Pansy fit la grimace en coulant un coup d'œil dégouté à Milicent.

-Non ! Pas Mili ! Tu oublies qu'elle est pour ainsi dire promise !

-Mon père veut faire de son adjoint son héritier, lui expliqua celle-ci d'un ton égal comme si elle s'en fichait complétement. Il voudrait qu'il reprenne l'entreprise après lui. Ça se fait beaucoup dans le milieu du commerce quand on n'a pas de fils.

Blaise hocha de la tête, sachant effectivement que certains préféraient même cette solution pour se choisir un héritier. Ainsi avoir une fille ainée n'était pas aussi mal vu chez les sorciers que chez les moldus à une époque et certains fils s'étaient déjà vu préférés des beaux-fils sur les testaments.

Et bien évidemment, dans ces cas-là, la future épouse n'était pas particulièrement consultée.

-Et tu as déjà vu ton fiancé ? S'enquit Catherine avec de grands yeux curieux.

-Oui, il fait déjà quasiment parti de la famille. Père lui apprend depuis cinq ans la gestion de l'entreprise et des Bulstrode… Bah, c'est un sorcier plutôt commun et on ne s'accorde pas beaucoup d'attention. Je fais en quelque sorte partie du paquet de l'héritage.

La petite fille humhuma lentement avant de diriger à nouveau son regard sur sa grande sœur :

-Dis Pansy, pourquoi Papa a pas d'entreprise ? Tu aurais eu un mari facilement alors !

*Sale petite peste* Songea affectueusement Blaise en admirant le visage de Pansy qui s'embrasait.

-Qui voudrait d'un simple adjoint ! Mes ambitions sont plus hautes Cathy ! Je compte bien épouser un aristocrate et devenir une riche lady ! D'ailleurs, à cette intention, je viens d'acquérir un billet pour faire une croisière en Europe dès mon diplôme en poche : la France, l'Espagne, le Portugal, l'Italie, la Grèce, et même la Croatie… Mais ça c'est pour le soleil et les plages paradisiaques, je crois pas qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de puissants nobles sorciers croates. Et si malgré cela je ne trouve pas chaussure à mon pied, je pourrais toujours me rendre en Autriche, en Allemagne, en Hongrie, puis même en Russie ! Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a vu naitre Merlin que l'Angleterre possède les meilleurs sorciers !

-Sans aller sur le continent, il y a quelques nobles pas encore fiancés, lui fit remarquer Blaise. Tiens, pense à Ernie Macmillan !

-Merlin ! Des écossais ! Quelle horreur ! Tu me vois, MOI, vivre au fin fond des montagnes des highlands, au milieu des moutons et des lochs ? Alliée à des gens qui pensent que toute occasion est bonne pour se promener en kilt, exhibant leurs genoux aux quatre vents… Leurs GENOUX Blaise !

-Oui, oui, quel comble de l'indécence, marmonna le black sans en penser un mot alors que Milicent affirmait que cela ne la dérangerait pas de voir certains genoux.

Les deux jeunes filles et la plus petite ricanèrent alors et Blaise poussa un long soupir en se demandant si le seul fait d'être ici en leur compagnie pouvait lui faire perdre des neurones.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Si Harry avait pu, d'une façon totalement incongrue, s'interroger sur la maison de l'être qu'il connaissait très vaguement sous le nom de Théodore Nott, serpentard de son état et homme invisible à ses heures perdues, il n'aurait certainement pas visualisé un charmant manoir de style Tudor, c'est-à-dire orné de colombages décoratives, les murs d'un torchis blanc éclatant, avec des toits bruns pointus et un nombre incroyable de cheminées s'élevant comme des colonnes à des endroits parfois un peu étrange. Et encore moins aurait-il put visualiser le coquet jardin à l'anglaise merveilleusement entretenu qui enrobait le tout.

Nott Hall se révélait au final bien moins intimidant que son nom ne pouvait le laisser penser.

Toujours accompagné de son auror de compagnie (rire jaune), il pénétra dans le hall de la maison par deux battants de portes grandes ouvertes. L'intérieur, bien plus satisfaisant en termes de ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une famille de nobles mages noirs était occupé ici et là d'aurors transportant diverses choses.

Ne sachant à qui s'adresser, il entendit finalement un certain nombre de voix venir d'une pièce adjacente, elle aussi ouverte et s'approcha de l'embrasure avec curiosité.

-Mais oui, je vous en prie, continuez à saccager de vos doigts maladroits des œuvres qui ont été conçues alors que votre grand-père n'était encore qu'une idée dans la tête de votre arrière-grand-père ! Faisait une voix narquoise et exaspérée.

Théodore se tenait dans un coin sombre du salon, les bras croisés, observant avec une certaine amertume les hommes qui semblaient avoir envahi son domaine et mettaient à sac la pièce dans l'espoir, sans doute, de découvrir des artefacts de magie noire ou des preuves ayant trait à Voldemort.

Harry se sentait quelque peu empathique pour son congénère, dans le sens où il avait lui aussi tendance à considérer que les aurors manquaient clairement d'éthique et d'objectivité. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de jeter à terre tout objet sur leur chemin ? Surtout quand, comme l'avait signalé ironiquement le serpentard, certaines pièces en question semblaient vraiment anciennes et travaillées ?

Il sauva un tableau du même sort en entrant dans la pièce puisque l'attention se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

-Désolé de m'incruster Nott, s'excusa Harry en considérant qu'il valait mieux d'abord parler à l'habitant avant de se tourner vers les envahisseurs.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, semblant incertain un moment, avant d'hocher discrètement de la tête.

-En vérité je cherche Mr Winters et on m'a dit que je pourrais le trouver ici.

Son vis-à-vis plissa les yeux, avant de montrer un point du menton derrière Harry. Celui-ci se retourna, découvrant l'homme qui venait d'entrer à sa suite. Le brun le reconnut surtout par son costume qui lui donnait l'air d'un homme d'affaire moldu et par la cicatrice… En fait c'était un peu plus que ça, qui coupait en deux son visage. Il avait déjà vaguement eu affaire à lui lors des procès des Mangemorts, alors qu'il s'était présenté comme partie civile, particulièrement dans l'affaire Malefoy.

Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis.

-Mr Winters, le salua t'il.

-Mr Potter… Oh… Ou plutôt Lord Potter Black maintenant, fit en retour l'homme en lui souriant chaleureusement. Le service des Aurors attend toujours votre dossier de candidature ! Vous êtes en retard ! Nous avons déjà reçu celui de votre très proche ami Ronald Weasley, celui de Dean Thomas et même celui de Fay Dunbar !

*Raaah…* Gémit intérieurement Harry en se retenant de faire la grimace extérieurement.

-Hum… Oui. Je ne suis pas là pour ça aujourd'hui, mais pour…

-Ah. Veuillez m'excuser quelques minutes, j'ai à parler avec mes hommes en privé, le coupa t'il d'un ton doux avant de fixer son regard sur Théodore qui tentait de se faire oublier : Vous n'avez pas non plus le besoin d'être là, Mr Nott !

Celui-ci fit une légère grimace avant de se diriger vers la sortie, suivi de Harry qui ne savait pas trop où aller en attendant et finit par le suivre dans une bibliothèque qui avait été entièrement vidée de son contenu.

Hermione hurlerait au meurtre.

-Encore désolé de l'intrusion… Marmonna-t-il, gêné, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

A la place, il décida de porter une attention plus poussée à son camarade de classe, songeant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé.

Théodore Nott était à peine plus grand que lui, étant pourtant, de ce dont il se souvenait, l'un des premiers garçons à avoir fait sa poussée de croissance. Il était néanmoins devenu l'un des plus petits de leur année… Mais en fait ils n'étaient pas petits. C'était juste qu'à côté de grande bringue comme Ron ou Zabini, tout le monde semblait petit ! Harry se sentait obligé de préciser cela, même à l'intérieur de sa propre tête.

Le serpentard était certes plus grand que lui, mais beaucoup plus fin, autant au niveau des épaules qu'au niveau du torse, et sans sembler famélique, donnait néanmoins l'impression qu'on pouvait le jeter à terre d'une tape dans le dos.

Quant au reste de sa personne… Eh bien il était on ne peut plus banal. Des cheveux châtains coupés courts, des yeux noisette très mobiles, comme s'ils captaient le moindre mouvement, néanmoins protégés de longs cils plutôt épais, des pommettes osseuses et un nez court un peu retroussé. Des lèvres fines qui étaient serrées par la gêne ou la contrariété.

Mais surtout il n'avait absolument aucune présence. Non seulement physique, ce que d'aucun appellerait le charisme ou l'aura magnétique de certaines personnes, mais aussi magique, laissant à penser que de magie, en fait, il n'en avait pas beaucoup.

Bref, tout le contraire d'Harry qui ne pouvait entrer dans une pièce sans s'attirer tous les regards. Ce qu'il avait d'abord attribué à sa cicatrice, avant de se rendre compte que les sorciers ne pouvaient tout simplement pas la voir de là où certains se trouvaient, et que c'était juste son aura qui semblait embaumer les environs. Elle semblait d'ailleurs si significative que Ron ou Hermione n'avaient même plus besoin de lever les yeux de ce qu'ils faisaient pour savoir que c'était lui qui venait d'arriver.

-Tu devrais être prudent Potter, lâcha brusquement Nott qui avait subi plus ou moins bien le reluquage quelque peu insistant du brun.

-Au sujet de… ? Il y a tant de choses qui semblent nécessiter de la prudence pour moi ces temps-ci…

-Juste au sujet des personnes à qui tu offres ta confiance. Les ombres ne se trouvent pas toujours sous un manteau noir et un masque d'argent. Parfois ils adoptent les traits de la vertu et de la politesse, prétendant vouloir votre bien… Tout en œuvrant derrière pour votre mal.

Harry le considéra aussitôt d'un nouvel œil, voyant au-delà de la façade ordinaire de son apparence pour tenter d'entrer à l'intérieur. Un intérieur qui était probablement tout sauf ordinaire.

-A qui penses-tu au juste… ?

Nott lui adressa un petit sourire qu'il aurait été tenté de qualifier de timide s'il ne provenait pas d'un serpentard.

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, Théodore sembla changer de sujet, le contournant pour aller s'appuyer contre l'embrasure ouverte de la porte.

-Que sais-tu du directeur Winters ?

-Eh bien… Pas grand-chose. Je sais qu'il est né-moldu, c'est pour ça qu'il ne porte pas la robe… Je sais qu'il travaille au Ministère depuis plusieurs années et qu'il a été chassé de son poste lors de la Purge quand Voldemort s'est emparé du Ministère…

Il fit à peine attention à Nott qui sursauta au nom du mage noire mais attendit qu'il se remette de ses émotions.

-En fait, avant tout ça il était juge, éclaircit Nott. Mais ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'il hait plus que tous les Mangemorts et par association tous ceux qui y sont liés. Et il ne sera satisfait que le jour où il nous verra tous enterrés dans une fosse commune.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? Ca ne peut pas être juste pour…

-Tu devrais te demander ce qui est arrivé à sa femme et ses plus jeunes enfants.

-Que… ?

Il fut coupé par son auror qui l'appelait depuis le hall. Winters était prêt à le recevoir.

Adressant une grimace contrite à son vis-à-vis, Harry passa devant lui pour rejoindre le salon saccagé.

Nott était à nouveau silencieux, mais son regard fut jusqu'au bout plein d'avertissements.

Harry ne savait pas du tout pourquoi l'ancien mangemort voudrait l'aider… Ou bien au contraire le faire douter de ses alliés, mais il accueillit Mr Winters avec un peu plus de réserve que la première fois. Un peu de prudence n'avait après tout jamais tué personne.

La voix basse de Théodore continuait néanmoins à tourner dans sa tête sans qu'il n'arrive à la chasser. Etait-ce parce que c'était probablement la plus grande discussion qu'ils n'aient jamais eu ? La seule discussion tout court d'ailleurs ?

-Des elfes de maisons ? S'exclama le directeur quand il eut fait sa demande. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Allons vous avez été élevé par des moldus ! Je suis certain que vous savez faire à manger et repasser votre linge vous-même.

*J'ai grandi AVEC des moldus, je n'ais certainement pas été élevé PAR eux. Je me suis élevé tout seul, merci bien ! * Grommela intérieurement Harry.

Après les avertissements de Nott, il se retint néanmoins de dire qu'ils étaient surtout pour Drago.

-Oui, mais je viens d'acquérir une assez grande maison. J'ai besoin d'aide.

-Oh eh bien je vous autorise à en prendre quelques-uns. Ils ne nous sont plus utiles et provoquent des conflits avec les elfes du Ministère. Cependant si j'étais vous, je les garderais à l'œil ! C'était après tout des elfes de Mangemorts !

-Oh ça va, j'en ai déjà un à la maison… Maugréa Harry avant de laisser l'homme à sa besogne, trop content de quitter les lieux.

Il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir le regard noisette du maitre de maison sur lui.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, au Ministère, dans une cave humide et à peine meublée, il faisait la connaissance de Happy, Lucky et Laney, les futurs elfes de maisons de Lost Wood.

-o-O-o-O-o-

A Victoria Park, le supplice de Blaise avait duré deux heures avant que Mrs Parkinson, accompagnée de Mrs Bulstrode retrouvent leurs filles et décident de les ramener chez eux.

Blaise eut un sourire tordu au « Eh bien, tout cela fut fort agréable » de Pansy et subit l'étreinte de Milicent avant de les regarder rejoindre leurs mères comme des poussins le feraient avec une poule. L'image était d'ailleurs assez ressemblante pour lui, cet ensemble de bonnes femmes faisaient de beaux oiseaux de basse-cour à cancaner sans cesse et à se promener avec suffisance comme si elles n'étaient pas de gros tas de plumes (ici de vêtements).

Cependant il se rendait compte que son air moqueur n'atteignait pas son cœur et il regardait somme toute, avec jalousie, le groupe partir ensemble, Pansy s'accrochant au bras de sa mère avec un grand sourire, la petite Cathy faisant de même, Milicent répondant avec enthousiasme à sa mère, la fixant avec amour.

Petit à petit, alors que le soleil tombait sur l'horizon et que les lampadaires à pétrole s'allumaient magiquement, le parc se vidait autour de lui. Les enfants, les parents, les parieurs, les simples badauds, tous rentraient « à la maison ».

Et Blaise se sentait comme ayant envie d'être un poussin suivant sa mère-poule.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller ainsi à l'apitoiement, mais en vérité l'arrivée prochaine de son diplôme de fin d'étude le privait du seul endroit relativement sûr où il pouvait vivre sans être constamment sur le qui-vive.

Blaise adorait Poudlard, il aimait autant la vie en communauté, la présence de ses amis, que les longs couloirs ou les salles en pierre et le grand parc, que les activités, qu'il s'agisse des cours, des révisions, des fêtes, des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard ou des tournois sportifs. Tout ça c'était sa vie, sa maison et sa famille. Que pourrait-il bien faire une fois tout ça terminé ? Se plonger dans les plaisirs douteux de la vie d'aristocrate ? Devenir un monument d'hypocrisie et vivre une fausse vie jusqu'à sa mort ? Sans famille et sans foyer ?

Suivant du regard une mère qui conduisait sa progéniture hors du parc, songeant à quel point ce petit garçon ignorait sa chance, il loupa les yeux bruns observateurs qui se posèrent sur lui et attrapèrent au vol l'expression de douleur qui transperça quelques secondes le masque d'indifférence de Blaise Zabini.

Puis il y eut un léger raclement de gorge et il se retourna, découvrant à quelques pas Hermione Granger et Seamus Finnigan qui marchaient eux aussi vers la sortie.

-Zabini, lança froidement le blond, ce à quoi il répondit d'un bref rictus plein de morgue.

L'irlandais ne put aller plus loin puisque sa compagne lui donna un coup de coude dans le flanc assorti d'un regard brulant, avant de se diriger tout sourire vers lui.

-Bonsoir Hermione, je ne voudrais pas te déranger en plein… Rendez-vous ?

La sorcière eut l'air un instant perplexe.

-Quoi ? Oh ! Moi et Seamus ? Non ! Non ! Il n'y a rien de ça entre nous ! S'empressa-t-elle de lui assurer avant de se tourner vers ce dernier : D'ailleurs si tu veux rentrer Seam', je ne te retiens pas. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avions à faire aujourd'hui.

-OK… Tu es sûre ? S'enquit cependant le gryffondor qui ne semblait pas très heureux avec l'idée de laisser la jeune femme seule en sa compagnie.

Blaise roula des yeux, exaspéré.

-Mais oui ! Fit Hermione. On se voit demain !

-Oui… Demain. Bonne soirée Hermione.

La jeune femme s'installa alors à côté du serpentard sur le banc qu'il s'était approprié.

-Pas un rencard alors ? Insista Blaise dans l'espoir de la mettre mal à l'aise. Et tu es sûre au moins qu'il était au courant ?

-Parfaitement sûre. En fait, moi, lui et nos amis, sommes en train d'organiser l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Harry !

Blaise cligna des yeux.

-Je dois avouer que ce terme m'est inédit.

-Oui, c'est moldu, comme beaucoup d'autre chose, se moqua légèrement la brune.

-Et en quoi cela consiste ? Comment peut-on enterrer une vie ? « Une vie de garçon »… Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

-C'est une métaphore en réalité. C'est plus une fête qui a pour vocation de faire le deuil de tout ce que le futur marié ne pourra plus faire une fois qu'il se sera passé la corde au cou. Comme boire plus que de raison, faire la fête jusqu'à plus d'heure avec ses amis au point de rentrer au petit matin… Et puis tous ces trucs que vous les garçons faites avec les filles…

-Oh je vois. Une fête dédiée aux excès… J'espère alors que vous allez tout bien prévoir parce que si les choses tournent mal… Vos têtes seront sur le billot des Malefoy.

La sorcière haussa les sourcils, l'air peu impressionnée.

*Ah… Une des Trois…* Se força-t-il à se rappeler.

Et si l'un des Trois le considérait avec méfiance et inquiétude, que l'autre refusait de se laisser apprivoiser, Hermione, elle, semblait avoir décidé qu'il n'était pas un danger pour elle ou pour ses proches.

Il admira pendant un instant le fait qu'il n'était jamais exaspéré à ses côtés comme cela pouvait être le cas avec la majorité des filles, ni même emprunté comme le protocole le lui imposait avec Daphnée… Au contraire il se sentait calme et d'humeur joueuse et curieuse. Il guettait la moindre faille dans le discours, juste pour la voir embêtée et obligée soit de se rétracter, soit d'argumenter encore plus. Dans les deux cas une jolie irritation venait tordre son nez et elle le fixait alors comme s'il était l'être le plus contrariant du monde.

Mais sans jamais lui en vouloir.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce que Victoria Park a à voir avec un enterrement de… D'aucune sorte ?

-D'enterrement de vie de garçon, lui rappela t'elle obligeamment avant d'avoir l'air particulièrement satisfaite comme lorsqu'elle se voyait attribuer une vingtaine de points d'un coup : Nous venons de louer le stade pour la fête.

-Non ?!

-Si !

Blaise ne put que béer alors qu'elle levait son menton d'un air hautement fier. Le plus grand stade de Quidditch de Londres juste pour la fête d'Harry Potter ? Blaise était jaloux.

-Dis-moi que je suis invité, même si je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation !

-Désolé, mais les témoins de l'autre marié sont totalement bannis de ce genre de réception. En fait, considérant qu'Harry verrait du serpentard pour le reste de ses jours, nous avons décidés que quelques exceptions faites, la maison du serpent devrait se contenter de rester chez elle en nous enviant horriblement et se mordant les doigts à l'idée de tous les cancans qui leurs passaient sous le nez !

-Quel sadisme… Souffla Blaise faussement choqué.

Elle émit un petit rire gai, perdant immédiatement son air préféré de miss-je-sais-tout. Cela ne dura cependant pas longtemps et ses traits redevinrent à nouveau mi grave mi bienveillant, d'une façon qui pouvait faire croire à certain qu'il s'agissait de condescendance. Peut-être un peu, mais Blaise pensait qu'il y avait derrière cela une trop longue habitude à prendre en main les problèmes des autres, qu'ils l'aient ou non voulus.

Et il semblait que ce soir, son radar à bonne action était braqué sur Blaise.

-Et toi, que fais-tu là, assis sur ce banc, alors que tu devrais être en train de rentrer chez toi ?

* « Chez toi »…*

La douleur que fit naitre en lui cette question lui donna tout d'abord envie de l'envoyer paitre telle une Pansy, puis il se força à amenuiser son amertume, songeant à qui il s'adressait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait tirer quelque chose de la brunette assise à ses côtés ?

-Dis-moi Hermione, qu'est ce qui fait ce qu'on appelle un « chez soi » ? Les murs qui forment un espace clos sur un terrain ? Ou bien les gens qui vivent dedans ?

Plutôt que de répondre imprudemment comme l'aurait fait beaucoup de personne, elle se détourna de lui pour murir la question, jetant un regard vague sur les pavés de l'allée.

-Question intéressante… Marmonna-t-elle. De manière générale, je pourrais répondre que chacune de ses possibilités est valable, car après tout, nombreuses personnes vivent seule et considèrent pour autant les murs les entourant comme leur foyer… Quand d'autres s'étant fait pour des raisons ou d'autres expulsés de leur maison, retrouveront un sentiment de « chez soi » dans les bras des membres de leur famille… Cependant mon expérience personnelle me force à une autre réponse…

-Laquelle ?

-Eh bien, je vis chez Harry.

Blaise releva brusquement la tête, très étonné. Il aurait dû être choqué, car après tout ces choses ne se faisaient pas… Un jeune homme et une jeune femme vivant seuls sous le même toit sans être de la même famille ou mariés : quel scandale ! D'un autre côté, peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'amoureux entre ces deux-là, il était plus intrigué par les raisons qui avaient poussés à cet arrangement.

Elle hocha de la tête comme si elle suivait le déroulement de ses pensées :

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on ne le crie pas sur les toits. Quoiqu'il en soit je t'attire sur le choix de mes mots. Pour l'instant j'habite CHEZ et AVEC Harry, à la fin de la semaine je me contenterais d'habiter CHEZ Harry, pour des raisons évidentes.

*Oui, l'arrivé du mari.*

-Je ne le vis pas aussi bien que j'en ai l'air, parce que s'il me manquait déjà quelque chose en vivant avec Harry, je sais que Grimmauld Place perdra absolument toute valeur de foyer pour moi quand il n'y sera plus. Je pense que l'on a besoin des deux : des murs et des gens et que l'on se fourvoie en pensant que l'on peut se passer de l'un des deux. La maison est après tout l'espace dans lequel prospère la famille… Et j'ai l'impression que c'est encore plus important chez les sorciers…

Ainsi était-ce sa réponse. Les deux.

-Dans ce cas, lucide Hermione, je n'ais pas de « chez moi » où retourner. C'est pourquoi je suis sur ce banc comme un idiot. Habituellement je serais un hôte forcé du Manoir Malefoy, mais ils se préparent à recevoir toute leur famille… Ce qui, si j'en crois Drago, est un drame en soi… Je ne peux pas les déranger encore plus.

Il lui adressa un sourire contrit, s'apprêtant à lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de remède miracle à tout, et certainement pas à sa situation à lui, quand elle se releva vivement et lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à passer la nuit chez nous !

Se laissant relever, Blaise fronça les sourcils avec circonspection.

-Je ne pense pas que tu as droit de décider de cela sans qu'Harry soit consulté.

Elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant, commençant à le trainer vers le poste de garde qui était le seul accès au réseau des cheminées à une heure si tardive.

Ah… Femme déterminée…

-Ecoutes, Harry et moi, on sait très bien ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de « chez soi ». D'ailleurs Harry est en train de construire le sien et il en est tout foufou. Je pense qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient à te le prêter, du moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Aussi étonné par le discours que par l'idée d'un Harry Potter tout « foufou », rien ne lui vint pour objecter et sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva catapulté à Lost Wood, couvert de cendres, vite suivie par Hermione qui subit le même préjudice.

-Ah ! Pouah ! J'ai oublié qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ramonés le conduit de cette cheminée…

S'époussetant sans commenter, Blaise jeta un coup d'œil curieux à son environnement, ne reconnaissant absolument pas les lieux. Ce ne fut qu'en se tournant et en découvrant le blason au-dessus du foyer de la cheminée qu'il sut qu'il était chez les Black.

Sur cette entrefaite, un Harry Potter encore plus débraillé et décoiffé que d'habitude jaillit dans la pièce.

-Oh ! Désolé Hermione ! J'avais pourtant dit à Happy de s'occuper de cette cheminée en priorité !

Il remarqua soudain son invité surprise et s'immobilisa :

-Oh ? Zabini ?

*Blaise ! Bon sang de… ! Blaise ! Quand est ce qu'il va m'appeler par mon prénom !?*

-Harry, appuya t'il fortement avant de regarder la sorcière à ses côtés et de répondre : Hermione m'a invité charitablement à venir dormir chez vous.

Alors que le brun était à deux doigts de demander pourquoi, la jeune femme montra qu'elle possédait une certaine finesse en lui coupant la parole et prétendant un problème familial.

Ce qui en fait était tout à fait le cas.

-Ah. OK. Pas de soucis, on avait justement besoin de bras supplémentaire ! S'éclaira le brun, le considérant brutalement comme une véritable aubaine.

*Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être fait piéger ?* Se demanda Blaise alors qu'un elfe de maison habillé d'un petit tablier bleu apparaissait.

A la vue de l'être, il se força à ne pas trop se raidir, gardant un masque sans expression alors que ses compagnons semblaient positivement ravis de sa présence comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature d'exception ou une attraction.

Hermione se présenta même à lui comme elle l'aurait fait d'un humain.

-Happy, y-a-t-il par hasard une autre chambre prête et confortable pour Mr Zabini ? Demanda gentiment Harry en se penchant vers lui.

-Oui Maître ! Nous avons prévu Maître ! Kreattur a dit « Il faut toujours prévoir une chambre de plus dans la maison de son maître » ! Alors Happy et Lucky s'en sont occupés ! Elle est au même étage que celle de Mademoiselle Hermione !

-Fantastique ! C'était une excellente initiative !

L'elfe de maison rayonnait de bonheur. Blaise était intérieurement mortifié, comme s'il assistait à la chute d'une civilisation sans pouvoir rien y faire.

-Bien, et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas conduire ces deux-là à leur chambre ?

-Oui Maître ! De suite Maître !

Harry se releva alors et plongea deux iris verts pénétrant dans ceux de Blaise, pleine de promesse de représailles s'il ne prenait pas au sérieux ce qu'il allait dire :

-Oh et Zabini, les elfes de cette maison sont peu nombreux et ont du travail, j'ignore comment tu as l'habitude de vivre en dehors de Poudlard, mais j'aimerais que tu ne les appelles pas pour un rien. Ah, et aussi : dans cette maison, on ne maltraite personne. Les pauvres ont suffisamment subis de leurs anciens propriétaires et doivent être considérés comme n'importe quel autre être magiques. Autrement dit : avec respect. C'est compris ?

Blaise songea qu'il valait mieux qu'il évite de dire qu'il avait personnellement l'habitude de les tuer pour se défouler. Harry se tenait fermement sur ses pieds, royal et autoritaire en son domaine, et ce malgré sa mise négligée, et Blaise songea qu'il n'avait jamais mieux porté son prénom qu'en ce moment même(1).

-Cela me convient. Plus loin ils sont de moi, mieux je me porte.

Et sur ces mots sibyllins, il suivit Hermione, continuant de détailler son environnement qui semblaient encore en plein aménagement. Il avait cependant du mal à se considérer en demeure Black car les lieux étaient exceptionnellement chaleureux, comme si la maison puisait déjà dans l'énergie chaude et positive de son propriétaire.

Sa chambre se révéla tout à fait satisfaisante, quoiqu'encore un peu froide car la cheminée avait été allumée récemment. Refermant la porte après s'être fait montrer la salle de bain la plus proche, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, presque un deux place au cadran en bois sculpté et recouvert d'une douce et épaisse courtepointe brune et beige. Il y avait aussi une large armoire dans un coin, une commode et un bureau placé de façon à pouvoir regarder par l'une des deux fenêtres lorsqu'on y travaillait.

De l'extérieur, Blaise ne voyait que le ciel nocturne remplis de nuages noirs qui cachaient les étoiles.

Nonobstant cette morosité, il était bien.

Parce que malgré la situation improbable de se retrouver à vivre chez le Sauveur, avec pour seule compagnie des gryffondors, il était à l'intérieur de quatre murs chaleureux et entouré de personnes bienveillantes.

C'était un peu comme Poudlard.

Cette nuit, Blaise s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, profitant de cette accalmie dans sa vie, sans imaginer une seconde que cette chambre resterait la sienne, ni le nombre de fois où il serait encore amené à y dormir.

 _A suivre…_

(1) Harry, prénom d'origine germanique, signifie « Maître du foyer ». Et je trouve ça plutôt cool.

 _Ah je l'attendais ce chapitre ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais avouez quand même qu'on y apprend pas mal de choses ! Blaise d'abord, qui est votre chouchou (l'est-il toujours après cela ?) et dont j'ai fait ma Blanche Neige personnelle… Mais qui viendra le réveiller de son long sommeil ? Ah ah, j'arrête de vous taquiner avec cela !  
Et puis Théo, mon Théo, qui n'a encore qu'un rôle mineur mais qui fait petit à petit son trou.  
Alors, eh oui, pas de nouveauté dans la relation d'Harry et de Drago, c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Ainsi que tout le reste de la famille Malefoy.  
D'ailleurs sujet qui fâche : je suis dans l'impossibilité de vous donner une prochaine date parce que les semaines à venir vont être plutôt chargée pour moi. Ma meilleure amie se marrie et je suis une de ses témoins. A moi les joies de l'organisation d'un enterrement de vie de jeune fille, et d'aider aux derniers préparatifs. En plus le chapitre suivant va demander pas mal de soin pour éviter de ressembler à n'importe quoi…. Je vais quand même essayer de vous le sortir avant la fin du mois.  
Prochain chapitre : __Invasion de Malefoy au Manoir_ _, ou « Mon Beau Père et Moi » partie 1._


	36. Invasion de Malefoy au Manoir

_Mot de l'auteur :_ _Kyaaaa j'ai sur-sur-suradoré « Les Animaux Fantastiques ». Vous voyez la folle dans un coin du cinéma en train de bondir comme un boursouf ? C'était certainement moi ! Ça m'a juste donné le coup de fouet nécessaire pour finir ce chapitre !  
Et bien sûr je vous remercie tous pour votre patience et votre gentillesse, moi auteur aussi régulière qu'un TER de la SNCF (ceux qui ne prennent pas le train ne comprendront pas. Ceux qui le prennent comprendront TRES BIEN). J'en profite pour passer un merci aux auteurs de reviews anonymes. Je ne peux pas vous répondre, mais vos messages me font toujours plaisir ! _

**Chapitre 32 : Invasion de Malefoy au Manoir**

Mercredi arriva trop vite aux yeux des habitants du Manoir Malefoy.

Dès le lever du soleil une frénésie sans pareille s'empara des elfes de maisons : encouragés par une Narcissa survoltée, ils frottèrent le moindre misérable grain de poussière présent dans la demeure, battirent les tapis, égalisèrent les buissons et astiquèrent le cuivre et l'argenterie. Une partie des chambres de l'aile des invités fut préparée et la maitresse de maison partit faire elle-même le tour de chacune d'entre elles, réglant jusqu'à la moindre nuance d'inclinaison de fleurs dans les bouquets.

Impossible de faire semblant de dormir avec ces bruits continuels de cavalcades, ainsi les deux hommes de la maison étaient prêts à une heure indue et passaient le temps en observant ce manège depuis deux fauteuils, prétendant lire leurs journaux respectifs sans grand succès.

-Tout est parfait Narcissa, finit par intervenir Lucius en la voyant traverser le petit salon pour au moins la quinzième fois.

Il espérait sans doute l'apaiser, mais reçut à peine un regard ulcéré avant d'être purement et simplement ignoré. Se carrant un peu plus dans son fauteuil d'un air outré, il plongea son visage derrière son journal tout en grattant furieusement le cou de Phobos, l'un de ses lévriers écossais.

Pour sa part, Drago préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

Un son de cloche profond résonna finalement dans la demeure et la voix haut-perchée d'un elfe retentit à leurs côtés :

-Vos invités sont arrivés Maître.

-MISERICORDE ! S'exclama Narcissa quelques pièces plus loin, s'étant vue prévenir au même moment.

-Je ne vois ici aucune raison de s'émouvoir ! Répliqua férocement son mari vers la direction approximative du cri.

Il se leva brusquement en jetant son journal sur un guéridon et partit avec élégance vers l'entrée, faisant claquer sa canne à chaque pas comme si chaque coup appuyait son mécontentement.

-J'en vois hélas quelques-unes… Soupira quant à lui Drago en s'avançant vers une fenêtre pour observer le groupe hétéroclite qui remontait la grande allée sous un fin crachin matinal.

-o-O-o-O-o-

-Blaise ? BLAISE ?! BLAIIIIIISEEEE !

Hermione donna un dernier tambourinement plus prononcé à la porte avant de pester.

-Quelle barbe ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer ?!

Abandonnant son entreprise, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée en serrant contre elle les pans de sa robe de chambre et louvoya entre plusieurs cartons à moitié vidés pour retrouver la salle à manger. Harry s'y trouvait, occupé à petit déjeuner dans la faible clarté d'une journée s'annonçant pluvieuse, une grosse pile de Gazette du Sorcier comme seule compagnie.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas lire ces torchons ? S'étonna-t-elle en s'asseyant devant l'un des services installés, se versant aussitôt une tasse de thé.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Herm', et je rattrape mon retard après avoir subi les commentaires désagréables d'un auror, puisque apparemment tout le monde semble vouloir me rendre parano…

Il leva un œil et nota sa tenue.

-…Ta malle a pris feu pendant la nuit ?

-Non ! Ma malle se porte très bien merci, et je serais habillée si seulement Blaise daignait sortir de la salle de bain ! Il y est depuis presque une heure !

-Oh… Eh bien tu peux utiliser celle à mon étage.

-Ma trousse de toilette est dans CETTE salle de bain.

-Ah. Mes regrets les plus sincères, lâcha Harry avec un sourire en biais.

-Harry James Potter ! Ce n'est absolument PAS amusant !

-Non non, pas du tout…

Au contraire, la situation avait ses côtés les plus hilarants et Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il trouvait le plus surprenant dans tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'année. Héberger Blaise Zabini devait être assez haut dans le classement…

En fait, il avait décidé d'éviter de penser tout court. Penser pourrait lui faire faire la seule chose logique qui s'imposait : fuir à l'autre bout de la planète. Il se raccrochait à une seule chose : être vite à dimanche pour récupérer sa fille.

Et accessoirement son époux.

Fronçant les sourcils, réaction que provoquait toute mention de Drago, même mentale, il se replongea dans sa lecture des articles navrants le concernant. Puis craqua et reposa les feuilles à plat devant lui pour fixer la jeune femme à ses côté d'un air terriblement déterminé.

Hermione grimaça intérieurement en sentant venir au grand galop une prise de tête made-in-Harry.

-Herm', j'ai quelque chose qui me préoccupe ces derniers temps.

-…Autre que le fait que quelqu'un ai cherché à kidnapper Evy' ? Lança-t-elle avec gravité.

Ils ne savaient vraiment pas quoi faire à ce sujet. Les possibilités concernant le coupable étaient tellement nombreuses que personne ne savait où commencer l'enquête… Peut-être aussi parce que Harry et Malefoy avaient tous deux refusés de prévenir les autorités et qu'ils devaient donc se débrouiller seuls.

Hermione avait listé toutes les potentielles personnes qui pourraient leur vouloir du mal, et malheureusement cela faisait plus d'un mètre de parchemin… Elle était d'ailleurs sûre d'en avoir oublié quelques-uns.

-Oui. Bien sûr, ça me préoccupe aussi, répondit Harry en se décoiffant avec frustration. C'est pour ça que je lis ces fichus journaux, mais non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est plus au sujet du mariage.

Reposant sa tasse de thé, Hermione croisa les bras devant elle, l'observant avec attention s'agiter de façon nerveuse.

Définitivement une prise de tête. Et de bon matin. Elle n'avait même pas finit sa première tasse de thé.

Hermione s'encouragea mentalement avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je peux t'aider, mais je t'écoute.

-…En fait ça a vaguement à voir avec le mariage. Enfin, si, ça a un rapport. Je suppose que ça a un rapport parce que... Enfin, tu vois ? (Hermione ne voyait pas vraiment et elle cligna des yeux en réponse). Enfin non, tu vois pas… C'est… Ça pourrait concerner plus Drago… Ou en fait n'importe qui, sans que l'on parle spécifiquement de Dra…

-Harry, et si tu allais simplement au fait ?

Coupé dans ses malheureuses divagations, le brun déglutit avant de reprendre son courage en main et de mettre les pieds dans le plat :

-Je veux parler du sexe Hermione.

La jeune femme accueillit la nouvelle bouche bée, avant d'émettre un « oh… » embarrassé et de chercher à reprendre elle aussi contenance. Ce n'était pas évident. Les sorciers étaient peut être puritains, mais Hermione et Harry avaient été élevés dans des familles moldus qui étaient toute aussi adeptes des bonnes manières et de discrétion en matière de mœurs.

Evidemment sa mère l'avait un jour pris à l'écart dans sa chambre pour avoir LA discussion. Ce qu'elle avait fait d'ailleurs assez tôt sachant que les deux meilleurs amis, et seuls amis d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait étaient deux garçons.

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait eu à aborder ce thème précis avec Harry ou même Ron, fut-il son petit ami. Les relations amoureuses, oui, pas de soucis, mais toute référence à des activités sexuelles poussées… Non ! La seule avec qui elle avait pu en parler à l'occasion, c'était Ginny… Et parfois elle avait pu entendre certaines choses la nuit, quand Lavande et Parvati étaient en pleine séance de confidences.

-Eh bien… Je… Qu'il y a-t-il à ce sujet ? Demanda t'elle, essayant de montrer plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait.

-Tout ! Je crois que j'ai délibérément mis le sujet au placard, refusant d'y penser ... J'ai bien… Je veux dire… Oh bon sang, c'est si difficile de parler de ça !

-Crois-moi c'est douloureux pour moi aussi…

-Tu crois que Drago s'attend à ce que… ? Enfin, ce serait pas tout de suite évidemment, mais… Et moi… ? Je veux dire que quand il s'y met je ne suis pas indifférent, pas indifférent du tout d'ailleurs… Mais… Mais… Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un homme… Je ne sais même pas comment ça se passe !

-Et tu me poses la question ?! Harry ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis une femme !

-Bien sûr que je SAIS que tu es une femme, mais…

-Donc d'où peut bien te venir l'idée bizarre que j'en sais plus que toi au sujet du sexe gay ?

Harry fit la moue et Hermione l'imita vite, comprenant bien qu'il devait être difficile pour son ami de se savoir marié, lié pour le reste de son existence, à un autre homme, et ce dans quelques jours. Comment allait se passer leur vie commune ? Elle-même était très curieuse de le découvrir, espérant qu'Harry y trouverait tout de même une certaine forme d'épanouissement. Mais de là à penser à leur vie sexuelle à tous les deux ?! Argh, non, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir, et pour Hermione, c'était celle de la chambre à coucher.

Derrière cette porte, ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient, mais elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler !

-C'est qu'en général, tu sais toujours plus de choses que moi… Se justifia Harry, penaud.

-Oui, eh bien, il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit de penser à me renseigner au cas hypothétique où un de mes amis proches se retrouve obligé d'épouser un homme !

Son allure exaspéré et désemparé eut au moins le mérite de faire naitre un sourire en coin plein d'humour sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

-Comment as-tu fait pour laisser passer une chose pareille ?! Ahlala Herm'… Vraiment, tu me déçois…

-Gnagnagna…

Un rire que l'on essaya d'étouffer avec une main leur fit tourner la tête vers l'ouverture de la salle à manger. Blaise s'y trouvait appuyé, ses longues jambes recouverte d'un pantalon de toile beige croisées de façon faussement décontractée. Les deux gryffondors piquèrent aussitôt un fard en se demandant depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là à écouter une discussion aussi intime.

-La politesse voudrait que l'on se fasse connaitre quand on rentre dans une pièce, Zabini… Grogna Harry en se renfrognant.

-Oulah petit lion, rentre tes crocs, fit le black avec un grand sourire tout en allant s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, face à Hermione. Cela aurait été tout aussi gênant de vous interrompre au beau milieu d'une telle discussion, et beaucoup moins distrayant par ailleurs. Au fait, splendide sens de la répartie Hermione.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, se retenant de peu de ne pas lui tirer la langue telle une fillette boudeuse.

-Autre chose à ajouter ? Demanda Harry d'un ton acide tout en tripotant les pages de la gazette comme s'il désirait les dresser devant lui et se cacher derrière.

Si discuter d'une chose aussi délicate avec une amie était déjà complexe, être entendu par une tierce personne, dont on peut douter qu'elle vous veut du bien, était réellement embarrassant. Blaise était pour sa part égal à lui-même, royal et irradiant de confiance alors qu'il remplissait son assiette de toast, œufs et bacon comme s'il se trouvait chez lui et non chez une personne dont il venait d'entendre les inquiétudes sexuelles.

-Pour ta gouverne, Harry, oui, j'ai quelque chose à ajouter, annonça t'il tranquillement. Pas forcément pour toi, mais pour Drago qui ne mérite pas d'avoir à ses côtés une personne qui stressera à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouveront dans la même chambre… Ce qui, si je ne m'abuse, arrivera dans quelques jours…

-Et il ne s'y passera rien, le coupa le principal intéressé en le fixant avec un rien de méfiance, se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

-De quoi ? S'enquit Hermione qui tentait de suivre la discussion.

-La nuit de noce. On en a discuté et on va la subir juste pour les apparences… Personnellement j'étais d'avis de rentrer directement à Lost Wood quand on en aurait eu assez de la fête, mais Narcissa a insisté disant que les gens risquaient de jaser, que le mariage ne paraitrait pas complet, et qu'elle voulait garder son « Drago d'amour » le plus longtemps possible dans sa maison même si l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que lui avec ses parents quelques chambres plus loin, et ça inclut là Lucius Malefoy, me fait frémir d'effroi.

Hermione grimaça, étant totalement de son avis, même si pour sa part cela incluait aussi Narcissa Malefoy qu'elle détestait presque autant que son mari.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, le tança Blaise qui était devenu d'un coup très grave. Tu es conscient que tu t'apprête à devenir son gendre ? L'un de ses héritiers ?

-Oh ça va, c'est son fils que j'épouse, pas lui !

-Malheur… Tu n'es vraiment pas conscient des tenants et aboutissants des mariages, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que j'en ai déjà discuté avec Hermione, mais quand tu contractes une union avec un sorcier ou une sorcière, ce n'est pas que lui ou elle que tu épouses, mais en quelque sorte sa famille ! Et particulièrement le chef de famille.

-Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ?!

Harry fronça les sourcils pour arborer son meilleur air têtu. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci lui fit comprendre son impuissance en lui faisant signe d'écouter son invité.

-C'est de la simple logique ! Commença Blaise quand il eut récupéré son attention. Le mariage sorcier n'a pas été créé pour unir uniquement deux personnes qui s'aiment… Ca, elles peuvent le faire toutes seules ! Mais dans le seul but de faire prospérer la Famille, de toutes les façons possibles : descendants, fortunes, terres… Et que sais-je encore ! Et si ce sont les femmes qui choisissent les prétendants, le choix final reste au chef de famille, car il s'agit somme toute de faire entrer un nouveau membre dans leur arbre généalogique et dans leur magie familiale. On appelle ça maintenant « un mariage » lorsqu'il a fallu nous harmoniser avec les moldus, mais autrefois, on appelait cela « une adoption », car avant même de devenir l'époux de Drago, tu vas devenir le fils de Lucius… Et ne dis pas que tu ne le sais pas : tu as étudié les différentes étapes du mariage et la cérémonie du vin et de l'acceptation vient avant les serments d'union… Cérémonie dont les protagonistes ne seront autres que toi et ton futur beau-père.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais son regard dégouté parlait pour lui-même. Finalement après quelques minutes de silence rétif, il poussa un profond soupir :

-J'avoue ne pas avoir demandé la signification de cette cérémonie. En fait, comme ça vient juste après l'épreuve du cheval, je pensais que c'était encore une tradition spécifique des Malefoy visant à me faire passer pour un crétin en me mettant aussi mal à l'aise que possible.

-Non, tous les mariés passent par-là, à part ceux, comme Drago, qui épousent le chef de famille lui-même. Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé ce moment très fort en émotion, encore plus qu'avec les serments…

-Ouais enfin… Je suis pas sûr que ce sera notre cas. Lucius me déteste autant que je le déteste, je ne serais même pas étonné s'il empoisonnait mon verre avant de me faire boire dedans…

-Mais non, justement ! Tu passes à côté de toute la signification du cérémonial ! En te donnant à boire, le chef de famille te montre justement que tu peux avoir confiance en lui et que tu ne manqueras jamais de rien, et en échange…

-… Je bois servilement, lui montrant que j'accepte de me montrer obéissant et soumis, le coupa brusquement Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Si, si, j'avais très bien compris dès la première fois.

-Il ne faut pas le voir comme cela… La soumission à l'autorité du chef de famille est ce que nous sommes amenés à subir tous à un moment ou à un autre de notre vie de sorcier. C'est pour ça que tu devrais montrer plus de respect quand tu parles de Lucius Malefoy… Vu ce qui va se passer, tu devrais… Oui, sans doute que tu devrais essayer de t'entendre mieux avec lui…

Instinctivement, les deux gryffondors reculèrent sur leur chaise, révulsés par cette seule idée.

-Hu… Impossible. Depuis la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, et il ne m'était pourtant pas ouvertement hostile à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas pu l'apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il est trop… Trop tout ! C'est comme si tu me demandais d'aller faire un câlin à un crocodile !

-C'est vrai qu'il est assez intimidant et peu facile d'approche…

-Il suinte surtout l'hypocrisie par tous ses bords, intervint Hermione qui le regardait elle aussi comme s'il cherchait à leur vendre le Père Fouettard pour le Père Noël.

-Oui, et avec sa voix mielleuse… Ajouta Harry avec un frisson. Et ses sourires qui sont en fait des grimaces déguisées…

Blaise soupira, comprenant que l'affaire était loin d'être gagné.

-En tout cas pour en revenir à nos hippogriffes, j'ai une info gratuite pour toi : Drago est gay. Il sait donc tout ce qu'i savoir au sujet des relations entre hommes.

Harry qui avait voulu se relancer dans sa lecture releva brusquement la tête vers le métis, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Hermione quant à elle resta un instant figée, sa tartine à quelques mètres de sa bouche, avant de, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, rougir violemment.

Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient à nouveau en train de parler de l'orientation sexuelle de quelqu'un.

-Drago est gay ?! Répéta Harry avec perplexité, comme s'il doutait de ce qui était arrivé jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit, confirma le black tranquillement.

-Mais il est sorti avec Parkinson ! Rappela Hermione qui essayait de remettre un peu de bon sens dans cette discussion.

Enfin, si Drago Malefoy avait été gay, elle l'aurait vu ! Certes, elle ne passait pas son temps à guetter ses condisciples pour deviner de quel côté de la balance ils penchaient, mais il s'agissait quand même de Malefoy, leur ennemi durant sept années, impossible à ignorer dès qu'il entrait dans la pièce où vous vous trouviez !

C'était peu dire qu'elle l'avait à de nombreuses reprises observé.

Sa conclusion à son sujet, et seulement après avoir vu comment il se comportait avec Harry, c'était qu'il était bisexuel. Ce qui était toujours mieux que ce qu'elle en avait conclu quelques années auparavant, à savoir que son orientation sexuelle était le Narcissisme. Avec un grand N, parfaitement !

-Drago et Pansy ! Sérieusement ? Ne me dites pas que vous y avez cru ?! S'amusa le serpentard avant d'attraper leurs airs confus au passage : … Ah bein si… Dites donc, on peut tout vous faire avaler…

-Mais… Mais… Ils étaient ensemble au bal de Noël ! Ajouta Harry.

-Evidemment ! Un Malefoy ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y aller tout seul ! D'ailleurs à ce sujet, il a vraiment fait le feignant, il aurait pu avoir mieux que Pansy… Enfin je peux pas vous dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment-là, vu qu'on n'était pas vraiment amis.

-Tu en es sûr ? Parce que… Parce que enfin… Je pense que je l'aurais su si le gars qui a été mon rival durant sept ans était intéressé par les garçons et… Oh Merlin… Il a déjà couché avec des garçons…

Le visage de Harry était en train de se décomposer au fur et à mesure que la réalisation faisait son chemin.

-Il a déjà couché avec des garçons… Recommença-t-il d'un ton qui tenait presque plus du couinement que d'une voix humaine.

Hermione sauta aussitôt de sa chaise pour lui attraper les épaules et tenter de le ramener à la raison :

-Lààà Harry, tout va bien, c'est pas important.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda comme s'il doutait de sa santé mentale.

-Bien sûr que si c'est important ! C'est important parce que je croyais le connaitre un minimum et que mon image de lui est totalement perturbée… Et parce que… Il y a eu d'autres garçons ! D'ailleurs qui ? Hein ?! Qui ?! Où il les a trouvés ?! Il est impossible que ce soit des gars de Poudlard ! Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça sous mon nez SANS QUE JE M'EN RENDE COMPTE ?! Si ?!

-Euhh…

-J'ai envie de commettre des meurtres là…

Harry se rendit compte qu'il plaisantait à moitié quand il réalisa qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'apprenne jamais les noms des personnes qui avaient pût… Grimaçant, amer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. Cela avait beau d'être d'une hypocrisie et d'un égoïsme consommé, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il n'y ait jamais pu avoir d'autres hommes entre lui et Drago. Et même pas le savoir !

Des femmes, pourquoi pas, ce n'était pas pareil, mais Drago était SON rival. A Lui ! A Lui ! Merde !

Que d'autres hommes aient pût avoir une relation privilégiée… Détourner l'attention de Drago sur eux, et se croire important pour lui…

Se permettre des privautés comme toucher sa peau, ou même poser leurs lèvres dessus, le caresser, se plonger dans ses yeux de mercure et d'argent… Tout ce que Harry se retrouvait à imaginer la nuit, tout seul dans ses draps, sans pouvoir vraiment mettre d'image car il ne connaissait rien de tout ça.

Il pouvait se toucher lui-même pour tenter de se faire une idée de ce qu'était caresser un autre homme, une silhouette faite comme lui d'angles et de dureté, glisser jusqu'à l'une des part les plus intime de son être, qu'aucune autre personne de son sexe n'avait jamais vu et se demander s'il pourrait apprécier une telle chose chez son partenaire…

Mais tout ça, ce n'était que de l'affabulation. Il n'était pas un homme très imaginatif, il avait besoin de vivre les choses, de les tester. Son corps ne serait jamais celui de Drago, et malheureusement, il n'avait pour seules connaissances que des aprioris concernant le sexe gay mis dans sa tête par des hétéros et qui semblaient étrangement plus inquiétant qu'autre chose.

Des choses telles que : Comme quoi c'était douloureux, avilissant pour tout homme correct qui se respecte, qu'il n'y avait pas d'égalité dans ce genre de couple, avec un dominant et un soumis, comme pour les sados-masos, ce qui incluait donc forcément une sorte de perversion…

Harry aurait pu croire tout ça s'ils ne disaient pas aussi que les gays étaient en majorité des types efféminés que l'on reconnaissait d'un premier coup d'œil ou en les entendant parler, ou que les couples lesbiens comportaient toujours une fille qui se comportait et s'habillait comme un garçon. Partant toujours du fait qu'il devait forcément y avoir une figure féminine et une figure masculine, même dans les couples de même sexe… Ce qui semblait un peu insensé et nombriliste.

Ce qui l'attirait chez Drago, ce n'était certainement pas sa capacité à se comporter comme une fille. D'ailleurs, les seuls côtés « féminins » du blond étaient aussi les plus agaçants : capacité à tout exagérer, susceptibilité et cette étrange manie qu'il partageait avec les femmes de croire qu'on pouvait savoir pourquoi il lui en voulait tout en restant muet comme une carpe, le regard flamboyant de reproches.

Comme en ce moment.

Quand à lui-même, Harry ne se faisait pas l'effet de quelqu'un de très féminin. Il était aussi gracieux qu'un porte manteau, à part, à la limite, quand il volait sur un balai. Il se fichait complètement de son apparence, pouvait manger comme quatre, surtout tout ce qui était sucré, il lui arrivait encore de bailler la bouche grande ouverte, de s'affaler sur les chaises et canapés comme un ado en pleine crise de rébellion, de trouver chouette de finir couvert de boue de la tête au pied et préférait de loin faire une quelconque activité sportive dehors que de papoter de tout et de rien autour d'une tasse de thé.

Bref, il se méfiait des idées toute faite.

Il pensait pourtant qu'il aurait SU si Drago était gay, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter que le blond ait eu, depuis le jour où il l'avait compris, tout un pan de vie et de pensées secrètes.

Peut-être y pensait-il quand Harry le bousculait dans les couloirs, persuadé qu'il manigançait quelque chose de mauvais… Peut-être y pensait-il quand son regard se voilait en cours de potion et qu'il prenait des notes machinalement… Peut-être y pensait-il lorsqu'allongé au soleil, dans le parc, il faisait semblant d'écouter Crabbe et Goyle… Il devait y penser sans aucun doute quand le soir, il s'allongeait dans son lit, à l'abri des rideaux du baldaquin tiré.

A ses désirs… Puis par la suite à son ou ses amants…

Mais à la part de vexation d'avoir été tenu à distance de ce côté-là de son rival s'ajoutait son propre manque de confiance en lui.

Quelque part il avait espéré que Drago soit aussi novice que lui en la matière. Sans savoir à quel point il avait de la chance que ce ne soit pas le cas, il ne pouvait que penser qu'il allait d'abord être ridicule, et très certainement nul, puis que ses performances risquaient d'être comparées à d'autres.

Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur…

Il préfèrerait mourir sur le champ plutôt que de perdre une telle bataille !

-En fait je crois que je le ferais jamais avec Drago… Se décida-t-il à marmonner, s'attirant une exclamation moqueuse de Blaise.

-Si tu ne vas pas au lit avec Drago…. Commença ce dernier avec une étincelle moqueuse dans le regard. Drago amènera le lit à toi !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Grogna Harry en le foudroya du regard.

Mais sans même attendre une réponse, il se leva brusquement, écartant Hermione qui le regardait avec inquiétude et sortit dignement de la pièce comme s'il n'était pas en train de fuir une discussion houleuse.

Le seul serpentard présent se contenta de secouer la tête avec condescendance, puis tomba sur l'air sévère dont le gratifiait Hermione.

-Quoi ?!

Celle-ci gonfla légèrement les joues avant d'enfoncer ses poings sur ses hanches :

-Une heure dans la salle de bain ! Vraiment !?

-o-O-o-O-o-

Au Manoir Malefoy, Drago lisait tranquillement sans se douter un instant de la discussion des plus importantes qui avait eu lieu à plusieurs kilomètres de là. D'ailleurs ses pensées étaient assez loin d'Harry pour le moment, ayant des problèmes bien plus immédiats et proches.

Soudain, le calme salvateur qui l'entourait fut troublé par un toquement léger sur la porte, suivit de la tête de sa mère qui apparut dans l'embrasure :

-Je demande l'asile politique pour une Black !

Ils se lancèrent le même regard las avant que Drago l'invite à le rejoindre dans le placard.

C'était un des nombreux placards du Manoir, à mi-chemin entre la remise, remplis de toutes sortes de choses utilisées par les elfes de maisons et dédaignés généralement par les sorciers aristocrates et sang-purs. C'était d'ailleurs là toute la beauté de la chose pour Drago et Narcissa !

Qui pourrait penser un instant à les trouver ici ? La belle et délicate Narcissa qui faisait la mine à la simple vue d'un grain de poussière, le précieux et élégant Drago qui tuerait plutôt que de se salir ?

Et pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux-là, à la lumière vacillante d'une toute petite lucarne aux vitres encrassées et d'une dizaine de bougies. Gracieusement, Narcissa s'assit sur le petit tabouret qui lui était réservé, à côté d'une réserve de magazines féminins et se mit à cracher son venin :

-Rhoooh, si je pouvais faire avaler son col claudine à Marie-Anne ! « Oh Cissy-chérie, les rideaux unis c'est peut être chic, mais ça ne respecte ABSOLUMENT pas l'esprit du Manoir Malefoy ! », tss, comme si elle avait jamais vécu ici ! « Je me souviens, il y avait un très joli vase sur ce guéridon, où est-il passé ? Ne me dites pas que vous en avez été réduit à devoir le VENDRE ?! » Non je me suis débarrassée de cette horreur en le mettant sous la main de Bella quand elle avait besoin de se défouler !

-Mère…

-Oh et Aurélie ne vaut pas mieux sous ses airs de petite sainte, toujours à faire cette abominable petite moue qui la fait ressembler à un canard… Elle ne peut pas dire une phrase sans placer un…

-« Chez nous les Bellerive », fit à sa place Drago en imitant à merveille la voix nasillarde de la sorcière.

-Oh joli Drago !

-Merci Mère. Tu oublies que lorsque nous sommes allé les voir la dernière fois je l'avais pris au mot en faisant pareil avec « Chez nous les Malefoy ». Elle était verte de rage et ça s'est transformé en bataille verbale que j'ai gagnée. Tu te plains, mais ce n'est pas toi qui dois supporter Ambroise et ses airs de futurs propriétaires ! Cet imbécile se voit déjà Lord Malefoy ! Il se pavane dans les couloirs et discute avec les tableaux en faisant de « Quand je serais le maître de cette maison… » (il imita parfaitement sa voix pédante) sa nouvelle phrase fétiche !

-Telle mère, tel fils…

-J'ai toujours pensé que les Bellerive étaient cinglés. Ça se confirme de plus en plus. Je suis hanté par le besoin de lui rabattre le caquet en lui rappelant qu'il n'aura pas le titre tant que je serais vivant et que rien que pour le faire chier, je vais essayer de vivre jusqu'à mes 150 ans !

-Drago ! Ton langage ! Et je te fais remarquer que tu risques de vivre moins longtemps si tu lui rappelle qu'il n'y a que ta vie entre lui et son futur titre…

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je rumine en silence dans ce placard. Mais ce petit connard a trouvé en plus le moyen d'insulter Evangeline alors je suis à deux doigts de lui envoyer un sort qui le fera fuir en courant jusqu'à Beauxbâtons où il pourra remettre ses robes de sorciers lavande et me foutre la paix !

-La… La… Drago… Ce n'est pas une stratégie très serpentarde ça, mon chéri.

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'être serpentard quand il s'agit de ma fille.

Narcissa le fixa avec douceur avant de craquer et de se laisser aller à lui caresser la joue, puis à jouer avec les fines mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les tempes. Drago la laissa faire, appréciant le contact et s'en gorgeant, y puisant la force qui l'animait. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il ferait sans elle.

-Mère ?

-Mon bébé est en train de grandir et il va se marier… Pour ensuite quitter le nid… J'ai du mal à réaliser.

-Tu réalises au moins que j'aurais du mal à grandir tant que tu continueras à m'appeler comme ça ?

-Chéri, quoique tu fasses, tu resteras mon bébé. Mais laisses-moi donc te chouchouter jusqu'à ce que ton époux t'enlève à nous et que tu n'aies plus que ta propre famille en tête.

-Ca ne risque pas d'arriver, la rassura-t-il d'un ton presque hautain.

Laisser son père derrière lui était plus un soulagement qu'autre chose, mais sa mère… Il n'avait jamais passé plus d'une semaine sans avoir ne serait-ce que des nouvelles d'elle. Cela avait toujours été une condition à son inscription à Poudlard : une correspondance continue et riche de détails, en échange sa mère faisait de même avec des cadeaux à la clef.

-Je continuerais à écrire… Et puis tu as intérêt à venir me voir souvent là-bas, où que ce soit.

-Evidemment, je compte bien voir ma petite fille aussi souvent que possible ! Les bébés grandissent si vite !

L'expression de Drago se rembrunit à la mention d'Evangeline. Elle était au centre de tous ses soucis actuels : c'était simple, s'il ne pensait pas à Harry, il pensait à elle, déchiré entre sa volonté de lui apporter la sécurité dont elle avait besoin, et son propre besoin à lui de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il jeta une œillade interrogatrice à sa mère, se demandant s'il pouvait s'ouvrir à elle sur ce sujet. Il n'était pas certain de son rôle dans la décision arbitraire de son père.

*Non.* Décida-t-il, considérant en son for intérieur qu'il devait prendre ses propres décisions en tant que parent.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion car un tonitruant : « DRAAAAGGGOOOO » arriva à ses oreilles avec une jolie voix féminine encore enfantine.

Il poussa un profond soupir en entendant le bruit de chaussures claquant contre le parquet se rapprocher de leur placard.

-DRAAAGOOOO ! _Mais où te caches-tu mon petit dragon chéri_ ?

-Arianne, émit simplement Narcissa d'une voix neutre en ouvrant un magazine.

-Arianne, confirma Drago avec un ton de supplicié.

Oui, il allait rester caché encore quelques petites heures.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Elle était comme d'habitude cachée dans les toilettes du personnel, attendant assise sur une cuvette au battant fermé que les familles des autres pensionnaires partent. Elle n'aimait pas quand il y avait trop de monde à l'institut, et longtemps elle avait même fuit son père, sa mère et son petit frère jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir. Un jour ils avaient juste cessé de venir aux journées portes ouvertes.

Il y avait un avant et un après, un avant merveilleux où elle était la fille chérie un peu trop sensible de la famille, entourée de ses amies, et un après où elle n'était plus rien.

Plus rien qu'un animal.

Captant les bruits qui s'amenuisaient, elle sortit de la cabine, se retrouvant comme toujours face à un reflet dans le miroir qui la heurtait.

Un visage entourés d'ondulations d'un blond terne, des yeux bleus désillusionnés qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vagabonder d'un côté aux quatre lacérations nettes qui creusaient sa joue, de l'autre aux croissants de lunes déformés qui marquaient le haut de son cou et de sa nuque, là où Greyback l'avait d'abord agrippé, puis attiré jusqu'à ses crocs.

La nuit, elle revoyait encore toute la scène. Cette masse d'homme poilue, comme transformé à moitié, ses yeux jaune de loup la fixant avec voracité. Elle en hurlait, elle se débattait. Tout ! Tout pourvu qu'il ne l'approche pas, que ses griffes ne l'accrochent pas, qu'il ne l'attire pas contre lui, l'étouffant de sa puanteur de bête, d'alcool et de charogne, qu'il ne perce pas sa tendre peau de ses dents étrangement aiguisées.

Mais c'était un fait : ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar, c'était bel et bien arrivé. Non content de ruiner ses espoirs minces de jeune femme, il l'avait forcé à endurer sa malédiction.

Lavande Brown était elle aussi un loup-garou.

Toutes les pleines lunes elle se transformait en cette louve claire, efflanquée, peureuse, qui trainait dans les pattes de Bill tout en chouinant.

Et elle entendait l'appel ! Cet horrible appel venant de son véritable alpha. Un monstre que l'on n'avait pas encore attrapé et qui rodait, attendant que ses victimes le rejoignent et le servent. Alors quand malgré la Potion Tue Loup elle se sentait attirée, elle plongeait son museau dans le poil de Bill, et quand elle était trop faible pour résister, c'était le grand et beau loup roux qui la rattrapait, mordait son museau en guise de punition et l'obligeait à faire marche arrière.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Bill Weasley ? Rien d'amoureux. Peut-être au début, après tout, elle était déjà tombé amoureuse d'un Weasley, mais celui-ci était marié avec une demi-velane vicieuse et jalouse qui ne se laissait pas impressionner ni compter des histoires. Fleur lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'elle avait le pouvoir de lui rendre la vie impossible si elle songeait un instant à séduire son époux.

Et la possessivité de la française n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

Bill était donc devenu comme un espèce de père de substitution, et ce, malgré leur peu de différence d'âge. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle se sentait mal et qu'il était présent à SteMangouste, elle recherchait son réconfort et sa compagnie. Il était naturellement rassurant et d'une douceur dans les mots sans pareille. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il soit aimé de tous les loups du centre et considéré comme leur chef.

Glissant hors des toilettes, Lavande se laissa guider par son instinct et prit le chemin vers le salon public, là où devait se trouver l'homme.

Arrivé devant les portes battantes qui séparaient les zones réservées au personnel et aux loups, elle monta sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par l'une des petites fenêtres carrées si la zone était dégagée.

Elle pesta en se rendant compte qu'une autre personne était là, discutant justement avec Bill. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta de l'identifier et eut l'impression d'être violemment frappée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger !

Sa rivale, ce faux-jeton de fille qui lui avait pris son RonRon ! Toujours vivante, intacte, sa peau lisse brillante de santé sans aucune marques, ses cheveux devenus noirs semblant moins touffus. Elle portait des habits simples mais son discours semblait enjoué et léger.

Lavande ne put s'empêcher d'entrer discrètement dans la pièce pour se cacher derrière une plante en pot, espérant pouvoir entendre la voix de celle qui fut autrefois sa camarade de dortoir puis sa rivale.

Après le choc, elle devait s'avouer que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas de la haine, mais une brûlante envie pour son ancienne vie. Pouvoir redevenir une étudiante et fréquenter à nouveau Parvati, Hermione, Fay, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean et Neville ! Et même les autres de Poudlard. Elle donnerait tout même pour assister à nouveau à un cours de Rogue ! Voir son futur plein de possibilité et de promesses s'ouvrir à nouveau à elle !

On lui avait dit qu'elle le pourrait, qu'elle n'était pas obligée de s'enfermer ici… Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout était fichu. On ne la regarderait plus jamais de la même façon, elle serait la « pauvre fille de Gryffondor dévisagée et loup-garou ».

Personne ne voudra jamais épouser un visage pareil. Personne ne voudra jamais embaucher un loup-garou.

Tendant l'oreille grâce à son ouïe améliorée de loup, elle réussit à attraper la discussion au vol :

-Le stade Victoria Hermione ?! Carrément ! S'exclama Bill avec un rire dans la voix.

-Oui ! C'est pour ça que tu dois être là Bill ! Je sais qu'Harry apprécierait beaucoup et ça va être une fête géniale !

-Eh bien…

Bill cherchait à éviter le regard brillant d'Hermione, mais celle-ci semblait bien décidée à user de toute sa persuasion. Cela rappelait à Lavande quand la petite sorcière essayait de les convaincre que réviser pour les examens était une chose extrêmement excitante et amusante à faire…

-Tout le monde sera là ! Enfin… Sauf tes frères et Ginny bien entendu… Mais sinon, quasiment tous les gryffondors, poufsouffles et serdaigles seront présent !

-Justement, je ne vais pas faire un peu vieux dans cette assemblée… ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai même invité Melody Flint et son petit copain !

Lavande fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de qui diable était Melody Flint. Elle se rappelait vaguement d'un Flint à l'école, mais il lui semblait que c'était un garçon bien plus âgé. Et moche.

-Melody Flint ?! Cracha Bill avec dégout. Cette peste de serpentarde de troisième année ?!

-Oh ? Tu la eues à Poudlard ? C'est notre psy maintenant.

Il grimaça à cette nouvelle, semblant trouver l'idée totalement effrayante.

-Harry l'aime bien, fit Hermione comme pour se dédouaner.

-Ouais mais Harry semble avoir curieusement un faible pour les serpents cette année…

Hermione gloussa, surprenant Lavande qui ne l'avait jamais vu faire une chose pareille à l'école.

-Et encore… Tu n'as pas idée…

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir !

*Ils font une fête ? Tout le monde est invité ? Au stade ?! Mais pourquoi ?*

Lavande était au supplice. Si elle n'était pas si certaine d'être regardé comme un monstre, ou pire avec pitié, par Hermione-la-sainte-des-pauvres-créatures-pitoyables, elle se serait précipitée sur elle pour la secouer et lui faire cracher toute l'histoire.

-Oh allez Bill, on ne va pas fêter tous les jours l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Harry !

-Eh bien, j'assiste à son mariage samedi.

-Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !

Lavande s'étrangla à moitié et s'empressa de se cacher quand Bill tourna la tête dans sa direction. L'ayant apparemment entendu… Et probablement aussi senti. Mais pour l'instant elle s'en fichait bien : elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry allait se marier ! Et ce samedi en plus !

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas être au courant ?

Aussitôt elle se rappela qu'elle s'était volontairement tenu loin de toute information venant du monde normal… Mais peut-être aussi parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que ce genre d'évènement arriverait si vite dans la vie de ses anciens amis !

*Harry va se marier… Avec la petite sœur de Ron sans aucun doute. Quelle veinarde celle-là ! Elle a vraiment tout : les garçons sont amoureux d'elle, sa famille est célèbre, elle est naturellement mince et elle est bonne en magie… Pff quelle injustice. Dire que ça aurait pu être ma belle-sœur… Et que Harry, l'Elu, serait devenu mon beau-frère…*

Mais à quoi bon penser à tout ça ? Tout ça ce n'était plus pour elle ! Elle était un loup !

Cependant…

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher…

Il fallait qu'elle les revoit !

-o-O-o-O-o-

Depuis le début des vacances, à chaque fin d'après-midi, 18h pile, Harry sortait de la cheminée du Manoir Malefoy pour rejoindre Narcissa dans la Serre. Accolée au bâtiment, faite d'une merveille d'armature métallique verte formant ici et là des formes étoilées ou florales, ainsi que de verre qui devenait miroir lorsque la nuit tombait et que les nombreux lustres brûlaient, elle contenait quelques plantes inoffensives et une terrasse qui servait habituellement à prendre le thé.

C'était ici qu'Harry apprenait à valser « sans avoir l'air d'un manche à balais constipé ».

Qui aurait cru que l'élégante Narcissa était à ce point capable d'illustrer ses pensées ?

La sorcière refusait formellement de donner un spectacle burlesque à ses contemporains et s'attendait donc à ce qu'Harry la conduise avec le plus de grâce possible. Or grâce et Harry… Souvenez-vous plus haut : «aussi gracieux qu'un porte manteau ».

Harry tentait donc de faire de son mieux sur le son d'une valse de Strauss, mais entre le fait qu'il était obligé de toucher sa future belle-mère de façon un peu trop rapproché à son gout, ce qui le troublait au final bien plus que lorsqu'il avait été contraint et forcé de danser avec Parvati, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir le rythme, complétement à côté de la plaque le plus souvent, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Tête qu'au moins il avait appris à tenir droite et fier, se faisant rabrouer plusieurs fois sur sa manie de regarder leurs pieds.

Il pensait actuellement pas trop mal s'en tirer lorsque Narcissa stoppa tout mouvement brusquement :

-Stop ! Cela ne va pas du tout ! Entendons-nous la même musique ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes sur du trois temps et que nous aurions dû inverser à gauche !

L'air martyrisé qu'arbora alors Harry ne réussit même pas à l'émouvoir.

-Allez ! On reprend !

*Femme froide et diabolique !* Songea-t-il alors que d'un coup de baguette, elle relançait le gramophone qui trônait sur une table à l'écart.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de la musique classique mais là il était sur le point d'en être dégouté à vie. Qui était le sadique qui avait décidé que l'ouverture du bal se ferait sur une valse viennoise ?

Ah. Oui. Drago.

Sa première vengeance sans aucun doute.

Harry n'avait même pas le temps de grommeler dans sa tête puisqu'il devait essayer de suivre la musique.

.

Il ignorait totalement que ledit Drago, caché dans un coin sombre de la large porte, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il perdit cependant vite cette expression lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper sa manche et une tête blonde faite de deux couettes hautes apparaitre dans son champ de vision.

- _Ne me dis pas que c'est lui ?_ Lança Arianne Malefoy en français, plissant ses yeux gris si semblable aux siens.

Petite poupée de 7 ans à la peau pâle, elle était la petite sœur de son cousin Ambroise et donc l'un des résultats malheureux de l'union Malefoy/Bellerive, bien que Drago trouvait qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Ce n'était pas dans le sens où la progéniture en question soit laide, non, Arianne pouvait être adorablement mignonne (par contre son frère était d'une banalité consommée !), mais dans le sens où les membres de cette famille en particulier semblait cultiver l'art d'être parfaitement insupportables.

Non, et ce n'était pas l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité ! Sa famille à lui savait se rendre parfaitement charmante quand elle le voulait !

- _Oui, c'est lui. Harry_ , répondit-il dans sa langue.

- _Je l'imaginais plus impressionnant. Et il danse comme un canard unijambiste ! Pauvre tante Narcissa !_

- _Il n'est pas fait pour conduire._

- _C'est un garçon, qui d'autre le ferait à sa place ?_ Répliqua Arianne, perplexe.

Elle le fixa avec étonnement lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire carnassier :

- _Moi._

Il s'avança alors dans la lumière, rendant à son visage un air intentionnellement froid et cruel.

.

-Je vois qu'à ce rythme nous ne sommes pas prêts d'avoir d'ouverture du bal !

Harry se figea brusquement lorsque retentit la voix de Drago et lâcha précipitamment Narcissa, manquant de la jeter à terre. Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant… Ou plutôt LES arrivant, constatat'il en découvrant au bras de son fiancé une adorable petite fille aux cheveux blonds… Qui ne le regardait pas très adorablement.

Faisant fi du regard méprisant de l'enfant, il sentit les battements de son cœur augmenter en voyant Drago devant lui. Il accrocha son regard dans l'espoir d'y voir de la joie, mais il se heurta à la place à un mur de froideur et d'indifférence qui eut pour effet de définitivement le déstabiliser.

Perturbé, Harry ne savait plus du tout de quoi il était censé avoir l'air, lui. La petite fille lança alors quelque chose dans une langue étrangère et Drago ricana méchamment en réponse.

Bien, CA, il savait reconnaitre. Drago était en train de se moquer de lui !

Se renfrognant dans sa pauvre fierté blessée, il lui jeta un regard noir en tentant d'ignorer l'amertume qui envahissait son cœur.

-Oh, Potter, je te présente ma cousine, Arianne. Tu l'excuseras, elle ne parle pas un mot d'anglais.

Puis il se pencha vers la petite fille qui referma encore plus son étreinte sur son bras et lui parla dans son étrange langue pointue où Harry ne reconnut que son propre nom.

L'enfant eut un sourire tristement similaire à ceux qu'avait pût émettre le blond lors de ses premières années à Poudlard. Savant mélange de fierté, de dégout et de sarcasme. Elle le narguait ! Lui, Harry James Potter Black, vainqueur de Voldemort, se faisait narguer par une gamine de primaire !

*Oui, ça va, j'ai vu que tu pouvais le toucher comme tu voulais ! Maintenant lâche-le !*

-Regarde Potter, magnanime, je vais te montrer comment un VERITABLE homme danse.

-Il n'y a rien de magnanime là-dedans, Malefoy ! C'est TA foutue ouverture de bal, craqua Harry, s'attirant un levé de sourcil de son vis-à-vis.

-Tiens-donc ? Me marierai-je seul ?

*Si ça continue, OUI !* Se retint de cracher Harry car ça faisait vraiment puéril.

Pourtant il en avait besoin. Une part de lui avait besoin de faire mal, très mal à ce crétin blond trop séduisant pour son bien et à toute sa famille de fous !

-Mais d'un côté, tu as raison, il est évident que je suis celui pour qui cela compte le plus…

*Pardon ?!Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?!*

-…C'est pour ça que je ne te permettrais pas de tout gâcher en étant indécrottablement irrécupérable. Maintenant tais-toi, et admire le Maître !

Drago ralluma le gramophone, attira à lui Arianne, et malgré leurs différence de taille due à leurs âges respectifs, ils s'élancèrent sur la terrasse, valsant élégamment dans une harmonie troublante. Harry se recula dans un coin, des sentiments tout à fait divers se disputant en lui, au point qu'il peinait à les identifier. Une chose était cependant certaine : pour une raison ou une autre, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait !

Il découvrit alors à ses côtés Narcissa qui s'était faite discrète pendant un moment et qui s'éclaircit la gorge, l'air de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant. Et malgré toute la fichue affection qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle, il lui répondit d'un regard noir avant de décider de quitter brusquement la pièce.

Il refusait de subir ce spectacle écœurant plus longtemps et être ainsi humilié. Il allait… Il allait trouver Evangeline et la ramener avec lui !

A moitié conscient qu'il s'agirait d'un enlèvement puisqu'il avait été convenu qu'elle resterait chez les Malefoy pendant la première semaine de vacance, il était trop furieux pour s'en préoccuper. Il était son père après tout ! Et ça leur ferait les pieds !

A ce stupide Drago qui lui en voulait pour un truc qui était de sa propre faute, et Narcissa qui soutenait toujours son fils, quoiqu'il fasse !

Merde ! Et pourquoi d'abord Drago continuait à lui faire la tête ?! Celui qui avait été lésé, c'était lui, et il n'en faisait pas une maladie ! Et puis il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il attendait quoique ce soit de la part de cette fichue fouine blonde ! C'était un ignoble crétin égocentrique fils à papa et maman et Harry n'avait PAS le moins du monde besoin de lui ! Et il ne voulait PAS qu'il lui adresse des sourires ou cherche à le draguer !

Et il ne voulait PAS être en train de danser avec lui à la place de cette idiote de française NON PLUS !

Et surtout, il ne se sentait PAS abandonné !

S'arrêtant brusquement dans un des couloirs menant au hall, il réalisa qu'il était en ce moment même dans tous ses états.

-Idiot… Se réprimanda-t-il. Te laisser atteindre comme ça…

Puis comme si tout devait aller de façon merdique ce soir, il se retrouva au détour du couloir nez à nez avec Lucius et un vieil homme aux épais cheveux blancs rejetés vers l'arrière, le dos courbé alors qu'il s'appuyait à un déambulateur.

Dire qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter de le croiser, lui spécifiquement, ainsi que les nouveaux Malefoy qui s'étaient rajoutés !

Il grinça les dents en repensant à Arianne Malefoy.

-Oh. Lord Potter Black, le salua Lucius du bout des lèvres avant d'ajouter d'un ton ironique : Leçon instructive ?

-Bonsoir à vous aussi messieurs. Je m'apprêtais à... Enfin bref, ça ne vous regarde pas ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, grogna Harry en se reprenant.

Il avait aussi envie d'être aimable que de se jeter du haut d'une montagne.

-Pardon ? Mais dans MA maison, je crains que ce qui vous regarde, ME regarde, répliqua Lucius.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

La mâchoire du blond se contracta au grand plaisir d'Harry qui prit le risque de jeter un coup d'œil sur le vieil homme. Il fut surpris de voir que ce dernier les regardait tous les deux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il devait être très âgé pour que son visage soit à ce point ridé et qu'il ait besoin d'aide pour se déplacer, mais ses yeux gris brillaient d'un éclat encore vif, prouvant que l'homme était encore loin d'être sénile.

-Eh bien Lucius, ton nouveau garçon ne semble pas du genre à se laisser faire, commenta t'il en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

Le sorcier eut un rictus dégouté et Harry fronça des sourcils, sûr de ne pas aimer la formulation de cette remarque.

-En effet, appuya t'il cependant.

-Tous les animaux sauvages peuvent être dressés. Il suffit juste d'une main ferme, répliqua Lucius pour le membre de sa famille.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation. Et puis quoi encore ?! Il croyait qu'il allait lui donner des leçons peut-être ? Vernon Dursley n'avait jamais réussi à briser son tempérament alors même qu'il le considérait comme un espèce d'animal atteint d'une maladie dégénérative, ce n'était donc pas Lucius Malefoy qui y arriverait !

-Vous tiendrez vos mains loin de moi Malefoy ! Le prévint le brun. Si vous continuez à vous montrer insultant, je peux vous assurer que nos seules relations après le mariage se résumeront à « vous dans ce Manoir, moi dans le mien » !

-Allons, allons, messieurs ! Chercha à les calmer le vieil homme en s'avançant un peu plus vers Harry. Avec tout ça nous n'avons même pas été présentés dans les règles de l'art. Lucius ?

Le blond souffla légèrement par le nez mais se recomposa un visage plus neutre :

-Lord Potter Black, voici le chef de famille de la branche française Malefoy : Monsieur Herbert Malefoy, qui n'est autre que le cousin au troisième degré de mon père. Herbert, je te présente mon gendre, Lord et chef des familles Potter et Black : Harry Potter Black…

Herbert Malefoy libéra une de ses mains pour la tendre à Harry et celui-ci la serra aussitôt, surpris un instant de la vigueur de la poigne.

-On peut dire que vous avez réussi à ramener un peu d'animation dans cette famille. Cela fait au moins trente ans que je me refusais à venir ici de peur de mourir d'ennui. Mon cousin Abraxas était une telle _baderne_ ! Ah quel est le mot anglais déjà ? Je crois qu'il n'existe pas. Pardon Lucius, mais ton père c'était… Enfin tu le sais mieux que personne sans doute. J'ai dit à Germaine, Germaine est mon épouse, qu'il me faudrait quelque chose de totalement hors du commun pour que je prenne la peine de me déplacer jusqu'ici. C'est vrai, je suis un homme d'affaire très occupé après tout, et en cent-douze ans d'existence, excusez du peu, je pensais avoir absolument tout vu ! Mais ça, c'est avant de découvrir que mon _Dragon_ de petit-fils avait trouvé le moyen de mettre au monde une fille avec un autre homme !

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Le vieil homme était bizarrement sympathique mais comme beaucoup de personne d'expérience, il ne semblait plus y avoir de moyen de l'arrêter et Harry craignait de se voir dérouler l'arbre généalogique de la famille Malefoy pendant des heures. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius, qui semblait tout aussi embêté et pour la première fois de leur existence, une lueur de compréhension mutuelle passa entre eux.

*Mais je me demande ce que Herbert Malefoy voulait dire au sujet du père de Lucius… « Enfin tu le sais mieux que personne sans doute »… Hmm il y avait peut-être quelque chose à creuser là…*

-… Ah ! Personne n'a voulu me croire au début ! Mon fils et mon beau-fils m'ont accusé d'avoir abusé de l'hydromel ! Moi ! Enfants indignes !

Le vieil homme commençait à s'échauffer, tapant de son déambulateur le sol comme il le ferait d'une canne. Lucius vint aussitôt poser ses mains sur ses épaules avant d'arriver à placer quelques mots d'une voix douce et caressante :

-Mais oui, Herbert, je crois que vous êtes en train de vous fatiguer. Mr Potter doit rentrer et moi je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre…

D'autorité, il fit tourner le sorcier qui ne l'avait même pas vraiment écouté et qui continuait, tout en tournant la tête pour regarder Harry alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le couloir :

-Mais je leur ai montré ! Oui je leur ai montré !

Harry continua à sourire jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue, pour ensuite pousser un profond soupir. Cela aura eu au moins le mérite de le calmer un peu, même s'il allait s'empresser de quitter le Manoir avant de tomber à nouveau sur un membre de cette famille.

Sortant sa montre de sa poche –le cadeau de Drago- il caressa du pouce le cygne en volume sur le clapet, se demandant pourquoi tout tournait mal entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard. Ils arrivaient pourtant à s'entendre avant. C'était même Drago qui venait tout le temps à lui, le sourire moqueur, le regard plein de joie… Etait-ce alors lui qui était maladroit ?

Ah non ! Drago n'arriverait pas à lui faire croire que c'était de sa faute !

Remonté, Harry ouvrit le clapet et poussa un hoquet d'horreur en voyant l'heure.

Hermione allait le tuer !

-o-O-o-O-o-

On toqua à la porte et Lavande n'eut même pas à tendre l'oreille pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Entre Bill.

Le sorcier pénétra dans la petite chambre aux tons majoritairement bleus et blanc. Grace à la magie qui pouvait faire contenir des surfaces immenses dans des petits contenants, aucun patient n'avait à partager sa chambre comme c'était souvent le cas dans les hôpitaux moldus.

La jeune femme se tenait assise sur son lit, un album photo sur ses cuisses. Aux pages ouvertes, on pouvait voir une photo prise sans doute dans la salle commune des gryffondors, après une victoire de Quidditch à voir la tenue de certains des garçons qui agitaient la main, avant de se chamailler sous les gloussements amusés de deux filles.

Elle et Parvati.

-Lavande ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tout à l'heure tu étais cachée dans le salon des visiteurs ? Demanda-t-il gentiment en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-J'avais envie de voir et d'entendre Hermione… Répondit-elle pour sa part avec une certaine monotonie.

-Et pas de lui parler ?

Le grand roux accepta son silence, caressant sa tête doucement. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui, détaillant les propres cicatrices qui ornaient le visage de Bill, des sillons creusés profondément dans sa joue, assez semblables aux siennes. Ses cheveux mi- longs auraient pu les cacher en partie, mais il n'était pas dans le tempérament de l'homme de se dissimuler, ainsi il retenait sa chevelure en catogan. Sans s'en rendre compte, les doigts de Lavande s'était mis à suivre les entailles, quand elle s'en aperçut, elle arrêta aussitôt, rangeant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-… Mais je veux m'améliorer, affirma t'elle.

Le regard bleu posé sur elle s'illumina. C'était en effet un progrès par rapport à son rejet systématique de toutes personnes non loup-garou.

-J'ai entendu Hermione parler de cette fête… Tous mes amis y seront. J'aimerais y aller.

-Une fête ?! Tu ne crois pas que tu vises un peu haut pour la première fois ? C'est vrai tes amis y seront, mais aussi d'autres personnes et…

-Eh bien… Peut-être que si tu pouvais camoufler mes cicatrices avec un sort…

-Lav' ! Non ! Tu sais très bien quelle est ma politique à ce sujet !

-MAIS BILL ! Juste un peu…. Juste un petit sort ! A quoi sert-il d'être sorcier si on ne peut pas se servir de la magie pour nous aider ! Et puis toutes les filles le font !

-Des sortilèges de beauté mineurs qui n'épuisent pas toute leur énergie et qu'elles relâchent en fin de journée ! Ce que tu demandes est beaucoup plus énergivore et rien ne dit qu'après tu accepteras de t'en passer ! Il ne s'agit pas juste de camoufler un bouton d'acnés !

-Juste pour cette fois…

-Non. Et puis je pense que cette fête est un trop gros objectif pour toi. Commence déjà par accepter de revoir tes parents et alors, on en reparlera !

Il se leva du lit, lui faisant comprendre que la discussion était close. Lavande referma alors violemment son album, et alors que Bill refermait la porte de la chambre derrière lui, elle l'envoya valser contre le battant.

-TRES BIEN ! SI TU VEUX QUE JE RESTE SEULE ET MOCHE TOUTE MA VIE BILL WEASLEY ! Lança-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait encore l'entendre, avant de pousser un cri de rage strident.

Deux tasses de thé explosèrent sur sa table basse et elle se laissa tomber, abattue, à plat ventre sur son lit. Du coin de l'œil elle repéra sa baguette magique qui était posée sagement sur sa table de chevet et qui semblait presque la narguer.

La prenant en main, elle la fit rouler entre ses doigts, avant de prendre une décision et de lancer un _reparo_ sur sa porcelaine en morceau. Les fins fragments lévitèrent lentement, puis vinrent se recoller laborieusement, formant au final quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à une œuvre d'art contemporaine qu'à son service à thé.

Poussant un nouveau cri de rage, qu'elle étouffa cette fois-ci dans son oreiller, elle maudit une fois de plus sa transformation qui avait perturbé sa pratique de la magie. C'était simple : elle n'arrivait jamais à faire ce qu'elle voulait, même avec de bêtes sorts domestiques ! Elle devait tout réapprendre comme une gamine mettant les pieds à Poudlard pour la première fois !

C'était si frustrant ! Sa vie n'était plus qu'une série de complication qui se répétait inlassablement chaque cycle lunaire !

Néanmoins elle n'était pas une gryffondor pour rien ! Se reprenant, elle plongea la tête la première dans sa malle pour en sortir des livres qu'elle jetait au fur et à mesure dans la pièce, avant de trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Un _accio_ aurait été tellement plus simple !

« Sortilèges et Charmes pour sorcières apprêtées » avait été sa bible durant toute son adolescence. Il y avait là-dedans toutes les formules pour arranger ses cheveux, se maquiller, soigner ou camoufler des imperfections et sublimer robes et bijoux. Il allait sans dire que ce livre était bien plus usé que ses manuels scolaires.

Si Bill ne voulait pas l'aider, elle se débrouillerait toute seule ! Elle aurait assez de temps devant elle pour maitriser à nouveau le sort qui l'intéressait. Même si ce n'était qu'une dernière fois, elle voulait ressentir à nouveau la sensation d'être une fille normale !

-o-O-o-O-o-

Drago avait cogité toute une partie de la nuit, puis au réveil il avait pris la décision de tenter le tout pour le tout ! Après s'être évidemment préparé, il avait couru jusque dans la nurserie pour booster ses batteries au contact d'Evangeline. Elle lui avait souri, elle avait ri alors qu'il lui faisait des chatouilles, il ne pouvait donc qu'être prêt !

Alors pourquoi tournait-il devant cette porte sans oser l'ouvrir depuis au moins vingt minutes ?

Il était pourtant résolu et devait se montrer ferme ! Infaillible ! Indémontable ! Un roc de convictions !

Ce bureau était la chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde !

C'était décidé, une fois qu'il hériterait de la maison, il le ferait détruire !

Usant de toute sa force mentale, parce que l'on savait ce qu'il en était de son courage, il abaissa la poignée et tenta de faire irruption, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, tel un homme venu pour avoir une discussion importante et qui ne souffrirait aucun délai.

-PERE ! JE… !

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu frapper, Drago ! Fut-il aussitôt coupé par une voix glaciale.

Le jeune serpentard perdit aussitôt le fil de ses encouragements intérieur. Se retrouvant juste seul avec lui-même dans ce bureau intimidant qui l'écrasait de sa supériorité et son père qui ne le regardait même pas, occupé à faire glisser sa plume sur un parchemin.

Comme s'il n'était que quantité négligeable.

-J'espère que c'est important, _au moins_.

Drago ferma un instant les yeux, accusant la remarque, puis se jeta à l'eau, sans cependant la force et l'intransigeance qu'il aurait voulu y mettre :

-Père… Je…Puis-je vous demander de reconsidérer la question concernant Evangeline… ?

Son père releva les yeux vers lui.

Drago déglutit face à ce regard d'acier qui n'était que si rarement approbateur ou aimant. La plupart du temps, et c'était le cas depuis sa première année à Poudlard, le jeune homme n'y lisait plus que l'agacement et la déception. Baissant la tête, il abandonna aussitôt le combat.

-Je m'excuse pour vous avoir dérangé en plein travail.

Quittant le bureau, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Malheureusement il dût subir les regards narquois et moqueurs de ses « cousins », Ambroise et Jean-Pierre qui, comme par hasard, se trouvaient à proximité.

*Sales…*

Il pensa d'abord « fouines » avant de se reprendre. Avec horreur, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir que de la sympathie pour ces mignonnes petites créatures et que ces deux larves ne méritaient pas un tel honneur.

Leur adressant un regard plein de haine, il décida de faire le grand tour pour ne pas avoir à passer devant eux. Cependant, vite, son désarroi reprit toute la place et il en arriva au point à se sentir mal dans sa propre maison… Dans ses propres vêtements. Tout autour de lui était là pour lui rappeler qu'il devait être un digne Malefoy, impitoyable, maitre du jeu… Et son apparence même était là pour s'y conformer.

Tous ces portraits qui le fixaient avec hauteur, pleins de blonds aux yeux d'acier, visages opalins et mornes comme la pluie. Où qu'il regarde, il n'y avait pas un seul de ses ancêtres qui semblaient montrer une autre expression que celle de l'arrogance. Mais l'arrogance n'était pas une émotion, elle était une façade. Pas une goutte de joie n'en émanait.

Toutes ces années, il avait tout fait pour ressembler à son père… Non. Pour DEVENIR son père, puisque c'était cela qu'il attendait ! Une copie parfaite qui ferait l'éloge de sa propre perfection.

Marchant vivement, il arriva finalement dans le boudoir de sa mère où celle-ci était jusqu'alors occupée à faire broder des runes magiques sur un vêtement.

-Pourquoi ne se contente-t-il pas de ce que je suis ?! Éclata-t-il, désespéré.

-Qui donc mon chéri ? Demanda poliment Narcissa en attirant son ouvrage d'un geste de sa baguette pour le vérifier, apparemment peu perturbée par ce genre d'entrée.

-Père ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'essaie pas de voir ce qui est bien chez moi plutôt que de vouloir me faire endosser un rôle ou un caractère qui n'est pas le mien ? Je ne serais jamais comme lui un homme froid et glacial, toujours sous contrôle ! J'éprouve des émotions ! J'ai parfois besoin d'hurler, de me manifester, d'attirer l'attention sur moi ! Et pas forcément comme lui !

-Oui chéri, je comprends parfaitement.

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Il y a quelque chose qui va pas chez moi ! Je suis… Je suis comme un Malefoy défectueux ! Cracha-t-il avec rage en faisant le tour du salon d'un pas nerveux.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas « défectueux » ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

-Mais si ! Tout chez moi va de travers, je ne fais rien comme il faut ! L'école : j'ai tout loupé, en tant que mage noir : j'ai été lamentable, je ne pourrais pas faire le métier que me réservait Père et à la place d'épouser une héritière de bonne famille et d'avoir un fils, j'épouse UN hériter et j'ai UNE fille !

Devant son fils qui pouvait continuer comme ça durant des heures, Narcissa poussa un petit soupir et posa son ouvrage sur ses cuisses pour capturer son regard :

-Ecoute : Il n'y a rien qui va de travers chez toi, c'est tout simplement ce qu'on appelle gentiment la « folie Black », ta tante avait la même chose, mon cousin Sirius aussi… Disons que nous avons une certaine sensibilité dans la famille. Avec pas mal d'artistes et d'acteurs de théâtre comme ancêtres… Mais c'est là où le bât blesse ton père, mon cœur. Malgré ce qu'il a tenté de faire de toi et en dépit de ton apparence, tu es plus Black que Malefoy. Lutter contre ton sang ne peut te faire que du mal… Ou pire… Te faire sombrer dans la folie ou la dépression.

Drago s'immobilisa dans ses allers retours, la fixant avec ébahissement.

-Et tu sais ça depuis quand ?

-Depuis longtemps… Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Il n'y avait alors aucune alternative que celle où tu étais l'héritier des Malefoy. Ton père et ton grand-père ont toujours refusé de voir la vérité : qu'ils avaient commis une erreur en liant une Black à la famille, et que notre sang est plus fort que le leur. Et autant j'aime ton père d'un amour profond, autant je dois avouer qu'il peut parfois se conduire très sottement quand il s'agit de son nom ou de son patrimoine… Il est donc effectivement déçu de ne pas avoir SON héritier Malefoy… Semblant parfois oublier qu'on t'a fait à deux… Et que ce n'est pas lui qui t'as porté difficilement pendant neuf mois… Bref, si je ne t'en ai jamais parlé avant tout ça, c'est que je ne voulais pas te faire perdre espoir de devenir ce que tu voulais être.

-Pourquoi me le dire maintenant alors ?

-Oh enfin Drago ! Réfléchis un peu ! Que suis-je donc là, à faire, à courir partout depuis plusieurs mois ?! Je fais de toi un Black, un vrai ! Je te rends ce qui devrais être ton véritable héritage et ta véritable maison, ainsi que ton véritable toi, mon cœur.

-Mais…

-Les Malefoy survivront sans toi. Et ton père y survivra ! Il n'a pas le choix de toute façon ! Il va devoir apprendre à t'aimer tel que tu es. Et si Merlin le veut, il fera aussi quelques efforts pour accepter ton époux… Même si CA, ce n'est vraiment pas gagné d'avance…

-Mère…

Narcissa vint prendre les mains de son fils, désormais à nouveau calme, et admira encore une fois la ressemblance qu'il pouvait y avoir entre lui et Bella, avant que cette dernière ne perde totalement la raison à Azkaban. Cette énergie, ce besoin viscéral d'exister et d'accaparer l'attention, cette tendance à la dramatisation ou à se mettre en spectacle, accompagné d'une confiance légèrement disproportionné en elle.

Des traits qui se léguaient dans la famille, un peu à la roulette russe, et qu'avaient effectivement partagés son grand-père, son père, Sirius, Bellatrix, Drago, mais aussi, bien qu'elle l'ignorait : Nymphadora. Aujourd'hui seul restait Drago, dernier véritable héritier de la famille Black, et pourtant dédaigné.

Et Narcissa ne serait pas ce qu'elle était si elle n'avait pas sauté sur l'occasion inespérée offerte par Harry Potter lorsque toute cette histoire avec Evangeline était arrivée.

-Etes-vous fière de moi ? Demanda Drago avec lassitude, mais aussi, presque comme une prière.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être. Et je le serais horriblement dans quelques jours quand tu prononceras tes serments devant toute l'élite sorcière britannique. Car tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. Ne l'oublie jamais Drago. Ton père te sera redevable car ce sera toi qui nous auras sorti de la situation dans laquelle IL nous a mis.

Reconnaissant, il vint enserrer sa taille fine, se blottissant contre elle sans gêne. Il se fichait de ce que l'on pouvait dire : il avait juste tellement passé de temps à vouloir que ses parents soient fiers de lui qu'il pourrait en pleurer de soulagement. Cela avait toujours été son leitmotiv.

Il ne perdait pas espoir de voir un jour son père lui dire ces quelques mots. En attendant peut-être que si Harry et lui montraient qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en eux, il changerait peut-être d'avis au sujet de garder leur fille…

Quelque part dans l'Univers, un dieu nommé Murphy s'écroula par terre de rire.

-o-O-o-O-o-

-Je vous dis qu'elle dort.

-Et alors ? Je peux quand même aller la voir.

Harry chercha à contourner la sorcière qui se trouvait devant lui, une digne femme aux cheveux blonds parcourus de mèches blanches retenus dans un filet à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle portait une chemise blanche sévère avec une jupe à crinoline rayé de noir qui prenait une place folle et l'empêchait de passer à ses côtés sans taper dedans.

Elle se déplaça à nouveau, lui opposant de nouveau son jupon.

-Monsieur a donné des consignes strictes concernant Mademoiselle Black. Lors de ses périodes de sieste, l'accès à la nurserie est strictement restreint à sa nourrice et à lui-même.

-Pardon ?! Monsieur qui ? Demanda Harry d'une voix faussement douce.

-Monsieur le Lord évidemment.

Le sourire-rictus de Harry eut un sursaut.

-Donc Mrs Leonowens, vous êtes en train de dire que Lucius Malefoy est en droit de m'interdire de voir MA fille ?

-Je suis navré de vous le dire, Lord Potter, mais il est le maître de cette maison.

-Ah c'est comme ça ?!

La digne sorcière sembla tout d'un coup vouloir se faire absorber par sa jupe, sentant instinctivement que le jeune homme face à elle, celui-qui-avait-vaincu-le-plus-puissant-mage-noir-du-siècle, n'était pas content du tout d'elle. Par chance, le Sauveur Sorcier avait été élevé dans le plus grand respect des femmes, ainsi se contint-il pour lui demander à la place :

-Où puis-je trouver Drago Malefoy à votre avis ?

-A cette heure ? Il doit être en train d'assister aux répétitions de l'orchestre…

La remerciant sèchement, il fit demi-tour et remonta le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier central. Une fois arrivé dans la salle de bal, il repéra aussitôt un ensemble de personnes réunies au milieu de la salle, le nez tourné vers un balcon où se tenaient les musiciens.

Il reconnut Narcissa, en compagnie de deux autres femmes, l'une semblant plus âgée que les deux autres. Celle-ci portait le blond platine signature génétique des Malefoy, ainsi qu'une robe de sorcière d'un écœurant rose framboise avec pleins de petits nœuds et de dentelles qui donnait une arrière impression de pièce montée. Probablement Marie-Anne De Sancy, la fille ainée de Mr Herbert.  
La seconde avait une coiffure de tresse en couronne, châtains clairs, le visage en forme de cœur, et une petite bouche rouge pincée d'un air faussement affecté. Sa robe aux tons pastel semblait moins surchargée, mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il pensa aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de la mère d'Arianne et d'Ambroise (qu'il n'avait toujours pas croisé… ) : Aurélie Malefoy.

Et au milieu de toutes ces femmes se trouvait Drago, scotché de sa nouvelle extension blonde qui tel un parasite s'agrippait à son bras tout en le couvant d'un regard éperdu.

Harry grogna, mais le son fut heureusement avalé en parti par la musique.

-DRAGO ! Appela-t-il alors, faisant se retourner le groupe vers lui.

-Potter… Répondit le blond avec un reniflement agacé. Que fais-tu ici ? Ne vois-tu pas que nous sommes occupés ? Oh, et d'ailleurs as-tu déjà été présenté à mes…

-Cela attendra, le coupa-t-il brusquement en s'avançant vers lui sans faire attention aux réactions de ces dames.

Drago recula aussitôt pour se mettre hors d'atteinte, mais toujours collé d'Arianne, il ne fut pas assez vif pour empêcher Harry de l'empoigner par le bras, l'attirant alors à lui.

-Il faut qu'on parle, continua-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus. Maintenant.

Un soupir et un regard glacial fut sa seule réponse alors que le serpentard l'obligeait à le lâcher.

-Seul à seul, précisa alors Harry en foudroyant des yeux la gamine qui semblait vouloir s'inviter.

-Très bien Potter…

Il dit quelque chose à Arianne et celle-ci leva la tête d'un air indigné, renvoyant un regard furibond à Harry. Puis Drago passa devant lui et Harry le suivit dans le Manoir, se demandant bien où est-ce qu'il le conduisait. Après cinq minutes d'errances, son fiancé l'invita à entrer dans une pièce du premier étage.

C'était une grande chambre au mur du fond percé de nombreuses hautes fenêtres en croisillons qui offrait plus de luminosité que dans la plupart des pièces du bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'éléments de décorations : des cadres ici et là, deux tableaux de paysages, un lit à baldaquin gris ornés de motifs de fleur de lys blanc et dans un coin une banderole de serpentard qui confirma à Harry qu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Drago.

Celui-ci n'en fit cependant pas mention, verrouillant d'un sort de silence la pièce.

-Alors Potter, qu'il y a-t-il ? Un problème avec la musique choisie… ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec le mariage. J'ai toute confiance en vous pour vous occuper de cela, précisa Harry pour éviter d'avoir affaire à de possibles récriminations. Non, par contre… J'ai quelques difficultés avec la nourrice d'Evy' et avec ton père.

-« Evangeline », le reprit Drago avec patience avant de le fixer avec inquiétude : j'espère que tu n'es pas allé te plaindre à mon père ?

-Je voulais d'abord voir ça avec toi. On est ses parents, c'est d'abord nous que ça concerne. En tout cas c'est clair pour moi, elle t'a peut être élevé quand tu étais enfant, mais on ne garde pas cette nourrice !

-Allez ! Il fallait forcement que… Commença Drago d'un ton furieux avant de se reprendre difficilement : Mrs Leonowens est très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ?

-En un mot : Etre à la botte de ton père ! Figure-toi qu'elle m'a interdit de la voir ! Parce que ton père, Merlin seul sait pourquoi il a décidé de se mêler de ça, ne veut pas qu'elle soit dérangée dans son sommeil… Ah ! A part par lui évidemment ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Ne me dis pas que ça ne te choque pas, toi ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le regard gris de son vis-à-vis être brusquement passionné par une commode en bois.

-Drago ? Insista-t-il en sentant que quelque chose de bizarre se passait.

Habituellement il ne fuyait pas son regard, il l'affrontait avec toute sa froideur ou sa colère, et surtout il n'avait JAMAIS l'air aussi coupable de son propre grès ! Drago était d'ailleurs l'une des seules personnes au monde capable de crier son innocence quand toutes les preuves le montraient du doigt ! Pour ensuite être fier comme un coq de son méfait, même le plus ridicule comme faire semblant d'avoir été blessé à mort par un hippogriffe !

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si c'était facile de trouver une nourrice, biaisa alors le serpentard.

-Oh si. J'en ai même une sous le coude, répliqua Harry qui ne perdait pas de vue, lui, qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

La nouvelle ne sembla pas du tout le réjouir, puisque Drago continuait à prendre sur lui, effrayant de fait de plus en plus Harry.

Dans cinq minutes s'il continuait, il le prenait dans ses bras, le secouait, et lui jetait un sort de diagnostic… Ou peut-être avait-il un sosie sous polynectar sous le nez ? Quel était déjà le sort pour le vérifier ?

-Et qui ça ?

-Georgia Wallace.

-Jamais entendu parler.

-Normal, c'est une moldue, répondit automatiquement Harry qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, analysant chacune de ses réactions.

Heureusement celle qui suivit le rassura un peu.

-QUOI ?! UNE MOLDUE ! Tu veux laisser notre fille à une moldue ?! Mais tu es fou ma parole ! Tu as décidé de foutre sa vie en l'air ?! NOTRE vie en l'air ?!

-Mais non, tu dramatises. Finalement je pense qu'elle sera très bien. Au moins celle-là, Lucius ne pourra pas l'acheter.

-MAIS EST-CE QUE TU PENSE JUSTEMENT A CE QUE MON PERE VA PENSER DE CELA ?!

-Je m'en fiche complètement !

-C'est CA ! CA ! Hurla Drago hystérique en le montrant du doigt. C'est CETTE réaction irrespectueuse qui nous cause des problèmes ! Tu es SI égoïste ! A ne pas penser aux conséquences ! Raaah ! On… On doit essayer d'être irréprochable… Et toi… Et toi… DE TOUTE FACON IL NE LE PERMETTRA JAMAIS !

Harry le fixa un instant, interdit, laissant le jeune homme habituellement d'une fierté à faire rougir un miroir, se détourner et s'appuyer au mur, la tête dans un bras, l'autre tapant désespérément contre le mur.

-Okéééé… Essayons de déchiffrer tout cela, fit-il à haute voix, faisant fi des marmonnements de rage qui venaient de son vis-à-vis. Ma réaction irrespectueuse ? Je ne me souviens pas devoir un quelconque respect envers Lucius, par contre ce dernier oublie sciemment et régulièrement qu'il me doit de ne pas avoir fait un deuxième séjour en case prison, si ce n'est pire. Je suis égoïste ? Peut-être. Mais je pense que cela dépend des personnes, du coup sans précision, je ne peux rien en déduire d'autre. Je ne pense pas aux conséquences ? Bien sûr que si, je vois TRES BIEN les conséquences d'une Mrs Leonowens chez nous. Et c'est ABSOLUMENT tout ce que je ne veux pas. Etre irréprochable ? Pourquoi faire ? Personne n'est irréprochable. Et aux yeux de qui ? Nous n'avons rien à prouver à personne. Aux yeux d'Evy' ? Je ne pense pas qu'il existe des parents parfaits, et vis-à-vis de ma propre expérience, je trouve qu'on se débrouille pas mal. ET pour finir, je suis très intéressé par le fait que tu considères que ton père, car je suppose que tu parlais de lui, ne le permettra jamais… ?

-Potter ! Gémit plus fort Drago.

-Parce que je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi ton père devrait à un moment ou à un autre donner sa permission…

-Potter !

-PARCE QUE TOUT CE QUI CONCERNE EVANGELINE NOUS REGARDE, NOUS, ET PAS LUI !

-Potter…

Drago se retourna finalement, le regard plein de reproche, mais pas des reproches emplis de colère comme lors de la fête de Teddy, mais plein de tristesse. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'emprisonnant contre le mur entre ses bras tendus, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Ce n'était dit ni avec douceur, ni avec compréhension, mais avec dureté et une volonté implacable car c'était Harry qui était en colère. Au fil de ses réflexions il avait fini par se faire une idée de ce qui se passait. Il n'aimait pas voir Drago ainsi, comme s'il était si emmêlé dans une toile d'araignée qu'il ne pouvait plus être lui-même, et une seule personne avait le pouvoir de le rendre aussi soumis.

-Qu'est ce… Qu'il… T'a dit ? Répéta-t-il en appuyant sur chacun des mots.

Drago dût sentir que ce n'était pas une bataille qu'il arriverait à gagner et qu'il ne saurait jamais lui inspirer de la pitié.

-Tu es… Cruel, tu sais.

-Tu seras bien le premier à le dire. Mais oui, si ça te fait plaisir. Je sais que là tu ne me croiras pas, mais c'est pour ton bien. Le mien. Le nôtre. Allez, ne nous fais pas perdre notre temps !

-Tu veux bien me laisser un peu d'espace ?

-Non.

Le laisser s'éloigner alors qu'il l'avait à nouveau près de lui, son souffle sur sa peau, la sensation de sa magie caressant la sienne, le bruit de sa respiration inégale ? Hors de question ! Ca n'avait plus rien avoir avec de la persuasion, mais tout avec du manque. Tout ça manquait à Harry et le blond s'entêtait à le tenir à distance, alors… Puisqu'il l'avait capturé, il le gardait !

-Dragooo… Je sais que tu essaies de gagner du temps.

Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux alors qu'Harry posait son front sur le sien, le caressant doucement avec ce dernier, respirant le parfum subtil et probablement hors de prix qui semblait émaner d'un coin de peau entre l'oreille et le cou.

-D'accord, chuchota plus que parla le blond, vaincu. Il m'a dit qu'il considérait que nous n'étions pas capables de nous occuper d'elle. Que nous n'étions pas assez mature… Et qu'il comptait alors s'occuper lui-même de son éducation…

Harry s'était figé brutalement aux premiers mots, mais la fin finit de le mettre hors de lui. Il recula d'un geste sec, libérant Drago qui fit un geste vers lui, sans doute pour tenter de le calmer ou pour le raisonner. Il ne put aller jusqu'au bout de toute façon, sentant par expérience que son ancien rival n'était plus en capacité d'être arrêté.

-S'il te plait Potter, ne rends pas la situation plus…

-Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais régler ça Drago, annonça froidement et calmement Harry avant de quitter à grands pas la pièce.

Sans s'intéresser à ce qu'allait faire son fiancé, il prit aussitôt la direction du grand salon, où il savait, pour les avoir entendu, se trouver les hommes. Il distinguait chacun de ses pas claquer férocement sur la pierre dans le silence, les pans de sa robe de sorcier voltigeant autour de lui, et ne put s'empêcher de serrer ses poings comme pour se retenir de casser quelque chose autour de lui. Ce qui était curieux car il ne s'était jamais vraiment servi de ses poings pour ça… Sa magie s'en chargeait généralement avant même qu'il en ait l'idée. Et elle était là, d'ailleurs, pulsant autour de lui, animée d'une vie propre. Il pensait impossible pour tous les membres du Manoir de ne pas savoir dans quel état émotionnel il se trouvait et où il se dirigeait avec détermination.

Il était plus que temps de mettre les points sur les i avec son futur beau-père…

A suivre…

 _Ca s'en va et ça revient ! C'est fait de tout petits… Bon ok, j'arrête de chanter, ne me jetez pas des choses dessus ! Je pense que j'ai bien rattrapé le manque de Malefoy dans le dernier chapitre là. Il n'y a quasiment que ça ! (Si l'on omet les intermèdes de Lavande évidemment… Et non, je n'écris pas des choses inutiles. Lavande EST importante.). Ouais je sais, Harry et Drago sont toujours en instabilité dans leur couple… Mais parmi les choses qui les séparent, il y a Lucius, écrit en gros, en grand. Je ne sais pas si j'arrive à faire ressortir autant que je le voudrais l'impact qu'il a sur Drago. Un mélange d'amour et de crainte qu'Harry ne peut tout simplement pas comprendre. Naturel et pourtant malsain. Disons qu'ils ont beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre.  
Sinooon… Que dire… Le chapitre suivant a pas mal de passages amusants… Mais il sera long. Oh que oui, il le sera… *soupir* *se motive*.  
Chapitre suivant: __Humains aussi_ _, Mon beau-père et moi partie 2 ! (Ne l'attendez probablement pas avant décembre)._


	37. Humains aussi

**_Mot de l'auteur_** _ **:** Ey ! Me revoilà de retour avec ma trentaine de pages habituelles ! J'espère que je ne vous ais pas fait trop trop attendre (sinon vous aviez un petit OS drarry que j'ai posté en janvier…Bon ok, j'arrête de faire ma pub… Vilaine Mimiko ! Pas bien ! Pas bien !). Cette fois-ci encore j'ai eu droit à beaucoup de reviews, de favs et de nouveaux lecteurs et je vous en remercie ! Je vais continuer à torturer mes personnages rien que pour vous ! (comment ça, c'est pas le but ?). Bref pleins de bisoux pour vous !_

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents_ _: Nous sommes toujours durant les vacances de Pâques. Les derniers préparatifs du mariage de Harry et Drago occupent ces derniers entre décorations, cours de danses et accueil des invités dont la branche française de la famille Malefoy. Avec tout ça, Harry et Drago ont peu d'occasion de se voir, d'autant plus que ce dernier en veut toujours à Harry pour ce qui est arrivé durant l'anniversaire de Teddy (l'histoire des montres). Cependant Harry découvre les dernières manigances de Lucius concernant Evangeline et réussit à faire avouer à Drago toute la vérité : l'homme a l'intention de garder leur fille au Manoir et de l'élever lui-même à sa façon. Furieux, Harry décide qu'il est venu pour lui de confronter son futur beau-père et ancien ennemi…_

 **Chapitre 33 : Humains aussi**

 _4 Juin 1980, presque dix-neuf ans plus tôt – proche de minuit._

-A un nouvel Ordre !

Le cri fut répété par de nombreuses voix, le miroitement éthéré de la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel nocturne faisant danser des ombres sur les tuniques noires et les masques d'argent que portait chaque individu du groupe. Puis en quelques secondes, tous disparurent, lui de même, réapparaissant plusieurs kilomètres plus loin en trébuchant un peu, s'étant mal appuyé sur une blessure à la jambe. Lucius grogna légèrement, réfléchissant à un sort de soin, quand une ombre s'approcha lentement de lui, l'obligeant à se mettre en défense.

Il se détendit légèrement en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses compagnons… Si l'on pouvait dire…

-Que fais-tu là Rogue ? Tu n'étais pas _là-bas_ ?

Le jeune et long homme au visage constamment mécontent plissa les yeux en le scrutant de haut en bas, avant de lui tendre une potion. Lucius la prit avec méfiance, ce qui lui valut en retour un son rauque et moqueur.

-Tu sais bien que je suis trop précieux pour être risqué en combat. Qui fabriquerait en masse vos potions alors ?

-Je sais que tu es bien plus que ça.

Severus Rogue était un des jeunes chiots du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est-à-dire qu'il trainait dans ses pieds à se gorger de l'attention qu'il lui accordait et se faisait un devoir de ramener toute sorte de choses – informations principalement- la queue frétillante à l'idée d'être reconnu. Lucius avait toujours trouvé ça un peu pitoyable, mais approuvait néanmoins l'ambition derrière. Quand on était un Rogue, autrement dit un rien du tout, il fallait bien user de tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour s'élever… Mais quand on s'appelait Regulus Black, là c'était déjà plus curieux… Avec quelque chose de malsain…

-Alors, ce fut une victoire ? Demanda l'air de rien Rogue en regardant le paysage tandis que Lucius daignait enfin boire la potion, n'ayant senti et détecté aucun poison.

-On peut dire cela.

-Des…pertes ?

Il semblait quelque peu tendu.

-Pas de notre côté. Et de moins en moins depuis qu'on s'est débarrassé des frères Prewett. On a eu Fenwick… D'ailleurs je dois avoir quelques morceaux de lui sur ma robe. Croupton… Ou peut-être Mulciber. L'un d'eux l'a fait exploser.

Ils commencèrent à rejoindre le Manoir qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de marche.

-Et que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite? Reprit Lucius qui ne perdait pas de vue l'étrangeté de la présence de ce cadet douteux.

-Le Maître m'a envoyé. Il connait ta bonne fortune et jugeait que je pourrais être utile. De plus Lady Malefoy et moi sommes des connaissances…

-… Elle va… ?

-Mal. C'est pour cela que nous devons nous hâter.

Lucius sentit comme une main glaciale se refermer sur son cœur et aussitôt, se fichant bien de ce que pourrait en penser son collègue, il se mit à courir jusqu'au perron. A peine passa-t-il les portes fenêtres de la terrasse qu'il fut accueilli par les gémissements plaintifs de sa femme qui se trouvait pourtant à l'étage. Il stoppa cependant sa course en tombant sur le spectacle d'un homme massif, le visage dur orné d'une épaisse chevelure blonde rejetée vers l'arrière et d'une barbe entretenue. Ses yeux d'acier se posèrent lentement sur Lucius, comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison de se presser, l'une de ses mains tenant fermement une canne au pommeau de serpent.

-Milord, s'inclina Lucius avec déférence, avant d'ajouter : Père.

Le visage d'Abraxas Malefoy subit alors un étrange phénomène, comme si on avait accroché un fil relié d'un hameçon au coin de ses lèvres, qu'un marionnettiste invisible avait soudain tiré, simulant alors un sourire qui, comme le reste du visage ne changeait guère, semblait à la fois féroce et forcé.

-Réjouis-toi, Lucius. Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Aujourd'hui nait notre héritier.

Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent alors, se répétant dans chaque horloge du manoir, réussissant un instant à surpasser les cris de douleurs provenant de la chambre parentale.

-Peut-être pas… Emit néanmoins Lucius qui se félicitait intérieurement de son self control ( Sa précieuse Narcissa !). Cela pourrait bien être une fille.

-Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Pas si ton épouse se montre aussi décevante que ta mère et ne meurs en couche… Quelles prénoms avez- vous choisis ?

-Drago si c'est un garçon… Althéa si c'est une fille.

Abraxas émit un son de dédain amusé, sans doute destiné à la petite tradition Black concernant le nommage des enfants. Lucius n'y fit pas le moins du monde attention, d'ailleurs il n'accordait que très peu de place dans son existence à celle de son géniteur. Ce dernier était… Un mal nécessaire. Mais rien de ce que pouvait faire ou dire Abraxas Malefoy ne pouvait vraiment l'atteindre. L'homme ne déviait jamais dans son comportement, et seule sa mort brutale de la dragoncelle quelques années plus tard l'étonnera vraiment… Par le côté misérable de la chose.

En attendant, il se porta à sa hauteur dans l'escalier, et respectueux, l'invita à le précéder jusqu'à la chambre où avait lieu le travail.

-Il faut que tu comprennes, Lucius, que c'est désormais à toi de veiller sur la pérennité de notre nom, nos traditions et de notre respectabilité…

Lucius pensa vaguement à ce moment aux morceaux de Benjy Fenwick sur sa robe et s'en dévêtu pour la jeter nonchalamment par terre, là où les elfes pourraient la récupérer et la nettoyer. Dans son esprit, respectabilité rimait assez mal avec robe couverte de restes humains.

-… De l'éducation de ce futur enfant dépend du reste. Je t'ai montré la marche à suivre en faisant de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui.

*Un homme qui ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde à ce que tu peux lui dire…* Songea en lui-même le plus jeune.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la chambre et tout l'esprit de Lucius se tourna vers sa compagne qui haletait au fond de son lit, blanche comme de la craie, ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur son front par la transpiration. A ses côtés Bellatrix lui tenait fortement la main, le visage crispé par la contrariété de voir sa sœur adorée dans cet état, mais aussi d'avoir été privé du raid par ce même état. Elle jeta un regard rancunier à Lucius quand il rentra dans la pièce, frais comme un gardon.

A l'opposé du lit se tenait la mère des deux jeunes femmes, Druella, qui murmurait des paroles de réconforts à l'oreille de sa fille, essayant de cacher son propre air terrifié. Tous ici étaient conscients que le supplice qu'endurait Narcissa était anormal. L'enfant n'était pourtant pas mal placé, comme ne cessait de le répéter la sage-femme, mais elle n'en était pas moins obligée de le guider par magie, comme s'il manquait un morceau quelque part dans l'anatomie intérieure de la sorcière qui aurait dû s'occuper de la chose.

En vérité, c'était tout à fait cela. Une réaction de défense venue toute droit de Mère Nature pour empêcher une branche aux gênes trop peu diversifiés de continuer à prospérer. Quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour Druella Black, née Rosier, qui avait mis au monde trois petites filles sans la moindre difficulté et qui ne pouvait qu'imputer au lieu ce résultat catastrophique.

-Je savais qu'on aurait dû la transférer à Ste Mangouste ! Gémit-elle en direction d'Abraxas qu'elle considérait comme responsable. Si ma fille meurt ici vous en entendrez parler !

-Tous les Malefoy sont né dans cette chambre, répliqua l'homme d'un air ennuyé. Et celui-ci ne fera pas exception.

Ses yeux passèrent à peine sur sa brue, survolant sa détresse avec nonchalance. Une part de Lucius aurait aimé avoir ce même détachement : son père n'avait probablement jamais _aimé_ sa mère, mais Lucius avait eu cette chance et ce bonheur d'avoir été fiancé à une femme dont il était tombé amoureux au premier regard. Et ce détail ne faisait qu'augmenter la valeur de l'enfant à naitre.

Fille ou garçon, il savait déjà qu'il n'élèvera jamais son enfant comme l'avait fait son propre père. Il ne voulait pas être craint, pour finalement être méprisé. Il voulait être respecté.

Il voulait l'amour du fils de Narcissa.

Deux heures plus tard, soutenue par les potions de Rogue, la jeune femme mit au monde son premier et dernier enfant, et Lucius pût porter dans ses bras un petit nourrisson chauve à la peau pâle.

-Bienvenue dans notre famille Drago… Mon fils.

-o-O-o-O-o-

 _Présent – Avril 1999 - Jeudi fin d'après-midi (deux jours avant le mariage du couple Black)_

-Pourquoi _«_ Black _» ?_

La question avait été posée par Louis-Philippe Malefoy alors qu'il repérait enfin les bans publié dans la Gazette. Lucius grommela intérieurement en songeant qu'ils avaient réussi à cacher l'annonce officielle du mariage au milieu d'un tas d'autres messages sans importance (qui se préoccupait de l'ouverture d'un nouveau magasin de perruque magique ou du nouveau dentifrice « haleine printanière-un souffle fait vraiment éclore les fleurs ! » ?). Evidemment, et heureusement, cela n'empêchait pas le mariage lui-même d'occuper deux pages entières du quotidien.

Aujourd'hui : un détail des personnalités attendues pour l'évènement. Très satisfait par le contenu élogieux et envieux de l'article, il se frotta les mains mentalement.

*Les affaires reprennent….*

Puis se souvint de la question de son « cousin » :

-Un arrangement orchestré entre ma femme et Potter. Je crains de ne pas avoir eu voix au chapitre, répondit-il sèchement à son vis-à-vis.

Même couleur de cheveux, même peau pâle et yeux gris, pourtant leur physionomie générale était très différente. A commencer par le fait que son « cousin » accusait un surpoids. Ses cheveux coupés courts étaient coiffés de façon à tomber en vagues d'un côté de son visage, lui donnant un faux air à la Gilderoy Lockhart.

A ses côtés, Monsieur De Sancy ressemblait à un vieil arbre sec et rigide. Le visage long, sinistre, il semblait constamment mécontent, un peu comme ce traitre de Severus Rogue qui était lui-même installé dans un coin, sirotant distraitement un verre de whisky pur feu.

A l'autre bout du salon, près des fenêtres, ses « neveux » Ambroise et Jean-Pierre discutaient de leur vie à Beauxbâtons tout en ricanant de temps en temps. Son fils et sa femme ? Occupés par les préparatifs du mariage. Et s'il le comprenait et le regrettait pour Narcissa, ayant à peine l'occasion de la voir au réveil et au coucher, il aurait préféré que Drago fasse quelques efforts avec le côté masculin de sa famille française.

*Décidemment… Où est-ce que j'ai échoué dans son éducation au juste ?* Se demanda-t-il une fois de plus.

Récemment, au vu des évènements, il s'était forcé à faire un rétrospectif de ses décisions concernant son unique enfant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait avec plaisir, il n'avait pas vraiment comme habitude de se remettre en question. Il avait procédé pourtant en prenant soin à ne pas reproduire tout ce qui avait fait de sa propre enfance la partie la moins mémorable de son existence. Que devait-il en conclure ? Que les méthodes de son père étaient les meilleures ?! Non, cela était impossible. Drago le respectait et il n'avait jamais eu à porter la main sur lui pour qu'il le fasse.

L'erreur devait être autre…

-Vous laissez trop de liberté à Narcissa, Lucius, annonça brutalement Rodolphe De Sancy. J'ai remarqué qu'à de nombreuses reprises vous vous êtes montrés trop conciliant avec elle ! Les femmes ont besoin d'être disciplinée, exactement comme les enfants !

Lucius haussa un sourcil méprisant, tandis que Severus fixait l'homme comme s'il s'agissait d'un étrange et inconnu ingrédient de potion.

Ah… Il était déjà venu à l'esprit de Lucius que son épouse fut justement le problème de Drago. Mais là encore, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour empêcher le développement de l'amour très fort qui les unissait. Il avait ses raisons, et l'une d'elle, entre toute, était que les femmes Black ne devaient pas être sous-estimées.

-Si ma belle-sœur était encore vivante pour vous entendre dire ça… Répondit simplement Lucius avec légèreté, décidant que seul le fait de ne pas le prendre au sérieux enragerait suffisamment son désagréable interlocuteur pour qu'il laisse tomber.

-Une femme n'a rien à faire dans… Voulu répliquer De Sancy avant de se taire brusquement et de se tendre, ayant senti comme tous la soudaine montée de pouvoir qui envahit le manoir.

Ils se sentirent immédiatement écrasés, comme soumis à une forte pression sous-marine qui les gênait dans l'utilisation de leur propre magie.

Seuls Lucius et Severus, habitués à subir ce genre de préjudice depuis leur premier contact avec le seigneur des ténèbres restèrent stoïques.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Gémit Louis-Phillipe qui semblait sur le point de vomir.

-Potter.

Lucius n'avait pas de doute sur la sensation, la sentant à chaque fois qu'il était en présence du jeune homme. Une force violente et brouillonne à peine maitrisée et contrôlée. Mais ça, c'était surtout avec lui. Le commun des mortels avait droit à un autre traitement de la part du Sauveur.

-Votre futur gendre ?!

-Il vient par ici, prévint Severus, à présent inquiet. Lucius, avez-vous fait quelque chose de nature à réveiller son foutu tempérament de stupide gryffondor colérique ?

-Et depuis quand devrions nous nous soucier de ménager la sensibilité de Mr Potter ? Lui renvoya le blond avec un son de bouche moqueur.

-C'est votre propre sensibilité qui m'inquiète, Lucius…

Severus s'éloigna légèrement de la porte, mais resta debout et sur le qui-vive, l'air à présent désapprobateur.

-MA sensibilité ? S'indigna le concerné.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réapprendre à son ami de longue date que « sensibilité » et « Malefoy » n'allaient jamais de pair dans une phrase puisqu'un Potter furieux lui tomba dessus.

-Monsie… Voulut-il commencer d'un faux air affable avant de se faire grossièrement interrompre.

-VOUS ! Fit le brun en l'obligeant presque à reculer.

Mais comme il aurait été ridicule que Lucius fléchisse face à un jeune homme qui faisait presque deux tête de moins que lui, il se contenta de le voir entrer dans son espace vital et se vit menacé d'un doigt brandi sous son nez et d'un regard brûlant de colère.

-Etes-vous illettré Mr Malefoy ? Ou sourd peut être ? Je comprendrais, à votre âge on n'est plus aussi performant qu'avant ! Ou bien… Non j'aimerais vous taxer d'imbécilité, mais de votre part, ce serait plus juste de parler de malveillance !

-Que…Qu.. ?!

Pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, Lucius se retrouvait à court de mot. Stupéfié et horrifié à la fois, ainsi que furieux. Jamais encore personne n'avait osé lui parler de la sorte ! Et certainement pas un gamin ! Et encore moins en public ! Il n'était que trop conscient des autres membres de sa famille qui restaient cois, probablement aussi perturbés que lui.

-Potter ! Rugit pour sa part Severus. Qu'est-ce que…

-Oh, tiens, professeur, vous êtes là aussi ?

Potter daigna à peine adresser un regard à son professeur avant de revenir vers lui :

-Mais je vous prierais de ne pas interférer ! C'est entre Lucius et moi !

-Que…

-Puis-je savoir ce qui nous vaut de vous exhiber ainsi en spectacle ?! Susurra méchamment Lucius en coupant à son tour la parole à Severus.

Ce dernier croisa les bras en reculant, mécontent et décidé à les laisser mener ce combat de coq ridicule.

-Ooh, vous avez à ce point tellement de choses à vous reprocher que vous ne savez même pas de quoi je pourrais vous accuser ? Demanda Potter, insidieux.

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton !

-Et qu'est ce qui m'en empêche ?

-Vous me devez le respect !

-Je ne vous dois RIEN DU TOUT ! Et ça, vous allez vous le rentrer dans le crane, Lucius Malefoy ! Je vous TOLERE tout au plus. Je ne vous ais jamais apprécié et je ne pense pas que ce fait changera dans le futur quand bien même vous deviendriez mon beau-père !

Même si Lucius n'en attendait pas moins de la part du jeune homme, il fut quand même soufflé par l'audace d'une telle confession. Mais puisque le brun voulait de la franchise, il ne serait pas déçu :

-Sachez dans ce cas que c'est tout à fait réciproque ! Il va sans dire que j'attendais bien mieux pour Drago qu'un gamin arrogant et impertinent incapable de penser par lui-même dont le seul intérêt est sa puissance magique qu'il ne sait même pas contrôler !

Potter plissa des yeux, ne laissant apparaitre que deux éclats couleurs du sort de la mort.

-Ah vous croyez ?

Brusquement Lucius sentit un étau autour de lui et eut la plus grande peine à respirer et surtout à cacher son malaise. Avec un sourire victorieux, Potter ramena sa magie à lui et le blond fut pris d'une soudaine envie de déchiqueter son visage et de voir le sang gicler dans tous les sens. Il ne pouvait cacher les profondes bouffées d'air bienfaitrice qu'il aspirait après cette épreuve et ne supportait pas de se ridiculiser ainsi.

Mais le pire fut peut-être qu'il remarqua alors Drago dans l'entrée, le visage pâle et les yeux grands ouverts d'horreur.

Il avait toute sa vie fait en sorte d'être un modèle pour son fils. Sans failles et faiblesses. Et si par miracle ce dernier le respectait encore après les terribles évènements de la chute du Lord, il n'était pas certain que cela resterait le cas s'il le voyait ployer devant un absurde petit sorcier balafré.

Toute cette situation était de toute façon invraisemblable ! Avait-on jamais vu un gendre agir de cette manière envers son futur père? Non ! Certainement pas ! Et puisqu'il n'avait malheureusement pas d'autres choix que t'intégrer ce morpion à sa famille, il était temps qu'il rappelle à ce jeune blanc-bec sa place dans toute cette affaire !

-Potter, je crois que vous oubliez que vous allez devenir un membre de cette famille, dont JE SUIS le représentant, j'attends de vous plus de considération… Lâcha-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait raisonnable.

-Je crois c'est vous qui oubliez des choses, Mr Malefoy. C'est néanmoins vrai que j'ai oublié Alzheimer dans la liste de vos possibles affections.

Lucius dût faire à ce moment un effort monstre pour se contenir, les doigts crispés et tremblant sur le pommeau de sa canne.

Battre un homme jusqu'au sang était vulgaire et digne d'un moldu. Lucius dût se le rappeler au moins trois fois avant de faire quelque chose de stupide.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante, si furieux à présent qu'il avait peine à desserrer les dents.

-Je vais vous dire de quoi je veux parler : je veux parler de votre propension à mettre votre fils dans tous ses états et à prendre des décisions qui ne sont pas de votre ressort !

-Je n'ai AUCUNE leçon à recevoir de votre part au sujet de la façon dont j'éduque mon fils ! Ni à subir le jugement d'un sorcier à peine sorti de l'enfance, fut-il un tueur de Mages Noirs !

-Eh bien vous le subirez quand même parce que votre fils est MON fiancé, que je n'accepte pas de le voir malheureux à cause de VOUS et qu'Evangeline est NOTRE fille, et que NOUS l'éduquerons de la façon qui NOUS paraitra être la meilleure sans que vous ayez à y dire quoique ce soit ! ET ELLE RESTE AVEC NOUS ! Vos droits sur elle sont inexistants et si vous continuez à utiliser vos prérogatives de maître de maison pour vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne revienne plus jamais ici !

Ainsi donc, le problème était sa petite fille.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule Potter ! Vous n'êtes vous-même que des enfants ! Vous êtes à peine capable de vous occuper de vous, alors un nourrisson ? MOI je suis déjà un père, je SAIS ce qui est le mieux pour MON fils ! Ainsi que pour VOUS ! MON STUPIDE FUTUR BEAU-FILS ! Je ne vous laisserais pas ruiner vos vies, ou tout du moins celle de mon fils et de ma petite fille parce que vous êtes incapable de considérer leurs intérêts avant vos petites considérations émotionnelles !

-Leurs intérêts ?! Parce que VOUS pensez avoir jamais agi que dans l'intérêt de Drago ? Quelle était au juste l'intérêt quand vous avez jugé bon de risquer de vous faire emprisonner à Azkaban à vie en laissant votre femme et votre fils à la merci du bon vouloir de Voldemort ou du Ministère ?! Hein ?! Je ne vois rien là, sinon votre soif de pouvoir !

-JE VOUS INTERDIS DE PARLER DE CELA ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DES CIRCONSTANCES !

L'époque était différente… Puis les choses avaient largement échappé au contrôle de qui que ce soit. Mais quoiqu'il se fût passé, Lucius SAVAIT qu'il avait alors pris la bonne décision. Tout serait allé bien s'il n'y avait pas eu un bébé nommé Harry Potter. Or, le bébé était à présent devant lui, à lui reprocher tout ce que sa propre existence avait occasionné à sa femme et son enfant. Le monde marchait sur la tête et Lucius devait se retenir de ne pas le secouer violemment en lui hurlant « C'est de votre faute ! » comme un dément. Mais Douce Morgane qu'il en avait envie…

Malheureusement à la place, il devait continuer à l'écouter.

-Ne rien savoir des circonstances ?! Bien au contraire, mais… Des enfants ? Vraiment ? Merlin, c'est vous qui êtes ridicule ! Croyez-vous vraiment une seule seconde que l'année dernière ait pu nous laisser, à Drago ou à moi, la chance de rester des enfants ? Et nous avons réussi à nous débrouiller très bien sans vous. Parfaitement ! Et nous continuerons, que vous le vouliez ou non ! Je suis navré de vous l'annoncer, mais ni Drago, ni Evangeline, et encore moins MOI, n'avons besoin de vous désormais !

L'altercation les avait encore plus rapprochés, les tenant yeux dans les yeux, d'un côté d'un vert si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir, de l'autre un gris si brillant de rage qu'il semblait disparaitre dans le blanc de l'œil pour ne laisser qu'une pupille noire contractée par le dégout.

Le garçon ne se contentait pas à présent de l'insulter, mais de le menacer !

Il jeta brièvement un regard sur son fils qui était toujours à la même place et qui regardait la scène d'un air tout sauf digne, des émotions violentes semblant se disputer sur son visage, puis alors qu'il captait son regard, Drago fit un mouvement en arrière, comme de peur, et se retourna pour partir en courant.

Il fuyait.

*Lâche !* Hurla la partie la plus dure de son être, tandis qu'une autre, celle qu'il possédait mais ne montrait que rarement, et uniquement à sa femme, se brisa en se demandant avec horreur si c'était LUI qu'il fuyait.

 _Il ne voulait pas être craint, pour être finalement méprisé. Il voulait être respecté._

 _Il voulait l'amour du fils de Narcissa._

-o-O-o-O-o-

Drago dévala les couloirs, prit d'une urgence qu'il ne lui semblait avoir rarement connu. Les choses qui se déroulaient dans ce salon… Il n'aurait jamais pût imaginer que cela se passerait ainsi et il sentait que cela pouvait vraiment mal tourner.

Il se précipitait donc vers la seule personne capable de régler la situation.

-MERE ! MERE ! Hurla-t-il en arrivant dans la salle de bal où elle se trouvait toujours en compagnie de ses tantes et de sa cousine.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher en avant pour retrouver son souffle, déjà bien abimé par ce qu'avait remué en lui l'affrontement entre son père et son fiancé, les mains appuyées sur ses cuisses.

-Eh bien Drago, que se passe-t-il ? S'étonna Narcissa. Que te voulait Harry ?

Il se redressa, un peu mieux, et fit signe à Arianne qui l'approchait que ce n'était pas le moment de le coller.

-C'est Père… Et Potter… Ils se disputent violemment dans le salon et j'ai bien peur que cela ne se finisse mal !

-Doux Merlin ! Ces deux-là sont trop sanguin pour leur bien ! S'exclama sa mère en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré.

Narcissa regarda alors derrière elle et fit un sourire forcé à ses deux « cousines » par alliance qui observaient leur discussion avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt.

-Marie-Anne, Aurélie, je suis navrée de devoir vous laisser quelques instants. Mon fils et moi devons discuter de certaines choses en privé !

Drago se sentit aussitôt happé et embarqué par sa mère hors de la pièce. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers le salon, mais grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'au boudoir de sa mère.

-Mais…

-Nous pouvons les laisser s'écharper pour le moment, affirma sa mère. De toute façon, cela devait arriver, mais l'intérêt est de savoir pour quelles raisons et le bien-fondé de celles-ci !

Drago haussa les sourcils, perplexe mais se sentit néanmoins calmé en la voyant si peu inquiétée par l'affaire.

-Potter était en colère à cause des dernières mesures prise par Père au sujet d'Evangeline, lui apprit-il.

-Je lui avais bien dit qu'il allait un peu trop loin, soupira Narcissa d'un air navré. C'est donc pour Evangeline qu'il se bat en bas ?

Drago l'aurait cru, effectivement, s'il était resté dans sa chambre et n'avait pas suivi le brun, terriblement inquiet des répercussions de son aveu. Potter semblait si… Confiant. Drago en frissonna rien qu'à y repenser. Il était resté ébahi, éprouvant une profonde admiration en le voyant tenir tête à son père, comme s'il ne le craignait pas une seconde. Evidemment, une autre part de lui était horrifiée de la façon dont il traitait son géniteur, et il aurait certainement réagit pour protéger l'honneur de leur famille… Si Potter n'avait pas fait ça pour le défendre, LUI.

Pour lui, le déchirement n'avait jamais était autant palpable qu'en cet instant, alors qu'il était profondément touché et plus amoureux que jamais : le gryffondor qu'il pensait inatteignable venait enfin de lui prouvait un certain attachement ! Mais en même temps, il souffrait de voir son père être trainé dans la boue. Un père qu'il aimait et admirait.

Que faire ? Qui soutenir ? D'un côté il risquait d'éteindre les premières flammèches d'intérêt de son fiancé à son sujet, au risque de ne jamais les voir se rallumer, et de l'autre il perdrait définitivement l'affection que lui portait son père. Il allait sans dire qu'aucune de ces solutions ne l'agréait !

D'où sa mère. Le seul point d'entente entre les deux hommes.

Celle-ci attendait toujours de savoir quelle était la raison de la dispute entre ces deux-là, mais Drago réalisa qu'il y avait déjà quelque chose qui devait être réglé entre eux :

-Dis… Est-ce que tu es au courant que Père a décidé de garder Evangeline ici pour que vous l'éleviez à notre place ?

Narcissa eut un sourire mystérieux.

-Bien évidemment, crois-tu qu'une seule chose m'échappe dans ce château ?

Drago fronça des sourcils, éprouvant tout d'abord la blessure de la trahison, avant de se rappeler qu'il parlait à SA MERE. La personne en qui il avait le plus confiance et qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal consciemment ou même inconsciemment.

-Et qu'en penses-tu ?

Le regard de la blonde s'adoucit alors qu'elle venait caresser sa joue :

-Les enfants doivent être élevés par leurs parents. Jamais je n'aurais laissé cette tâche à ta grand-mère, et encore moins à ton grand-père paternel !

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir expliqué cela à Père ?! Cela aurait été…

-Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire Drago. En vérité j'attendais de voir ce que vous alliez faire, en tant que parent, car c'est à vous de protéger votre descendance. Oui, cela aurait été plus simple, sans doute, mais comment vous seriez vous imposés par la suite ?

-Moi ? M'imposer face à Père ? Je ne peux pas, c'est impossible. Je…

-Mais Harry peut le faire, lui, répliqua Narcissa. C'est ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs en ce moment.

Drago baissa le regard en faisant la moue. Cela ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment. Sa mère posa alors sa main sous son menton pour le redresser :

-Il n'y a aucune honte à ne pas vouloir affronter son père mon chéri. C'est dans ces moments-là que tu peux compter sur ton futur époux. Et Drago c'est important : un mariage ce n'est pas juste une question de perpétuation de famille et de nom, ce n'est pas non plus qu'une affaire de sentiments et de compatibilité sexuelle, c'est surtout une histoire entre deux personnes qui s'associent pour faire face à la vie, dans ce qu'elle a de meilleur, mais aussi de pire. C'est ça, un couple marié. Tu dois apprendre à faire confiance à Harry, à te confier à lui et à le laisser te soutenir quand il le peut. Tu aurais dû lui parler bien avant de ce problème que tu avais avec ton père…

-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, répliqua Drago. J'ai beau être amoureux de lui, on ne balaie pas comme ça sept années d'automatismes… Et même sans ça… Je n'ai pas encore confiance en lui. Je suis même constamment dans l'incertitude le concernant ! Je suis incapable de prévoir ses réactions ou ses pensées, incapable de savoir s'il va se moquer de moi ou me rassurer ou quand il va me caresser ou me frapper ! Et puis il y a cette rivalité entre nous toujours présente qui me pousse à vouloir être meilleur que lui… Alors lui demander de faire quelque chose à ma place…. C'est comme si j'avais perdu…

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel en le prenant à témoin, désespérée :

-Ah les hommes !

-…Mais… Continua Drago en faisant la moue, cherchant à dissimuler et retenir la profonde chaleur qui naissait en lui. Il se bat pour moi ce soir, alors… Je voudrais éviter que ça tourne complètement à la catastrophe.

Sa mère lui sourit gentiment tout en caressant sa joue :

-Alors nous allons devoir le retenir.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Un silence gênant plana un instant sur le pauvre salon, constitué en majorité de personnes qui ne se sentaient pas du tout, mais alors PAS DU TOUT, à leurs places. En première position les jeunes Ambroise et Jean-Pierre (ce dernier avait d'ailleurs si peu résisté aux ondes néfastes du Potter-s'en-va-t'en-guerre qu'il avait rendu son diner sur le parquet ancestral du Manoir) qui fomentaient des plans pour s'évader par les fenêtres.

Par chance ( ?), ce fut Lucius qui se décida à nouveau à briser l'atmosphère pesante et pleine de rage :

-C'est facile pour vous de parler Potter, vous ignorez encore ce qu'est être un Chef de famille, la responsabilité… Le poids… Vous pensez sans doute que c'est facile, mais jusqu'ici, la seule personne que vous portiez, c'était vous-même !

-Pardon ?! S'emballa Harry aussi vite que des chevaux lancé sur un champ de course, en couinant presque d'indignation. « Jusqu'ici je ne porte QUE moi-même ?! » Bordel, vous êtes gonflé : depuis mes quinze ans je porte l'entièreté du monde sorcier sur MES épaules !

Et certains s'attendaient même à ce qu'il continue, quand bien même la prophétie avait été réalisée. Seulement Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir signé de contrat l'obligeant à poursuivre tous les mangemorts restant dans la nature.

Lucius émit un son rauque qui devait s'apparenter à un ricanement, même si l'homme semblait trop hors de lui pour s'amuser de quoi que ce soi que pourrait avoir à dire Harry.

-Cela n'a rien à voir ! Toutes ces personnes sont en majorité des inconnus ! Et je suis navré de devoir vous le dire, le monde ne se serait pas arrêté avec votre mort, il aurait continué à tourner et votre Ordre aurait juste poursuivi sa mission sans vous ! Mais ayez la vie de votre femme et de votre fils constamment dans vos mains, sachant que si vous faites une erreur, le mauvais choix, ce n'est pas juste vous qui en paierais le prix, mais aussi vos êtres chers et là nous pourrons reparler de responsabilités ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me justifier devant vous.

-Ça tombe bien, je me fiche de vos justifications, répliqua Harry avec un certain dégout.

L'homme devant lui, cette espèce d'entité adulte que semblait craindre plus que tout Drago, recula finalement et une ombre passa sur son visage. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver une sombre exaltation. Il sentait intuitivement que c'était le moment pour l'achever.

-De toute façon, vous pouvez vous reposer, Lucius Malefoy. Vous allez être libéré d'un de vos fardeaux…

-…Pardon ?

-Si je suis venu vous trouver, c'est avant tout pour vous rappeler de respecter les clauses du contrat de mariage. Vous savez ? Ce papier qu'on a signé tous les deux ? Celui qui indique très clairement de ne plus vous mêler de la vie de votre fils ?

Lucius cligna violemment des yeux, mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, continuant :

-Je vous l'ais dit. Drago n'a plus besoin de vous. A partir de samedi soir, il sera sous MA responsabilité, comme l'est déjà Evangeline. Les Black sont MA maison. Je prendrais soin d'eux et je les protègerais. Envers et contre tous !

Il sut qu'il avait remporté la partie en voyant les épaules de son vis-à-vis s'affaisser, et en fait, l'ex mangemort sembla tout d'un coup perdre de cette aura de puissance et de contrôle qui le suivait partout. La colère était toujours là, mais elle se disputait désormais à la résignation et à un autre sentiment plus fort que le brun n'arrivait pas à saisir.

-Je sais que cela doit vous être inconnu, mais un fils aura toujours besoin de son père… Lâcha d'une voix trainante et presque douce Lucius, avant qu'il ne se redresse en réunissant probablement toute ses réserves d'orgueil pour déclamer : S'il ne s'agissait de mon fils, je souhaiterais presque vous voir vous casser les dents sur un choix décisif et faire ainsi sombrer toute votre famille.

Puis, alors qu'Harry ne s'y attendait pas, il le contourna en un éclair et sortit de la pièce. Le jeune sorcier fit aussitôt volte-face :

-Attendez! Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous!

Il s'apprêta à lui courir après mais une main agrippa son bras et se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue qui lui infligeait son meilleur regard de "Retenue Potter!". Il fut alors entrainé derrière lui à l'opposé de l'endroit où était parti son lâche de futur beau-père et presque jeté sur un fauteuil trônant dans ce qui semblait belle et bien être une bibliothèque.

Tournant son mécontentement sur son professeur, le brun plissa les yeux, prêt à une nouvelle bataille.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?!

-Parce qu'il le fallait ! Je pensais que contrairement à votre parrain, vous sauriez quand vient le moment de s'arrêter, mais de toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas !

-Oh allons, Lucius n'a certainement pas besoin de vous pour le défendre ! Se moqua t'il, pour le regretter aussitôt vu l'expression qu'arbora son ombrageux professeur.

-Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit d'avoir quelqu'un comme cela ? Parce qu'il apparait comme un homme froid et intouchable ? Mais personne n'est froid ou intouchable, Monsieur Potter ! Aussi incongru cela puisse vous paraitre, Lucius Malefoy n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme fait de chair. La seule différence qu'il existe entre vous et lui c'est qu'il a vécu plus longtemps. Mais lui aussi a été un bébé, lui aussi a été un enfant, lui aussi a été apprenti sorcier à Poudlard ! Il a juste grandi et comme tous les adultes a été obligé de céder face à la sagesse et aux responsabilités. Plus que certains, même, puisque le destin l'a fait chef de famille. Croyez-vous qu'il ne regrette pas ? Croyez-vous qu'il n'est pas assez grand pour se rendre compte de ses erreurs ? Croyez-vous qu'il ait besoin qu'un étudiant vienne lui dire ses quatre vérités pour se flageller ? Que croyez-vous qu'il est en train de faire en ce moment ? Vous maudire dans un coin de la maison ? Grotesque ! Non, moi je vais vous dire ce qu'il fait : il est dans sa chambre, probablement assis sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains, des larmes coulant sur ses joues parce qu'il ne sait pas comment se sortir de la situation actuelle, parce qu'il a été ridiculisé devant son unique fils adoré et parce que son futur beau-fils le déteste !

Harry cligna des yeux et referma la bouche qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir ouvert, béant d'étonnement. Ses yeux voguèrent un instant sur le côté alors qu'une vague de culpabilité le happait, le laissant mal à l'aise, puis il se reprit avec méfiance :

-Comment pourriez-vous être certain de cela ?

Severus émit un son volontairement méprisant, levant le menton avec supériorité :

-Parce que je suis « le diabolique et sans-cœur ex professeur de potion », et que ceci est loin, très loin, d'être ce que je suis vraiment. Les hommes, et à fortiori les serpentards, ne sont pas des personnes simples, Mr Potter, et un adulte n'est jamais qu'un enfant qui a pris des années. Même si certains préfèrent l'oublier. Et ce n'est pas parce que nous venons de Serpentard, ou parce que nous avons la Marque des Ténèbres que cela change quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes comme vous, nous sommes humains et nous pouvons être blessés.

Harry le dévisagea un instant avant de détourner les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir en ce moment le regard sombre et insondable de l'homme.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela professeur ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas…

-Oui, pourquoi.. ? Reprit l'homme d'un ton légèrement absent et presque moqueur mais ne semblant pas s'adresser à lui. Hélas, si ce n'est moi, qui d'autres ? Il y a d'énormes lacunes dans votre éducation et j'ai bien peur que ni le professeur Dumbledore, ni votre parrain n'aient pris la peine de vous apprendre à voir au-delà les préjugés et les masques…

-Vous avez tort, Sirius m'a autrefois dit que personne n'était jamais totalement blanc ou noir.

-Eh bien, voilà qui était étonnant de sa part. Dommage qu'il ait prêché dans le vide.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il songeait à Lucius en disant cela…

-Je ne pensais pas non plus que vous étiez du genre à faire un poids, deux mesures.

Harry fit la moue, ennuyé de devoir s'incliner face à l'homme et son curieux comportement.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? Oublier tout et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

-Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes, Mr Potter ! Se fendit d'un sourire sadique le professeur.

Et sur cette entrefaite, Narcissa débarqua et commença à harceler les deux hommes pour qu'ils restent manger et dormir, arguant qu'il serait plus simple d'être déjà sur place pour la répétition du mariage et leur miroitant sous le nez une grasse matinée.

Harry ne voulait absolument pas s'éterniser ici, mais quand son esprit dit « non », sa bouche dit « oui » face aux battements de paupières larmoyants de Narcissa. Décidemment, il était faible face à cette femme…

Il ne sut jamais si Rogue avait dit la vérité et si Lucius avait pleuré ce soir-là, car quand il se présenta au dîner, l'homme était fidèle à lui-même : faux et mielleux. Personne ne fit référence à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, même pas les si niais Ambroise et Jean-Pierre qui n'osèrent même pas le regarder. Tout ce qu'Harry découvrit de changé c'était que le soir-même, quand il voulut prendre avec lui Evangeline pour la nuit, aucune gouvernante ne se présenta pour lui faire obstacle.

Son bébé endormi dans ses bras, Harry songea qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de choses à penser cette nuit.

Sur le fait d'être adulte. Sur le fait d'être responsable d'une famille… Sur le fait que les monstres et les dieux ne foulaient pas la terre et que tout un chacun, des plus stupides aux plus cruels, étaient plus sensibles et plus complexes qu'il ne le pensait.

Harry dormit très mal.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Seamus soupira. Seamus pesta. Seamus faillit se prendre un lampadaire dans la figure.

-EH OH ! Ca va ! Ya pas de train à prendre qu'je sache ! Cesse de me trainer comme ça Dean !

Son meilleur ami daigna alors changer d'allure, prenant néanmoins un air des plus impatient alors qu'ils approchaient de la boutique. Il avait beau n'être que neuf heure du matin, en ces vacances scolaires, les rues du Chemin de Traverse étaient bien remplies de sorciers vaquant à leurs occupations.

-Je suis bien ? Lui demanda Dean en se retournant, peignant de la main ses courts cheveux noirs qui ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.

Seamus, malgré les yeux bovins qu'il adressait à une requête aussi bizarre, fit l'effort de le détailler. Tout ça pour penser que du moment qu'il avait un pantalon et un t-shirt propre, tout garçon pouvait être « bien ». En réalité Dean portait aussi un pull rouge à grosse maille assorti d'un foulard en cachemire noué de façon assez lâche autour de son cou pour qu'il ne soit là qu'en accessoire beauté.

-Euh… Je suis pas vraiment bon juge, là tu vois… Mais si tu veux on peut demander à une fille…

-Non ! Ca va pas ? Quelle idée stupide !

Jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui, comme si une fille aurait pu tout d'un coup les entendre et décider de venir commenter son style vestimentaire, il donna un coup dans l'épaule de son ami.

Parfois leurs camarades de chambrée se demandaient comment ils faisaient pour s'entendre aussi bien, étant tous deux de caractères et de manies parfois complètement opposées. Dean était maniaque, Seamus était le désordre incarné. Dean était pudique, Seamus racontait sa vie avec tous les détails les plus sordides et indésirables. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était au final leur capacité d'écoute.

Tous à Gryffondor savaient qu'ils pouvaient venir leur parler quand ils avaient besoin d'aide ou juste d'une épaule sur laquelle se plaindre ou pleurer. Dean ne trahirait jamais un secret, quant à Seamus, il savait changer les idées comme personne.

Cependant, là, il aurait aimé pouvoir changer les siennes.

-Avais-tu vraiment besoin de moi ? Se lamenta-t-il.

-Seam' ! Tu es mon soutien moral !

-Et c'est qu'une fille… Une amie… Par Godric, quelqu'un avec qui tu es même déjà sorti ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu plongeais dans l'inconnu !

-Ce n'est pas UNE fille d'abord, c'est LA fille la plus belle et la plus parfaite de tout Poudlard !

-C'est cela… Oui…

-ET la fille la plus courageuse et intrépide et… Bref qui n'aura aucune difficulté à m'envoyer sur les roses si elle le veut !

-ET… Etre là devant la boutique à comploter à la place de rentrer à l'intérieur sert à… ?

-Rien du tout.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Alors sans le prévenir, Seamus l'attrapa par le bras et le fit pivoter, ruinant son équilibre pour mieux l'envoyer s'écraser contre les portes battantes de « Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux ». Heureusement, ou malheureusement, cela dépendait de comment on voyait la chose, les portes eurent la gentillesse de s'ouvrir toutes seules, lui évitant de s'éclater le nez dessus, et Dean se retrouva à l'entrée du magasin dans une position peu naturelle, une dizaine de regards posés sur lui.

Il fit un sourire gêné, proche cousine d'une grimace, et maudit Seamus qui rentra derrière lui, lui tapant amicalement le dos.

-Je vais te tuer ! Pesta-il à mi-voix.

-Râle pas, sans moi on serait encore dehors… Eh ! J'avais oublié à quel point ce magasin était génial !

Effectivement, il y avait tant de couleurs vives, tant de mouvements, de bruits loufoques ou intrigants, et de lumières clignotantes qu'on ne savait pas où commencer à poser ses yeux. Vite Seamus remit la main sur certains des produits phares et découvrit avec excitation les nouveautés. Dean se laissa de même un instant envouter, oubliant le but premier de sa présence ici, jusqu'à ce qu'une chevelure de feu n'entre dans un coin de sa vision.

Cessant brusquement tout mouvement, il s'immobilisa pour observer la jeune femme qui portait un incroyable uniforme violet à paillette vanter les mérites d'un produit à une horde de garçons à l'œil vitreux. Oh, il pouvait les comprendre, il avait l'impression que son cœur ratait des battements à chaque fois qu'elle remettait ses cheveux derrière son oreille, libérant un peu plus de cette peau laiteuse qu'il savait si douce. Ses yeux marron étincelaient de malice, probablement trop consciente de l'état de son auditoire.

Mais d'un autre côté, Dean voulait juste éloigner ces crétins d'elle.

-Eh beeeiiin, c'est qu'elle en a du succès, constata Seamus d'un ton blasé en soufflant directement à son oreille, le faisant sursauter.

-Seam' ! Couina t'il en se frottant la zone concernée. Tu n'aides pas… Comment je l'aborde, moi, avec tous ces crétins en chaleurs qui lui tournent autour ?

-Je sais pas… Comme tu le fais tous les jours à l'école ?

-Ouais mais l'école c'est…. C'est entendu, quoi ! Même maison, même classe, on traine dans la même bande… Mais je suis son ex ! Elle va me trouver bizarre si je lui dis que j'ai envie de sortir avec elle…

-Non, elle te trouverait bizarre si c'était toi qui avais rompu. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était pas le cas…

-Elle me trouvait trop… directif, lâcha Dean, dépité.

-Eh bien à toi de lui prouver que tu as changé… EH ! GINNY ! Termina bien haut et bien fort Seamus, sans prévenir, secouant le bras avant de tirer son ami tétanisé par son action soudaine en direction de leur cadette.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers eux et Seamus poussa deux garçons hors de son passage, s'attirant des regards furieux.

Ginny, elle, les accueillit avec le sourire :

-Eh les gars ! Venus refaire votre stock de farces et attrapes ?

-Eh bein dis donc, Weasley, cet uniforme te va comme un gant ! SO sexy ! Siffla Seamus alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même obligeamment, faisant étinceler ses paillettes de mille feux.

-T'as-vu ? Une idée de Geo… De Fred pour attirer le chaland !

-Et ça marche du tonnerre ! S'ils avaient des vendeuses sexy, j'irais même passer la journée à l'apothicaire !

Ginny éclata d'un petit rire musical, connaissant trop bien le lugubre et le morbide de la boutique en question. Dean, légèrement derrière Seamus tenta alors d'émettre un compliment à son tour, mais le tout mourut dans un borborygme incompréhensible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Dean ? S'enquit la rouquine, tournant son attention sur lui.

-Non, rien.

Ginny éleva un sourcil perplexe et Seamus eut envie de se fracasser la tête contre le meuble le plus proche. En bon ami et ailier, il se résigna à lui sauver l'affaire :

-Il disait que lui aussi te trouvait resplendissante !

-Oh. C'est gentil.

-Ouais, euh… Sinon c'est pas trop embêtant de travailler ici pendant les vacances ? Réussit à articuler Dean en essayant (vainement) de ne pas avoir l'air trop emprunté.

Ginny regarda tout autour d'elle en haussant les épaules.

-Un peu, mais je ne suis pas contre un peu d'argent de poche. Et ça me fait plaisir de revoir la boutique aussi vivante… Ainsi que mon frère… Même si… Enfin, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec nos problèmes de familles !

-Mais tu ne nous embêtes jamais ! S'empressa d'affirmer Dean alors que Seamus le regardait de travers.

*Et si tu arrêtais les préliminaires pour l'inviter quelque part, crétin !*

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand ses yeux furent attirés par quelque chose derrière eux. Les iris marron se mirent alors à étinceler de joie et curieux, Seamus suivit son regard pour tomber avec étonnement sur l'un des « couples » les plus célèbres de Poudlard.

Blaise Zabini et Daphnée Greengrass.

Daphnée était sans conteste, et sans vouloir vexer son estimé meilleur ami, la plus belle fille de leur promotion. Physiquement elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait, là où il fallait et Seamus mit un certain temps à se dégager de la vision de la lourde poitrine qui tirait le tissu de la robe de sorcière, ôtant de son esprit les fantasmes de ce que cela pourrait être de l'englober de ses mains. Juste à temps néanmoins pour remarquer que Ginny semblait avoir elle aussi des pensées pour le moins incorrectes concernant le compagnon de la beauté suprême. Elle détourna cependant rapidement le visage, un léger rouge colorant ses joues.

*Ouille…* Songea alors Seamus, peiné pour son ami qui n'avait rien remarqué… Mais qui ne tarderait certainement pas à faire le rapprochement.

*Mais Zabini…. Franchement ? L'homme de glace ?* Il savait que Ginny avait des gouts éclectiques pour passer du renfermé et gamin Michael au sensible et collant Dean, puis au fougueux et peu tactile Harry, mais là alors, c'était le pompon !

S'envolant de son cercle d'admirateur, Ginny vint aussitôt vers les nouveaux venus tel un papillon attiré par une énorme fleur. Dean la suivit d'un air perplexe.

-Eh bien, si je m'attendais à vous voir là ! S'exclama Ginny avant de les saluer : Zabini (puis beaucoup plus froidement)… Greengrass.

Daphnée eut un rictus en détaillant sa tenue, puis plissa légèrement les yeux en voyant sans doute le manège peu discret de la jeune fille dont les yeux revenaient constamment sur son ami.

-Blaise a chevaleresquement accepté de m'accompagner faire du shopping, annonça-t-elle alors en serrant de plus près le serpentard. Certaines personnes, ici, ont du temps à perdre…

-Oh ma pauvre chérie, comme je te plains : C'est sûr que ça doit être dur de ne rien savoir faire de ses dix doigts ! Répliqua vivement Ginny qui avait très bien saisi l'allusion.

-Daphnée, Weasley, un peu de tenue, intervint Zabini qui était jusqu'ici occupé à regarder les alentours. Il y a dans une cour, dehors, assez de boue pour que vous puissiez nous offrir un beau spectacle. Mais ici ça n'a aucun intérêt.

-On se passe très bien de tes remarques déplacées Zabini ! Grogna Dean en se rapprochant de Ginny, se plaçant sans y penser devant elle pour la protéger.

La rousse fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais si elle avait l'intention de dire quelque chose à Dean, elle fut coupée par Daphnée qui lui grilla la priorité.

-Oh ? C'est lui ton chevalier servant, Weasley?

La serpentarde le regarda de haut en bas, semblant vaguement le remettre, mais notant surtout la taille moyenne du garçon, sa finesse dépourvue de muscle et tout en longueur. Et l'allure plutôt commune qui s'en détachait. Pour elle il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait gagné le titre de la fille la mieux accompagnée.

Observant son manège, et indignée par celui-ci, Ginny s'accrocha alors au bras de Dean, s'attirant de ce dernier un regard surpris puis touché, et la foudroya du regard.

-Tu as un problème avec MES amis ?! Lança la rousse avant de faire mine de réfléchir : ah ! Mais pardon. Toi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, avoir PLUSIEURS amis. Aucune fille ne veut de toi. Hier encore j'ai surpris Davis et Roper en train de médire à ton sujet et de celui d'un certain Craven…

-Mieux vaut la qualité que la quantité, l'interrompit brusquement Zabini en lui adressant un regard digne de geler l'enfer.

Daphnée semblait brusquement un peu pâle, mais ce n'était rien à côté de Ginny qui désormais s'agrippait avec douleur au pull de Dean, les joues rouges de contrariété et les yeux humides. Le gryffondor en profita d'ailleurs pour enrouler un autre bras autour de ses épaules, défiant son congénère masculin d'en dire plus.

L'ambiance pourtant joyeuse quelques minutes plus tôt était devenu orageuse et Seamus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était resté à l'écart, sentant justement les ennuis arriver avec le couple de serpentard. Maintenant il priait pour une intervention quelconque qui l'empêcherait de devoir se porter à l'aide de Dean, ce qui risquait fort de faire dégénérer la situation en bagarre.

Merlin dû l'entendre (et il remercia son côté irlandais chanceux) car Ron surgit de derrière un gros tas de caisse, grommelant à cause de la pile de produit qu'il portait, et cherchant de toute évidence sa sœur du regard. La trouvant et découvrant sa situation, il poussa un grognement mécontent :

-GINNY ! JE TE RAPPELLE QUE T'ES PAS LA POUR PAPOTER !

Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers le grand rouquin et son tablier violet à paillette. Cela n'étonna personne que ça n'ait pas le même impact que la robe de sa cadette.

Seamus remarqua, lui, que Zabini avait brusquement tourné la tête au risque de se coincer le cou en entendant la voix de Ron, et qu'il le fixait avec intensité, ce qui était plutôt effrayant.

Seamus se nota à lui-même de ne jamais rien faire pour avoir un jour une telle attention du grand black. Il préférait de loin l'air « vous êtes de la merde, je ne vois même pas de raison de vous adresser la parole ».

-Mais… Ron… Tenta Ginny.

-Ya pas de « mais », mince ! Je me tape tout le boulot depuis ce matin ! Et si t'allais chercher des boites-à-flemmes et des kits-de-sang-pire à la réserve ? J'ai vu que les étagères étaient presque vide !

La mine contrariée, la jeune fille fila alors dans l'arrière-boutique tandis que son frère empilait des boites de crème canari en poussant des bocaux de pousse-rikiki pour faire de la place. Dean se retrouva les bras ballants et jeta un regard dépité à Seamus qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Il aurait tellement préféré faire la grasse matinée…

De son côté, Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à Daphnée qui soupira légèrement d'un air navré en balançant la tête, avant de lui sourire doucement.

-Vas. Je suis une grande fille. Que pourrait-il m'arriver ? Au pire je me fais violer et avec un peu de chance Craven ne voudra plus de moi !

Il lui rendit un regard sévère :

-Ce n'est PAS marrant.

-Mais si, et tu le sais, chantonna-t-elle en agitant un doigt devant son nez tout en s'éclipsant pour le laisser chasser tranquillement.

Il était à moitié habité par l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour son amie, que par sa propre joie d'avoir trouvé de quoi s'amuser. Il savait que les propos de Ginny Weasley l'avaient touchée, mais plus par ce que cela englobait en général, que par la « trahison » de Tracey Davis et Sophie Roper qui, bien que partageant le dortoir de Daphnée, Pansy et Milicent, avaient dès les premiers jours étaient mises à l'écart – considérées comme faisant parties des « faux serpentards ».

La raison ? Elles étaient des sang-mêlées. Oui, ça existait dans leur maison. D'où l'appellation.

Non, l'ennui était que si des personnes aussi peu influentes avaient appris pour son mariage, c'était que dans quelques jours, absolument tout le monde serait au courant. Bizarrement, c'était toujours les mauvaises nouvelles qui voyageaient le plus vite…

S'obligeant à ôter les soucis de Daphnée de sa tête, après tout, comme elle l'avait dit, elle était une grande fille, il s'avança d'un pas glissant et silencieux vers Ron Weasley, toujours en train d'empiler des boites sur le rayonnage.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces « kits de sang-pire », annonça t'il brusquement, provoquant selon son désir le sursaut du gryffondor qui lâcha tout ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

En voulant se retourner brusquement pour lui faire face, comme si c'était LA chose à faire en présence d'un dangereux serpentard, il trébucha sur l'un des objets tombé à terre et se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour dire « oups », sauvé par les long bras agiles de son vis-à-vis.

Blaise lui décocha un sourire moqueur alors que le roux, très gêné, était retenu d'une chute désagréable, incapable de faire un geste sans empirer sa situation. Finalement, comme le Weasley pesait quand même son poids, Blaise le ramena vers l'avant, ainsi que sur ses pieds.

-Bon sang, Zabini ! Râla-t-il pour la forme avant de se pencher pour ramasser ses articles en fuyant son regard. Un kit de sang-pire, c'est un ensemble d'objets enchantés et de sortilèges pour faire passer n'importe qui pour un « sang-pur » ou un vampire. Voilà !

Blaise haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Ah, parce qu'il y a un standard ?

Ron marmonna quelque chose, la tête toujours penchée par terre.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu es AUSSI un sang pur, cher Ronald ?

Il se releva brusquement, obligeant Blaise à reculer vivement. Il semblait toujours autant contrarié.

-Ca m'étonne même pas que tu comprennes pas l'autodérision. Et ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

Blaise eut un sourire flegmatique :

-Si tu veux, « Ron ».

Il y eut comme un feulement de chat sauvage, à moins que ce ne soit le soupir d'un lion, mais leur discussion ne put aller plus loin puisque le Weasley à qui appartenait la boutique apparut soudainement, les mains sur ses hanches et le considéra, lui, d'un air faussement sévère. Il y avait néanmoins un rien de quelque chose dans le coin de sa bouche qui cachait un sourire, voire même un rire. Blaise décida qu'il l'aimait bien.

-Monsieur, j'aimerais ASSEZ que vous évitiez de draguer mes vendeurs pendant leur travail !

Le petit frère devint subitement écarlate en faisant les gros yeux à son grand-frère, voulant sans doute faire passer télépathiquement le message « Non mais ça va pas, t'es fou, t'as pas vu qui c'est là ?! » ou un truc du même acabit. Blaise resta pour sa part des plus stoïques :

-Quand prend-il sa pause ?

Ron tourna brusquement les « gros yeux » vers lui.

-Fort heureusement pour moi, pas avant treize heures, répondit d'un ton soyeux Fred Weasley. Vous comptez acheter quelque chose ?

Blaise se tendit, réalisant qu'il y avait là mesure à négocier. Ron, quant à lui, semblait muettement indigné, la bouche ouverte, par la discussion qui avait lieu SANS lui, SUR lui.

-Vous ne pourriez pas le lâcher plus tôt ? Commença Blaise.

-Non, pas tant que j'ai autant de clients et du chiffre d'affaire à faire !

-Oh je vois… (Blaise caressa nonchalamment une étagère de la pulpe de son index.) Et si je vous achetais TOUTES vos marchandises, je pourrais avoir Ron pour la journée ?

-QUOI ?! Glapit Ron qui venait de toute évidence de retrouver sa langue.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu protester plus, Fred se coula fluidement derrière lui et l'attrapa par les épaules, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il adressa alors un immense sourire à Blaise :

-Je vous l'enrubanne ?

-QUE… QUE… QUOI ?! FREEED ! Tu réalises que tu es en train de vendre ton petit frère ?!

Mais personne n'écoutait ce pauvre Ron, car Blaise répondait déjà d'un sourire narquois.

-Un autre jour, peut-être.

S'ensuivit alors les modalités de paiements sous les insultes et les cris du jeune homme. Fred n'eut pas d'autres choix que de l'attirer à part pour le calmer quelques minutes et lui rappeler les réalités de la vie :

-Ron, il va sans dire que cette vente est considérée comme la tienne. JUSTE pour accompagner un mec. Pense à ton pourcentage. Pense à ce que tu vas pouvoir t'acheter avec ça !

Pendant un bref instant, l'image du dernier balai de course à la mode (Le « Fileur de vent 4» vous oublierez presque que ce n'est QU'UN balai ! ») vint flotter dans l'esprit de Ron, combattant l'image du sourire narquois de Blaise Zabini. Déchiré mais vaincu, il n'en donna pas moins un coup de coude dans le thorax de son frère :

-Mais ne crois pas me faire oublier que tu m'as vendu ! Frère indigne !

L'air digne et courroucé, il vint se planter au côté de Blaise qui ne retenait pas son air de satisfaction profonde.

-Puisqu'il le faut ! Cracha Ron. N'oublies pas que tu ne m'as pas demandé d'être agréable.

-Oh allez, détends toi « Ron », je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! Répliqua le brun en crochetant son bras pour le tirer derrière lui.

-Eh ! Mais ! T'es pas obligé de me coller !

Il ronchonna encore un peu alors que le serpentard refusait de le lâcher et l'entrainait dans la rue sans apparemment s'inquiéter de ce que l'on pourrait en penser.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua la jeune fille qui s'arrêta brusquement, avant de se cacher derrière un gros chaudron de la boutique voisine pour les observer, les yeux plissés de méfiance.

-Blaise… Zabini… souffla Fay doucement alors que les deux hommes transplanaient.

A la boutique, une Ginny bien chargée revint de la réserve, surprise de découvrir les lieux déserts :

-Mais… Où sont-ils tous passés ?!

-o-O-o-O-o-

Il était au moins huit heures et demie lorsqu'Harry se réveilla. Pendant un instant, il fut complètement perdu, fixant un ciel de baldaquin d'un doux bleu parcouru de motifs de plantes grimpantes.

Ce n'est qu'en basculant sur le côté, tombant sur le berceau d'Evangeline qui émettaient des petits sons incertains qu'il se rappela que Narcissa l'avait forcé à passer la nuit chez elle, ne lui donnant pas d'autres alternatives que d'atterrir dans cette chambre située dans l'aile familiale.

Il avait horriblement mal dormi, à cause de tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête et parce que le matelas était définitivement trop mou, les draps trop doux et parce qu'il savait que dans deux nuits, il se retrouverait dans ce même lit, avec en plus, le corps d'un autre homme à côté et qu'il était fermement décidé à ce qu'il ne se passe rien de ressemblant à quoique ce soit de charnel entre eux.

Ce serait simple, il n'était pas vraiment IRRESISTIBLEMENT attiré par Drago… Il le trouvait beau à regarder et aimait avoir son attention, ok, mais il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de le toucher, et sa crainte d'être ridicule primait au-dessus de tout le reste.

Il ne prêterait pas le flanc à des moqueries sur ses capacités au lit ! Pas de la part de son époux !

*Mince, c'est triste à dire, mais pour lui j'aimerais être un dieu du sexe… Compétition quand tu nous tiens…*

S'extirpant du lit, il fixa d'un air désabusé sa fille qui tendait ses petits bras vers lui :

-Une chance qu'on n'ait pas eu à te concevoir manuellement mon poussin, parce que tu ne serais pas prête de voir le jour….

Il enfila une robe de chambre mise à sa disposition et souleva délicatement Evangeline pour la tenir contre lui. Il gloussa légèrement en la sentant téter son haut de pyjama, la faim devait commencer à se faire sentir.

Harry ramena sa fille à la nurserie où se trouvait tout l'équipement pour la nourrir et la changer. En le voyant arriver, Mrs Leonowens s'inclina avant de s'éclipser, pensant avec raison qu'il tiendrait à tout faire tout seul. Après avoir été éloigné presque une semaine, le brun avait effectivement besoin de renouer avec son bébé.

Il n'y avait pas eu tant de changement que ça, si ce n'était qu'il était désormais impossible d'ignorer qu'elle tiendrait plus de Drago que de lui. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait héritée que de sa couleur de cheveux, et Harry regretta juste un instant de ne pas pouvoir transmettre les yeux verts de sa mère à sa descendance… Quoique, parfois ça sautait une ou deux générations pour réapparaitre.

Mais bon, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour songer à penser aux enfants que pourrait avoir son bébé.

Cette pensée beaucoup trop en avance le rendit néanmoins en un instant euphorique et un petit rire ravi s'échappa de sa gorge, alors qu'il étendait une couche propre sous les fesses de sa fille.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il savait pourquoi il supportait toutes les contrariétés du mariage (enfin, les moments où il réalisait, par les moments où il changeait la couche d'Evangeline, parce que honnêtement, ça il pourrait s'en passer.) : il allait avoir une famille. Une famille à lui ! Un jour peut-être même qu'on l'appellerait « grand-père » ou « papi ».

Terminant d'accrocher le lange, il souleva sa fille qui éclata à son tour d'un petit gloussement joyeux alors qu'il venait l'embrasser sur son ventre découvert à plusieurs reprises.

-Ma petite princesse, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée !

Evangeline gazouilla en réponse, heureuse de toute évidence d'avoir l'attention de son papa. Malheureusement, lui aussi devait se préparer pour la répétition du mariage, ainsi fut-il obligé de la laisser à regret aux soins de Mrs Leonowens pour se doucher et s'habiller.

Il se rasséréna en songeant qu'il allait dans quelques instants revoir Hermione et Neville qui subiraient le même calvaire en tant que demoiselle d'honneur et témoin.

C'était en songeant avec amusement à ce qu'étaient obligés de faire ses amis pour lui qu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain la plus proche de sa chambre.

Harry cessa soudainement tout mouvement et contempla avec un air ahuri la scène. Parce que bon, c'était un peu trop pour son pauvre cerveau juste sorti d'une mauvaise nuit de sommeil.

Il referma la porte avant de la rouvrir.

Toujours la même scène.

Il fut alors à nouveau pris d'un espoir fou que reproduire cette action apporterait des résultats différents. Quand il rouvrit à nouveau la porte, Lucius le regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

-Vous vous amusez bien, Mr Potter ?

Un début de rire hystérique lui répondit. Le blond secoua la tête, sans doute venait-il juste de confirmer que son vis à vis n'était pas très sain d'esprit (Harry se posait lui aussi quelques questions), et il se retourna vers le miroir pour continuer à se laver les dents. Choisissant apparemment d'ignorer les yeux écarquillés de son futur gendre face au spectacle troublant de la réalisation d'une tâche aussi prosaïque.

Harry tressaillit lorsqu'une main légère vint se poser dans le bas de son dos et tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivée.

-Bonjour Harry, tu es matinal, je ne l'aurais pas cru, le salua une Narcissa en robe de chambre pas assez refermée pour qu'il rate la nuisette qu'elle portait, ainsi que ses deux jambes longues et effilées.

*Pas étonnant que Drago ait d'aussi belles jambes* Pensa-t-il un instant avant de se donner des claques mentales.

-Bonjour Narcissa, se força-t-il à répondre, plus que jamais perturbé.

La sorcière ne portait pas d'horribles bigoudis pour dormir, comme sa tante, ses cheveux lâchés tombaient en douces vagues sur ses épaules et bien que non maquillés, ses yeux n'en semblait que plus doux. De plus, une légère odeur florale s'échappait d'elle alors qu'elle semblait tout juste sortie de son lit. C'était doux et féminin, et probablement comme ça que devait sentir une mère.

-Puis-je te suggérer l'autre salle de bain de l'aile ? Lucius et moi avons l'habitude d'utiliser celle-là.

-Oui… Bien sûr…

Il recula un peu mécaniquement avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir. Il SAVAIT qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de dormir ici. Quoique « accepter » était un bien grand mot…

-o-O-o-O-o-

Narcissa fronça les sourcils en refermant la porte derrière elle, venant s'accouder dos au lavabo. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au réflexe de recul du garçon, ainsi que sa gêne qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher.

-Amour, fit-elle à Lucius qui se rinçait la bouche. Je trouve Harry étonnement mal à l'aise.

-A quoi tu t'attendais ? Nous sommes une famille d'anciens partisans du seigneur des Ténèbres…

Elle lui passa machinalement la serviette qu'il quémandait d'un mouvement du bras afin qu'il puisse s'essuyer le visage.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Evidemment, ça y joue sans doute un peu, mais j'ai surtout l'impression qu'il ne sait pas se laisser aller… Et qu'il est apparemment peu familier des interactions familiales… Et ce qui est plus triste encore, c'est qu'il se raidit à chaque contact…

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Je veux en venir au fait que notre futur beau-fils a de toute évidence était élevé sans amour. Voilà où je veux en venir. Je ne sais pas dans quel bon sang de bonsoir de famille il a été placé, mais ils ont fait un sale boulot.

-Peut être étaient-ils simplement pudiques. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi démonstratif qu'un Weasley. Nous même imposons une certaine retenue.

-Mais Drago ne se fige pas dès qu'une personne a un geste un tant soit peu affectueux. Et surtout n'a pas l'air de vouloir se cacher dans un trou de souris dès que l'on se comporte gentiment à son égard. Je suis ébahie que Severus prétende que cet enfant soit arrogant et cherche à attirer l'attention alors qu'il ne parle JAMAIS de lui ou de ses sentiments. Il est prêt à aider n'importe qui, à compatir avec eux, mais il fuit quand il s'agit de lui…

-Il faut vraiment que je me rappelle de ne pas renouveler notre abonnement à la revue « Psychomagie & vous »… Grommela Lucius.

-Je m'inquiète Amour, parce que si Harry ne sait pas accepter les preuves d'amour des personnes qui l'entourent, alors il ne saura pas en produire… Je ne veux pas que Drago vive au milieu d'un désert affectif.

-C'est ridicule. Ces deux garçons se détestent, comment veux-tu de toute façon qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à des preuves d'amour ?

Narcissa émit un petit rire moqueur et le regarda avec une douce condescendance.

-Parfois Lucius, tu es vraiment naïf !

Elle lissa machinalement du pouce les deux sourcils qui se froncèrent légèrement sur le visage de son époux et laissa glisser avec tendresse sa main de sa tempe à sa joue, admirant encore et toujours l'homme magnifique à qui elle avait eu la chance d'être promise.

La chance, oui. Car malgré les moments difficiles qu'ils avaient affrontés, il lui avait donné plus que ce qu'une femme de sa condition ne pouvait espérer : un amour sincère plein de respect, un fils magnifique et une belle maison.

Les yeux gris qui la fixaient d'un air affuté s'adoucirent et il vint capturer sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser plein de dévotion. S'il n'était pas un homme très bavard sur ses sentiments, il était toujours capable de faire passer ses messages autrement.

C'est cependant d'un ton contenant quelques traces d'amusement qu'il continua la discussion.

\- Au fait, comptais-tu lui dire à un moment ou à un autre que l'autre salle de bain est celle de Drago ?

La réponse fusa, implacable, accompagné d'un petit sourire satisfait :

-Absolument pas !

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry était encore perturbé alors qu'il remontait le couloir à pas lent, tentant à la fois de supporter l'image violente d'un Lucius Malefoy en train de se laver les dents et de relativiser en se disant que cela aurait pût être pire.

Il aurait pu être installé dans l'aile des invités et tomber sur Rogue en pyjama !

Rogue portait-il seulement des pyjamas ? Il devait porter ces affreuses chemises de nuit que les sorciers hommes utilisaient pour dormir… Et un bonnet de nuit comme le professeur Puckett ? Pff, non… Impossible !

Les Malefoy se rendaient-ils compte de ce qu'ils lui faisaient ?! Ils étaient en train de se transformer en personnes normales ! NOR-MALES ! Alors qu'ils ne devraient même pas être des personnes, mais plutôt des espèces d'entités serpentardesque que Harry devait craindre et possiblement admirer de loin. Des êtres qui ne dormaient certainement pas en bavant, qui ne passaient pas des heures à lire le journal sur la cuvette des toilettes, qui ne montaient pas sur une balance après avoir mangé une part de gâteau en trop, qui ne riaient pas tout seul en lisant un roman ou qui ne trébuchaient pas en marchant dans la rue et faisaient aussitôt mine que rien ne s'était passé !

Ça c'était pour le commun des mortels ! Par pour ces figures d'autorité qui semblaient imperturbables et féroces.

Se dire qu'il avait tenu tête à un Lucius Malefoy qui se lavait les dents et non le cruel et impitoyable chef de famille ancien mangemort enlevait beaucoup de crédit à sa victoire d'hier. Pour peu que l'on puisse appeler ça une victoire…

Avec un soupir à fondre en larme, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la deuxième salle de bain et maudit son existence toute entière qui ressemblait à une farce.

Se résignant – que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?- il empoigna fermement la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit, se retrouvant aussitôt happé dans un nuage d'humidité. Surpris, ne comprenant pas immédiatement, il fit un pas dans l'atmosphère chaude et saturée d'eau, imbibée d'une fragrance qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Puis il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coule et tourna la tête dans cette direction, aspirant brusquement une goulée d'air par la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, alors que la vapeur se dissipait un peu pour lui offrir le spectacle triomphant d'une large étendue de peau pâle.

Trop de peau. Plus de peau qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Et sensuellement parcourue de filets d'eau qui la caressait de la façon la plus intime.

Harry ne sut où poser le regard, la seule chose évidente était qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement PAS ne pas regarder, alors ses yeux volaient sur le dessin irrémédiablement masculin des omoplates, chutant le long de l'exquis creux de la colonne vertébrale surmontant un fessier galbé, puis furent brusquement sur les divines jambes qu'il louait un peu plus tôt, longues, fines, soutenant avec solidité le corps courbé contre la paroi de la baignoire, la tête penchée pour que l'eau vienne s'écouler sur sa nuque… Ah cette nuque… Ce cou… S'il ne s'était pas senti aussi cloué au sol il aurait aimé s'appuyer contre ce dos et venir lécher les gouttes qui s'y égaraient…

Et tout ça appartenait à Drago Malefoy.

Ses yeux glissèrent à nouveau, des mèches de cheveux blondes trempée, le long du profil du serpentard qui curieusement, avec les yeux fermés, ses cils châtains clairs perlés de gouttelettes et la vapeur, lui faisait penser à ces statues grecque de marbre, à la beauté grave et lointaine, donnant l'impression que l'on ne pourrait jamais accrocher leurs cœurs.

Il déglutit, dans un état émotionnel très troublé alors qu'il redécouvrait que son corps était capable de réagir pour Drago. Et pas juste lorsque ce dernier le touchait ou l'allumait (quoique quiconque pouvant avoir l'air aussi sensuel dans une douche sans même le vouloir pouvait être considéré comme un allumeur né… Merlin qu'allait-il épouser là ?).

En ce moment il n'était plus du tout contre que Drago amène le lit à lui, comme l'avait si narquoisement remarqué Zabini.

Des secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'esquisse un mouvement, son cerveau faisant d'incessant aller-retour entre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et la réalisation qu'il s'agissait de Drago, et chaque boucle semblait faire monter sa stupéfaction, sa peur, puis son excitation.

Puis les paupières de l'objet de tout ça s'ouvrirent et les yeux gris, clairs et presque lumineux, apparurent et obliquèrent dans sa direction.

Le choc de la rencontre des deux regards le fit se sentir comme projeté au sol et dévoré vivant.

-o-O-o-O-o-

-Oh ! WOOOOH ! WOOOHOOOO !

Ron, agrippé à la rambarde, ne savait plus où poser les yeux et d'ailleurs semblait avoir envie de les ouvrir en bien PLUS GRAND s'il l'avait pu.

Blaise rigola doucement en réalisant qu'il lui faisait un peu penser à un hibou en ce moment. Lui était assis sur une des places du gradin, regardant finalement plus le rouquin à côté, que ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Sur le moment, il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, mais le jour où il était allé acheter des billets à Victoria Park, ses yeux s'étaient aussitôt accroché au nom des « Canons de Chudley », lui faisant aussitôt penser au seul gryffondor supporter de cette assez lamentable équipe et il s'était retrouvé quelques minutes plus tard, sans trop savoir comment, avec deux billets pour assister à leurs entrainements.

Maintenant il savait pourquoi, et ne le regrettait pas.

Ron qui s'était montré très réticent avait totalement oublié d'avoir l'air fâché quand il avait vu où il était. Son visage s'était brutalement ouvert, éclatant comme un mini soleil et n'avait pas une seconde perdu cette expression, s'exclamant à qui mieux mieux sur les actions des joueurs, les encourageants et riant de joie quand il semblait à nouveau réaliser où il était.

Pour Blaise, c'était assez extraordinaire d'avoir réussi à faire naitre cela et il se sentait un peu bizarre, la tête lui tournant un peu.

Surtout que Ron aurait pu oublier sa présence, tout à sa joie, mais non, il se tournait de temps en temps vers lui pour lui lancer une remarque sur l'entrainement, à laquelle généralement il répondait d'une moquerie qu'il tentait de ne pas faire trop acérée. C'était un exercice délicat pour lui qui était habitué à être aussi brut de décoffrage dans ses convictions (or les Canons de Chuldley… Honnêtement…) que possible, mais il ne voulait pas éteindre la lumière qui brillait dans les yeux du rouquin.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se forçait pour quelqu'un.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était bien la première fois qu'il partageait une sortie avec une connaissance qui n'était pas là juste pour paraitre et être beau, comme ses « amis », et qui cachaient leurs sentiments de peur d'être manipulés par la suite. Le gryffondor ne cachait rien de lui, en ça, il était comme lui aussi brut qu'une pierre précieuse non taillée. Et il commençait à se rendre compte de la générosité de son caractère : Il se donnait entièrement à ce qu'il faisait.

Et Merlin seul savait comment, il avait réussi à faire acheter à Blaise un énorme sandwich contenant tout un tas de choses non identifiée et à le lui faire manger avec les mains, prétextant que c'était comme ça qu'on se nourrissait dans les gradins.

Les nuages dans le ciel se coloraient de rouge lorsque Ron vint finalement se rassoir à côté de lui, l'air plein d'une saine fatigue.

-Pfiuuu, ça y est, ils sont en train de ranger. C'était vraiment quelque chose !

-Ça a l'air, en effet.

-T'as jamais joué dans l'équipe de Quidditch, toi, remarqua Ron en regardant l'un des joueurs qui zigzaguait encore dans les airs.

-Non. J'ai toujours préféré regarder les autres se fatiguer. En plus je n'ai jamais eu de postes de préférences. Autant les premières années j'aurais pu être attrapeur, autant après… Je n'en avais plus vraiment la carrure !

Ron fronça les sourcils, faisant naitre quelques rides sur son front :

-Tu sais Zabini, je me souviens pas de toi plus jeune.

-Ah, peut être alors que tu te souviens de la fille black de serpentard qui restait toujours toute seule dans son coin et qui était en duo avec Daphnée en cours de potion, lâcha d'un ton railleur Blaise.

Ron fronça encore plus les sourcils.

-Ca, ouais, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, qu'est ce qu'elle est devenu cette fille ?

-C'était moi, banane ! Lâcha Blaise en roulant des yeux, mortifié.

-QUOI ?!

-Je viens de te le dire : j'avais la carrure d'un attrapeur, bref, petit, mince et léger !

-Mince, je suis perturbé là. Dire que j'étais VRAIMENT persuadé qu'elle… Enfin… Toi, que t'étais une fille…

-T'en fais pas, t'étais pas le seul. D'ailleurs j'ai atterrit dans le classement des filles qu'ont fait les garçons en troisième année.

-Noon ! Brillant ! Et t'étais à quelle place déjà ?

-J'étais rien moins que troisième, répondit-il fièrement. Derrière Daphnée et Lisa Turpin, et devant les jumelles Patil.

-Devant les jumelles ?! Etait-il possible que nous soyons aussi aveugles !

-Ah, ça veut juste dire que même les garçons me trouvent beau ! Répliqua-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers lui, faisant soudainement rougir son accompagnateur.

Celui-ci toussa, gêné, pour reprendre contenance.

-Enfin bref… Normalement étant donné ce que tu as fait pour m'amener ici, je ne devrais même pas te remercier… Mais je vais le dire quand même : Merci.

-Pourquoi ?

Blaise était honnêtement étonné vu son stratagème quelque peu déloyal.

-Eh bien, déjà parce que Harry est trop pris par les préparatifs de son mariage, même si on n'avait pas dû prendre de la distance, pour trainer avec moi… Et parce que je sais que je suis celui qui en a le plus profité.

-Tu as tort, moi aussi j'en ai profité.

Il lui adressa un regard à la fois curieux et méfiant.

-Ah oui ?

-Disons que ça m'a permis de réfléchir à certaines choses…

-A quel genre de chose ?

-a Ce que je voulais…

Ronald Weasley, si éclatant, curieux mélange entre audace et manque de confiance en soi, d'un tempérament d'une honnêteté tranchante. Un enfant aimant qui avait l'habitude d'être aimé, au sein d'une grande et merveilleuse famille chaleureuse… Si différent de lui.

Blaise se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu pitoyable d'être autant attiré par le Trio d'Or depuis qu'il avait le privilège de le côtoyer. Il voulait qu'Harry Potter l'accepte comme un membre à part entière de son entourage – parce que ce type était charismatique, puissant, riche et tout le tralala, mais aussi parce qu'il ressemblait à un mignon petit animal sauvage qu'on avait envie d'attraper et de cajoler, peu importe qu'il vous montre actuellement les dents. Il appréciait vraiment la compagnie d'Hermione, parce que comme Daphnée, elle l'aimait vraiment, sans rechercher quoique ce soit de lui, parce qu'elle était le genre de personne qui donnait, et non prenait, avec une délicatesse et une douceur de caractère qui l'apaisait.

Quant à Ronald, il n'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui sûr de rien. Il aimait qu'il réagisse à sa présence, mais pas en mal : bel et bien en gêne, comme s'il adorait voir ses yeux paniquer en un tourbillon de bleu méridional et ses joues se teinter de rouge. Et il y avait cette tension, présente quand ils étaient proches, qu'il avait d'abord mal interprété. Il avait donc eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir cet après-midi, détaillant le gryffondor qui sautillait d'enthousiasme devant lui.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda l'objet de ses pensées qui le fixait toujours avec méfiance.

Blaise sentit le coin de ses lèvres se retrousser avant de se lever et de se tourner vers lui.

Sans prévenir, il plongea sur son visage pour lui offrir un bref baiser un peu agressif.

Se retirant avant même que Ron ait pu réagir, il lui répondit :

-Toi. Je te veux toi.

Les iris couleurs d'eau affrontèrent un instant les yeux d'un brun profond, cherchant, fouillant, sans doute s'inquiétant de la véracité de cette affirmation.

-Et tu ne m'auras pas, répondit au bout d'un moment, presque calmement, le gryffondor avant de le repousser d'une main sur le torse pour se mettre debout.

Il s'épousseta distraitement, semblant vouloir occuper ses doigts. Blaise capta sa nervosité et se rassura intérieurement. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il lui tombe soudainement dans les bras… Mais il n'aurait pas été contre l'embrasser encore. Ron sentait une odeur fraiche et bizarrement réconfortante, sans doute celle du linge propre, et il avait une température corporelle assez élevée qui donnait envie de s'en servir comme bouillote dans un lit.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, affirma vaillamment Blaise.

-Moi si. Tu sembles oublier que je suis déjà en couple. J'ai une petite amie : Fay.

Fay ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Blaise eut un vague flash d'une gamine brune, les longs cheveux coulant autour de son visage, et de yeux bleus perçants.

-Ah oui… La demoiselle tapisserie… Mais tu ne l'aimes pas. Ne nies pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu ressentais pour Hermione, pas vrai ?

A la mention d'Hermione, il sentit qu'il avait fait mouche car Ron fronça des sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

-Ca ne te regarde vraiment pas Zabini. Et ça ne change pas ma réponse. Donc c'est NON et… Tiens ! Regarde : le soleil est en train de se coucher. Je dirais que la journée est terminée, tout comme la nôtre ! Alors… Au revoir !

Sans pouvoir être retenu, le jeune homme roux transplana, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un morceau de gradin étrangement plus froid et un garçon qui referma un peu plus les pans de sa robe en frissonnant.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Loin de là, et un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, le foyer de la cheminée du Terrier s'embrasa d'une vive flambée verte pour laisser entrer Fay. Elle fut aussitôt accueillit par la matriarche des Weasley qui lui souhaita joyeusement la bienvenue et l'invita à rester diner avec eux.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, il me faut juste prévenir mes parents, répondit-elle un peu timidement, toujours impressionnée par la chaleur qui émanait de la sorcière.

-Utilise notre cheminée à ta convenance ma chère. Tu trouveras Ron dans sa chambre.

-Merci beaucoup Mrs Weasley !

Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à son étude des comptes du foyer. Fay prit alors le chemin des escaliers, perdant au passage son air cordial pour un plus sombre et inquiet. Ses mains serraient frénétiquement la rampe alors qu'elle grimpait dans les étages.

Quoiqu'il se fût passé cet après-midi, elle était bien décidée à y faire face et à se battre. Il ne serait pas dit qu'elle laisserait un serpentard-ayant-des-raisons-surement-discutable ruiner sa relation avec Ron. Jamais.

En elle-même elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du Zabini pour qu'il cherche l'attention, entre toutes, de Ron Weasley ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait montré un quelconque intérêt pour lui durant les sept années passées. Ils étaient trop différents.

Et de toute façon, elle était sûre, pour au moins 90%, que Ron n'avait pas de gout pour les hommes. Ce qui réglait définitivement l'affaire.

Comme la porte de sa chambre était entrouverte, elle put l'observer un instant à la dérobée, assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé au mur, feuilletant négligemment une revue qu'elle devinait être de Quidditch. Habituellement il était bien plus attentif quand il s'agissait de son sport favori. Là, sans doute perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux bleus fixaient les images mouvantes sans vraiment les voir.

*A quoi penses-tu Ron ?*

Essayant de tenir à distance ses inquiétudes, Fay entra dans la pièce et sauta à ses côtés sur le lit qui s'enfonça sous leurs deux poids conjugués.

-Hey ! Salut toi ! Lâcha Ron, tout sourire, en abandonnant aussitôt son magazine pour l'attirer entre ses jambes, crochetant sa fine taille de ses longs bras.

Assise à présent contre lui, son dos reposant sur son torse et les lèvres de Ron au niveau de son cou, Fay se pelotonna de bonheur et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Mauvaise journée ? Fit le souffle chaud de Ron contre son oreille.

Fay resta silencieuse deux minutes, réfléchissant à la meilleure approche.

-J'ai voulu passer te voir à la boutique en fin de matinée. Le magasin était fermé.

-Ouaaiis… Merlin, mon stupide grand-frère a vendu ma journée contre son stock. Il a intérêt à m'augmenter après ça, j'ai quand même dû supporter Zabini pendant pas moins de cinq heures !

Ron râla un peu dans sa barbe et Fay fut heureuse qu'il n'ait pas cherché à cacher la vérité. Il ne se sentait donc pas coupable, et par conséquent, rien d'étrange n'avait dû se produire… Même si son instinct lui conseillait de rester en alerte.

L'avantage à être aussi discrète était que personne ne faisait jamais attention à elle, mieux qu'une cape d'invisibilité, elle voyait et entendait beaucoup plus de choses que l'on ne l'imaginait.

-Dis, Ron…

-Moui ?

-Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, hein ?

Elle pencha la tête vers son visage et plongea ses yeux doux et innocents dans son regard. Ce dernier devint plus chaleureux et le jeune homme chassa tendrement une mèche qui lui tombait sur le front, avant de caresser sa joue.

-Pas tant que tu voudras de moi, ma fée.

Il pressa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Au Manoir Malefoy, un autre jeune homme se tenait, lui, seul. Fixant le soleil qui se couchait par l'une des longues fenêtres du couloir. Blaise laissa son poing reposer contre la vitre, tandis que l'autre venait s'agripper à sa chemise, à l'emplacement de son cœur qui le faisait souffrir et mourir à petit feu.

Quelle ironie qu'il en soit à crever d'envie pour des désirs si peu ambitieux…

… Pour des désirs si bêtement humains.

 _A suivre…_

 _Et un râteau ! Un ! (*Prend Blaise dans ses bras pour le consoler*) Je sais, le chapitre s'est fait attendre. Mais, et de un, je me suis retrouvée prise dans la tourmente d'un déménagement. C'est long, c'est épuisant, c'est chiant et j'ai dû me passer d'internet durant un temps foutrement intolérable (droguééeee…). Puis j'ai eu la grippe. Plus d'une semaine avec l'état d'une étoile de mer échouée... De deux, ce chapitre me tenait à cœur, je voulais être certaine d'arriver à faire ce que je voulais, au niveau du personnage de Lucius particulièrement. Trouver le bon équilibre, pour ne pas en faire un petit saint ou juste un salop. Je pense que si vous suivez cette histoire depuis le début, vous commencez à me connaitre, je déteste le manichéisme et j'aime donner aux personnages toute la richesse qu'ils méritent. Après je comprends que vous défendiez avec ardeur vos personnages ou vos couples préférés !  
Sinon j'ai commencé à lire le premier tome de Harry Potter en anglais et… Et… J'ai envie de jeter au feu le traducteur français. Mais POURQUOI ?! Mais pourquoi avoir rendu l'écriture de JK Rowling dynamique si… Si écriture traditionnelle lente française ! Pire, pourquoi avoir supprimé des bouts de textes qui rendent tout plus vivant et ENCORE PIRE, pourquoi avoir AJOUTE des morceaux de textes abominables ! Enfin bref, comme toujours rien ne vaut l'œuvre originale ! (A part peut être les Disney, ils sont géniaux les paroliers français).  
Chapitre suivant ( pour la fin du mois de février ? Ouais je sais, je me mouille pas ^^') : __Kiss the girl_ _, c'est partie pour la fiesta !_


	38. Kiss the girl

_Note de l'auteur : __Hello everybody ! On a passé le cap des 300 reviews ! VOUIIIII Je vous aime tous ! Et comme cadeau, vous allez avoir la suite et fin du bonus sur James ! Mais avec lui ce ne sera pas la fin des bonus, puisque j'en prépare un pour Narcissa aussi. Je vous remercie d'être toujours plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire (et à ceux ou celles qui sont passés sur mon one shot Aquarium !) et à continuer à manifester votre intérêt…  
…Même si je sens que vous allez me détester avec ce chapitre XD ! Allez je vous laisse avec vos 30 pages habituelles ! _

Résumé des épisodes précédents : Fin de la première semaine de vacance d'Avril. Harry et les Malefoy d'Angleterre et de France sont occupés par les préparatifs du mariage et Harry expérimente les relations beau-père/gendre avec Lucius… De façon peu concluante. Blaise, lui, réussit à avoir un rendez-vous avec Ron et clarifie ses sentiments à son égard. Il découvre ainsi qu'il le veut dans son lit. Malheureusement ce n'est pas réciproque et il se prend un joli râteau. Le jour de la répétition du mariage, Harry, lui, se retrouve dans une situation plutôt embarrassante…

 **Chapitre 34 : Kiss the girl**

C'était beaucoup plus tôt dans cette journée bien chargée, avant même que Blaise n'achète le temps de Ron. Au milieu d'une atmosphère saturée d'humidité et de phéromone. Une salle de bain. Dans le Manoir Malefoy. Avec un Drago complétement nu. Le temps pouvait parfois se montrer étonnamment élastique avec les évènements.

-Envie de me rejoindre, Potter ?

Drago éclata purement de rire en voyant le sauveur sorcier prendre une teinte écarlate et s'enfuir vivement en se cassant à moitié la figure sur le tapis de la salle de bain.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit au-dessus de son propre gloussement fut le brun jurer alors qu'il claquait violemment la porte.

Non, Drago n'était définitivement pas pudique.

Il était néanmoins soulagé d'avoir tenu son mauvais bras de sorte à ce qu'Harry ne remarque pas le carnage horriblement laid qu'il s'était imposé. Levant ledit membre, il soupira en suivant du regard les traits noirs encore visible du tatouage et les sillons de peau épaisses et rêches nés de ses plaies.

Enfin… Il faudrait bien un jour qu'il voit ça…

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qui venait de se passer était un bon retour des choses : lui-même avait eu l'occasion de profiter de son fiancé sous la douche, même si ce dernier ne le savait pas. Il tira moqueusement la langue à ce souvenir, recueillant quelques gouttes d'eau au passage.

Il les ramena dans sa bouche, se rappelant au même moment du ton délicieux de la peau du jeune homme, de son dos puissant et de ses hanches étroites… Il se mordit avec délice la lèvre inférieure alors qu'un doux mais aussi agaçant titillement s'emparait de son bas-ventre.

Oh oh, des travaux pratiques s'imposaient…

Attrapant à tâtons sa baguette laissée sur le lavabo, il prit cette fois-ci la peine de verrouiller la porte.

On ne savait jamais, d'ici qu'Arianne se décide à faire elle aussi irruption…

-o-O-o-O-o-

-Récemment on doit se méfier des ex-binoclards pervers… Lâcha nonchalamment Drago à la table du petit déjeuner.

Harry tenta de se cacher derrière son toast, hésitant entre avoir l'air affreusement gêné et avoir l'air glorieusement indigné. Après tout était-ce de sa faute si un certain éphèbe blond ne fermait pas la porte de sa salle de bain à clef ?! Sérieusement, il était la seule victime dans cette histoire ! Il ne pouvait plus regarder Drago sans être hanté par des images innommables ! Cruel Crétin Sans cœur !

Ses insultes mentales ne semblèrent pas arriver par télépathie au concerné, qui continua à siroter son thé d'un air satisfait.

-De quoi parles-tu Drago ? Maugréa Jean-Pierre De Sancy qui regardait les tranches de toast avec une grimace, regrettant l'absence de VRAI pain frais comme il en avait l'habitude chez lui.

-De rien, il parle de rien, grogna Harry en faisant les gros yeux aux deux cousins de Drago, profitant que ces deux-là semblaient terrifiés par lui.

Effectivement, le grand garçon fin comme une brindille chercha aussitôt à se faire oublier et Drago haussa les sourcils, enviant un tel pouvoir. Par contre, Ambroise remonta assez vite son regard sur Harry, le fixant avec des yeux argentés ayant un rien de possessif, ce qui était en train de devenir un peu trop familier.

-Je dois dire Mr Potter, que vous m'avez épaté hier. C'est vrai, il y a deux ou trois encarts sur vous dans le _Sorcier Du Dimanche_ , au sujet de la guerre civile qui avait lieu chez vous, mais honnêtement, je ne croyais pas que vous puissiez être si puissant !

Drago grimaça et Harry, décontenancé, n'émit qu'un vague son de la bouche en le fixant comme s'il s'apprêtait à se transformer en bombe sur le point d'exploser.

-Oh regarde Potter, tu t'es fait un nouveau fan… Cracha finalement Drago d'un ton dégouté.

-Oh tais-toi Malefoy ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es apparemment levé du pied de gauche ce matin que tu dois en faire profiter tout le monde ! Contrattaqua Harry, aussitôt piqué à vif.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais aujourd'hui il lui faudrait des trésors de patience pour être tolérant. Sans doute l'arrivée imminente du mariage.

Rien à voir avec son fiancé sexy et sa propre frustration affective et sexuelle. Non, du tout.

-Je ne me suis pas levé du pied gauche, MOI. Je vais très bien, merci de t'en soucier.

Harry le foudroya du regard, s'accordant néanmoins sur le fait qu'il était celui qui avait la poisse depuis ce matin.

-Oh ne faites pas attention à mon cousin, lâcha Ambroise d'un ton trainant qui semblait être de famille, je vous plains vraiment de devoir l'épouser : il a toujours eu un besoin d'attention maladif, mais d'un autre côté, je suis ravi de savoir que vous allez faire partie de la famille. Est-ce qu'Oncle Lucius avait raison en laissant entendre que vous aviez à vous tout seul DEUX chaises au parlement sorcier et à la Chambre des Lords ?

-Euh…

Heureusement Drago le soulagea de la peine de répondre :

-Et si tu t'occupais de tes petites affaires insignifiantes Ambroise ? Si tu as l'intention de nous ponctionner du pouvoir ou de l'argent, tu as VRAIMENT intérêt à te montrer plus subtil dans tes approches : là on dirait un chien en train de saliver devant un os.

-Sommes-nous vraiment obligé d'en arriver à de telles extrémité entre membres de la même famille ? Se lamenta faussement le garçon, une main sur le cœur. Allons Drago, nous savons tous les deux que perdant ton nom, le domaine reviendra à mon père, mais comme il doit rester en France pour s'occuper de Grand-Père…

-Au cas où il casse sa pipe et afin d'avoir la meilleure part de son testament…

-… Je pense que je serais celui qui viendra ici, en Angleterre…

-Fini déjà l'école…

-… Et il me faudra alors des appuis afin d'entériner mon nouveau statut auprès des autres familles éminentes du pays !

-C'est beau de rêver.

*C'est surtout un beau langage de sourd…* Songea Harry alors que les deux blonds continuaient à monologuer dans leurs coins, apparemment heureux d'entendre le son de leur propre voix.

Il lança un regard presque envieux à l'autre côté de la table où discutaient calmement le professeur Rogue et le « grand-père » de Drago, regrettant ce qui avait semblé être une bonne idée au départ : s'installer du côté des jeunes.

Il n'eut heureusement pas à supporter plus longtemps cette « merveilleuse » ambiance lourde, car Hermione et Neville firent irruption dans le petit salon du matin (oui parce qu'il y en avait un « du soir » aussi…) et il sauta littéralement de sa chaise pour les accueillir.

-Doux Godric ! Des gryffondors ! Merci ! Sauvez-moi de cette fosse à serpent !

Il les conduisit aussitôt hors de la pièce pour éviter plus de contact que nécessaire avec la famille Malefoy. Il y en aurait déjà assez avec la répétition du mariage. Il leur trouva donc un coin où les décorateurs n'étaient pas en train de changer les tapis ou d'aménager des treillis pour les futures sculptures florales.

-Eh bein dis-donc. C'était si horrible que ça ? S'enquit Neville quand il les lâcha.

Hermione qui cachait son propre amusement derrière sa manche embraya :

-Navrée de t'avoir laissé si longtemps sous influence négative !

-Fausse sœur ! Quand je pense que tu m'as laissé dormir ici ! Tu aurais pu trouver une urgence, n'importe quoi ! Pour me donner un prétexte à rentrer à la maison ! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que j'ai vécu ! Je suis traumatisé à vie !

-Ohlala et puis quoi encore… Attention Harry, tu deviens aussi excessif que ton fiancé !

-Argh et ne me parlez pas de LUI !

-Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ? Soupira Hermione en le regardant avec un rien d'air blasé.

-Mais RIEN !

Elle roula des yeux, indiquant bien à quel point elle le croyait, et Harry enterra toute révélation sous une moue boudeuse.

-Je te rappelle que tu te marrie DEMAIN Harry. Essaie un peu d'y mettre du tien !

\- Elle n'a pas tort, ajouta Neville. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour que vous vous bagarriez.

Le brun pesa dix secondes la possibilité d'y aller du « Mais c'est pas moi, c'est lui ! » doigt tendu et air pleurnichard digne d'un enfant de dix ans à l'appui, avant d'oublier totalement cette idée. Ça, c'était la réplique préféré de Ron et il ne souvenait pas que ça ait jamais marché sur Hermione.

Dans un monde idéal, elle aurait été AUSSI l'amie de Drago et il aurait pu l'envoyer le sermonner LUI, pour son attitude de gamin. Hélas les amis de son trublion de fiancé étaient un type bizarre et sans-gêne ascendant iceberg, une espèce de mégère hypocrite et une montagne sans cervelle actuellement en prison. Dans le genre conscience façon Jiminy Criquet, on faisait mieux.

Et il pouvait DE SUITE oublier les cousins vénaux du listing.

-Je suis _tellement_ pressé d'être marié, soupira-t-il alors.

-Il m'est avis que tu ne dis pas ça pour les raisons habituelles, s'amusa Neville en compatissant tout de même avec lui.

-On verra ce que vous en penserez quand ce sera votre tour ! Les menaça Harry.

-Dis d'ailleurs Harry, tu sais ce qu'on est censé faire ? Ou être ? Et si on peut d'abord passer voir Evangeline avant ? Demanda Hermione qui avait tourné son attention sur les sorciers et les elfes qui s'activaient dans le hall.

-J'en sais rien, vous devez voir ça avec Narcissa, c'est elle qui s'occupe de votre partie. J'ai peur que vous soyez collé avec les autres invités à la cérémonie de Drago. La partie avec sa mère. J'avoue que comme ça me concerne pas, j'ai fait l'impasse. En fait, je pense que je devrais me hâter vers les écuries où Lucius doit déjà être… Quelle joie.

C'était dit avec un tel dégout que ses amis en firent une grimace d'empathie. Et encore, ils ignoraient tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier sinon ils l'auraient probablement découragés d'y aller. Harry ne savait pas du tout quelle serait la réaction de Lucius en tête à tête et s'il resterait en mode hypocrite.

-Rassure-moi, c'est le MÊME cheval que celui avec lequel tu t'es entrainé à Poudlard ? Voulu s'assurer Hermione, toujours aussi inquiète du cocktail Harry+Cheval+Vache à cornes.

-Merlin merci, oui ! Lucius voulait me faire monter un pur-sang mais Drago et Narcissa ont fait blocage. Mon placide hongre me convient très bien ! Même si je ne m'y ferais sans doute jamais...

-Courage… Et fais-moi plaisir, ne te tues pas au passage !

-Hermione… Tu pourras me dire ça demain, aujourd'hui pas de rodéo, je vais juste faire un tour du terrain pour repérer avant de revenir vers vous et d'enchainer avec la Cérémonie du vin. YOUPI !

-Tant d'enthousiasme fait peur, fit remarquer Neville alors qu'Harry s'éloignait d'eux, l'air de vouloir se pendre à une corde.

La journée ne s'améliorait pas vraiment lorsqu'il découvrit le ciel menaçant en sortant du château.

-Ah, et voilà qu'en plus il y a de fortes chances pour que ça se fasse sous la flotte, se parla-t-il à lui-même en contournant le bâtiment pour se diriger vers la basse-cour où se dandinaient paon blanc, poules et oies.

Un peu plus loin, afin que les odeurs animales et de fumier ne viennent pas agresser les délicates narines des familiers du Manoir, il y avait les stables où plus d'une dizaine de chevaux se tenaient. Certains avaient la tête sortie par l'ouverture, le fixant sur son passage dans l'espoir d'une gourmandise, mais il ne s'arrêta que devant une fine tête au pelage d'un brun presque rouge avec juste une tache blanche sur le front. Gentiment et prudemment, il caressa la partie douce entre les narines de Master de Lys, le pur-sang anglais de Drago. Au fur et à mesure des entrainements à Poudlard, l'animal avait fini par s'habituer à lui et ne piaffait plus d'un air à la fois furieux et inquiet quand il faisait mine de vouloir le caresser.

C'était heureux puisqu'il faisait partie des « paquets » que Drago allait emporter à Lost Wood, tout comme la propre monture d'Harry, un cheval un peu plus massif, gris pommelé, qui lui n'était pas agressif pour deux sous… Et portait très mal son nom de « Espoir-des-Ténèbres ».

Le trouvant déjà harnaché au paddock, en compagnie d'un autre pur-sang anglais qui devait être celui de Lucius, Harry glissa discrètement à ses côtés pour lui tendre un morceau de pain tout en lui caressant l'encolure :

-Coucou Espie, voilà une offrande pour que tu ne me fasses pas passer par-dessus bord aujourd'hui ?

« Espie » se contenta d'happer entre ses dents ladite offrande en ne lui laissant que des miettes et de la bave en retour. Harry s'essuya sans façon sur son pantalon avant d'enfiler le casque qui avait été laissé là à son intention.

-On a une heure, fit soudain une voix dans son dos. Une heure et Narcissa nous veut à l'emplacement de la cérémonie.

Lucius ne s'arrêta même pas pour le saluer, faisant claquer sa cravache sur une de ses bottes si cirée qu'on pourrait presque s'y recoiffer. Derrière lui trottinait ses monstrueux chiens de la taille de veaux.

-Euh… OK, lâcha Harry en cachant sa grimace derrière son cheval.

Une heure en tête à tête avec Malefoy senior après ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Mmmh… Quels instants de bonheur ils allaient ainsi partager !

La mort dans l'âme, Harry détacha son cheval et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le diriger en parallèle des barrières pour pouvoir grimper dessus, ne s'attendant à aucune aide, il se retourna brusquement en sentant la présence de Lucius dans son dos.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas très grand, affirma l'homme en toisant ses 1m66 et au moment où Harry allait lancer un sarcastique « Merci, mais c'est pas moi qui ai choisi », l'homme s'accroupissait, lui offrant l'appui de ses mains pour monter.

Les sourcils d'Harry firent un bond monstrueux vers le haut.

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre, Mr Potter ! Se justifia Lucius et Harry posa alors son pied sur l'appui pour se faire projeter sur la selle de Espie.

Eberlué, Harry le surveilla du coin de l'œil tout en ajustant ses étriers, mais le sorcier se contenta de rejoindre sa propre monture et monter dessus sans aucune difficulté, malgré la fougue manifeste de l'animal.

-Nous commencerons par longer les vergers, ordonna Lucius en partant devant, se dirigeant par la droite pour contourner le muret séparant les jardins aménagés du reste des terres du Manoir.

Harry avait presque déjà l'impression de tout connaitre. En effet, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, à Poudlard, Drago s'était vanté sur «ses futures terres ». Il y avait plusieurs hectares de vergers de pommiers, de pêchers et d'abricotiers, en plus d'un jardin d'aromates, de légumes et de fruits des bois tels que fraises, mûres et framboisiers. La basse-cour n'était quant à elle qu'une partie de la ferme, puisque plus loin se trouvaient des enclos à cochons et quelques vaches laitières. Ils avaient aussi une réserve de cervidés à l'intérieur des bois et deux prairies dont l'une était apparemment un emplacement idéal pour s'entrainer au Quidditch.

C'était simple, la moitié de ce qui était servi à table venait du domaine.

Le silence juste brisé par le bruit des fers claquant sur le sol commençait à être plus que légèrement embarrassant quand Lucius les fit passer au trot. Il n'était alors plus vraiment possible d'avoir une discussion et le jeune sorcier se contenta d'acquiescer à chaque fois QUE Lucius lui montrait un endroit où les vaches seraient susceptibles d'être demain. Ils en aperçurent même deux qui paissaient paresseusement, peu inquiète, et à vrai dire, pourquoi auraient dû t'elles l'être ? Leurs longues cornes en U formaient une couronne des plus dissuasives.

-J'ai attrapé la mienne en moins de vingt minutes, affirma Lucius d'un ton faussement l'air de rien alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour les observer.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était une compétition… Maugréa Harry en lui jetant un regard en biais.

-Mon père avait mis presque une heure, continua l'homme comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Harry tourna définitivement la tête vers son futur beau-père. L'observant, il décida qu'il devait avoir au moins 50 ans. Quand Harry l'avait vu pour la première fois, dans la boutique de Barjow & Beurk, il n'était absolument pas marqué par l'âge, mais le retour de Voldemort semblait l'avoir brusquement vieilli, offrant l'apparition de quelques rides soucieuses sur son front et les fameuses pattes-d'oies au coin des yeux. Techniquement, le père de Lucius devrait être en vie. Un vieillard, certes, mais les vieux sorciers vivaient longtemps, même s'ils finissaient tous à l'orée de leurs 150 ans aussi fripés que des vieilles pommes. Toutefois, l'absence de l'homme au Manoir laissait à penser qu'il devait être mort, d'ailleurs Drago n'avait-il pas un jour fait mention de son grand-père ? Harry ne savait plus avec précision les circonstances ni ce qui avait été dit.

-Vous lui ressemblez ? Demanda-t-il à brule pourpoint. A… (Il chercha le nom, se souvenant de l'avoir entendu par le faux Grand Père de Drago)… Ab… Abraxas ?

Il espérait que la question n'était pas trop indiscrète mais il se sentait vraiment curieux à ce sujet. Lucius tourna la tête lentement vers lui, l'air de le trouver bizarre, pour pas changer.

-Je ne pose pas cette question de façon… Euh…C'est demandé sans malice, se justifia Harry. Je suis curieux en tant que futur père… Sur… Ce qui fait ce qu'un homme ou une femme devient… Et l'impact de l'éducation dans tout ça…. Ainsi que la lignée ou le nom… Comme nous en avons… hum « discuté » hier, je vais devenir Chef de famille et j'ai besoin de comprendre ce fameux « poids » dont vous parliez…

Lucius détourna le regard sur le paysage, ayant cependant perdu son air mi- moqueur.

-Drago me ressemble-t-il ?

-Non.

Harry n'hésita même pas cinq secondes. L'apparence avait beau être globalement la même, la façon dont Drago jouait de son corps et de ses expressions rendait finalement le tout différent. Et c'était pour le mieux.

Lucius hocha vaguement de la tête, semblant en prendre note.

-J'ai peur que cela ne vous aide pas beaucoup. Mon père était un sorcier d'une autre époque, Potter. Déjà différente de ma génération, alors imaginez un peu par rapport à celle que nous traversons. Lui, ses parents et ses grands-parents ont été les impuissants spectateurs du passage de l'Age d'Or à l'Age Noir et le brusque revirement qui l'a accompagné.

-Quel revirement ?

-Oh Salazar… Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent à l'école de nos jours ? Soupira Lucius en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Etant donné que Binns a l'air d'être mort il y a plus de cent ans et qu'il n'a jamais remis au jour son programme ? J'ai bien peur que son cours d'histoire le plus récent soit la révolte des Gobelins de 1880, répondit d'une façon à moitié sérieuse Harry.

Ou alors tout le reste était vu aux ASPICs, et comme Harry avait foiré cette matière magistralement aux BUSEs en s'endormant et en rêvant d'un Sirius captif de Voldemort… On savait où ça avait mené…

L'ex serpentard marmonna quant à lui au sujet de conseil d'administration et de vieux fou sentimentaliste, puis il se décida apparemment à tenir une leçon :

-C'est à peu près à ce moment qu'a commencé ce qu'on appelle l'Age d'Or des sorciers, alors que les moldus abandonnaient enfin toutes leurs suspicions moyenâgeuse concernant ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ou n'étaient pas capable de faire pour se lancer sur la voie du progrès. A cette époque-là, les sorciers étaient capable de faire passer à peu près n'importe quelle magie pour de la science et se sont donc mêlés un peu plus aux moldus, ont fait affaires avec eux, ont eux aussi bénéficiés de leurs avancées et s'y sont intéressées. C'était l'âge de la vapeur, le Poudlard Express et sa voix ferrée ont été construits à cette époque-là. Un grand progrès pour tous les apprentis sorciers qui devaient auparavant faire un voyage pouvant aller jusqu'à trois jours de balais. Nous avons aussi adoptés les chaudières qui chauffent nos pièces et les systèmes de tuyauterie des salles de bains. L'eau chaude à volonté ? Ce n'est rien pour vous aujourd'hui, mais croyez bien qu'à l'époque c'était un véritable luxe ! Par chance pour nous, l'énergie de la vapeur s'est montrée tout à fait compatible avec la magie… Contrairement aux énergies actuelles des moldus. Apparemment c'était une période agréable à vivre, de cohabitation sorciers/moldus, tout le monde était plein d'optimisme…

-Mais ?

-Mais les sorciers avaient oubliés à quel point les moldus aimaient la destruction. Le progrès n'a malheureusement pas servis qu'à améliorer leurs quotidiens. Il fallait qu'ils créent des armes aussi. L'Age Noir correspond aux deux grandes guerres que menèrent les moldus. Aux bombardements, aux privations… Les sorciers s'étaient TROP mêlés aux moldus. Ces derniers s'étonnaient lorsqu'ils voyaient un sorcier, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'était pas mobilisé et envoyé sur le continent comme leurs hommes… Il y eut des accidents et le Ministère dût ordonner à ce que tous les liens avec les moldus soient coupés. Les sorciers durent à nouveau se cacher et endurer que leur maison ou leurs terres soient détruites par ce que les moldus envoyaient du ciel. A l'époque tout ce qui comptait pour les familles de sorciers, c'était _survivre_. La peur… L'amertume… Un terreau excellent pour Grindelwald et ses discours incitant les sorciers à se lever pour obtenir le contrôle de ces créatures sans magies qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir vivre en paix. Apparemment mon grand-père était un fervent admirateur. Lui a été élevé dans la peur des moldus, mon père aussi, certainement, mais avec la fin des guerres l'économie sorcière repartit de plus belle, et si mon père avait bien quelque chose en commun avec moi, c'était l'amour des affaires. Il fallait relever le monde sorcier, et y intégrer à bonne place les Malefoy, et cela compta bien plus à ses yeux que de se préoccuper des moldus. Moi je ne fais que perpétuer ce qu'il a fait : garder les Malefoy en bonne position, peu importe les façons, même les plus discutables, même s'ils elles exigent que je retourne ma veste. Un Malefoy doit avoir peu de convictions, si ce n'est celle que le pouvoir assure la protection et la prospérité de notre sang. C'est ce que m'a appris mon père : Assure à ta femme et à ta descendance une belle et grande maison, toujours de quoi manger et garde les en sécurité. Mais avise toi aussi de garder notre famille Haute et Forte car les Malefoy ont toujours été de nobles et grandes personnes. Il m'a toujours mis en garde contre le fait de devenir « Le Maillon Faible », celui qui détruirait presque deux mille ans de dynastie…

Lucius se tut brutalement, comme pour éviter d'en dire trop. Harry inclina la tête, fixant son profil comme pour essayer de lire dans ses pensées.

-Vous pensez que Drago est ce Maillon Faible.

L'homme eut une brève grimace, siffla ses chiens qui déboulèrent silencieusement des buissons et déplaça sa monture pour reprendre la route. Harry lui emboita le pas, espérant néanmoins avoir une suite.

-Oui. Non. Il n'a pas la carrure d'un Malefoy. Mais parfois je me dis que c'est finalement moi, le Maillon Faible… Pas pour ce qui est arrivé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'ai fait que sentir les influences du moment… Mais… Ou peut-être s'agit-il de mon père au final…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il a été trop gourmand. De tout temps les Malefoy ont été plus ou moins en rivalité avec une autre famille sur le plan politique. Il a pensé bien faire en voulant nous unir… Il pensait que cela nous apporterait plus d'influence, tels que 1 et 1 font 2…

-Les Black, devina Harry.

-Exactement. Les Black. Aussi assoiffés de pouvoir que nous. Il les a sous-estimé, et moi aussi au final. Nous avons fait l'erreur de croire qu'un Black pourrait vouloir autre chose que favoriser SA famille, et ce, même quand tout semble perdu pour eux… Regardez ça, Potter. Narcissa et Drago, ils tirent leurs épingles du jeu comme de parfaits Black. Ah ça, j'aurais dû le voir dès le début, à la façon dont Drago s'est aussitôt accroché à vous. Même si je ne lui avais pas demandé de vous faire bonne impression, je suis persuadé qu'il aurait écumé le train à la recherche de la personne la plus puissante et vous aurez trouvé.

Harry se crispa brusquement sur sa selle, provoquant un éternuement de protestation d'Espie qui ne voyait pas ce que son cavalier voulait lui dire. Il se força donc à se détendre avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, aussi gêné que troublé.

-Comment ça ?!

-Ne soyez pas aussi offusqué. Le pouvoir attire le pouvoir et les sorciers sont attirés par les mages qui possèdent beaucoup de magie, mais les Black ont toujours eu un talent particulier pour les repérer avant tout le monde. Tenez, lorsque j'ai rencontré pour la première fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Black lui tournaient déjà autour comme des hyènes autour d'un animal mourant ! Drago a fait pareil, dès qu'il a été lâché dans la nature, il a cherché le pouvoir, il vous a trouvé et il a fait en sorte d'entrer dans votre cercle d'influence.

-On se détestait…Rétorqua Harry avec une moue pleine de scepticisme.

-Oui, il aurait préféré mieux. Il m'a cassé les oreilles avec ça durant tout l'été suivant, mais il a néanmoins fait en sorte de se démarquer de la mer de visages vagues des autres étudiants de Poudlard. Il a par là même réussi à être assez important pour vous pour que vous soyez reliés d'une dette de vie si puissante qu'il se retrouve sous votre protection, à faire partie de la famille du sorcier le plus célèbre et peut être l'un des plus puissant de la décennie. Il a bien placé ses pions ce garçon. Mais pas comme un Malefoy.

-Je doute que quiconque aurait pu prévoir…

-Oui, ce n'est pas une question de prévision, justement. Les Malefoy calculent et prévoient. Les Black tirent des ficelles, voient ce qui en tombe et comptent sur leur magie de famille pour arranger les choses au mieux pour eux. Leur sang est fort et… Ils ont toujours été spéciaux comme individus…

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, une pique de douleur familière l'envahissant alors qu'il pensait à Sirius. Il n'aurait jamais pu dire si son parrain avait été si spécial car il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaitre l'homme qu'il était avant Azkaban. Mais il était vrai que calculer et prévoir n'avait jamais été vraiment dans sa nature.

-Si je vous fais part de cela, continua Lucius, c'est dans un souci d'équité (Harry haussa les sourcils, désabusé). J'ai peur que Drago… Ait plus hérité de son côté maternel.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je crois que j'ai plus droit au Drago naturel que vous et il me fait déjà voir l'Enfer. Je sais à quoi m'attendre.

-Vous pensiez vraiment que je m'attendais à voir ma femme me poignarder dans le dos avec cette histoire de mariage ? Répliqua sèchement son ainé.

-Comment ça ?

-Oh, elle a été plus rapide et plus maline que moi. Quand elle a appris les évènements, elle les a aussitôt tournés à son avantage… Et je veux dire par là, à l'avantage de sa famille de naissance, et s'est empressée de vous charmer pour vous avoir dans son camp.

-Elle ne m'a pas charmée…

Lucius ricana devant son air outré.

-Oooh si, Potter, et ce n'était pas difficile, un petit gryffondor orphelin en mal de figure maternelle…

Harry rougit violemment.

-Et de toute façon, qu'il y a-t-il de mal à apprécier ma future belle-mère ?

-Votre famille va s'appeler « Black ». Pas « Potter », pas « Malefoy », mais bien « Black ». Deux nobles lignées qu'elle sacrifie sans la moindre pitié pour le bien de la sienne qui aurait dû se terminer avec la mort de votre parrain.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Du moins essaya, car sur le moment, il se trouva vide de toute argumentation, et de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ainsi que sur ses gardes. Seul le « pataclop » des chevaux se fit entendre pour un moment alors que Lucius détournait la tête avec un sourire entendu. Peu à peu, les échos lointains du tonnerre vinrent se rajouter aux réflexions embrouillées d'Harry. Finalement ce dernier arriva à se mettre d'accord avec lui-même sur un sujet :

-Je n'aurais jamais pu être un serpentard. Vous tous me donnez trop mal à la tête.

-Si ça peut vous consoler, je ne pense pas non plus que vous auriez eu votre place parmi nous…

Harry émit un bref ricanement rauque qui orienta un instant les oreilles d'Espie dans sa direction, jusqu'ici concentrées sur les lointains coups de tonnerre.

-Trop manipulable ? Renifla avec agacement le brun. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous essayez de me monter contre Narcissa et Drago ? Que vous essayez de récupérer un peu d'influence sur moi en vous plaçant comme le soucieux donneur de bons conseils ? Sur ce côté c'est raté, je peux vous l'assurer.

-Hum, je l'avoue, j'ai quelques difficultés avec vous. Je ne joue définitivement pas le bon morceau… Et cela me pousse à me demander quel numéro vous joue Drago pour que LUI, vous ayez à cœur de le défendre…

A sa grande honte, Harry ne put contrôler les rougeurs qui envahirent ses joues, mais presque aussitôt, il se rembrunit, se sentant très déstabilisé par le doute que semait Lucius dans son esprit.

*Drago joue un numéro ?*

Ses dents crissèrent alors que l'idée faisait son morceau de chemin dans son esprit. Autant la « trahison » de Narcissa, si l'on pouvait utiliser ce terme, ne lui causait pas de tourments - Il savait que cette femme le tenait par ses battements de paupières, très certainement à cause de sa dette de vie – mais l'idée qu'il ait pu se méprendre sur Drago le blessait.

Et pourtant ! Cela semblait tellement évident, tellement en accord avec le caractère du blond, qu'Harry s'étonnait d'avoir seulement cru qu'il était honnête avec lui… Qu'il pouvait être vraiment attiré par lui. Drago n'avait jamais fait que ce qui pouvait lui être favorable à court ou à long terme… Mais de quoi s'agissait-il cette fois-là ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ?

Voilà la question intéressante.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, légèrement amer. Lui qui avait vaguement entrevu un futur de cohabitation apaisé avec son futur époux pouvait dès à présent ranger ses illusions utopiques dans un placard. Il donnait pourtant beaucoup de lui-même dans cette histoire… Ou plutôt abandonnait puisque rien jusqu'ici ne l'avait prédestiné à préférer les hommes aux femmes. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas vraiment les cas et Drago serait peut-être ce qu'on appellerait « l'exception qui confirme la règle ». Il aimait les peaux douces, les traits fins et en courbe, les volants d'une jupe dansant autour de mollets graciles. Il aimait embrasser les filles.

Est-ce qu'embrasser un garçon serait pareil ? Harry était persuadé que non. Et il ne pensait pas là aux petits bécots romantiques, comme avait déjà pu lui en donner Drago, mais à un vrai baiser plein de langues, de ceux qui vous donnez envie de passer les mains sous les vêtements et de toucher, palper, tout ce qui se trouvait à portée.

A partir de demain, Harry ne pourrait plus jamais embrasser de fille. Plus toucher de seins chauds et moelleux. Cette pensée acheva de le déprimer et il maudit presque Lucius de lui avoir rappelé que Drago ETAIT, malgré tout ce qu'il en pensait, un Malefoy.

« _Il aurait écumé le train à la recherche de la personne la plus puissante et vous aurez trouvé._ »

Etait-ce juste ça ? Sa puissance magique était-il tout ce qui attirait le jeune homme chez lui ?

Un éclair zébra le ciel devant eux et les deux chiens de Malefoy revinrent en courant dans leur direction. Lucius avait arrêté son étalon qui grattait nerveusement la terre de ses sabots.

-Rentrons maintenant. L'orage ne va pas tarder à être sur nous, commenta sombrement le patriarche en faisant faire demi-tour à sa monture.

Harry regarda à son tour le ciel rempli de nuages qui se teintaient de noir, s'apprêtant effectivement à leur faire tomber des litres d'eau sur la figure. Il fronça le nez en les foudroyant des yeux, leur en voulant injustement pour le proverbe.

« Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux », hein ?

Cela ressemblait à une sombre connerie.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Il ne pleuvait pas à Londres et Lavande se dit que c'était de bonne augure.

Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de la matinée à affecter une moue dégoutée et boudeuse, particulièrement lorsque Bill et Fleur étaient dans les parages. Cela aurait pu être un échec total, remarquant comme Bill plissait du nez à plusieurs reprises, humant son odeur, ou plutôt les odeurs de ses émotions-foutus loups-garous- si elle n'avait réellement était dégoutée par Fleur qui pavanait son ventre à peine gonflé en roucoulant comme une tourterelle en chaleur.

Il avait fallu qu'elle le lui mette quasiment sous le nez alors qu'elle petit-déjeunait, une étincelle de triomphe brillant dans ses yeux bleus comme si un millier de femmes n'arrivait pas à ce stade chaque année dans le monde. La demi-vélane avait alors semblé attendre les éternelles gagatisations et glorification dont son état semblait devoir lui donner droit. Autrefois Lavande l'aurait sûrement fait, assurant que le bébé serait sans aucun doute mignon à craquer et qu'elle avait trop de chance et gnagnagni et gnagnagna, mais là, Lavande était un loup-garou. Elle détestait ce fait. Elle voulait pouvoir se faire peloter par un garçon sans qu'il la trouve hideuse et monstrueuse. ET elle venait à peine de commencer son premier quartier de pamplemousse alors qu'une part d'elle bavait d'envie devant le plat de bacon doré et suintant de graisse plus loin.

Alors le petit ventre de Miss Je-suis-Parfaite, elle s'en tamponnait le coquillard sévèrement.

Il ne fut donc pas difficile ce matin-là de feindre la colère et la résignation, alors qu'au fond de son esprit se déroulaient les différentes phases du plan l'amenant à intégrer la fête organisée ce soir pour Harry.

Elle s'était si bien entrainée à son sort de dissimulation qu'hier elle avait réussi à cacher pendant quatre heures le « Fuck you » qu'elle avait dessiné au rouge à lèvre sur sa joue droite. 4 heures était donc sa limite… Telle Cendrillon, elle devrait rentrer avant une heure du matin.

Pour sortir de Ste Mangouste… Eh bien pour une fois, il lui faudrait compter sur ses nouveaux sens, d'autant plus que Bill, ayant senti sa rébellion, s'était décidé à passer la nuit ici.

Foutu loup-garou alpha. Enfin… Presque. Son alpha restait Greyback, ce qui aujourd'hui se révèlerait être un avantage.

A l'abri de sa chambre, elle passait en revue ses différentes tenues de soirée en regrettant de ne pas avoir Parvati à ses côtés pour la conseiller. Elle avait horriblement maigri ces derniers mois. Son plus petit pantalon lui tombait sur les hanches et à moins de se ligoter dans plusieurs tours de ceinture, elle ne voyait pas comment le faire tenir. Elle aurait pu tenter une robe, mais de la même façon, elle nageait littéralement dans celles-ci et ses sorts de rétrécissements étaient encore beaucoup trop aléatoires pour qu'elle prenne le risque d'en jeter un sur une de ses tenues préférées.

Pour quel résultat d'ailleurs ? Les os pelviens saillants ? Les fesses plates et les jambes en allumettes ? Non, valait mieux cacher tout cela avec un bon vieux pantalon droit et un large et long t-shirt.

Oui, « cacher ». C'était tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour avoir l'illusion, durant 4 petites heures, d'être une jeune femme normale.

-o-O-o-O-o-

La journée s'écoula de façon odieusement lente pour Hermione. Si elle l'avait oublié (ce qui n'était pas le cas, soit dit en passant, parce que la jeune femme avait une excellente mémoire) elle aurait eu l'occasion de se rappeler qu'elle n'aimait pas Narcissa Malefoy du tout, et que le sentiment était réciproque.

Et si elle étouffait ses ressentiments pour le bien d'Harry, la blonde le lui montrait de toutes les façons subtiles possibles. Et très généralement en zappant totalement son existence, ou en la traitant comme une statue plutôt moche qu'on lui imposait de placer sur le trajet des mariés. Très souvent à ses côtés, Neville souffrait silencieusement pour elle, lui lançant des regards pleins de compassion.

Narcissa Malefoy ne se serait jamais permis d'être indélicate avec un futur Lord.

Quant à Drago… Eh bien Drago souffrait visiblement d'un complexe d'œdipe absolument pas du tout surmonté puisque chaque parole de sa mère était parole de loi, ainsi si la sorcière disait qu'Hermione serait mieux derrière un arbuste en pot, alors ce serait le cas. Point final.

Hermione se nota mentalement dans un coin de sa tête de cesser de défendre ce sale gosse ingrat la prochaine fois qu'Harry le démonterait devant elle.

Heureusement l'arrivée de ce dernier sur le « champ de bataille », à savoir le jardin où avait lieu la cérémonie, détourna la maitresse de maison d'elle, pour s'agacer de l'absence du témoin du marié qui avait jugé sa présence inutile.

-Mère… Blaise a assisté à au moins dix mariages ces dernières années, expliqua Drago. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire.

-Peut-être, mais qu'avait-il de plus important à faire ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait passer la journée avec Daphnée Greengrass. Apparemment elle a besoin d'être soutenue.

-Mais son mariage à elle est dans un siècle ! Il aura tout le temps de la soutenir d'ici là ! Oh, vraiment, vous les enfants avez besoin de vous montrer plus pragmatiques !

Et cela continua pendant le reste des répétitions. Un coup c'étaient les chevaux qui étaient trop remuants pour elle… bon il fallait dire que le cheval d'Harry avait quasiment assommé ce dernier en voulant lui faire un calin et qu'il avait été horriblement difficile de calmer Drago de son fou rire. Par la suite ce fut l'étalon de Lucius qui décida de piquer une crise et qui traina par terre Jean-Pierre qui avait la tâche de le tenir. Malheureusement personne ne se précipita pour le sauver, sa mère étant trop bien habillé, et tout ce que reçut comme aide le pauvre garçon, fut Lucius l'invectivant de ne pas blesser son cheval.

Neville et Hermione furent très heureux de ne rien avoir à faire, de près ou de loin, avec les équidés de la famille.

Puis ce fut l'orientation de la lumière qui ne lui convint pas et tout le personnel, pauvres elfes de maisons compris, dû démonter l'estrade et la décoration pour les remonter à un autre endroit.

Lorsque vint le milieu de l'après-midi, tout le monde soufflait d'agacement, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir empêcher Narcissa de scruter chaque détail avec attention. Et quand quelqu'un osait émettre une objection, il se recevait un :

-Je n'ai qu'un enfant et il ne se mariera qu'une seule fois dans sa vie !

-On se demande qui se marie au juste, persiffla Harry à Neville alors qu'ils étaient adossés contre un muret et que Narcissa organisait la haie d'honneur tel un commandant formant les rangs sur un champ de bataille.

Neville gloussa, mais Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de le suivre puisque son regard se focalisa soudain sur Arianne qui s'était à nouveau accrochée au bras de Drago. Grinçant des dents, Harry détourna le regard en se retenant de soupirer. Tout cela était stupide et vraiment malvenue à moins de vingt-quatre heures des vœux de mariage les unissant jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Il mourrait d'envie d'avoir une explication avec lui, sur ce qu'avait dit son père, ou pourquoi il lui en voulait encore, mais il n'arrivait pas un seul instant à être seul avec le blond. Si ce n'était pas Narcissa, c'était cette fichue Arianne qui collait le blond comme une bernicle à son rocher. La sale petite peste !

Depuis le début, elle s'arrangeait pour accaparer toute son attention lorsque Harry apparaissait, et si elle ne s'était pas montrée aussi… Malefoy, il aurait pu l'accepter et le comprendre, regarder cela avec détachement et compatir pour cette petite fille dont l'amour d'enfance allait se marier avec un autre et qui cherchait à profiter des derniers instants qu'il restait à ses rêves…

Parce qu'honnêtement, Harry n'avait pas à se sentir menacé par une préado dont la poitrine s'apparentait à deux œufs sur le plat.

Néanmoins, entre l'attitude de la gamine et la froideur de Drago, lui, il se sentait juste délaissé et il découvrait qu'il détestait ça ! Apparemment il y avait des effets de dépendance à la fréquentation de son fiancé, ce dernier l'avait empoisonné à petite dose jour après jour, vicieusement, et là Harry était en manque, comme un putain de toxico !

S'il n'avait eu aucune dignité, il serait allé ramper aux pieds de Drago pour le supplier de le pardonner, même si la raison de sa colère était débile et insignifiante, et de faire à nouveau attention à lui.

-Et dire qu'il n'est certainement même pas sincère avec moi. Je me fais pitié à moi-même… Marmonna-t-il in petto, avant de détourner vivement la tête lorsque Drago le fixa en fronçant des sourcils.

La situation était si compliquée ! Harry commençait à se sentir déchiré entre sa raison et son corps. Jusqu'à peu, les choses avaient été très simples : il se mariait juste pour contenter la Magie Ancienne, s'éviter de finir couvert de furoncles et dévoré par des rats, et Malfoy devait être un colocataire avec qui il partagerait Evangeline. Vraiment, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Mais maintenant… Maintenant il découvrait qu'il voulait plus.

Il voulait ce si intéressant et magnifique blondinet insupportable et apparemment inatteignable… Il n'était pas sûr de comment par contre. Ca restait flou. Et sa raison lui hurlait au contraire qu'il courait tout droit à sa perte s'il faisait ça.

Il avait vraiment besoin de vraies vacances.

Et il ne semblait pas le seul : Zabini arriva en fin d'après-midi, la mine sombre et pensive. Même Harry arrivait à voir qu'il se forçait pour sourire et rire.

La nuit tombait peu à peu et ils étaient à présent dans la salle de bal, Narcissa babillant au sujet des musiques prévues. Harry ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde, fatigué d'avoir dansé trois fois sa valse viennoise qui lui sortait désormais par les yeux.

Et alors qu'il laissait son corps s'affaisser, deux bras l'attrapèrent sous les aisselles, le soulevant du banc où il était assis.

-Hein ?! Fit-il alors que les yeux se tournaient vers lui et les deux personnes à qui appartenaient les bras qui le tenaient très fermement, l'empêchant de se dégager.

Hermione et Neville qui semblait tout d'un coup très content d'eux.

-C'est l'heure ! Désolé on vous l'emprunte, gloussa Hermione alors que Neville trainait Harry hors de la pièce, vers la cheminée du hall d'entrée.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Emit le brun en regardant autour de lui, surpris de se faire kidnapper comme ça alors qu'au moins dix millions de raisons pour rester tranquillement à sa place la veille de son mariage lui apparaissait.

Ce fut cependant Narcissa qui réagit la première en leur courant derrière :

-Comment ça ?! Non ! Hors de question ! Vous me le ramenez ici immédiatement !

Elle avança jusqu'à Hermione, menaçante, même si celle-ci resta imperturbablement souriante.

-Ne vous en faites pas, on vous le ramène demain matin sans faute !

Blaise émit un ricanement railleur qui ne sembla pas de très bon augure à la blonde.

-Comment ça « demain matin » ?!

-Vous avez vos traditions, nous avons les nôtres, ajouta vite fait la gryffondor avant de se précipiter derrière Neville et Harry qui disparaissaient dans une gerbe de flamme verte.

-Mais… Mais… Mais… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! S'exclama dans le vide Narcissa avant de se tourner vers le reste de la maisonnée comme s'ils pouvaient détenir la réponse.

En fait, oui, il y en avait bien un qui l'avait :

-C'est une tradition moldue, annonça Blaise après s'être raclé la gorge. On appelle ça : « l'enterrement de vie de garçon » si je ne me trompe pas.

Tout une série d'exclamations indignées, perplexes ou offusquées raisonnèrent dans la pièce. Ainsi qu'un : « Quoi, j'ai pas compris, ils vont enterrer quelqu'un ?! » suivi de « Quelqu'un est mort ?! » et de « Mais quels barbares ces moldus ! » et de « Mais quelle idée de faire ça avant un mariage ! ».

Lucius frappa le sol de sa canne pour retrouver un semblant de silence. Narcissa le remercia silencieusement avant de se rapprocher de leur source de savoir actuelle :

-Et savez-vous, Mr Zabini, en quoi cela consiste exactement ? J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de salissant ou de dangereux là-dessous…

Le jeune homme savait qu'il était sur une pente glissante et il jeta un petit regard contrit à Drago qui le fixait d'un air menaçant, les yeux à demi ouvert comme s'il projetait d'aller lui-même enterrer quelque chose cette nuit : lui.

-Eh bien… D'après ce que j'ai compris, cela consiste à faire la fête jusqu'au matin, à boire beaucoup d'alcool et je crois qu'il est aussi coutume de faire appel à des stripteaseuses parfois...

Narcissa émit un petit son, comme un chat s'étranglant avec une boule de poil. Drago à côté avait l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement mauvais

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry eut juste le temps de serrer les dents et de fermer les yeux, goutant à l'inconfort du transport.

Quand il les rouvrit, ils se trouvaient dans une pièce très faiblement éclairée, au point qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à distinguer les murs sans la lumière verte des flammes de l'âtre qui disparurent et les laissèrent dans la pénombre.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.

Plutôt que de lui répondre, Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit virevolter l'extrémité vers elle, changeant ses sages vêtements moldus en une petite robe rouge très ajustée qui mettait en valeur ses attributs, avant de continuer et de relever magiquement ses cheveux en un gros chignon bouffant. Les garçons admiraient généralement les capacités qu'avaient les filles à faire ce genre d'ajustement sur elles.

Harry n'obtenait jamais la couleur qu'il voulait et la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé d'avoir un pantalon droit, il était trop court de quinze bons centimètres.

Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait jamais osé approcher sa baguette de ses cheveux en dehors des salles de classes. Cela lui semblait vraiment trop dangereux.

Neville était dans le même cas que lui puisqu'il préféra se changer manuellement dans un coin.

Harry se retrouva quelques minutes les bras ballants avant qu'Hermione ne vienne s'occuper de lui :

-Lève les bras Harry.

-Mais…

-Fais juste ce que je te dis !

Soupirant, il s'exécuta. Sous ses yeux ses vêtements se métamorphosèrent, passant d'un épais sweat-shirt à une chemise italienne noire au-dessus d'un maillot de corps blanc que l'on voyait légèrement grâce aux boutons du col ouvert. La chaine épaisse que lui avait offerte Hermione ressortait sur l'ensemble tandis que son jogging était changé en un jeans bleu foncé très étroit. Heureusement le tissu était plutôt flexible.

-En quel honneur ?

-Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir, annonça Neville qui avait fini de s'apprêter. Mais avant, nous devons te prendre ta baguette.

-Pourquoi ?! S'indigna Harry qui n'était pas chaud à l'idée de se désarmer alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qui l'attendait.

-Par mesure de sécurité, il n'y a que moi, Fred et Neville qui gardons les notre.

*Mesure de sécurité ?! Fred ?!* Tout cela ne le rassurait pas plus.

-Cesse donc de palabrer Harry ! Plus tôt tu nous donneras ta baguette, plus tôt tu sauras ! Raisonna Hermione avant de lui faire un clin d'œil : en plus tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien qui te mettrait en danger !

-Mmmm… Pas faux…

Avec réticence, il céda sa baguette à Neville qui la fit disparaitre il ne savait où. Ses dents crissèrent : il se sentait si nu sans elle ! Et c'était encore pire avec ce pantalon qui le moulait comme une seconde peau !

Très méfiant, il se fit trainer le long d'un couloir par ses deux amis qui rayonnaient de joie mais restaient muets comme des tombes.

Puis, sans préavis, Harry fut soudain jeté dans le vide et les ténèbres.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier que trois projecteurs s'allumèrent dans un grand bruit et qu'il était rattrapé par au moins une dizaine de bras. Etalé sur une mer de main qui hurlaient et criaient « SURPRISE !» de façon désordonnée.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il tenta d'appréhender la centaine de visages tournés vers lui, volant d'une tête à l'autre avec enthousiasme même s'il ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il se passait.

Puis trois petits vifs d'or vinrent voleter devant lui et alors qu'ils s'envolaient ailleurs à toute vitesse, Harry ouvrit la bouche, ébahit, reconnaissant enfin le stade Victoria.

-Mais… ! Mais… !

Au même moment ses porteurs le ramenèrent doucement sur terre ferme, l'un d'eux d'ailleurs tâtant plus que nécessaire son fessier… ou plutôt l'UNE d'eux, puisqu'il reconnut Katie Bell qui lui tira la langue d'un air taquin. Les trois autres étaient Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley et Angelina Johnson.

Sans réfléchir, il profita d'avoir ses deux pieds sur une surface plane pour les enlacer vivement tous les quatre. S'il avait revu « Fred » récemment, cela faisait pour certain deux ou trois ans qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contact, quand bien même ils avaient été dans la même maison et même pour les deux filles, dans la même équipe.

Et rapidement, il se retrouva à échanger une bourrade virile avec Olivier Dubois avant d'être attiré par d'autres personnes. Entretemps une chanson à la mode avait envahi le stade et Seamus lui avait mis d'autorité un verre d'il ne savait quoi entre les mains et une assiette en carton contenant une part de quiche. Autour de lui semblait se trouver l'intégralité de Poudlard qui dansait, se restaurait ou discutait, le saluant d'un geste de la main pour les simples connaissances ou venant l'aborder pour ceux qui étaient plus proches.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là mais s'en fichait désormais, tout à sa joie d'être entouré des personnes qu'il avait fréquenté durant sa scolarité.

Il nota néanmoins qu'à part Melody Flint, aucun serpentard n'était présent et la jeune femme maquillée et apprêtée n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa psy, surtout lorsqu'elle enchaîna son troisième verre de cocktail sous le regard inquiet de son petit ami.

-Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Lui demanda Hermione en haussant un peu la voix pour se faire entendre, éjectant par la même occasion une Romilda Vane qui pleurait sur son épaule au sujet de son mariage et de ses sentiments pour lui.

-SUPER ! Fit-il. Mais c'est pourquoi ?

-Gros bêta, c'est ton enterrement de vie de garçon ! C'est pour ça que Seamus, Neville et moi on court partout depuis le début des vacances ! Fred nous a aussi bien aidés !

A ces mots plusieurs feux d'artifices illuminèrent le ciel formant un grand H pétillant et Harry sentit son visage chauffer d'émotion et ses yeux s'embuer de reconnaissance. Aussitôt, sans réfléchir, il sauta au cou d'Hermione, la serrant fortement contre lui pour essayer de lui faire passer toute sa gratitude.

Cela faisait une semaine, et bien plus s'il était honnête, qu'il était sous pression, et il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'amuser du tout demain. Alors cette fête était plus que la bienvenue.

-Wooh… Fit Hermione quand il la lâcha.

Pendant un instant elle ne sembla plus savoir où se mettre mais Seamus revint s'engouffrer entre eux deux, très joyeux, agrippant le brun pour lui présenter d'autres personnes.

Harry se laissa donc trainer sans rien dire, portant à ses lèvres le contenu fruité de sa coupe.

-Hum, ce punch est plutôt traitre… Entendit-il au passage, et il reconnut Cho à qui il fit un petit signe de la main qui lui fut renvoyé timidement.

En moins de temps qu'il lui en fallut pour le réaliser, il était au milieu de joueurs, comprenant Viktor Krum qui avait fait le déplacement, et eut droit à un spectacle d'acrobatie sur balais qu'il voulut bien évidemment agrémenter de ses propres figures tant qu'il était encore sûr de ses réflexes.

Tout à ses discussions, il remarqua à peine le temps qui passait, comme les musiques, notant à peine distraitement qu'ils étaient passés à un registre moldu puisqu'il lui sembla reconnaitre « Gimme Gimme Gimme » d'Abba. Il continuait aussi à enchainer les verres puisque Seamus le laissait à peine quelques minutes avant de lui refiler une nouvelle louchée de son cocktail. Ce dernier était si excité que personne ne savait si c'était son état naturel en fête ou s'il était complétement saoul. Dean qui avait tenté de le modérer au début de la soirée avait complétement baissé les bras et se contentait de constater la déchéance de l'intérieur d'un des fauteuils moelleux qui se trouvaient dans divers coins du stade, faisant semblant d'écouter une Luna complétement hermétique à l'ambiance.

Hermione avait aussi complétement disparu de sa vision depuis un moment, mais Harry ne s'en faisait pas, avalant une nouvelle gorgée en gloussant à l'imitation de Rogue qu'avait improvisée Terry Boot. Neville était lui plus qu'occupé à danser coller serré avec Hannah-tous deux semblant dans leur propre petit monde.

Levant la tête, Harry inspira profondément l'air de la nuit, un sentiment d'extase envahissant tout son corps alors que son cerveau était momentanément vidé de tous ses soucis. Il n'était plus ni sauveur, ni fiancé, ni gendre, ni même père en cet instant. On lui aurait parlé d'Evangeline qu'il aurait demandé qui elle était.

Il était juste un jeune sorcier insouciant comme toutes les autres personnes l'entourant et lorsqu'il fut attrapé et jeté sur une chaise, encerclé par un Seamus qui commençait à se déshabiller au rythme de la musique, il rit comme les autres de la performance et laissa les taquineries sur « lui allant se taper un mec » passer loin au-dessus de sa tête.

Sobre, il aurait tout simplement détesté ça… Mais là, tout ce que cela réveillait en lui, c'était l'entêtante et stupide obsession au sujet du fait qu'il ne pourrait plus embrasser des filles.

Alors que dans un étrange phénomène temporel il se découvrait en train de danser avec Morag, il bloqua son regard sur les deux lèvres, bien dessinées, presque en cœur, d'un rouge bordeaux audacieux et n'eut plus qu'une seule envie : les porter aux siennes.

D'ailleurs c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il goutait le gout presque caractéristique des rouges à lèvres et presque aussitôt le remplaçait par celui des fruits exotiques et de l'alcool quand sa langue se retrouva contre celle de la jeune fille.

Il aurait dû s'inquiéter que son esprit zappe des minutes entières de son existence et de perdre le contrôle de son corps, mais actuellement il ne voyait pas le problème.

C'était bon. C'était ce qu'il voulait faire après tout ? Il y pensait et… Voilà, il le faisait.

Il se détacha de Morag et celle-ci lui sourit doucement avant de glousser et de rougir. Harry avait aussi un énorme sourire aux lèvres, très content de lui-même.

Aussitôt, il regarda autour de lui et chercha une autre fille.

Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il avait jusqu'à demain. Il devait y avoir là au moins une cinquantaine de filles à embrasser entre temps.

-o-O-o-O-o-

On pouvait presque dire que les motivations d'Hermione étaient similaires à celles d'Harry. Presque. Déjà parce que, elle, n'était pas sous l'influence de l'alcool, refusant systématiquement tout ce que cherchait à lui refiler Seamus en faisant les gros yeux.

Elle se réjouissait d'avoir prévu un gros stock de potions contre la gueule de bois et priait pour qu'ils n'aient pas de coma éthylique dans le lot.

Non, elle, était à la chasse d'un mâle.

Ou se persuadait qu'elle pouvait être à la chasse d'un mâle tellement cela lui semblait peu naturel. Elle avait pourtant pris le soin de s'habiller de façon plus sexy que d'habitude, dévoilant bien plus que d'habitude son honorable décolleté… Mais alors que d'autres filles de son âge n'hésitaient pas à presque sauter sur les genoux des garçons, se collant voluptueusement à eux en leur susurrant elle ne savait quoi à leurs oreilles, toute pleine d'une féminité sans complexe, Hermione était plantée à proximité de la piste de danse, cherchant à jeter son dévolu sur l'un des individus.

Mais comment pouvait-elle ainsi choisir uniquement sur le physique ou sur le peu qu'elle savait de ses camarades de classes ? En cet instant elle regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté plus attentivement Hannah et ses commérages, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir si le grand châtain clair de droite était un imbécile complet ou si le blond au nez grecque était un futur pervers narcissique qui la laisserait au bord de la dépression nerveuse…

Hermione n'avait jamais été une grande sociable. OK, elle était prête à aider n'importe qui, mais seuls Harry, Ron et Neville avaient eu envie de voir plus loin que ce qu'elle montrait. La plupart du temps les gens la considéraient comme une espèce de souris, discrète, légèrement agaçante et sans importance, et même son nouveau statut d'aide-au-Sauveur n'avait pas vraiment changé cet état de fait.

Rougissant d'être en ce moment même encore ignorée malgré ses efforts, se sentant humiliée et plutôt mal dans sa peau malgré sa Elle-Intérieure qui levait dédaigneusement le nez en lui disant qu'elle valait mille fois mieux que ces petites aguicheuses sans pudeur, elle voulut se réfugier dans un coin pour lécher ses plaies.

Une main l'en empêcha, se posant pesamment sur son avant-bras.

Tournant vivement la tête, elle découvrit Viktor qui la regardait avec attention et son éternel sérieux.

-J'ai manqué ne pas te reconnaitre, affirma t'il avec son accent slave. Her-mi-one, tes cheveux sont noirs maintenant.

Les joues de la jeune fille se colorèrent à nouveau, mais plus pour la même raison, et elle repoussa une boucle derrière son oreille.

-C'est une teinture…

Evidemment elle était au courant de sa présence puisque c'était elle qui l'avait invité. Elle avait été au début un peu embarrassée de lui envoyer à nouveau un message après avoir fait silence radio pendant presque 3 ans, mais Viktor n'avait rien laissé transparaitre dans sa réponse indiquant qu'il était en colère. Juste sa surprise au sujet de la nature de la future moitié d'Harry.

-Tu as maigri aussi, constata t'il en posant un doigt sur l'os de la pommette, encore un peu saillant malgré ses efforts pour ne plus avoir l'air d'un squelette ambulant.

-L'année dernière a été plutôt difficile, marmonna-t-elle alors que l'homme n'avait pas retiré son index, dessinant même légèrement le creux de sa joue, les yeux toujours graves.

Hermione se rappela alors qu'il avait toujours été plus tactile que verbeux.

-Je sais, se contenta-t-il d'affirmer avant de prendre apparemment sur lui pour continuer de parler : 'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé à toi et à Harry. Tu as été très courageuse.

Le compliment lui alla si droit au cœur qu'elle oublia de lui rappeler que Ron était là aussi et de se demander s'il avait fait exprès de l'oublier. Très peu de personne avaient complimenté son courage, lui préférant son intelligence, et pourtant, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que les gens se rappellent qu'elle avait été envoyé à Gryffondor pour de bonnes raisons, et pas à Serdaigle.

C'est pourquoi le voyant s'approcher et l'envelopper de sa solide carrure, Hermione passa outre sa timidité pour lui voler un baiser.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle touchait ces lèvres. Viktor avait été son premier baiser quand elle avait 15 ans, et comme à l'époque, il était très doué pour la remonter dans son estime personnelle, doux, précautionneux, comme si elle était faite du plus précieux et fragile cristal.

Elle choisit d'oublier pour la nuit tout ce qui avait fait qu'elle n'avait pas continué sa relation avec lui et lui avait préféré Ron.

Et tout alla très bien le reste de la soirée. Protégée et choyée par le regard d'aigle du bulgare qui ne la lâchait véritablement pas des yeux, l'écoutant parler avec attention comme s'il ne pouvait se lasser du son de sa voix. Elle se laissa même à se reposer contre lui sur un fauteuil, sa joue contre son corps éminemment masculin.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un glapissement d'horreur en voyant Harry partager sa salive avec Romilda Vane. Entre toutes !

Se levant brusquement à la surprise de son compagnon, elle chercha des yeux Neville qui était censé le surveiller et ne le trouva absolument nulle part.

Ni une ni deux, elle fut sur le couple et arracha Romilda qui semblait vouloir fusionner avec son meilleur ami plus fortement qu'une moule à son rocher.

C'était plutôt dégoutant au passage.

Sans écouter le moins du monde les imprécations de la brune, elle tourna Harry vers elle. Il cligna bêtement et lentement des yeux, semblant avoir du mal à la reconnaitre, avant de lui adresser un grand sourire idiot.

-Eh salut Hermione ! Chantonna-t-il comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus de la journée, avant de l'agripper par une épaule. Eh, je ne t'ai pas encore embrassé, pas vrai ?

-Oh putain ! Lâcha Hermione alors qu'il approchait son visage du sien.

Elle l'évita de peu avec un grand mouvement sur le côté et le laissa se manger le sol, sachant que c'était mieux que le poing de Viktor dans son nez – son flirt de la soirée n'avait pas perdu une miette des évènements et eut un rictus satisfait au sort du Sauveur sorcier- et mieux qu'elle se faisant baver dessus par son presque frère.

-Maieuuuuh… Aïeuh, termina t'il avec un temps de réaction digne d'un mollusque.

Hermione l'ignora.

-Que Merlin m'en soit témoin, je vais tuer Neville.

-Dis 'Mione, il est où Ron ? Hein ? Dis ?

-Pourquoi, tu veux l'embrasser lui aussi ? Le coupa t'elle sèchement avant de tomber sur son regard vert perdu et de s'adoucir.

Evidemment qu'il se demandait pourquoi son meilleur ami n'était pas à sa fête… Même si c'était juste parce que son état l'empêchait de se rappeler qu'ils s'étaient disputés.

Enfin le moment larmoiement devait être terminé car Harry se relevait déjà pour trébucher sans doute vers une autre victime. Hermione le renvoya aussi sec à terre.

-Toi tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas. Tu comprends ? Interdiction de bouger ou d'embrasser qui que ce soit jusqu'à mon retour !

Elle et Viktor partirent donc chacun de leur côté à la recherche du témoin du marié négligeant. Tâche ardue au milieu d'une foule qui ne cessait de bouger et qui apparemment débordait encore d'énergie à presque une heure du matin.

Seamus n'avait pas dû mettre que de l'alcool dans son breuvage maudit.

Finalement Hermione finit par découvrir Neville dans un fauteuil, sa langue presque au fond de la gorge d'une Hannah à moitié déshabillée.

Se massant le point entre les sourcils, elle tenta de réfréner ses pulsions, son envie de prendre sa baguette et de les transformer tous les deux en poissons rouges. Inspirant profondément un oxygène à présent saturé de relents d'alcool et de transpiration, elle gonfla ses poumons pour leur hurler dessus.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry resta assit trois minutes avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas encore embrassé Luna.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Luna subit l'agression de façon très lunesque. Elle ne recula pas, elle ne montra aucune peur. Elle tourna juste la tête au dernier moment pour que les lèvres de son ami viennent frapper sa joue.

-Maieuuuh c'est de la triche ! Bouda Harry avec une moue de gamin.

Elle lui tapota gentiment la tête comme pour le consoler. C'était même probablement le cas. Luna était toujours SI instinctive.

-Tu ne te souviendras probablement d'aucun de ces baisers, affirma-t-elle. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu te souviendras assurément des _siens_.

Il inclina la tête, perplexe.

-Mais ça ne va pas arranger votre fusion, conclut-elle bizarrement comme si elle lui faisait les prévisions météo.

Elle le regarda partir, déambulant sans se rendre compte de la proie facile qu'il représentait actuellement pour les filles qui avaient bien compris qu'un buffet de baiser gratuit du Sauveur s'était ouvert. Ne pouvant rien faire pour lui, elle haussa des épaules et regarda Dennis Crivey le flasher de photos d'une façon que n'aurait pas démentie Colin.

Oh oui, il y allait en avoir un qui aurait un mauvais réveil demain. Et injustement, ce ne serait PAS Harry…

-o-O-o-O-o-

Drago fronça les sourcils face à la combinaison de cartes que Blaise venait de dévoiler sur la table, puis s'en désintéressa presque aussitôt pour replonger dans ses pensées.

-C'est pas possible, t'as une vrai chance de cocu ! S'indigna pour sa part Pansy alors que le brun ramenait à lui les mornilles jetées au centre de la table.

La remarque lui fit néanmoins grincer des dents pour des raisons qui lui étaient propres. Etaient rousses aux yeux bleus et l'avaient rejeté par plus tard que cet après-midi.

Sur la table les cartes se réunissaient déjà en un paquet et se mélangeaient, prêtes à se redistribuer.

-Alors ? Encore un tour ?

Blaise fixait Drago, conscient que ce dernier avait déjà décroché. L'objectif de sa présence à lui et à Pansy était pourtant de lui changer les idées, mais il n'était vraiment pas aidé :

A nouveau la sorcière était en train de se plaindre.

-Tu parles d'une Contre-Party ! C'est fou ce qu'on s'amuse ! Ironisa-t-elle. Quand je pense qu'ils sont tous en train de faire la fête sans nous ! C'était la pire chose qu'ils pouvaient nous faire, à nous les serpentards !

Si c'était possible, elle semblait encore plus affectée par l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'Harry que Drago. Pas pour les mêmes raisons évidemment.

-C'est certain, on va être complètement hors-coup en rentrant à Poudlard ! Ils vont tous parler de ce qui s'y sera passé ! Les couples auront changés, peut-être même que des scandales vont éclater… C'est encore pire que le jour où j'ai été obligée de louper les cours pendant deux jours à cause de la grippe que m'avait refilé Drago ! Quand je suis revenue au dortoir, je comprenais plus rien de ce que disaient Millie et Daphnée !

-Mais oui mais oui, c'est dramatique… Marmonna Blaise, blasé.

-Oui… Et puis pense à tout ce qui peut arriver dans ce genre de situation… Y alla de son ton funèbre Drago.

-Absolument tout ! Approuva férocement Pansy qui semblait n'avoir pas du tout compris pourquoi elle était là.

Blaise se rabattit sur un solitaire en laissant les deux autres se pleurnicher dans les bras et faire leur drama queen. Lui ne pensait pas le moins du monde que des choses si sérieuses puissent se passer en ce moment à Victoria Park.

Mais il fallait dire que Blaise Zabini, malgré son côté cool de prince des glaces et les turpitudes de sa mère, n'en était pas moins un petit bourgeois couvé. Il aurait été des plus décontenancé à l'heure actuelle s'il avait pu voir ce qu'il se passait actuellement à Londres.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Les choses avaient bien commencée pour Lavande. Avec la foule et le grand nombre d'anciens et d'actuels étudiants à Poudlard, personne n'avait réalisé qu'il était bizarre qu'elle soit là. Dans la lumière clignotante des projecteurs du stade et des autres jeux de lumières magiques, on remarquait à peine ses changements.

Elle put ainsi discuter plusieurs minutes avec Dean, puis était tombée sur Megan Jones et Hannah Abbot à qui elle avait réussi à pondre un mensonge au sujet de son absence. Dans les faits peu savaient au sujet de sa lycanthropie, dont malheureusement sa meilleure amie, Parvati, et sans doute sa sœur jumelle, Padma, qu'elle se fit un devoir d'éviter.

Et pourtant, comme elle aurait aimé… En attendant, comme les deux poufsouffles rejoignaient leurs petits copains, elle partit danser avec un groupe de serdaigle, en profitant pour commencer à flirter avec Anthony Goldstein.

Les garçons au moins ne posaient pas de question. Ils se fichaient comme de leur première paire de chaussette de ce qu'avait pu faire Lavande ces derniers mois.

Quant à Lavande, elle se fichait de qui posait ses mains sur elle, du moment qu'elle pouvait se sentir à nouveau désirable dans une douce illusion offerte par la magie et la mauvaise luminosité.

Elle avait complètement oublié qui se trouvait derrière elle, léchouillant son cou et pelotant ses fesses quand tout partit à vau-l'eau. Il y avait pas mal de pestes dans Poudlard. Mais de pestes qui n'étaient pas à serpentard et qui connaissaient Lavande, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, si ce n'était une qui venait de subir un méchant revers.

On pouvait prétendre ce que l'on voulait au sujet de Romilda : Oui, elle était obstinée, oui, elle avait du mal à entendre les « non » quand elle voulait un « oui », et n'hésitait pas à choisir des solutions drastiques pour arriver à ses buts. Le fait était qu'elle était belle et bien amoureuse d'Harry, même si c'était de cette façon qu'ont les groupies de l'être, sans rien savoir, en fantasmant tout, et les fiançailles de ce dernier avec Malefoy l'avait rendu très malheureuse.

Mais ça n'avait pas pour autant réussi à lui faire oublier ses sentiments et ses espoirs. Il y avait donc quelques minutes, elle était en train de vivre le plus beau des rêves lorsque Harry avait surgit de la foule, l'avait attrapé par la taille avec fougue et l'avait embrassé devant tous.

S'était-il rendu enfin compte de ses sentiments pour elle ? Aurait-elle enfin son conte de fée qui se réalisait ?

Puis Granger était arrivé et avait piqué une crise en les séparant. Romilda n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de s'éloigner alors que son Harry la fixait avec incompréhension et ce qu'il lui semblait être une ombre de tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

Bref, Romilda avait vraiment besoin de déchainer la haine qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle sur quelqu'un. Il se trouva qu'elle repéra alors Lavande Brown sur la piste de danse.

Et son état de frustration semblait lui avoir donné un filtre anti mauvaise lumière car ses yeux sombres passèrent aussitôt tous les moindres petits défauts de la blonde en revue.

-Mais regardez-moi ça… Pouffa-t-elle à ses amies. Je me demande combien de verres a bu Frederick pour peloter un tel cageot…

Evidemment, pour se faire entendre de toutes au-dessus de la musique, elle fut obligée de hurler, et donc tout le monde aux alentours en profitèrent. Lavande se crispa brutalement alors que ledit Frederick s'éloigna brusquement.

-Oh pardon Brown ! J'avais pas vu que c'était toi ! Continua Romilda avec hypocrisie. Avec la paille qui te sert de cheveux et la maigreur de tes bras, je t'ai confondu avec un épouvantail !

La blonde baissa la tête, les larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux, et serra fortement les dents comme elle se retrouvait incapable de répliquer quoique ce soit. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'ailleurs ? Romilda était une très belle fille aux longs cheveux noirs brillants, à la peau d'un doux café au lait et le corps possédant de voluptueuses formes qui avaient toujours fait rêver les garçons. Même quand Lavande était encore… Lavande, elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville.

*Non, je ne pleurerais pas… Non… Ça lui ferait trop plaisir…*

-Avoue quand même que tu as énormément changé, insista lourdement Romilda en se rapprochant d'elle. D'ailleurs où étais-tu durant tout ce tem… AIARRGGGHH !

La brune lui avait attrapé une mèche de cheveux blonds pour la repousser en arrière et voir mieux son visage quand elle poussa un cri étranglé en reculant d'un bond comme si elle avait peur d'attraper une maladie contagieuse.

Lavande sauta aussi arrière, affolée, alors qu'elle devinait trop bien que son sort de dissimulation avait disparu. Les visages dégoutés des quatre filles devant elle ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir quant au fait de se tromper.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Aaah c'est horrible…

-Huh…

Remise de sa surprise, Romilda pouffa avant d'éclater de rire bruyamment.

Désespérée, Lavande plongea en plein dans la foule, les mains devant son visage pour le cacher, des larmes dévalant à présent ses joues. Tout ce qu'elle avait craint… Tout ce qui l'avait fait se cacher dans sa chambre de Ste Mangouste… était en train de se réaliser. Et en moins de temps qu'il en faudrait pour sortir d'ici, tout le monde saurait au sujet de « Lavande le monstre ». Pour avoir été une commère, elle savait à quel point une information pouvait voyager vite.

Elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter Bill…

Tout à son malheur, elle ne regardait pas vraiment où elle allait, apercevant ici et là des visages vagues et se détournait avant de voir le dégout se peindre sur leurs traits. C'est ainsi qu'elle plongea tout droit dans quelqu'un.

-Ouh… Hé ! Fit une voix masculine alors que des bras venaient l'enlacer.

*Non !* Pensa t'elle en essayant de se dégager. *Ne vois pas mon visage… Ne vois pas…*

Elle ne put terminer sa pensée car ses yeux tombèrent sur deux émeraudes brillantes qui n'avaient pas leurs pareils.

-Hey ! Lavande ! S'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, mais son ancien camarade de classe ne la repoussa pas avec horreur alors qu'il était pourtant à quelques centimètres de ses cicatrices. Impossible de les rater à cette distance.

Il semblait au contraire totalement ravi de l'avoir là, et avant même qu'elle comprenne, il attira son corps contre le sien et l'embrassa. Lavande gémit doucement alors qu'une chaleur réconfortante envahissait son corps, loin de la froide horreur qui l'avait habitée. Harry avait un gout de fruit et d'alcool – un gout d'interdit – et il semblait se donner complètement, se perdant autant qu'elle dans l'étreinte humide de leurs langues. Et il était si chaud, tout, son torse et ses doigts qui jouaient sur sa nuque et semblaient effacer le contact des autres garçons sur cette zone.

Possessif.

Quand il s'éloigna pour pouvoir respirer, il plongea dans son regard, les yeux mi-clos, prédateur, l'une de ses mains la maintenant par l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Merci, susurra-t-il.

Puis il la lâcha et replongea dans la foule, la laissant pantelante et à court de souffle. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Puis le calme vint la happer brusquement, semblant assourdir la musique et toute l'ambiance générale de la fête.

Tout d'un coup elle se fichait bien d'être plantée au milieu de plein de personnes qui pouvaient la voir, les cicatrices à découvert. Elle s'en fichait car Harry les avait vues et il lui avait souri…. Parce que Harry l'avait touché, l'avait embrassé.

Et ça seul comptait.

De nouvelles larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues, mais cette fois-ci elles étaient dues uniquement au bonheur qu'elle ressentait.

-Non Harry. Merci à toi.

Elle quitta le stade sans un regard arrière et ne fut pas du tout surprise de découvrir Bill qui l'attendait de l'autre côté du chemin.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en venant vers elle, inquiet, avant de s'arrêter, surpris par le sourire rayonnant qu'elle lui renvoya en réponse.

-Ca ne pourrait aller mieux.

Il pouvait pourtant voir les sillons humides qui maculaient son visage, mais préféra se taire car à cet instant Lavande semblait plus solide qu'un arbre centenaire.

-J'ai décidé que je voulais avancer, déclara-t-elle.

-J'atteins des sommets de surprises là ! Clama Bill alors qu'ils remontaient le chemin côte à côte. Et qu'est ce qui t'a donné envie de sortir de ton trou ?

-Ah ! C'est un secret ! Musa Lavande en posant néanmoins ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Comme pour essayer de rattraper ce qu'il restait du baiser de Harry.

Ayant du mal à redescendre de son petit nuage, elle mit un certain temps avant d'aviser le sac en papier que tenait le jeune homme.

-Et toi ? Comment as-tu réussi à sortir en pleine nuit sans te faire écharper par les serres de ta diabolique épouse ?

Il souleva le sac, l'air penaud.

-Fleur a eu une brusque envie de tarte aux fraises…

-C'est pas un peu tôt pour les envies de femmes enceintes ?

-Si. Je crois juste qu'elle s'inquiétait aussi pour toi.

-Alors là, c'est le fond du trou…. Gémit d'horreur Lavande.

L'éclat de rire de Bill forma une excellente fin pour cette étrange, mais ô combien fructueuse soirée. Aucun des deux ne se doutaient alors un instant des conséquences qu'elle aurait des années plus tard.

Puis Lavande finit par lancer dans la nuit la question qu'elle aurait dû poser depuis un bon moment :

-Au fait… Il se marie avec qui Harry ?

-o-O-o-O-o-

Certaines personnes avaient cependant à faire avec des événements tragiques bien plus actuels.

Hermione émit un gargouillis d'agacement en découvrant l'endroit où elle avait laissé Harry complètement vide.

-Où est-il ? Lâcha innocemment Neville, poussant un « gasp » d'horreur lorsqu'Hermione se retourna vers lui, furieuse.

-Il serait là où il devrait être si seulement son témoin l'avait surveillé !

-Oui ! Oui ! Je sais ! Je suis fautif ! S'écrasa le châtain.

-A mon avis, le seul coupable c'est Seamus et son punch de la mort, le défendit Hannah en attrapant son bras. A se demander comment un gars qui n'avait que des notes pourries en potion peut aussi bien combiner des philtres énergétiques avec des élixirs d'euphorie…

-Il fait ses propres expériences dans la grange de ses parents, lui répondit Neville alors qu'Hermione scrutait la foule du regard.

Elle fut heureuse de voir Viktor s'en dégager pour se planter devant elle, l'air inquiet :

-J'ai vu Harry là-bas, c'est normal ?

-Non ! Ca ne l'est absolument pas ! Que faisait-il ?

-Il se faisait trainer par une fille vers les toilettes, lui apprit-il. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre parce que c'est les toilettes des filles…

-DOUX GODRIC !

Elle se tourna vivement vers Neville et Hannah qui recommençait à roucouler comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et les apostropha pour qu'ils la suivent. Elle revint alors sur Viktor, chagrine et un peu honteuse :

-Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça, je sais que ce n'est pas marrant mais…

-Mais Harry va se marier demain et vous êtes ses responsables, la coupa le bulgare en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider Her-mi-one.

Avec un petit sourire d'excuse, elle entraina tout son groupe vers les toilettes et chercha un couple de pieds par l'anfractuosité entre le sol et les portes. Des gloussements stupides l'aidèrent cependant, lui facilitant la tâche, et sans se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait se passer derrière la porte, elle sortit sa baguette pour la déverrouiller.

Le spectacle la laissa un moment sans voix et elle blanchit vivement.

Puis un énorme :

« **PARVAAATIIIII !** »

indigné retentit un instant au-dessus de « Ain't No Mountain High Enough », faisant se lever la tête des danseurs.

Dans les toilettes, tout le monde avait porté ses mains à ses oreilles pour s'épargner les tympans, même Parvati qui jusqu'ici avait été plutôt occupé à baisser le boxer d'Harry.

Le « couple » semblait complètement déphasé entre Harry qui tout d'un coup réalisait que s'il avait froid aux jambes c'est parce qu'il n'avait plus son pantalon, et Parvati qui gloussait bêtement, la joue collée sur une des cuisses de sa proie.

-Encore une victime de Seamus, constata platement Neville.

Alors Hermione le transforma en plante verte, étant arrivé au point de rupture de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

Hannah hurla et piailla en voyant ce qu'elle avait fait de son petit copain et Viktor se fit une note mentale « Ne pas pousser Her-mi-one à bout ».

Il n'empêchait que c'était une superbe démonstration de magie.

-Hermione ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Finit par vocaliser clairement Hannah.

-Je lui ai donné l'apparence de son utilité actuelle.

-… ?!

Elle se détourna de la blonde qui ouvrait et refermait silencieusement la bouche et vint attraper le bras de Parvati pour la relever.

-Roooh Hermioooneuuuh, tu es une telle rabat joie ! Bouda Parvati quand elle la poussa sur Hannah pour pouvoir s'occuper de Harry, toujours assis sur sa cuvette des toilettes, fusillant son pantalon à ses pieds du regard comme s'il venait de l'insulter personnellement.

-J'espère que tu réalises Parvati que tu étais quasiment en train de violer Harry là ? Il ne faut pas être très observateur pour voir qu'il est complétement à côté de ses pompes ! (puis se tourna vers son ami) Harry gronder ton pantalon ne le fera pas remonter jusqu'à tes hanches !

Le brun grommela dans sa barbe et commença maladroitement à se remettre debout. Immensément compatissant, Viktor vint l'aider à se rhabiller.

*Pitié faites que Malefoy n'apprenne jamais ça !* Pria intérieurement Hermione en s'arrachant les cheveux avant de rendre à Neville son apparence humaine.

Ce dernier la fixa avec horreur, son corps bizarrement raide.

-C'est moi ou…

-Je te donne une chance de te rendre utile Neville, le menaça la jeune femme. Va dehors et si tu vois ne serait-ce que l'ombre de Dennis Crivey et de son appareil photo, tu lui jette un sort incapacitant !

Neville ne demanda pas son reste et fila hors des toilettes pour s'assurer des restes de l'intégrité morale de Harry.

-Tu es dure tu sais ! Râla Hannah. As-tu une idée de combien c'est dur pour Neville et moi d'avoir des moments en couple maintenant que nos parents sont au courant ? J'ai un putain de chaperon à chacun de mes déplacements !

-Je m'en fiche. C'est un moment important pour Harry, et là non seulement il n'en profite pas vraiment, il fait des trucs qu'il n'aurait jamais approuvé en temps normal et demain toute l'Angleterre sorcière aura le récit en polaroid animé de ce qui est arrivé ! Soyez un peu moins égoïstes merde !

Elle se tourna vers Viktor qui soutenait Harry, essayant de cacher le chamboulement qu'elle ressentait – un mélange de colère et de déception. Elle s'était tellement investie dans cette fête, voulant faire plaisir à Harry qui avait supporté pas mal de coup dur ces derniers temps.

-Si Neville et toi voulez vous rendre utile, vous pouvez raccompagner Parvati chez elle. Ce serait criminel de la relâcher dans la foule…

Hannah renifla fortement avant de soupirer.

-Très bien… Madame Parfaite.

Elle l'entendit trainer une Parvati qui n'y mettait absolument pas du sien et accepta de craquer un peu devant son ex petit copain et son meilleur ami :

-Tout est gâché… Désolé Harry.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et lui fit un grand sourire.

-De quoi tu parles 'Mione ? Je m'amuse bien et… Oh tiens, c'est Viktor Krum qui me tient sous le bras ? Cooool ! J't'ai toujours aimé mec !

Il semblait tout juste avoir réalisé qui avait pourtant refermé sa braguette quand ses mains à lui étaient trop malhabiles.

-Euh… Il me fait des avances là ? S'inquiéta Viktor en éloignant sa tête avec prudence du serial kisseur.

Hermione poussa un soupir de désespoir.

-o-O-o-O-o-

La foule commença peu à peu à s'éclaircir vers 2H30 du matin, puis vers 4H00, la musique avait été baissée pour ne plus être qu'un doux fredonnement afin de ne pas déranger les quelques sorciers et sorcières qui s'étaient tout simplement endormies sur place. Seamus, Dean et Fred auraient la désagréable tâche de tout nettoyer demain matin… Soit dans quelques heures.

Viktor avait fait grimper Harry devant lui sur son balais pour le faire monter sur les gradins, là où ils seraient plus tranquille et où Hermione était déjà, sortant plusieurs fioles de son sac sans fond.

Harry fit la moue quand elle lui en proposa une.

-C'est une potion contre la gueule de bois Harry, l'effet est meilleur si on la prend avant de dormir, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Il sacrifia donc ses papilles gustatives pendant que la jeune fille prenait congé de son cavalier et détourna pudiquement le regard lorsque elle et Viktor s'embrassèrent. Il prit partie de s'asseoir sur les marches et les découvrit aussi molles et douces qu'un gros coussin. Hermione était déjà passé par là.

D'ailleurs elle le rejoint, s'installant sur la marche supérieure en se laissant tomber comme une masse, s'enfonçant dans le blanc crayeux du ciment, les mains croisés sous sa tête.

-Reste plus qu'à attendre que Neville revienne…

Harry hocha machinalement du chef, récupérant petit à petit ses neurones.

-Donc… Toi et Viktor Krum ? Lança-t-il à tout hasard dans les airs.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Il est bien comme mec, non ?

-J'ai tendance à penser que si ça n'a pas marché la première fois, ça ne marchera pas mieux la suivante. Il y a… Diverses raisons.

-Tu étais amoureuse de Ron.

-Ca aussi. Je voudrais juste…

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. Je crois que je suis trop difficile.

Le silence vola entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'ils réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté.

-Je crois que les choses sont pour le bien, argua soudainement Harry.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça soudainement ?

-Quand je pense que j'aurais pu épouser Ginny ! Et j'aurais sûrement fini par céder sous l'insistance de tous les Weasley et serait devenu Auror ! Et j'aurais acheté une petite maison mignonne et aurait eu, genre… 3 enfants. J'aurais appelé le premier James Sirius et le second Albus Severus…

-Malefoy a raison, t'as un problème avec les noms.

-… Et la petite dernière Lily Luna, continua Harry en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

-Et alors ? Quel aurait été le mal ?

-Eh bien c'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi ! Comme ça que tout le monde voyait mon futur et c'est PUTAIN D'ENNUYANT ! A force je serais moi aussi devenu un mec ennuyeux avec une routine à la con et une vie morne comme la pluie !

-Hum… Je dois avouer au moins une chose : comme on aurait été tous les deux des Weasley par alliance, on se serait probablement enfermé dans ce petit cercle familial, parce que c'est facile et rassurant, tu vois ? Mais pas vraiment épanouissant. Non pas que rajouter Narcissa Malefoy à mon cercle de connaissance soit épanouissant, mais regarde : Blaise, on l'aurait jamais vraiment connu.

C'était pas vraiment un bon exemple pour Harry qui préférait Narcissa, mais il suivait la réflexion.

-C'est c'que je dis : on aurait été lamentables tous les deux.

-Donc épouser Drago Malefoy c'est mieux ? Eut envie de le taquiner Hermione, lui souriant depuis le haut de sa marche.

Harry la défia alors du regard, silencieux, puis :

-Même s'il me ment et n'est pas attiré en vrai par moi, je préfère l'épouser qu'il n'épouse quelqu'un d'autre. Ce con a tout fait pour me séduire, maintenant il a plutôt intérêt à assumer.

Hermione gloussa en réponse même si elle ne comprenait pas bien de quoi il voulait parler pour le début de sa phrase.

-… Même si l'embrasser ne sera pas aussi bien qu'avec les filles… Continua Harry.

-Quoi ?! C'était donc CA qui te travaillait ? C'est ridicule Harry, embrasser un garçon doit être comme embrasser une fille !

-Tu as essayé ?

-Non, mais…

-Voilà.

Elle poussa un petit soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis néanmoins heureuse que tu veuilles enfin de ton mariage… Et de Malefoy. A quelques heures de la cérémonie… Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais. Ça se présente plutôt bien, non ?

-Je sais pas.

Il eut soudain l'air plutôt déprimé et son regard se voila alors qu'il se perdait au fond de ses angoisses.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas.

 _A suivre…_

 _FUCK YEAH ! Prochain chapitre, je les marie ! Pas trop tôt ! Mais ça, je le pourrais uniquement si vous ne me tuez pas, hein ? D'accord ? Posez-moi ces haches gentiment ! Et laissez ce pauvre Lucius en un seul morceau aussi, j'en ai encore besoin !  
J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche pour un stupide morceau de texte au milieu, alors que le reste est sorti tout seul en quelques jours… Bon, c'est un résumé simplifié. Disons que j'ai un fichier contenant tous les morceaux de textes que j'ai écrit et que j'ai décidé finalement de virer du chapitre pour diverses raisons… Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais HEU-REUSE de laisser un instant les serpentards de côté, ce chapitre c'était ma détente à moi aussi.  
Prochain chapitre : __Soyez joyeux le jour de votre mariage_ _, ou : un mariage et un enterrement de plus :)_


	39. -HS- (-)Benzene (part 3)

**HS- Paradichlorobenzene Partie 3**

 _ **AVERTISSEMENT :**_ _ **LIME**_ _moyennement détaillé_ _dans ce chapitre. J'assume que vous êtes assez mature pour lire ça ou pour passer le morceau incriminé sans être traumatisé parce que ceci est une histoire RATING M. (Et je parle bien de maturité, pas d'âge. Je vais pas faire mon hypocrite, je lisais du MA quand ça existait encore alors que j'avais que 15 ans.)_

Boku wa soshite kizuku  
 _Et puis je réalise…_

Shosen wa subete gizen nanda to  
 _Finalement tout ça n'était que de l'hypocrisie!_

Boku no ikiru kachi wa nani ?  
 _Quelle valeur a ma vie?_

Noraneko wa mizu ni oboreshinda  
 _Le chat errant est mort noyé_

 **1977 – 6eme année**

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il était à moitié avachi sur un canapé de la salle commune à fixer les flammes qui ronflaient joyeusement dans la cheminée.

Il réalisa ce fait uniquement lorsque Peter eut secoué un certain nombre de fois sa main devant son regard.

-James, ça ne va pas ? Demanda celui-ci et il se rendit compte que Sirius et Remus le regardait pareillement avec étonnement.

-Si, tout va bien, lâcha t'il même s'il n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

-Sympa Jamie, ça veut dire que ça fait au moins un quart d'heure que je parle dans le vide ? Grogna Sirius en refermant la revue qu'il avait posé sur ses cuisses, peu importe ce qu'elle était.

James se retint de dire que NON, il ne parlait pas dans le vide puisque Remus et Peter étaient là. Comme s'il sentait son hostilité muette, Sirius fronça des sourcils et le fixa d'un air soupçonneux :

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ENCORE pour ce qui est arrivé à Servilus-le-graisseux ? Rem m'a pardonné alors il n'y a pas de raison qu'on en reparle !

James fuit le regard des deux concernés pour se fixer sur Peter. Ces derniers temps Peter était TELLEMENT reposant à regarder.

-Bien sûr que non.

MENSONGE. HORRIBLE ENORME ET GIGANTESQUE MENSONGE, semblait lui hurler sa conscience alors qu'il se perdait dans l'absolution immédiate du regard un peu vide, il fallait l'avouer, du rat de l'équipe. Mais à travers ces yeux, il arrivait un peu à retrouver le James d'autrefois.

-C'est juste que tu es si CALME. C'est un peu inhabituel, remarqua Remus qui continuait à le fixer avec inquiétude.

Ah ce cher Remus, évidemment qu'il avait pardonné à Sirius ! Comme s'il avait le choix ! James ne voyait pas cela d'un point de vue cruel, mais Remus tenait beaucoup trop à eux, à leur amitié, du fait qu'il était un loup garou et qu'ils l'avaient acceptés, pour risquer de les perdre. Même si Sirius avait manqué faire de lui un assassin.

Malgré cela, James avait vu à de nombreuses reprises le jeune homme s'éclipser, prétendant des rendez-vous avec des professeurs, pour finalement se rendre auprès de Rogue qui, bien que sorti de l'infirmerie, était encore en mauvais état. Et en fait, James l'enviait, parce qu'il avait une VRAIE raison d'aller voir le blessé.

Lui n'en avait aucune et il en était réduit à mourir de jalousie en observant en cachette le ballet incessant de Lily et Remus auprès du serpentard, l'une inquiète, l'autre à la recherche de sa rédemption, sans pouvoir rien faire.

Honnêtement il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Se rendant compte de cette propension à pester sur son ami et sur la fille avec qui il voulait sortir depuis deux ans, il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie et avait demandé à Pomfresh s'il n'était pas victime d'un empoisonnement ou d'une malédiction.

RIEN. Rien de rien !

Et il en était à un état où il jubilait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Severus repousser avec véhémence ses deux nouveaux « admirateurs ». A se réjouir de voir revenir Remus l'air plus malheureux que jamais et Lily fulminant de rage. D'ailleurs ces deux-là s'étaient bien rapprochés au passage et il n'était pas rare de les voir se promener ensemble, s'échangeant sans doute des idées sur la façon d'approcher le ténébreux serpentard.

Ca, ou autre chose.

-Il y a rien de ce genre entre nous, s'empressa de le rassurer Remus le jour où il réalisa avec QUI au juste, il était en train de sympathiser. C'est juste qu'elle est vraiment gentille et que nos discussions sont… Elle sait pour moi. Elle l'a deviné avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rogue… Et… Enfin bon. C'est pas que j'en veux à Sirius, mais j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et…

Son regard effrayé exsudait de « Ne me déteste pas ! Ne me rejette pas ! » et James qui ne savait tout simplement plus où il en était ne pouvait décidemment pas lui en tenir rigueur. Tout irait bien tant que la situation resterait dans le statu quo.

Faire semblant de ne pas en vouloir à Sirius et Remus, faire semblant de ne pas avoir changé en face de Peter, faire semblant de courtiser plus que jamais avec une lourdeur jamais atteinte auparavant Lily, faire semblant de ne pas passer son temps à épier Severus, un de ses yeux toujours bandés et le bras en attelle.

Mais c'était comme surjouer un rôle qu'il connaissait autrefois sur le bout des doigts et qu'il avait oublié entretemps. Et le plus étrange c'était que les personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis ne s'en rendaient même pas compte ! Toute cette troupe autour de lui, de gars et de filles, qui le considérait comme leur meneur, riaient quand il riait, se moquaient quand il se moquait, désapprouvaient quand il désapprouvait…

Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant : en fait avait-il seulement pris un peu de recul pour regarder les autres et SE regarder lui-même ? Non. Jamais. Ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit et il s'était juste contenté de vivre au jour le jour, totalement autocentré sur ses désirs, et sur ceux de ses « frères », que somme toute il voyait plus comme des extensions de lui-même que comme de véritables entités indépendantes. Pour tout dire, il les avait tellement bouffés, prenant tout l'espace, qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'avait de propre relation amoureuse. Remus et Peter étaient aussi célibataires que des moines et Sirius voltigeait ici et là comme un papillon, jamais sérieux. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils ne parlaient que de comment le caser avec Lily, et semblaient presque vivre leur propre aventure amoureuse par procuration.

Avec le recul qu'il avait actuellement, il réalisait qu'il s'était comporté comme un tyran, et étrangement, il pouvait voir le garçon qu'avait vu Severus en lui et qui méritait tout son mépris.

Finalement, la seule personne qui remarqua un changement chez lui, ce fut Lily.

Elle ne lui en parla pas, elle l'aurait peut-être fait, mais James était juste insupportable avec elle, occupé à jouer le rôle de l'amoureux transi et rejeté avec le talent d'un chat dont la tête était coincée dans un sac en papier. Il voyait juste le regard qu'elle portait sur lui quand il s'approchait.

Ce n'était pas de l'agacement ou de la colère, l'inquiétude, ainsi que de nombreuses questions, brillaient désormais dans les orbes émeraude de la jeune fille…. Comme si elle le voyait se noyer dans ses propres mensonges et ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide.

Puis la fin de l'année scolaire approcha, avec l'inéluctabilité de chevaux lancés au triple galop. James était décidé à faire l'autruche jusqu'aux grandes vacances, espérant que ces dernières tasseraient toute l'histoire. Lui et Sirius devaient de toute façon rejoindre ses parents en Suisse, dans la clinique spécialisée où ils étaient traités.

Ils n'en avaient plus pour longtemps et son père voulait terminer de les former à leur future charge de Lord. Ils seraient occupés. Et James devrait en plus soutenir Sirius qui était plus atteint que lui par la future mort de celui qu'il considérait comme son père adoptif.

Il n'aurait plus le temps de penser à Rogue. Ce serait bien.

A peine pensait-il cela, tournant à l'angle du hangar à balais après une séance d'entrainement de Quidditch, qu'il tomba sur le spectacle d'un Rémus et d'un Severus assis sur le même banc, discutant civilement, un fin sourire moqueur ornant même les lèvres du brun.

James fut alors dévoré par le brasier de la jalousie. Rouge de colère, il se cacha pour les épier, foudroyant les deux garçons du regard. Pourquoi Rogue ne le rejetait-il pas comme à son habitude ?! Comment Rémus, qui avait failli le tuer, avait-il gagné le droit d'avoir une discussion confortable avec lui ?! Alors qu'à lui-même, Rogue lui adressait à peine un regard depuis leur discussion dans l'infirmerie ?! Depuis qu'il avait eu l'air si vulnérable… Si touchant…

Injuste ! C'était injuste !

James ne s'interrogea plus sur le fait de _VOULOIR_ avoir une discussion avec un individu qu'il méprisait jusqu'ici, c'était un fait : il le voulait. Et tellement plus. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait fait en sorte que Rogue ne puisse être approché par personne d'autre que lui. Il voulait être le seul assez digne de ses piques abrasives et de ses rictus moqueurs. Il voulait envahir son esprit et son âme afin d'être seul sur ces territoires.

Ses yeux avaient cessés de lancer des éclairs alors qu'il détaillait l'objet de son obsession comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis sa première année.

En fait, Rogue n'avait pas été un si laid petit garçon, il y avait bien pire, mais il avait été ce genre d'enfant qui met mal à l'aise les adultes. Le genre qui est fasciné en arrachant des pattes à un insecte, qui possède un tas de bocal rempli de choses bizarres et peut rester des heures à regarder les images dégoutantes d'un dictionnaire de médecine. Un enfant glauque, quoi. A qui on n'irait pas offrir un mignon petit chien de peur de le retrouver un jour, mort ou pire, sous le lit dudit enfant.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que la matière préférée de Rogue était potions. Et qu'en première année tous ceux qui l'avait vu opérer dans cette matière avaient trouvé son enthousiasme beaucoup trop repoussant. A part la fidèle Lily évidemment.

Personne ne devrait éprouver autant de plaisir à trancher en lamelles des choses anciennement vivantes.

Mais le fait était qu'aujourd'hui Rogue avait dépassé la période ingrate qui frappe tous garçons à l'adolescence sauf ceux qui sont foutuement trop chanceux comme James. Il n'était plus ce garçon glauque et flippant, mais l'esquisse d'un homme fier, qui lève courageusement le menton alors qu'il était encore couvert ici et là de bandages. Fini la posture un peu voutée, même s'il y avait comme une douleur dans la façon dont son dos se tenait droit, une douleur d'injustice.

Quand il ne souriait pas, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait un beau visage, mais lorsque ses lèvres se relevaient en un rictus moqueur et que ses yeux étincelaient de malice, alors là il avait assez de charme pour vous envoyer une pique de désir droit dans l'entre-jambe.

*Merde* Réalisa James.

Ce n'était au final pas qu'une histoire de jalousie mal placée. Il était temps qu'il s'avoue à lui-même qu'au final, ce qu'il y avait entre eux, c'était une tension sexuelle qui surpassait même ce qu'il avait pu ressentir au sujet des jolies petites jambes agiles de Lily ou de ses envoutants yeux verts.

Fébrile, il attendit que Rémus se décide enfin à s'éloigner pour se jeter presque sur le serpentard, conscient d'envoyer par la même occasion toute sa réputation mourir au fin fond des eaux sombres du lac noir.

-Rogue.

Ce dernier amorça un mouvement de recul avant de se contrôler et de se figer, mais ses yeux avaient un rien d'inquiétude, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu qu'en ce moment James était VRAIMENT déterminé.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi Potter ? Cingla le serpentard sans donner l'air le moins du monde de vouloir lui rendre le moindre service.

-Tu m'évites.

-Nooon ? Lâcha Rogue en surjouant la surprise avant de remettre son masque maussade : toi et ta foutue bande de psychopates avaient essayé de me tuer, alors excuse-moi de ne pas me précipiter à tes pieds dès que je te vois.

-Ah oui ? Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de bavarder avec Rémus qui EST pourtant celui qui t'a fait ça ! Claqua James, conscient que c'était assez méchant pour son ami, mais ne supportant pas d'être mis dans le même sac que la merde qu'avait provoqué Sirius.

Il avait admis sa responsabilité dans l'affaire. Il savait qu'il était celui qui avait focalisé ses amis sur Rogue. Les seules fautes de ce dernier fut d'être admis à serpentard et d'être l'ami de Lily… Mais finalement il avait payé plus que les batards qui s'étaient acharnés sur Sirius au début de la première année.

Certes, ok. MAIS, si LUI n'était pas allé le sauver, cet ingrat ne serait même plus là pour se plaindre du traitement qu'il avait subi.

-Oh, par pitié, Potter, je fais de l'assistanat social là. Tout pour que ton loup-garou cesse de venir pleurnicher sur mes bottes. Mais quoi, t'es jaloux ? Tu veux aussi confier tes pauvres petits soucis à Rorogue ? Prends un rendez-vous alors ! Et en attendant tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton chien. Il tourne beaucoup autour d'Evans ces…

-Laisse Lily en dehors de ça ! Ca n'a rien à voir. Ni avec Rémus. C'est entre TOI et MOI là ! Je n'admettrais d'entendre rien d'autre de ta bouche que nos deux noms. Ou prénoms. Comme tu veux. Et je peux être jaloux si j'en ai envie !

James savait qu'il s'emballait et embrouillait le serpentard, mais c'était plus fort que lui. La discussion ne partait vraiment pas dans le sens qu'il voulait s'ils en venaient à parler de Lily ! Bordel, il savait ce que ressentait Rogue à l'égard de la rousse même s'il l'avait éloignée de sa route. Il imaginait que c'était ce fichu genre de grand amour pur capable de sacrifice et qui survit au temps.

Quel travail cela allait être de la lui faire oublier…

-Je… Ne comprends pas très bien Potter. Mais entre nous, j'ai l'impression que tu devrais faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Tu ne sembles pas dans ton état normal…Pour peu que tu ais jamais été dans un ét…

Il ne put continuer pour la simple raison que James l'avait attrapé par les hanches et l'avait tiré à lui. Il sentit son cœur jouer les tambours de la victoire lorsqu'il passa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne dura malheureusement qu'un bref instant, puisque Rogue se tendit comme une corde à linge et qu'il vint utiliser son seul bras valide pour créer de la distance entre eux.

James prévu le coup et attrapa le tissu de sa robe de sorcier pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu es fou ?! Tu veux te prendre un coup ?!

Rogue semblait ne pas savoir s'il devait blanchir ou rougir, ce qui était un peu amusant, en plus du fait qu'il se débattait dans sa prise comme un petit animal sauvage pris dans un collet.

-Je veux t'embrasser, répondit avec sérieux James.

Et il se prit un coup.

Seulement, comme ce n'était pas le bras habituel de Rogue, ce fut moins puissant que d'habitude, se contentant d'éjecter et de casser ses lunettes, ainsi que de lui faire saigner le nez.

Néanmoins il ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

Rogue profita qu'il clignait des yeux de douleur et ronchonnait pour récupérer sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. Il la tendit contre la gorge de James, droit sur sa pomme d'Adam qui vibra alors que dernier ricanait.

-Oh bordel, c'était un tout petit baiser Rogue, tu ne peux pas réagir aussi excessivement !

-Tu veux savoir bon sang ? Il n'y a aucune raison valable pour que ta bouche se trouve aussi près de la mienne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ?!

-Je suis amoureux d'un idiot agressif et puceau, voilà ce qu'il m'arrive.

Rogue le regarda d'un air stupéfait, mais James resta simplement là à le regarder d'un air satisfait, du sang coulant encore de son nez et ses mains le tirant toujours vers lui par sa prise sur sa robe. Le diable résistait.

Pendant un instant, il pensa avoir réussi à se faire comprendre lorsque l'effroi et la colère disparurent petit à petit des yeux sombres.

-Salazar… Tu t'es fait avoir par une potion d'amour. Mais qui est l'abruti qui a utilisé un de mes cheveux ?

James soupira fortement, furieux envers lui-même :

-Evidemment ! J'aurais dû penser que tu sauterais de suite sur cette conclusion. Toi et tes foutus potions ! Nier ne servirait à rien, quand bien même je te dirais que depuis la seconde année je fais gouter tout ce qu'on m'offre par Peter (bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment au courant de son rôle de goûteur les deux premières années) ?

-Non, en effet. C'est tellement une évidence que ça ne sert à rien de t'écouter. Je sais que je te dégoutte Potter et que je suis la dernière personne que tu souhaiterais toucher.

-Donc, ta seule opposition à mes sentiments est le fait que tu penses que ton corps me dégoutte ? Clarifia James qui voyait s'ouvrir une possibilité alors que Rogue opinait de la tête, un peu perturbé et agacé.

-Parfait, clama James en le prenant par surprise, lui faisant un croc-en-jambe qui l'envoya s'étaler sur le banc qu'il venait de quitter.

Le gryffondor ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et s'installa entre ses longues jambes, les écartant de ses mains, caressant au passage l'intérieur de la cuisse sous le pantalon. Rogue semblait gelé comme un iceberg, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Tu vas devoir accepter, _Severus_ , que les gens grandissent et que seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis !

Ses mains étaient remontées, s'agitant à présent agilement sur la boucle de ceinture du pantalon, puis sur les boutons qui refermaient la braguette. Un petit cri inarticulé passa la bouche de Rogue et James sentit sous ses mains un tressautement traitre.

Arrivant à la barrière du caleçon, James approcha son visage très proche pour que son souffle chaud la traverse, mutin.

-Je vais te montrer à quel point tu me dégoute… Pas du tout.

Rogue émit un nouveau son horrifié lorsque les mains firent glisser l'élastique de son caleçon jusqu'à laisser découvrir son sexe, en partie réveillé. Il grossit un peu plus lorsque James souffla doucement son haleine dessus.

Le serpentard n'avait aucune honte à avoir, James bandait déjà comme un âne.

Délicatement d'abord, il laissa le bout de sa langue tracer des lignes humides le long de la verge, attentif aux réactions de Rogue qui sembla tout d'un coup avoir oublié comment on respirait. James eut un instant peur pour lui, mais alors il passa sa langue sur l'extrémité, épousant la fente du gland, son serpentard poussa un gémissement de plaisir, envoyant ses hanches en avant sans même pouvoir contrôler ce mouvement instinctif. Souriant contre son pénis et caressant sa joue dessus, James décida d'y aller franco.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait une fellation. Il avait déjà essayé les hommes. Deux fois. Un garçon durant les vacances, Sirius et lui avaient eu un pari à ce sujet, les obligeant tous les deux à se faire « déniaiser » par derrière. Puis un ainé à Poudlard, c'était ce dernier qui avait pris le temps de lui apprendre quelques trucs, bien que James était alors persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais à avoir besoin de savoir sucer correctement un mec.

Comme quoi… Comme le disait souvent son père, il n'y avait pas de sot savoir…

Il passa la largeur de sa langue sous le sexe, taquinant les veines épaisses qui gonflaient, avant de refermer ses lèvres autour de la hampe.

-Non… Potter… Couina Severus en rejetant la tête en arrière, sa main voletant entre les mèches désordonnées de James et les mains qui retenaient ses cuisses, comme n'arrivant pas à décider s'il devait l'encourager ou le repousser.

James commença alors à émettre des sons de contentement qui vibrèrent du fond de sa gorge, tout autour du membre qu'il avait en bouche et cela sembla finalement convaincre Severus du bien-fondé de la chose. Ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler autour des cheveux dans sa nuque pour le guider inconsciemment dans le rythme qui lui apportait le plus de satisfaction.

Le gryffondor jouissait pour sa part de le voir complètement abandonné aux sensations qu'il lui apportait. Il n'y avait plus mépris, méfiance ou colère forçant les traits de son visage, mais à nouveau cette étincelle de vulnérabilité au fond de ses yeux sombres, semblant le supplier de ne pas le briser définitivement. Elle était accompagnée cette fois-ci par une lueur d'espoir et de joie vive.

Cela rassura James plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre.

Parce que même si Severus allait le pulvériser une fois ses esprits repris, James saurait qu'il avait aimé ça et que son inimitié n'était pas assez forte pour que tout idée de lui lui faisant des trucs intimes soit écartée sur le champ. Apparemment James était un partenaire potentiel et il savait qu'il allait devoir travailler dur pour devenir plus que ça et peut être même chasser l'image de Lily du cœur du serpentard.

Caresser là où il avait frappé.

Sourire là où il avait menacé.

Soutenir là où il l'avait enfoncé.

Severus arriva très rapidement à l'apogée de son plaisir et se libéra dans la gorge de James qui se força à avaler sans grimacer, même si ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il aimait faire.

Mais bon, ça allait avec le truc « tu me dégoutes pas ». Mais bordel, pourquoi le sperme avait-il un gout et une texture aussi dégueulasse ?! On pouvait pas inventer un sort qui lui donnerait un gout de fraise des bois ?! Ou de crumble ?

Apparemment ses talents d'acteurs n'étaient pas aussi bons qu'il l'avait pensé puisqu'il entendit Severus soupirer longuement en le fixant, l'air un peu dépressif.

-Fallait pas te forcer tu sais.

Une main essuyant sa bouche, James maugréa dans son bras. Puis :

-Si tu veux me frapper, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Le serpentard ne répondit pas immédiatement, se relevant et refermant son pantalon d'un air incroyablement digne pour le contexte.

-Non. D'abord on va à l'infirmerie voir si on peut te désenvouter. Et là, et seulement là, je déciderais si je dois te frapper ou pas.

James fut fatigué de devoir argumenter sur sa sincérité et hocha la tête, résigné, se levant à son tour pour le suivre. Restait à savoir quelle serait la condition choisie pour le frapper. James était persuadé qu'il le ferait en apprenant qu'il n'était pas sous l'influence d'une potion.

Pourtant, quand le verdict tomba, Severus fut étonnement calme, fixant un point devant lui d'un air songeur, avant de remercier l'infirmière et de partir sans un mot et sans un regard pour James.

Quand il lui adressa la parole après cet évènement, ce fut pour lui demander à quel point il était sadique pour obliger Peter à gouter tout ce qui devait passer dans sa bouche.

Ce à quoi James se fendit d'un sourire malicieux :

-Pas tout.

Et après une ou deux minutes à saisir l'allusion, les joues de Severus prirent une étonnante teinte rouge et il s'éloigna dare-dare comme si ses robes avaient pris feu sous les rires intérieurs de James.

Il regretta finalement que soit venu le temps des grandes vacances.

Kara ni natta koohii nagesutete  
 _J'ai jeté mon café vide_

Yami ni ouwareta sora wo mita  
 _Et j'ai regardé le ciel obscurcit par les ténèbres_

Ima no boku wa nani wo shiteru ?  
 _Que dois-je faire maintenant?_

Soresura wakaranai  
 _Même pour ça je ne trouve pas de réponse !_

Mou nannimo wakaranai  
 _Ça suffit, je ne comprends plus rien !_

 **1978**

James tenait à la main son diplôme, fendant la foule d'étudiants qui se félicitaient les uns les autres d'avoir fini leurs études. Il avait eu quelques difficultés à s'extirper de son propre groupe et de sa petite amie, mais il était trop déterminé pour se laisser détourner de la mission qu'il s'était donné.

C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'IL le verrait, et bien évidemment, il ne s'était pas contenté de rester avec les gens de sa maison. Non, Monsieur s'était bien évidemment éloigné il ne savait où dans le parc pour jouir de sa solitude bien aimée !

Il évita adroitement le professeur McGonagall qui venait dans sa direction pour féliciter son joueur fétiche et s'éclipsa derrière un coin du bâtiment pour enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité. Il récupéra ensuite la Carte qu'il avait cachée dans une de ses poches et s'attela à repérer l'étiquette de Severus dessus. Ce dernier se trouvait étrangement près du terrain d'entrainement au vol et James ne perdit pas de temps pour le rejoindre.

Sa silhouette se détacha finalement entre les eaux scintillantes du lac et l'herbe verte et grasse qui poussait sur ces terres. Caché par son invisibilité, James s'arrêta un temps à quelques mètres de lui pour admirer sa longue silhouette fine et anguleuse, droite et solide malgré le fait qu'elle soit battue par le vent.

-Tu te souviens de notre premier cours de vol en balais, James ? Demanda soudainement Severus sans pourtant regarder dans sa direction.

James savait cependant que sa présence était connue. Il écarta les pans de la cape d'un geste souple.

-Oui. Je t'ai fait un croche-pied exprès pour que tu rates ton décollage. Tu es tombé sur le nez et tout le monde a ri de ton infortune…. A part Lily qui est venu s'assurer que tu allais bien.

James avait appris à parler de ses mauvais coups sans s'en réjouir ou exprimer de la pitié et du regret. Le jeune homme en noir détestait absolument ces deux comportements. C'était donc d'une voix douce et presque nostalgique qu'il raconta l'anecdote.

-Oui. Avant ça tu n'étais pas vraiment dans mon esprit. C'est à peine si je t'avais remarqué… Mais à ce moment-là, je t'ais purement détesté… Mais c'était le genre de sentiment qui arrive brusquement et passe aussi vite. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore que tu allais tout faire pour ruiner toute mes chances de devenir quelqu'un d'estimé à Poudlard. Et je me souviens que mon regard t'as suivi dans les airs durant toute la séance. Tu étais le meilleur, indubitablement. Tu avais une aisance que certains n'ont toujours pas… Et tu avais l'air tellement heureux. Ma colère est passée et je t'ai trouvé vraiment mignon… Comme je trouvais adorablement mignonne Lily quand elle utilisait sa magie petite pour s'envoler de la balançoire. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme à ce moment-là j'ai regretté de ne pas être un Gryffondor pour pouvoir vivre avec vous deux…

Son regard s'assombrit tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient comme il le faisait quand il pensait à des choses sombres. Severus ne se confiait pas souvent. Rarement en fait. James n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire cracher quoique ce soit au sujet de ses parents par exemple ou sur son enfance.

-« Gryffondor », « Serpentard », tout ça n'a plus de sens maintenant que nous quittons Poudlard, répliqua James. C'est comme de stupides signes astrologiques : ce n'est pas parce qu'un tel est poisson qu'il doit absolument rester avec les autres poissons et ne pas se lier avec un gémeau. Tout comme ce n'est PAS parce que tu étais à serpentard, que tu dois forcement aller te joindre à cet immonde criminel !

-Ce n'est PAS en rapport avec ma maison, le coupa vivement son interlocuteur. Ca a juste aidé. Je ne sais pas quelles illusions tu te fais sur moi Potter, mais je ne fais que suivre mes idéaux. Ce que je désire, seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut me l'offrir. Tu ne sais rien, tu ne le connais pas. Si tu pouvais le voir, toi aussi tu serais…

-J'en doute fortement. Et je n'arrive pas à te croire. Cet homme milite pour rabaisser toute personne ayant du sang moldu à une place d'êtres inferieurs… Bordel… Lily a été ta meilleure amie ! Elle est probablement la seule personne au monde que tu n'as jamais considéré comme t'étant inferieure !

Severus lui jeta un regard impénétrable sans lui répondre. Mais ses poings crispés étaient révélateurs de la tempête qui faisait surement rage au fond de lui. Il n'avait certainement pas digéré ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lily.

Et c'était compréhensible. James était avec Lily… Et Severus était tout seul.

Mais c'était aussi de sa faute.

-Tu pourrais être avec nous si tu le voulais Severus. Avec moi ou avec elle s'il le faut. Aucun de nous ne te rejettera. Si je suis avec Lily, c'est juste parce que tu as sauté sur la première conclusion qui te venais et que tu m'as rejeté sans te préoccuper de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu aimes souffrir comme un putain de masochiste ou parce que tu es un lâche qui a pris la première sortie de secours visible pour ne pas avoir à affronter notre couple…

-PARDON ?! S'offusqua Severus qui perdit enfin son masque d'adulte-pas-atteint-par-ce-qu'on-lui-dit. JE suis un lâche ?! QUI a toujours refusé de dire à ses amis qu'on était ensemble comme s'il avait honte de moi !? C'est bien toi !

-Oui et bien c'était très con ! Admit James. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis prêt à aller sur le champ hurler à toute notre promotion que j'ai couché avec toi et que je t'aime ! Je peux le faire nu même si ça a le moindre pouvoir de réussir à te faire te remettre avec moi !

Il sentit avec rage ses yeux s'embuer et chassa férocement les embryons de larmes de ses avant-bras pour pouvoir regarder à nouveau Severus et lui transmettre au mieux ses sentiments :

-C'est la vérité : Je t'aime toujours. Et je suis prêt à tout faire, jusqu'à te supplier, pour t'empêcher de porter cette horrible marque au bras. Pour empêcher cet homme de te transformer en monstre et faire de toi son esclave.

Les traits de Severus s'étaient à nouveau lissés et il poussa un profond soupir fatigué.

-Tout cela est ridicule. Notre histoire… c'est que des trucs de gamins, sans importance.

-Sans importance ?!

-Oui. Il y a bien plus important. Notre monde. Notre place à tous les deux dans ce Monde. On peut décider de devenir des sorciers sans envergures, comme le deviendrons la majorité de notre promotion, comme tu le deviendras à te préoccuper de choses aussi futiles que l'amour ou le quidditch, ou alors on peut sortir de la masse des moutons et se réaliser dans toute notre grandeur avec à la clef la gloire et le pouvoir. J'ai peur que tu n'ais une vision déformé par la Gazette, et sans doute aussi par notre excentrique et utopique directeur que tu écoutes beaucoup trop à mon avis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un monstre ou un criminel, c'est un puissant sorcier dont la magie surpasse même celle de ton Dumbledore et dont le savoir est si grand qu'il ne semble avoir aucune limite. Il ne se comporte pas mal avec nous… Au contraire. Il est comme… Il est comme un père. Il nous guide vers le meilleur chemin.

James ferma douloureusement les yeux. Cela semblait si tard pour Severus. Voldemort semblait l'avoir déjà complétement fasciné.

-Et tu tacherais tes mains de sang s'il te le demandait ?

Severus mit un temps infini à répondre à une question qui n'aurait définitivement pas dû en demander autant.

-Oui.

Le mot sortit, laconique et acéré comme les bords tranchants d'un caillou.

-N'importe qui ? Des anciens amis ? De la famille ? DES ENFANTS ?!

James déglutit douloureusement tellement sa gorge était serrée.

-S'il le faut.

Il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul, horrifié et une partie de lui espéra ardemment qu'il disait cela uniquement parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Les mangemorts avaient déjà assassinés des familles entières. La propre cousine de Sirius avait été reconnue sur les lieux d'un de ces massacres et son ami savait que son propre père participait aussi à sa façon aux exactions de ce groupe.

Mais lui n'arrivait pas à penser que l'homme qui s'était donné entre ses bras, doux et à l'intelligence acéré, puisse un jour tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid.

D'ailleurs l'homme en question était en train de lui sourire timidement, essayant d'affecter un air rassurant :

-Tu sais… Je ne suis pas contre… nous deux. Nous pourrions être ensemble James. Tu possèdes un immense potentiel qui ne saurait qu'être gâché, lissé, si tu décides d'intégrer la société actuelle. Nous pourrions nous battre tous les deux, côte à côte. J'ai parlé de toi au Seigneur et il est très intéressé par l'idée de te rencontrer. Si tu Lui laissais une chance… Je suis sûr que tu comprendrais de quoi je parle !

James en resta un instant bouche bée : Vaillant Godric et Saint Merlin, voilà qu'il était en train d'essayer de le recruter ! Et si une partie de lui, son cœur, était tentée, lui susurrant qu'après tout… Mais son amour propre, lui, hurlait à l'insulte ! Comment Severus pouvait croire un instant qu'il pourrait avoir les mêmes valeurs que cette bande de sorciers dégénérés et racistes ? Sa petite amie actuelle était une née moldu, l'un de ses amis était même un loup garou ! Et l'impossible homme qu'il aimait était un sang-mêlé ! Et puis l'amour et le quidditch n'étaient PAS des choses sans importances !

-Alors pour toi Severus, nous naissons et vivons pour être admirés et observer les autres du haut de notre piédestal ? C'est donc ça ta conception du bonheur ? Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire qu'elle pue ta conception… Et je suis certain que tout là-haut, tout ce que tu découvriras, c'est que tu es seul et que rien ne te fait plus sourire.

Evidemment, le visage de Severus s'assombrit et James sentit qu'il s'éloignait à des kilomètres de lui.

-C'est donc toute la réponse que je recevrais ?

-Même si je suis avec toi là-haut, je suis sûr que nous ne nous suffirons pas. Je préfère une vie « insignifiante » comme tu dis, où je ne suis personne, mais où je suis entouré des gens que j'aime, à m'adonner à des activités qui me rendent heureux… Comme aimer… Ou comme tu me l'a si bien fait remarquer tout à l'heure : comme voler. Tu n'es pas tombé amoureux de moi parce que j'étais puissant, Sev' et tu le sais très bien.

Le serpentard secoua la tête en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

James continua :

-Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais posé cette question en hiver : « Pourquoi sommes-nous sur Terre ? ». Sur le moment tu t'es moqué de moi, je ne pensais pas que c'était parce que te poser ce genre de question te faisais peur. Tu es facilement le genre de personne à répondre : « Nous sommes sur Terre pour souffrir. ». Ne me contredis pas, c'est ce que tu portes sur ta tronche tous les jours à te porter un espèce de fardeau invisible comme un boulet de prisonnier ! Ca ne devrait donc même pas m'étonner que tu sois fasciné par une forme de magie qui en vient même à blesser son pratiquant. Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je me suis longtemps posé cette question, doutant du sens de mon existence propre, doutant avoir même une personnalité propre. Cette impression d'être une poupée là pour satisfaire les envies des personnes m'entourant. C'est à cause de mes parents, je le sais. Mais tu vois, les choses ont changés pour moi depuis l'année dernière. Quand Rémus t'a attaqué… C'est comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en moi et j'ai commencé à me rebeller contre les attentes des autres. Toi : tu étais ma bénédiction. A tes côtés, je pouvais enfin me découvrir. Si je ne voulais pas en parler à mes amis, c'est parce que j'avais peur qu'ils m'influencent encore. Parfois je comprends pourquoi tu aimes être seul : les gens sont comme des chaines. N'existons-nous qu'à travers leurs regards ? Ta réussite à toi, qui la jugera, sinon les autres ? Moi j'ai trouvé ma réponse : Je suis sur Terre parce que je le suis et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de mon temps imparti pour être heureux. Pour rire. Sourire. Sentir mon cœur battre à la chamade de joie. Peu importe si je suis cireur de baguette ou un petit employer insignifiant du Ministère… Je ne vais pas laisser les autres juger de la qualité de mon bonheur, et certainement pas par ma place dans la société. Ou par le contenu de mon compte en banque, par mes possessions, ma popularité ou le lieu de mes vacances. C'est pourquoi je n'en ferais qu'à ma tête, comme je l'ai toujours fait, et que j'irais contre tes propres désirs Severus. Je crois que je suis bel et bien un égoïste, et ça me convient. Je te sauverais te ta propre folie. Si tu vas le rejoindre, je mettrais toute mon ardeur à le combattre pour pouvoir te ramener. Je préfère encore te savoir à Azkaban par ma faute qu'en train de te détruire de l'intérieur… Et de tuer MON Severus Rogue, celui qui connait le poids de la souffrance, celui qui a l'un des esprits les plus caustique que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer, celui qui peut transformer n'importe quel ensemble d'éléments gluants en une merveille de magie, de couleur et de gout, l'un des meilleurs et des plus digne duelliste que je connais… Celui qui cache tant de douceur, de passion et de compréhension derrière son armure… Celui que j'aime.

James était déterminé. Severus le savait. C'était la croisée des chemins et tous deux allaient prendre une route opposée qui les amèneraient fatalement à se rencontrer de nouveau. Mais ils auraient tous les deux changés. Fatalement.

Severus ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour annoncer qu'il l'avait bien entendu et qu'il prenait note de sa déclaration de guerre.

-Alors je te tuerais.

-En seras-tu seulement capable.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une prédiction. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Soshite kimi wa boku wo waraunda  
 _Et tu te moques de moi_

Paradichlorobenzene

Soshite boku wa kimi wo tsukitobasu  
 _Et je te repousse_

Paradichlorobenzene

Boku ga tadashiku kimi wa chigau  
 _Je suis authentique et tu te trompes_

Paradichlorobenzene

 **1977 – 7eme année**

James broyait du noir devant ses corn flakes tout ramolli par le lait. Oui, ça lui arrivait. Et non : il n'avait pas ses règles, comme s'amusait perversement à le prétendre Sirius.

-Laisse le tranquille 'Rius, marmonna distraitement Rémus derrière son livre de révision des ASPICs.

Ah ! Enfin un qui le comprenait ! James le regarda avec des yeux pleins de remerciements même si son ami ne le voyait pas, trop concentré sur son manuel.

-Quoi ?! Pardon Moony, je t'entends pas, singea exagérément le brun en tendant l'oreille vers le châtain : il y a comme une interférence avec le pavé incroyablement lourd et ennuyeux qui nous empêche de voir ton visage depuis presque un mois !

Le loup garou abaissa son livre, un sourcil levé avec perplexité.

-Il n'est pas SI ennuyeux tu sais.

-OK, on sait que tu tiens à avoir de bons résultats avec ton problème de fourrure et tout ça, mais tu pourrais AU MOINS prendre ton petit déjeuner en compagnie d'êtres humains capable de tenir une discussion. SURTOUT lorsque James décide d'avoir une phase de dérèglement hormonal…

James s'empara de sa gazette du sorcier encore roulée pour le frapper derrière la tête.

-HEY ! Râla Sirius avant d'essayer d'attraper le journal pour lui rendre la pareille.

S'ensuivit alors une dispute puérile où les deux jeune hommes tentèrent, et l'un d'enfoncer une cuillère remplie de céréales molles dans les narines de l'autre, et ce dernier de recoiffer à la confiture de fraise les cheveux qui lui faisaient face.

-« Etres humains capable de tenir une discussion… » Songea rêveusement Rémus alors que Peter venait les rejoindre avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Où tu étais ? Demanda alors le sage de la bande en décidant d'ignorer les deux gamins.

Peter fit la moue en silence, se contentant d'attraper plusieurs toasts, puis de grimacer en voyant le sort réservé à la confiture de fraise.

-Je me baladais juste, finit-il par répondre, s'attirant un regard suspicieux de son ami.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas encore utilisé ton autre toi pour aller là où tu ne devrais pas être… (Puis devant l'air à peine coupable de Peter) Pete ! Imagine que tu te fasses prendre et qu'on découvre ce que vous êtes ! On vous surveillera, et d'abord on vous punira, et puis vous ne pourrez plus venir avec moi là où tu sais ! Et le professeur Dumbledore sera horriblement déçu par moi parce…

-Eh ! Eh ! Du calme Rémus ! Te fais pas tout de suite un scenario avec début et dénouement final ! L'arrêta Peter. Je suis EXTREMEMENT prudent. Et ce serait trop bête de ne pas profiter de mes capacités pour fouiner un peu et en profiter… (un sourire à la fois rêveur et grivois étendit ses lèvres alors qu'il donnait un coup de coude entendu à son voisin) Si tu savais tout ce qu'on peut voir quand on peut monter dans le dortoir des filles… Dis, ils se disputent à propos de quoi ces deux-là ?

Rémus sembla avoir envie de se frapper la tête contre la table. Il était entouré de deux gamins et d'un voyeur… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

-…Des dérèglements hormonaux de James… Consentit-il à répondre quand même.

-Hein ?!

Brutalement James cessa de remuer sa cuillère pleine de céréales dans tous les sens et tenta de se remodeler un masque de sérieux tout en cherchant néanmoins à éviter de se retrouver dégoulinant de confiture rouge.

Un œil avisé aurait remarqué que cela correspondait exactement au moment où son regard s'était fixé sur Severus Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Mais malheureusement pour les yeux avisés, cela tomba aussi sur le moment où la préfète-en-chef, Lily Evans, remonta les tables dans leur direction.

C'est donc ce que nota Rémus, ratant la donnée serpentarde de l'autre côté de la pièce, et trop occupé à regarder la jeune femme qui approchait, se demandant ce qu'elle leur voulait, il loupa aussi l'échange de regard entre les deux amants, remplis de requêtes silencieuses, de « Aime-moi » et de « Maudit Gryffondor, laisse-moi y réfléchir en paix sans venir m'inonder de tes phéromones. ».

Quant à Sirius, il pestait en cherchant sa baguette pour s'essuyer, car finalement le pot de confiture avait atterrit sur son uniforme. Peter arrangea son problème avant de se rembrunir car lui aussi venait de voir Lily. Et leurs relations n'étaient pas vraiment des plus cordiales.

-Salut les garçons ! Claironna joyeusement la jeune femme en s'arrêtant devant eux.

-Ey Préf' ! Marmonna Sirius.

-Bonjour Lily, fit aimablement Rémus avec un grand sourire.

-Salut Evans, lâcha Peter, le regard fuyant, revenant à son repas.

-Bien le bonjour ma petite fleur d'amour ! Badina James comme à son habitude.

Elle leur adressa un sourire radieux, du moins à Rémus et à James, restant d'ailleurs un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire dans le regard de ce dernier, avant d'adresser un sourire un peu forcé aux deux autres, et de revenir assez rapidement sur la personne qui semblait le plus l'intéresser.

-Euh… James… Commença-t-elle alors en enroulant nerveusement le bout de sa cravate entre ses doigts. Je me demandais… Si par hasard tu serais intéressé… Il y a cette sortie à Pré au Lard… Et évidemment je devrais surveiller un peu… Mais cela ne nous empêcherait pas de discuter pour faire plus ample connaissance… Que tous les deux…

Ne pouvant plus tenir son regard apparemment, elle baissa les yeux, rougissant sans doute plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Lily Evans lui proposait ni plus ni moins de sortir avec elle.

Sirius tapa d'excitation sur son épaule, et tout autour de lui des gryffondors, des poufsouffles et des serdaigles poussèrent de grands cris de joie ou sifflaient. Tout le monde connaissait les péripéties amoureuses du joueur vedette de la maison rouge et or (du moins les officielles) et tout le monde, hormis quelques demoiselles ayant encore des illusions, attendait avec impatience que la rouquine lui tombe dans les bras. Désespérait même. Mais James resta un instant de marbre, à fixer Lily, interdit. Une partie de lui se demandant sérieusement s'il n'y avait pas un piège quelque part… Parce qu'après plusieurs année à la poursuivre avec assiduité, tout d'un coup la voilà qui venait elle-même proposer la chose, quand lui-même avait cessé d'y croire.

Et tentait d'engager un truc sérieux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

*Merde.*

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Il y avait Lily, franche, belle et lumineuse, qu'il avait toujours voulue. Qu'il voulait toujours du reste. Avec elle il n'y avait pas d'inconnu, tout le monde les accepterait, il pourrait former une famille au grand jour et avoir des enfants. Ils se disputeraient de temps en temps, bien sûr, mais Lily saurait le raisonner et calmer le jeu. Ils seraient tous les deux un couple harmonieux…

Et il y avait Severus, secret, à la beauté sombre, contestée et au tempérament cynique. Lui aussi il l'avait toujours voulu, sans même le savoir. Et il le voulait toujours. Avec lui, tout serait difficile, chaque jour une épreuve, chaque jour leur couple sera à justifier à ses proches et ils ne seraient probablement jamais considéré par les autres comme une famille, quand bien même ils adopteraient un enfant. Ils se disputeraient tous les jours, et finiraient chacune de celles-ci en se faisant sauvagement l'amour… Ils seraient tous les deux un couple ardent…

Mais si Lily semblait plutôt décidée, Severus avait décrété que ses stupides idéaux et ambitions étaient peut être plus importants… Alors qu'est-ce qu'il gagnerait à rejeter une idylle assurée pour une chimère ?

James était complètement perdu en cet instant.

-Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Demanda-t-il doucement, espérant qu'elle arriverait à l'entendre au milieu du chahut de ses camarades.

-Eh bien… Toi, souffla Lily embarrassée par les réactions des autres. Tu sembles avoir changé cette année. Tu es… Différent. Plus mature…

Rémus renifla à cette assertion, songeant certainement à sa bagarre quelques minutes plus tôt.

-… Et puis j'ai vu que tu te comportais même correctement avec Severus…

James blanchit brutalement. Pas parce que Sirius se moquait tout d'un coup de lui, mais parce que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'arrangeait pas du tout son affaire. La vérité c'était que ce n'était pas pour elle, ou même pour lui-même qu'il était devenu plus mûr. C'était Severus qui l'avait transformé. C'était lui qui l'avait obligé à douter sur ce qui l'entourait et lui avait fait se poser les bonnes questions. C'était parce que le serpentard semblait déjà tellement adulte que James avait voulu se mettre au diapason.

L'homme qu'aimait à présent Lily ETAIT l'œuvre de Severus.

Se reconnectant aux évènements, James s'aperçut tout d'un coup de la présence de l'objet de ses pensées à portée d'oreille. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il s'était glissé discrètement près d'eux pour les espionner. Apparemment il avait tout entendu car même si son visage restait de marbre, ses yeux sombres semblaient bruler de la flamme de la trahison.

Il se détourna brusquement et James se leva de sa chaise, surprenant tout le monde. Il n'avait qu'une envie : poursuivre le serpentard offusqué, mais il ne pouvait pas planter Lily là après sa demande. Ce serait vraiment cruel de sa part.

Et puis ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait tromper Severus.

Il lui prit les mains et força un sourire sur ses lèvres malgré l'urgence qu'il ressentait :

-Je serais ravi de t'accompagner Lily. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire où et quand tu veux qu'on se retrouve. Par contre, pardonne-moi, je viens soudainement de me rappeler que j'ai une chose urgente à faire !

-Ouais, hurler de joie sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard, proposa Sirius derrière.

*Si seulement* Pensa James *Non, je vais devoir régler une crise de jalousie de mon copain. Carrément moins fun.*

-Euh… Pas de problème. Je te dirais ça. Merci, répondit Lily avec un grand sourire, mais déjà il lui échappait en courant vers les grandes portes.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir la Carte du Maraudeur avec lui. Severus pouvait déjà être à l'autre bout du château.

Ou tout simplement en train de se soutenir, tête contre mur, dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots.

James plissa les yeux en l'apercevant de loin, se disant que c'était très peu Roguesque de sa part, cette façon de se mettre en spectacle.

-Severus ?

Celui-ci se crispa, mais ne se tourna pas dans sa direction.

-Laisse-moi, cracha-t-il sèchement.

-Non, je…

James s'approcha assez afin de poser une main sur son épaule et le faire pivoter vers lui, mais Severus sursauta et cassa sa poigne en se tournant vers les escaliers en colimaçon qui descendaient vers les sous-sols.

-Tu n'as pas compris Potter ? Je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille !

James fit la moue en l'entendant l'appeler par son nom. C'était pourtant quelque chose qu'il faisait de moins en moins, et surtout plus de cette façon… Plus comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris ce qui s'est passé dans la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs si tu arrêtais de fouiner…

Le serpentard le coupa d'un bref éclat de rire rauque, qui était à peu près TOUT sauf joyeux. En général, c'était le genre de son qui sortait de votre bouche avant que vous vous mettiez à fondre en pleurs. Le rire de « Merde, ma vie est trop pourrie ». James en grimaça d'avance.

-Si je n'ai pas bien compris ?! J'ai très bien compris au contraire ! Te servir de moi pour approcher Lily, ça tu vois, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Bravo Potter, ton niveau de sournoiserie vient d'atteindre des limites certainement jamais atteintes par quiconque d'humain !

La voix était cassée entre ton narquois et colère et son vis-à-vis savait qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose assez rapidement. Mais il était totalement soufflé par l'accusation.

Severus secoua la tête, un rictus amer au coin des lèvres :

-Dire que… Je suis trop con…

-MAIS NON ! Finit par réagir James, sa juste indignation venant lui donner le souffle nécessaire. Bordel oui t'es trop con ! J'ai jamais fait ça pour approcher Lily !

-J'hallucine… En plus tu me prends pour un idiot… Ça te fait aussi plaisir que ça de me ridiculiser ? Mais c'est une énergie dépensée inutilement, je me sens déjà constamment comme un minable ! Merci à toi ! Lui hurla-t-il dessus avant de courir vers les escaliers.

-Merde ! Non !

James partit évidemment à sa suite, sachant cependant à quel point le diable pouvait être rapide quand il le voulait. Il dû presque lui sauter dessus dans les marches pour l'attraper et l'immobiliser contre le pilier central :

-Tu n'as pas le droit de décider tout seul de ce qui est ou non la vérité ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?! Je ne t'ai jamais menti de toute l'année ! Est-ce que tu as peur à ce point que je te dise un jour que tout cela était une farce ? Que j'affiche des photos de toi nu dans toute l'école ? Et je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Ça n'arrivera pas ! Ça n'arrivera jamais ! Mais tu ne me laisse même pas de seconde chance pour te le prouver ! Est-ce que tu me vois juste comme un monstre ?

James se mordit la lèvre. Il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer, de secouer son petit ami comme un prunier ou d'éclater en pleurs. Il ne savait pas très bien. Mais il était aussi dégouté que découragé. Relevant les yeux vers Severus, il constata que ce dernier avait l'air aussi mal que lui. Prêt à craquer.

-Par Salazar, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais Potter ! Oui tu es un monstre ! Tu es pire que Lupin ! Lui il s'est juste contenté de faire saigner ma chair, mais toi… Toi tu me détruits de façon méthodique de l'intérieur ! Et constamment tu reconstruits… Et constamment tu recasse tout ! C'est une vraie torture sans fin !

Les lèvres serrées, James eut soudain envie de le frapper. Parce que là c'était lui qui était en train de lui faire mal. C'était si injuste ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire ! Il l'aimait ! Putain, il l'aimait juste ! Où était la torture ?! Pourquoi ses sentiments avaient-ils mérités d'être reçus ainsi ? Il lui avait ouvert son cœur comme il ne l'avait jamais fait pour personne d'autre, il l'avait admiré, il l'avait écouté… Il avait risqué sa réputation pour lui. Il avait donné sans compter ! Et à ça il recevait un : « Non merci, c'est du poison, tu peux te le garder ! » ?!

-Là… T'es vraiment dégueulasse Severus… Murmura-t-il, dépité.

-Alors mettons fin à tout ça. Et acceptons que tous les deux… On sait juste se faire du mal. On est toxique l'un pour l'autre… Et je sais ce que ça fait ce genre « d'amour ». Je le sais parfaitement. J'ai connu ça toute ma vie… Avec mes parents… Et j'en ai assez…

La voix était froide et sans ton, comme désincarnée, mais une larme coulait doucement sur chacune de ses joues.

-Vas rejoindre Lily. C'est pour le mieux. C'est comme ça que ça doit être. Et oublie-moi.

Comme si c'était seulement possible. James ne semblait cependant pas avoir droit au chapitre. Lui et son amour toxique venaient tous deux d'être écartés du revers de la main.

*Mon amour n'est pas toxique !* Protesta-t-il et pleura t'il intérieurement en s'écartant toutefois, le cœur brisé.

La respiration rendue difficile par la boule de chagrin qui s'était installé au fond de sa gorge, il se mit à déambuler sans destination et sans faire attention à où il allait, juste pour essayer de ne pas pleurer.

Et pourtant, sans savoir comment, il se retrouva soudain dans les bras de Lily. Son parfum floral venant l'entourer comme une caresse de réconfort et la chaleur de sa poitrine rayonnant contre son visage.

-Oh… Lily…

Et il fondit enfin en larmes contre elle, bruyamment, librement, sentant sa prise se refermer sur lui, douce et compatissante.

Kyomi ni tsutsumarete wa kieru

 _Enveloppé par le néant, je m'estompe doucement_

Boku ga kiesaru made  
 _Jusqu'à disparaitre totalement_

Saa  
 _Allez !_

 **1981 – 31 octobre**

Une lumière verte envahit tout son univers durant un bref instant, et il sut aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas assez de recul pour lui échapper. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Pas pour lui du moins. Jamais. La mort lui avait toujours semblé être une autre belle aventure à découvrir, une de celle que tous devaient connaitre à un moment ou à un autre.

Mais Harry ! Lui il avait juste un an !

Mais hélas, il ne pouvait rien y faire. A ce moment même, il était déjà mort.

Son corps s'était effondré lourdement par terre, comme pour chercher encore à barrer le passage à la bête qui venait de pénétrer leur demeure. Et bizarrement, s'il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à bouger, il était encore conscient. D'une conscience qui semblait aussi fragile que la délicate toile d'une araignée.

L'homme en noir ne lui adressa même pas un regard et l'enjamba, le bas de sa cape venant lécher son corps comme la langue d'une hyène puante.

*Lily !* Voulut-il appeler, voulant l'encourager à sauver leur enfant à tout prix. Il invoqua aussi en son cœur Sirius et Rémus. Pas Peter… Parce que Peter était soit mort… Soit… Non, Peter DEVAIT être mort. Puis une image vint envahir toutes ses pensées. Celle d'un autre homme en noir jurant sur un fond de bosquet en fleurs.

*Severus… Tu as promis… N'oublie pas… Tu as promis pour Harry…*

C'était long. Combien de temps allait-il être conscient… Et pourquoi le Lord noir n'était toujours pas réapparu ? Est-ce que toute sa famille était pareillement morte ?

Son Harry… Son bébé… Sa plus grande réussite. Un petit bout de lui et un petit bout de tous ceux qu'il aimait.

*Ils seront là pour toi, mon fils. Lily fera de toi un petit élève modèle, Rémus t'apprendra à être réfléchi, Sirius fera tout le contraire et t'enseignera les vertus du rire et de la désobéissance, quant à Severus, si Merlin le veut, il sera à tes côtés et tu deviendras quelqu'un de tolérant qui respecte chaque être que ce monde a conçu. Grandis mon bébé, deviens un beau jeune homme, un apprenti sorcier avide d'apprendre, vas dans la maison de Poudlard qui te plaira le plus, sois-libre de devenir un joueur de quidditch ou un préfet, ou bien de ne pas l'être, et de faire le métier de ton choix, épouse la personne qui fera battre ton cœur, ou même les personnes s'il le faut… Ton Papa ne pourra en aucun cas te le reprocher. Bordel, j'aurais dû obliger Severus à m'épouser aussi, on aurait fait un superbe plan à trois, je suis sûr que j'aurais pu persuader ta maman… Enfin bref, je serais toujours fier de toi… Harry… Harry…*

Il aurait aimé avoir la chance de rejoindre sa prochaine demeure avant d'assister à ce qui allait arriver… Hélas, depuis un regard vide – car mort- il repéra les chaussures qui s'immobilisèrent sur le perron. Et si sur le moment cela ne lui évoqua rien, le son rauque provenant du fond de la gorge qu'il entendit, l'attrista énormément.

-…Non… Non…

*Severus…*

-…James…

*…Ne sois pas triste. Putain ne sois pas triste. Tu as perdu le droit d'être triste le jour où tu as refusé d'être à mes côtés sombre crétin !*

Des mains, blanches, fines, se posèrent sur ses joues, mais malheureusement il ne les sentait plus. Puis son corps entier fut agrippé et enveloppé dans la longue silhouette fine de Severus qui appuya son visage contre son cou, le souffle difficile.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ?!

James se sentit envahi d'une vague de tendresse alors qu'il quittait enfin son enveloppe corporelle pour se tenir non loin de là, observant leurs deux corps enlacés. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'agripper lui aussi pour lui donner le courage nécessaire. A la place il effleura d'un doigt immatériel la joue de son ancien amant.

*Je t'ai toujours aimé Severus. C'est pas grave : Je t'attendrais.*

*James…*

Il se retourna, tombant sur la forme spectrale d'une biche. Lily.

*…Nous devons y aller.* Continua-t-elle. *Il nous rejoindra lorsque son heure sera venue.*

*Tu savais ?* Demanda James alors que Severus le reposait délicatement à terre pour se précipiter dans les escaliers où, sans aucun doute, il trouverait le corps sans vie de la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé.

*Je l'ai deviné. Le destin nous a joué un vilain tour, nous aurions dû être tous les trois, mais Severus est resté seul… Et… Les cerfs ne se contentent pas d'une seule biche, n'est-ce pas ?*

La voix était taquine, James sourit d'un air rêveur.

*Tu es comme toujours si avide…* Continua Lily d'un air tendrement exaspéré.

Ceci dit, James s'avança et prit la forme de son animagus, rejoignant d'un pas noble la biche-Lily.

*Et pour Harry ?* Demanda celle-ci.

*Il ira bien. Severus le protègera et nous veillerons sur lui de loin….*

Dans l'obscurité de la maison, James se sentit partir, comme si son être tout entier se morcelait en un millions de petits morceaux susceptibles d'être emportés par le vent.

Le vent. Cela semblait être judicieux. « James le cyclone ». Désormais il hanterait chaque brin d'air, il serait dans chaque caresse qui se perdra sur la joue de Harry, dans chaque bourrasque qui jouera dans les cheveux de Severus et dans chaque rafale qui tourmentera leurs ennemis.

Et pour _toujours_ , il sera là.

Utaimashou odorimashou  
 _Chantons tous ensemble, dansons tous ensemble_

Paradichlorobenzene

Saa waraimashou netamimashou  
 _Allez, rions tous ensemble, jalousons tous ensemble_

Paradichlorobenzene

Boku mo kimi mo nanimokamo zenbu  
 _Moi, toi, tout, tout le monde_

Paradichlorobenzene

Saa kuruimashou nemurimashou kuchihateru made  
 _Allez, devenons fous et dormons jusqu'à pourrir_

Saa !  
 _C'est parti !_

 **1980 – Godric Hollow**

-Severus… Je t'aime.

L'homme le regarda avec une expression que James reconnut comme de la frustration.

-Et moi je te déteste.

Le silence douloureux qui s'installa fut brisé par Harry qui commença à se trémousser dans les bras de James, tendant une main vers un papillon qui voletait sur le massif de fleur. Il fourra son poing dans sa bouche lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux hommes avaient fixés leurs regards sur lui.

-C'est Harry, le présenta James. Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus crispa le nez de dégout et roula rapidement des yeux.

-Ne ment pas, tu le trouves forcement mignon : Il est le mélange des deux personnes que tu aimes. A moins que tu n'admettes toi-même avoir un gout déplorable, continua James en forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Potter. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais essaie de rester un peu sérieux. La situation est…

-Je ne m'inquiète pas trop de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, le coupa James qui échangea un regard avec Harry. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour lui, mon petit bébé. Il est ce qui est le plus précieux à mes yeux…

-Alors cachez-vous. Essayez de vous faire oublier un temps. Par pitié.

-Tu as l'air si désespéré Severus… Qu'en est-il du « Je te tuerais » ? Pourquoi cherches-tu à me protéger, moi et ma famille, au risque de déplaire à ton précieux et merveilleux Maître ?

Le rictus moqueur au coin de ses lèvres ne trompa pas l'ancien serpentard qui s'assombrit plus, si seulement c'était possible.

-Si tu cherches à prouver quelque chose Potter… Eh bien tu n'as qu'à considérer que tu as gagné. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec toi ou pour chercher qui avait tort ou raison…

Il semblait si abattu et fatigué que James ne se sentit pas de le torturer plus. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui semblait avoir besoin d'une protection en ce moment, c'était moins lui que Severus. Si seulement ce dernier voulait bien accepter un peu d'aide… Quelqu'un s'inquiétait-il pour lui là où il vivait ? Quelqu'un s'assurait-il de sa santé ? Quelqu'un serait-il là pour lui ou serait-il un jour enterré sans personne pour le regretter, dans l'indifférence la plus complète ?

Harry entoura son cou de ses bras et plongea son visage dans son épaule avec un bâillement. James considéra en un instant une idée.

-Si j'accepte de me faire discret, commença James. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?

Severus plissa les yeux avec méfiance :

-Je ne rejoindrais pas vos rangs.

-Pas ça. J'avais compris que t'étais une tête de mule. Mais j'aimerais que tu promettes, si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, de protéger Lily et Harry. Je sais que ça risquerait d'être difficile avec ton allégeance, mais je te fais confiance pour y arriver.

-C'est un poids très lourd que tu poses là sur mes épaules, lui fit-il remarquer avec un peu de colère.

-Eh bien… Ça devrait t'encourager à rester en vie.

Il lui adressa un regard triomphant et Severus ferma avec douleur ses yeux.

-Tu as toujours été un tel…

Il ne sembla pas trouver le mot pour le définir puisque la phrase resta en suspens.

-Je le ferais, finit-il par dire à la place. Mais toi aussi assure-toi de tenir ta promesse.

James n'eut pas la possibilité de lui répondre.

Severus avait déjà disparu.

C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient.

 **-Fin de Paradichlorobenzene-**

 _Et voilà, l'histoire de James est terminée… Plus ou moins. Si j'en ai l'occasion, j'écrirais aussi la « réponse » de Severus et celle de Lily a cette histoire. On verra bien. Sinon que dire… Les évènements du début et de la fin, n'ont pas de rapport avec la Prophétie. Severus l'entendra quelques temps après et rapportera le morceau entendu à Voldemort sans se douter un instant que cela concentrerait l'attention de ce dernier sur les Potter. Sabotant sa propre tentative de les mettre en sûreté. Ballot.  
Bref, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura donné quelques interrogations, le passé peut être si intéressant à décortiquer ! Et vous aura distrait (argh la conjugaison de ce verbe !) aussi ! Merci à tous et à la prochaine fois !_


	40. Soyez joyeux

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _Pour fêter Pâques (en avance je sais, c'est que je serais dans ma famille le jour même) et le 40ieme chapitre *roulement de tambour* MARIAGE ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. Vous êtes des anges, des amours, bref… Je vous fais plein de bisoux via ordinateurs interposés ! Je salue de même tous ceux qui sont venus nous rejoindre dans cette aventure ! Merci !_

 **Chapitre 35 : Soyez joyeux le jour de votre mariage**

Le soleil perçait timidement la pièce en plusieurs rayons de pales particules dorées, profitant de chaque interstice de rideau le long des larges fenêtres s'alignant sur le mur. Malgré cela, Drago avait toujours eu besoin que l'on vienne le réveiller ou même le sortir du lit puisqu'il aimait à paresser le plus longtemps possible dans la douceur et la chaleur de ses draps.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était bel et bien réveillé, et s'il était encore dans son lit, on ne pouvait pas dire pour autant qu'il en profitait.

Les yeux fixés sur le ciel de baldaquin, il était immobile, écoutant en partie l'agitation qui régnait dans la demeure. Pour qu'il l'entende à son étage, et à l'endroit de l'aile où il se trouvait, c'était qu'un véritable chambardement avait lieu plus bas.

*Les fleuristes…* Songea t'il. *Ils ne pouvaient passer qu'au dernier moment… Et puis le traiteur… On devait aussi accueillir l'orchestre. Ils doivent être en train de répéter…*

La liste des derniers préparatifs, bien que n'étant pas dans ses attributions, venait déferler dans son esprit, doublé de ses propres tâches et d'un sentiment d'angoisse allant de plus en plus en s'accentuant.

Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps immobile en espérant que s'enterrer dans son lit retarderait le plus possible ce qui allait arriver, il rejeta d'un large geste draps et couvertures pour se lever.

Dédaignant sa robe de chambre, il s'avança dans la froideur matinale jusqu'à son miroir en pied, traversant tel un fantôme la pièce avec sa carnation pâle, ses cheveux blonds et sa chemise de nuit blanche. A travers la pénombre il fixa son image qui lui renvoyait son air troublé, les sourcils légèrement froncés au-dessus de ses yeux d'acier. Posant une main sur son reflet qui l'imita, il poussa un soupir.

Regardant ensuite autour de lui, il s'appliqua à enregistrer chaque petit détail de ce qui avait été sa chambre à partir de ses cinq ans, quand il avait quitté la nurserie. Depuis que ses jouets d'enfants avaient été… arbitrairement retirés, elle ne contenait plus que quelques meubles de rangements élégants, accompagné d'un bureau, même s'il avait aussi une pièce d'étude à côté de la bibliothèque. Les seuls éléments de décorations étaient deux grands tableaux de paysage, et avant qu'il ne les range dans une caisse hier : son cher balai, les vifs d'or qu'il avait attrapés et plusieurs photographies dédicacées de joueurs qu'il aimait.

Il avait dormi ici pour la dernière fois.

En sortant de cette pièce il dirait définitivement adieu à sa chambre d'enfant. Ce soir, il s'allongerait dans une autre pièce du manoir, et le jour suivant il quitterait même sa maison pour aller habiter ailleurs…

Marié.

Marié.

Ce mot avait un horrible son de définitif… Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant aujourd'hui ?

Le grand jour. Et il était à deux doigts de paniquer.

-C'est juste un mariage, se lança t'il, tentant d'être rassurant. Alors pourquoi je m'angoisse comme ça, d'un coup ?

Se détournant, il se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

-Je suis juste à peine trop jeune pour ça. Assurément que la moitié de mes amis seront eux aussi mariés dans les années à venir… Mais est-ce que cela signifie pour autant que je suis prêt pour ça ? Alors là… Attends, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce que ça va changer au juste ? Pas grand-chose, je vais juste habiter loin de mes parents, les voir moins, mais c'est comme Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? C'est surmontable. Et puis après ça, je n'aurais plus à supporter la vision de centaines de filles tournant autour de MA proie. Le souci étant que ma proie, en question, je n'ai pas eu trop l'occasion de l'expérimenter et que la situation actuelle avec lui n'est pas très brillante… Sa faute évidemment… N'a-t-on pas idée d'être aussi versatile ?! Et s'il ne venait pas ? S'il me laissait tomber devant l'autel ? Non non non, ça n'arrivera pas ! Il est obligé d'être là pour Evangeline… Mais et s'il lui arrivait un accident durant l'épreuve du ruban ? On ne s'est pas assez entrainé… Il nous aurait fallu plus de temps… Oui c'est ça… Plus de temps… Quelle sont les chances pour que ma mère accepte de reporter le mariage ? Laisse tomber, il n'y a aucune chance et elle serait capable de te mettre sous imperium pour que tout se passe comme elle l'a prévu… Sans parler des invités qui arriveront dans quelques heures…

Le sentiment d'insécurité refusait décidemment de partir. Tant qu'il était loin, l'inconnu ne l'avait pas vraiment inquiété, mais là, au bord de l'échéance, il le happait de plein fouet et toute la joie d'être l'une des vedettes de la journée et de s'accrocher à vie l'homme le plus convoité du siècle, et dont accessoirement il était désespérément amoureux à sens unique, peinait à reprendre le dessus.

Et c'était peut-être ça : s'il avait eu la moindre petite assurance des sentiments d'Harry à son égard, il y serait allé sereinement. Mais ce n'était au final rien d'autre qu'un mariage arrangé autour de leur fille.

Il adorait Evangeline : elle était son miracle vivant, son îlot de bonheur et elle, au moins, lui rendait son amour, mais il regrettait vraiment le rôle qu'elle avait dans cette histoire.

Et puis son petit ange n'était absolument pour rien dans le fait que son fiancé avait possiblement passé la soirée à se rincer l'œil sur de stupides et quelconques stripteaseuses.

L'angoisse de Drago fut soudain noyé par une vague de mécontentement et tout d'un coup la nécessité du mariage lui apparut des plus claires et des plus cruciales.

Il devait mettre une laisse au père de sa fille.

Cette décision prise, il alla dans sa salle de bain pour un brin de toilette rapide afin d'être présentable et c'était plus résolu que jamais qu'il descendit vers la petite salle à manger, écoutant les rumeurs provoquées par les personnes qui s'activaient pour son mariage. Arrivant au premier étage, il fronça cependant les sourcils en captant le bruit d'une dispute animée, reconnaissant la voix de sa mère.

Remontant jusqu'à la source, à l'endroit où il devait de toute façon aller, il découvrit quasiment toute sa famille, ainsi que Blaise et Pansy, qui s'agitaient en secouant ce qui devait sans doute être la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Euh… Bonjour ? Lança-t-il, et tout d'un coup il y eut un silence parfait, chaque tête se tournant vers lui avec cependant des expressions très différentes allant de l'inquiétude, à la fureur, ou même dans le cas de ce crétin d'Ambroise, à la moquerie.

Dire qu'il devint aussitôt suspicieux était un euphémisme.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Blaise plongea brusquement le nez dans son thé, son père garda une expression crispée de mécontentement hautain, sa mère grogna, le professeur Rogue semblait avoir envie de se pendre avec une corde et Ambroise émit un ricanement mauvais, jetant brusquement son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier dans sa direction.

Drago voulut à peine y jeter un coup d'œil méprisant, mais un « **HARRY POTTER** » gros et gras dans le premier titre, accompagné d'une photo où… Il attrapa vivement l'objet du contentieux et rapprocha cette photo de ses yeux en se sentant suffoquer à moitié.

Pourquoi y avait-il une photo en gros plan de SON fiancé embrassant à pleine bouche une blonde ?!

*Lavande Brown* Pensa pour lui la dernière partie lucide et analytique de son cerveau.

-RAAAH ! Je vais tuer cette Granger ! Pesta quant à elle Narcissa en cherchant de toute évidence quelque chose pour se défouler.

Drago, lui, faisait un choc. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes, incapable de lire tout ce qui accompagnait la photo maudite.

-Eh bien, c'est touchant de voir à quel point ton fiancé tient à toi, se moqua Ambroise en se glissant vicieusement derrière lui.

Si Ambroise devait se glisser quelque part, ce serait de façon gluante, pas comme un serpent, mais plutôt comme une limace baveuse. Il tourna la page pour Drago, lui faisant découvrir d'autres photos de baisers et d'autres filles.

*Romilda Vane. Catherine Catfish. Morag MacDougal. Megan Jones.* Continua la seule partie fonctionnelle de son cerveau.

*Est-ce que je vais devoir tuer toutes les filles provenant des trois prochaines promotions promues de Poudlard ?* S'activa une nouvelle partie, celle des stratégies et de son auto-préservation.

*Tu as envie de rejoindre Greg à Azkaban ?* Demanda la partie analytique qui n'était plus solitaire.

*Non. Définitivement non.* Répondit l'auto-préservation.

Se secouant mentalement et physiquement, il revint aux gros titres et lit silencieusement le contenu de l'accroche :

« **EXCLUS** : Le dernier tour de piste de **HARRY POTTER**.

 **M** esdemoiselles, Mesdames, si vous n'étiez pas hier soir au **Stade Victoria** pour la fête organisée en l'honneur de notre **Sauveur National** , vous avez raté la dernière possibilité d'expérimenter une étreinte et même un de ces **baisers** que ce dernier a très généreusement **distribué** tout au long de la soirée. - **Mais de pas de soucis, puisque cette édition de la Gazette est munie d'un supplément cadeau : un paquet de mouchoir à l'effigie de ce tombeur des dames**! – Séchez donc vos larmes et pensez un peu à notre héros. N'était-ce pas l'aveu inconscient d'un **regret** ? D'une **détresse cachée** au plus profond de lui ? Un **adieu aux plaisirs** dont il sera à tout jamais privé puisqu'il épouse aujourd'hui **Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy**. Un **mariage entre homme** totalement inédit en Angleterre, bien que ce cas de figure s'est déjà vu de l'autre côté de l'Océan, ou même plus proche, dans certains pays du continent européen (note : le tout premier mariage célébré entre deux sorciers eut lieu aux Pays Bas en 1856). Cependant personne n'est dupe quant à l' **artificialité** de cette union. Si **le Ministère de la Magie** se démène toujours à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, les derniers sondages réalisés révélaient que **40% de sorciers** pensaient toujours à un complot de la famille de **Mangemorts** **Malefoy**. Seuls 26% des sondés sont prêt à admettre que les deux familles se soumettent à **la Volonté Magique**. Et un curieux panel de 0,3% prétend à un plan monté par Mr Potter et son fiancé pour faire accepter leur amour caché au grand jour.  
 **Le sort en est néanmoins jeté**. Nous aurons **une pensée émue et compatissante** pour Harry Potter aujourd'hui et lui feront nos adieux pour accueillir **Harry Black** dès demain.  
 **Vous pourrez évidement compter sur notre Gazette pour vous faire revivre la mariage en photo dans votre édition de demain**!

 _Le Magasin de Farces et Attrapes Weasley &Weasley vous rappelle que les produits dérivés commémoratifs du mariage sont en vente en ce moment même sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Approuvé par Albus Dumbledore !_ »

Drago venait soudain de perdre l'appétit.

-Mère ? Quand est-il le plus judicieux de tuer son époux : avant ou après son mariage ?

-Enfin Drago quelle question stupide ! Roula des yeux Narcissa en lui arrachant le journal des mains pour aller le jeter dans les flammes de la cheminée.

C'est le moment que choisis un troupeau de buffles pour grimper les escaliers… Ah non, il s'agissait en fait d'un défilé de trois gryffondors aux têtes de déterrés. En les apercevant par l'embrasure de la porte du petit salon du Matin, Granger sursauta, plaça une main en paravent de son visage comme si ça pouvait la cacher de leurs regards et poussa plus fort Potter devant elle pour s'éclipser.

Les yeux de Narcissa se plissèrent méchamment.

-Après son mariage évidemment, une fois sûr de toucher l'héritage ! Continua-t-elle à la question qu'avait posée précédemment Drago.

Remontant ses manches comme si elle s'apprêtait à utiliser ses poings, elle fonça ensuite à la poursuite du groupe avec un terrible : « GRAAAANNNGEEERRRRR » à l'appui.

En cet instant, Drago ne voulait pas être la née moldue pour tout l'or du monde.

Il sentit alors la main de Blaise se poser fermement sur son épaule et Pansy vint le regarder avec une moue mariant à la fois l'inquiétude et agacement.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Question stupide Pansy, marmonna Blaise en la foudroyant du regard. Evidemment qu'il ne va pas bien.

-Oh pitié, gémit Drago d'un air exaspéré. Harry Potter n'est pas amoureux de moi : quel scoop ! Je crois que je ne vais jamais me remettre de la nouvelle !

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le problème… Murmura le black en tournant la tête vers un des exemplaires du quotidien.

Bien sûr que Drago connaissait le principal problème : Potter avait fait manque de dignité, mais c'était lui qui était humilié. Tous les Malefoy l'étaient. Ce qu'avait fait le gryffondor c'était un immense doigt d'honneur vers eux, comme déclarer : « Vous n'êtes pas assez bien pour que je prenne la peine de faire attention à ce que je fais. ». Jamais une famille de l'aristocratie n'avait eu à subir pareille insulte d'une autre, cela aurait provoqué la rupture quasi immédiate des fiançailles avec déclaration de guerre à la clef… Mais c'était tout sauf une possibilité dans leur cas.

-De toute façon… Notre famille est déjà au fond du trou. On ne peut pas tomber plus bas, philosopha t'il avec résignation sous les regards gênés de ses amis.

En fait, cette raison, Drago n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'en émouvoir, en partie effectivement à cause de leur côte de popularité proche du néant, mais surtout parce qu'il était surtout fou furieux que la bouche de son fiancé ait été souillée par une vingtaine de nana différentes. CA c'était le véritable pied de nez, de ELLES, qui s'étaient fichues comme de l'an 40 que Potter lui appartienne à lui et à lui seul.

*Tein, je devrais toutes les poursuivre en justice… *

Et puis décidemment, il avait eu raison ce matin : il lui fallait bien une laisse à ce con. Tant qu'il ne serait pas marié officiellement avec lui, il continuerait à chercher à échapper à ses responsabilités.

*J'espère que t'en a bien profité Potter, parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tout ça c'est terminé !*

Se revêtant d'une dignité qui avait déjà subi tant d'épreuves qu'elle pouvait à peu près tout supporter, il se décida à abandonner toute idée de petit déjeuner pour aller se prendre un bon bain apaisant, puis revêtir sa tenue de marié.

-Vous devriez aller vous changer aussi, annonça-t-il à ses deux amis qui comme lui avaient enfilés des tenues passe-partout pour se présenter au petit-déjeuner. N'oubliez pas que les premiers invités arriveront à 11h30.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir besoin d'aide ? S'enquit Pansy, toujours partante quand il s'agissait de jouer à la poupée sur un garçon.

Drago esquissa un sourire entendu, l'air de dire « comme si j'allais tomber dans le panneau ».

-Non merci chéri. D'autant plus que l'habilleur et le coiffeur finiront bien par passer me voir lorsqu'ils en auront terminé avec Potter… Enfin… Peut-être… Dans un jour ou deux !

Ils ricanèrent tous les trois, attendant en réalité avec impatience de voir ce que donnerait le gryffon une fois passé entre les mains de professionnels.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Les professionnels n'étaient pas à la joie. Harry encore moins.

Ce dernier, s'il souffrait d'un mal de tête lancinant, s'estimait néanmoins heureux d'avoir échappé aux vomissements et autres joyeusetés causées par l'ébriété. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de boire autant… Du moins il supposait qu'il avait trop bu parce qu'en réalité, une grosse partie de la soirée était un immense trou noir. Il se souvenait avec un peu de honte du striptease de Seamus, puis après c'était très flou. Il se voyait un instant par terre en train de se faire gronder par Hermione et se sentant tout triste, puis il lui semblait avoir parlé avec Luna… Et aussi un truc avec Viktor Krum qui sentait l'eau de cologne.

Il n'avait cependant pas eu le temps de demander des précisions à Hermione, étant donné que le réveil qu'avait programmé cette dernière avait échoué à les réveiller et que seul l'arrêt brutal de sa métamorphose de texture les avait sorti du sommeil, se trouvant tout d'un coup allongé sur du béton brut et inconfortable.

Harry avait d'ailleurs le cou qui l'élançait un peu. Il voulut se le masser mais se fit taper sur les doigts par le couturier qui faisait à nouveau des ajustements sur le plastron de sa tunique. A quelques pas, Narcissa était en train de se disputer avec Hermione en secouant frénétiquement un journal roulé comme si elle voulait la frapper avec.

La douche qu'il venait de prendre l'avait à peine réveillé. Il sentait le manque de sommeil dans chaque fibre de son être et essayait de ne pas penser à la longue journée qui l'attendait. Il grimaça quand le coiffeur tira sur ses cheveux avec son peigne, mais ce dernier l'ignora et continua à modeler des mèches avec sa baguette magique. En même temps le couturier commençait à enrouler sa taille dans la première couche de ceinture et Harry soupira, agacé de se sentir tripotté de partout.

-QUOI ?! VOUS PENSEZ PEUT ÊTRE QUE J'AI TOUT MANIGANCE POUR SABOTTER LE MARIAGE ?! Hurla Hermione.

-C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QUE JE PENSE ! Hurla à son tour Narcissa.

Harry fronça les sourcils, voulant se boucher les oreilles mais ne pouvant pas, ses bras ayant été pris en otage. Il fit un bref mouvement de tête vers Neville qui se tenait dans un coin, la tête dans les mains, l'air coupable.

-Mais pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle besoin de monter la voix comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-il. Elle croit qu'on a pas assez mal à la tête ?

-Ne sois pas comme ça avec elle, marmonna Neville en se massant les tempes. Elle a sauvé ta vertu hier soir, tu te souviens ?

-Hein ?

Harry se fit tourner de force et se retrouva dos aux deux femmes.

Il ne voyait pas de quelle vertu parlait Neville puisque cela faisait un moment qu'il l'avait perdue.

-De quoi je suis censé me souvenir ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, et Neville se leva difficilement pour demander poliment à Narcissa s'il pouvait lui emprunter son journal, oui ? Merci. Et de repartir vers Harry, d'une démarche pesante, leur ayant apparemment coupé tout leur élan dans leur dispute.

Le silence fit du bien à Harry une demi-seconde avant que son ami lui déplie la une sous le nez.

Et là, le brun fit un bug.

C'était comme regarder la photographie d'un jumeau lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau en train d'embrasser, avec plus d'entrain qu'il ne lui semblait en avoir jamais mis, une fille qu'il finit par reconnaitre comme étant Lavande Brown. Sauf qu'il ne se souvenait absolument pas de l'avoir vu hier.

\- J'ai cette tête là quand j'embrasse ? Finit-il par demander à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte, provoquant différentes réactions autour de lui qui l'encouragèrent à se rattraper rapidement : Euh… Je voulais dire : Merlin ! Je ne me souviens absolument pas d'avoir fait ça !

Personne ne crut à son jeu surjoué jusqu'à ce que l'information finisse par faire son morceau de chemin dans sa tête et qu'il commence à s'inquiéter :

-…Et j'ai fait quoi d'autre ?

Il fixa Neville avec horreur, s'attendant à entendre les pires humiliations. Le couturier daigna lui rendre ses bras et il s'empara fébrilement du journal pour tourner les pages.

-Rien d'autres, apparemment l'alcool te rend juste avide de câlins, tenta de minimiser Neville.

-Argh, j'ai embrassé Eloïse Midgen ! Je ne suis pas SI désespéré quand même !

Harry continua à se lamenter sur les photos et les témoignages de nombreuses filles, car même si toutes n'étaient pas aussi peu attractive qu'Eloïse, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu enfoncer sa langue dans toutes ces bouches… Ne serait-ce qu'oser !

Dire qu'il lui avait fallu plus d'un mois pour se trouver une cavalière au bal de Noël en quatrième année… Et il s'agissait alors juste de danser !

-C'est normal si j'ai envie d'aller me laver les dents une deuxième fois ?

Hermione soupira et fut coupée par Narcissa avant d'avoir pût le sermonner sur sa bêtise.

-Cela me parait être une réaction censée et pleine de bon sens, commença-t-elle sans que qui que ce soit puisse dire si elle était sérieuse ou juste sarcastique, la suite cependant était beaucoup plus facile à déchiffrer : Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris Harry ? Tu te rends compte des retombées sur notre famille ? Et quand je dis « notre », je ne parle pas que de mon époux et de mon fils, je t'inclus dedans aussi ! Tu veux que toute la population sorcière se rie de ton couple à ton passage ?

-J'aimerais surtout que la population sorcière se mêle de ses affaires pour changer, grogna Harry alors qu'on lui fixait son chapeau sur la tête.

-Ca n'arrivera jamais Harry. Et tu ferais mieux de t'y faire dès maintenant, répondit péremptoirement la sorcière blonde.

Harry souffla, contrarié. La colère et l'adrénaline avait soudain chassé toute forme de fatigue au loin.

-Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais Narcissa. Je peux te le jurer. J'ai juste… Déconné.

-ON a déconné, s'ajouta Neville en s'avançant vers la sorcière. Ne soyez pas fâchés qu'envers Harry : Hermione a raison quand elle dit que c'est de ma faute. C'était à moi de le surveiller, mais j'ai vu qu'il était entre de bonnes mains, alors…

-Calmez-vous les garçons, s'efforça de relativiser Narcissa en ignorant délibérément Hermione. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et la philosophie Black est d'avancer coute que coute. Le mieux à faire est de ne pas réagir afin de minimiser le plus possible l'affaire. Ma stratégie est de faire croire que c'est une pratique courante lors de cette coutume moldue -Nous savons tous qu'ils ont des coutumes bizarres- Ainsi toute cette histoire sera bientôt balayée sous le tapis.

-Les nés moldus saurons que c'est un mensonge, répliqua Hermione d'un air peu convaincu.

-Les personnes qui comptent ne le saurons pas, la tacla quant à elle Narcissa avec un grand sourire mauvais, insinuant sans erreur possible qu'elle considérait que ces derniers ne pouvaient tout simplement pas venir du monde moldu.

Les narines frémissantes d'indignation, la jeune sorcière ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire pour rester polie avec la sang-pur. Heureusement c'est le moment que choisit le couturier pour terminer d'ajuster la cape d'Harry et les deux artisans réclamèrent alors leurs attentions pour admirer leur œuvre d'art.

Un peu timide quand tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, Harry tendit l'un des bras, testant l'aisance de son costume de mariage, avant de se fixer d'un air un peu surpris dans un miroir en pied déplacé pour lui. Chez les Malefoy, l'homme ne pouvait pas se marier en robe ou en redingote (quoique la redingote était pour les sorciers moins aisés), puisqu'il devait passer l'épreuve traditionnelle à cheval. Cela demandait un costume adapté à la monte et assez souple pour ne pas risquer de le gêner et de le tuer au passage.

C'était déjà arrivé : Emmanuel Malefoy, 15eme siècle : sa robe s'était prise sous les sabots d'une vache et il avait été piétiné à mort par son propre cheval.

La tenue d'Harry faisait donc plus penser à un uniforme militaire. Il portait un pourpoint blanc matelassé au torse et piqué de petits rivets en argent poinçonné des armoiries des Potter, ce qui était un véritable travail d'orfèvre. Le bas du pourpoint était fendu en quatre pans afin de ne pas gêner les mouvements de ses jambes. Une ceinture de tissu bordeaux le gainait au ventre, surmontée d'une autre ceinture, en cuir mauve cette fois-ci, plus étroite et fermée par des lacets. A celle-ci était fixé un étui pour baguette, comme on l'aurait fait d'un fourreau pour une épée.

A son grand désarroi ses fesses et ses cuisses étaient à nouveau gainée par une culotte, couleur bordeaux pour continuer à respecter les couleurs des Potter, et surtout pour que la saleté qui risquerait de s'y fixer lors de la chevauchée ne risque pas d'être trop visible. Il portait ensuite des bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, d'un cuir noir souple et mâte.

Sur ses épaules était attachée par une accroche présentant cette fois-ci le blason des Black, une curieuse cape noire asymétrique au col montant. Si l'un des côté lui tombait à mi torse, l'autre lui arrivait en haut des cuisses. Un liseré argenté courait le long des bords et remontait à l'arrière en deux points jusqu'au col.

Pour compléter le tout, car un sorcier décent n'était rien sans un chapeau, il portait une espèce de petite toque du même tissu épais que sa cape, et reprenant d'ailleurs le motif et les couleurs. Le plus impressionnant était néanmoins la façon dont le coiffeur avait réussi à sculpter ses cheveux – cela ne lui avait demandé qu'une heure et beaucoup de magie, mais il possédait désormais une coiffure coupée en dégradé le long de son crâne, il avait demandé à garder sa longueur puisque ces derniers avaient réussi à repousser jusqu'à couvrir en partie sa nuque. Mais le mieux étaient les mèches qui entouraient en ensembles compacts et immobiles son visage, dégageant un peu son front, tout en cachant en partie sa fichue cicatrice. Le tout sans avoir l'air d'avoir utilisé un pot entier de gel.

Harry avait la satisfaction de penser qu'il ressemblerait à quelque chose sur les photos de mariage.

-OUAH ! Harry, tu es superbe ! S'exclama Hermione en lui tournant autour.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous préparer vous aussi ? Demanda l'air de rien Narcissa en jetant un bref regard aux deux gryffondors qui avaient juste enfilés un truc rapidement après leurs douches.

-Oui, vous avez raison, on va y aller, approuva Neville en comprenant que la sorcière souhaitait rester seule avec Harry.

Il poussa donc une Hermione peu décidée hors de la pièce en priant pour retrouver le chemin vers la chambre qu'on leur avait donné.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Narcissa se laissa un peu aller, ignorant le couturier et le coiffeur qui rangeaient leurs affaires discrètement pour passer à l'autre marié. Ses traits s'adoucirent en fixant le jeune homme… Ah ce garçon… Ils leur en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs, mais elle restait intimement convaincue que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

C'était comme un pressentiment qui la titillait dès qu'elle le regardait. La même sensation qui l'avait autrefois décidée à mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et elle devait aussi avouer qu'il réveillait son instinct maternel malgré elle. Avec ses petits airs perdus et la peur qu'on lisait dans son langage corporel lorsqu'on le touchait. S'approchant de lui jusqu'à l'attraper par les épaules, elle le tint contre elle, saisissant tout ce qu'elle avait cité plus tôt dans le reflet du miroir.

-Comme ta mère n'est pas là pour pouvoir te le dire, je le ferais à sa place : Tu es magnifique Harry, n'importe qui serait plus qu'honoré de se tenir à tes côtés aujourd'hui et je suis heureuse que cette chance revienne à mon fils.

Harry lui rendit un sourire timide en tournant le visage vers elle :

-Je ne voudrais personne d'autre que lui.

-C'est vrai ? Fit-elle, agréablement surprise.

Il détourna le regard pour se perdre à nouveau dans le reflet du miroir.

-Je voudrais surtout que ce ne soit personne d'autre que moi.

-Je vois la nuance, mais ça me va tout autant. Souviens-toi juste de la promesse que tu m'as faite : Prendre soin de lui. (Elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule) C'est mon trésor. Le seul.

La main d'Harry s'enroula autour de la sienne, comme s'il sentait son désarroi et désirait la consoler. C'est vrai que ce mariage l'emballait, mais elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle était en train de se séparer de son fils. Que ce dernier ne vivrait plus dans leur maison, mais ne serait plus ici qu'un invité de passage. Elle ne pourra plus contrôler le moindre de ses gestes, s'assurer que tout va toujours bien pour lui en toutes circonstances. Poudlard avait déjà été un tel déchirement – d'ailleurs il avait été tout à fait hors de question que Lucius exile son enfant à Durmstrang comme il en avait d'abord eu l'intention.

Couper le cordon se révélait plus douloureux que prévu.

-Je prendrais soin de lui Narcissa, chercha à la rassurer Harry. Et je me souviens aussi que vous m'aviez demandé, si c'était possible, de l'aimer un peu. Si à l'époque ça m'apparaissait totalement impossible, aujourd'hui je peux vous assurer que ce que je ressens pour lui est loin de la haine ou de l'indifférence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi, mais pour ma part, je me sens concerné.

-Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça. Drago en a besoin. Il a besoin qu'on l'aime… Et je crois que toi aussi.

Devant son air dubitatif, elle le tourna vers elle pour lui faire face :

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander : Tu es si secret et si autonome, mais il faut que tu te laisses apprivoiser Harry. Il n'y a que comme ça que tu découvriras certaines choses…

-Quelles choses ? Lui demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son trouble, ce qui était pure énergie perdue avec un visage aussi expressif que le sien.

-Ah… Ca… Je compte justement sur ta curiosité naturelle pour te laisser tenter.

Après un clin d'œil malicieux, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-Bon… Je dois aller voir où en est Drago. N'oublies pas, à…

-Onze heures, je dois être aux écuries pour me préparer. Onze heures trente le convoi démarre… Commença à réciter Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est ça. On se reverra pour la cérémonie des liens. Bonne chasse !

Seule la grimace dégoutée du garçon lui répondit.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Le bain avait vraiment fait du bien à Drago. S'occuper de lui avait toujours eu un effet relaxant sur ses nerfs : naturellement, il prenait soin de lui parce qu'un Malefoy ne devait pas faire négligé, mais cette simple consigne avait peut-être évolué en un petit vice, qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul garçon à posséder.

Toutes les maisons de Poudlard contenaient leurs lots de mecs à fond sur leur physique, étalant de la crème sur leurs visages, des lotions dans leurs cheveux, polissant leurs ongles, arrachant sans pitié tous poils disgracieux, certains même allant jusqu'à maquiller leurs yeux pour leur donner un peu plus d'intensité. Et tous n'étaient pas gay, loin de là.

Tous avaient cependant un peu trop tendance à s'aimer eux-mêmes.

Son sens surdéveloppé de l'autopréservation venait sans doute aussi de là. Il allait sans dire que quand on aimait quelque chose, on y tenait, non ?

Tout détendu qu'il était, il retomba cependant rapidement en état de stress intense en rentrant dans sa chambre – et pût une fois de plus bénir son sens de la survie cité plus haut.

En fait, cela se passa si vite qu'il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était présentement les fesses par terre contre le mur, sa baguette crispée entre ses deux mains tremblantes, à fixer le corps de l'homme en robe noir contre la commode, la tête pendant sur son épaule et du sang s'écoulant doucement de l'endroit où le crane avait rencontré l'angle du meuble.

Sur le capuchon noir qui cachait le visage, le marteau blanc ressortait férocement.

Il n'avait JAMAIS tué personne de toute sa carrière de Mangemort. C'était un véritable miracle en soi dont il était au fond de lui bêtement fier (même s'il ne pouvait dire si c'était par couardise envers l'acte lui-même ou par dégout pour ce dernier). Et voilà qu'à quelques heures de son mariage qui devait définitivement le ramener du côté de la Lumière, il commettait son premier meurtre. Sans faire exprès en plus.

Parfait. C'était juste parfait.

-MMAAAAMMMMAAAAAAAANNNNN ! Finit-il par hurler.

Un elfe de maison apparut à ses côtés mais il n'y fit pas attention, continuant à crier, et ce dernier disparut sans doute pour aller chercher la maitresse de maison.

Celle-ci, qui était en route vers sa chambre, mit peu de temps à arriver avec le petit serviteur, ouvrant la porte avec précipitation pour jauger le spectacle qui se tenait devant elle.

Drago cessa aussitôt ses hurlements hystériques et Narcissa referma vivement la porte derrière elle, la verrouillant magiquement et lançant un sort visant à décourager toute personne d'entrer dans la pièce.

Sa première préoccupation fut cependant pour le bien être de son enfant, cherchant de ses yeux bleu toute trace de blessures :

-Tu vas bien mon chéri ?

-Oui… Je… Merci à tante Bella pour ses cours d'auto-défense… Marmonna-t-il, toujours sur le choc.

La sorcière détourna alors son regard vers le sorcier qui continuait à se vider de son sang sur le tapis.

-C'est un assassin de l'Ankou…

-Oui… Comme ceux qui ont essayé d'enlever Evangeline. Celui-là était là pour moi apparemment…

Il jeta un regard horrifié à l'un des pans de la tapisserie qui avait brûlé, touché par un sort qui lui était réservé.

Il réalisa soudainement que le sorcier n'était peut-être pas tout seul et que sa fille ou Harry pouvaient aussi être en danger.

-Mère… Evang…

-Mrs Leonowens est en train d'habiller votre fille Jeune Maître, répondit l'elfe de maison qui avait disparu quelques secondes. Et Mr Potter est en ce moment même en compagnie de Mr Le Professeur Rogue. (puis s'adressant à Narcissa) Tora a prévenu les autres elfes, Maitresse, les autres elfes vérifient en ce moment toutes les pièces du Manoir.

-Discrètement j'espère. Personne, si ce n'est mon époux, ne doit être au courant, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils : Celui-ci a dû profiter de l'abaissement des protections du Manoir pour entrer avec les prestataires…

-Ne devions-nous pas avoir des Aurors pour assurer la protection ? Geignit Drago.

-Si, ils sont là, mais l'Ankou leur a toujours filé entre les doigts… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il m'attendait derrière la porte. Mais je ne sais pas… J'ai _senti_ que quelque chose n'allait pas et je me suis retourné brusquement, ça m'a permis d'éviter le premier coup. Il s'est déplacé, par reflex moi aussi et j'ai lancé le premier sort qui m'est venu en tête : Repulso. Ca n'aurait pas dû le tuer, mais ça l'a projeté contre le meuble, là et sa tête a frappé violemment l'angle… Et…

Il leva et rabaissa les bras d'un air impuissant.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, lâcha avec fatalité sa mère. D'où l'utilité de percevoir son environnement avant de commencer toute forme de duel.

Drago lui jeta un regard effaré, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle lui faisait un cours en une telle situation.

-Maman… J'ai tué un homme. Les Aurors vont m'embarquer et…

Il frissonna d'horreur à la seule idée de se retrouver à nouveau entre les mains de Winters. S'accrochant à la robe de sa mère, il lui jeta un regard suppliant :

-Oh, non, ne les laisse pas m'emmener ! Ne les laisse… !

-Chuut, chut, Drago, chéri, chaton, je ne laisserais jamais personne t'emmener, le rassura t'elle en lui caressant les cheveux et en le forçant à la lâcher. Là… Tout doux. Contrôle Drago. Personne ne va savoir. Tu n'en parle à personne, pas même à Harry. Surtout pas à Harry. Ecoute, tu vas faire comme s'il ne s'est rien passé… Tu vas aller t'habiller dans la chambre au tableau de la Tamise et je t'enverrais l'habilleur et le coiffeur là-bas.

-Et… ?

Il fit un vague mouvement de la main vers le cadavre.

-Je m'en occupe, annonça-t-elle, d'un ton toujours aussi calme et assuré. Tu as compris ? Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, répondit mécaniquement Drago.

-Bien ! Va t'habiller maintenant. Je te rejoindrais tout à l'heure !

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, toujours choqué et fit voler son costume jusqu'à lui pour quitter précipitamment la pièce, laissant le problème dans les mains expertes de sa mère.

Celle-ci se retourna vers le mort, les lèvres pincées d'agacement.

-Maîtresse ? Lança Tora, l'elfe de maison, avec incertitude.

-Vas donc me chercher ma broche en forme de coquillage rouge, lui ordonna-t-elle sans même le regarder.

Il disparut et elle s'approcha de la scène du crime. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait rien sur le corps et que la robe des sorciers de l'Ankou était ensorcelée pour empêcher toute identification de l'individu. Sous la capuche noire, il n'y avait qu'un trou béant et obscur. De plus l'identité n'avait pas tellement d'importance : ce sorcier ne faisait qu'exécuter un contrat.

-J'adorais ce tapis…

Avec un soupir plein de regret, elle sortit sa baguette et la tourna négligemment, faisant bouger le tapis pour qu'il s'enroule autour du cadavre. Presque par automatisme elle jeta un sort de nettoyage sur la commode pour effacer toute trace de sang.

Tora revint à ce moment-là, tenant entre ses longs doigts tordus une belle broche écarlate qu'il lui tendit avec révérence.

-Tu sais, elfe, cette broche m'a été offerte par mon vénéré Père le jour de mon mariage… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un Black doit se débarrasser d'un corps embarrassant, et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière fois non plus…

Elle posa la broche sur le tapis roulé et toucha ce dernier de sa baguette :

-Les noirs secrets sont bien cachés.

La broche s'enclencha aussitôt, se révélant être un portoloin.

En quelques secondes, le tapis, Narcissa et Tora se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, surmonté par un ciel d'un bleu profond et entouré de toute part par l'océan.

L'elfe glapit d'horreur en découvrant l'étroit piton rocheux sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Tout autour il y en avait d'autres, de diverses tailles, qui fendaient les vagues comme des pics à glace. Jetant un coup d'œil prudent par-dessus le bord, il fut surprit par la transparence de l'eau, si claire, révélant non seulement des morceaux de vieux bateaux échoués, mais aussi rien moins qu'une dizaine de requins tournant en rond.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais ce n'était assurément plus l'Angleterre. Et s'il avait pu se demander quel pouvait être l'utilité d'un tel périple, il se tut en contemplant le tapis chuter dans l'eau, couler un instant en laissant derrière lui un panache rougeâtre, avant d'être pris d'assaut par les squales qui s'en disputèrent sauvagement les morceaux.

Ce jour-là, le sourire satisfait de sa maîtresse devait hanter le reste des nuits de l'elfe de maison.

Et il n'osa dire un seul mot quand une broche identique se retrouva scellée dans un paquet cadeau, portant l'étiquette « Harry Potter », avec pour petit mot : « _Un jour toi aussi tu en auras l'utilité. Avec Amour : ta chère belle-mère._ ».

-o-O-o-O-o-

Après une entrevue très rapide et peu causante avec le professeur Rogue qui devait bien s'ennuyer pour venir le voir, lui, Harry était monté jusqu'à la nurserie, s'étant laissé dire qu'Andromeda était arrivée avec Teddy.

Il avait un peu moins d'une demi-heure devant lui, mais il était hors de question qu'il ne voit pas sa fille et son filleul avant de partir aux écuries. C'était pour les deux enfants leur première cérémonie officielle et tous deux avaient été habillés des couleurs des Black.

Normalement Evangeline aurait dû aussi porter celle des Potter et des Malefoy, et Teddy celle des Lupin, mais aucun des parents n'avaient voulu qu'ils soient placardés d'emblèmes comme des joueurs de quidditch sponsorisés.

Les deux petits portaient donc une robe noire toute simple, sans ouverture, qu'ils avaient enfilés par la tête. Celle d'Evangeline, comme il était coutume pour les bébés, était très longue, ornée de fines dentelles argentées au cou, en bas et aux manches elles aussi si longues que la petite fille devait les faire glisser pour retrouver ses mains. Par contre, pour les pieds, rien à faire et c'était frustrée qu'elle donnait des coups de jambes à Mrs Leonowens parce qu'elle avait récemment tout juste découvert qu'elle pouvait porter ses doigts de pieds à sa bouche, chose qui était devenue sa nouvelle activité préférée devant le je-fais-des-bulles-avec-ma-salive.

Elle adressa donc un regard humide à son père quand il la prit dans ses bras, mais ce dernier se contenta de gagatiser, ne réglant en aucun cas son problème de pieds disparus.

Evangeline ne pouvait deviner que la tenue était en partie faite pour qu'elle se tienne correctement devant les invités. Teddy, par contre, commençait vaguement à en avoir une idée quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas marcher à quatre pattes correctement avec, étant de plus constamment rattrapé par sa grand-mère qui s'acharnait à vouloir le porter.

Se décidant à bouder parce qu'il voulait rejoindre son parrain et que celui-ci n'avait pour l'instant d'yeux que pour _le bébé_ , ses cheveux prirent une violente couleur verte et son visage se déforma pour lui donner une vague allure de troll comme ceux présents dans ses livres de contes.

-Ah non ! Le gronda sa grand-mère, je ne veux pas de petit monstre comme petit-fils aujourd'hui ! Alors sois tu reprends une allure plus humaine, sois je te laisse avec Mrs Leonowens et tu ne pourras pas voir ton parrain et ton cousin se marier ! Tu te souviens ? Le mariage. Je t'ai expliqué hier ce que c'était.

-Non ! Répondit-il en ôtant aussitôt son facies monstrueux. Pa'hein !

Il tira sur sa manche en redonnant à ses cheveux une couleur noire et ses yeux devinrent verts alors qu'il pointait du doigt Harry.

Ce dernier le remarquant se rapprocha et prit délicatement son petit poing dans l'une de ses mains, gardant Evy de son autre bras. Celle-ci adressa à peine un vague regard à son cousin, n'étant pas encore assez éveillée pour comprendre ce qu'était l'autre enfant. Le garçon par contre lui tira la langue avant de lever le nez sur son parrain.

-Pa'hein. Ma'iage ! Annonça-t-il fièrement.

-Oui, mariage, répondit-il. Ton parrain va devoir montrer à cheval et attraper une vache. Tu sais une vache ? Celles qui font « Meuuuh » !

-Meuuuuh ! Répondit Teddy qui adorait imiter les bruits des animaux. Meuuuuh ! Vach' !

Harry lui sourit en retour, heureux de le revoir.

-C'est bien, tu es un bon garçon Teddy. Vous êtes tous les deux très mignons, mais il va falloir que j'y aille…

Il relâcha la main du petit garçon et releva la tête vers Andromeda :

-Je compte sur toi pour Evy, je sais que Mrs Leonowens s'en occupera bien, mais bon… Mieux vaut deux regards, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer…

-Ne t'en fais pas, et puis on les ramène ici de suite après la cérémonie des liens. Et je suis certaine que tu pourras t'éclipser quelques secondes durant le repas pour t'assurer toi-même que tout va bien.

-Si je pouvais m'éclipser définitivement…

-Ah non alors ! Plaisanta la brune. Pas avant notre double valse ! Je te rappelle que j'ouvre le bal moi aussi, avec Drago. Alors tu as intérêt à être là !

Harry poussa un soupir exagéré, avant de s'arracher de force à la nurserie, rendant Evangeline à la gouvernante, non sans l'avoir embrassé partout avant et avoir puisé toutes les forces qu'il pouvait en elle.

Contrairement à hier, les écuries semblaient envahies de monde. Peut-être parce que tous les hommes de la famille Malefoy, à l'exception de Drago, trainaient dans les environs tandis que l'on hissait difficilement le Grand-Père sur son cheval.

En tant que Doyen, Herbert Malefoy devait les accompagner, lui et Lucius. Sur le moment cela n'avait pas choqué plus que ça Harry, mais en voyant le papi habituellement accroché à son déambulateur être littéralement ficelé sur sa selle, le brun se demanda s'il n'allait pas passer toute la chasse à craindre que le vieil homme ne passe l'arme à gauche sans prévenir.

-Et n'oubliez pas Père : les étincelles dorées s'il réussit, les étincelles rouges s'il est blessé ou mort ! Répétait son fils ainé avant de recevoir un coup de canne agacé de la part de son ainé.

-Je sais tout ça Louis Philippe ! Je ne suis pas encore gâteux !

Légèrement dégouté par leur discussion (*si je meurs et puis quoi encore !*), Harry rejoignit Espoir Des Ténèbres qui était revêtu pour l'occasion d'un splendide harnachement, avec des galons courant le long des rênes et des brides du filet, chacun ornementé d'une goutte de cristal qui tintinnabulait doucement à chaque mouvement de tête.

Harry lui tapota doucement l'encolure sous la crinière et remarqua alors les rubans bleus attachés à sa selle. Ils étaient déjà noués en boucle afin qu'Harry ait juste à en passer l'un d'eux dans une corne et s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

C'est à dire avant que l'animal ne le charge.

-Allez ! Tu peux le faire ! S'encouragea-t-il-lui même en profitant d'un marchepied laissé à son intention pour monter sur sa selle.

Cette fois-ci il ne portait pas de casques ni de protection : Il n'avait donc pas vraiment intérêt à faire le malin. Néanmoins, de la hauteur où il se trouvait, il avait l'impression de regarder une bande de petits animaux s'agiter dans tous les sens. Pressant les flancs de sa monture pour la faire avancer, les conseils de Drago lui revenaient aussitôt en tête : « grandis-toi, les épaules en arrières, juste le bout des pieds enfoncé dans les étriers… » et il slaloma entre les Malefoy, les elfes et les palefreniers pour se porter vers le début du chemin.

-Impatient ? Ah ce bon air de la campagne, ça vous _ragaillardit_ un homme ! Lança le doyen en se portant à ses côtés et Harry le fixa d'un air incertain alors que le ciel était entièrement recouvert de nuages et que l'orage grondait au loin.

Le bon air en question était un vent froid et humide…

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander si c'était un temps standard en France car le vieil homme venait d'être rattrapé par Louis-Philippe, inquiet :

-Les étincelles père… Les étincelles…

-Mais oui j'ai compris ! Va donc embêter quelqu'un ailleurs ! Le chassa t'il.

-Je pense que nous sommes prêts, annonça Lucius en se plaçant de l'autre côté de Harry, très élégant dans une tenue de cavalier assortie d'une très longue redingote verte et d'un petit chapeau de sorcier à bords et à la pointe repliée vers l'arrière.

Harry détourna le regard vers le paysage qui lui faisait face, fait de larges plages d'herbes de pâturages et d'arbres, quelques petits murets qu'il pourrait sauter formant les seuls obstacles entre lui et le lointain… Combien de jeunes mariés avaient eu envie, sentant la force retenue de l'animal entre leurs cuisses, de donner un grand coup de talon et de partir vers l'horizon… ?

-En fait, cette histoire de vache et de ruban, c'est juste du beau gros sadisme de l'appât sous le nez, pour voir si le marié ne va pas se carapater à la première occasion, non ?

-Mais non, je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait penser cela ! Plaisanta cordialement Lucius en pressant les flancs de son étalon, partant vers l'avant.

-De mon temps, lui confia Herbert en se penchant légèrement d'un air canaille, c'était un excellent prétexte pour se débarrasser ni vu ni connu des prétendants non désirés, si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler !

Le vieil homme ricana en faisait à son tour avancer son animal, faisait fi de l'air crispé de Harry qui n'avait plus la moindre envie d'y aller maintenant – de peur de se retrouver avadakedavriser au détour du premier buisson un peu épais.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Quand Harry affrontait l'extérieur, Drago fut introduit dans une pièce à l'écart du jardin où se réunissaient en ce moment même les invités, les Aurors et les journalistes qui arrivaient par vagues.

Devant lui se trouvaient sa mère et ses deux tantes, Marie-Anne et Aurélie, assises ensemble sur une causeuse et lui-même alla s'installer en face sur un meuble identique, essayant de chasser ses doutes, et plus que tout « l'incident » de ce matin. Détaillant sa mère sur toutes les coutures, de son élégante robe droite, sans volume, qui contrastait avec les montagnes de mousseline que les deux autres femmes portaient, jusqu'à sa coiffure impeccable, ornée de plumes de cygnes et de perles argentées.

Comme d'habitude elle était parfaite et personne n'aurait pu deviner que quelques heures plus tôt, elle se débarrassait d'un cadavre. Pour lui c'était un véritable mystère.

De la part de sa tante Bellatrix, il ne s'était jamais étonné de rien. Quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, Azkaban avait marqué en elle la trace de la folie et de l'horreur. Elle pouvait torturer de la plus horrible façon quelqu'un et prendre le thé avec les meilleures manières du monde la seconde d'après, les mains encore visqueuses de sang.

Mais sa mère avait physiquement hérité du côté des Rosier : les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, la peau crémeuse. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Grand-Mère Druella. Psychiquement, pourtant, on disait qu'elle tenait de son père, Cygnus, que Drago n'avait jamais connu. Un homme doux et aimant avec les membres de sa famille, puis un véritable loup avec le reste du monde. Quand Orion et Walburga Black faisaient chambre séparée depuis la naissance de leur héritier, les grands-parents de Drago avaient partagés leur vie jusqu'au bout, et pas uniquement parce qu'ils souhaitaient un garçon.

Parce que bien évidemment, après Narcissa ils n'avaient plus fait de tentatives. Comme on disait chez les sorciers de la haute société : « 1 c'est pas assez, 2 c'est tout juste bon, 3 c'est parfait et au-delà c'est exagéré. »

Inconsciemment, Drago jaugeait son propre futur bonheur à l'aune du mariage de ses grands-parents maternels et de ses parents. Il se devait d'être comme sa mère et comme Grand-Père Cygnus. Même si cela voulait dire trouver le sang-froid nécessaire pour aller cacher un cadavre et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé devant Harry.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux à cette idée.

-Tu n'es pas une femme, Drago, nous t'épargnerons donc le traditionnel couplet au sujet du devoir des dames, commença sa mère. Et comme tu n'as aucune cérémonie du vin à passer, étant déjà un Black par le sang, il ne me reste plus qu'à te transmettre la pierre.

Avec sa baguette, elle fit lever un gros bloc de pierre blanche pour le placer entre eux. Sur celui-ci, Drago pouvait lire « Manoir Malefoy, juill. 1080 ».

-Vous l'enchâsserez dans les fondations de votre demeure principale, ainsi nos deux maisons seront reliées.

Drago hocha de la tête avant de miniaturiser la pierre du Manoir pour lui donner la taille d'un caillou. Il la confia alors à un des elfes pour qu'il l'ajoute à ses bagages. Ces derniers occupaient déjà presque une pièce entière à l'étage, entre ses malles personnelles, ses grands coffres contenant les tenues qui ne pouvaient en aucun cas être réduites, sa multitude de boite à chapeau, ses affaires de quidditch comprenant pas moins de onze balais différents, donc cinq de courses, trois de voyage et trois taille enfant, et puis à côté tous les meubles qui avaient été inclus dans le contrat de mariage, ainsi qu'une caisse de livres de magie, une autre contenant quelques athamés de cérémonies, des ingrédients de potions rares, plusieurs boutures de plantes précieuses, des tapis, des rideaux et du linge de maison, de la vaisselle aussi s'il ne se trompait pas. Et puis il y avait aussi les animaux : Master, son cheval, Espoir-des-Ténèbres, une jument reproductrice, Royal le hibou Grand Duc, deux autres hiboux de la volière et l'ensemble de canaris, de rossignol japonais et de deux perroquets que Drago avait forcé ses parents à acheter quand il était petit et dont il ne s'était jamais occupé.

Sa mère et les elfes de maisons semblaient plutôt contents de s'en débarrasser.

Un domestique ferait aussi le voyage : le plus vieux palefrenier, un sorcier du nom de Jarvis Briggs, qui avait appris à Drago à tenir sur son premier poney.

Bref, on pouvait dire qu'en plus de cette pierre, il allait amener une grosse partie de sa maison chez Harry.

Enfin… Chez eux.

-Bon ! Eh bien maintenant, si nous sortions guetter les étincelles au-dessus du parc ?! Proposa joyeusement sa tante Aurélie en joignant ses mains devant elle.

-Oh… Je me disais que je pourrais peut être jeter un coup d'œil aux paquets qui sont réunis près de l'entrée, lança l'air de rien le blond qui avait remarqué l'accumulation importante de cadeau de mariage.

-Drago… Tu es censé les ouvrir plus tard avec Harry, lui rappela sa mère.

-Je ne vais pas les ouvrir… Juste les regarder ! Et essayer de deviner ce qu'i l'intérieur ! Fit-il en les suivant presque joyeusement à l'extérieur.

-C'est grossier, commenta Narcissa. Imagine un peu que quelqu'un te voit farfouiller comme un chat errant dans les poubelles. Non, oublies ça Drago.

-Surtout que ça ne veut rien dire, ajouta Marie-Anne. Un jour j'ai eu un cadeau de la taille d'une boite d'allumette, qui faisait du bruit comme une boite d'allumette. En fait quand je l'ai ouverte, c'était une calèche. Même pas rétrécie ! La boite avait un intérieur gigantesque… On a eu beaucoup de mal à sortir cette pauvre calèche de là. Je crois me souvenir qu'il y avait même le cocher moldu à l'intérieur et qu'on devait lui jeter de la nourriture pour ne pas qu'il meure…

Drago la fixa avec perplexité et un peu d'effroi.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le jardin où avait lieu la cérémonie. Un mur floral fait de lys, de roses et de narcisses, tous blancs, trônait à présent derrière l'estrade. Il était accompagné de trois arches végétales le long de l'allée et de chaque côtés se tenaient de délicates chaises en fer blanc pour les invités. L'emplacement était délimité par des haies taillées pour reprendre le motif d'entrelacs du dossier des chaises. Derrière ces dernières s'amassaient déjà les journalistes qui vérifiaient leurs matériels, et des Aurors qui patrouillaient en fixant chaque point du décor comme si c'était la pire chose au monde pour eux.

Au-dessus se tenait une coupole magique transparente au cas où l'orage éclaterait en plein milieu de la cérémonie. Drago regarda avec contrariété le ciel : il ne faisait vraiment pas beau… Mais bon, c'était à prévoir lorsqu'on se mariait en avril.

Les invités étaient debout derrière les rangées de chaises, saluant chaque nouvel arrivant, discutant ou admirant leurs tenues respectives. Drago repéra dans un coin Hermione Granger et dû admettre qu'elle était particulièrement radieuse dans sa robe rouge tulipe qui s'ouvrait dans le dos et se fermait sur le devant par un petit collier de cou. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un ensemble de boucles noires structurées, faisant ressortir le rouge à lèvre qui ornait ses lèvres. Il réalisa alors qu'elle discutait avec animation avec Blaise et Pansy.

Blaise avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur et arborait aujourd'hui les couleurs des Zabini : le rouge carmin et le noir, les deux couleurs semblant particulièrement bien assorties avec la née moldue au point que Pansy dans sa mousseline bleue nuit semblait appartenir à un autre monde. Ses courts cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un serre tête orné d'un petit nœud de velours noir et d'une pierre de lapis-lazuli.

Levant la tête, elle le repéra et s'échappa du groupe pour le rejoindre.

Elle le détailla silencieusement des pieds à la tête :

-Tu es époustouflant Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Des vêtements faits sur mesure par le meilleur tailleur de toute l'Europe! Je te parle pas du prix ! Tu es pas mal non plus si tu veux savoir.

-Hum, je sais ! Répondit-elle fièrement. Quand tu auras le temps, va saluer mes parents, je crois qu'ils étaient quelque part pas loin du Ministre de la Magie.

-Je préfère ne pas trop m'approcher de la foule de peur de pas pouvoir en sortir…. Et puis je ne veux pas manquer les étincelles.

Il gardait le ciel au coin de l'oeil, bien qu'il ne fût pas le seul à guetter.

-Ah oui… Ton Potter est en train de jouer les cowboys…

Hermione se glissa alors jusqu'à eux, l'air inquiète. Drago commençait doucement à la connaitre et avait pu comprendre que cet air n'était réservé qu'à une seule personne : son fiancé.

-Suis-je la seule à ressentir comme une arrière impression de Troisième Tâche lorsque nous étions en quatrième année ?

-Ouais, parait que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr de toute la Grande Bretagne ! Lâcha Blaise, sombrement ironique.

Granger fit la moue avant de lever le regard au ciel, semblant un peu désespérée :

-Et encore, tu ne sais pas la moitié des choses à laquelle tu as échappé…

-Ah, c'est vrai que Potter trouve toujours le moyen de se retrouver dans des situations anxiogènes, répondit platement Pansy qui ne semblait toutefois pas très stressée.

-Il ne le fait pas exprès, la corrigea la gryffondor.

*Arrêtez d'imaginer le pire s'il vous plait !* Grommela intérieurement Drago. *Je ne veux pas me faire du souci pour ce crétin courtiseur de fille !*

-Où est Londubat ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet de conversation.

-Avec sa grand-mère et Hannah… Et les Abbot.

-Devons-nous nous attendre à un futur mariage ? L'interrogea Pansy en fronçant le nez. Je pense que Londubat pourrait trouver mieux.

-Ce n'est pas une question de « mieux », c'est une question de sentiments. Est-ce que vous trois étiez si déterminé à faire un mariage de raison ?! S'indigna Hermione.

-Techniquement c'est ce que je fais, répliqua Drago.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire puisque la jeune fille émit un son moqueur en redressant son menton, enchainant avec sa pose de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

-Non, techniquement tu lorgnes sur les fesses de mon meilleur ami depuis le début de l'année !

-Ah ! Là elle t'a eu Drago ! S'exclama Blaise alors qu'il prenait une moue boudeuse et s'entourait de toute la mauvaise foi dont il pouvait être capable.

-Je ne _lorgnais_ pas ses fesses.

C'était qu'elles étaient pas mal du tout moulées dans un de ces jeans moldus, mais la plupart du temps, elles étaient cachées par sa robe de sorcier.

-Tu divague Granger, réagit Pansy, volant à son secours. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à s'intéresser au côté pratique de la chose. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être heureuse aux côtés d'un homme pauvre et sans influence.

-Tu connais déjà mon point de vue, ajouta Blaise en lui souriant, désolé pour elle.

-Suis-je la seule personne romantique à des mètres à la ronde ?! S'étonna Hermione.

-Oh, mais je peux être romantique, répliqua Pansy. Mais avec un homme riche et puissant.

La gryffondor poussa un soupir désespéré tandis que les serpentards ricanaient autour d'elle.

-Ils te font marcher Hermione, fit Blaise avant d'être coupé d'une taloche de la part de Pansy.

-Non, c'est très sérieux !

Leur rire s'étrangla cependant quand un homme poussa une exclamation en pointant du doigt le ciel.

Un jet de magie s'érigeait u milieu des nuages avant d'exploser en pluie d'étincelles.

Rouges.

Une main glacée se referma soudain sur le cœur de Drago tandis que des exclamations inquiètes et paniqués éclataient parmi les invités. Harry était peut-être blessé.

Harry était peut être mort.

Non.

Comment il ferait lui si Harry était mort ? Et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas possible : le monde s'arrêterait sûrement de tourner si Potter mourait. Il était le Survivant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire… ?

Il avait du mal à respirer. Non, en fait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Oh Salazar, il était à deux doigts de refaire une crise de panique…

Un nouveau jet de magie apparut dans le ciel et lança de nouvelles étincelles.

Cette fois-ci elles étaient dorées.

L'héritier Malefoy se rappela alors comment respirer.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Se plaignit Pansy à côté de lui. Potter est blessé mais après il a réussi ? Potter est mort mais il a réussi ? Potter a réussi mais…

-Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu… Psalmodiait Granger à côté en se mordant les doigts. On devrait appeler un médicomage !

-Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Il est solide le petit Potter, tenta de la rassurer Blaise.

Une main caressa son épaule et Drago tourna la tête vers sa mère qui présentait un visage des plus sereins :

-Ca, c'est ton grand-père qui s'est trompé d'étincelles. Allez, ils vont revenir maintenant, alors soyons prêt à les acceuillir.

Encore un peu sonné, et ce pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se dirigea machinalement vers l'estrade tandis que Narcissa invitait la foule à rejoindre les rangées de chaises.

C'était trop d'émotion pour son pauvre cœur.

-o-O-o-O-o-

-Herbert… Soupira Lucius d'un air sincèrement navré.

Le vieil homme haussa des épaules avant de montrer sa baguette magique :

-C'est cette fichue vieille branche, elle n'en fait plus qu'à sa tête !

Harry qui regardait d'un air HEUREUX sa vache s'en aller vers ses camarades avec son ruban bleu accrochée à sa corne, se tourna, légèrement interrogateur :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Lucius en continuant de regarder de travers le patriarche. Rentrons maintenant.

Le brun haussa des épaules, juste satisfait d'avoir réussi son épreuve et de s'en être sorti en un seul morceau. Il avait eu un peu peur lorsque la vache l'avait chargé en poussant un énorme mugissement furieux, mais heureusement c'était plus de peur que de mal.

-Au fait Monsieur Potter ?

-Hum ?

-38 minutes, lâcha son futur beau-père avec un sourire en coin.

Harry retint un cri indigné. Ou pas.

-On avait dit que ce n'était pas une compétition ! Et puis ça compte pas ! Elles s'étaient cachées ! Vous faites jamais tailler vos arbres ou quoi ?!

Il grogna lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'homme faisait la sourde oreille et partait au petit trot vers le château. Harry l'aurait poursuivi avec plaisir s'il n'y avait eu le grand-père. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser derrière eux tout seul.

-Chef de famille indigne ! Pesta-t-il à mi-voix en donnant l'ordre à Espie de repartir.

-On aura un bon beefsteak au repas, commenta pour sa part Herbert qui semblait suivre sa propre ligne de pensée.

Mais Harry tourna brusquement sa tête dans sa direction :

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?!

Ils n'avaient quand même pas l'intention de… Non… Pas SA vache…

Mais l'homme ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de fredonner une mélodie. Harry préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et remonta le chemin jusqu'à retrouver Lucius qui les attendait à l'entrée des vergers.

Là ils se remirent en position, Lucius et Herbert flanquant ses côtés alors que le bruit de nombreuses discussions animées arrivait petit à petit à leurs oreilles. Puis soudain, au détour du chemin, les arbres fruitiers disparurent et le jardin fut en vue.

Il y eut quelques exclamations joyeuses à leur apparition et toutes les têtes semblèrent se tourner vers eux. Harry se raidit inconsciemment sur sa selle.

A chaque pas cliquetant de l'animal il pouvait voir la foule se rapprocher et son cœur augmentait tout autant de cadence sans qu'il pense pouvoir un seul instant le contrôler. Lucius et Herbert chevauchaient toujours autour de lui et si ce matin il avait plaisanté au sujet de s'enfuir, à cet instant il retenait tout son corps pour ne pas donner un grand coup dans les flancs d'Espie et partir au grand galop au loin, très loin, là où personne ne pourrait le rattraper.

Non, à la place de ça il s'avançait inéluctablement vers Neville qui lui adressait un sourire un peu désolé.

 _Ouais c'est le moment_ , semblait-il lui dire, _après ça tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière_.

Le public était fendu en deux parties distinctes et s'il avait été moins angoissé il aurait pu s'intéresser aux personnes le composant, mais là, il ne pouvait voir que l'allée tracée pour lui qui devait le conduire devant l'autel.

Là où l'attendait Drago.

Les rênes dans ses mains se mirent à trembler et Espie, semblant le sentir, donna un grand coup de tête pour tenter de se donner du lest. Harry le contrôla, se fustigeant d'être aussi nerveux. Il n'allait quand même pas mourir ! Et si effectivement sa vie conjugale était une part importante de son futur, ce n'était pas si grave de ne pas la faire avec un être qu'il aurait choisi en toute connaissance de cause. Après tout, il aurait peut-être fait un mauvais choix.

Epouser Ginny aurait pu être un mauvais choix.

Et Drago était… Ça pourrait… Enfin… Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un choix de dépit ou un lot de consolation. Loin de là. Peut-être que des filles, et peut être même des mecs, tueraient pour être à sa place en ce moment ! DONC il était, en quelque sorte, chanceux.

Arrivé non loin de Neville, il se rappela de faire une boucle de façon à placer son cheval perpendiculairement à la foule et attendit en se forçant à respirer, portant son regard un peu partout autour de lui, observant son bientôt beau-père (*gros soupir intérieur*) et son « grand-père » par alliance descendre de leurs montures, ce dernier aidé par son fils et son petit-fils tout en se faisant gronder à voix basse pour s'être trompé d'étincelles.

Puis Lucius fut à ses côtés et Harry ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans son regard. Que pouvait donc ressentir en ce moment cet homme de fer ? Harry n'était plus aussi catégorique à son sujet… A cause de ce que lui avait raconté le professeur Rogue, à cause de ce qu'il avait vu de lui ces derniers jours… A cause de leur dispute.

Evidemment ils ne seraient jamais « amis » et probablement tout juste cordiaux, mais le brun avait l'impression de mieux comprendre le personnage et grâce à lui avait appréhendé toute une série de nouveaux concepts, inconnus jusque-là.

A quel point il était difficile d'être responsable d'une famille, de la sauvegarder, de la mener dans la bonne direction… Ce poids le chef de famille était obligé de le porter tout seul sur ses épaules.

Un poids écrasant et solitaire.

Lui tendant la main, il se laissa attraper par la poigne de l'homme qui cette fois-ci n'avait rien de fuyante. Elle était ferme et l'aida à mettre pied à terre, les tenant plus rapprochés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Tout en ce moment était une question d'acceptation.

Est-ce que Harry acceptait cet homme qui avait toujours été contre lui, avait tenté de le manipuler et de le tuer, comme ainé, guide et protecteur ?

Est-ce que Lucius acceptait ce garçon qui avait détruit tous ses rêves de grandeur comme descendant et héritier de son titre et de tout ce qu'il possédait ?

« Serez-vous à la hauteur ? » Semblait lui demander les orbes d'argent fixées sur lui.

« Je le serais. » Lui répondirent en retour les émeraudes soulignées d'un léger froncement de sourcil.

S'éloignant légèrement, le chef de la maison Malefoy vint prendre la vieille et précieuse coupe en or massif que lui tendait sur un plateau l'un des officiants.

-Le sang qui coule dans les veines de la famille Malefoy est pareil au vin de cette coupe, aujourd'hui, par les lois qu'ont édictées autrefois nos ancêtres et celles des Familles libres, je fais de toi, Harry Potter Black, l'un des nôtres.

Il souleva le récipient à la vue de tout le monde, avant de le tendre vers Harry et continuer :

-La lignée Malefoy t'accepte en son sein et fais de toi un de ses enfants. Elle fait de toi son fils.

Harry respira profondément avant d'approcher son visage de la coupe et de tendre le cou, priant pour arriver à boire sans s'en renverser partout. Il avait beau savoir qu'il y avait une serviette non loin au cas où pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer, il avait l'impression que c'était l'épreuve la plus dure de la journée.

Heureusement, Lucius se montra très doux, autant dans la façon dont il posa sa main libre dans sa nuque, que dans la façon dont il inclina lentement la coupe, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse sentir le liquide toucher doucement ses lèvres avant de les entrouvrir.

Le vin, très fort, brûla la gorge de Harry et il fut heureux de ne devoir en prendre qu'une gorgée. Il n'était cependant pas préparé à l'espèce d'incendie qui s'alluma en lui et sa magie qui s'affola en un instant alors qu'une énergie étrangère se mêlait à elle.

En un instant il comprit ce que tous avaient essayé de lui expliquer en parlant de « Toile » ou de « Réseau » et de membres de familles reliés. Il la voyait enfin, pas avec ses yeux, pas avec son ouïe ou tout autre sens, mais il pouvait pendant cette brève seconde de réalisation savoir presque physiquement où se trouvaient tous les membres de la famille Malefoy, leur présence devenant comme plus « concrète » ou « plus solide », c'était difficile à décrire.

Et par phénomène de réaction, il pouvait aussi sentir tous les autres liens. Celui, merveilleux, doré qui l'unissait à Evangeline, évidemment, mais d'autres de nature très différente. Hermione. Rogue. Neville. Ron. Teddy. Arthur. Ginny. Et des liens même éteints, comme celui de Sirius. Et il sentait au-delà de ce lien, beaucoup d'autres, un énorme réseau. Et par ce fait, il était constamment traversé par de la magie qui n'était pas à lui, ce dont il ne s'était jamais rendu compte.

Avait-il vraiment été seul un jour ?

Ce n'était plus le gout du vin qui s'attardait au fond de sa gorge, mais un parfum sombre et musqué, froid et pur comme la neige, un peu ferrugineux aussi. La magie de famille des Malefoy qui l'enveloppait de son voile.

La coupe s'éloigna de ses lèvres et Harry reprit contact avec les évènements, tout seul dans son corps avec juste sa magie à lui et fut heureux que la main de Lucius soit encore dans son cou pour le soutenir. S'assurant d'un regard qu'il tenait bien sur ses pieds, le sorcier le lâcha doucement et leva à nouveau la coupe à la vue de tout le monde avant de la reposer sur le plateau.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il à mi-voix en voyant qu'Harry semblait encore un peu planer.

-C'était… Wouaouh.

Lucius roula des yeux face à son incroyable éloquence.

-Et encore, vous n'avez pas idée de ce que ça a été pour moi de rejoindre les Black.

Oh si, Harry devinait. Ce monstrueux réseau derrière Sirius… Les Black reliés à quasiment toutes les plus grandes familles sorcières. Il savait qu'il allait lui-même devoir y faire face.

Se forçant à se reprendre, il suivit des yeux Neville qui vint alors prendre la place de Lucius auprès de lui, continuant d'adresser son sourire rassurant. Cela sembla désormais plus comme s'il essayait de cacher sa propre nervosité, un peu gauche dans sa robe un poil plus longue que d'habitude, d'un doux marron sobre décoré de bordures faite d'un fil vert éclatant et ondulant le long des bords en motif de lierre.

-Tu es très bien, le rassura Harry à voix basse alors qu'ils commençaient tous les deux à avancer vers l'allée.

Mais il ne saisit pas de réponses s'il y en avait eu une, car alors qu'ils passaient la première arche florale, Drago apparut enfin dans son champ de vision et soudain il n'y eut plus que lui.

Merlin qu'il était beau. Non, ce n'était pas le bon mot. Somptueux. Oui, il était juste somptueux.

Sur l'estrade, entourés par les nombreuses fleurs blanches qui embaumaient de leur délicat parfum tout le jardin, soudain c'était comme si le soleil était apparu derrière les nuages et avait décidé d'illuminer uniquement le jeune héritier.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas cependant, et peut être que la lumière d'un ciel orageux était ce qui convenait le mieux au teint de Drago.

Il était habillé quasiment tout en blanc, si ce n'était les broderies et la ceinture de sa tunique, du vert des Malefoy. Le vert des Serpentards. Celle-ci était à col haut, ce dernier semblait encore plus richement brodé, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bijou plutôt que de tissus. En bas il portait des culottes blanches et des bottines noires bordée de fourrure d'un gris soyeux.

La même fourrure qui se retrouvait à souligner l'encolure de la robe de sorcier que le jeune homme portait au-dessus, ainsi que les bordures des larges manches et celles du bas. Harry n'y connaissait rien en fourrure, mais rien qu'à la voir, on sentait qu'elle devait être horriblement chère. La robe elle-même, tout aussi blanche que le reste, était recouverte en nuages ici et là de paillettes argentée qui étincelaient doucement au moindre mouvement de son porteur.

Ça aurait probablement dû faire kitsh. Ca ne le faisait pas.

Harry était entrainé vers lui comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière. Lui qui avait eu peur de se sentir ridicule et gêné en passant devant les rangées d'invités n'y faisait même pas attention. Et encore, heureusement qu'il avait Neville à côté de lui pour modérer ses pas.

Approchant toujours plus, il put détailler la grosse chaine qui tenait les deux pans de la robe au niveau des pectoraux. D'argent, elle portait en son centre une énorme émeraude enchâssée dans un cercle d'or blanc. Les motifs de sa tunique étaient des serpents et sous la toque du même genre que la sienne une partie de la frange du blond était rabattu, laissant quelques mèches libres sur ses tempes. Le coiffeur devait lui avoir coupé les cheveux car ils étaient plus courts derrière ses oreilles et laissaient la nuque entièrement découverte.

Ça plaisait à Harry, il avait fini par accepter qu'il avait une obsession pour le cou du blond.

Par contre il n'arriva pas à croiser son regard. Drago avait détourné la tête pour fixer l'officiant devant lui et ce fut grâce à cela qu'Harry se rendit compte de la présence de l'homme. Reprenant conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il monta les petites marches de l'estrade avec les jambes soudain un peu raides et s'installa à côté de son futur époux, n'osant pas regarder dans sa direction.

Il sentait la présence de Neville à moins d'un pas derrière lui, vit du coin de l'œil Hermione qui serra le poing vers le haut en guise d'encouragement. Il lui répondit d'un petit sourire avant de se concentrer lui aussi sur l'officiant.

C'était un homme aux cheveux poivre sel avec une fine moustache, le visage concentré, une robe entièrement blanche, complétement neutre et fermée jusqu'en bas par des boutons, le faisant un peu ressembler à un druide. Voyant qu'il avait leur attention à tous, il commença :

-Sorcières et sorciers, je vous remercie d'être présent aujourd'hui pour assister à cette union réalisée dans le respect de nos traditions, honorant la Magie, les dons qu'elle nous a offert, et ce, afin de la perpétrer pour toujours et qu'à jamais elle demeure sur cette terre.

Un murmure de satisfaction secoua la foule et quelqu'un se moucha bruyamment dans son mouchoir.

-Aujourd'hui se présentent devant vous Drago Lucius Malefoy, né le 5 juin 1980, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et de Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, et Harry James Potter Black, né le 31 juillet 1980, fils de James Fléamont Potter et de Lily Potter, née Evans. Selon les rites sorciers, Messieurs les témoins, confirmez-vous que ces deux sorciers se sont promis l'un à l'autre ?

-Je confirme, répondit Neville en présentant la montre au cygne.

-Je confirme, répondit Blaise en en faisant de même avec le médaillon au phénix et au dragon.

-Très bien. Conformément à la loi, je dois annoncer à l'assistance que des contrats de mariage ont été signés et validés par la banque notariale de Gringotts. Maintenant, nous allons passer à la cérémonie des Liens. Mais avant, si quelqu'un à une objection à ce mariage, qu'il se lève et se fasse entendre ?

Harry se tourna légèrement vers la foule en priant que non, personne ne l'obligerait à revivre tout ça. D'ailleurs il pouvait compter sur Narcissa qui semblait défier quiconque de se faire remarquer, et peut être même avait ensorcelé les chaises pour les rendre aussi collante que du papier tue mouche.

Le silence qui raisonna heureusement durant quelques minutes n'était coupé que par le flash des appareils photos et les griffonnements de plumes des journalistes massés dans un coin. Harry détourna vivement la tête, souhaitant ne rien avoir à faire avec eux aujourd'hui. Avec l'article qu'ils avaient pondus ce matin, ils pouvaient toujours se brosser pour qu'il leur accorde ne serait-ce que quelques mots.

-Parfait, approuva l'officiant au bout de cinq minutes avant de retourner son attention sur les deux mariés et de sortir sa baguette magique qu'il éleva devant lui. Maintenant je vais demander aux deux mariés de se faire face et de serrer ensemble leurs mains gauches.

On y était.

Inspirant profondément, Harry se tourna vers Drago. Même si c'était stupide et en rien rassurant, il chercha la trace de la moindre émotion sur le visage et les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Mais il n'y avait rien. Un lac d'acier plat comme une mer d'huile.

Pendant quelques secondes il frotta les doigts contre la paume de sa main qui était un peu moite d'appréhension, sachant qu'à partir du moment où il aurait fait ces fichus serments, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Et il ne put s'empêcher de contempler ce qu'allait devenir sa vie.

« Allez… Fonce, ne réfléchis pas ! »

Il attrapa la main que Drago avait déjà levé, avec probablement plus de fermeté qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Le blond tressaillit à peine et garda sa propre poigne douce et légère tandis que la baguette de l'officiant se posait dessus.

-Messieurs les témoins ? Baguette levée ! Demanda le sorcier et les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent. Avec l'aval et le soutien des Maisons Londubat et Zabini…

Un fin rayon de magie étincelant jaillit des baguettes de Blaise et Neville pour plonger sur celle de l'officiant, la faisant briller d'une lumière oscillant entre le brun et le carmin.

Des rubans lumineux en sortirent alors pour nouer les poignets de Drago et de Harry. A cet instant, même s'il l'avait voulu, ce dernier ne pouvait plus se détacher du blond, car aussi souple semblaient les liens magiques, cela le tenait fermement comme une corde, sans être cependant douloureux. C'était juste tiède et pulsait régulièrement comme un cœur.

Sans être les battements de son propre cœur, car ils battaient actuellement la chamade.

-Drago Lucius Malefoy et Harry James Potter Black : Jurez-vous d'offrir, en toutes occasions, protection physique et morale à votre conjoint et sa famille ?

-Je le jure, affirma Drago d'une voix atone.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire s'il avait gardé l'expression qui allait avec, car toute son attention était sur leurs mains jointes et le ruban côté Drago semblant se fondre dans sa peau, ne laissant qu'une fine bande de motifs, comme des runes sur la blancheur de son poignet.

-Je le jure, se rappela de dire à son tour Harry, observant alors le même phénomène sur lui.

Presque aussitôt un nouveau ruban sortit de la baguette pour les lier à nouveau.

-Jurez-vous d'offrir, en toutes occasions, soutien matériel et moral à votre conjoint et sa famille ?

Ils jurèrent tous les deux et une nouvelle bande d'inscription cercla leur poignet, juste à côté de la première. Harry se demanda un moment pourquoi il fallait que ce soit à cet endroit : ça faisait tellement menottes de prisonnier…

-Jurez-vous de vous montrer, en toutes occasions, loyal à votre conjoint et à sa famille ?

C'était probablement la promesse qu'il aurait le plus de mal à respecter, songea Harry alors que le dernier ruban brillait sur leur poigne. Drago n'hésita pas un instant, sa voix toujours aussi maitrisée et cela lui donna le courage d'en faire de même. Le dernier bracelet de symbole s'inscrivit sur sa peau et alors les trois bandes s'emmêlèrent les unes dans les autres, formant comme une chaine délicate ou une tresse à trois brins.

-Ainsi soit-il ! Vous voilà lié par vos serments, respectez-les, observez-les, ils vous permettront de vivre une entente harmonieuse ! Annonça l'officiant pour terminer le sortilège.

La baguette quitta sa position et comme à la répétition du mariage, les deux jeunes hommes se lâchèrent sans un regard, se tournant vers le public. Harry capta rapidement la silhouette rigide et figé de Lucius qui semblait assister à un enterrement, Narcissa qui tapotait dignement ses yeux d'un mouchoir alors qu'Hermione et Hannah les regardaient avec émotion. Le professeur Mc Gonnagall avait elle aussi un mouchoir à la main, étreignant de l'autre celle de Rogue qui semblait vouloir être à absolument tout autre endroit que celui-ci. Mais il n'y avait pas que les femmes car le professeur Slughorn se moucha d'un coup bruyamment, sa face larmoyante ressemblant un peu à celle d'un basset dépressif. Hagrid, derrière, n'était en guère meilleur état.

Pour changer un peu, il chercha Kingsley qui se tenait dignement au deuxième rang du côté normalement réservé à la famille de Harry.

Et pendant un bref moment, même si ce n'était qu'une rêverie, Harry se surprit à souhaiter voir ses parents au premier rang, fiers, il l'aurait espéré, ainsi que Sirius, Rémus et Nymphadora. Oh oui Tonks aurait ADORE ! Elle se serait amusée à choquer tous ces nobliaux en se pointant avec une couleur de cheveux ultra pétante et une tenue tout sauf adaptée ! Et puis toute la famille Weasley réunit derrière, avec même Fred. Les Jumeaux auraient rendu la soirée infernale ! Seuls Bill et Fleur étaient cependant là, la demi-vélane caressant doucement son ventre un peu rebondi en poussant des soupirs de plaisirs. A côté, il y avait Luna et son père et celle-ci semblait chantonner la marche nuptiale en oscillant sur sa chaise. A l'extrémité du premier rang réservé à la famille de Harry, se trouvaient Mrs Leonowens qui tenait dans ses bras Evangeline et semblait lui raconter toute la scène, et Andromeda qui avait originellement eu Teddy sur ses genoux jusqu'à ce que dernier décide qu'il était mieux par terre, sous la chaise de sa grand-mère.

-Je vous déclare à présents unis par les lois qui régissent le mariage sorcier ! Annonça finallement l'officiant et le public se leva alors pour manifester leurs joies en lançant depuis leurs baguettes des petites étincelles, des feux d'artifices, des pétales de fleurs ou même des petits oiseaux.

Les Aurors qui se tenaient tout autour grincèrent des dents, inquiets, mais rien n'avait pu empêcher les sorciers de faire comme ils en avaient l'habitude lors des mariages. Que ce soit le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier sur l'estrade, et un ancien mangemort controversé, que le Ministre de la Magie lui-même se trouve dans la foule, ainsi que d'anciens ennemis, ne faisaient pas la différence, et au soulagement de tous, il n'y eut aucun mauvais sort qui profita de ce moment de folie magique pour tuer qui que ce soit.

Doucement, alors qu'Harry tentait de ne pas se noyer sous des pétales de roses, il sentit la main de Drago revenir chercher la sienne et la serrer.

Il tourna alors la tête vers lui, et ce ne fut que parce qu'il était proche qu'il saisit le petit sourire discret sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui continuait faire mine de rien, parcourant des yeux la foule d'un air solennel. Harry, lui, n'hésita pas à sourire franchement et vint presser à son tour la main comme pour lui dire qu'il comprenait.

Enfin.

Tout était réglé : ce qu'ils allaient faire d'Evangeline, la menace du Mauvais Œil, les interminables heures de préparations et l'impression étrange qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à ce moment.

Depuis la naissance d'Evangeline, tout s'était bousculé, mais il avait l'impression d'en avoir plus appris sur lui-même et la magie qu'en sept ans d'études. Et cela lui avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives : élever sa fille, naturellement, découvrir ce que pouvait donner une vie de couple… Et une vie de famille en général. Sans oublier cette magie de famille à comprendre et à explorer…

Il avait hâte.

Oh oui Merlin, qu'il avait hâte !

 _A suivre…_

… _*Grand sourire satisfait*  
Vous l'avez deviné, le chapitre suivant parlera aussi du mariage avec tout le reste de la fête et il y aura quelques moments drarry, moui, moui. Je suis heureuse d'attaquer le début de leur vie commune, même si ça sent aussi la fin de la partie 1 de l'histoire. Enfin, j'espère que toutes les descriptions dues au mariage n'ont pas été trop ennuyeuses. Habituellement je ne suis pas friande des longues descriptions de vêtements, parce qu'honnêtement, on s'en fout un peu et ça casse l'action, mais là je me suis dit que pour la tenue de mariage, vous voudriez surement plus de détail. Dans la vraie vie, la cérémonie c'est le moment un peu chiant (ou alors c'est parce que ça fait trois année que j'assiste à des mariages et que si je ne suis pas empêchée par le travail, je rempile cette année.) mais bon, il fallait passer par là. Il reste quand même pas mal de choses… Espérons que ça se passera mieux que pour le début ! _

_Chapitre suivant (allez on se motive ! Je vais essayé de le sortir avant début mai !) :_ _Un instant lunaire qui ne signifie rien_ _, nuiiiiit belllle nuiiiit sous un ciel d'italllliiiie…_


	41. Un instant lunaire

_Note de l'auteur :_ _Chapitre très en retard. Vraiment désolé ! Et gros bisoux à tous ceux qui on pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ! C'est toujours très très apprécié ! Et merci à vous autres aussi qui nous rejoignez !_

 **Chapitre 36 : Un instant lunaire qui ne signifie rien**

Certaines personnes faisaient toute une affaire du mariage.

C'était pour ainsi dire comme un état idéal à attendre… Mais pour un couple, qu'est ce qui changeait vraiment avec le moment où les anneaux étaient échangés, où les papiers étaient signés, ou alors dans le cas des sorciers : où les serments étaient prononcés ?

Dans l'immédiat, vraiment rien de particulier.

Si ce n'étaient de longues minutes à prendre la pose devant les photographes aux bras de différentes personnes… Ou avec des personnes dans les bras, aussi, tout en recevant une interminable série de félicitations.

Même lors de de la cérémonie d'après victoire-Voldemort Harry n'avait pas eu à serrer autant de mains d'affilées.

Drago subissait l'épreuve comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie, répondant de la façon la plus charmante du monde comme si ce n'était pas déjà la trentième fois qu'il répondait la même chose, c'est-à-dire : « Merci, c'est très aimable à vous. » ou « Merci, c'est un grand honneur de vous avoir à nos côtés aujourd'hui ».

Pour sa part, Harry ne connaissait que le tiers des personnes invitées et s'en tenait à de brefs « merci » ou à des hochements de tête face à la horde d'inconnus. Il était évident que la plupart avaient été invités pour que les Malefoy puissent épater la galerie.

Heureusement la foule de personnes sans noms s'évacuait peu à peu à l'extérieur de la zone de cérémonie, dans le jardin où ici et là étaient placées des petites tables contenant amuse-gueules et bouteilles de champagnes flottantes. Ils pouvaient alors se promener dans les allées et admirer la floraison de nombreuses fleurs, et en particulier celle des magnifiques rosiers.

Harry avait un instant caressé l'espoir de pouvoir rapidement les rejoindre avec ses amis, mais Narcissa semblait décidée à les prendre en photos avec tous les groupes de personnes possibles et inimaginables : Les enfants, les parents, la famille entière, le parrain, les témoins, les témoins et les demoiselles d'honneur, le Ministre et sa famille, les professeurs… Ah ça, ils en auraient des photos à mettre dans les albums…

Alors qu'il se faisait flasher par une dizaine d'appareil photo, il tua le temps en laissant son regard s'attarder ici et là sur Drago et sa brûlante présence imposée par l'exercice. Parfois ils se trouvaient épaule contre épaule ou à d'autres occasion, il sentait ses doigts le frôler, voire se poser, aussi légers qu'un papillon sur lui. Se forçant à cacher ses sentiments, il tut son léger désarroi intérieur, si désireux d'avoir un moment pour juste eux deux, sachant que le masque mondain du jeune homme resterait à sa place tant qu'il y aurait un public.

Impossible donc de savoir ce qui se passait dans cette tête blonde et Harry se résigna à se consumer d'impatience.

-o-O-o-O-o-

De l'autre côté de la haie, le groupe de témoins et demoiselles d'honneur, rejoints par Daphnée et Luna, s'était naturellement réunis dans un coin du jardin, profitant du champagne et de l'odeur entêtante des roses dans l'atmosphère lourde que leur imposait un futur orage.

Hannah avait aussitôt passé en revue tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé bien – et moins bien, et qu'elle voulait aussi pour son mariage, se contentant des hochements de tête de son petit ami qui semblait à peine concerné, plus intéressé en réalité par la bonne santé des roses « Baronne de Rothschild » qui les entourait. Heureusement elle trouva des oreilles plus attentives en la personne de Daphnée et de Pansy.

-Quand je me marierais, fit cette dernière, je m'attendrais à plus fastueux. Et comme toi, je trouve que ça manquait d'enfant. Habituellement on trouve toujours un petit cousin ou une petite cousine pour ouvrir le chemin des mariés avec des pétales de fleurs, non ? Et puis un mariage sans robe de mariée et de traine, ça ne fait pas pareil…

-C'est vrai que quelque part, il manquait la touche féminine, approuva l'autre serpentarde. Mais honnêtement ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux- et puis c'est tellement ironique ! Dire qu'il n'y avait même pas trois ans, ils en étaient encore à se battre comme deux chats de gouttière sur le même territoire !

-L'habit ne me semble pas si important, commenta innocemment Hermione. Fut une époque où j'envisageais sérieusement, si mariage devait avoir lieu, de le faire en jeans et en t-shirt dans quelques coins chauds du sud de l'Europe.

Elle s'attira trois regards révulsés d'horreur. Alors qu'elles la sermonnaient au sujet de ses manières de garçon manqué sous le regard placide de Blaise, Neville cligna des yeux, suivant l'air de rien le déplacement de Luna qui s'avançait dans l'allée.

Après un dernier regard sur la dispute, il quitta discrètement son banc et suivit la blonde jusqu'à une petite rotonde cachée par le tracé du jardin anglais, tout sauf rectiligne à l'inverse de ce qui se faisait en France. Pendant un bref instant, il se contenta d'admirer la jeune fille, légère et gracieuse dans une robe couleur soleil, au jupon court et vaporeux, de la même façon qu'il contemplerait un rêve irréalisable.

-Est-ce que tu y as déjà pensé ? Lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Quoi donc, Nevy' ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui avec un pas de danse.

-Au mariage ? Aux robes blanches ? Tout ça…

Il se détourna vers les fleurs, un peu gêné de devoir poser une question à laquelle il croyait connaitre la réponse. La serdaigle était très souvent dans son propre monde, rêveuse et portant son attention sur des choses qui laissaient habituellement les autres perplexes. L'amour ? Elle ne semblait ni le chercher, ni le désirer… au grand damne de Neville.

Jetez lui la pierre, car elle n'avait jamais rien fait à proprement parler pour inspirer de telles désirs. Elle était juste elle, sans manières ni prétention. Avec son petit corps gracile quasiment dénué de rondeurs, sa poitrine plate et ses hanches pointues, et tout le reste… Tout le reste qui lui avait apporté les moqueries et les brimades.

Comme lui.

Sauf que là où il s'était longtemps apitoyé sur lui-même, n'acceptant pas ce qu'il était et méprisant son reflet dans le miroir, Luna avait eu la bravoure de rester elle-même.

Et cela la rendait merveilleuse à ses yeux.

-Evidemment qu'il m'arrive de penser au mariage, répondit cependant Luna en inclinant la tête sur le côté, le dévisageant un instant de ses grands yeux bleus délavés.

Elle s'avança ensuite en sortant ce qui semblait être une photo de son petit sac pour la lui tendre.

Il s'en saisit et découvrit alors le cliché d'une jeune femme assise sur une pierre, dans une longue robe blanche toute simple, piquée ici et là de fleurs fraiches. Elle semblait tout simplement radieuse.

-C'est ma photo préféré de ma mère, annonça-t-elle. Elle a été prise le jour du mariage de mes parents. Comme eux, si je devais me marier, je le ferais à l'ancienne… Dans un lieu connecté à la magie et en présence des quatre éléments. Avec juste un druide et les témoins.

Elle sourit sans le regarder, comme si elle était plongée dans ses propres pensés, puis retourna son attention vers lui, l'expression douce et pleine de sollicitude :

-Je comprends ta décision Nevy'… Mais….

Luna regarda en direction d'Hannah qui riait à présent avec Pansy. Ses petits sourcils blonds se plissèrent alors un peu, comme de contrariété.

-Hu-hum… Oui, je comprends.

-Ca m'étonnerait, je ne suis pas sûr de mes propres raisons, bouda un peu Neville qui avait suivi son regard. Par ailleurs, je…

Il ne put continuer car la blonde avait posé deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Certaine choses ne doivent pas être dite, lui apprit-elle.

-… Ou serait-ce que tu ne veux pas les entendre, Luna ? Commenta durement Neville en sentant monter une juste indignation en lui, attrapant le bras de la jeune fille pour l'éloigner de ses lèvres.

Godric que ce bras était menu et semblait fragile ! La peau laiteuse, à défaut d'apparaitre douce, faisait naitre en lui des envies peu avouables. Il le lâcha, comme brûlé à vif et se détourna.

« L'Amour » : était-elle seulement capable de ressentir cela ? A quoi servirait-il qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments s'il se heurtait au mur de sa « folie » ?

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois qu'il s'était détourné de ce projet, acceptant cette rude réalité qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'approcher aussi près d'elle.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, essayant de chasser toute comparaison de la vie qu'il pourrait avoir avec Luna et celle qu'il aurait avec Hannah. Cette dernière était une certitude tandis que l'autre n'était qu'un vague nuage susceptible de s'évaporer à tout moment.

C'était la seule chose qu'il y avait à comprendre, en plus de ses problèmes avec Zacharias Smith, sur ses raisons d'épouser la jolie poufsouffle.

A ce moment un grand coup de tonnerre retentit, causant un sursaut à de nombreux invités qui s'empressèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur du Manoir alors que de grosses gouttes d'eau commençaient à s'écraser sur le sol.

Neville et Luna se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant de courir à leurs tours pour rejoindre les autres.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Suite à l'averse qui se déchainait dehors, tout le monde avait trouvé refuge dans l'enfilade de salons du rez-de chaussée, et Blaise s'était installé dans un coin du Grand Salon, sur un confortable fauteuil, là où il pouvait observer de tout son saoul la pièce, admirer la danse des courtoisies et de la politique entre les grandes familles, et surtout s'émerveiller intérieurement en contemplant Daphnée et Hermione qui se tenaient face à lui, sur un sofa, si différentes l'une de l'autre, si peu habituées à être en contact, toutes deux faisant pourtant partie de sa sélection de personne de qualité. Elles réussissaient à avoir une discussion avec un semblant de politesse, bien que le sujet ne réjouissait pas forcement l'une d'elle.

-… Tout ça c'est parce que tu passes tout ton temps avec eux, continuait Daphnée imperturbable, tu vois, moi, même si je n'apprécie pas foncièrement Pansy, je la fréquente quand même.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que le niveau de pénibilité de Pansy et de Milicent vaille celui de Lavande et de Parvati, répliqua sérieusement Hermione. Sans parler de la hauteur des sujets évoqués.

-Oh, ça ne vole pas très haut de leur côté non plus… Mais la qualité des discussions importe peu. Au contraire de cette atmosphère dont on finit forcement par s'imbiber. Cet espèce de parfum de grâce et de légèreté dont je suis navré de te dire, tu es totalement dépourvu.

Hermione fit la moue.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable à sa façon.

-Est-ce si… Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée sans pitié par la blonde.

-Tu marche comme Potter et Weasley ! Tu te tiens comme eux ! Tu parles comme eux ! Et tu fais aussi attention à ton apparence qu'eux ! C'est-à-dire pas du tout ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à être perpétuellement avec des hommes, tu es cette chose hybride qui dégage autant de sex-appeal qu'une patère !

Hermione rougit brusquement et se tourna vers Blaise pour chercher un démenti de son côté, mais hélas, pour le jeune homme, Daphnée avait mis le doigt sur une réalité.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai toujours eu du mal à me faire des amis. Particulièrement avec les filles… C'est comme ça depuis toujours ! S'exaspéra Hermione en retour. Les garçons sont moins… Ils sont moins prises de têtes !

-Tu sais, parfois il faut forcer sa nature.

-Oui, c'est facile de dire ça pour toi, tu es née en tant que stéréotype féminin sur patte ! Moi je suis…

Elle ouvrit les bras pour se montrer, semblant désigner ses jambes un poil trop courtes, son manque de hanche et ses épaules un peu trop larges. Ce n'était à chaque fois pas grand-chose, mais c'était ces petits riens qui faisaient tout.

-Oui, eh bien, tu peux te consoler sur le fait que personne n'ira jamais te confondre avec un objet de décoration, la contra aigrement ladite « stéréotype féminin sur patte ».

-Objet de décora… ?

Hermione ne put en apprendre plus car elle fut détournée de la discussion par l'étrange manège de Blaise. Ce dernier se figea dans une pose beaucoup trop tendue pour être naturelle, tout en fixant quelque chose derrière elles avec le plus étrange regard qui soit. Un regard horrible.

Se retournant, se demandant à moitié s'ils allaient se faire attaquer (et se préparant en laissant glisser sa baguette de sa manche pour être prête à réagir… Réflex paranoïaque hérité de l'année dernière) la gryffondor manqua de s'étouffer dans sa salive en voyant arriver dans leur direction un nouveau stéréotype de beauté parfaite.

La peau noire comme l'ébène avec de grands yeux de chatte frangés de longs cils, un petit nez charmant et des lèvres épaisses, pulpeuses, une silhouette sculpturale et des cheveux noirs coiffés en élégant chignon à l'arrière de son crâne, laissant quelques mèches courtes, crépues et ondulées autour de son visage.

Hermione plissa un instant des yeux, se disant qu'elle lui disait quelque chose. Elle eut sa réponse lorsque Daphnée Greengrass, après une rapide grimace, se leva et fit une gracieuse courbette :

-Bonjour Mrs Zabini. Cela fait longtemps.

Stupéfaite, Hermione se retourna vers Blaise qui affectait alors une position faussement nonchalante, les jambes croisées, l'air un peu écœuré, comme s'il était sous l'effet d'une odeur nauséabonde.

-Bonjour Miss Greengrass, et félicitation pour votre prochain mariage si j'ai bien entendu. Mr Craven n'est pas le pire des prétendants, je peux vous l'assurer. Fut un temps où j'ai profité de sa… de sa compagnie.

La voix était douce, onctueuse et posée, et son discours fit naitre un bref rictus de dégout sur les jolies lèvres de la serpentarde. Hermione avait vraiment l'impression de manquer quelque chose à cet instant, même s'il était évident pour tout le monde que ses deux compagnons n'aimaient guère cette femme – même si pour l'un d'eux il s'agissait de sa propre mère.

Oh, Hermione connaissait la réputation de Mrs Zabini. « La mante religieuse ». Mais bizarrement, elle ne se l'était pas imaginé ainsi. Pas ayant l'air si jeune et si peu abimée par sa vie dissolue. Pas aussi calme… Pas aussi délicate.

-J'imagine fort bien que _mon_ Blaise a profité une fois de plus de votre hospitalité ?

Daphnée lui répondit avec un grand sourire forcé et hypocrite :

-Non, il n'était pas chez nous, et j'ignore où…

Hermione fronça les sourcils, se remémorant alors sa rencontre avec Blaise au parc Victoria, seul sur son banc, lui annonçant qu'il n'avait pas de chez lui. Elle se demanda alors s'il serait bon qu'elle parle ou s'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise.

Elle retourna son attention sur le jeune homme, espérant qu'il saurait l'aiguiller, mais il semblait totalement désintéressé par eux, regardant dans le vide.

C'était… D'une certaine façon c'était un spectacle angoissant à contempler. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ses instincts lui hurlant de tout faire pour effacer une telle expression.

-Oh, commenta Mrs Zabini en relevant elle aussi son fin menton vers lui.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent silencieusement, mettant au comble le malaise de la gryffondor qui finit par craquer et se leva pour faire face à la créature :

-Blaise est le bienvenue chez les Black autant de fois qu'il le désire. Vous ne devriez pas vous faire de soucis à ce sujet.

La femme sembla alors seulement la remarquer alors que Blaise réagissait, ses yeux brillant d'elle ne savait quoi posé aussi sur elle.

-Les Black, donc… Et vous êtes ?

-Hermione, lâcha Blaise en se levant pour se placer à côté d'elle, je crois que tu n'as jamais rencontré Jessica Zabini, ma… génitrice.

-Ho… Si froid mon enfant, gloussa Jessica avec l'air un peu amusé. « Hermione » ? Ce n'est pas un prénom très courant, j'en déduis que vous êtes la célèbre Hermione Granger. La partie féminine des Trois.

Elle la détailla des pieds à la tête, puis :

-Vous êtes un peu décevante je dois dire.

Hermione manqua à nouveau de s'étouffer. Zabini grogna à côté d'elle.

-Vous êtes un peu insultante, répliqua t'elle aussitôt en essayant de reproduire le même ton.

-Avouez tout de même que l'on s'attend à mieux de l'atout charme de l'équipe qui nous a tous sauvé.

Hermione grinça des dents. Que croyez-donc les gens ? Que Harry, Ron et elle avaient tournés un film d'aventure ?! Non, ils s'étaient trainés dans la boue, avait fait du camping sauvage durant plusieurs mois et étaient plus préoccupés par leur survie que par le potentiel glamour de la situation. Et essayez un peu d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de libido dans une telle situation ! Essayez juste de penser au mot libido avec un morceau d'âme de Voldemort autour du cou ! Essayez quand vous devez prendre l'apparence de Bellatrix Lestrange et tenir à bout de doigt sa baguette dégoutante !

Pendant un bref instant, elle imagina Mrs Zabini et Daphnée à sa place pendant leur fuite de l'année dernière et se sentit légèrement moins excédée.

-Je n'étais PAS l'atout charme, ça c'est Harry, moi j'étais l'atout efficacité ! Vous savez, le rôle d'une femme ne dois pas forcement consister à rouler de la poitrine en couinant…

-Tu perds ton temps Hermione, l'interrompit Blaise, c'est à peu près tout ce que sais faire ma mère en plus d' _empoisonner_ l'existence de tout le monde.

Il jeta un regard accusateur à la femme qui l'accueillit d'une façon aussi calme qu'elle prenait le reste de la discussion. Si c'était là « le parfum de grâce et de légèreté » vanté par Greengrass plus tôt, Hermione préférait s'en passer !

-Quoiqu'il en soit, Blaise fait partie de notre famille, à moi, Harry, Drago et Evangeline, donc vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter qu'il dérange ou abuse de l'hospitalité de qui que ce soit parmi nous.

Son avis sur Blaise Zabini avait énormément changé depuis le début du mois de janvier. Certes, elle n'avait pas eu vraiment si tord en le qualifiant de froid, méprisant et d'opportuniste – mais il y avait bien d'autres choses à dire sur lui. S'il était si silencieux, c'était soit qu'il répugnait à dire des choses inutiles, ou parce qu'il retenait sa nature en vérité très honnête, pouvant facilement vexer les gens. Et derrière tout ça se cachait un être cérébral, et même, Hermione en était intimement persuadée, de soucieux envers ses proches, adepte de la paix et de la tranquillité pour tous.

Il était cependant difficile de prévoir ses réactions. Parfois cinglant, parfois amusé.

Parfois laissant échapper sa vulnérabilité.

Hermione l'avait vu au parc, elle savait que toute l'histoire de « chez-soi » et de « famille » était un point douloureux. Etonnant quand on pouvait le voir sans masque s'occuper de Drago comme on le ferait d'un petit frère, choyer Evangeline avec amour ou essayer d'accrocher Harry à lui comme si c'était un espèce de beau-frère réticent.

-« Votre » famille ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne vous savais, ni vous, ni mon fils rattaché aux Black d'aucune façon.

-Blaise ne vous…

Le Blaise en question se leva brusquement pour se diriger sur le canapé, poussant les deux filles installées dessus pour se placer entre elles, à moitié à genoux, tourné vers sa mère dont il toucha la pointe du nez d'à peine le bout du doigt en lui souriant d'un air qui n'avait pas l'air du tout aimant ou même sympathique :

-Sans importance. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas aller voir ailleurs si tu t'y trouves « Maman » ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a pleins de riches idiots que tu ne pourras plus épouser qui se languissent de ta présence !

Elle lui adressa un lent sourire identique, avant de regarder les deux jeunes femmes :

-Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation mesdemoiselles.

-Tu joues avec le feu Blaise, lui reprocha Daphnée quand la femme fut suffisamment loin pour ne plus les entendre.

Il haussa des épaules en se retournant dans le bon sens du canapé, restant entre les deux sorcières et se nourrissant secrètement de l'odeur rassurante de leurs parfums respectifs.

-Au point où on en est…

-Eh bien… J'imagine que l'on peut dire que tu as une mère… Intéressante… ? Lâcha Hermione, peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire.

-Ne lui cherche pas de qualificatifs positifs, c'est une peine inutile. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que c'est le diable en personne et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'en approcher, ni lui parler, ni encore moins lui parler de moi, et surtout pas faire la moindre allusion à un lien, rapport, entre toi et moi. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

Avait-il honte d'elle ?

-Ce n'est pas une insulte, Granger, reprit Daphnée. Pour moi c'est trop tard, elle sait, mais… C'est une femme dangereuse de plusieurs façons. Elle a de l'influence sur pas mal de personnes haut-placées et à des moyens… Si ta relation avec Blaise lui déplait, elle peut vraiment te mener la vie dure.

-Mais ce ne sont pas des façons de faire !

-Serpentarde, Granger.

-Je ne pense pas qu'avoir été à Serpentard vous transforme forcement en garce maléfique ! Répliqua Hermione, puis devant le regard incrédule de Daphnée : Bon, peut être que je le pensais à une époque, mais maintenant que je vous fréquente, je vois à quel point vous êtes tous différents. Tu es fréquentable, même Pansy Parkinson se révèle plus intéressante que prévue. Maintenant que Drago ne m'insulte plus à tour de bras en faisant la grimace, je peux voir quel genre de garçon il peut être, et encore plus intéressant, quel genre d'amoureux il est. Et c'est pareil pour Blaise pour qui je n'existais pas avant, maintenant que nous discutons, je découvre tout un tas de facettes insoupçonnées ! Vous ETES intéressants, et votre façon de penser et d'appréhender les choses n'est pas plus mauvaise que la nôtre, et peut être même que cela aurait été bénéfique que nous ayons plus de serpentards avec nous pour défaire Voldemort (grimace des serpentards, Hermione brassa l'air de la main pour montrer son désintérêt face à leur réaction, tout en continuant : ). On n'avait que le professeur Rogue, et il était brillant… Mais bien seul face à une flopée de gryffondors aux décisions bien irréfléchies.

-Tu ES une gryffy Hermy, lâcha Blaise d'un ton amusé.

-Et alors ? Même moi je fais des erreurs. Même moi il m'arrive de foncer dans l'action sans prévoir de plan, improvisant au fur et à mesure. Il y a de nombreuses choses stupides que j'ai faite parce que j'ai écouté mon cœur avant d'écouter ma raison. Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor pour rien.

Elle semblait presque fière de pouvoir affirmer qu'elle pouvait se comporter comme une tête brulée. Daphnée secoua son visage d'un air désespéré.

-Enfin, tout ça, c'est grâce à Drago et à Harry. S'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés comme d'habitude, on aurait continué nos vies chaque maison de son côté et je pense que j'aurais manqué quelque chose… Sans même le savoir, reprit Hermione d'un air tout à fait convaincu.

Blaise hocha légèrement de la tête, approuvant ses dires, sans qu'elle puisse dire cependant si c'était réciproque. Daphnée, quant à elle, était indéchiffrable, mais ses yeux voguaient de Blaise à Hermione et contenaient un rien de soulagement.

Une clochette retentit dans la salle et Mrs Malefoy, sa voix amplifiée par sa baguette, les invita à la suivre pour le repas.

Blaise se redressa et aida les deux jeunes femmes à en faire de même avant de chercher leurs autres compagnons des yeux. Mais c'était peine perdue : ils étaient presque deux cents invités, et le Grand Salon envahi avait des arrières airs de la Grande Salle de Poudlard a l'heure du diner. Suivant le mouvement à l'intérieur du magnifique manoir tout décoré de guirlandes florales, ils le traversèrent jusqu'à la plus grande pièce de la demeure.

Toute une moitié de la Salle de Bal des Malefoy avait été aménagé pour le repas en une ribambelle de tables rondes faisant face à une unique table rectangulaire où devaient trôner mariés, témoins et demoiselles d'honneur. Blaise étant très satisfait d'être loin, très loiiinn de sa mère, s'assit à sa place, côtoyant en face Pansy et à côté Drago, tandis que Hermione et Neville se trouvaient de l'autre côté, avec Harry.

Tout autour se réunissaient les gens à leurs tables, découvrant leurs futurs voisins et voisines, arrangés généralement selon leurs degrés d'intimité… Ou d'intérêts, comme c'était le cas pour Mr le Ministre que les Malefoy avaient installés à leur table. Blaise ricana en voyant que le père de Drago était déjà en mode « négociateur », arborant ses manières les plus charmantes alors qu'il reculait la chaise de Mrs Shacklebolt pour qu'elle puisse s'installer.

-Ah ! Enfin ! S'exclama avec soulagement Harry en s'asseyant.

-De quel supplice viens-tu ? S'enquit chaleureusement Hermione qui se retenait de rire.

-Les mondanités. Nous nous sommes juste sociabilisé, intervint Drago en retirant une rose blanche de la composition florale du centre de table.

-C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça dans ton monde ? Un peu plus et on allait me demander de tourner sur moi-même et de donner la patte avant de sauter dans des cercles en feu ! Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un phénomène de foire, grinça Harry qui avait apparemment subit ses habituelles déconvenues survivantesque.

Drago le contempla d'un air perplexe avant de lui tendre la fleur, qu'Harry prit sans réfléchir et sans comprendre, s'apaisant néanmoins.

-Je ne vois pas le problème qu'i ce que l'on s'intéresse à toi, c'est une excellente chose si tu sais bien t'y prendre…

-Non, non, on ne s'intéresse pas à MOI, c'est bien là le problème, on s'intéresse à une vague rumeur urbaine et toutes sortes d'élucubrations relayées par des journalistes et des élèves mythomanes…

Il eut un bref air accusateur sur le dernier mot, ciblant justement son blondinet de nouvellement époux. Drago ne prit même pas la peine d'avoir l'air coupable, un léger rictus moqueur au coin de ses lèvres.

-Je compatis, soupira pour sa part Hermione. J'y ai eu droit aussi. Apparemment, d'après Mrs Zabini, je ne suis pas assez « sexy » pour le rôle.

Harry plissa les yeux, décontenancé :

-A quoi ça t'aurait servi d'être « sexy » ?

La jeune femme leva les bras en l'air avec impuissance.

-Est-ce que ta cicatrice émet des rayons laser ? Demanda-t-elle à la place.

C'était une blague récurrente entre eux et qu'ils se rappelaient à chaque fois que quelqu'un leur posait une question au-delà du sens commun sur l'année dernière. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire sous les regards pleins d'incompréhensions du reste de la table.

-Bon sang, est ce que je comprendrais tout ce qu'ils racontent un jour ? Se demanda Drago, un peu agacé.

-Avec plus de cent année de vie commune, j'espère que oui, relativisa Blaise.

Comme s'ils réalisèrent tous les deux la portée de ces paroles, lui et Drago se servirent aussitôt un verre de vin.

-Alors, comment ça va ? Finit par demander Hermione du côté d'Harry. Tout se passe bien pour le moment ?

Le brun qui faisait tourner la rose entre ses doigts ne sut trop s'il devait faire la moue ou sourire.

-Eh bien…. C'est bizarre, annonça t'il. Je crois que je réalise absolument pas. Je veux dire : c'est comme un examen, tu as bossé à fond pour ça durant un temps fou et puis tout est terminé en quelques minutes.

Son regard se porta à son poignet où brillaient la tresse de serments, destinée à rester là toute sa vie, puis sur Drago à côté de lui. Il oublia pendant un instant le temps qui passait, comme ébloui par l'homme à ses côtés, si beau et si assuré. Le fait qu'il soit « à lui » semblait assez irréel. Il pourrait lever la main et le toucher, c'était quelque chose qui lui était désormais permise, mais il n'osait pas.

S'ils étaient tout seuls… mais là…

Il releva le regard en face de lui, fixant avec un rien d'horreur la majorité des regards braqués sur lui et Drago. Quelques photographes étaient aussi là, continuant à inonder de flashs les lieux.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas se sentir timide ? Ou même jugé de toute part et absolument pas comme quelqu'un participant au « plus beau jour de sa vie ».

Qui d'ailleurs avait inventé une phrase aussi stupide ?

Heureusement, les plats faisant leurs apparitions magiquement dans leurs assiettes, tout le monde tourna son attention sur la dégustation des mets, délaissant alors la table des mariés. Les mariés eux même oublièrent un instant le reste, l'un et l'autre ayant sauté le brunch à cause de leurs estomacs noués par diverses raisons.

A présent ils découvraient qu'ils étaient affamés.

L'entrée passa comme une lettre à la poste, jusqu'à ce que l'un des plats principaux arrive et qu'Harry devienne tout blanc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? S'enquit Neville en le voyant figé face à son assiette.

-C'est du bœuf…

-Et alors ?

-Tu adores ça, d'habitude, ajouta Hermione.

-Ouais… Quand je ne l'ai pas vu vivant et pourchassé quelques heures plus tôt…

-Oh, fut tout ce que put en dire Hermione, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

-Un problème ? Intervint alors Drago.

-Vous êtes en train de manger ma vache… Répondit Harry en faisant la grimace.

Le serpentard plissa des yeux avant d'avaler un nouveau morceau sous les yeux horrifiés de son voisin.

-Oui, et alors ? C'est de l'extra qualité cette viande, on en mange uniquement lors des grandes cérémonies alors tu devrais juste en profiter.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne savais pas quand j'ai choisi cette vache qu'on allait la manger après !

-Pourquoi, tu en aurais choisi une autre ? Ne sois pas un crétin gryffondor, on les élève pour les manger, alors que tu ais ou non attaché un ruban à l'une d'entre elle ne changeait pas son destin.

-Ouais bein j'aurais préféré être prévenu à l'avance.

Harry fronça les sourcils en fixant à nouveau son assiette avant de décider de déplacer son morceau de viande dans celle du blond. Celui-ci poussa une exclamation surprise, le dévisageant comme s'il était fou.

-Tiens, voila, tu peux en profiter doublement comme cela ! Et ne fait pas cet air dégouté : tu oublies qu'on nous a marié tout à l'heure ? Ce qui est à moi est à toi, on partage tout désormais. (il savait que son sourire avait alors un rien de sadique à cette seule idée).

-Ah ? Vraiment ? Je demande à voir, répliqua Drago alors que son propre sourire mauvais apparaissait, accompagné de quelques étincelles dans les yeux.

Harry commençait à savoir que ça annonçait l'arrivée des propos à connotations sexuelles et s'empressa de se lever de sa chaise.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais aller voir comment vont Evy' et Teddy ! Je serais de retour pour le prochain plat.

-Il s'enfuit, commenta Pansy alors qu'il était encore là.

-Oui, il s'enfuit, approuva sérieusement Blaise.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du brun qui s'enfuit bel et bien pour échapper au sourcil levé de défi de son vis-à-vis.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné, chéri, continua de commenter la serpentarde avec un rien de commisération.

Drago préféra ne rien répondre, fixant la rose blanche qu'Harry avait laissé près de son assiette. Ses doigts se refermèrent sous la table, comme s'ils pouvaient toujours sentir la main du gryffondor entre eux.

Ce n'était pas gagné, certainement, mais ce n'étaient pas comme s'ils reculaient. Bien au contraire.

-o-O-o-O-o-

La nourriture, servie en quantité, ne fit cependant pas long feu et la longueur du repas fut plus due aux discutions passionnées ayant lieu à plusieurs tables. Narcissa pouvait se féliciter pour son plan de table qui avait pourtant semblé très audacieux à Harry. Elle avait ainsi mélangé ici et là les familles « sombres » aux « lumineuses », mais tout semblait s'être correctement passé et s'il y eu quelque fois quelques éclats de voix, quelques baguettes secouées en menace, la magie resta gentiment à sa place dans les corps de chacun.

Minerva McGonagall regardait pour sa part la table des enfants avec un sourire attendri. Ici et là des enfants de six à dix ans, venant de familles très variées, jouaient et courraient, se fichant bien de toutes ces histoires d'alliances et de guerres.

-Les futurs petits monstres, marmonna Severus en remarquant l'objet de son attention.

Tous deux avaient été installés à la table des parents Malefoy, avec Andromeda qui était la voisine directe du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-C'est curieux pour un professeur de ne pas aimer les enfants, s'étonna t'elle doucement.

-Je les « aime » avec un peu plus de bon sens et de jugeote, s'expliqua Severus. Quand ils sont aussi petits, et qu'ils commencent à Poudlard, ils me font juste l'effet de potion instable sur le feu à surveiller à chaque instant. Puis par la suite ils poussent et les hormones les rendent totalement idiots.

-Oui, en fait, vous n'aimez pas les enfants, reconclut la Tonks avec un petit sourire moqueur. Vous ne prévoyez pas de fonder un foyer un jour ? Tout ça ne vous donne pas des idées ?

-Merlin, non, absolument pas.

Narcissa éclata d'un joli petit rire en voyant l'air horrifié de l'homme, et Kingsley gloussa légèrement, secrètement imité par Minerva qui se cachait derrière sa serviette.

-Je devine que votre mère a relancé le sujet, lança joyeusement cette dernière, se faisant alors fusiller du regard par son collègue.

-Oh, vous avez des parents toujours en vie ? S'étonna Andromeda.

-Oui. Ils ne vivent pas en Angleterre. J'ai renoué le contact avec eux récemment.

-Je pensais qu'ils étaient morts, ajouta Narcissa. Vous en parliez autrefois comme si c'était le cas.

-Je n'allais certainement pas m'amuser à bavarder sur la bonne santé du couple moldu/sorcière que forme mes parents entouré de mangemorts et de puristes du sang.

Il leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il pensait qu'une telle chose était évidente.

-N'est-ce pas plutôt parce que vous ne vous entendiez pas avec eux ? Rectifia Minerva.

-Ca aussi.

-Vous les avez connus ? Interrogea Kingsley, trouvant curieux la façon dont Minerva semblait renseignée sur eux.

-Eileen uniquement. Je n'ai jamais rencontré son époux. C'est si inhabituel d'épouser un moldu. Je veux dire : souvent le secret est un obstacle trop difficile à surmonter, et comment penser à l'avenir quand on n'a aucune idée de la façon dont l'autre va réagir ? Harry et Drago n'auront pas à se poser de questions. Tous deux sorciers, ils vivront comme tels, et à moins qu'ils n'aient vraiment pas de chance, Evangeline se révélera être aussi une sorcière. Mais quand on épouse un moldu… eh bien, on peut se retrouver coincer à vivre dans un environnement hostile à la magie et risquer d'avoir des enfants dépourvus de dons. Severus en sait quelque chose : il est le seul de sa fratrie à avoir développé des pouvoirs.

-Tu as des frères et des sœurs ? S'étonna vivement le Ministre de la Magie en dévisageant le brun comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Ce dernier grommela quelque chose, contrarié, avant de répondre plus intelligiblement :

-Un de chaque. Plus jeunes que moi. Je ne les connais pas très bien. Mon désintérêt pour les enfants est une chose qui ne date pas de ma période adulte.

-Eh bien, quand on croit connaitre quelqu'un… Emit Lucius en dardant son regard argenté sur lui, légèrement accusateur.

Severus le défia un moment de son regard noir.

-Là, là ! Voulu les calmer Minerva. Severus n'a jamais été un grand parleur. Tout ce que je sais, j'ai dû le lui arracher à coups de verres de brandy.

-Et vous en êtes fière en plus ! S'indigna Severus en fixant la vieille femme qui se callait au fond de sa chaise, noyant son amusement dans son propre verre de vin blanc.

Elle lui tapota le bras d'un air complice :

-Votre mère et Andromeda ont raison : vous devriez songer à votre avenir. Je ne vous souhaite pas de n'avoir que votre métier de professeur dans votre vie.

-Si seulement c'était le cas Minerva…

Le dessert apparut alors sur la table, les assiettes se remplissant de mignardises colorées aux gouts variés tandis qu'une partie de la pièce montée envahissait le centre de table et que des coupes de sorbets et de crèmes glacées poussaient comme des champignons à côté de leurs différents verres.

Severus fit alors un signe vers la table des mariés :

-…J'ai ces deux-là aussi à m'occuper.

-Oh, ils devraient se calmer maintenant, pronostiqua la directrice en se servant.

Ce n'est qu'en levant la tête vers le brun qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait d'un air désabusé :

-Vous pariez ?

-o-O-o-O-o-

Le repas fut interminable et ne se termina pas avant 18h. Evidemment, entre chaque plat, certains sorciers y étaient allés de leur animation, et d'autres en profitaient pour voir ce qu'il se passait sur les autres tables. Harry avait pu s'éclipser deux fois à la nurserie. La deuxième fois étant surtout pour échapper à Ambroise qui avait commencé à monologuer à côté de lui avant d'attirer malgré lui l'attention de Pansy qui avait apparemment vu en lui un parti potentiel.

Quand il revint dans la salle, cette dernière était collée à lui, battant des paupières, semblant se ficher comme de l'an 40 qu'il soit leur cadet de deux ans. Ce dernier semblait cependant indécis quant à savoir s'il appréciait cette attention ou pas. Sa mère, par contre, foudroyait l'anglaise du regard, semblant pour sa part bien fixée sur le mal qu'elle pensait de tout cela.

De façon peu étonnante, Harry songea que rester presque six heures à table aurait plu à Ron.

Lui était néanmoins ravi de la quitter quand on annonça l'ouverture du bal presque une demi-heure plus tard. C'était qu'il fallait laisser le temps à toutes ces personnes de digérer.

Les tables disparurent par magie et les chaises se déplacèrent contre les murs, redonnant à la grande salle de bal son utilisation première. La foule se massa alors sur les bords tandis que Harry, Drago, Narcissa et Andromeda se plaçaient pour leur valse.

Harry l'avait finalement tellement répétée qu'il se lança machinalement au son des violons. Il réalisa à mi-parcours que sa danse manquait sûrement d'âme lorsqu'il perçut au-dessus de l'épaule de Narcissa le passage de Drago et d'Andromeda.

Le blond ne semblait pas se contenter d'aligner des pas les uns derrières les autres, il paraissait comme habité par la musique, dans son propre monde où rien d'autre n'existait que lui, la musique et sa partenaire.

Drago leva les yeux et s'apercevant de l'intérêt d'Harry, les planta dans les siens tout en continuant à diriger sa tante. Le gryffondor se sentit rougir et perdre un bref instant le rythme, ainsi il se força à fixer le visage de Narcissa qui le contemplait avec amusement.

Durant un bref instant, c'était comme si Drago l'avait attiré dans son monde de musique. Un bref instant où ils avaient oubliés tous deux leurs partenaires et dansés ensemble.

Finalement la musique se tarit et ils furent récompensés d'applaudissements, ainsi que de baisers affectueux des deux anciennes sœurs Black.

Une nouvelle valse commença, et si Drago fut aussitôt pris d'assaut par Pansy, et Narcissa par Lucius, Harry raccompagna Andromeda vers un siège avant de chercher ses amis du regard.

Neville et Hannah avaient eux aussi rejoints la piste de danse, et il trouva Hermione en train de discuter avec Kingsley. Ce dernier en le voyant arriver le félicita à nouveau avant d'être intercepté par un sorcier à l'air important, laissant alors les deux étudiants en tête à tête.

-Je t'inviterais à la prochaine si tu n'as pas trop peur pour tes pieds, proposa Harry.

-Tu peux, mon carnet de bal n'est pas encore plein, joua Hermione en se donnant un petit air de madone.

-Ah, quel soulagement, j'avais peur que Zabini te monopolise !

-Blaise ? Je me suis fait coiffée au poteau par le docteur Flint.

Elle lui montra la direction où la psychomage tournoyait au bras de Zabini dans une élégante robe de brocart mauve et argent.

-Mais bon, qui puis-je ? C'est un très bel homme !

Harry haussa des sourcils.

-Quoi ? Mr iceberg ?!

-Oh Harry, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi. Tu le connais mieux que ça maintenant.

Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi : même en dansant Blaise Zabini avait l'air de juger tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui et ne rien trouver qui allait selon ses espérances. Et quand il n'arborait pas cet air de client insatisfait, ce qui sortait de sa bouche était de nature à hérisser les poils de Harry sur tout son corps. Comme cette horrible discussion sur le sexe gay.

Comment pouvait-on avoir l'air si froid et être en réalité aussi impudique ? Ce type était très bizarre. Pas étonnant qu'il soit le meilleur ami de Drago.

-Je suppose qu'il a juste ce fichu masque qu'arborent tous les serpentard, commenta simplement Harry en attrapant une coupe de champagne qui voleta non loin de lui.

-Oh, pas que les serpentards, insinua Hermione avec un petit sourire.

La musique cessa et les couples se défirent sur la piste de danse.

-Mesdames et messieurs ! Contredanse de la baguette ! Annonça le maître de cérémonie et Harry et Hermione eurent la surprises de voir de nombreux couples de tous âges se réunir sur la piste de danse avec un grand sourire, se plaçant en rangées, les hommes d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre.

Une musique bien plus rythmée que la valse retentit alors dans la salle et les danseurs se mirent à effectuer une série de pas chorégraphiés complexes, incluant parfois des changements de places, des échanges de partenaires et des mouvements de leur baguette magique qui claquaient les unes contre les autres en émettant de petites étincelles et un petit bruit d'explosion.

-Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas invité pour cette danse, fit Harry à Hermione en avalant nerveusement le contenu de sa coupe de champagne.

-Oui, heureusement … Parce que je ne t'aurais été d'aucun secours…

C'était réellement impressionnant de les voir tous se mouvoir en harmonie, sans qu'il ne semble y avoir aucune fausse note. Harry s'amusa à détailler les couples, repérant Neville qui était à nouveau avec Hannah, l'un et l'autre semblant injustement parfaitement à l'aise, mais il y avait aussi Kingsley avec sa femme, Lucius et Narcissa qui semblaient rayonner de perfection, Drago et Pansy, Blaise et une fille qui était à serpentard mais qu'il ne connaissait que de vue et même McGonagall qui dansait avec Slughorn !

-Je pense que les enfants sorciers de bonne famille doivent apprendre ce genre de danses petit… Lança Harry en essayant de faire taire son complexe d'infériorité. Ce qui explique pourquoi Neville a toujours été doué !

Hermione semblait curieusement bouleversée et n'avait pas vraiment l'air de l'écouter, alors il revint au spectacle, revoyant légèrement sa déclaration lorsqu'il aperçut Bill et Fleur tournoyer sans difficulté.

Bon, bein même les Weasley semblaient initiés à ce genre de choses…

La danse se termina, et l'on annonça la suivante, avec un nom à nouveau compliqué, ce qui encouragea Harry à rester sur sa chaise encore un instant. La vieille Augusta Londubat vint s'asseoir près d'eux, l'œil brillant, semblant terriblement émue.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda t'il avec prévenance, tirant un mouchoir de sa poche (un machin que lui avait mis Narcissa sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi).

-Oh… Parfaitement bien Lord Black, au contraire, je ne pensais pas revoir ça un jour. Vous savez, autrefois c'était les Londubat qui organisaient les meilleures fêtes. Mais c'était avant la guerre… Quand j'étais encore une petite fille… Quand les grandes familles étaient encore unies… Depuis je n'ai pas souvenir d'une aussi belle soirée que celle-ci.

Elle accepta son mouchoir et tamponna ses yeux tandis qu'Harry balayait à nouveau la salle du regard, constatant effectivement les nombreux sourires et visages heureux. Tout le monde semblait incroyablement détendu et insouciant. Mr Malefoy qui tirait la tronche depuis la fin de la guerre semblait presque ressuscité alors qu'il volait d'un groupe à l'autre, un sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres. Narcissa n'était que grâce et complaisance alors qu'elle semblait plaisanter avec le Ministre de la magie avant de rejoindre sa grande sœur, lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille qui les firent toutes deux étouffer un rire. Harry se sentit très satisfait de voir Andromeda aussi vivante. Elle semblait même avoir perdu 10 ans d'un coup ! Il imaginait qu'être séparé de sa famille et aussi privé des plaisirs de son milieu social avait sans doute dû lui peser.

Cherchant son « mari » des yeux, il le trouva encore sur la piste de danse, en compagnie du Dr Flint, mais il restait aussi difficile à lire que d'habitude et devant son air soigneusement solennel, Harry ne pouvait savoir s'il s'amusait un peu ou s'il ne pestait pas intérieurement, murissant son plan pour le faire disparaitre de la surface de la terre et devenir le plus jeune veuf que la terre ait porté…

Mais dans l'ensemble, il constatait que tout le monde semblait satisfait de la fête, tous heureux de se retrouver enfin ensemble : ceux qui s'étaient battus pour la lumière, les neutres qui avaient laissés faire et ceux qui les avaient un instant trahis en succombant à l'ombre.

Au final seul Rogue se tenait dans un coin, mal à l'aise dans cette société, cherchant à se fondre dans la tapisserie, comme Harry et Hermione de l'autre côté de la salle. Harry était certain que Rogue dansait aussi mal que lui.

-Tu sais Harry, commença Hermione en triturant sa robe. Quand je les vois tous comme ça, bien qu'étant moi-même une sorcière, je me sens jalouse, car ils partagent tellement de traditions et d'Histoire en commun, choses que je ne pourrais jamais apprendre dans une école ou des livres… Et à cause de ça je sais que, malgré toute mon envie et toute l'énergie que je pourrais y mettre, je ne ferais jamais vraiment parti de leur communauté…

-Tu sais, moi aussi je me sens largué, la rassura t'il. C'est tout à fait comme le jour où j'ai mis la première fois les pieds au Chaudron Baveur ! Hagrid m'avait dit que j'étais un sorcier, mais je ne savais pas du tout si je devais me comporter d'une façon particulière et les gens étaient si bizarres… Le pire étant quand j'ai rencontré Drago chez Mme Guipure, il me parlait de trucs incompréhensibles et moi je pouvais juste le regarder en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air idiot !

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais rencontré Malefoy avant que nous soyons à Poudlard…

Harry haussa des épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Drago était pourtant le premier sorcier de son âge à qui il avait parlé.

-En tout cas, en voyant ça, je comprends un peu que certains sorciers soient en colère contre les né-moldu, enchaina-t-elle. Nous on arrive, avec nos jugements hâtifs sur leurs façons d'être et de vivre, issus d'une éducation basé sur une société du progrès, capitaliste et individualiste. Je ne veux pas retirer tout ce que j'ai dit, comme au sujet des Elfes, mais oui je les ais jugés. Je les ais jugés parce qu'ils semblent garder des traditions vieilles, parfois arriérées, alors qu'en réalité elles sont dictées par la Magie Ancienne… Je les ais jugés parce qu'ils semblent être restés coincés à la révolution industrielle alors que j'oublie qu'eux n'ont pas vraiment connu et vécu de la même façon la Première et la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale… Je me sens horrible et pas du tout à ma place…

Elle voulut se lever mais Harry la retint au poignet, la forçant à se rasseoir :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce que tu vois en ce moment, c'est en partie grâce à toi que c'est possible ! Tu penses qu'ils auraient eu l'occasion d'être là, heureux, même s'il y a probablement certains de leurs amis qui manquent à l'appel, si Voldemort et ses préceptes anti-moldus avaient gagnés ? Une grande partie de ces personnes sont pour l'intégration… Ils ont en même besoin s'ils veulent survivre. Rappelle-toi la tête de l'arbre généalogique des Black ? Tout ce beau monde est plus ou moins consanguin ! Former des alliances doit être un véritable casse-tête. Alors Hermione, tu n'as pas à te sentir déplacée, pas plus que moi ! Nous avons beaucoup de choses à découvrir encore, mais nous n'avons pas à en rougir.

Il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant doucement sa respiration avant de continuer, l'air résolu :

-Si il y a bien quelque chose que ces fichues séances de psy m'ont apportée, c'est de réaliser la portée de ce que nous avons fait, toi, moi et Ron… Et aussi… Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre… Les bienfaits qu'a apportés l'existence de Voldemort. La communauté sorcière britannique a été bousculée sur ses fondations, et le fait est, qu'elle en avait besoin. Ce monde est à nous Hermione, à notre génération, si nous prenons l'initiative de nous en emparer pour en faire une société plus juste et égalitaire. C'est une des raisons qui fait que je ne veux pas devenir Auror, parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas changer ce qui m'a le plus choqué et que je serais trop occupé ou fatigué pour m'y intéresser à côté. Nous devons être là Hermione, pour que ce genre de scène soit encore possible et que nous puissions vivre dans le monde que nous avons rêvé toi et moi lorsque nous avons vu pour la première fois le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, troublée, comme si elle remontait le temps à ses onze ans et que son cœur explosait à nouveau de bonheur et d'émerveillement devant les façades colorés, les robes et les chapeaux de sorcières, les hiboux piaillant sur toute surface perchable et partout des objets qui bougeaient tous seuls, changeaient d'apparences ou de couleurs. Et soudain elle voyait de quoi Harry parlait. Aucun sang-pur et presque aucun sang-mêlés n'avait un jour ressenti ce que tous les nés-moldu ont vécu en apprenant qu'ils étaient sorciers. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit privilégiée.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de le prendre par le bras :

-Merci Harry… J'adore ta vision et je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire pour qu'elle se réalise.

A ce moment-là la musique reprit un rythme plus familier et il put l'entrainer pour faire quelques pas de danse dans un coin, avant d'être intercepté par Hannah alors qu'Hermione se faisait enlever par Blaise.

Il se laissa alors happer par l'ambiance, se retrouvant même à danser avec le professeur McGonagall. Il n'y eut qu'un moment où il se retrouva à nouveau proche de Drago, ce fut quand celui-ci lui imposa la fille de serpentard (Daphnée Greengrass, se rappela-t-il alors) comme cavalière, alors qu'une très belle femme noire s'approchait de lui pour danser.

Quand il interrogea la blonde sur ce comportement étrange, elle émit un petit rire méchant :

-Crois-moi, Drago vient de te sauver d'une terrible malédiction.

-Hein ?!

-Tu sais, il fait mine, mais il ne te perd pas des yeux, continua-t-elle. Tu es encore un novice parmi nous. Tu ignores encore qui approcher et qui fuir. Cette femme-là, il faut l'éviter comme la peste. Surtout si tu tiens à ton mariage.

Harry fronça du nez, pas sûr de comprendre.

-Cela n'aurait été qu'une danse.

-Il peut s'en passer des choses pendant une danse, répondit mystérieusement la serpentarde en baissant les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Si tu ne le sais pas, c'est que tu n'as pas encore dansé avec la bonne personne.

En un flash, Harry revit les yeux de Drago sur lui lors de l'ouverture du bal et secoua vivement la tête pour s'ôter cette vision importune.

-Et toi, oui ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, de beaux iris bleus qui cependant trahissaient un éclat de tristesse.

-Cruelle question Black.

Comme la musique s'arrêtait, elle le lâcha sans lui répondre et partit requérir un cavalier auprès de son ancien directeur de maison qui sembla tout d'un coup très perturbé.

Harry ricana devant la gêne de Rogue, puis remarqua soudain une pale silhouette derrière les vitres des portes fenêtres. Curieux, Harry s'éclipsa de la piste de danse pour sortir à son tour, découvrant que l'orage était passé et que le ciel nocturne était éclairé par un doux croissant de lune.

Suivant les bruits de pas, il trottina dans les jardins, dérangeant légèrement quelques paons blancs qui avaient repris possession des lieux. Il arriva ainsi devant un espèce de petit pavillon – la rotonde- et découvrit Luna qui errait ici et là au son de la musique que l'on entendait, crochetant ses bras aux piliers pour tourner autour, ailleurs et pensive.

-Luna ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda alors Harry en s'approchant, un peu inquiet pour son amie.

Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui lui faisait dire que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle s'immobilisa et elle le fixa d'un air distrait avant de reprendre ses mouvements, mais en parlant cette fois-ci :

-Je pensais… Je regrettais… Je désespérais…

-Pourquoi ?

Le brun était un peu surpris, la jeune fille était habituellement difficile à toucher même s'il savait qu'elle cachait beaucoup au fond d'elle. Quelqu'un avait-il été odieusement irrespectueux avec elle ?

-Tu sais Harry : je suis humaine moi aussi… Expliqua-t-elle. Et je suis aussi capable de ressentir des sentiments.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté.

-Mais… Les choses ont fait… Que tout ça est comme verrouillé à l'intérieur de moi… Parce que c'est trop douloureux de ressentir des sentiments lorsqu'on est naturellement plus perceptif que les autres. Je sais que tu peux me comprendre, toi aussi tu connais ça, continua Luna en s'approchant de lui pour toucher du bout des doigts l'emplacement de son cœur.

-Tu veux dire… Quand on est empathique ? Quand on a souffert des autres ? Ouais… Mais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un, Drago en fait, s'amuse à crocheter patiemment la serrure.

-Et c'est bien, non ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air véritablement curieuse de connaitre la réponse.

-C'est effrayant. Complètement terrifiant. Mais c'est bien, oui… Enfin je suppose. Un geste de travers et il peut aussi me broyer le cœur. Ça ne me plait pas de lui laisser autant de pouvoir sur moi… Mais il parait qu'il faut que je laisse faire…

La jeune femme hocha de la tête distraitement, reprenant un peu sa danse des piliers avant de se figer et de planter son regard sur la lune.

-Je ne suis pas prête. Je ne suis pas prête et ça me terrifie… Parce que je vais le perdre. Parce que probablement je nous pénalise tous les deux. D'un autre côté… Je ne suis pas persuadée qu'il soit prêt de son côté aussi. J'ai peur… Qu'il se fasse de fausses idées à mon égard. Il ne me comprend pas aussi bien que toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perdu.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Elle ne se tourna pas pour lui répondre :

-Neville.

Harry ne sut pas quoi dire sur le moment et Luna continua d'elle-même :

-Mais qui suis-je pour lui faire perdre la vie qu'il souhaite ? Oui, qui suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à lui offrir que Abbot ne pourrait lui donner ? C'est une bonne fille. Je suppose. Neville ne l'aurait pas choisie sinon, même si moi… Moi je ne l'aime pas trop.

-Luna… Tu es amoureuse de Neville ?! Finit par demander Harry, quelque peu surpris.

Elle osa le regarder alors, l'air troublée :

-Je ne sais pas. Mon cœur ne répond pas. Je ne peux qu'émettre des suppositions. Je sais juste que… Je ne goutte pas trop l'idée qu'il aime cette fille et qu'il décide de fonder une famille avec… Est-ce que ça fait de moi une amie cruelle ?

Surpris par l'étonnante concordance des sentiments de Luna avec les siens – étant tous deux obligés de passer par le stade de la jalousie pour supposer ressentir des sentiments d'ordre romantiques, il fit des signes de dénégations de la tête.

-Non Luna. Ca fait juste de toi quelqu'un d'humain.

-Je vais partir Harry, annonça t'elle brusquement.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Pas d'ici et pas maintenant. Mais à la fin de l'année scolaire. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne… Sinon Neville aura toujours des doutes et moi, actuellement, je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Même pas de promesses.

Harry grimpa à l'intérieur de la rotonde pour la rejoindre, déchiré entre la compréhension et son hostilité vis-à-vis de l'idée de Luna loin de lui.

-J'ai toujours voulu faire le tour du monde. Voir les espèces animales de mes propres yeux et en découvrir de nouvelles. Ce serait bien, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Si, lâcha-t-il laconiquement pour retenir ses sentiments égoïstes.

Elle le récompensa d'un sourire.

-J'irais bien, et je te laisse entre de bonnes mains.

Harry tourna la tête en entendant le bruit d'une branche cassée derrière lui. Apparaissant de derrière un buisson, se trouvait Drago, l'air faussement nonchalant comme s'il ne l'avait pas suivi jusque-là et peut être espionné.

*Les habitudes ont la vie dure…* Songea-t-il, plus amusé qu'agacé en secouant légèrement la tête avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, l'air de de lui lancer un « Quoi ? » insolent.

-Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez sans doute besoin d'être un petit peu seuls, lâcha Luna en dévalant d'un pas sautillant les escaliers, s'arrêtant juste un instant au niveau de Drago : Encore toutes mes félicitations. Tu as de la chance.

Il hocha sobrement de la tête pour la remercier avant de s'approcher de la rotonde où se trouvait toujours Harry.

-C'est trop tard pour que je m'enfuie, tu sais ? Lâcha-t-il. Je ne vais pas disparaitre comme ça, alors tu n'es pas obligé de me surveiller.

Drago s'assura que la petite blonde s'était suffisamment éloignée avant de gravir les marches à son tour pour se poster face à lui.

-Ce n'était pas ce que je faisais. Je venais requérir la danse qui me revient de droit.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête.

-Avec moi ?

-C'est bien toi que j'ai épousé, non ? Pas un clone maléfique venu du futur avec des cheveux étrangement bien coiffés ?

Le gryffondor fit la moue en portant machinalement une main à sa tête. Drago l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait le malheur de se frotter les cheveux comme il en avait l'habitude. Il garda d'ailleurs le poignet dans sa main et se rapprocha pour l'attraper à la taille.

-La danse ce n'est pas mon truc, tu sais, couina Harry alors que Drago guidait ses bras vers son cou.

-Je sais, répondit calmement Drago.

-Surtout ces chansons de sorciers…

-Si tu te taisais un peu et écoutais, tu te rendrais compte que l'on est passé à un registre moldu. Allez, ne t'en fait pas (il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer) : Détends-toi. Ecoutes, tout ça… Ce moment, ça ne signifie rien.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire, puis tendit alors l'oreille, surprenant quelques accords de basse agrémentés d'un lancinant rythme de batterie. Drago commença à l'entrainer dans un doux pas de balancement, le guidant par sa prise sur le bas de son dos, lui provoquant des espèces de petits picotements à cet endroit, pas douloureux, mais distrayants et impossibles à ignorer.

La voix grave et douce du chanteur vint se joindre à l'instrumental et Harry réalisa qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part ce slow…

Nights in white satin,  
 _Nuits de satin blanc,_

Never reaching the end,  
 _N'arrivant jamais à leur terme_  
Letters I've written,  
 _Lettres que j'ai écrites,_  
Never meaning to send.  
 _Sans jamais avoir l'intention de les envoyer_

Un instant il eut envie de demander pourquoi diable une chanson moldue était en train de passer, mais il avait trop peur de gâcher l'instant. Les paroles malheureuses étaient si vites arrivées entre lui et Drago.

Beauty I'd always missed  
 _Beauté que je n'avais jamais su voir_  
With these eyes before,  
 _Avec ces yeux d'avant_  
Just what the truth is  
 _Simplement quelle est la vérité_  
I can't say anymore.  
 _Je ne saurais plus le dire_

A la place, il décida de profiter et de se laisser entrainer pour voir où ça les conduisait. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours pour les voir et les juger, le seul qui pouvait être outré de ce qu'il faisait, c'était le jeune homme dans ses bras et c'était lui qui les avait mis dans cette position. Se laissant alors porter par le rythme aérien de la chanson, il se rapprocha et vint lover son visage dans le cou de Drago, respirant doucement son parfum en fermant les yeux.

Son cœur sembla alors se décider à battre deux fois à chaque battement, menaçant à chaque seconde d'exploser.

 **'Cause I love you,**  
 _Car je t'aime,_  
 **Yes, I love you,**  
 _Oui, je t'aime,_  
 **Oh, how, I love you.**  
 _Oh, comme, je t'aime._

C'était comme si le chanteur avait décidé d'être sa voix et d'exprimer les sentiments qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur de la cage thoracique de Harry, sans pour autant arriver à passer le barrage de sa gorge.

Il eut l'impression que les doigts de Drago se refermaient un peu plus sur ses hanches et sentit un peu le poids de sa tête, comme s'il s'était reposé lui aussi contre lui, pour enfuir son visage dans ses cheveux.

Gazing at people,  
 _Observant les gens_  
Some hand in hand,  
 _Certains marchant main dans la main_  
Just what I'm going thru  
 _Les épreuves que j'endure_  
They can't understand.  
 _Ils sont simplement incapables de les comprendre_

LE moment continuait, toujours aussi silencieux. Révérencieusement silencieux. Craignant presque qu'il y ait une fin à la chanson tellement tout pouvait être bien. Pas vraiment parfait, car une arrière étincelle de peur… De vulnérabilité… restait accroché à Harry, trop conscient d'à quel point ce moment était fragile, juste suspendu à un fil de soie. Il voulait en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Some try to tell me  
 _Certains essaient de me faire part_  
Thoughts they cannot defend,  
 _De leurs réflexions qu'ils ne peuvent argumenter_  
Just what you want to be  
 _Exactement ce que tu veux être_  
You will be in the end,  
 _Tu finiras par le devenir,_

Il réalisa au bout d'un moment que si une part de lui était détendue, c'était que pour la première fois en « amour », il n'était pas forcément celui sur qui tout reposait. Ce n'était pas lui qui guidait en ce moment… Ce n'était pas lui qui devait s'occuper de quelqu'un… Dont on avait des attentes. Non, soutenu par ces bras solides et entouré d'une silhouette qui pouvait presque l'englober entièrement, il était celui qui était choyé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être sûr de lui, le beau garçon contre lui l'était suffisamment pour eux deux. Et pour quelques minutes, cela se révélait être un très agréable changement.

 **And I love you,**  
 _Et je t'aime_  
 **Yes, I love you,**  
 _Oui, je t'aime,_  
 **Oh, how, I love you.**  
 _Oh, comme, je t'aime._  
 **Oh, how, I love you.**  
 _Oh, comme, je t'aime._

Puis, Drago cessa soudain tous mouvements, gardant son corps fermement serré contre lui, ses doigts enfoncés dans le creux de ses hanches. Surpris, Harry leva les yeux, se perdant en partie dans ces iris qui semblaient, en cette nuit et dans la pénombre, briller de leur propre éclat. Ils n'avaient plus la froideur de l'acier, mais la clarté lumineuse et précieuse de l'argent.

Il resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur l'épaule, froissant de ses doigts le tissu de l'épaulette. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus le quitter des yeux, voletant en battant des paupières sur chaque trait, se demandant comment il avait pu penser un jour qu'il était laid et repoussant. En ce moment, il y avait indéniablement quelque chose de touchant sur ses traits, toujours graves, mais empreint d'une certaine douceur, et sans doute, oui, de fragilité.

Sa gorge s'assécha alors qu'il se retrouvait piégé dans cette étreinte, tout simplement incapable de faire un geste. Pire : il ne voyait pas de meilleur endroit sur Terre où être en ce moment.

Le contact était étonnement désiré, réconfortant et exaltant. Le monde aurait pût s'effondrer autour de lui qu'Harry n'y aurait même pas prêté attention, complètement oublieux de tout ce qui n'était pas ces 1m70 d'époux doux, beau, mystérieux et même curieusement dangereux, qui ne semblait lui-même n'avoir de yeux que pour lui.

Pas le Survivant, pas le Sauveur, non, lui, juste lui. C'était pour ça que le regard de Drago était si important et précieux, c'était qu'il ne s'était jamais laissé éblouir par ses « titres » et ne les avait jamais considérés qu'avec mépris et jalousie. Sans dire qu'il le voyait vraiment, il était probablement l'une des rares personnes qui pourrait faire vivre « juste Harry » et par chance, il l'avait épousé. Par chance, il avait pu le garder près de lui.

Nights in white satin,  
 _Nuits de satin blanc,_

Never reaching the end,  
 _N'arrivant jamais à leur terme_  
Letters I've written,  
 _Lettres que j'ai écrites,_  
Never meaning to send.  
 _Sans jamais avoir l'intention de les envoyer_

Il n'esquissa aucun geste de recul lorsque le blond l'attira plus près de lui et pendant un instant le temps sembla figé, tous les deux étaient immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux, l'action suspendu à ce fil fragile pouvant céder à tout moment.

*…Je dois me laisser apprivoiser…*

Narcissa avait raison. Il était curieux. Il devait le laisser faire pour voir ce qui se passerait… Ce qu'il lui réservait. Harry pensait qu'il était prêt à tout, mais en réalité, il se laissa surprendre.

Beauty I'd always missed  
 _Beauté que je n'avais jamais su voir_  
With these eyes before,  
 _Avec ces yeux d'avant_  
Just what the truth is  
 _Simplement quelle est la vérité_  
I can't say anymore.  
 _Je ne saurais plus le dire_

De façon soudaine, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, Drago fondit sauvagement sur ses lèvres.

Il ferma juste les yeux, le souffle en partie coupé, comme pour ne pouvoir ressentir que le toucher du baiser et laissa les deux mains de Drago emprisonner son visage, tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de son cou pour mieux s'accrocher à lui.

Tout ce qu'il pût penser pendant un petit moment fut : *Tu avais tort Hermione, embrasser un garçon, c'est TOTALEMENT différent*.

Drago le maintenait contre lui d'une poigne possessive, dirigeant l'ébat avec presque autoritarisme, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, sans néanmoins agressivité ou avarice, donnant autant qu'il prenait. Il y avait même une certaine douceur lorsqu'il attrapa sa lèvre inferieur entre ses dents, la mordillant légèrement avant de le lécher timidement du bout de la langue, comme pour le gouter. Sa langue trouva cependant rapidement la sienne puisqu'Harry, en plus d'avoir cessé de réfléchir et de se laisser entrainer par sa curiosité naturelle, n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, et dûment encouragé, Drago envahit finalement sa bouche, continuant à mener cette danse d'un genre différent.

*…Me laisser apprivoiser…*

 **'Cause I love you,**  
 _Car je t'aime_  
 **Yes, I love you,**  
 _Oui, je t'aime,_  
 **Oh, how, I love you.**  
 _Oh, comme, je t'aime._  
 **Oh, how, I love you.**  
 _Oh, comme, je t'aime_

C'était à la fois intense et rude comme avait pu l'être leurs disputes, accompagné parfois d'une précipitation presque désespérée, comme si l'un ou l'autre s'attendaient à ce que ça s'arrête brusquement. Dès qu'Harry se décrochait de sa bouche pour pouvoir aspirer un peu d'air, Drago la recapturait presque aussitôt, et vice versa. Oui, ils semblaient avoir tous deux peur du moment où l'autre retrouverait ses esprits… Et ils continuaient à s'agripper comme pour se retenir, mais aussi garder un point d'accroche.

Tout ne semblait plus n'être que l'autre, leurs mâchoires se cognant, leurs langues glissant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre, caressantes ou bien dominantes, et leurs cœurs battant follement dans leurs poitrines... Ils semblaient chacun boire la vie aux lèvres de l'autre.

Harry n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit comme ça… Il n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça.

…Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était putain de bon, ça le remuait complètement, le laissait comme ivre… Cela satisfaisait éminemment la part de lui qui voulait Drago, plus qu'un simple bracelet magique, et il la sentait presque ronronner de plaisir au fond de sa gorge.

En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humain, vivant et faillible qu'en ce moment. Ce qu'il aurait dû toujours être.

 **'Cause I love you,**  
 _Car je t'aime_  
 **Yes, I love you,**  
 _Oui, je t'aime,_  
 **Oh, how, I love you.**  
 _Oh, comme, je t'aime._  
 **Oh, how, I love you. (*)**  
 _Oh, comme, je t'aime._

Il fut horriblement frustré et un peu perdu quand Drago posa juste un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres mouillées et légèrement gonflées et l'empêcha de faire continuer ce merveilleux moment, les séparant avec lenteur.

Il rouvrit les yeux, cherchant quelque chose dans les orbes argentées qui lui faisait face. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose de rassurant.

Drago esquissa un sourire, un sourire horriblement satisfait de lui-même.

-Je l'ai eu, mon « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ».

Et au désespoir d'Harry qui n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, le blond s'éloigna, le lâchant, l'obligeant donc, lui aussi, à déverrouiller des bras fort bien placés à son gout. En tout cas, plus à leurs place que reposant bêtement de chaque côté de son corps.

-C'était un très beau mariage, continua le blond dans un chuchotement comme pour ne pas briser leur moment.

-Tu peux remercier ta mère pour ça, répondit Harry sur le même mode, même s'il mourrait envie de dire bien d'autres choses que de telles platitudes.

Du genre : « pourquoi tu t'éloignes ? », « pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses plus ? », « et d'abord pourquoi avoir fait ça ? », « Tu ne me déteste plus ? », « Est-ce que ça faisait partit aussi du « ça ne signifie rien » ? » , « Et d'ailleurs ça veut dire quoi ça, « ça ne signifie rien » ? ».

Malheureusement, son tout nouvel époux baissa le regard, plongeant en partie son visage dans les ténèbres, se soustrayant ainsi à tout examen.

-Oui… Nous devrions rentrer maintenant. Notre absence a dû être remarquée.

Il se retourna, avant de se figer en voyant qu'Harry ne faisait pas un geste pour le suivre. Quand il se retourna, levant un sourcil inquisiteur, le brun pût constater que le masque était de retour sur son visage.

Satané masque.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau dans la fosse aux serpents… Mais si tu veux encore danser, ne te prive pas, vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il, déterminé à retourner s'asseoir dans son coin pour admirer la nuit et profiter de la compagnie silencieuse et peu solliciteuse des paons albinos.

-Pas vraiment. Si tu es fatigué, ce qui ne serait pas si étonnant avec la soirée que tu as passé hier…(le ton semblait plus que sarcastique) on peut prendre congé de tout ce beau monde et… (il hésita) Aller nous coucher.

Ah…

Oui…

… _Nous_ coucher.

Plus comme : toi dans ta chambre, moi dans la mienne, mais _Nous_ au même endroit. Dans le même lit. Ensemble.

 _Nous_.

Ça aussi c'était nouveau. Ils étaient à présent une entité pouvant être contenue dans ce seul petit mot.

Harry hocha de la tête timidement, tenté d'essayer lui aussi ce nouveau truc :

- _Nous_ pouvons ? Ils ne vont pas _nous_ trouver grossiers ?

Ca roulait très étrangement dans sa bouche, mais pas en mal. Il avait la bizarre impression rien qu'en étant autorisé à utiliser ce simple petit « nous » d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur le blond. Evidemment c'était déjà le cas en tant que chef de famille, mais là c'était comme secouer ostensiblement la chaine invisible qui les attachait ensemble et ne même pas se sentir malheureux à son sujet. Il ne l'était pas d'ailleurs. Il l'aimait beaucoup cette chaine, il ne se sentait pas prisonnier du tout, c'était plus comme découvrir qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul et qu'une personne marcherait désormais à ses côtés.

-Non, répondit Drago avec l'air de rire d'une blague dont Harry n'était pas au courant. Pas grossier. Je dirais même qu'ils n'attendent que ça de nous. La bienséance les empêche de partir avant nous.

-Oh. Vu comme ça… Mais alors… On ne peut pas vraiment s'esquiver discrètement sans prévenir tout le monde… ?

*Ô doux rêve d'anonymat…*

-Non, on ne peut pas « s'esquiver ».

Il souffla d'amusement et Harry fut tout d'un coup prit de l'envie de se blottir contre lui. Il tenta de tuer dans l'œuf cette idée, s'avouant qu'en fait il voulait à nouveau un moment « qui ne signifie rien ». Il s'était senti si bien… Et chaque souffle du blond qui ne s'échouait pas sur sa peau lui semblait un horrible gâchis.

-Je dois être plus fatigué que je le pensais… Je commence à délirer… Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Et le fait était qu'il vacillait un peu sur ses deux jambes. Embrasser Drago semblait l'avoir vidé de son énergie, et le contrecoup de sa nuit blanche d'hier venait le frapper avec violence.

Il sentit quelque chose faire pression sur sa manche et découvrit qu'il s'agissait des doigts de son mari. Celui-ci se mit à le tirer derrière lui vers la salle de bal, et comme pour la danse, Harry décida qu'il pouvait le laisser le guider. Il pouvait le laisser prendre les choses en mains pour eux deux.

*Oh… Tiens ? Il semblerait que j'ai plus confiance en lui que je ne le pensais…*

Ou alors il avait sans s'en rendre compte franchi une nouvelle marche.

Il fit à peine attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, se contentant juste de fixer Drago en cherchant ce qui avait bien pût changer et quand ce changement s'était produit. Mais le fait était qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Son nouvel époux s'était juste glissé dans la plupart des aspects de sa vie durant ces derniers mois et s'il avait toujours été présent dans les pensées d'Harry depuis qu'il le connaissait, ne se laissant jamais oublier, ça n'avait jamais été à ce point.

« Drago » et « Evangeline » étaient juste devenus ses mots préférés. Et ça ne risquait pas de changer de sitôt.

-o-O-o-O-o-

-Pott…Harry est fatigué.

Narcissa fixa le jeune homme qui semblait dormir debout les yeux grand ouvert et ne pût émettre qu'un « huhum » légèrement désapprobateur dispensé avec une expression curieusement semblable à celle de son fils.

-Humf… Ca, quand on fait la fête la nuit d'avant… Renifla pour sa part Lucius.

Drago hocha sobrement de la tête, sa main toujours accrochée à la manche du brun. Il pensait qu'enfoncer celui qui était désormais son époux avec ce qu'il s'était passé à la fête n'était pas des plus intelligents. Pas devant tout le monde en tout cas.

Il n'avait plus beaucoup de souvenirs de sa grand-mère maternelle, mais il se souvenait qu'elle avait l'habitude de dire « de laver son linge sale en privé » lorsque sa belle-sœur se battait avec son époux.

-Si ça peut te consoler, il ne semble pas se souvenir de grand-chose d'hier, lui chuchota à l'oreille sa mère comme si elle sentait que ça le troublait encore.

Et effectivement, cela le consola un peu. Au moins il était sûr que l'alcool n'effacera pas son baiser à lui. Il lui sourit avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Harry sembla légèrement se réveiller puisque, gêné, il récupéra sa manche et marmonna au sujet de dire au revoir à ses amis pour le laisser avec ses parents.

\- Je suppose que nous devons donc vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, continua Narcissa plus fort. Mais avant cela je voulais te féliciter pour ton mariage mon fils. Tu as rendu ta mère très fière de toi aujourd'hui. Et ton père aussi même s'il ne te le dira pas de haute voix !

Lucius roula légèrement des yeux, plus amusé qu'autre chose :

-Oh oui bien sûr, si l'on omet le reste qui est néanmoins très conséquent, ça reste un bon parti.

Narcissa balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Tout s'est bien passé et les rituels ont été respectés. Et en plus de tout cela, nous sommes désormais hors de portée du Mauvais Œil. Tu as bien agi, en vrai héritier Malefoy et Black (et là Lucius hocha de la tête pour approuver, s'attirant un immense sourire de la part de son fils). Et… Je tenais à te dire…Tu as de la chance d'avoir épousé un homme pareil mon chéri, pas uniquement pour les raisons que j'ai autrefois citée, mais parce qu'il a vraiment une belle â de t'en souvenir.

Ils suivaient tous deux des yeux le trajet d'Harry auprès de ses compagnons, toujours aussi emprunté dans sa façon de montrer son affection, et sourirent lorsque le jeune homme paniqua, Granger ayant sauté à son cou pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

Dès lors il y eut un certain nombre de visages qui défilèrent pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit, et avant même qu'ils n'aient pu le réaliser, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, seuls, fixant le lit double comme s'il s'agissait d'un gigantesque obstacle à franchir.

Evidemment, songea Drago, le gryffondor ne devait pas avoir du tout le même train de pensée que lui. Il le prouva d'ailleurs d'un tonitruant :

-Et si j'allais voir Evy !

Le blond le rattrapa vivement par le bras avant qu'il n'ait pu encore une fois s'enfuir.

-Tu la vues au moins trois fois ce soir et à chaque fois, ELLE DORMAIT. Je suis sûr qu'elle dort encore.

Et si sa voix était catégorique et son regard un peu effrayant, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il se sentait beaucoup trop excité pour se contrôler.

-Euh… OK, capitula le brun avec prudence, clignant des yeux d'inquiétude face à cette facette de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Drago soupira en le poussant sur le lit.

-Je vais prendre ma douche en premier, d'accord ? Lâcha-t-il en se félicitant intérieurement de ne pas montrer son agitation.

-Euh… OK, répéta son vis-à-vis qui ne semblait pas trop savoir quoi faire.

Cela aurait été presque mignon si ça ne signifiait pas que Drago devait tout gérer tout seul. Il tacha de reprendre son self control sous la douche, réalisant que de toute façon il ne pourrait pas se passer grand-chose. Tout laissait à penser que son… époux… était un novice dans les relations entre hommes. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'y aller doucement… Mais ça n'excluait pas de pouvoir faire quelques petites choses. L'embrasser à nouveau par exemple. Oui, il avait envie de l'embrasser encore et encore, et partout.

Alors que son imagination s'affolait brusquement, il glapit, se rappelant qu'il devait garder le contrôle.

Finalement habillé de sa chemise de nuit, il retourna dans la chambre le cœur battant, souriant en entendant au loin la musique qui se jouait encore dans la salle de bal. Cependant ses lèvres s'affaissèrent à peine entré.

-J'ai finis, tu peux y… ?!

Il y avait des vêtements jetés à terre et Potter qui s'était glissé sous les couvertures, dormant en laissant une épaule nue et découverte dépasser.

Drago ne savait pas sur l'instant de quoi il était le plus indigné, mais fini par se jeter sur les vêtements pour les plier soigneusement avant de les déposer avec précaution sur un meuble.

-Des pièces uniques assemblées par DeViTORA ! D'une valeur égale au salaire annuel du Ministre de la Magie ! Glapit-il à mi-voix avant de se tourner vers l'endormi avec les yeux plissés de mécontentement.

Un instant il eut envie de le jeter par terre pour le réveiller, mais l'air angélique et innocent qu'arborait le jeune homme l'en empêcha. Quand même ! Comment avait-il osé s'endormir lors de leur nuit de noce !

Grimpant de son côté du lit, il souleva les couvertures et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et en plus tu dors quasiment nu. C'est d'un vulgaire. Soit tu joues avec le feu, soit tu es complètement aveugle…

Drago ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, fixant le dos dénudé que lui montrait le brun, ainsi que les jolies petites rondeurs de ses fesses prisonnières du tissu élastique d'un boxer noir.

Il ne serait pas un serpentard s'il n'en profitait pas, non ?

Et encore moins un s'il ne se vengeait pas de l'affront ?

Avec un rictus narquois, se régalant d'avance de la réaction de son compagnon demain, il prit sa baguette et jeta un petit sort. Puis il se colla à ce corps chaud, passant ses bras autour de son torse tout en collant son nez contre sa peau, inspirant son odeur avec bonheur.

La seule réaction de l'endormi fut un bref gémissement et un réajustement machinal pour se mettre dans une meilleure position.

Encore plus proche de lui.

 _A suivre…_

*"Nights in white satin" de The Moody Blues. Un de mes slow préféré qui a mon humble avis correspond plutôt bien à Harry et Drago. La traduction des paroles est du site La Coccinelle du Net. Merci à eux.

 _*Etat d'ébahissement dû à la fin d'un chapitre particulièrement longuet* Et dire pourtant que j'étais impatiente de l'écrire celui-là ! Je m'excuse encore du temps que j'ai mis à le sortir. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait que j'ai commencé un nouveau travail, mais les mots ne sonnaient pas bon. Et j'ai pour philosophie de ne pas me forcer quand je sens que ça bloque. C'est même pas une question d'inspiration. Je sais tout ce qui doit se passer, mais l'écriture n'était pas fluide. J'espère que je galérerais moins pour le chapitre suivant…  
Sinon sinon… Vous l'aimez ce chapitre ? Il y a une danse ! Il y a un vrai baiser ! (Et là vous me dites : au bout du 35eme chapitre, encore heureux !). Et petit Harry tout déboussolé à voir le Drago « au naturel » et c'est pas terminé ! Mais vous verrez ça au chapitre suivant !  
Sinon… Luna et Neville… il y a-t-il quelques-uns qui l'avait vu venir ? J'avais laissé quelques indices. En plus du fait que c'est un couple à moitié canon (mais ça ne signifie absolument pas que ça le sera dans cette fic !). Et… Les parents de Rogue. Dans la plupart des fics ils sont morts, mais absolument rien dans l'original ne le dit. Par contre, évidemment, le fait que Rogue ait un frère et une sœur, je l'ai inventé (mais rien ne dit non plus que ce n'est pas le cas !). Je trouve ça marrant de l'imaginer en grand-frère exaspéré. Bref, finis les papotages.  
Une voix dans l'oreillette m'indique que c'est le début du BAC. Alors bonne chance à tous ceux qui sont de corvée. Je compatis. Vraiment.  
Prochain chapitre : __Lost Wood_ _, premiers pas à deux. Priez le Dieu de l'Ecriture pour qu'il sorte vite cette fois._


	42. Lost Wood

_Mot de l'auteur_ _: 40 pages mesdames et possibles messieurs. Je crois que je bats mon record. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'y ai mis pas mal de moi. Et comme d'habitude, je vous remercie de me suivre et d'être toujours là pour m'encourager de vos gentils messages. Vous êtes mon carburant ! _

**Chapitre 37 : Lost Wood**

 _Un foyer… Bien plus que des murs, bien plus que des personnes, c'était le lieu où l'on souhaite revenir à la fin de la journée. Mieux : l'endroit où on est attendu._

 _-Papa ! Maman ! Je suis rentrée !_

La petite Hermione courut avec joie jusqu'à ses parents qui se trouvaient de dos, mais avant même qu'elle ait put les atteindre ou qu'ils aient pu se retourner, le rêve se dissipa.

Quelqu'un la secoua par l'épaule, la réveillant par la même occasion. Elle n'avait même pas réalisée qu'elle s'était endormie sur sa chaise.

-Je pense que tu devrais rentrer Granger, fit alors la voix de Daphnée Greengrass.

Se frottant les yeux pour chasser le voile de sommeil qui s'y était installé, elle remarqua que la serpentarde se tenait là, devant elle, avec sa sœur (*Astoria Greengrass* la renseigna son cerveau en mode automatique) et Blaise. La salle de bal tout autour n'était plus qu'éclairée de lumières tamisées et occupée par quelques rares couples qui dansaient sur un slow lancinant.

Hermione se frotta plus fort les yeux en croyant apercevoir parmi eux les Malefoy senior. Narcissa avait la joue reposée sur l'épaule de Lucius, les yeux fermés et les traits habités d'une douce tranquillité.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Presque deux heures du matin. Notre famille s'en va, et comme les Londubat et toutes les autres familles que tu connais sont pareillement sur le départ, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais sûrement les rejoindre plutôt que de passer le reste de la nuit dans la salle de bal des Malefoy…

La seule perspective d'une telle chose réussit à secouer Hermione et à la faire bondir de sa chaise.

-Oui. Merci.

La blonde haussa des épaules avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre ses parents. Hermione resta alors avec Blaise qui ne semblait pas vouloir rejoindre le groupe de sorciers qui faisaient leur au revoir avec forces de courbettes.

-Tu restes dormir ici ?

Le black se contenta d'hocher sèchement de la tête, ses yeux posés sur un point qui semblait être sa mère entourée de plusieurs hommes occupés à se disputer pour l'aider à enfiler un énorme manteau fauve en fourrure.

-Et après ? Il reste une semaine avant la reprise des cours… Osa-t-elle, les sourcils crispés d'inquiétude en prévision de la remarque cinglante que pourrait lui faire le serpentard.

Il retourna son regard vers elle, et sans aucune expression, se contenta de passer une main sur ses cheveux en un semblant de caresse.

-Qui vivra, verra, Hermione, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Et c'était comme s'il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de cet adage lorsqu'elle-même mit un pied hors du foyer de la cheminée du 12 Grimmauld Place, découvrant un salon obscur et froid.

L'ambiance ici était tout simplement pesante, et ce, même avec les améliorations que le trio avait apporté lors de leur séjour. Quelques mois de bonheur ne pouvaient tout simplement pas effacer des siècles de mélancolie et d'amertume.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme si Hermione avait autre part où aller…

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un miaulement de Pattenrond retentit, brisant soudainement le silence, et souffla bruyamment, à la fois de sa bêtise et de soulagement, avant de se baisser pour caresser son énorme félin qui venait fêter son retour.

-Eh bien… Désormais c'est plus que toi et moi, marmonna t'elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embarquer avec elle dans sa chambre.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Après une vague de mauvais temps, le dimanche se leva sur le chemin de Traverse, clair et presque ensoleillé. Fred sourit au ciel bleu en sortant ses différentes pancartes devant son magasin.

Comme beaucoup d'autres boutiques de la rue, il ouvrait aussi le dimanche matin, jusqu'à 13h, et il salua d'un hochement de tête la propriétaire de la boutique de malles et valises qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci le lui rendit d'un éclatant : « Bonne journée Mr Weasley ! » tout en ajustant ses modèles de présentation et leur appliquant de légers sortilèges anti-voleurs. Non loin, le vendeur ambulant de crêpes et de gaufres installait son stand dans le carrefour en sifflotant. Il eut juste à déposer un attaché case par terre et tapoter dessus avec sa baguette pour que le tout se déplie comme un livre pop-up pour enfant.

De l'autre côté de la rue, un flot bien habituel d'hiboux allait et venait des locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier, se posant quelques secondes sur toutes les surfaces possibles pour souffler, provoquant l'ire de quelques boutiquiers qui se plaignaient régulièrement du guano qui se déposait sur les murs et les toitures.

Bref, c'était une merveilleuse et presque normale journée qui s'annonçait.

Angelina surgit à son tour du magasin, l'embrassant sur la joue au passage en lui tendant son exemplaire de la Gazette encore roulé. Elle portait un long manteau ouvert sur sa robe de sorcier, faisant peu confiance à la météo pour rester aussi clémente. Ses boucles brunes étaient remontées en un chignon formel même si elle préférait habituellement les lâcher. Fred les préférait aussi ainsi, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de Mr Johnson. Son père était un homme plutôt sévère et à cheval sur les manières de chacun, et Fred et Angelina ne devaient leur liberté de mœurs actuelles qu'au fait que l'homme était malheureusement malade depuis trois ans et cloué au lit.

Quant à sa femme, elle mettait assez rarement les pieds hors de sa maison, semblant très nerveuse dès qu'elle devait côtoyer les mêmes routes qu'un moldu. C'était pour ainsi dire l'extrême inverse du patriarche des Weasley.

Angelina avait toujours eu beaucoup de caractère et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle leur avait raconté, à George et à lui, ses disputes avec son paternel. Oh, ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier car l'homme aimait beaucoup trop sa fille unique, mais si elle l'avait écouté, elle ne serait certainement pas la moitié de la femme qu'elle était actuellement.

\- Salues ta famille pour moi, claironna Fred en s'emparant du journal.

Elle lui jeta un regard un peu blasé.

-Tu sais que si je parle trop de toi, ils vont commencer à avoir des soupçons ? Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vivent au beau milieu de Lindsey qu'ils ne vont pas trouver quelqu'un pour les renseigner. Les amies de ma mère la visitent toutes les semaines et ce sont de vraies commères.

-Tu veux dire qu'il va finir par être temps d'officialiser tout ça ?

Il engloba de ses mouvements leurs deux corps et la boutique, puisque leur relation avait pris un tournant très intime. En vérité, il ne leur avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour craquer et soulager une frustration sexuelle dont ils n'avaient même pas conscience avant qu'elle ne leur explose au visage un soir.

La guerre avait ce genre de pouvoir. Couper toute envie. Mais après, le corps réclamait inévitablement sa rétribution. Et cela avait été… Hum, eh bien, Fred ne pouvait y repenser sans sourire comme un fou furieux.

Loin de ce genre de pensées, Angelina referma les pans de son manteau contre sa poitrine comme si tout d'un coup elle était frigorifiée. Cela semblait aussi une façon subliminale de s'éloigner de Fred. Il renifla d'agacement en fixant ses petits doigts sombres recroquevillés fermement sur le tissu.

-Tu sais que c'est impossible. La situation de ma famille ne lui permet pas un mariage en ce moment. Pas tant que je suis la seule qui travaille pour nourrir tout le monde.

-Tu sais que je me fiche éperdument que tu aies une dot ou pas, et ma famille est loin d'être la plus riche du coin, comme tu le sais. J'ai cependant, personnellement, de quoi nous faire vivre tous les deux… Et plus si besoin, répliqua Fred en dénouant les doigts, prenant ses mains, les obligeant à lâcher son manteau.

Cela n'eut cependant pas beaucoup d'effet sur le visage soucieux de l'ancienne gryffondor.

-Ne sois pas idiot, il n'est pas question de ce que tu souhaites, mais de faire les choses bien et de façon respectable. Tu ne voudrais pas que tout le monde se moque parce que je n'ai pas un centime à moi ? La dot, c'est plus que de l'argent ou du matériel, c'est un investissement dans le futur d'un couple… Et c'est aussi l'honneur de l'épouse. Si je veux garder la tête haute face aux autres sorcières mariées, ce n'est certainement pas en ramenant juste quelques vieilleries.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça pour te contrarier, vraiment Angie, affirma Fred en cherchant à effacer les rides qui plissaient son front.

-Je sais. Je sais qu'avec toi, ça part toujours d'une bonne intention. Et je sais que tu aimerais que les choses se concrétisent plus, mais… Je suis obligée de te demander de patienter. Et rien que ça me fait me sentir coupable vis à vis de toi.

-Ne le sois pas. Tu as été très claire dès le début. (Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné) C'est juste que j'ai mes propres appréhensions, ok ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-Ton père. Rien ne dit qu'il m'acceptera comme gendre. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais il me semble si… Solennel que j'ai peur que ça ne colle pas vraiment entre nous.

Angelina lui adressa une moue amusée avant de lui prendre la mâchoire d'une main et de la pincer affectueusement avec une voix volontairement déformée :

-Quoi, toi l'adorable petit rouquin ?

-Quoi ?! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais déjà un farfadet dans ta vie ?! Se moqua le Weasley en essayant d'échapper à la poigne de sa compagne, l'attrapant par les hanches pour les faire pivoter, manquant de les faire trébucher par terre au passage.

Angelina se tordit de rire entre ses bras avant de s'immobiliser brusquement.

Dans la clarté sans nuage du matin, une explosion retentit.

Cela se fit en chaine, partant du bout de la rue et progressant comme un animal avide face à sa proie. Des centaines de hiboux s'envolèrent brusquement dans un concert de hululements effrayés et de plumes perdues.

Par réflex Fred jeta à terre Angelina et la couvrit de son corps, la protégeant, se faisant, de quelques pierres qui vinrent voler dans leur direction. Sa baguette était déjà dans sa main, pointant un ennemi invisible, les yeux s'agitant follement.

Puis soudain il y eut un rire sardonique qui explosa dans l'allée, semblant rebondir sur chaque angles, et les quelques sorciers qui pouvaient lever le regard sans sang obstruant leur vision, aperçurent la silhouette noire se tenant sur l'un des toits.

Il avait les bras levés et semblait souffrir d'un équilibre instable puisque son corps oscillait légèrement d'un mouvement mécanique comme le pendule d'une horloge.

-TOUS MES VŒUX DE BONHEUR A HARRY POTTER ET A DRAGO MALEFOY ! LE LACHE ET LE TRAITRE ! Hurla l'homme avec un mouvement de bras grandiloquent. VOICI MON CADEAU POUR EUX ! QUE LE SANG SOIT VERSE ! QUE L'ACIDE RONGE LEUR CARCASSES IMPURES ! ET QUE MEURS TOUS LES ENNEMIS ET TOUJOURS PERDURENT LES VRAIS FAMILLES DE SORCIERS !

De partout dans la rue apparurent soudain des éclats pourpre et avant qu'ils n'aient pu tourner la moindre baguette vers lui, l'homme du toit s'éclipsa avec un juron.

Quelques aurors disparurent à leurs tours, tentant sans doute de le poursuivre malgré le peu de chance qu'il y avait à réussir un tel tour de force.

-Fred… Qu'est ce que c'était ? Glapit Angelina alors qu'il se relevait pour la libérer, passant une main négligente sur son cuir chevelu, la teintant de son sang.

Le regard du roux resta cependant sur le morceau de toit qui avait accueilli l'homme en noir, se retrouvant incapable de le lâcher.

\- …Des problèmes. Encore.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Si l'homme en noir avait voulu affoler Harry Potter, qui soit dit en passant ne s'appelait plus ainsi depuis hier, il ne pouvait qu'être déçu, car au même moment le jeune homme brun dormait comme un loir, rattrapant de nombreuses heures de sommeil.

Ce ne fut que vers onze heures trente qu'il émergea, curieusement tranquille et apaisé, comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des siècles et des siècles.

En fait, il n'avait jamais eu cette sensation qu'en se réveillant certains samedi matin à Poudlard, quand les choses étaient encore simples. Juste le week-end au château et ses amis à ses côtés : à l'époque, pour lui, c'était la véritable définition du bonheur.

Deux questions fusèrent cependant vite dans son esprit, puisqu'il était plus que certain de ne plus avoir treize ans et que la pièce était trop décorée pour être le dortoir des gryffondors… 1 : Où était-il ? 2 : A qui étaient ces bras qui le crochetaient au torse ?

Puis rapidement il se rappela qu'il était dans sa chambre du manoir Malefoy, avec son dais à fleur grimpante, et un petit coup de tête vers l'autre côté du lit l'informa de sa deuxième préoccupation. Il referma douloureusement les yeux en laissant sa tête choir à nouveau sur son oreiller.

-Drago ? Sérieusement ?

Le serpentard avait dans la nuit pris la plus grande partie du lit, s'étalant en diagonale, son front reposant contre la nuque de Harry. Apparemment encore endormi, il n'en serrait pas moins fermement le brun, refusant de le lâcher.

Ce dernier avait beau tenter d'écarter les mains, cela semblait au contraire le faire s'agripper encore plus et pire, l'encourager à se coller à lui. Des jambes se plièrent jusqu'à venir chercher les siennes, longues et fines, se faufilant, venant malencontreusement frôler une partie d'Harry qui n'avait absolument pas besoin de stimulation. DU TOUT.

Se mordant le poing dans une vaine tentative de se calmer, il se mit à le maudire et à soupçonner une parenté plus ou moins proche avec le calmar géant du lac de Poudlard.

La respiration de Drago vint caresser le haut de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant d'affolants stimuli nerveux qui lui fit imprimer la marque de ses dents dans sa main. Puis le blond vint épouser la courbe de son dos et une chose dure s'imprima sous ses fesses.

Deux choses se passèrent en Harry alors. Une réaction primale évidemment, mais aussi l'arrivée d'un soupçon insidieux qui lui fit lâcher son poing et plisser les yeux.

D'un brusque mouvement, il se tourna sur le dos, écrasant le blond sous lui.

-TU ES REVEILLE ! Piaula t'il avant de se dégager de l'autre côté, le faisant par là même lâcher.

Drago gémit d'inconfort et de frustration. Le poignet d'Harry picota désagréablement.

-Ce réveil commençait SI BIEN Pott… Harry !

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et lui jeta un pur regard de rancune. Harry secoua machinalement sa main avant de regarder si une bestiole ne l'avait pas piqué.

Mais il n'y avait rien sinon le tatouage magique de ses serments de mariage.

-Quelle est cette…

-Bien fait. Où as-tu appris que l'on pouvait aplatir son mari comme ça ?

-Oh, arrêtes, je suis pas assez lourd pour te faire mal.

Harry regardait toujours son poignet d'un air soupçonneux.

-Assez pour piétiner mon orgueil, marmonna cependant Drago en se laissant retomber sur le matelas, les bras écartés dans une position d'impuissance.

Harry le regarda alors, toute excitation semblait être retombée chez eux deux. Merlin merci. Et il put alors remarquer, non sans rire intérieurement, que Drago portait une de ces fichues chemises de nuit de sorcier pour dormir.

Il réalisa alors qu'il se tenait debout en boxer dans la pièce, voulut chercher de quoi se couvrir, mais fut arrêter à mi –parcours en découvrant que son sous-vêtements avait changé de couleur, arborant désormais un superbe vert ressortant sous le blason argent de la maison de Serpentard.

Retenant une série d'injure entre ses dents, cherchant toujours désespérément de quoi se couvrir, il finit par arracher le drap du lit pour s'en draper, l'air tout à fait ridicule.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU !? POURQUOI AS-TU JUGE BON D'ENSORCELER MON BOXER PENDANT QUE JE DORMAIS !

Sans compter la moquerie contenue dans cette blague, tout sorcier ne pouvait que frémir à l'idée d'une baguette pointée trop près de son attirail reproducteur. Les choses pouvaient tourner mal beaucoup trop facilement.

Drago s'assit alors confortablement sur le matelas, un immense rictus satisfait aux lèvres.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit que tu pouvais t'endormir sans moi hier soir, répondit-il d'un ton nonchalant en détaillant désormais la pièce comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important.

-J'étais mort de fatigue, et puis de toute façon, quelle différence ?

-Tu as oublié quelle nuit c'était censé être ? Répliqua Drago en perdant son allure nonchalante, se tendant comme un serpent prêt à mordre.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il le refit deux fois.

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que je ne t'attire PAS, attaqua le blond en le mettant au défi de le contredire.

Harry fit d'autres mouvements d'impuissance avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit et de le fixer d'un air malheureux.

-Ecoutes, on a passé pas mal de cap difficiles tous les deux. C'est déjà heureux qu'on en soit là où on en est… Tu ne veux tout simplement pas comprendre que c'est trop tôt pour moi ?

En réponse, Drago renifla d'un air frustré.

-Et mes propres sentiments, tu en fais quoi ?

Le brun respira profondément avant d'essayer de prendre l'air le plus sérieux qui soit :

-Utilise tes mains.

Il se fit taper dessus par un coussin.

-Eh !

Le regard gris argent était fixé sur lui, beaucoup trop perçant et prudent :

-Ne crois pas que je ne te connais pas, Harry James Black Potter. Je ne suis pas un de ces stupides gryffondors qui te servent d'amis. Ce sujet ne va pas être enterré là pour toujours comme tu le souhaiterais. Je te veux. Complétement. Et tu n'es pas ce genre de personne à être jamais « prêt » pour quoique ce soit… Je sais que tu ne sauteras que si je te pousse. Alors prépare-toi à être poussé autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Il murmura la fin au creux de son oreille, s'étant peu à peu approché pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules, hérissant tous les poils de son corps. Avec un sourire de serpent, Drago caressa alors tendrement l'une de ses joues à la barbe naissante du revers de la main et le gryffondor su ce que devait ressentir un rongeur entre les anneaux d'un python.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était offert à un prédateur en se mariant avec lui.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai quand même droit à mon baiser de bonjour ? Demanda Drago.

Se souvenant brusquement du plus que chouette « moment qui ne signifie rien » d'hier, Harry céda sans beaucoup de difficulté.

-Eh bien, ça ne peut pas faire de mal… Laissa-t-il échapper d'un air faussement tranquille.

Drago eut un nouveau sourire et emprisonna son menton dans ses mains pour l'embrasser.

Oui, ce n'était même pas mal du tout.

Sur son poignet, le léger ébrèchement du serment se reconstitua de lui-même.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Cormac McLaggen eut un sourire angélique et arrangea avec sa baguette la blessure superficielle qui se trouvait sur la joue de la jeune femme. Celle-ci papillonna des yeux en poussant un soupir de bonheur.

« A toute chose malheur est bon » disait-on et elle était en train d'en avoir la confirmation à ce moment même.

-Et donc, vous étiez en train de chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire pour votre tante ?

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, cherchant à se reconnecter à la situation.

-Ah ! Oui ! Quelle horreur ! Il y a soudain eu cet affreux bonhomme tout en noir et tout a soudain explosé et un énooorme chaudron est passé à deux centimètres de mon visage ! DEUX ! C'est horrible, imaginez ! J'ai toujours détesté les potions, mon professeur était terrible vous savez, c'était le professeur Rogue ! Et ce traumatisme… Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir voir un chaudron sans hurler de peur !

-Oh je vois, vous pensez donc que le but de l'agresseur était de vous attaquer avec ce chaudron et que l'on en voulait personnellement à votre vie ?

-Merlin ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Oh Mr l'Auror… Vous êtes si clairvoyant !

Cormac se rengorgea d'importance, laissant sous silence le fait qu'il n'était qu'apprenti.

-Alors comment était ce chaudron ? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

-Oh eh bien en métal et je…

Une voix se fit plus forte quelques mètres plus loin et légèrement accusatrice.

-D'après plusieurs témoignages, ce serait Rabastan Lestrange, annonça l'un des inspecteurs Aurors alors qu'il gardait à l'œil Cormac qui flirtait outrageusement avec l'une des victimes.

Ce dernier s'éloigna brusquement, laissant le trio d'hommes importants libre de discuter de l'affaire sans fond sonore irritant.

Kingsley fit une rapide grimace tandis qu'à ses côtés Winters pinçait des lèvres comme un instituteur s'apprêtant à déverser sa déception sur un élève.

-Ne dites pas « Je vous l'avais bien dit », le prévint le Ministre. Nous étions tous parfaitement au courant que des incidents risquaient d'éclater après le mariage. Et il n'y a eu aucun mort.

-Oh non, lâcha nonchalamment Winters, si ce n'est celle de votre future réélection. J'entends déjà son cri d'agonie.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le journaliste dépêché par la Gazette en partie dévastée et qui semblait se pourlécher les babines en interrogeant les témoins de l'attaque.

-Ma réélection n'est pas quelque chose qui m'inquiète outre-mesure Robert. Du moment que quelqu'un de correct prend ma place… De plus ça n'aura pas lieu avant quatre ans, nous devrions donc cesser de faire des plans sur la comète et nous concentrer sur le moment présent, non ?

Le sorcier noir avait répondu de son habituelle voix calme et raisonnable qui généralement avait le pouvoir de rallier les gens à son avis. Hélas Winters y était aussi sensible qu'un violon l'était au croassement d'un crapaud.

-Et puis, les choses n'allaient pas si mal hier, au mariage, clama-t-il même si cela n'arracha qu'un rictus méprisant au visage défiguré de son vis-à-vis.

-Parce qu'il est bien connu que l'aristocratie et les notables ministeriaux représentent le reste de la société sorcière !

-Eh bien ils représentent en effet un certain pouvoir. 50% du Magenmagot.

-Mais les 50% restants ? Ceux-là sont plus à même de s'unir pour exprimer leur désapprobation que ces politiciens et nobliaux qui passent leur temps à se tirer dans les pattes pour des miettes de pouvoir. Et je ne parle même pas de la corruption dont Lucius Malefoy est friand.

Kingsley n'insista pas, sentant qu'il ne pourrait partager avec l'homme le sentiment d'unité qui avait régné durant la soirée. C'était une partie du fossé qui le séparait d'un sorcier né-moldu et self made men comme Robert Winters. Tout ce que l'homme avait acquis, il l'avait gagné à la sueur de son travail et de sa respectabilité. Kingsley aurait pu, lui, se contenter de s'asseoir sur le nom des Shacklebolt, sorciers notables de Londres et représentants au Magenmagot du Ministère ou des Communes depuis plusieurs générations. Sa famille était la parfaite représentation de la bourgeoisie sorcière comme l'était les Fudge, les Bones, les Slughorn ou les Croupton. Bref, ils avaient de l'argent et des contacts et étaient des habitués de la politique traditionnelle.

Il ne s'était cependant pas contenté de ce qu'avait construit ses ancêtres au fil des ans : il était entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix, introduit auprès d'Albus Dumbledore par Alastor Maugrey.

Il ne se sentait donc pas si déplacé auprès du Directeur de la Justice Magique, mais bien qu'étant entré aujourd'hui dans cette bourgeoisie, Winters n'en faisait pas vraiment tout à fait partie. La raison était qu'il n'en comprenait pas les codes tacites. Il manquait de respect pour les Familles Libres, considérant que leur façon de se montrer à la fois solidaires et repliées sur elles-mêmes était ce qui avait causé les dernières guerres et avait permis à la corruption et aux passes droit de s'étendre telle une lèpre sur le Ministère.

Il était pour plus de contrôle du Ministère et pour la limitation des pouvoirs des Chefs de Famille. « Les même droits et devoirs pour tous » : et cela parlait à certains sorciers. Les Nés-moldus en particuliers, mais aussi les cracmols et certains sorciers se sentant prisonniers de leur famille. En soit, cela sonnait bien, l'égalité était un précepte admirable, mais pour Kingsley, c'était surtout une utopie.

Il avait eu parfois l'occasion d'en parler avec le Premier Ministre, et même deux mois plus tôt avec la Reine, et avait cru comprendre que même chez les moldus l'égalité n'était rien d'autre qu'un épouvantail brandi pour cacher une réalité dramatique.  
Son inexistence.  
Au sein d'un même pays, mais pire encore au sein de la planète.  
Même en se partageant les mêmes lois, même en disloquant les attaches familiales, les écarts continuaient à se creuser. Etrange alchimie née de la nature humaine et de l'équilibre naturel des forces. Partout où se trouve quelqu'un qui a plus que ne le nécessitent ses besoins, il y en a peut-être dix qui vivent dans la misère et la servitude.

Avec ça, Kingsley aimait à penser que leurs traditions les protégeaient d'un drame aussi grand. Les Familles avaient leur utilité, et même l'aristocratie avait la sienne. Chacun devait tenir sa place avec ses propres droits et devoirs, même s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait identiques.

Mais évidemment, pour les Mangemorts, s'en était tout autrement. Ils ne méritaient plus aucuns droits.

Il mit court à ses réflexions en apercevant Percy Weasley se frayer un chemin vers lui en compagnie d'une jeune femme.

-Vous avez vu votre frère ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt, soucieux de l'état de Georges qu'il avait aperçu, les cheveux plus rouges que roux.

-Il va bien, il a juste reçu deux pierres sur le crane dont l'une d'elle était coupante, lui apprit Percy.

-Ah, les blessures à la tête saignent toujours beaucoup plus… Et ? Puis-je connaitre l'identité de votre compagne ?

La jeune femme lui fit une forte impression. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle de digne et d'invulnérable. Elle lui tendit d'ailleurs la main en coupant le Weasley, qui la fixa alors d'un air décontenancé.

-Audrey Winters, Monsieur le Ministre. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, même dans ces conditions.

-Mais de même. Votre père m'avait dit que vous étiez de retour parmi nous, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il vous cachait pour l'instant ! S'exclama Kingsley d'un ton ravi en lui prenant la main.

Elle eut une brève grimace, que le ministre imita en se rendant compte de l'indélicatesse de ses paroles.

-Pardonnez-moi.

-Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant, vous ne pensez pas ? Lâcha-t-elle simplement avec un rien d'impuissance.

Il devait en effet en convenir.

-De tous les jours pour visiter le Chemin de Traverse, vous choisissez celui-là ! S'exclama soudain d'une voix forte Winters en tapant fortement dans le dos de Percy qui faillit en perdre ses lunettes.

Il les rajusta sur son nez et alors qu'il voulut s'expliquer, fut à nouveau pris de rapidité par Audrey Winters qui fusilla du regard son père :

-Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de chaperon, bonté divine ! J'ai vécu toute seule aux Etats-Unis je te rappelle !

-Cela ne me pose aucun problème… Commença Percy et il préféra se taire quand les yeux sombres de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui :

-Non pas que j'ai quoique ce soit contre vous, Perceval.

\- Heureux de le savoir, marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle reprenait sa discussion houleuse avec son père.

-Ne t'a t'il pas fait découvrir de nouveaux magasins ? Tenta Winters dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Tu ne vas pas me dire que le Chemin est identique à celui que tu as connu adolescente !

-Eh bien, non, pour être honnête. Même tout ensanglanté, le frère de Perceval (« Percy » gémit ce dernier) m'a fait visiter sa boutique de farce et attrapes. D'ingénieuses petites choses les inventions qu'ils vendent là-bas… Mais vraiment… Je sais me défendre par moi-même !

-On ne sait JAMAIS ce qui peut arriver, Audrey… Répliqua-t-il, le regard légèrement hanté. Du jour au lendemain, un jour au ciel aussi serein et clair qu'aujourd'hui, on peut tout simplement perdre toute sa famille.

Les regards glissèrent alors sur la rue dévastée dans un silence lourd de sens.

Puis Percy se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention :

-Et donc ? Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-o-O-o-O-o-

Il n'y a que lorsque Drago se retrouva devant son père et sa mère, faisant dos à l'entrée avec un léger sac de voyage, qu'il réalisa vraiment qu'il _partait_. Au fond de lui, il restait éberlué à l'idée de ne plus avoir le regard de son père vissé à l'arrière de sa nuque, à surveiller le moindre pas de travers, mais d'un autre côté…

Dès qu'il le put, il enserra fortement la fine silhouette de sa mère, l'entourant de toute sa propre carrure et respirant profondément son parfum comme pour l'inscrire au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

-Je t'aime tellement Maman… Souffla-t-il contre ses cheveux.

-Allons, allons, mon ange, mon cœur, je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner avec une drôle de voix voilée : Je compte sur toi pour me rendre visite… Et tu dois t'attendre à ce que j'en fasse de même !

Elle lui caressa l'épaule, puis les joues quand elles furent à nouveau disponibles d'accès et Drago plongea dans son regard comme pour se souvenir de la moindre nuance de bleu qui les parcourait.

C'était presque si ensuite, elle ne le poussa pas vers Harry qui portait Evangeline sur son torse et regardait autour de lui, sauf dans leur direction, l'air horriblement gêné. Drago ricana un peu quand il le vit comprendre qu'il y aurait aussi droit, se faisant tripatouiller par sa mère qui tentait vainement d'arranger sa tenue ou ses cheveux. A côté son père restait digne et lui adressa un simple hochement de la tête, non sans jeter un petit coup d'œil de regret à Evangeline. Harry s'extirpa alors de sa belle-mère et le poussa à son tour vers la sortie.

-Les elfes t'enverront tes affaires quand vous aurez liés nos maisons ! Ajouta sa mère du haut des marches de l'entrée alors qu'ils s'éloignaient par la grande allée menant aux grilles.

Harry les ouvrit sans réfléchir, sortant du domaine, mais il s'immobilisa en ne le voyant pas le suivre.

Drago fixait effectivement le Manoir, le détaillant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, l'ayant toujours considéré comme acquis. Son architecture noble et ancienne apparaissait dans toute sa grandeur à la faveur d'un rayon de soleil, semblant même arborer ostensiblement l'histoire de toute la famille Malefoy sur sa façade. Avait-il déjà remarqué les ornements sur les rebords ? Ou les délicates moulures sur les gouttières ? Les nids d'hirondelles au creux des linteaux de quelques fenêtres ?

-Ca va te manquer ? Demanda Harry, semblant perplexe. Même avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Drago effleura à peine toutes les implications d'une telle question. Il voulait juste oublier les deux dernières années et faire comme si elles n'avaient jamais existés. Que jamais de sinistres individus en noir n'avaient posés leurs sales bottes sur les tables de bois précieux ou les tapis précieux venant d'Orient. Il se jura en lui-même que, peu importe l'endroit où les amènerait Harry, jamais il ne se laisserait envahir comme son père l'avait été.

-Que sont deux années à la lumière de siècles d'existences ? Comment ne pas être touché par le fait de quitter ce que l'on a appelé sa « maison » ou son « foyer » depuis sa naissance ? Répondit-il à la place.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de choses avant ces derniers jours.

Drago orienta aussitôt son regard sur le brun, étonné par une telle remarque, mais comme à son habitude lorsqu'on en venait à parler de ses sentiments profonds, le gryffondor était indéchiffrable.

Il se contenta juste de lui tendre la main avec une petite moue d'encouragement.

-J'espère que notre maison n'est pas au bord de la mer. Mes poumons ne supportent pas l'humidité, grommela t'il alors pour se donner une contenance, nouant ses doigts à ceux de son mari qui se contenta de lever les yeux d'un air exaspéré avant de les transplaner.

Ils réapparurent au milieu d'une forêt, sous d'épais nuages gris qui formaient comme une couverture confortable. Sans savoir vraiment comment, Drago sentit qu'ils avaient gagnés en altitude.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Pas loin du Kinder Scout, dans la lande de Peak District. C'est inhabité sur des kilomètres.

Kinder Scout était le sommet culminant du Derbyshire, ce qui pour le plat pays qu'était l'Angleterre n'était pas si impressionnant que ça, mais le panorama était quand même réputé pour être magnifique et sauvage. Du parfait Potter, songea Drago en le suivant au milieu des arbres.

Dans le coin se trouvait aussi l'une des rares retenue d'eau du pays habité de sirènes, très justement nommée « Mermaid's Pool » depuis qu'un moldu en aurait aperçu une.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait des forêts dans le coin.

-Les moldus ne la voient pas. Les sorciers qui ne connaissent pas son existence non plus. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le domaine s'appelle Lost Wood, répondit Harry avec un sourire carnassier et satisfait. J'ai trouvé ça PARFAIT.

Drago secoua la tête d'un air navré mais oublia les tendances à l'isolement de son compagnon pour admirer la charmante bâtisse qui venait de surgir des bois. Entouré d'une délicate clôture en fer en grande partie couverte de lierres et plantes grimpantes, l'ensemble sur trois étages avait toute la noblesse des vieilles maisons londoniennes de l'aristocratie et toute la fantaisie d'une maison de vacance.

Il se reprit aussitôt qu'il remarqua que Harry s'était noyé dans sa réaction, en semblant plutôt ravi, et se força à arborer un petit air méprisant de « j'attends de voir avant de donner mon avis ». Il avait ses standards après tout.

-Tu es au courant que j'aime quand même avoir une vie sociale ? Lui demanda-t-il. Habiter ici nous demandera un pied à terre à Londres si nous ne voulons pas devenir rien d'autre qu'une rumeur urbaine : (il prit alors une voix de fausset) « Tiens, n'existait-il pas un couple de Black quelque part ? Il me semble me souvenir vaguement de leur existence ! ».

-Tu feras ce que tu voudras Drago, ricana le brun en passant les grilles pour se diriger vers le perron.

-Que voilà une belle chanson à mes oreilles…

La grille émit un petit cliquetis rouillé quand ils l'ouvrirent et la végétation tout autour du petit chemin en pierre était laissée dans un état sauvage.

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de s'occuper du jardin. Apparemment les elfes font de piètres jardiniers, commenta Harry qui devait avoir remarqué son intérêt pour les mauvaises herbes et les fleurs sauvages.

-Habituellement ils ne sont pas mauvais avec un potager, le reprit Drago. Mais oui, ce sont de piètre jardinier d'agrément. Ils manquent d'imagination et bien évidemment d'initiative. C'est pourquoi ce sont des elfes de maisons. C'est pourquoi ils ont besoin des sorciers.

Drago se demanda alors s'il y allait y avoir des elfes. La maison avait dû être abandonnée pendant un moment car il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

…Pas qu'il ait vraiment entendu beaucoup parler des Black et de leurs possessions puisque à ses deux ans, la quasi-totalité de la famille était soit morte soit à Azkaban.

Le temps pour Harry d'insérer une grosse clef dans l'entrée, Drago mettait les pieds dans un hall peu traditionnel puisque c'était une petite pièce carré sans cheminée qui donnait directement sur un escalier et deux couloirs. La faible luminosité du jour pénétrait à l'intérieur depuis l'étage supérieur et par une fenêtre ronde à croisillon au verre teinté.

-Bienvenue à la maison ! Lança Harry d'un ton joyeux alors que Drago observait son nouvel environnement, puis il le guida vers la droite, jusqu'à un large couloir qui servait aussi de garde-robe puisqu'il y avait de quoi suspendre manteaux, robes et chapeaux. Ils se débarrassèrent donc de leurs épaisseurs et couvre-chef.

*Hum… La « maison ». Pas si évident mon petit lion. Je me sens complétement perdu…* Songea Drago en posant son chapeau, regardant par là même à travers les grandes fenêtres cernées de lourds rideaux de velours beige un paysage très peu familier.

Il fut à nouveau trainé jusqu'à une autre pièce qui semblait, cette fois-ci, être un salon. Harry se laissa tomber sur un canapé et entreprit de détacher Evangeline du porte bébé. Leur fille était très calme depuis ce matin, comme encore impressionnée par la foule qu'elle avait vu hier au mariage. Cela avait sans doute était une sacrée expérience pour elle, même si elle avait l'habitude de voir beaucoup de monde à Poudlard.

Drago ne put quand même s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jaloux en la voyant si peu perdue par les lieux.

-Et si tu t'asseyais ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait d'abord régler deux ou trois trucs avant de te faire la visite des lieux, proposa son vis-à-vis qui semblait tout d'un coup aussi mal à l'aise que lui à le voir planté derrière le sofa.

Le blond tiqua.

« Deux ou trois _trucs_ » ?! Salazar, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse un effort de vocabulaire s'il ne voulait pas que Drago lui saute à la gorge à chaque fois qu'il ouvrirait la bouche.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? L'interrogea Drago en faisant le tour du meuble pour s'y asseoir élégamment.

Il caressa machinalement le cuir, décidant qu'il approuvait. Rien d'étonnant à cela, les deux canapés jumeaux portaient le blason des Black.

-Des trucs de chef de famille je suppose, répondit le brun qui suivait inconsciemment le mouvement de sa main.

Drago la retira pour la poser sur ses cuisses.

-Des « affaires » de chef de famille, rectifia-t-il en le fixant d'un air sévère. Tu ne seras le chef de famille de personne en parlant comme un ado attardé.

Harry leva les yeux d'un air exaspéré.

-Pour l'instant c'est à toi que je parle, ô cher et si subtil époux. Ais-je ton attention ?

-Tu l'as beauté.

Drago ricana en le voyant rougir, mais décida de se montrer sage désormais de peur d'être encore là à essayer de faire parler Harry quand la nuit tomberait. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Oui, bref. D'abord, j'ai plusieurs clefs pour toi.

C'est alors que Drago remarqua la sacoche qui se tenait près du gryffondor et dont il sortit d'abord un gros trousseau de clef :

-Ta clef de la maison. Comme tu le sais, il y a une barrière magique autour de notre domaine, mais fermer les portes de la maison offre tout de même une protection supplémentaire. Je sais que durant la première guerre de nombreuses familles n'ont pas eu le temps de s'enfuir parce qu'elles négligeaient de le faire.

-Je sais, les protections de Famille ne se mettent pas tout à fait en place si la maison n'est pas considérée comme verrouillée.

Drago repéra la grosse clef de l'entrée, puis remarqua que quelqu'un, son mari en fait au vu de l'écriture, avait placé une étiquette sur toutes les clefs pour annoncer la serrure qu'elles concernaient. C'était plutôt prévenant de sa part.

Harry sortit alors cinq nouvelles clefs, petites, dorées, assez reconnaissables par leur facture estampillée Gringotts.

-Ta clef de la voute principale des Black, fit-il en désignant la plus ouvragée avant de passer à une autre : ça c'est celle du coffre personnel de ta tante Bellatrix. Celle-ci c'est une de celles du coffre personnel de Teddy, Andromeda en a une autre, celle-là celle de la voute des Lupin et pour finir, celle-ci, c'est une copie de celle de mon coffre personnel, au cas où.

Drago cligna des yeux, tout à fait surpris. Honnêtement il s'était attendu à juste avoir une copie de celle de leur coffre commun. Evidemment, ils étaient mariés, leur santé financière était commune, mais cela n'impliquait pas forcement d'avoir main sur tous les coffres.

-Pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-il en caressant la dernière clef, celle du coffre personnel d'Harry.

Plutôt que de répondre immédiatement, Harry récupéra une grosse liasse de papier qu'il lui tendit. Avec un rapide coup d'œil, Drago reconnut des relevés de compte.

-Ton père t'a formé à la tenue des comptes de ta famille, non ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Drago releva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu veux que je m'en occupe pour nous ?

-En fait, j'ai peur de ne pas être du tout à la hauteur pour ça. Je n'y connais rien et les gobelins m'impressionnent… Mais si tu ne veux pas…

-Non, ce n'est pas un souci. Au contraire… Mais… Tu es conscient du pouvoir que ça me donne ? Je… Je connaitrais tout tes mouvements d'argent. C'est… Tu auras du mal à me cacher quoique ce soit.

Harry le fixait d'un air plutôt perplexe.

-Je ne vois pas le problème.

A cet instant Drago eu follement envie de le coucher sur ce magnifique canapé et de le posséder. Merlin, comment pouvait-il être aussi adorablement innocent ? Il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de tout ce que l'on pouvait découvrir dans de simples relevés de compte. Principalement tout ce qui concernait les infidélités.

Les chiffres ne mentaient pas. Harry lui laissait tout simplement le pouvoir de vérifier son honnêteté… Et ce qui n'était pas négligeable pour lui, la possibilité d'avoir un poids dans cette famille presque aussi considérable que celui du Chef de Famille. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient que trois, alors ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, mais le jour où Evangeline convolerait, Drago aurait de quoi s'imposer auprès de son gendre et de sa famille.

Il eut un sourire pour son bébé qui mâchouillait l'un des doigts d'Harry. Ce dernier la laissait faire sans rien dire car c'était sa nouvelle lubie : les doigts des autres étaient meilleurs.

Evangeline changeait de lubie deux fois par semaines.

-Très bien, je comprends la voute Black, je crois comprendre ton coffre… Mais les autres ? Demanda Drago.

Harry lui adressa aussitôt un grand sourire, semblant visiblement soulagé qu'il prenne tout cela en main.

\- Concernant la voute Black… Eh bien, tu verras, ya quelques trucs à voir. Le coffre de ta tante… Je ne sais pas du tout quoi en faire. Pour le reste… J'ai pensé que si tu étais investi dans la charge de Teddy, tu te sentirais moins étranger avec lui. La gestion ne devrait pas être compliqué, ça consiste surtout à des virements de notre voute sur le compte personnel de Teddy. Andromeda y puise de quoi s'occuper de lui tant qu'elle l'a toute seule, puis lorsqu'ils viendront vivre avec nous, ça restera un apport pour lui plus tard… Il aura aussi la voute des Lupin, mais pour être honnête, Rémus n'avait pas grand-chose. C'est surtout des objets d'héritages. Il faudra prévoir évidemment de quoi payer son inscription à Poudlard, mais bon, il n'a qu'un an, on a encore le temps. Cela me fait penser qu'il nous faudra penser à ouvrir un coffre à Evangeline…

-Oui, il serait temps, approuva Drago en tassant les feuilles en un bloc uni. Je regarderais ça plus tard. Avons-nous autre chose à aborder ?

Harry hocha la tête en passant son regard sur le salon.

-Oui. Je… Je voudrais que tu sois aussi à l'aise que possible ici. J'ai choisi les murs, c'était le plus important pour moi, mais j'aimerais que tu te sentes libre de faire tous les aménagements ou changement de mobilier que tu voudras. Je sais que tu as des meubles dans tes affaires, alors… Vraiment… Arrange les lieux à ton envie.

-Tu veux dire que tu me laisse carte blanche pour la décoration ?

Le brun approuva d'un bruit de bouche, l'air un peu embêté. Drago eut un sourire en coin plein de malice et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

-C'est que tu sais que j'ai un gout plus sûr.

Harry lui renvoya un regard contrarié :

-Nous verrons ça. J'aime à penser que tu seras capable d'apporter de la vie avec toi, contrairement à ce que l'on peut voir au Manoir Malefoy. Autant te le dire de suite : je ne suis pas un grand fan des décos musées.

-J'aime les défis, répliqua Drago en s'enfonçant confortablement dans son divan, imaginant déjà ce qu'il pourrait faire de la pièce.

Soudain, il se sentait un peu plus « chez lui » et réalisa qu'il devait vraiment remercier Harry pour ça. Ce dernier faisait tout pour lui faciliter les choses, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de la plupart des époux recevant leur moitié chez eux. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un mariage « forcé ». Harry aurait très bien pu l'abandonner à son sort, au risque d'abimer un peu ses serments – mais étrangement, Drago se mit à penser que même s'il avait été furieux contre lui, même haineux en fait, il l'aurait sûrement aidé un peu… Parce que c'était dans sa nature d'être gentil.

Il voulait alors lui transmettre sa reconnaissance, mais se retrouva en butte à sa gorge coincée. Ces simples mots stupides qu'étaient « pardon » ou « merci », il n'arrivait pas à les dire.

Cela le contraria vraiment. D'autant plus que l'homme face à lui ne semblait s'attendre à rien de sa part.

-Tu veux visiter maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il en se levant, soulevant Evangeline avec lui.

-Il faut que je vois la cave pour lier nos maisons…

Harry hocha simplement de la tête, le regardant peut être un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, laissant à penser qu'il se demandait certainement ce qui valait à Drago d'être tout d'un coup de mauvaise humeur.

Mais il garda pour lui ses réflexions et le fit passer par une porte dérobée, lui donnant à voir les entrailles du petit Manoir. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte ouverte d'où s'échappaient des bruits d'ustensiles et lui fit signe d'approcher.

Jetant un coup d'œil par l'ouverture lumineuse, Drago découvrit une grande cuisine aux murs couverts de carreaux bruns, éclairés par d'étroites fenêtres tout en longueur et par un éclairage très moderne au gaz. A l'intérieur se trouvaient trois elfes de maisons qui s'agitaient ici et là, utilisant leur magie sur les casseroles ou les balais, mais lorsqu'ils aperçurent les trois humains, ils cessèrent immédiatement leur tâches pour s'aligner devant eux, les fixant alternativement avec des regards révérencieux.

-Si le Maître nous permets de prendre la parole… ? Commença un elfe au visage éclairé d'un grand sourire et d'énormes yeux scintillants.

-Mais oui, je t'en pris Happy, l'invita Harry en se penchant légèrement.

-Nous les elfes de la Maison Black aimerions vous donner toutes nos félicitations pour votre mariage. Et souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveau Maitre.

-Je vous remercie et je suis sûr que Drago apprécie.

Drago se contenta d'un vague hochement de la tête, pas certain de comment il était censé agir. Ce que faisait Harry en ce moment était à son sens complètement aberrant, mais il avait sacrément appris sa leçon avec l'évasion de Potter et de sa clique du Manoir Malefoy. Il n'oubliait pas ce qu'avait alors fait Dobby… Comment l'oublier ? Il s'était pris plusieurs morceaux de cristal en plein dans le visage après la chute du lustre et gardait toujours une petite cicatrice au coin de son œil droit, là pour lui rappeler qu'il aurait très bien pu être éborgné.

Ses sentiments vis-à-vis des elfes de maisons étaient depuis très mitigés, son mépris initial pour ces créatures étant dilués à de la crainte.

-Voici Happy, présenta Potter en désignant l'elfe primesautier, il est à mon service. Et voici Lucky, qui sera à TON service.

Drago tourna son regard sur le deuxième elfe qui semblait plus timide, mais le fixait néanmoins avec espoir. Drago hocha à nouveau la tête, faisant frémir les oreilles de la créature d'un semblant de joie.

-Lucky est un ancien elfe des Mulciber, et en dépit de son nom, tu devineras qu'il n'a pas été très bien traité là-bas. Quand Happy me l'a montré, il était encore couvert de blessures que le Ministère ne s'était même pas occupé de traiter (la voix de Harry devint rauque de colère rentré) mais j'imagine que c'était trop de travail pour ce pauvre et débordé Mr Parkinson !

Drago émit un bref son de gorge amusé.

-J'ai peur que Mr Parkinson n'ait jamais eu beaucoup d'amour pour ce qui n'est pas sorcier et de sa famille ou influent et riche. Pansy avait un chat quand elle avait six ans, si tu en as l'occasion tu devrais lui demander ce qu'il est devenu.

-Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir…

Il redevint tout d'un coup beaucoup plus sérieux en happant son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux verts :

-Drago, je peux compter sur toi pour faire en sorte que Lucky mérite son nom ?

Comme la question semblait plutôt légitime vis-à-vis de son passif, le blond choisit de ne pas se vexer d'un tel manque de confiance.

-Sache que depuis l'affaire Dobby quand nous avons fini la deuxième année, mon père lui-même a changé sa façon de faire auprès d'eux. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je devine que sa fierté en a pris un coup.

C'était probablement le cas vu le sourire malicieux et satisfait qui barrait le visage de son époux.

-De très puissantes créatures, les elfes… Se contenta d'affirmer Harry.

-Bref, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit à celui-là.

-Parfait alors. Et pour finir voici Laney, elle était chez les Avery, c'est notre chef cuisinière (la dernière elfe, plus petite, s'inclina alors en tripotant son petit tablier). C'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser si tu as des exigences particulières pour les repas ou des allergies ou…

-Je sais. J'ai vécu plus longtemps que toi avec une domesticité à demeure. Je sais comment ça se passe.

Harry roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré avant de prévenir les elfes qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leurs occupations.

-Au fait, si Hermione te le demande, on les paie un galion par mois…

-…Mais en vérité ? Demanda-t-il en sentant très bien l'insinuation dans la voix du gryffondor.

-Ils refusaient de venir avec moi si je les payais… Et vue les conditions dans lesquelles ils étaient gardés au Ministère, ça m'aurait trop fait mal au cœur.

-Ils étaient gardés comme complices et suspects, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ça. Mais je n'aime vraiment pas ces manières. Les elfes ne peuvent rien y faire si leurs maîtres sont bons ou mauvais, et ce n'est pas dans leur nature de chercher à connaitre des choses qui ne les regardent pas… Même si parfois… L'un d'eux peut être inévitablement mis au courant d'affaires sensibles…

Il semblait penser à quelque chose en particulier, mais ne lui en fit pas part, décidant plutôt de reprendre son chemin plus loin dans les profondeurs de la bâtisse, leur faisant descendre un escalier en bois. Il y avait là une petite cave à vin, ainsi que les réservoirs à gaz, étrangeté pour Drago car sa famille avait toujours refusé de moderniser le Manoir Malefoy en y installant un système d'éclairage. Comme à Poudlard, tout se faisait à la bougie et à la lueur des cheminées. Pourtant quand Harry fit tourner la molette de la lampe accrochée au mur, Drago fut positivement surpris par la qualité de l'éclairage, plus vif et moins tremblotant. C'était une lumière chaude et rassurante, qui faisait naitre moins d'ombres inquiétantes au coin des murs.

-C'est là ? Non ? Demanda t'il en pointant du doigt les pierres nues du mur là où plusieurs d'entre elles présentaient des annotations.

Drago s'agenouilla pour les détailler, trouvant là le nom des Crabbe, la famille de son arrière-grand-mère, celui des Gamp et des Yaxley, même celui des Potter et il le désigna à Harry qui se rapprocha à son tour, ne l'ayant pas remarqué.

-Ce sont toutes les demeures rattachées à la nôtre par les mariages consécutifs ? Demanda-t-il, semblant un peu inquiet.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que ces familles peuvent débarquer comme elles le voudraient ici. Le réseau de demeure, c'est… Comment dire ? Cela facilite les transactions. Ca nous relie entre nous par un passage privé, qui ne passe pas par le réseau des cheminettes contrôlé par le Ministère. Autrement dit si ce dernier coupe le service des cheminées, on pourra toujours communiquer et voyager pour peu que l'on nous ouvre le passage à notre destination. Par contre cela permet aux elfes de maisons d'aller et venir à leurs guises, ce qui est pratique lorsqu'on doit rapidement faire passer un message ou récupérer des affaires. C'est une coutume qui date de l'époque où le Ministère n'existait pas et où les Clans Familiaux étaient de véritables institutions.

*Mais tout ça se perd…* Songea t'il avec regret en repensant à la façon de vivre des nés-moldus, soit-disante « moderne », mais en réalité très autocentré sur une petite cellule de parents et d'enfants. Et il regrettait lui-même de n'avoir pas connu « la grande époque » avant les guerres sorcières qui avaient décimées quasiment toute sa famille. Il avait à peine connu son grand-père Abraxas et sa grand-mère Druella avant qu'ils ne décèdent. L'idée de reformer un grand clan était ce qui l'avait séduit le plus dans toute l'affaire « Mangemort », mais cela s'était révélé trompeur puisque sa tante Bellatrix et son mari avaient tous les deux perdus leur santé mentale.

Laissant de côté ses rêves de grandeurs, il désenchâssa à l'aide d'un sort l'une des pierres de Lost Wood et y installa à la place celle du Manoir Malefoy. Il se permit un instant de sourire en sentant la magie familière de sa maison d'enfance résonner comme une nouvelle note au milieu d'une harmonie d'autres sons.

-Et voilà, c'est presque terminé…

Il grava le nom de la demeure sur la pierre qu'il avait retiré et appela son tout nouvel elfe de maison pour la faire porter à sa mère.

Ainsi leurs maisons seraient définitivement reliées.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Lorsqu'elle avait reçue l'édition spéciale de la Gazette, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au Chemin de Traverse. Son premier mouvement fut d'aller voir la boutique de Fred qui semblait être très proche de l'épicentre des explosions, mais en découvrant par la fenêtre le magasin bondé de têtes rousses, elle recula et s'éloigna rapidement.

Elle se persuada qu'elle voulait juste voir si son magasin préféré, Fleury&Bott, avait été épargné, mais dans les faits, elle ne voulait pas être face à tout le Clan Weasley comme l'étrangère qu'elle était désormais.

Si Molly avait aussitôt pardonné à Harry sa rupture avec Ginny, Hermione, elle, n'avait pas eu droit à un traitement si charitable. Mais quelque part, elle s'y était attendue : la femme avait un comportement quelque peu défiant avec ce qui ressemblait de loin ou de près à une brue. Elle supportait difficilement qu'il y ait une autre femme qu'elle dans le cœur de ses fils.

Se traitant mentalement de gamine émotionnelle, elle se força à jeter tout ça hors de ses pensées et s'ordonna de cesser de s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Tiens ! La librairie était intacte ! Preuve que le monde continuait à tourner correctement en rond !

Appuyant ses doigts sur la vitrine, elle contempla un instant les livres rares qui côtoyaient quelques best-sellers et alors, quelques images remontèrent à ses souvenirs. Rares étaient les fois où elle s'était rendue dans ce magasin sans ses parents.

Sa main se referma en poing alors qu'elle relevait le regard sur son reflet dans la vitre, cherchant inconsciemment celui de la femme et de l'homme qui auraient dû se tenir de chaque côté. Mais il n'y avait qu'elle, silhouette solitaire.

La tristesse qu'elle retenait depuis hier soir, et qui s'était en partie réveillée en voyant les Weasley, remonta, envahissant sa gorge et elle serra fortement les yeux pour en chasser l'humidité.

*Je ne suis pas seule. J'ai Harry et Evangeline.*

Mais une autre voix en elle murmurait insidieusement qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment sa famille. Qu'ils étaient en ce moment même dans leur propre foyer, deux pères et leur fille unique. Quelqu'un pour leur souhaiter « bonjour » le matin, quelqu'un à qui parler, à qui sourire, à qui confier ses amusements et ses craintes.

Hermione savait que ce serait dur, mais jusqu'ici elle n'avait jamais été vraiment seule. Cela l'avait aidé à tenir le coup, mais maintenant…

-Hermione ?

Rouvrant vivement les yeux, elle aperçut un nouveau reflet dans la vitrine et se tourna, légèrement surprise :

-Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et Hermione réalisa avec horreur que ses yeux devaient être rouges et que des larmes se trouvaient toujours sur ses joues. Elle les essuya nerveusement de la main, espérant qu'il n'allait pas en faire mention.

-Quelqu'un que tu connaissais a été blessé ? Demanda-t-il sans cesser son froncement agaçant. J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu de morts.

-Oh non. Enfin peut être… Je n'ai pas vraiment pu aller voir comment Fred se portait.

-Ah, toi aussi ? J'ai pensé à lui en voyant l'article. Il m'a bien aidé il y a quelques jours… Un type sympa. Mais en voyant tous ces Weasley réunis au même endroit, il m'est apparu que je serais plutôt déplacé…

Ses yeux sombres se firent soudain meurtriers en se tournant vers une plante en pot et Hermione ne put que se demander à quoi il pensait soudainement.

\- Bref, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Je vais rentrer.

Il lui fit un bref geste de la main mais Hermione se porta brusquement en avant, poussée par une force inconnue :

-Où ça ?

Il la regarda comme s'il doutait soudain de sa santé mentale.

-Bein, dans ce bâtiment qui est censé s'appeler « chez moi ». Tu sais, quatre murs et un toit ?

-Tu n'aimes pas cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

Il parut maintenant contrariée envers elle et bien qu'Hermione sentit qu'elle avait dépassé le cap de l'acceptable avec le serpentard, elle continua.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas. Je suis désolé de dire ce genre de chose qui te déplait, mais…

-J'aime beaucoup Raven's Park, c'était la maison de mon père, la coupa t'il. Et ce sera la mienne dans quelques mois. J'ai mes raisons de ne pas aimer y aller actuellement et elles ne te regardent en rien !

-Alors que dirais-tu de vivre avec moi ? Lança brusquement Hermione, arrivant soudain à surprendre l'homme qui la fixa un bref instant d'un air ahuri.

-Tu n'y pense pas. Tu m'as dit la dernière fois que tu habitais seule. Que diraient les gens ?

-Ils ne sont pas obligé de savoir.

-Hermione, je SUIS un homme et tu es une jeune femme. Ce n'est pas DU TOUT convenable.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as des intentions cachées à mon égard ? Parce qu'un homme sautera obligatoirement sur la première femme avec qui il aura la chance de passer une nuit sous le même toit ? Tout ça c'est des foutaises !

-Je crois que tu ne réalises pas que tu n'es pas totalement inappétissante Hermione…

Entendre ce compliment tourné de façon totalement tordue ne lui fit pas vraiment plaisir. Pas à cause de la formulation, elle parlait avec Blaise Zabini après tout, mais simplement parce qu'à cet instant, dans son état mental, elle avait tout sauf envie de parler d'attraction physique ou d'autres choses du genre. Surtout avec l'homme face à elle.

-Blaise… S'il te plait. Je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment établis de façon claire ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre… Et je sais que lorsque tu t'amuses à me flatter de cette façon, tu le fais surtout pour me faire plaisir… Alors je préfèrerais que tu arrêtes.

Blaise perdit le morceau de sourire condescendant qui habitait son visage, pour pincer des lèvres, l'air embêté. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment si c'était parce qu'il allait dans son sens ou non. La façon dont il n'était bavard que pour dire des bêtises ou fustiger les autres était parfois très irritante.

A ce moment elle souhaita bien du courage à la personne qui oserait s'accrocher à lui.

-Cette proposition, je te la fais en toute amitié, parce que j'en ai besoin… Et parce que je crois que tu en as besoin aussi. Je ne prétends pas te connaitre aussi bien que Daphnée, mais celle-ci semble avoir ses propres problèmes en ce moment et tu n'as pas de lieu où aller… Et moi si je passe cette semaine seule, je vais sûrement me transformer en une version dépressive du professeur Trelawney…. Avec chat en option.

-Salazar, ça semble plutôt… tragique, comme destin, se décida à lâcher Blaise.

*Des bêtises… Toujours.* Hermione songeait qu'elle était en train de le connaitre un peu trop.

-N'est-ce pas ? Condescendit-elle à entrer dans son jeu, et son seul mode de communication.

-Oui… Mais…. Ta proposition reste toujours aussi irrémédiablement scandaleuse.

-Les sorciers sont parfois trop sourcilleux sur des bagatelles… Je peux te jurer solennellement que je ne te sauterais pas dessus, là ! Rassuré ? (Blaise renifla d'amusement) Je veux juste un « bonjour » le matin et un « bonne nuit » le soir, ainsi que quelques bruits d'occupation dans la maison, ça ne te semble pas trop difficile ?

-Mmmh… Attends je ne sais pas… Haa, ça parait faisable, mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en retour ?

-Le gite et le couvert au cœur de Londres. Une oreille attentive s'il te vient l'envie de t'épancher sur quoique ce soit et une aide bienvenue pour tes devoirs de vacance.

-Oui, parce que tout le monde sait à quel point mon niveau scolaire est bas, ironisa t'il.

-Si tu voyage par cheminette, personne n'aura de raison de penser que nous vivons ensemble. C'est juste temporaire, une petite semaine.

-Et cela t'empêchera de pleurer ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, réussissant à la désarçonner.

Il s'approcha et Hermione sentit son doigt se poser sur une de ses joues, là où se tenait la marque un peu collante d'une de ses larmes. Elle se dégagea machinalement, lui offrant désormais juste son profil marqué d'une légère contrariété.

-Tu ne pouvais pas juste… Pourquoi tu mets toujours le doigt sur ce qui fait mal ?

-Tu es plutôt mal placé pour dire ça, petite lionne, tu es comme moi sur ce coup là, mais si toi tu le fais pour de nobles sentiments, moi je le fais uniquement parce que ça me donne l'avantage psychologique sur mes interlocuteurs.

-Bien, nous faisons la paire alors, grommela-t-elle.

-Tu ne me diras rien.

-Me diras-tu pourquoi tu fuis Raven's Park ?

Il émit un rictus sarcastique qui semblait signifier « touché ! ».

-C'est une histoire de parents, répondit-il tout de même.

-Bien, c'est une histoire de parents pour moi aussi.

Regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne dans la rue ne faisait vraiment attention à eux, elle tendit sa main :

-Alors… ? Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

Il poussa un soupir qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire, et dans les faits, il semblait à présent aussi amusé que dépité.

-Qu'il y a-t-il encore ? S'enquit-elle avec patience.

-Si tu ne fais pas attention, ma mignonne petite lionne, je vais te bouffer intégralement. Du moins si tu continues à insister pour que je profite de toi et de ta gentillesse. Je ne suis pas aussi chevaleresque que tes amis Gryffondors. Tu ne connais pas l'expression : « Un serpent gelé s'enroule autour du premier bras offert » ?

-Non, je ne la connaissais pas. C'est une expression de serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, en gros ça signifie : N'hésites pas d'user et d'abuser de la gentillesse d'autrui. Et pour continuer on a : « A part s'il s'agit d'un bras de serpentard, car rétribution forcement il exigera. ».

Hermione sourit devant la véracité de ces dires.

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Je suis totalement ce genre de personne à tendre le bras !

-Si, et c'est ce qui me fait peur, justement.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry avait fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée à Drago qui s'était alors arrêté devant la cheminée, les yeux levés sur les grandes armoiries Black qui trônaient au-dessus.

-Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas fait disparaitre ça…

-Pourquoi ? C'est notre blason. Tu as quelque chose contre les corbeaux ? (Harry le fixa un moment avant de continuer : ) Bon je te l'accorde, la tête de mort n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux, on pourra peut-être la changer…

-Ne sois pas stupide, je pensais plus à la devise.

-« Toujours pur » ? Fit Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur. C'est assez vague pour être sujet à différentes interprétations.

-Evidemment…

Drago roula sarcastiquement des yeux.

-Pour ma part, lorsque je le regarde, je pense à Sirius, et si tout un tas de sorciers ont pensé au sang, moi je désire croire que comme mon parrain, mes intentions seront toujours pures…

Le blond ne commenta pas, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Un hibou toqua alors à la fenêtre et Harry vint lui ouvrir, surpris de voir un rapace de la Gazette arriver uniquement à cette heure-là. Il trouva une pièce qui trainait dans sa poche et le paya avant de jeter le rouleau de papier sur un guéridon sans l'ouvrir, se doutant de tomber sur un reportage en couleur de son mariage. Cela n'avait aucun intérêt.

Il continua sa visite en montrant le premier étage et sa bibliothèque, puis attaqua le second avec plus de nervosité. Il décida de commencer par la nurserie, terrain neutre par excellence.

Tapissée d'un papier peint présentant des fleurs et des petits lapins, le plafond décoré d'un ciel peint aux nuages orangés, elle ne contenait pour l'instant qu'un petit lit à barreau et une partie des jouets d'Evangeline. Une porte sur le côté donnait sur une espèce d'antichambre où se tenaient la table à langer et tout le matériel pour s'occuper d'un enfant, puis une nouvelle porte sur une grande chambre qui était traditionnellement celle de la gouvernante.

Evangeline demanda aussitôt à être déposée dans le parc, retrouvant avec plaisir ses possessions et sa possibilité de se tordre dans tous les sens.

-C'est mignon, j'aime bien, approuva Drago en s'avançant vers une des fenêtres à guillotine pour admirer un morceau du jardin en contrebas. Et puis Evangeline à l'air d'être déjà comme chez elle.

Ils fixèrent tous les deux leur fille qui rampait maladroitement jusqu'à un gros anneau en tissu de toutes les couleurs.

-Oui, et puis c'est assez grand pour accueillir Teddy et le fils de Mrs Wallace.

A la mention de leur future gouvernante moldue Drago se renfrogna.

-Ah oui, _ça_ aussi, cracha-t-il avec mauvaise foi en quittant la pièce.

Harry récupéra Evangeline qui ne put que laisser tomber son jouet par terre, et retrouva son époux dans le couloir pour finalement lui ouvrir les deux portes de la suite parentale.

-Et voilà tes appartements, annonça t'il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop suspect.

Drago fit quelque pas dans le salon et se dirigea presqu'aussitôt sur la porte fenêtre donnant sur le balcon.

-Hum… Oui. J'approuve.

-Ouais, hein, la vue vaut le coup, babilla Harry en allant ouvrir la porte de droite : Et ça c'est TON bureau. Enfin, si tu veux. Si tu veux pas de bureau…

Il passa devant lui en lui jetant un regard qui signifiait très fort « tu es douteux ». En fait, probablement que le radar intérieur du serpentard était en train de lui hurler depuis un moment qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose.

-J'ai besoin d'un bureau. Celui-ci va très bien.

-Tant mieux. Et… De l'autre côté c'est la chambre. Il y a même une salle de bain.

Drago alla lui-même ouvrir la pièce, gardant néanmoins un œil sur le brun. Il fit un tour de la pièce, touchant les meubles du bout des doigts comme pour se les approprier, caressant le dessus de lit et les rideaux attachés du dais. Il finit par s'asseoir sur ce dernier comme pour tester le matelas, se remettant cependant aussitôt sur ses pieds pour aller se planter devant Harry qui déglutit.

-Depuis un moment je constate l'utilisation de mots curieux dans ta bouche.

-Ah oui ?

La voix d'Harry s'étrangla légèrement sur la fin.

-J'espère que c'est juste un manque d'habitude de ta part. Mais tu voulais bien parler de NOS appartements et de NOTRE chambre, et de NOTRE salle de bain.

Le regard argenté de Drago était rivé à lui, plus efficace qu'un rayon laser et Harry débita intérieurement le nom de tous les dieux qu'il connaissait.

-En fait…

-En fait ?

-Je préférerais qu'on fasse chambre séparée…

Au même moment les yeux devant lui s'écarquillèrent et une pique violente transperça le poignet d'Harry. Il retint son cri de douleur et fixa son bras, restant un instant perplexe en remarquant que l'un des brins de la tresse des serments semblait fendillé.

-Non, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Attaqua alors Drago en le saisissant par-là, lui cachant le tatouage.

-Je t'ai dit que je préfère.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est juste que… Ça rend les choses plus claires avec nos sentiments.

-Plus claires ? Je ne vois pas en quoi !

Harry lui arracha son bras de force, à présent agacé par l'insistance dont il faisait preuve. N'était-il pas évident qu'il préférait ne pas être touché par Drago si ce dernier n'avait pas de sentiments amoureux sincères pour lui ? Parce qu'à ce train-là, Harry serait le seul à tomber amoureux et aurait vraiment l'air d'un idiot.

-Si tu fais des choses comme… Comme ce matin, ça ne fait que rendre les choses plus bizarres. Plus compliqué. Alors… Si tu veux je peux t'embrasser et… tu peux m'embrasser. Mais c'est tout.

-Je rêve. C'est un cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire là ? J'ai le droit de t'embrasser ? Mais encore heureux ! Diable, tu dois avoir été enchanté entre temps, parce que je me souviens très clairement t'avoir dit que je te voulais, que je te désirais. Oui, ça c'est clair. Ton charabia ça ne l'est pas. Toi dans un autre lit que le mien ça ne l'est pas non plus !

*Oui, tu me désire, mais pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux obtenir de moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de plus que notre mariage ? *

L'argent, l'influence, la sécurité, une descendance, il l'avait déjà. Alors quoi ?

Harry voulait lui poser ces questions qui le taraudaient, mais de fait, son poignet lui faisait actuellement trop mal et il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Il s'était bien douté que Drago ne serait pas ravi de cet arrangement, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le prendrait si mal.

-Et puis je préfère dormir près de Evy au cas où elle aurait besoin de moi, tu vois…

-Non. Arrêtes de te servir de notre fille pour m'éviter ! Cette suite est à moins de trente pas de la nurserie, avec un sort tout simple, on saura quand elle a besoin de nous.

-Ca n'a aucune importance puisque j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Respecte là. Et puis ça te fera un grand lit pour toi tout seul.

-Ais-je l'air de me préoccuper beaucoup du fait d'avoir de l'espace ?

-Non, en effet, j'ai vu que tu savais te faire de la place…

-Et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça ce matin.

-On tourne en rond là. Non, c'est non. Je ne dormirais pas avec toi et je ne veux plus que tu me touche de façon qui ne serait pas juste moins que convenable.

-Et si je promets de ne pas te toucher de la nuit ?

Harry voyait bien que ça coutait énormément à Drago de faire une telle concession, mais il était persuadé pour sa part que ça pourrait déraper très facilement. Et si ce n'était pas son époux, ce serait lui, faible face à sa nuque, face à ses longues jambes et à ses lèvres…

Il ne se faisait pas confiance.

-Non.

Drago poussa alors un véritable cri de frustration entre ses dents, faisant sursauter Harry.

-Pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué avec toi ?!

Harry préféra ne pas répondre, s'enfonçant dans un silence borné. De son point de vue, ce n'était pas juste lui qui était compliqué, c'était la situation toute entière. Son époux brandit soudain sa main vers la porte d'un geste furieux et ses mots furent crachés avec plus de lenteur que jamais, comme s'il luttait contre son désir de cracher du feu :

-SORS…. SORS… IMMEDIATEMENT… AVANT… QUE…

Harry ne voulait pas savoir et s'empressa de tourner les talons, le poignet douloureux et son propre cœur serré. Il se demanda si les serments du blond lui faisaient mal aussi, mais il en fut plus que certain lorsque les mots suivant fusèrent :

-JE NE VEUX PLUS REVOIR TON SALE VISAGE DE LA JOURNEE !

Une vague de chagrin noua la gorge d'Harry et il pressa Evangeline contre lui pour se réfugier dans la nurserie.

Les portes se refermèrent violemment derrière lui.

S'il avait pu rester quelques instants de plus, il aurait entendu le bruit que fit Drago lorsqu'il s'effondra sur le lit pour étouffer ses pleurs.

-o-O-o-O-o-

L'après-midi avait filé et la nuit avait baissé son voile de ténèbres. Resté dans sa chambre sans désir d'en sortir, Drago avait décliné le diner que lui proposa son elfe de maison, n'ayant absolument pas faim. Il avait trop pleuré, d'une façon qu'il s'était retenu de faire depuis qu'il avait appris son mariage avec Harry. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi le barrage avait cédé là, peut-être parce qu'il était dans une maison inconnue, qu'il se sentait perdu et seul.

Là, dans la salle de bain, il essayait de faire le point en chassant ses fichus penchants émotifs loin de lui.

Drago prit un peu d'eau chaude en coupe dans ses mains et les ramena à son visage, tentant de se détendre autant que possible. Il se laissa retomber avec un soupir contre la paroi de la baignoire, observant de nouveau la salle de bain et la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur un morceau de ciel.

Puisqu'il devait désormais vivre ici, il se promit de réarranger ses appartements à sa façon. Cette maison était désormais la sienne, même s'il avait encore du mal à s'en persuader, et il pouvait en faire ce qu'il en souhaitait.

Attrapant sa baguette sur le bord de la baignoire, il commença par modifier d'un mouvement du poignet négligent la couleur de la faïence, lui donnant une chaude teinte cuivrée. Il agrandit de même légèrement la baignoire, même si au final, il en ferait installer une plus récente.

Après quelques autres menus changement, il rejoignit sa chambre un peu plus optimiste. Après tout, ce manoir était suffisamment grand pour qu'il puisse y vivre sans même croiser son époux. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il s'était inquiété, sa mère s'était occupé des formalités avec Harry, elle l'aura surement sommé de lui fournir un cadre de vie décent. Sa vie et le futur qu'il s'était promit ne s'arrêtait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas fait le mariage qu'il espérait…

Il pourrait faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Fréquenter le haut du panier, aller aux fêtes, en organiser, s'entourer de la meilleure des compagnie, sans être gêné par le Gryffondor.

Drago fit des allers retour dans sa chambre, avant de concevoir qu'il n'en était pas moins curieux de ce que pouvait faire Harry en ce moment. Et il le serait toujours, parce qu'il vivrait désormais avec lui. Il se souvenait très bien avoir affirmé qu'il ne voulait plus le voir de la journée, ce que le brun n'avait pas très bien pris d'ailleurs si on en jugeait la fissure présente sur l'un des brins du serment, mais il était alors en colère, et maintenant ce sentiment était suffisamment descendu pour qu'il n'ait plus envie de transformer sa moitié en descente de lit. Enfilant une robe de chambre, il remonta ses appartements jusqu'à l'antichambre et quitta son territoire, peu rassuré, pour parcourir les couloirs de la demeure.

Ceux-ci étaient heureusement éclairés par de chaudes lumières dorées provenant des lampes murales, toutes allumées dans cette allée. Il arriva alors au centre de la demeure, là où se trouvaient les imposants escaliers à double révolution et jeta un petit coup d'œil en bas. Cette partie non éclairée était plongée dans les ténèbres et parce que l'endroit restait inconnu, Drago se sentit frissonner avant de continuer son chemin vers l'aile ouest. Une lumière plus vive l'arrêta devant une porte et il reconnut la nurserie. Se callant dans l'embrasure, il put ainsi voir celui qui était à présent son époux, bercer dans ses bras leur fille, chantonnant doucement d'un air doux. L'expression du brun lui serra le cœur. Il y avait tant d'amour et de tendresse comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu chez lui et ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais comme deux joyaux.

Drago ne put alors s'empêcher de repenser aux propos de sa mère hier.

« _Tu as de la chance d'avoir épousé un homme pareil mon chéri, pas uniquement pour les raisons que j'ai autrefois citée, mais parce qu'il a vraiment une belle âme._ »

Il connaissait ses raisons d'être furieux et n'avait pas l'intention de transiger avec bien sûr, mais alors que les émotions étaient un peu retombées, il réalisait soudain ce que cela avait dû être pour le brun. Lui non plus n'avait sans doute pas imaginé finir dans ce château perdu au beau milieu de nulle part, marié à un homme qu'il n'aimait même pas et soudain père d'un nourrisson. Et contrairement à lui qui n'avait cessé de trainer les pieds et de râler parce que les choses n'étaient pas à son gout, il avait accepté la situation et avait fait tout ce que l'honneur lui dictait de faire, et ce, contre sa volonté.

Comme un homme, alors que lui ne se sentait encore que comme une ébauche, qu'un adolescent jouant à l'adulte.

Il quitta ses pensée parce qu'il s'était trop appuyé sur la porte et que cela l'avait ouverte. Il se retrouvait alors face à son époux qui le fixait sans expression.

Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Se repassait-il leur dispute ?

Drago se racla la gorge en fronçant les sourcils, car il était absolument hors de question qu'il se sente coupable, et enchaina avec la première chose qui lui venait en tête :

-Evangeline… Je voulais lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

-Bien sûr, vint la réponse, atone.

Il la lui tendit et Drago l'attrapa avec douceur, constatant alors qu'elle semblait plus lourde que la dernière fois. Ses yeux gris étaient plus réactifs, plus ouverts ces derniers temps et ses épais cheveux sombres avaient suffisamment repoussés pour rebiquer tout autour de son visage.

Elle devenait un peu moins leur « bébé », se transformant peu à peu en petit enfant. SA fille.

Mais ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant ça.

Il se pencha pour poser un baiser léger sur son front.

-Bonne nuit mon trésor, lui murmura t'il.

Elle lui offrit un regard paresseux, plein de confiance, avant d'émettre un petit bâillement. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, s'occupant de la coucher dans son petit lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent presque immédiatement, un petit poing remonté près de son visage.

Drago s'éloigna alors pour laisser Harry la contempler à son tour. Il en profita alors pour vérifier une de ses hypothèses en se rendant dans la chambre de la gouvernante. Là il trouva un coffre qui vomissait quelques vêtements noirs, rouge et or, des livres de cours éparpillés et certains ouverts, ainsi que de nombreux rouleaux en partie remplis qui envahissaient un petit bureau.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Harry se trouvait derrière lui.

-C'est donc là, où tu dors, lança t'il sèchement.

-Je…

-Et où comptes-tu loger cette « pauvre » Mrs Wallace si tu occupes sa chambre ?

-Il y a deux autres chambres dans cette aile.

-C'est bien pratique, tiens…

Pour la peine Drago regrettait de ne pas vivre dans un endroit minuscule doté d'une seule chambre. Quoique le brun aurait réussi à lui affirmer qu'il préférait dormir sur le canapé.

-Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Finit par demander ce dernier d'un ton plat.

-Quoi donc ? On a dit tellement de choses…

Il se retourna vers le brun, le voyant fixer le sol en carrant sa fichue mâchoire. Dire que s'il n'était pas aussi idiot, Drago aurait pu le couvrir de baiser en ce moment. Cet homme était une ode à la patience. Heureusement que c'était une de ses vertus.

Il retourna son attention sur le lit une place et le foudroya du regard, ayant bien l'intention d'éliminer ce meuble d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Comme le brun semblait incapable de cracher le morceau sur ce qu'il ressentait, Drago haussa des épaules et le contourna pour retourner à sa grande chambre et à son grand lit. Il sentit un mouvement d'air et sut qu'Harry avait voulu le retenir mais s'était finalement abstenu. C'est donc avec un sourire mauvais qu'il se retourna à l'embrasure de la porte pour le fixer :

-Tu sais Harry, je pourrais te faciliter vraiment la vie si je le voulais. Sauf que c'est une chose que je ne ferais que pour le mari qui partage mon lit, donc…

Il lui fit un vague geste de la main avant de refermer la porte derrière lui sans même lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il avait la satisfaction, ce soir, d'être plus en accord avec lui-même que ne l'était le brun.

Et contrairement à lui, il le savait, Harry n'était pas patient DU TOUT. Il reviendrait vite la queue entre les jambes vers Drago.

Car à partir de ce soir, le serpentard allait se lancer dans la stratégie de l'eau sur la pierre.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Les choses n'avaient pas tournées de façon vraiment satisfaisantes. Pas satisfaisantes DU TOUT même.

Après une nuit étrange, où Evangeline semblait avoir décrétée que non, en fait, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir son père juste à côté d'elle (pur esprit de contradiction Malefoyen si on lui demandait son avis), Harry avait espéré que la lumière du matin chasserait tous les problèmes. Il avait donc trainé à la table du petit déjeuner dans l'espoir de voir Drago, ignorant comme à son habitude la Gazette pour lire sa revue de Quidditch. Cependant, quand ce dernier était arrivé – tard- il lui avait à peine souhaité bonjour, avait avalé sa tasse de thé, avait embrassé sur le front leur fille et était reparti.

Harry était resté coincé quelques minutes en fixant la porte, abasourdi.

ET OU ETAIT PARTIE CETTE HISTOIRE DE BAISER DE BONJOUR ?

Il avait alors passé le peu de reste de la matinée à ronchonner dans sa barbe, parce qu'il se souvenait bien avoir permis les baisers. Les baisers étaient la base après tout, et que Drago le fasse sentir toute chose dans ces moments-là, ne faisait pas du tout parti du raisonnement. Pas du tout.

Bon, un peu quand même.

A midi, le serpentard commanda juste un sandwich et Harry se retrouva en tête à tête avec Evy et Patmol II, encore plus frustré.

Soit cet idiot boudait, soit… Soit il avait trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire.

Au bout de deux jours de ce traitement Harry voulut savoir et ce fut lors du repas du soir, où sa majesté le gratifiait de sa présence, qu'il eut la réponse, tranchante :

-Je REVISE les ASPICs ! A ton avis ? L'examen est dans moins de trois mois, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tout de même ?

Harry ne répondit rien, plongeant le nez dans son ragout. Ce qu'il avait oublié c'était qu'il avait, d'une certaine façon, épousé la version masculine de Hermione.

-Sérieusement, comment peut-il penser aux ASPICs dans cette situation… ? Maugréa-t-il plus tard à son nouveau confident, arrivé depuis hier avec le « zoo » de Drago.

Jarvis Briggs était un vieux sorcier chauve, aux sourcils gris étonnement fournis, lui donnant un faux air de hibou grand-duc. Calme et posé, il était issu d'une famille qui servait les Malefoy depuis des générations et semblait les connaitre sur le bout des doigts, il avait d'ailleurs était le professeur de son époux pour tout ce qui se rapportait aux chevaux.

Ici, il avait bien évidemment la tache de s'occuper des écuries et avait sa propre petite maison à côté. Harry l'avait aidé à aménager les box pour les trois chevaux, faisant ainsi plus ample connaissance avec lui.

Il avait ainsi appris que les elfes de maisons avaient les équidés en horreur, refusant de s'en approcher et donc de s'en occuper, ce qui expliquait la présence de domestiques sorciers.

C'est donc en paillant les box pour Espoir des Tenebres, Master of Lys et Aubepine que le vieil homme avait commencé à lui parler de Drago. Ainsi lui semblait-il censé de lui poser des questions sur l'étrange serpent avec lequel il avait décidé de passer le reste de son existence.

-Petit, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il me suivait partout comme une ombre, terriblement silencieux et attentif, imitant de la main tous les gestes que je faisais avec ma baguette. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de bête sort pour remplir les abreuvoirs Il faisait ça avec un tel sérieux !

Harry essayait d'imaginer, dosant en même temps la ration de granulés destinée à Aubepine, une jument baie qu'il ne différenciait de Master que grâce à l'absence de point blanc sur la tête.

-Il est comme ça, continua le vieux sorcier en hochant de la tête pour lui dire que le compte était bon. Il a toujours été très exigeant avec lui-même. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, son pire juge n'est pas son père, c'est lui-même, même si Mr Malefoy n'a sûrement rien fait pour atténuer ce trait de personnalité. Mr Drago est un perfectionniste.

Tournant la tête vers lui, le brun le fixa en plissant les yeux, ignorant la jument qui s'était précipitée sur ses granulés comme s'il y avait une quelconque drogue à l'intérieur.

-Vous pensez que c'est pour ça qu'il est à fond sur ses révisions ? Même s'il est déjà quasiment le meilleur de la promotion ?

Le palefrenier ricana, semblant se moquer de lui.

\- Non, je dis que c'est parce qu'il est perfectionniste qu'il est comme ça au sujet de votre mariage. Car c'est bien cela qui vous tracasse, non ? Votre dispute.

-Ah ! Donc il boude bien, en fait !

-Non, vous devriez savoir qu'un Malefoy ne _boude_ pas.

-Je n'appelle pas ça autrement !

-Si j'étais vous j'arrangerais vite les choses et je ne le laisserais pas tout seul, parce que si un Malefoy ne boude pas, en revanche, il _complote_. Et un Malefoy qui complote, ça ne signifie rien de bon.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive en réalisant que le vieil homme avait sans doute raison. Merlin seul savait ce que pouvait réellement faire ou penser Drago dans son bureau ! Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire pour le récupérer, lui et ses baisers.

-Si seulement il me disait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment… Soupira-t-il. Il est toujours à avancer des arguments logiques et impersonnels, enfin… logiques selon lui. C'est comme s'il ne portait pas qu'un masque sur le visage, mais aussi en parole. Et la façon dont il dit les choses me font toujours passer pour celui qui est bizarre, hors norme. C'est un peu agaçant.

Mr Briggs émit un son de gorge railleur.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans ce que je viens de dire ?

-Rien ne s'obtient gratuitement Mr Harry. Pour avoir ses confidences, encore faudrait-il déjà que vous lui en fassiez. (A cette seule idée, Harry grimaça) Eh bien… Contrairement à mes frères je ne me suis pas marié, mais je sais tout de même une chose sur les relations, quelles qu'elles soient : c'est qu'il faut toujours de la réciproque. Sinon l'un des partis ne pourra qu'éprouver de l'amertume.

Si le conseil semblait avisé, il était cependant impossible à réaliser. Harry ne pouvait pas juste se confier, déballer tout son manque de confiance en lui comme ça, sachant qu'il courait soit le risque d'être moqué, soit, et d'une certaine façon cela semblait pire, le risque de tomber définitivement amoureux du blond.

Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il avait si peur de s'accrocher émotionnellement à son époux, mais son bon sens hurlait à la catastrophe dès qu'il se surprenait à l'envisager.

En tout cas, il supportait difficilement d'être snobé comme ça au sein de sa propre maison. Il tentait de s'occuper en révisant lui aussi ses ASPICs et en tentant d'avancer sur son projet de potion, mais parfois le poids de la présence invisible de Drago se posait sur lui et il pouvait se sentir tour à tour déprimé ou atteint d'une brusque montée de colère.

Les quelques jours qui leur étaient accordés pour être juste en famille avant de retourner à Poudlard s'égrenaient jusqu'à arriver à vendredi.

Harry finit par craquer durant le début de l'après-midi quand sa potion, qu'il refaisait pour la quatrième fois, tourna en une espèce de mixture cimenteuse qui avala sa louche et refusa de la lui rendre.

-J'en ai ASSEZ !

Il fit pousser un petit cri surpris à Laney, puisqu'il se trouvait dans sa cuisine, qui se transforma en murmure désapprobateur quand il donna un coup de poing au chaudron qui fut éjecté dans un grand fracas sur le sol carrelé. Les parchemins de recherche qui envahissaient le plan de travail s'éparpillèrent dans toute la cuisine, surprenant Happy qui apparut brusquement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Aussitôt il se précipita pour tous les rattraper, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention, fixant le chaudron comme si ce dernier l'avait insulté.

La potion à l'intérieur s'écoula en amas grumeleux, ressemblant en quelque sorte au polynectar qu'Harry avait bu en deuxième année. Il n'y avait pourtant rien dedans qui aurait eu une quelconque raison d'épaissir le contenu, ce qui signifiait que ça ne pouvait être que le résultat d'une réaction entre deux ingrédients, ou plusieurs.

Il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux potions.

Puis il pensa que si Drago ne lui faisait pas la tête, il aurait pu l'aider.

Si Drago ne lui faisait pas la tête, ils auraient pu être tous les trois, à faire des choses ensemble, ce qui était toujours mieux que de les faire chacun de son côté. Et il y aurait surement eu des conversations intéressantes, des taquineries et peut être même un peu de douceur entre eux.

Tout ça à cause d'une stupide affaire de lit.

Grinçant les dents de colère, il se mit à faire des allers retour sans se préoccuper des elfes qui s'escrimaient à remettre tout en ordre.

Puis il s'immobilisa brusquement en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Mr Briggs. Tentant de se remémorer leur dispute, Harry songea au fait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas agit comme il l'aurait dû. Pas à cause du fait qu'il ne voulait pas dormir avec lui, pour ça, il restait fermement convaincu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout, mais Drago avait tenté de faire une concession.

Lui n'avait rien fait du tout. Il lui avait juste imposé ses volontés en objectant des « non » inflexibles.

Sa colère retomba aussitôt comme un soufflet et il resta un moment à fixer la mosaïque du sol, songeur, la réalisation qu'il était peut être celui en tort s'infiltrant doucement en lui comme un poison de culpabilité.

Il allait devoir ramper.

Ca paraissait légitime, et un bien petit mal si ça lui permettait de retrouver son époux. Enfin… Tout dépendait évidemment de la bonne volonté de Drago.

Se secouant, il partit aussitôt pour le bureau de ce dernier, bien décidé à ne pas faire trainer les choses plus longtemps. Devant la porte, il attrapa mentalement sa fierté et la jeta dans un coin sombre et lointain de son esprit.

Respirant profondément, il ouvrit brusquement le battant, faisant se retourner brusquement le blond sur sa chaise, la baguette à moitié dégainée.

*Reflex de guerre…* Harry n'y fit pas attention, surtout que Drago se reprit vite, la rangeant à l'abri dans sa manche avant de s'installer confortablement contre son dossier, lui jetant un regard fier… et un rien victorieux.

Sur sa table de travail s'étalait un incroyable nombre de livres ouverts et de parchemins pleines de figures compliquées, signature des cours de métamorphoses.

Avant que le silence ne devienne gênant et que Drago n'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui serait forcément irritant, Harry avança, se mettant volontairement à un pas de lui.

-OK. Je craque. Je déteste qu'on vive ensemble en faisant comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Je sais que je n'ai pas été du tout intelligent à ce moment-là, et que je t'ai tout imposé sans prendre en compte ce que tu voulais ou ressentais. Alors, c'est bon, je retire une partie de ce que j'ai dit et tu as le droit de me tripoter comme tu le veux, mais s'il te plait, cesse de me fuir…

Harry tenta de retenir ses joues de trop rougir, mais il se sentait horriblement gêné. En même temps il sentait tout son corps frémir d'anticipation à l'idée que les mains du blond se reposent à nouveau sur lui. Le caresse, le chatouille, le picote, lui fasse découvrir des portions de lui dont il n'avait quotidiennement pas conscience.

Mais rien n'arriva, alors qu'il était pourtant persuadé que Drago n'aurait pas perdu une seconde pour le coller à nouveau, surtout après cinq jours d'abstention, et quand il osa lever la tête vers lui, il le découvrit toujours aussi fermement installé sur son siège.

Il avait semblé attendre le contact visuel, car son rictus satisfait s'agrandit.

-Et pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas plutôt ME « _tripoter_ » ?

-Euh… Quoi ?! Déglutit Harry, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'inconsciemment il voyageait du regard sur le corps de son époux.

Là il était certain qu'il rougissait. Merlin soit loué que ce n'était pas flagrant sur son épiderme.

-Quoi, tu n'as pas envie de me toucher ?

En soit Harry aurait pu s'inquiéter d'une telle réplique, mais la voix sonnait beaucoup plus joueuse et amusée qu'indignée ou trahie.

Ce connard savait… Evidemment qu'il avait envie de le toucher ! Mais alors… Mais alors il ne pourrait plus faire comme si c'était faux. Il ne pourrait plus affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'y ait rien. Sa crédibilité serait mise en morceau… Et c'était probablement le but de Drago.

Mais si ça lui permettait de le faire revenir à lui, sans passer par le danger que représentait le lit… Tant pis, il fallait qu'il accepte cet acte masochiste. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, il leva une main et la laissa dans l'air, hésitant encore.

Les doigts de Drago se refermèrent alors sur son poignet, doucement, et il guida de lui-même sa main jusqu'à sa joue. Harry le laissa faire, troublé mais plus tout à fait inquiet car l'expression de son vis-à-vis s'était détendue.

-Tu as vraiment du mal avec les contacts, lâcha t'il en une constatation attendrie qui le fit se sentir bizarre.

-'Pas l'habitude, murmura t'il juste.

La peau sous ses doigts n'était pas vraiment douce, mais elle avait une fraicheur agréable et c'était très différent de ce qu'il avait connu avec Ginny. Aucun des deux n'avaient de joues rebondies – et d'ailleurs à y repenser, la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment une silhouette très féminine, et en allant plus loin, il réalisait avec un rien de dépit qu'il semblait avoir un truc avec les attrapeurs et leur physionomie. Cho, Ginny et maintenant Drago. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle et il aurait carton plein – mais là où sa main avait pu englober tout le bas du visage de la rousse, là sa main reposait sur une surface bien plus solide. Sans le réaliser, il laissa sa main courir jusqu'à l'angle de la mâchoire puis remonter vers les lèvres qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici senti qu'avec sa propre bouche.

Il s'était aussi rapproché sans s'en rendre compte et lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, qu'il n'était plus guidé par la main de Drago qui reposait simplement contre son bras, il se stoppa un instant, mortifié. Au fond de son esprit défilèrent rapidement de vieux spectres datant de l'époque des Dursley qui l'interdisaient de les toucher ou de toucher qui que ce soit d'autre, il était un vilain petit garçon, il était mauvais, il pourrait les contaminer… Mais les yeux de Drago s'étaient juste fermés et il s'appuyait contre lui comme s'il souhaitait le sentir encore plus fort.

Alors avec un sentiment d'exaltation et de joie, Harry comprit qu'il lui laissait la voie libre.

Humectant ses lèvres asséchée par la brusque anticipation, il s'enhardi à laisser son autre main rejoindre sa sœur et continua son exploration lentement. Remontant jusqu'à une oreille, l'autre descendant au cœur d'une zone qui le laissait complètement admiratif, dessinant des doigts les creux des muscles de son cou, soulignant la courbe de sa pomme d'Adam.

Les lèvres de Drago se relevèrent brusquement durant l'épopée, sans doute chatouillé par les caresses, mais il ne dit rien, ni n'ouvrit les yeux, semblant juste concentré par ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était une drôle d'expérience de toucher quelqu'un d'autre comme cela, il y avait déjà pensé lorsqu'il avait découvert le corps de Ginny, pas avec autant de détail qu'actuellement, mais il y avait la nouveauté de ses formes féminine, alors ça semblait normal…

Mais dans les fait toucher le corps d'un autre homme était pourtant tout aussi curieux, surtout quand s'en était un qui semblait aussi intouchable que Drago. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y mettre une certaine forme de révérence.

Ayant terminé dans le creux de ses clavicules, il fut contrarié de tomber sur le tissu d'une chemise qui semblait sonner la fin de l'exploration. Mais aller plus loin serait…

Drago n'avait semblait-il rien à faire de ses scrupules puisqu'il déboutonna avec dextérité son haut et s'en débarrassa sur son bureau.

-Vas y, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, je veux te sentir là aussi.

Ainsi dit, Harry posa sa main sur l'un des pectoraux, éprouvant de son toucher la peau souple qui montait et descendait au rythme des inspirations profondes. Il se sentit brusquement devenir tout chaud et tendu lorsque le bas de sa paume entra en contact avec un téton. Oserait-il ? N'oserait-il pas ? Ne voyant aucun signe d'agacement chez son cobaye, il continua à descendre, malaxant la petite bosse.

Il sentit la respiration de Drago se faire plus brève et saccadée, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun geste pour l'arrêter, et heureusement, car Harry aurait vraiment été déçu.

En tout cas il découvrait avec ravissement qu'il se fichait de la non présence de rondeur. Au contraire, sans toute… Eh bien… Sans toute cette graisse, il se sentait plus proche. Les muscles roulaient sous son toucher, les poumons se remplissaient et le cœur battait follement dans le creux de sa main. Il sentait qu'il pourrait poser confortablement sa tête et écouter ce battement hypnotisant pendant des heures.

Alors que ses mains découvraient à présente le ventre ferme avec le léger dessin de ses abdominaux, il se rapprocha un peu plus comme pour vivre à nouveau ce que c'était de sentir Drago respirer contre lui.

Un parfum frais, comme de la neige, émanait de son cou. Harry se laissa envouter et sans en prendre garde, il se retrouvait à redécouvrir Drago avec sa bouche. Il n'entendit pas le « oh oui ! » de ferveur que lâcha ce dernier en posant l'une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'encourager à ne surtout pas arrêter.

Mais il sentit clairement ses doigts flirtant dans ses cheveux, chose qui le transformait généralement en un amas de contentement béat.

Il perdit alors totalement le contrôle, embrassant, léchant, suçant la peau le long de sa mâchoire, à présent grimpé en partie sur la chaise et Drago, ses mains caressant en de lents mouvements ses hanches.

Puis finalement leurs lèvres à tous deux se trouvèrent et les longues, longues minutes qui suivirent, furent occupées à ces merveilleux baisers qu'Harry avait tant souhaité.

Quand ils se séparèrent, son sourire devait faire toute la largeur de son visage.

Vraiment, il se trouvait stupide d'avoir mis autant de temps à aller trouver Drago pour se montrer un peu raisonnable.

-Alors, c'était si difficile ? Le taquina le blond.

Harry réalisa alors qu'il était presque assis sur lui et recula pour revenir sur ses deux jambes.

-Ce n'était PAS facile.

Drago poussa un soupir amusé.

-Tu sais, je ne souhaite pas juste te toucher ou te sauter, je veux qu'il y ait réciprocité. Si tu ne veux pas, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Si tu ne me veux pas, pareil. J'ai plus de facilité que toi, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas prendre quelques liberté avec moi à ce sujet. Tu as le droit, et même je dirais, le devoir, de me toucher et de m'embrasser quand tu le veux… Du moment que la situation est correcte bien sûr.

-Oh…

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais il était surpris de retrouver à nouveau ce concept de la réciproque dont lui avait parlé Mr Jarvis. Ca le rassurait néanmoins d'entendre que son consentement importait, même s'il savait que ça ne voulait pas dire que Drago ne tenterait pas de le manipuler pour changer ça.

-… Je ne sais pas si j'oserais à nouveau de moi-même, mais, ça veut dire qu'on est OK ? N'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai toujours l'intention de te faire migrer dans NOTRE lit, mais oui, nous sommes… « OK ».

Harry roula des yeux, mais laissa passer. Drago lui répondit d'un sourire avant de se lever de sa chaise pour caresser du pouce sa joue. Là, le voilà, le serpentard collant qui lui avait bizarrement tant manqué ! Pour le brun c'était comme si un énorme poids s'était retiré de ses épaules et il se sentait aussi heureux que s'il était sous philtre d'euphorie.

-Doooonc… Tenta-t-il alors en essayant d'avoir l'air de rien. Si je te demande de m'aider en potion… ?

Le changement d'expression de Drago fut si fulgurant qu'avant même que ses mots soient sortis de sa bouche, le brun avait deviné ce qu'il en serait.

-Hors de question.

-Eeeeh ! Allleeeezzz ! C'est pas marrant de bosser tout seul ! En plus si ça continue je vais faire exploser la cuisine et tu ne voudrais pas que les gens pensent que tu as épousé un idiot parce que j'aurais un « Troll » en potion !

Finalement le dernier argument fut celui qui fit mouche et le blond le fixa avec une sévérité qui n'était pas sans faire penser à Rogue.

-Il est tout simplement exclus que mon époux, quel qu'il soit, n'est pas moins d'un Effort Exceptionnel dans cette matière !

-Euh… Je visais pas aussi haut tu sais…

Il riait cependant lorsque Drago se mit à le trainer derrière lui jusqu'à la cuisine.

.

 _Un foyer… Bien plus que des murs, bien plus que des personnes, c'était le lieu où l'on souhaite revenir à la fin de la journée. Mieux : l'endroit où on est attendu._

 _._

Depuis le fauteuil où elle étudiait, Hermione esquissa un grand sourire en voyant Blaise passer dans le couloir avec un mug à la main, poursuivi comme une ombre par Pattenrond.

Elle s'enfonça plus confortablement avec un grand sentiment de satisfaction.

 _._

 _Là où l'on peut trouver un soutien face aux problèmes de la vie…_

 _._

Fred soupira en comprenant que sa mère n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher, couvant d'un air inquiet les bandages qui entouraient sa tête. Angelina qui entra dans le salon lui jeta un regard entendu, s'échangeant des rires silencieux. S'approchant, elle lui caressa l'épaule avant de se décider à faire à manger pour trois.

.

 _Là où on peut se permettre de relâcher le masque et d'être soi-même sans risquer d'être jugé…_

 _._

Drago fixait d'un air curieux son compagnon s'activer derrière la cuisinière, lui passant de temps en temps des bols remplis de produits. Mais pourquoi semblait-il si agile pour faire à manger et si pataud dans la préparation de potion ? Il le lui demanda. La réponse de Harry l'amusa et il se surprit à rire. Evangeline installée dans son giron l'imita aussitôt et pour se venger, le brun leur jeta de la farine dessus.

 _._

 _C'est un cocon où, une fois la porte verrouillée, l'on ne se sent jamais menacé._

 _._

Audrey Winters considéra un instant son père assis sur le canapé, passant entre ses mains une série de photo. Avec un sourire triste, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour entourer de ses bras sa silhouette qui semblait alors si petite et accablée.

 _._

 _C'est pour certain une chose qui va de soi, pour d'autres, qui savent, c'est un bien précieux à protéger…_

 _._

Dans la salle à manger, au milieu d'une très longue table à nappe blanche, Jessica Zabini mangeait, lentement, silencieusement. Seul le bruit du tintement des couverts et le carillon lointain de l'horloge sonnant 19H meublaient le silence. Ils étaient tous partis une heure plus tôt, rejoindre leur femme et leurs enfants.

Mais celui lui importait peu et elle se tenait la tête haute, fière. Face à un couvert et une chaise vide.

Elle profitait de chaque contact avec l'argent de sa fourchette ou chaque seconde passée sur le coussin moelleux de la chaise, et du gout succulent des aliments sur son palais. Elle s'imprimait à chaque seconde du raffinement qui l'entourait.

Plus attachée aux choses inanimées qu'à ce qui aurait dû se trouver de l'autre côté de la table.

.

… _Pour ceux qui ont longtemps errés au crépuscule en observant les lumières s'allumer aux fenêtres alentours, tout en entendant la vie qui se déroulait à travers, la préparation du repas du soir, les voix des enfants rentrés de l'école ou le début des informations de 20h scandée par une télévision. Et qui sentaient leur cœur se serrer de solitude, de fatigue et de peur._

 _._

.

.

C'était là. Hermione tenait un papier froissé fermement dans ses mains en admirant devant elle la jolie petite maison entourée d'un jardin. Sur la boite aux lettres se tenait bien l'indication que Mr et Mrs Granger habitaient ici.

Si c'était l'été quand elle avait quittée l'Angleterre, ici elle tombait en plein mois d'hiver et alors que la nuit tombait, chacun de ses souffles se condensaient en un petit nuage.

Il n'y avait personne pour l'instant, mais elle se décida à attendre leur retour, s'asseyant discrètement sur un muret.

Une voiture finit par arriver et Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade en reconnaissant son père au volant. Ô, seigneur, ce qu'il lui avait manqué !

Sa mère était à l'arrière, elle la voyait à peine, mais le peu qu'elle apercevait suffisait à lui faire couler des larmes sur les joues. Une année entière qu'elle les avait laissés derrière elle, sans pouvoir les voir, sans pouvoir leur parler ou les serrer contre elle. Elle n'avait jamais été certaine de les revoir. Elle n'avait jamais été certaine de pouvoir rentrer un jour chez elle.

Décidée, elle lâcha son bout de papier pour prendre sa baguette.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu lancer le contresort au sortilège d'oubliette, elle se figea.

Son père riait doucement, heureux, tandis que sa mère sortait élégamment de la voiture en serrant un petit paquet de lange contre elle. Elle le regardait avec un regard si plein d'amour qu'il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce que c'était.

-Eh bien ma petite Hermione, nous sommes enfin arrivés à la maison, chantonnait-elle presque avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front du bébé.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'entrée de leur maison, sans même remarquer l'étrange jeune femme qui se trouvait non loin d'eux et qui reculait peu à peu dans les ombres en laissant retomber son bras…

Elle ne pouvait plus rentrer chez elle.

 _A suivre…_

 _*L'auteur regarde tout autour d'elle d'un air traqué pour éviter de possible jets de tomates* Bon, bein… Vous en savez désormais un peu plus sur Hermione. Et le fait que j'aime torturer mes personnages préférés. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a plût même si Harry et Drago jouent encore au chat et à la souris, il y a tout de même des passages où la température monte, non ? Ou mignon ? Je sais que c'est long, mais j'apporte beaucoup d'importance à mettre en place une relation basée sur le respect de l'autre. Là, ils sont en apprentissage pour fonctionner comme un couple, et pour Harry comme pour Drago, ça signifie « compromis ». Mais ne vous en faites pas, notre petit blondinet a plus d'un tour dans son sac pour dévergonder notre Harry.  
Prochain chapitre ? On retourne à Poudlard, et le titre résume le tout : Orientation de merde_.


	43. Orientation de merde

_Mot de l'auteur_ _: Nouveau chapitre en ce début d'automne ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, pas trop traumatisé de la rentrée et de la perte progressive de la chaleur (moi ça va, j'aime bien la transition vers l'hiver). Et comme toujours, je salue et remercie mes fidèles lecteurs qui tiennent le coup malgré la longueur de cette histoire. Je vous aimes tous !_

 _ **Résumé des épisodes précédents**_ _: Harry et Drago se sont finalement mariés ! Si la fête a été un succès, tout le monde n'est pas forcement heureux de cette alliance. Le lendemain, Rabastan Lestrange lance une attaque au Chemin de Traverse, qui ne fait heureusement que des blessés. Pendant ce temps, chez les mariés, la vie de couple s'annonce un tantinet difficile puisque Harry veut faire chambre séparé.  
On en apprend plus sur l'été dernier de Hermione et pourquoi elle vit seule à Grimmauld Place. Ses parents ont construits leur vie sans elle, avec une nouvelle petite Hermione à aimer. Dans le temps présent, elle invite Blaise à passer la semaine restante des vacances chez elle au mépris des conventions. Le bottin mondain nous rappelle que deux fiançailles sont bientôt prévus dans la noblesse, celle de Neville Londubat et Hannah Abbot et celle de Lord Craven et Daphnée Greengrass. _

**Chapitre 38 : Orientation de merde**

-Bien…

-Bien…

Harry et Drago étaient assis face à face à la table de la salle à manger, une assiette de tranche de rôti couvert de sauce en partie entamée sous le nez. C'était le samedi soir et ils savaient qu'il était plus que venu le temps de parler de leur retour à Poudlard.

-Du coup, on fait comment pour demain ? Lâcha Harry en coupant un nouveau morceau de sa viande. T'avais l'habitude de quoi… Transplaner ?

Venant du monde moldu il s'était habitué à traverser le passage secret de la gare… Les Weasley avaient pris l'habitude d'y aller en voiture… Mais pour des raisons n'ayant rien de bizarre, il voyait mal Lucius Malefoy conduire sa petite famille en mercedes jusqu'à la gare. Sa question n'était donc pas vraiment stupide même si son vis-à-vis le regardait de cet air qui commençait à signifier « mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait là ? ».

-Pourquoi, tu faisais comment, toi ? … D'ailleurs a-t-on vraiment besoin de prendre ce fichu train ? On pourrait juste transplaner à Pré-Au-Lard en fin de journée et rejoindre tranquillement le château… On est majeurs après tout !

-Certes, mais sans compter que, navré de te le rappeler, TU ES Préfet en Chef et donc en charge de l'ordre dans le train, ce sera notre dernier trajet en train vers Poudlard. Je n'ai pas envie de louper ça…

-Nostalgique ? Releva le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ca se pourrait. Ne me dis pas que tu es pressé de tourner la page « Poudlard » ?

Drago posa ses couverts et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Eh bien… Je crois que ce vieux château m'a apporté tout ce qu'il devait, dont un certain nombre de choses que je n'avais pas demandé… (il leva les yeux d'un air entendu vers Harry qui ricana légèrement) enfin, à part mon diplôme. C'est pour mes ASPICs que j'y retourne, c'est tout.

-Et ça ne va pas te manquer ? Les maisons, les salles communes, prendre ses repas dans la grande salle, les professeurs ? Et même courir dans les couloirs venteux pour échapper à Rusard et Peeves ?! Voir tous les jours ses amis et faire tout avec eux… ?

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire alors que lui venait en tête quelques instants d'insouciance avec ses camarades. Il y en avait eu, même si bien souvent des évènements dangereux ou tragiques survenaient assez vite pour tout assombrir.

-Bon… Peut-être un peu, je l'admets, concéda Drago, un rire au bout des lèvres alors qu'il semblait penser à nombres choses amusantes. Mais on ne peut pas rester éternellement des adolescents et puis chaque changement apporte son lot de bonnes surprises. Par exemple : n'es-tu pas heureux de savoir que bientôt tu n'auras plus à rendre des mètres de parchemin sur la façon de préparer des potions ?

*Ah… ! Vu comme ça !*Songea Harry en regardant le plafond d'un air pensif.

-…Et puis tu vas découvrir un nouvel environnement de travail… Continua Drago en coupant sa viande avant de s'arrêter, de froncer les sourcils et de relever le nez vers lui : D'ailleurs… Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

Harry baissa les yeux vers lui, silencieux, puis un air gêné s'empara des traits de son visage avant qu'il ne détourne le regard :

-Eh bien…

-o-O-o-O-o-

Filant sous un soleil couchant à travers les montagnes écossaises, le Poudlard Express s'approchait des terres de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, rapportant avec lui les élèves manquant. Rien de nouveau en soit… Toutefois le trajet avait eu un gout d'exceptionnel du côté des septièmes années.

D'abord parce que pour la première fois depuis presque 50 ans, Poudlard accueillait un couple marié, et que Harry eut son lot de remarques déplacées lancées par de petits crétins de toutes maisons qui se croyaient amusants et qui se pressaient aux portes de leurs compartiments pour le voir comme si un troisième œil lui avait poussé sur le front entretemps.

Hélas pour eux, c'était toujours le bon vieux même Harry avec ses cheveux ébouriffés !

Tout le monde aurait voulu le voir arriver et rentrer dans le train avec Drago. Ça aurait été SI domestique : un chariot pour deux avec malles, hibou et chien, avec à côté le landau du bébé.

SAUF QUE NON. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se partager les taches, et Harry avait hérité de leurs bagages, du hibou colérique de Drago et de Patmol II qui tirait follement sur sa laisse. Drago était arrivé plus tard avec Evangeline et les affaires de la demoiselle. Heureusement qu'ils pouvaient les miniaturiser par magie car elle commençait à avoir un sacré attirail.

Harry ne le dirait pas à voix haute mais il trouvait son mari trop mignon quand il acceptait de prendre leur fille dans le porte-bébé ventral. C'était le moyen de transport qu'Harry préférait, lui libérant les deux mains et lui permettant de sentir Evy contre lui… Mais le serpentard trouvait que ça manquait singulièrement de dignité.

Et pour finir, les deux époux s'étaient empressés de retrouver leurs amis respectifs.

Et là aussi, il y avait eu quelques changements. Pas du côté Serpentard, puisque le blond avait retrouvé son habituel clan composé de Blaise, Pansy, Milicent et Daphnée, mais du côté des gryffondors, Harry avait rejoint Hermione et tous deux s'étaient installés aussi calmement qu'il était possible de le faire avec un chat qui feulait dans sa cage, un chiot trop curieux et un hibou qui battait follement des ailes, indigné apparemment par le traitement que lui infligeait l'époux de son Maître.

Mais ça, cela restait assez anodin. Ce le fut moins lorsque Ron passa devant eux en se contentant de les saluer pour s'installer dans le compartiment voisin.

Proche, mais lointain.

Ce dernier fut rejoint par Seamus, Dean, puis de Fay qui vint se lover contre lui.

Harry fut pour sa part bientôt envahi de Luna, puis plus tard de Neville qui voulut fuir le compartiment Poufsouffle de Hannah. Ernie s'était mis en mode ASPIC, ce qui était apparemment assez insupportable.

Quand la porte fut refermée derrière ce dernier, Hermione se retourna brusquement vers son meilleur ami, l'air incroyablement sérieuse :

-Alors ?

Harry cligna les yeux, perplexe.

-Alors quoi ?

Neville le regardait à son tour, mais d'un air aussi sombre que curieux, quand Luna, assise à côté d'Harry, était prise dans un concours de « ne pas cligner des yeux » avec Royal le hibou.

Devant son air des plus perdu, Hermione poussa un profond soupir avant de lui jeter un exemplaire de la Gazette sur les cuisses. Espérant grandement que l'on ne parlait plus de son mariage et encore moins de son couple, Harry déplia le périodique.

-Il y a eu une attaque au chemin de Traverse ?! S'exclama-t-il en lisant à présent avidement l'article.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois pas au courant ! Lost Wood n'est tout de même pas une île perdue dans le Pacifique !

-Je… Je n'ai pas lu la Gazette de la semaine… Se sentit obligé de préciser Harry. Mais Drago le faisait, lui…

-Alors il est forcément au courant, lâcha Neville.

-Mais pourquoi ne t'en a-t-il pas parlé ?

Eh bien, il avait peut-être une ou deux réponses à ce sujet, comme le fait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment eu une entente harmonieuse entre eux durant la majeure partie des vacances… Mais ça, il n'allait certainement pas leur en parler.

-Qui s'en préoccupe ? Fit soudain Luna de sa voix de carillon. Il a forcément une raison. Dont : pourquoi deux personnes devraient voir leur lune de miel gâchée quand une seule suffit ?

-Ce n'était pas vraiment notre lune de miel, protesta Harry. Je ne passerais pas ma lune de miel à réviser mes ASPICs !

-Ah ! Au moins une bonne chose ! S'exclama Hermione, radieuse. Merci Drago !

Elle se ficha complétement du regard mauvais qu'Harry coulait vers elle. Du coup le brun se replongea dans l'article.

-C'est moi ou… Mr Winters essaye de faire retomber toute la faute sur mon mariage ?

-Complétement, approuva Hermione en reprenant un air grave. C'est même plus que cela. Il essaye de te décrédibiliser Harry.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait ! S'agaça t'il en voyant que le directeur avait déballé aux médias le fait qu'il ne s'était toujours pas inscrit aux formations d'Auror.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'insinué que soit il comptait sur sa notoriété pour s'inscrire après la clôture, soit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre ses responsabilités. Quelles responsabilités ?!

-C'est politique, intervint Neville en le voyant fulminer sur place. Il est plus facile de pointer du doigt quelqu'un que d'avouer leur incompétence quant à nous garder en sécurité des mangemorts qui sont en fuite.

-J'ai bien peur que l'on ait un véritable problème de communication à ton sujet Harry. Comme tu as plus ou moins filé après ta victoire, personne ne sait ce que tu as l'intention de faire et Mr Winters n'est que le premier qui se sert de ce vide pour se servir de toi…

Elle ne put aller plus loin car Harry avait bondi de son siège comme si ce dernier venait de le mordre.

-MERDE ! Hermione TU SAIS ! TU SAIS ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi je n'avais aucune envie de faire face à ses vautours ! Et cette politique à la con. Je hais les politiciens !

Face à son éclat de colère Pattenrond partit se cacher dans le filet à bagage et Patmol II se recroquevilla dans un coin. Neville le fixait avec stupeur tandis que Luna se contenta juste d'apaiser Royal avec des caresses.

Hermione le regarda avec gravité, hochant légèrement de la tête.

-Je sais Harry. Mais tu ne peux plus te contenter de les ignorer s'ils te jettent de la boue. En faisant cela, à la place d'y voir une réaction raisonnable, ils trouveront le moyen de te voir comme un enfant boudeur et cela te décrédibilisera encore plus… Il faut que nous prenions le contrôle de ton image publique. Il faut que nous organisions une conférence de presse.

-QUOI ?! NON ! Je ne participerais pas à ces spectacles de foires que donnent les gradés du Ministère ! Et certainement pas pour justifier mes choix de vies ! Je ne dois pas aux sorciers des explications comme s'ils étaient tous mes parents ! Et quels parents merdiques ils sont d'ailleurs !

-Je crois savoir ce à quoi pense Hermione, intervint doucement Neville cherchant à se montrer le plus diplomate possible : elle veut essayer de les prendre à leurs jeux. De renverser la tendance et de faire qu'à terme, tu sois plus libre vis-à-vis de tes actes.

Harry les regarda tous les deux d'un air méfiant.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien pour le moment le Ministère joue avec ta mauvaise communication, mais à partir du moment où nous donnons aux sorciers ce qu'ils veulent, et de façon éloquente et persuasive, ils risquent d'être moins apte à te demander des explications qui risqueraient de faire tourner la vindicte dans leur direction…

Hermione prit larelève en le voyant inquiet :

-J'écrirais tous tes textes Harry. Ne t'en fait pas. La plupart des hommes politiques n'écrivent pas leurs discours eux-mêmes. Il faudra juste que tu te prépares aux questions et à la façon de les gérer.

-C'est le plus dur, marmonna Neville.

Désespéré, Harry frotta nerveusement ses cheveux en arrière en gémissant.

Puis, fermant les yeux, il se sentit remonter le temps, revenir à ce moment fatidique de la victoire. Comme il l'avait déjà dit à Drago, il avait rapidement perdu le contrôle des évènements…

-o-O-o-O-o-

 _Après avoir réparé sa baguette, Harry n'avait eu qu'une envie : rejoindre en catimini son dortoir et dormir jusqu'au lendemain, persuadé que ce serait toujours autant la folie dans la Grande Salle quand il se réveillerait. Il pensait aussi vaguement qu'il allait devoir raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, mais surtout qu'il devrait s'empresser de replacer la Baguette de Sureau dans la tombe de Dumbledore._

 _Ses plans furent cependant ajournés par rien moins d'autres qu'un grand groupe de sorciers portant l'insigne du Ministère qui pénétra par les grandes portes détruites._

 _Harry fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'habillement des Aurors et des Tireurs de Baguette d'Elite et il se demanda alors ce qu'ils faisaient ici après avoir joué les abonnés absents durant toute la Bataille._

 _Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas assez fatigué pour ne pas ressentir de la colère et les suivit discrètement, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Peut-être que Kingsley, élu Ministre à titre provisoire, les avait fait appeler pour aider à remettre un peu d'ordre ou pour conduire les blessés à Ste Mangouste._

 _Mais dans la grande salle, quid de Kingsley, les agents du Ministère se mirent à parquer les combattants dans un coin et lorsque l'un d'eux remarqua les Malefoy qui se tenaient dans un coin, tout un groupe se jeta sur eux comme la pauvreté sur le monde._

 _C'en était finit de l'ambiance de victoire, de la joie et de l'euphorie, ne régnait alors plus que la confusion pendant que le professeur McGonagall, épuisée au-delà du possible, se portait à eux pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là._

 _Celui qui semblait être le chef, la coupa d'un geste de la main :_

 _-Inutile d'en dire plus. C'est pourquoi nous allons vous interroger : Nous devons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici…_

 _Harry craqua et retira brusquement sa cape :_

 _-VOUS LE SAURIEZ SI SEULEMENT VOUS AVIEZ ETE LA !_

 _Tous les regards se retournèrent vers lui, provoquant un brusque apaisement que Harry était cependant loin de ressentir, même si les Aurors ne lui semblaient pas hostiles du tout. Certains même lui souriaient en le fixant avec un rien de vénération._

 _Le chef s'avança vers lui et ôta son chapeau :_

 _-Avant tout, sachez que si tout ce que l'on a entendu est vrai alors nous vous sommes reconnaissants. Vous avez accompli ce que personne d'autres n'a réussi. Et nous aurions vraiment voulu être à vos côtés, mais nous sommes avant tout aux ordres du Ministère… Et le Ministère était… Presque tous, moi y compris, étions sous imperium. C'est une disgrâce et je ne vous cache pas que mes jours sont probablement compté à mon poste… Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, j'envisage de démissionner. Et c'est dans la même optique, pour tirer toute cette affaire au clair, que nous devons recueillir les souvenirs de tout le monde. Ministère, Poudlard, Gazette du Sorcier, Ste Mangouste. Tout le monde doit être interrogé. Même vous Mr Potter._

 _Harry se tendit visiblement, cherchant dans les yeux du sorcier face à lui une vérité que ses mots ne pouvaient révéler._

 _-Où est Kingsley ? C'est lui le Ministre._

 _-Au Ministère. Nous ne faisons qu'exécuter les ordres. Il y a un protocole à suivre._

 _Il dû sentir qu'Harry était des plus réticents car il s'approcha et vint poser une de ses larges mains pesantes sur son épaule. Une erreur tactique puisque loin de rassurer Harry, cela le crispa un peu plus. L'homme avait pénétré son espace vital et le jeune homme fixa la main envahissante d'un regard noir avant de revenir sur le visage de l'homme._

 _-Votre travail est fini Mr Potter, prononça ce dernier. Laissez le Ministère faire ce qu'il doit faire._

 _Cette phrase tomba au fond de l'estomac d'Harry comme une pierre. Sa magie pourtant bien épuisée par l'affrontement final émit un sursaut de révolte et l'Auror retira sa main avec un frisson, comme électrocuté._

 _Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, c'est le moment que choisi certains de ses hommes pour trainer les Malefoy vers la sortie de la pièce. Harry regarda avec horreur un Lucius déjà en partie achevé être enchainé et tiré comme un animal dangereux, sous les protestations de Drago qui se retrouva crocheté par un sorcier alors qu'il était pourtant désarmé. Narcissa vint attraper l'épaule de son fils d'un geste protecteur et montra qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de résister. Les hommes les poussèrent à la suite et le regard de la femme à qui il devait la vie, à qui ils devaient tous leur victoire, rencontra le sien, d'un bleu magnifique qui exprimait toute la peur qu'elle ressentait pour les siens._

 _UN SOS silencieux lancé par-dessus la distance et la différence qu'il y avait entre eux._

 _-Que font-ils ? Où les emmènent-ils ? Exigea-t-il de savoir._

 _-Ce sont des mangemorts, répliqua sèchement l'homme. Ils vont connaitre à leur tour les cachots du Ministère._

 _-Attendez, ils sont différents ! Vous ne pouvez pas les traiter comme les autres !_

 _-Que…_

 _-J'ai des choses à dire ! Je veux voir Kingsley ! SUR LE CHAMP !_

-o-O-o-O-o-

 _-COMMENT PEUX-TU LES LAISSER FAIRE CA ?! Hurlait à présent Harry dans le bureau du Ministre. Comment peux-tu les laisser venir avec leurs grands sabots semer la panique, arrêter des gens, maintenant que le danger est écarté et que leurs petits culs de fonctionnaires sont hors de danger ?! C'est eux qui devraient finir en prison tiens ! Se rouler les pouces, laisser des ados se faire tuer à leur place et se pointer pour dire que c'est bon, c'est fini et maintenant fermez vos gueules et mettez-vous sur le côté pendant qu'on fait les beaux en arrêtant tout le monde ! Putain c'est trop facile !_

 _Kingsley, face à lui, avait les yeux fermé, semblant rechercher au plus profond de lui-même la force de rester calme._

 _-TU SAIS QUI J'AI VU EN ARRIVANT ICI, LIBRE DE TOUTE ENTRAVE ?! DOLORES OMBRAGE ! Continuait Harry. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui mérite d'être traitée comme une criminelle, c'est bien elle !_

 _-Harry…_

 _-Et…_

 _-HARRY !_

 _Le brun se tu avec un reniflement mécontent. Kingsley croisa les mains sur son bureau et continua avec un ton apaisant :_

 _-Je sais ce que tu ressens._

 _-Non, tu n'en sais rien. Je me sens trahi. Je pensais que tu serais différent._

 _-Je ne suis pas un monarque tout puissant. Je ne gouverne pas tout seul. Et il y a des lois contre lesquelles je ne peux pas me dresser au risque d'être remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre de moins légitime, pour peu que j'aie moi-même une quelconque légitimité… Les Malefoy ont été une figure de proue du règne de Voldemort durant les deux guerres, personne ne peut dire qu'ils sont innocents… Et s'ils ont des circonstances atténuantes, eh bien cela se règlera en procès. En attendant, je ne peux pas les libérer._

 _Harry s'agita, secoué d'une énergie issue de sa colère et de son impuissance. Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant une solution qui n'existait pourtant pas._

 _-Sans Narcissa Malefoy, nous serions tous six pieds sous terre à l'heure actuelle, craqua t'il. C'est la traiter comme ça qui est criminel._

 _-Si c'est le cas, Harry, son procès la lavera de tout soupçon et elle recevra une indemnité pour son séjour en prison. Elle pourra peut-être même l'échanger contre une mention de clémence pour son fils._

 _-C'est vrai ? Demanda faiblement Harry, le soulagement se disputant soudain à la culpabilité._

 _-Oui. Sachant cela je pense qu'elle affrontera avec courage son incarcération._

 _-Sans doute… Mais…_

 _-Quant au problème de Ombrage, c'est que comme un nombre très important d'employés du Ministère, elle plaide à l'imperium…_

 _-Tss, imperium, tu parles. Cette sadique n'en avait pas besoin !_

 _-Si j'étais toi Harry, je ne m'en ferais pas. Tout à l'heure on a libéré tous les prisonniers de Voldemort. Parmi eux se trouve un juge qui a échappé de peu à l'exécution. Son nom est Robert Winters et il a encore plus d'intérêt que toi à poursuivre et démasquer les véritables partisans de Voldemort. Actuellement il est à Ste Mangouste pour se remettre des tortures qu'on lui a infligé, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il commencera les interrogatoires dès qu'il en sera capable… Et que Dolores Ombrage, imperium ou pas, paiera._

 _Harry ne répondit pas, voyageant d'un regard sombre sur la décoration du bureau. Puis :_

 _-Je ne comprends pas. Ce sont tous des adultes, avec un niveau certain de magie… Comment ont-ils pu ne rien voir… Ne rien comprendre ? N'êtes-vous pas censé être plus sages que nous ? Plus intelligents ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus nous aider à Poudlard ?_

 _Kingsley poussa un soupir._

 _-C'est compliqué…_

 _-Les adultes ont toujours été une déception, le coupa Harry. Toute ma vie je les ai vus mentir, fuir, se cacher les yeux et bomber le torse. Ne me demandez pas d'avoir confiance, parce que je n'ai pas confiance en eux._

-o-O-o-O-o-

Le Poudlard Express fut secoué par un cahot et Harry laissa ses souvenirs amers s'enfuir, d'autant plus que quelqu'un jura derrière la porte, ayant apparemment subit la secousse plus fortement qu'eux.

Par le lien, Harry savait qu'il s'agissait de Drago et d'Evangeline et son époux frappa à leur porte.

-Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, ok ? Fit-il à ses amis avant de se lever pour ouvrir au blond.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Harry lui grilla la priorité :

-Combien de temps pensais-tu que mettrait l'information de l'attaque à venir à mes oreilles ?

Drago fixa un instant le sol dans un semblant d'air repentant, mais releva vite la tête.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu te prennes la tête avec ça. Ou regrette. Ou je ne sais quoi d'autre de gryffondoresque.

Harry l'obligea à s'écarter pour passer, caressant doucement au passage la chevelure de sa fille qui tourna la tête vers lui.

-Ne fait plus jamais ça, compris ? Lui répondit-il un peu brusquement avant de remonter le couloir en sens inverse de la marche.

Drago le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils crispés face à cette énigme ambulante qu'il pouvait être.

-La réponse normale aurait dû être « Merci de prendre soin de moi », non ? Commenta-t-il au reste du wagon.

Neville haussa vaguement des épaules en se tournant vers la fenêtre, n'ayant guère envie de communiquer avec lui. Luna émit pour sa part un petit son songeur.

-Harry déteste qu'on lui cache des choses, expliqua finalement Hermione. Tout le monde le lui a fait ces dix-huit dernières années. Soit disant pour « son bien ». Mais ça a toujours eu pour résultat le contraire.

A cela, Drago ne put qu'hocher de la tête.

-Si tu penses qu'il t'en veut… Continua la brunette mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas. (Il dévêtit son poignet pour montrer ses serments). Tu es peut être celle qui le connait le mieux, pour l'instant, mais je suis la personne la mieux placée désormais pour savoir ce qu'Harry pense de moi.

Hermione accepta la défaite avec un petit sourire amusé, mais le blond continua sur sa lancée en la fusillant du regard :

-Je ne suis pas le seul préfet en chef dans ce train, alors j'aimerais que tu bouges un peu tes fesses pour faire ton boulot ! Evangeline est lourde et je n'ai aucune autorité ou charisme quand je la porte !

-Oui, oui, oui, j'allais y aller ! Chercha-t-elle à l'apaiser en se faisant la réflexion, in petto, qu'il n'était effectivement pas crédible pour une noise dans son rôle de papa koala.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, observant un instant leur dortoir alors que tout autour de lui les garçons s'activaient à remettre leur bordel en place. C'était tout un art… Une façon de marquer leur territoire. Ce ne serait pas LEUR dortoir s'il n'y avait pas les magazines de foot de Dean éparpillés un peu partout, les plantes de Neville squattant toutes les lumières, les photos pornos de Seamus cachées dans les anfractuosités, les goodies des Canons de Chudley installés comme des trophées et désormais les affaires de Evangeline se mêlant à toutes les autres, tel un biberon abandonné sur la table de chevet de l'un d'eux, une tétine trainant entre deux figurines de joueurs aux uniformes oranges, des couches en tissu séchant près du poêle avec des chaussettes…

Au bout d'un moment, Seamus s'installa sur son lit, embrassant d'un regard la pièce d'un air hautement satisfait.

Harry émit alors un « hum » contrarié.

L'entendant, Neville laissa tomber son sac de cours encore vide sur son lit pour sauter d'un bond à côté d'Harry, curieux.

-Il y a un problème ?

Ron tourna à son tour la tête vers eux, un bref instant, et tenta ensuite de ne pas avoir l'air trop attentif alors qu'il remplissait le tiroir de sa commode de nuit.

-Rien d'important, les rassura Harry, pas dupe. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai jamais été lié avec une maison par la magie que la sensation est différente maintenant. C'est… Comment dire… Toutes ces années je me sentais comme étant vraiment chez moi ici, et peut être que tous les orphelins lient sans le savoir un petit lien avec Poudlard… Mais je crois qu'il s'est brisé… C'est vraiment, vraiment bizarre de dire ça, mais je me sens moins aimé qu'à Lost Wood. Moins confortable. Moins protégé. C'est comme si ma maison m'appelait… C'est normal ?

Neville lui adressa un sourire gentiment moqueur avant de lui répondre :

-C'est pas la maison qui te fait ressentir ça Harry, c'est ta Magie de Famille. Elle n'avait jamais dû être activée avant que tu ne prennes possession de Lost Wood parce que tu ne l'avais pas ancrée dans un foyer. C'est elle qui a pris possession de ta maison, et oui, elle t'appelle, parce que tu ne seras jamais plus en sécurité que chez toi. Pourquoi crois-tu que certains sorciers de première année ont du mal durant leurs premiers jours ici et en viennent même à pleurer ? Je me souviens que c'était vraiment difficile pour moi et que je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, c'était rentrer à la maison !

-Mais Ron n'a pas eu l'air de ressentir ça ? Non ? S'étonna Harry en se tournant vers le rouquin.

-C'est parce que j'avais trois frères à Poudlard avec moi. C'est moins fort comme sensation quand tu as déjà de la famille, parce qu'on s'ancre les uns aux autres.

-Oui et puis, c'est pour ça qu'existe les maisons de Poudlard, ajouta Neville.

-Ah oui ? Firent Harry et Ron en chœur.

-Je parie que vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi on appelait ça des « Maisons ».

-Laisse-moi deviner, c'est dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ? Ironisa Ron.

Les trois garçons restèrent silencieux un moment en fixant l'entrée du dortoir comme si la seule évocation de sa Bible pouvait faire apparaitre Hermione.

-Les Maisons sont là pour se substituer un peu à la Magie de Famille, reprit Neville quand il devint évident que la brunette n'allait pas surgir pour tout leur expliquer. Quand on est réparti, un lien se crée entre nous, tous les autres gryffondors et l'intérieur de nos appartements. C'est pour ça que généralement on se sent mieux ici que dans les couloirs du château.

-Bein ça alors… Je m'étais vraiment pas posé la question, réagit Harry. Mais ça m'apparait logique en y repensant. Après tout le système de maison, s'il est juste motivé par la concurrence, ne semble pas très sain. En fait, j'ai souvent regretté cette séparation forcée avec les autres trois quart des élèves… Parce que quoi qu'on en dise, on ne peut pas vraiment être amis de la même façon, et aussi proche, lorsque l'on ne vit pas dans le même dortoir. Et… Du coup, ça t'a mis combien de temps pour ne plus te sentir bizarre ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, ça devrait passer vite. Ta famille est ici avec toi après tout !

Le brun émit un son de gorge dubitatif, se demandant s'il se sentirait moins perdu dans la salle commune de Serpentard avec Drago et Evy… Mais ce ne serait certainement pas le cas.

Décidant de se secouer, il sauta de son lit pour imiter ses camarades en déballant ses affaires habituelles avant de préparer son sac de cours pour le lendemain.

*Hum… Défense et Sortilège… J'ai bien mes rédactions… Oui, elles sont là… Je me demande si Rogue a prévu de la pratique ? Et Sortilège… Préparation aux sorts collectifs… Hum on va attaquer du lourd là…*

Il était si pris dans ses pensées qu'il remarqua à peine Nigel qui passa une tête par la porte, cherchant quelqu'un du regard.

-EH ! HARRY !

Se redressant, Harry se pencha en arrière pour voir au-delà du poêle central la frimousse qui commençait à perdre peu à peu ses rondeurs.

-Je suis là, s'annonça-t-il.

-Ya ton mari à la porte. Et ta fille.

Harry mis au moins deux seconde pour comprendre de qui Nigel parlait, et fit une moue boudeuse.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça… Gémit-il.

-Comment tu veux qu'on l'appelle maintenant ? « Le chéri de Harry » ? Fit Seamus à mi-voix avec un grand sourire.

Harry prit le temps d'attraper un de ses coussins au passage pour le lui envoyer en pleine figure, avant de quitter la pièce avec le plus de dignité possible. Dans les escaliers il eut alors le temps de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Drago veuille le voir, mais la réponse lui arriva sous forme de pleurs ininterrompus lorsque le tableau de la grosse dame pivota.

-Harry ! Couina Drago avec un air désespéré avant de lui mettre leur fille dans les bras et de la fixer comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un feu d'artifice lui sorte soudain de la bouche.

Mais bien évidemment rien de tel ne se passa, Harry, l'air un rien blasé, se retrouvait juste avec une Evangeline s'égosillant désormais dans ses bras.

-Zut, je pensais que ça marcherait… Lâcha avec contrariété Drago.

Harry se mit à bercer machinalement Evy' dans ses bras mais cette dernière ne semblait pas très réceptive, c'est presque si cela ne fit qu'augmenter le volume de ses pleurs.

-Eh bien ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La seule réponse fut ses petits bras venant essayer de cacher son visage.

-Je me le demande bien, répondit à sa place Drago. Elle refuse le biberon, la tétine, même son doudou elle l'a envoyé dans la figure de Blaise…

Harry la porta vers son visage et posa sa joue contre son front, l'air inquiet.

-Elle est chaude. Plus chaude que d'habitude. Je me demande si elle n'a pas un peu de fièvre.

-Tu penses qu'elle est malade ?

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux gris affolés, et connaissant le passif du jeune homme avec les maladies, Harry ne put retenir un rapide sourire.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il faille sonner l'alarme et l'apporter à Ste Mangouste. On devrait déjà la faire examiner par Mrs Pomfresh.

Ainsi dit, ils partirent en direction de l'infirmerie en allongeant leurs pas, peu ravis de déambuler à des heures si tardives dans des couloirs résonnant des cris d'Evangeline. Ils furent ainsi très rapidement suivis de Miss Teigne qui miaulait derrière eux d'un air ravi qui ne semblait signifier que « Vous allez vous faire prendre par mon maître nananinanère ! ».

Les chats ne comprenaient pas des choses comme « majorité ». Rusard si, manifestement, car après avoir surgi du coin d'un mur avec un air extatique, il était reparti aussi sec, dégoûté.

Il fallait noter que Peeves n'avait essayé qu'une seule fois de les embêter en présence d'Evangeline et que depuis il la fuyait comme la peste. Trop de bruit pour une si petite chose.

-Tiens, tu ne voudrais pas faire concierge comme métier ? Ça a l'air si épanouissant, railla Drago alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin devant les portes désirées.

Le brun lui jeta un regard de travers. Depuis leur discussion d'hier, Drago ne cessait de lancer des idées de métier stupides à Harry, et ce dernier n'était pas vraiment certain du dessein caché derrière cela. Soit il était vraiment sincère, et alors il était complétement con, soit il se moquait de lui, et là aussi il était complétement con. Soit il espérait saouler assez Harry pour qu'il décide de devenir Auror comme tout le monde le voulait… Et là aussi il était un con.

Comme au final toutes les hypothèses avaient la même conséquence, Harry ne s'éternisait pas sur ses raisons.

-Ha ha.

Drago fit sa moue d'innocence et il décida de l'ignorer, poussant le battant pour envahir la grande salle d'auscultation. Deux lits étaient occupés, les rideaux tirés, et Harry trouva assez étrange d'être là sans risquer d'atterrir sur l'un de ces matelas inconfortables. Il était rarement visiteur, même s'il l'avait été la fois où Hermione avait été pétrifiée, puis celle où Ron avait été empoisonné… et deux ou trois fois quand Neville se renversait quelque chose dessus en potion.

Ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh dans son bureau puisque les pleurs de leur bébé eurent vite fait de la prévenir de qui était là et pourquoi.

-Allons allons, que se passe t'il maintenant ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en les poussant dans un coin pour les éloigner de ses autres patients.

Harry lui reporta les symptômes découverts et l'infirmière se mit à faire des diagnostiques avant de froncer des sourcils et passer un doigt dans la bouche de la petite fille.

Brusquement, celle-ci cessa ses pleurs, se détendant visiblement dans les bras d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Drago, stupéfait.

-Je masse sa gencive… Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a ouvert les livres que Miss Granger a commandées ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent d'un air embêtés.

-Bein vous savez avec les ASPICs…

-Mouaif…

Madame Pomfresh ne semblait pas convaincue, mais continua néanmoins :

-J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien à faire. Ses dents sont en train de pousser. C'est douloureux, alors elle le fait savoir en pleurant. C'est la seule chose qu'elle peut faire pour exprimer sa frustration. Sinon je vous rassure, elle n'a pas de fièvre.

Si Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, Drago regardait toujours sa fille avec inquiétude :

-Comment ça, il n'y a rien à faire ? Vous voulez que je laisse ma fille souffrir sans rien faire ? Vous croyez vraiment que MES parents m'aient laissé à son âge dans une telle détresse ? Je veux que vous me donniez un sort ou une potion…

-Tout ne se résous pas par la magie Mr Black. Vous devriez posséder – et je suis sûre que c'est le cas connaissant Miss Granger et Mrs Weasley, ce que l'on appelle un anneau de dentition.

-Un… Quoi ?

-Ca a généralement la forme d'un gros anneau, peut-être en caoutchouc ou en bois, certains anneaux moldus sont aussi en plastique. On le donne à l'enfant pour qu'il puisse le mâchouiller à son aise, et ainsi soulager ses gencives.

Drago devait sans doute passer dans sa tête la tonne d'objets qu'ils possédaient pour une aussi petite chose.

-J'espère qu'on l'a pas laissé à Lost Wood… Marmonna Harry d'un air funèbre.

-Non, on a TOUT pris, répliqua Drago.

-Comment tu le sais ? C'est pas comme si on avait fouillé au plus profond des placards. On s'est jamais servi de ce truc, pourquoi on l'aurait pris ?

-Je te dis qu'on a tout pris.

-Je me souviens plus si c'est toi ou moi qui a fait ses sacs…

-Nous deux. Et…

Madame Pomfresh observa les deux jeunes hommes en retenant en partie son hilarité. Ils étaient en train de se disputer sur des broutilles domestiques, tout à fait comme un jeune couple qui vient de s'installer. Juste l'idée que Drago Malefoy ait pu trainer dans une chambre d'enfant en enfournant tout ce qu'il trouvait dans des sacoches était presque irréel. Et pourtant…

-C'est pour ça que c'est aussi mal rangé ! S'indigna Harry.

-Dis celui qui laisse trainer tout partout !

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Je fais ça que dans ma chambre…

-Et la salle de bain.

Harry fit la moue, boudant.

-Je vois pas pourquoi ça t'embête, ce n'est pas la tienne.

-J'y mets quand même les pieds puisque c'est la plus proche de la nurserie !

-La la laaa les garçons, s'interposa Madame Pomfresh en se mettant entre eux. Je ne saurais que vous suggérer d'aller chercher cet anneau de dentition. Ce serait plus constructif que d'hurler dans mon infirmerie, vous ne pensez pas ? Et si malgré cela elle continue à pleurer, je songerais à vous faire un complément pour ses biberons. Heureux ?

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent un air penaud et Harry s'excusa avant de la remercier et de trainer Drago jusqu'au passage de la salle commune des Serpentard.

-Tu ne comptes pas venir avec moi quand même ? S'indigna le blond.

-Oh, pitié, souffla Harry d'un air exaspéré. Je sais très bien ce qu'il y a derrière ce mur. En plus tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que je suis un serpentard refoulé !

Il désigna sa cravate vert et argent en faisant les gros yeux.

-D'ailleurs j'attends toujours que tu me rendes la mienne !

Drago fit la sourde oreille, ce qui ne fut pas très compliqué puisque Evangeline recommença à pleurnicher. Il marmonna alors son mot de passe et ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'à la grande salle souterraine. Harry se permit de détailler avec plus d'attention les décorations de serpents dans la pierre, tandis que son époux recevait sa part de récriminations à avoir ramené un bébé bruyant sans avoir arrangé quoique ce soit.

-On y travaille ! Râla t'il à Blaise avant d'attirer Harry derrière lui dans un réseau de couloir sinueux.

Des portes en bois noir crevaient les murs à distances égales, séparées de chandelier muraux. Tournant la tête, Harry découvrit que la première porte portait le nom du directeur de la maison et que cela devait être certainement les appartements privés du professeur Rogue.

Drago pénétra quant à lui dans la pièce y faisant face, et Harry découvrit une chambre individuelle de taille plus que correcte, quoique manquant dramatiquement de fenêtre. Tout une partie de l'espace était occupée par le petit lit à barreau d'Evy, son landau et par tous ses bagages en partie déballés.

-Bon… Fit Drago en se plantant devant le tas avec un air de quelqu'un s'apprêtant à devoir construire une pyramide en solitaire. Quel dommage que le sort d'accio ne marche que si l'on a une image mentale de l'objet…

-Il va falloir tout ouvrir… Approuva Harry en déposant Evangeline dans son lit.

Et ainsi commença le grand déballage. Assis en tailleur sur le tapis qui recouvrait les dalles froides du sol, éclairé par la cheminée et quelques orbes de lumos flottant autour d'eux, ils passaient en revue les objets contenus dans les malles. Littéralement épuisée, Evangeline finit par rendre les armes trente minutes plus tard et s'endormit en les laissant dans une douce quiétude juste brisée par le craquement des buches.

-Au fait Drago, on a discuté de mon problème d'orientation hier, mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? S'enquit finalement Harry en repliant une petite couverture qu'il posa à côté de lui.

Le serpentard le regarda rapidement avant de replonger sur son travail, mettant de côté une série de livres colorés.

-C'est pas vraiment une idée précise. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je voudrais laver le nom des Malefoy. Faire en sorte de nous tirer de cette image de mangemort diabolique… Et pour ça je voudrais faire quelque chose de très différent de mes prédécesseurs… De toute façon il m'est interdit de travailler pour le Ministère, et même pour tout ce qui a un rapport avec, proche ou lointain… Et d'ailleurs… Qui voudrait m'embaucher actuellement ? Alors je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à créer mon propre travail.

-C'est… Louable. Je trouve.

Harry se figea un instant, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda Drago en se rapprochant légèrement.

-Juste… Tu m'en veux de ne pas vouloir devenir auror ? Fit-il, assez curieux de sa réponse.

Celle-ci vint d'abord sous la forme d'une pichenette qui vint heurter son front. Le gryffondor émit un son de protestation avant que le blond ne l'attrape par la nuque pour l'attirer vers son visage. Il se retrouva alors yeux dans les yeux avec lui.

-Ne deviens pas auror. C'est inutilement dangereux et tu as assez donné avec ça. Mais… Tu as du pouvoir Harry. Un pouvoir que je ne peux plus avoir. Je ne te parle pas de magie, mais d'influence. Alors tu devrais t'en saisir et t'en servir.

-Hermione veut que je fasse une conférence de presse lorsque nous nous serons décidés.

-Hermione a raison. Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça, rajouta t'il précipitamment devant son sourire moqueur avant de continuer : Et je… Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher l'attaque au chemin de Traverse, mais…

-… Tu voulais m'épargner, j'ai compris. Mais…

-Il ne s'agit pas que de cela. Je me sens… Responsable. Car tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais épousé quelqu'un d'autre… S'il y avait un peu de justice en ce monde, je devrais être le seul à souffrir…

-Idiot, maugréa Harry en attrapant à son tour sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui. On est marié maintenant. On affronte tout ensemble. Ok ?

Le regard de Drago s'adoucit instantanément, redevenant de calmes lacs d'argent.

Puis sans même qu'il ne soit question de matin ou de soir, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour se gouter lentement et des mains glissèrent sur les corps voisins comme pour s'imprégner de leur essence profonde.

Finalement Drago profita de la distraction d'Harry pour le faire basculer à terre, le suivant dans le mouvement pour le recouvrir de son corps. Ce dernier émit un murmure de désapprobation qui ressemblait à « Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire ».

-Et on est très bien comme ça, laissa échapper Drago entre deux baisers, comme s'il essayait de l'anesthésier avec ses lèvres.

Harry tourna la tête pour l'empêcher de lui brouiller les idées, mais la pluie de baiser qu'il faisait tomber sur son cou était tout aussi follement distrayante.

-Oh ! Fit-il cependant en repoussant le blond d'une main et en tendant l'autre vers le dessous de l'armoire.

Drago suivit son geste et aperçut à son tour l'épais anneau coloré à la surface bosselée qui avait glissé sous le meuble.

Voilà qu'ils étaient tous les deux sauvés.

Enfin… Relativement.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Le lendemain sonnait la reprise des cours pour le dernier trimestre. Pour les serpentards et les gryffondors, cela commençait avec une matinée entière de Defense contre les Forces du Mal menée par un professeur Rogue qui se fit un malin plaisir d'épingler les petits inconscients qui n'avaient rien révisés pendant les vacances.

Drago n'eut aucun problème à répondre à ses questions et à pratiquer ses sorts, et il aurait pu profiter de l'embarras de Ron Weasley qui était actuellement sous le regard assassin de son parrain, s'il n'avait eu d'autres sujets de préoccupations.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'Evangeline cette fois, qui mâchouillait avec passion son anneau de dentition dans sa poussette, mais bien évidemment de son mari. Etant de retour à Poudlard, ils avaient malheureusement retrouvé la distance imposée par leurs deux dortoirs respectifs et le règlement interdisant, mariage ou non, que deux élèves dorment dans le même lit. Il n'allait donc pas pouvoir énormément avancer dans son entreprise de dévergondage de gryffondor.

-Ce n'est juste pas le moment, approuva Blaise à mi-voix pour ne pas être trop grossièrement repéré (bien que Rogue faisait mine de ne pas les remarquer généralement). Réserve ça pour les grandes vacances.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fait toute une affaire, intervint quant à elle Pansy. Plaque-le contre un mur et vas-y. Une fois que ce sera fait, il sera content et se trouvera idiot.

Elle se reçut une taloche sur la tête de la part de Blaise.

-Eh !

-Pansy, ça, ça s'appelle un viol !

-Mais ils sont mariés !

-Quand bien même, murmura férocement Daphnée qui était assise à côté d'elle et la fusillait du regard. Un « non », ce n'est pas un « oui » ou un « peut-être » ou un « je fais ma modeste », c'est juste un « non ». Et un silence n'est pas un « oui » non plus.

La brune roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré.

-Moi si j'étais à sa place…

-Tu ne l'es pas Pans', râla Drago.

-Mais tu dis qu'il est attiré par toi, alors pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas comme s'il te trouvait repoussant…

-Tout le monde ne voit pas la chose aussi simplement que toi, répondit Daphnée. Ce n'est pas forcement parce que tu es marié à un homme séduisant que tu accepteras de partager son lit…

Pansy la regarda comme si elle la trouvait folle :

-Il faudrait être bête pour ne pas en profiter !

-Non, cela dénote une prudence et une réserve dont tu es de toute évidence totalement dépourvue.

Drago se retourna un peu plus vers la blonde pour la contempler avec attention :

-Est-ce que tu peux développer ? La prudence, je comprends, il est clair qu'il n'a pas encore confiance en moi, mais pour le reste ?

Elle secoua légèrement la tête d'un air amusé :

-Ah Drago, Drago… Tout le monde n'est pas aussi facile à avoir que Pansy (celle-ci tiqua). Et Pott… Pardon Black, semble aimer les défis et l'adversité. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas fait grand-chose pour l'obtenir puisque ce mariage était pour ainsi dire forcé. Je le soupçonne de vouloir un peu plus de ta part avant de pouvoir rendre les armes.

-Ca fait des MOIS que je le drague ! S'indigna-t-il.

-Eh bien , il va falloir faire mieux !

Drago poussa un gémissement en cachant son visage dans ses bras.

-Au moins, tu pourras te féliciter d'avoir mené une belle victoire.

-J'espère pour lui que le jeu en vaudra la chandelle, marmonna Pansy en scrutant Harry d'un air évaluateur.

Daphnée haussa des épaules avant de tourner la tête vers son meilleur ami qui semblait ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure.

Suivant la direction de son regard, elle eut un petit sourire navré en tombant sur Ronald Weasley qui murmurait frénétiquement quelque chose à Seamus Finnigan, avant de se figer comme un cerf pris dans des phares d'une voiture lorsque le professeur se retourna brusquement vers lui.

Se penchant vers l'avant sur sa table, elle s'approcha de l'oreille du grand black :

-Une mornille pour tes pensées.

-Je n'accepterais pas moins d'un galion, lâcha Blaise.

-C'est bien trop cher pour quelque chose que je sais déjà.

-Pourquoi demander alors ?

-Pour pouvoir me moquer de toi et de ton stupide béguin.

-Il rayonne Daphnée, tu ne vois pas ?

-Euuuh… Non. Définitivement non. A moins que tu ne parles de ses cheveux bien sûr…

-Il a de très beaux yeux.

-Ca, je veux bien te l'accorder. Mais toutes ces taches de rousseur… Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Je ne serais jamais intéressé par un canon de beauté.

-Ah bein merci, je suis quoi, moi ? Lui fit-elle remarquer en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, écartant une mèche de cheveux blonds de son épaule d'un geste coquet.

Il se détourna de son Ron pour venir prendre sa main et baiser le dos de celle-ci.

-Tu es magnifique. Et avant tout ma meilleure amie.

Il se tu alors parce que Drago avait cessé de se plaindre avec Pansy de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. A savoir principalement le fait qu'il avait la vie sexuelle d'un moine depuis la naissance d'Evangeline.

La cloche n'allait de toute façon pas tarder à sonner la fin des cours du matin, et ils durent retourner à leurs carnets pour noter la montagne de devoir que leur laissait Rogue pour vendredi prochain.

Comme les deux maisons se dirigeaient ensemble vers la grande salle pour le repas de midi, Blaise voulut rappeler sa présence à son rouquin, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'excuse toute faite pour ça : demander des nouvelles de son frère !

-Ey ! Weasley ! Appela-t-il en courant vers lui.

Il passait alors entre des élèves, les frôlant à peine des bras, quand il fut stoppé par un cri de douleur. Tout le groupe s'arrêta alors pour fixer la jeune fille qui était étalée par terre, se tenant la jambe en gémissant.

-FAY ! S'exclama Ron en se précipitant à ses côtés. Ça va ? Tu as mal où ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il observa les alentours et s'arrêta un bref instant sur Blaise qui se tenait juste à côté, l'air impassible, bien qu'à l'intérieur, il était surtout interdit par la situation.

-Il m'a poussé… Lâcha brutalement la gryffondor d'une petite voix fluette. Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville…

Blaise eut un grand vide de pensée un instant, totalement éberlué. Etait-ce lui ou cette petite chose qu'il n'avait même pas touché était en train de l'accuser ?

Apparemment si l'on en jugeait le regard furibond que lui lança Ron.

-Je ne l'ai pas touché, s'efforça-t-il d'annoncer d'une voix plate.

Autour d'eux se réunissaient les autres gryffondors, dont Harry qui le toisait avec suspicion, et Hermione qui portait, elle, un regard sombre sur Fay Dunbar. Ginny Weasley, l'air indéchiffrable, se contenta de rester à l'écart tout comme les serpentards.

-Elle dit que tu l'as poussé, répliqua Ron d'une voix cassante.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça.

-Il me déteste… J'ai bien vu comment il me regardait. Il me déteste parce que je suis avec toi Ron… Et que… Il te voudrait pour lui.

*Et là c'est l'estocade…* Songea amèrement Blaise en voyant les orbes bleu méditerranéenne se teinter d'une lueur accusatrice. *Je ne sous-estimerais plus jamais un gryffondor.*

Dire qu'il détestait cette Fay avant cet instant était complétement faux. Elle avait été un moustique nuisible à écarter, certes, mais il l'avait vraiment mal jugée. Elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui laisser Ron.

-Ne t'approches plus d'elle, cracha Ron en l'aidant à se lever, accompagné d'Harry qui prenait l'autre bras de la brune. Et ne t'approches plus de moi non plus ! Je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux avoir rien à faire avec toi !

Blaise prit sur lui, tachant d'ignorer les coups de poignards, pour garder contenance et sa fierté. Il ignora de même le regard noir d'Harry et les écouta se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Les autres gryffondors s'éloignèrent alors avec forces murmures indignés et moues dégoutées. Et quand Hermione vint poser une main sur l'un de ses bras il émit un petit sursaut, comme s'il sortait enfin d'un sort de pétrification :

-Je n'ai pas…

-Je sais, le rassura Hermione. Ce n'est pas ton genre. Par contre je connais bien les tactiques d'écartement de Fay pour les avoir subies. Son truc c'est de jouer les victimes sans défense. Malheureusement, comme tu l'auras constaté, ça marche très bien sur les gryffondors. Par contre… Je ne savais pas que tu… Et Ron…

Il lui adressa un regard aussi éperdu que désolé.

-Je… Je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire quoi que ce soit sur le fait de tomber sous le charme de Ron ! Je sais qu'il est… (elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de laisser tomber comme un aveu : )Très rassurant comme homme. Mais comme tu l'as vu aussi, il est horriblement sanguin sur certains sujets. Et il sait faire mal quand il le veut… Mais… Laisse-le réfléchir. OK ? Avant tout c'est quelqu'un de très honnête et de raisonnable.

Il hocha légèrement la tête devant son air inquiet.

-Ne t'en fait pas Granger, on prend la relève, intervint Daphnée en attrapant l'autre bras de Blaise.

La gryffondor lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et le lâcha avant de se détourner pour rejoindre le réfectoire.

-Oh, et merci de ne pas être aussi aveugle que les autres, ajouta la blonde. Ça compte pour nous.

Hermione se retourna pour lui rendre son sourire. Daphnée posa sa tête contre le bras qu'elle tenait tout en suivant d'un regard rêveur la silhouette de la rouge et or qui s'éloignait.

-Une mornille pour tes pensées ? Fit Blaise, atone.

-Elle a vraiment une démarche d'homme.

-Et ?

-Je crois que j'aime bien ça.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, les deux gryffondors aidèrent Fay à s'installer sur un des lits, prenant garde à ce qu'elle s'appuie le moins possible sur la cheville incriminée.

-Merci Harry, fit-elle en le lâchant avec un sourire de reconnaissance.

-C'est rien Fay.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Intervint Madame Pomfresh en obligeant le brun à se décaler.

-Je me suis foulée la cheville en tombant. J'ai très mal quand je m'appuie dessus.

-En tombant ? S'étonna l'infirmière en palpant ses deux jambes.

-Je suis un peu hyperlaxe au niveau des genoux. Ça m'arrive.

-Hmm… Et bien j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez. Je vais vous administrer un anti inflammatoire.

Aussitôt dit elle était déjà repartie vers sa réserve de potion. A ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, l'infirmerie était presque pleine, occupée par ce qui semblait être un accident de potion chez les troisièmes années. Quelque chose qui ne serait jamais arrivé du temps où Rogue tenait ses classes, mais le professeur Slughorn était moins vigilant.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, fit Harry qui semblait tout d'un coup se sentir de trop (peut-être parce que Fay avait attrapé la main de Ron et la caressait du pouce.). Fais attention à ta jambe Fay. N'oublies pas qu'il nous reste un match de Quidditch à jouer !

-Je ferais attention, promis.

-Encore merci Harry, et à tout à l'heure, ajouta Ron tant qu'il était à portée de voix.

-J'essaierais de te garder un peu de nourriture si les autres ont pas déjà tout mangé !

Ron le regarda passer les portes avant de reporter son attention sur sa petite amie. Elle semblait aller bien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable.

-Je suis désolée Fairy, c'est à cause de moi que tu as mal.

-Non. Tu ne dois pas penser ça. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ta faute si… Mais tu ne semblais pas très surpris. Tu savais qu'il… ?

-Ouais, ce jour-là, tu te souviens. Il me l'a dit sans aucun détour… (Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu en repensant à leur baiser mais ne put tout simplement se résoudre à avouer ça), mais je lui ai bien dit que ce n'était pas possible.

-Oh… Fit simplement Fay en détournant le regard, fixant les plis des draps sur le lit.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Et puis maintenant… Les choses sont claires non ?

Elle lui sourit doucement en caressant sa joue et Ron se sentit fondre de bonheur, bien que derrière tout cela restait un fond de malaise.

Est-ce que les choses étaient vraiment claires ? Il n'avait pas du tout repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'entrainement des Canons de Chudley, considérant que le serpentard serait simplement passé à autre chose. Que c'était juste de l'esbroufe là-bas.

Mais il avait voulu venir vers lui.

Et son visage n'avait rien du tout montré durant tout le temps de l'altercation avec Fay. Aucune victoire. Aucun mépris. Aucune indignation. En réalité, Ron n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ressentait cet homme. Il ne le connaissait pas du tout.

C'était comme jouer sur un échiquier où les pions adverses étaient invisibles, et c'était probablement cela qui rendait Ron si mal à l'aise en présence de Blaise Zabini.

Une fois sûr que tout allait bien pour Fay, il quitta son chevet et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Il fut cependant arrêté bien avant par Ginny qui était adossée derrière les portes. Elle lui jeta un regard des plus suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

-Mon frère ! C'était MON FRERE ! Commença-t-elle en continuant à le dévisager. Je pensais que Hermione était ma rivale, mais en fait c'était MON FRERE ! MON FRERE ET SA TETE D'IDIOT !

-Hé !

-Mais qu'est ce qui cloche avec les mecs ces temps-ci ?! Comment c'est arrivé ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai demandé de lui rendre son mouchoir ? Ah si j'avais su j'y serais allé moi-même !

Ron se rappela brusquement du mouchoir qu'il n'avait pas réussi à livrer et qui se trouvait toujours soigneusement plié dans le haut de sa commode et une nouvelle bouffée de malaise vint l'envahir. Il la combattit aussitôt avec un élan de colère.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé et ce mec est bizarre et tordu, oublie-le ! Lui ordonna t'il en espérant que ça la détournerait de ce projet insensé, mais elle balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main qu'il suivit des yeux, indigné.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Blaise et toi ? Attaqua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

-Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? L'accusa Ron, arborant son meilleur air courroucé en espérant que cela la découragerait d'obtenir des réponses.

C'était cependant mal connaitre sa petite sœur qui se contenta d'hausser les sourcils.

-Quand ça concerne mon frère, oui. Allez, crache le morceau.

Il poussa un immense soupir de désespoir et ce fut à lui de se résigner. Juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle la harcèle pendant des heures.

-Tu te souviens du jour où il est venu à la boutique ?

-Evidemment. Ca ne s'est pas très bien passé pour moi. Greengrass a le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds… Alors depuis je me fais petite…

-Eh bien il m'a emmené à un entrainement des Canons de Chudley… Marmonna Ron de mauvais grés.

-Quoi ?! C'est ça que tu qualifie de « bizarre et de tordu » ?! Mais c'est adorable ! Supporter je ne sais pas combien d'heure l'équipe la plus nulle de la ligue juste pour toi… Tu es injuste et c'est vraiment donner de la confiture à un cochon !

-C'était bien… Mais ça ne change rien à la situation.

-Très bien, moi ça m'intéresse. Mais tu sais Ron, tu devrais réfléchir. Ce genre de chance n'arrive généralement qu'une fois. Il ne te tendra pas la main une deuxième fois. Ca ne semble pas être dans son genre.

Ron accueillit sa réflexion avec perplexité, avant de secouer violemment la tête pour s'ôter de telles pensées.

-Réfléchir ? Pourquoi je devrais réfléchir ?! Je suis avec Fay.

Le regard de sa sœur sur le moment eut le don de le figer sur place.

-Ron. Une relation amoureuse, ça ne doit pas être quelque chose que l'on traine derrière soi comme un boulet. Tu dois être avec Fay parce que tu l'aimes, pas parce que c'est ta petite amie.

-Mais je l'…

Ron ne put finir sa phrase car Ginny avait déjà tourné les talons.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Le soir même, Harry, Hermione et Neville prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque, les deux hommes se plaignant à qui mieux mieux de tous les devoirs que les professeurs s'entêtaient à leur donner.

-On a les ASPICs dans deux mois, comment Rogue et Flitwick ont pu nous donner autant de devoirs écrits ?

-Attends, te plains pas, le professeur Chourave nous a donné un tas de recherches à faire, riposta Neville.

-Oui, bein, hein, quelle idée de continuer la botanique !

-C'est très intéressant figure toi. D'un autre côté, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas votre projet de potion à réaliser.

-Ça c'était vraiment une idée stupide de ma part, approuva Harry en regrettant d'avoir continué les potions.

-Je croyais que Drago t'avais aidé à avancer ? Intervint Hermione. Tu m'as dit que tu avais avancé !

-Mais oui, panique pas Herm, j'ai vraiment avancé. J'ai dû revoir mes ambitions à la baisse, mais j'ai au moins un truc qui tient la route. Reste juste à éliminer les effets secondaires.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, la potion donne une couleur bleue luminescente à tout ce qu'elle touche et pas moyen de revenir en arrière après ça. Laney était folle de rage après que j'ai définitivement ruiné un set de bol en porcelaine. Et mon chaudron a un tout nouveau revêtement qui brille dans le noir maintenant.

Les deux autres pouffèrent de ses déconvenues.

Ils se calmèrent néanmoins en arrivant dans la bibliothèque pour partir s'installer sur les tables au centre des rayons d'histoire de la magie.

Hermione partit alors s'emparer d'un énorme manuscrit qu'elle ouvrit à côté d'Harry, ce dernier la fixant d'un air un peu dubitatif.

-J'ai réfléchi toute la semaine à ce que tu m'as dit à ton mariage. Et comme tu le sais, la date limite des inscriptions au Ministère et à Ste Mangouste est à la fin de la semaine… Je me suis donné jusqu'à mercredi pour choisir ce que je voulais faire. Le temps d'envoyer ensuite nos hiboux à temps.

-Ouais, et ?

-Et j'ai recherché quel était le plus gros organe de décision au sein de notre gouvernement. L'endroit où nous pourrions vraiment avoir un impact sur la vie des sorciers et un droit de regard sur nos lois.

-Le magenmagot, affirma Neville.

-Exact, approuva Hermione. Et le bon point c'est que toi Harry, tu as déjà un pied à l'intérieur. Tout comme toi, Neville, en aura bientôt un aussi.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Harry n'a pas qu'un seul pied, continua Neville sans faire attention à la question de ce dernier. Il a la chaise des Potter, des Black et techniquement peut obtenir le vote des Malefoy puisqu'il est le beau-fils de Lucius.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Eh oooh ? Des explications ici ? Réclama Harry.

-Le magenmagot est la Cour suprême des sorciers. Elle combine traditionnellement deux fonctions : une fonction juridique et une législative, ce qui a mon sens n'est pas censé. Et parfois même on peut dire qu'elle combinait la fonction exécutive, comme lorsque Fudge était présent à ton procès, ce qui, là est totalement scandaleux. La démocratie actuelle implique une séparation de ces trois pouvoirs. Bref, c'est ainsi chez les sorciers. Ce qui signifie que le Magenmagot vote les lois et rend la justice. A noter que parfois les décisions de justice donnent naissance à de nouvelles lois. C'est ce qu'on appelle la jurisprudence. Du moins dans les pays du _Common Law_. Enfin bref. Le Magenmagot est composé de trois chambres qui sont là pour voter : celle des Lords, dont toi, Neville et les Malefoy font partie, celle du Ministère qui réunit des membres de ce dernier par décision du Ministre et pour finir, celle des Communes qui représente le reste de la population sorcière et est décidée par vote de circonscription. Londres, par exemple, a 5 sièges qui sont remis en jeu tous les 3 ans.

Harry fronçait les sourcils en essayant d'absorber tout ce que lui disait Hermione.

-Puisqu'on parle de tout ça… Intervint-il. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi le Magenmagot n'avait pas retiré leurs titres de noblesses aux familles de Mangemorts. Parce qu'au final, avec leurs titres, ils peuvent toujours intervenir dans la politique en votant des lois.

-Mais le Ministère n'a pas ce pouvoir-là, Harry ! Ce n'est pas eux qui décide qui doit être anoblit ou non !

-Mais alors qui ?

-Eh bien la Reine d'Angleterre, Elisabeth II ! Elle est la reine de tous les sujets britanniques, même les sorciers !

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est au courant pour notre communauté ?

-Bien évidemment. Tous les Ministres vont lui jurer allégeance au début de leurs mandats. Et tu sais, tu n'es pas Lord uniquement chez les sorciers, mais aussi chez les moldus. Tu as ta chaise aussi à la Chambre des Lords du Parlement du Royaume Uni. Je pense que tu pourrais même rencontrer la Reine si tu le voulais !

Harry resta un instant muet, la bouche ouverte.

-Ma grand-mère la voit de temps en temps. Elles prennent le thé ensemble, marmonna distraitement Neville, s'attirant deux brusques tournés de la tête de la part des deux autres. D'après grand-mère, elle est très distinguée.

Un silence suivit ses paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se reprenne et se racle la gorge.

-Bref. Il m'est venu à l'idée que nous devions investir le Magenmagot, mais pas uniquement en tant que membre du Conseil. Nous devons faire partie de ses rouages, car ceux qui, après le Ministre, ont le plus de pouvoir, ce sont les juges.

-Tu veux que nous devenions juges ?

L'idée flotta un instant dans la tête d'Harry, d'abord lui apparaissant insensée, avant de penser que cela lui permettrait d'éviter de nombreuses injustices. Il n'aurait jamais envoyé Sirius à Azkaban sans s'assurer de sa culpabilité, pas plus qu'il n'aurait laissé Hagrid être accusé pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis… Et jamais il n'aurait ouvert un véritable procès à un simple adolescent qui avait fait de la magie pour se protéger. Il pourrait aussi protéger de nombreuses personnes innocentes… Encore mieux que s'il était Auror.

Et puis ce serait un sacré doigt d'honneur en direction de Winters.

… Même si Winters serait son grand patron. Mais il l'aurait été aussi s'il avait décidé d'entrer chez les Aurors.

-Tu as raison Hermione. Ça semble parfait. Une place stratégique d'importance...

Hermione s'illumina, heureuse de voir son idée être acceptée avec enthousiasme.

-Bien sûr, tu es au courant que nous commencerons tout en bas de l'échelle hiérarchique ?

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Que nous allons être de véritables larbins durant la première année, avant de passer greffier, ce qui ressemble aussi à être un larbin… Quant à passer juge ensuite, c'est apparemment au mérite. Mais en tant que greffier, nous assisterons à de nombreuses audiences. Je suis certaine que ce sera passionnant !

-Qu'est-ce que fait un greffier ? Demanda Neville en feuilletant distraitement les pages du pavé d'Hermione.

-Ce sont les personnes qui retranscrivent le déroulement des procès et les verdicts. Chez les sorciers, ils font aussi des recherches pour les juges ou les membres du Magenmagot et sont le contact avec les Aurors. En ça, ils ont un peu un rôle de procureur lorsqu'un procès implique le Ministère comme parti concerné. Ils vont chercher les preuves nécessaires quand cela ne requiert pas la présence des Aurors, répondit Hermione.

Elle récupéra alors deux paquets de feuilles dans son sac et en tendit un à Harry :

-Ce sont les formulaires d'inscription pour le stage de trois mois obligatoire.

Le brun attrapa sa liasse et fit la grimace :

-Ca commence début aout…

-Comme tous les autres stages au Ministère. Même les apprentis Aurors rentrent en aout.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil oblique à Neville :

-Je parie que la rentrée des professeurs n'a lieu qu'une semaine avant la rentrée scolaire.

-Trois jours avant, en fait, corrigea Neville avec un petit sourire moqueur. Mais le professeur Chourave doit m'en parler le week-end prochain. Je vais avoir mes propres appartements, par contre, en tant qu'assistant, je devrais partager son bureau.

-Tu as réussi à convaincre ta grand-mère ? S'étonna Hermione.

Le grand brun fit la grimace en regardant les voutes du plafond.

-On s'est disputé là-dessus toute la semaine dernière. Elle est « affligée » de mon manque d'ambition. Vous savez le « je pourrais faire mieux » et tout le tralalala, mais qu'importe. C'est ma vie, j'ai bien l'intention de la mener comme bon me semble. Et puis professeur n'est en aucun cas un sous-travail.

-Alors où ça bloque ? Demanda Harry.

-L'argent. C'est vraiment pas fantastiquement payé… Et Long Garden est un puits de dépense. On voudrait réhabiliter l'aile nord, mais c'est bien trop couteux. Et puis on doit penser au mariage. Il faut toujours de l'argent pour se marier. Sans compter les enfants aussi, par la suite. Et Hannah n'a pas une dot mirobolante. Du coup, ma grand-mère me traite de rêveur et d'égoïste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Hannah ?

-Elle me soutient, même si elle n'aime pas l'idée d'être séparée de moi durant les trois quart de l'année…

-Eh bien, c'est compréhensible, commenta Hermione. On n'épouse pas quelqu'un pour se retrouver seul au final.

-Oui, mais c'est ce que je veux faire. Je lui ai rappelé qu'elle voulait devenir infirmière et que ça aussi, ce serait un travail prenant… Mais elle a commencé à me dire qu'elle pensait plus raisonnable pour elle de rester chez nous après le mariage… Pour…

Neville fronça le nez, soudain visiblement gêné.

-… Pour… s'occuper de nos enfants…

Harry gloussa et tenta de le cacher derrière le livre d'Hermione tandis que cette dernière semblait atterrée.

-Ne rigole pas Harry. C'est à cause de toi, ça, se plaint Neville. Elle dit qu'elle trouve Evangeline trop mignonne et qu'elle ne rêve plus qu'à avoir un bébé à dorloter…

-Désolé, lâcha Harry même s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire à ça. Ça te dérange tant que ça ?

-Non… Je veux dire… Je veux évidemment des enfants. C'est juste que… Je trouve qu'Hannah a tendance à idéaliser et à embellir tout. Si je l'écoute, on va être un couple merveilleux avec des enfants merveilleux, mais je sais que ce ne sera pas aussi simple que ça. Ça l'est jamais. D'un autre côté, ça m'arrange qu'elle soit comme ça parce que ce n'est certes pas moi qui vais me lancer dans l'inconnu à pied joint comme elle le fait. Grace à elle, c'est simple. Son optimisme contrebalance mon fatalisme.

-Mais quand même… Soupira Hermione. Elle devrait avoir un peu plus les pieds sur terre, sinon elle va tomber de haut… Et tu ne seras même pas là pour la rattraper.

Neville laissa tomber sa tête contre la table en signe d'impuissance, puis se redressa et sortit son matériel pour commencer à plancher sur les questions de DCFM.

Harry, lui, commença à remplir son dossier d'inscription en songeant qu'il était bien heureux d'être marié et de ne plus avoir à se poser des questions sans cesse comme pouvait le faire encore Neville. Il le plaignait, sachant trop bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

D'ailleurs à propos de ça… Il sentait Drago et Evangeline approcher.

Il avait ce truc depuis la Cérémonie du Vin, comme si cette dernière avait débloqué quelque chose dans son cerveau. Plus besoin de carte du Maraudeur, il était constamment conscient de la distance qui le séparait du reste de sa famille. Ce n'était pas précis au point où il pourrait dire où se trouve exactement le blond ou Evy', mais il pouvait s'en référer comme à « proche », « pas loin », « distant » et « loin ». Ça ne provoquait aucun désagrément dans le reste de son corps, c'était juste une connaissance, une tâche de fond qu'effectuait automatiquement son cerveau.

L'ombre de son époux se dessina sur sa feuille mais il ne leva pas la tête pour autant.

-Service administratif du Magenmagot ? Lu Drago par-dessus son épaule. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes devenir un gratte papier ?!

-C'est l'idée, annonça Hermione en se penchant sur le landau pour récupérer Evangeline et la serrer contre elle avec un bisou sur le front.

-C'est le service de Winters ça, continua-t-il d'une voix inquiète. Est-ce bien prudent ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Winters m'en veut… Commença Harry.

-Parce que tu m'as épousé.

-… Peut-être… Mais dans tous les cas, comme dit l'adage : « Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus proche de tes ennemis. »

-L'adage ? Intervint Hermione, scandalisée. C'est dans « le Parrain » !

Les deux sangs purs la regardèrent avec incompréhension tandis que Harry haussait des épaules d'un air tout sauf coupable.

-C'est un film, leur expliqua-t-elle alors.

-« Le Parrain c'est le I-ching. Somme de toutes sagesses. », continua Harry en se retenant difficilement de rire.

-Et ça c'est dans «Vous avez un message » ! Comment oses-tu sortir une référence d'une comédie romantique qu'on a vu pendant l'été !

-Parce que tu nous l'as fait revoir 3 fois ce film !

-Eh bien quoi, je l'adore. C'est mon droit, bouda Hermione. Vous m'avez bien fait regarder Batman et Robin alors ce n'est que justice…

-Attends, il y avait tant de répliques fantastiques… Et un jeu d'acteur!

-J'ai cru que mes yeux, mes oreilles et mon cerveau allaient fondre …

Harry faillit éclater de rire devant son air morbide avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque.

-Si je ne suis pas major de promotion, ce sera entièrement votre faute à Ron et à toi, le prévint-elle.

Drago émit un son de négation en bougeant son index d'un air arrogant :

-Si tu n'es pas major de promotion, Granger, ce sera uniquement parce que JE t'aurais battu !

Il laissa tomber ses affaires à côté de Harry et s'assit pour commencer à travailler, sans quitter des yeux Hermione, tous deux se fixant avec défi.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir, marmonna Hermione en donnant Evangeline à Harry, puis en sortant à son tour ses affaires, faisant craquer ses articulations de la main d'un air d'athlète qui s'apprête à courir un marathon.

Neville et Harry se regardèrent d'un air désolé alors que les deux autres se lançaient dans une espèce de concours « qui révisera le plus ». Ils savaient que ces deux-là ne quitteraient plus la bibliothèque, hormis pour assister aux cours, se sustenter et dormir.

Se faisant une raison, ils se penchèrent à leurs tours sur leurs devoirs.

-o-O-o-O-o-

L'ambiance était tout aussi studieuse dans la salle commune des serpentards. Seul le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins ou le bruit des pages tournées servaient de fond sonore. Les plus concentrés étaient bien évidemment les septièmes et les cinquièmes années, qui n'hésitaient pas à jeter des mauvais sorts sur quiconque pourraient les déranger.

A côté de Daphnée qui semblait passionnée par son livre de DCFM, Blaise s'arrêta un instant de griffonner n'importe quoi sur son parchemin, acceptant qu'il n'avait pas la tête aux études. Il chercha des yeux Drago, mais curieusement, celui-ci n'était pas encore rentré.

Il lui avait dit pourtant n'avoir qu'un livre à emprunter…

Nott était aussi aux abonnés absents, mais c'était toujours le cas. Personne ne savait où ce type révisait. Et tout le monde s'en foutait.

Se levant de sa chaise, il fit un vague signe de la main à Daphnée et fit voler toutes ses affaires dans son sac.

-Je vais faire un tour, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle acquiesça en lui jetant un regard perçant, mais ne le retint pas. Pansy lui lança pour sa part un regard furieux et Milicent à ses côtés se contenta de le fixer avec curiosité.

Soupirant intérieurement, il partit chercher son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe, puis quitta la maison Serpentard pour prendre la direction du parc.

A cause de Fay Dunbar, tout le monde savait pour son « attirance malavisée». Ce n'était pas que Blaise avait honte de ses gouts, mais si on le lui demandait, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas clamé à haute-voix dans la Grande Salle.

Résultat son amour propre agonisait comme un hérisson à moitié écrasé sur une route et faisait tellement de bruit qu'il entendait à peine ses blessures de cœur causées par le râteau que lui avait mis publiquement Ron. Avec tout ça, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il n'arrive pas à se concentrer.

Il sortit dans le parc noyé de l'obscurité de la nuit et se dirigea vers le banc le plus proche, grommelant dans sa barbe contre les femmes, leur esprit mesquin et leur dangerosité. Elles étaient toutes des poisons à leur façon. Même Daphnée qui cherchait toujours à le ramener sur terre et à l'obliger à obéir à l'ordre des choses. Même Hermione et son altruisme frisant l'héroïsme qui lui donnait l'impression pour la première fois de sa vie de savoir ce qu'était une famille.

Elle avait entièrement raison : ce qui l'avait attiré chez Ron, c'était qu'il était à l'inverse de tout ça. Il était rassurant. Mais pas juste ça : il était reposant. Blaise avait pressenti qu'il pourrait se relâcher à ses côtés, cesser d'être constamment en attente d'un coup foireux, et qu'il pourrait même se laisser à croire que ses pairs n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Il ne calculait rien, il ne portait pas de masque, il laissait juste ses émotions exploser au grand jour, il ne cherchait pas à faire plaisir à tout le monde, mais seulement lorsqu'il le voulait vraiment, autrement il pouvait se comporter comme le premier des égoïstes. Et Blaise respectait cela.

Ron Weasley était plus vrai que n'importe qui dans cette école.

Mais Blaise était un feignant. Depuis qu'il était né il était habitué à ce que tout lui tombe directement dans les mains sans qu'il n'ait rien à faire. De fait, il n'allait pas se battre pour lui. Ce serait beaucoup trop fatiguant.

Par-là, il savait que Fay Dunbar, dans toute sa mesquinerie, méritait plus d'être aux côtés du rouquin que lui. Elle, elle s'était battue.

Avec un sourire amer, sachant qu'il avait désormais un auditoire, il leva une coupe imaginaire :

-Et je lève mon verre à Dunbar, qui a su frapper vite et bien, me mettant KO au premier round.

Ginny Weasley lui rendit un sourire tordu avant de lui tendre un mouchoir. Il renifla d'un air moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas SI pathétique Weasley girl. Je suis un mec, je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer pour ça. Par contre j'aimerais bien un litre d'alcool si tu en as.

-Désolé, je ne me promène pas avec des bouteilles de whisky pur-feu dans les poches, répondit-elle en lui fourrant d'autorité le mouchoir dans les mains avant de s'asseoir.

-C'est mal Weasley. Très mal. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là à une heure pareille ?

-J'ai pris l'habitude de faire le tour du parc depuis ma rupture avec Harry afin de trier mes pensées. Ça me fait du bien alors je continue. En revanche, je ne m'attendais pas à t'y trouver, toi. Tu sembles pas le genre à ruminer tes pensées.

-Je les rumine pas, j'essaie de les faire disparaitre. Peut-être que je me dis que si j'oublie tout, le reste de l'école en fera autant. Ton copain, Thomas, c'est une sacrée commère. En même pas une heure, l'histoire de ma disgrâce avait fait le tour des maisons.

Elle grommela doucement au sujet de Dean Thomas avant de sortir deux paquets d'une des poches de son manteau :

-En parlant de Dean, il m'a donné ça tout à l'heure. C'est des brownies au chocolat. Le chocolat c'est idéal pour les problèmes.

Elle lui tendit un des sachets qu'il prit du bout des doigts :

-Qui te dis qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose de bizarre là-dedans ? Parce que ce petit black, là, je suis presque certain qu'il a des vues sur toi…

-Arrêtes, Dean est mon ex ! Et si c'est le cas, le pire que tu craignes est de tomber follement amoureux de lui pendant quelques jours… Au moins tout le monde oubliera pour toi et Ron !

Elle lui jeta un regard innocent alors qu'il plissait les yeux d'un air blasé.

-Non, reprit-elle, celui qu'il faut craindre, c'est Seamus. Quand j'étais en cinquième année, il avait fait un gâteau pour fêter une de nos victoires au Quidditch. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait mis dedans mais au bout de la deuxième part, oui il était délicieux ce gâteau, j'ai commencé à me sentir complètement à côté de mes pompes et je me suis mise à rouler un patin à Demelza.

-Non ?! S'exclama Blaise avant de s'esclaffer.

-Si et le pire, c'est que je sortais avec Harry à l'époque !

Le rire de Blaise reprit de plus belle, puis il se redressa, curieux :

-Et comment il a réagi ?

L'expression de Ginny se rembrunit aussitôt et elle fixa le sol :

-Il l'a jamais su. Il était parti avant tout le monde pour filer Malefoy dans les couloirs…

-Ah… Ces deux-là…

-Il faut croire que j'aurais dû le voir venir, consentit-elle avec un petit rire défait.

-Et Demelza ? Reprit Blaise pour l'amener sur un meilleur chemin de pensée.

-Oh, c'était juste à cause du gâteau. Elle ne m'en a pas voulu ou presque… Elle m'a fait un peu culpabiliser de lui avoir volé son premier baiser. Quant à moi, je suis pratiquement sûre à 99% que je suis hétéro.

-Je croyais que tu étais une petite sainte Weasley, mais en fait tu as un côté dévergondée. C'est une bonne chose que tu ais rompu avec Harry. Tu n'aurais pas été heureuse dans le rôle de la parfaite Mrs Potter.

Elle lui répondit avec un petit sourire en coin mystérieux.

-Oh ? Et tu penses que Malefoy se débrouillera mieux avec ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant dans sa direction, volontairement provocatrice.

Blaise se pencha à son tour, se perdant dans la vision de son visage plein de défi contre la vie, de rébellion et d'une force de caractère qui n'admettait aucune soumission. Il se mit à raconter n'importe quoi, à peine conscient de ce qui sortait de sa bouche :

-Il en rêve. C'est une maitresse de maison refoulée qui n'attend que…

Il n'alla pas plus loin puisque les lèvres de la jeune femme vinrent lui arracher son souffle pour le faire taire. Il s'exécuta alors avec grâce, se penchant un peu plus et la laissant se lover contre lui et agripper son manteau.

Ce n'était pas chaleureux comme Ron, simple et doux comme un retour à la maison. C'était brûlant comme les flammes du désir. Et amer. Plus comme un voyage plein de lieux inconnus et captivant, mais sans lieu où appartenir.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il pleurait, aussi.

 _A suivre…_

 _Mes fins de chapitres sont tellement joyeuses ces temps-ci… Bon bein, un retour à Poudlard qui annonce quelques changements dans la dynamique des personnages. Ou la problématique du « Difficile de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour soi ». Chacun avance en testant, au risque de se casser la gueule. Normalement, les deux chapitres restants de la première partie seront plus légers.  
J'avoue vouloir les savourer lentement, puisque après… Fini Poudlard et vie scolaire. Je crois que ça va autant manquer à Harry qu'à moi.  
Chapitre suivant : __Rogue fait du babysitting_ _(allez, dites-moi qu'il vend du rêve ce titre de chapitre !)_


	44. Rogue fait du babysitting

_Mot de l'auteur : __Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis consciente que ça fait un moment . Désolé, désolé ! J'avoue vous avoir un peu abandonné sur cette histoire pour pouvoir boucler mon défi personnel de « Vies et mœurs des Loups ». Mais enfin, après un nouveau déménagement, me voilà de retour ici pour vous livrer mes 30 pages habituelles ! C'est un chapitre un peu « pépère », mais j'espère qu'il vous fera tout de même un peu sourire !_

 _ **Résumé des épisodes précédents :**_ _Nos héros ont fait leur rentrée à Poudlard et si la relation entre Drago et Harry avancent à pas de loups, séparation des deux maisons oblige, la situation devient tendue entre Ron et Blaise. Ce dernier voit ses intentions vis-à-vis du rouquin dévoilé par Fay, la petite amie de ce dernier, et Ron le rejette. Finalement Blaise sera consolé par Ginny…_

 **Chapitre 39 : Rogue fait du babysitting**

 _1976 – Carbone-Les-Mines, L'impasse du Tisseur_

 _Le grincement de la porte fut tout sauf discret et Severus sentit son agacement monter de plusieurs crans. Il s'efforça cependant à respirer calmement en baissant un peu plus la tête sur son livre d'herbologie pour essayer de faire comprendre qu'il était occupé. Un peu de paix, c'était trop demander ? Salazar qu'il détestait l'été._

 _-Pourquoi il fait tout sombre dans ta chambre Sev' ? Fit une petite voix féminine._

 _Il grogna pour seule réponse._

 _Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait, elle finirait par disparaitre._

 _Les petits pas foulèrent son parquet, arrivant juste à côté de lui et une touffe de cheveux marron apparut à l'extrémité de sa vision._

 _-C'est de la magie ? Tu sais que Papa veut pas que tu fasses de la magie dans la maison._

 _Severus inspira si fortement que le bruit lui fit penser à un dragon s'apprêtant à cracher du feu._

 _-Pourquoi tu parles pas ? Un chat a mangé ta langue ?_

 _Désespéré, il finit par se tourner vers la petite chose qui le harcelait depuis tout à l'heure. Des cheveux hirsutes non coiffés et de grands yeux aussi sombres que les siens, elle portait juste un grand t-shirt blanc portant le logo d'une marque de bière._

 _Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, oubliant un instant de rappeler à la petite fille qu'il avait des devoirs à faire pour Poudlard et que donc, conséquemment, il DEVAIT faire de la magie. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La plupart de ses études n'étaient pas pour l'école, loin s'en faut._

 _-Perpetua, pourquoi tu n'es pas habillée ?_

 _La gamine de 8 ans fit tourbillonner une mèche de cheveux sales entre ses doigts._

 _-Malcolm a avalé un truc bizarre, annonça t'elle sans répondre à la question._

 _Il poussa un petit soupir en se massant la tempe. Il tenta de se rappeler qu'il avait 16 ans et que cela aurait dû lui donner le droit d'attraper sa sœur et de la jeter hors de sa chambre. Malheureusement, s'il faisait une chose pareille, la chose qui lui servait de père s'empresserait de lui rappeler qui commandait dans cette maison._

 _-Il a vomi par terre, continua Perpetua en le regardant fixement._

 _-Où est Maman ? Demanda-t-il._

 _-Partie._

 _-Père ?_

 _-Parti aussi._

 _-Putain de… Commença Severus avant de s'arrêter de justesse._

 _-Ah ! Severus a dit un gros mot !_

 _-La ferme demi-portion._

 _Il avait entendu la dispute ce matin, mais il y était désormais trop habitué pour y faire attention. Ses parents adoraient s'engueuler pour des bagatelles, même si le plus souvent, c'était Tobias Rogue qui lançait les hostilités avec sa jalousie maladive, imaginant toutes sortes de relations dès que son épouse avait le malheur de parler à un autre homme. Et il avait l'excuse toute trouvée pour ça : sa femme n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorcière ! Elle ensorcelait donc tout le monde comme elle l'avait ensorcelé, lui._

 _C'était bien sûr ridicule. Et grandement aidé par son état d'ébriété sur le moment._

 _Et de toute façon, cela se terminait toujours de la même façon : ils se retrouvaient et se pardonnaient avec de sirupeux mots d'amours qui lui donnaient envie de vomir._

 _Le problème dans l'histoire, c'était qu'ils oubliaient bien souvent qu'ils avaient des enfants. Severus s'y était fait quand il était plus petit. Il se préparait tout seul et passait la journée au terrain de jeu. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait rencontré Lily._

 _Mais Malcolm avait 4 ans._

 _Et Severus n'avait rien d'une babysitter._

-o-O-o-O-o-

 _Mi-Mai 1999_

Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, Harry souffla. Neville lui adressa un petit sourire désolé.

-On dirait qu'ils ne viendront pas manger ce soir non plus, commenta ce dernier. Et… Ils ne sont pas les seuls…

C'était vrai, la Grande Salle semblait moins fourmillante que d'habitude et ici et là le long des quatre tables, des chaises restaient vides et la vaisselle étincelante de propreté. Laissant son regard porter jusqu'à la maison la plus proche, celle des poufsouffles, Harry sauta rapidement Zacharias Smith qui faisait le paon devant les filles, pour constater que Ernie, Justin, Susan et même Hannah étaient absents.

-Hannah va bien ? S'enquit-il alors auprès de Neville car elle ne semblait pas du genre à louper un repas pour réviser.

D'autant plus que Megan, sa meilleure amie, était présente.

-Pas vraiment. Je l'ai laissée tout à l'heure dans sa salle commune, après lui avoir apporté une tisane à la menthe et à la sauge. Ces examens la rendent complétement malade.

Harry grimaça avec compassion. Par chance, il n'arrivait pas à être stressé par la perspective des ASPICs, il avait connu bien pire question « tension » au cours de sa vie. En plus, il était dans sa période de garde d'Evangeline et celle-ci requerrait beaucoup d'attention avec ses incisives qui perçaient sa gencive. Sans parler de sa nouvelle habilité à se tourner sur le ventre qui rendait toute inattention possiblement dangereuse.

Ça, et son nouveau régime alimentaire. Moins de biberons dans la journée et des légumes qu'il pouvait mixer avec son lait pour l'habituer. Harry avait décidé de commencer par les carottes, ce qui expliquait actuellement la couleur légèrement orangée du repas du bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-Si les professeurs ne passaient pas leurs temps à nous mettre la pression aussi… Fit-il remarquer et Neville hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

-Tu as raison, c'est presque si je culpabilise de dormir la nuit ! Enfin, bref, cessons de parler de tout ça ou je ne vais pas être mieux qu'Hannah… Tu as entrainement de Quidditch après manger, non ? Tu veux que je te garde Evy' ? J'ai bien peur qu'Hermione ne soit pas une bonne baby sitter en ce moment…

Harry accepta son offre avec reconnaissance et finit son repas afin de partir motiver ses troupes… Ou du moins tenter cet exploit. Chose ardue car ils savaient tous que la coupe de Quidditch leur échappait cette année et que même s'ils jouaient de toutes leurs forces contre Poufsouffle, tout dépendrait de la façon dont se débrouilleraient les serpentards contre les serdaigles.

La seule qui volait comme une hirondelle au printemps, c'était Ginny. Elle enchainait les loopings et les tournants avec grâce et légèreté, réussissant toutes ses passes sans jamais manquer d'en louper une. Elle était vraiment en grande forme et le faisait savoir à grands cris de victoire et de tope-là avec ses partenaires.

Curieux, Harry laissa tomber sa chasse au vif d'or pour faire signe à son remplaçant de s'en occuper, dirigeant alors son balai jusqu'à Ron qui regardait sa sœur d'un air lugubre.

-Dis-moi Ron, qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Ginny ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais…

-Il y a que mademoiselle, en dépit de mes conseils, s'est mise à fréquenter Zabini. Voilà ce qu'il y a.

-Oh, lâcha Harry en orientant à nouveau son regard sur elle.

Il ne savait pas trop bien quoi en penser, réservant toujours son avis sur le meilleur ami de son époux, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être si catastrophique pour le moment. Loin de là. Ginny semblait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps.

-Il va la détruire, fit quant à lui Ron qui semblait avoir son propre avis bien tranché.

-Ou bien c'est elle qui va le détruire, proposa Harry négligemment en se laissant flotter dans un courant aérien paisible.

Ron lui envoya un regard noir :

-Qu'insinues-tu ?

-Oh, allez Ron, Ginny n'est pas vraiment le modèle de la jeune ingénue fragile… Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on devrait dire d'une fille, mais tout de même, elle a des couilles ta sœur, plus même que beaucoup de mecs. Tu devrais lui faire confiance.

-Mouaif… Mais quand même.

-Ou… C'est parce qu'elle t'a volé un admirateur ? Lâcha le brun avec un rictus moqueur.

Ron prit aussitôt sa plus belle teinte de coquelicot, surpassant presque les dégradés du coucher de soleil qui avait lieu en ce moment.

-J'aimerais que l'on ne me reparle plus jamais de cela… Maugréa-t-il en s'approchant du balai d'Harry pour lui donner un coup et tenter de le désarçonner.

C'est le moment que choisi Ginny pour arriver à ses buts. Elle hurla quelque chose à Ron qui était distrait et même Harry ne put rien faire pour lui éviter de se prendre le souaffle en pleine figure.

-Ouille… Fit-il entre ses dents alors que le rouquin inspirait bruyamment en se tenant le nez.

Mais à partir de ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus rien à faire : Le reste de l'entrainement se fit avec le frère et la sœur s'hurlant des insanités à travers le terrain et tentant de s'assommer réciproquement à coups de balles.

Cela semblait plus… plus que d'habitude entre eux et Harry se demanda en fronçant les sourcils s'il n'y avait pas derrière cette fausse image de fratrie, un rien d'amertume et de non-dits. Cependant, n'étant en aucun cas très lucide sur ce genre de chose et les sentiments amoureux, il préféra ne pas intervenir.

Mais il ne pensait pas que Ron avait balayé aussi vite les sentiments de Zabini à son égard.

Comme d'habitude, Harry resta sur place après que tous les autres soient partis en direction d'une bonne douche (ou de l'infirmerie) et s'occupa de ranger tout le matériel afin de laisser la place nette. Quand ce fut à son tour de traverser le parc pour monter au château, il laissa son regard s'égarer sur les fenêtres de la bibliothèque desquelles filtrait une faible lumière. Exceptionnellement en période d'examens, tous les septièmes années avaient le droit de rester étudier à la bibliothèque après les heures de fermeture.

Avec un sourire indulgent, Harry décida de passer d'abord aux cuisines et tant pis s'il était tout suant et que ses vêtements de Quidditch le collaient. Il fit ainsi préparer deux plateaux qu'il fit léviter derrière lui jusqu'à la bibliothèque où il entra en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

A l'intérieur de la douce ambiance feutrée faite de rayonnages et de bruits de pages, il chercha sa tête blonde des yeux. Il la trouva qui se découpait sagement dans le paysage nocturne offert par les grandes fenêtres et se demanda un instant si on pouvait voir le terrain de Quidditch de là.

Et s'il avait de temps en temps levé les yeux de ses révisions pour le chercher du regard.

-Vous allez vous rendre malade, chuchota t'il à l'oreille de Drago avant de déposer un des plateaux à côté de lui.

Il se rendit ensuite à la table voisine où se trouvait Hermione, quelque part derrière un mur de livre.

Le blond se redressa légèrement, faisant jouer ses épaules pour les détendre, puis se massa le front avant de tourner son regard sur son serveur, s'accordant apparemment quelques minutes.

Ce que ne fit pas Hermione : elle remercia Harry autant qu'elle s'excusa, avant d'attraper un sandwich sur le plateau.

-En fait, j'avais faim, constata-t-elle avec étonnement entre ses mastications, ne détournant cependant pas les yeux de la page qu'elle lisait.

Cela fit rire Harry avant qu'il ne sente une main lui attraper le bras. Il se retourna alors vers Drago qui le fixait avec un air appréciateur.

-Quidditch, fit ce dernier à voix basse.

-Ouais, répondit Harry sur le même mode en se rapprochant.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu es sexy dans cette tenue.

Le brun fit un effort pour ne pas rougir autant que Ron tout à l'heure.

-Tout suant, surtout, répliqua t'il.

-Exceptionnellement je te pardonne.

Harry retint un nouvel éclat de rire, il ne voulait vraiment pas déranger les autres. Il s'assit cependant en partie sur la table, Drago ne l'ayant toujours pas lâché.

-On ne se voit pas beaucoup en ce moment, déclara le serpentard comme pour expliquer le fait qu'il le retenait, faisant obstacle entre lui et sa douche.

-C'est bizarre sans toi et Hermione dans les parages. Je crois que je vais arrêter de prendre le petit déjeuner tôt pour pouvoir le prendre en même temps que vous, il n'y a qu'à ce moment-là que vous ne vous pressez pas pour repartir à la biblio.

-Est-ce un reproche ?

-Pas du tout, bouda Harry. Je sais que pour vous deux c'est important. Je ne vais certainement pas m'interposer.

Drago se leva, appuyant une main sur la table juste à côté d'Harry pour se mettre à hauteur d'oreille.

-Je suis désolé que tu te sentes délaissé beauté, mais ne t'en fait pas, je me rattraperais pendant les vacances, lui chuchota t'il avec un rictus pervers.

Harry ricana de son acharnement et se remit sur ses pieds :

-Bonne nuit, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur avant de lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres pour clore la discussion.

Drago lui lança une œillade pleine de sous-entendu et Harry partit en secouant la tête, aussi amusé que désespéré.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Depuis le début du mois de mai, les cours de Sortilège s'étaient vus déplacés de créneau afin de pouvoir accueillir toutes les maisons pour les cours de magie collective. Ces leçons servant de bases à de nombreuses autres matières telles que la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la Métamorphose, les Runes ou même la Botanique, ils étaient excessivement d'élèves à occuper la plus grande salle de classe de Poudlard, assis à des bureaux situés sur une estrade, en croissant de lune. En contrebas se tenait une zone de pratique où se tenait le minuscule Flitwick qui faisait son cours à l'aide d'un _sonorus_.

Hermione ne pouvait à chaque fois qu'être impressionnée par cette grande assemblée, puisque jamais auparavant une matière n'avait réunis la totalité des quatre classes, septième et huitième années réunies.

Personne n'abandonnait les Sortilèges à l'issu des BUSEs, c'était beaucoup trop élémentaire dans leur vie de tous les jours en tant que sorciers.

Non loin d'elle, elle entendit Ron pousser un immense soupir, semblant se préoccuper assez peu de ce qu'était en train de leur dire leur professeur.

-Encore les sortilèges collectifs… On fait plus que ça dans toutes les autres matières, râla-t-il à Dean.

Hermione lui lança un regard furibond depuis sa place, se retenant de lui rappeler vertement qu'il y avait énormément de chance pour que cet exercice tombe aux examens. Et statistiquement parlant, cela était demandé dans au moins une matière. Ron voulant devenir Auror, il était presque certain que son examinateur lui demandera de combiner un bouclier avec un ou plusieurs partenaires.

-Bien, bien, aujourd'hui vous allez vous mettre par groupe de 3, annonça finalement Flitwick en les invitant à descendre dans la zone de pratique.

La jeune femme se leva alors et hésita un instant avant de se placer près de Harry, avec qui elle avait déjà travaillé et réussi leurs exercices la semaine dernière. Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas la seule à avoir cette idée puisque Drago se faufila près d'eux avec le landau d'Evangeline.

-Euh… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas plutôt faire équipe avec Blaise ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait lui aussi d'un air décontenancé.

Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, mais ce dernier était déjà entouré de Ginny et de Daphnée qui se foudroyaient du regard.

-Trop tard… Lâcha-t-il. Et puis je travaille mieux avec Harry.

Ce dernier les fixait avec une légère inquiétude, semblant songer lui aussi à la prochaine catastrophe, avant de retourner son attention sur le petit professeur qui gloussait sans même le cacher.

-Eh oui, mes enfants, jusqu'ici vous n'avez travaillé qu'en duo, et c'est « facile » de combiner vos magies lorsqu'il s'agit que d'une seule personne, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'une personne que vous connaissez bien et appréciez… Mais dans votre vie de tous les jours, dans votre travail, ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Aujourd'hui vous devrez non seulement comprendre comment intégrer une nouvelle source de magie, mais aussi être capable de vous adapter à un compagnon dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude…

-Je crois que Blaise va échouer à cet exercice alors, retentit la voix moqueuse de Parkinson.

Les regards passèrent d'abord sur la sorcière qui se tenait avec Milicent Bulstrode et Mandy Broklehurst, à Blaise qui se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air ennuyé alors que ses deux partenaires se tournaient le dos, boudeuses.

-Allons, allons, scanda Flitwick. C'est justement l'objet du cours. Je suis certaine que Miss Weasley et Miss Greengrass feront de leur mieux pour gagner des points à leurs maisons !

Un seul nouveau regard aux deux demoiselles suffisait à faire comprendre que, non, les points ne seraient pas à l'ordre du jour.

-Bien, maintenant je veux que vous vous entrainiez sur le même exercice que la semaine dernière : guider une balle jusqu'à la sortie d'un réseau de tuyaux. A vous de jouer !

-Bon, allons-y, fit Hermione en guidant les deux garçons vers l'installation de tuyaux la plus proche.

Tout en bas se trouvait la petite balle rouge au poids excessif qu'ils devaient faire léviter à travers plusieurs boucles.

En général, plus un objet était lourd, plus un sorcier devait mettre de la puissance pour le faire bouger, mais dans le cas où l'objet dépassait un certain poids, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix que de demander à quelqu'un de joindre ses pouvoirs au sien.

-OK, comment on va s'y prendre ? Demanda Harry. Ayant déjà bossé avec chacun de vous deux, je devrais être la base du sort, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-D'après « Les Expérimentations collaboratives magiques », il vaut mieux intégrer chaque magie une par une, donc, si l'on imagine que la magie collective est comme un mille-feuille, il vaut mieux que tu sois au milieu de nous deux non ? Lâcha Hermione avant de prendre un air plus sévère devant la mine amusée des deux autres : Ne pensez pas à des choses perverses !

Les deux garçons ricanèrent en se voyant percé à jour. Drago se reprit plus rapidement que Harry pour lui répondre :

-Même, la magie collective n'a rien à voir avec un _mille-feuille_. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ignores que la magie circule en circuit fermé, et donc en rond. D'une façon ou d'une autre il y aura connexion entre nous deux. Et « Expérimentations collaboratives magiques » est un livre stupide. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est à bibliothèque que ça signifie que c'est une référence !

-Ah oui, parce que d'après toi, un livre qui a moins de dix ans d'existence ne mérite même pas un coup d'œil, répliqua Hermione. Libre à toi d'aimer les livres erronés, je pense que les dernières trouvailles et recherches sont bien plus intéressantes.

-Et bourrées d'erreurs et d'hypothèses non prouvées.

-Eh oh ! Intervint Harry qui avait retrouvé tout son sérieux. Nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de quel manuel a le plus de légitimité dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. J'aimerais savoir si je commence ou non ?

Hermione jeta un regard déterminé au blond qui roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré :

-Essayons le protocole de Granger. Et JE commence.

Il attendit cependant que l'un des groupes soit expulsé dans chaque coin de la salle, après qu'ils aient tenté de combiner leurs pouvoirs en même temps. Après quoi, il lança son propre sort de lévitation, réussissant tout juste à faire frémir la balle sans arriver cependant à la décrocher du sol. Hermione le regarda se détendre, s'obliger à respirer calmement, avant de faire un signe à Harry qu'il pouvait y aller.

Le brun s'ajouta alors et le rayon originellement invisible de la magie se para de petites étincelles le long de son trajet. La balle se souleva très paresseusement, et grâce à la concentration des deux garçons qui arrivaient à garder le flux de leurs magies constant, elle commença à gravir son chemin.

Hermione se prépara alors, songeant qu'elle n'aurait qu'à fixer sa magie à celle d'Harry. Tous étaient si concentrés sur leur travail qu'ils ne faisaient même plus attention aux autres élèves autour d'eux.

-Pour moi c'est bon, fit Harry. Je suis prêt.

Drago eut un tic nerveux.

-Prêt est un bien grand mot, mais tu peux y aller Granger.

Elle souleva alors sa baguette et tenta avec le plus de douceur possible de s'intégrer. Elle trouva la magie d'Harry, très différente de ce qu'elle avait découvert en travaillant avec lui, mais chercha à se connecter quand même et tomba presque aussitôt sur celle de Drago. Tous les trois se raidirent soudain. Le flux de magie explosa, pas de façon fracassante, juste comme un mini feu d'artifices, et tous les trois s'écartèrent avec une expression d'inconfort sur le visage.

La balle était retombée au fond.

Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir des petites aiguilles qui lui picotaient la peau. C'était horriblement désagréable.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y avait avec votre magie ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle était… Drago ta magie est…

-Quoi ? Noire ? Froide ? Ça t'étonne vraiment ? Répliqua le blond en frottant nerveusement sa peau. Elle est l'héritage d'un nombre incalculable de mages noirs ! Parlons plutôt de la tienne qui n'a presque aucune saveur !

-Ma magie à moi est NEUTRE, le contrattaqua-t-elle. C'est juste la mienne, pas celle d'un tas d'ancêtre consanguin !

-Elle n'a aucun intérêt.

-Vous deux ! Soupira Harry. Faites un effort, j'en ai assez de jouer à l'arbitre.

Hermione se retourna aussitôt vers lui en décidant d'ignorer les commentaires du serpentard :

-Et toi, ta magie était différente de d'habitude. Elle était…

-Plus sombre, oui, enfin c'est normal Hermione, quand je m'adapte à Drago, ça donne pas la même chose que quand je m'adapte à toi. C'est là tout le problème, je ne peux pas faire en sorte que ma magie vous convienne à tous les deux à la fois !

-C'est pourtant ce qu'on doit faire !

-On s'y prend de la mauvaise façon, intervint Drago. Il ne faut pas qu'on réfléchisse en couche ou en « un qui fait le tampon ». On doit chacun se connecter aux autres. Je pense qu'il faut déjà que Granger et moi bossions ensemble tous les deux pour trouver une façon de faire cohabiter nos deux magies.

Ce fut à Hermione de retenir un profond soupir. Le fixant, elle se retrouva à plonger ses yeux dans son regard gris et froid. Un regard de tempête de neige. Si on lui demandait son avis, elle dirait que leurs magies à tous les deux étaient tout simplement incompatibles. Leur essence même l'était. Ils se tenaient aux deux extrémités contraires de l'échelle de la magie.

Elle savait que l'heure à venir serait frustrante.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, ils étaient toujours au même point, ayant passé presque autant de temps à tenter de faire bouger la balle qu'à s'engueuler, considérant que l'autre faisait mal les choses. Harry avait fini par en avoir assez et était parti regarder comment procédaient les autres. Heureusement tout le monde galérait, même le groupe des surdoués de Serdaigle.

Ce fut donc très agacés qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers la bibliothèque pour pouvoir continuer leurs révisions avant le diner du soir.

A cet instant, Hermione aurait souhaité ne plus voir de la journée l'arrogant Mr-je-sais-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-et-plus-particulierement-qu'une-née-moldue, malheureusement il n'y avait qu'une bibliothèque et un nombre de place limité.

Et un nombre de livres limités.

Deux minutes après leur installation, ils se disputaient déjà un manuel.

-Tu l'as utilisé hier ! Se plaignit Hermione en tirant de son côté de la tranche. C'est à mon tour maintenant !

-Et j'en ai à nouveau besoin ! Je ne l'ai pas fini ! Va donc en prendre un autre !

-Celui-là est le seul à parler des effets du cycle lunaire et des phénomènes atmosphérique sur les pentacles de métamorphose à 4 branches !

-Je le sais bien, sur quoi je travaille à ton avis ? Va donc réviser une autre matière !

-Je vais les assommer tous les deux avec ce livre, assura à Neville un Harry qui semblait sur le point de craquer, déchirant sa feuille de parchemin de la pointe de sa plume pour se calmer.

-RAAH très bien ! Craqua Hermione en lui laissant son fichu manuel. Je vais réviser les runes puisque c'est comme ça !

-C'est ça, je n'en ai rien à faire, répliqua Drago en se détournant pour partir s'asseoir près de Harry en jubilant d'avoir gagné.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en être fier, riposta le brun avec un air exaspéré.

Hermione se détourna d'eux avec frustration, cherchant elle aussi un exutoire à sa colère. Dans un geste un peu pathétique, elle prit un livre au hasard pour taper une étagère comme s'il pouvait s'agir de l'insupportable blondinet. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être odieux ! Tiens, rien que pour se venger, elle avait trouvé sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux : elle allait se teindre en roux !

Elle espérait que ça ferait saigner ses yeux.

Fulminant toujours, elle partit à grands pas lourds d'hippopotame indisposé vers la section « Magie Runique », songeant qu'elle allait devoir remanier tout son planning de révision et se mit à chercher le livre dont elle avait besoin.

L'univers semblait cependant décidé à se moquer d'elle lorsqu'elle découvrit le trou entre deux manuels.

-Non ? Non ? Nooon ! Mais quel dieu j'ai insulté sans le savoir ?

Il y eut un semblant de toux et Hermione tourna la tête vers la sortie du rayonnage, découvrant un jeune homme châtain qui la fixait d'un air un peu gêné.

Théodore Nott.

-Je l'ai terminé si tu le veux… Fit-il, poussant sur le rebord d'une des étagères le livre qu'elle cherchait.

-Euh… Fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire, mal à l'aise en présence de cet ancien mangemort.

Il hocha légèrement de la tête, ses yeux fuyant sur le côté, et s'esquiva, semblant disparaitre dans les ombres en laissant le livre derrière lui.

Hermione ne savait tout simplement pas quoi en penser.

-o-O-o-O-o-

La ruelle où elle se trouvait était devenue un peu plus sordide que dans ses souvenirs. C'était sans doute à cause de toutes les façades décrépies aux volets fermés, arborant sur leurs portes des panneaux « A VENDRE » qui semblaient avoir déjà une dizaine d'année.

Tout cela mériterait d'être rasé afin de construire quelque chose de mieux à la place. Des appartements modernes ou même des pavillons. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas les pavillons. Ça lui évoquait un quelque chose d'artificiel et des sitcoms américains.

De toute façon, ils ne pourraient jamais récupérer toutes les maisons. En tout cas certainement pas celle qui se trouvait tout au fond. Armant son appareil photo devant son visage, elle prit un cliché du bout de l'impasse qui semblait encore plus obscurci que le reste.

Là se tenait une maison tout à fait semblable aux autres et qui l'avait été durant un long moment d'ailleurs.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la demeure d'un sorcier.

Souriant d'un air moqueur et repoussant d'un geste de la main une longue mèche de sa tignasse rouge, elle passa le petit portail qui se trouvait devant l'escalier du porche et frissonna en sentant la magie passer sur elle comme un souffle.

Face à la porte, elle sortit une petite sacoche de l'intérieur de son manteau. Celle-ci se déroula en un ensemble de petits instruments. Avec un léger ricanement et sans se préoccuper que quelqu'un puisse la voir, elle commença à crocheter la serrure.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Doucement, Blaise se concentra pour laisser sa magie émaner de lui et il sentit à ses côtés Hermione faire de même. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentait le souffle chaud de la magie de Harry contre son visage, puis la sensation comme un jour blanc et neigeux provenir de Drago.

Ils avaient fini par comprendre que la position des protagonistes avait une importance, et que si les magies devaient être incorporées les unes après les autres, elles devaient fusionner avant toute tentative de sorcellerie appliquée.

La magie qui résultait des mélanges était fascinante en de nombreux points.

Après sept années à maitriser sa propre magie, à connaitre par cœur son gout, son odeur, sa sensation, c'était étrange de sentir cette nouvelle force, étrangère, plus puissante que ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu, plus instable… Plus dangereuse.

Ils s'harmonisaient désormais en un tout, tourné vers le même objectif, avant de lever leurs baguettes.

Ils entonnèrent presque d'une même voix le sort de bouclier autour de leur portion de terrain. Quand ils furent sûrs d'avoir bien étendu le film protecteur partout, sans laisser de trou, ils arrêtèrent le sort, tenant cependant la fusion de leurs pouvoirs, pour doucement les rappeler à eux.

Blaise ne voulait pas se souvenir du nombre de bleus qu'il arborait, principalement à cause de la dernière étape. Se retirer trop vite d'une collaboration faisait généralement exploser le tout et vous faisait voler sur quelques mètres. Surtout quand les protagonistes de celle-ci étaient puissants.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand ce fut terminé et jeta un regard à Hermione qui souriait fièrement, les manches repliées et ses cheveux châtains foncés aux reflets lie de vin ( elle n'avait finalement pas eu le courage de se teindre en rousse) attachés en queue de cheval.

La douce chaleur présente en cette fin de mois de mai les avait enjoints à déboutonner le haut de leurs chemises et à tomber les robes de sorciers.

-On devrait avoir cours plus souvent à l'extérieur, commenta Harry qui pensait visiblement à la même chose que lui, étirant avec bonheur les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

-Oui enfin, cela vaut surtout pour cette période. Je te rappelle certains cours de Soins aux créatures magiques avec de la neige jusqu'aux cuisses… Railla Drago.

-Pour ce que tu suivais de ces cours…

Blaise se détourna d'eux, n'ayant jamais eu ces leçons. Lui avait choisi Etudes des Runes et Etudes des Moldus en troisième année. Ce furent des choix par défaut vu qu'il haïssait toute forme de divination et n'avait aucun gout pour les animaux, même si le chat de Hermione ne semblait pas l'avoir compris.

Il laissa son regard voguer jusqu'à cette dernière qui relisait ses petites fiches de révision (encore) et dériva jusqu'à un autre des groupes, là où se trouvaient les deux Weasley, en compagnie de Thomas et de Dunbar.

Il ne pouvait pas les voir tous les deux, le frère et la sœur ensemble, sans éprouver un sentiment indéfinissable qui lui tordait légèrement l'estomac. Au moins, il semblait que les derniers rebondissements ne les avaient pas fâchés l'un contre l'autre.

Ayant comme senti son regard, Ginny se retourna et lui adressa un grand sourire ainsi qu'un signe de la main. Il se contenta d'hausser les sourcils et de pointer légèrement le visage dans une direction au-dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille pour lui faire signe de regarder.

En effet, le professeur Rogue se trouvait derrière elle et elle sursauta presque, surprise.

Il ne savait pas ce que l'homme disait, mais ça ne semblait pas très plaisant. Il évita de regarder précisément Ron, comme il le faisait depuis _l'incident du couloir_ (c'était tellement plus facile d'y penser comme à quelque chose d'anecdotique) _,_ ayant au fond encore peur d'y lire du mépris et de la colère. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, comme on dit. Et il passa au-dessus de la silhouette de Fay Dunbar avec agacement.

Se sentant légèrement abattu, il se tourna vers le landau d'Evangeline, légèrement à l'écart, et s'y appuya pour observer le bébé qui faisait la sieste, sa peluche de vif d'or retenue par un de ses petits bras.

La semaine prochaine commençait les examens. Les listes étaient déjà affichées à l'entrée, avec les salles de classes et les heures, sonnant comme un tic-tac la fin du refuge de Blaise. Poudlard était l'endroit où il pouvait prétendre avoir un futur, mais à partir de juillet, il se retrouverait à nouveau avec un jeu de cartes faussé, même si un joker était venu s'y frayer.

Il n'avait pas à rentrer à Raven's Park immédiatement, il prévoyait de loger alternativement à Lost Wood et à Grimmauld Place. Ainsi qu'occasionnellement chez d'autres. Lui et Drago avaient déjà fait la liste de toutes les fêtes, garden party et bals où ils devraient être vus pendant la Saison. Blaise avait de plus l'habitude de louer une chambre d'hôtel à Harrogate et à Eastbourne durant l'été.

Mais s'il était vrai qu'il pouvait physiquement s'échapper, il ne pouvait toujours rien construire sans risque. Prendre femme ou mari et avoir un jour la chance d'avoir lui aussi un enfant à lui.

Il caressa tendrement l'une des petites joues rebondies de la fillette.

Ce n'était pas qu'il en voulait un, maintenant, Merlin seul savait que non, mais il voulait avoir la possibilité de le faire, comme les autres.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à être trop préparée, se défendait Hermione dans son dos, alors qu'Harry lui avait fait sûrement part de son obsession pour ses fiches.

-Tu ne les connais pas déjà par cœur ? Fit justement celui-ci.

-Mais Harry ! Ca commence VENDREDI prochain. 8h. Devoir sur table de Sortilèges ! 14h Devoir sur table de Botanique ! 19H Devoir sur table de Potion ! VENDREDI !

-Parce qu'elle a aussi appris le planning des examens… Marmonna Drago avec sarcasme.

-C'est agaçant qu'ils aient dû tout contracter en quelques jours parce que nous sommes deux promotions à passer nos ASPICs, râla Blaise en tournant la tête vers eux. Je veux dire : 19H à 22H ? Sérieusement ? On va être crevé !

-C'était ça ou il nous faisait finir en juillet… Et tu connais les professeurs et leurs sacro-saintes grandes vacances ! Répondit son meilleur ami.

Ah ça… Si Blaise avait eu besoin de trouver un travail, il aurait sans doute cherché à devenir professeur. Ca semblait plutôt pépère comme boulot même s'il fallait supporter un grand nombre de morveux désagréables. Il se retourna en entendant Evangeline émettre des petits bruits et réalisa en souriant qu'elle parlait en dormant.

-Dites, pensa-t-il soudain. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'Evangeline durant les examens ?

Un long silence lui répondit.

-ON N'A PAS PENSE A EVY ! S'exclama brusquement Hermione en laissant échapper ses fiches de ses mains.

Elle semblait si horrifiée par son oubli, elle qui depuis plusieurs semaine prenait soin à tout bien préparer pour ces deux semaines qui semblaient être l'apothéose de son existence, que tous les garçons eurent de la peine pour elle.

-En fait…. Commença Harry, avant d'être coupé par un coup de sang de la part de leur professeur plus loin.

-CE N'EST PAS VRAI ?! VOUS AVEZ DE LA PUREE DE VERRACRASSE A LA PLACE DU CERVEAU ? CELA FAIT DEUX SEMAINES QU'ON TRAVAILLE LA DESSUS ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS FAIT POUR ARRIVER DANS CETTE CLASSE ? LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE, VOUS POURREZ FAIRE UN TRAIT SUR LES COURS DE MAGIE PURE OFFENSIVE !

Hermione et Harry semblaient désolés pour les pauvres septième année qui subissaient l'engueulade. Des gryffondors bien évidemment, parce que Rogue n'avait pas perdu son habitude de détester les rouge et or.

-Ah non ! Protesta pour sa part Drago. Je veux avoir ces cours ! Hors de question de se faire spolier par d'idiots petits lionceaux !

Harry lui jeta un regard agacé, avant de revenir sur le professeur Rogue et de laisser un rictus naitre sur ses lèvres. Un rictus que Blaise jugeait tout à fait inquiétant.

-Concernant Evangeline, j'ai ma petite idée…

Le black suivit son regard, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

-Lui ? Il ne va JAMAIS accepter.

-Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser la moindre chance de le faire !

-o-O-o-O-o-

La maison n'avait pratiquement plus rien à voir avec le temps où elle était enfant. Là où autrefois se tenait un salon-salle à manger fait d'une vieille table, de chaises, d'un canapé et d'une télévision, il n'y avait plus qu'un couple fait d'un vieux divan et d'un fauteuil disposé autour d'une table basse. Tout autour, il n'y avait que des étagères remplies de vieux livres. D'ailleurs l'endroit sentait les petites librairies miteuses.

Elle resta un instant perplexe en cherchant l'interrupteur de la lumière et en ne le trouvant pas… Avant de comprendre que le propriétaire avait retiré tout le réseau électrique. Quel gâchis.

Ouvrant les rideaux fermés de l'unique fenêtre, elle laissa entrer un peu de lumière dans cette grotte qui peu à peu, heureusement, s'imbibait de son propre parfum.

Elle pensa à entrer dans la cuisine mais s'immobilisa en repérant le mouvement d'une image.

C'était un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier datant du mois dernier. Sur la photo l'on pouvait voir un jeune homme, tout juste la vingtaine sans doute et plutôt beau de sa personne qui parlait à une estrade, éclairé de temps en temps par les flashs des photos.

« _**Harry Black Potter**_ _Raconte_ », disait la une.

-Alors c'est toi « Harry Potter », hein ? Fit-elle avec amusement en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

Elle en avait bien évidemment entendu parler, comme tout le monde. Elle avait été très curieuse, mais pas vraiment pour les même raisons que la plupart des personnes.

-Il parait que tu ressembles à ton père ? Lança-t-elle à la photo comme si le jeune homme allait se tourner vers elle et lui répondre.

« _En cette soirée brumeuse, Pré-Au-Lard, le Lord Harry James Black Potter a réuni autour de lui un certain nombre d'agents ministériels, de journalistes et tous ceux qui désiraient être présent à l'occasion d'une conférence de presse. La Gazette était naturellement mobilisée pour vous faire connaitre, à vous, qui n'avaient pu être présent, le récit de l'après Victoire et de ses espoirs pour l'avenir… Contenu retranscrit Page 2-3 et Analyse des spécialistes page 4-5._ »

Sur la double page suivante, il y avait plusieurs autres photos datant apparemment de moments différents. Il y en avait une où il était couvert d'éraflures et de bleus, l'air tout à fait constipé comme s'il se retenait de sauter à la figure de l'homme devant lui, une autre où il se frayait un chemin dans la foule, l'air effrayé, tout en tenant contre lui un couffin portatif. Sur la dernière, il semblait très élégant, à ce qui semblait être un mariage, et paraissait plus intéressé par l'homme à ses côté que par n'importe qui d'autre. Elle le comprenait, ce mec était trop jeune pour elle, mais il était tout à fait appétissant.

Par curiosité elle commença à lire quelques lignes de la conférence.

« _J'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre que certains d'entre vous éprouvaient une certaine curiosité, que j'aime à penser bienveillante, sur ce qui m'est arrivé ces derniers mois, depuis la Bataille de Poudlard._

 _Vous voulez savoir ? J'ai eu beaucoup de chance par rapport à d'autres, je n'ai pratiquement pas été blessé physiquement. J'ai évidemment souffert d'un épuisement physique et magique trois jours plus tard, quand l'adrénaline a cessé de me faire tenir debout. Ste Mangouste a bien communiqué à ce sujet il me semble. On m'a prescrit du repos, mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que repos et moi ça fait juste deux._

 _Cet été_ _les médias ont pu effectivement m'apercevoir, courant d'un procès à l'autre, me rendant à de nombreuses convocations pour dépositions. Moi, mais aussi mes compagnons d'armes. Je sais que certains m'accusent d'avoir plaidé en faveur d'anciens Mangemorts, et je ne répondrais ni par oui, ni par non, je dirais simplement que je n'ai dit que la vérité. Qu'elle aille dans le sens des Mangemorts ou non, parce que la justice c'est avant tout être capable de voir les faits de façon impartiale._

 _Puis la rentrée est arrivée et j'ai repris les cours, parce qu'obtenir mes ASPICs me paraissait incontournable. Je sais que l'on m'a proposé de rejoindre directement la formation des Aurors et que des équipes de Quidditch m'ont fait de la jambe, mais je tenais vraiment à vivre normalement la fin de mes études._

 _Je tiens d'ailleurs, tant que je suis là, à saluer la décision de la directrice de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, le professeur Minerval McGonagall, d'embaucher au sein de son personnel, une psychomage et de nous offrir, à tous, un suivi complet afin que nous puissions correctement tourner la page des heures sombres. Cela a été d'une grande aide à de nombreuses personnes et à moi particulièrement. »_

Cela continuait mais ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

Dans tout les cas elle s'était décidée : c'était ici qu'elle allait s'installer.

Restait à savoir combien de temps allait mettre le propriétaire à réaliser que sa maison était envahie ?

-o-O-o-O-o-

Severus Rogue resta muet un moment, un trop long moment, tout simplement estomaqué.

Durant ce temps, le gamin avait évidemment filé. Pour être précis, il avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette avant que le professeur n'ait fini d'ouvrir la bouche. Si on lui en avait laissé le temps, il aurait très certainement protesté et refusé. Qui donc se permettait-il de dire « Merci professeur et à demain » avant d'avoir entendu de réponse ?

Ce gamin était vraiment très mal élevé.

Mais avec Pétunia comme tante, il ne devrait certainement pas s'en étonner.

Foudroyant du regard le bébé qui avait été parachuté sur son bureau, il exprima très clairement son désaccord sur la situation :

-30 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Voilà, ça c'était fait. Que les examens commencent justement ce matin et qu'il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant le comptage des sabliers le laissait tout à fait indifférent. De toute façon Serpentard avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch et la coupe des Quatre Maisons appartenait quasiment aux serdaigles.

Potter (oui, il l'appelait toujours Potter ! L'appeler « Black » serait encore plus irritant) avait laissé une note sur le ventre de la petite fille, comme on déposerait un mode d'emploi sur un quelconque appareil moldu, et Severus s'en empara d'un geste sec.

-Awagnawa, fit Evangeline en jouant avec son pied gauche.

-On fait silence dans ma classe Miss ! L'interrompit-il avec fureur.

Il avait besoin de se concentrer. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer en plein examen de Sortilèges pour forcer les parents à trouver un autre babysitter… Et il avait lui-même cours avec les quatrième années dans une heure ! Mais à quoi pensaient-ils ?

-Vos parents sont deux idiots ! Clama-t-il à l'enfant. Et par Salazar laissez votre pied là où il doit être !

Il l'obligea à le lâcher, se rapprochant trop près de la fillette pour sa sécurité. Et il avait raison de se méfier puisqu'elle se mit à lui taper dessus avec sa peluche.

-Mais enfin ! S'exclama l'homme en se redressant et en lui adressant le regard qu'il réservait toujours aux nouveaux élèves pour leur premier jour.

Elle lui renvoya un regard suspicieux en serrant l'objet du crime contre elle.

C'était rond, c'était doré, cela avait deux petites ailes. C'était un vif d'or.

-Je vous retire 10 points Miss Black. A Gryffondor. Et je confisque ceci. Je peux vous assurer que vous apprendrez à me craindre !

Grossière erreur. A peine eut-il arraché la chose à ses petites mains que son visage se tordit horriblement et qu'un cri d'abord fluet, mais prenant petit à petit de l'ampleur comme une alerte à la bombe, sortit de sa bouche.

-Non ! Fit Severus. Non j'ai dit !

Les yeux se plissèrent, des larmes en sortirent et le bruit devint un long vagissement de protestation. Vaincu par ce spectacle répugnant, le sorcier s'empressa de remettre la peluche entre les mains de la petite, mais ce qu'il avait déclenché ne pouvait pas être aussi facilement réparé.

-Miss Black ! Cessez immédiatement votre comédie ! 10 points en moins ! 20 points en moins ! 30 ! Raah !

Il se mit à faire des allers retours devant son bureau, fixant avec frustration la petite créature. Puis, pris d'un éclair de génie, il fouilla dans le sac des affaires de l'enfant pour en sortir un biberon et se précipita pour ouvrir l'un de ses placards.

Il n'était peut-être plus professeur de potion, il n'en avait pas moins gardé une passion pour cet art et possédait ici un certain nombre d'ingrédients, dont de la sacro-sainte camomille.

Ah la camomille ! Remède universel pour calmer en douceur. Il la dosa au minimum en prenant en compte le poids et l'âge de sa patiente et en mélangea quelques gouttes avec du lait avant de présenter le biberon devant la bouche de la petite fille.

Vous croirez qu'elle se serait contentée d'avaler sagement ? Bien sûr que non ! Elle préféra continuer à s'égosiller comme une démente. Severus soupira en faisant tourner le biberon entre ses mains. Il lui aurait bien versé le liquide directement dans le bec s'il ne craignait pas qu'elle s'étouffe sottement avec.

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfant.

En plus celle-ci ressemblait à Drago, ce qui n'était pas très encourageant puisqu'il se souvenait des nombreuses crises de nerfs de son filleul : Arrachant les cheveux de sa gouvernante et de sa mère, se roulant par terre en frappant le sol de ses poings et de ses pieds…

Puis alors qu'il était penché sur ces souvenirs, il se souvint d'une astuce qu'utilisait Narcissa pour calmer son fils et enchanta sa lampe de bureau pour qu'elle se mette à jouer le meilleur morceau de piano dont il pouvait se rappeler.

Les notes résonnèrent dans la pièce, d'abord assourdies par les cris d'Evangeline, puis, petit à petit, l'intérêt de l'enfant se pencha sur le son et elle se tu, prenant un air attentif, ses yeux gris ouvert très rond et évoquant désormais le calme.

En l'observant, Severus pouvait presque revoir Narcissa assise au piano, jouant pour un petit garçon qui se tournait vers elle, et doucement, s'approchait pour s'emparer d'un morceau de robe, l'air en partie penaud.

La sorcière disait d'elle qu'elle allait « amadouer le dragon ».

Avec le temps, Drago s'était peu à peu enhardi à grimper sur le tabouret, puis s'était mis à jouer lui aussi. Depuis, le piano était devenu un véritable inhibiteur de ses colères. Il était regrettable qu'il ait cessé d'y jouer depuis la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Pas d'humeur » disait-il alors, et Severus comprenait, parce que le règne des ténèbres vu par le nouveau Voldemort et la plupart de ses mangemorts ne laissait aucune place pour la beauté et l'art. Tout ce qui sortait d'un instrument, tout ce qui émanait d'une peinture ou d'une belle tournure de phrase semblait être cannibalisé par un sentiment d'horreur.

Comme un rire déplacé au cœur d'un enterrement.

Que Drago se tienne encore loin des pianos était une preuve de plus qu'il n'avait pas guéri de cette période.

*Trop tôt…* Songea en lui-même Severus, même s'il reconnaissait que certaines améliorations étaient visibles, notamment grâce à la présence d'Evangeline dans son existence.

Fermant les yeux un bref instant, l'homme loua la Magie dans son immense Sagesse. Il n'aurait pas dû douter d'Elle, elle savait toujours ce qu'Elle faisait.

Même si en ce moment il aurait souhaité ne pas se trouver là, en face de ces billes d'acier qui le fixait.

Cela remontait des souvenirs troublants. Des choses qu'il préférait déposer dans sa pensine afin de ne pas s'appesantir sur les choix de son passé, mais il n'avait plus l'excuse de la guerre et de son rôle d'agent-double pour le faire. Il ne restait que sa lâcheté.

Et cela faisait longtemps que Severus ne cédait plus à de telles faiblesses, elles qui avaient fait ce qu'il était devenu. Qu'il avait longuement payé.

Il était d'une humeur bizarrement nostalgique ces derniers jours.

Renonçant à préparer son prochain cours, se disant qu'il trouverait bien de quoi occuper les poufsouffles et les serdaigles pendant les deux heures à venir, il se pencha sur la sensation étrange en se laissant retomber dans son confortable fauteuil de bureau, contemplant Evangeline qui trouvait finalement le biberon de camomille intéressant et tendait les bras vers lui en une mimique demandeuse.

Mais maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée, ce dernier était inutile et l'homme remplaça le contenu de ce dernier par de l'eau avant de le lui donner. Pour autant qu'un bébé puisse en avoir l'air, elle sembla déçue et rejeta l'objet dans un coin avant de se mettre à mâchouiller l'une des ailes de sa peluche.

Il l'ignora, trop occupé à décortiquer ce qu'il se passait en lui et attraper mentalement la source de son humeur mélancolique. Cela venait de son lien de magie familiale.

Fronçant les sourcils, perplexe, il se détourna de la petite fille pour fixer un petit portrait attaché dans un coin sombre du mur. C'était un simple fusain d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs remontés en un chignon travaillé. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs qui fixaient l'artiste d'un air sévère, mais là où chez Severus cela donnait juste une impression intimidante, le regard de la jeune femme semblait percer l'âme jusqu'au cœur.

Il comprenait aisément que l'on puisse tomber amoureux d'un tel regard. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus remarquable chez sa mère alors qu'elle n'était pas physiquement quelqu'un qu'un sorcier ou un moldu aurait défini de « belle ».

Eileen Rogue était actuellement la cheffe de la famille Rogue, d'un point de vue sorcier s'entend, et Severus pensa immédiatement à elle lorsqu'il songea à sa magie de famille habituellement plutôt muette et peu exigeante.

C'était souvent le cas avec la fondation d'une nouvelle famille sorcière. La magie de Famille puisait sa force dans son ancienneté et son enracinement profond au sein d'une lignée nombreuse et ininterrompue.

Chez les Rogue, elle ne pouvait se nourrir que de lui et de sa mère.

Mais il l'aurait senti si sa mère était rentrée en Angleterre. Selon les coutumes, elle se serait annoncée et il serait allé lui présenter ses respects. D'autant plus qu'elle aurait investi de nouveau la maison familiale…

La maison. Voilà d'où venait l'impression. Quelqu'un, qui n'était pas ses parents, mais qui pourtant était intégrée à leur magie de famille, avait investi SA maison.

Et avec ces critères très spécifiques, ça ne laissait le choix qu'entre deux personnes. Ses cracmols de petite sœur et petit frère.

*Oh non… Pas eux…* Gémit-il intérieurement en se massant la tempe.

Il n'avait pas assez d'Evangeline sur les bras, il fallait qu'on lui rajoute sa fratrie…

-o-O-o-O-o-

Harry redressa brusquement la tête de sa copie en sentant le lien l'unissant à sa fille s'étirer comme un élastique. Il planta de justesse sa plume sur son buvard pour éviter qu'une grosse tâche d'encre se forme sur le parchemin et croisa le regard de l'un des inspecteurs qui devait se demander pourquoi il s'arrêtait.

Se tournant en direction de Drago, il vit que ce dernier, à plusieurs rangées de son pupitre s'était de même laissé distraire.

Ce dernier haussa des épaules dans sa direction et retourna à son examen avant que l'on ne puisse penser qu'ils essayaient de tricher.

Harry reprit pareillement sa dissertation, se rassurant en se disant qu'Evangeline ne saurait être plus en sécurité qu'auprès du professeur Rogue.

Du moins… Tant qu'elle n'avait pas encore l'âge d'être affectée par ce qui sortait de la bouche de l'homme…

-o-O-o-O-o-

Passer par la cheminée n'avait pas été une bonne idée. DU TOUT. Il ne l'avait pas fait ramoner depuis l'année dernière et sortit du foyer dans un immense nuage de cendre qui envahi tout le salon.

Severus jura en sortant sa baguette et la fit tournoyer autour de lui pour aspirer les particules en suspension. Lorsque l'air eu retrouvé son habituelle invisibilité, il put alors se demander s'il avait bien atterrit au bon endroit.

Posant le cosy d'Evangeline qui toussa pour évacuer la cendre qu'elle avait aspirée, il visita son salon, un air effaré sur le visage alors qu'il caressait la texture pelucheuse d'un canapé rose qui ressemblait plus à un animal mort étendu qu'à autre chose. Et il y avait même le fauteuil assorti !

Il ne parlait même pas de la table en plastique noir, du tapis molletonné à motifs géométriques dans lequel ses bottes s'enfonçaient et des rideaux en voile rose fuchsia.

S'il n'y avait eu ses étagères remplies de livres de magie, il aurait vraiment cru qu'il avait atterrit par erreur dans le salon d'une hippie furieuse aux gouts en matière de décoration tout à fait discutables. Après coup, cela l'aurait sûrement fait sourire. Mais là, c'était SON salon et ça ne le faisait pas rire du tout !

-PERPETTTUUUAAAA ! Hurla t'il en refusant d'aller plus loin dans sa découverte de la maison de l'horreur.

Il entendit un bruit de chocs, ainsi qu'une série d'injures, et à son grand effroi, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier venant du sous-sol et le pan de bibliothèque qui cachait son passage secret s'ouvrir.

Salazar tout puissant… Mais qu'avait-elle fait AUSSI subir à son laboratoire de potion ?

De l'ouverture surgit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges et bouclés, le visage pâle, quoique rehaussé de blush, et les yeux aussi sombres que les siens. Elle portait une robe en laine aux motifs aussi violents pour les yeux que ceux du tapis, et une veste en jeans dont les quatre poches étaient réquisitionnées par des trombones, des négatifs de photographie et des feutres.

Severus cligna des yeux un moment, ayant le plus grand mal à la reconnaitre. Après tout, elle était encore une enfant la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Sa sœur fit de même, mais ses yeux à elle voguait du bébé à lui, puis :

-Depuis quand es-tu papa, Sev' ?

Le frisson d'horreur et d'indignation qui le parcourut suffit à le sortir de ses pensées.

-Ce n'est pas la mienne, et de toute façon, ce n'est PAS la question ! Que fais-tu ici ?! Pourquoi as-tu défiguré mon salon ?!

-Le salon de Papa et maman, rectifia t'elle en rejetant une mèche de cheveux en arrière, pas démontée pour un sou en se dirigeant vers le cosy d'Evangeline.

-MON salon. Et MON laboratoire de potion ! Que faisais-tu en bas ?

Elle se pencha vers la petite fille et lui sourit avant de plisser le nez en grimace, sans doute pour la faire réagir. Severus eut un léger rictus d'appréciation lorsque la fillette resta indifférente, continuant à mâchouiller sa peluche en cherchant ses pieds d'une main.

-Dis donc, à qui mon frère t'a-t-il kidnappé ? Demanda alors Perpetua qui une fois de plus esquivait ses questions.

-Je ne l'ai pas kidnappé. Elle est à deux de mes élèves et je m'en occupe pendant leur examen ! Dis-moi maintenant ce que tu fabriquais en bas avant que je ne décide de brûler cette horrible chose rose toute pleine de poil que tu as installée !

-Oh, puisque tu le prends comme ça ! S'agaça t'elle en se redressant, les poings sur les hanches. J'avais besoin d'une pièce sans fenêtre pour installer ma chambre noire. Tu sais ? Pour mes photos ? A moins que tu n'aies rien demandé à nos parents à mon sujet, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, puisque Malcolm et moi ne sommes que des détails mineurs dans ton incroyable existence de sorcier noir tout puissant !

Severus soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez pour calmer son envie irrépressible de lui hurler dessus comme si elle n'était qu'un autre de ses élèves.

-Ce dernier fait n'est plus d'actualité ET j'ai demandé de vos nouvelles à nos parents. Ces dernières n'incluaient pas une possible visite de ta part.

-Oh, en fait je ne suis pas là en visite ! Je vais vivre ici ! Je dirais même plus que je vis déjà ici !

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire plein de dent.

L'instant d'après Severus l'avait attrapé par la nuque et la poussait sans se préoccuper de ses cris de douleurs vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste de baguette.

-Aïe aïe aïe ! Tu ne peux PAS me mettre dehors, Sev' ! C'est aussi MA maison ! Couina-t-elle.

La porte se referma brusquement toute seule avant qu'il n'ait pu la jeter sur le perron, comme pour donner raison à sa sœur.

-QUOI ?! S'indigna Severus, surpris par la rébellion de sa demeure.

Il lança un nouveau alohomora, mais la porte se referma de nouveau aussi sec. Il resta immobile à l'entrée, foudroyant du regard les murs qui semblaient le narguer. Son fardeau entre ses mains resta silencieux un moment en le fixant avec de grands yeux faussement innocents.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas capable d'utiliser la magie, commença-t-elle alors l'air de ne pas y toucher, mais je connais ses règles. Seule Maman ou la Magie peut me bannir de la famille et donc de notre maison.

Il la relâcha sans douceur, se fichant de ses plaintes et agacé qu'elle soit celle qui ait raison.

Il avait passé tant de temps à vivre seul ici qu'il en avait oublié toutes ces choses.

Cette maison n'avait pas été magique au début, et même si Eileen Rogue avait tout fait pour limiter ses capacités, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre de la magie qui petit à petit s'était accrochée aux murs. Ce fut vers les cinq ans de Severus qu'elle commença à se manifester, tirant les rideaux toute seule quand elle jugeait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de lumières, faisant sauter régulièrement le disjoncteur parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'électricité et puis fermant les portes au nez de Tobias Rogue lorsque Eileen était en colère contre lui.

Ça avait été la goutte d'eau de trop pour l'homme de la famille qui avait alors sombré dans l'alcoolisme et tout ce qui allait avec.

Souvent, lorsqu'il revenait du bar ivre mort, la maison ne le laissait même pas entrer, les préservant, lui, son frère, sa sœur et sa mère, de ses humeurs violentes.

Severus avait donc toujours été reconnaissant envers sa magie de Famille… Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait un peu mieux la frustration qu'avait pu éprouver son père.

Un cri provenant du salon le sortit de ses réflexions amères et il se tourna vers le bébé pour voir ce qu'il lui arrivait encore.

Cependant, Perpetua l'avait devancé, attrapant l'enfant dans ses bras pour le bercer tout en chantonnant.

-Elle était triste d'être toute seule, Sev', fit-elle avec une voix gazouillante. Pas vrai ma petiote ? Tu veux être avec nous, tu ne veux pas que le vilain Sev' me mette à la porte !

Le concerné roula des yeux, exaspéré.

-Que sais-tu au juste des enfants Perpetua ? Et ne m'appelle PAS Sev' !

-J'appelle mon grand-fère comme je veux. Tout comme toi tu as l'obligeance de m'appeler Perry, et non pas cet horrible patronyme qu'a eu la bonté de m'affliger Maman. Tiens, regarde, on dirait qu'elle m'aime bien !

-Merveilleux, cracha-t-il. Et maintenant tu vas me dire comment tu es rentré chez moi ?

Il se souvenait quand même avoir fermé à clef.

-Maman m'a redonné l'adresse. Et j'ai crocheté la serrure.

L'homme en noir semblait vouloir se frapper la tête contre un mur, mais il se ravisa, songeant que ça lui ferait trop plaisir.

-Je devrais être à Poudlard, ils sont tous en pleins examens…

-Je croyais que tu étais professeur, pas baby sitter.

-JE croyais que tu étais au chômage, pas cambrioleuse !

-Papa et Maman ont une crise. J'ai largué mon mec. Malcolm a 3 enfants en bas âges. Et je ne suis pas au chômage, je suis une artiste. Une photographe pour être plus précise. Sois un gentil grand-frère et laisse-moi rester chez toi. Je t'aiderais à t'occuper de cette charmante poussinette ! Je ferais la cuisine !

-Hors de question.

La réponse ne sembla pas lui plaire puisqu'elle reposa Evangeline dans son cosy et vint planter un doigt dans le thorax de son frère.

-J'ai passé toute mon adolescence à BUDAPEST à cause de toi et tes merdes de magie noire. J'EXIGE donc que tu t'occupes de moi pour un temps indéterminé ! Et c'est ce que tu feras, sinon je ne m'appelle plus Perpetua Rogue !

-Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai déjà un bébé sur les bras ! Je n'en ai pas besoin d'un deuxième de 30 ans ! Et puis Budapest ce n'est pas le pire endroit au monde, loin de là !

La jeune femme fit la moue, avant de se laisser tomber sur le machin rose qui servait de canapé, les bras croisés en une attitude boudeuse.

Deux bébés. C'était vraiment ce avec quoi il se retrouvait.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Dans un pays frontalier, Harry Black Potter se demandait pourquoi il s'infligeait tout ça. L'heure du devoir sur table de potion avançait et les recettes se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Hermione, si elle n'avait pas été en train d'exécuter son examen de botanique, lui aurait sûrement conseillé d'arrêter de réviser une heure avant l'examen. Mais c'était ça, ou se demander où Rogue avait bien pu embarquer sa fille, puisque tous les cours de DCFM avaient été changés en heure de permanence.

Ou bien aussi écouter Ron se lamenter à ses côtés parce que lui aussi le sentait assez mal cet examen de potion.

L'un dans l'autre, cela ne l'aidait pas à vivre sereinement l'attente.

Dire qu'il y a quelques jours il ne comprenait pas tous ces élèves qui achetaient sous le manteau des potions calmantes, au bord de la crise de nerf… Mais en ce moment, il n'aurait pas dit non à une petite dose de joie-en-bouteille.

-Est-ce que c'est grave, si j'écris « philtre » à la place de « potion » ? Demanda le rouquin. Je me souviens jamais quoi est quoi.

-Je sais pas… Ca dépendra si le correcteur est tatillon ou pas ? Proposa Harry tout en sachant que Rogue ne laisserait jamais passer une imprécision pareille.

-Je suis mort. Si j'ai pas cet ASPIC, je pourrais pas rentrer au centre d'entrainement des Aurors ! Toi tu t'en fiche maintenant que tu vas te retrouver derrière un bureau à faire je-ne-sais-quoi…

-Aider la justice, Ron, répondit Harry d'un ton blasé. Et il te suffit d'avoir un Acceptable… Du moment que tu assures les autres matières… Cinq efforts exceptionnels, c'est ça ?

-« Il me suffit », ah ! Railla t'il en le fixant de travers. Compte mes matières et tu verras que je n'en ai QUE cinq. Donc je dois cartonner aux cinq !

-Dis toi, que moi, pour entrer là où je veux, il me faut au minimum un optimal et deux efforts exceptionnel, ainsi qu'aucune note en dessous de « acceptable ». Donc, j'ai la pression aussi, pour mon « travail de bureau ».

Ron se renfrogna :

-Ils sont fous de nous en demander autant.

-Eh bien… On vise pas le plus simple en même temps. Le département de la Justice Magique est l'un des plus sélectifs, avec le Département des Mystères, donc… Bein… On a juste à assurer…

-Si j'ai mes putains de cinq Efforts Exceptionnels, le prochain qui me traite de crétin, je le cogne. Le prochain qui traite les Weasley de crétin, je le cogne.

-Tu crois que Ginny va bien s'en sortir ? Demanda Harry en songeant en réalité plus à Luna, qui pouvait être tellement brillante, mais aussi tellement facilement déconcentrée.

Il lui semblait que ses notes en devoirs écrits n'étaient pas fantastiques car elle avait tendance à digresser sur du hors-sujet.

-Ouais, je me fais pas d'inquiétude pour Ginny. Pas pour les ASPICs en tout cas. Je me demande juste si elle va vraiment être acceptée dans une équipe de quidditch. Elle joue bien, hein, mais… Est-ce que ça suffira ? Maman est assez inquiète à ce sujet. Elle aurait préféré que Ginny… Bein fasse comme elle, à l'ancienne.

-Tu veux dire se marier et être une femme au foyer ? Ginny ? On parle bien de la même personne ?

-C'est pourtant ce que font beaucoup de filles. Chercher son futur mari à Poudlard sans se préoccuper du nombre d'ASPICs qu'elles auront. Parfois –très rarement, hein- je me dis que j'aurais dû naitre fille… Puis je vois Parvati pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps parce que ses parents l'ont fiancé sans lui demander son avis, et là je me trouve très bien en garçon.

-Merde. J'étais pas au courant pour Parvati. Padma aussi, du coup ?

-Ouais, je pense.

-C'est stupide, Padma a d'excellentes notes, elle pourrait faire carrière dans n'importe quel métier.

-Ouais, mais la famille Patil est très traditionnelle à ce que j'ai entendu, donc… Les Prewett l'étaient aussi, mais tu connais Papa, pas moyen qu'il force Ginny à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté.

De toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, Harry pressentait qu'Arthur n'aurait pas pu tenir tête à la rouquine.

Celle-ci fit justement son entrée dans le bâtiment, accompagnée de Zabini qui, comme eux deux, n'avait pas pris botanique, mais qui contrairement à eux, n'avait pas l'air inquiet du tout pour les potions.

Ron se renfrogna, maugréa quelque chose dans sa barbe et sembla tout d'un coup trouver urgent de savoir faire la différence entre potion et philtre. Le brun à ses côtés ne commenta pas, sachant cependant que l'allure nonchalante du black n'était PAS la raison de cette réaction. Parce qu'il les connaissait très bien, il pouvait sentir cette espèce de tension bizarroïde qu'émettaient le frère et la sœur et il se demandait avec inquiétude quand est-ce que cette façade de fausse camaraderie exploserait brusquement.

Pour le coup, il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard de reproche à Zabini qui lui fit en réponse les gros yeux.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme si je venais de te marcher sur la queue ?!

-Tu es agaçant, tu sais, répondit Harry.

Il savait qu'il était injuste et que le serpentard n'avait rien fait d'autre que s'avancer vers lui, mais il était tout de même à l'origine de cet imbroglio avec les Weasley.

-Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de l'examen de potion, décida Zabini.

-C'est ça.

-Harry, ne sois pas désagréable, on venait juste vous tenir compagnie ! S'indigna Ginny en lui faisant à son tour les gros yeux. D'autant plus que tout se passera très bien, vos notes à tous les deux sont tout à fait honorables depuis que le professeur Slughorn a remplacé Rogue !

-Ouais mais Slughorn est un lèche botte, la contredit Ron. Qui te dis qu'il ne nous mets pas des bonnes notes à Harry et à moi à cause de tout le côté « guerre » ?

Harry laissa de côté l'argumentaire de la rousse puisque Zabini vint s'adosser au mur près de sa place sur le banc où il se tenait assis. Il s'était placé dans le hall car il voulait guetter la sortie de Hermione et Drago de la Grande salle.

Non pas qu'il craignait un quelconque foirage de leur part puisque… Ces deux-là s'étaient changés en encyclopédies vivantes. Mais lui, il aimait bien voir des têtes amies après une épreuve.

-Dis Harry… Commença Zabini en regardant le mur en face de lui. Tu ne me fais tout de même pas la tête parce que je sors avec ton ex ?

-Nooon, répondit aussitôt Harry avec une grimace. Bizarrement, ça passe mieux que je le pensais. Et je ne fais pas la tête, ça c'est ma tête normale avec toi.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir accablé en réponse.

-Tu sais. Je fais VRAIMENT ce que je peux pour devenir ton ami, mais tu n'es pas du tout coopératif.

Harry se tourna vers lui pour lui faire un grand sourire :

-Viens avec moi, deux minutes.

Les deux roux cessèrent leurs harangues pour les fixer, incrédules puis soupçonneux, se lever et partir vers le bout du couloir.

-On revient dans deux minutes ! Leur lança Harry du coin du tournant avant d'attraper l'autre brun plutôt perplexe et de le faire entrer de force dans un passage secret qu'il referma derrière eux.

-D'accord, très subtil. Ils ne vont pas trouver ça bizarre du tout… Lança Zabini avant que la lumière d'un lumos ne les éclaire et qu'Harry passe à l'attaque.

-Dis-moi, tu pensais à quoi en faisant ta déclaration à Ron et en sortant le jour d'après avec Ginny ?!

Un regard noir le foudroya aussitôt.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois très bien placé pour jouer les monsieurs la morale en amour.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi on n'est pas amis ? Eh bien voilà, c'est à cause de ton comportement ! Toujours le premier à juger les autres, mais toi, personne n'en a le droit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es Blaise Zabini l'irréprochable !

-Je n'ai JAMAIS prétendu être irréprochable.

-Bien, alors que penses-tu que dois ressentir Ron, à ton avis ? Tu… Tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de mettre ça au clair et de te répondre clairement !

-Oh, alors c'est moi qui prends tout ? Déjà, on était deux, Ginny ET moi, et puis qu'est ce que tu fais de mes propres sentiments ? Oh pauvre Ron déboussolé –et pas si déboussolé que ça d'ailleurs, il me l'a fait comprendre- moi j'ai été publiquement rejeté ! Blessure d'orgueil et blessure d'amour, tu veux qu'on fasse les comptes ? Oui j'étais en train de développer de l'affection pour ce crétin ! Mais bon, tu me croiras pas, pas vrai ? Parce que je suis un horrible serpentard incapable d'éprouver des sentiments !

Harry laissa passer l'injure sur les serpentards. C'était bien trop facile de la part de Zabini et il ne comptait pas tomber dans ce piège.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu ne connais pas Ron, pas comme moi. Ce qu'il a appris l'a touché. Même si ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va laisser tomber Fay pour toi. Je veux dire… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que toi et Ginny alliez si vite ?

-Ginny est la seule personne qui n'exige pas de moi des réponses ou des confidences et qui m'accepte comme tel. Alors… Je n'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction pour mes agissements.

Sans autre forme de procès, il s'extirpa de l'étroit tunnel et rouvrit le tableau qui cachait l'ouverture. Harry le suivit et le regarda retrouver sa petite amie, la prendre par la taille et l'embrasser avant de l'accompagner vers le grand escalier.

Ron n'était plus sur le banc et il le chercha des yeux avant d'entendre le tableau se refermer derrière lui. Harry se retourna pour se rendre compte que son ami s'était caché derrière et avait probablement tout entendu. Il avait entre ses mains un morceau de tissu plié – un mouchoir certainement- et le fixait avec une expression sombre.

-Au moins… C'est clair maintenant, déclara t'il.

Harry ne sut s'il devait lui sourire ou faire la grimace.

Du coup il ne fit rien.

-o-O-o-O-o-

-Dix points en moins à Gryffondor ! Tonna Severus alors que la petite fille gesticulait dans tous les sens et lui donnait des coups de pieds en hurlant tandis qu'il bataillait pour lui enfiler son pyjama.

-Et si tu arrêtais de brailler aussi fort qu'elle ? Proposa Perpetua qui lisait un magazine, confortablement installée sur son fauteuil rose à fourrure.

-Et si tu m'aidais ?! Hurla l'homme, exaspéré.

De l'exemplaire Severus Rogue, il n'y avait plus rien. Son col était défait parce qu'une petite main s'y était accroché de toute ses forces quand il avait essayé de lui donner le bain, il y avait une grosse trace de lait aux épinards vomi sur le devant de sa robe et sur ses manches, des marques de bave un peu partout, parce que bien évidemment, l'enfant adorait mettre les mains à sa bouche avant de toucher la première pauvre personne à proximité et ses chaussures et le bas de ses vêtements s'étaient trempés lorsque la baignoire s'était renversée sur lui.

-Tu as raison, je ne sais pas du tout m'occuper d'un bébé, lâcha Perpetua d'une voix négligente en tournant une page.

Severus chercha un instant à savoir dans quelle maison de Poudlard elle aurait pu être envoyée, avant de soupirer de dépit parce qu'il ne voulait pas enlever des points à Serpentard.

-Tu es l'être le plus inutile que je connaisse ! Lui lança-t-il à la place, ce à quoi il reçut un « Merci, et c'est quand qu'on mange ? », parce qu'en dépit de ce qu'elle avait affirmé plus tôt, elle ne semblait pas douée de talent pour la cuisine.

Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle lui opposa une expression offensée :

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui fait bouillir des trucs depuis toujours !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ICI alors ? Lui demanda-t'il en attachant férocement les boutons pressions du pyjama d'Evangeline alors qu'elle recrachait à nouveau sa sucette pour continuer à exprimer son mécontentement.

Il la lui remit aussitôt dans le bec.

-Oh, je pensais me rendre demain matin à Londres, au Chaudron baveur, d'ailleurs…

-Je ne t'y transplanerais PAS.

Evangeline recracha la sucette et Severus, ayant de toute façon fini avec l'habillage, lui fourra son anneau de dentition dans les mains. Cela sembla attirer son attention.

-Puh, radin ! Lui lança Perpetua.

-Et puis de toute façon, que comptes-tu faire au chemin de Traverse ?

Il retint de justesse la suite qui ressemblait à : une cracmolle n'a rien à faire là-bas.

-Je veux me faire embaucher par la Gazette du Sorcier, répondit-elle en secouant un exemplaire du journal, celui où l'on voyait Potter en couverture pour sa conférence de presse.

La nouvelle laissa l'ex maitre des potions complétement muet. Il attrapa quand même Evangeline qui en roulant sur le ventre s'était dangereusement approchée du bord de la table.

-Quoi ? Il n'y a pas besoin de savoir manier la magie pour faire des photographies sorcières. Il faut juste les bonnes pellicules et révélateurs, c'est dans mes cordes !

-Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, ils ne t'engageront jamais.

Pas une cracmolle en tout cas, continua-t-il dans sa tête.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Pourtant ça n'a pas dérangé le _kis varázsló (1)_ de m'embaucher. J'ai pris de belles photos en tant que reporter là-bas, je suis certaine que mon portofolio devrait les intéresser.

-C'est le principal quotidien sorcier de hongrie, c'est ça? Fit Severus en tentant de cacher son étonnement. Mais si ça marchait bien pour toi là-bas, pourquoi es-tu partie?

Sa sœur fit la grimace comme si elle avait espéré qu'il ne lui pose pas cette question.

-La politique sorcière hongroise est corrompue, je t'en parle pas. J'ai été obligée de magouiller dans tous les sens pour ça et j'ai peut-être pigeonné la mauvaise personne... Bref, ça a commencé à sentir le roussi pour moi quand une bande de gorilles a menacé mon mec, enfin mon ex, pour savoir où je me trouvais. Ce branleur leur a tout déballé et je ne dois ma présence ici en un seul morceau qu'à la chance qui m'a fait sortir acheter une bouteille de vodka.

Severus cligna les yeux, se réjouit un instant de ne pas avoir été le seul « cas » de sa famille, puis trouva cette histoire tout à fait désespérante. Cette aptitude à fréquenter des gens louches devait leur venir de leur père.

Connaissant désormais l'histoire, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de partir, pas si sa vie ou du moins son intégrité physique était en danger près de leur parent. Il espérait juste que ces derniers, Malcolm, femme et enfants n'en profiteraient pas pour suivre son exemple. Il se trouvait très bien avec sa famille loin de lui.

-Très bien, tu peux rester ici. Lâcha-t-il alors dans un soupir. De toute façon notre magie l'a déjà décidé et je ne tiens pas à me la mettre à dos.

-Quel prévenant grand frère tu fais... Railla-t-elle.

-Je n'ai rien signé à ce sujet.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle pour voir le sourire tordu de la jeune femme. Au moins, elle comprenait son humour. Gouts d'intérieurs mis à part, ils pourraient peut-être cohabiter un certain temps...

-Sev'...

...Ou peut-être pas finalement.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-...La petite est en train de baver sur toi.

Avec un petit cri de dégout, il éloigna Evangeline à bout de bras et celle-ci, privée de son bavoir humain, repartit en sanglots déchirants.

-Bon, il est plus que temps de rendre cette créature démoniaque à ses parents! Décida t'il en avisant l'heure.

L'examen écrit de potion était presque terminé.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Harry s'apprêtait à petit déjeuner avec Hermione. On était samedi, en pleine semaine d'ASPICs, mais elle avait décidé d'arrêter de camper à la bibliothèque.

Harry était doublement heureux parce que l'examen écrit de potion était derrière lui et qu'il s'était révélé moins tarabiscoté que ce qu'il avait prévu. Lundi, ils commençaient avec Défense Contre les forces du Mal et désormais seule la Métamorphose pourrait le tenir en échec. Ensuite il aurait quelques jours de libre avant les examens pratiques et oraux.

Bref, ce fut parce qu'il était sur un petit nuage de joie qu'il ne tiqua pas, au contraire d'Hermione, en passant dans le hall d'entrée.

Celle-ci, qui était dans un état normal, avait jeté son regard habituel aux sabliers de points et s'était fendue d'une exclamation d'horreur. La petite bulle d'Harry éclata alors et il sortit sa baguette à la recherche de la personne à stupéfixer.

-Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? S'épouvanta Hermione en s'approchant de leur sablier.

Gryffondor n'était pas très glorieusement placé cette année, mais effectivement, Harry ne se souvenait pas d'un tel gouffre de rubis.

La gryffondor chercha autour d'elle d'un air éperdu avant d'apercevoir la directrice et de l'appeler.

\- Que se passe-t-il Miss Granger? Demanda McGonagall en s'avançant vers eux. Il y a-t-il un problème ?

-Oui, il se passe quelque chose avec notre sablier, c'est comme si on avait brusquement perdu 500 points en un jour!

Harry s'écarta pour lui laisser la place, en profitant pour assurer au passage que cette fois-ci, il n'y était pour rien. Il n'oubliait pas l'amer retrait de points durant sa première année suite à l'affaire « Norbert ». La directrice le regarda avec un rien d'air soupçonneux et put se rendre compte du massacre par elle-même.

-En effet, c'est très étrange... Je vais vérifier le Livre des Points.

Elle fit apparaitre un gros manuscrit et tourna une page en arrière en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

\- « _20 points retirés à Gryffondor pour agression de professeur à la peluche_ » ? « _40 points retirés à Gryffondor pour couche pleine d'excréments_ » ? _« 10 points retirés pour bouderie non autorisée_ »? « _30 points retirés pour gaspillage de ressources naturelles_ » ?

La directrice s'arrêta là mais il semblait y en avoir encore. Ses deux élèves furent intérieurement impressionnés par sa retenue lorsqu'elle ferma le livre et le fit disparaitre, avec juste un petit pincement de lèvres exprimant son état intérieur.

Elle se mordit un peu plus la lèvre, puis fit demi-tour vers la grande salle en hurlant:

-SEEEVEEEERRRRUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS!

-En plus rien ne dit qu'Evangeline sera une Gryffondor, lâcha Hermione alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore dans le hall, ne sachant pas trop s'ils devaient être amusés ou abasourdis.

-Tu crois qu'on peut essayer de leur faire croire qu'elle sera une serpentarde et baisser leurs points à eux ? Demanda le brun d'un ton très intéressé.

-Harry…

-Mais quoi ? Ca va pas les tuer, c'est Serdaigle qui va gagner de toute façon !

Ce fut lui qu'elle regarda alors avec un air tendrement exaspéré tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à leur tour vers la grande salle pour profiter eux aussi du spectacle.

 _A suivre..._

C'est du google traduction. Je ne parle pas un mot de hongrois, même si j'adorerais visiter !

 _Bon voilà, il fallait que je place Perpetua Rogue. A travers elle, je vais pouvoir aborder la thématique « cracmol » et j'avoue que ça m'enthousiasme ! Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre était plutôt calme, même si j'ai lancé des choses nécessaires pour la suite. Le chapitre à venir est… Bien plus intéressant j'imagine ! Il y aura un arrière gout de lime si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Histoire de conclure la partie 1 en beauté !_

 _Chapitre suivant : Adieu Poudlard, où Drago va recevoir un beau cadeau d'anniversaire !_


	45. -HS- La rose sans épines

_Hey tout le monde ! Et non – ce n'est pas encore le prochain chapitre, mais plutôt quelque chose pour vous faire patienter et surtout pour fêter les 200 favoris ! Wouah, je suis impressionnée et surtout tellement reconnaissante ! Merci d'aimer cette histoire ! Cela me donne encore et toujours l'envie de faire de mon mieux et de vous faire plaisir !_

 _Donc voilà, pour vous, un hors-série du passé dont l'héroïne est… TADAAAAM… Narcissa !_

 _C'est une histoire que je gardais dans un coin de mon esprit à son sujet, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Note : J'ai décidé d'un commun accord avec moi-même de ne pas respecter toutes les dates de naissances de la génération des parents, parce qu'elles ont été données bien après la publication de la plupart des romans et que je m'étais fait mes propres idées. Par exemple, je trouve plus amusant qu'Arthur Weasley et Lucius aient été de la même année (ça c'est un truc que j'ai dans la tête depuis le tome 2, lorsqu'ils se disputent comme des chiffonniers dans Fleury &Bott). Et Lucius et Narcissa n'ont jamais été à Poudlard ensemble. Par contre il a vaguement connu Bellatrix. Je préfère étaler beaucoup plus les personnages dans la ligne de temps. _

_Donc ne vous étonnez pas !_

 _-L'histoire commence entre le chapitre « Héritages » et « Invasion de Malefoy au Manoir », bref, lors de la préparation du mariage de Harry et Drago -_

 _._

 **HS – La rose sans épines**

.

-Un deux trois… Un deux trois… Un deux… Harry !

Le jeune homme s'écarta brusquement alors que son pied venait à nouveau d'écraser à moitié celui de sa cavalière.

-Pardon Narcissa ! Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause !

La sorcière poussa un soupir avant de lui accorder son souhait d'un mouvement du poignet. Trop heureux d'avoir un moment pour souffler, le brun ne se fit pas prier, se précipitant vers un rebord pour s'asseoir. Fuyant les Malefoy en général, les deux Black s'étaient retirés avec le vieux gramophone dans la serre du Manoir. En réalité plus une verrière contenant un salon pour prendre le thé l'après-midi tout en étant entouré de plantes.

Harry fit craquer son cou trop crispé avant d'observer sa future belle-mère qui s'était plongée dans la contemplation d'un arbuste orné de fleurs d'une incroyable couleur entre le violet et le rose. Se laissant glisser vers elle, il fut happé par un agréable parfum.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, faisant apparemment brusquement sortir la sorcière de ses pensées.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ces fleurs.

Elle lui sourit d'un air très doux avant de répondre :

-C'est un rosier, un « cardinal de richelieu »…

-Oh… Il est très joli en tout cas.

-Il est surtout dépositaire d'un secret, lui répondit-elle avec un air malicieux.

Harry avait l'air sincèrement étonné, fixant la plante sans voir de quoi elle parlait.

-Cela te plairait-il de le connaitre ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu peux m'en parler, oui, bien sûr !

La blonde sourit un peu plus devant sa curiosité et avec un petit soupir rêveur, replongea en pensée dans une période qui lui apparaissait désormais bien lointaine.

\\_/-\\_/-\\_/

A chaque naissance des filles Black, leur mère, Druella, planta un rosier en pot.

La plante de Bellatrix grandit pour devenir un amas d'épines qui ne donna jamais de fleurs.

Le pot contenant celle d'Andromeda se renversa un jour de grand vent et le rosier s'enracina alors dans la terre meuble du sol, poussant dés lors de façon sauvage et incontrôlable.

Probablement abusée par le comportement de ses deux premières filles, Druella offrit à sa dernière enfant un rosier de toute beauté, mais dépourvu d'épines.

« La fille sans épines » fut le surnom de Narcissa au sein de la famille et la jeune fille, actuellement, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le rosier d'un air pensif, songeant que leur futur à tous les deux était lié.

Ce rosier et elle étaient pareils. Soigneusement entretenus, sages, beaux, et très strictement réduits aux limites d'un pot.

Quel remarquable sadique avait bien pu avoir l'idée de priver ces magnifiques fleurs convoitées de leur seule et légitime défense ? La jeune fille se sentait protectrice à leurs égards, sachant que n'importe qui pouvait arracher l'un des fragiles boutons violets sans que la plante ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit…

… Comme elle d'ailleurs.

Arrosant avec attention l'arbuste, elle repensa alors à l'entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa mère. L'été touchait à sa fin, annonçant de même la fin de la Saison. Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Narcissa avait été introduite dans la société et son sort avait finalement été scellé.

Sans défense elle allait être offerte à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

« Excellente famille ! » Avait dit sa mère. « Un sorcier qui aura de l'avenir ! ». « Avec de l'expérience et de la maturité ! ». « Plutôt bel homme » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil tout à fait déplacé.

Quelle importance ? De toute façon on ne lui demandait même pas son avis ! Elle n'avait PAS de choix à faire ! Et personne d'ailleurs n'avait pris la peine de lui dévoiler le nom de son futur époux ! Non… Quelle utilité avait-elle à savoir ça ? D'ailleurs elle s'en fichait, peu importe son nom. D'ailleurs peu importe le reste ! Il pourrait être vieux, moche et avoir le charisme d'une huitre, elle devrait être devant l'autel avec lui et lui donner un héritier ! Point. Là était la seule mission de son existence.

Etre douce, belle et docile.

EXACTEMENT comme ce rosier.

Elle se redressa quand la porte de la serre s'ouvrit sur sa plus grande sœur.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Bellatrix semblait plutôt de bonne humeur.

-Cissy ! Ma chérie !

-Bella !

Les deux femmes se jetèrent dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre et s'embrassèrent sur les joues avant de se diriger vers la petite table en verre qui se tenait non loin.

-J'ai un million de choses à te raconter ! Fit la brune avec enthousiasme.

-Moi aussi…

Son ton à elle fut plus déprimé qu'autre chose.

-Que se passe-t-il chérie ?

Narcissa lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant. L'époque où ses grandes sœurs vivaient avec elle, toujours prêtes à la conseiller et à la protéger lui manquait.

-Mon futur époux a été choisi.

Bellatrix répondit à cela par une grimace. Elle, avait dû pour sa part épouser Rodolphus Lestrange et son mariage ne semblait pas pour ainsi dire très heureux. L'homme était un peu bizarre et ses relations avec son frère cadet l'étaient encore plus. Narcissa ne voulait RIEN savoir à ce sujet et évitait à Poudlard Rabastan comme la peste.

A une époque ce dernier s'était mis en tête qu'il pourrait être son futur époux, comme si une telle idée n'avait pas été complètement sordide. Heureusement une telle chose était impossible : les Black ne gagneraient rien à marier leurs filles dans la même famille, car au final tout était une question d'alliance et d'argent. Rabastan n'avait jamais été un assez bon parti pour elle et elle n'avait pas hésité à le lui faire savoir quand il avait commencé à s'en vanter dans leur salle commune.

-J'imagine que Mère ne t'a pas donné d'information… Disons… « superflue », devina Bellatrix avec un froncement de nez.

-En effet… Je…

Plaçant une main sur sa bouche, Narcissa ferma péniblement les yeux, ravalant ses inquiétudes.

-Dis-moi Bella… Comment ça s'est passé avec ton époux… Quand tu l'as rencontré et puis… Après le mariage… ?

Une nouvelle grimace déforma les traits de la brune, avalant sa salive comme si elle avait un très mauvais gout dans la bouche.

-Les fiançailles ne sont pas difficiles. C'est la première nuit du mariage qui l'est.

-C'est donc SI désagréable ?

-Ça l'a été. Et les consignes de Mère n'étaient pas vraiment d'une grande aide. « S'allonger, se détendre et le laisser faire », qu'est-ce donc que ça ? J'étais à moitié déchiré entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et de lui lancer un doloris pour qu'il me laisse tranquille…

Voilà qui ne rassurait vraiment pas Narcissa. Oh, comme à cet instant elle enviait Andromeda qui avait fui la maison pour se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait !

-Mère s'inquiète que tu n'aies toujours pas d'enfant, tu sais… Lâcha-t-elle alors d'un ton incertain.

-Mère peut s'inquiéter tant qu'elle veut, j'ai bien fait comprendre à Rodolphus que je ne me laisserais pas saillir comme un animal ! Et puis je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de marmots braillant et pleurant en ce moment ! Termina Bellatrix avec un frisson de dégout.

-Pourquoi spécifiquement « en ce moment » ?

Le sourire revint aussitôt sur les lèvres de sa sœur qui se pencha sur la table, l'air de vouloir lui confier un secret.

-Le seul avantage à Rodolphus, ce sont ses contacts. En ce moment, avec la Saison, nous tournons de salons en salons, mais il y a de cela plusieurs semaines, il a commencé à me parler de cet homme que son père lui a présenté à son club…

-Il fréquente le même club que Père ?

-Oh non, pas vraiment. Le Castel est un club plus politique qu'autre chose, tandis que le Manticore que fréquentent les Lestrange réunit tout un tas d'austères individus se prétendant des chercheurs tournés sur l'étude des Arts Sombres… Enfin, apparemment. Qu'en sais-je, moi, pauvre FEMME ? Ces lieux me sont interdits d'accès !

Narcissa sourit devant l'emphase dramatique de sa sœur. Sans rien en montrer, ayant peur de la désapprobation de sa mère, elle admirait secrètement le militantisme pour la cause féminine de Bellatrix. Celle-ci avait un tel courage… Une telle force…

Si enfant Narcissa, et même Andromeda, s'étaient trouvé à se plaindre de leur sœur qui prenait toute la place, ne leur laissant que peu de possibilité de s'illustrer auprès de leurs parents, aujourd'hui Bella était un soutien inestimable dans la vie de la jeune sorcière.

-…Enfin bref, reprit la brune, ceci n'est pas le sujet. Toujours est-il que cet homme que Rodolphus a rencontré, j'ai eu l'occasion de faire moi-même sa connaissance lors du dîner intime organisé par Lord Graham. Et par Morgane, Cissy, il est tellement… Tellement charmant… Et même ce terme est trop fade pour le décrire.

Narcissa cligna des yeux, très surprise d'entendre tout d'un coup sa sœur faire les louanges d'un homme qui n'était pas leur père ou leur estimé oncle.

-Eh bien, pour que tu dises cela, il doit en effet avoir toutes les qualités que l'on attend d'un homme…

-Plus que tu ne l'imagine. C'est un véritable modèle de beauté, des traits nobles, racés, avec des manières irréprochables et une voix si intense et si suave… Quand il te parle, tu as l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante du monde… Cissy, il ne m'a pas regardé comme si je n'étais qu'une petite épouse de noble… Non, c'est comme s'il m'avait compris, s'il avait vu à quel point ce carcan m'étouffait… Et nous avons eu une discussion si délicieuse… Il est d'une intelligence et d'une finesse…

-Eh bien… Bella… Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais jurer que tu es tombée sous le charme de ce mystérieux inconnu !

-Oh non ! … Enfin… Peut-être un peu pour être honnête… Mais je ne veux pas l'embarrasser de telles broutilles, non, qu'il continue à me considérer comme un être ayant de la valeur et doté de grands pouvoirs me suffit amplement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir l'aider. Heureusement je sais que je le reverrais bien vite. On l'annonce à la table de Lord Nott ce samedi.

-Mais qui est donc ce sorcier ? S'intrigua Narcissa en fronçant le nez. Est-ce un noble pour se faire ainsi inviter partout ? La façon dont tu en parles laisse penser que nous ne le connaissons pas alors que nous sommes parents avec toute l'aristocratie britannique !

-Il se présente sous le titre de Lord Voldemort. Je ne connais pas sa nationalité mais son accent n'a aucun défaut, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il pourrait être britannique. Ou qu'il aurait vécu un temps certain à Londres. Je dirais qu'il a presque cinquante ans même s'il fait mystère de son vrai âge, et tout ce que j'ai appris de lui lors de notre conversation, c'est qu'il a passé les trente dernières années à voyager de pays en pays pour étendre ses connaissances en magie…. Comme je l'envie…

Narcissa la fixa, interdite. Elle-même ne pouvait s'imaginer errer ici et là sans port d'attache. Si elle appréciait occasionnellement quelques séjours à la station balnéaire de Bath, Paris, la Côte d'Azur ou même Venise et Barcelone, elle avait toujours besoin de revenir là où se trouvaient ses racines.

*Comme cette plante…* Songea t'elle en elle-même en jetant un coup d'œil à son rosier.

Bellatrix, comme souvent, semblait avoir oublié les soucis de sa sœur, et continua ses descriptions de la vie qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était mariée, revenant continuellement sur ses propres commentaires approuvés par son mystérieux Lord.

Souvent Narcissa s'était demandée ce que pouvait donner sa grande sœur si indépendante en état d'amour… Maintenant elle regrettait un peu.

Finalement, même en grandissant les choses n'avaient pas changées : Bellatrix prenait toujours autant de place.

\\_/-\\_/-\\_/

De toute façon, ce n'était vraiment pas comme si Narcissa pouvait faire quoi que ce soit au sujet de son mariage prochain, c'est pourquoi elle aborda sa sixième année à Poudlard, forte de cette nouvelle donnée et de la résolution d'arriver à faire cracher à quelqu'un le nom de son promis.

Ce n'était pas comme si avec tout ce ramassis de fils et filles d'aristocrates et de petits bourgeois fouineurs, elle ne trouverait pas quelqu'un détenant cette précieuse donnée.

Saluant encore plus froidement Rabastan qu'à son habitude en entrant dans la salle commune, elle passa ostensiblement ses doigts fins sur son badge de préfète, elle l'était depuis l'année dernière, regardant avec la hauteur d'une reine des glaces la fournée de petits nouveaux, puis toute sa Cour.

Elle était une Black, et cette distinction faisait d'elle la personnalité la plus influente du château. Logiquement, cela aurait dû être ses cousins Sirius et Régulus, de la branche principale, mais le premier s'était acoquiné avec les gryffondors et était en voie d'être déshérité et le deuxième était encore trop jeune pour pouvoir lui ravir la couronne. Les autres familles étaient toutes à un rang inferieur et ce n'était pas en lui donnant du « Belle-sœur » que Lestrange gagnerait du jalon !

Déjà, sa horde d'admiratrice se pressait autour d'elle, s'enquérant de ses vacances, même si elles devaient toutes mourir d'impatience de poser la seule question qui comptait. Une question qu'il était cependant indélicat d'étaler sur la place du marché. Ainsi cela attendrait l'intimité du dortoir des filles.

Et cette question était : Le sort de Narcissa avait-il été scellé ?

-Pour épouser une Black, il fait certainement parti des Vingt-huit sacrés. Ca réduit les possibilités, affirma Cassandra Rowle une fois qu'elles furent toute installée sur son lit, essayant des vernis magiques pour leurs ongles.

-Oh oui, et on peut en éliminer certains, ricana d'un air mauvais Lydie Bower.

-Oui, ceux qui sont aussi pauvres que des moldus, approuva Narcissa en roulant des yeux. Je sais qu'il y a des Weasley dans mon arbre généalogique, mais maintenant ils ne sont tout simplement pas fréquentables.

-En plus, le seul fils s'est marié récemment si je me trompe pas.

-Oui, et je crois avoir entendu dire qu'il a hérité du plus minable bureau du Ministère. Si ce n'est pas une honte…

-Ca n'en reste pas moins l'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers originaire d'Angle…

Cassandra oublia de finir sa phrase lorsque les yeux de Narcissa se firent aussi tranchants que des poignards. Elle savait pourtant qu'il valait mieux éviter de dire que qui que ce soit était mieux ou plus vieux ou plus légitime que la noble famille Black et ses origines nordiques.

-Il y a une partie de l'aristocratie tout à fait convenable qui ne fait pas partie des Vingt-huit, je ne comprends pas cette réticence vis-à-vis des Nouveaux-Riches, commenta Georgia Reynolds avec sa voix lente et agaçante.

-Mouaif, moi je fais pas trop confiance à ces américains ou à tous ces autres, du continent. Déjà que je préfèrerais finir vieille fille plutôt que d'épouser un de ces activistes d'irlandais ou un sauvage d'Ecosse !

-L'Ecosse et le Canada font partis de la Couronne britannique, Cassie, lui rappela Narcissa.

-Et une partie de l'Irlande !

-Oui, et bien, ça n'en fait pas pour autant d'honnêtes anglais à mes yeux, se justifia Cassandra.

Les Rowle se gargarisaient de leur sang pur et de l'ancienneté de leur famille, d'origine viking, comme les Black, mais essayaient de faire oublier qu'ils étaient, justement, Ecossais, et que leurs terres se trouvaient sur un misérable chapelet d'îles au nord de l'Ecosse, plein de vent, de phoques et de vagues. Ils préféraient mettre en avant le fait que comme les Black avaient été les sorciers de la Cour de Guillaume le Conquérant, les Rowles avaient été ceux du roi Harald 1er de Norvège.

Mais si tout le monde connaissait le roi Guillaume, personne ne connaissait le roi Harald, ce qui n'avait finalement que peu d'impact.

-Et si c'était Frank Londubat, le préfet en chef ? Lança brusquement Lydie comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation.

Narcissa fit une moue dégoutée en réponse. Elle trouvait Londubat peu séduisant et était à moitié persuadée qu'il perdrait rapidement ses cheveux. En plus c'était un Gryffondor et un descendant des Black par son arriere arrière grande tante.

\- Non, tenta-t-elle de se raisonner. Non pas que je ne trouve pas Long Garden à mon gout, mais je ne pense pas que mon prétendant soit encore à Poudlard. D'après ce que m'a dit ma mère, je le vois ayant déjà une place établie au Ministère.

-Oh. Ça change tout.

-Oui, mais à quel point est-il plus vieux ?

Narcissa ne laissa rien transpirer de son visage, mais c'était aussi une grosse inquiétude pour elle, même si les hommes étaient habituellement choisis avant qu'ils aient atteint leurs cinquante ans, question de fertilité, elle devait s'attendre à se retrouver face à un homme d'au moins 30 ans.

Avec toute l'expérience qui allait avec. Un frisson glacé parcourut son corps à cette idée et elle rajusta son châle autour de ses épaules.

S'il était communément accepté que les jeunes hommes expérimentent avant leurs mariages les affaires charnelles, les jeunes filles se devaient d'être aussi pures que des boutons de fleurs à peine éclos.

« Cette 'fleur' ne doit être cueillie que par ton futur époux. » Lui avait dit sa mère lors d'une de leur séance de jardinage mère/fille, quelques jours avant la rentrée, la prévenant contre les tentations qui pourraient survenir. Apparemment de nombreuses jeunes filles avaient fait des choses assez stupides quand elles avaient appris leurs futures fiançailles.

Et vu la façon dont Bellatrix lui avait vendu cela, Narcissa pouvait comprendre.

Elle regarda les jeunes filles qui l'entouraient : toutes arboraient un visage confiant, un brin méprisant, un brin hautain. Toutes de jeunes héritières riches qui tentaient de faire croire qu'elles contrôlaient la situation alors qu'elles n'étaient que des outils destinés à promouvoir et perpétuer leurs Familles.

Mais c'était ainsi. La Tradition. Aucune d'entre elles n'avouerait vraiment ce qu'elles ressentaient. Sur ça, et sur tout le reste. Narcissa ne pourrait jamais se confier à elles comme elle pouvait le faire avec Bellatrix. Les discussions étaient forcement faites de sujets convenus, comme un discours écrit pour elles par leur mère ou leur père, à réciter docilement tel un exercice… Et c'était finalement ce que cela était : un entrainement pour leur future vie d'épouses mondaines. Là pour faire jolie et combler les blancs des discussions à coups de « Le temps est exceptionnellement bon pour le mois, ne trouvez-vous pas ? ».

Pas étonnant que sa grande sœur se mette à vénérer le seul homme qui accepte d'entendre autre chose sortir de sa bouche que des banalités sorties tout droit de « L'art de la conversation formelle tom » !

Narcissa traina ses pensées moroses durant tout le mois de Septembre, bien qu'évidemment elle n'en laissa rien paraitre. Autour d'elle les spéculations allaient de bon train, l'obligeant constamment à s'interroger sur la véracité des dires, cherchant à savoir si son interlocuteur ne faisait que supposer, ou s'il avait vraiment entendu quelque chose chez lui.

Chercher auprès des élèves avait finalement été une mauvaise idée, elle se faisait plus de mal que de bien, songea t'elle distraitement alors qu'elle conduisait pour la troisième fois depuis le début de l'année son imbécile de cousin Gryffondor et un de ses amis pouilleux au bureau de son directeur de maison.

-Ah ! Les Black ! Et Pettigrow ! Les salua le professeur Slughorn depuis un confortable fauteuil. Que me vaut cette fois-ci le plaisir de votre visite ?

Narcissa constata avec surprise qu'il n'était pas seul : son jeune cousin Regulus faisait face à son professeur sur un fauteuil. Une table dressée pour le thé entre eux.

-Quelle charmante coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? Chantonna joyeusement Slughorn. J'étais justement en train de discuter avec le jeune Mr Black. Le plus brillant de mes élèves de première année !

Sirius fit mine de vomir, arrachant un gloussement à Pettigrow et s'attirant des regards furieux de Narcissa et Regulus. La sorcière se reprit aussitôt, solennelle :

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie Professeur. Je les ais surpris en train d'ensorceler les robinets des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée pour qu'ils arrosent l'élève Rogue de quatrième année.

-Encore le jeune Rogue ? S'étonna Slughorn avant de faire un son de bouche montrant qu'il était déçu. Messieurs, il n'est pas très fair play de votre part de vous acharner sur la même personne !

Narcissa tiqua.

-Il serait même PREFERABLE qu'ils ne s'acharnent sur PERSONNE du tout, vous ne pensez pas professeur ?

-Oui, bien sûr ma chère enfant. Préférable. Tout à fait le mot, répondit-il d'un ton mielleux.

-Mais Monsieur, Rogue avait VRAIMENT besoin d'un shampooing, lança son cousin Sirius avec impertinence. On voulait juste l'aider !

Elle retint un soupir, peu gracieux pour une dame, et de passer une main sur son visage de désespoir. Ce garçon était vraiment la honte de leur famille ! Et dire qu'il en était l'héritier !

Regulus détourna pour sa part le regard, les sourcils froncés d'un air soucieux comme s'il contemplait les mystères de l'univers au fond de sa tasse de thé. Narcissa se sentit aussitôt peinée pour lui. Elle aimait bien ce petit cousin calme et composé, doté cependant d'un esprit vif qu'il ne montrait qu'à ses proches. Elle savait à quel point le comportement de Sirius lui causait des tords, encore plus qu'à leur famille.

D'aucuns seraient heureux de voir leur grand-frère déshérité pour pouvoir devenir Héritier en titre, mais Regulus n'avait jamais convoité ce poids. Tous disaient qu'il ferait un meilleur futur chef de famille que Sirius, mais il ne le pensait pas. Et Narcissa comprenait, parce que tous deux étaient les petits derniers de leur fratrie.

Ils étaient nés pour être protégés et chéris. Et Régulus ADORAIT son grand frère. Enfant, il copiait tout ce qu'il faisait et le suivait comme un poussin, les yeux plein d'étoiles. Puis un jour Sirius l'avait écarté comme le reste de sa famille, et il n'était plus question que de James Potter.

Régulus détestait ce gryffondor, plus que n'importe qui, avec plus de force que qui que ce soit : Ce garçon stupide aux lunettes ringardes et aux cheveux mal coiffés lui avait volé son frère. Son UNIQUE et MERVEILLEUX frère. Mais il le cachait, parce que c'était un garçon intelligent et qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à être noyé dans les WC par les amis de son frère.

Toute à ses pensées sur ses cousins, Narcissa écouta à peine le sermon intolérablement conciliant de sa tête de Maison. Cet homme était malheureusement ce que l'on faisait de moins brillant à Serpentard : sang-pur mais doté d'une mollesse de caractère qui l'avait empêché de s'élever au-dessus d'une condition de professeur alors que sa famille contenait plusieurs éléments haut-placé au Ministère.

Et il était d'une sévérité miséricordieuse avec toute personne possédant un nom ayant une once d'influence, comme malheureusement Black et Pettigrow. Le peu de sens de la justice que possédait Narcissa eut une pensée amicale pour le pauvre Rogue qui ne possédait aucune protection de ce type et qui serait probablement voué à se faire martyriser toute sa scolarité sans que l'homme censé le protéger ne lève le moindre petit doigt pour lui.

Cela devait être vraiment dur de vivre sans être soutenu par le poids et la fortune de sa famille. D'un autre côté, ces filles-là, on ne les fiançait pas à de sombres et riches inconnus.

-Ne te réjouis pas de t'en sortir aussi facilement, fit Narcissa à Sirius qui était congédié du bureau avec juste quelques points en moins. J'en parlerais à ma tante dans ma prochaine lettre.

Le garçon haussa des sourcils, se montrant tout sauf impressionné :

-Je n'en attends pas moins de Cissy-la-rapporteuse !

Pettigrow gloussa, à moitié caché derrière son ami car Narcissa semblait quand même l'impressionner un peu. Celle-ci se retint de montrer son mécontentement, détestant que les membres de sa famille utilisent à Poudlard les sobriquets de leur enfance.

Et effectivement fut une époque, vers ses six ans, où elle était devenue une délatrice professionnelle, pour le grand malheur de ses sœurs et de ses cousins. Vers huit ans cependant elle avait fini par réaliser qu'il valait mieux marchander ses connaissances plutôt que de les offrir gratuitement à qui de droit. Et là alors elle avait fait carrière dans le chantage.

C'était beaucoup plus amusant.

Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'atteignaient désormais Sirius. Pas plus que les menaces de Tante Walburga. Il était devenu comme sa chère Andromeda : une plante sauvage qui pousse sans contrôle.

Observant les deux gryffondors s'éloigner bruyamment en courant, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu pour le futur de sa famille.

-Parfois… Je me demande s'il n'a pas été ensorcelé… Fit une voix à ses côtés et Narcissa baissa les yeux vers son cousin.

Regulus garda un air lointain alors qu'il décidait apparemment de la raccompagner à la salle commune de Serpentard.

-Tante Walburga a fait venir un désenchanteur, et même un exorciste, si je me souviens bien, répondit calmement Narcissa. En vain. Ton frère n'est pas ensorcelé. Il est atteint de bêtise, c'est encore pire, et incurable apparemment…

-Mère dit qu'il a la « folie Black », répondit évasivement Regulus.

Oui, comme Bella. La malédiction de leur lignée. Narcissa préféra ne rien répondre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils admettaient hors du contexte de la famille. C'était comme avouer que leurs gènes possédaient une tare.

Une tare qu'elle pourrait elle-même transmettre à ses enfants.

-Je ne comprends pas bien ce que ça signifie, continua le jeune garçon.

-Tu demanderas à ton père, répondit vivement Narcissa. Mais. Regulus. Tu ne dois pas parler de ça à Poudlard. C'est un secret de famille.

Comme s'il sentait la puissance de sa lignée le punir, il se raidit légèrement et serra ses lèvres comme pour les empêcher à nouveau de pouvoir s'ouvrir. Il hocha alors solennellement de la tête.

-Bien.

Elle allongea le pas, déterminée à chasser Sirius de son esprit.

-J'avais autre chose à te dire Cousine Cissy, fit alors Regulus en trottinant derrière elle.

-Quoi donc ?

-Le professeur Slughorn m'a dit que tout le monde s'interrogeait sur l'identité de ton futur époux…

-Merveilleux… Ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer avec ironie.

Alors comme ça, même les professeurs ragotaient à son sujet. Chassant son agacement elle s'empressa de lui répondre en essayant de ne pas paraitre excédée :

-Il n'y a eu aucune demande de fiançailles pour le moment. Je ne sais PAS qui c'est ! Au point où j'en suis, ça pourrait bien être le Ministre de la Magie en personne !

Et à ce stade, elle n'allait pas passer sa sixième année sans tuer des gens si un nouveau sujet de discussion ne venait pas surpasser celui de ses futures fiançailles.

-Je sais qui c'est, moi.

Elle faillit presque ne pas l'entendre alors qu'elle enrageait mentalement, mais la petite voix de son cousin la fit se retourner brusquement – et pas du tout de façon élégante- vers lui :

\- Répètes un peu ?

Il cligna des yeux comme un hibou, semblant peser les possibilités pour qu'elle l'attrape et le secoue comme un cocotier (elles étaient très lourdes du point de vue de Narcissa), puis se gratta la joue comme pour se donner contenance :

-Je sais qui c'est. J'ai entendu Père en parler à Mère. Elle disait que c'était une folie, mais Père semble penser que ce serait à notre avantage.

*Une folie ?*

-Est-ce que tu as entendu un nom de famille ? Ils ont bien dû…

-Oui, je l'ai entendu. Malefoy. Ils vont te marier à la famille Malefoy.

Narcissa sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant alors que ce nom s'infiltrait en elle jusque dans ses os. Regulus la regardait avec une légère inquiétude, mais elle finit par reprendre sa marche, les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu en es certain Regulus ?

-Certain. J'ai une bonne ouïe et une bonne mémoire. Mais… Cousine Cissy, qu'il y a-t-il de mal avec les Malefoy ?

Naturellement, Narcissa avait déjà entendu parler de cette famille. Elle les avaient aussi sûrement vu, mais elle n'avait jamais été présentés à eux, ainsi, elle s'était gardée de les regarder plus que ne l'exigeait la bienséance. Néanmoins, si l'un des Malefoy avait été horriblement laid, elle s'en serait souvenue.

-C'est une très puissante famille. Presque aussi puissante que la nôtre. En fait, si je ne me trompe pas, nous sommes des rivaux politiques depuis le 15eme siècle. Il n'y a jamais eu de Malefoy dans notre arbre généalogique.

-Donc… Ton mariage est politique, conclut Regulus.

-J'en ai bien peur.

Ses lèvres se serrèrent en une fine ligne contrariée. Pour l'argent, pour la beauté ou pour la puissance, cela lui aurait semblé naturel… Elle aurait eu un certain avantage sur son futur époux. Mais là… Il suffirait d'une mésentente entre la famille Black et la famille Malefoy pour que son statut devienne précaire. Et les mésententes étaient à peu près tout ce qui avait jalonné l'existence de ces deux familles.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune, elle se composa un masque d'hautaine indifférence.

Mais intérieurement. Elle hurlait.

\\_/-\\_/-\\_/

A partir de là, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se renseigner discrètement sur les membres-à-marier de cette famille. Eliminant d'office les branches qui n'étaient pas britanniques, cela ne lui laissait que les deux uniques membres résidant dans le Wiltshire.

Lord Abraxas Malefoy, veuf, son épouse étant morte en couche avec son enfant, et le fils unique, Lucius Malefoy. Il y avait des arguments pour chacun d'entre eux, tout comme l'inverse. Bien évidemment, quitte à choisir, Narcissa préférerait le plus jeune, qui, malgré le fait qu'il était décrit comme un carriériste n'ayant peu de temps à consacrer à la gente féminine, n'était pas qualifié de misogyne comme c'était le cas du plus âgé.

Ce que l'on racontait de Lord Abraxas était sujet à lui faire craindre pour son avenir. Qu'il soit son futur époux ou son futur beau-père. En tant que Lord et chef de famille, il aurait exactement le même pouvoir sur elle.

On le disait impatient, brusque, même violent, admettant difficilement un autre avis que le sien. Et pire avec les femmes qu'il ne considérait qu'avec mépris.

Autant dire, tout ce dont elle n'était pas habituée puisque son père, Cygnus, était un homme à l'esprit fin et vif, sévère lorsqu'il le fallait, mais toujours à l'écoute malgré son grand respect pour les traditions. Et plus que tout, il avait adoré ses trois petites filles, toute plus jolie les unes que les autres.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait personne à qui confier ses doutes et ses peurs. Bellatrix était sur son petit nuage de contentement personnel, semblant comme à chaque fois penser que si elle était heureuse, c'était aussi le cas pour le reste de l'Univers, et Regulus était beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre ses appréhensions.

Pour la première fois de son existence, alors qu'elle se trouvait constamment entourée d'une foule de sorciers n'espérant que lui plaire, elle avait l'impression d'être complétement seule.

Les vacances de décembre arrivèrent finalement et avec elles, le traditionnel bal de Yule que la famille Black organisait. Elle savait ce qui l'attendrait forcement.

L'appartement particulier londonien où vivait la branche principale de la famille était trop petit pour ce genre de rassemblement, ainsi il avait toujours lieu à Black Castle, où elle vivait avec ses parents.

Sa mère, comme à son accoutumée, était extatique à l'idée d'avoir plus d'une centaine de personne chez elle. Habituellement, c'était aussi le cas de Narcissa qui se laissait volontiers entrainer dans les préparatifs, mais cette année, elle avait l'impression de trainer les pieds autant que Sirius.

Elle avait beau tenter de se raisonner, elle n'était pas tranquille. La « fille sans épines » se sentait terriblement désarmée vis-à-vis de ce qui l'attendait.

Rien ne l'avait vraiment préparé à accepter ce don d'elle-même qu'elle était censé faire. Aucune parole, aucun enseignement ne le pouvait. Se dire que c'était son devoir, sa seule utilité, ne lui était plus salvateur – au fond d'elle quelque chose résistait, quelque chose de primal et d'instinctif.

La nuit précédant le bal, elle resta une nouvelle fois allongée dans son lit, les yeux ouvert sur l'obscurité, l'esprit en ébullition.

Puis, devant le sommeil qui s'échappait, elle se leva et s'avança jusqu'à son armoire à portes-miroirs. Les rayons de la lune qui passaient aux anfractuosités des rideaux lui offrirent la vision d'une jeune fille pâle au visage éclairés par un amas d'ondulations dorées qui se déversaient librement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus lui semblaient étrangers, comme appartenant à une autre femme, une femme effrayée. Pourtant c'était elle.

Elle qui avait l'impression de ne déjà plus s'appartenir.

D'un mouvement, elle délaça sa chemise de nuit, et celle-ci, large, tomba en un froufrou soyeux autour de ses pieds, laissant une fine silhouette spectrale dans le miroir.

Narcissa s'observa un instant, suivant des yeux les lignes de son corps qu'elle découvrait en réalité. Elle n'était pratiquement jamais nue, si ce n'était pour le bain ou sous les douches à l'école, mais même dans ces moments-là, elle n'avait pas à se regarder nue juste pour se regarder.

C'était sans doute pourquoi son reflet ressemblait encore plus à une inconnue.

Et qu'elle réalisa en écarquillant les yeux qu'elle allait donner quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait même pas. Son corps semblait au final bien plus la possession de ses parents que la sienne. C'étaient eux qui l'habillaient, c'étaient eux qui lui ordonnaient de le faire se comporter d'une façon et pas d'une autre.

Et c'étaient eux qui avaient choisis à qui il allait le vendre.

Sans qu'il lui appartienne une seconde, son corps passerait aux mains d'un autre.

Ses mains se crispèrent contre ses cuisses, puis, prise d'une résolution rebelle, elle décida qu'elle allait s'approprier son corps au moins un instant. Une nuit. Avant qu'il ne soit définitivement réservé.

Elle laissa ses doigts se poser doucement sur sa peau et les glissa sur sa chair, essayant d'apprendre son corps avant qu'un autre le fasse. D'abord tout doucement, en frôlement elle profita de la douceur de sa peau, et des légers picotements que lui apportait sa pilosité taquinée. Puis elle pouvait presser, appuyer… Et continuer à découvrir chaque zone : son ventre sensible contre lequel il semblait cependant si bon d'appuyer, le galbe de ses seins, ronds, lourds, moelleux, la pointe de ses seins, changeante, tantôt sensible, tantôt l'inverse, tantôt invisible, tantôt dressée, son cuir chevelu dont le massage délicieux semblait réveiller tous les autres points sensibles de son corps… Le mont de Vénus couvert de poils blonds réactifs…

Puis soudain, à la place de ses petites mains aux doigts délicats, elle imagina une plus large main d'homme, nerveuse et sanguine, parcourant son corps en conquérant, et la discussion avec sa grande sœur lui revint.

-… « S'allonger et le laisser faire »… Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, son corps devenant soudain aussi glacial et dur que la pierre.

Aussi facilement que l'on coupe une rose sans épines. Les pétales de sa vie, malmenée sans scrupule, tombaient au sol sans un bruit.

\\_/-\\_/-\\_/

Druella Black et deux elfes de compagnie s'activaient autour de Narcissa pour les dernières retouches à sa tenue et à sa coiffure. Plus silencieuse qu'à son habitude, la jeune fille gardait son regard porté sur l'une des moulures du mur, n'ayant même pas la moindre envie de voir le résultat de toute cette agitation.

Elle était splendide, c'était évident.

-Je sais que tu te doutes de ce qui va se passer, lança brusquement sa mère et elle cligna des yeux pour tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Sa mère était elle-même très belle avec sa robe bleue et gris perle, ses cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon entouré de myriades de fleurs qui soulevait légèrement son chapeau par l'arrière comme la mode l'exigeait.

Narcissa devait d'ailleurs avoir à peu près la même coiffure. En fait, elles devaient être assez semblables, ayant physiquement hérité d'elle.

Se rapprochant, sa mère se mit à tripoter quelque chose au niveau de son encolure, mais ses yeux étaient sur elle. Des yeux aussi bleus que les siens.

-As-tu pensé à ce que tu allais offrir en réponse ?

-Je… Commença Narcissa mais elle fut aussitôt coupée par sa mère.

-Je sais de source sûre qu'il compte t'offrir une bague.

« Assurance d'une aisance financière » traduisit Narcissa dans sa tête, avant de se sentir brusquement contrariée.

*Quelle romantisme…*

Mais c'était une réflexion déplacée puisque le romantisme n'avait strictement rien à faire dans cette affaire d'alliance et de magie. Elle devait sans doute sentir ses illusions de petites filles mourir de leur belle mort.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu répliquer, sa mère continua :

-Ton chapeau est fourni de fleurs et de fruits. Les fruits c'est très convenable, c'est…

-« Assurance d'une descendance », la coupa cette fois-ci sèchement Narcissa. Une fleur ? « Je vous offre ma beauté », une mèche de cheveux ? « Ma fidélité et loyauté éternelle », un ruban ? « Mon amour éternel »… Je connais tous les codes en rapport avec la cérémonie de fiançailles, Mère. Ne vous en faites pas.

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire ennuyé et leva les mains en reddition.

-Très bien. Mais je t'en prie, ne te tourne pas en ridicule. Un fruit c'est très bien.

Narcissa se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Qui se préoccupait de son avis après tout ?

-Je comprends de mieux en mieux Bella… Lâcha-t-elle en un murmure que sa mère ne pouvait entendre.

Puis elle fut jetée dans la fosse aux lions.

Enfin, pas vraiment, elle se retrouva juste au milieu des invités, forcées de sourire gracieusement tout en se demandant à chaque personne présentée s'il s'agissait de son futur époux. Le nom des Malefoy ne fut cependant jamais prononcé et les festivités commencèrent avec sa première danse.

Etant la nièce de Lord Black, Narcissa fut bien obligé d'y participer, attaquant un lent menuet chorégraphié avec l'un de ses amis.

-Il semblerait que votre futur soupirant soit en retard, lança William Lindberry alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs places.

-Oh, c'est donc cela, répondit-elle avec tout le calme et le composé dont elle était capable.

Elle jeta un regard à sa mère qui discutait avec deux autres femmes, agitant son éventail de plume d'un air maniéré. Il était cependant impossible de savoir si cette dernière était aussi indignée qu'elle.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur la danse et son cavalier, elle s'arrangea pour rester de marbre.

Finalement, ce serait tout aussi bien qu'il soit assez en retard pour ne pas se montrer et les fiançailles seraient dès lors reportées. Cela lui convenait tout à fait et elle pouvait enfin se détendre et s'amuser.

Elle resta donc sur la piste de danse alors que des morceaux plus entrainants furent joués et enchaina de nombreux cavaliers.

Elle essaya VRAIMENT et y mit tout son cœur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier que son futur fiancé se préoccupait si peu d'elle qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine d'arriver à l'heure à une fête où il était invité.

Plus les heures passaient, plus elle souriait et plus sa colère et son exaspération prenaient de l'ampleur. Finalement elle prit congé de ses amis pour se réfugier dans la serre.

Elle avait terriblement besoin d'exprimer son mécontentement dans un endroit où personne n'aurait l'idée de la trouver.

Elle se sentit immédiatement mieux en pénétrant dans la pièce plongée en partie dans l'obscurité, éclairée juste par la lumière des fenêtres alentours. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira profondément et l'odeur capiteuse des fleurs vint l'entourer comme pour mettre un drap sur ses sentiments négatifs, les adoucissants.

Cela aurait pu marcher, mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui tout constitue à lui rendre la vie impossible.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà là et que, comble du comble, il était penché sur son rosier.

-Que… Que faites-vous là ? Je vous défends de toucher à ces fleurs !

La silhouette se redressa, une des roses entre les mains et Narcissa sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant.

C'était un homme qui devait avoir tout juste la trentaine, grand et doté d'une silhouette altière. Ses vêtements semblaient le magnifier comme une seconde peau, très près du corps à l'exception de sa cape, et son regard perçant se révélait terriblement évocateur, apte à vous imposer ses émotions. Il y avait des choses qui passaient dans ces yeux gris et qui la laissait muette et touchée.

Un éclat, et les yeux brillèrent, puis s'assombrirent presque aussitôt pour durcir comme un métal pris dans le froid.

-Trop tard, lâcha-t-il d'un ton moqueur en jouant avec la rose.

Ses yeux semblaient maintenant lui jeter des reproches muets et furieux.

Narcissa se secoua intérieurement et elle n'eut aucun mal à piocher dans ses réserves de hargne pour cela, même si l'homme qui lui lançait un tel camouflet était un magnifique inconnu.

-Quel toupet vous pouvez avoir pour vous faufiler dans les serres des autres et leur dérober leurs biens ! Lança-t-elle en lui renvoyant avec hardiesse son regard.

Il y eut à nouveau de la lumière, puis encore plus de colère pour elle. Narcissa ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait à cet homme, mais il semblait vraiment lui en vouloir.

Il garda son expression amusée et dédaigneuse en faisant quelque pas pour se trouver près d'elle, ses cheveux qu'il portait long, d'une blondeur si pâle qu'ils en étaient presque blancs, coulant sensuellement devant ses épaules.

Sa proximité fit frissonner Narcissa lorsqu'il se pencha légèrement vers elle et qu'elle pût sentir son parfum.

Un parfum d'homme qui n'avait rien à prouver, très différent de tous ces mélanges dont s'arrosaient les garçons de Poudlard pour attirer les filles.

-En vérité, c'est vous qui me semblez bien hardie d'aborder ainsi un inconnu, lui répondit-il avant de rajouter avec moquerie : jeune fille.

Il la contourna alors en la laissant digérer son affront, enfin… Cela aurait pu être le cas s'il ne le faisait pas en la frôlant, lui imposant son aura magique et magnétique d'une façon très cavalière. Elle se retourna aussitôt, furieuse contre lui, et furieuse contre elle qui réagissait à ses manières tout à fait inconvenantes.

Son rang aurait imposé qu'il la traite avec bien plus de considérations !

Et elle ne pouvait pas avoir ces sentiments alors qu'elle allait être donnée à un homme !

Mais c'était comme la rose. Cet homme l'avait arrachée comme il lui arrachait ces sensations.

-Rendez-moi cette rose, lui ordonna-t-elle alors en utilisant toute son autorité.

L'homme se retourna légèrement et eut un nouveau sourire, puis avec défi, il glissa la fleur dans sa boutonnière.

-Non, je crois que je vais la garder. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mademoiselle, j'ai un très pénible devoir qui m'attend.

Il la salua à peine avant de tourner brusquement des talons en faisant claquer sa cape.

Narcissa resta plantée à sa place, estomaquée.

-« Un très pénible devoir » ? Cracha-t-elle. Mais qu'il s'étouffe avec alors !

Encore toute bouleversée par cette rencontre inattendue et pour le moins brutale, elle ne put décider quoi faire d'autre que de rester à sa place, éberluée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle finit tout de même par se laisser tomber sur un banc près de son pauvre rosier mutilé, privé de sa seule fleur épanouie.

-Cet homme était un goujat… Un… Un mufle… Un… Oh… Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi… aussi… agacée de ma vie !

Ca et son futur époux en retard, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui était le plus mortifiant. Au moins, rien de pire ne pourrait arriver aujourd'hui.

-Narcissa ! Enfin ! Fit la voix de sa mère qui déboula brusquement dans la serre, l'air exaspérée. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je te cherche partout !

-Je… Commença Narcissa en se demandant si elle n'avait pas pensé un peu trop vite.

-Ton futur fiancé est là ! On n'attend plus que toi pour la cérémonie !

Un bruit bizarre sortit de la bouche de Narcissa alors qu'une grosse pierre tombait dans son estomac.

-Mais… Il… Il ne devait pas…. ?

-Lui et son père ont eu un empêchement qui les empêchait de se présenter avant le milieu de la soirée, mais ton père et moi étions au courant. Allez !

Druella la fit se lever et l'embarqua derrière elle sans autre forme de procès. Narcissa avait le cœur au bout des lèvres et l'affreuse envie de vomir maintenant.

Pénétrer à nouveau dans la salle de bal remplie de regards qui convergèrent vers elle n'arrangea rien à son état, mais elle ne put en fait s'en préoccuper très longtemps puisqu'elle fut plus ou moins jetée par sa mère à un endroit où elle se retrouva avec un homme imposant face à elle.

-VOUS ?! Fit-elle alors en reconnaissant l'homme de la serre.

Bien, parce qu'en plus elle allait devoir subir le regard de ce sorcier sur elle durant toute la cérémonie ! Parfait !

-Vous ?! Reprit alors l'homme en semblant finalement prendre une autre expression que la moquerie ou la condescendance.

En fait il semblait surpris. Puis la lumière prit possession de ses yeux pour y rester cette fois-ci.

-Je croyais que tous les Black avaient les cheveux et les yeux foncés, déclara t'il doucement de sorte à ce qu'elle seule l'entende.

-Je suis la seule blonde de la famille, répondit Narcissa, perdue face à cette douceur et cette force qu'elle lisait désormais dans son regard malgré son expression grave.

Puis tout d'un coup, elle comprit.

C'était lui son futur fiancé. C'était Lucius Malefoy !

Une chaleur agréable naquit immédiatement en elle, puis presque aussitôt, l'indignation revint alors que les minutes qu'ils avaient passées dans la serre lui revenait :

-Eh… Attendez ! JE suis « le très pénible devoir » ?!

Lucius sourit à nouveau d'un air amusé :

-Pardonnez-moi, c'était assez cavalier de ma part. Mais comprenez-moi, je me crois bientôt fiancé à une brune Black dont on dit les caractères exécrables et je découvre la plus belle des beautés blonde quelques instants auparavant… C'est comme si un démon cherchait à me torturer… Enfin une diablesse en l'occurrence.

Narcissa détourna légèrement les yeux, se sentant rougir. Merlin, quelle méprise… Tous deux ignoraient qui était l'autre et tous les deux s'étaient sentis attirés dans cette serre alors qu'ils se croyaient destinés à une autre personne. Elle était heureuse de découvrir que ses sentiments avaient été partagés.

Toute à ses émotions et à ceux qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son futur époux, elle entendit à peine les annonces de Lucius et de ses témoins, puis ses vœux. Elle reprit conscience de ce qu'il se passait quand il lui présenta la rose par laquelle tout avait commencé.

Surprise, se souvenant qu'il était originellement censé lui offrir une bague, elle accepta cependant son cadeau sans tenir compte des murmures qui raisonnaient tout autour d'eux.

Chacun dans cette salle croyait stupidement que Lucius venait de lui offrir « sa beauté », alors qu'en réalité, il venait de lui rendre sa vie.

Le contrôle de sa vie.

Narcissa eut le plus grand mal à ne pas laisser ses larmes de joie couler alors qu'elle serrait la rose sans épines contre sa poitrine avec ferveur. Elle finit cependant par la glisser dans la ceinture de sa robe, puis, elle avisa la dague que portait Lucius à sa propre ceinture et sût aussitôt ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Pourriez-vous me prêter votre lame ?

Lucius haussa les sourcils mais s'exécuta, la lui présentant par la poignée et ne se montrant pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'elle s'en saisit avec adresse.

Ignorant les murmures suppliants de sa mère, elle retira les épingles qui tenaient son chapeau et son chignon et alors que le couvre-chef tombait à terre et que ses ondulations dorées se déversaient autour de son visage, elle en choisie une et la trancha.

On parla longtemps de cette cérémonie de fiançailles scandaleuse, mais ni Lucius ni Narcissa n'eurent jamais à la regretter.

\\_/-\\_/-\\_/

-Oh, bien évidemment, tout n'a pas été facile après ça. Les deux années avant notre mariage furent un supplice pour moi. Je voyais à peine Lucius et toujours accompagné d'un chaperon. Puis après le mariage il y eut Lord Abraxas, cet homme dépourvu de cœur…

-Oh pitié Maman ! Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de raconter l'écœurante histoire de ta rencontre avec Père ?! Couina presque Drago.

Narcissa et Harry tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu, l'une, toute à son histoire, l'autre tout à son écoute.

Il se tenait pourtant devant eux, une expression soigneusement étudié pour avoir l'air ennuyé, un poing sur la hanche et les toisant avec hauteur.

Il donnait l'impression d'un chat agacé de ne pas être le centre de l'attention.

-Tu l'aimais beaucoup cette histoire quand tu étais petit ! Répliqua Narcissa sans s'offusquer.

Harry, lui, retourna son regard sur le rosier, remarquant enfin qu'en plus de ses magnifiques fleurs mauves odorantes, il n'y avait presque aucunes épines sur ses branches.

-C'est LE rosier ? Demanda-t-il avant que Drago puisse continuer son opération de « occupez-vous de moi ».

-En effet, c'est lui. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser chez mes parents… Il est…. Comme une partie de moi.

-Mais oui, c'est ça… Soupira Drago apparemment exaspéré par cette histoire. En attendant, il est tard, et à moins que Potter souhaite manger avec nous, il serait peut-être temps qu'il rentre chez lui !

Le brun sortit aussitôt sa montre et Narcissa reconnut avec un sourire le cadeau de fiançailles de son fils. Son futur gendre eut alors une grimace et s'empressa de regrouper ses affaires pour rentrer.

-Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie ! Fit alors son fils en le suivant d'un pas presque dansant qui cachait assez mal ses véritables sentiments.

Elle entendit à peine la réplique mécontente d'Harry puisque des bras vinrent s'enrouler sous sa poitrine et qu'un corps vint se coller contre son dos. Des lèvres se posèrent sur l'espace découvert de ses épaules et elle s'appuya contre Lucius, ayant comme toujours reconnut son parfum.

-Tu nous écoutais ? Demanda Narcissa avec douceur.

-Il se trouve que, contrairement à Drago, j'aime beaucoup cette histoire, lui répondit-il en se déplaçant pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux d'argent dans les siens.

Le temps passait et elle était toujours touchée par ce qu'il véhiculait par son regard. Un regard si évocateur… Qui parfois semblait deviner ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

Appuyant sur un bouton secret dans la sculpture du banc, elle fit apparaitre un tiroir dans la plateforme qui soutenait le pot du rosier. Se levant, elle vint délicatement prendre la rose conservée par un sort et la porta à son visage pour pouvoir profiter de son parfum toujours intact. Un parfum qui était celui de cette nuit, dans la serre de Black Castle.

En réponse, Lucius sortit un gros médaillon de son col et l'ouvrit pour laisser apercevoir les cheveux d'or avant de le refermer et de l'embrasser.

Narcissa mit elle aussi à l'abri son bien avant de le rejoindre, venant caresser les traits de son visage comme pour pouvoir à nouveau les apprendre.

-Les garçons vont être occupés un moment à se disputer, lâcha t'il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrée qui avait été désertée avant de continuer d'une voix bien plus suave : Alors… Si tu veux… Tu peux t'allonger et me laisser faire ?

Un sourire moqueur vint ponctuer ses derniers mots.

-Oh Lucius… Susurra-t-elle avec amusement, que penserais-tu du contraire ?

Il attrapa son expression de défi et sembla s'en régaler.

-Ça me va aussi.

Il rit légèrement alors qu'il se laissait basculer contre le banc.

-Loin de moi l'idée de contrarier le caractère exécrable des filles Black !

-Oh tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de sceller leurs lèvres avec passion.

Près d'eux, le rosier sans épines continuait à veiller sur leurs secrets.

 **-FIN de La rose sans épines-**

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ce petit tour dans le passé vous aura fait passer un bon moment. Moi je me suis bien amusée en tout cas ! Je vous dis donc à la prochaine pour la suite de l'histoire ! Avec tout mon amour !_


End file.
